Être une famille
by patmol25
Summary: Lorsque Ayeline Jedusor annonce que son époux renonce à toute forme de guerre, Harry est stupéfait. Mais ce n'est rien. Le fils des Jedusor, Harry, a été enlevé à l'âge de 5 mois et il semblerait qu'il soit cet enfant. Être une famille est bien compliqué.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me voilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Elle est postée un peu plus tard que prévu car je viens seulement de trouver une bêta : mandine-snape. Je la remercie pour ses conseils, son travail rapide et efficace. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle lui plaît.

Actuellement, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 21 et le chapitre 7 est chez ma bêta. Comme pour ma précédente fiction, il y aura un chapitre tous les mercredis, sauf cas exceptionnel. Le premier chapitre sera donc publié le mercredi 12 octobre.

C'est une histoire moins psychologique que "Le Monde d'Aleksandre Snape"et aussi moins dures. Il n'y aura pas d'affaires de viols ou de traumatismes psychologiques. Elle est donc accessible à un plus grand nombre de personnes, notamment les plus jeunes.

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis des reviews sur l'épilogue du "Monde d'Aleksandre Snape"et auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

Je cesse mon blabla et vous laisse avec le prologue. J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi,  
>Patmol25.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>  
>Il n'y aura pas de guerre.<br>__Septembre 1993  
><em>

C'était la consternation qui planait au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse. La population sorcière était agglutinée devant l'entrée de la Banque Gringott's. Des Aurors en uniforme assuraient l'ordre. Ils encadraient la foule avec inquiétude, prêts à agir si une bousculade se déclenchait. Des gobelins avaient quitté leur antre et observaient d'un air irrité le monde qui se bousculait pour être le plus près du grand écran blanc dressé sur la devanture de l'immense bâtisse. Des murmures se faisaient entendre mais ils étaient aussitôt étouffés par des regards noirs. Les plus jeunes étaient hissés sur les épaules des parents, et ils avaient l'interdiction de parler. Les boutiques avaient ensorcelé leurs rayons de marchandises à l'extérieur pour prévenir contre les chenapans qui profiteraient de cette activité pour voler quelque chose.

Cette agitation ne se retrouvait pas uniquement au Chemin de Traverse, la plus célèbre allée marchande sorcières. Le même écran magique était installé sur le bâtiment de la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Tous les voisins aux alentours s'étaient rejoints, assis sur des chaises. Dans leur maison, chaque sorcier sentait l'excitation traverser son corps en augmentant le volume de la radio _Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique, _la première radio sorcière d'informations en Angleterre_ . _Les enfants qui osaient ricaner ou courir dans la maison étaient rapidement rabroués et envoyés dans leur chambre.

Au Terrier, le silence régnait. Molly réglait le volume alors que les informations quotidiennes étaient prononcées. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle marmonnait, tentant de trouver le bon volume. Même les jumeaux étaient muets. Ils étaient tous confinés dans la petite cuisine de la maison. Pourtant, la chaleur était terrible à l'extérieur, comme si le soleil se moquait d'eux et de cette ambiance morose depuis la fin de la deuxième année de Ron. Des verres de jus de citrouille étaient posés sur la table mais personne ne pouvait bouger sans heurter les personnes autour de lui.

« _Une annonce officielle du Ministre de la Magie va être diffusée dans quelques minutes après la dernière musique des Bizarr's Sister! _» grésilla la voix dans le poste de radio.

« C'est pas vrai! » grogna Lupin en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « Je suis certain qu'ils s'amusent à nous faire patienter. »

Harry, coincé entre Ron et Hermione, leva un regard incertain sur Remus Lupin. L'homme était un ancien ami de ses parents. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, même s'il lui assurait avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui lors de sa première année. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents non plus. Il frissonna doucement en observant le visage pâle et fatigué de l'adulte. Chaque jour, il se demandait s'il était souffrant mais jusque là, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de l'interroger . Ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps. Pourtant, il était intrigué par les cicatrices rosées qui marquaient son visage. Il était vêtu d'une robe verte rapiécée et son col ouvert laissait voir une large balafre courant sur son torse.

C'était un homme sympathique et très intelligent. Il ne vivait pas au Terrier mais il y venait régulièrement. Ron prétendait que l'homme voulait se rapprocher de lui mais il était un peu sceptique. Il y avait tellement de personnes qui allait et venait dans la maison depuis leur retour de l'école. Par exemple, le professeur Dumbledore était souvent présent. Alors il ne voulait pas être pompeux en pensant que Mr Lupin venait le saluer quasi quotidiennement. Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'ils discutaient souvent ensemble. Il l'avait même aidé à terminer son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il possédait beaucoup de connaissances et lui conseillait souvent quelques lectures. L'homme faisait toujours attention à ce que ce soit des livres assez courts et ludiques pour ne pas le rebuter face à cette lecture. Il détourna vivement les yeux lorsque Rémus les posa sur lui avec un sourire doux. Il ne voulait pas être attrapé en train de le dévisager !

« Merlin ! Si c'est pour nous dire qu'ils ont laissé le pouvoir à Voldemort, ils peuvent aller se faire voir ! » brailla Bill.

« BILL ! » Tonna Molly.

Harry sursauta tant la voix de la mère de son meilleur ami était puissante. Il s'inquiéta un moment que les murs du Terrier tremblent ! Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Hermione dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de fixer la table en bois. Le jeune homme regarda Bill, le fils aîné de la fratrie Weasley. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois cette été. Et franchement, le frère de Ron était cool. Vraiment cool. Ses cheveux longs et sa boucle d'oreille en forme de dent de serpent lui donnaient un aspect sympathique et charmant.

Arthur, le père de famille, pressa le bras de son épouse pour l'apaiser. Prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore plus tabou qu'avant. Harry sentit son souffle se couper à cette pensée. La réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets marquait sa deuxième année à Poudlard. À partir de Halloween, les attaques s'étaient succédées. Retrouver Hermione pétrifiée, aussi rigide qu'une pierre, l'avait éprouvé et rendu nerveux. La tension dans le château était terrible. Tout le monde craignait la suite des évènements. Ils n'avaient pas été paranoïaques !

Ginny était morte.

Voldemort avait retrouvé toutes ses forces.

Le mage noir s'était enfui de Poudlard en détruisant une partie du château.

Harry s'efforça de cligner des yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues alors que la culpabilité enserrait sa gorge.

C'était stupide de se sentir coupable de la mort de Ginny. Il n'était pas responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. La jeune Weasley s'était faite manipulée. Un simple journal intime avait détruit une vie et en avait redonné une au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas responsable mais les remerciements de Molly et Arthur pour avoir pris tant de risques lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Même si Hermione était pétrifiée et confinée à l'infirmerie, elle leur avait été d'une grande aide, à Ron et lui, pour résoudre ce mystère. Une fois l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard trouvée, Ron, Lockhart et lui s'y étaient précipités pour trouver Ginny. Ses deux accompagnateurs blessés, il était parvenu seul à la salle principale de la chambre. Et il avait fait face seul au cadavre de la jeune fille et à Lord Voldemort.

Le choc était si grand qu'il s'était honteusement effondré à côté de la Gryffondor, sans même prêter attention à Jedusor. Celui-ci l'avait regardé d'un air ennuyé, comme s'il l'attendait. C'était probablement le cas, en fait. En touchant la main froide de la petite rousse, il s'était effondré. Il s'était pratiquement étouffé avec ses larmes sous les moqueries et quolibets de Voldemort. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, concentré sur le corps glacial et raide de Ginny. Depuis combien de temps était-elle déjà morte ? Une foi lassé de se moquer de lui, Voldemort l'avait menacé. À travers son hébétude, Harry comprit que l'homme voulait le tuer, refusant de le trouver sur son chemin maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son corps et l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Sans comprendre comment, Harry s'était retrouvé face à un serpent gigantesque. Le Basilic. Il l'avait combattu, avec l'aide de Fumseck, pendant que l'homme, d'une beauté et d'une puissance incroyable, quittait tranquillement l'antre de Serpentard pour faire exploser la moitié du château, annonçant ainsi son retour de manière fracassante.

« _Chers citoyens, bonjour. _»

Harry sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Tout le monde retint son souffle dans la cuisine. Il se raidit également et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran blanc qui semblait collé à un mur de la cuisine. Il provenait d'un sortilège particulièrement brillant de Mr Lupin. C'était le même principe que la télévision Moldue ou le cinéma. D'ailleurs, les sorciers devraient songer à adopter cette technologie pour communiquer. Le sortilège reliait la radio à cet écran blanc tout en l'accordant sur le lieu de la conférence de presse.

Sur l'écran, une image venait subitement d'apparaître. Un homme de taille moyenne se trouvait devant une grande fontaine. Derrière lui, plusieurs Aurors se tenaient prêt à intervenir, baguette magique à la main. Mr Fudge était appuyé contre un pupitre blanc où l'insigne du Ministère était apposé. Un chapeau melon noir brillant était posé près de lui et ses mains, nerveuses, se retenaient de le toucher. Même Harry qui n'était pas un expert en analyse comportementale remarqua l'anxiété qui suintait de l'homme. Son ventre bedonnant était appuyé contre le pupitre et son costume était tendu contre sa peau.

L'homme laissa planer un long silence, satisfait de l'attention tournée sur lui. Le Survivant sursauta lorsque la main de Hermione s'empara de la sienne, la serrant avec force. L'émotion de son amie était palpable et presque étouffante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une catastrophe soit annoncée. Avait-elle tort d'être si craintive ? La voix de Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, était incertaine mais il était clair qu'il voulait tenir son public en haleine.

« _Comme vous le savez, notre communauté s'apprête à entrer dans une période compliquée, parsemée de craintes et d'obstacles. En tant que Ministre de la magie, j'ai le devoir de vous rassurer. » _

_Parsemée de craintes et d'obstacles ?_ Harry se retint à peine de renifler dédaigneusement. Une guerre était en train de se préparer. Le retour de Voldemort datait de trois mois. Malgré ce début du mois de septembre, Poudlard n'était pas encore réouvert. La mort de Ginny avait provoqué une polémique. Est-ce que les enfants sorciers étaient en sécurité dans le château, là où s'était déroulé la renaissance du mage noir ? Pour beaucoup, ce n'était pas le cas et le professeur Dumbledore avait les pieds et poings liés. Il ne pouvait pas accueillir ses étudiants sans l'aval du conseil d'administration et il devait recueillir l'unanimité de ses membres. Ce n'était pas encore le cas à son grand agacement. Et puis, il restait quelques travaux dans le château. Suite à l'attaque surprise et rapide du Lord Noir, de nombreux dommages matériels étaient à déplorer.

L'enfant de treize ans observa les yeux de Molly se remplirent de larmes et son cœur se gonfla de peine. Il pressa à son tour la main de sa meilleure amie, évitant de toucher le corps de Ron. Même si le rouquin affirmait ne pas lui tenir rigueur la mort de sa petite sœur, une tension était palpable entre les deux amis. Le sang-pur lui avait confié la sauvegarde de Ginny en restant à l'arrière. Et lui avait échoué. Il n'y avait eu aucun reproche ou aucune colère. Juste un silence lourd. Pesant. Mais il suffisait de regarder l'étincelle de colère dans son regard bleuté pour comprendre sa rancœur.

« _J'ai longtemps craint ne pas pouvoir le faire. Cependant, j'ai aujourd'hui une nouvelle à vous apporter. Une bonne nouvelle mais je laisse la parole à une amie. » _

Le discours de Fudge était incohérent, hésitant. Remus et Arthur échangèrent un regard confus. Le professeur Dumbledore devait arriver après le speech du Ministre de la Magie avec le reste des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous les journaux, les émissions de radios annonçaient cette conférence depuis quelques jours. Des affiches étaient placardées dans tous les lieux sorciers. Chaque famille avait reçu une note officielle. Une telle excitation était expliquée par l'engouement du Ministère de la Magie pour s'assurer que chacun suive cette conférence.

Sur l'écran, Fudge se décala sur la droite et il adressa un sourire charmeur à une personne absente du cadre. Soudain, une femme apparut. Elle avait probablement la quarantaine, voire quelques années de moins. Ses cheveux étaient si blonds qu'il songea un instant à Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard prétentieux de son année. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle était maquillée discrètement. Malgré son malaise évident, une aura de puissance l'entourait. Vêtue d'un simple tailleur noir, elle se racla la gorge et balaya du regard les personnes face à elle. La conférence se passait au Ministère de la Magie et seuls quelques privilégiés ainsi que des journalistes y assistaient.

Harry tourna la tête vers les adultes pour leur demander s'il la connaissait mais il paraissait tous les trois confus. Qui était-elle ? Il n'était pas machiste. La preuve, il considérait Hermione comme une jeune fille très intelligente. Tellement intelligente qu'elle en devenait effrayante. Toutefois, il ne savait pas comment une femme pouvait prétendre apporter une bonne nouvelle à la population sorcière. Il ne pensait pas que le ministre de la magie prendrait le risque d'organiser une telle cérémonie si cette annonce officielle était inutile. Le garçon remarqua néanmoins que Remus observait intensément la femme, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontrée précédemment.

« _Je m'appelle Ayeline Jedusor. » _

Plusieurs exclamations étouffées retentirent dans le Terrier et chacun observa encore plus attentivement la femme présente sur l'écran. _Jedusor_. Harry sentit un vertige le saisir et il grimaça à peine lorsque Hermione broya les os de sa main. Qui était-elle ? Elle portait le même nom de famille que le Lord Noir. Oh Merlin, est-ce que Voldemort avait de la famille ? Une sœur ? Une cousine ? Une _femme_ ? Dumbledore lui avait toujours affirmé le contraire ! Était-ce un mensonge ?

« _Mon époux se nomme Tom Jedusor mais il est plus connu sous le triste nom de Lord Voldemort. Je remercie aujourd'hui Monsieur le Ministre de m'accorder ce temps de parole pour faire une annonce de la part de mon mari. »_

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » jura Arthur Weasley, le visage livide. « Depuis quand Vous-Savez-Qui est marié ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et le silence déjà lourd s'éternisa. Tout le monde se posait la même question, détaillant la femme sous tous les angles. Elle était plutôt belle. Puissante. Imposante. Malgré son impassibilité, sa froideur, son anxiété était plutôt évidente. Harry voyait son regard balayer les personnes devant elle avec rapidité et inquiétude.

« _Comme vous l'imaginez, il est délicat pour lui de se présenter ici en demandant de faire une conférence de presse. C'est pourquoi je vais vous présenter moi-même son dessein. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, il ne veut pas mener une guerre. Il n'y aura pas de guerre. Mon mari a fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Son retour et la manière dont il l'a fait en est encore une puisqu'il a brisé la vie d'une famille et une partie de Poudlard. »_

Harry fut heureux d'être assis puisque ses jambes se scièrent sous le choc. Son corps se mit à trembler alors que des larmes embuèrent son regard, floutant l'image de Ayeline Jedusor. Il commença à respirer difficilement. Il entendit à peine Molly fondre en larmes à l'évocation de la mort de Ginny. Même Ron était devenu verdâtre sous l'émotion. Un froid inquiétant saisit Harry alors que la chaleur était exceptionnellement forte pour un milieu du mois de septembre. Il eut à peine conscience de l'agitation autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soulevé de sa place par les bras puissants de Bill. Il fut déplacé jusque devant la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'il respire un bol d'air frais.

« Harry, respire calmement, » ordonna Remus.

« _Il tient à vous présenter ses excuses officielles. Il va dédommager financièrement le Ministère de la Magie ainsi que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour tout le mal qui a été fait. Des dons financiers seront accordés aux institutions du pays. Je sais aujourd'hui que mon mari a appris de ses erreurs et il a compris qu'exposer ses idées politiques ne se fait pas par le biais d'une guerre ou de la violence. C'est pourquoi il tient à vous rassurer. Aucune guerre n'est en train de se préparer pour le moment. »_

Bill soutenait le corps tremblant de Harry pendant que Remus lui servait un verre d'eau fraîche. Tous les deux s'affairaient autour du jeune adolescent et ils étaient les seuls à briser le silence installé dans le Terrier. En réalité, personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Ils étaient tous hagards, fixant l'écran où Mrs Jedusor continuait à parler et à rassurer la population. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry sembla retrouver ses esprits et il s'appuya contre Mr Lupin, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

_« J'ai conscience qu'il est difficile d'accorder le pardon à mon mari, » _continua t-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds attachés avec des pinces noires. _« Cependant, notre famille a traversé des épreuves difficiles qui ont forgé son comportement mais à ce jour, il est guéri. »_

_« De quelles épreuves parlez-vous? »_

L'image de l'écran se détourna subitement de Ayeline, comme une caméra l'aurait fait. Elle se fixa sur les personnes placées devant elle. Assis du côté droit, sur des chaises en bois, un ensemble de sorciers hauts gradés l'écoutait avec attention. Lucius Malefoy semblait particulièrement satisfait, les jambes croisées élégamment. À quelques places de lui se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière mais ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas. À la gauche de ceux-ci se trouvait une dizaine de journalistes dont les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient, aveuglant probablement la femme et le Ministre. Les plumes à papotes préparaient déjà le meilleur article pour l'exemplaire du lendemain qui, à coup sûr, serait la meilleure vente de l'année.

Amélia Bones venait de prendre la parole. Il s'agissait de la présidente du Département de la Justice Magique et elle était à la tête du Magenmagot. Sa question était d'autant plus pertinente qu'elle avait jugé de nombreux Mangemorts. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire stricte et d'un chapeau de la même couleur. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Évidemment, les dernières semaines avaient dû être éprouvantes pour la femme. Elle avait l'air particulièrement sévère, faisant penser au professeur Mc Gonagall mais ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur de curiosité.

_« Vous êtes en droit de connaître cela Mrs Bones, »_ assura Ayeline , mais elle semblait mal à l'aise. _« Je parle surtout de la disparition de notre jeune enfant quelques mois après sa naissance. »_

_« Un enfant ? » _s'exclama un journaliste en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Un enfant ? » répéta Molly entre ses larmes. « Voldemort a un enfant ? »

C'était horrible, par Merlin ! Harry sentit les doigts de Remus qui le soutenaient s'enfoncer dans sa peau et il grimaça de douleur sans pour autant s'échapper de l'étreinte douloureuse.

« _Oui, » _confirma t-elle en souriant avec douceur. _« Harry est né en Février 1981 et il a été enlevé mystérieusement en Juillet. Nous ignorons qui a commandité cet enlèvement et jusqu'à ce jour, nous n'avons pas retrouvé notre enfant. Ça a été un désastre pour notre famille alors... alors si quiconque sait quelque chose à propos de ce ravissement, faîtes-nous parvenir cette information. »_

Ce n'était pas seulement la mystérieuse épouse de Lord Voldemort qui s'exprimait devant toute la population sorcière, c'était une mère abattue.

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? _


	2. Chapitre I : Gringott

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis très étonnée, mais heureuse, de toutes les reviews reçus pour ce prologue. J'espère seulement que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Je prefère être franche : il n'a rien de spécial et est plutôt récurrent à ce genre d'histoire. Cependant, j'espère vous faire apprécier la lecture et vous appâter en vous promettant que vous allez découvrir certaines choses dans ce chapitre mais surtout l'autre ! Notamment sur la femme de Tom Jedusor.

Il y a eu beaucoup de remarques sur la date de naissance d'Harry Jedusor. C'est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Si jamais je vois que certains n'ont pas compris, je placerai une petite note dans le prochain chapitre.

En ce qui concerne le prénom peu noble d'Harry Jedusor, j'explique cela pour plusieurs raisons :  
>- J'ai encore choisi un thème assez banal et dans toutes les histoires, le prénom d'Harry change. J'ai donc voulu me démarquer un peu en laissant le prénom au Survivant.<br>-Comme certains l'ont fait remarqué, Harry est un prénom courant en Angleterre. Alors, les Jedusor n'ont pas forcément de raison de soupconner les Potter car Harry est un prénom banal.

Malgré cela, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Juste avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais vous parler de la fiction de ma bêta : mandine snape. Il s'agit d'une traduction : une découverte choquante qui met en avant Harry et Severus dans une relation familiale qui promet d'être intense. Le lien est dans mes favoris, jetez un coup d'oeil au chapitre 1 !

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain,  
>Merci encore pour votre soutien incroyable et merci à ma bêta !<br>Patmol25

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I : <strong>Gringott's._

Tom fit le nœud de sa cravate d'un geste expert. Il lissa le veston de son ensemble, satisfait de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Même s'il avait retrouvé son corps depuis trois mois, il était heureux de pouvoir utiliser ses membres à sa guise, sans éprouver de douleur ou de fatigue. Il observa un instant son reflet dans le grand miroir de la chambre. Il avait retrouvé le visage de sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient légèrement et encadraient son visage pâle. Ses pupilles étaient de nouveau marrons mais des reflets rougeâtres apparaissaient et variaient selon ses émotions. Pourtant, grâce à la magie et certains objets, il s'était légèrement vieilli pour ne plus ressembler à un adolescent mais bien à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la silhouette de son épouse se dessina dans le miroir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte et un fin châle noir recouvrait ses épaules. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs mais elle s'efforçait toujours de les attacher pour ne pas être dérangé. Toutefois, elle refusait de se les couper. Elle les aimait ainsi. Elle tenait un tube de rouge à lèvre pâle d'une main et un eye-liner dans l'autre. Elle s'assit sur le lit à doubles places puis enfila des escarpins à hauts talons tout en farfouillant dans son sac à main pour être certaine de ne rien avoir oublié.

« Nous allons être en retard, » annonça t-elle. Elle croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. « À quoi penses-tu ? »

Tom hésita un moment mais son épouse et lui avaient conclu certains accords après leurs retrouvailles au mois de juin. Ne pas se mentir et exprimer leurs sentiments étaient deux exigences de leur _contrat_. Il trouvait cela absolument stupide. Il s'était abstenu de lui demander si elle voulait qu'ils fassent signer un document officiel par les gobelins de Gringott's, attestant ainsi de leurs obligations l'un envers l'autre. Judicieux, il était resté muet en enterrant cette idée au fond de son esprit. Il soupira intérieurement en songeant qu'il était en train de devenir une autre personne. Est-ce que ça lui plaisait ? Il n'en était pas certain.

« Je ne suis pas certain que cette conférence ait été une bonne idée. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage déjà pâle de sa femme blêmit et son regard bleu s'assombrit de colère. Sa respiration s'accéléra un instant et elle se dit que le moment était arrivé. Elle s'était trompée. Elle était si stupide ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance et revenir auprès de lui !Pourquoi s'était-elle encore faite avoir par les belles paroles de son époux ? Par son charisme ? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Elle espéra de toute son âme que Tom était peut-être seulement anxieux pour la suite et pas vraiment déçu de la tournure des évènements. Elle savait que s'il faisait un autre choix, elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Elle se releva du lit et s'approcha de lui.

« Tom. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour... pour recommencer une histoire saine. Tu as failli mourir et tu es devenu un monstre avant cela. Ne refais pas la même erreur. »

La menace était à peine dissimulée. Elle avait été claire. S'il décidait de remonter la même armée pour détruire la communauté sorcière et y semer la panique, il le ferait seul. Elle s'était déjà prémunie contre une telle possibilité. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé durant onze années, essayant d'assurer une certaine stabilité à sa famille. Elle possédait une maison retirée et Tom ignorait tout de cette demeure. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas entièrement confiance en lui, cette habitation resterait secrète et représenterait son refuge en cas de danger. Elle savait également que tous les Mangemorts n'étaient pas prêts à rendosser leur rôle alors Tom avait intérêt à faire le bon choix s'il ne voulait pas devoir évoluer seul en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cependant, elle ne mentionna aucun de ses doutes. Il suffisait que Tom s'aperçoive que sa confiance était chancelante pour qu'un incident se déclenche. À la place, elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule tendue de l'homme. Il était nerveux de s'être ainsi révélé. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis tellement de temps ! Ayeline avait le sentiment qu'il lui faudrait répéter ces mots à de nombreuses reprises avant que Tom n'accepte totalement ce changement.

« N'as-tu pas envie que la population éprouve un réel intérêt pour toi? » ajouta t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu es un puissant sorcier. Ton intelligence est reconnue mais ils sont tous effrayés par toi. La politique n'est pas simple mais tu es assez patient pour gravir les échelons. Tu as assez de charisme pour séduire les plus récalcitrants. »

« Bien sûr que j'y arriverai, » renifla t-il d'un ton méprisant. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle. « Je ne suis pas l'hériter de Serpentard pour rien. J'ai quelque chose à créer dans ce monde. »

« Et le faire par la violence est inutile, » insista t-elle.

Oui, Tom serait probablement irrité de sa constante manie à lui rappeler qu'il avait promis de mettre un terme à son armée, à la guerre mais elle voulait être certaine qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Tu sais que nous en avons déjà parlé. J'ai... dérapé disons mais je vais m'améliorer. » Il soupira, irrité et Ayeline fut bêtement heureuse de voir qu'il semblait si ouvert envers elle. « Je ne donnerais pas à Dumbledore le plaisir de me rouler dans la boue et de manipuler les sorciers contre moi. »

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit une brusque vague de colère monter en lui mais il s'efforça d'étouffer ce sentiment. Sa magie crépita un moment au bout de ses doigts mais il se contrôla facilement. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il se réhabituait à son important flux magique. C'était difficile. Parfois, il devait se décharger de toute cette tension qu'il ressentait. Alors il invoquait des objets, des meubles qu'il détruisait pour alléger la dose de magie bouillonnant dans son corps. Ayeline et lui faisaient quelques duels parfois.

La magie noire était une belle magie mais très dangereuse. Il l'avait enfin compris après avoir passé tant de temps enfermé dans son propre corps, affaibli à cause d'un nourrisson. Pour le moment, il ne l'avait pas encore utilisée. Il se contentait de sortilèges neutres pour que son corps et son esprit ne soient pas encore une fois anéantis par la puissance dégagée. Il s'était plongé dedans sans y apposer de limites. C'était stupide. Il ne recommencerait jamais une telle erreur. Contrairement à la magie blanche, elle touchait l'esprit de l'utilisateur et refaisait sortir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui. Il ne mettait pas toute la faute de ses précédents actes sur la magie noire mais elle y avait contribué. Lui qui aimait avoir un contrôle parfait de lui-même s'était en fait vu attiré par le piège de la puissance et du pouvoir. Il ne recommencerait pas.

Il avait bien mieux à faire à présent. Apprendre la magie n'était plus d'actualité et tester ses limites non plus. Il n'avait plus de lacunes pour avoir grandi dans le monde Moldu. Il avait tout fait pour les effacer. Bien sûr, il étudierait toujours pour maintenir ses pouvoirs et tout simplement car il aimait la magie. Tous les sorciers devaient s'estimer chanceux de ce pouvoir qui leur était donné. Il ne voulait pas dénigrer la magie et toutes les connaissances qui l'entouraient. Toutefois, il allait se frayer un véritable chemin dans la société. Il était l'héritier d'un fondateur de Poudlard. Il se devait de lui faire honneur. Il allait être quelqu'un et il ferait honneur à la magie.

« Penses-tu que nous avons une chance de... de retrouver Harry ? » Ayeline regretta immédiatement sa question en voyant le corps de Tom se tendre de nouveau et ses yeux rougirent dangereusement. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'insister. « Maintenant que tu es là, tes pouvoirs nous aiderons peut-être à le localiser. »

Le silence lui répondit et elle comprit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet.

**x x x **

Harry était assis sur la banquette orange usée du salon. Il laça nerveusement les lacets de ses baskets trop grandes. Il allait retirer un peu plus d'argent que prévu à Gringott's pour les remplacer. Il serait heureux de pouvoir posséder des chaussures à lui, et non à Dudley. Il ferma les derniers boutons de sa chemise blanche en la glissant correctement dans son pantalon. Une fois cela fait, il resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le jardin de la maison atypique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il attendait que toute la famille Weasley soit prête à partir et organiser la sortie d'autant de monde était bien compliqué.

« CROÛTARD A DISPARU ! » hurla soudainement Ron.

Le Survivant fit presque un bond d'un mètre sur la banquette avant de poser une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Bon sang, Ron était-il complètement cinglé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de hurler ainsi ? Il entendit son ami dévaler les escaliers et se précipiter dans la cuisine. Ensuite, quelques éclats de voix retentirent. Molly le hâta de s'habiller, sans se préoccuper davantage de la disparition de l'animal de compagnie de son fils. Outré par un tel comportement, le jeune Gryffondor hurla à tue-tête dans la maison que son rat avec disparu. Fred et George éclatèrent de rire. Percy tenta de rassurer son frère mais ce dernier l'ignora, soulevant tous les coussins de la maison, s'agenouillant même au sol pour regarder sous les meubles.

Harry le regarda faire avec une certaine lassitude, toujours assis sur la banquette. Il était bien trop nerveux pour se préoccuper de Croûtard. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais apprécié la bestiole. Bon, c'était un rat. Ce n'était donc pas un animal très beau à câliner. Hedwige était plus agréable à caresser. Mais en plus de cela, il lui arrivait de mordre. Et plus particulièrement lui. Il évitait donc généralement de toucher l'animal de son ami. Harry soupira bruyamment, songeant qu'ils n'allaient jamais quitter cette maison. Hermione se joignit aux recherches alors que Mrs Weasley commençait à disputer son plus jeune fils.

« Le rat a bien vécu, » intervient Fred en ricanant. « Ça fait tellement de temps qu'il est ici. »

« Il a voulu prendre l'air ! » ajouta George.

Les deux jumeaux rirent et remontèrent dans leur chambre, évitant ainsi les foudres de leur mère. Il y avait tellement de mouvements dans la maison qu'Harry sentait une migraine pointer son nez. Il écouta distraitement Molly expliquer à son fils que Croûtard s'était sûrement caché dans un coin du Terrier. Évidemment, Ron refusa de l'écouter en prétextant que le rat ne faisait jamais cela. D'un ton doux, Hermione intervint en lui proposant de chercher un autre compagnon sur le Chemin de Traverse. Percy, lui aussi lassé par toute l'agitation, lui rappela qu'il se plaignait toujours du rat. Ce n'était donc pas plus mal qu'il disparaisse.

Harry ne prêta plus attention aux cris aigus de Ron face aux propos de son frère, le nouveau préfet-en-chef de la famille. À la place, il glissa une main nerveuse dans la poche de son pantalon et serra dans son poing le parchemin qui s'y trouvait. Il l'extirpa et le déplia une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait tellement lu depuis la veille qu'il connaissait les mots par cœur. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de le parcourir une nouvelle fois des yeux, espérant y trouver plus de détails. C'était un courrier officiel de Gringott's. Il l'avait reçu quelques heures après la conférence de presse du ministre de la magie et de Ayeline Jedusor. Cette proximité avait inquiété tout le monde même si personne n'avait osé émettre un commentaire.

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes expressément attendu le treize septembre 1993 à quatorze heure trente à la banque Gringott's.  
>Aucune absence ne sera tolérée.<em>

_Brieuc,_

_Gobelin assigné aux comptes de la famille Potter. _

Il n'y avait pas de lettres aussi peu précises. Le sceau officiel de la banque Gringott's prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'une blague ni d'un piège. Il était simplement étonné que le gobelin chargé de sa famille le contacte ce jour- là. Ce rendez-vous avait lieu quasiment une semaine après l'annonce inattendue de l'épouse de Voldemort. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rencontré Brieuc ? L'inquiétude le gagna de nouveau et il maudit son incapacité à gérer ses émotions. Il était certain que Snape prendrait plaisir à le lui faire remarquer. _Vous agissez comme un stupide Gryffondor impulsif et entêté, Potter ! _Songer à son professeur de potion le fit sourire doucement alors qu'il repliait le parchemin et le replaçait dans sa poche.

Dumbledore s'était opposé à ce qu'il se rende à ce rendez-vous. Le monde extérieur était encore trop dangereux pour lui, le Survivant. Si la paix était officiellement déclarée, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était réellement mise en place. Le directeur avait des difficultés à croire au discours de Mrs Jedusor. Personne ne le lui reprochait car ils étaient tous dans la même situation. La mort de Ginny le hantait chaque nuit. Ses cauchemars prenaient la forme de scénarios tordus et terribles. En réalité, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé à la rouquine. En arrivant dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle était déjà morte. Mais il ne contrôlait pas son inconscient tordu. Alors, il craignait que le discours de Mrs Jedusor soit faux, seulement là pour les rassurer puis pour les attaquer encore plus fort dans quelques temps. Toutefois Rémus était intervenu en sa faveur. Si cela concernait la fortune colossale qui lui reviendrait entièrement à sa majorité, il était en droit de savoir s'il y avait un problème.

Ainsi, toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, Rémus et lui se rendaient au Chemin de Traverse pour la journée. C'était une sortie risquée mais des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient affectés à leur sécurité. Harry trouvait cela particulièrement gênant mais il avait accepté cette condition, heureux de pouvoir quitter l'espace confiné du Terrier et du jardin. Même s'il s'y sentait bien, beaucoup mieux que chez les Dursley, être enfermé pendant presque un mois et demi dans le même endroit clos était pesant. Ils en profiteraient pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Les rumeurs annonçant l'ouverture de l'école de sorcellerie se répandaient à une vitesse folle maintenant que le danger ne semblait plus exister.

« Tout va bien, Harry? »

Le garçon sursauta lorsque Molly posa une main soucieuse sur son épaule. Le calme était revenu dans la maison, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu pénétrer dans la pièce. Il la rassura d'un sourire et se leva en voyant tous les membres de la famille apparaître dans le salon. Bill et Charlie s'étaient de nouveaux absentés. Le second repartait en Roumanie pour retrouver ses chers dragons tandis que l'autre préparait son départ pour l'Égypte. Molly était très affectée par le départ si précipité de ses deux fils aînés mais elle comprenait que leur carrière était en jeu.

« Nous allons utiliser le réseau de cheminette, » annonça Arthur. « Deux par deux. Harry viens avec moi. »

Le garçon hésita, anxieux à l'idée d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette. La dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il jeta un regard nerveux à Mrs Weasley qui s'était emparé d'un pot de fleur posé sur la cheminée. Elle demanda à Remus de faire le voyage avec Hermione qui était tout aussi mal à l'aise que Harry sur ce sujet. Molly appela Ron d'un ton pressé et celui-ci s'avança vers elle en traînant des pieds, toujours fâché de ne pas avoir retrouvé Croûtard. Elle attrapa le bras de son fils cadet et lâcha la poudre verdâtre, sortie du pot de fleurs, à ses pieds

« Chemin de Traverse! »

Harry haleta lorsque des flammes vertes apparurent et engloutirent les deux Weasley. Quelques secondes plus tard, le feu s'éteignit. Ils avaient disparu. Même s'il avait déjà assisté à ce moyen de transport, et l'avait même utilisé, il était toujours impressionné de voir quelqu'un se faire avaler par des flammes. Pas le moins surpris du monde, Fred et George prirent la même place et le premier attrapa un peu de poudre. Ils sourirent malicieusement à leur père qui leur ordonna de ne pas faire de bêtises avant de disparaître également dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

« Allons-y, Harry! »

Arthur s'approcha à son tour de la cheminée en entraînant dans son sillage un garçon figé. Il exécuta les mêmes gestes que sa femme et ses fils d'un geste expert. Molly s'était assurée de ne pas le laisser seul pour que l'erreur de l'année dernière ne se reproduise pas. Le garçon vit une dernière fois le salon des Weasley avant d'avoir l'impression de tomber. Il ferma subitement les yeux lorsqu'un flot de couleur l'entoura. L'impression d'être secoué dans tous les sens l'enveloppa. Il s'accrocha encore plus fermement au bras de Mr Weasley, sentant la nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Il souleva une paupière alors que l'image brève d'un salon aux tons roses se formait avant d'être remplacé par une blancheur insoutenable. Il referma précipitamment les yeux. Oh Merlin, il allait vomir !

Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il s'écroula sur un sol poussiéreux. Ses genoux frappèrent durement le carrelage noir. Il éternua bruyamment, faisant voler un nuage conséquent de poussière et laissa Mr Weasley le relever facilement en le soulevant par les aisselles. L'homme l'éloigna rapidement du passage, juste au moment où Hermione et Remus déboulaient de l'âtre. Le teint pâle, la jeune fille se tenait encore debout car elle s'était agrippée au bras de Lupin avec force. Toujours étourdi par la sensation, Harry ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya avec un pan de sa robe. Il grimaça : il y avait autant de poussière sur le tissu que sur sa monture. Arthur rit doucement en sortant sa baguette magique. Il le nettoya d'un Tergeo avant d'emboîter le pas à Molly qui marchait rapidement.

Harry prit enfin conscience qu'il se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur. Le pub était semblable à sa dernière visite. Le sol était toujours aussi crasseux et l'air était enfumé. Il plissa le nez face à la forte odeur de tabac mélangé au renfermé. Hermione et lui se regardèrent un moment, songeurs, avant de rejoindre Ron qui avait laissé partir sa mère devant, l'air boudeur. Ils traversèrent rapidement la salle remplie en ce début d'après-midi. Tom, le barman, se tenait derrière son bar. Il les salua poliment d'un mouvement de la tête et son regard s'attarda sur le Survivant qui n'y fit pas attention. Il était davantage occupé à lisser ses cheveux ébouriffés pour que sa cicatrice soit invisible.

Le trio de Gryffondors s'éloigna volontairement des adultes, traînant le pas pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Si les adultes le remarquèrent, ils ne firent aucunes remarques même s'il était évident qu'ils les surveillaient. Ils devaient également garder un œil sur les jumeaux qui discutaient frénétiquement à voix basse, devant eux cette fois-ci. Comme ils s'y attendaient, l'allée marchande était bondée et une ambiance joviale y régnait. La bousculade commença dès qu'ils furent sur le sol pavé du Chemin de Traverse. S'assurant que tous les enfants étaient autour d'eux, ils se faufilèrent dans la foule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Croûtard, » rassura Harry. « Il va revenir. Et s'il a vraiment disparu, il sait sûrement se débrouiller seul dans la nature. »

Ron lui lança un faible sourire, malgré tout reconnaissant pour son soutien. Hermione tapota le dos de son ami avec peine.

« Les gens ont déjà retrouvé confiance, » murmura la jeune fille en observant autour d'elle d'un air songeur. « J'ai entendu ta maman dire que le Chemin de Traverse était vide il y a encore trois semaines lorsqu'elle y a été. »

« C'est bien qu'ils soient heureux, » approuva Harry.

« Ce n'est pas comme si la guerre avait décimé leur famille. »

La rancœur dans la voix de Ron était tellement forte que les deux autres restèrent silencieux, n'osant même pas se regarder. Évidemment, la première victime était Ginny. Elle était même peut-être la seule. Tout le monde ignorait les agissements de Voldemort durant ces deux mois et demi. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était reformé le lendemain même de son retour et tout un tas de missions avait été mises en place. Voilà ce que savait Harry. C'était peu en sachant qu'il était la cible principale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, l'homme l'avait laissé face à un serpent, ne prenant même pas la peine d'être certain que la créature le tue. Il avait dû être furieux en apprenant que le Survivant avait … et bien, encore survécu. D'ailleurs le Lord ne s'était pas repenti en une soirée. Alors combien de temps avait-il mis avant de décider de ne pas plonger le pays dans le chaos ?

Était-il seulement sincère ?

« Pouvons-nous commencer par le magasin de Quidditch? » demanda Ron d'une voix suppliante lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la devanture. « Harry ne doit être à Gringott's que dans une demi-heure. »

Les jumeaux approuvèrent vivement la proposition. Les adultes échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer. Ils ne pourraient pas y couper alors autant céder maintenant ! Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, ils virent les quatre garçons se précipiter vers la petite boutique où s'agglutinait déjà une horde d'adolescents. Fred et George sortirent quelques bonbons de leurs poches, les proposant aux premiers enfants à leur portée, espérant ainsi les faire disparaître de l'entrée du magasin. Malheureusement, la plupart étant de Poudlard, ils les reconnurent et refusèrent avec méfiance leur offre. Face à leur air déconfit, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire avant de pousser quelques enfants et adolescents pour se faire de la place.

Hermione fronça le nez, contrariée à l'idée de devoir s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du commerce bondé. Les garçons restaient des garçons en ce qui concernait le Quidditch. Elle annonça qu'elle restait à l'extérieur et Molly lui proposa de faire un petit tour dans l'échoppe en face qui vendait des chapeaux et autres tissus du genre. Soulagée, la jeune fille accepta tandis que Arthur et Rémus, également curieux, se faufilèrent dans la boutique de Quidditch.

Les yeux verts de Harry brillaient. Ron et lui se glissèrent jusqu'au centre du magasin. Le nouveau balai était exposé tel un trophée et protégé par plusieurs sortilèges. _L'éclair_ _de_ _feu._ Sa gorge s'assécha en voyant que ce petit bijou possédait une accélération de 240km/h en seulement dix secondes. Une petite plaque de cuivre gravée d'un noméro ornait chaque balai, le rendant unique. Son Nimbus 2000 semblait pâlot à côté de celui-ci. Même Malefoy devait être vert en sachant que son père avait équipé toute l'équipe de Serpentard de Nimbus 2001 une année avant la commercialisation de l'éclair de feu.

« Je le veux, » chuchota Harry.

« Moi aussi ! » s'écria Ron, les yeux tout aussi envieux que son ami. « Si j'en crois le petit pactole que t'ont laissé tes parents, tu peux te l'offrir mon vieux ! »

Un instant, la tentation gagna le garçon aux cheveux noirs mais le prix, sûrement trop élevé, n'était indiqué sur aucun écriteau. Le vendeur craignait probablement de faire fuir tout le monde. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec son meilleur ami. Il était vrai que la famille Potter était plutôt... riche. Il se souvenait du choc ressenti la première fois qu'il avait ouvert son coffre dans les sous-sols de Gringott's. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes tellement il était effaré de voir toutes ces pièces d'or brillantes. Il pouvait se le permettre. Ça ferait un petit trou dans son compte bancaire mais c'était un achat incroyable. Il ne s'était jamais acheté quelque chose qu'il désirait. Les Dursley le narguaient toujours à propos de cela. Il n'avait jamais reçu d'argent de poche alors sincèrement, s'accorder un petit plaisir de temps en temps, dans sa situation, n'était pas malsain ou capricieux.

Néanmoins, il secoua doucement la tête en direction de Ron dont les yeux s'élargirent. Son ami protesta en lui rappelant que la coupe des maisons serait d'office à Gryffondor s'il volait sur un tel balai. L'idée d'écraser Malefoy à plate couture fit naître un sourire sur son visage mais il se recula prudemment du balai. Non. Il avait justement appris la valeur de l'argent en vivant avec sa famille Moldue. Il ne gaspillerait pas tout ses gallions dans un achat aussi futile... même s'il serait certain d'être le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard avec un tel avantage matériel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour battre Malefoy ! » protesta savamment Harry en affichant un air supérieur qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

« Ne l'oublie pas au cas où tu voudrais faire une folie, » soupira Ron, déçu.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la boutique surpeuplée, suivit de Rémus et Arthur qui contemplaient également le nouveau balai. Harry se sentit légèrement coupable en voyant combien son meilleur ami était déçu par son choix raisonnable. Aussitôt la colère l'épingla. Il n'avait pas à dépenser une petite fortune pour faire plaisir à son ami. Parfois, il était vraiment stupide de se sentir toujours coupable de tout. Ce n'était pas que lui s'achète un Eclair de Feu qui remonterait le moral de Ron mais plutôt que celui-ci en acquière un.

« Pouvons-nous y aller ? » déclara Molly d'un air pressant. Elle et Hermione les attendaient à l'extérieur. « Harry ne veut pas être gêné en arrivant en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite troupe prit la direction de la banque sorcière, descendant toute l'allée du Chemin de Traverse. Les Weasley devaient également retirer un peu d'argent dans leur coffre-fort pour cette sortie. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment d'un blanc ocre, là où s'était déroulée la projection de la conférence de la femme de Voldemort. Harry secoua la tête, se forçant à penser à autre chose.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la banque silencieuse. La salle principale était toujours aussi belle qu'à sa dernière visite. Mrs Weasley rabroua sèchement les jumeaux qui venaient de lancer une blague stupide à propos des gobelins. Ici, dans le bâtiment, les petites créatures étaient majoritaires et franchement pas sympathiques. La finance était le maître-mot de leur existence et rire à propos de cela n'était pas envisageable. Contrairement à l'extérieur, une foule ne s'amassait pas devant les hauts pupitres où se trouvaient les gobelins. Mr Weasley poussa doucement Harry dans le dos pour qu'il s'approche d'un financier et déclare sa requête.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Brieuc, » annonça Harry d'une voix timide.

« Mr Potter, » supposa la créature d'une voix traînante.

Il hocha la tête et le gobelin lui fit signe de se déplacer vers la droite pendant qu'il s'occupait des prochains clients. L'enfant lança un regard confus à Rémus qui se contenta de sourire en lui assurant que son rendez-vous allait se présenter d'un instant à l'autre. Ils avaient un moyen de communiquer entre eux très efficaces. Hermione et lui commentèrent cette manière de gérer l'argent dans le monde sorcier. C'était assez amusant de voir que les sorciers avaient choisi des créatures neutres pour s'occuper de leurs finances. Chez les Moldus, les banquiers n'étaient pas vraiment des espèces neutres.

« Mr Potter ! »

Quelques regards avides se tournèrent vers eux en entendant le nom du Survivant mais celui-ci ne leur prêta pas attention, occupé à détailler le gobelin devant lui. Celui-ci portait une robe en soie criant la richesse. Il était sûrement bien mieux gradé que celui placé à l'accueil des clients. Harry serra poliment la main fripée que lui tendit Brieuc, supposa t-il.

« Avez-vous besoin de retirer de l'argent de votre coffre ? » demanda t-il sans préambule.

« Oui, pour mes affaires scolaires. »

« Bien. Allons-y. Nous nous rendrons ensuite dans une salle pour discuter. »

Mr Weasley intervint en annonçant que lui aussi devait descendre à son coffre-fort. Brieuc lui lança un regard contrarié mais fit signe à la famille de le suivre. Harry n'était pas très rassuré par le gobelin alors il fut satisfait que ses amis l'accompagnent. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux rails permettant de descendre vers les coffres. Un siège apparut et il grimaça. Comment allaient-ils tous rentrer à l'intérieur ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps puisque le gobelin le poussa sèchement à l'intérieur du siège, tout devant. Ensuite, il vit qu'un rang de siège s'ajoutait chaque fois qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Magique. C'était incroyable. Il sourit bêtement et croisa le regard tout aussi émerveillé d'Hermione. Une fois tous assis, le wagonnet partit rapidement.

Hermione et Molly poussèrent un cri lorsque les rails se tournèrent légèrement, leur faisant apercevoir le vide et tous les rails qui s'emmêlaient en-dessous d'eux. Les yeux de Remus étaient légèrement élargis et il se cramponnait fortement à la barre de sécurité, le visage livide. Harry et Ron se regardèrent en riant. Pour deux garçons aimant voler, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une petite promenade dans les souterrains de Gringott's. Le premier voyage fut court. Brieuc attrapa la clé des Weasley et alla ouvrir le coffre. Bien que personne, hormis Mr Weasley, ne quitta le wagon, tous virent que le coffre semblait bien vide.

Il y eut un instant de malaise qui disparut lorsque le petit wagon repartit à vive allure. Cette fois-ci, ils descendirent dans les entrailles de la banque et Harry entendit les jumeaux chuchoter quelque chose. Plus le coffre était rempli, plus il se trouvait dans les profondeurs de Gringott's et tout le monde le savait. L'embarras envahit le jeune homme en sachant le tas d'or qui allait l'accueillir. Le wagon s'arrêta brusquement devant un coffre. Même lui était légèrement verdâtre par les secousses du voyage.

S'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard envieux de Ron, il quitta le wagon en suivant Brieuc. Il donna sa clé au gobelin qui ouvrit son coffre, bien plus protégé que celui de la famille des rouquins. La porte s'ouvrit dans un nuage de poussière et Harry se hâta de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa bourse et prit une poignée généreuse de monnaies pour ses affaires scolaires. Il réfléchit rapidement à l'argent qu'il aurait besoin, une fois à Poudlard. Sa famille avait refusé de signer l'autorisation de sortie pour le village sorcier, Pré-au-lard, mais il espérait pouvoir attendrir le professeur Mc Gonagall à la rentrée et obtenir son accord. Il prit un peu plus d'argent en prévision de ces sorties et hocha la tête en direction de Brieuc pour lui signifier qu'ils pouvaient repartir.

Il reprit sa place dans le wagon en sentant parfaitement le regard jaloux de Ron brûler sur son cou mais il se contenta de regarder le gobelin qui remettait en place tous les charmes de protection autour de son héritage. Même les parents Weasley étaient mal à l'aise puisqu'ils se raclèrent la gorge, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Rémus avait toujours su que les Potter étaient une riche famille de Sang-Pur. Il n'était pas étonné par la quantité d'or se trouvant dans le coffre du garçon. Heureusement, celui-ci était assez mature pour ne pas dépenser son argent futilement car il lui semblait qu'aucun tuteur ne gérait le contenu du coffre. Ce n'était pas très pratique, à ses yeux.

« As-tu vu tous les livres qu'il y a dans ton coffre ? » interrogea Hermione d'un ton incrédule en le fixant d'un air émerveillé. « Sais-tu de quoi ils parlent ? »

« Heu... non », avoua t-il d'un air coupable. Il n'y avait pas que de l'argent dans son coffre mais des livres et d'autres objets. « Je ne m'y suis jamais attardé. »

Il n'en avait jamais eu la possibilité. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il était accompagné d'Hagrid. Chaque fois, il était accompagné d'une autre personne. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment explorer son coffre qui devait faire la taille du salon de Privet Drive.

« Il doit s'agir de la bibliothèque personnelle de la famille Potter, » expliqua Remus. « Les livres ont dû être stockés ici à... à la mort de James et Lily. »

« Tous les objets précieux sont conservés dans le coffre familial, » ajouta Brieuc avant de tapoter le devant du wagon qui remonta à la surface.

Les cheveux de Harry étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le hall d'accueil de Gringott's. Il tenta de se recoiffer sous le regard dépité de Molly qui, chaque jour, s'attaquait à sa chevelure indomptable. Son estomac avait fait des embardées spectaculaires bien qu'il soit habitué à être secoué pendant les matchs de Quidditch.

« Bien, ce qui suit est confidentiel à Mr Potter. Allons dans cette salle. »

Le gobelin fit volte-face et ignora les protestations de Rémus et Arthur qui voulaient accompagner le jeune garçon. Ronald râla en annonçant qu'il n'allait pas l'attendre pendant une heure et même les jumeaux demandèrent à Molly de faire un tour chez Pirouette et Badin, la boutique de farces et attrapes. Voyant que la créature restait fermée à toutes leurs propositions, l'adulte le plus jeune poussa Harry dans le dos pour qu'il suive Brieuc. Mr Weasley le rassura d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose pouvait lui arriver au milieu de Gringott's. Anxieux, il pénétra dans la salle numéro 5.

Elle était spacieuse et visiblement réservée aux rendez-vous. Un chariot métallique était installé près de la porte et un service à thé en porcelaine était posé dessus. Une table ovale en bois occupait une partie de la place mais un canapé en cuir vert était installé dans un coin ainsi que deux fauteuils. Harry songea un instant que cet espace devait être affecté aux clients préférés des gobelins. Brieuc poussa une chaise et s'installa dessus, invitant le jeune adolescent à en faire de même. Celui-ci grimaça en voyant la hauteur du siège. Ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol ! D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les gobelins cherchaient à apparaître plus grands chaque fois qu'ils étaient assis ! Après les immenses pupitres dans le hall, voilà les grands fauteuils en or. Tout transpirait la richesse dans cette pièce d'ailleurs, même le tableau semblait rayonner. Une sculpture en marbre blanc était placée dans le coin droit de la salle.

Nerveux, Harry observa le gobelin sortir un flacon de potion de sa poche. Quoi ? Allait-il l'empoisonner ? C'était Snape qui devait lui faire ça, pas cette créature inconnue ! Toutefois, Brieuc ne semblait pas décidé à l'empoisonner pour le moment car il sortit un dossier ainsi qu'une enveloppe scellée de la poche intérieure de sa veste en soie. Il marmonna une formule en touchant le long du dossier avec un de ses ongles noirs. Aussitôt, celui-ci grossit et prit une taille impressionnante. La confiance qui habitait Brieuc sembla s'évaporer et il regarda le garçon devant lui avec hésitation. Celui-ci se racla la gorge en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, nous ne nous occupons pas seulement du patrimoine financier des familles sorcières, Mr Potter. Nous gardons et gérons des objets, des mobiliers, des habitations. Nous avons également une fonction de notaire. Les testaments des familles nous sont donc remis. »

« Testaments ? » articula t-il difficilement.

Brieuc hocha la tête d'un air sec. Il tapota de la main l'épais dossier.

« Ceci est tout ce que vous ont légué vos parents. Vous pouvez consulter ces documents dès que vous le désirez. Vous pouvez utiliser votre argent à votre guise mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout ce qui concerne le reste. »

Oui et … ? Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire le gobelin. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que toutes ses possessions étaient répertoriées dans ce dossier. Brieuc lui donna quelques informations supplémentaires. Les Potter possédaient quelques maisons en Angleterre mais elles étaient toutes louées par des familles sorcières. Son compte en banque était donc régulièrement crédité. Harry hocha la tête pour signifier au gobelin qu'il comprenait. Il n'osa pas le dire à voix haute mais il s'en fichait un petit peu.

« Vos parents ont écrit un testament qui n'a jamais été ouvert. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? » demanda t-il surpris. Il aurait pensé qu'un proche de la famille l'aurait fait. Rémus ou même le professeur Dumbledore par exemple. « C'est étrange. N'ont-ils pas exigé par écrit que je sois placé chez ma famille Moldue ? »

Dumbledore n'avait jamais laissé supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une exigence de ses parents. En fait, le vieil homme lui laissait penser qu'il était à l'origine de cette décision mais Harry avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient plus ou moins d'accords avec cette idée. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'autre famille. Aucun parrain. Aucune marraine. Le vieil homme ne voulait pas l'envoyer dans un orphelinat. Merci, Merlin !

« Pas exactement. La non-ouverture du testament faisait partie de leur volonté. »

C'était étrange... Selon lui, un testament était fait pour être ouvert à la mort de ceux qui l'avaient écrit.

« J'ai explicitement reçu l'ordre de ne vous le dévoiler qu'une une fois que vous seriez prêt. »

Prêt ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire _être prêt _? Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils posés cette exigence ? C'était vraiment étrange. Il ne voyait pas comment ce gobelin, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'ailleurs, pouvait le juger assez mature ou _prêt_ à écouter les dernières volontés de ses parents. C'était stupide. Peut-être désiraient-ils quelque chose qu'il n'était plus en mesure de réaliser avec le temps qui s'était écoulé.

« Ce testament est composé de deux parties. La première est plutôt banale. Elle distribue les différentes possessions familiales. La seconde vous concerne principalement. Ils vous ont laissé un courrier qui ne devait vous revenir que lorsque je jugerais la situation opportune. Je pense que c'est le cas à présent. »

Les yeux verts d'Harry clignèrent doucement. Une lettre ? Oh Merlin, ses parents lui avaient laissé une lettre qu'il allait pouvoir lire, garder près de lui, toucher. Il allait voir leurs écritures. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il s'admonesta. Quel imbécile était-il pour se mettre à pleurer en sachant qu'il allait recevoir un courrier de la part de ses parents ? Il imagina un bref instant combien Malefoy se moquerait de lui en sachant cela. Mais... mais ça allait être la première fois qu'il allait toucher quelque chose que ses parents avaient laissé pour lui, à son attention. Ce n'était pas les anecdotes racontées par Rémus ou Hagrid. Ça venait directement d'eux.

Son regard se fixa sur l'enveloppe scellée posée près de Brieuc. L'anxiété grimpa en lui. Le gobelin semblait clairement hésitant. Toutefois, il attrapa le parchemin et lui tendit. Harry l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, refoulant ses larmes. Il se sentit subitement minuscule dans ce siège bien trop grand pour lui. Il observa durant une longue minute le parchemin jaunie par le temps. _Harry J. Potter _était écrit d'une écriture fine et arrondie. Il tourna le papier et examina le sceau qui scellait le courrier. Les armoiries familiales. Il passa une main sous ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux puis il brisa le sceau et déplia le parchemin avec précaution.

_Harry,_

_Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, cela signifie que nous sommes morts. Dans l'autre cas, nous aurions pu te révéler son contenu __de__ vive voix._

_Brieuc est au service de la famille Potter depuis des générations et nous lui faisons pleinement confiance pour te faire parvenir ce courrier une fois que tu seras assez grand pour en comprendre la signification. _

_Nous ne saurons jamais si cela est la meilleure décision mais Dumbledore nous a finalement convaincu. Comment te dire cela avec délicatesse ? Ni James ni moi ne pensons que ce soit possible alors autant s'armer de franchise pour t'exposer la vérité à propos de ta naissance. _

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref regard à Brieuc qui regardait la sculpture poliment. Il essuya les quelques larmes d'émotions qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Il pressentait que le reste de cette lettre ne lui plairait pas. Il s'était bêtement imaginé que ses parents allaient lui écrire que … qu'ils l'aimaient tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien de sentimental dans ce début de lettre. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre parler du professeur Dumbledore. Quelle vérité ? Lui avait-on menti ? Mais à quel propos ?

_Deux femmes ont accouché d'un petit garçon nommé Harry. Je suis l'une d'elle. Quand il est né, Harry était très faible. Trop faible. James et moi étions très inquiets mais il était difficile d'intervenir et de l'aider. L'autre femme a accouché, en février 1981. C'est à dire quelques mois après moi. Ce petit Harry était en pleine forme mais son environnement familial était mauvais pour lui._

_Tom Elvis Jedusor et Ayeline Cedrella Jedusor n'étaient pas les parents idéaux pour lui. Tu dois savoir qui est la famille Jedusor aujourd'hui. _

_Comme nous nous y attendions, notre petit est parti et le professeur Dumbledore a pensé que qu'Harry Jedusor ne devait pas vivre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour le protéger de ce père trop dangereux. _

« Oh Merlin !, » chuchota t-il alors qu'il commençait à comprendre la signification de ce courrier.

_Je suis certain que tu es un garçon intelligent qui a déjà tout compris. J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché que nous t'ayons arraché à ta famille. Tu étais si adorable. Ni James ni moi ne pouvions laisser le professeur Dumbledore te placer dans une autre famille. Le fait que tu t'appelle__s__ Harry a probablement facilité ce changement d'identité mais … même si notre premier enfant était toujours présent, nous t'aurions recueilli avec joie._

_Nous t'aimons très fort mon petit._

_Lily et James Potter. _

Harry laissa tomber la lettre devant lui et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il fallut seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fonde en larmes. Sa respiration s'accéléra tellement qu'il fut incapable de respirer pendant un moment. C'était impossible. Il était en plein cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller, ou alors l'image allait se modifier pour laisser place au corps de Ginny, comme pour le reste de ses cauchemars. Quand il se réveillerait, il raconterait tout cela à Ron. Il se moquerait de lui pendant des jours pour avoir osé rêver que Lord Voldemort était son père. Dès qu'il pensa ses mots, son souffle se coupa à nouveau.

Une main fraîche attrapa son coude et il chuta pratiquement du haut siège. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment et il s'appuya de tout son poids contre la créature. Brieuc le conduisit jusqu'au canapé qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant dans la salle. Il l'obligea à s'allonger et un plaid le recouvrit. Harry ne protesta pas alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Les larmes jaillissaient toujours de ses yeux mais le fait de respirer si difficilement l'angoissait encore plus.

« Mr Potter, restez calme. Vous êtes en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. »

Et il y avait de quoi, non?

_* Voilà ? Alors ?_


	3. Chapitre II : Famille

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! Ca me met un peu l'impression de recevoir plus de 80 reviews pour un prologue et un chapitre ! J'espère ne pas vous decevoir pour la suite !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il y a plusieurs "surprises" si je puis dire dans ce chapitre. J'ai particulièrement apprécié l'écrire car on voit les Jedusor pour la première fois. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, bien sûr ^^

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Il me semble à avoir répondu à toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site. Pour les anonymes, et bien, je ne peux pas vous répondre ^^

Bonne lecture, Patmol25 !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre II : Famille<em>

Brieuc observa son client avec sollicitude. Le jeune Harry était allongé sur le sofa vert et il fixait le plafond d'un air bouleversé. Quelques larmes glissaient toujours sur ses joues. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa respiration juste avant que le gobelin n'appelle un médicomage. Son corps était toutefois toujours secoué de tremblements nerveux et il serrait la fine couverture violette entre ses mains. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il avait terminé la lecture de la lettre mais il était en état de choc. Au moins, il semblait reprendre lentement ses esprits.

Le gobelin ignorait s'il avait pris la bonne décision en contactant son client. Cependant, comme tout le monde, il avait écouté le discours de Ayeline Jedusor. Il avait été surpris par la capitulation si rapide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Les affaires de Gringott's souffraient toujours lors d'une guerre. Même si généralement, après les combats, l'économie du pays devenait prospère, il fallait gérer la période de trouble. Tous les gobelins avaient fait des suppositions sur ce combat qui se profilait.

Ensuite, il s'était souvenu du testament prenant la poussière dans son coffre personnel. Comme l'exigeait la coutume chez les gobelins, il avait hérité des clients de son père à sa retraite. La famille Potter en faisait partie. Il travaillait déjà pour les grands-parents de James lorsque celui-ci était devenu le chef de famille. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire. Évidemment, il avait connaissance de l'ensemble du testament des deux époux Potter. Si aucune guerre ne se jouait, il pouvait révéler la véritable filiation de l'héritier des Potter. S'il ouvrait le testament de la famille, il débloquait également tous les fonds légués aux proches de la famille mais c'était surtout les conséquences sur la vie du garçon qui l'inquiétait.

« Est-ce vrai ? » croassa l'enfant de treize ans.

Le gobelin hocha brièvement la tête et il vit les yeux du garçon se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Il grimaça. La finance était un travail neutre où les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir à consoler ses clients.

« Je n'y crois pas ! C'est faux ! » S'écria- t-il. Il se redressa malgré le vertige qui le saisit. Il agita vigoureusement les bras autour de lui. « C'est faux. »

« Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir Mr Potter, » reconnut Brieuc. Il tapota nerveusement l'épaule noueuse du garçon. « Les actes de naissance sorciers sont inscrits sur un parchemin de vérité. Il reconnaîtra votre magie. Je peux vous le présenter mais pour cela, nous devons nous rendre dans le coffre de votre famille. »

Famille ? Famille ? Oh Merlin, il devint encore plus livide à ces mots. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une famille. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce mot. C'était simple. Ce n'était pas l'unique année passée avec ses parents qui lui avait appris à se sentir aimé et entouré de la chaleur propre à une famille. Bien au contraire puisque la seule chose dont il se souvenait était cet étrange éclair vert. Ensuite, les Dursley n'étaient pas ce qu'il pouvait qualifier d'une famille. Il préférait les nommer comme ses tuteurs, certainement pas comme son oncle et sa tante adorés. Ils ne l'avaient pas élevé. Ils l'avaient juste trainé derrière eux, sans avoir le choix. Ils l'avaient nourri pour ne pas l'affamer mais sans pour autant lui fournir trois repas équilibrés par jour. Il ignorait tout du sens du mot _famille._

Et on lui annonçait que les personnes qu'il pensait être ses parents ne l'étaient pas ? Il avait une famille vivante mais complètement cinglée ! Oui, cinglée ! Il ne connaissait pas la femme, Ayeline. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait que Voldemort était marié. Visiblement, seul le professeur Dumbledore était au courant de ce petit détail et il ne l'avait jamais révélé aux membres de l'Ordre. Pouvait-il dire qu'elle était sa mère ? Il n'avait jamais entendu son nom avant qu'elle ne déclare officiellement le retrait du mage noir de la communauté sorcière.

Son père. Voldemort. Tom. Peu importe le nom qu'il devait lui attribuer, il n'était certainement pas la personne qui l'avait conçu. Par Merlin, il avait tenté de le tuer. Et cela, trois fois ! Lorsqu'il avait un an, l'homme avait pointé sa baguette magique sur lui, après avoir assassiné Lily. N'avait-il pas reconnu son fils, son héritier ? Sa gorge se serra davantage et de nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Ensuite, l'homme s'était allié avec Quirrel pour récupérer la pierre philosophale. Il avait tenté de le tuer à ce moment là également. Il était alors un simple visage hideux accroché à l'arrière de la tête d'un sorcier. Mais le tuer avait encore été un dessein du Lord. Sans oublier son affront avec le Lord en juin dernier.

Aveuglément, il suivit Brieuc hors de la salle de conférence. Un peu plus grand que la créature, il s'appuyait malgré tout sur lui. Son souffle était encore rapide et un point douloureux comprimait sa poitrine. Néanmoins, il tenta d'apparaître neutre en croisant plusieurs sorciers qui marchaient rapidement en compagnie de gobelins. Heureusement, personne ne leur prêta attention. Le gobelin les fit judicieusement passer de sorte à ce que les Weasley, Rémus et Hermione ne les voient pas. Toutefois, Harry ne remarqua pas son geste et il marcha à pas tremblants.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Harry obéit bêtement. Il se laissa tomber dans le wagon. Il soupira de soulagement en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son siège. Il se sentait incroyablement faible. Il nettoya ses lunettes pendant que Brieuc s'installait à son tour à côté de lui. Le véhicule bondit sur les rails à une allure surprenante. Il s'accrocha cette fois-ci fermement à la barre de sécurité, sentant les larmes rouler encore sur ses joues. Le voyage ne lui parut certainement pas amusant. Il n'avait aucune envie de lever les bras comme s'il était sur son balai, près à saisir le vif d'or. Sa migraine s'accentua et lorsque le wagon s'arrêta, il poussa un soupir tremblant, soulagé d'être enfin arrivé.

Brieuc et lui avancèrent jusqu'à un coffre qui possédait autant, voirp plus, de sortilèges de protection que celui des Potter. En attendant que le gobelin termine de lever les protections, il s'appuya contre le mur à côté pour que ses jambes flageolantes ne cèdent pas sous son poids. Le gobelin lui expliqua brièvement que la clé pour ouvrir le coffre était inutile dans ce cas exceptionnel. Heureusement. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'appeler Voldemort pour s'assurer qu'il était bien son... son fils.

Le coffre s'ouvrit et les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent sous la surprise. Tout était parfaitement ordonné. À la droite, une montagne d'or s'entassait et atteignait le plafond. Des piles entières de gallions étaient installées à côté de noises ou encore de mornilles. Tout était organisé pour se servir rapidement et efficacement. À l'arrière se trouvait des objets impressionnants, des œuvres d'arts, des statuettes et même une vieille horloge en bois qui paraissait dater de plusieurs siècles. Des étagères étaient suspendues aux murs et elles semblaient prêtes à s'effondrer sous le poids d'une centaine de bouquins. Pourquoi ses... enfin, _eux_, ne les mettaient-ils pas dans leur maison ? À gauche de l'entrée, il y avait des cartons fermés et plusieurs armoires remplies de documents.

D'un geste expert, Brieuc s'approcha des grandes armoires. Il tendit la main devant lui. Sa magie crépita au bout de ses doigts légèrement crochus et une fine chemise en carton s'extirpa difficilement d'autres épais dossiers. Le gobelin l'ouvrit et attrapa un parchemin. Il s'approcha ensuite du garçon qui observait toujours avec stupéfaction l'étalage de richesse sous ses yeux.

« Voilà jeune homme. Une fois que vous toucherez ce document, il va vous reconnaître. »

Harry fixa le document vierge que lui tendait la créature. Brieuc se moquerait-il de lui ? Rien n'indiquait que ce bout de papier était un acte de naissance. Rien n'était inscrit dessus. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et ramena ses bras autour de son ventre comme s'il tentait de se protéger.

« Prenez-le. C'est un document magique. »

Anxieux, le jeune garçon saisit le parchemin. Dès que sa main droite se referma sur le document, celui-ci scintilla d'une lumière brillante et des mots apparurent lentement dessus.

_Acte de naissance n°453-B_

_Établi le 18 février 1981_

_Père :Tom Elvis Jedusor. _

_Date de naissance : 31 décembre 1926._

_Mère : Ayeline Cedrella Malefoy Jedusor. _

_Date de naissance : 13 mai 1956_

_Enfant : Harry Tom Jedusor._

_Date de naissance : 17 février 1981._

Étrangement, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Voldemort était âgé. Vraiment âgé puisqu'il était né en 1926. Étant en 1993, il avait aujourd'hui soixante-sept ans. C'était un vieillard, par Merlin ! Pourtant, il semblait très jeune dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne paraissait pas aussi vieux. C'était vraiment étrange. Et puis, comment Ayeline, _sa_ _mère_, avait-elle pu être séduite par un homme aussi âgé ? Pourquoi ses pensées étaient-elles tellement absurdes ? Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il manqua de déchirer le parchemin et celui-ci devait certainement être recouvert de puissants charmes pour empêcher un tel accident. C'était un document officiel : le sceau du Ministère de la Magie était apposé en haut à droite du papier.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes-ici Messieurs ? »

Une voix puissante se fit entendre à l'entrée du coffre. Harry sursauta, tout comme Brieuc. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler et le peu de couleur qui restait sur son visage disparurent. Devant lui se tenait Lucius Malefoy. L'homme élancé, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier pourpre, tenait d'un air menaçant sa canne à tête de serpent argenté, qui camouflait sa baguette. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs menaçants et Harry se surprit à reculer légèrement en voyant l'adulte avancer. Dans le mouvement, il remarqua Drago, debout à côté de lui. Ses yeux gris étaient largement ouverts, visiblement effaré de croiser le Survivant dans ce coffre-fort. Près de lui se trouvait une femme blonde. Ça devait être sa mère.

Lentement, Harry baissa les yeux sur l'acte de naissance qu'il tenait toujours et un hoquet tremblant traversa ses lèvres. _Ayeline Cedrella Malefoy Jedusor._ _Malefoy_. Oh Merlin. Il était maudit ! En plus d'être le fils de Voldemort, il faisait partie de la famille Malefoy. Une seule famille portait ce nom en Grande- Bretagne. Il en était certain. Et c'était déjà bien suffisant en connaissant les Malefoy. Comment avait-il réussi à réunir, dans sa famille, toutes les personnes les plus cruelles qu'il connaissait ? Encore une fois, ses jambes tremblèrent et il souhaita pouvoir s'asseoir.

Lucius s'approcha à grandes enjambées d'eux. Il saisit Harry par le col de sa chemise et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. La femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant son époux secouer l'enfant avec force en répétant sa question. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à reposer le Survivant au sol.

« Mr Malefoy, veuillez ne pas bousculer cet enfant ! » protesta Brieuc en restant d'aplomb malgré l'aura de colère entourant l'homme. « Il me semble que votre coffre est celui d'à côté. »

« Et il me semble que ce coffre est celui de ma sœur ! »

« Sœur ? » croassa Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

L'aristocrate lui jeta un regard si méprisant qu'il se sentit rapetisser sur lui-même. En voyant qu'il tenait quelque chose fermement, l'adulte lui tordit pratiquement le bras pour le lui prendre. Harry tenta de l'en empêcher mais forcément, sa force était insuffisante pour lutter contre l'homme.

Pourtant déjà pâle de peau, le père de famille blêmit tellement que Harry songea un instant à lui demander s'il se sentait bien. Néanmoins, il se retint, ne pensant pas que sa question serait appréciée. De toute manière, la femme s'approcha encore plus de son époux et posa une main douce sur son bras. Même Drago fit un pas à l'intérieur du coffre alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil jusque là.

« Que se passe t-il Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa d'un ton froid.

La voix de son épouse le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers Brieuc qui était tendu, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

« Ouvrez une salle de conférence et contactez ma sœur ainsi que son époux. »

Il n'attendit pas que le gobelin accepte ses ordres. À la place, il tendit l'acte de naissance à sa femme qui pâlit également. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, choquée. Elle esquissa un geste dans la direction de l'enfant pétrifié mais Lucius l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de la main. Il se détourna d'eux mais il prit fermement Harry par l'épaule et le traîna derrière lui en direction de la sortie du coffre. Ils passèrent à côté d'un Drago incrédule.

Sans aucune délicatesse, Lucius jeta quasiment Harry dans le wagon. Brieuc était en train de replacer toutes les protections autour du coffre. Narcissa parlait à voix basse à Drago en s'installant derrière, lui intimant l'ordre de rester calme et de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment. Elle tenait toujours fermement l'acte de naissance dans la main, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient davantage d'émotions que ceux de son époux, à l'inquiétude de son fils. Celui-ci rechigna face à ces ordres mais en croisant le regard glacial de son père, il hocha rapidement la tête.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre même si Harry tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de Lucius à côté de qui il était assis. L'homme avait tenté de l'agresser quelques mois plus tôt. Dobby l'en avait empêché! C'est seulement à l'arrêt du wagon qu'il réalisa le sens de l'ordre de l'homme. Il avait demandé au gobelin d'appeler Voldemort et Ayeline. Ses parents. À nouveau, une brusque bouffée de chaleur le saisit et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que l'homme l'extirpa du véhicule en le soulevant par les aisselles comme s'il était aussi frêle qu'un bout de bois.

« HARRY! »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la gauche en entendant la voix d'Hermione l'appeler. Il était déjà de retour dans le hall de la banque, encore plus silencieux et vide qu'à son arrivée. L'après-midi avançant doucement, tous les sorciers étaient déjà venus retirer leur argent. Se faisant toujours traîner par l'aristocrate, il lança un regard pétrifié à sa meilleure amie. Le voyant en compagnie de la famille Malefoy, toute la fratrie Weasley ainsi que l'autre adulte et la Gryffondore se précipitèrent vers eux. Pour la première fois, il se rappela qu'ils l'attendaient tous depuis son départ avec Brieuc.

Narcissa pinça le bras de son fils pour l'empêcher de balancer une réplique cinglante.

« Lâchez-le Malefoy ! » aboya Mr Weasley en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Harry, que se passe t-il ? » s'affolèrent Ron et Rémus d'une même voix.

« Fermez-la Weasley ! » rugit Lucius.

Gobelins et sorciers se tournèrent vers eux avec effarement mais Harry ne se sentit même pas honteux d'attirer ainsi l'attention. Il évita le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils allaient le détester en apprenant la vérité sur sa... filiation. Oh … Merlin … Il se sentait incroyablement mal. Molly attrapa son autre bras et il se retrouva subitement écartelé entre les deux adultes qui s'affrontaient du regard. Fred sortit une bêtise mais George ne répliqua pas en voyant le regard sombre de Rémus.

« Faire un esclandre au milieu du hall de Gringott's n'est pas une bonne idée, » siffla Brieuc. « Je propose que Mr Lupin nous accompagne. »

« Lucius, je vais chercher les affaires de Drago. Nous nous voyons au Manoir. »

Mrs Malefoy redonna l'acte de naissance à son époux qui approuva sa décision d'un mouvement de tête. Ensuite, elle se saisit du coude de son fils pour l'obliger à la suivre en voyant son hésitation. L'adolescent en profita pour lancer un regard mauvais à tous les Gryffondors, les joues légèrement rosies de ne pas avoir son mot à dire. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la femme pour instaurer une distance de sécurité entre eux, ne voulant pas paraître trop proche de sa mère devant tout le monde. À treize ans, ça serait trop embarrassant !

De son côté, Rémus acquiesça à la proposition du gobelin, de plus en plus inquiet en voyant le teint pâle d'Harry, et visiblement, des traces de larmes. Il obligea Molly à lui lâcher le bras en constatant que Lucius n'allait pas le faire lui-même. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Arthur et lui demanda d'aller avec les enfants faire les emplettes au Chemin de Traverse comme cela était prévu. Bien qu'un peu réticent, le fonctionnaire du Ministère accepta et il entraîna tout le monde dans son sillage, même si Hermione et Ron refusèrent de bouger dans un premier temps.

Ensuite, Lucius reprit sa route en marmonnant une insulte colorée au sujet des Weasley. Lupin accéléra le pas pour être à la hauteur de l'adolescent qui fixait ses pieds. Brieuc les conduisit dans la salle de conférence numéro 5. D'ailleurs, la lettre des Potter, le dossier concernant l'héritage de l'enfant et la fiole de potion se trouvaient toujours sur la large table ovale. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux et les sortilèges de confidentialité remis en place, le Sang-Pur lâcha enfin Harry qui bondit sur le côté pour s'éloigner de sa prise.

« Harry, assieds-toi. Tu me sembles bien pâle, » conseilla Remus en le guidant jusqu'à un haut fauteuil. Il l'aida même à monter dessus à son grand embarras. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Lucius. « Expliquez-vous. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil narquois et s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement lorsque Brieuc intervint. Le gobelin resta de marbre face au regard meurtrier que lui lança l'aristocrate. Rapidement, la créature indiqua l'objet de ce rendez-vous : la lecture du testament des Potter. Aussitôt, le loup-garou émit une protestation surprise. Il avait toujours pensé que cette lecture se ferait à la majorité de leur fils. Le financier secoua la tête et donna les exigences de ses clients à ce propos. Ensuite, il attrapa la lettre abandonnée sur la table et la fit glisser jusqu'aux deux hommes placés l'un à côté de l'autre.

Harry se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure en voyant Rémus parcourir rapidement le courrier. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme depuis longtemps mais il l'appréciait sincèrement. Il était sympathique, vraiment. Et il semblait se soucier de lui et de son bien-être. C'était différent de Mrs Weasley bien trop étouffante. Ce comportement s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs amis de... de ses parents ? Comment devait-il les appeler à présent ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il vit le visage de l'adulte se décomposer et il se retint à la table en vacillant dangereusement. Son regard ambre se posa ensuite sur lui avec stupéfaction et l'enfant ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tentant de se cacher derrière.

« C'est inattendu, » commenta d'une voix tremblante Rémus.

« Je suis désolé, » gémit Harry. Il appuya son visage contre ses genoux et de nouvelles larmes jaillirent hors de ses yeux. « Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. »

En entendant une telle détresse dans la voix de l'enfant, l'adulte se hâta vers lui. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et le força à le regarder. L'homme s'efforça de moduler sa voix pour le rassurer. Malgré lui, ses mains étaient tremblantes. Il vit du coin de l'œil Brieuc quitter la salle en annonçant, accompagné d'un regard strict à Lucius, que des sortilèges de protections étaient placés dans la grande pièce.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais fâché à propos de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, » rassura t-il avec douceur. Il passa une main apaisante sur les joues du gamin pour effacer les larmes sous ses doigts. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou à être désolé. Je serais près de toi pour t'aider à accepter cette situation, d'accord ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry resta muet en le regardant d'un air abasourdi. Il se redressa en posant un baiser sur le front du garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à avoir un geste aussi affectif envers l'enfant mais la situation délicate le lui permettait. Il remarqua qu'une légère fièvre semblait émaner de l'enfant mais il mit cela sur le compte des émotions fortes.

Ayant lui-même besoin de retrouver son calme, il s'approcha du service à thé placé sur une tablette métallique et prépara trois tasses. Il fit ensuite apparaître une coupelle où il déposa quelques biscuits à la cannelle trouvés dans une corbeille près de la théière. Lucius accepta une tasse avec réticence d'un mouvement de la tête. Ensuite, Rémus revint vers Harry et poussa le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis devant la table. Il déposa une tasse devant lui et le força à prendre un biscuit.

Le loup-garou marcha nerveusement le long de la salle, jetant des regards à Lucius qui fixait l'enfant face à lui. Rémus sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il cligna furieusement les paupières pour les refouler. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était une magnifique machination du professeur Dumbledore. Sûrement la plus folle réalisée jusque là. James et Lily n'avaient jamais laissé entendre que Harry, le leur, était malade. Bien sûr, il était faible pour un nouveau-né mais ils s'étaient toujours montrés rassurants. Ensuite, ils avaient été clairement en danger et Dumbledore leur avait conseillé de se cacher. Dans cette maison fermée à Godric's Hollow, de nombreuses choses pouvaient s'être passées sous le nez et la barbe de tout le monde, même des Maraudeurs. Après tout, les Potter pensaient qu'il était le traître. Il avait été écarté de la vie de la famille.

Peut-être que Sirius en avait entendu parler. Était-il dans la confidence ? Non, c'était absurde. Si c'était le cas Voldemort et Ayeline Malefoy auraient déjà retrouvé Harry. Après tout, Sirius avait fait son choix. Après avoir dénigré sa famille et ses opinions durant plusieurs années, il avait cédé. Il les avait suivis. Même s'il affirmait toujours le contraire, il avait été blessé d'être ainsi le paria de la famille Black. Même son jeune frère, Régulus, le détestait. C'était évident que ce n'était pas facile mais même en sachant cela, Rémus ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir trahi James et Lily. Alors, il aurait tout révélé aux parents de l'enfant enlevé.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et deux adultes apparurent dans l'embrasure. Face à eux, Harry blêmit encore plus et laissa tomber le biscuit qu'il émiettait distraitement sur la table. Il déglutit bruyamment alors que son regard se posait sur Lord Voldemort. L'homme était vêtu d'une simple robe noire mais le tissu était soyeux et des filaments verts étaient brodés dessus. Ses cheveux noirs assez courts bouclaient au bout. Son visage était pâle. De haute taille, il fixait l'adolescent de treize ans face à lui. Des reflets rouges étaient visibles sur ses pupilles noires.

« Mr Potter, » salua t-il d'une voix traînante. « Je suis surpris de vous voir ici. »

Sa voix était neutre mais Harry put y sentir un fort mépris. Ses yeux se remplirent, _encore, _de larmes à la surprise des deux nouveaux venus. Il serra les poings sous la table pour les ravaler. Il n'allait pas se ridiculiser devant Voldemort en sanglotant. Il sentit avec soulagement Rémus se rapprocher de lui et serrer doucement son épaule. Ce simple geste de soutien soulagea la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine.

La femme, aussi blonde que l'était Lucius, observa un instant le Survivant. Ses yeux verts ainsi que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de l'enfant. Elle avait également reconnu Rémus Lupin, un Gryffondor arrivé à Poudlard lors de sa sixième année. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gringott's les avait appelé de toute urgence. Pourquoi organiser une rencontre avec le Survivant ici ? Bien sûr, la banque était un lieu neutre. Les gobelins ne prenaient presque jamais part aux conflits entre sorciers. Tom faisait sa première sortie officielle en venant ici mais leur présence était demandée dans l'immédiat. Elle se tourna avec incompréhension vers son frère. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? Lucius hésita un instant avant de lui tendre l'acte de naissance.

« Oh Salazar, ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama t-elle en posant une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Elle releva ses yeux bleus sur l'enfant. « Tom ! C'est impossible. »

Elle lança quasiment le parchemin dans le visage de son époux et se précipita vers Harry. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, espérant disparaître à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, il ne put fuir l'étreinte puissante de la femme. Elle le serra tellement qu'il craignit un moment d'être englouti entre ses bras. Elle ne cessa de le bercer contre sa poitrine en répétant son prénom telle une litanie.

« Harry, mon enfant, » chuchota t- elle avec une voix tremblante. « Je ne peux pas y croire. Tom, te rends-tu compte ? »

Non. Visiblement, l'homme n'y croyait pas. Son regard sombre était fixé sur le papier. Ce n'était pas un faux. Il pouvait sentir la magie vibrer entre ses doigtsdu faut du nombre de sortilèges placés dessus. Il reconnaissait également sa signature particulière et celle de son épouse. Même ses compétences en occlumancie furent insuffisantes pour masquer son désarroi. Il reposa lentement le document officiel sur la table puis releva la tête vers Ayeline qui serrait contre elle Harry.

Le garçon était stupéfié. Il était rigide dans l'étreinte, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette inconnue qui le serrait contre elle. Par Gryffondor ! Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Il tenta de s'éloigner lorsqu'Ayeline fondit en larmes. Elle semblait bouleversée et en même temps, incroyablement heureuse. Elle se recula et toucha avec douceur le visage livide d'Harry. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en riant avec légèreté. Elle caressa ses joues comme si elle craignait qu'il ne soit qu'un fantôme.

« Tom, on a retrouvé notre enfant ! »

Tom, ou Voldemort, resta muet, les yeux rivés sur les deux membres de sa famille. Ayeline se tourna vers lui. Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Mais il était trop abasourdi pour faire quoique ce soit. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait tenté de tuer l'enfant. Et cela à trois reprises. Il avait essayé d'assassiner son fils. Ce garçon qu'il avait cherché. Même si cela risquait de surprendre beaucoup de monde, l'enlèvement d'Harry l'avait bouleversé. Dévastée, sa femme s'était éloignée de lui, se consacrant au reste de leur famille. Et lui … lui s'était enfermé dans cette guerre qu'il menait.

Après tant d'années, ses espoirs de retrouver l'enfant étaient nuls. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras seulement quelques mois. Durant son absence, Ayeline avait parcouru plusieurs pays pour essayer de le retrouver, n'abandonnant pas l'espoir que son ravisseur s'était simplement débarrassé de lui dans un quelconque orphelinat. Toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec et lui-même n'y croyait plus. Il avait décidé de se consacrer à sa carrière politique, écoutant les conseils judicieux de Lucius et de son avocat : venir au pouvoir de manière légale lui assurerait la fidélité du peuple sans détruire l'économie du pays. Retrouver son fils n'était pas dans ses projets malheureusement. Et encore moins découvrir que le Survivant, le responsable de sa chute, était un de ses héritiers.

« Selon le gobelin, cette potion supprime les quelques sortilèges modifiant son apparence, » annonça Lucius en désignant la fiole d'un mouvement de la main. « Visiblement, les Potter n'ont pas fait de grands changements. »

« Plus tard ! » assura Ayeline en se relevant.

Son sourire était rayonnant. Elle attrapa aveuglément le fauteuil derrière elle et le plaça devant Harry. Elle se laissa quasiment tomber dedans et attrapa les mains du garçon, les serrant avec douceur.

« Merlin, Harry. Je suis si heureuse de savoir que tu es en vie. Je... Je m'appelle Ayeline et... »

« Je vous ai entendue à la radio, » chuchota t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il tourna la tête de manière à croiser le regard de Rémus : allait-il lui hurler dessus parce qu'il avait parlé à la femme de Voldemort ? En réalité, il lui sourit doucement en lui faisant un mouvement de la tête approbateur. Il prit également un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry soupira de soulagement et reporta son attention sur la femme en face de lui. Il frissonna doucement. Depuis le début, il ne la quittait pas des yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder du côté de la pièce où se trouvait Voldemort. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir même s'il sentait son regard posé sur lui.

Ayeline sourit doucement en entendant sa voix pour la première fois. Même si l'apparence du jeune homme n'était pas exactement celle de son fils, elle enregistra chaque détail dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais oublier cet instant de retrouvailles. Les explications pouvaient attendre un peu. Elle voulait simplement savourer cet instant. Cela faisait tellement de temps, tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas touché son fils. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais fut coupée par la voix précipitée du garçon.

« Écoutez, je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis le Survivant donc on peut juste... oublier cette affaire et continuer à se détester et se faire la guerre. D'accord ? »

Malgré lui, Harry se sentit coupable en voyant la douleur s'inscrire sur le visage de la femme blonde. Mais quoi ? Il disait la vérité non ? Même si Voldemort venait de découvrir qu'il était son fils, il n'allait pas décider en quelques secondes de ne plus le détester. Ce n'était pas ce foutu papier du Ministère de la Magie qui allait mettre un terme à cette relation complexe. Il était toujours le Survivant et Voldemort voulait toujours le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout à fait normal et il se complaisait presque dans cette guerre.

Elle serra ses lèvres d'un air contrarié alors que de nouvelles larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux bleus. Elle secoua doucement la tête, empêchant le jeune homme de briser le contact physique qu'ils avaient à travers leurs mains liées.

« Harry, crois-moi, nous ne voulons pas de guerre. Tout va bien aller maintenant. Tom ne va pas se battre contre … contre ses adversaires. »

Rémus retint une grimace en entendant la frayeur suinter de la voix de la femme. Elle craignait d'être rejetée par son fils. Instinctivement, il voulut tendre le bras pour lui tapoter la main d'un air rassurant mais évidement, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour le faire. Il observa du coin de l'œil Voldemort. C'était incroyable ! Cette situation était si surprenante qu'une migraine le faisait souffrir. Il avait hâte d'avaler une potion pour le soulager. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était dans la même pièce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que celui-ci était... le père d'un enfant de treize ans. Douze ans à en croire la date de naissance indiquée sur l'acte de naissance. Harry était tellement fragile, par Salazar. Comment allait-il supporter cette nouvelle épreuve ?

Le ton de d'Ayeline était presque suppliant. Même si ses explications étaient décousues mais sincères, elle s'aperçut que le garçon était encore trop méfiant. Il secouait la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il ne la croyait pas. Ses grands yeux émeraude étaient brillants mais il retenait courageusement ses larmes. Il respirait difficilement, comme s'il était sur le point de suffoquer. Elle passa une main sur le visage livide de l'enfant, essayant de lui transmettre tous ses sentiments à travers ce geste. Elle s'aperçut alors qu' elle-même tremblait tant ses émotions étaient puissantes, étouffantes. Non ! Elle ne laisserait pas Harry les repousser simplement parce qu'il avait peur d'eux. Elle se tourna vers son époux se tenant en retrait.

« Salazar, dis-lui Tom ! » supplia t- elle. Elle serra encore plus fermement les mains du garçon. « C'est notre fils ! Dis-lui que tu n'as aucune intention de... de faire du mal. De lui faire du mal. »

Entendre Voldemort être nommé Tom surpris Harry. Il dévisagea sans vergogne l'adulte qui se trouvait à côté de Malefoy. Lors de leur brève confrontation dans la Chambre des Secrets, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait interdit de l'appeler par ce nom. Il le détestait de toute son âme. Harry s'était alors amusé à l'énerver en répétant puérilement ce prénom donné par son père Moldu. Il réalisa alors que la femme blonde l'avait nommé ainsi à plusieurs reprises.

« Je... Je t'assure Harry que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

« Vous êtes qu'un menteur ! » s'écria t-il. « Et un monstre ! »

Comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de son comportement, le garçon s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Il se tordit hors du siège pour se rapprocher de Rémus, espérant ainsi que l'homme le protège. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était dans la même pièce que l'assassin de ses parents. Il blêmit encore plus à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas vraiment tué ses parents. Sinon, il se serait tué lui-même et il avait le sentiment que Voldemort s'aimait trop pour cela. Et Ayeline se tenait devant lui, vivante. Alors ils n'étaient pas morts car c'était eux ses parents et … STOP ! Bon sang, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Ses pensées étaient incohérentes et complètement folles. Il inspira doucement, essayant de retrouver le courage qui l'avait habité lors de leurs deux précédents affrontements. Cependant, il se sentait plus faible et las que jamais.

Face à lui, le Lord se contenta de hausser un sourcil perplexe face à la vigueur de l'adolescent. Il semblait si abattu depuis leur entrée dans la salle qu'il était étonnant de le voir si colérique face à lui. Est-ce que le lion était fâché en voyant le serpent ? Il retint le sourire narquois qui menaçait d'éclore sur ses lèvres. Une aura de puissance émanait de lui et son visage était impassible. Il semblait totalement indifférent à la situation mais Ayeline connaissait son époux. Il était perturbé même s'il ne le montrerait jamais.

« Je comprends ton point de vue mais laissons-nous le temps de nous connaître. »

Les mots de Tom semblèrent lui brûler la gorge mais il soutint le regard de l'enfant.

_* A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre III : Londres

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 3 de Être une famille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres. Je le trouve assez intéressant et vous apprenez à connaître davantage Ayeline, la mère d'Harry. Pour ma part, j'ai commencé le chapitre 24. Vous allez donc avoir de la lecture sans interruption certaine pour un petit bout de temps !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ( et elles sont nombreuses :D ). Il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde et j'essayerai de le faire aussi longtemps que mon emploi du temps me le permet. Je remercie également ma bêta qui corrige vite et efficacement !

A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant.  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre : <strong>Londres_

Le lendemain, Harry était assis dans le jardin des Weasley, les yeux fermés. Le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, il savourait le soleil caressant son visage. Il toucha l'herbe d'un geste calme, respirant doucement. Sentir les brins verts sous ses mains était agréable. Il soupira de bien-être, prêt à rester immobile toute la journée dans cette position. Il souleva les paupières et observa Hermione. Son amie était assise en tailleur à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'écart dans le jardin du Terrier. Ils profitaient du calme à l'extérieur, loin de la famille agitée.

Contrairement à lui, elle était productive. Elle lisait le nouveau livre de potions de troisième année pour se préparer à l'année scolaire. Le premier chapitre faisait une bonne quarantaine de pages et rien que cela décourageait le garçon. À l'aide d'une plume, elle prenait quelques notes sur un parchemin. Il s'agissait des recherches qu'elle devait faire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour caresser l'énorme chat roux près d'elle. Si Croûtard semblait avoir vraiment disparu, Hermione avait adopté un chat nommé Pattenrond.

« Tu penses que j'ai eu tort ? » chuchota t-il.

Son amie tourna la tête vers lui, un air soucieux peint sur le visage. Elle respectait le silence d'Harry. Cependant, elle était vraiment soulagée qu'il se décide à parler. Elle soupira doucement et corna le coin de la page qu'elle lisait puis ferma l'épais manuel. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, le regard tourné vers la maison atypique qu'était le Terrier. Des cris se faisaient entendre et cela durait depuis une bonne heure. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était présenté peu après le petit-déjeuner. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, Harry s'était quasiment jeté sur lui pour … pour lui hurler dessus mais Rémus l'avait calmé en lui pressant l'épaule d'un geste rassurant. Son comportement avait étonné tout le monde. La veille, il était rentré épuisé et Rémus l'avait conduit au lit en voyant qu'il était prêt à s'endormir. Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient pu l'interroger sur cette étonnante après-midi.

Alors Rémus avait contacté le vieil homme en lui demandant de passer le lendemain matin. C'était à lui de révéler la situation aux autres. Il était responsable de ce bouleversement dans la vie d'Harry. Ce n'était pas au garçon de faire face aux questions de tous. Il serait d'ailleurs incapable de répondre à la moitié d'entre elles. Alors, le directeur de Poudlard avait réunit toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione dans le salon du Terrier. Après avoir été fâché, Harry avait juste évité son regard, restant en retrait pendant qu'il expliquait la situation. Il était le fils de Tom Jedusor et d'Ayeline Malefoy.

Les réactions ne s'étaient pas faîtes attendre. De toutes parts, des exclamations horrifiées s'étaient faîtes entendre. Molly avait regardé Harry avec effroi, songeant probablement au fait qu'il était lié à l'homme responsable de la mort de Ginny. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher d'avoir une telle réaction ? Il se sentait déjà tellement coupable d'être arrivé trop tard dans la Chambre des Secrets. Savoir que... son père (_et Merlin, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce mot__ ! )_ était le responsable l'épouvantait. De son côté, Mr Weasley l'avait fixé impassiblement, le nez légèrement froncé, marquait ainsi sa contrariété. Quant à Hermione, elle avait froncé les sourcils, le dévisageant comme si elle essayait de trouver une explication cohérente à cette nouvelle inattendue. Même les jumeaux n'avaient pas trouvé une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pour le moment, c'était Ron qui réagissait le plus mal à cette annonce. Harry n'était pas vraiment étonné. L'impulsivité caractérisait Ron chaque fois qu'un sujet le contrariait. Si les autres réussissaient plus ou moins à se contrôler, ce n'était pas le cas du roux. Son meilleur ami avait bondi du canapé en vociférant qu'il était un monstre sans lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas fait ce choix ! Il inspira doucement. Personne n'avait fait taire le rouquin alors qu'il crachait des insultes à son encontre. Restant difficilement impassible, il lui avait juste tourné le dos en se réfugiant dans le jardin. Hermione l'avait rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard sans prononcer le moindre mot. Mais sa présence le soulageait. Après son départ, Rémus leur avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait connaître sa famille. Hermione l'avait rejoint, sans dire un mot à propos de son choix.

C'était vrai, il avait accepté de les rencontrer dans un lieu public. Étonnamment, la proposition venait de Lucius. Il avait compris combien son neveu était terrifié à l'idée de visiter le Manoir Serpentard, là où ses parents vivaient. Harry avait accepté à la seule condition que Rémus soit présent. Ayeline s'était montrée enthousiaste à l'idée de connaître un peu plus l'homme. L'adolescent s'était alors demandé si son comportement n'était pas excessif mais elle semblait bouleversée à l'idée de le rencontrer. Ensuite, ils avaient convenus que la discrétion était de mise. Leur premier lieu de rencontre se passerait dans le monde Moldu. Bien sûr, ses yeux verts s'étaient tournés avec effarement vers Voldemort mais celui-ci avait hoché la tête en signe d'accord. Ensuite, Harry avait murmuré qu'il ne voulait pas que l'homme justement soit là à leur première sortie. Encore une fois, sa condition avait été acceptée.

« Il s'agit de ta famille, Harry. Je ne vais pas te reprocher de vouloir les connaître. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention pour ne pas être blessé. »

« Oui mais... c'est Voldemort. »

« C'est Tom Jedusor, » rectifia la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis tout aussi méfiante que toi mais... peut-être faut-il lui laisser une chance. »

La Gryffondore n'était pas stupide et au bout de trois ans, elle connaissait Harry. Avoir une famille était son souhait le plus cher. Il ne l'avait jamais dis à haute voix. En réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de ça mais elle savait qu'il souffrait beaucoup de sa solitude. Ça devait être dur à supporter. Les Dursley, pour ce qu'elle en savait, n'était pas vraiment une famille idéale pour son ami. Elle admirait intérieurement son courage. Elle-même n'imaginait pas son existence sans ses parents. Elle les voyait rarement car Poudlard était vraiment loin et ils avaient des difficultés à tout comprendre en tant que Moldus. Elle avait l'impression que l'école de sorcellerie l'avait éloignée de sa famille mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester la petite fille adorée de ses parents et elle, de les aimer de tout son cœur.

À présent, Harry pouvait connaître cette vie chaleureuse. Elle voulait qu'il puisse apprendre à vivre avec une famille. L'amour que Mrs Weasley lui donnait un mois dans l'année était insuffisant. À présent, Hermione doutait que Molly se comporte encore de cette manière avec Harry à présent que la véritable famille de celui-ci était connue de tous. Ça serait compliqué car personne ne s'y attendait. Personne ne pouvait se douter que Dumbledore avait osé faire une telle chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione espérait qu'Harry puisse devenir un adolescent comme tous les autres.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était capable d'aucun sentiment mais il a une femme et... moi. Il a une famille. »

« Je suppose qu'il sera toujours un peu froid et distant... Je ne l'imagine pas vraiment autrement mais c'est vrai que je ne le connais pas. Ce que je sais de lui c'est seulement ce que j'ai lu dans les livres et entendu par les autres sorciers. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire hésitant mais qui notait son réel soulagement. Il savait qu'Hermione était la sorcière la plus ouverte qu'il connaissait mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi neutre à son sujet. Après tout, Voldemort était connu pour avoir tenté de tuer toutes les personnes Nées-Moldues. Elle devrait le haïr et empêcher son ami de se rapprocher de l'homme. Bien sûr, en entendant les explications de Dumbledore, le choc l'avait envahie et il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, elle semblait prête à le soutenir.

« Harry, j'aimerai te parler. »

Les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe bleue ciel, se tenait devant eux. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas contrairement à d'habitude. Il semblait même peiné. Méchamment, Harry espéra qu'il se sentait mal, coupable de tout le mal dont il était responsable. Non seulement, il venait de bouleverser son existence mais il avait blessé un couple en leur enlevant un fils. Et là, la famille Weasley se sentait trahie alors que finalement, lui, dans toute cette histoire n'y était pour rien.

Hermione se leva d'un bond en ramassant sa plume, son encrier ainsi que son livre. Elle réveilla également son chat pour le forcer à la suivre. Elle annonça ensuite à Harry qu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le poignet et lui demanda de rester. Incertaine, elle jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur qui lui assura d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa place. Elle se rassit donc au sol et regarda avec une certaine surprise, le vieil homme prendre la même position avec une souplesse étonnante. Face à eux, le vieillard fixait le jeune garçon avec inquiétude mais ce dernier évitait ostensiblement son regard, fixant le champ devant lui

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour... pour tout cela, » commença t-il avant de soupirer. « J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas suffisant. »

« En effet ! » cracha l'enfant en serrant les poings le long de son corps. La colère brûlait dans son corps. « Vous avez tout fait pour que je déteste mon propre père. Quoi ? Est-ce que vous pensiez que je ne découvrirai jamais la vérité ? »

C'était vrai, bon sang ! Dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans le monde sorcier, on lui avait présenté Voldemort comme un monstre. Harry ne prétendait pas le contraire. Après tout, il était responsable de plusieurs morts. Il avait causé une guerre. C'était effroyable ! Mais on lui avait fait croire qu'il avait tué sa famille, ses parents, qu'il était orphelin. Bien sûr, les Potter étaient morts par sa faute. Il avait tenté de le tuer. C'était monstrueux. Mais aurait-il été si virulent envers lui s'il avait été extérieur à cette famille, à cette histoire ? Dumbledore avait façonné un héros en le nommant le _Survivant_, tout en sachant que son adversaire était son père. Comment pouvait-il le regarder dans les yeux en lui affirmant que ses parents seraient fiers de lui ? Il doutait vraiment que Voldemort et cette femme Malefoy soient heureux qu'il soutienne les _Sang de Bourbe._

En plus de cela, il vivait avec les Dursley alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Il avait vécu dans un placard pendant dix ans pour finir dans une chambre minuscule et dont l'état d'insalubrité était mauvais pour lui et sa santé. Combien de nuits s'était-il endormi affamé ou en pleurs après une brimade d'un membre de sa famille ? Son enfance n'était ni merveilleuse, ni enviable ni même agréable. Et il avait le sentiment que le professeur Dumbledore était responsable de cela.

Regrettait-il de ne pas avoir grandi entouré d'un assassin et d'une aristocrate coincée ? Non! Mais... mais sa vie serait totalement différente si Dumbledore avait laissé ses parents l'élever. Qui l'autorisait à prendre de telles décisions, bon sang ? C'était tellement injuste. Le directeur de Poudlard avait tout simplement modelé sa vie comme il le désirait, comme s'il était une foutue marionnette, un pion. Et c'était probablement ce qu'il était, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à Harry. L'image du Survivant était plus intéressante. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée et il inspira faiblement.

Qui serait-il s'il avait grandi auprès de ses parents ?

« Vous... vous m'avez donné à un couple fragile qui venait de perdre un enfant. C'est inhumain ! »

Dumbledore eut la délicatesse de paraître coupable. Il laissa Harry cracher tous ses reproches, les acceptants. Bien sûr, il les méritait de toute manière. Il avait longuement réfléchi en apprenant la naissance du fils de Voldemort. Il espionnait la famille Jedusor depuis plusieurs années. Dès le mariage d'Ayeline et Tom en réalité. Il avait donc appris cette naissance de trois façons : en espionnant la jeune femme enceinte, en écoutant l'oracle d'une voyante et en recevant une lettre anonyme. Ce courrier était arrivé dans son bureau à son sixième mois de grossesse. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître l'écriture soignée et aristocratique d'un de ses anciens élèves. Alors, presque frénétiquement, il avait feuilleté des centaines d'anciennes copies pour retrouver l'auteur de ce courrier. Il en avait été agréablement surpris mais il avait gardé ce détail pour lui, ne dévoilant jamais le nom du traître de Voldemort.

Le plus dur avait été de prendre une décision puis d'agir, craignant de faire le mauvais choix. Une fois l'enfant entre les mains, faire marche arrière serait impossible. Comme il s'y attendait, le nourrisson était entouré d'une protection extrême. La maison était placée sous Fidélitas. Tom était le Gardien du Secret alors obtenir l'adresse était impensable. Son emplacement était donc incartable. Alors, il avait attendu l'une des rares sorties de l'enfant. Il faisait suivre Ayeline. Chaque fois qu'elle quittait le Manoir où elle vivait, il le savait, même si elle se rendait seulement chez les Malefoy. Un ami chargé de sa surveillance l'avait contacté alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplaner en quittant le Manoir de son frère. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit nourrisson.

L'enlèvement avait duré une demi-seconde. Prête à transplaner, deux personnes l'en avaient empêchée et le bébé lui avait été arraché des mains. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas l'épouse de Voldemort pour rien et ses réflexes avaient pris le dessus. Sa baguette magique en main, elle avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges. Un l'avait d'ailleurs dangereusement frôlé mais il n'y avait eu aucun blessé. Lui et son complice, tout deux dissimulés sous Polynectar par mesure de précaution, s'étaient déjà volatilisés, l'enfant hurlant et paniqué dans les bras.

« J'ai une idée précise de ce que Tom attend d'un héritier et il était important d'éviter de le laisser former un petit Lord Noir. »

« Vous pensiez qu'il allait m'éduquer tel un monstre ? » souffla t-il. « Vous n'en étiez même pas certain ! »

« C'est vrai mais tu peux comprendre que... »

« NON ! Je ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. « Au revoir professeur ! »

Sans attendre, le jeune homme se précipita en direction du Terrier, les larmes brûlant ses yeux. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement rageur et toute sa colère retomba lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mrs Weasley sanglotait toujours, un mouchoir plaqué contre sa bouche. Les yeux de George étaient remplis de larmes et cela choqua Harry. Jusque là, le Gryffondor n'avait pas montré son désarroi concernant la mort de Ginny. Fred et lui s'efforçaient de rendre la maison plus joyeuse mais il semblait que ce jour-ci, ils avaient abandonné leur rôle. Alors qu'il préparait son voyage en Egypte, Bill était revenu. Il le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable, les yeux assombris. Le visage de Ron se tordit sous la rage en le voyant et il bondit sur ses jambes. Oh. Oh. Il aurait peut-être dû rester à l'extérieur.

Rémus posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et le força à se rasseoir sur le canapé miteux. Harry avança d'un pas hésitant et les pleurs de Molly redoublèrent. Mr Weasley se tourna vers elle et la serra contre sa poitrine, la berçant doucement. Bill posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa mère alors que Fred se levait et allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. En quelques secondes, tous les enfants Weasley présents se réunirent autour de leur mère pour la consoler. Jamais Harry ne s'était autant senti coupable de son existence. Aussi misérable. Il cligna des cils pour refouler ses sanglots car il n'était pas vraiment autorisé à pleurer dans ces circonstances. Il était la cause de tout ce malheur.

Sa respiration se fit erratique et il fuit la pièce, montant deux par deux les marches de l'escalier menant à la chambre de Ron. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le matelas posé au sol. Tout les deux dormaient dessus car ils avaient laissé le lit à Hermione. La venue de leur amie au mois d'août au Terrier était prévue depuis des mois. Elle et Ginny organisaient leurs vacances ensembles depuis longtemps. Elle devait donc dormir dans la chambre de la rouquine mais cette pièce était close depuis la mort de la propriétaire. Ils s'étaient organisés tant bien que mal pour cohabiter tout les trois dans cette chambre étriquée.

Prostré sur le matelas, Harry entreprit de respirer calmement. La veille, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse et il n'avait pas hâte de renouveler l'expérience. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil en forme de vif d'or posé sur une table de nuit. Rémus et lui allaient bientôt partir pour rejoindre Ayeline dans le monde Moldu. Il se sentit encore plus coupable d'avoir accepté l'invitation de la femme. Mais en même temps, il était incroyablement soulagé à l'idée de quitter le Terrier pour une journée. Il espérait qu'en rentrant ce soir, les autres auraient compris qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette situation. Il n'avait pas demandé à Dumbledore de venir le sauver de ses parents. Il n'avait pas non plus contacté Gringott's pour que le testament des Potter soit ouvert.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva la tête pour croiser le regard soucieux de Rémus. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et soupira doucement.

« Ce n'est pas une journée facile, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira t-il. « Nous allons y aller. Arriver en retard ne ferait pas très propre. »

La tentative de plaisanterie de l'homme tomba à l'eau et Harry se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ils me détestent. »

À son grand embarras, sa voix sortit tremblante et remplie de larmes. Rémus ferma un instant les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« Ils sont sous le choc. Le décès de Ginny est encore frais dans leur esprit. Pour le moment, ils pensent simplement au fait que son assassin soit ton père. » Il sourit tristement avant d'ajouter. « Je suis certain qu'ils ne réalisent pas encore qu'il s'agit de Voldemort. »

Le silence s'étira dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu 'Harry sourît tristement à son tour. Il n'était pas convaincu par les propos de Rémus mais il le remerciait pour ses tentatives de le rassurer. Il se releva et l'homme en fit de même. Il était angoissé à l'idée de prendre le déjeuner avec la sœur de Lucius Malefoy, la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa mère mais à présent qu'il avait accepté, il n'allait pas se rétracter. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! Le courage était bien une valeur de sa maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il prit son gilet bleu pour prévenir d'un rafraichissement dans l'après-midi. Le temps était exceptionnellement doux pour la saison mais il était connu que la dégradation de la météo dans ces conditions était plus rapide et inattendue. Il changea également de chaussures et troqua son sous-pull marron pour un sous-pull noir en avisant une tâche de confiture dessus. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme négligé lors de sa première sortie … familiale.

Alors qu'il l'attendait dans un coin de la petite chambre, Rémus sourit et s'efforça de rester silencieux, retenant la remarque amusée qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était lui-même enthousiaste en voyant la joie transporter le garçon. Celui-ci en était inconscient mais la nervosité qui transparaissait de ses gestes était évidente. Il soupira intérieurement. Bon sang, il ne réalisait pas qu'Harry Potter n'était plus Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort. Il ignorait totalement que l'homme avait une famille. Ayeline était en sixième année lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il n'avait probablement jamais parlé avec elle. Il la connaissait car c'était une Malefoy. Tout le monde connaissait la famille de Sang-Pur. Le mariage avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était donc fait en toute discrétion. Les choses étaient si complexes.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et l'adulte sortit de ses pensées. Ron apparut, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées d'Harry qui pliait son vêtement sale. Il le lui arracha des mains et le jeta au sol sous les yeux effarés de celui-ci.

« Sortez de ma chambre espèces de traîtres ! »

« Nous partions justement Ron, » assura Rémus d'un ton apaisé en voyant la colère se dessiner lentement dans le regard émeraude de l'autre garçon.

Il entraîna Harry dans son sillage, évitant ainsi une bagarre entre eux. La colère faisait briller les yeux de l'adolescent qui se tortilla de sa poigne pour rejoindre le roux. Et probablement lui mettre un coup de poing. D'un ton sec, il ordonna à l'adolescent de ne pas répondre aux provocations de l'autre garçon. Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement lorsqu'ils déboulèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Le silence lourd calma la colère du jeune garçon qui sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre à nouveau.

L'adulte se chargea d'informer les autres de leur départ. Le professeur Dumbledore et Hermione avaient rejoint le salon silencieux. Mais ils n'arboraient pas le même comportement. Si la jeune fille envoya un sourire encourageant à son meilleur ami, le Directeur semblait contrarié. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour les retenir, sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Rémus lui lança un regard noir et ne laissa le temps à personne de culpabiliser Harry car il le conduisit hors de la maison.

Silencieux, ils traversèrent le jardin jusqu'à quitter les barrières anti-transplanage. Harry était un peu anxieux car il n'avait jamais effectué un voyage de cette manière. Il espérait simplement que c'était plus agréable que la poudre de cheminette. Rémus lui conseilla de fermer les yeux et de s'accrocher fermement à son bras. Il ne devait le lâcher sous aucun prétexte s'il ne voulait pas finir désartibulé. Il vit l'enfant devenir livide alors que ses doigts rentraient douloureusement dans la peau de sa chair. Il préférait être inquiétant plutôt que de risquer un tel accident.

Harry poussa un cri inaudible en ayant l'impression de passer à travers un tube étroit. Son souffle se comprima dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit à peine la présence de l'adulte à côté de lui alors que, pourtant, il s'agrippait à lui avec force. Quelques instants plus tard, il inspira un grand bol d'air frais et ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol dur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant son estomac bondir joyeusement. Il se courba en deux en reprenant sa respiration. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son front. C'était définitif. _Il détestait les transports magiques._ Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas utilisés un foutu balai, bon sang ?

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda l'autre inutilement.

Il se redressa lentement en fusillant du regard Rémus. Avait-il d'autres questions aussi stupides ? Celui-ci lui lança un sourire désolé mais Harry observait attentivement autour de lui, ses esprits retrouvés. Ils étaient apparus dans une ruelle étroite où s'alignaient des dizaines de poubelles. Une odeur désagréable envahit ses narines et une nouvelle nausée lui retourna l'estomac. En levant la tête vers le haut, il s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient coincés entre deux immeubles de haute taille.

L'adulte lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la petite rue et débouchèrent dans une grande allée où l'agitation était frénétique. Midi approchait lentement et les premiers fonctionnaires quittaient leurs bureaux pour rejoindre un petit restaurant, une cafétéria ou même leur demeure pour le déjeuner. Rémus rapprocha Harry de lui pour ne pas le perdre alors qu'ils se joignaient à la foule. Il eut un léger rictus en imaginant la réaction d'Ayeline s'il lui annonçait la disparition de son fils le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles. Ils étaient à proximité de la gare King's Cross, leur lieu de rendez-vous. Comme ils étaient un peu en avance, ils marchèrent tranquillement et Harry les fit s'arrêter devant plusieurs boutiques.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la gare centrale de Londres, Ayeline était déjà présente. Elle les attendait en marchant nerveusement devant un kiosque à journaux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés avec des pinces dans une coiffure esthétique. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et crème et un châle recouvrait ses épaules. Harry s'arrêta un moment, profitant que la femme n'avait pas remarqué leur arrivée, et il l'observa. Son cœur battit rapidement contre sa poitrine. Il avait toujours imaginé sa mère comme une jolie rouquine aux yeux verts. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. Et jolie. Arriverait-il à la considérer comme une mère un jour ?

« Harry! »

Elle avait enfin remarqué leur arrivée. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'eux en évitant deux Moldus pressés qui manquèrent de la bousculer. Elle semblait mal à l'aise au milieu de cette gare. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que la présence des Moldus ne devait pas l'aider. Néanmoins, elle sourit chaleureusement aux deux hommes et Harry se demanda comment elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la salle de conférence à Gringott's, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion. Elle était froide, glaciale. Semblable à Voldemort. Toutefois, dès qu'elle avait appris la vérité, elle s'était transformée en une autre personne plus ouverte, plus chaleureuse, plus souriante.

Harry se raidit légèrement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle le remarqua et contrôla son visage et sa gestuelle pour cacher la tristesse qui la traversa face à cette réaction. Au lieu de le serrer contre elle comme elle en avait l'intention, elle s'empara de ses deux mains et les serra avec douceur. Elle serra ensuite la main de Rémus avec plus de fermeté mais ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur son fils. Il y eut un instant de malaise entre les trois personnes avant qu'ils ne se décident à quitter la gare bondée.

Elle était une Malefoy, une aristocrate Sang-Pur. Une partie de son éducation s'était concentrée sur l'apprentissage du contrôle de ses émotions. Ses sentiments devaient être partagés uniquement avec son cercle privé, son environnement intime car ils étaient tous humains. Et les autres pouvaient se servir de ses émotions pour la blesser, la menacer ou lui faire du chantage. Elle avait appris à s'ouvrir uniquement auprès des personnes de confiance. C'était une vision de la vie spéciale et elle s'y était habituée. Ça ne la dérangeait pas mais elle avait conscience que cela pouvait gêner son fils. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments. Elle les protégeait tout simplement.

« Je ne connais pas le Londres Moldu, » s'excusa t- elle en observant autour d'elle avec intérêt. « Mais je suppose que trouver un restaurant ne sera pas compliqué. »

« Sans aucun doute, » assura Rémus.

Harry marchait entre les deux adultes en fixant avec effarement la femme qui tentait de conserver un sourire chaleureux. Pourtant, elle regardait autour d'elle nerveusement. Elle devait rarement fréquenter le monde Moldu. Si sa position vis à vis d'eux était aussi étroite et dure que celle de Voldemort ou de Mr Malefoy, il comprenait mieux son malaise. Il eut un sourire un peu triste en songeant que lui n'éprouvait aucune haine pour les Moldus. Était-ce pour l'empêcher de développer un tel sentiment que Dumbledore l'avait éloigné de sa famille ? Il n'appréciait guère les Dursley (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) mais les savoir morts serait douloureux pour lui, même si en fait, ils n'avaient aucun liens familiaux.

Ils optèrent pour un petit restaurant placé entre une librairie et un bureau de tabac. Il y avait peu de monde et c'était exactement ce qu'ils recherchaient : de la tranquillité. Un arbuste les accueillit dans l'entrée du petit bar. Un large aquarium était installé dans le fond de la salle de service où se trouvaient deux couples et une famille composée de trois enfants. Le silence entre eux s'étirait mais Harry était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une petite table carrée, juste à côté de l'aquarium. Deux menus étaient posés au centre de la table. Harry en attrapa un, le ventre gargouillant doucement. Il avait pris un petit-déjeuner léger. Son ventre était si noué à l'idée de passer une journée avec sa mère et de révéler tout cela aux Weasley et à sa meilleure amie qu'il pensait tout vomir s'il mangeait trop. Rémus, installé à côté de lui, se pencha pour lire également les plats proposés.

Harry fit rapidement son choix et il posa sa main sur le verre de l'aquarium. Une truite se déplaçait rapidement et elle disparu derrière un rocher. Derrière une fausse algue se cachait un crabe et il se demanda si les cuisiniers venaient pêcher les poissons lorsqu'un client commandait un plat maritime. Il grimaça à cette idée et tapa contre la paroi en verre pour attirer une longue anguille. Cependant, son geste effraya les poissons qui allèrent tous se cacher dans un des nombreux décors de l'aquarium. Il soupira de dépit et porta son attention sur un serveur qui venait d'arriver, un calepin à la main.

« Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Je vais prendre la tranche de rosbif accompagné de pommes de terres rissolées, » commanda Rémus en jetant un dernier regard au menu.

Chacun passa sa commande. Harry était mort de faim et les odeurs qui s'échappaient de la cuisine faisaient gronder son ventre d'anticipation. Le serveur leur demanda ensuite quelles boissons ils voulaient. Les deux adultes choisirent une bouteille de vin mais le plus jeune demanda avec gourmandise un soda. Les sorciers adoraient le jus de citrouille mais ils ignoraient ce qu'était le soda, une boisson typiquement Moldue. Il en avait avalé quelque fois chez les Dursley et il avait adoré cette boisson pétillante.

Le serveur revint rapidement en apportant leurs boissons ainsi que les verres. Il déposa une coupelle de cacahuètes dans laquelle Harry plongea immédiatement la main, affamé.

« Hum. Où travaillez-vous, Mr Lupin ? » demanda Ayeline alors que le silence continuait à s'étirer désagréablement.

« Je n'ai pas d'emploi actuellement. »

Il lui lança un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'Harry ignorait tout de sa condition et de... son problème de fourrure. Il était certain que la femme s'était renseignée sur lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie de son fils. Les informations n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver. Voldemort connaissait son lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Ensuite, l'homme pouvait accéder à n'importe quel dossier au Ministère de la Magie. Il se trouvait sûrement chez les Jedusor à présent. Sans oublier Sirius qui devait avoir trahi tous les petits secrets de ses meilleurs amis.

« Et vous, vous travaillez ? » demanda timidement l'enfant en enfonçant son nez dans son verre.

« Non plus. Je laisse ce plaisir à Tom. »

Harry releva la tête, perplexe vers la femme. Est-ce que tuer des gens était considéré comme un métier ? Il secoua la tête en ricanant d'un air narquois. Combien était-il rémunéré pour cela ? Est-ce qu'un diplôme était nécessaire ? Franchement c'était stupide. Ce n'était pas un travail. L'homme n'avait aucun emploi, bon sang ! Il laissait seulement la place à ses pulsions meurtrières. Il se faisait probablement un plaisir fou en massacrant les gens et en les faisant souffrir.

Rémus sourit d'un air affecté en voyant l'incrédulité sur son visage, comme s'il devinait exactement le fond de sa pensée.

« Je suis d'accord que jusque là, son métier était particulier mais il est en train de changer, » assura t- elle en souriant doucement. « Il va devenir politicien en utilisant la légalité. Il apprend à maîtriser ses émotions. »

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil narquois mais sa confiance vacilla. La femme était vraiment confiante. Elle était persuadée que l'homme n'était plus un monstre. Comment pouvait-elle en être si sûre ? Il voulait entendre des arguments, voir des preuves !

« Il est aussi froid que la glace. Il maîtrise très bien ses sentiments puisqu'il n'en a pas. »

Harry s'attendait à ce que la blonde se fâche mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. Elle remercia même poliment le serveur qui amena leurs plats avant de disparaître rapidement dans les cuisines. D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sorte sa baguette magique et tue le Moldu. Mais _au_ _moins_ qu'elle se montre dégoûtée de sa proximité avec lui. Il serra les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, contrarié de s'apercevoir qu'il se trompait peut-être sur elle. C'était dérangeant !

« C'est une façon d'analyser la façade qu'il s'est crée. » Et quelle façade songea t-elle tristement. « Il hurlerait en sachant que je m'apprête à vous dire cela mais il est ton père et tu vas apprendre à le connaître. Il me semble important que tu saches qu'il craint d'afficher ses sentiments par peur d'être blessé par les autres. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour tuer tout les Moldus ou tout ceux qui ne sont pas des Sangs-Pur. »

Rémus découpait sa viande, sans regarder les deux Jedusor. Il préférait ne pas intervenir dans la conversation entre la mère et le fils. Il était assez mal à l'aise d'être présent. Cette discussion devrait avoir lieu en privé. Pas au milieu d'un restaurant Moldu et entre deux bouchées. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry aborderait aussi directement le sujet. Encore une fois, son courage refaisait surface. Il était si inquiet de la voir et pourtant, il n'hésitait pas à dire franchement le fond de sa pensée. Mais il le comprenait. Il était bouleversé de savoir que Voldemort était, en plus d'être un assassin , son père.

« Non en effet. Je crois qu'à un moment, il a perdu la tête et oublié ses objectifs. Je n'excuse pas le mal qu'il a fait et je ne lui pardonne pas non plus. J'ai moi aussi été effrayée en constatant l'homme qu'il était devenu. »

Elle ne mentait pas pour se faire apprécier d'Harry. Loin de là. Elle était une Sang-Pur et comme beaucoup de famille traditionnelle, elle avait reçu une éducation rigide concernant la place importante qu'ils avaient dans la société. Les Moldus et les Sang- de- Bourbe dénaturaient la magie et salissaient la communauté. Les enfants non-issus de l'aristocratie Sang-Pur était moins puissants. Seulement une poignée d'entre eux faisait preuve d'un talent exceptionnel. Comme Tom par exemple. Cependant, la plupart des Nés-Moldus garderait un niveau magique moyen. Elle n'éprouvait pas une haine féroce envers eux, seulement une indifférence profonde tant qu'ils ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle était une sorcière. Elle était puissante. Les Moldus étaient plus faibles qu'elle. C'était une évidence.

Toutefois, elle ne souhaitait par leur extermination, leur disparition. En réalité, elle était plutôt neutre. Elle préférait les ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec eux de la magie et elle nageait dans ce monde depuis sa naissance. Elle ignorait tout des Moldus et de leur mode de vie. Sa famille ne lui avait pas laissé l'opportunité d'en découvrir plus. Honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le faire. Elle vivait son existence d'un côté, eux de l'autre. Tout était bien ainsi et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se battre. Alors elle ne cautionnait pas la folie meurtrière de Tom. Elle espérait de toute son âme qu'il ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs.

« J'ai même été soulagée lorsqu'il a disparu. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent doucement en entendant ces mots. Soulagée ? C'était incroyable. Bon sang, elle ne soutenait pas son mari. Elle était soulagée de sa chute ! Mais elle était complètement folle ? Ou non … elle était géniale, par Merlin ! En fait, il pensait qu'elle lui tiendrait rigueur de ces longues années passé loin de son époux. Après tout, elle s'était retrouvée seule: ni enfant, ni mari. Et il s'était trompé. Totalement.

« Mais ça fait trois mois que nous nous sommes retrouvés et nous travaillons pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il veut simplement faire de la politique. Il apprend qu'il n'a pas besoin d'imposer la terreur pour cela. »

Harry lui sourit doucement et avala une frite.

Ça allait être une bonne journée, en fait.

_**x x x**_

Lorsque Ayeline rejoignit le Manoir Serpentard, il était dix-sept heures. La journée avait filé avec vitesse à son grand regret. Après le déjeuner, ils s'étaient promenés dans les grandes avenues de la capitale. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Londres sous cet angle. Elle connaissait seulement les ruelles sorcières. Harry, venu à plusieurs reprises, s'était auto -proclamé le guide de la journée. Il leur avait fait visité quelques monuments très connus par les Moldus, comme Big Ben ou le London Eye. Comme tous les enfants étaient à l'école, les rues étaient plutôt calmes. Une fois détendu, Harry parlait beaucoup. Il avait même de l'énergie à revendre. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas car elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur lui en quelques heures. Elle espérait renouveler cette expérience au plus vite.

Le laisser repartir avec Mr Lupin lui avait déchiré le cœur. Elle l'avait quitté à contrecœur. Elle avait même pensé un instant à l'embarquer avec elle. Le loup-garou était sympathique mais elle aimerait tellement que son fils soit assez confiant pour vouloir visiter leur maison familiale. Bien sûr, elle se savait exigeante. Ils avaient découvert la vérité la veille. Il fallait lui laisser du temps. À la place, elle les avait invités à dîner très prochainement. Ils avaient accepté, avec anxiété pour le plus jeune mais celui-ci n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué la possibilité de venir vivre aux eux. Elle devait patienter mais c'était tellement difficile. Une jolie chambre attendait déjà l'enfant. Tout était prêt pour le jour où il viendrait vivre avec Tom et elle.

Elle se dégagea de son châle et le tendit à un elfe de maison dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un renfoncement. Elle traversa l'immense hall et monta les escaliers. Elle était certaine de trouver son époux dans son bureau. Il passait des journées entières enfermé à l'intérieur. Toutefois, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle préférait le voir travailler sur des dossiers plutôt que de manier sa baguette magique pour lancer un sortilège Doloris sur un quelconque Mangemort vadrouillant dans les couloirs du Manoir. Elle toqua un bref coup contre la porte close et la poussa.

Son frère et Tom se faisaient face, séparés par un large bureau en chêne. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et grimacèrent d'un même mouvement comme si elle les dérangeait. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et avança dans la pièce richement décorée, appartenant anciennement à Salazar Serpentard. En découvrant son ascendance, Tom avait également trouvé le lourd héritage du fondateur de Poudlard. L'or et les maisons obtenus par la famille depuis des générations rendaient même ridicule la fortune des Malefoy.

« Comment était-ce? »

La voix de Tom était neutre. Pourtant, l'impatience et la curiosité marquaient les traits de son visage. Un léger sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la femme. Elle prit alors son temps avant de lui répondre. Elle s'approcha du petit meuble derrière le fauteuil de l'homme et en sortit une bouteille d'hydromel déjà entamée. Elle s'en servit un verre et avala une gorgée avant de prêter attention à deux hommes qui la fixaient, avides d'en découvrir plus.

« Très bien. C'est un petit garçon très vivant, » confia t- elle. Elle but une autre gorgée. « Il a accepté de venir dîner un soir dans la semaine. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Tom.

Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant serait si ouvert. Sa femme hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Se sentant de trop, Lucius se leva et annonça qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Tom et lui échangèrent un regard de connivence alors qu'il refermait un dossier. Sa sœur lui demanda de rappeler à Narcissa qu'elles allaient faire du shopping le lendemain. L'homme roula des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose sur les femmes dilapidant l'argent que les hommes ramenaient à la maison. En passant près d'Ayeline, il se reçut une claque à l'arrière de la tête et il lui jeta un regard sombre en quittant rapidement le bureau pour rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy.

Une fois seuls, Ayeline s'approcha de Tom et lui déposa un baiser près des lèvres. Leur relation s'améliorait de jour en jour et son mari acceptait davantage les contacts physiques qu'à son retour. Au début, il la repoussait, mal à l'aise. Elle était donc heureuse qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux à ce moment là. Il était si habitué à vivre seul et pour lui, qu'il avait oublié comment agir avec sa famille. L'homme inspira doucement en enroulant un bras puissant autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui. Toujours penchée en avant, elle en profita pour jeter un regard aux parchemins qui s'étalaient sur la table. Elle en attrapa un et le parcourut rapidement du regard.

« Qu'avez-vous fait? » interroge t- elle. « Que préparez-vous? »

« Nous avons pensé à un procès contre Dumbledore. »

« Vraiment? Quel chef d'accusation? »

Elle était étonnée par la rapidité d'action de Tom. Bien sûr, elle ne devrait pas être étonnée ! Le professeur Dumbledore était l'ennemi personnel de son époux. Guerre ou pas, il ferait tout pour évincer le vieil homme.

« Enlèvement d'enfant, bien sûr. »

Tom grimaça lorsque sa femme s'éloigna brusquement de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il ramena ses doigts sous son menton et l'observa, attendant qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus. Vivre loin d'elle ne lui avait pas fait oublier ses manières et son caractère parfois enflammé. Il la connaissait encore par cœur.

« Harry est notre priorité. Ne le mets pas directement dans une position délicate en essayant d'évincer Dumbledore. »

« Un procès d'une telle ampleur prend beaucoup de temps, » rassura t-il. « Nous le mettrons en place une fois qu' Harry se sentira bien avec nous. »

« Concentre-toi déjà sur Fudge, » pria Ayeline. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et effrayer Harry. « C'est lui le Ministre de la Magie, pas Dumbledore. »

Mais elle avait le sentiment que Dumbledore resterait la priorité de Tom. S'il veillait à maîtriser ses fortes émotions et ses pulsions, évoquer le puissant sorcier le mettait toujours hors de lui. Ce sentiment s'était démultiplié suite aux retrouvailles avec Harry. Ils ne doutaient pas de la responsabilité du vieillard dans la disparition de leur jeune enfant. Toutefois, avoir la confirmation était frustrant.

« Les parents ne seront pas heureux de laisser leurs gamins à un homme qui kidnappe des enfants. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry est notre souci premier. Laissons-le intégrer notre famille. »


	5. Chapitre IV : Se rencontrer

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à certains d'entres vous, ceux qui l'ont fait les derniers jours. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec la fin des vacances et autres. Je remercie également ma beta ! Je tiens à vous préciser quelque chose : **il n'y aura pas de couple Harry - Drago. **Ils sont cousins et donc, je n'inclus pas d'histoire incestueuse dans ma fic. Désolé pour les fans mais les couples sont déjà prévus. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce qui va vous rebuter à lire l'histoire, ça sera un couple assez "rare" pour Harry ^^

Voici le chapitre 4 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Première rencontre avec Tom et quelques prémices de réponses à vos questions. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre<strong> : se rencontrer_

Harry boucla sa malle avec difficulté. Il ne pensait pas posséder autant d'affaires. Mais les affaires scolaires achetées par Mrs Weasley alors qu'il était à Gringott's prenaient beaucoup de place. Et son nouveau chaudron en étain pesait lourd. Il balaya du regard la petite chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il grimaça en trouvant une paire de chaussette roulée en boule sous le lit. Il se pencha, l'attrapa et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste.

« Es-tu prêt ? »

Hermione venait d'apparaître au seuil de la chambre de Ron, tirant sa propre valise. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle semblait nerveuse. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les yeux rouges de la jeune fille, ni ses cernes noires. À la place, il attrapa l'anse de sa valise. Il retint sa respiration alors qu'il la soulevait pour la déposer au sol. Bon sang, elle pesait trois tonnes ! Il détestait Snape et ces fichus potions ! Son amie pouffa et lui annonça que déplacer la sienne était tout aussi difficile. Pourquoi les étudiants de troisième année ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie pendant les vacances d'été? Leur vie serait beaucoup plus simple et agréable.

Les deux amis descendirent difficilement l'escalier en bois en traînant leurs affaires derrière eux. Ils firent un vacarme assourdissant. Seule Mrs Weasley était présente dans la cuisine. Elle leva la tête vers eux et soupira. Elle les guida jusqu'au salon sans jamais les regarder dans les yeux. La gorge d'Harry se serra douloureusement mais il s'efforça de rester impassible. Ses émotions ne le contrôleraient plus. Il passait du rire aux larmes en un claquement de doigts ces derniers jours. Il en avait assez. Les Weasley ne le voulaient plus dans leur maison. Alors, il remerciait Hermione de l'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée de Poudlard. C'était mieux de laisser la famille se remettre de la mort de Ginny sans leur imposer le fils de son assassin. Ils étaient tout les deux de trop.

Molly les aida à placer leurs bagages dans l'âtre de la cheminée grâce à un sortilège. Ensuite, elle leur tendit le pot de fleur où se trouvait la poudre de cheminette. Elle tapota l'épaule d'Harry sans le regarder puis embrassa la joue d'Hermione en s'excusant de tous ces désagréments. La Gryffondore lui assura en souriant doucement qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Leur présence au Terrier dans une telle situation n'était pas polie. Harry resta muet pendant que son amie saisissait une poignée de poudre.

« Maison des Granger! »

_**x x x**_

Tom et Lucius marchaient côte à côte, ignorant les regards suspicieux qui les suivaient. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de rester calmes en sentant tout le monde se retourner sur leur passage. Arrivés à l'atrium du Ministère par le réseau de cheminette, ils s'approchèrent des ascenseurs. Plusieurs cages métalliques étaient alignées. Le Sang-Pur appuya sur un bouton et immédiatement, les grilles s'ouvrirent. Ils échangèrent un regard grimaçant lorsqu'une dizaine de fonctionnaires s'engouffra avec eux dans l'étroit espace. Quelques notes ailées les rejoignirent avant que les portes ne se referment. Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent aux barres dans le fond de l'ascenseur au démarrage brusque de celui-ci.

Tous les étages furent pratiquement visités. Les gens entraient et sortaient à l'intérieur, se saluant cordialement. Une note tournait nerveusement autour de Lucius qui l'observait d'un air méfiant. Il avait quelques mauvaises expériences avec ces maudits bouts de parchemins enchantés. À côté de lui, Tom était calme et serein. Bien que son visage était impassible et ses yeux froids, il ne dégageait ni une froideur dérangeante, ni une chaleur exagérée. Il tenait un dossier dans la main gauche et ignorait tout le monde, préférant concentrer son attention sur le plafond de l'ascenseur.

Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta au dernier étage, ils n'y avait plus qu'eux. Ils quittèrent l'espace et atterrirent dans un large couloir éclairé. Les fenêtres enchantées laissaient apparaître un soleil resplendissant et un ciel bleu absolument éblouissant. Les portraits des anciens ministres de la magie étaient suspendus des deux côtés du couloir. Une secrétaire se tenait derrière un bureau ovale. Elle se leva pour les accueillir et son regard s'attarda avec effroi sur Voldemort. Celui-ci inclina la tête d'un mouvement respectueux vers elle en annonçant qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. Mettant quelques secondes à se ressaisir, la jeune femme alla prévenir son supérieur.

« Idiote, » renifla Lucius en roulant des yeux.

Les doubles portes de la pièce derrière eux s'ouvrirent et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'homme qui apparut, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Vêtu d'un costume noir et gris rayé, il ouvrit les bras comme pour les inviter à une étreinte.

« Bonjour Mr le Ministre. »

« Tom ! Lucius ! »

Le dit Tom serra les dents en voyant l'homme agir comme s'ils étaient amis mais il s'efforça à répondre poliment à sa salutation enjouée. Lucius avait insisté sur l'importance du respect et de la cordialité pour effacer l'image de monstre insensible que tout le monde avait de lui. Par Salazar et tous ses ancêtres, il devait s'y habituer ! C'était son choix d'agir dans la légalité. La politique était ennuyante, n'est-ce pas ?

Fudge les fit pénétrer dans son bureau. Le luxe transpirait dans cette pièce. Un imposant tapis beige à longs poils les accueillit. De simples chaises en bois leur furent proposées alors que le ministre s'installait dans un énorme siège en cuir noir. L'homme caressa son bureau en souriant largement. Plusieurs bibliothèques débordaient de livres et Voldemort songea que c'était probablement pour impressionner ses visiteurs. Malheureusement c'était inefficace sur lui. Sa propre bibliothèque ne se composait pas de trois étagères mais d'une salle entière faisant le double de la taille de ce bureau. Néanmoins, il feignit l'intérêt en parcourant rapidement du regard les titres des différents bouquins. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cornélius sourire d'un air satisfait en se frottant les mains. Il jubilait d'avoir autant de pouvoir entre les mains.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Les deux hommes commandèrent une tasse de thé. Un elfe de maison arriva quelques secondes plus tard en portant un service à thé. Il leur servit la boisson et l'accompagna d'une petite collation avec des scones. Le ministre de la magie fit disparaître la créature d'un mouvement de la main.

« Je vous écoute, Tom. »

Celui-ci posa le dossier qu'il tenait à plat sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit puis fit glisser le premier parchemin jusqu'à Fudge. Ce dernier lui lança un regard perçant censé l'impressionner. Tentait-il d'avoir le même regard bleu et transperçant que Dumbledore ? Mais Tom répondit simplement par un rictus. Ensuite, le ministre prit le document entre ses mains et son attitude confiante faiblit comme ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il tendit ensuite sa main pour s'emparer de la fin du dossier. Tom le lui donna et il vit l'homme feuilleter fébrilement tous les parchemins qui s'y trouvaient. Il releva brusquement la tête.

« Vous allez vraiment faire don de tout cet argent ? » demanda t-il incrédule.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Mr le Ministre, ma femme ne ment pas. Je vais payer les fautes que j'ai commises il y a une dizaine d'année. Je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie mais je peux devenir un donateur généreux pour le pays. »

Les yeux marrons de Cornélius s'illuminèrent à cette idée : un donateur généreux ? Ses dons potentiels dépassaient largement ceux déjà effectués par Lucius chaque année. Et Merlin savait que la famille Malefoy était importante dans l'économie du pays. Il regarda à nouveau le détail des propositions de dons que Tom voulait accorder à différents organismes du pays : des centres de recherches, des associations, quelques hôpitaux, un orphelinat sorcier, etc. Le Ministère de la Magie devait également recevoir une somme importante.

« Agrandir la capacité d'accueil des malades à Sainte- Mangouste fera taire certaines personnes désapprouvant la liberté de Mr Jedusor, » ajouta posément Lucius. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il renonce à son titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres que la population l'accepte. Le danger vient du peuple à présent. Ce sont eux qui peuvent déstabiliser la stabilité du gouvernement. »

Tom jeta un regard en coin à Lucius qui acheva sa tirade avec sûreté. Il connaissait très bien Fudge et savait exactement quoi lui dire pour le manipuler. L'homme était accroché à son poste et il ferait tout pour ne pas être délogé. C'était parfait. Son beau-frère lui était indispensable. Il avait papillonné auprès des personnalités les plus importantes durant cette dernière décennie. Il connaissait suffisamment de monde pour l'insérer dans les différents cercles de la société. Évidemment, s'appuyer sur une autre personne n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais c'était inévitable dans sa situation actuelle. D'autant plus que le Sang-Pur serait d'une grande aide.

Cornélius hocha longuement la tête en réfléchissant aux propos de son conseiller. Sans être clairement employé du ministère, le sorcier était un soutien important dans son gouvernement Il le guidait sur certains projets de lois ou sur certains décrets à signer. Il lui conseillait quelques placements financiers de temps en temps pour que ses propres comptes en banque soient renfloués. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Lucius l'aidait à tenir son rôle de Ministre de la Magie au sein de la société et ses conseils étaient toujours judicieux. Avoir dans sa poche l'aristocrate Malefoy et l'ancien mage noir lui serait bénéfique. Deux familles puissantes à côté de lui serait vu d'un bon œil pour sa prochaine campagne politique. Il devait simplement faire accepter l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres à son comité de soutien. Ça ne serait pas compliqué.

« J'imagine que la construction de ce village sorcier peut-être intéressant pour certaines familles, » reconnut-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucius et Tom avaient décidé d'une somme astronomique à distribuer en signe de rédemption. Ça n'allait pas émouvoir le grand public mais les différents organismes touchés ne refuseraient pas ce don. De nouveaux alliés financiers et politiques allaient apparaître. D'autant plus que le compte familial à Gringott's couvrait relativement bien cette dépense. Ayeline, avec l'aide de Lucius, s'était arrangée pour placer plusieurs investissements profitables durant… son absence. L'héritage de la famille Serpentard était conséquent. Ce n'était pas un problème alors ils pouvaient agir auprès de plusieurs institutions et organismes.

L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste allait recevoir une importante donation. Une partie allait créer un nouvel étage pour agrandir la capacité d'accueil du nombre de patients. Une autre partie était destinée à la recherche. Le ministère de la magie était la deuxième institution à être gâtée. Pour satisfaire encore plus Fudge, les deux hommes songeaient à lui laisser, en apparence, en main la gestion de cet argent. Ce gros budget serait réparti en fonction des différents départements demandeurs et c'était à Cornélius de statuer sur cette redistribution. S'il faisait le mauvais choix, Lucius et lui seraient là pour le guider dans leur direction.

« En plus de l'image publique que ça nous conférerait, il faut penser aux avantages économiques. Des entreprises de construction magique seraient sur ce chantier pendant plusieurs mois. Des commerces vont s'installer en dehors du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard. »

« Intéressant. Vraiment intéressant, » murmura Fudge avant de lever les yeux vers Tom. « Vous êtes ingénieux mon cher ami. Je pense que nous allons devenir d'excellents collaborateurs. »

_**x x x**_

Mr et Mrs Granger étaient vraiment gentils. Ils habitaient dans une maison Moldue typique, un peu comme les Dursley mais aux yeux d'Harry, elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Les tons étaient plus colorés, notamment la cuisine peinte en rouge et blanc. La décoration était plutôt bourgeoise mais une impression d'ancienneté se dégageait des meubles. Par exemple, les fauteuils recouverts d'un tissu en fleurs lui rappelaient ceux de Miss Figg , la voisine de sa famille Moldue. Un petit jardin était attenant à la maison. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Mrs Granger aimait beaucoup jardiner. Des fraisiers étaient plantés ainsi que plusieurs pieds de tomates.

Harry était soulagé de l'accueil chaleureux par le couple de dentistes, se distinguant totalement des derniers jours passés au Terrier. Il craignait de les déranger car le retour d'Hermione et lui n'était pas prévu. Au contraire, ils étaient heureux de revoir leur fille. Il dormait dans la chambre d'ami. Il y avait une simple armoire et un lit mais il était content de disposer d'une pièce pour lui seul. C'était agréable de pouvoir réfléchir sans le ronflement sonore de Ron. Les parents d'Hermione l'accueillaient donc avec plaisir, voulant tout connaître du meilleur ami de leur fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle amenait un ami de Poudlard à la maison. Il avait répondu avec plaisir à leurs questions, impressionné par l'intérêt qu'ils portaient à leur fille unique.

Ils étaient arrivés deux jours plus tôt et la rentrée à Poudlard approchait à grands pas. Il n'avait même pas déballé toutes ses affaires pour ne pas avoir à refaire sa malle dans quelques jours. Plus que jamais, le Gryffondor était angoissé à l'idée de rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie. Jusque là, ça avait été une libération mais il ne voulait pas faire face au professeur Dumbledore ou aux quatre Weasley présents dans le château. Qui d'autre était au courant? Drago, _son cousin_, en avait peut-être parlé à ses amis Serpentards. Il doutait que le blondinet soit heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient parents. Il ne parlait pas de son angoisse à son amie, elle-même anxieuse à son sujet mais il avait l'impression qu'elle se doutait un peu de son malaise.

Le troisième matin où il se réveilla dans la chambre d'ami, il jeta un regard noir au réveil. Merlin, c'était une heure indécente pour un jour de vacances. Même Hermione n'était pas encore réveillée, bon sang! Il s'enroula dans les draps, savourant la sensation d'un réveil doux. Il se leva quelques minutes plus tard et se rendit aux toilettes. Une fois soulagé, il se lava les mains et jeta un coup d'œil au pyjama bleu roi qu'il portait. Lors de l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Ayeline et Rémus, celle-ci lui avait acheté quelques petits cadeaux malgré ses protestations. Elle s'était montrée si insistante qu'un nouveau pull, un pyjama ainsi qu'une veste d'hiver avaient été impossibles à refuser. Au cours de cette journée, le garçon avait remarqué que la femme souffrait probablement d'une fièvre acheteuse.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Jeanne Granger s'affairait autour du gaz. Elle le regarda en souriant doucement avant de reporter son attention sur le bacon et les œufs grillant grésillant dans une large poêle. Elle avala une gorgée de café avant de retourner les deux tranches de bacon. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle était plutôt frêle mais Hermione lui avait assuré que son apparence cachait un moral d'acier. Elle était en train de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner rapide pour Hermione et lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à son cabinet de dentiste. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur marron et sa blouse blanche était posée sur la table, près de son sac à main.

« Mrs Granger! » répondit-il en souriant. « Je peux terminer de cuisiner si vous devez partir travailler. »

« Oh non, ça va aller! » assura t- elle en jetant pourtant un regard nerveux à l'horloge. « Henry est déjà sur le chemin du cabinet. »

Henry était le père d'Hermione. Un peu plus de la quarantaine, le dentiste était sympathique bien qu'un peu réservé. Il était toujours vêtu d'un pantalon brun et d'une chemise beige. Chaque jour, il entendait sa meilleure amie râler que son père s'achetait toujours les mêmes vêtements. Il travaillait davantage que son épouse qui rentrait à des heures raisonnables pour être présente auprès d'eux.

« Je vous assure que j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner! Je le fais souvent chez... chez les Dursley. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas empoisonner Hermione. »

Jeanne rit à sa petite blague et elle accepta de lui confier la fin de la cuisson du petit-déjeuner. Il prit sa place devant le gaz. Elle enfila son manteau noir et attrapa son trousseau de clé de voiture. Elle lui demanda de transmettre un message à Hermione concernant le repas de ce midi. Elle prit son sac à main, le mit à son épaule, puis se saisit de sa blouse propre de dentiste. Tout en faisant cela, elle rassura le garçon en lui rappelant qu'il pouvait se servir comme il le désirait dans les placards et dans le réfrigérateur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre le réveil d'Hermione s'il voulait prendre une douche ou allumer la télévision. Il devait agir comme s'il était chez lui.

Avant de disparaître, la femme s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et observa un instant l'ami de sa fille qui surveillait attentivement les œufs presque cuits. Quand celle-ci lui avait raconté qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'un héros, elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre comment un enfant était traité dans le monde magique. Le mettre sur un tel piédestal était dérangeant pour elle, mère de famille. Elle soupira doucement, inquiète pour cet enfant qui semblait très perturbé. Évidemment, sa fille lui avait expliqué la situation actuelle pour le jeune Harry. Tout cela était tellement absurde. Parfois, elle considérait le monde de la magie comme totalement aberrant. Et ils osaient critiquer les Moldus et leur manière de vivre! Eux au moins n'enlevaient pas les enfants car on pressentait que les parents pourraient dangereux pour eux.

« Je pense que nous nous reverrons. Si ce n'est pas le cas, passe une bonne soirée avec tes parents, Harry. »

Le garçon releva brusquement la tête vers elle, le teint pâle.

« Merci », bégaya t-il. « Bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison et de se diriger vers sa voiture, parfaitement consciente de l'avoir troublé. Harry resta bêtement debout devant le four alors que le moteur du véhicule vrombissait déjà à l'extérieur. Il se reprit lorsque les pneus crissèrent sur les petits cailloux de l'allée menant à la maison._ Une bonne soirée en compagnie de ses parents._

Waouh, est-ce qu'il s'y habituerait un jour?

_** x x x**_

Comme la fois précédente, Rémus était présent pour accompagner Harry. Il semblait nerveux à l'idée de se rendre au Manoir Serpentard mais il avait tout prévu au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il avait donné un portoloin à Harry en l'obligeant à le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon. Lui-même avait un discret objet qui le ramènerait au Terrier si quelque chose devait mal se passer. Il avait conscience que prendre une telle mesure de précaution n'avantageait pas les Jedusor mais il préférait être prévoyant. Ayeline semblait sincère et heureuse de retrouver son fils mais son époux était toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien n'avait démenti les propos de la conférence mais il était toujours un peu méfiant. Durant la première guerre, il avait vu des choses horribles faîtes par Voldemort. Être méfiant était son droit.

Harry devait être autant, voire plus, angoissé que lui. Le garçon sautillait nerveusement sur le canapé où il était assis. Il était élégamment vêtu. C'était des vêtements achetés en compagnie de Mrs Granger et d'Hermione. Bien que son amie ne soit pas passionnée de shopping, elle s'était beaucoup amusée avec sa mère à lui choisir des habits pour remplacer sa vieille garde robe. Il était encore mal à l'aise dans de tels bouts de tissus mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Jeanne lui avait conseillé d'enfiler le pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche pour ce dîner avec ses parents. Il soupira en songeant que ça ne serait pas des tissus qui le feraient apprécier de Voldemort. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait que l'homme l'apprécie.

Même si Hermione ne les accompagnait pas, elle était également anxieuse. Tout les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision sans suivre l'émission diffusée. Elle était tout autant surprise qu'Harry soit le fils de Voldemort mais elle s'habituait doucement à l'idée. À présent, elle essayait totalement de détacher Tom Jedusor de Lord Voldemort. En faisant cette distinction, elle avait hâte que son meilleur ami en découvre plus sur sa véritable famille. Malgré son apparente indifférence, elle savait qu'il était tout autant impatient qu'elle. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait déjà promis à son ami de rester éveillée jusqu'à son retour. Elle voulait absolument tous les détails.

Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du salon lorsque Mrs Granger et Rémus apparurent. Tous les deux discutaient dans la cuisine pendant que la femme préparait le repas du soir. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien mais Rémus était moins présent qu'il ne l'était au Terrier. Il était probablement gêné d'être présent dans la maison des Granger alors qu'il les connaissait à peine. Harry se leva de la banquette imprimée de fleurs, comprenant que l'heure du départ était arrivée. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir faire honneur au dîner tant son estomac était serré. Il échangea un sourire crispé avec Hermione qui leva les pouces en signe de soutien.

Ayeline leur avait transmis un portoloin pour atteindre le Manoir Serpentard. Ils ne pouvaient pas y transplaner tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit. De plus, l'adulte était persuadé que les protections autour de la demeure étaient trop importantes pour qu'ils puissent apparaître facilement. Harry était légèrement soulagé d'éviter le transplanage et la poudre de cheminette mais il craignait que le voyage par portoloin soit encore plus terrible.

« Bonne soirée. »

Il répondit à Mrs Granger par un sourire incertain et s'approcha de Rémus, de plus en plus nerveux. Celui-ci venait de sortir un vieux briquet de la poche de sa robe verte. Il demanda à Harry d'en tenir un bout alors qu' Hermione récitait tout ce qu'elle savait à propos des portoloins. Le garçon grimaça et s'apprêtait à lui demander de se taire : elle l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose, bon sang ! Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps. Il poussa un léger halètement lorsqu'un hameçon sembla se saisir de son nombril et le tirer en avant. Il ferma les yeux tandis que ses pieds se soulevaient du sol.

En retombant au sol, Harry décréta que décidément, tous les moyens de transport sorciers étaient horrible ! Il préférait nettement les voyages en voiture. Rémus rit doucement et l'aida à se relever. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce seulement éclairée par deux torches. Deux tableaux étaient suspendus au mur face à la cheminée. Harry en conclut que c'était la pièce où les sorciers apparaissaient par portoloin ou par réseau de cheminette. C'était plutôt ingénieux. Un personnage disparut mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Il s'attarda davantage sur la décoration de la salle. Des bouquets étaient disséminés un peu partout et embaumaient. La petite pièce était très accueillante.

« Bonsoir Messieurs. »

Un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître devant eux dans un _pop_ à peine audible. La petite créature était vêtue d'un drap encore plus crasseux que celui porté par Dobby. Ses grandes oreilles et son nez écrasé ressemblaient énormément à l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy qu'il avait libéré. Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. Décidément, il n'était pas en bon termes avec toute sa famille. Faisant tout pour empêcher le retour de son père, il libérait l'esclave de son oncle.

« Monsieur et Madame Jedusor vous attendent dans le salon principal. Veuillez me suivre. »

Ils quittèrent la petite salle d'accueil et débouchèrent dans un long couloir. L'éclairage n'était visiblement pas au goût des deux propriétaires car encore une fois, les torches allumées étaient disséminées tous les dix mètres, instaurant une atmosphère tamisée. Harry se promit de visiter la demeure depuis l'extérieur. En voyant à quel point le corridor était long, il était persuadé que le Manoir devait être immense. D'ailleurs, ils passèrent à côté de nombreuses portes closes. Ça devait être gigantesque. Des sculptures, des tableaux, des fleurs décoraient l'espace. Tandis qu'ils traversaient ce large couloir, l'elfe de maison les débarrassa de leurs manteaux.

Ils arrivèrent devant deux portes closes. L'inquiétude d'Harry ressurgit alors qu'elle s'était atténuée pendant qu'il observait la décoration du couloir. Rémus lui adressa un sourire encourageant et l'elfe de maison ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme resta un moment subjugué par la taille de la pièce qui l'accueillit. Elle était immense et incroyablement éclairée, à l'opposé total du couloir. Un lustre en cristal surplombait une grande table de bois où quatre couverts étaient dressés. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un jardin dissimulé par l'obscurité naissante de ce début de soirée. Un canapé d'angle en cuir se trouvait près d'une table basse en verre, face à une cheminée en marbre blanc. Quelques fauteuils noirs faisaient face à la banquette.

« Harry ! Rémus ! »

Ayeline bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers eux. Elle leur dissimula ainsi la silhouette de Tom qui était posté près d'une fenêtre, un verre de vin à la main. Harry laissa la femme l'embrasser sur les deux joues, à la manière des français, et il rosit doucement. Il était davantage habitué aux bras dodus de Mrs Weasley. Elle serra la main de Rémus avec plus de retenue puis se retourna vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son bras et l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le regard émeraude de l'enfant était rivé sur Voldemort. Celui-ci s'était approché d'eux, même s'il restait à une distance raisonnable. Il posa son verre sur la table et observa le garçon. À Gringott's, il n'avait pas réalisé que Harry Potter était son fils. Il s'était davantage concentré sur la réaction de sa femme car ça le rassurait d'ignorer la réalité pour le moment. À présent, il ne pouvait plus agir comme si tout ceci était faux. Bien sûr, le gamin était encore sous le charme qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un Potter. Mais la ressemblance entre eux se faisait déjà sentir. Quelques traits se retrouvaient. Ainsi, Dumbledore et les Potter n'avaient pas réussi à effacer toutes traces de leur filiation. Le changement ne serait pas éprouvant lorsqu'il se produirait. La fiole de potion se trouvait en sécurité dans son bureau et ils l'utiliseraient lorsque l'enfant serait prêt.

C'était étrange de savoir qu'il était son fils. Harry Potter s'acharnait à l'affronter depuis sa naissance. Il était responsable de sa chute. Il lui avait arraché des mains la pierre philosophale. Il s'était même débrouillé pour trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, tentant d'anéantir son plan. C'était un petit sorcier puissant et déterminé qui contrariait son existence. Jusque là, il pensait tuer l'enfant ennuyant. Mais apprendre qu'il s'agissait de son fils changeait toute la donne. Premièrement, Ayeline ne le laisserait jamais faire du mal au gamin, même si elle devait s'enfuir avec pour le mettre en sécurité. Ensuite, il n'était pas certain de … vouloir blesser son propre fils.

La souvenir de l'enlèvement d'Harry était encore frais dans son esprit. Durant ses années d'errance, il avait cultivé sa haine envers Dumbledore. Chaque fois qu'il pensait au nourrisson disparu, il se promettait de le venger. Si après avoir tué les derniers Jedusor il ne pensait pas fonder un jour une famille, il était surpris par l'exploit de sa femme. C'était elle qui avait lentement suggéré l'idée d'un mariage. Il avait accédé à cette requête en lui demandant sa main, ahuri par sa propre décision. Ensuite, elle avait encore pris les devants en évoquant la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Sans elle, il n'aurait probablement jamais créé sa propre famille. Il trouvait ses pensées ridicules et mièvres, loin de son caractère tyrannique. Cependant, il s'était laissé approcher de manière inattendue.

Il détailla du regard l'adolescent devant lui. Ce kidnapping était encore très flou. Les raisons exactes de Dumbledore étaient encore inconnues. Il ignorait également qui avait aidé le vieil homme. Il n'avait pas agi seul. C'était impossible. Toutefois, il avait conscience qu'il devrait attendre pour obtenir des informations, des réponses. Seul Dumbledore pourrait les lui fournir mais il devait se montrer patient. Quel charme faisait passer un enfant de quelques mois pour un de quasiment un an ? Il avait en sa possession la potion pour inverser le sortilège mais il devait effectuer quelques recherches pour trouver ce dernier. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reconnu la signature magique du gamin en lui faisant face après avoir tué la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter ? Il inspira difficilement et s'approcha encore d'un pas.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

« Bon... bonsoir M'sieur, » bégaya t-il lamentablement.

Les joues pâles de l'enfant rougirent dangereusement et il se maudit. Il était un Gryffondor, bon sang ! Il pouvait bien faire face à l'homme !

« Tu peux m'appeler Tom, » offrit l'adulte, également embarrassé.

« Asseyons-nous, » proposa Ayeline pour couper le malaise. « Il se fait déjà tard et l'entrée est prête. »

Satisfaits de la diversion offerte par la femme, les trois hommes présents s'attablèrent sans un mot. Ayeline roula des yeux en les voyant tous aussi nerveux. Elle espérait que la soirée allait bien se dérouler. La disposition laissait penser à un affrontement. Rémus et Harry, assis côte à côte, faisaient face aux époux Jedusor. La vaisselle était en porcelaine et le garçon se demanda combien coûtait une seule assiette. Il garda les yeux rivés sur la nappe blanche qui recouvrait la table pendant que Tom proposait aimablement un verre de vin à l'adulte l'accompagnant. Rémus accepta, un peu nerveux, et avala une gorgée de la boisson tandis qu'Ayeline servait du jus de citrouille à l'enfant. Dès qu'ils furent correctement installés, trois plats apparurent devant eux. L'elfe de la maison chargé des repas avait préparé trois salades différentes pour commencer le dîner assez légèrement.

Ils se servirent tous calmement, en silence. Même s'il pensait avoir passé l'âge de se faire servir, Harry laissa Ayeline remplir son assiette d'un peu de chaque salade. Il attrapa sa fourchette étincelante et attendit que quelqu'un fasse le premier geste. En voyant Ayeline mener une bouchée de salade de riz dans sa bouche, il en fit de même, rassuré de ne pas avoir à parler pour le moment. Ils dégustèrent l'entrée froide dans le silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rémus se racle la gorge, embarrassé par ce calme pesant.

« La rentrée approche? » demanda soudainement Tom.

« Hum... oui », murmura Harry. Il jeta un regard à l'homme en dessous de ses cheveux noirs et rosit doucement. Il avait accepté cette invitation : il devait au moins essayer d'entretenir la conversation. « Nous partons dans quelques jours. Je suis en troisième année. »

« Ah oui, déjà ! » s'exclama Ayeline, le surprenant. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. « Tu n'as que douze ans alors je pensais que tu étais seulement en seconde année. »

« Douze ans ? » articula t-il difficilement.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent subitement en réalisant la portée des propos de la femme. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas fait attention jusque là ? L'acte de naissance indiquait _1981_ comme année de naissance. Or, il avait toujours pensé être né en _1980_ comme le véritable Harry Potter. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il avait douze ans. Comment était-il assez stupide pour oublier un tel détail ? Ou plutôt, pour ne pas y avoir fait attention ! Ils devaient tous penser qu'il était un crétin. Il gémit doucement en avalant une feuille de salade. Merlin, douze ans ! Il était plus petit que tous ses camarades. Pourquoi Hermione ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer ? Elle avait probablement tout de suite fait le lien en entendant sa véritable date de naissance. Était-ce une délicatesse de sa part ?

En remarquant sa surprise, Rémus rit doucement. Il confia alors aux deux adultes qu'Harry était souvent mal à l'aise par rapport à sa petite taille comparée à ses camarades de classe. Les garçons qui grandissaient souvent à partir de douze ans dépassaient largement Harry. Ron par exemple faisait une tête de plus que lui. Immédiatement, Tom se demanda si cette différence de taille pouvait s'expliquer par son réel âge. Il y avait probablement un sortilège l'aidant à apparaître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en fait. Il devait agir sur la taille mais il n'était visiblement pas assez puissant. Peut-être que l'enfant était simplement petit mais Ayeline et lui étaient de tailles plutôt respectables.

« Tu n'es pas si petit, » assura Tom.

Sa voix sembla grincer sous le faible compliment et Harry comprit qu'il était peu habitué à rassurer une autre personne. Son père faisait donc réellement un effort. C'est pourquoi il choisit de lui adresser son premier sourire depuis son arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer. Toutefois, il évitait toujours son regard. Le regard méprisant que l'homme lui avait lancé dans la salle principale de la Chambre des Secrets lui revint en mémoire. Il s'était même moqué de lui alors qu'il découvrait le corps froid de Ginny.

« Quelles options as-tu choisi? » demanda Ayeline. « Il me semble que c'est en troisième année. »

« Oui. J'ai pris l'étude de soins aux créatures magiques et l'étude des Moldus. »

Le jeune homme sembla mortifié par son propre choix, s'attendant probablement à ce que les Jedusor hurlent d'indignation. À la place, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête même si Tom songea que ce n'était pas des matières très utiles pour l'avenir. Bien sûr, il garda ce commentaire pour lui. De toute façon, le choix d'Harry ne provenait pas réellement d'une perspective professionnelle. L'étude de soins aux créatures magiques était réputée pour sa facilité. Il suffisait d'apprendre les différents caractéristiques de chaque animal. De plus, la partie pratique était importante dans ce cours. Et il avait toujours apprécié les animaux. Ensuite, Hermione avait été incrédule en apprenant qu'il voulait se diriger vers la divination, une matière où il pourrait dormir selon les conseils des jumeaux Weasley. Son amie l'avait sermonné en s'appuyant sur sa connaissance du monde Moldu. Selon elle, il aurait de très bonnes notes dans ce cours car il connaissait déjà une grande partie de son contenu. Même si Ron râlait contre ce changement, Mc Gonagall avait hoché la tête d'un air satisfait.

Une fois l'entrée terminée, le plat arriva presque instantanément. Il s'agissait de la même magie que dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Était-ce des elfes de maison qui assuraient les repas de l'école ? Il devrait s'en assurer même s'il ignorait l'emplacement des cuisines. Fred et George pourraient lui indiquer, s'ils acceptaient de lui parler à nouveau. À cette pensée, sa gorge se serra et il se concentra sur le plat apparu sur la grande table. Il s'agissait d'un bœuf bourguignon, un plat français s'il se souvenait bien. Tom se servit un nouveau verre de vin et en versa à sa femme ainsi qu'à Rémus, resté silencieux jusque là.

« D'après Drago, tu as connu beaucoup d'aventures à Poudlard. »

Ayeline tentait de meubler le silence comme elle le pouvait. Si Harry n'était pas opposé à entretenir la conversation, il ne désirait pas l'alimenter. Tom était toujours aussi muet, se contentant d'observer. Rémus préférait rester en retrait. Néanmoins, il ricana discrètement à ces mots : comment Harry allait expliquer tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusque là ? Le moins qu'il puisse dire était que la scolarité du Gryffondor était mouvementée.

« Drago a parlé de moi ? » grimaça ce dernier, prêt à se défendre des horreurs sûrement prononcés par le blond. « Tout ce qu'il a pu dire à mon sujet est un mensonge ! »

Les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent dans un faible sourire amusé. L'indignation d' Harry était très amusante et impulsive. Tel un Gryffondor enflammé. Ainsi, Lucius ne mentait pas en prétendant que les deux garçons partageaient quelques querelles de collégiens.

« Vraiment ? Il nous a parlé d'un Troll que tu aurais affronté en première année ! » s'étonna Ayeline.

« Oh. »

Juste cette histoire de Troll ? Ainsi Drago n'avait rien dit de plus méchant que ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé ? Il n'avait donc pas inventé de grotesques mensonges pour le ridiculiser ? Harry se sentit un peu stupide de sa réaction vive mais il ne pouvait pas renier l'inimité qui le reliait avec _son cousin._ Il pensa un instant que tout semblait le diriger pour détester ses prétendus cousins. Après Dudley, il récupérait un autre garçon tyrannique ! Comment le Serpentard supportait l'idée qu'ils soient de la même famille ? Il haussa deux sourcils perplexes et lança un coup d'œil à Rémus. L'homme haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui mais il l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à répondre à Ayeline.

Est-ce que la femme ignorait réellement que Ron et lui étaient venus en aide à Hermione alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se faire attaquer par un Troll des montagnes ? Si sa mémoire n'était pas défaillante, la présence de la créature était dûe à Quirrell alors qu'il espérait rejoindre la pierre philosophale. Il agissait donc dans le but d'aider Voldemort, assis en face de lui au même moment. Peut-être qu'elle tentait simplement de faire la conversation et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Espérant que cette explication soit réelle, il commença à expliquer à mi-voix que Ron s'était moqué d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'était donc réfugiée dans les toilettes lors du banquet d'Halloween lorsque l'annonce de Quirrell avait alerté tout le monde.

Il tenta de rester neutre dans son explication. C'était gênant de devoir avouer que c'était encore à cause de lui que la tentative de Tom pour accéder à la pierre philosophale était encore un échec. Bien sûr, sur le moment, son seul but était de venir en aide à sa camarade, certainement pas d'empêcher Quirrell de rejoindre Touffu. Le fait qu'ils combattent aussi rapidement le Troll avait obligé l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à revenir plus tôt pour ne pas intriguer ses collègues. Néanmoins, Tom ne semblait pas contrarié. Évidemment, il était présent désormais. Il savait déjà qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'il ne mette pas la main sur l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel.

De plus, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop présomptueux. Il n'était pas comme Drago qui aurait probablement enjolivé cette histoire, se glorifiant davantage. Il songea un instant qu'il devrait arrêter d'être aussi médisant envers le riche jeune homme. Ils étaient cousins à présent. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à se faire la guerre. Il aurait tout le temps à Poudlard pour se défendre face à lui. En plus de cela, il n'était pas vraiment fier d'avoir ri à la mauvaise blague de Ron contre Hermione même si cela sonnait le début de leur amitié.

Le jeune homme fut ébahi en entendant le premier rire de Tom. C'était un peu sec et bref mais il semblait sincère. Ce premier rire survint lorsque Rémus lui conseilla de raconter son arrivée à Poudlard en deuxième année. Lui-même était assez surpris que l'adulte en sache autant sur lui et ses petites aventures mais il consentit à sa demande. Tom rit en apprenant que celui qui avait bloqué l'accès au quai neuf ¾ était un serviteur de Mr Malefoy. Rémus n'arrangea rien en précisant qu'il avait libéré cet elfe, Dobby, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Alors qu'il pensait que l'homme serait à nouveau contrarié qu'il soit la source de problème à sa belle-famille, il ricana. Même Ayeline sourit tendrement en pensant à son frère et sa probable fureur. C'était étrange mais Lucius gardait toujours certains faits pour lui.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux poser une question? »

Il ne raconta pas sa rencontre éprouvante avec Aragog ou quoique ce soit en rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets. C'était encore trop douloureux pour lui. Trop présent dans son esprit et ses cauchemars. De plus, l'ambiance était assez détendue alors il ne voulait pas être responsable d'un certain refroidissement. Après avoir raconté quelques unes de ces mésaventures, il vit le froncement de sourcils inquiets d'Ayeline. Se souciait-il elle de sa vie si mouvementée à Poudlard ? Le silence s'étira un instant jusqu'à ce que Rémus et Tom débutent une conversation polie. L'enfant en profitant pour se perdre dans ses pensées : le testament des Potter.

« Bien sûr! » autorisa Ayeline en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. « Tu n'as pas à demander. »

« Qui est Sirius Black? »

Il ne pensait pas que sa question allait provoquer une telle réaction ! Rémus sembla s'étouffer avec son dessert, un morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises et but une grande rasade d'eau pour faire passer la nourriture plus facilement. De son côté, Ayeline semblait embarrassée et Tom s'était légèrement raidi. Il rougit brusquement et secoua la tête d'un air soucieux.

« Je suis désolé! » s'exclama t-il en se maudissant. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de déguster son délicieux dessert ? « Avec Peter Pettigrow, il a reçu une grosse somme sur le testament de mes parents... hum des Potter, enfin je ne sais pas ! Ce sont les seuls que je ne connais pas alors j'ai pensé à vous et... »

« Calme-toi, Harry. »

C'était pratiquement un ordre de la part de Tom. La voix de l'homme était fraîche et son expression indéchiffrable. Cependant, Harry l'écouta. Il respira doucement et retrouva son calme. C'était étrange mais il eut l'impression que son corps se détendait. Il hocha doucement la tête en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Rémus qui était livide. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et Harry fut heureux qu'il soit déjà assis. Avait-il tout gâché, comme d'habitude ?

« Sirius est le parrain désigné par James et Lily pour leur fils, » expliqua Ayeline d'une voix douce pour le rassurer.

Oh. Il avait donc un parrain ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le choix de ses réels parents mais pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de cet homme ? Les parrains n'étaient pas ceux censés éduquer leur filleul une fois les parents morts? C'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Où était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il confié aux Dursley ? Il savait peut-être qu'il était le fils de Voldemort et ça l'avait horrifié. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il eut l'impression d'être encore une fois abandonné.

« Il les a trahi. Il vous a amené à eux.»

La voix de Rémus était rocailleuse et il fixait Voldemort dans les yeux. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. L'ambiance légère avait disparu pour laisser place à une atmosphère pesante. La colère se dessinait dans les yeux ambres de Rémus.

« C'est faux, » rectifia Tom. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya le coin de la bouche. « Je pensais aborder ce sujet avec vous plus tard, Mr Lupin, mais le Gardien des Secrets des Potter était Pettigrow. Une ruse surprenante mais Black n'a pas trahi vos amis. »

« Comment ? » haleta Rémus.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme autant bouleversé et c'était dérangeant. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Black ou de la famille Pettigrow. Pourtant, les deux hommes avaient reçu beaucoup d'argent par le testament des Potter. Même Rémus en avait eu moins. Il savait que cet héritage serait bientôt versé maintenant qu'il avait découvert le testament. Il voulait donc savoir qui allait en bénéficier. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un Gardien des Secrets ? Il connaissait vraiment peu de choses sur le monde de la magie. Être élevé par des Moldus était un véritable problème et il allait devoir combler ses lacunes !

« Nous pouvons aller parler de cela dans mon bureau, » proposa Tom en se levant de sa chaise. « Ayeline, Harry, profitez-en pour discuter un peu. »

_*Voilà =) A mercredi prochain !_


	6. Chapitre V : Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. En tout cas, un grand, grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte que vous avez mis plus de 200 reviews pour seulement 4 chapitres et 1 prologue ? Sérieusement ... moi, je n'y crois pas ! Je suis bien sûr très heureuse pour cela et j'espère que vous continuerez autant à apprécier cette histoire. D'ailleurs, voici le 5ème chapitre d"Être une famille" qui marque la rentrée à Poudlard. J'espère que vous apprécierez la manière dont j'envisage cette troisième année pour Harry !

Oh, et souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour l'oral que je passe en début d'après-midi (oui, oui, je suis un peu stressée :D )

Bonne semaine à tous et bonne lecture,  
>Patmol25.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre:<strong> Poudlard._

_Les excuses publiques de Tom Jedusor. _

_La Gazette du Sorcier __et moi-même pouvons nous réjouir d'avoir obtenu la première interview exclusive de l'homme qui secoue le Royaume-Uni depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Entre les perspectives d'avenir du puissant sorcier et sa vie tranquille, quelques confessions de l'homme le plus célèbre du pays._

En lisant cette brève introduction, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux et de ricaner doucement. La confiance inébranlable de son père en lui-même n'était pas étonnante. Tout le monde l'accueillait comme une véritable célébrité. D'ailleurs, la photographie en première page du journal quotidien montrait l'homme qui serrait la main à une femme beaucoup plus petite que lui. Blonde, de grandes lunettes, elle était euphorique à l'idée de rencontrer et d'interroger l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« C'est intéressant ? »

Il leva la tête vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire contrit. Il pensait être discret mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Tout le monde lisait cet article. Absolument tout le monde ! Ils étaient tout les deux dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare alors que le quai était encore pratiquement vide. Les parents de la jeune fille les avaient déposé avant de se rendre au travail. Ils se sentaient coupables de les laisser au quai neuf ¾ à cette heure mais leur fille les avait rassurés. Harry s'était répandu en remerciement mais Jeanne l'avait coupé efficacement en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, le faisant rougir. À présent, les familles commençaient à se hâter sur le quai. Les pères montaient les valises tandis que les mères donnaient leurs dernières recommandations, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Pour patienter, les deux amis s'étaient chacun plongés dans une lecture. Ils étaient anxieux mais préféraient se concentrer sur une activité individuelle, sans parler. Pattenrond blotti sur les genoux, la jeune fille lisait le troisième chapitre du manuel de métamorphose. C'était McGonagall qui allait s'en réjouir ! Quant à Harry, il avait opté pour une lecture plus frivole : La Gazette du Sorcier. La photo de Tom l'intriguait dès qu'il avait vu le numéro du jour dans les mains de son amie. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il le lui avait emprunté pour le feuilleter. Avec un regard narquois pour lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas idiote, elle lui avait tendu le journal.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture, laissant Hermione l'observer à sa guise. Il savait combien son amie s'inquiétait pour lui. Au lieu d'être agacé par ses regards soucieux, il en était rassuré et soulagé. Savoir qu'il était soutenu par une personne de son âge était un véritable soulagement. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, angoissé à l'idée de croiser la famille Weasley sur le quai. Comment réagirait Ron ? Avait-il définitivement perdu son meilleur ami ? Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée. Il tenta de se raisonner et de rester calme. Il le saurait une fois qu'il aurait croisé l'autre sorcier. Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il garde le secret. Rémus lui avait assuré avoir obtenu la promesse du silence des enfants Weasley mais pouvait-il en être sûr ?

Il continua sa lecture, tentant d'occulter son angoisse.

_Rita Skeeter : Mr Jedusor, c'est une surprise de vous revoir. Comme vous vous en doutez, les questions affluent et tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur votre retour, sur votre décision de vous repentir, sur votre vie tout simplement. Comment voyez-vous l'avenir aujourd'hui ? _

_Tom Jedusor : Un bel avenir en tout cas ! Je commence à entrevoir ma carrière politique auprès de notre Ministre de la Magie mais j'ai conscience que mon repenti n'est pas accepté par tout le monde. Je patiente et pour le moment, je viens en aide à Mr Fudge, autant financièrement que politiquement._

Malgré lui, Harry était impressionné par la manière dont l'homme arrivait à se mettre en avant tout en paraissant être en retrait. Il ne parlait pas avec Tom de toutes ses activités auprès de Fudge. Ils étaient encore trop mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre pour aborder un sujet pouvant vite devenir épineux. Mais il avait la certitude que son père n'était pas aussi proche du Ministère de la Magie qu'il le prétendait. Allait-il essayer de prendre sa place à la tête du gouvernement ? Il grimaça doucement : la politique était vraiment un domaine complexe !

_R.S: Financièrement ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? _

_T.J: Effectivement, j'apporte une aide financière à notre pays. Mon héritage familial en tant que descendant du noble Salazar Serpentard est important. En mettre une partie au profit du pays me semble indispensable dans ma situation. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'ancien groupe que je dirigeais a causé beaucoup de victimes humaines mais également matérielles. Si je ne peux rien faire en ce qui concerne les premières, je peux aider le pays à se doter de nouveaux bâtiments. _

_R.S: C'est très intéressant Mr Jedusor ! _

Et Harry était certain que la femme avait gloussé à cet instant en minaudant bêtement. Il roula encore une fois les yeux en secouant la tête d'un air abasourdi.

_R.S: Que dîtes-vous à ces personnes qui ne veulent pas vous voir évoluer dans notre société ? _

_T.J: Je les comprends. Ils ont soufferts à cause de mes actions et de celles d'autres sorciers. Cependant, je crois en la deuxième chance. Je me suis repenti et je pense qu'une nouvelle ère a débuté après mon départ. Je suis de retour et c'est à moi de m'intégrer dans cette nouvelle société. J'agirai afin de leur prouver ma bonne foi._

_R.S: Certains critiquent votre rédemption car votre premier acte a été de tuer une jeune fille, Miss Weasley, et de détruire une partie de l'école Poudlard. Comment vous défendre face à cette accusation ? _

_T.J: Elle est fondée mais j'implore la compréhension de mes concitoyens sorciers. Je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie durant onze années. Des études ont prouvé qu'étouffer ainsi sa magie était comme renier une partie de soi. Si je puis l'expliquer ainsi, mon pouvoir a jailli de mon corps et a commis des dommages irréparables. _

Ce genre de réponse s'étendait sur une double page. Une partie de l'interview était centrée sur ses actions futures au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Harry leva un sourcil perplexe en lisant qu'Ayeline allait venir en aide à une association de parents d'enfants malades. Il n'était pas au courant de cela ! Bon, pour être honnête, ils évitaient de parler de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Leur dernier dîner s'était terminé de manière étrange suite à un entretien privé entre Rémus et Tom. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Avec la rentrée approchant à grands pas, Harry avait décliné une invitation. À sa grande surprise, il se sentait mal à l'idée de ne pas les revoir de sitôt. Aucune occasion ne se présenterait à Poudlard ! Allait-il devoir attendre jusqu'à Noël pour continuer à découvrir les deux adultes ? Il soupira doucement, inquiet et frustré à la fois. Ils se connaissaient trop peu pour le moment alors l'actualité restait un sujet sensible entre eux.

S'il considérait le professeur Dumbledore comme un menteur à présent, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il disait la vérité en attribuant un fort charisme à Voldemort. Il maniait les mots avec habilité. Il en dévoilait peu sur ses réels projets mais ses réponses ne laissaient pas un goût d'inachevé. De plus, il se mettait toujours en valeur sans dissimuler ses actes de la décennie précédente. D'ailleurs, Tom insistait à plusieurs reprises sur le fait qu'il était accompagné et soutenu dans ses actions par un groupe de sorciers puissants. Il dirigeait les Mangemorts qui l'avaient rejoint volontairement. Cela atténuait un peu sa responsabilité. C'était ingénieux.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer le journal pour le rendre à Hermione lorsque son regard tomba sur la dernière question de la journaliste, Rita Skeeter.

_R.S: Votre épouse, Ayeline Malefoy Jedusor, a évoqué la disparition de votre fils comme un facteur de vos actes. Êtes-vous d'accord avec elle ? _

_T.J: En effet. La disparition d' Harry était inattendue mais comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit avant tout d'une question d'ordre personnelle. _

« Est-ce qu'il m'utilise pour s'excuser ? » renifla t-il en levant les yeux vers Hermione. Il referma le journal et s'attarda un instant sur la photographie qui mettait en valeur la beauté de son père. « C'est affreux. »

Son amie haussa un sourcil. Elle secoua doucement la tête, voyant clairement ce que Harry cherchait à faire : accuser Tom Jedusor pour éviter de penser à lui en tant que père. C'était un moyen de se protéger mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Pourquoi se faire autant souffrir ? Elle-même était toujours étonnée par cette filiation mais elle soutenait Harry. Il avait la chance d'avoir une famille. Il ne devait pas passer à côté de cela sous prétexte que Lord Voldemort était son père. Elle ne les connaissait pas mais d'après les dires de son ami, Ayeline Malefoy était très heureuse de retrouver son fils. Voldemort était plus discret à ce sujet mais ce n'était pas surprenant.

« Même si ça semble incroyable en notant ta façon de te nourrir ou de prendre soin de ta santé, tu peux te débrouiller seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de père mais ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en veux pas un. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement aux insinuations de son amie, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un fracas bruyant et Neville apparut. Il traînait sa grosse malle derrière lui tout en tenant Trévor dans une main. Le crapaud se tortillait dans tout les sens. Harry se leva pour l'aider en voyant leur camarade ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander s'il pouvait se joindre à eux. Comme toujours, le timide Gryffondor croyait déranger les autres. Les deux garçons haletèrent sous l'effort de soulever le bagage pour le placer dans le filet au-dessus des sièges. Hermione manqua de les faire tomber lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond pour échapper aux griffes acérées de son chat. Effrayé par tout ce bruit, Pattenrond s'était redressé, toutes griffes sorties et il crachotait d'un air mauvais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'ébranla enfin et les trois Gryffondors se rassirent calmement. Neville s'interrogea sur l'absence de Ron. S'il remarqua leur malaise, il ne fit aucun commentaire. D'une voix hésitante, Hermione lui expliqua néanmoins que le rouquin viendrait probablement les retrouver dans peu de temps. Il hocha la tête d'un air coupable. Il se doutait que son ami devait mal se porter avec le décès de sa jeune sœur. Lui-même était encore horrifié qu'un meurtre se soit déroulé à Poudlard. Il avait toujours pensé que l'école de sorcellerie était l'un des lieux les plus protégés dans le monde sorcier. Comment un tel événement avait-il pu se produire ? Il s'était trompé sur le degré de sécurité du château. Et franchement, c'était inquiétant.

« Vous avez vu cette histoire avec Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est complètement dingue ! » s'exclama t-il en apercevant le journal dans les mains d'Harry.

Celui-ci se raidit sur la banquette rouge du compartiment mais hocha néanmoins la tête, espérant paraître naturel. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du papier qui se froissa sous sa force. Inconscient du malaise d'Harry, le jeune prodige en botanique continua sur sa lancée. Un peu timidement, il leur fit partager les pensées de sa grand-mère : elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour mettre en confiance les sorciers. Ainsi, l'attaque serait encore plus puissante et inattendue. Même si sa grand-mère était à l'origine de cette hypothèse, il était clair que Neville y croyait.

Ses propos n'étaient pas stupides en réalité. Et son camarade de classe ne devait pas être le seul sorcier à penser ainsi. Harry aurait probablement adhéré à cette idée si son père n'était pas ce foutu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Neville et sa grand-mère se trompaient. Étant donné la puissance de Voldemort, il pourrait tout détruire sur son passage. Il baissa son regard sur la photographie et inspira doucement. Maintenant qu'il était le père du Survivant, renoncerait-il à ses rêves de dictature ? Oh par Gryffondor, il l'espérait tellement ! Si celui-ci voulait se créer une véritable carrière politique pour se présenter ensuite aux élections pour devenir Ministre de la magie, il l'acceptait sans problème mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe dans la violence.

« Je trouve cela plutôt encourageant, » contra Hermione. Elle vit les yeux de Neville s'arrondir en la regardant. « Il vaut mieux assister à sa repentance plutôt qu'à une deuxième guerre. »

« Tu penses qu'il est sincère ? » s'exclama le jeune homme, incrédule.

« En effet ! Tu-sais-qui est tellement puissant qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'excuser publiquement pour se hisser à la tête du pays. Il peut le faire en tuant tout le monde comme il l'a fait avant. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Il a choisi d'agir autrement et c'est plutôt positif. »

L'explication d' Hermione scia les deux garçons. Tout d'abord, Harry ne pensait pas recevoir un tel soutien de sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle était une née-Moldue et les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais caché leur aversion pour les sorciers comme elles. Cette théorie de la supériorité des Sangs-Purs était stupide puisqu' Hermione était une sorcière très douée et intelligente. Une agréable chaleur se répandit en lui. Il n'était pas idiot. S'il n'était pas le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle serait probablement restée neutre dans cette polémique. Il jouait un grand rôle dans sa prise de position mais il était heureux de découvrir à quel point leur amitié était forte et sincère.

Pour sa part, Neville savait que la jeune fille était très tolérante mais il ignorait qu'elle l'était à ce point là. Avait-elle conscience qu'elle allait se faire des ennemis en tenant un tel discours censé encourager le mage noir ? Si certains sorciers oubliaient déjà tout les malheurs causés par Voldemort, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Lui-même craignait de se montrer étroit d'esprit à ce sujet et de refuser d'accorder une deuxième chance à cet homme. Après tout, il était responsable de l'état de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas être indulgent sur ce sujet ! Il ne pouvait pas le pardonner. Par ailleurs, il était surpris par le mutisme de Harry. Il était le Survivant et le Lord avait tué ses parents. Il pensait qu'il serait l'un de ceux à s'opposer clairement aux propos de l'homme !

« Je pense qu' Hermione n'a pas tort, » murmura Harry.

Et il semblait incroyablement hésitant en parlant à mi-voix. C'était la première fois que Neville voyait son ami aussi incertain et discret. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas le genre de garçon à se pavaner ou à se mettre en avant, loin de là. Mais il était connu pour son impulsivité et ses vives réactions face à certaines personnes s'opposant à ses pensées.

« Je préfère savoir qu'il renonce à faire une guerre. Il regrette peut-être vraiment ce qu'il a fait même si ça ne l'excuse pas.»

_**x x x**_

La première fois qu'Harry et Ron se croisèrent, ils assistaient à la répartition des élèves de premiers années dans la Grande Salle. Le rouquin ne s'était pas montré du voyage. Après deux heures de voyage, Hermione avait quitté le compartiment, prétextant une envie pressante. Harry mettait sa main à couper qu'elle avait été trouver leur ami. Son visage pâle et ses yeux humides à son retour le prouvaient. Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment s'était passée leur rencontre mais son estomac s'était tordu d'angoisse à cette pensée. S'il réagissait mal face à Hermione, qu'en serait-il face à lui ?

À présent, ils étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle et McGonagall effectuait la répartition annuelle. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient tremblants, attendant d'être appelés. Pourtant, le reste des élèves étaient peu attentifs au Choixpeau magique. Le principal sujet de conversation était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se sentit nauséeux et préféra se fermer à toutes les conversations.

La première surprise de la soirée fut de croiser le regard malicieux de Rémus en entrant dans la salle. L'homme s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il était professeur à Poudlard ! Il remplaçait certainement Lockhart et franchement, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! S'il y avait bien quelque chose de positif dans la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, c'était la désaffectation de l'imposteur en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Ron était assis à côté des jumeaux. Tous les trois étaient silencieux et fixaient leur assiette vide. Même Fred et George ne sifflaient pas pour acclamer les nouveaux Gryffondors, contrairement aux années précédentes. L'agacement du fait de tous les regards de sollicitude à leur encontre marquait les traits de leur visage. Les plus courageux leur avaient présenté des vœux de condoléances. Une étrange atmosphère régnait au-dessus de la table de leur maison. Tous leurs camarades s'interrogeaient. Pourquoi Hermione et Harry étaient installés à quelques places de Ron ? À leur arrivée, Ron était déjà assis entre Fred et Dean. Leur ami ne leur avait pas jeté le moindre regard. Seul le bout rougissant de ses oreilles montrait qu'il avait remarqué leur entrée.

Une fois la répartition terminée et le Choixpeau magique rangé par McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Il attendit que le silence revienne dans la Grande Salle. Il engloba du regard chacun et leur sourit avec douceur. Harry grogna d'un air mécontent et Hermione lui mit un coup de coude discret dans les côtes. Le directeur leur souhaita un bon appétit et frappa deux fois de ses mains. Aussitôt, les plats vides se remplirent et les premiers années poussèrent des cris enjoués et surpris. Le directeur de Poudlard se rassit et son regard bleu pétillant s'attarda sur la table des Gryffondors.

« Dumbledore te fixe, Harry. »

La voix de Lavande le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva lentement la tête en direction du directeur. En effet, le vieil homme n'avait toujours pas touché aux plats devant lui. Une main ridée posée sous son menton, il le regardait. De son autre main, il tenait un verre en or. Ayant enfin capté l'attention du jeune Gryffondor, il lui sourit d'un air coupable puis leva son verre dans sa direction. Une étrange sensation de rage le saisit et il eut envie de prendre son assiette et de la balancer sur lui. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un tel geste. Alors, il s'autorisa à lui jeter un coup d'œil mauvais avant de se détourner.

« Qu'il aille se faire voir, » grogna t-il.

Quelques regards éberlués le fixèrent. Hermione couina et lui lança un regard noir. Lavande balbutia quelques mots avant de l'ignorer, encore sous le choc. Alicia Spinnet, assise en face de lui, lui jeta un regard stupéfait et elle se pencha immédiatement auprès de Katie pour lui faire part de son comportement insolent envers le directeur. Le garçon serra les lèvres en sentant l'agacement monter en lui. Quoi ? Était-ce si impressionnant de voir que le Survivant ne se pâmait pas devant Dumbledore ? S'ils étaient tous ainsi choqués par cette idée, ils allaient devoir s'y habituer. Il était hors de question que ses relations avec le directeur restent cordiales. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il inspira doucement pour conserver son calme. Il était le premier à avoir demandé à ce que sa filiation reste secrète. Pour que cela le reste, il ne devait pas agir trop étrangement.

Le dîner se déroula alors dans une ambiance tendue. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à Ron mais il les ignorait toujours. Et ça agaçait prodigieusement Harry, le rendant encore plus grognon. Est-ce que sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas passer une soirée loin du rouquin ? Cette pensée effleura à peine son esprit qu'un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Après tous les gestes de soutien de la jeune fille depuis ces deux dernières semaines, il était vraiment un crétin pour se fâcher après elle. Elle l'avait accueilli chez elle, s'éloignant ainsi des Weasley. Elle avait défendu son père face à Neville, encore ébahi par une telle prise de position. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Au contraire, elle l'encourageait à créer des relations saines avec sa famille. Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre, signe de sa culpabilité, mais il ne put se résoudre à engager la conversation. Il se sentait incroyablement las même s'il avait somnolé durant le voyage jusqu'au château.

Lorsque le dessert apparut, l'estomac d'Harry était tellement noué par l'anxiété qu'il se servit à contrecœur d'un éclair au chocolat. Il en mangea la moitié avant de repousser son assiette, attendant patiemment la fin du dîner. Il était angoissé à l'idée de remonter à son dortoir et donc de quitter l'aura protectrice de sa meilleure amie. Si Ron attendait qu'elle soit éloignée pour l'attaquer, au moins verbalement, il le ferait dans le dortoir. Cela signifiait que Neville, Dean et Seamus seraient présents. Ce n'était pas exactement la rentrée de ses rêves. Lui qui était toujours si enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver le château ! Il soupira doucement, ignorant le regard curieux de ses deux coéquipières de Quidditch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur se leva de son siège et McGonagall réclama le silence en tapotant sa baguette magique contre son verre en cristal. Aussitôt, une centaine de regards se tourna vers le vieil homme qui leur sourit avec affection.

« J'espère que ce premier dîner aura contenté vos estomacs affamés. À présent, laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Lupin. »

Une salve d'applaudissements polis accueillit l'homme qui se leva rapidement en leur adressant un signe de tête. Il se rassit aussitôt et Harry vit le regard dégoûté de Snape s'attarder sur son nouveau collègue. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Vraiment, le professeur de potion n'appréciait personne, pas même quelqu'un qu'il avait probablement rencontré le soir- même. Après une blague où Dumbledore souhaita à son nouvel employé de rester plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs, déclenchant ainsi quelques rires discrets dans la Grande Salle, il rappela les règles élémentaires du château. À savoir que la Forêt Interdite était toujours interdite, que l'heure du couvre-feu pour chaque année était indiqué dans la salle commune et que l'utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs était interdite. Il précisa également que les farces et attrapes étaient proscrites au sein de l'établissement. Encore une fois, des rires résonnèrent et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers les jumeaux Weasley, attendant une réaction de leur part. Toutefois, ils se contentèrent de fixer le vieil homme avec attention.

« Je tiens à présent à aborder un sujet délicat avec vous. »

Autant dire Voldemort directement. Une certaine tension alourdit alors l'atmosphère au-dessus de la Grande Salle. Le visage du vieillard avait perdu sa jovialité et il affichait un air grave. Il prit un temps pour observer chaque table avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous devez tous savoir que Tom Jedusor a abandonné son titre de Lord Voldemort et qu'il a ainsi renoncé à toute forme de guerre ou de violence. »

Comme Harry s'y attendait, une vague de murmures s'éleva. Chacun y plaça son petit commentaire et il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre l'hostilité et la méfiance dans la voix des Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Lui-même l'était encore mais c'était blessant et dérangeant de tous les entendre injurier son père avec tant d'allégresse. C'était vraiment étrange de considérer Voldemort comme son père mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'habituait à cette idée. Il prit une faible inspiration, gardant les yeux rivés sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci leva haut les mains pour imposer le silence dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est un réel soulagement pour chacun d'entre nous , bien que cela ne nous empêche pas de faire attention. »

Le conseil, voir la menace, était à peine voilé et Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas très diplomate de la part du directeur. Il mettait clairement ses élèves en garde. Attention, tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'un mensonge ! Comment comptait-il rassurer la population, ou au moins ses étudiants, s'il leur indiquait que Voldemort n'était pas aussi loin que tout le monde le pensait ? Et puis, il trouvait cela mesquin. Pourquoi Tom s'acharnerait-il à se faire bien voir par le peuple si c'était pour s'imposer plus tard ? C'était illogique. Une perte de temps. Visiblement, Snape partageait ses pensées car un air irrité traversa rapidement ses traits disgracieux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait se retirer dans ses appartements ou bien car il n'était pas d'accord avec les propos de l'homme ? Impossible à savoir car ce léger mouvement fut le seul qui dénota un agacement.

Le directeur termina son discours sur une note plus joyeuse puis il chargea les préfets -en -chef de conduire les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à leur salle commune. Dans un bruyant boucan, tous les enfants se levèrent, faisant racler les bancs sur le sol. Harry et Hermione attendirent un peu que la sortie se désengorge avant d'avancer eux-mêmes jusqu'aux portes à doubles battants. Tout en piétinant sur place, le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la poche de sa robe. Il pressa un parchemin entre ses doigts et soupira. Devait-il y aller maintenant ou attendre le lendemain ? Merlin, il hésitait ! Il craignait de ne plus avoir assez de courage s'il ne le faisait pas dans la soirée mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Dumbledore dans l'immédiat.

Contre toute attente, il n'eut pas davantage l'occasion de réfléchir car un autre événement le surprit. Une main fine se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il passait les portes de le Grande Salle. Il se retourna et croisa le regard gris impassible de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement vers lui de sorte que personne ne remarqua qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Rejoins-moi derrière l'armure, près du tableau des Chevaliers de Liverpool. »

Ensuite, le Serpentard le dépassa en le bousculant par l'épaule puis il jeta un regard mauvais à Hermione. La Gryffondore resta impassible même si ses lèvres se serrèrent d'agacement. Personne ne remarqua l'échange, pas même les deux colosses qui suivaient l'aristocrate. Celui-ci rejoignit un black assez grand aux yeux bleus ainsi qu'un brun un peu plus frêle. Crabbe et Goyle marchaient derrière eux en parlant à voix basse. Harry resta un instant ébahi par l'ordre du blond mais il était également tiraillé par la curiosité. Il ne le réalisait toujours pas mais Drago était son _cousin. _Ah, ah … Drago Malefoy était son cousin. Sa mère était une _Malefoy_, sœur de Lucius. Il allait devoir s'y habituer.

« Je reviens plus tard. Je dois voir Dumbledore. »

« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton soucieux.

Elle semblait réellement inquiète mais son regard noisette s'attarda sur la silhouette rousse de Ron. Harry profita de cet instant de distraction pour la rassurer puis il se glissa dans le couloir à droite. Il n'avait pas vu Malefoy prendre la même direction mais il était certain que le blond ne s'amuserait pas à le conduire à un lieu pour le faire attendre. D'autant plus qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire punir tant que le couvre-feu n'avait pas sonné. En revanche, il craignait davantage à un piège où le garçon et tous ses amis Serpentards l'attendraient pour lui faire la peau. À cette pensée, il s'assura d'avoir sa baguette magique à portée de main.

Étonnamment, le jeune homme était déjà présent et il renifla d'un air méprisant en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Harry ne se cacha pas pour rouler des yeux. L'autre agissait comme s'il avait dix minutes de retard.

« Tu as réussi à te débarrasser du castor ébouriffé ? »

À nouveau, le blond renifla pour appuyer sa question et un rictus narquois joua sur ses lèvres.

« Et toi de tes gardes du corps sans cervelles ? » rétorqua t-il immédiatement.

« Bien, bien. » Drago fit un geste de la main pour lui ordonner de se taire. Choqué, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'autre le prit de court. « Nous devons parler d'histoire de famille. »

Pour savourer son effet de surprise, le Serpentard laissa planer un silence éloquent. Malgré son apparente impassibilité, il s'amusa intérieurement de la stupéfaction qui s'étala sur le visage de son vis-à-vis De son côté, le jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et il commença vraiment à se méfier. Honnêtement, il était surpris par le comportement de son camarade. Il paraissait calme en énonçant clairement leur lien familial. Il pensait qu'il hurlerait, qu'il l'insulterait et le menacerait. Bref, que leur relation resterait identique car Drago serait rebuté à l'idée qu'ils soient cousins.

Évidemment, l'adolescent ignorait que le jeune Malefoy avait hurlé d'effroi en apprenant _qu'Harry Potter _était son cousin. Il avait affirmé à haute voix qu'il refusait de considérer ce « _pouilleux_ _de_ _Gryffondor_ _aussi_ _idiot_ _qu'un_ _verac__r__asse » _comme son cousin. Ensuite, il avait craché qu'Ayeline devait être mortifiée d'avoir retrouvé le garçon et qu'elle préférait probablement le penser disparu plutôt que sous le nom du Survivant. Bien sûr, son père avait remporté la partie en confisquant son Nimbus 2001 pour son langage châtié et son comportement mauvais envers un membre de la famille. Et puis, Lucius avait d'autres moyens de persuasion efficaces, comme la menace de certaines corrections humiliantes, surtout à son âge ! À présent qu'il était habitué à cette... idée, il pouvait agir de manière désinvolte auprès de son cousin sans que celui-ci ne se doute de son effroi premier.

« Ton cher _oncle_ _Lucius_ m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, » ajouta t-il d'un ton doucereux. Il était évident que si Potter -Hum, Jedusor- venait à nommer l'adulte de cette manière, il allait être très bien reçu. « C'est-à-dire que tu dois éviter de te fourrer dans les ennuis ou encore de te faire manipuler par Dumbledore. Par exemple, ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux si tu ne veux pas qu'il utilise la légilimencie. Ton père risquerait d'en faire un arrêt cardiaque et lui-même est soulagé que je garde un œil sur toi ! »

Harry serra les lèvres pour retenir la réplique acerbe qui le titillait. Bon sang, Drago était si pompeux en parlant. Ne pouvait-il pas utiliser un ton neutre ou alors amical ? Il grimaça doucement à cette idée. Étaient-ils seulement capables de se montrer amicaux l'un envers l'autre ? Il en doutait sincèrement mais il était prêt à faire un effort …

« Je te remercie mais mes parents ne m'ont pas indiqué que tu serais mon gardien alors fous-moi la paix. »

Pour l'effort, il y avait mieux. Il le reconnaissait lui-même !

« Bien sûr. Écoute, pour l'instant, ils sont heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Dans quelques mois, ils deviendront comme tous les parents, c'est-à-dire chiants, autoritaires et envahissants. Profite-en pour le moment. C'est un conseil de… cousin. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car une silhouette apparut près d'eux. McGonagall s'approcha à grandes enjambées, les sourcils froncés. Elle les observa sévèrement un instant, cherchant probablement une quelconque blessure pouvant lui prouver qu'ils étaient en train de se battre. En les voyant intacts, elle commença à les sermonner sur leur inconscience de se chercher des noises dès le premier soir. Mais, elle fut interrompue par le Serpentard qui lui lança d'une voix traînante que Potter et lui partageaient seulement leur souvenir de vacances. Le visage de la vieille dame rougit doucement de colère, pensant que le jeune homme se moquait d'elle alors Harry vint à la rescousse du blond.

« Puis-je aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda t-il d'un ton innocent.

Les yeux gris de Drago s'écarquillèrent largement alors que la fureur se dessinait sur ses traits. Était-il aussi stupide que cela ? Il venait de lui interdire à l'instant de faire confiance au vieillard. Pourquoi se précipitait-il dans son bureau deux heures après leur arrivée au château ? Bon sang, ses parents allaient l'étrangler en apprenant qu'il était incapable de garder le Gryffondor en laisse une seule soirée.

« Je suppose que ça peut atteindre demain matin, Mr Potter Alors, rejoignez vos salles communes. »

« Non ! » protesta Harry. Il s'empressa de prendre une voix plus posée en constatant le froncement de sourcils de sa directrice de maison. « C'est important, professeur. Il sait que je dois le rejoindre après le dîner. »

Elle considéra un instant sa demande, irritée. Elle soupira lentement. Albus ne le lui avait pas indiqué mais elle n'aimait pas laisser un étudiant de côté lorsqu'il demandait de voir un professeur. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord et un sourire soulagé apparut sur les lèvres du garçon. Potter allait encore l'épuiser cette année. Elle congédia le Serpentard qui semblait étonnamment fâché. Après un dernier regard mauvais et menaçant envers son camarade, le blond obéit.

Les deux sorciers prirent le chemin inverse. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau du directeur, l'inquiétude gagna le plus jeune. Il voulait sortir vainqueur de cet entretien et ne pas laisser l'homme l'amadouer en feignant le remord. Il inspira difficilement. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'était le conseil de Drago ainsi que celui de son père mais ce dernier avait omis de lui parler de la légilimencie. Qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs ? Il allait devoir demander de plus amples informations à Hermione.

« Mr Malefoy vous a t-il menacé ? »

La voix sèche, pourtant teintée d'inquiétude, le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête vers la femme. Ensuite, il fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé. Si Drago l'avait menacé, il se serait défendu.

McGonagall devrait s'en douter, bon sang ! Néanmoins, il fut touché par sa sollicitude. Il s'empressa alors de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de leur première conversation civilisée depuis des années. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Son cousin avait été loin de le menacer ou de le provoquer pour déclencher une bagarre. Il l'avait conseillé tout en lui faisant comprendre implicitement qu'il allait l'avoir à l'œil ! Le protéger en fait, même si le Serpentard répugnait probablement à utiliser un tel mot.

C'était vraiment surprenant de voir Drago sous cet angle mais il fut surpris de se sentir soulagé. Dudley n'était pas le cousin parfait, loin de là. Savoir qu'il n'était pas affilié à cette mini- baleine était rassurant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les Dursley et lui étaient incapables de s'entendre. Souvent, il avait comparé les actes méchants du jeune Dursley à ceux du Serpentard mais ce dernier semblait plutôt ouvert par rapport à son arrivée.

La femme haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Mais elle n'insista pas pour connaître le contenu de cette discussion. Si les deux garçons pouvaient enterrer leur hache de guerre, elle en serait la première satisfaite. Moins de retenues, moins de points enlevés, moins de conflits : que des avantages ! Elle soupira doucement en jetant un regard à sa montre. Le couvre-feu approchait dangereusement. Elle ordonna à Harry de rejoindre directement sa salle commune après son entretien avec Dumbledore et de lui demander un mot d'excuse en cas de rencontre avec un professeur. Même si elle ne le dit pas explicitement, elle désignait Snape. Elle lui communiqua le mot de passe de ce début de trimestre, certaine que son étudiant n'avait pas pris la peine de s'assurer qu'il pourrait rejoindre sans difficulté la Tour des Gryffondors.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le Gryffondor était tellement anxieux de lui faire face qu'il n'entendit même pas le mot de passe. McGonagall lui tapota l'épaule d'un air soucieux en le voyant blêmir. Elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur son étrange comportement mais son élève la devança. Il monta la volée de marches en la remerciant. Minerva fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Pourquoi Harry était-il si angoissé à l'idée de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur ? Les deux garçons s'entendaient plutôt bien ! Leur relation dépassait celle d'un étudiant et d'un directeur. Mais, Harry avait semblé déterminé à s'entretenir avec le vieil homme le soir même. Elle fit volte face, rejoignant ses propres appartements. Si Harry et Albus avaient des soucis, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Elle irait interroger son supérieur dès le lendemain pour s'assurer du bien -être de son élève.

De son côté, Harry était face à une porte en bois close. Une partie de lui-même espérait que Dumbledore soit déjà dans son appartement mais il en doutait. Il se mordilla une dernière fois les lèvres avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Allez, il était un Gryffondor ! Mais aussi un descendant de Serpentard … Il frappa néanmoins contre la porte. Dès que la voix de Dumbledore résonna de l'autre côté, il poussa la porte d'un geste qui se voulait confiant mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il les cacha alors derrière son dos.

Le directeur était assis derrière son large bureau en chêne. Une tasse de thé laissait échapper des volutes de fumée alors que l'homme lisait un courrier. Il haussa deux sourcils surpris en le voyant mais finit par lui sourire d'un air rassurant.

_Non, pensa rageusement l'adolescent, je ne vais pas me laisser berner ! _

« Harry, je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt. »

En disant cela, Albus l'invita à prendre place dans l'énorme fauteuil rouge qui lui faisait face. Sans un mot, l'adolescent s'installa à l'intérieur, savourant le confort qui l'entoura. Suivant le conseil de Drago, il préféra observer Fumseck plutôt que de risquer de croiser le regard bleu de l'adulte.

Au bout de quelques secondes pesantes, il plongea une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un bout de parchemin. Il rosit doucement en constatant qu'il s'était froissé tant il l'avait manipulé. Il avait d'abord longuement hésité avant de le donner à ses parents et ensuite, c'était l'idée de le transmettre à Dumbledore qui l'avait angoissé. Il le tendit à celui-ci qui l'attrapa, curieux. Harry nota son air déçu en découvrant le contenu du papier.

« Il s'agit de ton autorisation pour Pré au Lard, » constata Dumbledore d'un ton neutre.

« Oui. Comme le nom de mes parents est indiqué dessus, j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que ce soit à vous que je le donne plutôt qu'au professeur McGonagall. »

Son explication reçut un hochement de tête compréhensif. Lui-même laissa apparaître un léger sourire en imaginant la réaction de son professeur de métamorphose s'il lui transmettait un papier où était indiqué : _Je soussigné Mr et Mrs Jedusor_... Ce serait assez amusant à observer mais il préférait retarder cet épisode le plus tard possible. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter les regards curieux ou mauvais. Si son meilleur ami et sa famille le détestaient déjà alors qu'ils étaient tous très proches jusque -là, il avait une idée de la réaction du reste des étudiants.

« J'assurerai à Minerva que tu peux te rendre à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Merci Monsieur le Directeur, » répondit-il poliment. Ensuite, il se leva de son fauteuil. « Bonne soirée. »

« Comme tu es ici, Harry, nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour discuter et... »

Les yeux émeraudes de l'adolescent se plissèrent et il lança un regard furieux au directeur. Celui-ci se tut, comprenant qu'il n'était toujours pas ouvert à lui. Il s'approcha rapidement de la porte, satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Juste avant de tourner la poignée, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Vous avez fait quelque chose d'horrible. Vous m'avez empêché de grandir avec ma famille. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous. »

_* Alors ? =)_


	7. Chapitre VI : Avancées

Bonjour tout le monde

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine avec ce week end rallongé pour beaucoup de monde. Pour ma part, mon oral s'est plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble :D

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, seulement quelques "avancées" pour Harry et sa famille mais également pour un autre personnage ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez de lire ce chapitre !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis navré. D'ailleurs, je trouve dommage que les revieweurs anonymes ne s'inscrivent pas sur le site pour que je puisse vous répondre. Vous y trouverez des réponses à vos questions ! Ca prend 2 minutes et vous y gagnerez quelque chose :D

Bonne semaine,  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre<em> **_: Avancement_

Après un dixième soupir, Harry roula en boule un parchemin et le déposa à sa droite. Il ignora le regard glacial d'Hermione. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur Binns. Le professeur parlait d'une voix monotone et son cours, portant sur une énième révolution de gobelins, était plus qu'ennuyant. Toutefois, la Gryffondore réussissait à prendre des notes sans même lâcher un bâillement. Rien ne semblait capable de la désintéresser du fantôme. Tous les autres étudiants s'affairaient à une occupation futile, hormis quelques spécimens étranges du même acabit qu'Hermione. Certains étaient affalés sur leur table, d'autres dessinaient ou jouaient à un jeu avec son voisin. Quelques uns profitaient de ce cours pour effectuer des exercices ou des dissertations pour d'autres matières.

Ce n'était pas une occupation idiote même si Hermione lança un regard de reproche à Neville qui terminait son rouleau de parchemin pour le professeur McGonagall. Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il reporta son attention sur le cours. Les professeurs avaient bien l'intention de rattraper ces trois semaines de retard. Le programme scolaire n'était pas allégé malgré la rentrée tardive. Pourtant, les habituelles vacances du mois d'avril étaient supprimées ! Mais les professeurs étaient décidés à combler ces semaines de vacances supplémentaires. Ainsi, à la fin de cette première semaine de cours, tous les étudiants étaient ensevelis sous les devoirs.

Quant à Harry, il s'adonnait à une activité d'apparence banale : l'écriture d'une lettre. Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin vierge devant lui. Il détestait écrire les courriers. Mis à part lors des vacances scolaires chez les Dursley, il n'en rédigeait aucune. Hedwige était bien plus un animal de compagnie qu'une factrice. Elle déposait rarement des courriers pour lui. Elle allait être heureuse de ce surplus exceptionnel de travail. Il jeta un regard morne aux parchemins froissés déposés à côté de sa trousse. Tout cela était de la faute de Drago. Ce matin, ce crétin lui avait demandé innocemment s'il avait écrit une lettre à ses parents. Non. Il n'osait pas le faire car il ne voulait pas paraître envahissant. C'était une piètre excuse puisque sa mère lui avait demandé de leur envoyer des lettres lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard.

Il soupira à nouveau et jeta un regard sombre au Serpentard. Le blond ne le perçut pas puisqu'il écoutait attentivement le professeur Binns. Sa main raide prouvait qu'il prenait peu de notes. S'il faisait semblant de suivre le cours, il le faisait très bien. Plus que jamais, Harry pensait que le garçon était étrange. Les tensions entre eux s'étaient apaisées. À présent, ils s'ignoraient. Ça surprenait beaucoup de monde mais le Survivant haussaient les épaules chaque fois qu'on l'interrogeait à ce sujet. Quelques fois, ils se parlaient. Enfin, c'était vraiment bizarre ! Ils n'avaient pas de grandes conversations civilisées. Le blond était plutôt malicieux et il aimait le taquiner. Harry le laissait agir, préférant ses boutades amicales aux poings et aux insultes précédentes. Si tout le monde avait remarqué le calme entre eux, personne ne les avait vu échanger quelques mots amicaux. Drago s'assurait de lui parler lorsque les couloirs étaient déserts.

« Tu es insupportable ! » cracha Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui, ignorant les quelques regards qui se posèrent sur eux, dont celui de Malefoy. « Écrire une lettre n'est pas compliqué. Fais-le et tais-toi ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs jais ouvrit la bouche, choqué par l'agressivité inattendue de son amie. Ils étaient le centre d'attention d'une partie de la classe et Harry leur jeta un regard noir. Hermione rosit doucement mais ses yeux étaient de nouveau fixés sur le fantôme qui n'avait rien entendu, toujours concentré sur son cours.

« Tu écris une lettre d'amour, Potter ? »

La moquerie de Drago le fit serrer les dents. Ce crétin savait parfaitement à qui était destiné son courrier et il osait se moquer de lui. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement mais Hermione s'empressa de l'attraper par le bras pour l'inciter au calme. Quelques ricanements résonnèrent dans la salle et les joues du Gryffondor rougirent. Il manquerait plus qu'une telle rumeur fasse le tour du château ! Beurk … surtout qu'il s'imaginait mal rédiger une lettre d'amour. Et à qui, d'abord ? Finalement, il ignora le regard moqueur de Drago et reprit sa plume. Il la trempa dans le petit flacon d'encre de son amie et posa la pointe sur le parchemin vierge.

Son plus gros problème était de débuter le courrier. En dehors du fait de trouver ce qui pouvait intéresser les deux adultes, il ignorait comment les nommer en haut de la lettre. C'était déjà son sixième essai. Après le _Monsieur, Madame _trop impersonnel, le _papa, maman_ qui l'avait fait rire nerveusement, il avait tenté d'écrire leurs prénoms mais il se sentait comme un parfait étranger en agissant ainsi. Il choisit la simplicité qu'il avait déjà optée pour son deuxième essai. Le plus soigneusement possible, il écrivit le mot _Bonjour_. Cette solution ne lui convenait pas tellement mais Hermione avait raison, il devait se lancer. Il n'y avait rien de plus neutre que ce terme.

_J'espère que vous allez bien. La rentrée est plutôt fatigante. Les professeurs nous donnent beaucoup de devoirs. Le professeur McGonagall semble oublier qu'on a d'autres cours que la métamorphose mais qu'on doit aussi manger et même dormir ! Snape est toujours un crétin. Il m'a mis une retenue car j'ai respiré trop fort ! J'allais simplement éternuer ! Je suis encore étonné qu'un homme soit autant capable d__'__hurler en deux heures de cours. _

Oh Merlin, c'était ridicule. Qu'allaient dire ses parents en constatant son manque de respect envers un professeur ? Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre, s'apprêtant à jeter à nouveau ce parchemin. Il posa sa plume pour le froisser mais se retint au dernier moment. Non ! Ça faisait quasiment deux heures qu'il s'appliquait à écrire une simple lettre. Celle-ci était la dernière version et ça serait celle que les Jedusor recevraient le lendemain matin, peu importe le contenu ! Hermione avait raison. Il s'agissait d'un courrier pour sa famille et pas d'un exercice ou d'une lettre officielle ! Ils voulaient seulement avoir de ses nouvelles, pas analyser son style d'écriture, compter le nombre de fautes d'orthographes ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

_Ce soir, les entraînements de l'équipe de Quidditch reprennent. Demain, j'ai mon premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Hagrid mais Dumbledore l'a nommé comme professeur ! __C'est assez surprenant mais il est très gentil._

Harry n'osa pas indiquer sur sa lettre qu'il craignait également ce cours en compagnie du garde-chasse. Tout d'abord, il l'imaginait difficilement maintenir une classe dans le calme. Il était incapable d' hurler comme le faisait Snape et il semblait inapte à faire preuve de la moindre sévérité envers quelqu'un. Alors laisser une horde d'étudiants entre les mains de l'homme semblait risqué. D'autant plus que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient réunis pour cette option. Ça promettait d'être... intéressant.

Ce qui l'inquiétait également étaient les animaux qu' Hagrid allait leur faire étudier. Après Aragog, Touffu et Norbert le Dragon, quels autres monstres le demi-géant allait-il leur présenter ? D'accord, un simple air de musique suffisait à endormir le chien à trois tête comme s'il avait ingurgité une goutte de potion du Mort Vivant. Quant au bébé dragon, il était aussi grand qu'un chaton à sa naissance. Aragog voulait même les aider, Ron et lui, en découvrant que son ami Hagrid était en danger. Toutefois, Norbert avait failli brûler la cabane de son propriétaire. Touffu aurait aimé leur arracher une jambe et l'énorme araignée avait jeté sur eux toute sa famille. C'était suffisant pour craindre Hagrid et ses cours, non ? Dumbledore était-il inconscient à ce point là ? Même Hermione avait pincé les lèvres en découvrant le nouveau statut du demi-géant, soucieuse.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées en reportant son attention sur sa lettre. Dans un autre paragraphe, il décrivit son impression sur le cours de Mrs Burbage, la professeur d'études des moldus. Les cours étaient très intéressants car il découvrait le monde Moldu sous un autre point de vue. Celui des sorciers. C'était assez amusant, notamment le manuel qui s'extasiait devant des petits objets d'apparence banales. Par exemple, le téléphone n'effrayait pas Harry. Le bouquin décrivait toute l'histoire de ce moyen de communication, une petite partie parlait même de l'essor des téléphones portables. Il trouvait dommage que la plupart des élèves ayant choisis cette option possèdent déjà une connaissance du monde Moldu. Il y avait peu de sorciers Sang-Pur. Même s'il trouvait tout cela amusant, il ne s'étala pas vraiment sur ses sentiments, craignait de choquer ses parents.

Pour lui, il était clair que Lord Voldemort détestait les Moldus, voulait tous les exterminer... C'était bien ce que tout le monde disait, non ? C'était le signe distinctif des Mangemorts : leur intolérance à tout ce qui n'était pas pur et magique. À présent, il n'était plus certain de cette conviction. Jusque là, Tom ou Ayeline n'avaient montré aucune haine envers les non -sorciers. Masquaient-ils leurs opinions pour ne pas le choquer ? C'était probable mais il ne voulait pas idéaliser son père. Il voulait découvrir qui il était. Parfois, il voulait interroger Dumbledore à propos de sa famille, de son père. Après tout, le vieil homme laissait sous-entendre qu'il connaissait plutôt bien le mage noir. Bien sûr, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Tout d'abord, cela satisferait trop le puissant sorcier et il avait bien trop de fierté pour lui montrer explicitement tous ses doutes à propos de cette situation inattendue. Ensuite, sa confiance en le directeur s'était progressivement amenuisée. Comme Drago et ses parents le lui avaient conseillé, il était préférable qu'il évite de se retrouver seul avec lui.

_Drago et moi parlons de temps en temps. Il n'est pas si stupide et méchant que je ne le pensais. Ne lui dîtes pas que j'ai écris cela, s'il vous plaît. Son égo s'en verrait doublé et il n'en a pas vraiment besoin. _

_À bientôt,_

_Harry. _

C'était bref. Plus court qu'il ne le souhaitait mais il ne voulait pas les embêter en leur racontant tous ses tracas. Encore une fois, il ne voulait pas être envahissant. Leur vie de famille était tout juste en train de se créer. Il fallait qu'ils prennent leur temps. Et puis, il n'était pas certain que ce soit très utile de donner tous les détails de sa vie à Poudlard. Est-ce que ça le soulagerait de confier à ses parents que Ron refusait toujours de lui parler ? Il jeta un regard au rouquin, assis deux rangs devant lui et soupira doucement. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux en effet. Il souffrait vraiment de l'absence de son meilleur ami. L'ambiance dans le dortoir était tendue. Même Seamus n'arrivait pas à alléger l'atmosphère à l'aide d'une de ses blagues vaseuses. Le dernier Weasley l'ignorait, agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait remarqué ce fait et Harry ne pouvait pas leur expliquer la raison de cette distance entre eux.

Même Hermione subissait l'absence du troisième membre de leur groupe. Bien que Ron soit plus ouvert envers elle, il l'évitait dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était fâché qu'elle le soutienne. Harry supposait qu'il vivait cela comme une trahison ! Elle l'avait choisi lui, plutôt que Ron. C'était stupide mais son -ancien ?- ami refusait d'entendre son argumentation, davantage en faveur d' Hermione que de lui-même. Malgré sa tristesse, la jeune fille refusait de renier son amitié avec Harry sous prétexte qu'il était le fils de Voldemort. Celui-ci en était très ému. Il avait conscience qu'elle serait l'une des seules personnes à prendre parti dans son camp lorsque la vérité serait révélée et ça lui permettait d'être moins angoissé pour l'avenir. Toutefois, il se sentait coupable de toute cette situation et il faisait tout pour que sa brillante amie retrouve Ron, même si cela signifiait l'isolement pour lui.

La sonnerie retentit une dizaine de minutes après qu' Harry ait cacheté son parchemin, bien décidé à leur faire parvenir ce courrier. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac même si le regard courroucé d' Hermione lui rappela qu'il n'avait pris aucune note. En lui lançant un sourire innocent, il se fit la note mentale d'utiliser le sortilège de duplication pour avoir un cours propre, complet et soigné pour les examens. Un frisson d'excitation traversa les élèves. Le dernier cours de la journée était terminé. Il restait le lendemain et ils seraient en week-end. Et encore, ils n'avaient jamais cours le vendredi après-midi ! Ils se dirigèrent, tel un troupeau, en direction de la sortie alors que Binns traversait le mur derrière son bureau. Être un fantôme avait quelques avantages, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. À tout à l'heure ! »

Harry adressa un hochement de tête distrait à la jeune fille qui se mêla à la foule d'étudiants dans le couloir. Il regarda un instant ses cheveux marrons touffus avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, dissimulés par les adolescents plus grands. Lui-même se fraya un chemin et sourit doucement à Neville qui jouait des coudes à côté de lui.

« Où vas-tu? »

Neville venait pratiquement de hurler cette question dans son oreille lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il prenait le chemin contraire à la tour des Gryffondors. Harry se frotta l'oreille d'un air amusé en gloussant lorsque la culpabilité apparut sur le visage de son ami. En même temps, il y avait tellement de bruits dans le couloir ! Il lui répondit en montrant le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement. Hedwige se trouvait à la volière. Il lui rendait souvent visite, même lorsqu'il n'avait aucun courrier à envoyer. Il retourna la questions à son ami.

« J'ai rendez-vous aux serres avec Mrs Chourave dans une heure. Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Le Survivant fut tellement heureux par cette proposition qu'il manqua de se jeter au cou de son ami. C'était sûrement le plus gros avantage de son éloignement avec Ron : Neville et lui discutaient beaucoup plus. Le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le dortoir, ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur la journée écoulée. C'était très intéressant car ils n'avaient pas pris les mêmes options. Ensuite, ils pouvaient se moquer de Snape et même de la rigidité parfois excessive de leur directrice de maison. Un peu honteux, Harry avait remarqué à quel point le Sang-Pur était mis de côté par eux, les quatre autres garçons du dortoir. Même si Ron et lui se réconciliaient, il avait bien l'intention de ne plus le laisser de côté. D'autant plus que Neville était très intéressant et même amusant.

Les deux garçons se rendirent donc à la volière. Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassés le couloir où tous les élèves s'agglutinaient pour rejoindre soit leur salle commune, soit le parc, soit la bibliothèque, tout était calme autour d'eux. Ils marchaient côte à côte, silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de parler. C'était agréable de ne pas ressentir le silence entre amis comme pesant ou autre. Ils croisèrent le professeur Flitwitck qui leur sourit joyeusement en sifflotant un air de chanson très à la mode en ce moment. Les amis échangèrent un regard amusé. Le petit homme qu'était le professeur de sortilège était plutôt amusant, et passionné par son travail.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la volière où une joyeuse cacophonie régnait. Tous les hiboux et les chouettes semblaient réveillés. Quelques uns volaient au-dessus de leur tête mais la plupart était installé sur les perchoirs, lâchant des cris suraigus.

« Hedwige ! »

Aussitôt, sa magnifique chouette blanche déploya ses ailes et s'approcha de lui. Elle se déposa sur son épaule droite et il en profita pour la flatter un peu. Il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir pas la garder auprès de lui dans le dortoir, comme les chats. Chez les Dursley, il discutait souvent avec elle, même si _évidemment _elle ne lui répondait pas. Son regard ambre lui laissait penser qu'elle l'écoutait et le comprenait. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier alors elle serait très heureuse de se dégourdir les ailes.

« Hedwige est vraiment très belle, » confia Neville.

Son ami lui adressa un sourire. En effet, il était très fier de présenter sa chouette. Hagrid avait fait un merveilleux choix en lui offrant ce cadeau. Il le remercia et sortit de sa poche un bout de pain qu'il avait pris lors du déjeuner. L'animal le savoura lentement, profitant de ce moment avec son maître. Il enroula autour de sa patte la lettre et la laissa s'envoler par les grandes arches en pierre.

« Ron et toi ne vous parlez toujours pas ? » demanda prudemment le garçon rondouillard.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns fronça le nez comme si cette question était malodorante. Il s'appuya contre le rebord en pierre donnant sur la Forêt Interdite et le Lac Noir. Il pouvait même voir la cabane en bois d'Hagrid. Son ami s'approcha de lui et prit la même position. Ils restèrent un long moment installés de cette manière, profitant de la beauté du paysage s'étendant sous leurs yeux..

« Non, » répondit-il finalement. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en sentant le regard du botaniste en herbe se tourner vers lui. « D'un côté, je suis fâché par sa réaction mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le comprendre. Toi aussi, quand tu sauras tout, tu réagiras sûrement de la même manière. Je m'y suis déjà préparé. »

Face à ses mots, l'inquiétude de Neville grandit. Il voulut assurer à son ami qu'il ne lui tournerait pas le dos, peu importe ce qu'il apprendrait, mais il avait le pressentiment que ça ne plairait pas à Harry. Même s'il s'estimait plutôt tolérant et ouvert d'esprit, il lui arrivait d'être fermé sur certains sujets. Il n'avait aucune idée du secret de son ami mais il devait être important et dérangeant pour que même Ron refuse de lui adresser la parole. Au début, il pensait que c'était la mort de Ginny qui expliquait un tel comportement mais il était évident que ça dépassait cela.

Que se passait-il dans le vie d'Harry Potter?

« Nous aviserons en tant voulu, » conclut sagement Neville.

_x x x _

L'humidité.

Le froid.

Depuis toutes ces années, il s'était habitué au froid l'entourant mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner doucement lorsqu'un courant d'air particulièrement fort traversa son uniforme de prisonnier déchiré en lambeaux. Allongé sur un banc de pierre inconfortable, l'homme ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus la vue de ce ciel grisâtre. Il grimaça face à un vertige et s'accrocha inutilement au banc, ayant l'impression de tomber en arrière. Son ventre émit un gargouillement puissant mais il l'ignora. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait réclamer un festin pour calmer son estomac affamé !

Il se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même en sentant un sentiment de désespoir s'infiltrer en lui. Les Détraqueurs étaient proches. Il serra fortement les dents pour bloquer les voix qui commençaient à tourner dans son esprit. Un moment, il songea à relâcher tous ses efforts mais il secoua la tête. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il était ici et qu'il se battait contre l'influence des créatures maléfiques. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? L'avantage d'être dans une des cellules les mieux gardées de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban était la vue sur l'océan et sur le ciel. Évidemment, la nature morte de l'îlot où se trouvait la prison rendait le ciel gris et la mer houleuse, mais c'était agréable de pouvoir poser son regard sur quelque chose de vivant. L'inconvénient était que les gardiens étaient beaucoup plus présents autour des cellules.

Un autre tressaillement traversa son corps décharné en entendant le rire quasiment hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine, sa voisine de cellule. Leurs retrouvailles en prison étaient ironiques au regard de la haine qu'ils partageait l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois sur des champs de bataille, prêt à se tuer malgré leurs liens familiaux. Dans leur enfermement, ils évitaient de se parler, sauf lorsque la solitude se faisait trop sentir pour tous les deux. Alors, ils se hurlaient dessus et se lançaient des insulte au visage. C'était un soulagement et un accord tacite s'était établi entre eux. Ils s'insultaient, se charriaient mais surtout, ils ne sympathisaient pas et ne se lamentaient pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'un des deux se plaigne car seule la méchanceté de l'autre leur permettait de rester debout et de ne pas abandonner. Même Rodolphus ne pouvait pas autant soutenir sa femme que lui le faisait de manière involontaire.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un râle se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là. Quel était le prisonnier qui nourrissait les créatures ? C'était égoïste mais il était heureux de ne pas être leur cible ce jour -là. La veille, il avait eu l'impression de s'effondrer, de donner tous ses souvenirs heureux aux gardiens de la prison. Il avait hurlé. Pleuré. Et Bellatrix s'était moquée de lui. Intérieurement, il la remercia. Si elle ne l'avait pas autant charrié sur sa soi-disant faiblesse, il se serait probablement roulé en boule sous ce banc qui lui servait de lit. Un nouveau sanglot résonna dans le silence du grand bâtiment et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se maudit.

Calme.

Rester calme. C'était la même chose depuis douze ans mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il n'avait pas reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Le Magenmagot ne lui avait même pas organisé un procès dans les règles alors évidemment, son emprisonnement était bâclé. Certains restaient quelques mois, voire une année mais ils se trouvaient dans les ailes de la prison rarement fréquentées par les Détraqueurs. Lui était destiné à rester ici jusqu'à sa mort. Parfois, il espérait avoir à subir ce châtiment terrible qu'était le baiser du Détraqueur mais il savait que son dossier judiciaire était classé et que personne ne prendrait la peine de le rouvrir. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais. _Ne_ _pense_ _pas_ _ainsi_. C'est mauvais.

« SIRIUS ! Espèce de traître ! »

Bellatrix venait de s'égosiller depuis sa propre cellule. L'homme tressaillit. Il resta un moment silencieux et un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque sa cousine le rappela à nouveau, la voix éraillée par tous les cris qu'elle poussait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit. Ça lui faisait du bien d'échanger quelques mots dans la journée.

« Nous avons de la visite ! »

Il se redressa brusquement à ses mots et rouvrit les yeux. Qui venait ? Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans les locaux si protégés de la prison. Si quelqu'un venait s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la prison, il ne montait jamais dans l'aile des sorciers les plus dangereux. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment lorsqu'il se leva du lit dur. Il se rattrapa contre la paroi humide et laissa son malaise se dissiper. Une fois remis, il s'approcha des barreaux et essaya de voir si quelqu'un arrivait réellement. Il croisa le regard mauvais de sa cousine, deux cellules à droite en face de la sienne. Elle regardait vers le bout du couloir avec excitation. Il n'y voyait rien. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que quelqu'un arrivait ? Il supposa que la subite disparition des Détraqueurs était déjà un indice en soi.

Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils étaient plusieurs. Comme lui, les autres prisonniers les entendirent. Aussitôt, ils poussèrent des cris déchaînés, des jurons, voir mêmes des crachats. Dégoûté, Sirius Black s'éloigna des barreaux et retourna sur le lit. En réalité, il se fichait du bureaucrate qui venait pour rassurer la population. « _Ne vous inquiétez pas, les fous sont loin de vous. » _Fou ? Il ne l'était pas, bon sang ! Tout cela n'était qu'une méprise qui lui avait déjà coûté douze années de sa vie. Combien d'autres avant qu'un crétin de fonctionnaire s'aperçoive de l'erreur commise à son encontre ? Un brusque sentiment de colère le prit et il sourit tristement. Il aimait ressentir des émotions si violentes. C'était rassurant. Il vivait toujours.

« Tenez-le bien ! »

Une voix froide résonna entre les murs. Il reconnut la voix de Mr Nuss, le directeur de la prison. Deux autres hommes le rassurèrent d'une voix bourru, visiblement agacés par ses commentaires. La curiosité traversa Sirius. Un nouveau détenu ? C'était rare. Il se souvenait encore de l'arrivée en fanfare de quelques Mangemorts reconnus, une poignée de jours après lui. Parmi ce petit groupe, il y avait Bellatrix et Rodolphus. C'était probablement ceux qui avaient le plus protesté face à leur enfermement.

« Pettigrow ! »

La voix incrédule de plusieurs détenus et des murmures surpris résonnèrent dans la prison. Cette fois-ci, l'homme bondit sur ses jambes et sauta pratiquement contre les barreaux. À nouveau, le monde tangua autour de lui mais ce n'était sûrement pas la fatigue ou la faim. Plutôt l'espoir et l'effroi. Quatre hommes, dont deux particulièrement épais lui cachaient la vue. Ils étaient juste en face de lui. Un bruit sinistre plus tard et la large porte d'une cellule fut ouverte. Les deux Aurors, vêtus de leur uniforme jetèrent sans aucune douceur le prisonnier mais Sirius ne pouvait toujours pas _le_voir.

L'homme qui se tenait en retrait tournait également le dos à Sirius mais il se tourna vers lui, le visage anxieux. Fudge. Sirius grogna silencieusement, se retenant de ne pas insulter le Ministre de la Magie. Celui-ci jouait nerveusement avec son chapeau melon violet. La grille du nouveau prisonnier se referma dans un grincement sinistre et Sirius se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Celui qui venait d'être enfermé poussa un cri enragé et les supplia de le libérer, qu'il allait tout leur expliquer.

La vue qui s'offrit à Sirius lorsque les hommes se détournèrent des supplications du nouveau détenu le fit chanceler. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses maigres forces aux barreaux. Il ne pensait pas un jour remercier leur présence. Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi rondouillard et ses yeux étaient ronds, marrons, luisants. Inquiétant. Auparavant, il le trouvait attendrissant par sa maladresse, ses blagues toujours un peu décalées. Là, il eut envie de se jeter sur lui, l'étrangler et le tuer. Faire ce qu'il aurait dû réaliser des années plus tôt. Faire ce pourquoi il était enfermé ! Pettigrow l'observait avec de grands yeux et il secouait la tête, comme si le voir ici, à Azkaban, était impossible. Connard, sa présence était de sa faute ! Comment pouvait-il être surpris ? Étrangement, il ressemblait à un rat, comme s'il avait prit quelques traits de son Animagus. Était-ce possible ?

« Mr Black, » salua poliment Fudge en ignorant Pettigrow. Il jeta un regard nerveux à l'Auror qui se tenait à côté de lui. Les quatre personnes semblaient très mal à l'aise mais Sirius était tellement choqué qu'il ne les railla pas. « Il me semble plutôt évident que votre dossier est le résultat d'une grande méprise. Vous êtes libéré dès aujourd'hui et votre innocence sera dévoilée dans une édition spéciale demain matin de la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Libéré ? » croassa t-il. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. « Vous voulez dire que je vais quitter cette foutue prison ? »

La gêne marqua les traits de Fudge. Les trois Aurors l'entourant le regardaient avec un soupçon de colère mais le Ministre de la Magie resta impassible. Il hocha la tête. Il avait conscience que cette erreur de la part du Département de la Justice Magique, mais aussi celle du Ministère de la Magie dans sa globalité risquait de lui retomber dessus. Le dossier n'avait pas été traité dans les règles. Tout citoyen sorcier anglais avait le droit à un procès. Il était intervenu en défaveur du Sang-Pur pour l'enfermer immédiatement à Azkaban. Honnêtement, ses collègues n'avaient pas trop rechigné à expédier rapidement ce dossier judiciaire mais il était en haut de la hiérarchie. Il serait considéré comme le responsable. Mais le Lord Jedusor lui avait d'ores et déjà assuré qu'il le soutiendrait.

Même si la porte de sa cellule était ouverte, Sirius n'arrivait pas à faire un pas à l'extérieur, bouleversé. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement de temps. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé … Bon sang, il n'y croyait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Était-ce un mauvais rêve ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le ferait. Jusque là, de simples Aurors inconnus venaient le libérer. Parfois, il s'agissait d'une de ses connaissances. Refaire face à un ami était encore plus terrible. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il essayait d'imaginer les traits de Rémus, son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas douté de sa culpabilité. Jamais il n'avait rêvé de Fudge alors il voulait, cette fois-ci, croire à la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Pettigrow. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mensonge.

« Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? » balbutia Sirius.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changés en quelques semaines, Mr Black, » confia un Auror en ignorant le coup d'œil furieux de son supérieur. Sirius tourna un regard hagard vers lui et l'adulte lui assura d'un mouvement de tête qu'il pouvait quitter sa cellule. « Mr Jedusor, Vous-Savez-Qui, s'est rétracté et il a affirmé vouloir agir dans la légalité. Il nous a donc informé de la forme de l'Animagus de Pettigrow et de discrètes recherches ont commencées. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire...

Une nouvelle ère commençait.

_* Voilà !_


	8. Chapitre VII : Découvrir

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 7 d'Être une famille en temps et en heure. Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas pu y répondre car le site bugait. Je ne suis donc pas responsable ^^ Mais je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos encouragements.

Ce chapitre risque d'en surprendre beaucoup et il est assez dense, notamment la deuxième et troisième partie. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, la "nouvelle" découverte par Harry ne tombe pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Quelques indices (discrets) ont été disseminés depuis le début ^^ Bref, je suis un peu angoissée que ça ne vous plaise pas alors j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisser à la lecture !

A la semaine prochaine. Patmol25

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>: Découvrir_

« Mais je vous dis que j'ai donné l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledore ! »

Harry se tortilla pour s'échapper de la poigne ferme et douloureuse de Rusard. Il laissa échapper un bruit rauque, entre le grognement colérique et le gémissement de douleur. Le concierge sourit méchamment et le tira vers lui alors que lui-même reculait. Visiblement, Rusard avait l'intention de le traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur du château ! Les joues de l'adolescent étaient brûlantes et il sentait le regard de tous les étudiants peser sur lui. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi Potter, le Survivant, se battait avec le concierge de l'école ! Il continua à se tortiller mais Rusard, malgré son apparence frêle et miteuse, semblait doté d'une force bien plus importante que la sienne.

Les lèvres d'Hermione, qui se tenait derrière son ami, étaient pincées et ses yeux étincelaient de colère. Elle était intervenue plusieurs fois en faveur d'Harry mais l'homme acariâtre avait juste grogné de manière menaçante. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour trouver un soutien mais les élèves commençaient déjà à quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement. Elle croisa le regard hilare de Malefoy. Il observait son cousin se faire traîner contradictoire du Serpentard. Lorsqu'il ne semblait pas soucieux pour Harry, il le charriait au point que ça ressemblait à leurs anciennes bagarres. Le garçon blond remarqua qu'elle le fixait d'un air fâché. Or il se contenta de lui sourire un peu plus avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'un de ses amis à la peau noire lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Argus ! Lâchez-le ! Lâchez cet enfant ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix aiguë du professeur McGonagall. La femme apparut rapidement auprès d'eux et posa une main ferme sur le bras de son collègue. Celui-ci lança un regard mauvais à son élève qui fit un bond en arrière, une fois libre. Il massa son poignet devenu douloureux. À présent qu'il n'était plus entre les mains de son tortionnaire, il lui lança un regard sombre et mauvais.

« Ce vermisseau essaye de m'avoir ! Il n'a pas d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ! » Aboya le concierge.

« Je l'ai donné au directeur ! » répéta Harry pour la énième fois.

Derrière lui, Hermione appuya sa réponse d'un hochement de tête. Le regard froid de la directrice des Gryffondors se posa sur le garçon qui eut soudainement un doute. Il avait donné le papier signé de la main de ses parents au professeur Dumbledore mais … en avait-il informé McGonagall ? Il se mordilla la lèvre pour étouffer son vif sentiment de colère.

« Mr Potter ne vous ment pas, Argus. Albus a bien reçu un mot de la famille du garçon. »

Le concierge poussa un grognement rauque et fit volte-face, s'enfonçant dans le hall de Poudlard.

Le soulagement déferla en lui et il fut satisfait de voir qu'il pouvait au moins faire confiance au vieil homme pour cela. Hermione, inquiète de ce raffut, s'excusa rapidement auprès de McGonagall. Celle-ci balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main irrité, le regard toujours rivé sur son élève aux cheveux noirs jais. Cette situation était étrange. Le directeur lui dissimulait quelque chose à propos de Potter et elle découvrirait de quoi il s'agissait. De nombreux faits bizarres étaient à noter depuis le retour du garçon à l'école. Tout d'abord, Weasley et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole. En parallèle, il semblait s'être rapproché du jeune Malefoy. Même Séverus l'avait remarqué, dépité. Cette autorisation était-elle une faveur de la part du vieil homme ? Elle imaginait difficilement la famille Dursley signer ce papier pour leur neveu.

En remarquant que ses deux élèves attendaient son assentiment pour déguerpir, elle leur fit un signe sec de tête en direction des grilles de Poudlard. Dans un dernier signe de provocation, Potter jeta un regard noir à l'endroit où se tenait le concierge quelques secondes auparavant. Mais il se tassa sur lui-même lorsque la vieille dame lui en lança un, encore plus impressionnant, en réponse. Minerva serra les lèvres pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'éclore sur son visage. Elle observa les deux enfants courir pour rattraper la foule d'étudiants. Pourtant, elle sourit franchement lorsque Miss Granger donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son ami. Ils disparurent rapidement de son regard, engloutis par la masse d'adolescents impatients.

« Salut Neville ! »

Le garçon rondouillard marchait seul, d'un pas tranquille. Il s'arrêta et les attendit. Légèrement essoufflés par leur course, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent près de leur camarade. Neville leur sourit gentiment. Depuis qu' Harry et Ron ne se parlaient plus, les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. En fait, il passait tout son temps avec le génie en botanique. Dans les cours où il n'était pas assis à côté d' Hermione, il s'était installé à côté de son ami. Même s'il ne rigolait pas autant avec lui qu'avec Ron, il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une question de temps.

Ils se mirent tout les trois en route, discutant avec enthousiasme du banquet d'Halloween prévu dans la soirée. La rentrée datait déjà d'un mois et demi. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs avaient organisé la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Cette nouvelle avait projeté une vague d'excitation dans chacune des maisons, surtout pour les troisièmes années. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'y rendaient. Le vieil homme leur avait conseillé de faire un détour chez Honeydukes mais de ne pas acheter trop de sucreries : il y en auraient déjà beaucoup lors du repas pour Halloween. Harry adorait cette fête à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il était toujours un peu morose car il pensait aux Potter à cette période de l'année. Mais l'ambiance, le festin, lui faisaient toujours oublier son désarroi. Les chauves-souris qui volaient au-dessus d'eux ou les citrouilles qui flottaient dans la Grande Salle l'émerveillaient toujours autant au bout de trois années de scolarité à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cœur du village. Ils furent impressionnés par l'animation dans les petites rues. Ceux qui connaissaient déjà le lieu se rendaient dans les boutiques les plus intéressantes d'un pas connaisseur. Les nouveaux, comme les trois Gryffondors, prirent le temps d'observer autour d'eux. Les maisons étaient basses et petites mais toutes collées. Le village était composé de quatre rues principales. C'était plus petit que le chemin de Traverse mais bien plus charmant et intime.

« C'est Hengist de Woodcroft qui l'a construit. C'est le seul village sorcier qui existe, » déclara Hermione d'un ton connaisseur.

« Pour le moment, » ajouta Neville.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Voilà l'un des ambitieux projets de Tom Jedusor : construire plusieurs villages, voir des villes, dédiés entièrement aux sorciers. Cette idée était soutenue par beaucoup de personnes et de familles qui apprécieraient de ne pas avoir à se cacher pour vivre quotidiennement. Il remportait tous les suffrages avec cette nouvelle politique. Fudge avait immédiatement accepté le projet, surtout lorsque le père d'Harry avait promis de se charger lui-même d'une grande partie du coût financier de chaque nouveau chantier. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un stratagème ingénieux pour garder la mainmie sur ces différents espaces. Ce n'était pas idiot… mais depuis que son père était cité presque quotidiennement dans La Gazette du Sorcier, Harry s'était aperçu que l'homme était loin d'être stupide.

Ils avancèrent et découvrirent avec émerveillement chaque bâtiment. Tous avaient une particularité et c'était agréable de les observer. Harry frissonna doucement lorsque le vent s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. Il faisait vraiment frais pour cette fin Octobre. Après avoir annoncé à sa mère la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle l'obligeait à s'habiller chaudement. Elle l'avait même menacé en lui assurant qu'elle le saurait. Était-ce possible ? C'était anodin et toutes les mères devaient donner cette recommandation à leur enfant. Toutefois, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes en lisant ces mots. Il s'était empressé de les cacher en reprenant contenance. Mais il était euphorique à l'idée que quelqu'un se soucie de lui.

Leur première destination fut Honeydukes. Même Hermione tomba sous le charme de cette boutique de friandises totalement extravagante. Comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, une foule d'étudiants se pressait déjà contre les présentoirs et le comptoir de la caisse. Le propriétaire, Ambrosius Flume, semblait dépasser par l'agitation dans son magasin mais également très heureux. Il n'y avait pas de doute : le chiffre d'affaire serai doublé ce mois-ci grâce à la visite des élèves de Poudlard. Sa femme se tenait près de la porte. Elle répondait à la fois aux questions des clients tout en s'assurant du regard que personne n'allait chaparder un produit.

D'énormes tablettes de chocolat flottaient au niveau du plafond et embaumaient l'air d'un parfum délicieux. Un présentoir tournant sur lui-même débordait de sucettes et autres confiseries. Harry fut soudain très heureux de la bourse généreuse envoyée par ses parents. Il ne ressentait plus aucune gêne d'avoir reçu autant d'argent de la part de sa famille. Il avait bien l'intention d'en dépenser au moins la moitié dans cette boutique. Neville grimaça et reposa la sucette au sang qu'il venait de prendre.

« Tu n'es pas un vampire ? » gloussa Hermione.

« Pas vraiment, » grimaça le Gryffondor. « Par contre, je vais prendre un paquet de Carrés au nougat. »

« Et moi des Crapauds à la menthe» répliqua Harry.

Il attrapa un paquet où des crapauds verts étaient emballés et le jeta dans le panier pris par Hermione à l'entrée. Neville, qui connaissait bien les confiseries sorcières, grimaça avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas ses bonbons préférés. Tout d'abord, il n'aimait pas trop le goût mentholé du crapaud. Ensuite, il s'agissait d'un vrai crapaud qui allait s'animer une fois dans l'estomac d'Harry ! Il allait faire des bonds pendant une dizaine de minutes et franchement, c'était désagréable. Toutefois, il ne fit pas un geste pour que son ami repose le paquet. Ça allait être marrant de le voir découvrir de nouvelles sucreries sorcières.

De son côté, Hermione était plus méfiante. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec attention tandis que Neville et Harry remplissaient rapidement le panier. Depuis qu'elle avait avalé une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au goût de vomi, elle redoutait de tenter une nouvelle expérience alimentaire. Toutefois, elle céda devant un énorme bout de caramel absolument alléchant. D'après l'affiche lumineuse au-dessus du présentoir, la boutique Honeydukes confectionnait elle-même son chocolat et ses caramels. C'était pour cela que la forme était aussi originale.

« Nous allons chez Zonko ? » proposa Neville.

Les trois amis venaient enfin de s'extirper de la boutique bondée. Ils avaient passé presque quarante-cinq minutes à farfouiller dans les rayons d'Honeydukes pour repartir avec les meilleures friandises. Ensuite, il avait fallu attendre à la caisse que Mr Flume enregistre leurs achats. Même Hermione avait dépensé quelques gallions pour des cochonneries. Elle sourit, amusée, en pensant à la réaction de ses parents s'ils découvraient la nature de ses achats. Avoir des parents dentistes n'était pas facile tous les jours. Neville avait exprimé tout haut sa pensée en disant être soulagé que sa grand-mère soit absente : elle hurlerait en découvrant ses achats ! Harry resta silencieux. Si auparavant Hermione était mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il soit préoccupé par la mort de ses parents, absents pour le disputer à propos de toutes ces friandises, elle lui adressa cette fois-ci un sourire discret. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'Ayeline aurait hurlé en fouillant dans le sachet en papier de son fils !

Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré la femme. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vue hormis le jour de la conférence. Elle se trompait peut-être sur Mrs Jedusor mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle serait une mère très présente pour Harry. Elle lui envoyait deux lettres par semaine. Une était pratiquement toujours accompagnée d'un colis où se trouvait des sucreries, un livre, une farce et attrape ou encore un peu de monnaie. Son ami était bien gâté par sa mère et malgré son air indifférent, elle voyait toujours son regard vert s'illuminer à l'arrivée d'Hedwige, au petit-déjeuner, un mot de sa famille accroché à ses pattes. Son ami avait besoin de cette chaleur, de cet amour d'Ayeline. Elle-même se réjouissait de la lettre hebdomadaire de ses parents. Son impatience de découvrir la magie, Poudlard et tout ce monde merveilleux était telle qu'elle s'était éloignée d'eux durant ses deux premières années scolaires. À présent qu'elle se sentait davantage à l'aise avec la communauté magique, elle avait l'intention de rentrer à chaque vacances.

« En avant pour le magasin de farces et attrapes ! » approuva le Survivant avec un large sourire.

« Je vais à Gaichiffon ! » prévint Hermione.

Pour le coup, elle préférait largement essayer quelques vêtements !

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, au petit déjeuner, Harry mangeait sa tranche de bacon avec appétit. Il ignora le regard dégoûté de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'un filet de graisse glissa sur sa main. Il lécha le liquide jaunâtre en se retenant de sourire. Sa serviette en papier était posée juste devant lui mais observer l'air offusqué de son amie était bien trop hilarant pour qu'il s'en prive. Ce jour là, elle resta muette même s'il était évident que les remarques sur son comportement affluaient dans son esprit. Le Gryffondor engloutit une dernière bouchée d'œuf avant de reposer sa fourchette sur la table, repu.

Ils restèrent silencieux, profitant du calme de ce début de matinée. Ils avaient hâte d'être en week-end car la semaine entière avait été parsemée de devoirs sur table. Harry redoutait d'ailleurs celui de potions. Pour finir la semaine en beauté, Snape avait sûrement concocté un examen complexe. Pourtant, son manuel traînait encore sur sa table de chevet, fermé. Hermione lui reprochait sa fainéantise d'un regard lourd chaque fois qu'il était inoccupé dans la salle commune. Il soupira et se promit de s'atteler à cette tâche dès qu'il aurait du temps libre dans la soirée.

La pluie frappait bruyamment les vitraux de la Grande Salle. Le plafond enchanté de la pièce renvoyait un ciel sombre et nuageux. Le mois de Novembre commençait difficilement. L'été s'était définitivement envolé, emportant avec lui le soleil et les hautes températures. Les cheminées étaient allumées toutes les nuits, dégageant une agréable chaleur dans la tour des Gryffondors. Cependant, dès que les élèves quittaient leur salle commune, le froid glacial envahissait les couloirs. Harry redoutait l'entraînement de Quidditch du lendemain. Ça allait sûrement être douloureux. Avec ses lunettes, il n'allait pas voir à plus de cinq mètres si la tempête ne se calmait pas d'ici là.

« Neville n'est pas là ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Il a un rendez-vous avec Mrs Chourave, » répondit Harry. Son ami lui avait laissé un bout de parchemin sur la table de chevet pour le prévenir. « Elle veut lui montrer de nouvelles plantes reçues il y a deux jours.»

« Ron refuse de nous dire pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ! »

La voix aiguë de Lavande résonna à côté de lui et il s'aperçut que la jeune fille les écoutait avec curiosité. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais avec sa camarade. Elle et Parvati étaient toujours fourrées ensembles, occupées à colporter des ragots à travers les couloirs. Il haussa alors les épaules, le regard noir. Il n'allait pas satisfaire sa curiosité même s'il fut un brin amusé en imaginant la peur de la jeune fille face à la vérité. Lavande marmonna quelque chose à propos de Ron l'insultant la veille dans la salle commune. Bien qu'il fut tenté de l'interroger pour en savoir plus, il réfréna sa curiosité et feignit l'indifférence. Il ne prendrait pas part à toutes ces conneries.

Même si Hermione évita son regard, il remarqua ses yeux remplis de larmes, son teint livide, ses mains crispées. Bon sang, elle était si triste ! Elle baissa la tête vers son assiette, silencieuse. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement en entendant les commentaires désobligeants de Parvati envers eux. Ses deux camarades papotaient souvent à ce sujet. Elles l'interrogeaient dans l'intimité de leur dortoir mais n'obtenaient jamais aucune réponse. Est-ce que cette histoire les regardait ? Non, certainement pas ! Pourtant, elle avait envie de crier sa douleur et sa tristesse au milieu de cette Grande Salle. Elle voulait secouer Ron, l'étrangler, lui mettre une claque. Bon sang, c'était si difficile ! Ils étaient passés d'inséparables à presque ennemis.

Enfin, Ron les considérait comme des ennemis. Il était vraiment furieux après Harry, ne réalisant pas que son ami n'avait pas demandé cette situation. Elle inspira doucement. Le rouquin était aussi fâché après elle car il se sentait trahi. Elle prenait le parti du brun, pas le sien. La mort de Ginny l'avait secoué. Elle s'entendait bien avec la jeune fille mais pas un moment, elle n'avait songé à abandonner Harry. Le laisser seul ? Le détester ? Non, elle ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose ! Elle appréciait bien trop Harry. Elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il ne risquait pas de dévier, de soutenir les idées racistes des Mangemorts. Les garçons étaient si compliqués, bon sang! Elle aimerait que tout puisse se régler facilement. Même Fred et George les évitaient.

« Le courrier arrive ! »

Harry releva la tête de son assiette à présent vide en entendant Katie Bell prononcer cette phrase avec excitation. Elle devait attendre un courrier important. Il fut soulagé lorsque les deux filles se détournèrent de lui. Les chouettes et les hiboux des étudiants envahirent la Grande Salle dans un fort raffut. Tous râlèrent lorsque les volatiles s'ébrouèrent, projetant de la pluie sur eux. Le Survivant remarqua immédiatement le plumage d'un blanc éclatant d'Hedwige. Sa chouette atterit gracieusement devant son assiette mais elle semblait fâchée par les conditions météorologiques. Elle s'ébroua également, se souciant peu du grognement de son maître.

Celui-ci attrapa le petit colis attaché à la patte de sa chouette et le déballa rapidement. Hermione l'observa faire un moment en souriant doucement avant de déplier l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement en lisant le gros titre: « _**Sirius Black refuse de reprendre son poste d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie ! **_» La sortie d'Azkaban de l'homme datait depuis plusieurs semaines mais l'agitation autour de cette libération ne s'atténuait pas. Elle plaignait sincèrement l'homme. Il devait se remettre de son emprisonnement tout en faisant face au tapage médiatique provoqué par sa sortie de prison. Il était le parrain d'Harry mais l'homme n'avait pas tenté de contacter le garçon. Elle était certaine que son ami était blessé par cette indifférence. Personne ne savait que Voldemort était le père d'Harry, Black non plus. Alors, Harry avait espéré qu'il s'inquièterait assez pour le fils de ses meilleurs amis pour le contacter. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas…

« Oh Merlin », chuchota si bas Harry que la Gryffondore douta qu'il ait réellement parlé. « C'est incroyable. »

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était habituée à faire face aux nouvelles ahurissantes provenant et concernant son ami. La curiosité et l'anxiété se battirent en elle et elle attrapa le parchemin tendu par son ami. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle le vit farfouiller précipitamment dans la petite boîte en carton. Il en ressortit un deuxième parchemin cacheté qu'il déchira presque dans sa précipitation. Elle se hâta de parcourir du regard la lettre qu'elle avait entre les mains pour savoir ce qui affolait tant Harry.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Ton père et moi-même te remercions pour ta précédente lettre. Merlin, fais attention lors de tes entraînements de Quidditch __!__ Pourquoi avons-nous reçu une lettre du professeur __McGonagall __nous informant que tu avais passé la nuit à l'infirmerie ? Je sais que tu __apprécie__s__ ce sport mais fais attention à toi, bon sang ! _

_Pour te féliciter de ta bonne note en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous avons joint un paquet de __sucrerie__s__. Ne __mange__s __pas tout en une seule soirée ! Ton père assure que c'est en commençant sur de bonnes notes qu'un puissant sorcier se dessine. __Continue__s__ sur cette __voi__e__, nous sommes très fiers de toi. _

_Enfin, nous devons aborder un sujet plus compliqué. Cette lettre va sûrement te surprendre mais ton père et moi pensons qu'il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec un membre de notre famille. Drago pourra te parler __d__'__Adam plus précisément. Cela sera plus agréable pour toi d'en apprendre un peu plus à voix haute que par le biais d'un courrier. Nous avons attendu si longtemps pour t'en parler car nous voulions que tu t'__habitue__s__ à l'idée de notre famille. Adam devait lui-même prendre du temps avant de te contacter. _

_J'ai l'impression de m'étendre en futilité alors je vais y aller sans autres bavardages inutiles. Adam est ton grand frère. Il est aujourd'hui âgé de dix-huit ans et il a intégré à la rentrée une faculté magique de droit. Lui-même a été perturbé par le retour de votre père. Aucun de nous ne s'y attendait alors il s'est un peu éloigné de la famille, le temps d'accepter la présence de Tom. Il __sera __plus apte à t'en parler. Il a joint une lettre dans ce paquet. Ne sois pas fâché du temps qu'il a mis avant de te contacter. _

Hermione releva rapidement la tête vers son ami, ne s'embêtant pas à lire la fin de la lettre composée de salutations. Tout était encore plus... dingue qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle inspira doucement, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits. Ainsi, Voldemort et Ayeline avaient deux fils, dont l'un avait six ans de plus qu'elle. _C'était_ _énorme_ ! Il était déjà un jeune homme alors qu'Harry et elle rentraient tout juste dans l'adolescence. Elle replia la lettre pour l'éloigner des regards indiscrets. Ayeline avait donc élevé elle-même son premier fils. Dumbledore ignorait probablement l'existence de celui-ci. S'il avait kidnappé le cadet de la famille, il aurait sûrement emporté l'aîné pour les épargner tous les deux de l'éducation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, c'était ce que sa logique lui soufflait. Si Harry risquait de subir l'éducation de Voldemort, il en était de même pour Adam.

De son côté, Harry lisait un parchemin, les mains tremblantes. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais et il était heureux d'être assis.. Malgré lui, ses yeux émeraudes étaient remplis de larmes. Il s'efforça de baisser la tête pour que personne ne le remarque. Il avait un frère. Tout paraissait dément. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Les peu de fois où il avait rencontré ses parents, ceux-ci n'avaient laissé échapper aucun indices sur un probable deuxième enfant. Pour la dixième fois, il relut la brève lettre.

_Harry, _

_Mère t'a déjà expliqué que j'étais ton grand frère. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant ce jour. Ma première rentrée universitaire est assez mouvementée. M'éloigner un peu du manoir familial m'importait également. À présent, nous pouvons convenir d'une prochaine rencontre. Je sais que ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est dans trois semaines. Nous pouvons nous y retrouver là-bas._

_Confirme-moi cela._

_Adam A. J_

La brièveté de la lettre ne le toucha même pas. Elle était si impersonnelle, froide ! Mais peu importe, cela lui faisait si plaisir. Il la relut une bonne dizaine de fois, fixant avec effarement le prénom de son frère. Adam. C'était un joli prénom. Son esprit se vida complètement en réalisant qui était Adam. Qui était sa famille. Le choc de cette nouvelle. Il ferma les yeux, serrant avec force le parchemin de son frère.

Il allait bientôt rencontrer son grand frère ! Son souffle se coupa. Il devait attendre jusqu'au début du mois de Décembre. Merlin, il allait devoir attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir rencontrer Adam … Immédiatement, son esprit commença à former des images pour se représenter le jeune homme. Avait-il étudié à Poudlard ? Était-il gentil ? Quelle était sa relation avec leur père ? Et avec leur mère ? Pourquoi voulait-il prendre un peu de recul avec le manoir familial ? Connaissait-il bien Drago ? Comment était-il tout simplement ?

Fébrile, le jeune homme releva la tête vers Hermione qui l'observait d'un air soucieux. Il lui sourit faiblement et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents en se levant. Il fourra la lettre de son frère dans la poche de sa robe puis se détourna de la table. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment mais il tenta de rester impassible. C'était étrange, il se sentait vide. Il était excité à l'idée d'avoir un frère aussi âgé mais il craignait également de lui faire face. Bien sûr, il avait trois semaines pour s'y préparer mais … si Adam estimait qu'il était indigne d'être son petit frère. Oh Merlin, et si Adam était une réplique de Dudley ? Toujours l'air absent, il quitta la Grande Salle après avoir récupéré son sac de cours.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, chamboulée également. Elle se chargea de récupérer ce que son ami avait laissé traîner sur la table et se leva à son tour pour les déposer dans le dortoir. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

**oOo**

Toute la journée, Harry flotta dans un épais brouillard. Le professeur Flitwick retira même dix points à Gryffondor à cause de son inattention. Il tenta de se ressaisir après cette mise en garde mais ce fut difficile. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une unique personne et les quelques coups de coude de Neville furent insuffisants pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Le regard sévère de Rémus lors du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'avait réveillé alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Heureusement, l'homme ne lui avait pas ôté de points mais la menace était claire. Contrairement à d'habitude, Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle laissa passer le fait qu'il avait fait perdre des points à leur maison et qu'il avait frôlé une retenue. Elle-même paraissait absente.

Il sursauta brusquement au son de la cloche, prouvant ainsi qu'il était bien distrait. Il bondit sur sa chaise sous l'œil acéré de Lupin qui pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires et s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de l'adulte. Il avait conscience de son attitude désagréable pour les professeurs. Toutefois, Drago fut trop rapide pour lui car le blond quittait déjà la pièce, entouré de ses amis. Il lança un regard d'excuse au professeur et annonça à Hermione qu'ils se rejoignaient devant le cachot pour le prochain cours de Potions. Elle lui lança un regard surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger.

Harry se faufila entre Dean et Seamus qui traînassaient dans le couloir et il s'empressa de rattraper le groupe de Serpentards. Une fois derrière eux, il hésita à interpeller son cousin. Ça aurait été plus simple si Drago n'était pas entouré de tous ses amis. Il reconnut distraitement Blaise Zabini, ce grand gaillard massif à la peau noire ainsi que Théodore Nott, un brun à la silhouette filiforme. Si ce dernier était muet et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres Serpentards qui ricanaient d'un air méchant. Harry eut un rictus. Évidemment, son cousin était un véritable crétin se moquant de tout le monde. Il plaignait la pauvre victime des deux garçons, heureux de ne pas l'avoir été depuis quelques temps.

« Malefoy ! »

Surpris, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers lui et il lutta contre le rougissement qui menaçait d'éclore sur ses joues. À la place, il lança un regard plein de défi à Blaise qui le jaugeait du regard, prêt à défendre son ami au cas où. En revanche, Nott s'éloigna en direction des cachots avec un soupir. Harry songea que le jeune homme n'était pas inquiet à l'idée qu'il cherche des noises au blond. Ouais, les Serpentards n'étaient pas très loyaux entre eux. À la grande surprise de Zabini, le blond lui demanda de suivre Théodore.

Les deux anciens ennemis se retrouvèrent seuls, même si Blaise s'éloigna à contrecœur, certain que son ami lui dissimulait quelque chose. Leurs camarades leur lancèrent des regards surpris. Si certains murmuraient que la tension s'était apaisée entre eux deux, personne n'avait encore émit l'hypothèse d'une probable réconciliation, voire d'une amitié. Pour couper court à cela, Drago prit le Survivant par le bras et le tira derrière lui. Au bout de quelques mètres, Harry se dégagea violemment avec un regard noir. Ils marchèrent lentement, se faisant dépasser par l'ensemble de leur classe qui les observa curieusement. D'un mouvement de tête, Harry rassura Hermione. Une fois qu'ils furent plus ou moins seuls dans le couloir, le brun se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

« Adam est vraiment mon frère ? »

L'air surpris sur le visage de son cousin laissa supposer qu'il ignorait qu'Harry était au courant de l'existence de son grand frère. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme fut piqué par un vif sentiment de colère. Jusque là, il avait été trop surpris pour réaliser la situation. Pourquoi personne n'avait pris la peine de lui annoncer l'existence de son frère ? Pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à le contacter plus tôt ? Bien sûr, il était bouleversé par la réapparition de ce père absent pendant dix années mais il n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir à lui ! Quel mensonge grotesque de lui faire croire qu'il était fils unique. De mauvaise foi, ses parents pouvaient lui dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais tenu un tel propos mais ça le laissait supposer.

« Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dis ? » aboya t-il lorsque le blond hocha positivement la tête.

« On me l'a interdit, » se défendit Drago de manière laconique. « Maintenant, tu le sais. Ça n'a pas tant d'importance. »

Il était certain que si le Serpentard était à sa place, il ne réagirait pas aussi sereinement ! Il serra les poings le long de son corps alors qu'ils traversaient le grand hall pour rejoindre les cachots. Une vive douleur lui tordit l'estomac : et si Adam était également déçu de son retour ? S'il était déjà bouleversé de retrouver son père, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de rencontrer son petit frère. Sa gorge se serra et il se trouva ridicule. Pourquoi attachait-il autant d'importance aux sentiments d'un frère qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il était habitué au peu de considération de Dudley à son égard. Il ne devrait pas être blessé par cela.

D'un coup, il était brusquement en colère mais aussi très curieux. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce membre de sa famille dont il ignorait tout à part son prénom. S'il passait sa colère sur Drago, celui-ci refuserait de répondre à ses questions. Ce n'était pas non plus le genre de garçon qui allait le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'Adam l'aimait, qu'il était très heureux de le voir rejoindre la famille après onze années d'absence. Un tel moment de faiblesse était plutôt à cacher ou à partager avec Hermione. Même s'il s'était rapproché de son cousin et qu'il commençait lentement à l'apprécier, il devait reconnaître que celui-ci était parfois une vraie peste.

« Comment est-il ? » demanda t-il timidement.

Le regard grave que lui envoya le blond le glaça de l'intérieur et il le poussa à s'expliquer.

« Il est... spécial, » confia t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Il ressemble beaucoup à ton père. En fait, il est effrayant. Il a cinq ans de plus que moi et il en a toujours profité. Quand j'avais quatre ans, aux vacances de Noël, il m'a enfermé dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Je suis navré de te dire cela mais il est terrible à certains moments. Mais rassure-toi, il n'est pas toujours un monstre. »

Harry blêmit à cette description et l'image de Dudley traversa son esprit. Il déglutit, pâle et abattu. Oh Merlin, son père était un monstre ! Son frère était un monstre ! Seule sa mère paraissait normale mais il avait le pressentiment qu'un jour où l'autre, il découvrirai une part de monstruosité en elle ! Il resta silencieux, dépité avant de remarquer que son cousin se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Il écarquilla les yeux et lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans l'épaule. Bon sang, il se moquait de lui ! Il se foutait littéralement de lui et il était tombé dans le panneau !

« Crétin ! » cracha t-il. « Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant ! »

« Oh si, » pouffa le Serpentard. Il se retenait d'éclater de rire car ils s'approchaient du cachot où la classe avait lieu. « En tout cas, je ne t'ai pas menti. Il m'a vraiment enfermé dans les cachots de la maison. »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge en tombant face à face avec Ron. Le rouquin, accompagné de Parvati et Lavande, venait de déboucher d'un autre couloir. Ils se faisaient face. Tous les trois écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le Survivant en compagnie de Malefoy mais la réaction de Ron fut la plus intrigante. Il éclata d'un rire amer et Harry sut immédiatement que la situation allait dégénérer. Le rire sec du Gryffondor attira l'attention des autres élèves, déjà présents devant la porte du cachot. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que Snape n'apparaisse pour les terroriser. Pour la première fois de son existence, il pria pour que le maître des potions arrive rapidement.

« Alors Potter, tu fraternises avec les Serpentards ? »

Hermione se décolla du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, son manuel de potions entre les mains. Elle s'approcha du petit groupe qui se faisait face, prête à intervenir. Les discussions autour d'eux se turent et toute l'attention se porta sur le groupe de Gryffondors. Contre toute attente, Drago ne démentit pas la supposition de son camarade et il se contenta d'afficher un rictus mauvais. Ce geste enragea l'autre garçon qui serra les poings le long de son corps, les dents serrées.

Quant à Harry, il resta muet. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec son meilleur ami devant l'ensemble des élèves de troisième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Depuis la rentrée, ses tentatives de discussion avec Ron étaient un échec. Il était impossible de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de cette situation. Il n'avait pas demandé à être enlevé à sa famille. Il n'avait pas non plus rêvé d'être le fils de Lord Voldemort. Mais cela, Ron ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Ginny. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait ordonné à son père de commettre cet horrible meurtre, bon sang !

« C'est pas étonnant, après tout ! » cracha le jeune Weasley. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses camarades et sourit d'un air mauvais. « Savez-vous à quel point il vous ment à propos de sa famille ? »

« La ferme Ron ! » aboya Harry, sentant la panique s'insinuer en lui.

Non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela !

« Le cours va commencer, » intervient Hermione. Elle jeta un regard insistant à son ami roux mais celui-ci l'ignora. « Nous allons perdre des points si le professeur Snape arrive. »

Blaise était appuyé contre le mur en pierre, près de la porte d'entrée du cachot. Il échangea un regard suspicieux avec Pansy. La jeune fille passa une main surprise dans ses cheveux noirs, remettant en place sa frange alors qu'elle observait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi Drago n'insultait pas les Gryffondors ? En temps normal, il aurait craché une phrase de ce genre: « _comment pouvez-vous croire qu'une amitié entre ce veracrasse de Potter et moi est possible ?_ » Là, il se tenait calmement au côté du garçon, comme s'il le soutenait. Weasley avait-il raison ? Les deux Serpentards avaient remarqué cette baisse de tension, ce calme surprenant entre Drago et Potter mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils s'étaient réellement rapprochés.

Et surtout, de quoi parlait Ronald Weasley ? Quelle était cette histoire à propos de sa famille ? Tout était connu sur la famille Potter, tristement célèbre depuis le trente et un Octobre 1981. James Potter était un Auror reconnu et admirable. Lily Potter était une fille de Moldu brillante qui bénéficiait d'un congé maternité pour élever son premier fils. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le cercle fermé des Langues de Plomb, une fois son fils assez grand pour être confié à une nourrice. Bref, il y avait peu de secrets sur la famille Potter.

C'était exactement la question que tout le monde se posait. Ron semblait jubiler à l'idée de posséder un tel secret. Tout le monde le fixait, attendant qu'il explicite sa dernière phrase. Harry s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers lui. Il était hors de question que le rouquin dévoile son secret devant tout le monde. Même s'il devait se battre contre lui ! Toutefois, Drago lui attrapa le bras, le retenant efficacement.

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis, » chuchota t-il entre ses dents. « Ignore-le. »

« Ce sale serpent est le cousin d'Harry ! » lâcha Ron. Il se tourna vers tous les élèves, ne remarquant pas que Snape venait d'ouvrir la porte. « Il est le fils de Voldemort et de sa femme, qui est la tante de Malefoy ! C'est un monstre. »

Plusieurs exclamations surprises se firent entendre dans le couloir et quelques rires nerveux résonnèrent. Aussitôt, une vague de chuchotements s'éleva et certains accusèrent Ron de mentir. Neville renifla et demanda à Ron de cesser ses accusations. Il attrapa même le bras du rouquin mais ce dernier se détacha avec violence, le regard noir. Il se tourna vers Dean et Seamus et répéta haut et fort sa dernière phrase. Il insista particulièrement en répétant plusieurs fois le nom de Tom Jedusor. Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche puis secoua la tête, horrifiée par la tournure de la situation. Tous les étudiants étaient figés, voyant l'insistance de leur camarade. Pourquoi Harry ne réagissait pas ? Face à une telle accusation, tout le monde se serait défendu bec et ongles ! Et encore plus en étant le Survivant, ennemi potentiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Là, le Gryffondor était seulement livide.

Drago blêmit, ne croyant pas un seul instant que le jeune garçon avait trahi de cette manière son soi-disant meilleur ami. Bon sang, Ronald Weasley avait vraiment révélé cette histoire, déjà dingue, à tout le monde ? Son souffle se coupa et il se rapprocha discrètement de son cousin. Comment Weasley pouvait-il être aussi haineux ? Méchant envers Harry ? Ils étaient pourtant amis ! Pourquoi son cousin le protégeait tout le temps ? La belette venait de prouver à cet instant même qu'il était loin d'être un exemple en matière d'amitié. Avait-il la moindre idée des conséquences de ces propos ? Il tourna lentement la tête vers son propre meilleur ami. Blaise le dévisageait avec stupéfaction. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'interrogation. Pansy était juste à côté du jeune homme, le visage fermé. Les yeux de Théodore étaient par contre grands ouverts et il se pencha vers Grégory pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ça devait être un tel choc pour eux.

Le professeur Snape fut obligé de s'appuyer contre la porte de la salle de classe des troisièmes années pour retrouver ses esprits. À en juger l'air épouvanté de son jeune filleul et celui de Potter, Weasley n'était peut-être pas un menteur comme certains l'accusaient déjà. Il connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Jedusor, le deuxième fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres enlevé. La famille Jedusor, persuadée de l'implication de Dumbledore dans ce kidnapping, l'avait poussé à se rapprocher du directeur pour obtenir des détails sur cette histoire. Toutefois, le vieil homme n'avait pas une seule fois laisser sous-entendre qu'il connaissait l'existence du gamin ou qu'il était responsable de sa disparition.

Est-ce que Potter pouvait vraiment être le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si c'était le cas, c'était d'une ironie terrible. Depuis le retour du Lord Noir, il le servait en tant qu'espion et maître des potions. Il devait surveiller Poudlard mais tout particulièrement le professeur Dumbledore. Enfin, il était chargé de remplir les étagères du laboratoire du manoir Serpentard. Il était souvent confiné dans cette pièce, s'occupant de plusieurs chaudrons à la fois. Avec le temps passé au manoir, pas une seule fois le fils cadet de la famille n'avait été évoqué. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler d'Adam, le plus âgé. Les bruits de couloir affirmaient que le jeune homme allait bientôt refaire son apparition au Manoir Serpentard. Séverus ne s'était pas attardé sur cette rumeur. Il s'agissait encore d'un enfant insignifiant. Est-ce que ce brusque retour était lié à Potter ?

Sous le choc, Harry recula de plusieurs pas et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa respiration s'entrecoupa et il ignora la voix douce de Drago qui lui murmurait de se calmer. Pourtant, pour la première fois, le blond se montrait incroyablement doux et prévenant envers lui. Il détourna le regard du visage victorieux de Ron pour le poser sur ses camarades. Tous le fixaient en silence, attendant qu'il confirme cette rumeur. Il croisa également le regard glacial du Directeur des Serpentards et il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: fuir. Il fit volte-face et partit en courant en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il entendait les chuchotements des quelques tableaux solitaires, exilés dans les profondeurs du château. À n'en pas douter, les personnages se déplaçaient à travers les étages pour répandre la rumeur.

« Entrez dans ce cachot! Il vous sera plus utile de concocter une potion plutôt que de s'étendre sur les déboires familiaux de Potter! »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'Harry entendit avant d'être suffisamment loin pour échapper aux regards horrifiés de ses camarades.

_* Voilà ..._


	9. Chapitre VIII : Être soi

Bonsoir

Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu plus tardivement que d'habitude et de manière rapide, entre deux révisions. J'entre en période de partiel donc je risque d'être moins présente pour un moment. Cependant, j'essayerai de répondre au mieux aux reviews. Le site a déconné assez longtemps et ensuite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Croyez-moi, je suis désolée de ne pas vous remercier à la hauteur de vos reviews et de vos encouragements.

A la semaine prochaine, Patmol25.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Être soi<p>

Recroquevillé dans son lit, Harry cachait son visage dans son oreiller en plumes. Ses rideaux étaient tirés mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre les chuchotements de ses camarades à son sujet. Il enfonça davantage sa tête dans le coussin. Depuis le désastre au cœur des cachots, il n'avait pas quitté son lit, terré derrière ses rideaux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu au dîner dans la Grande Salle. Malgré les gargouillements de son estomac, sa gorge était si serrée qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir avaler le moindre aliment. Il renifla pitoyablement, souhaitant n'avoir jamais à sortir de ce dortoir.

Merde alors, tout le monde savait que son père était Voldemort ! Lui-même s'y habituait difficilement. Maintenant, il devait agir comme si de rien n'était et ce, devant _tout_ Poudlard. Il était certain que chacun s'était précipité à la volière pour prévenir leur famille. Il frissonna, épuisé. Quand une année à Poudlard se passerait-elle tranquillement pour lui comme pour le reste des étudiants ? Il avait déjà si peu d'amis depuis que Ron lui tournait le dos. Neville accepterait-il de lui parler encore ? Le Gryffondor était plutôt réticent sur le retour et les propositions de Jedusor. Il ne critiquait pas réellement l'homme mais grognait chaque fois qu'il était évoqué. Harry n'osait pas l'interroger à ce sujet. Et Hermione n'allait-elle pas préférer retrouver une certaine forme d'anonymat et de tranquillité en s'éloignant de lui ? Son amie le soutenait depuis le début mais face à tant de personnes, son avis allait-il être le même ? De nouvelles larmes brûlèrent ses yeux et il mordit la taie d'oreiller.

La voix de Seamus haussa brusquement de volume mais Dean lui souffla de se taire, de manière peu discrète. Ils se chamaillèrent un moment avant que le silence ne retombe dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs regrettait de ne pas connaître la formule du sortilège de Silence. Les entendre murmurer à son sujet commençait à sérieusement à l'agacer. Même Neville s'était joint à eux. Depuis leur retour de la Grande Salle, ils ne cessaient de se poser la même question : est-ce que Ron mentait ? Harry avait envie d'ouvrir ses rideaux et d'hurler qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge. Au moins, la rumeur serait définitivement confirmée !

D'après les dires de ses camarades, Ronald se faisait incendier par Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et ce devant tout le monde. Visiblement, elle était tellement fâchée après Ron qu'elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Ils le faisaient déjà si peu auparavant… Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage en songeant à la fidélité de son amie. Son soutien finirait pas lui apporter de sacrés ennuis ! Égoïstement, il ne voulait pas lui demander de ne pas prendre sa défense. Il avait besoin d'une amie pour le soutenir, pour le défendre face aux autres. Comment ferait-il seul, sinon ? Drago n'était sûrement pas prêt à se mouiller face à tout Poudlard pour défendre l'honneur de son cousin qu'il détestait viscéralement trois mois plus tôt !

La porte du dortoir grinça en s'ouvrant et la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna dans la pièce. Il se terra davantage sous son oreiller. Il était rare que leur directrice de maison fasse son apparition dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Y avait-il un problème ? Malgré la curiosité, il ne bougea pas. Mais il sursauta lorsque ses rideaux furent brusquement tirés. Il fit mine de se réveiller. Son professeur de métamorphose ne se laissa pas attendrir par son air déboussolé. Elle le fixa froidement un moment, le laissant se frotter les yeux.

« Jeune homme ! Sortez de ce lit ! »

Avec cette voix froide et tranchante, désobéir à Minerva McGonagall était impossible ! Il repoussa donc ses couvertures au bout de son lit et se leva à contrecœur. Il voulait seulement être seul ! Pourquoi personne ne se souciait jamais de ses désirs. Tous ses camarades détournèrent la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, faisant semblant d'être occupés. Le professeur McGonagall lui ordonna de la suivre d'un mouvement sec de la main et ils quittèrent le dortoir silencieusement. En traversant la salle commune, tout le monde les observa avec de grands yeux et quelques murmures se firent entendre. La tête haute, le pas sûr, Harry marcha aux côtés de sa directrice de maison sans aucune hésitation apparente. Seulement en apparence car il tremblait intérieurement. Il s'efforça de retenir ses jambes pour ne pas se mettre à courir.

« Où allons-nous Professeur ? » demanda t-il timidement alors qu'ils quittaient la Tour des Gryffondors. « Ai-je fais une bêtise ? »

Elle lui lança un regard torve en accélérant le pas, descendant une volée de marches d'escalier. Ils étaient déjà pratiquement dans le Grand Hall du château. Il peinait d'ailleurs à la suivre.

« Nous allons chez le professeur Snape. Le directeur pense que... votre famille y sera plus à l'aise que dans son propre bureau. »

« Ma... ma famille ? » répéta t-il avec stupeur.

Un bloc de béton sembla alors tomber au creux de son estomac. Il inspira difficilement et stoppa brutalement sa marche. Sa famille était ici ? Que voulait dire le professeur McGonagall par là ? Était-ce son père ou sa mère ou son frère ou les trois ? Bon sang, il blêmit. Se trouvaient-ils à Poudlard parce que leur lien familial était à présent connu de tous ? Oh Merlin, ils étaient sûrement fâchés à cause de cela. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ron avait agit comme un crétin, pas lui. Cela risquait peut-être d'être mauvais pour l'image et la popularité de son père. _Le Survivant est le fils de Voldemort._ Sérieusement, qui allait adhérer à cette idée ? Jusque là, il avait seulement pensé à la réaction de ses camarades. Il ne s'était pas interrogé sur celle de ses parents.

N'entendant plus les petits pas feutrés derrière elle, Minerva se tourna vers son élève et l'agacement qu'elle ressentait jusque là s'évanouit. Elle soupira doucement et observa le garçon de treize ans, ou plutôt de douze ans selon les dires d'Albus. Frêle et de petite taille, le Survivant n'était guère impressionnant à première vue. Elle savait que son potentiel magique était important et que ça irait en s'accroissant d'années en années. Toutefois, le Gryffondor paraissait vraiment malheureux, la fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily Potter. Elle soupira intérieurement, acceptant la fatalité : Lily et James Potter n'étaient pas les parents de cet enfant. Dumbledore l'avait confirmé à l'ensemble des professeurs.

« Étant donné la situation complexe, vos parents ont émis le souhait de vous rencontrer. » Étrangement, Harry sentit une vague de plaisir le heurter à cette pensée : ses parents se souciaient de lui. « Le professeur Dumbledore a donné son accord. »

Même s'il était évident que sa directrice de maison s'efforçait de rester neutre, Harry y décela une pointe de dégoût et de rancœur. Son cœur battit rapidement, anxieux à cette constatation. Était-ce à son égard ou à l'idée de Lord Voldemort présent dans l'école de sorcellerie ? D'après Rémus, beaucoup de professeurs de Poudlard connaissaient les Potter. Ça devait être un choc pour eux de savoir qu'il n'était pas leur fils biologique. Il se sentit nauséeux mais la vieille femme reprit sa marche sans ajouter un mot. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans les profondeurs des cachots.

En arrivant face à la porte de la salle de classe de son année, Harry réalisa qu'il s'était enfui du cours de Snape, le professeur qui le détestait le plus au monde. Pourquoi Ron avait-il fait son esclandre dans ce cours précisément ? Il déglutit bruyamment en jetant un regard nerveux à sa directrice de maison. En passant dans le Grand Hall, il aurait dû prêter attention aux sabliers. Le maître des potions avait sûrement enlevé une cinquantaine de points aux Gryffondors pour son départ précipité ! Il était même surpris que l'homme n'ait pas tenté de le rattraper ou envoyé quelqu'un pour le ramener, par la peau du cou, devant son chaudron.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, toujours aussi sombre et humide que d'habitude. Même Minerva renifla discrètement en observant autour d'elle. Ils traversèrent la pièce, se glissant derrière le bureau professoral. Harry eut un rictus narquois en songeant que de cette place, Snape dominait vraiment l'ensemble des élèves. Ils passèrent la porte située à côté de l'étagère des ingrédients. Harry comprit la raison de tout ce détour : il ne pouvait pas savoir où se situaient exactement les appartements de son professeur de potion. Comme s'il allait s'y rendre volontairement un autre jour ! Ils atterrirent dans un corridor faiblement éclairé où une suite de portes s'alignaient. Tous les cachots réservés aux classes, supposa Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall frappa un bref coup contre la porte au bout de la galerie. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à la silhouette glaciale de Snape. Harry se redressa en rencontrant son regard méprisant. Malgré sa fuite dans l'après-midi, il n'allait pas le laisser se moquer de lui. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus puis l'homme annonça de sa voix traînante qu'il se chargerait de le reconduire jusqu'à son dortoir. Ensuite, le professeur de métamorphose fit volte-face et disparut dans la pénombre. Snape l'attrapa par l'épaule et le propulsa au cœur de son appartement. L'homme devait être furieux qu'il empiète ainsi son espace personnel.

« Harry ! »

Ayeline Jedusor, assise sur un canapé en cuir se leva en le voyant. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais elle souriait d'un air doux. Tom était assis à côté d'elle mais ne s'était pas levé, se contentant de le regarder calmement. Sa dernière rencontre avec sa mère datait de trois mois mais elle n'avait pas changé. Il sentit une vague de soulagement se déverser en lui. Il ne sut pas d'où lui vint cet instinct mais il se jeta dans les bras de la femme, profitant de sa petite taille pour s'accrocher à elle. Il enfouit son visage dans sa robe, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il entendit Snape se déplacer derrière eux mais n'arriva pas à se sentir honteux d'afficher une telle faiblesse devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il allait de lui-même se glisser dans les bras de la femme et il se sentait incroyablement bien. Alors, c'était ça l'étreinte d'une mère ? Il en voulait tous les jours dans ce cas là ! Son émotion le rendit tremblant et il haleta bruyamment, le souffle court. Ayeline resserra sa prise autour de lui et le guida jusqu'au canapé, s'installant dessus. Il se tendit légèrement en sentant la présence de son père à sa gauche mais il resta blotti contre elle. Non, pour le moment, il avait trop besoin d'elle pour se soucier de l'homme.

« Ils me détestent tous, » croassa t-il en relevant enfin la tête.

Séverus était mal à l'aise dans ce cadre familial mais il resta impassible, un verre de bourbon entre les mains. Il était en réalité satisfait de pouvoir observer l'étrange famille réunie sous ses yeux. Si Ayeline semblait totalement à l'aise à l'idée de tenir son enfant contre elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était rigide. Sa présence devait probablement l'embarrasser, lui qui se refusait d'afficher la moindre émotion devant un de ses serviteurs. De plus, il regardait l'enfant comme s'il était un spécimen étrange qui allait bientôt se transformer en une fontaine pleine de morve. À cette pensée, il retint un rictus narquois et fut heureux de ne pas être celui devant moucher le garçon.

« Il faut leur laisser le temps d'admettre la vérité, » chuchota avec douceur Ayeline en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Elle balaya son visage de la main, pour ôter les mèches noires qui cachaient les yeux émeraudes du garçon, dévoilant ainsi sa célèbre cicatrice. « Ils pensent que tout cela est absurde et ton père a marqué les esprits. »

Le concerné renifla narquoisement et Harry tourna timidement la tête vers lui, le regardant pour la première fois. Il rosit doucement en le saluant d'un mouvement hésitant de la main. Tout aussi mal à l'aise, Jedusor lui adressa un hochement de tête poli, presque distant, malgré le regard noir d'Ayeline.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda t-il ensuite. « Est-ce si grave que tout le monde le sache ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Nous attendions que tu sois plus à l'aise avec nous avant de faire une annonce officielle, » rassura Ayeline. « Nous voulions seulement savoir si tu allais bien. Séverus a gentiment accepté de nous recevoir. »

S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il remercie son professeur de potions pour cela ? Si c'était le cas, elle pouvait attendre longtemps ! Entre l'homme acariâtre et lui, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que des insultes et de la rancœur. Certainement pas un sentiment de gratitude ! Il jeta un regard défiant à son professeur dont les yeux noirs étaient rivés sur lui, indifférent. Ce crétin le faisait probablement passer pour un élève insolent et médiocre. Il ne se trompait pas en pensant que Snape n'était pas très clair. Avait-il la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche comme tous les autres Mangemorts ? Mais surtout, Dumbledore le savait-il ?

En se découvrant le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait quasiment frôlé la même frénésie de lecture que sa meilleure amie. Il avait épluché tous les livres évoquant la période où son père terrorisait la population britannique. Il en savait davantage sur les Mangemorts, ce groupe de sorciers noirs fidèles à son père. Apparemment, un tatouage distinctif sur le bras gauche permettait de reconnaître ses serviteurs. Il s'agissait d'un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort. Sans surprise, le symbole était assez glauque. Malheureusement, les livres listaient surtout les attaques et différents raids organisés par Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Il passait rapidement sur ces pages, ne désirant pas en savoir trop. Mais il avait seulement trouvé une poignée d'informations sur le fonctionnement de ce groupe. La vérité était conservée au sein du Magenmagot, suite aux procès. Les bruits courant à l'extérieur n'étaient que des rumeurs. Il était impossible de savoir si tous les Mangemorts étaient traités plus bas que terre comme certains le soupçonnaient ou si, au contraire, il existait plusieurs cercle de fidèles.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas étonné que Snape fasse partie de ce groupe de mages noirs.

« Nous voulions te proposer de reprendre ton apparence. »

La voix de son père s'éleva dans l'appartement silencieux. Le garçon le fixa avec ses grands yeux verts, n'apercevant pas ainsi le regard noir lancé par sa mère. D'un mouvement de main, Tom mit en évidence la fiole de potion posée sur la table basse du salon de Snape. Harry fixa la texture violette, à l'aspect pâteux, contenue dans le flacon.

« Maintenant ? » balbutia t-il, un peu nerveux. Ses amis étaient déjà fâchés après lui. S'il devenait une autre personne, il risquait de les perdre pour toujours. « Que vont dire les professeurs en remarquant mon changement d'apparence ? »

« Ils s'y habitueront, » grogna Jedusor. « Tu fais partie de la famille. Les autres doivent l'accepter à présent. »

Étrangement, Harry sentit son souffle se couper à ses mots. C'était probablement la première fois que Tom reconnaissait ainsi son existence. Il sourit timidement à l'adulte. La réponse fut maladroite mais toucha sincèrement l'enfant. Pour la première fois, Harry se demanda si son malaise n'était pas lié au fait qu'il ignorait comment agir avec un enfant. Et non pas forcément parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Une douce chaleur se propagea en lui. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère avant de regarder à nouveau la potion.

« D'accord ! » accepta précipitamment le Gryffondor.

Il se pencha en avant et attrapa la fiole pour la déboucher. Oui, il était prêt à rentrer dans la famille maintenant. Peu importe le regard et les critiques des autres, il se sentait prêt. Vraiment. Tom rit légèrement de son impatience et ce simple comportement ébahi tellement Harry qu'il le fixa, la bouche grande ouverte. Lord Voldemort savait rire... Bon sang, c'était impressionnant. Quand il allait dire ça à Hermione !

« Discutons auparavant, » proposa Ayeline. « Tu boiras cette potion avant de rentrer. C'est un processus assez fatiguant. »

Légèrement déçu de devoir patienter, Harry acquiesça et se renfonça dans le canapé. Il était toujours gêné par la présence de Snape mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé de quitter la pièce, malgré le regard sombre de son père posé sur lui. Le fait que Tom reste silencieux faisait penser au Gryffondor qu'un accord était passé entre Dumbledore, Snape et sa famille. Le Maître des Potions était sûrement chargé de la _surveillance _de ses parents.

« Nous voudrions te parler un peu de notre famille. Comme tu l'as compris, ton frère Adam est de retour à la maison. Tu vas avoir l'occasion de le connaître prochainement. »

« Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Drago m'a dit que... qu'il était un peu effrayant parfois. »

Étrangement, Tom ricana doucement et même Snape se permit d'intervenir en reniflant de manière discrète. Quant à Ayeline, elle fronça les sourcils, prête à défendre immédiatement son fils aîné. Toutefois, elle soupira doucement et lui assura que son cousin dramatisait souvent certaines situations. Et c'était censé le rassurer ? Mais Harry avait tout de même hâte de rencontrer son grand frère.

« Tu sais que Lucius est mon frère, donc ton oncle, » continua Ayeline en se resservant un verre de vin. « Il est également désigné comme ton parrain et celui de ton frère. »

« Vraiment ? » grimaça le jeune homme.

Il connaissait très peu l'aristocrate. Il l'avait croisé à quelques reprises sur le quai de la gare King's Cross, à l'Allée des Embrumes ou encore à Gringott's. Il était toujours très froid et hautain. En toute honnêteté, Harry reconnaissait l'aura de puissance autour de lui. Mais surtout, il avait introduit le journal intime de son père à Poudlard, provoquant l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et indirectement la mort de Ginny. Le prouver était impossible. À la sortie de la Chambre des Secrets, il était tant sous le choc de la mort de son amie et de son combat avec le basilic qu'il s'était évanoui dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Lucius ne s'était pas aventuré dans le château, préférant sûrement accueillir Voldemort. Son _parrain_ était également à l'origine du renvoi de Dumbledore et de l'enfermement provisoire d'Hagrid à la prison d'Azkaban. Il lui avait pratiquement arraché le bras après l'avoir trouvé dans son coffre à Gringott's. Ces quelques faits ne jouaient pas en la faveur de l'homme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par celui-ci.

« Il n'y avait personne de ta famille ? » s'exclama t-il en se tournant vers son père. « S'il est déjà celui d'Adam, vous auriez pu choisir une autre personne ! »

Si Harry resta concentré sur le fait que Lucius Malefoy était son parrain, il ne remarqua pas que ses parents et même Snape avaient blêmi suite à ses propos. Au lieu de cela, il continua à grimacer doucement, songeant qu'il serait forcé de côtoyer la famille Malefoy. Si Drago se présentait comme un garçon plutôt sympathique, il n'était pas certain de développer les mêmes sentiments à l'encontre de son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas juger Narcissa, la mère de Drago. Il l'avait seulement entraperçue une seule fois, à Gringott's. Hormis le fait qu'elle était une belle femme, il ignorait tout d'elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais interrogé son cousin à ce propos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon frère semble froid au premier abord mais c'est un homme très gentil ! »

**x x x **

Le lendemain, Harry se hâtait dans le dortoir. Il jeta un regard nerveux au réveil de Seamus qui indiquait neuf heures et cinquante six minutes. Il allait être en retard ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussettes rouges de Quidditch. L'entraînement commençait dans une dizaine de minutes. Le temps qu'il traverse le château puis le parc jusqu'au stade, ce temps serait écoulé. Olivier allait l'étriper s'il avait le malheur d'arriver en retard. Le septième année était très sympathique mais ce sport sorcier était sa principale occupation. En tant que gardien _et_ capitaine, il menait brillamment son équipe, imposant des règles strictes.

Il enfila sa lourde robe rouge et or où son nom était tissé sur le dos et attrapa son nimbus 2000 posé sur son lit. Il n'aimait pas le laisser dans les vestiaires sous les tribunes. Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, avait retrouvé son balai abîmé, la porte du vestiaire cassée. Il n'avait plus confiance en ces rangements malgré les sortilèges mis en place par le professeur McGonagall.

« Harry, » haleta Neville.

Le jeune garçon rondouillard était encore couché dans son lit, se frottant les yeux, l'air endormi. En ce début de week-end, tous les garçons profitaient d'une grasse matinée méritée. Le Survivant avait grogné au son strident de son réveil une demi-heure plus tôt Lui-même avait espéré dormir jusque tard dans la matinée pour récupérer des émotions intenses de la veille. Pourquoi faisait-il partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Harry grimaça en s'excusant pour le bruit qu'il faisait. Il évita sciemment le regard de son ami mais celui-ci le rappela.

« Tes yeux... »

« J'ai repris mon apparence première ! » expliqua t-il rapidement avant de quitter la pièce.

Il courut à travers la salle commune pour échapper aux regards des quelques élèves déjà réveillés. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant une armure brillante et observa son reflet déformé sur la poitrine du soldat, gardien de Poudlard. À son grand désespoir, il avait perdu quelques centimètres, se rapprochant ainsi de son véritable âge : douze ans. Les traits de son visage s'étaient modifiés pour ressembler davantage à ceux d'Ayeline. Son nez était un peu plus pointu et son visage plus ovale. En réalité, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Drago Malefoy à présent. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas blond. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus d'un noir jais mais avaient viré vers un brun semblable à celui de Tom. En revanche, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de sa mère. Visiblement, il héritait toujours du regard ensorcelant des femmes. De ses mères …

Malgré son changement d'apparence, il était reconnaissable. Il semblerait que James Potter et Tom Jedusor partageaient quelques traits physiques en commun. Les changement les plus importants étaient ses yeux, dénués de lunette à présent, et sa taille. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange de ne plus avoir deux verres le séparant du monde. Il s'était habitué à sa vieille monture rafistolée à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était même assuré que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair soit visible aux yeux de tous pour ne pas que les professeurs, mais surtout ses camarades, pensent faire face à un nouvel élève. C'était d'ailleurs assez ironique. Lui qui avait toujours détesté ce signe distinctif s'en servait à présent pour que son ancienne identité ne soit pas oubliée.

Son ancienne identité. Il frotta vigoureusement sa cicatrice, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La marque rêche picota sous ses doigts. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il n'avait pas un seul instant hésité à boire la potion qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa véritable apparence. À présent, il devait affronter l'école. Seul. Ses parents étaient repartis au manoir Serpentard. Malgré la présence de Snape lors de sa transformation, il doutait que l'homme apparaisse comme un véritable soutien à ses côtés. Hermione dormait encore. De toute manière, elle le découvrirait en même temps que les autres élèves lors du petit-déjeuner. Drago n'était pas la personne la plus appréciée par les autres étudiants. Il inspira bruyamment en songeant à toutes les nouvelles difficultés qui se présentaient à lui.

En entendant la cloche sonner pour annoncer une nouvelle heure, il gémit et quitta la contemplation de son reflet. Il s'était assez observé la veille, dans les appartements du professeur Snape. Même lui n'était pas resté impassible en constatant le mélange qu'il était des deux adultes Jedusor. Sa mère avait quasiment fondu en larmes à son grand embarras, l'embrassant et le serrant contre elle sous le sourire narquois du professeur de potions. Tom s'était montré moins expansif, -évidemment-, mais ils s'étaient quittés en échangeant un baiser. Ce qui était une première. Ça avait été maladroit, et même gênant, mais Harry lui avait finalement adressé un large sourire avant de s'enfuir, rejoignant Snape qui s'était déjà éloigné dans le couloir pour le reconduire jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Il rejoignit rapidement le parc du château, grimaçant en sentant l'air frais du matin de Novembre s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Il courut jusqu'au stade, ignorant les quelques courageux qui avaient entrepris une promenade matinale. Il se jeta littéralement contre la porte du vestiaire des Gryffondors, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur lui. L'équipe était au complète et tout le monde le fixa d'un air ahuri, jusqu'à ce que Dubois se reprenne, fronçant les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais Potter ? »

« Désolé, » marmonna t-il en se glissant sur un banc, espérant rester discret.

Le capitaine soupira, dépité. Il reprit ensuite son discours d'un ton mi-las, mi-irrité. Comment ses camarades pouvaient ne pas avoir le même enthousiasme que lui à l'idée de s'entraîner ? Il s'aperçut rapidement que plus personne ne lui prêtait attention car tout le monde fixait le Survivant avec un air hébété. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur son capitaine. Pour la première fois, Dubois remarqua le regard … bleu du garçon. Depuis quand avait-il des yeux d'une telle couleur ? Il ne passait pas son temps à observer son attrapeur mais il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient verts.

« Le premier match est dans une semaine et il nous oppose aux Poufsouffles, » reprit-il. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela. « Les écraser sera facile si Diggory est maîtrisé. »

Olivier tourna la tête vers les jumeaux, attendant une vive réaction de leur part. En temps normal, ils se seraient levés en brandissant leurs battes d'un air menaçant. Ils étaient les boutes-en-trains de l'équipe. Lui qui était plutôt chargé de la discipline comptait beaucoup sur Fred et George pour amuser le reste des membres de l'équipe en cas de démotivation. Là, les deux frères étaient avachis sur les bancs du vestiaire, le regard fixé sur le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe.

Sentant qu'il était le centre de l'attention de tout le monde, Harry rougit violemment et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il espéra que ce geste avait découvert un peu plus sa cicatrice.

« Quel est le problème, Potter ? Qu'as-tu fichu à... tes yeux et ton visage ? » aboya Dubois.

« J'ai simplement repris mon apparence, » rétorqua t-il calmement. S'il était embarrassé, il refusait de se laisser marcher dessus. Il se redressa sur son siège, affrontant tout le monde du regard. « Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? »

« Tu es vraiment le fils de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » chuchota Alicia.

Ainsi, la rumeur n'avait pas encore été officiellement confirmée … Tout le monde continua à le fixer, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Un instant, le jeune garçon fut tenté de nier juste pour voir la déception s'afficher sur leurs visages. Cependant, il était certain que sa filiation familiale faisait ce matin la une de tous les journaux. Il ne pouvait plus espérer cacher son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui ! Et je me fiche si cela dérange quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas une personne différente. »

Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité. Il se sentait différent mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le considère comme un monstre à cause de son père. Après tout, ils étaient une famille maintenant. Il devait défendre les siens.


	10. Chapitre IX : Adam Jedusor

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. La mienne a été plutôt chargé entre le début de mes examens. Ce qui fait que je n'écris plus mais je suis presque à la fin du chapitre 27, rassurez-vous ! Ce qui fait également que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews et que je ne le ferai sûrement pas pour ce chapitre car j'ai l'un des plus gros partiels samedi 17 (oui, j'ai cours le samedi matin, c'est dramatique, je sais ! ) donc j'aurais pas le temps ! Toutefois, je vous remercie encore et encore de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot en y intégrant des idées et des conseils ! Je les lis toutes et j'espère que le nombre ne diminuera pas comme je ne peux pas vous répondre. Cependant, pendant les deux semaines de vacances, je ferais tout pour y répondre :D

Encore merci et à mercredi prochain.  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre : Adam Jedusor<em>

Le premier week-end du mois de Décembre se présenta plus rapidement que prévu pour Harry. Les premiers flocons de neige recouvraient le parc du château et le lac commençait à geler. Novembre fut marqué par les nombreuses interrogations des professeurs. Les devoirs sur table s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante. De plus, chaque soir ils devaient réaliser de nouveaux exercices. La troisième année était bien plus soutenue que les deux premières. Plus que jamais, son amitié avec Hermione lui était bénéfique ! L'organisation impressionnante de la jeune fille lui permettait de ne pas sombrer parmi ses cours. Elle trouvait même du temps pour pratiquer un loisir ou se détendre. Neville et lui copiaient leur emploi du temps sur la Gryffondore, espérant être aussi rapide dans les révisions. Heureusement, le rythme s'était allégé pour les laisser souffler avant les deux semaines de vacances scolaires pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Sans oublier que Dubois les faisait s'entraîner trois fois par semaine. Harry adorait le Quidditch mais il n'appréciait pas réellement de rester sur son balai lorsque les températures frôlaient le zéro degré ! À la suite de leur match remporté contre les Poufsouffles, leur capitaine insistait pour ne pas perdre la première place du classement. Le prochain match avait lieu la semaine prochaine, juste avant les vacances. Ils affronteraient les Serdaigles. C'était une bonne équipe et Olivier craignait qu'ils s'inclinent face à eux. C'est pourquoi il était à fleur de peau depuis quelques semaines.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Ron en sortit, sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Avec la même indifférence, le Survivant prit sa place et referma la porte derrière lui. À ses yeux, il avait définitivement perdu son meilleur ami. Ron et lui ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois. À vrai dire, depuis le jour où les Weasley avaient été informés de sa réelle filiation familiale. Même si son ancien ami s'était excusé, Harry aurait été encore trop fâché pour lui pardonner sa trahison. Il songea amèrement que Ron ne regrettait en rien d'avoir fait cela. Il soupira faiblement en songeant que cette année s'annonçait tout aussi compliquée que les deux précédentes. Arriverait-il à passer une année scolaire à Poudlard sans que quelque chose ne vienne perturber sa tranquillité ?

Il reposa son peigne sur le rebord du lavabo puis afficha un air satisfait. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa véritable apparence, il était plus facile pour lui de se coiffer. Il ressemblait moins à un porc-épic comme le lui signalait si gentiment Hermione. Ses cheveux, désormais bruns, s'étaient disciplinés à son plus grand bonheur. Il appréciait beaucoup de ne plus avoir à porter ses lunettes rondes. Sa vue parfaite l'émerveillait encore ! Il s'assura une dernière fois de sa coiffure. Il tenait particulièrement à être présentable ce jour là. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée pour marquer l'approche des vacances de Noël. D'ailleurs, comme tout le monde, il allait faire ses emplettes pour la fête familiale. Mais surtout, il allait rencontrer pour la première fois Adam, son grand frère.

Dire qu'il était anxieux était un euphémisme : il était terrifié. Et si le jeune homme le détestait ? Et s'il lui faisait mauvaise impression ? Les deux frères avaient échangé une seule lettre pour convenir de ce rendez-vous. En réalité, Adam semblait peu chaleureux et Harry craignait de retrouver une réplique de Dudley. Il n'imaginait pas les horreurs que son cousin ferait s'il pouvait utiliser la magie. Il utiliserait ce don pour terrifier les autres et s'acharner contre lui plus particulièrement ! Est-ce qu'Adam était ce genre de personne ? Sa mère lui assurait le contraire mais Drago restait très mystérieux à son propos. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Ayeline voulait le rassurer à tout prix ou si son cousin exagérait en décrivant son frère comme une personne « _effrayante_ ».

Courageusement, le Gryffondor quitta la salle de bain et attendit Neville qui terminait de nouer sa cravate. Lui-même enfila son écharpe et ses gants rouges. Les deux amis quittèrent le dortoir et retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune. Il était prévu qu'il retrouve son frère dès le début de la journée chez Madame Pieddodu. Ce petit salon de thé était tout l'inverse des Trois Balais. Toutefois, un peu de discrétion pour leur première rencontre était nécessaire. Ses deux amis l'accompagnaient donc seulement sur le chemin. Ensuite, il ferait face à un autre membre de sa famille.

« Tout va bien ? » s'assura Hermione en lui serrant la main brièvement.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! » affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu nerveuse. « Nous devons retrouver Drago dans le Hall. »

Comme ni Adam, ni Harry ne savaient à quoi ressemblait l'autre, Drago avait été désigné pour organiser la rencontre. Il resterait un moment avec eux avant de les laisser seuls. Harry espérait sincèrement que le blond ferait la conversation, au moins au début. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela mais la présence de son cousin le rassurait. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Surtout que le Serpentard avait râlé en apprenant qu'il devait sacrifier une partie de son après-midi pour des « _niaiseries_ _familiales. _»

Les trois Gryffondors arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall où l'effervescence était à son comble. Rusard aboyait à tous les élèves près de lui de s'essuyer les pieds au retour de leur sortie. Le professeur McGonagall l'observait, les lèvres pincées, mais ne pipa pas un mot. Elle ordonna à Cédric Diggory de cesser de faire le bellâtre et de refermer le col de sa robe. Le Poufsouffle vira au rouge écarlate et se dépêcha de se rhabiller correctement.

Dans cette agitation, ils mirent un moment avant de trouver Drago dans la foule. Il était accompagné de ses amis Serpentards. Ils discutaient tous à mi-voix, semblant se chamailler. Harry grimaça légèrement. Il ferait face aux amis de son cousin pour la première fois. Jusque là, il avait évité cette situation plutôt habilement. Si Drago pouvait être sympathique, il ignorait tout de ses amis. Il entendit Hermione inspirer légèrement pour se donner du courage et Neville se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Dépêchez-vous bande de veracrasses ! »

Drago tapait du pied contre le sol, tel un enfant gâté et cette image fit sourire narquoisement Harry qui leva la main pour lui faire un geste indécent.

« La ferme, Malefoy ! »

« Cinq points en moins, Jedusor ! »

Le professeur McGonagall venait de surgir derrière eux. Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre mais son cousin lui attrapa le bras pour le propulser en avant. Hermione grogna, fâchée de voir quelques rubis disparaître du sablier de leur maison. Si la directrice des Gryffondors fut amusée par les chamailleries entre les deux cousins, elle ne laissa apparaître qu'un frémissement des lèvres avant de faire volte-face.

Le petit groupe hétérogène commença à marcher en direction du village sorcier, bravant le froid et le vent hivernal. Blaise Zabini, un grand noir, discutait à mi-voix avec Théodore Nott, un petit brun séduisant. Ils se lancèrent un regard noir avant de sourire simultanément, reprenant leur conversation. Crabbe et Goyle marchaient en avant, accompagnés de Millicent Bulstrode. Ils parlaient de manière animée, sans faire attention aux Gryffondors qui les suivaient. Pansy était à côté de Drago et elle fixait d'un air noir Hermione. Au grand étonnement d' Harry, son amie lui renvoyait la pareille.

« Il paraît que tu vas rencontrer ton frère. »

Théodore, le garçon le plus calme des Serpentards, s'était tourné vers eux. Harry sentit la rancœur se déverser en lui en songeant qu'il était le seul crétin à ne pas connaître Adam Jedusor. Neville suivit le cours de ses pensées et lui serra discrètement le bras de manière réconfortante.

La compréhension de son ami l'étonna une nouvelle fois. Étant née-Moldue, sa meilleure amie ne partageait aucun préjugé acquis durant l'enfance dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Neville. Sa famille lui avait inculqué toutes les valeurs du _B__ien_, du côté de la _L__umière_. La famille Londubat était loin de soutenir Voldemort. Néanmoins, il paraissait très ouvert envers Harry, son nouveau nom de famille. Il l'écoutait parler de sa famille sans grimacer ou blêmir de peur. Ce qui était vraiment agréable ! Alicia, une poursuiveuse de l'équipe était devenue verte, en l'entendant dire qu'il rejoignait le Manoir Serpentard pour les vacances. Cette situation ne semblait donc pas déranger son ami. C'était vraiment agréable de se reposer sur quelqu'un comme Neville.

Le Survivant sortit de ses pensées puis répondit à la question du Serpentard d'un simple hochement de la tête.

« Malgré tout ce que Drago a pu te dire, il est sympathique. Je l'ai vu deux ou trois fois. »

Les yeux bleus d' Harry s'écarquillèrent et il remarqua à peine la moue boudeuse de Drago, sûrement défait que la réputation de son cousin soit ainsi rétablie. Harry resta ébahi et il fixa bêtement le garçon qui recommençait à marcher à côté de Zabini. Pourquoi Nott tentait-il de le rassurer ? Quoique ce dernier dise, il essayait vraiment de lui faire comprendre que cette première rencontre se passerait bien. Une douce chaleur se propagea en lui, se mêlant à la surprise. Même ses deux amis semblaient choqués par le comportement du Serpentard. Hermione et Neville échangèrent un rapide regard, intrigué par le brun.

« On se retrouve plus tard, Drago, » annonça subitement Pansy.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas et attrapa les bras de Blaise et Théodore d'autorité, les entraînant en avant. Harry ricana. L'autorité de la Serpentarde le fit penser à Hermione. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant que la comparaison plairait sûrement à son amie. Cette dernière renifla dédaigneusement en marmonnant quelque chose à l'encontre de la Serpentarde. À la grande surprise d'Harry, Drago se tourna de manière à voir entièrement Hermione.

« Ne parle pas d'elle ! Espèce de sale Troll ! »

« Amoureux Malefoy ? » railla Neville.

Les joues pâles de l'aristocrate s'empourprèrent mais il plongea la main dans sa poche, prêt à dégainer sa baguette magique. S'il ne semblait pas si déterminé à attaquer son ami, Harry aurait probablement éclaté de rire en imaginant Parkinson et Drago s'embrasser. Ça serait _si_ adorable ! Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de se moquer de son cousin puisque Neville attrapa également son arme. Harry intervint avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il jeta un regard noir à ses amis et serra plus fermement le bras de son cousin pour l'inciter à se calmer. Ils risquaient de se faire punir par les professeurs qui patrouillaient dans le village. Chacun rangea alors sa baguette magique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au cœur du village dans une ambiance pesante. De nombreux élèves étaient déjà présents. Harry croisa Ron mais le rouquin, accompagné de Dean et Seamus, l'ignora. Le Survivant étouffa la douleur qui se déclenchait chaque fois que son ancien ami et lui se croisaient. Neville et Hermione les quittèrent à leur tour, commençant leur visite par un détour à la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Ils ignorèrent le Serpentard, encourageant seulement Harry d'un sourire.

Drago le mena jusqu'au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, bien plus discret que les Trois Balais. La devanture d'un rose pâle appelait tous les couples à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils poussèrent lentement la porte, hésitant à rentrer dans le magasin. Les murs étaient d'un mauve pâle et des cadres rappelant les couples sorciers les plus célèbres étaient accrochés sur les murs. La boutique dégoulinait de romantisme. Les deux garçons eurent la même moue de dégoût en remarquant un couple de septième année s'embrasser langoureusement par-dessus la table.

Alors qu'Harry faisait le tour des personnes présentes, il sentit son cœur battre rapidement contre sa poitrine. Il semblait prêt à bondir hors de son corps. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes et sa gorge s'assécha. Il aurait peut-être dû rester avec Hermione et Neville. Ou reporter cette entrevue. Ce n'était pas nécessairement urgent ! Oh Merlin, il se sentait mal. Il voulait sortir de cet endroit étouffant.

« Adam ! »

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Drago qui venait, visiblement, de repérer le jeune homme. Dans un coin sombre et intime du salon de thé se trouvait un homme de dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux bruns clairs arrivant à ses épaules ondulaient et encadraient son visage pâle. Il souriait légèrement, d'un air malicieux en lisant l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce que Harry remarqua immédiatement fut ses yeux. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Tom Jedusor. Bien qu'ils soient d'une couleur banale, marron, quelque chose dans ce regard était envoûtant et le faisait beaucoup ressembler à leur père. En les voyant, il se leva et le Gryffondor remarqua à quel point il était grand. Même Drago paraissait petit à côté de lui.

« Bonjour. »

Drago lui répondit gaiement mais Harry resta en retrait, le fixant tel un imbécile. Le voyant paralysé, le blond lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à avancer. Non, il le propulsa carrément contre une chaise en bois ! Il rougit affreusement et balbutia quelques mots incohérents. Comme s'il ne percevait pas la tension entre eux, le blond s'installa autour de la table carrée puis attrapa la carte du salon de thé. Il s'efforça de lire le papier malgré la curiosité le tiraillant. Il jetait des fréquents regards aux deux frères qui se fixaient silencieusement.

« Bonjour Harry. Je suis Adam. »

La voix de l'adulte était sûre et il tendit la main vers son frère. Celui-ci l'attrapa en tremblant et la serra faiblement. Il était d'autant plus gêné que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui et son frère. Les quelques clients l'avaient évidemment reconnu et son nom était déjà murmuré dans toute la salle. À ce moment précis, il détestait sa célébrité car tout le monde les dévisageait. Il était même certain qu'Adam et lui seraient à la Une du journal le lendemain.

« Salut, » balbutia t-il.

Tout en continuant à se fixer, les deux frères s'assirent face à face. L'émotion était palpable. Le silence s'installa le temps que chacun choisisse sa boisson. Machinalement, Harry commanda une bièraubeurre, tout comme Drago. Adam choisit un verre d'hydromel. Le fait qu'il consomme de l'alcool lui fit réaliser que son frère était âgé. Il avait six années de plus que lui. C'était énorme. Il était minuscule du haut de ses douze ans. Il garda les yeux rivés sur la table en bois, attendant que la serveuse revienne avec leur commande.

« Les cours se passent bien ? »

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque Drago entama la conversation. Son cœur qui semblait s'être arrêté repartit doucement. Il aurait été incapable d'ouvrir la bouche dans l'immédiat. Il se redressa, réellement intéressé par la réponse d'Adam. Son frère étudiait le droit dans une faculté magique de Londres, à quelques pas du Chemin de Traverse. Jusque là, il ignorait totalement qu'une poursuite d'études après Poudlard était possible. Il ne connaissait rien du système scolaire sorcier. Adam avait commencé sa première année en Septembre et il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Les premiers examens arrivaient à la fin de cette semaine et il n'était pas particulièrement anxieux.

Naturellement, Adam et Drago discutèrent et Harry resta légèrement en retrait. Il était évident que les deux cousins se connaissaient depuis longtemps et que lui, le Gryffondor, était un intrus. Cette constatation lui serra la gorge mais il tenta d'être raisonnable : évidemment, il _était_ un intrus. Son frère avait seulement six ans lors de sa disparition. Il devait à peine se rappeler de lui. Quelques mois plus tôt, Drago et lui ne se supportaient pas. Ils s'apprivoisaient lentement. Il était réellement un étranger.

Chacun prit des nouvelles de la famille de l'autre, notamment des Malefoy. Pour la première fois, Harry s'intéressait à Lucius et Narcissa. Il n'avait jamais échangé une lettre avec sa tante ou son parrain. Leur dernière rencontre remontait au mois de Septembre à la banque Gringott's. Sans le consulter auparavant, Lucius avait pris la décision de convoquer sa soeur et son beau-frère pour leur apprendre son « _retour_ ». Pour le moment, il n'en s'en souciait pas. Il leur ferait probablement face aux vacances de Noël. Cela viendrait bien assez tôt !

« Et vous, vous appréciez Poudlard ? »

C'était la première fois qu' Adam l'incluait dans la conversation. Harry jeta un regard nerveux à son cousin qui sirotait calmement sa boisson. Il était évident qu'il restait silencieux pour lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

« C'est plutôt cool, » confia t-il à mi-voix. Malgré lui, il était impressionné par son frère. « Il y a beaucoup de travail en troisième année. »

« Ah oui. Tu es en troisième année. J'oublie toujours que tu as une année de décalage. »

Harry rosit doucement et marmonna entre ses dents qu'il préférait également oublier ce détail. Adam rit légèrement avant de lui assurer qu'un jour, il ne voudrait plus vieillir à tout prix. En tout cas, pour le moment, il n'était pas dans cette optique !

« Pour l'instant, c'est encore un bébé ! »

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier au blond et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ses joues étaient à présent écarlates. Son âge était le principal sujet de boutade de son cousin et c'était vraiment insupportable !

« La ferme ! »

« Bien, bien. Comme je dérange, je vous laisse tranquille ! »

Adam hocha la tête en souriant, amusé par les chamailleries entre eux. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête le départ de son jeune cousin. De son côté, Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et il ouvrit la bouche pour retenir le garçon. Il partait déjà ? Drago était censé rester jusqu'à ce que la glace se brise entre les deux frères. Et sincèrement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il était encore bien trop nerveux et Adam lui avait seulement adressé deux mots. Il ne détacha par son regard bleu du dos de son cousin jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui, le laissant seul. Et effrayé.

Une fois Drago à l'extérieur, Adam prit véritablement le temps pour observer son petit frère. Merlin, il était si ému. Bien sûr, il le cachait : grâce à sa mère, il pratiquait l'occlumancie depuis son plus jeune âge. Il pouvait donc dissimuler ses émotions avec facilité. Mais au fond de lui-même, il était euphorique. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry, son si petit frère, se trouvait devant lui. À cet instant, il réalisa vraiment qu'il était de retour. Jusque là, il s'agissait simplement d'un fait, d'une information : Harry était à nouveau là. Ça ne représentait rien de concret à ses yeux. Mais là. … Bon sang : c'était tout simplement hallucinant !

Par Merlin, il pensait ne jamais le revoir. Petit, il était certain que son petit frère reviendrait à la maison. Son père et sa mère allaient forcément le retrouver. Ils étaient de si puissants sorciers ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser aux mains de méchants magiciens. À la disparition de son père quelques mois plus tard, il avait compris : Harry ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il était peut-être mort. En fait, il l'était certainement. Sa mère se fâchait chaque fois qu'il émettait cette hypothèse. Adolescent, il ne cessait de lui hurler qu' Harry était mort à chacune de leur dispute. Il avait été affreux en y repensant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de revoir son frère. C'était un tel bonheur de voir qu'il s'était trompé.

« Tu... Tu habites au Manoir ? »

Adam fut très étonné qu'Harry fasse le premier pas : il paraissait très timide. Toutefois, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, espérant ne pas paraître trop froid. Il avait l'habitude d'être distant avec les autres mais il ne voulait pas que son frère croit qu'il n'était pas heureux de le rencontrer.

« J'y suis retourné il y a quelques semaines. J'ai un appartement dans les résidences de mon université mais porter le nom Jedusor en ce moment n'est pas synonyme de tranquillité. »  
>Ce n'était pas faux. Jusque là, Adam n'avait pas fait la Une des journaux. Son prénom n'avait jamais été cité dans un article mais ça n'allait probablement pas tarder. Les quelques clients appelleraient sûrement La Gazette des Sorciers pour leur annoncer son existence. En quelques heures, les journalistes allaient trouver son identité. Par chance, les élèves de l'université étaient trop accaparés par le travail scolaire pour se soucier de son nom. Il évitait d'ailleurs de le dire la plupart du temps. Même les professeurs évitaient de le nommer ainsi pour lui assurer une certaine tranquillité. Les journalistes n'allaient pas être aussi conciliants.<p>

« Pourquoi es-tu parti de la maison avant cela ? »

Harry leva la tête en prenant confiance en lui. Il affronta le regard du jeune homme. À présent qu'il avait la confirmation qu'il pouvait lui poser des questions, une flopée d'interrogations lui venait à l'esprit. Il voulait tout connaître de ce frère dont il ignorait encore l'existence un mois plus tôt.

« Maman et moi n'habitions plus au Manoir depuis longtemps. »

Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle il sortit sa baguette magique. Harry sursauta bêtement et le regarda d'un air méfiant. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas totalement confiance dans les membres de sa famille. Si Adam remarqua son sursaut de recul, il ne fit pas la moindre remarque. À la place, il agita le bout de bois sans remuer les lèvres. Lorsque le son autour d'eux s'atténua, jusqu'à devenir quasiment inaudible, Harry comprit : il avait jeté un Assurdiato pour protéger leur conversation de la curiosité des autres. Les clients ne cessaient de les dévisager. À présent, tous devaient avoir compris que les deux garçons se ressemblaient trop pour n'être que de simples amis.

Suite à cette protection, l'adulte répondit à sa question sans paraître gêné de parler de son histoire. C'est avec stupéfaction que Harry apprit qu'Ayeline et lui avaient quitté le pays suite à la disparition de Tom. Ils avaient vécu quatre années en France, dans un petit village sorcier à l'ouest du pays, sur les côtes de l'Atlantique. Au dixième anniversaire d'Adam, ils avaient déménagé en Roumanie. Ils avaient reposé le pied en Angleterre au mois de juin, après ses ASPIC. Avant cela, ils revenaient rarement sur l'île britannique. Les fêtes familiales comme les anniversaires ou Noël étaient à l'origine de leur bref passage au Manoir Serpentard.

« Tu n'étais donc pas à Poudlard ? »

« Non. Maman m'a scolarisé à Durmstrang. Le directeur connaît bien Père. »

Merlin, Harry trépigna sur son siège. Il avait tellement de questions. Comment était cette autre école de sorcellerie ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle se trouvait probablement hors de l'Angleterre puisque sa mère et son frère n'habitaient pas sur l'île à cette époque. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le plus important. Hermione pourrait lui apporter des réponses. Elle connaissait sûrement les différentes écoles de sorcellerie dans le monde, au moins les plus réputées.

« Et... maman m'a dit que tu avais... besoin de temps avant de me contacter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? »

Adam grimaça doucement. Il s'attendait à cette question.

« Disons que les relations entre Père et moi sont plutôt tendues. J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter son retour. À présent , nous avons réglé nos différents. J'ai ensuite réalisé que tu étais à nouveau près de nous et... ça a été une période un peu compliquée. »  
>Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Harry espérait avoir davantage d'explications.<p>

« Tu étais fâché après lui? »

« Tu verras que c'est difficile de ne pas l'être, » répondit Adam avec un léger sourire. Pour Harry, il était impossible de savoir si cela était une plaisanterie ou pas. En tout cas, il l'espérait. « En toute honnêteté, je l'accusais d'avoir privilégier sa recherche du pouvoir à la place de notre famille. Aujourd'hui, nous avons discuté de tout cela et nous avons mis nos rancœurs de côté. J'ai compris certaines choses et c'est pareil pour lui. »

Voyant l'inquiétude flotter sur son visage, Adam tendit une main par-dessus la table et attrapa celle de son frère. Il la serra avec douceur et lui assura que tout allait bien à présent dans la famille. Il pourrait même le voir de ses propres yeux à Noël.

« D'ailleurs, si nous allions faire nos emplettes pour Noël ? Et l'anniversaire de Père tombe le 31 décembre. C'est l'occasion de lui trouver un cadeau. »  
>Oh Merlin. Il allait devoir offrir un présent à son père ? Il était bien trop embarrassé pour lui tendre un paquet. Et s'il trouvait cela ridicule ? Et sérieusement, qui était né le 31 décembre ? Son père n'était sûrement pas le cadeau de nouvelle année attendu par les sorciers britanniques.<p>

« Il est vieux, non ? » chuchota Harry, les joues brûlantes.

Adam posa son regard marron sur lui avant de laisser échapper un bruyant éclat de rire. Le sortilège Assurdiato étouffa son rire pour les autres clients mais l'embarras d'Harry se démultiplia. Il se trémoussa sur sa chaise avant de se lancer dans une explication balbutiante. Il se fiait seulement à son acte de naissance. Adam continua à rire et lui confia que Tom serait très heureux de l'entendre.

« Il paraît qu'il est vieux, » répondit finalement le plus âgé. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il semble si jeune. »

La réponse était très intrigante mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de formuler de nouvelles questions. Adam se leva de sa chaise et commença à se rhabiller. Le Gryffondor fit de même et enroula son écharpe rouge autour de son cou, prêt à affronter le froid hivernal.

**oOo**

Alors que deux frères s'apprivoisaient dans les rues enneigées du célèbre village sorcier, Sirius se trouvait dans la vieille demeure de son meilleur ami, Rémus Lupin. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, il vivait chez son ami qui l'avait gentiment accueilli. Bien que très petite, la maison était agréable et Sirius prenait lentement ses marques. Travaillant à Poudlard comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Rémus ne voyait aucun inconvénient à lui ouvrir la porte. Au contraire, il était soulagé de pouvoir le surveiller le temps de son rétablissement. Son emprisonnement injuste à la prison des sorciers lui laissait de profondes séquelles.

C'est pourquoi le loup-garou rentrait chaque week-end. Il le forçait à sortir, même pour se promener dans le champ près de la maison. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient dans un pub Moldu mais le monde l'effrayait encore. Il n'était plus habitué à toute cette foule, à ce bruit, à cette effervescence. À Azkaban, le monde tournait au ralenti. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Toujours seuls, enfermés dans leur propre esprit. Là, Rémus l'envoyait dans des endroits grouillant de gens. Il soupira silencieusement en songeant que son ami allait à nouveau le traîner dehors dans la journée.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'objet de ses pensées. Croquant dans une pomme à pleines dents, Rémus se dirigea jusqu'à la table où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il était rentré de Poudlard une heure plus tôt. Il était concentré dans la lecture d'un article, les sourcils froncés.

« Je dois le rencontrer. »

La voix rauque de Sirius résonna dans la pièce. Rémus leva la tête vers lui. Sans même avoir besoin de l'interroger, il sût de qui son ami parlait : Harry. Il soupira faiblement et referma le journal qu'il déposa sur la table.

« Il n'est pas le fils de James et Lily. »

« Je le sais ! » aboya Sirius.

L'homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Rémus ne cessait de le lui répéter, presque quotidiennement. Comme s'il pouvait oublier une telle absurdité ! Il avait survécu à Azkaban car il espérait prendre sous son aile le fils de ses meilleurs amis une fois libre. Finalement, il s'était aperçu qu'il était inutile. Qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse envers James et Lily. Ses amis lui avaient fait promettre de toujours s'occuper et protéger Harry. Douze ans plus tard, il ne l'avait jamais revu ! Les quelques photographies en première page étaient insuffisantes. Il ne voulait plus lire ces articles où les projets de Voldemort étaient présentés.

Oh bon sang ! James et Lily avaient kidnappé un enfant ! Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela ? Il avait essayé d'en discuter avec Dumbledore mais celui-ci esquivait toujours la conversation. Il n'était donc pas étonné de voir de moins en moins souvent l'homme. Il l'évitait. Jusque là, il n'avait pas revendiqué l'enlèvement du garçon Jedusor mais Rémus lui avait assuré qu'il en était le commanditaire. Merlin, il avait l'impression de devenir fou tant il avait de questions.

« Tu m'as empêché de le contacter jusque là mais il doit savoir que.. ce que je pense de tout cela ! De plus, il est sûrement en danger ! »

Rémus se redressa, inquiet. À Poudlard, il gardait toujours un œil sur Harry. Le garçon souffrait évidemment du regard de ses camarades. Si tout le monde s'habituait lentement à son lien familial avec Voldemort, les regards de dégoût étaient toujours présents chez certains élèves. D'autres refusaient encore de lui adresser la parole et certains l'approchaient uniquement pour avoir des informations sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Quelques professeurs se montraient même très froids envers lui, le confondant visiblement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« De quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Réfléchis un peu Rémus ! Si Dumbledore a voulu prendre Harry il y a tant d'années, il veut sûrement le récupérer à présent ! Il faut comprendre pourquoi il a enlevé cet enfant pour le protéger. Je peux peut-être les aider à protéger leur fils. »

« Sais-tu quelque chose ? »

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Rémus. Il se tendit, prêt à bondir dans une cheminée pour affronter Dumbledore si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Comme Sirius, il était déterminé à empêcher l'homme de blesser à nouveau Harry et sa famille. Peu importe que cette dernière porte le nom de Jedusor : ils avaient tous soufferts de la disparition d'un jeune enfant d'à peine cinq mois.

« C'est possible, » murmura l'ancien prisonnier d'un air songeur. « James m'a confié plusieurs choses avant de mourir. Certaines concernaient Harry. »


	11. Chapitre X : Être une famille

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre du jour intitulé "Être une famille" (oui, oui comme le titre de l'histoire ^^ ! ). Comme je vous l'avais dis, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews cette semaine. Pour ce chapitre, j'essayerai de faire mon maximum mais samedi j'ai l'un de mes plus gros examens du semestre alors je leve la tête de mes livres seulement pour poster ce chapitre ! Mais ensuite, les vacances :D et j'espère pouvoir me remettre un peu à l'écriture !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais il y a des bonds énormes dans la relation d'Harry et sa famille ( d'où le titre ! ). Je vous dis à mercredi prochain et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre : Être une famille<em>

Ayeline se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise parmi cette foule. La gare de King's Cross était en pleine effervescence. Toutes les familles attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée du Poudlard Express au quai 9 ¾. Elle-même se réjouissait du retour d' Harry et Drago pour les vacances de Noël. Toutefois, elle ne trépignait pas comme une enfant ! Son frère semblait tout autant ennuyé qu'elle car il regardait fixement devant lui d'un air agacé. Un sourire tendre traversa le visage de la jeune femme. Narcissa lui avait demandé – ordonné - de passer prendre leur fils car elle avait un rendez-vous avec leur couturière.

Les deux Malefoy évitaient sciemment les regards suspicieux des parents présents. Quelques murmures les entouraient toujours mais ils y restaient indifférents. À vrai dire, Ayeline commençait à s'habituer à cela. Si Tom faisait régulièrement la Une de tous les journaux, elle était plutôt absente depuis la conférence de presse faîte en Septembre pour rétablir l'honneur de son époux. Trois semaines plus tôt, Adam découvrait qu'être affilié à la famille Jedusor n'était pas toujours un avantage. Le fait qu'il soit le fils aîné de Tom fut révélé avec grand fracas et certaines personnes avaient réussi à le prendre en photographie avec Harry. Depuis, même à son université, Adam devait subir le regard curieux des autres qui n'hésitaient plus à échanger quelques informations aux journalistes contre une poignée de gallions. Lucius fut tenté de sourire cruellement en voyant une mère retenir un jeune garçon, d'environ sept ans, par le bras alors qu'il s'approchait inconsciemment d'eux.

La grande horloge du quai sonna dix-huit heures et le bruit lointain d'un train se fit entendre. Ayeline se redressa en resserrant son châle autour de son cou. Il faisait si froid à présent ! Elle était plutôt du genre à apprécier le soleil et les ciels bleus resplendissants ! Sur le quai, ils étaient protégés des gros flocons qui recouvraient tout le paysage. Le parc du Manoir était d'ailleurs magnifique sous ce tapis blanc. Elle était même persuadée qu'Harry allait adorer cet endroit.

« Espérons que les garçons se dépêchent, » marmonna Lucius entre ses dents.

Le train arriva lentement, crachant des panaches de fumée et Ayeline roula lentement des yeux. Son frère agissait comme s'il était furieux d'être présent. En réalité, il était heureux de retrouver son fils de treize ans après quelques mois de séparation. Elle-même était très excitée : Harry allait passer quinze jours à la maison ! Peu avant les vacances, Tom et elle l'avaient interrogé : préférait-il rester à distance comme lors de leurs premières rencontres ? Timidement, Harry s'était empressé de leur répondre qu'il désirait vraiment venir à la maison pour les vacances. Le fait qu'il utilise le simple terme « _maison_ » l'avait tellement émue !

Les freins du train hurlèrent lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Aussitôt, une vague d'enfants et de malles en sortit. Quelques chats réussirent à s'échapper de leur panier et les chouettes piaillèrent bruyamment, furieuses par le bruit et le ballottement de leurs cages. Tous les parents se précipitèrent en avant pour serrer leur progéniture contre eux. Ayeline se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Lucius grogner et s'avancer de quelques pas pour repérer un des enfants dans la masse de petites têtes blondes. Oh oui, elle l'imaginait parfaitement courir à la rencontre de Drago et le soulever de terre pour l'embrasser ! Même l'enfant en serait mortifié !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le quai commençait déjà à se désengorger. Drago apparut subitement, accompagné de ses amis Serpentards. Coiffé soigneusement, il traînait derrière lui son énorme malle, responsable des gouttes de sueur sur son visage. Ayeline sourit, attendrie en le voyant saluer maladroitement d'un geste de la main Pansy qui se dirigeait vers sa mère, Élisabeth. Les deux adolescents rougirent alors que Blaise, le meilleur ami de Drago roulait des yeux en s'éloignant vers sa propre mère.

« Bonjour Père ! »

« Drago, » répondit calmement Lucius. Il tira sa baguette magique de son fourreau et fit disparaître la valise du garçon. « Où est ton cousin ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules en annonçant qu'ils s'étaient croisés une seule fois lors du trajet. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry arriva auprès d'eux, complètement dépenaillé. Il s'empressa de replacer correctement sa robe de sorcier en nouant proprement son écharpe autour du cou. Il avait les joues écarlates. Visiblement, il s'était beaucoup amusé dans le train.

« Que faisais-tu ? »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa au ton glacial de Lucius. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles en pointant son ami Neville Londubat du doigt.

« Lucius ! » s'exclama Ayeline. Son frère n'avait pas intérêt de se montrer aussi sec avec le garçon ! Celui-ci était déjà effrayé que l'homme soit son parrain alors autant l'aider à balayer ce sentiment. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »

Il assura à sa mère qu'il allait bien et il lui retourna la question. Tandis qu'elle lui répondait, elle fit disparaître sa malle au Manoir. Lucius et Drago annoncèrent qu'ils se retiraient. Ils se verraient le lendemain pour le déjeuner. Harry grimaça à cela. Il ne s'était pas trompé : ces vacances seraient intensément familiales. Les deux Malefoy s'apprêtaient donc à transplaner lorsqu'une femme apparut près d'eux. Harry sentit la joie le remplir en la reconnaissant et il lui serra la main avec plaisir.

« Bonjour Harry. Vous devez être Mrs Jedusor et Mr... ? »

« Malefoy, » répondit l'aristocrate. « Vous êtes ? »

Le ton de son parrain était si méprisant qu'Harry osa lui jeter un regard noir. Ayeline se contenta d'ignorer son frère.

« Je suis la mère d'Hermione, l'amie d'Harry. Elle salue les Weasley. »

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou. En sortant du train, il avait bien évidemment remarqué le groupe de rouquins. Neville, Hermione et lui avaient même fait un léger détour pour les éviter. Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les regards venimeux et dégoûtés de la famille Weasley. Si Fred et George lui parlaient occasionnellement, il doutait que le reste de la famille soit si ouverte à son égard. Il était déjà très heureux que les jumeaux soient capables de le regarder en face sans le confondre avec son père.

« Je voulais seulement vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent. Mrs Granger était si sympathique ! Passer quelques jours chez elle lors du mois de Septembre avait été vraiment cool. Les parents d'Hermione étaient géniaux, même si son père était plutôt réservé. Agréablement surprise par l'initiative de la Moldue, Ayeline la remercia et lui retourna son souhait.

Après quelques échanges courtois marqués par l'apparition d'Hermione, les familles se saluèrent et s'éloignèrent. La jeune fille adressa un clin d'œil encourageant au Gryffondor. Une vague de confiance souffla en lui à ce geste et il osa regarder son oncle. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, critiquant probablement les deux filles Granger. Harry lui jeta un regard sombre puis remarqua le rictus narquois dessiné sur les lèvres de Lucius. Qu'était-il en train de penser à ce moment précis ? Sûrement une horreur à propos de son amie. Était-ce le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière née de Moldus ?

Après s'être brièvement salués de nouveau, les Malefoy et les Jedusor se séparèrent. Harry grimaça en remarquant le sourire narquois de Drago. Celui-ci bougea uniquement les lèvres mais le Gryffondor comprit ce qu'il lui disait : _bonne chance. _Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Ayeline attrapa sa main. Un instant, il fut mortifié de donner la main à sa maman comme les petits enfants mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher sur son égo car la désagréable sensation du transplanage s'insinua dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, fermement accroché à sa mère.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, il rouvrit lentement les yeux et son souffle se coupa. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Manoir Serpentard depuis l'extérieur. Avec Rémus, il était toujours arrivé par une cheminée. Il resta un moment paralysé devant l'immense bâtisse sombre, sa main serrant celle de sa mère avec émotion. Celle-ci sourit lentement, émue de voir son fils si ébahi. Il devait lever la tête pour voir le haut du Manoir. Composée de quatre tours, la demeure était encadrée par un parc généreux. Au loin, il apercevait deux serres comme celles dont le professeur Chourave s'occupait à Poudlard.

« C'est magnifique, » chuchota t-il avec stupeur. « C'est si grand. »

Ayeline ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. La réaction était la même chaque fois que quelqu'un découvrait le Manoir du fondateur de Poudlard pour la première fois. Tous étaient impressionnés par la grandeur du domaine. Mais ce détail était vite oublié face aux espèces végétales rares qui peuplaient le jardin ou encore la petite mare gelée l'hiver qui abritait des créatures aquatiques absolument incroyables. Même le Manoir Malefoy n'était pas aussi grandiose. Elle finit d'ôter les protections magiques qui barraient la grille d'entrée et celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement. Un chemin caillouteux était tracé jusqu'à la grande porte du Manoir.

Tout en marchant, Harry tournait la tête à toute vitesse, essayant de retenir le plus de détails possible. Lorsqu'il allait raconter ça à Hermione et Neville, ils ne le croiraient jamais ! Bien sûr, il se doutait que la maison était grande. Il avait traversé de nombreux couloirs pour arriver à la salle à manger lors de sa première visite avec Rémus. Toutefois, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que l'endroit soit aussi spacieux, aussi immense ! Il sourit lentement en songeant qu'un incroyable espace de jeu venait de s'ouvrir à lui. Lui qui craignait s'ennuyer durant ces vacances, il revoyait sa position à présent. Il avait beaucoup de choses à découvrir...

Une vague de chaleur les entoura à leur entrée dans le hall. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison apparut et il s'inclina devant eux. Harry lui sourit maladroitement et ce geste sembla être une offense pour la créature dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Presque tremblant, l'elfe tendit les bras pour recevoir leurs manteaux et autres vêtements. Harry rosit en s'apercevant qu'il tenait toujours la main à sa mère. Il s'empressa de s'éloigner d'un pas en ôtant son écharpe et son manteau humidifiés par la neige. Sa robe en dessous était aussi mouillée mais il n'allait pas se dévêtir ainsi au milieu du hall circulaire qui ouvrait sur un grand escalier de marbre. D'ailleurs, toute la maison était ouverte sur cette espace et d'après les escaliers qu'il voyait, il y avait plusieurs étages. Un immense lustre en cristal descendait au-dessus de leur tête. Trois portes se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je te propose d'aller rapidement dans ta chambre pour te changer. Ensuite, nous irons dîner. Ton père et Adam ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. »

Encore hébété par tout ce luxe, cette grandeur, Harry acquiesça et il la suivit dans un dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs. Merlin, il ne s'y retrouverait jamais ! Comme à Poudlard, des tableaux animés les suivaient du regard. Il vit certains personnages courir d'un cadre à un autre pour les suivre. Quelques uns chuchotaient en le fixant alors que d'autres saluaient poliment Ayeline. C'était étrange d'être constamment surveillé dans sa propre maison.

Pendant qu'ils déambulaient dans le Manoir, Ayeline lui présenta quelques portes. S'il se rappelait bien, les cuisines se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée près de la grande salle de bal où se déroulaient les réceptions mondaines du Manoir. Le premier étage était composé de salons, salles à manger et espaces de détentes divers. Au deuxième étage, il y avait le bureau de son père ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques, une salle de musique et d'autres pièces. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin au troisième étage.

« Ici se trouvent les chambres et les salles de bain du Manoir. Les chambres d'invités se trouvent au fond du couloir. »

Ses parents partageaient une chambre où l'on entrait par une double porte absolument impressionnante. Deux serpents entrelacés semblaient garder l'entrée. Sans même être entré à l'intérieur, il était certain qu'elle était tout aussi majestueuse que le reste de la maison. Sa mère lui désigna la chambre d'Adam puis enfin la sienne. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que la femme ouvrait la porte.

Ses yeux le picotèrent en découvrant sa nouvelle chambre. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que Dudley serait vert de jalousie. Les murs étaient d'un beige plutôt neutre. Sur le plafond, une peinture magique était dessinée : un champ de nuages bougeait doucement.. Un lit d'une place trônait au milieu de la pièce. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait un coffre en bois ouvert. Du seuil de la chambre, il pouvait voir des jouets en déborder. Merlin, tous ces jouets ! Seulement pour lui ! Il y avait un bureau sur lequel se trouvaient quelques affaires. Une armoire plutôt simple était dissimulée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un petit balcon. Son propre balcon personnel ! Seigneur, il n'en revenait pas !

« Des habits se trouvent dans l'armoire. Tu videras ta malle plus tard. Change-toi, je t'attends à l'extérieur. »

Harry répondit distraitement à sa mère par un hochement de tête. Sa malle avait été déposée par un elfe de maison à côté de son armoire. Il était tellement émerveillé qu'il pourrait juste s'asseoir sur la moquette bleu ciel et observer la chambre. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et s'aperçut que des serpents étaient gravés dans le bois, de manière assez discrète. Un dragon vert en peluche était posé au centre du lit. Il sourit d'un air affable en comprenant qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Il se dévêtit rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la penderie remplie de vêtements. Tout cela était juste pour lui ? Les étagères débordaient de vêtements. Il ouvrit un tiroir rempli de sous-vêtements. Merlin, quelqu'un avait dévalisé un magasin entier pour lui offrir tout cela ! Après avoir vécu avec le strict nécessaire chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas l'habitude de posséder quelque chose à lui. Son bien le plus précieux était son balai. À nouveau, une boule d'émotion gonfla dans sa gorge et il s'efforça de refouler ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas le moment de fondre en larmes devant l'armoire. Sa mère allait s'interroger et il ne voulait absolument pas que ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley soient découvertes. Il choisit rapidement des vêtements sombres et s'empressa de s'habiller en entendant son estomac protester. Toutes les chocogrenouilles dévorées avec Neville ne faisaient plus effet.

« Merci maman. La chambre est superbe. »

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça à sa mère en quittant la chambre. Il avait utilisé son pull pour sécher ses cheveux bruns et ceux-ci étaient ébouriffés. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être décoiffé. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa véritable apparence, se coiffer était plus simple. Avec quelques coups de peigne, il arrivait à dompter ses cheveux. Il passa une main dessus pour les aplatir en adressant un large sourire à sa mère.

Le visage de celle-ci était blême. Elle le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux bleus, surprise. Aussitôt, Harry paniqua : avait-il dit une bêtise ? Les vêtements n'étaient-ils pas à lui ? Oh Merlin, il s'était servi dans l'armoire sans même s'assurer que les vêtements lui appartenaient ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mortifié mais sa mère ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle l'attira contre elle avec force, l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. Elle n'était pas fâchée mais simplement émue. Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait _maman._ C'était étrange mais c'était venu naturellement.

Il rougit violemment, embarrassé par la marque d'affection d'Ayeline. Il pensa un moment à s'excuser de cette familiarité. Si Adam la nommait « maman », il appelait Tom « Père ». Elle désirait peut-être qu'il soit si formel également à son égard. Cependant, il étouffa ses excuses en regardant sa mère. Elle était vraiment émue et heureuse de cet événement. Lui-même sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. L'appeler ainsi était venu naturellement. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Il respira profondément : il pourrait s'habituer à avoir une famille, même si elle était étrange et que cela dérangeait une partie du monde sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Adam était déjà présent. Il lisait un magazine, un saladier de chips devant lui. Il venait justement d'en fourrer une poignée dans sa bouche. Il releva la tête vers eux en avalant précipitamment ce qu'il mangeait. Ayeline fronça les sourcils. Harry la regarda avec dépit faire disparaître le bol d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Il y avait rarement des chips aux repas à Poudlard.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas que vous mangiez de telles cochonneries avant les repas ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, maman ! Ça va, Harry ? »

Harry lui répondit en lui faisant un large sourire, amusé par les pitreries de son frère. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Adam passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux en guise de salutation alors qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec Ayeline. Pendant ce temps là, le plus jeune pencha la tête en avant pour voir le nom du magazine de son frère. En voyant la couverture, il rougit violemment et se redressa, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Adam éclata de rire face à sa réaction et ferma son livre qu'il posa sur son assiette.

« Tu ne connais pas _Sorcières_ _et_ _Sorciers_ _Sexys_ ? »

À son grand embarras, le Gryffondor balbutia une réponse négative et n'osa plus regarder l'assiette de son frère. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette revue et pour le moment, il aurait aimé ne jamais la connaître. Sur la couverture du magazine se trouvait deux sorcières vêtues d'un vêtement de Noël très... court. Ayeline écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le mensuel qu'elle éloigna de la table au soulagement de l'enfant.

« Adam ! Ne me dis pas que tu lis ce genre de publications à table ? »

À table ? Pourquoi, ce n'était pas choquant qu'il lise ça dans sa chambre ? Merlin, il était horrifié !

« On ne mange pas encore ! » se défendit Adam en haussant les épaules. « Et il faut visiblement que j'initie Harry à cette lecture. »

Le regard meurtrier d'Ayeline ne sembla pas l'effrayer mais Harry fut heureux qu'il ne lui soit pas destiné !

« Ton frère a douze ans. Ne commence pas à le pervertir avec tes sottises. »

Adam allait encore argumenter mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Tom. Le regard de ce dernier fut immédiatement attiré par le magazine que sa femme tenait. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ayeline roula des yeux face au sous-entendu de son époux et ignora le rire de son fils. Même Harry gloussa. Il n'imaginait pas du tout sa mère lire ce genre de chose ! À la place, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle elle balança la revue qui devint un tas de cendres en quelques secondes.

« Maman ! J'ai payé ce truc cinq mornilles et vingt-cinq noises ! »

« Voilà où passe notre fortune, Tom ! » railla la femme.

L'homme se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et salua ses deux fils en les embrassant sur le front. Si Adam ne sembla pas plus gêné que cela par le geste affectif un peu maladroit donné par l'homme, Harry rosit doucement mais il n'y prêta plus attention en voyant un serpent se mouvoir dans l'ombre, près de la porte. L'entrée apparut sur la table mais il resta figé, terrifié par le reptile vert qui rampait au sol. Une affreuse image du Basilic lui vint à l'esprit et un frisson d'horreur le traversa.

« Je... j'veux pas vous inquiéter mais... il y a un énorme serpent derrière vous. »

Son souffle était court et il attira donc l'attention de toute sa famille. Ayeline soupira et jeta un regard accusateur à son époux qui haussa les épaules en signe de défense. Malgré l'absurdité de la situation, Harry remarqua que tout le monde semblait _habitué_ à ce monstre qui dormait tranquillement près d'eux. Distraitement, il s'aperçut que sa mère et Mrs Weasley se ressemblaient un peu. Elles veillaient sur tout le monde et reprenaient chacun d'entre eux chaque fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'agit de Nagini. Mon serpent, » assura calmement Tom.

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux et il dévisagea son père comme s'il était complètement cinglé. Son serpent ? Un truc de deux mètres de long ? Le sien ?

« Vous avez... un serpent comme animal de compagnie ? »

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » plaisanta Adam en lui tendant un plat de salade verte.

**x x x **

Deux jours plus tard, Adam se trouvait dans le bureau de son père. C'était le jour du réveillon de Noël. Pendant que son père remplissait quelques papiers avant de prendre une pause méritée, sa mère commandait les elfes de maison pour que le repas de la soirée soit parfait. Sincèrement, il plaignait les deux créatures chargées des préparations du dîner. Sa mère était perfectionniste. Tout devait être comme elle le voulait. Très exigeante, elle martyrisait probablement ses serviteurs en les ensevelissant sous les ordres. Elle allait s'occuper elle-même de la décoration du salon. La veille, Harry et elle avaient fait le sapin. Il les avait aidé à mettre quelques guirlandes magiques qui changeaient de couleur chaque fois que quelqu'un tapait dans ses mains. Harry s'était d'ailleurs amusé à le faire toutes les trente secondes, s'émerveillant du changement de couleur. Mais personne n'avait osé lui dire quelque chose. Il semblait si épanoui en regardant le sapin et toutes ces jolies couleurs.

Posté devant une fenêtre, le jeune homme observait le parc. Il aimait beaucoup le Manoir. Il le trouvait sécurisant. Probablement parce que l'endroit le rattachait à ses six premières années passées en compagnie de son père et des quelques mois avec son frère. Que ce soit en France ou en Roumanie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans la demeure familiale, héritage de Salazar Serpentard. La neige tombait sans discontinuer depuis deux jours. La hauteur de la neige avait donc sensiblement augmentée. Sa mère avait posé un sortilège de protection sur toutes les plantes se trouvant à l'extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas que la neige les abîme.

Il tourna la tête vers son père en l'entendant se lever. Il n'avait pas menti à Harry en lui annonçant que la tension entre eux s'était amenuisée. À certains moments, Adam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable et de lui faire quelques remarques désobligeantes. Pourtant, il était si heureux de le revoir. Sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas mort. Comment pouvait-elle en être sûre ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait pensé qu'elle s'accrochait au même espoir que celui de retrouver Harry. Non, son espoir était concret. Elle savait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il reviendrait un jour. Ça l'intriguait à présent. Il voulait découvrir comment elle savait que son père avait juste été affaibli par le Survivant ?

L'homme se plaça à côté de lui et un très léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage lisse. Il lui tendit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Si Tom prenait en compte le fait qu'il ait dix huit ans, qu'il était donc majeur depuis un an et qu'il était un adulte, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère. Elle serrait toujours les lèvres en ronchonnant que boire de l'alcool à son âge était indécent. Si à ce jour Harry se complaisait dans la surprotection d'Ayeline, il allait rapidement changer d'avis !

« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de se rouler dans la neige avec Nagini ? » demanda Adam en souriant.

« Il semblerait, » répondit Tom.

En effet, Harry était certainement le plus heureux face à toute cette neige. Chaque jour, il se couvrait suffisamment puis passait des heures à l'extérieur. Et encore, il rentrait uniquement parce qu'Ayeline l'obligeait à venir se réchauffer ! D'ailleurs, elle devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour qu'il obéisse finalement. Il était évident qu'Harry était un garçon très actif et qui avait horreur de rester enfermé. Avec humour, Tom avait même évoqué une certaine claustrophobie pour refuser ainsi d'être à l'intérieur du Manoir. Comme Adam se lassait vite de jouer dans la neige, le garçon était parti à la recherche d'un nouveau compagnon de jeu.

Et il avait trouvé Nagini. Après avoir compris que les elfes de maison refusaient catégoriquement de jouer avec lui car ils avaient un rôle à tenir, Harry s'était tourné vers le serpent. Lui qui était si effrayé par la fidèle amie de Tom avait mis ses craintes de côté. Parlant également le Fourchelang, il était allé à la rencontre du reptile. Ils s'étaient alors découverts et Nagini avait accepté de jouer avec lui. Même si le serpent avait sûrement imposé une condition derrière cela, Tom était secrètement impressionné que son fils cadet ait convaincu l'animal de jouer avec lui. Pour être franc, Nagini était loin de ressembler à ces chatons énervants qui se frottaient contre vous pendant des heures. Bien loin de là. C'était une petit exploit réalisé par Harry !

« _Nagini_ _!_ _Arrête_ _de_ _me_ _chatouiller_ _!_ »

Harry éclata de rire lorsque la langue du serpent lui lécha le cou. Bon sang, il ne pensait pas que la langue d'un reptile était aussi râpeuse. Il se défendit en roulant sur lui-même, espérant éloigner Nagini. Cependant, celle-ci était bien lourde ! Déjà beaucoup plus grande que lui, il avait l'impression d'être une souris insignifiante pour sa nouvelle amie. Il tenta de la déloger de son corps mais elle était entourée autour de lui avec force. Il continua à rire en attrapant une poignée de neige froide. Il la jeta juste sur la tête du serpent. La neige aveugla Nagini qui fut forcée de s'éloigner de lui !

« _Petit sorcier idiot ! » _pesta t-elle.

« Bonjour Mr Jedusor. »

Harry sursauta et leva la tête. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul dans le grand parc du Manoir. C'était vraiment un terrain de jeu incroyable. Il pouvait se cacher derrière les arbres, regarder dans le profond puits ou encore jeter un coup d'œil dans les serres de sa mère. Il se renfrogna en croisant le regard noir et sombre du professeur Snape. Sa voix avait été railleuse, comme d'habitude. Que faisait-il là ?

« Bonjour professeur. »

Le Gryffondor s'empressa de se relever, ne voulant pas faire face à l'homme en étant allongé au sol. Il se sentit subitement ridicule, couvert de neige et dégoulinant. Le froid commençait d'ailleurs à s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements mais il refusa de claquer des dents. Se montrer en position de faiblesse devant le Directeur des Serpentards ? Jamais ! Il était cependant très heureux d'avoir l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison autour du cou. Il était peut-être un Jedusor mais il était un Gryffondor ! Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Bien sûr, le regard de Snape était plus effrayant que le sien mais il était plutôt satisfait de pouvoir lui tenir tête ainsi. Aucun point ne pouvait lui être retiré : ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.

« HARRY ! Rentre à la maison immédiatement et accueille le professeur Snape comme il se doit ! »

« Vous avez entendu votre mère, Jedusor ? » déclara t-il d'une voix traînante et moqueuse. « Menez-moi jusqu'au Manoir. Et cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre manque d'enthousiasme à mon arrivée ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ! » se défendit Harry en rougissant de colère. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela ! »

Le ricanement moqueur de l'homme fut éloquent : il avait tous les droits. Pour lui prouver, il ôta cinq points à Colin, un Gryffondor resté à Poudlard pour les vacances. Profondément vexé, Harry partit en avant en commandant à Nagini de le suivre. Le serpent ondula au sol à côté de lui. Il fut heureux de voir le visage déjà pâle de Snape blêmir en l'entendant parler en Fourchelang.

« Ayeline, » salua poliment le professeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall du Manoir.

« Bonjour Séverus. Tom est dans son bureau. »

Snape jeta un dernier regard moqueur à l'adolescent qui bouillonna sur place avant de grimper les marches de l'escalier. Il serra les poings le long de son corps et regarda sa mère, cherchant un signe de soutien. Toutefois, celle-ci semblait vraiment fâchée après lui. Elle l'ignora et referma les portes du Manoir, empêchant à l'air froid d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

« C'est la troisième fois que je te dis de rentrer lorsque tu es trempé. Si tu es incapable d'être raisonnable, tu ne sortiras plus dehors ! » menaça t-elle en l'obligeant à enlever sa veste et ses accessoires trempés. « Je ne vais pas me répéter indéfiniment. C'est clair ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, toujours en colère contre son professeur.

« Snape est vraiment un crétin ! »

« Ne parle pas comme cela de ton professeur. C'est un sorcier très intelligent par-dessus tout. » Harry ouvrit la bouche, choqué que sa mère prenne la défense de son ennemi mais celle-ci lui adressa un autre regard incendiaire. « Maintenant va te laver et prépare toi pour ce soir ! »

**x x x**

Comme Adam l'avait prédit, le réveillon de Noël fut un véritable succès. Tout était parfait et se déroulait selon les souhaits de sa mère. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour les régaler. Ils en étaient seulement au plat principal et le jeune homme avait le sentiment que son ventre allait exploser. Et il restait encore le dessert à avaler ainsi que le thé. Si le repas était bon, la décoration était tout aussi réussie Sa mère avait crée des stalactites en glace au-dessus d'eux. De la fausse neige recouvrait la table du repas et des compositions florales glacées décoraient l'ensemble de la pièce. Vraiment, sa mère avait bon goût. Il était impressionné.

Autour de la table régnait une ambiance joyeuse. L'alcool jouait probablement un rôle décisif dans cette ambiance festive. Les joues roses de Narcissa ne provenaient pas de la chaleur diffusée par la cheminée. Non, non, le vin qu'elle avait bu était à l'origine de cette coloration. Le fait qu'Ayeline rigole bruyamment ne s'expliquait pas non plus par le fait qu'elle était euphorique. Le vin était encore le fautif. Lucius avait également les yeux qui commençaient à devenir vitreux. Pour le moment, Tom semblait maître de tous ses moyens mais Adam était certain que l'esprit de l'homme n'était pas aussi lucide qu'habituellement. Lui-même se sentait bêtement euphorique. Mais son père ne cessait de lui resservir des verres de Whisky malgré ses molles protestations et les regards noirs de sa mère.

À l'inverse, les deux enfants baillaient à intervalles réguliers et observaient les adultes d'un regard embué par le sommeil. Minuit approchait et Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller aussi tard et de manger des repas aussi importants. Ils restaient assis autour de la table seulement pour goûter à la bûche glacée au chocolat promise par Ayeline et pour les petits sablés confectionnés le matin même avec l'aide d'Harry. Il était d'ailleurs choqué de voir sa mère pompette. Il n'imaginait pas non plus que les Malefoy puissent être aussi libérés, naturels.

« On serait moins fatigué si on buvait aussi, » marmonna Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi les adultes veillaient toujours aussi tard lors des dîners. Les trois bouteilles de vins vides et celle de Whisky qui s'approchait de la fin agissaient sûrement à l'inverse d'un somnifère.

« Même avec le vin qu'elle a bu, ta mère ne laissera aucun verre s'approcher de toi, » assura Tom en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Adam ricana bêtement à ses mots. Oh oui, Harry pouvait toujours rêver pour boire une goutte d'alcool ! Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il était rentré saoul alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Après une soirée arrosée avec ses amis pour son anniversaire, il avait transplané au beau milieu du salon de leur maison en Roumanie. Encore aujourd'hui il se demandait comment il avait réussi cela sans se désartibuler. Bref, sa mère s'était réveillée en hurlant. Elle était effrayante dans ces moments-là ! À partir de là, elle avait surveillé ce qu'il buvait chaque fois qu'ils étaient à une réception. C'était devenu un véritable enfer.

« T'as que douze ans, » lui rappela méchamment Drago.

« Tais-toi. Mon anniversaire est dans seulement deux mois ! J'aurais alors vraiment treize ans. »

Vexé, Drago haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui. Harry joua avec les marrons chauds dans son assiette sans pour autant les manger. Tout comme son frère, il avait l'impression que le bouton de son pantalon allait bientôt exploser tant son ventre était gonflé. Toutefois, il attendait impatiemment le dessert. Il trouverait bien une petite place pour l'avaler !

Alors que les cinq adultes riaient à une blague racontée par Lucius, Harry observa son étrange famille. Il fêtait Noël avec sa famille. Ses parents et son frère. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. C'était la première fois qu'il partageait réellement un repas de famille. Lorsque les Dursley ne l'enfermaient pas dans son placard pour le réveillon, ils l'obligeaient à les servir. À Poudlard, il l'avait toujours fêté avec Ron, sans considérer cela comme une fête familiale. Il se sentit brusquement ému en songeant qu'à présent, il ne fêterait plus Noël seul. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il considérerait les Jedusor et les Malefoy comme les siens mais c'était réel à présent.

« On peut ouvrir nos cadeaux ? » demanda Drago en baillant.

Harry sursauta et sortit de ses pensées en entendant cela. Il sourit largement, espérant attendrir ses parents. Ou au moins sa mère. Tiens, il était bien intéressé par la proposition de Drago … Adam avait disparu un moment avant le début du dîner. Il était revenu en portant plusieurs paquets cadeaux. Il en avait attrapé un dans sa pile et l'avait montré à son petit frère en lui signifiant que c'était le sien, le narguant presque.

« Noël est le 25 Décembre. Vous les ouvrirez demain matin, » répondit Narcissa en souriant doucement.

Narcissa Malefoy était une personne tout à fait étonnante aux yeux d' Harry. D'apparence très froide, il était évident qu'elle tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle le défendait face à Lucius dès qu'il osait dire quelque chose. Elle le soutenait quasiment toujours. En une soirée, il avait découvert à quel point la femme aimait son fils. Le Gryffondor ne serait pas étonné que Drago compte plus que Lucius pour elle. À présent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son cousin était un horrible enfant gâté.

« Scientifiquement, le 25 Décembre débute à minuit, » se permit d'intervenir Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il rosit doucement. Oups ! Il ne devrait peut-être pas intervenir dans ces moments là. À sa grande surprise, ils rirent tous et Harry entendit le mot _Serpentard _retentir. Il se retint de grimacer. Après tout, il était un héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Son père l'était. En étant son fils, le sang du Fondateur coulait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas être totalement méprisant envers l'un des ancêtres de sa famille.

« Si vous restez éveillé jusqu'à minuit, vous pourrez ouvrir l'un de vos cadeaux ! » promit Lucius.

« Trop cool ! »

Les deux adolescents se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.

« _Trop_ _cool_ _?_ » répéta l'aristocrate blond avec mépris en jetant un regard noir à son fils qui rougit. « Merlin, tu as de la chance que tu sois loin de moi, Drago ! »

Si au début, les garçons pensèrent qu'il serait simple de veiller encore une demi-heure, il s'avéra que leurs yeux se fermaient seuls. Harry qui connaissait parfois des problèmes de sommeil était furieux contre lui-même de se sentir si fatigué. Plusieurs fois, Drago donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son cousin en le voyant fermer les yeux alors que sa tête dodelinait dangereusement au-dessus de son assiette. Ce dernier se vengeait bien chaque fois que le blond baillait ou appuyait sa tête contre une de ses mains. Les adultes s'amusaient à les voir lutter ainsi contre le sommeil.

Tom profita de cette soirée pour détailler son fils cadet avec attention. Il avait encore une relation très ambiguë avec le garçon. Si celui-ci s'entendait plutôt bien avec sa mère ou son frère, il l'évitait encore. Il tentait de ne pas croiser son regard et de lui parler le moins possible. Tom faisait pourtant un important effort pour être poli et agréable envers son fils. C'était plus facile avec Adam. C'était déjà un adulte. Et il fallait être franc : il n'avait pas tenté de tuer son premier fils. En pensant à cela, son regard sombre se dirigea vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du garçon. Cachée par quelques mèches de cheveux, elle restait quand même visible. Tom avait l'impression qu'elle était plus visible, plus rouge chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches. Il ressentit l'irrésistible besoin de toucher la marque mais bien sûr, il se retint.

Comment le garçon avait-il réussi à l'affaiblir autant alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois ? Il n'avait même pas un an. Les Potter l'avait vieilli pour le faire passer pour leur vrai fils. Dumbledore avait probablement une bonne raison pour enlever le garçon. Il s'était expliqué auprès d' Harry en lui confiant qu'il craignait qu'il ne l'élève en créant un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça aurait sûrement été le cas mais Tom n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas du tout la raison. Dumbledore connaissait l'existence d' Adam. Il savait qu'Ayeline et lui avaient déjà un enfant. Il aurait tenté de le leur arracher également.

Non. Dumbledore avait une autre raison d'enlever Harry. La prophétie qui lui avait été rapportée ne pouvait pas être vraie. Elle ne concernait pas Harry. Son fils était né en février et non pas en juillet. Était-ce une fausse prophétie ou concernait-elle un autre enfant ? C'était possible. Un instant, il avait pensé au fils Londubat. Mais Harry dans tout cela... Est-ce que cette prophétie était un moyen pour l'amener à essayer de tuer son propre fils ? Dans quel intérêt ? Le vieil homme pouvait le faire lui-même. Bon sang, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore ait fait cela sans réel but.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Son épouse venait de se pencher vers lui, soucieuse. Il la rassura d'un sourire et quitta enfin des yeux son fils.

« Ça va très bien. »

Lorsque minuit sonna, la grosse horloge du salon sembla réveiller les enfants. Tom fut alors obligé d'agiter sa baguette magique dans un mouvement complexe pour appeler leurs cadeaux. À présent très excités, Drago et Harry sautillaient sur leurs chaises. Un instant, le Gryffondor se demanda où étaient passées les bonnes manières des Sangs-Purs mais il oublia cela en voyant deux cadeaux immenses voler jusqu'au centre de la table. Il s'agissait visiblement de la même chose mais Harry avait déjà reconnu la forme : un balai. Son cœur battit à la chamade. Le sien était un Nimbus 2000 et il savait que l'Éclair de Feu, le balai le plus puissant, trônait dans la boutique de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Visiblement, Drago avait la même idée que lui car ses yeux brillaient intensément.

En déballant le cadeau, Harry ne se sentit plus fatigué du tout. Il resta bouche bée en arrachant le papier brillant. Il s'agissait bien d'un balai. Et de l'Éclair de Feu ! Ses mains tremblaient tant il était ému et excité. Le balai était encore plus beau que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la boutique.

« Merlin ! » s'exclama Drago en caressant le manche avec révérence. « Vous... vous l'avez vraiment acheté ! »

De son côté, Harry bondit sur sa chaise et il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il sauta dans les bras de son père qui resta immobile tant il était surpris par son comportement. Le garçon ne s'en offusqua cependant pas puisqu'il était déjà dans les bras de sa mère, la remerciant avec excitation. Adam éclata de rire en voyant son père aussi stupéfait par le geste affectif de son plus jeune fils. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour se blottir ainsi contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bon sang !

« On peut l'essayer ? » supplia Drago qui venait juste de remercier ses parents.

« Il est minuit les garçons, » protesta faiblement Ayeline, sachant d'avance que c'était inutile.

« Maman ! On va faire attention ! C'est promis. »

Et Ayeline ne put protester car les deux garçons étaient déjà hors de la salle à manger, leur balai à la main. Ils riaient avec excitation. Narcissa leur ordonna de s'habiller chaudement. Elle se leva pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sortent pas dans le parc simplement vêtu de leur fins vêtements. Lucius et Adam la rejoignirent, prétextant voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne prenaient aucun risques. Évidemment, ils voulaient voir le célèbre balai à l'œuvre.

« C'est le premier Noël que l'on fête tous réunis, » chuchota Ayeline, émue.

« C'est le meilleur Noël, » répondit Tom en lui serrant la main avec douceur.

Le couple se leva et se rendit à son tour dans le parc pour regarder les deux adolescents découvrir leur premier et sûrement plus beau cadeau de ce Noël.


	12. ChapitreXI:Affront et première rencontre

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 11 intitulé "Affront et première rencontre". J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que le précédent. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos précentes reviews mais je vous avais prévenu que ça serait assez compliqué. Un grand merci pour votre soutien hebdomadaire ! Je vais faire le possible pour répondre au maximum de reviews pour ce chapitre comme je suis en vacances ... Il était temps, dis donc !

Oh et ... si comme moi, vous êtes encore de grands enfants, vous déballerez votre dernier chocolat du calendrier de l'avent samedi. Pour marquer le coup de Noël, vous aurez le droit de lire un **nouveau chapitre samedi 24** **décembre** avant que vous n'alliez dévorer votre fois gras et votre dinde de Noël :D

Bonne fin de semaine et à samedi !

Patmol25.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre : Affront et première rencontre<em>

Les vacances de Noël se passaient plutôt bien. Une certaine routine s'était installée au Manoir Jedusor.

Ayeline passait ses journées à s'occuper des autres. C'était quelque chose d'absolument incroyable pour Harry. Elle s'assurait toujours qu'il allait bien, que Tom avait quelque chose à boire ou à manger sous la main lorsqu'il travaillait, qu'Adam avalait de solides petits-déjeuners avant de quitter la maison. Narcissa et elle étaient souvent en contact. Elles utilisaient le réseau de cheminette au moins une fois par jour pour se parler. Lucius qualifiait ce petit rituel de trucs pour bonnes femmes. Pour une fois, il était vraiment d'accord avec l'homme. Il ne comprenait par ce que les deux femmes avaient toujours à se dire.

Lorsqu'elle s'occupait enfin d'elle, elle s'instruisait ou pratiquait la magie. Durant ces moments, Harry prenait conscience de la puissance de sa mère. C'était une sorcière très douée. Après tout, il n'était pas étonné : elle était l'épouse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il imaginait mal l'homme s'unir avec une sorcière médiocre ! Elle faisait des choses stupéfiantes avec sa baguette magique. Il l'admirait en train de jeter des sortilèges de soins sur ses plantes et ses fleurs. Elle connaissait toutes les formules pour tenir une maison propre. Et il fallait beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper du Manoir Jedusor, malgré les quelques elfes de maison au service de la famille. À l'inverse, il l'avait déjà vu pratiquer le duel contre Adam. Tous les deux aimaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs ainsi : en s'affrontant. Étudiant en droit, Adam ne faisait pratiquement plus de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était seulement une option de son cursus et deux heures hebdomadaires y étaient consacrées. Alors la mère et le fils combattaient de temps à autre.

Quant à Adam, il apparaissait et disparaissait sans que personne ne sache où il se rendait. Il assistait pourtant à tous les repas et il rentrait chaque nuit, même si parfois, Harry l'entendait fermer la porte de sa chambre vers l'aube. Il avait l'impression que la vie privée de son frère était très mouvementée. Il était encore trop timide en sa compagnie pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Drago supposait qu'il avait une petite amie. En entendant cela, Ayeline avait simplement haussé les sourcils en annonçant entre ses dents que ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Apparemment, une histoire ancienne se serait mal passée et la femme espérait que le même schéma ne se reproduirait pas. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'Ayeline ou Adam évoquaient une anecdote de l'enfance de ce dernier, Tom et lui se sentaient exclus. Ils n'étaient pas présents à ces moments là et ne partageaient donc pas les mêmes choses.

Tom jonglait justement entre le Manoir, le Ministère de la Magie et les visites officielles. En clair, il travaillait tout le temps. Harry ignorait ce qu'il préparait pendant des heures dans son bureau mais en tout cas, beaucoup d'inconnus allaient et venaient. Certains le regardaient comme s'il était un cafard mais personne n'osait lui faire la moindre remarque. Il était certain que ces personnes qui venaient le voir en catimini au Manoir étaient d'anciens Mangemorts. Le groupe de fidèles de son père ne pouvait plus se réunir comme lors de la première guerre. Afin de rétablir son honneur, Tom évitait de faire la moindre référence à son passé en tant que Lord Voldemort. C'était plutôt réussi mais Harry se sentait coupable d'assister à ces visites crapuleuses. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Comploter ? Étaient-ils en train de préparer une attaque ? Une guerre ?

Pour le moment, Harry était loin de ces préoccupations. Il se trouvait dans le salon d'hiver. Debout près de la fenêtre, il regardait le grand parc du Manoir avec envie. La neige recouvrait encore tout l'espace. C'était magnifique ! Depuis la veille, il avait développé un léger rhume. Il ne s'était pas assez couvert avant de jucher son Éclair de Feu toute la journée. Forcément, sa santé en avait pris un coup. Alors, il n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter le Manoir ce jour là. Et rien ne l'agaçait plus que cette interdiction à cet instant !

« Si je ne peux pas aller dans le parc, je peux au moins quitter les limites du Manoir ? » demanda t-il d'une voix provocante en faisant volte-face pour les regarder.

Ayeline et Tom étaient assis côte à côte sur la banquette en cuir bleu roi. Ils remplissaient un dossier pour Gringott's tout en jetant un œil vigilant à l'horloge. Dans une trentaine de minutes, ils étaient attendus à une réception privée organisée par le Ministre de la Magie, Fudge. Seulement une dizaine de personnes y participait. Les enfants n'étaient pas conviés car plusieurs contrats juteux allaient être discutés lors de cette soirée. Tom espérait d'ailleurs en décrocher un avec un architecte sorcier. Son projet de construire des espaces de vie sorciers comme Pré-au-Lard se concrétisait chaque jour.

« Il est hors de question que tu sortes des protections du Manoir, » prévint Tom d'un ton glacial. Il se leva pour faire face à Harry et ainsi appuyer ses propos. « Si tu le fais, je le saurai immédiatement et crois-moi, tu auras de très graves ennuis. »

« Pourquoi c'est si important ? Il n'y a personne autour de la maison ! Je suis sûr de ne même pas croiser un chat ! » protesta l'adolescent.

Les Dursley ne lui interdisaient jamais de quitter la maison ! JAMAIS ! Au contraire, ils le poussaient à l'extérieur avec joie; même lorsqu'il était enrhumé. Il n'était pas en sucre, bon sang ! Il n'allait pas s'effondrer car sa gorge l'irritait légèrement. Sa mère lui avait donné une potion qui l'avait soulagé. S'il en reprenait une au dîner, tout irait bien. Il avait déjà survécu à pire. Alors, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ses parents étaient si bornés !

« Harry, il est important que tu restes protégé. En plus de cela, tu vas aggraver ton rhume. Demain tu ne pourras même pas te déplacer dans la maison car tu seras cloué au lit, » intervint Ayeline d'une voix plus douce mais avec tout autant de fermeté.

« Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

« Nous ne te demandons pas de l'être mais de simplement obéir. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et la colère qui bouillonnait en lui explosa aux propos de son père. Il serra les poings le long de son corps et prit plusieurs inspirations. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il eut l'impression d'être un pauvre crétin aux yeux de son père. Comment pouvait-il lui ordonner de lui obéir comme s'il était un chien docile ? C'était humiliant ! Tom était parfois un tel monstre !

Ayeline se leva à son tour, sentant que la situation allait prendre un tournant inattendu. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement d'Harry. Jusque là, c'était un adolescent plutôt docile. Ça l'avait même dérangée à un moment. Il se pliait aux souhaits des autres avant de penser à lui-même. Bien sûr, elle devait souvent lui répéter de rentrer au Manoir lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur mais il ne leur cherchait jamais des noises. C'était donc un enfant plutôt calme.

Là, il paraissait hors de lui. Elle savait que les enfants détestaient être malades. Adam pouvait rester couché toute la journée sans problème. Mais dès qu'il était malade, il était incapable de rester dans son lit. Toutefois, la réaction d'Harry lui paraissait disproportionnée comparée à son comportement habituel.

« C'est ce que vous aimez ! Que les gens vous obéissent ! Je ne suis pas l'un de vos Mangemorts. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le sujet dans l'immédiat, Harry. Pour le moment, tu dois rester au Manoir à la fois pour ta santé et pour ta sécurité. »

« Ma sécurité ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Vous l'avez laissé m'enlever à vous et vous voulez me protéger maintenant ? Vous n'êtes pas de bons parents. En fait, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Je vous déteste ! »

Ayeline prit une grande inspiration en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Ses jambes tremblèrent alors qu'Harry quittait le salon en courant. Tom ne tenta pas de le retenir car il fixait le visage blême de sa femme. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur la banquette, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle s'était sentie si coupable de l'enlèvement d'Harry ! C'était elle qui tenait le nourrisson lorsqu'il lui avait été arraché des mains. Elle n'avait pas sût défendre son fils face à d'autres sorciers. Elle était responsable de la disparition du garçon. Les quelques mois avant la disparition de Tom, il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sa surprise l'avait empêchée de réagir rapidement. Elle était sous le choc de l'attaque qui s'était déroulée en seulement quelques secondes. À sa place, tout le monde aurait réagi de la même manière. Suite à la disparition de son époux, son frère et Narcissa avaient pris la relève en la consolant et elle s'était prise à rêver qu'ils avaient raison. Qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Mais elle se voilait la face !

Là... Harry venait de lui jeter au visage ce qu'elle avait tant craint. La main toujours plaquée contre son visage, la femme commença à sangloter. Sa poitrine était compressée par l'émotion. Oh Merlin, elle avait refusé de voir la vérité. Au bout de onze ans, elle devait l'admettre et cesser de se faire consoler par les autres : elle était une mauvaise mère ! Après avoir perdu Harry, elle avait été dépassée par l'adolescence d'Adam qui se demandait pourquoi son père avait préféré aller tuer les Potter au lieu de fêter Halloween avec son fils restant, celui pas kidnappé. Il était si fâché, si amer. Elle ne savait pas comment le consoler, lui faire comprendre que Tom les aimait. Bon sang, elle était si impuissante devant ses enfants !

Son mari la fixa avec incertitude puis se rassit à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras dans une tentative rigide de la consoler. Entre ses larmes, elle rit doucement. Tom était si maladroit. Les enfants espéraient découvrir un père aimant et chaleureux. Il était un sorcier froid et distant. La proximité avec les autres l'effrayait même s'il affirmait qu'il n'était pas intéressé pour créer des relations avec d'autres sorciers.

« Nous sommes si stupides, » chuchota t-elle. « Nous avons pensé que tout allait bien pour Harry. Il est forcément perturbé par tout cela. Il... sa famille se fichait de lui. Nous l'avons bien compris ! »

« Justement, il est bouleversé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Nous avons été naïf mais Harry vit une situation affreuse. Il n'a jamais eu de famille. Du jour au lendemain, il doit s'adapter à une autorité parentale, à une vie de famille. Cette histoire de sortie est futile mais elle prouve à quel point Harry est perdu dans cette situation. »

« Une discussion s'impose, » approuva Tom. Il soupira doucement, songeant que sa femme avait raison. Ils avaient espéré que tout se passerait bien mais c'était impossible. Harry n'était qu'un enfant. « Je vais annuler notre venue ce soir et nous pourrons discuter avec Harry.»

Un peu hébétée, Ayeline regarda son époux s'éloigner d'elle pour se diriger vers la cheminée allumée du salon. Elle était surprise que Tom prenne le risque de passer à côté d'un tel contrat pour son fils. Très à fleur de peau, ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se précipita vers l'homme pour le retenir alors qu'il s'emparait de la boîte où se trouvait la poudre de cheminette.

« Non ! Tom, le petit n'a sûrement aucune envie de nous parler pour l'instant. Tu sais comment sont les enfants fâchés. Il vaut mieux avoir une discussion sereine demain matin. Sortons. »

x x x

Après avoir passé la soirée à sangloter dans sa chambre, Harry s'était finalement endormi. Lilas, l'elfe de maison chargée de surveiller l'enfant chaque fois que ses parents s'éloignaient étaient assise sur une petite chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait tenté de consoler son maître mais celui-ci n'avait cessé de répéter que c'était horrible. Lilas avait fini par le border en allumant une petite veilleuse et en lui glissant entre les bras son dragon en peluche. Le garçon avait refusé de manger. Il avait même fait semblant de dormir lorsque Adam était rentré, inquiet. À la demande du jeune homme, Lilas lui avait tout raconté. Le garçon avait soupiré en embrassant le front de son frère avant de quitter la chambre pour le laisser dormir.

Il était presque minuit lorsque les Jedusor rentrèrent de leur soirée. Même Adam s'était endormi, avachi dans un fauteuil du salon d'hiver. Lilas jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à l'enfant qui dormait. À présent que ses maîtres étaient rentrés, elle devait se retirer discrètement. Elle disparut en un pop silencieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ayeline apparut, vêtue d'une robe de soirée verte bouteille. Elle s'approcha du lit où l'enfant dormait sur le ventre. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et l'observa, un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Le visage pâle et les larmes séchées sillonnant ses joues indiquaient que l'enfant ne passait pas une bonne soirée. Elle sourit tendrement et tourna la tête vers la porte lorsque son époux arriva à son tour dans la chambre.

« J'ai envoyé Adam dans sa chambre. Il nous attendait. »

Elle lui sourit avec douceur. Elle ferait un détour pour saluer son fils aîné.

Tom avança au cœur de la pièce, le cœur battant rapidement. Il réalisa que il y mettait les pieds pour la première fois depuis le retour d'Harry. Avant le mois de Septembre, cette pièce était encore décorée et aménagée pour un nourrisson. Ayeline refusait de la modifier, seul vestige de son fils disparu. Elle se recueillait souvent dans cette chambre, songeant à Harry. En retrouvant son fils, Ayeline avait fait appel à ses décorateurs privés et avait mené les opérations pour créer une véritable chambre d'adolescent. Ne connaissait pas les goûts du garçon, elle avait opté pour la simplicité et la sobriété. Le seul objet qui s'y trouvait déjà était le dragon en peluche, ancien doudou d'Harry. Il se souvenait que l'enfant l'avait toujours dans la bouche.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour et regarda un moment le gamin. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Comme Adam. C'était ironique. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant se retrouvait avec deux gosses qui lui ressemblaient. Heureusement, les traits d'Ayeline adoucissaient son visage, le rendant encore plus enfantin. C'était encore un jeune enfant. Il ne s'était jamais permis de l'observer ainsi lorsqu'il était éveillé. Profitant qu'il soit en train de dormir, il souleva les quelques mèches brunes sur son front. Il ignora le rappel à l'ordre de sa femme et caressa doucement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Rouge, la marque était rêche sous ses doigts. Il sentit un courant d'air le traverser alors que les yeux bleus du garçon s'ouvraient en grand.

Effrayé, Harry se recula en arrière, manquant de tomber à la renverse du lit. Ayeline se leva brusquement pour le retenir alors que Tom restait agenouillé, une main posée contre sa poitrine. Il avait senti une étrange sensation en effleurant la cicatrice si célèbre. Comme si son souffle était coupé. Harry avait-il été réveillé par le contact ou avait-il ressenti quelque chose d'aussi étrange que lui ? Il eut envie de tendre son bras pour retoucher son front mais sa femme l'incendiait du regard.

« Maman, » balbutia le garçon, encore ensommeillé. Il se frotta les yeux avant de les écarquiller avec horreur. Aussitôt, des larmes embuèrent son regard. « Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Ça va, Harry. Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Tom se releva alors que l'enfant fondait en larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir concerné dans l'immédiat tant il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toutefois, il s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits en allumant les torches de la chambre. Ayeline s'assit au bord du lit et prit son fils contre elle, le berçant avec force. Entre ses sanglots, Harry ne cessait de s'excuser et plusieurs mots revinrent comme horreur, monstre et Dudley. Elle-même émue, la femme se mit à pleurer doucement, essayant de consoler le garçon.

Voyant qu'Harry ne se calmait pas, Ayeline lui jeta un sortilège d'allègement. À présent aussi léger qu'une plume, elle le souleva et le tint contre elle. Tom passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer le geste de tendresse car il s'étouffait entre ses larmes.

« Allons dans la chambre. Nous sommes tous épuisés, » murmura t-elle.

« Je vais chercher une potion calmante. »

xXx

Deux jours plus tard, la situation s'était apaisée au Manoir Jedusor. Le rhume d'Harry avait disparu en même temps que ses craintes et ses incertitudes. Le lendemain du fiasco, ils s'étaient tous les trois enfermés dans le bureau de Tom. Le garçon rentrait dans la pièce pour la première fois. Il avait été impressionné par la beauté et la richesse du lieu. L'espace de travail, constitué d'un bureau enseveli sous différents parchemins et dossiers, prenait la majorité de la place. Le reste du bureau était aménagé tel un salon. Autour d'une table basse se trouvait quatre fauteuils confortables. Ils s'étaient installés là.

Les deux parents avaient alors tenté de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez le Gryffondor. Enfin, Ayeline avait utilisé sa voix douce et ses yeux rassurants alors que Tom s'était contenté de hocher la tête de temps à autre pour prouver qu'il écoutait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dans un premier temps, Harry avait assuré qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais l'insistance d'Ayeline l'avait fait céder. Il avait alors avoué ses sentiments par rapport à cette situation. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie avant Septembre dernier était un tissu de mensonges. Il avait grandi en aimant des parents qui n'étaient pas les siens, en côtoyant les Dursley qui n'étaient pas des membres de sa famille. Il était connu comme Harry Potter, le Survivant. Il était alors devenu Harry Jedusor, le fils de Lord Voldemort. C'était un choc d'être le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de l'homme qui avait tué ses soi-disant parents. C'était affreux ! Sa vie entière n'était qu'un grotesque mensonge et sa famille était radicalement opposée à ce qu'il imaginait.

Ensuite, l'idée d'avoir une famille l'avait excité. Pour la première fois, il pouvait dire « papa » et « maman ». Ses amis pouvaient évoquer leur propre vie de famille sans qu'il n'en souffre, sans qu'il ne se sente mis de côté. C'était la première fois que sa vie s'agençait selon une famille. Les Dursley n'étaient pas un modèle. Il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Il avait tellement jalousé Ron d'avoir une si grande et aimante famille. À présent, il pouvait fanfaronner à son tour et dire : « oui, moi aussi, j'ai une famille ! » C'était une sensation incroyable. Il avait l'impression que son rêve se réalisait. De manière curieuse évidemment mais ça se réalisait malgré tout. Il était euphorique, bien qu'un peu effrayé par les membres qui composaient cette famille.

Maintenant, il voulait faire partie de la famille mais craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur ou de ne pas s'y plaire. Et s'ils ressemblaient à ses Moldus ? Et si Dumbledore ou une autre personne voulait encore l'enlever ? Et si ses parents étaient déçus de lui ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance en eux ? Il était terrifié à l'idée que son père soit également Lord Voldemort, un meurtrier. Il voulait le croire, lui faire confiance mais il avait peur d'être déçu. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille et il ne savait pas comment faire pour être un bon fils.

« Nous apprendrons à être une famille, » avait alors répondu Ayeline avec émotion. Elle s'était ensuite penchée vers lui pour l'enlacer tendrement. « Nous apprendrons à être une famille. Tu n'as pas à craindre notre regard. »

Ces mots, plus que tous les autres, l'avaient soulagé. Ils avaient été francs les uns envers les autres. Il avait pu décharger toute sa colère, sa tristesse et ses inquiétudes. Il avait enfin posé les questions qui le taraudaient. Bien sûr, il restait beaucoup de non-dits, concernant notamment les antécédents de Tom. Mais l'homme lui avait malgré tout promis de construire une carrière politique honorable, loin de son passé trouble. Cette promesse était d'autant plus troublante que l'homme se montrait réellement ouvert envers lui. C'était probablement la première fois !

Après l'avoir rassuré, ils avaient alors évoqué leur autorité.

« D'après tes dires, les Moldus t'ont peu encadré durant ton enfance, » avait commencé Ayeline. « Nous réglerons cela plus tard mais nous ferons notre possible pour prendre en considération qu'être soumis à une autorité parentale est nouveau pour toi. »

« Tes Moldus t'ont-ils maltraité ? » avait alors demandé Tom.

La voix de l'homme était si froide, si lisse qu'Harry s'était demandé s'il se sentait réellement concerné par sa réponse. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de secouer la tête négativement. Ils n'étaient pas la famille idéale. Il avait manqué d'affection, de nourriture, de vêtements et de jouets mais il était bien trop honteux pour avouer toutes ces carences. Son père soutenait l'infériorité des Moldus. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme un faible crétin incapable de se défendre face à des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques !

« Non jamais. »

Cette conversation avait énormément soulagé Harry. Même s'il était encore embarrassé d'avoir autant sangloté alors qu'il essayait de s'exprimer … D'ailleurs, il félicitait ses parents d'avoir réussi à déchiffrer ses propos entre ses larmes, ses sanglots et sa morve ! Sa mère était sûrement une experte. Il rosit doucement et repensa à combien il se sentait léger depuis la veille. Jusque là, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point toutes ses pensées lui pesaient. Là, il sentait libre et heureux. Et surtout, il avait l'impression de s'être énormément rapproché de l'un comme de l'autre. C'était la conséquence la plus positive de cette discussion.

"Maman, je peux avoir une gaufre ? »

Ayeline lui jeta un regard torve avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Ils les avaient préparées ensemble dans la matinée. Aussitôt, une assiette avec deux gaufres saupoudrées de sucre apparut devant lui. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise et Adam réclama aussitôt son propre goûter. L'elfe de maison chargé des cuisines sembla l'entendre car il eut le droit à la même assiette que son frère. Les deux garçons dégustèrent calmement leur gaufres en continuant leur partie de bataille explosive.

La nouvelle année approchait. En cet honneur, toute la famille Jedusor était invitée au Ministère de la Magie. Chaque année, l'institut organisait une grande réception le soir du réveillon. Les plus grandes familles sorcières, les dernières personnalités, les plus hauts fonctionnaires étaient invités. Harry était déjà angoissé à l'idée de faire sa première apparition publique avec sa famille. À l'inverse, ses parents et son frère n'étaient pas du tout inquiets. Ils étaient même satisfaits que cette occasion se présente enfin. Régulièrement, un article était publié et s'interrogeait sur les relations entre les Jedusor. Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour démentir toutes les rumeurs concernant de possibles mésententes entre eux.

Alors que la journée s'écoulait lentement, les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert. Ayeline fronça les sourcils en se levant. Narcissa et elle s'étaient déjà contactées dans la matinée. Tom et elle n'attendaient personne ! Elle referma rapidement son livre puis s'agenouilla devant l'âtre avant d'y glisser sa tête.

« Professeur Lupin ? »

Harry détourna son attention du jeu et tenta d'écouter la conversation des deux adultes. Pourquoi son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se présentait au Manoir ? Y avait-il un problème ? Il n'était pas trop inquiet car ses résultats étaient plutôt bons dans cette matière. En tout cas, meilleurs que ceux avec Snape. Il échangea un coup d'œil soucieux avec Adam. Toutefois, ils n'entendirent rien car les deux adultes parlaient à mi-voix, d'un ton pressé.

« Il en est hors de question ! »

Les deux enfants continuèrent d'observer la scène avec surprise. En vivant avec les Jedusor et en côtoyant les Malefoy, le Survivant avait compris leur mode de fonctionnement. S'ils agissaient comme des personnes tout à fait normales en intimité, ils ne laissaient rien transparaître dès qu'ils étaient en compagnie d'un inconnu. Au début c'était assez surprenant et amusant à observer mais le garçon y était habitué à présent. Alors voir sa mère aussi hors d'elle devant Rémus le surpris et l'inquiéta. Que se passait-il ?

La communication se coupa brusquement et la femme se redressa, soufflant bruyamment. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, clairement soucieuse. Ni Harry, ni Adam n'osèrent lui demander la raison de sa colère. Elle se tourna alors vers eux en essayant d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

« Harry. Va chercher ton père. Dis lui que c'est urgent. »

Un peu désappointé, le garçon obéit. Il était certain que sa mère profiterait de son absence pour mettre Adam au courant de la situation. Être considéré comme un enfant était vraiment agaçant parfois. Il s'efforça de se remémorer leur discussion, deux jours plus tôt, concernant l'autorité et son jeune âge. Il monta alors au deuxième étage jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Tom était en train de rédiger une lettre et il ferma un instant les yeux, agacé lorsque son fils jaillit dans son bureau avec fracas. Ce comportement lui rappela brusquement pourquoi il envoyait toujours Adam à l'autre bout du Manoir lorsqu'il était petit.

« Maman veut que tu descendes. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Jedusor arrivèrent dans le salon. Harry expliquait à son père avec moult détails comment il était en train d'écraser son frère à la Bataille Explosive. C'était vraiment jouissif parce qu'Adam avait toujours un petit air supérieur sur le visage quand la partie tournait en sa faveur. Là, l'étudiant en droit fanfaronnait moins, vexé de sa prochaine défaite. Tout en racontant cela, le garçon avait conscience que l'homme s'en fichait probablement. Mais il essayait d'avoir des conversations avec son père. Pour le moment, ils évitaient les sujets fâcheux. Malheureusement, il y avait beaucoup de sujets fâcheux. Il n'osait pas parler de ses amis à son père car Hermione était une Née de Moldus et Neville lui avait avoué que sa famille s'était farouchement opposée à l'homme. Ensuite, il se voyait difficilement lui parler de son cours d'études des Moldus ou encore de la colère de Ronald envers lui ou du regard et des murmures de ses camarades. Bref, il réfléchissait longuement avant d'entamer une conversation avec l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien heureusement, avec sa mère qui semblait bien plus ouverte d'esprit.

En pénétrant dans le salon, l'ambiance se fit subitement plus lourde et Harry se tut. Le silence planait et sa mère semblait vraiment en colère. Adam avait cessé de manger son goûter et il observait la scène d'un air fermé. Le professeur Lupin était présent. Il cherchait donc à venir au Manoir lorsqu'il parlait avec sa mère par cheminette. Il se tenait à côté d'un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu mais son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il sentit son père se raidir à ses cotés. Il leva la tête pour le regarder car Tom était vraiment grand mais celui-ci l'ignora. À la place, il s'avança jusqu'aux deux invités inattendus.

« Bonjour professeur Lupin. Black. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il resta immobile pendant un instant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas reconnaître Sirius Black ? Son visage était placardé partout et il faisait souvent la Une des journaux ! Pâle, rapiécé, son visage était fermé et il le fixait d'un air oppressant. Ses yeux noirs étaient voilés par la détermination. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogan. L'ancien prisonnier réhabilité était vraiment maigre. Même sa lourde robe noire de sorcier ne dissimulait pas ses os saillants. Les photographies de l'homme étaient plus jolies sur La Gazette du Sorcier. En le voyant debout devant lui, l'adolescent comprit que la prison d'Azkaban n'était pas sans séquelle.

Sirius détacha enfin son regard du jeune homme et serra la main de Jedusor avec réticence. La poigne de l'homme était si forte qu'il sentit ses os craquer douloureusement. Toutefois, il soutint son regard avec hargne, n'hésitant pas à y mettre toute sa haine. Il réclamait cette rencontre à Rémus depuis plusieurs semaines. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il faisait face à Voldemort. Même si son ami lui assurait qu'il pouvait accorder une certaine confiance à l'homme, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui tourner le dos. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé Voldemort, ils étaient tous les deux sur un champ de bataille. Face à face. Jedusor était loin d'avoir cette gueule d'ange à cette époque. Il ressemblait davantage à un serpent. Avec un tel physique, il devait à présent charmer de nombreuses personnes dont le Ministre de la Magie lui-même !

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'enfant resté en retrait, près de la porte d'entrée. Harry Potter. Ou plutôt, Harry Jedusor. Son cœur se tordit douloureusement alors que l'image de James s'imposait à son esprit. Là, pour la première fois, il réalisait vraiment que cet enfant n'était pas celui de ses meilleurs amis. Se tenant près de son père, le gamin ressemblait beaucoup à Jedusor. Par chance, il avait hérité des yeux bleus d'Ayeline. Tout comme Harry avait reçu les yeux émeraudes de Lily. L'enfant semblait si jeune, bon sang. Il n'avait que douze ans. Sirius inspira difficilement et fit un pas en avant. Aussitôt, Voldemort sembla se dresser sur son passage, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Que nous vaut cet honneur ? »

L'ironie dégoulinait de la voix de Tom et Ayeline s'approcha rapidement d'Harry. Elle avait également remarqué le pas de Sirius en direction de son fils. Elle se plaça derrière lui et posa deux mains fermes autour des épaules du garçon dans une tentative de le protéger. Elle était donc prête à se mettre devant le Gryffondor si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Voyant son geste, Adam se leva lentement et Harry le vit du coin de l'œil glisser une main dans la poche de sa robe, cherchant sûrement sa baguette magique. Rémus se racla la gorge et décida d'intervenir avant que la tension n'explose.

« Sirius souhaitait vous rencontrer. Particulièrement toi Harry. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais James et Lily m'avaient désigné comme ton parrain, » déclara Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, inquiet par la situation. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête pour signifier à l'homme qu'il le savait. Il sentit les mains de sa mère se resserrer autour de lui mais il ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner d'elle. Sa chaleur le rassurait. Il ne connaissait rien de ce Black hormis qu'il soutenait Dumbledore depuis le début. À présent qu'il n'avait plus aucune confiance en le vieil homme, il se méfiait de tout ceux qui le côtoyaient.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas leur fils mais je leur ai promis de prendre soin de toi. Ils t'aimaient sincèrement. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

Tout le monde, hormis Tom, sursauta. Ayeline s'approcha vivement de Black. Elle semblait hors d'elle. Un instant, Harry pensa qu'elle allait sauter sur Sirius mais son père lui saisit le bras avec douceur, l'éloignant ainsi de l'homme.

Rémus grimaça discrètement. Il avait espéré que l'entrevue se passerait bien, sans trop d'accrocs. Toutefois, il devait abandonner cet espoir ! Il savait combien la situation était complexe pour la famille Jedusor et notamment pour leur plus jeune fils. Néanmoins, il réalisait également que Sirius était totalement dérouté par ces récents événements. Découvrir qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de son filleul, qui ne l'était pas réellement, alors que c'était cette pensée qui l'aidait à tenir moralement à Azkaban, était dévastateur pour lui.

« Ils ont enlevé Harry. Ils ne l'aimaient certainement pas, » siffla t-elle. La colère dans la voix de sa mère était si forte qu'il voulait se blottir contre elle. « Je ne veux surtout pas t'entendre dire qu'ils se souciaient de lui. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça ! » rétorqua Sirius. « Il n'est peut-être pas leur fils mais James et Lily l'ont défendu jusqu'à en mourir ! »

À ces mots, Harry sentit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs et il se sentit affreusement mal. Depuis le début, il s'efforçait de ne plus penser à James et Lily Potter. Au début, c'était difficile car il les avait considéré comme ses parents durant onze ans. Progressivement, il les avait mis de côté pour se consacrer sur sa famille actuelle. Sirius Black venait de lui rappeler la mort de ces deux personnes avec violence. Ils étaient morts pour lui alors qu'ils l'avaient kidnappé. Ils étaient complices de son enlèvement et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à les détester. Pas après avoir passé autant de temps à penser à eux comme des parents. Bon sang, c'était terrible !

Son père avait tué les personnes qu'ils considéraient jusque là comme sa mère et son père. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement dingue en disant cela. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être aussi compliquée ? Qui le maudissait autant ? Comment avait-il fait pour oublier si longtemps que son père avait tué les Potter ? Et avait tenté de le tuer lui ?Oh Merlin, il se sentait mal ! Jusque là, il avait mis de côté tous les faits dérangeants qui le reliaient à sa famille. Sa respiration se fit erratique mais aucun de ses parents ne le remarqua puisqu'ils fixaient avec colère Black.

Adam et Rémus virent parfaitement que le Gryffondor se sentait nauséeux car ils échangèrent un regard soucieux. Le plus jeune s'approcha de son frère et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ensuite, il le guida jusqu'à la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment. Harry se laissa tomber dessus lourdement, le souffle court.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Étais-tu présent ? » attaqua Ayeline.

« Ils pouvaient fuir ! Ils pouvaient le faire. Transplaner et laisser ton mari tuer ton fils ! Lily s'est sacrifiée pour le protéger. Elle s'est interposée entre ton mari, Ayeline. Elle avait simplement à lui révéler la vérité. Ça l'aurait assez bouleversé pour qu'elle prenne le temps de fuir. »

« Et si nous nous calmions tous ? » proposa sagement Rémus en levant les mains en signe de paix. Tom hocha la tête dans un signe d'accord. « Avant tout, nous voulions vous apporter notre soutien pour protéger Harry de tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal. Dont le professeur Dumbledore. »

La surprise se dessina sur les traits d'Ayeline. Si elle s'était aperçue du soutien de Rémus Lupin depuis le début, elle était loin d'imaginer que Sirius les accompagnerait. Elle l'avait rencontré à quelques reprises lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. En se mariant avec Narcissa, Lucius avait été amené à côtoyer la famille Black. Elle l'avait parfois accompagné. Sirius s'était toujours montré virulent, défendant les Nés Moldus avec force. Plus tard, en grandissant, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de se joindre à Dumbledore. Sans oublier qu'il avait passé un bon nombres d'années à Azkaban car un de ses amis était devenu un fidèle de son mari. Lui-même qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis. Alors entendre Lupin lui assurer que Black les soutenait était un grande surprise et un immense soulagement.

Alors elle sembla s'apaiser. Elle poussa un long soupir et se frotta le visage d'un geste tremblant. Elle tourna le dos aux deux hommes et jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à ses deux enfants. Même Adam semblait bouleversé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle remarqua combien Harry était pâle.

« Ensuite, j'ai quelques informations prophétiques qui pourraient vous intéresser à propos de toute cette histoire, » ajouta Sirius.

Si au premier regard cette phrase parût nébuleuse à Harry, elle sembla révélatrice à ses parents. Ayeline se tourna si brusquement vers les deux hommes que le Gryffondor craint qu'elle se rompe le cou. Les yeux de Tom s'animèrent et il se tourna vers ses enfants.

« Harry, Adam. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas prendre l'air ? »

« Mais..., » protesta faiblement le Survivant. « Si ça me concerne, je veux rester. »

Le regard glacial que lui lança son père le réduisit en silence. Toute son argumentation partit en fumée. Il vit avec espoir Sirius faire un mouvement pour prendre sa défense mais Rémus lui serra si fort le bras qu'il ne laissa échapper qu'un couinement ridicule. Soupirant, il suivit à contrecœur son grand frère. À peine eurent-ils fermé la porte qu'ils entendirent la serrure s'enclencheret plus aucun bruit ne fut audible.

« Ça veut dire quoi prophétique ? »

Adam baissa le regard vers son jeune frère. Le garçon paraissait à la fois furieux et soucieux. Il soupira doucement avant de hausser les épaules.

« Aucune idée, Harry. »

« Pourquoi nous mettent-ils de côté ? »

« Les secrets font partie de notre famille, » rétorqua Adam avec rancœur. « Il faudra t'y habituer. »

Dépité, Harry suivit son frère à travers les couloirs du Manoir. Les mots de son frère étaient vraiment décourageants ! Il s'efforça d'oublier la présence de Black, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il s'était tellement attendu à recevoir un courrier de « son parrain » que cette indifférence évidente de l'homme l'avait profondément blessé. Il l'avait alors mis de côté pour se concentrer sur d'autres problèmes. Il pouvait continuer à le faire jusqu'à ce que ses parents décident de le mettre dans la confidence prophétique. En plus, ça ne voulait rien dire !

Il reporta son attention sur Adam. Le futur avocat déambulait dans les couloirs sans la moindre hésitation. Lui-même commençait à bien se repérer dans la demeure. Il pouvait déjà rejoindre toutes les pièces principales sans aucune difficulté. Ayeline lui avait montré comment appeler un elfe de maison s'il venait à s'égarer. Il avait fait appel à la créature seulement deux fois. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore assez confiant pour aller fouiller l'intérieur du Manoir. Lui qui avait pensé trouver un terrain de jeu gigantesque ne s'était pas trompé. Pourtant, il s'était montré raisonnable. Il préférait déjà connaître le Manoir avant de l'explorer plus en profondeur. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Et surtout, celui-ci ne mettrait pas au courant ses parents de ses petites recherches. Il prévoyait donc de s'y mettre aux prochaines vacances scolaires, fin Juin.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes closes de leurs chambres. Un moment d'hésitation flotta entre eux. Si Adam était déjà rentré dans sa chambre, Harry n'avait jamais découvert celle de son frère. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul mais il était bien trop timide pour lui demander de rester avec lui. Finalement, Adam mit fin à son dilemme en lui proposant d'un signe de tête de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il se maudit intérieurement d'être si expressif mais il adorait vraiment passer du temps avec son grand frère. Il avait parfois le sentiment d'être un peu collant avec lui mais Adam ne s'en plaignait pas.

« C'est … ta chambre ? » balbutia t-il.

Il resta au seuil de la pièce, ébahi par le lieu insolite. Il avait imaginé que la chambre serait banale, voire impersonnelle mais là … c'était merveilleux. Un pan entier du mur était recouvert par des dessins. Certains étaient animés, d'autres fixes. La plupart était en noir et blanc mais quelques croquis colorés détonnaient. Harry s'approcha, la bouche grande ouverte. Pas un seul espace de la tapisserie bleue ciel n'était encore visible. En regardant de près, un fin film transparent protégeait les parchemins du temps et de la poussière. Ce sortilège était ingénieux en considérant à quel point il serait facile de salir ce mur artistique.

Il y avait de tous … Des paysages côtoyaient des portraits ou des scènes de guerre. Il y avait quelques monuments Moldus célèbres comme la place de Trafalgar Square à Londres ou encore la très connue Tour Eiffel parisienne ! Cela supposait qu'Adam avait déjà voyagé. Harry reconnut une représentation assez fidèle du Manoir ainsi qu'un château plutôt sombre. Moins imposant que Poudlard, le château était malgré tout imposant. S'agissait-il de Durmstrang ? Hermione avait trouvé peu d'informations sur l'école mystérieuse où son frère avait fait ses études. Parmi les dessins se trouvaient plusieurs photographies sorcières. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée des personnes qui se trouvaient dessus ! Il y avait une jolie jeune femme, assise au bord d'un lac. Elle souriait largement, les yeux brillants. Sa main s'agita un moment dans sa direction puis elle reporta son regard sur le lac devant elle. Sur un autre cliché, deux garçons encadraient son frère, un bras posé sur ses épaules.

« C'est toi qui a dessiné tout ça ? » chuchota t-il.

« Il semblerait, » ironisa le plus vieux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« C'est incroyable. Je … je savais pas que tu dessinais. »

Un instant, Adam faillit lui répondre vertement et lui signaler qu'il méconnaissait beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Il ignorait tout sur ce qui concernait sa scolarité à Durmstrang ou encore son enfance. Il ne connaissait aucun de ses amis. Il ne savait pas quels étaient ses loisirs, ce qu'il détestait faire. En fait, Adam lui transmettait toutes ces informations au compte-goutte, selon le sujet de leur conversation. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de retenir sa réplique. Harry pourrait le prendre pour lui alors que sa rancœur n'était pas du tout dirigée vers lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était fait kidnapper à cinq mois. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils se connaissaient à peine. Le jeune homme choisit alors de rester silencieux en s'installant sur son lit double.

Harry rosit doucement en s'apercevant de son comportement. Il se recula du mur et tourna sur lui-même pour observer la pièce bien plus grande que sa propre chambre. Le lit double prenait une place considérable mais il semblait être très confortable. Il y avait une jolie descente de lit bleue. Un bureau énorme croulait littéralement sous les livres, les dictionnaires de droit et les rouleaux de parchemins. De sa place, Harry voyait qu'il s'agissait uniquement de travail scolaire. Bon sang, c'était ça d'étudier le droit ? Autant d'affaires scolaires ? Il détourna son regard vers la petite étagère qui faisait office de bibliothèque. Tout comme le bureau, elle paraissait sur le point de craquer sous le poids des livres. Quelques bouquins étaient d'ailleurs placés sur le parquet de la chambre. Une armoire finement travaillée était dans le coin le plus sombre de la chambre. Comme lui, Adam jouissait d'un balcon personnel, ce qui lui donnait une vue incroyable sur l'ensemble du parc du Manoir.

« Le décor te plaît ? » se moqua doucement Adam, amusé par sa curiosité.

« C'est très joli, » répondit-il en rougissant.

Timidement, il s'approcha du grand lit de son frère. Ce dernier roula des yeux et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il lui proposa de jouer une partie d'échec en attendant le départ de Lupin et Black. Harry accepta l'idée même s'il le prévint de ses maigres compétences dans ce jeu. Depuis que Ron ne jouait plus avec lui, il pratiquait rarement ce jeu. Il y eut un moment de malaise à l'évocation de la famille Weasley mais Adam le brisa en faisant voler son échiquier en verre jusqu'à eux. Il tira ensuite le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Harry écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête vers le tiroir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement. Contrairement à d'habitude, aucun fond ne délimitait le tiroir. Il paraissait en fait interminable et profond ! Tout un bazar s'y trouvait. Harry aperçut quelques paquets de Chocogrenouille, des Dragées de Bertie Crochue solitaires mais également des bouts de parchemins, quelques livres, une plume, un scrutoscope.

« Les sortilèges d'Extension sont très pratiques pour cacher des trucs à maman. Elle hurlerait en sachant tout ce que je conserve dans ma table de nuit ! »

Harry sourit avec excitation. Chaque jour, il en apprenait davantage sur la magie. Elle pouvait être utilisée dans la vie quotidienne et il regrettait que cette idée ne soit pas enseignée à Poudlard. Ils apprenaient les potions, la métamorphose, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais s'il n'avait pas besoin de confectionner une potion dans l'avenir, il ne toucherait probablement jamais un chaudron à sa sortie de l'école ! Une matière devrait rassembler tous les sortilèges concernant la vie quotidienne. Par exemple, il était incapable de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage comme sa mère ou d'entretenir un jardin !

Il s'apprêtait à partager ses pensées avec Adam lorsque son regard tomba sur un cadre posé sur la table de nuit. Sa gorge se serra et il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante. Il observa la photographie sorcière avec beaucoup d'émotion. Tom était au centre du cliché, près de la fontaine du parc du Manoir. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme séduisant qui se trouvait actuellement dans le salon du Manoir Serpentard. Son visage était bien plus pâle et une calvitie plutôt importante était visible. Son nez était presque plat et ses yeux, totalement rouges, brillaient étrangement sur le cliché. Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel physique alors que là, il était séduisant, charmeur ? Malgré cela, Tom paraissait heureux. Il ne souriait pas réellement mais son visage semblait détendu.

Adam se tenait fièrement à sa gauche. Il était vêtu d'une petite robe de sorcier noir. Il souriait timidement à l'objectif. Il était encore un enfant ! À peine six ou sept ans. À sa droite, Ayeline tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Lui. Il était minuscule. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts et il fixait l'objectif, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il rayonnait littéralement. Sa mère partageait visiblement la même joie. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe d'été. Ses cheveux blonds étaient laissés libre, un fait plutôt rare !

« On avait l'air heureux. »

Sa voix trembla sous l'émotion mais il n'eut même pas le courage de s'en sentir honteux.

« On l'était ! » assura Adam. « Il s'agit de la dernière photographie prise de toi. »

« On va être heureux maintenant ! » chuchota férocement Harry. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard marron de son frère. « On est tous réuni. On peut être heureux, non ? »

Adam resta muet. Cependant, il lui sourit avec douceur et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux avant de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

« Oui. Soyons heureux."


	13. Chapitre XII : Insécurité

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous souhaite tout d'abord de passer un très **bon réveillon** ce soir et un **beau noël** demain. En espérant que vous ayez de beaux cadeaux, le ventre rempli et plein de joies durant ces deux jours !  
>Comme promis, voici un chapitre "cadeau" qui contient beaucoup d'informations et de présages pour le reste de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.<br>J'ai répondu aux reviews de la majorité d'entres vous mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu satisfaire tout le monde ! Je vais faire le maximum d'ici mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant mais je ne vous promet rien. En tout cas, merci pour votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 12 : Insécurité.<em>

Harry était épuisé. Il marchait, les yeux à demi-fermés. Sa tête était si lourde qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne se décroche de son cou pour rouler au sol. Cette image le fit pouffer, surtout lorsqu'il s'imagina dans une piètre caricature de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était exténué après une telle soirée. Il était donc bien heureux que sa mère le guide en lui tenant la main. En l'état actuel, il se fichait pas mal d'avoir douze ans et de s'accrocher ainsi à sa mère. La seule chose qui l'importait était de rejoindre son lit. Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Il devait pratiquement être trois heures du matin !

C'était le jour de l'an. Toute la famille était invitée à la réception organisée chaque année par le Ministère de la Magie pour le réveillon. Ils s'y étaient rendus vers vingt et une heure et ils venaient seulement de partir. Ça avait été horriblement long et ennuyant ! Il avait pensé pouvoir s'occuper avec son frère mais celui-ci s'était montré sous un angle différent. Il avait alors remarqué combien Adam ressemblait à leur père. Il maniait les mots avec adresse et son charme faisait fondre tout le monde. Il avait passé la soirée à parler avec des personnalités importantes, dont les membres du Magenmagot. Visiblement, Adam cherchait déjà des collaborateurs pour sa vie professionnelle, bien qu'il ne soit qu'en première année d'études de droit !

Même la présence de Drago ne l'avait pas diverti. Beaucoup de ses amis étaient invités alors il avait passé la soirée avec eux. Pansy Parkinson l'avait dévisagé comme s'il était un cafard dégoûtant. Blaise Zabini lui avait seulement adressé un hochement de tête avant de passer sa soirée avec deux sœurs portant le nom de Greengrass. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec Théodore Nott. Ce garçon brun lui paraissait vraiment sympathique mais il n'avait pas osé l'accaparer toute la soirée. À un moment, il avait croisé la grand-mère de Neville mais celui-ci n'était pas avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle était passée en coup de vent, sûrement pour répondre à l'invitation du Ministre.

Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore était présent. Il était même installé à la table d'honneur, comme sa famille. Autant dire que le dîner n'avait pas été très gai. Fudge, le Ministre, tentait de détendre l'atmosphère mais Ayeline n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche. Elle foudroyait du regard le vieil homme. Quant à Adam, il le fixait avec dégoût et mépris. Seul Tom s'était montré courtois. Ils s'étaient bien sûr à peine adressés la parole mais au moins, il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas agresser verbalement le directeur de Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas osé regarder Dumbledore. Comme Drago le lui avait signifié en début d'année, il devait à tout prix éviter le regard du puissant sorcier. C'est ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence.

« Harry, on est presque arrivé. Garde les yeux ouverts un petit moment. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Le Gryffondor se sentit brutalement soulevé du sol. Il papillonna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son père. Il gigota un moment mais celui-ci lui intima l'ordre de rester tranquille. Il entendit brièvement Adam ricaner, sûrement en train de se moquer de lui mais il n'eut pas la force de rétorquer. Alors qu'à tout autre moment il aurait été pétrifié d'être ainsi dans les bras de Tom, il se contenta d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de l'homme et de simplement s'assoupir. Ils venaient de trouver une ruelle sombre pour transplaner. Lorsqu'ils avaient quittéle Ministère de la Magie, toutes les cheminées ouvertes pour l'occasion étaient occupées et Ayeline avait exprimé le souhait de rentrer rapidement au Manoir.

Oh. C'était également l'anniversaire de son père. Il trouvait toujours cela étrange qu'il soit né un trente et un décembre ! De toute manière, Tom Jedusor devait toujours se distinguer des autres, même par sa date d'anniversaire ! Il n'y avait pas eu une grande fête ou un repas en l'honneur de l'homme, grincheux toute la journée. Avec un sourire mystérieux, Ayeline avait souligné la réticence de son époux à vieillir. Les elfes de maison avaient tout de même confectionné un gâteau d'anniversaire pour le déjeuner mais les bougies n'indiquaient pas l'âge exact de l'homme. Ce qui était vraiment étrange selon Harry. Cependant, il n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question. Il savait que Tom était vieux, né en 1926 mais il semblait si jeune !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Tom avait sourit d'un air crispé à l'arrivé du gâteau surplombé par deux bougies. En un souffle, il avait éteint les flammes sous les applaudissements de toute la famille. Même les Malefoy n'étaient pas conviés au bref repas d'anniversaire du mage noir. Un peu anxieux, Harry avait tendu son paquet où se trouvait une collection de livres de magie rééditée récemment. Adam et lui avaient acheté ce présent lors de leur première rencontre, à Pré-au-Lard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentit que ses vêtements lui étaient enlevés avec douceur. Il souleva lentement ses paupières et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Quand il ne marchait pas, tout allait plus vite. Il prit le parti d'aider son père à ôter sa robe de sorcier. Un instant après, il était vêtu d'un pyjama de soie. Il soupira de soulagement et marmonna des remerciements à l'homme. Tandis que son père le bordait, le garçon sourit bêtement en songeant que personne n'imaginait Tom Jedusor effectuer de tels gestes.

Le garçon s'endormait. Il marmonnait des propos sans queue ni tête et souriait niaisement. L'adulte attrapa la peluche qui gisait au sol et la fourra entre les bras de son fils. À présent, il pouvait quitter la chambre mais il était trop intrigué pour le faire. Il voyait la cicatrice du gamin rougir progressivement. L'éclair ressortait, presque comme s'il le narguait. Il secoua la tête en songeant qu'il devenait fou. Était-ce le fait qu'il porte l'enfant dans ses bras qui faisait ainsi rougir la marque ? Comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, il profita du sommeil d' Harry pour toucher la marque qu'il lui avait faite onze ans plus tôt. Comme la dernière fois, il eut l'impression que quelque chose le traversait. Il ferma les yeux un moment, reprenant son souffle.

« Papa, tu m'fais mal, » marmonna Harry en lui tournant le dos.

Tom ne sut pas ce qui le choqua le plus. Était-ce le fait qu'Harry l'appelle _papa_ pour la première fois, inconsciemment certes, ou bien le fait que toucher sa cicatrice lui soit douloureux ?

« Tom. Que fais-tu ? »

Ayeline venait de pénétrer dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le temps qu'il mette Harry au lit, elle s'était dévêtue et avait enfilé un déshabillé et un peignoir de soie. Démaquillée et lavée, elle était prête à se coucher après cette soirée épuisante. Toutefois, elle était le genre de femme qui appréciait les mondanités comme celles-ci car c'était dans ces soirées oùqu'elle pouvait observer les autres. Évidemment, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir cette fois-ci car être bloqué au côté de Dumbledore toute la soirée n'était pas plaisant. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et regarda l'enfant qui dormait profondément.

Parfois, l'héritier de Serpentard se demandait si sa femme craignait de le laisser seul avec Harry. Elle n'était jamais loin. Elle s'assurait toujours d'être présente au Manoir. À chacune de ses sorties, Adam la remplaçait à son poste de surveillance. Son comportement assez paradoxal irritait Tom. Elle ne cessait de l'encourager à se rapprocher d'Harry mais elle restait inquiète de les voir ensemble ! Il se redressa lentement, essayant de ne pas paraître coupable. Chaque fois que son regard se fixait un peu trop longtemps sur son fils ou bien sur sa si célèbre cicatrice, Ayeline avait tendance à l'éloigner du garçon.

« Je borde notre fils, Ayeline. »

Son ton ne devait pas être convaincant car elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à presque le toucher. Ensuite, ils se firent face, s'affrontant du regard.

« Que me caches-tu ? Que fais-tu avec Harry ? "

Tom leva les yeux au ciel puis la contourna. Il quitta la chambre pour continuer cette conversation à l'extérieur. Réveiller Harry dans l'immédiat n'était pas l'idéal. Si, en plus de cela, il se rendait compte que sa mère ne donnait pas sa totale confiance à Tom, l'adolescent risquait d'être encore plus impressionné par l'homme. Ayeline le rejoignit dans le couloir après avoir embrassé le garçon et ils pénétrèrent dans leur propre chambre.

La chambre était immense et écrasante de puissance, de luxe. Les doubles portes en bois renforçaient cet effet de grandeur. Le lit, absolument gigantesque pouvant accueillir au moins trois adultes, prenait une place considérable dans la pièce. Cependant, une porte reliait leur salle de bain privée. Une autre porte les amenait dans un large dressing unique crée par les architectes et les décorateurs choisis par Ayeline. Les vêtements de Tom n'utilisaient qu'une minuscule partie de l'espace alors que toutes les tenues, les chaussures et les sacs à mains d'Ayeline débordaient dans ce dressing. Une grande baie vitrée permettait d'accéder à un balcon en pierre suffisamment large pour y installer deux sièges en été.

La femme ôta son peignoir blanc et se plaça devant la coiffeusede la pièce où se trouvaient des dizaines de produits de beauté, une boîte à bijou ancienne ayant appartenu à sa mère ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de parfums. Tout en démêlant ses cheveux pour la nuit, elle fixait son époux du regard dans le miroir, attendant une réponse.

« Je t'en prie. C'est mon fils. Que veux-tu que... »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, d'un geste agressif.

« Tu l'observes tout le temps. Tu fixes toujours sa cicatrice avec insistance. Cesse de le considérer comme le Survivant. C'est dérangeant. »

« Je m'interroge sur notre confrontation cette nuit là, » s'expliqua t-il d'un ton froid. Il commença lui-même à se dévêtir. « Ne m'importunes pas avec cela. »

Ayeline se détourna de lui, le visage blême. Elle serra les poings le long de son corps avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle savait parfaitement que son époux essayait de démêler tout ces mystères autour d'Harry. L'enfant ne leur était d'aucune aide : il ne savait même pas la moitié de ce que eux-mêmes connaissaient à ce jour ! En tout franchise, elle était également intriguée. Leur affrontement le trente et un Octobre 1981 était un mystère pour tout le monde. Comment Tom avait-il pu être réduit à l'état de presque fantôme ? Lui, un si puissant sorcier ? Harry était peut-être leur fils mais sa puissance n'égalait en rien celle de son père. Cependant, cette curiosité ne passerait pas avant son fils.

Or, Tom cherchait d'abord des réponses avant d'agir comme un vrai père pour Harry. Bon sang, ça la mettait hors d'elle ! Elle avait perdu son garçon une fois. Tom avait tenté de le tuer, et cela à plusieurs reprises. Elle craignait sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait les raisons de son échec face à son propre fils. Comment allait-il les accueillir ? Parfois, son mari était si imprévisible ! Malgré les quelques mois passés en sa présence, elle ne lui portait plus la même confiance. Son ascension au pouvoir l'avait effrayée durant la première guerre.

Oh, Tom n'avait jamais été un enfant de cœur ou un mari particulièrement romantique. Elle avait elle-même suggéré l'idée d'un mariage ! C'était bien loin de la demande merveilleuse de Lucius à Narcissa ! Pourtant, elle s'en était contentée car elle aimait l'homme. Mais sa froideur, sa haine s'étaient multipliées à mesure qu'il terrorisait la Grande-Bretagne. Elle ne pouvait plus le conseiller sans risquer de déclencher une crise de colère capable de faire trembler les murs du Manoir Serpentard ! Seule la présence des deux enfants leur permettaitde se rapprocher. Tom semblait humain seulement à ces moments alors qu'il avait été le premier à hurler en apprenant ses grossesses. Ces années étaient loin maintenant mais elle gardait des séquelles de cette distance dans leur couple.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, » commença t-elle, consciente de son propre mensonge. « La prophétie... »

« La prophétie est fausse ! Tu as entendu Black. Il connaissait le contenu de cette prophétie et il est d'accord avec moi : elle ne correspond pas à notre fils. Les Potter lui ont peut-être communiquée simplement pour qu'il ne pense jamais que leur Harry était le nôtre ! Elle n'existe peut-être pas. »

Bien sûr, il avait raison. Personne n'avait la certitude que cette prophétie soit vraie. Qui l'avait faite ? Une professeur de divination à moitié folle de Poudlard soi-disant. Séverus en avait apporté un morceau mais rien ne prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse de Dumbledore pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de Tom, pour le déstabiliser. Ayeline avait conscience qu'Harry Jedusor ne correspondait pas à l'enfant de cet oracle. Harry Potter oui, mais il était déjà mort et son fils avait pris sa place lorsque Tom avait été le trouver. À présent, ils connaissaient la fin de cet oracle. Black le leur avait rapporté quelques jours plus tôt.

L'ancien prisonnier s'interrogeait lui aussi sur cet acte effroyable de la part de ses meilleurs amis. Comment James et Lily, deux anciens Gryffondors respectables, pouvaient élever un enfant kidnappé ? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait décidé d'arracher Harry aux Jedusor et non Adam ? Sirius se posait les bonnes questions et il était très vif d'esprit. Il avait souvent côtoyé le vieil homme qui l'avait encouragé alors qu'il tournait le dos à sa famille. Par chance, Tom lui avait promis d'arranger plus tard une rencontre avec Harry. Même s'il n'était pas un Potter, Sirius voulait absolument apprendre à connaître cet enfant qu'il pensait être son filleul. Or, le terme « plus tard » n'indiquait pas une échéance précise.

« Si Dumbledore l'a enlevé, il avait une bonne raison et je veux la découvrir. »

« Je veux le savoir aussi. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il s'est attaqué à un enfant au lieu de s'en prendre à toi, ou à moi ! » s'écria t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Elle s'était souvent posée cette question durant ces longues nuits de solitude, enfermée dans sa chambre, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi Harry ? Était-ce dû au hasard ? Et si elle avait tenu Adam contre elle, lui aurait-on arraché son fils aîné au lieu du cadet ? Pourquoi pas elle tout simplement ? Si Dumbledore voulait faire souffrir Tom, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas arraché sa femme ? Ça aurait détruit leur famille. Tom aurait été incapable d'élever deux enfants. Les garçons auraient soufferts de ce manque d'attention ou de cette incapacité de la part de leur paternel. Elle ne doutait pas que Lucius et Narcissa s'en seraient occupés à la perfection mais rien ne remplaçait la présence d'un père.

« Même si la prophétie ne le concerne pas, il doit quand même posséder un pouvoir spécial. Il t'a affaibli presque à l'état de fantôme ! Est-ce que Dumbledore lui attribue un pouvoir ? »

La fierté de l'homme sembla en prendre un coup car ses yeux rougeoyèrent dangereusement. Il blêmit et un instant, sa magie emplit l'air. Sa défaite face à un jeune nourrisson de quelques mois le mettait toujours mal à l'aise et avait tendance à le mettre en boule.

« Alors, je veux découvrir ce pouvoir s'il existe vraiment. Nous partageons un lien fort par cette cicatrice. Il ressent quelque chose lorsque je suis près de lui et que je le touche. Quand je touche sa cicatrice, mon corps réagit. "

La curiosité saisit Ayeline. Elle ignorait tout cela. Harry n'en avait jamais parlé. En avait-il conscience ? Elle allait se renseigner auprès de lui dès le lendemain et essayer de trouver des informations sur ce genre de marques dans la bibliothèque du Manoir.

« N'oublies pas qui il est, » donna t-elle comme dernier avertissement. « C'est ton fils et nous venons à peine de le retrouver. Ne gâches pas tout avec lui. »

**x x x**

« Salut Harry. »

« Comment étaient tes vacances ? »

« Avec ta famille ? »

Assis dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express, le jeune Gryffondor leva la tête avec surprise vers les jumeaux Weasley. Il rosit doucement. La culpabilité et l'embarras lui enserraient toujours la poitrine lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un membre de la famille Weasley. L'image de Ginny ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Malgré le soutien des farceurs face à l'ensemble de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, ils étaient encore distants avec lui. Tandis que George s'installait sur la banquette en face de lui, Fred s'assurait que personne ne rôdait près du compartiment et il referma la porte derrière lui. Les deux rouquins semblaient attendre une réponse de sa part.

Les vacances de Noël étaient finies. C'était avec une certaine mélancolie qu'il avait bouclé sa malle à son réveil. Lui qui redoutait tant ces deux semaines de vacances au Manoir Serpentard ! Même si certains jours s'étaient mal passés, il avait passé de très bons moments en leur compagnie. Il appréciait tellement Adam ! Son frère était malicieux, souriant, blagueur et en même temps si cultivé ! Il connaissait des tas de choses. Il était passionné par le droit. Il avait trouvé sa vocation ! Pourtant, Harry avait conscience de n'être qu'aux prémices d'une relation avec lui, sa mère et son père. Il découvrait encore chacun des membres de sa famille. Oh, sa relation avec Tom restait ambiguë mais ils s'étaient malgré tout rapprochés. Alors les quitter si rapidement après les avoir retrouvés était une situation pesante. Il aurait aimé rester encore quelques temps afin de les connaître mieux.

Il inspira légèrement en essayant de contenir son émotion. Même sa mère paraissait émue en le saluant dans le grand salon d'hiver du Manoir. Évidemment, Ayeline ne l'aurait jamais embrassé devant toutes les familles sur le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross ! Il s'accommodait à cette façon de penser et ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment de voir sa famille afficher une froide affection devant tout le monde. C'était même amusant de voir les autres les dévisager comme s'ils étaient des êtres insensibles alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Après tout, il avait vu de ses propres yeux les époux Malefoy et sa propre mère ivres. Peu de gens pouvait se vanter de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'était cool, » chuchota t-il, incertain.

« Parfait, parfait ! » s'extasia Fred.

« Et comme chaque année, maman nous a fait notre pull ! » ajouta George en pointant du doigt le vêtement qu'il portait. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que cette année, il n'avait pas reçu ce paquet. « Bien sûr, l'ambiance était un peu morose. »

Il y eut un malaise dans le compartiment et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues. C'était le premier Noël de la famille Weasley sans leur fille Ginny. Ça devait être affreux … Lorsqu'ils se baladaient dans le parc du Manoir Serpentard, Adam lui avait confié que leur mère était vraiment émue par sa présence dans la demeure à cette période de l'année. Ironiquement, il avait demandé à son grand frère si elle serait déçue qu'il soit au Manoir au mois de Juillet. Ça ne l'avait pas fait rire. Adam avait simplement rétorqué que c'était le premier Noël que la famille fêtait réunie. Il avait été si surpris et ému par cette réponse qu'il s'était excusé pour sa boutade en clignant bêtement des yeux pour faire disparaître ses larmes. Alors, il comprenait que ce soit si difficile pour les Weasley.

Cependant, George fit un mouvement de la main pour dissiper la gêne entre eux. Harry était impressionné par la capacité des deux frères à ne pas lui en vouloir pour la mort de leur sœur. Si d'un côté il était fâché que Ron soit si borné, une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui-même lui soufflait qu'il réagirait probablement pareil si Mr Weasley venait à tuer Adam. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher sur cette idée car George se tourna vers son frère et lui fit un large sourire entendu.

« Voilà, il est temps pour nous de te léguer un objet important. »

« À moi ? » s'étonna t-il.

Malgré tout, il se sentit excité par les propos des jumeaux. Il ignorait de quel objet ils parlaient mais ça ne pouvait que être quelque chose de cool et de dément. Le Manoir Serpentard était une vraie maison sorcière. Alors, il découvrait progressivement les objets magiques qui peuplaient les maisons sorcières. Par exemple, le cadeau de son grand frère était vraiment génial. Il s'agissait d'un simple miroir. Lorsqu'il avait déballé le paquet, il s'était étonné d'un tel cadeau. Cependant, il en avait déjà été très heureux. Après avoir reçu des cintres, des chaussettes et un pence par les Dursley, il acceptait n'importe quel cadeau mieux que ceux-ci avec le sourire. Adam s'était amusé de son ignorance et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un Miroir à DoubleSens. Cet objet, que son frère possédait en double, leur permettait de rester en contact malgré la distance. La magie permettait donc aux objets basiques de devenir sensationnel.

Il observa Fred plonger la main dans sa cape noire. Il en sortit un vieux bout de parchemin rapiécé. Assez grand, le parchemin était jauni par le temps et froissé à certains endroits. Néanmoins, il remarqua combien le rouquin était précautionneux envers le papier vierge.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda t-il, légèrement dépité.

Il attrapa le parchemin que lui tendait Fred et le tourna dans tous les sens, essayant de voir si quelque chose y était écrit. Il s'efforça de dissimuler sa déception. Venant des jumeaux, il s'attendait à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il se rappela ses pensées précédentes : la magie pouvait faire des choses superbes !

« D'un objet absolument incroyable, Jedusor ! » assura George. « Un objet qui va changer ta vie à Poudlard et la rendre meilleure ! Fred, à toi l'honneur. »

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Il compléta cette phrase avec deux coups de baguette magique. Sous les yeux pétrifiés du plus jeune, la carte se déplia magiquement. Déjà grand, le parchemin prenait à présent beaucoup de place pour n'être qu'un morceau sur lequel il pouvait prendre des notes durant un cours. Des mots à l'encre pourpre apparurent lentement. Messieurs Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver sont heureux de vous présenter la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Qui sont Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver ? La carte des Maraudeurs ? »

Il écouta à peine la réponse des jumeaux puisque les mots venaient de s'effacer, remplacés par des traits. Progressivement, un plan détaillé apparut. Était-ce ce qu'il pensait ? Bon sang, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Il écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête vers les Gryffondors qui lui souriaient largement. C'est en voyant un minuscule point portant le nom de Snape avancer à travers un long couloir qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : une carte de Poudlard. Il se concentra sur le maître des potions qui marchait rapidement et les détails autour de lui s'affinèrent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître le quatrième étage du château, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque.

Il n'eut alors plus aucun doute sur le contenu de ce parchemin en voyant le point nommé Olivier Dubois virevolter à toute vitesse sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'y avait que le capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondors pour se trouver sur le terrain à onze heure trente du matin au début du mois de janvier. Il devait faire à peine deux degrés à l'extérieur mais Olivier était assez fou pour passer encore trois heures sur le terrain, volant sur son balai.

« C'est... vraiment Poudlard ? Comment avez-vous fait cela, Merlin ? »

« Nous devons tout cela à nos quatre mentors et idoles : les Maraudeurs, » expliqua Fred avec une certaine émotion. « Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de qui ils sont mais ils ont crée cette carte. Elle ne se trompe jamais. Ils doivent être des sorciers très puissants pour avoir inventé un tel objet. »

L'admiration était visible chez les jumeaux et Harry les comprenait parfaitement. C'était incroyable de créer une telle chose. La magie contenue à l'intérieur devait être très puissante. La carte était peut-être l'œuvre d'anciens professeurs qui s'étaient unis. Mais quels professeurs légueraient un tel objet entre les mains d'étudiants ? L'hypothèse qu'il s'agisse d'élèves était plus probable.

Brièvement, les Weasley lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient piqué cette carte dans le bureau de Rusard dès leur deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Poussiéreuse, elle dépassait d'un des nombreux cartons où il rangeait tout ce qu'il confisquait aux élèves. Même si ce n'était qu'un bout de parchemin, ils avaient immédiatement été intrigués. Si le concierge l'avait confisqué, ce parchemin devait cacher autre chose. Si ce n'était qu'un papier, il aurait déjà été à la poubelle depuis longtemps.

Depuis, ils se servaient de la carte des Maraudeurs quasiment quotidiennement. Elle leur avait sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises. Éviter le professeur Snape ou Rusard la nuit était beaucoup plus simple avec un tel outil entre les mains. Harry voulait bien les croire. Les deux hommes rodaient toujours dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'étudiants fautifs. Sans oublier Miss Teigne… Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Les nuits allaient devenir très intéressantes dans le château.

« Ron nous a parlé d'une cape d'invisibilité. Avec ce nouvel instrument, tu as la certitude de pouvoir te promener comme tu veux dans Poudlard et te protéger quand cela sera nécessaire, » continua George.

En entendant le prénom de son ancien ami, il releva brutalement la tête vers ses amis. Il leur demanda pourquoi ilsne lui donnaient pasla carte des Maraudeurs à leur frère. Avec un peu de réticence, il s'apprêta à leur redonner la carte : il était évidentque Ron était le légitime héritier. Cela semblait beaucoup plus logique ! Surtout au regard des récents évènements.

« Dans l'immédiat, tu es celui qui en a le plus besoin, » répondit Fred d'un ton morne.

« Comment cela ? »

La surprise était clairement visible sur le visage de l'enfant. L'ambiance d'abord légère s'était subitement faite pesante.

« Être le Survivant, fils de Voldemort ne te permet pas d'avoir une certaine tranquillité à Poudlard. Sans oublier que certains te disent en danger depuis ce matin. »

Alors qu'il allait les interroger sur cette rumeur, George sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette duSorcier du jour et le lui lança. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il ne pensait pas courir un quelconque danger. Habilement, Harry l'attrapa et le déplia. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du papier qui se froissa. En gras, le titre de la Une empêchait tout lecteur de passer à côté de l'information : L'ÉVASION DE PETER PETTIGROW. Il se hâta de lire l'article. La cellule de l'homme qui avait trahi les Potter avait été découverte vide ce matin à l'aube. Personne ne savait comment c'était arrivé !

Harry eut une pensée pour Sirius. L'homme avait passé douze années à Azkaban en tant qu' innocent. Pettigrow, coupable, n'était resté que quelques mois enfermé auprès des Détraqueurs. Merlin, Black devait être furieux ! Et il le comprenait. Il avait un peu parlé avec Sirius. Lui, James, Rémus et Peter étaient de grands amis lors de leurs études à Poudlard. Il devait été mortifié d'une telle trahison.

« Ok. Ça craint mais en quoi ça me met en danger ? »

« C'est ce que ton père semblait penser ce matin au Ministère de la Magie. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama t-il.

« Papa avait rendez-vous au Ministère. Il a entendu ton père se disputer avec Fudge, » expliqua Fred en haussant les épaules pour marquer son propre étonnement. « Ton prénom est revenu plusieurs fois. Visiblement, ils ont convenu tous les deux que Pettigrow est dangereux, surtout pour toi. »

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il était vrai que son père ne l'avait pas accompagné au quai 9 ¾ pour son départ. Il était parti assez tôt, voire même en coup de vent, au Ministère de la Magie. Toutefois, personne ne s'en était offusqué car ils avaient l'habitude de voir l'homme disparaître soudainement. Était-ce parce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'évasion de Pettigrow ?

« Je ne comprends pas, » chuchota le Survivant. Il baissa la tête vers la carte toujours active. « Il a servi mon père. C'était un Mangemort. Pourquoi veux t-il me faire du mal ? »

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules avec incertitude. Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas d'explications mais leur père avait immédiatement contacté leur mère pour la tenir au courant des dernières informations. Elle avait ensuite appelé le professeur Dumbledore par poudre de cheminette. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à se rendre à King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express mais Molly avait pris le temps de contacter le vieil homme. Cela signifiait que la situation était grave.

« Nous allons te laisser Harry. Hermione et Neville vont sûrement arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Méfaits accomplis. »

Sous les yeux surpris du plus jeune, encore sous le choc de ces révélations, il vit les traits disparaître progressivement de la carte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne redevienne qu'un simple parchemin vierge. Dans un balbutiement, il remercia les jumeaux. Ceux-ci lui firent un clin d'œil avant de quitter le compartiment. Il se retrouva seul et se demanda brièvement où se trouvaient ses amis. Le train roulait depuis une heure à présent et ils étaient toujours invisibles. Ils devaient sûrement papoter avec leurs camarades. Dans un sens, il était heureux d'être seul un moment.

Ne ressentant plus aucune excitation pour la carte, il soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Était-il en danger ? Pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas pris le temps de le mettre en garde ? Pourquoi un serviteur de son père, un Mangemort, voudrait lui faire du mal ? Porter le nom Jedusor ne lui donnait pas une protection absolue mais il avait pensé qu'il ne risquait rien face aux anciens fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'avait-il fait à Pettigrow pour que son père le pense en danger ? Bêtement, il chercha sa baguette magique pour être certain de pouvoir se défendre au cas où le sorcier viendrait à surgir dans le compartiment.

Merde alors, rien n'irait jamais parfaitement ?

**x x x**

Le soir même, le professeur Dumbledore fit une annonce qui jeta un froid dans la Grande Salle. Avant de déclarer le festin ouvert, il reprit l'information principale du jour. L'évasion de Pettigrow était pendue à toutes les lèvres des étudiants. Si les Weasley ne lui avaient pas révélé l'information, il l'aurait appris bien rapidement. Il comprenait mieux le silence de ses parents avant son départ à King's Cross. L'impression puis l'envoi de la Gazette du Sorcier avaient exceptionnellement été retardés pour que les journalistes concluent leur article avec le plus détails possibles.

Ça avait été le principal sujet de conversation d'Harry, Neville, Hermione et une étrange fille de Serdaigle nommée Luna. Le survivant ne savait pas ce qui l'avait plus choqué : son collier composé de capsules de bièraubeurre ou bien ses boucles d'oreilles en radis ? En deuxième année, la petite blonde excentrique s'était montrée très informée sur le sujet. Mais son père éditait un journal assez vindicatif, Le Chicaneur, qui prenait très à cœur toutes ces histoires de trahison. Harry n'était pas certain de s'en réjouir. La Serdaigle lui avait montré un article où le nom des Potter et des Jedusor revenaient plusieurs fois, ce qui ne l'avait guère enchanté. Ensuite, ils firent plusieurs suppositions pour expliquer l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait donc encore ramené le sujet sur le tapis durant le dîner. La nervosité des autres professeurs était évidente alors que le directeur prenait la parole. Le Ministère de la Magie avait imposé des protections autour du domaine de Poudlard pour les protéger et permettre la capture du fugitif : les Détraqueurs. Au début, le Gryffondor ignorait ce que c'était mais en entendant l'exclamation étouffée de Neville, il commença à s'inquiéter. Même Hermione paraissait bien pâle.

« Ce sont des créatures terribles qui se nourrissent du bonheur des sorciers, » avait alors expliqué la jeune fille. « Ils gardent Azkaban. »

Peu enjoué par cette mesure de protection décidée par le Ministère, Dumbledore leur avait donné davantage de détails sur les créatures magiques qu'étaient les Détraqueurs. Hermione avait raison : ils gardaient les cellules de la prison sorcière et vivaient en volant la force et la joie chez les êtres humains. L'ambiance déjà pesante dans la Grande Salle s'était alourdie et les plus jeunes étaient si blêmes qu'ils pouvaient être confondus avec des fantômes. Le directeur leur avait assuré que les créatures avaient l'interdiction de pénétrer au sein du domaine. Il les avait pourtant mis en garde : rien n'empêchait un Détraqueur de se nourrir lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Tous les couvre-feux étaient donc avancés, peu importent les années. La surveillance autour de la ForêtInterdite et dans le parc était accrue.

À présent, Harry se trouvait dans son dortoir. Minuit approchait mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'inquiétude lui tordait l'estomac. Le lendemain, il commençait par un cours de potion. Malgré les quelques efforts de Snape à son égard, les heures passées avec l'homme restaient très pénibles. Il avait encore des difficultés à conserver son calme et Gryffondor perdait toujours des points. Alors s'il arrivait aux cachots fatigué, il n'imaginait même pas le désastre que serait ce cours. Il soupira et se retourna à nouveau dans son lit. Les ronflements de Ron l'empêchaient de penser calmement. Tout comme les murmures de Seamus qui gigotait dans son sommeil.

À bout de patience, il se redressa et sauta hors de son lit. Il farfouilla dans sa malle et en sortit le Miroir à DoubleSens offert par son frère. Il remonta dans son lit et tira les rideaux. Il avait besoin de réponses et d'être rassuré. Seule sa famille pouvait lui apporter ce réconfort. Il espérait simplement que l'un d'entre eux soit disponible. Sa famille se couchait souvent très tard. Entre Adam qui passait ses nuits à l'extérieur avec ses amis et ses parents qui travaillaient, lisaient ou discutaient jusque tard dans la nuit, quelqu'un devait être là pour lui répondre !

« Adam Jedusor, » appela t-il.

La surface du miroir lui renvoya son reflet encore un instant avant qu'elle ne se brouille. D'abord brumeuse,l'image se fit progressivement plus nette. Le décor changea alors et il vit un plafond blanc. Le miroir de son frère devait être posé sur un meuble. Il entendait un peu de bruit mais les sons étaient étouffés, comme s'ils provenaient d'une pièce adjacente. Si Adam n'était pas près du miroir, il y avait peu de chance qu'il réponde à son appel. Il soupira de dépit et appela à plusieurs reprises son frère. Comme il s'y attendait, seul le silence lui répondit.

Inexplicablement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était si fatigué et inquiet mais malgré cela, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant d'avoir entendu la voix de son frère. Il était même prêt à accueillir son père s'il répondait à son appel. Il s'apprêtait à couper la communication lorsque l'image se fit floue en raison d'un brusque mouvement. Le visage d'Adam apparut quelques secondes plus tard et Harry soupira de soulagement, essayant de faire disparaître les larmes qui faisaient briller ses pupilles bleues. Le jeune homme était encore habillé et il mangeait un sandwich.

« Harry. Je viens de t'entendre. »

« Salut, » marmonna t-il, sincèrement heureux de le revoir alors que ça ne faisait même pas une journée entière qu'il était au château. « Je voulais te parler. Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis dans mon appartement à Londres, dans mon université. Mais tu ne me déranges pas ! » ajouta t-il précipitamment en le voyant ouvrir la bouche d'un air désolé. « Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »

Les deux frères échangèrent quelques banalités. Il apprit alors que son frère passait souvent ses soirées dans cet appartement faisant partie des résidences universitaires de la fac de droit avec quelques uns de ses amis. Un léger rosissement sur les joues d'Adam lui prouva qu'il s'agissait probablement davantage d'une amie. Une fois les banalités épuisées, ce qui arriva assez rapidement car ils s'étaient quittés le matin même, Adam lui demanda sincèrement ce qui n'allait pas.

Déconfit d'être aussi transparent, le plus jeune lui raconta toute cette journée affreuse qui avait tournée autour de Peter Pettigrow. Aussitôt, un air grave s'afficha sur le visage d'Adam qui l'écouta attentivement. Lui-même avait repris les cours. Il était donc parti relativement tôt du Manoir et il allait sûrement y rentrer dans une heure ou deux. Ses parents et lui n'avaient donc pas encore parlé de cette évasion. Harry lui expliqua ce que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient confié en omettant de parler de la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Si Père pense que tu es en danger, tu dois vraiment l'être, » annonça Adam avec inquiétude. Il vit avec tristesse le visage de son frère se décomposer. « C'est pourquoi tu dois être prudent. La présence des Détraqueurs n'est pas anodine. »

« Père les a demandé ? » supposa alors Harry.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore était si ennuyé par les créatures magiques. Il n'estimait peut-être pas leur présence nécessaire.

« C'est probable, » approuva l'étudiant en droit. Leur père était capable d'exiger une telle demande auprès de Fudge. « Toutefois, tes professeurs sont connus pour être de bons sorciers. Si tu fais attention à ta propre sécurité et que tu ne prends pas de risques inutiles, tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans de tels états anxieux. D'accord ? »


	14. Chapitre XIII : Passé et futur

Bonjous à tous,

J'espère que vous avez tous passez un joyeux Noël et que le père Noël ne s'est pas trompé dans le choix de vos cadeaux ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde ( 3 repas de famille en 3 jours ... ça prend du temps et de l'énergie ! ) Mais voici le chapitre 13 intitulé "Passé et futur". J'espère qu'il vous plaira et répondra à certaines de vos questions.

Ma bêta est en ce moment très prise par son travail et a un problème avec sa boîte mail. Ainsi, nous avons un peu de mal à communiquer en ce moment, surtout que je ne suis pas très présente non plus, prise par mes révisions. Ainsi, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre corrigé sous la main. Si je n'ai pas les chapitres corrigés pour la semaine qui vient, je les publierai quand même et mettrai les corrigés plus tard.

A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et tous mes voeux pour 2012. J'espère que cette année sera riche en bonheur et que vous pourrez accomplir bon nombres de vos désirs. Nous nous retrouvons donc le 4 janvier 2012. En attendant, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Patmol25

**Chapitre : Passé et futur **

Maintenant, Peter Pettigrow s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban depuis deux semaines. Au bout de quelques jours, les élèves s'étaient lassés de cette nouvelle retentissante. Ils avaient alors choisi d'autres sujets de discussion, au grand bonheur d'Harry. Il en avait assez d'entendre parler de cet individu. En tout honnêteté, il était un peu nerveux depuis sa conversation avec les jumeaux Weasley et son frère. Il craignait à chaque instant que le fugitif bondisse devant lui tel un névrosé. C'était stupide car il ne comprenait pas la colère de l'homme envers lui. Cependant, il avait remarqué les regards soucieux du professeur Lupin sur lui. Pourtant, il n'osait pas l'interroger. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Ce qui l'avait définitivement plongé dans un état anxieux était la lettre de ses parents. Tous les deux lui expliquaient que Pettigrow pouvait être un sorcier dangereux. À plusieurs reprises, ils lui avaient rappelé de se plier à toutes les mesures de protections mises en place par l'école. Un ordre et une menace étaient évidemment sous-entendus. En réalité, cette lettre le mettait encore hors de lui ! Ses parents indiquaient que Pettigrow était un sorcier dangereux. Mais ils ne précisaient pas qu'il était dangereux _pour lui !_ Il avait le sentiment d'être mis à l'écart alors qu'il était le premier concerné dans toute cette histoire.

Le garçon poussa un soupir nerveux avant de se couvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. La Grosse Dame l'observa faire d'un regard désapprobateur mais Harry l'ignora. Au début, elle s'apprêtait à alerter le professeur McGonagall du départ d'un élève de la salle commune bien après le couvre-feu mais le Gryffondor n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard pour rien. Il avait menacé le tableau de révéler à Dumbledore qu'elle s'absentait parfois pour rendre visite à son amoureux au premier étage, laissant la Tour fermée aux étudiants et sans surveillance. Cette menace était suffisante pour obtenir le silence de la Grosse Dame.

Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et sa baguette magique.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt, l'objet se déplia et la carte de Poudlard se dessina sous ses yeux. Il était toujours impressionné par _l'héritage_ des jumeaux. Le lendemain de la rentrée, ils lui avaient présenté les différents passages secrets du château ! Il s'amusait à prendre les raccourcis indiqués par la carte et gagnait toujours ses courses contre Neville. Ce soir là, un nombre importants de points noirs se déplaçaient dans le château. Comme le Directeur l'avait annoncé au repas du retour des vacances de Noël, les préfets et les professeurs surveillaient davantage les couloirs qu'auparavant. Sortir la nuit était plus complexe mais Harry avait vraiment besoin d'air. Il étouffait dans le dortoir des troisièmes années. Neville s'inquiétait pour lui et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards soucieux. Ron continuait à l'ignorer. Quant à Dean et Seamus, ils prenaient l'évasion de Pettigrow avec beaucoup de désinvolture. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de blagues à ce sujet faîtes par les deux garçons. Si au début ça l'aidait à se détendre, cela commençait à devenir lourd.

Sortir dans le parc était impossible. Fred et George avaient tenté de le faire. La manière dont ils avaient réussi à atteindre le Grand Hall sans cape d'invisibilité ni la Carte du Maraudeur était un mystère pour Harry qui les respectait encore plus. Toutefois, en essayant de pousser les doubles portes, une alarme stridente avait retenti dans tout le château. Il était pratiquement deux heures du matin et tout le monde avait été réveillé. En seulement quelques minutes, l'ensemble des professeurs était réuni autour des jumeaux, baguettes magiques à la main. Ça avait crée un sacré capharnaüm au beau milieu de la nuit ! Leur directrice de maison, hors d'elle, avait hurlé pendant de longues minutes. Les professeurs s'étaient alors chargés de rassurer les plus jeunes élèves, terrifiés à l'idée que Pettigrow soit dans le château. En plus de faire perdre soixante-dix points à la maison Gryffondor, les jumeaux avaient écopé d'une retenue de trois semaines !

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant un petit point nommé Théodore Nott immobile dans la tour d'astronomie. Par Merlin, comment le Serpentard avait-il remonté les cachots jusqu'à atteindre la plus haute tour du château sans se faire attraper par un professeur ou un préfet ? Il souffla de lassitude. Il désirait être seul. De plus, il avait seulement échangé quelques mots avec le jeune homme brun. Derrière lui, il entendit la Grosse Dame rire méchamment de ses mésaventures. Malgré son invisibilité, elle avait perçu son dépit. Il abandonna alors son idée de rentrer au dortoir et entama son long périple pour rejoindre la tour d'astronomie.

Environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il poussa lentement la porte en bois de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait fait un long détour pour éviter le professeur Chourave. Sans oublier Miss Teigne qui l'avait suivi un moment avant qu'il ne réussisse à la semer. Ce chat devait être magique comme le nouveau compagnon d' Hermione, Pattenrond. Est-ce que Rusard l'avait dressée pour qu'elle ressente immédiatement la présence d'un élève ? Il inspira l'air frais qui l'enveloppa mais sursauta lorsqu'une baguette magique se pointa sur lui. Il s'empressa d'ôter sa cape d'invisibilité pour se révéler au Serpentard qui s'était levé d'un bond en l'entendant.

« Potter ? » articula t-il avec surprise.

« On m'appelle Jedusor à présent, » rétorqua le Gryffondor avec un sourire incertain.

Il vit avec plaisir la baguette magique du sorcier s'abaisser jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la range dans la poche intérieure de son épaisse cape en fourrure. Théodore le dévisagea un long moment avec ennui avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol froid de la petite terrasse de la tour. Le silence entre eux était pesant. Harry prit le temps d'observer l'endroit que le jeune homme avait aménagé de sorte à être installé confortablement. Aux pieds du Serpentard se trouvait une lanterne. Elle éclairait la tour mais lui permettait également de se réchauffer un peu. Il avait également fait fondre la neige autour d'eux pour s'asseoir au sec.

Toujours mal à l'aise, Harry s'assit à côté du Serpentard qui lisait sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Le survivant jeta un regard à la couverture du livre. Il fut surpris en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un bouquin traitant de la chasse aux sorcières organisée par les Moldus au quatrième siècle. Hormis Hermione, il ne connaissait personne qui s'intéressait à l'Histoire de la Magie ! Le professeur Binns s'était chargé de faire détester cette matière à l'ensemble des étudiants, même aux plus studieux. Ses cours étaient si soporifiques qu'Harry craignait de s'écrouler de fatigue en ouvrant un tel livre. Ressasser inlassablement l'histoire des gobelins était plutôt barbant.

Assis côte à côte, les deux adolescents s'ignoraient. Néanmoins, Harry était déjà heureux que le Serpentard ne l'ait pas viré à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Drago n'aurait pas hésité à le faire s'il avait été à la place de son camarade ! Il profita alors du calme les entourant. Après tout, il recherchait cette sérénité en venant à cet endroit. Il observa le ciel noir et la lune presque pleine qui éclairait le parc du château. Au loin, il distinguait des silhouettes flottantes qui se fondaient dans l'obscurité nocturne. Il s'agissait certainement des Détraqueurs. Il eut un frisson désagréable en pensant aux créatures. Dès le premier jour de classe, le professeur Lupin s'était concentré sur les gardiens d'Azkaban. Il devait reconnaître que c'était un moyen efficace d'effrayer les élèves et de les obliger à respecter les règles dictées par le professeur Dumbledore.

« Tu veux un Fondant du Chaudron ? » demanda gentiment Harry en farfouillant dans la poche de sa robe.

Le regard glacial du Serpentard l'intimida et l'irrita à la fois. Il baissa son bras et fourra une confiserie dans sa bouche.

« Je n'ai pas traversé tout le château pour être dérangé, Jedusor, » siffla t-il d'un ton agacé.

Vexé, le Gryffondor ne lui répondit même pas. La colère bouillonna en lui et il se félicita de rester aussi calme face au venin dans la voix de Théodore. Il mordit rageusement dans un nouveau fondant, se retenant de balancer un coup de poing à son camarade. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que celui-ci aille à l'infirmerie. Non seulement il se ferait punir pour avoir frappé un autre élève mais en plus de cela, il serait doublement sanctionné pour avoir été hors de son dortoir à vingt-trois heures !

Théodore Nott était un parfait crétin. Au début, la gentillesse du garçon l'avait surpris. Il l'avait toujours ignoré, surtout lorsque Drago et lui se chamaillaient. Contrairement aux autres amis de son cousin, il ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par sa présence. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots lors de la réception pour la nouvelle année. Il l'avait même gentiment rassuré le jour où il avait rencontré son frère pour la première fois à Pré-au-Lard. Bêtement, il avait pensé qu'il était un Serpentard sympathique.

Dans un silence pesant, le Survivant farfouilla à nouveau dans une de ses poches. Il en sortit l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Dean le lui avait prêté. Il devrait songer à s'abonner au quotidien ! Il le déplia et sourit légèrement en voyant une photographie de son père et un homme jusque là inconnu se serrer la main devant un ruban rouge prêt à être coupé. L'ouverture officielle du premier chantier financé par son père s'était faite la veille sous les flashs des photographes. Les travaux devaient commencer la semaine prochaine pour aboutir à un village sorcier du même genre que Pré-au-Lard. Fait incroyable, il se situait à la périphérie de Londres et non pas dans un endroit isolé comme c'était le cas pour tout ce qui entourait Poudlard. En conséquence, les sorciers étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée d'habiter près d'une si grande ville.

« As-tu lancé un sortilège d'Extension à ta robe ? » demanda Nott.

Harry releva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. En plus d'être un crétin, Théodore était lunatique ? Bon sang, il allait devoir se renseigner auprès de Drago. Comment celui-ci choisissait-il ses amis ? Un moment, il fut tenté de l'envoyer paître de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt. Pourquoi serait-il toujours l'idiot qui pardonnait tout et essayait d'être avenant ? Mais il se rétracta, conscient qu'il regretterait de se fâcher définitivement avec son camarade. De plus, le rosissement sur les joues du brun lui indiquait qu'il essayait de se rattraper.

« Entre tes Fondants du chaudron et ton journal, que caches-tu encore dans tes poches ? »

« Des chocogrenouilles, » répondit-il en souriant doucement.

« J'en veux bien une. »

Sans hésiter, Harry lui en donna une et ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de déguster lentement les sucreries qu'il avait apportées avec lui.

À cet instant précis, le Gryffondor se sentait incroyablement calme et serein.

_**x x x**_

Le lendemain après-midi, Rémus attendait patiemment que ses élèves de troisième année s'installent à leurs places. Appuyé contre son bureau, il regarda d'un air affecté les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'asseoir, chaque maison d'un côté de la salle. Il laissa le brouhaha habituel se taire de lui-même. Au début, il tentait de ramener le calme dans sa classe dès que les enfants mettaient un pied dans la salle. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait compris que les étudiants avaient besoin de rentrer bruyamment en classe, de profiter des dernières secondes avant que le cours ne commence pour s'échanger une dernière parole ou un ultime secret qui les tourmenterait durant tout son cours. Une fois que le calme fut rétabli, il les autorisa à s'asseoir.

Il sortit sa baguette magique puis fit voler son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre le tableau vert de la salle. Une vague de murmures s'éleva alors que les élèves comprenaient que la séance allait être pratique. Il sourit légèrement en voyant l'excitation s'emparer de chacun d'entre eux. Il obtenait toujours plus de participation lorsqu'il les invitait à faire de la pratique.

« Tout le premier semestre a été consacré à la découverte des animaux magiques, qui ne sont pas forcément offensifs. Nous avons corrigé ensemble vos dernières évaluations, » énonça t-il en marchant entre les tables, suivi du regard par tous les élèves. « À partir de maintenant, nous allons nous pencher vers les sorts défensifs. »

« Il était temps. »

Le murmure de Drago Malefoy fut audible par tous. Si certains Serpentards ricanèrent, la plupart des Gryffondors le fusillèrent du regard. Harry sentit l'intérieur de son corps se geler en entendant Ron insulter son cousin de Mangemort. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour ne pas se retourner et lui cracher au visage. Quant au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il ignora le blond. Il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire insistant avant de continuer ses explications. Il avait pris l'habitude des réflexions sarcastiques du jeune Serpentard. Si au début, il s'arrachait les cheveux face à l'ironie qu'il détectait toujours chez le Sang-Pur, il avait compris que ce dernier supportait très mal l'indifférence. Il avait donc opté pour cette défense, le silence. Ça marchait plutôt bien car les critiques de l'aristocrate se faisaient moins nombreuses.

Il leur annonça alors qu'ils allaient affronter aujourd'hui une première créature pouvant être assez impressionnante. Ils échangèrent des sourires à la fois excités et inquiets. Même Drago Malefoy ! Avant, ils devaient aménager la salle pour avoir un maximum d'espace dégagé. Il demanda à tous les élèves de se lever et de sortir leur baguette magique. Rangée par rangée, il les guida pour que chacun fasse léviter sa table jusqu'à un coin de la salle. Il grimaça avec amusement lorsque les élèves entrechoquèrent les tables. Il avait préféré que toute la classe ne le fasse pas d'un seul mouvement : le capharnaüm aurait été trop grand.

Une fois que le centre de la pièce fut libre, Rémus les fit se mettre en demi-cercle. Il agita sa baguette magique dans les airs mais rien ne se passa. Voyant la déconfiture s'installer sur chaque visage, il sourit d'un air mystérieux alors que la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrait lentement.

« Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Epouvantard ? »

Aussitôt, la main d' Hermione fusa en l'air. Habituée à ce comportement, Rémus sourit discrètement avant de lui donner la parole, voyant que personne d'autre ne se manifestait. C'était quelque chose qui l'agaçait d'ailleurs. Il était persuadé que tous les Sangs-Purs savaient parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Ce genre de créature s'installait dans les endroits sombres et poussiéreux. Chaque sorcier en accueillait au moins un dans sa maison. Il soupira intérieurement face au manque de volonté des étudiants et écouta Hermione réciter à la perfection ce qu'elle connaissait des créatures.

« Parfait. Comme Hermione vous l'a dit, il s'agit d'une créature qui prend la forme de votre plus grande peur. »

« Et nous allons affronter cela ? » demanda Lavande d'un air peu rassuré.

Rémus lui répondit par un sourire. Il avait bien sûr l'autorisation d' Albus pour confronter ses élèves à leur propre peur. Minerva avait reniflé, inquiète pour les enfants mais il maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège pour contrer un Epouvantard. Il pourrait donc réagir rapidement en cas de besoin. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée alors qu'un sifflement se faisait entendre dans le couloir. Sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants, une armoire bien agitée traversa l'entrée. Elle se posa à côté du professeur Lupin. Quelqu'un semblait coincé à l'intérieur. Et cette personne désirait en sortir puisqu'elle frappait contre la paroi avec force !

L'ensemble des élèves recula d'un pas, effrayés par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du cagibi. Harry se demanda un moment si Rémus s'était transformé en Hagrid. Il apportait souvent des créatures trop impressionnantes et dangereuses. Par conséquent, ses élèves étaient terrifiés et certains refusaient même de participer au cours.

« Il doit être un peu énervé par ce déménagement, » plaisanta Rémus sous le regard éberlué des adolescents. « Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je vais vous expliquer le sort et son principe. »

Durant les dix minutes suivantes, la classe apprit à utiliser le sortilège Riddikulus. Une fois certain que chacun avait compris le principe, il demanda à ses élèves de former une file. Aussitôt, tous se mirent en position, pressés de faire face à la créature maléfique. Harry remarqua néanmoins que son cousin restait en retrait, le visage pâle. Savait-il déjà ce qu'il allait rencontrer ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. L'année précédente, il aurait pensé se retrouver face à Voldemort. Maintenant, il n'était plus terrifié par l'homme. Enfin, presque plus. Il prenait ses marques auprès de lui. Il ne représentait donc plus une personne effrayante. La curiosité le titilla et il se plaça derrière Hermione.

Dean fut le premier à affronter sa peur. Le professeur Lupin s'assura qu'il était prêt. Ensuite, il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Au début, rien ne se passa. Tous se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds et tentaient de sortir de la rangée pour apercevoir quelque chose. Lentement, quelque chose quitta la penderie et Harry frissonna. Sous les yeux horrifiés de toute la classe, une main coupée apparut et courut à toute vitesse en direction du Gryffondor. Il resta un moment pétrifié et tout le monde recula d'un pas, hormis Rémus et la victime de l'Epouvantard.

« Ri... Riddikulus ! » lança t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La main coupée fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même mais elle se stabilisa au bout d'un moment. Elle resta un instant immobile pour retrouver son équilibre. Toute la classe retint son souffle. Alors, elle reprit sa course folle en direction de Dean. Parvati, la plus proche de son camarade, fit un bond en arrière, blême.

« Mettez-y plus de conviction Dean ! » encouragea Lupin.

« RIDDIKULUS ! »

Un jet de lumière fusa sur l'Epouvantard et la main coupée devint un corps de pantin qui commença à se déhancher. Sous cette vision, ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Dean recula avec soulagement. Parvati fut la suivante à se confronter à l'Epouvantard. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une momie qui jaillit de l'armoire. Ce fut la première fois qu' Harry vit sa camarade réagir aussi rapidement. Elle lança le sortilège avec force et l'Epouvantard recula de plusieurs pas. Ensuite, les bandelettes jaunies de la momie se resserrèrent jusqu'à ce que la momie explose, projetant des bouts de bandelettes partout. Harry poussa un cri de dégoût et s'empressa de déloger une bande blanche de ses cheveux.

« Parfait ! Parfait ! Au suivant ! » félicita le professeur.

Ce fut à la fois un cours très amusant et instructif. Il découvrit que Grégory Goyle était effrayé par les abeilles. Un essaim de cet insecte sortit de l'armoire et s'approcha de lui. Rémus dut l'encourager à plusieurs reprises en le voyant totalement pétrifié par les abeilles qui bourdonnaient près de lui. Seamus éloigna courageusement le spectre de la mort mais il était livide une fois l'exercice terminé. Pansy Parkinson fit face à un célèbre tueur en série sorcier connu pour avoir étrangler plusieurs jeunes filles une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt. Elle le ridiculisa en le poussant à s'étrangler lui-même de manière grotesque. Neville fit apparaître Snape devant eux et même les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'il se transforma en la grand-mère du Gryffondor. À n'en pas douter, cet épisode allait se répandre tel une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs du château.

Harry vit sans étonnement une gigantesque araignée se dresser devant Ron. Toutes les filles avaient hurlé d'une seule voix, même Hermione. Une fois que Ron eut réussit à éloigner sa crainte, ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard en pensant à leur propre expérience face à Aragog. Harry n'avait jamais eu particulièrement peur de ces insectes. Après avoir vécu dix ans dans un placard, il s'était habitué à leur compagnie. Cependant, il avait été effrayé en voyant les immenses araignées les poursuivre dans la Forêt Interdite l'année précédente. Mais le rouquin détourna rapidement le regard et plaisanta avec Dean sur la manière dont il avait mis l'arachnide hors d'état de nuire.

Ce fut au tour d' Hermione de se placer devant l'armoire close. Elle fit un signe de tête à son professeur pour lui assurer qu'elle était prête. À la grande surprise de tous, le professeur McGonagall apparut devant eux. Identique à elle-même, elle paraissait très stricte, portant un paquet de copie sous le bras. Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard surpris. Depuis quand la directrice adjointe était aussi effrayante pour leur amie ?

« Vos notes sont terribles Miss Granger ! » asséna la directrice des Gryffondors. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte pour ma maison ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel McGonagall critiqua avec hargne les résultats d' Hermione. Quelques gloussements retentirent et Drago marmonna quelque chose qui fit ricaner ses amis encore plus fort. Même Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire derrière sa main en découvrant la crainte de sa meilleure amie. Toutefois, celle-ci se redressa fièrement et agita sa baguette d'un geste parfait. Le professeur changea totalement de discours et félicita la jeune fille pour ses résultats exceptionnels. Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait alors que Lupin renvoyait l'Epouvantard dans l'armoire.

Hermione quitta la file et se mit sur le côté. Le professeur Lupin fit alors signe à Harry de s'avancer. Celui-ci serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, légèrement inquiet sur ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet pour ses notes. Il n'était ni effrayé par les momies, ni par les membres coupés. Rémus ouvrit les portes de l'armoire. Les flammes des torches s'affaiblirent et un froid glacial envahit la pièce. Harry frissonna mais il leva sa baguette magique.

Cependant, il manqua de la laisser tomber au sol lorsqu'une silhouette sombre se dressa devant lui. Il ignorait ce que c'était mais il était effrayé. Le froid le paralysait totalement. Toute la classe s'était reculée contre les murs, fixant avec effroi la créature vêtue d'une longue cape noire se diriger lentement vers Harry. Celui-ci blêmit à mesure que l'Epouvantard s'approchait de lui. Il ferma les yeux et la voix d'une femme hurlant son prénom retentit dans sa tête alors qu'un éclair vert éblouit ses yeux.

Il réalisa à peine que Rémus se plaça devant lui, attirant l'Epouvantard sur lui qui changea immédiatement de forme. En seulement quelques secondes, il maîtrisa la créature maléfique et la renvoya dans l'armoire. La chaleur revint dans la pièce mais le silence pesant persista. Le professeur se tourna vers son élève qui était livide. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule mais se figea en l'entendant dire quelque chose. Il lui demanda à mi-voix de répéter et lui-même blanchit.

« Lily, » chuchota Harry en plaquant une main contre sa cicatrice.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ignorait ce qu'était cette créature mais il avait distinctement entendu Lily Potter hurler son prénom avant de mourir. L'éclair vert était le symbole du sortilège de la Mort. Il avait entendu son frère en parler avec sa mère durant les vacances. D'ailleurs, il était certain qu'il s'agissait de la femme qui s'était faîte passer pour sa mère. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa réelle mère, Ayeline. Il l'aurait reconnue. Pourquoi revivait-il une soirée aussi terrible ?

« Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » l'agressa froidement Drago.

Son cousin avait traversé la salle de classe pour le rejoindre. Le blond le secoua plutôt durement mais cela eut le mérite de le sortir de son état second. Drago semblait hors de lui et Harry réalisa qu'il était tout simplement inquiet pour lui. C'était une étrange manière de le montrer mais sur le moment, ça le rassura profondément. Le Gryffondor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de baisser sa main, toujours plaquée contre son front. Il attrapa alors celle de son cousin qui fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise mais ce dernier ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Harry s'aperçut seulement à ce moment là qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Rémus écourta le cours avec pratiquement une heure d'avance. Il poussa alors tous les élèves à quitter la pièce. Ils le firent avec réticence, les yeux toujours rivés sur le Survivant et Drago. Premièrement, ils étaient encore sous le choc de l'apparition de cette silhouette encapuchonnée. Le froid avait touché tout le monde. Le plus choquant était probablement l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage pâle et pointu de l'aristocrate blond. Même Hermione et Neville furent gentiment conviés à rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Laissant les deux cousins ensembles, il remit la salle en état puis scella l'armoire pour empêcher l'Epouvantard de réapparaître.

« Mange ce chocolat. Ça va te faire du bien. »

L'adulte lui tendit une Chocogrenouille. Il l'attrapa et la fourra d'un coup dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le chocolat fondit sur sa langue, le détendant immédiatement. Il resserra sa poigne autour de la main de son cousin qui profitait également d'une sucrerie de la part de son professeur. Drago était plus grand que lui et il ressentait l'irrésistible besoin de se blottir contre lui, simplement pour être rassuré. Évidemment, il résista à cette envie enfantine et se contenta de profiter du contact par la main avec le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » balbutia t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Drago savait parfaitement quelle était la plus grande peur de son cousin. Il était vraiment étonné que ce soit cela. Il aurait davantage pensé à une mise en scène comme Granger où Dumbledore l'enlevait à nouveau ou bien un conflit entre lui et sa famille. Bref, il avait imaginé tout un tas de choses sauf cela !

« Un Détraqueur, » répondit Remus avec douceur. « Ils restent à l'écart du château la journée. Voilà pourquoi pratiquement personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. »

« Pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai peur d'eux ? Je n'en avait jamais rencontré un avant aujourd'hui ! C'est stupide ! »

En le voyant s'énerver ainsi, Rémus lui fourra une deuxième Chocogrenouille dans la bouche. Après les émotions ressenties, Harry devait rester calme un moment. Il le mena jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et le fit s'asseoir dessus. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les mains liées des deux cousins. Au contraire, il était plutôt attendri par l'inquiétude évidente du blond. Il était heureux que le jeune Survivant arrive à lier des relations avec sa famille. Cette dernière ne se limitait pas aux Jedusor mais aussi aux Malefoy. Si le professeur ne pensait jamais assister à une telle scène entre les deux adolescents, il en était très heureux à ce jour. Il craignait que Drago soit plus réfractaire à la présence d' Harry dans sa vie familiale.

Harry réalisa avec étonnement que le chocolat lui procurait une réelle sensation de bien-être. Distraitement, il songea à utiliser cet argument pour convaincre sa mère de le laisser dévorer des sucreries. Un mal de tête lancinant le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda son professeur pour obtenir des réponses. Vraiment, il ignorait à quoi ressemblait un Détraqueur. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était assuré qu'ils soient invisibles la journée. La soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Théodore, il en avait aperçu quelques uns. Toutefois, il était trop loin et l'obscurité était trop profonde pour qu'il puisse les décrire ou voir de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

« Tu es plus sensible aux Détraqueurs qui se nourrissent des mauvais souvenirs car tu en as beaucoup. Peut-être plus que les autres, » expliqua calmement l'adulte.

Le regard éberlué que lui lança son jeune élève le fit légèrement sourire. Bon sang, Harry avait l'impression que Rémus venait de décrire sa vie comme un véritable désastre. Avait-il vraiment autant de mauvais souvenirs ? Il frissonna brusquement et Drago serra un peu plus fort sa main, inquiet. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller de larmes contenues et il s'empressa de le dissimuler en fixant ses genoux. Le professeur Lupin avait raison. Non seulement, il avait été arraché à sa famille mais en plus de cela, il avait assisté à la mort de ceux qui avaient pris la place de ses parents. Ensuite, sa vie chez les Dursley n'avait jamais été très agréable. Ses trois premières années à Poudlard étaient marquées par des évènements bouleversants.

Merlin … sa vie était merdique !

« Je… je ne l'ai même pas affronté ! »

« Est-ce vraiment le plus important, crétin de Gryffondor ? » grogna Drago.

_**x x x**_

Cela avait mis deux semaines entières. Oui, Narcissa avait mis deux semaines pour contacter le directeur de la prison d' Azkaban, lui soumettre sa requête, acheter son silence et obtenir un rendez-vous dans la plus grande discrétion. Elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. L'aristocrate transplana directement sur les terres de la forteresse. Elle frissonna face à la bourrasque de vent qui l'accueillit. Elle sortit prudemment sa baguette magique en observant autour d'elle. Elle était venue une seule fois dans cet endroit et y revenir ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise escarpée donnant sur la mer. Les vagues étaient immenses et se fracassaient bruyamment contre les rochers. La prison se trouvait sur une île au nord de la Grande-Bretagne.

Devant elle se dressait une immense forteresse aux murs sombres et moisis. De la vase recouvrait tout le bas du bâtiment et la porte en fer qu'elle voyait au loin semblait rongée par les mites. Toutefois, il s'agissait uniquement d'une apparence. Elle savait combien il était difficile de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Autour d'elle, la végétation était morte. Les quelques arbres étaient nus. L'herbe était noircie, absente à certains endroits. Le froid était glacial mais elle savait que cela ne provenait pas des températures du mois de janvier. Elle agita sa baguette magique et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, son Patronus argenté, une panthère gracieuse, apparut et se plaça devant elle. Un semblant de chaleur se propagea alors autour d'elle et elle avança difficilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa trois coups secs contre la porte avec sa baguette magique.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda une voix gutturale de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Mrs Malefoy. »

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement angoissant. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui lança un sourire édenté et lui permit d'entrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse, lui même accompagné par un Patronus en forme de lion. Ils se serrèrent la main poliment mais elle vit l'avidité se dessiner dans son regard alors qu'il l'observait sous tous les angles. Il était probablement en train de l'observer depuis le moment où elle avait transplané. Lucius en serait heureux, lui qui était si jaloux ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avancer dans le long couloir. Elle leva la tête et frissonna en voyant les Détraqueurs flotter dans les airs. Le bâtiment était construit en triangle. Elle voyait donc toutes les cellules de tous les étages.

L'air était aussi glacial qu'à l'extérieur et elle était rassurée par la présence de son Patronus.

« Comment allez-vous Mrs Malefoy ? »

« Très bien et vous Mr Nuss ? »

Nuss était le directeur de la célèbre prison depuis quelques années. Il avait été désigné par le département de la justice magique du Ministère de la Magie. Cinq années plus tôt, c'était un bel homme qui avait charmé ses supérieurs. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à décrocher un poste si important. Une partie de la sécurité du monde magique reposait sur ses épaules. À force de côtoyer les Détraqueurs et les prisonniers, son visage s'était ridé et il avait pris beaucoup de poids. Il contrait sûrement l'effet des créatures en dévorant du chocolat. Oh oui, son visage était marqué par tant d'années à travailler à Azkaban. Vêtu d'un costard noir très chic, il lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le rez-de-chaussée, ils bifurquèrent dans une petite allée presque invisible aux regards de tous. Ils pénétrèrent dans un ascenseur gardé là encore par les créatures maléfiques. L'aile consacrée aux prisonniers les plus dangereux se trouvait à l'extrémité de la structure et au dernier étage. Elle se sentit un moment nauséeuse. Plus elle traversait les étages, plus les Détraqueurs étaient nombreux et agressifs. D'un geste discret de la baguette, elle renforça son Patronus qui se frotta contre sa jambe pour lui insuffler un peu de chaleur. Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment elle se sentirait une fois arrivée à destination.

« Voici votre argent. »

Elle lui tendit une bourse généreuse où se trouvait cent gallions. Tom la lui avait remise avant qu'elle ne transplane en direction de la prison. Nuss attrapa la bourse en cuir avec avidité et la soupesa pour s'assurer que le compte était bon. Par politesse, il ne l'ouvrit pas devant elle mais Narcissa savait parfaitement qu'il se hâterait de le faire après l'avoir conduite à sa destination. Si le pot de vin décidé d'un accord commun par courrier n'était pas complet, elle trouverait difficilement la sortie. Il la remercia chaleureusement mais la femme lui répondit par un regard glacial. L'argent avait été le seul moyen d'acheter le silence du directeur de la prison.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ascenseur se stoppa brutalement au dernier étage d'Azkaban. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre mais la femme sortit d'un pas sûr. Aussitôt son Patronus bondit en avant pour éloigner les Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient déjà d'eux. L'efficacité de son sortilège impressionna l'homme car il lui lança un regard admiratif avant d'envoyer son propre lion le protéger. Ils passèrent à côté de plusieurs cellules où les cris et les gémissements étaient récurrents.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule semblable aux autres. La pénombre y était si forte qu'elle plissa les yeux pour y voir quelque chose. Elle se retint de sursauter lorsque Nuss frappa durement contre les barreaux. Il y eut un mouvement au fond de la cellule. Pendant ce temps là, Narcissa alluma une torche proche de la cellule pour projeter un peu de lumière.

« Mrs Lestrange, vous avez de la visite. »

Bellatrix bondit de sa cachette et apparut à la lumière. Nuss leur annonça qu'il reviendrait dans quinze minutes. Une fois parti, les autres prisonniers s'agitèrent derrière les barreaux. Ils sifflèrent Narcissa et elle perçut distraitement quelques remarques salaces. Toutefois, elle resta concentrée sur sa sœur. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas vu Bella depuis son arrestation, juste après la chute de Tom face à Harry. Condamnée à perpétuité, elle ne pensait pas la revoir de sitôt. Elle avait maigri et son visage s'était émacié. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient sales et emmêlés. Toutefois, elle possédait toujours cette même beauté sauvage qu'elle jalousait enfant.

Azkaban avait marqué son corps.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent un long moment avant que Narcissa ne les englobe dans un sortilège d'Intimité. Elle voyait le regards curieux jetés par les autres prisonniers qui s'étaient aplatis contre les barreaux pour l'apercevoir. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon en toile bleu, évitant de mettre une jolie robe comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle avait espéré que son accoutrement moins féminin que d'habitude n'attirerait pas les regards et l'avidité des prisonniers mais tous la fixaient. Elle salua d'un mouvement de la tête distant Rodolphus, le mari de sa sœur, qui se trouvait dans la cellule à droite. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de son beau-frère.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite inattendue ma chère sœur ? »

La rancœur était audible dans la voix de Bellatrix mais la blonde resta muette. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'excuser ! Quelle personne saint d'esprit voudrait rendre visite à la femme dans cette prison ? Elle frissonna légèrement. C'était pour sauver l'honneur de la famille Malefoy qu'elle avait payé le directeur d' Azkaban, Mr Nuss. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait été voir sa sœur. Cela serait trop suspect et risquerait de délier certaines langues acérées. C'est pourquoi ni Tom ni Ayeline ne pouvaient se présenter à la prison. Le couple continuait à être sous surveillance et beaucoup attendait le moindre faux pas de leur part pour les rouler dans la boue. Il serait trop risqué pour eux d'être vu en train de discuter avec une Mangemort très connue.

« Peter Pettigrow s'est enfui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'inquiète de cela. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bellatrix en haussant les sourcils. « Il est son serviteur. »

« Il s'inquiète pour Harry. »

La mention de l'enfant sembla animer Bellatrix. Ses yeux sombres s'éclairèrent et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa cellule, tentant de se rapprocher davantage de sa sœur. Narcissa était certaine qu'elle avait haï le garçon dès qu'il avait nuit à Lord Voldemort. Bella avait toujours voué une admiration sans borne à Tom. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs inquiétée en la voyant prendre autant de plaisir à devenir Mangemort, à servir Tom. Elle avait été marquée à dix sept ans, tout comme Lucius. Néanmoins, son époux était beaucoup moins fanatique de l'homme qui allait devenir son beau-frère. Alors comment avait-elle supporté la révélation retentissante de la filiation entre Harry et Tom ?

« Le Survivant est vraiment son fils ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles et Narcissa resta silencieuse. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas intéressée au fait que le fils Jedusor soit devenu un Potter. Non, elle retenait simplement qu'il était le Survivant, le nourrisson ayant défait le puissant mage noir. Toutefois, la Mangemort comprit parfaitement ce que ce mutisme sous-entendait. Elle poussa un juron et s'éloigna des barreaux, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. Elle revint près d'elle, blême avant de lui demander davantage d'explications.

Rapidement, la femme blonde lui expliqua le déroulement de ces derniers mois. Ils avaient découverts la supercherie de manière totalement inattendue. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable qu' Harry soit encore nommé Potter si Gringott's n'avait pas décidé de contacter l'enfant. Elle resta vague en racontant les faits généraux relatés par les journaux. Tom ne lui avait pas donné d'indications précises sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non à Bellatrix.

À la fin de son bref récit, la prisonnière la fixa d'un air dégoûté. Elle semblait hors d'elle. Narcissa jeta un regard pressé à sa montre. Cela faisait déjà presque dix minutes qu'elles discutaient. Or, elle avait seulement réussi à monnayer quinze minutes avec le directeur d' Azkaban. Elle n'était pas prête de revenir ici alors elle devait se dépêcher d'obtenir les informations pour lesquelles elle prenait tant de risques.

« Il ne compte pas le tuer ou se venger ? »

« C'est son fils ! » protesta t-elle.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas un réel argument pour sa sœur. Évidemment, elle n'était pas mère. Elle ignorait de quoi elle parlait. Il n'y avait que Bellatrix pour envisager de sacrifier sa propre chair, son sang. Quoique, elle était certaine que Tom l'avait envisagé.

« Pettigrow a t-il laissé entendre qu'il avait des griefs contre le garçon ? »

« Évidemment ! » rétorqua Bellatrix. « Il a tout perdu à cause de lui. Il est resté sous la forme d'un rat pendant dix ans puis a passé quelques mois ici. Tout cela à cause de Potter. Il a toujours été dénigré auprès des amis qu'il a trahi et dans les rangs du Maître. »

Présenté ainsi, cela paraissait logique. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre sympathie pour le Mangemort qui avait vendu ses amis à Tom. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier rondouillard qui faisait tout pour être remarqué et apprécié. Ça en était agaçant ! De plus, il glorifiait littéralement Tom et Ayeline mais également Lucius. Voir un homme admirer ainsi son propre époux était vraiment énervant. Ainsi, elle n'appréciait vraiment pas Pettigrow. Toutefois, elle devait admettre que passer dix années en tant que rat, qui plus est auprès de la famille Weasley devait être éprouvant. Il avait sûrement développé une haine féroce envers Harry. Après tout, Sirius voulait se venger de la mort de ses amis, de la trahison de Peter. Il n'aurait pas eut à se cacher si Tom l'avait protégé, comme il le lui avait promis. Or, Harry avait anéanti l'adulte à ce moment là.

Ensuite, Azkaban n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable. Alors qu'il était admiré et considéré comme un martyr par la communauté sorcière, il était descendu de son piédestal post mortem. Il avait perdu tout l'honneur et le respect des sorciers, faisant de lui un monstre aux yeux de tous. En plus d'être critiqué et accusé par tout le monde, l'animagus illégal n'avait aucun ami. Évidemment, il était responsable de la mort des Potter. Black avait tenté de le tuer. Quant à Lupin, il avait disparu de longues années à la recherche de la tranquillité. Comme Bellatrix l'avait si bien dit, il n'avait trouvé aucun ami dans les rangs des Mangemorts. D'abord, rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient son allégeance envers Tom. Pour plus de sécurité, celui-ci avait protégé et caché le rat. Seuls les Mangemorts les plus importants et les plus proches du mage noir connaissaient sa trahison. Et aucun d'eux ne l'appréciaient.

« Il hait Harry Jedusor de toute son âme, » confia sa sœur en souriant sournoisement. « Peu importe le désir du Maître, il se vengera de ce que cet enfant lui a volé. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le fait pas lui-même, Pettigrow se chargera d'éliminer l'enfant. »

Un frisson désagréable traversa le corps de Narcissa qui s'éloigna de la cellule, restant tout de même dans la bulle protectrice qui protégeait leur conversation des autres. Elle avait le sentiment que sa sœur était dans le même état d'esprit que Peter. Elle détestait l'enfant. Le tenait-elle responsable de sa situation ? Probablement. Beaucoup de Mangemorts s'étaient sentis abandonnés à la disparition de leur chef, de leur maître. Ils estimaient alors que le Survivant en était le responsable.

Pour une fois, la paranoïa de Tom s'était révélée exacte. Ayeline et lui s'étaient aussitôt inquiétés de la disparition de Pettigrow. D'après la première enquête du Ministère de la Magie, l'évasion s'était déroulée au cours de la nuit même si la famille Jedusor l'avait appris seulement le matin. Ainsi, le rat avait largement eut le temps de se rapprocher de l'Écosse ! C'est pourquoi Tom s'était rendu immédiatement au Ministère pour obtenir des protections strictes autour de Poudlard mais également autour de l'université de son fils aîné.

Visiblement, Harry était celui qui était le plus en danger à ce jour.

« Merci Bella. Je voulais simplement savoir cela. »

Elle passa une main fine et manucurée à travers les barreaux pour toucher celle de sa sœur, en guise de salut et de soutien. Il s'agissait malgré tout de sa grande sœur et elle était émue de la revoir après tant de temps passé loin l'une de l'autre. Elle se détourna ensuite d'elle pour rejoindre Nuss qui l'attendait au bout du couloir, toujours protégé par son Patronus. Il lisait calmement le journal, appuyé contre le mur près de l'ascenseur. Il ignorait les remarques et autres commentaires pesants de ses prisonniers.

« Est-ce qu'il va venir ? Est-ce qu'il va venir nous chercher, Rodolphus et moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit sincèrement la blonde.

« Dis-lui que je suis prête à protéger son gosse. »

Était-elle seulement sincère ?


	15. Chapitre XIV : Projet d'avenir

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 14 posté assez tardivement aujourd'hui. Je vous transmets encore une fois mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2012, en espérant vous transmettre un peu de joie à travers cette histoire ! Comme je suis en pleine période d'examen, j'ai répondu seulement à quelques personnes. Cependant, chacun de vos commentaires me touchent. A la fin de mes examens, je vais tenter de répondre le plus possible à tout le monde mais là, c'est un peu compliqué.

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine,  
>Patmol25.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre : Projet d'avenir<p>

Le mois de Janvier se terminait lentement et Harry était excité par l'approche de son anniversaire, le 17 Février. Non seulement il avait fêté ses treize ans le 31 Juillet dernier avec la famille Weasley mais en plus de cela, il allait souffler à nouveau le même nombre de bougies avec sa famille. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré avoir quatorze ans pour narguer Drago mais il s'habituait progressivement à cette année de décalage avec ses camarades ! Aurait-il une autre vague de cadeaux ? Il sourit un peu bêtement en sortant de la douche des vestiaires de Gryffondor.

Un entraînement de Quidditch venait de se terminer et il était épuisé. Comme toujours, le travail était intense et Olivier ne les faisait s'arrêter qu' une fois satisfait. Et atteindre cette satisfaction était très compliqué. Toutefois, il avait trouvé un moyen de pression : son nouveau balai. Olivier était encore excité comme un enfant chaque fois qu'il voyait son Éclair de Feu. Harry le lui prêtait avec beaucoup d'amusement. Il avait pleinement confiance en les capacités de vol de son capitaine alors il ne craignait pas de le lui prêter. Toute l'équipe était d'ailleurs en admiration devant le balai le plus puissant à ce jour. Fred et George le taquinaient sur les bienfaits d'avoir des parents riches lors des fêtes comme Noël. Il l'avait également prêté une fois à Alicia qui avait sauté de joie avant de l'enfourcher.

Vraiment, Harry n'avait pas juché de meilleur balai depuis qu'il jouait au Quidditch ! Il était si confortable qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus aucune courbature en raison de la dureté du manche. Il était si rapide que suivre le vif d'or était plus facile. Il contrait le vent de manière remarquable, l'empêchant ainsi d'être détourné de sa trajectoire. Bien sûr, il avait quelques défauts. Lorsqu'il atteignait les 290 km/h, Harry avait l'impression que le manche tremblotait légèrement mais la sensation infime n'était pas dérangeante. Il nécessitait également un entretien hebdomadaire important, contrairement à son Nimbus 2000.

Ce qui avait atténué la joie de son équipe fut d'apprendre que Drago possédait le même balai que lui. En soupirant, Katie s'était interrogée sur l'intérêt d'offrir le même cadeau à deux cousins. Le regard de toute l'équipe à ses mots avait été sans appel : tout le monde voudrait recevoir un Éclair de Feu, peu importe que son cousin ou son frère possède le même. Après un juron, Olivier lui avait ordonné d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les spécificités et le maniement du balai. Évidemment, il lui interdisait de partager ses découvertes avec le Serpentard.

« Au revoir ! »

Toute l'équipe lui répondit et il se hâta hors du vestiaire, son balai à la main. Ses relations s'étaient améliorées avec les membres de l'équipe. Il n'était pas dupe : l'intérêt porté à son Éclair de Feu jouait un grand rôle dans ce rapprochement ! Cependant, il était heureux de ne plus être considéré comme un paria au sein même de son équipe de Quidditch ! Les entraînements qui s'étaient déroulés dans ces conditions avaient été très mauvais. Alors Olivier les avait félicités pour avoir réussi à surmonter leurs divergences d'opinions, abordant le sujet sans détour.

Le garçon prit le chemin du château en courant. Si la neige avait disparu, les températures extrêmement basses et le vent glaçant animaient leur quotidien. Il avait rendez-vous avec sa famille dans les appartements de Snape. Celui-ci l'en avait informé le matin même alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle pour son premier cours. Le professeur de potions, de manière fort agréable évidemment, lui avait ordonné de garder pour lui cette information et d'être discret. Ainsi, il n'avait pas encore mis au courant Hermione et Neville. Il leur avait simplement dit qu'il passait la soirée avec son cousin.

Il était très excité à l'idée de revoir ses parents, ce qui touchait pleinement son égo de jeune adolescent indépendant. Comme Snape lui avait transmis l'information d'un ton mauvais et d'un regard menaçant, il ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Son frère serait-il présent ? Pourquoi ses parents se déplaçaient-ils jusqu'à Poudlard pour le voir alors qu'ils pouvaient communiquer par courrier ? Hedwige n'avait jamais autant travaillé que cette année là, au grand bonheur de la chouette qui détestait rester dans la volière du château.

Il arriva rapidement dans les cachots et se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Il frappa contre la porte, se rappelant combien ses retenues se passaient toujours mal avec le directeur des Serpentards. Par chance, l'homme semblait moins s'acharner contre lui depuis quelques temps. Harry mettait sa main à couper qu'il craignait la colère de son père s'il était injuste avec lui. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où l'homme, telle une chauve-souris géante, lui ouvrit la porte et fondit sur lui avec un regard mauvais.

« Entrez Jedusor. »

« Merci professeur, » rétorqua t-il d'un ton ironique.

Les deux garçons traversèrent le bureau et empruntèrent une porte dissimulée près d'une bibliothèque en chêne dans un silence pesant. Comme la dernière fois, ils parcoururent un petit corridor où plusieurs portes menant aux différentes salles de classe du professeur s'alignaient. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans les appartements de l'homme et Harry aperçut immédiatement ses parents mais également son frère. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et il ne prêta plus attention à Snape. Il sautilla jusqu'à sa mère qu'il embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le temps de te sécher les cheveux avant de te rendre à l'extérieur ! » le sermonna Ayeline en sortant sa baguette magique. D'un mouvement sec, elle sécha ses cheveux et il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, appréciant la chaleur qui se diffusa dans son corps. « Tu vas être malade. »

Harry salua son frère et son père avec un peu plus de retenue mais pas moins heureux de les voir. Il ne se sentait pas encore assez sûr de lui pour sauter contre son père d'une telle manière. Il n'avait pu se retenir à Noël mais il préférait être moins expansif dans un tel contexte. Son père n'était pas très à l'aise avec de telles embrassades.

Snape échangea quelques mots avec Tom avant de disparaître par une autre porte, se retirant probablement dans son laboratoire personnel. Pendant ce temps là, Ayeline et Adam lui demandèrent quelques nouvelles de Poudlard. Harry leur annonça fièrement qu'il avait obtenu un Optimal en métamorphose. Il dissimula habilement le Troll donné par Snape ou encore l'épisode face à l'Epouvantard au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Mr Samson, notre avocat, va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mais avant, nous devons évoquer les conséquences de l'évasion de Pettigrow. »

Au moins, son père avait le mérite d'être franc et direct. Il hocha lentement la tête en s'asseyant autour de la table, en face de l'homme et de sa mère. Celle-ci était en train de leur servir une tasse de thé. La gorge d' Harry se serra douloureusement. Il était bien moins enthousiaste à présent. Il allait poser une question à propos de ce Samson, l'avocat de la famille mais sa mère leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Était-ce lié au fugitif d' Azkaban ?

« Nous savons de source sûre que Pettigrow te recherche et souhaite te faire du mal, » déclara sans ambages Tom. « Les raisons ne sont guère intéressantes à l'heure actuelle car ta sécurité prime d'abord. »

« Nous espérons donc que tu suis avec beaucoup de précautions les mesures de sécurité mises en place par le corps professoral, » ajouta sa mère.

Harry s'efforça au mieux de ne pas rougir brusquement. Il tenta de rester impassible sous le regard froid des deux adultes. Il avait la certitude qu'Adam le regardait de la même manière. D'un hochement de tête, il leur assura de faire attention aux règles imposées par les professeurs. Il ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'approcher de trop près des Détraqueurs. Étrangement, il avait le sentiment que la Carte des Maraudeurs, dans la poche de son pantalon, le brûlait comme son mensonge tentait de faire rougir, chauffer son visage. Au bout d'un long silence pesant où il évita habilement le regard de ses parents, Tom acquiesça d'un air satisfait. L'enfant relâcha imperceptiblement sa respiration, heureux de ne pas les avoir regardé.

Si l'un d'entre eux lisait dans son esprit, il s'apercevrait immédiatement de son mensonge. C'était la troisième fois qu'il quittait son dortoir la nuit pour rejoindre Théodore à la Tour d'Astronomie. Les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur première rencontre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien en dégustant des confiseries sorcières. Le mystérieux Serpentard avait décidé de lui faire découvrir tout ce qui pourrissait les dents des jeunes sorciers. De son côté, Harry avait fait goûter quelques bonbons Moldus que le Sang-Pur ne connaissait pas. Parfois, ils restaient silencieux, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées. Dans la journée, ils ne se regardaient pas et se parlaient à peine mais ils appréciaient se retrouver le soir. Cela avait quelque chose d'excitant ! D'interdit !

« Pourquoi il en a après moi ? » demanda t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

« Ce n'est pas important, » rétorqua son père d'un ton froid. « Nous avons envoyé un mot à Dumbledore pour lui indiquer que tu ne te rendrais plus à Pré-au-Lard le temps que Pettigrow soit attrapé. »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. De quoi ? Plus de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? La prochaine avait lieu dans quinze jours à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, quelques jours avant son anniversaire. Neville, Hermione et lui avaient déjà prévu de s'y rendre afin de racheter quelques farces et attrapes. Harry voulait également remplir son stock de friandises pour avoir toujours quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent avec Théodore. Chaque fois, il s'émerveillait de redécouvrir le village sorcier. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à hurler mais se ravisa en rencontrant le regard glacial de ses deux parents. À la place, il se redressa et agit tel un adolescent raisonnable et non pas impulsif comme le Gryffondor qu'il était.

« Pré-au-Lard est très bien protégé. Les professeurs sont présents durant les sorties. Je ne risque rien. »

« Ce n'est pas négociable, Harry, » s'excusa Ayeline d'un ton doux. « Je sais que tu apprécies le village mais ta sécurité est plus importante que cela. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » cracha t-il.

Ah, finalement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hurler ! Sa nature de Gryffondor impulsif revint au galop et il bondit de sa chaise en faisant des gestes brusques. Il vit son frère grimacer légèrement en voyant le conflit se profiler à l'horizon mais Harry s'en fichait. Ses parents n'allaient pas le punir de cette distraction simplement parce qu'un Mangemort cinglé voulait le tuer. Hormis le Quidditch, c'était la seule activité qui le distrayait et le sortait de la monotonie de Poudlard et des cours !

« Harry, je ne veux pas entendre de protestations, » prévint sa mère plus sèchement. « Je suis sûr que tu es assez raisonnable pour comprendre que tu es en danger. »

« Est-ce que je dois me méfier de tous les cinglés qui ont servi papa ? » cria t-il avec colère. « J'irais à Pré-au-Lard ! Croyez-vous vraiment que Pettigrow va apparaître devant tout le monde ? Il est recherché dans tout le pays ! »

Les yeux de son père rougeoyèrent étrangement à ses mots. Il serra les poings contre son corps et se retint de sourire narquoisement. Est-ce que son père n'appréciait pas qu'il insulte ses lèche-bottes, les Mangemorts ? Dans le même temps, sa cicatrice sembla se réveiller. Une légère douleur tirailla sa marque et il la frotta inconsciemment, sous le regard surpris des trois membres de sa famille. Toutefois, il était trop en colère pour analyser ces deux signes comme annonciateurs de la colère de l'homme.

« Nous avons parlé de tes difficultés à accepter une autorité parentale après ta vie chez ces Moldus, » rappela Tom. Harry rougit violemment, ignorant si Adam était au courant de cela. « Nous sommes prêts à faire des concessions mais sûrement pas à propos de ta sécurité. Alors écoute-moi bien Harry : si jamais j'apprends que tu as été à Pré-au-Lard sans notre autorisation, je te donnerais une punition si douloureuse que tu ne remettras plus jamais un pied dans ce village. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

À la menace de son père, ses yeux s'arrondirent et il rougit, à la limite de la suffocation. Il se doutait quelle était la punition douloureuse envisagée par Tom. Un moment, il se demanda s'il plaisantait. Il était bien trop âgé pour recevoir une telle sanction ! Au regard du silence pesant dans les appartements de Snape, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Merlin, les sorciers vivaient-ils au Moyen-Âge pour infliger de telles corrections ? Il n'osa pas jeter un regard à sa mère ou son frère, trop humilié par les paroles de l'homme. Celui-ci semblait cependant attendre une réponse car il se leva rapidement et attrapa son bras, l'enserrant dans une poigne presque douloureuse. Il lui redemanda d'un ton sifflant s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux brillants, Harry sentit cette fois-ci sa cicatrice l'élancer douloureusement et il s'empressa de hocher la tête, promettant à son père qu'il avait saisi le sens de chacun de ses mots. Satisfait, l'adulte reprit sa place et ordonna à Harry d'en faire de même.

Un instant, Harry pensa à se défendre alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise mais il fut coupé par les flammes vertes qui se dressèrent brusquement dans la cheminée de Snape. Hébété par la précédente scène, il vit un homme sortir de l'âtre. Le nouvel arrivant devait avoir la cinquantaine, peut-être un peu plus. Ses cheveux roux commençaient à grisonner. Il portait de petites lunettes carrées semblables à celles de Percy. Presque athlétique pour son âge, il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit qui s'accordait avec ses yeux. Il tenait à la main une mallette en cuir, comme les hommes d'affaires. Tom se leva, jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement à son fils cadet, pour l'accueillir.

Près de l'âtre, ils échangèrent quelques mots à mi-voix puis l'invité salua tout le monde, regardant particulièrement Harry. Son regard se fixa un instant sur sa cicatrice. Dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, l'enfant s'empressa de cacher la marque en plaçant correctement ses cheveux dessus. Harry était particulièrement vigilant à sa coiffure. Maintenant que ses cheveux étaient disciplinés, il était plus facile de masquer sa cicatrice. Mais traverser le parc sous le vent avait réduit à néant ses efforts dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Alors que l'homme parlait à Ayeline, lui demandant comment elle allait depuis leur dernière rencontre, Harry croisa le regard suspicieux de Tom qui s'était également arrêté un moment sur l'éclair marquant son front. Intimidé par le regard fixe et brûlant de son père, il tourna la tête.

« Vous êtes le seul à ne pas me connaître, Harry. Je suis Edward Samson, avocat de votre famille depuis plusieurs années, » se présenta t-il professionnellement.

Ils se rassirent tous autour de la table et Harry se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son grand frère. Il ignorait qui était cet individu mais il n'appréciait pas son regard sur sa cicatrice. Peu importe le fait qu'il soit l'avocat de ses parents. Justement, il devrait être capable de contrôler ce réflexe que tout sorcier avait en le rencontrant pour la première fois. Adam passa négligemment un bras autour du dossier de sa chaise mais le plus jeune comprit que son frère s'était aperçu de son malaise. C'était sa manière à lui de le rassurer en public.

Durant les dix minutes suivantes, Tom et Samson échangèrent des banalités. Ainsi l'avocat et Ayeline étaient restés en contact toutes ces années, préparant le retour de Tom. Silencieux, Harry comprit que sa mère avait tout prévu avant même de savoir quand son mari retrouverait ses forces et son corps. Elle avait l'intention, et cela depuis des années, de pousser son mari à abandonner ses méthodes violentes et illégales afin qu'il se fasse justement apprécier par la communauté sorcière. Elle travaillait depuis longtemps dessus avec Samson. Avocat, l'homme devait sûrement avoir tout prévu au cas où un procès serait intenté contre Tom. Il le conseillait également sur ses apparitions publiques afin de ne pas faire de faux-pas. Edward Samson était donc un homme important pour la famille Jedusor.

« Vos parents ont émis le souhait d'attaquer en justice le professeur Dumbledore pour l'enlèvement dont vous avez été victime, » déclara t-il en fixant Harry qui soutint son regard sans hésitation. « Commencer à préparer notre accusation est importante. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre accord signé afin de poursuivre le directeur de Poudlard au tribunal. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre. Samson avait sorti un document de sa mallette et il le fit glisser jusqu'à l'enfant. Le regard des quatre adultes était rivé sur lui. Il inspira doucement, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Ses parents avaient déjà évoqué la possibilité de faire appel à la justice pour sanctionner le vieil homme. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas que cela se ferait si tôt. Ou que ça se réaliserait tout simplement. Après tout, il avait même surpris son père promettre qu'il se vengerait pour tout ce que le directeur avait fait à la famille. Et il ne parlait probablement pas d'un procès mais d'une vengeance davantage sanglante. Jusque là, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de menaces vite oubliées.

Adam observait son petit frère. Contrairement au reste de la famille, il était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se contrôler comme le prouvait son éclat face à l'interdiction de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il pouvait donc lire en cet instant combien le garçon était perturbé et chamboulé. Il hésitait et ça le mettait pratiquement hors de lui. Comment Harry pouvait-il hésiter un seul instant à punir l'homme qui l'avait enlevé ? Il ne devrait même pas avoir à réfléchir. À la place de son frère, le jeune homme ferait tout pour se venger et pour que l'acte de Dumbledore ne reste pas impuni. Il voulait le secouer et lui hurler qu'il devait signer ce parchemin.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » chuchota Harry. « Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter ? »

« Tout acte criminel doit être puni, Mr Jedusor. »

L'argument de l'avocat sembla peu convaincre l'adolescent. Celui-ci jeta un regard sceptique à son père qui haussa un sourcil sarcastique, le défiant de lui faire la moindre remarque. Il rosit doucement en songeant que les actes criminels de son père n'avaient pas été punis. Comment Samson pouvait-il dire une telle chose ? Il considérait son histoire comme triste. Il ne souhaitait à personne de découvrir que sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, que ses parents ne l'étaient pas réellement, qu'il vivait en se croyant orphelin alors que c'était faux. Cependant, Tom avait détruit de nombreuses vies ! Beaucoup plus que le professeur Dumbledore, et cet avocat lui assurait que tout le monde devait être puni pour les mauvaises actions ? C'était de l'hypocrisie pure !

Il saisit le parchemin posé devant lui et le parcourut rapidement du regard. C'était un document officiel où l'emblème du Ministère de la Magie se trouvait. C'était vraiment quelque chose de sérieux. Un court paragraphe assurait qu'il avait pleinement conscience de s'engager dans une bataille judiciaire contre le professeur Dumbledore pour des faits réels. C'était une preuve qu'il ne mentait pas, que l'accusation était fondée. Les signatures de ses parents et de l'avocat étaient déjà apposées. Il ne manquait donc plus que la sienne.

« C'est pour faciliter tes intérêts ? »

Tom resta silencieux un instant avant d'admettre que révéler la véritable nature de Dumbledore aux yeux de tous lui ferait extrêmement plaisir et jouerait de toute évidence en sa faveur. Il ajouta qu'avec ou sans ce procès, il avait l'intention d'évincer le vieil homme de la scène politique et médiatique. Il conclut sa courte argumentation en affirmant que Dumbledore n'avait pas à diriger une école, à se pavaner ainsi alors qu'il avait détruit leur famille et qu'il l'avait envoyé vivre dans une maison où il n'avait guère d'importance. Au rappel des Dursley, Harry frissonna doucement. Il n'avait jamais parlé d'eux à ses parents mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu au 4 Privet Drive.

Ça allait faire tellement de bruit, bon sang ! Tout le monde en entendrait parler. Sa photographie ferait encore la Une des journaux et sa vie entière serait connue de tous. Chacun suivrait le procès avec attention. Les regards en coins, les murmures, les critiques et les encouragements l'accompagneraient de nouveau dans les couloirs du château. Ron le détesterait encore plus car sa famille était très proche du vieil homme. Le roux allait considérer cela comme une nouvelle trahison. Après tout, Dumbledore était l'emblème de Poudlard. Les Serpentards allaient se moquer de lui. Il avait fait confiance en un homme qui l'avait trahi et le manipulait depuis des années. Oh oui, ils se moqueraient tous de lui !

« Ça va attiré le regard de tout le monde sur nous, » gémit Harry.

Il vit parfaitement son père lever les yeux au ciel d'un air las. Le garçon retint la brusque colère qui l'envahit. Il préféra alors se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se montrer méchant et s'attirer des ennuis. Tom était parfois si insensible ! Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à voir son visage affiché une fois par semaine dans les journaux ? L'accusait-il d'être humble et d'aimer la discrétion ?

« Si je peux me permettre, » intervint Adam pour la première fois, « notre famille est soumise à un battage médiatique depuis le retour de Père. Cela a été multiplié quand tout le monde a appris que tu n'étais pas à un Potter. Cette médiatisation ne va pas cesser. Les gens s'intéressent à nous que ce soit sur le plan politique, idéologique, économique ou encore familial. »

« Adam a raison. Ce procès risque d'être éprouvant et suivi par beaucoup de monde mais si ce n'est pas ton enlèvement qui est mis sous les feux des projecteurs, il s'agira d'autre chose, » déclara Ayeline.

Il avait l'impression que sa famille avait réponse à tout. Avait-elle anticipé ses craintes ? C'était fort possible. Tous les trois commençaient à le connaître. Il échangea un long regard avec sa mère. Si Tom était le seul bénéficiaire de ce procès, elle ne l'aurait pas autant soutenu. Il en était certain. Sans oublier qu'Adam s'y serait opposé. Si son frère s'entendait mieux avec l'homme, Harry percevait parfois quelques tensions et il n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir à leur père.

« Vous avez déjà une idée de quoi vous allez l'accuser ? »

L'avocat hocha la tête en sortant un fin dossier de la mallette posée sur la table ovale du salon de Snape. Il avait déjà préparé un petit dossier pour anticiper le procès. Harry le fixa, surpris qu'il soit déjà autant préparé. Visiblement, toute sa famille était persuadée qu'il allait donner son accord. Bien sûr, il manquait de nombreuses choses comme les preuves constituées de témoignages et de souvenirs mais l'essentiel se trouvait dans ces quelques parchemins. Plusieurs tranches de l'accusation étaient déjà prêtes.

« Nous allons l'accuser de votre enlèvement ayant eut lieu le 16 juillet 1981 alors que vous aviez cinq mois. Il vous a ensuite séquestré pendant quatre mois chez les Potter puis durant presque douze ans, jusqu'en septembre 1993, chez les Dursley. »

Par la barbe de Merlin … Harry observa l'homme avec admiration, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait aggravé les faits, les rendant encore plus dramatiques, en annonçant qu'il avait été séquestré par deux familles. Et cela durant pratiquement toute sa vie car il n'avait pas encore un an, selon sa réelle date de naissance, lorsque Dumbledore l'avait déposé devant la porte des Dursley. Harry ne niait pas le terme d'enlèvement mais il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'accuser Dumbledore de séquestration. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi il était l'avocat de la famille Jedusor : il était redoutable et très convainquant.

Samson présenta le dernier chef d'accusation du dossier : usurpation d'identité et plus précisément, substitution d'identité. Brièvement, il lui expliqua que le professeur Dumbledore avait modifié son identité ainsi que son apparence physique sans qu'il ne soit consentant de cela. De plus, il avait utilisé un ancien sortilège peu connu pour le faire apparaître plus vieux. Harry apprit alors qu'un tel sortilège, sur un nourrisson aussi jeune qu'il l'était, s'avérait très dangereux. Il aurait pu être irréversible, susciter un dérèglement morphologique ou encore provoquer des interférences dans sa magie, voir de bloquer la progression de celle-ci. Bref, le directeur de Poudlard avait pris un très grand risque en faisant tout pour le faire paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Bien sûr, tout cela a abouti à des conséquences psychologiques, voir physiques pour vous, » conclut Edward.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'appartement de Snape. Tout le monde retint sa respiration en voyant l'incertitude se dessiner sur le visage du Gryffondor. Harry soupira, incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Samson utilisait les mots avec adresse. En seulement quelques secondes, il avait condamné Dumbledore de manière ferme mais avec une logique implacable. Lentement, il attrapa la plume à côté du parchemin qu'il devait signer. Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant une dernière fois avant d'apposer sa signature à côté de celle de ses parents. Il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement d' Ayeline. Son frère, un bras toujours appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, pressa son épaule dans un signe approbateur mais également de soutien.

« Bien. Maintenant, nous avons beaucoup de travail, » soupira Edward.

**x X x **

Le Terrier était une maison atypique où la bonne humeur régnait toujours. Il y avait toujours une bonne odeur alléchante qui flottait dans les pièces de la demeure. En raison du nombre d'enfants des parents Weasley, la petite maison était toujours animée et bruyante. Là, les enfants se trouvaient à Poudlard. Percy était en septième année et il travaillait dur pour obtenir d'excellents résultats aux ASPIC. Les jumeaux étaient probablement en train de faire une quelconque bêtise et Ron devait jouer à la bataille explosive quelque part. Bill se trouvait en Égypte en tant que conjureur de sorts et Charlie était retourné en Roumanie deux semaines plus tôt pour s'occuper des dragons avec lesquels il travaillait dans une grande réserve sorcière. Elle sourit avec tendresse, songeant à chacun de ses garçons avec fierté. Mais pour une fois, Molly était heureuse de leur absence.

Elle sursauta en entendant du bruit dans la pièce voisine. Les invités commençaient à arriver et Arthur les accueillait, leur serrant la main chaleureusement. Il échangea un mot avec chacun d'entre eux. Molly s'empressa de démouler les derniers cakes cuits pour l'occasion puis se rendit dans le salon pour saluer tout le monde. Les sorciers arrivaient par la cheminette ou grâce à un portoloin. Ils se massèrent tous dans le petit salon et elle repartit en cuisine, tenant précairement un plateau où se trouvait une quinzaine de verres ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille et une bouteille d'hydromel.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde se salua en prenant place sur les chaises mises en place par les deux Weasley. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, se tombant dans les bras lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient après plusieurs années. Molly et Arthur se lancèrent un regard satisfait avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers la photographie de Ginny qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. La jeune fille défunte était vêtue de son uniforme de Poudlard. La photo avait été prise le jour de sa première rentrée, en Septembre dernier. Le couple se tint la main, se procurant du courage en fixant leur unique fille.

« Bien. Pourquoi nous avoir appelé, Arthur ? »

Le ton bourru de Maugrey Fol Œil mit un terme à l'ambiance festive. Quelques regards noirs se dirigèrent vers l'auror célèbre pour avoir attrapé plusieurs Mangemorts puissants, lors de la première guerre. Il était enfoncé dans un fauteuil abîmé du Terrier, s'appuyant sur sa jambe de bois. Il termina d'un coup sec son verre d'alcool avant de le reposer sur la table en bois branlante face à lui. Néanmoins, le silence s'installa dans le salon où la chaleur était étouffante et tous les regards se fixèrent sur le couple. Ils avaient tous reçu la même invitation les enjoignant à venir au Terrier ce 29 Janvier. Il n'y avait pas plus d'explications hormis le fait qu'ils devaient être discrets.

À la grande surprise de tous, Amos Diggory se leva et se plaça à côté d' Arthur, posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Nous avons accepté gentiment le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, le laissant prendre davantage de place dans notre société, » annonça Diggory. « Aujourd'hui, Arthur, Molly et moi nous sommes demandé si nous devions le laisser s'emparer de ce qu'il recherchait lors de la première guerre. »

Une vague de malaise traversa le petit groupe d'adultes et tous fixèrent le sol d'un air coupable. Aucun n'osait regarder les murs, craignant de voir une photographie de la jeune Ginny Weasley, morte en Juin dernier de la main même de Lord Voldemort. Seul Fol Œil sourit d'un air satisfait en bougonnant quelque chose. Cependant, ils semblaient tous affreusement coupables. Amos venait de dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait depuis plusieurs mois. Ils s'étaient tous battus lors de la première guerre contre l'homme. Or, aucun n'avait réagi en le voyant revenir lentement sur la scène politique et médiatique comme s'il n'avait pas commis d'affreux meurtres.

« Vous pensez qu'il est temps d'agir, » supposa Mrs Londubat.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Augusta Londubat. La vieille femme se portait merveilleusement bien pour son âge. Droite et fière, elle soutint le regard de Molly. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette et avait posé sur ses genoux son épais manteau beige et son immense chapeau en cuir marron. Dans cette pièce, tout le monde savait la perte terrible qu'elle avait subi suite à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son fils et sa femme étaient encore internés à Sainte-Mangouste, complètement anéantis par les sortilèges Doloris lancés par les Lestrange. Augusta n'en parlait jamais et ne laissait pas non plus sous-entendre que son petit-fils souffrait de cette situation.

Ils se regardèrent tous silencieusement un long moment, conscients que ce qui allait être dit dans ce salon risquait de changer le cours actuel des choses. Molly répondit à la femme par un signe de tête affirmatif et le silence s'alourdit un peu plus. Finalement, Maugrey finit par se lever et applaudir Molly, Arthur et Amos. Tous le regardèrent, éberlués par son comportement mais la femme de Diggory vint rejoindre son époux. Elle se serra contre lui avant de déclarer à tout le monde qu'elle craignait que son fils sorte de Poudlard et travaille pour Voldemort. Presque aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et applaudirent la décision de ces deux familles. Kingsley serra vigoureusement la main de Arthur en le remerciant à mi-voix de leur avoir ouvert les yeux.

« Nous avons fermé les yeux. Nous l'avons laissé gagner du terrain. Mais il est encore un monstre, un meurtrier ! » ajouta Arthur en désignant une photographie de sa fille d'un geste de la main.

De nouveaux applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent dans la petite pièce. Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour venger Ginny.

« Il a Potter. Avec le Survivant, il est encore plus fort. Il ne doit faire face à aucune menace, » rétorqua Dedalus Diggle. « Si nous nous affrontons dans un combat, nous n'avons aucune chance. »

« Nous sommes là pour lui montrer que le Survivant n'est pas indispensable dans cette guerre, » grogna d'un air menaçant Maugrey en claudiquant jusqu'à la bouteille posée un peu plus loin. « Le gamin est sous le charme de Voldemort mais il n'a que douze ans. Il n'est pas un sorcier puissant. »

« Dumbledore semble penser qu'il est important, » contra calmement Augusta.

Un débat commença à éclater dans tout le salon concernant Harry Jedusor, le Survivant. Avait-il un pouvoir spécial qui le rendait véritablement puissant ou était-il un simple enfant, devenu subitement un héros ? Quelques rumeurs courraient comme quoi Voldemort avait été anéanti de cette manière car il avait attaqué son propre fils. Toutefois, il était impossible de savoir pourquoi et comment le Survivant avait réalisé cet exploit. Ainsi, il était difficile de statuer sur la réelle importance du jeune homme dans l'opposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Plusieurs propositions fusèrent à propos de l'enfant. Maugrey annonça qu'il fallait espionner le jeune Jedusor pour savoir ce qu'il pensait sincèrement de sa famille. Molly répéta à plusieurs reprises que le Harry qu'elle connaissait n'encouragerait jamais les actes de barbaries de la première guerre. Il était simplement à la recherche d'une famille et il ne réalisait probablement pas qu'il considérait Lord Voldemort comme son père. Il serait donc possible de le manipuler pour l'attirer dans leur filet et le détourner du mage noir.

Cependant, certains sorciers n'hésitèrent pas à être vindicatifs en affirmant que le Survivant était plus un fardeau, un poids qu'autre chose. Si Voldemort n'avait pas encore tué l'enfant responsable de sa chute, il devait tenir un minimum à lui. Harry était donc un bon moyen de pression.

Ensuite, certains demandèrent où se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait crée et dirigé l'Ordre du Phénix brillamment lors de la première guerre. Pourquoi ne reformait-il pas officiellement ce groupe au lieu de passer par les Weasley. À la grande surprise de beaucoup, Arthur annonça que le directeur ne souhaitait pas s'attaquer de cette manière à Tom car cela risquait de déclencher la guerre à laquelle l'homme avait renoncé suite à son retour. Quelques murmures choqués répondirent à cela et un homme quitta la maison en s'excusant. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre. À peine eut-il passé la porte d'entrée qu'un sortilège d'amnésie le frappa de plein fouet. Il rentra chez lui sans se rappeler d'où il venait.

« Par quoi commençons-nous ? » demanda un langue-de-plomb au bout de quelques minutes où le calme revint.

« Il faut réveiller les autres sorciers, » chuchota Hestia Jones. « Nous nous sommes complu dans cette sérénité que Voldemort a laissé s'installer. Si nous l'avons fait, les autres sorciers également. Rappelons-leur qui est Tom Jedusor. »

**x x x**

Peter Pettigrow grimaça lorsque son corps s'étendit et s'élargit rapidement. Il quitta sa forme d'animagus pour reprendre l'apparence d'un être humain. Il resta un moment immobile pour se réhabituer à ses membres. Avec toutes ces années passées sous la forme d'un rat, il était encore perturbé par sa forme humaine. Il s'était habitué à vivre comme un rat dans une famille de traître, les Weasley. Un sourire tordu apparut sur son visage rondouillard alors qu'il se laissait tomber au pied d'un arbre. N'était-il pas chanceux ? Après avoir échappé à la folie meurtrière de Sirius, il s'était fait choyer dans une famille de rouquins pendant une dizaine d'année. Son premier maître, Percy, était ennuyant, toujours fourré dans ses livres.

Mais son second propriétaire … Ronald Bilius Weasley. Quel prénom ridicule ! Lui avait un prénom si noble : Peter ! Il était un vrai Sang-Pur, un vrai Mangemort comme Lord Voldemort les aimait ! De plus, ce Weasley n'était vraiment pas l'inventeur de la Potion Tue-Loup mais il s'occupait plutôt bien de lui. Il pouvait dormir dans un lit douillet et confortable. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était éloigné de la bicoque sale, le Terrier, pour reprendre sa forme et réfléchir à son avenir. Chaque fois, il revenait auprès des roux surexcités. Finalement, il était bien chez ces traîtres même si Ron oubliait parfois de le nourrir mais cette petite idiote rousse, Ginny, s'en chargeait toujours. Maintenant, elle était morte ! Grâce à son maître.

« C'est bien Maître, » félicita t-il en gloussant. Il passa une main sale dans ses cheveux emmêlés et tenta de faire un geste séducteur, tel son ancien meilleur ami James Potter. « Vous êtes toujours aussi puissant ! Et vous tuerez Harry Potter. »

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, son sourire s'effaça et fut remplacé par une expression de haine. Il serra les dents et s'arracha une poignée de cheveux. Il poussa un grognement rauque et frappa l'arrière de sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Il allait venger son Maître. Ce Harry Potter était un sorcier de mauvaise graine. Même s'il était maintenant Harry Jedusor. Peu importe, il était à l'origine de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À cause de lui, il n'avait pas brillé pour avoir donner l'adresse de la famille Potter ! Il avait non seulement perdu ses amis charismatiques mais également son Maître, son Seigneur pour vivre dans la peau d'un rat !

« J'arrive Maître. Je vais vous sauver du Survivant ! »

Et le fugitif éclata d'un rire bruyant et grinçant, faisant s'envoler un corbeau noir qui disparu dans le ciel grisâtre, le laissant définitivement seul.

Et fou.


	16. Chapitre XV : Réalité

Bonjour tout le monde,

Vous rendez-vous compte que ... nous avons dépassé les 500 REVIEWS pour seulement 14 chapitres ? Non ? Moi non plus ! Et tout ceci est grâce à vous. Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur. C'est grâce aux lecteurs que ce site est encore présent aujourd'hui donc vous méritez le plus grand des mercis :D Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à vos reviews mais, hormis deux gros dossiers, mes examens sont terminés ! J'aurais donc plus le temps de vous répondre comme il se doit.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne semaine !  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre : Réalité<p>

Une onde de choc électrisa la Grande Salle le matin du quatorze Février.

Pourtant, l'ambiance était frivole et joyeuse au début du petit-déjeuner. C'était la Saint-Valentin. Par chance, ce jour tombait un samedi. Si Lockhart n'était pas là pour organiser une journée mielleuse où des petites créatures distribuaient des cartes d'amour, les professeurs leur permettaient cette année de passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard. Ce qui réjouissait tous les élèves. Les filles se déplaçaient en troupeaux, gloussant alors que les garçons s'interrogeaient sur les cadeaux que chacun offrait à sa dulcinée. Autant dire que certains bombaient le torse tandis que d'autres prévoyaient de se rendre plus tôt au village dans l'espoir de trouver un nouveau présent.

Son manuel d'arithmancie en main, Hermione jetait des coups d'œil agacés à Lavande et Parvati. Les deux filles gloussaient chaque fois que Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Jonhson leur donnaient des détails sur leur propre journée. Angelina sortait avec un Poufsouffle. Le couple se rendait dans le même petit café intime où Harry et son frère s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. De son côté, Alicia était invitée par Roger Davies, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Olivier, pas très loin d'elle, bondit sur sa poursuiveuse en lui crachant qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi. Aussitôt, la jeune fille répliqua que révéler les stratégies de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor n'était pas dans son intention. Une dispute éclata entre les deux adolescents et Hermione lâcha un nouveau soupir. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui massacrait ses œufs avec rage.

Le garçon était furieux de ne pas pouvoir participer à la sortie du jour. La veille, le professeur McGonagall lui avait rappelé cette interdiction au détour d'un couloir. Depuis, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Même Neville évitait de lui parler. Pour la première fois, le Survivant avait attaqué Ron. Le rouquin l'avait bousculé en quittant la salle de bain. Déjà nerveux, Harry s'était pratiquement jeté dessus. Heureusement, Dean était intervenu, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Pendant ce temps, le petit génie en botanique se chargeait d'éloigner son ami du jeune Weasley. À présent, Harry ne parlait plus. Il avait à peine salué Hermione, rageant silencieusement contre l'inquiétude stupide de ses parents. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il était en danger ? Son père parlait d'une _source sûre. _Mais qui était ce crétin qui l'empêchait de profiter de ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard ?

C'est à l'arrivée du courrier que l'ambiance joyeuse et calme de la Grande Salle subit un choc. Une marée de chouettes et hiboux envahit le plafond dans une cacophonie stupéfiante. C'était si impressionnant que même Harry cessa de bougonner contre ses parents pour lever la tête vers les volatiles. D'habitude, il n'y en avait jamais autant ! Dans un même mouvement, tous lâchèrent un courrier devant chaque élève et professeur et la plupart tombèrent dans les assiettes encore pleines. Aussitôt, les oiseaux quittèrent la Grande Salle et le reste des chouettes délivrèrent leurs lettres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, par Merlin ? » murmura Hermione.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il attrapa le fin livret qui gisait dans son assiette. La couverture était d'un rouge vif et une photographie de son père, Tom Jedusor, prenait pratiquement toute la place. Déjà quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui. Chaque fois que son père était évoqué, des élèves le dévisageaient étrangement. Harry ne s'attarda pas dessus et s'intéressa au titre : _Les_ _actes_ _de_ _Lord_ _Voldemort_. Il n'y avait aucun nom pour désigner l'auteur. Le Survivant mettait sa main à couper que son père n'était pas responsable de ce livret. Il n'utiliserait jamais le nom de _Lord Voldemort, _symbole de la première guerre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il échangea un regard stupéfait avec sa meilleure amie. Il ouvrit le cahier et lut l'introduction.

_Tom Jedusor est un sorcier puissant descendant de la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, un des fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Après une scolarité brillante dans la maison Serpentard, il disparaît de la surface de la __T__erre__. Des témoins et des proches affirment aujourd'hui qu'il parcourait le monde pour découvrir les nouveaux secrets de la magie. Repoussant ses limites, il construisit lors de cette époque un semblant d'empire tyrannique. À la tête d'un groupe appelé Mangemort, Tom Jedusor opte pour un pseudonyme : Lord Voldemort. De retour en Angleterre, il impose ses idées racistes par la terreur. Les Moldus, les créatures magiques et les Nés-Moldus n'ont pas leur place dans son idéologie politique. _

_Alors les combats commencent. La peur s'installe. Les morts sont nombreux. Les victimes et les familles décimées se cachent pour échapper à la fureur des Mangemorts. La résistance s'organise mais pas assez rapidement, pas assez bien pour lutter contre la haine dévastatrice de l'homme dont le nom ne doit plus être prononcé sous peine de torture. La paix ne revient qu'au terme d'un combat acharné qu'il perd face à son propre fils cadet, accueilli par les Potter._

_Aujourd'hui, Tom Jedusor est revenu, puissant. Son retour s'est fait au détriment d'une partie de Poudlard et a tué une jeune fille, Ginevra Weasley. Malgré ses actes odieux, il est applaudi à chacune de ses apparitions. Il achète son repenti en construisant des espaces sorciers et en faisant des dons généreux. Sa famille fait la __U__ne__ de la presse et tout le monde s'interroge sur son lien familial avec le Survivant. Mais qui a réellement oublié les horreurs subies, quelques années __plus tôt__ ? _

« Oh Merlin ! »

Neville venait de terminer la lecture de l'introduction et il avait tourné la première page. Harry détourna les yeux de son propre magazine pour regarder celui de son ami. Il porta alors une main à sa bouche et contempla la photographie animée avec effroi. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Un quartier Moldu dévasté s'étendait sous ses yeux. Des maisons en flammes côtoyaient d'autres bâtiments en ruine, soufflés par une force incroyable. Des voitures étaient retournées, des cadavres jonchaient les trottoirs ou la route. et les jardins ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un champ de bataille. Des trous de la taille d'une météorite se trouvaient dans le bitume. Des gens courraient et disparaissaient du cadre avant de réapparaître, hurlant. Des traces de sang étaient visibles sur le sol malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Les flammes qui incendiaient les maisons éclairaient suffisamment la photographie.

C'était absolument infect. Harry s'empressa de tourner la page de l'introduction pour tomber sur un cliché semblable. Les larmes aux yeux, il porta son attention sur la page de gauche où une centaine de noms était listés. Le garçon comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des victimes de Lord Voldemort. Les trois premiers noms lui sautèrent aux yeux : Ginevra Weasley, James Potter, Lily Potter. En tournant les pages suivantes, il découvrit une flopée de photographies et de noms. La liste semblait infinie. Les mains tremblantes, Harry fixa le papier glacé. Les lettres noires formant le nom des victimes dansèrent devant ses yeux brouillés par les larmes et l'émotion.

Aussitôt, une explosion sembla retentir dans la Grande Salle. Le Survivant tressaillit et il releva la tête, observant autour de lui d'un air hagard. Le choc les avait d'abord paralysé mais ils réagirent tous d'un même mouvement. Tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps, poussant des cris. Les professeurs étaient eux-mêmes sous le choc. Ils feuilletèrent rapidement le fin livret d'une dizaine pages. Les photographies qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux étaient choquantes et sanglantes. Quelques premiers années étaient blêmes et une jeune fille sanglota face à un cliché particulièrement horrible : une montagne de cadavres sur un champ de bataille.

« S'il vous plaît ! »

La voix de Dumbledore tonna dans la cacophonie de la Grande Salle. Il s'était levé, espérant attirer ainsi l'attention sur lui. Cependant, personne ne l'écouta ou lui jeta un seul regard. Les élèves continuaient à parler entre eux, observant les différents clichés choquants contenus dans le petit livret. Avec sa baguette magique, il provoqua une détonation suivie d'une gerbe d'étincelles rouges. Le silence se fit progressivement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le directeur.

« Suite à ce courrier inattendu, je demande aux préfets de récupérer tout ces petits livrets auprès des premières et deuxièmes années en raison des images choquantes, » déclara t-il.

Aussitôt, les préfets se levèrent et se rendirent auprès des plus jeunes. Le professeur Snape se leva et disparu par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Quelques élèves protestèrent mais d'autres leur rendirent le carnet avec soulagement. Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir garder le sien mais dans un sens, il aurait aimé ne jamais l'avoir entre les mains. Hermione, assise à côté de lui, attrapa sa main discrètement. Elle garda la tête froide, fixant le directeur d'un air impassible. Mais elle lui serra la main sous la table dans un signe de soutien évident. Une fois la première surprise estompée, les regards mauvais et dégoûtés se tournaient déjà vers le Survivant.

« Je vous demande ensuite de rester calme face aux actes perpétrés par Mr Jedusor il y a de cela une dizaine d'années. »

Harry n'écouta pas le reste du discours de Dumbledore, sous le choc. Il perçut quelques mots dans lesquels il essayait de rassurer ses élèves. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il prenait la défense de Voldemort, assurant que de telles scènes ne se reproduiraient pas. Dès que les premiers étudiants se levèrent, il bondit de sa chaise suivi par Hermione. Neville évita sciemment le regard de ses amis. Tout les deux quittèrent la Grande Salle. Les jambes d'Harry tremblaient si violemment qu'il craint un moment de s'effondrer dans les couloirs. Il croisa le regard de Drago au détour d'un couloir. Son cousin, accompagné de Blaise et Pansy, tenta de lui parler. Tous les trois tenaient un de ces maudits livrets. Cependant, le Survivant détourna le regard, lui indiquant ainsi son désir de solitude.

Une fois dans la sécurité de son dortoir, Harry s'affala sur son lit. La jeune fille s'installa à côté de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, Pattenrond arriva à son tour et prit place au pied du lit de Seamus. Le silence perdura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Hermione n'ouvre le livret. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et sentit son ami se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour en regarder le contenu. Silencieusement, ils parcoururent l'ensemble des clichés et les noms des victimes. Au début, il s'agissait des morts. Puis ce fut le nom des blessés graves, des mutilés ou des personnes disparues. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le nom de Franck et Alice Londubat. Étaient-ce les parents de Neville ? Après tout, leur ami vivait avec sa grand-mère. Ils ignoraient les raisons de cette situation. La culpabilité tordit l'estomac d'Harry qui s'empressa de tourner la page.

En quelques minutes, ils firent le tour du fin livret. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte sans prononcer un mot. Pattenrond s'étira et sauta agilement du lit de Seamus, laissant une traînée de poils oranges sur l'oreiller. Ensuite, il bondit sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, froissant les pages du journal. Les mains de Hermione tremblaient. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle caressa son animal. Elle tenta cependant de masquer son émotion pour ne pas davantage bouleverser son meilleur ami.

« J'ai … je crois que j'ai essayé d'oublier qu'il était Voldemort, » confia Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione resta muette, cherchant les mots pour le rassurer. Elle-même s'était efforcée de distinguer Tom Jedusor et Lord Voldemort. Dans le fond, il s'agissait de la même personne. Les dissocier était impossible. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était horrible. Elle se sentait si mal pour Harry. Toutes ces photographies rappelaient combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être monstrueux. Elle savait peu de choses sur la première guerre. Les livres indiquaient seulement des dates et des descriptions subjectives. Peu d'images illustraient cette époque. Quelques unes se trouvaient facilement : la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel ou sur le bras de Mangemorts condamnés à Azkaban, quelques fidèles reconnus comme la famille Lestrange. Jamais, par Merlin, jamais elle ne pensait voir des champs de batailles, des cadavres, des tueries.

Et Harry … Bon sang, Harry venait seulement de réaliser que son père était Voldemort. Un monstre. Dans ce livret, il y avait au moins des centaines de noms. Des centaines de morts. Il était responsable de tellement de malheur ! Harry devait être bouleversé. Si elle était dégoûtée par ces massacres, au moins elle n'était pas obligée de vivre avec son auteur ! D'après les dires de son ami, Tom était plutôt sympathique. Bien sûr, il était froid et distant mais il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il ne s'était pas non plus montré violent ou particulièrement raciste. En fait, Harry commençait même à l'apprécier. Ils avaient passé des vacances assez bonnes ensembles. Leurs discussions étaient encore limitées mais ils se rapprochaient lentement.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque son ami se leva d'un bond. Il commença à faire les cent pas devant elle, toujours silencieux. Abattu jusque là, la colère sembla l'animer brusquement. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns, dévoilant ainsi sa célèbre cicatrice. Par chance, personne n'était remonté dans le dortoir. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune mais leurs voix apeurées ou excitées étaient étouffées par l'éloignement. Tom allait être le principal sujet de conversation de la journée, voir des jours à venir.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail si facilement ? » cracha Harry avec colère. « Il semble si lisse et parfait ! Il fait semblant de se soucier de moi mais c'est faux ! »

« Harry. Ce... ce livret est affreux, » convint Hermione d'une voix hésitante. « Mais ça ne signifie pas forcément qu'il ne t'aime pas. Je suis certaine que tes parents et ton frère tiennent beaucoup à toi. »

« Peut-être mais ce sont tout de même des montres ! Je ne sais pas qui est le responsable de ce magazine mais je le remercie. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Je comprends pourquoi Ron est si dégoûté en me voyant. »

Le Survivant fulmina durant une dizaine de minutes. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il s'était laissé amadouer par la gentillesse excessive de sa mère, le calme de son père et l'humour de son frère. Or, il était stupide de croire à cela. Il était si naïf. Les gens ne changeaient pas. Son père était encore un meurtrier responsable d'une guerre et d'un massacre. Sa mère le soutenait. Seul son frère lui paraissait innocent dans cette histoire. Il se complaisait tellement dans ses retrouvailles familiales qu'il oubliait tout. Il était un pauvre crétin. Après tout, Ginny était morte de la faute de son père. Bien sûr, qu'il était un assassin. Il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris !

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers son armoire d'un pas raide. Tremblant de colère, il luttait contre les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux bleus. Il attrapa son blouson qu'il enfila ainsi que son écharpe et ses gants. La neige ne faisait peut-être plus partie du décor mais le froid et le vent étaient encore d'actualité. Il s'habilla avec des mains tremblantes sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione. Elle l'interrogea sur ses intentions : où comptait-il se rendre ?

« Je vais à Pré-au-Lard, » siffla le garçon. « Je suis sûr que Pettigrow ne me veut rien. C'est simplement encore une ruse de la part de mon père. Il discrédite tous ses Mangemorts pour apparaître comme le doux agneau. Je ne me ferai pas avoir une seconde fois. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » commenta Hermione en se levant à son tour. « Harry, ça peut être vraiment dangereux ! »

_**x x x**_

Le soir même, Harry se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, seul. Il commençait à se faire tard. Le lune presque pleine se reflétait sur la surface lisse du Lac Noir. Le froid engourdissait ses membres malgré son épaisse couche de vêtements. Il souffla sur ses gants, espérant ainsi les réchauffer. Son ventre grogna de faim. Il ne s'était pas rendu au dîner dans la Grande Salle après s'être fait insulté dans les couloirs. Malgré l'insistance de Hermione, il refusait de subir des quolibets, des sifflements et la colère de ses camarades. Même le regard du professeur McGonagall était étrange ! Il avait quelques friandises dans ses poches mais la lassitude l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste.

Quitter le dortoir s'était révélé extrêmement facile : seuls les préfets-en-chefs faisaient des rondes dans les couloirs. Hermione pensait qu'une réunion professorale se tenait au même moment. Elle ne se trompait pas. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du directeur. Mettaient-ils au point une stratégie pour rassurer les élèves sans pour autant excuser Voldemort ? Quoiqu'il en soit, même Rusard était cloitré dans son bureau, surveillant une retenue. Harry n'était pas le seul élève à s'être aperçu de ce calme. Les couloirs grouillaient littéralement d'étudiants à la recherche d'aventure. Tous optait pour des stratagèmes divers mais Harry possédait deux armes essentielles : sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs ouverte à côté de lui pour vérifier régulièrement que les professeurs étaient encore occupés.

Le livret anti-Jedusor se trouvait sur ses genoux. Il ne se lassait pas de le feuilleter. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir encore et encore son père. La puissance de l'homme et de ses troupes était incontestable. Dirigeait-il encore aujourd'hui ce groupe, les Mangemorts ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Lors des vacances, beaucoup de sorciers allaient et venaient au Manoir. Cependant, il ignorait s'ils étaient des Mangemorts et ce qu'ils manigançaient. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il renifla pitoyablement, contemplant une photographie monstrueuse d'un bâtiment éventré. Des corps tombaient des fenêtres, encore et encore.

Qui était responsable de ce magazine ?

« Salut. »

Harry fit pratiquement un bond d'un mètre. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne surveillait plus la carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'avait même pas entendu les bruits de pas s'approchant. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Théodore. Comme toujours, celui-ci tenait une lanterne, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape ainsi qu'un épais grimoire. Le Gryffondor lui rendit son salut, incertain. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien même s'ils s'ignoraient la journée. En réalité, Harry aurait préféré rester seul. Leur rencontre était imprévue. Cependant, il resta silencieux. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'avoir une compagnie. Les regards de pitié d'Hermione le lassaient et Neville évitait tout simplement de le regarder. Il observa le Serpentard s'installer à côté de lui.

« Qu'est … C'est vraiment la carte de Poudlard ? » s'exclama Théodore.

Le plus jeune tenta de nier mais son ami venait de s'emparer de la carte des Maraudeurs. Il essaya de lui arracher des mains mais le blond se mit hors de sa portée. Il observa avec attention le parchemin. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant plusieurs points réunis dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ce fut son souffle qui se coupa en montrant du doigt un point portant son nom assis à côté de celui de Harry Jedusor. Ce dernier grimaça, songeant que son secret n'en était plus un. Hermione et Neville connaissaient aussi l'existence de l'objet.

D'ailleurs, Harry s'était demandé s'il avait toujours porté le nom _Jedusor _sur la carte. Durant ses deux premières années scolaires, il pensait être un Potter, pas un Jedusor. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce fait sans pour autant oser interroger les jumeaux Weasley. Malgré la sympathie des deux frères à son encontre, un certain malaise persistait entre eux. Il avait alors supposé que non. Toujours avec Ron, ils se seraient aperçus que ce n'était pas Harry _Potter _qui accompagnait leur frère mais Harry Jedusor. Hermione avait émis une hypothèse intéressante : suite à la lecture du testament, il s'était reconnu lui-même comme membre de la famille Jedusor. La carte l'avait assimilé et changé l'étiquette qui le désignait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Théodore s'extasia devant l'ingéniosité de la carte des Maraudeurs. Il s'amusa à chercher ses amis. Drago se trouvait dans un coin de la salle commune avec Pansy. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard. Blaise, Daphné, Millicent et Grégory étaient dans un autre coin de la pièce. Marcus était sur le terrain de Quidditch malgré l'heure tardive. Théodore eut une moue déçue en apprenant que Harry n'était pas le créateur de la carte. C'était la première fois que le Survivant le voyait si excité par quelque chose. En règle générale, son camarade était plutôt stoïque. Ses éclats de rire étaient rares. Alors le voir quasiment sautiller sur place était stupéfiant.

« Personne ne doit savoir ! » prévint Harry.

« Évidemment, c'est un secret. »

« Pas même Drago, » insista t-il.

Théodore hocha la tête en guise de promesse. Son ami avait entre les mains un outil magique incroyable. Il voudrait bien rencontrer le créateur de cette carte. La magie contenue dans le parchemin devait être grandiose. Il continua à contempler ce parchemin absolument génial et unique. Il comprenait mieux comment Harry faisait pour ne jamais recevoir de punitions pour ses sorties nocturnes. Lui, discret comme un chat, rencontrait parfois un professeur ou un préfet-en-chef.

Rares étaient les conversations entre Harry et son cousin. En tout cas, ils ne se disputaient plus. Ou alors très rarement et cela concernait souvent le Quidditch. Cependant, une certaine confiance s'était installée entre eux. Mais Harry doutait que Drago reste silencieux à propos de la carte des Maraudeurs. Si cela remontait aux oreilles de ses parents, il pouvait être certain de se la voir confisquée par mesure de précaution. Avec cela, il pouvait sortir quand il voulait sans rencontrer personne. Il commençait même à connaître la château comme sa poche. Alors ses parents n'hésiteraient pas à lui prendre pour l'empêcher de prendre des risques inutiles.

Comme cette après-midi … Hermione était encore fâchée par sa désobéissance et son impulsivité. Ses regards désapprobateurs étaient si lourds à son départ de la tour des Gryffondors. Il s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Peu après lui avoir légué la carte, les jumeaux s'étaient chargés de lui montrer les différents passages secrets présents sur la carte. Il pouvait donc quitter Poudlard et atterrir dans la cave du magasin Honeydukes. Grâce à ce passage, il évitait habilement les Détraqueurs et arrivait en seulement quelques minutes au petit village sorcier.

C'était sympa et amusant d'être dans l'interdit. Il se sentait fort de désobéir ainsi à l'homme capable de perpétrer des massacres sanglants. C'était stupide mais sur le coup, ça lui semblait une idée géniale. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était lassé d'être caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione l'avait quasiment ignoré toute la journée. Elle avait seulement accepté de se charger de ses achats chez Honeydukes. Las, il s'était finalement isolé près de la cabane hurlante. Assis sur l'herbe humide, il s'était contenté d'observer la maison hantée du village. Il avait croisé Neville en compagnie de Dean et Seamus. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les frères Weasley s'étaient tous réunis pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à leur père.

« Je me demande qui est assez fou pour éditer un tel journal. »

La voix calme de Théodore le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Le blond avait reposé la carte des Maraudeurs devant lui. Harry attrapa le dit journal et le ferma. Son ami lui prit doucement des mains et l'éloigna d'eux, comme s'il était venimeux, dangereux. Le geste de son ami le fit sourire doucement. Être soutenu par une autre personne qu'Hermione était vraiment agréable. En le voyant frissonner, Théo ôta sa cape en fourrure et l'étendit sur eux. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour profiter un maximum de la chaleur du vêtement et de celle projetée par la lanterne.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. C'était agréable. Harry se détendit progressivement. Il se permit même de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon à côté de lui. Malgré le bref raidissement du Serpentard, il ne le repoussa pas. Le poids qui comprimait la poitrine de Harry s'allégea et ses larmes refluèrent. Il cacha habilement son regard humide.

« Des personnes qui ont soufferts à cause de mon père. »

« Il tente de se racheter, » protesta Théodore. « Pourquoi l'encourager à la colère ? »

Harry releva la tête puis lui lança un regard interloqué. Le Serpentard prenait-il vraiment la défense de son père ? Même après avoir vu toutes ces horreurs ? Lu tous ces noms ? Le garçon haussa les épaules avant de lui rappeler que Tom Jedusor était irréprochable depuis plusieurs mois. Il agissait dans l'intérêt du pays. Il lui permettait de développer son économie mais également son patrimoine. D'accord, Harry admettait que son ami n'avait pas totalement tort. Beaucoup de sorciers applaudissaient ces initiatives. Mais quand même, il s'agissait de Voldemort. Pourquoi son ami le défendait ? Il apprit alors avec effarement que Roman Nott, le père de son ami, était un des plus vieux et fidèles Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort.

« Il faut simplement essayer de comprendre leur idéologie, » expliqua Théo. « Les Sangs-Purs sont souvent les sorciers les plus puissants car ils reçoivent deux doses de magie lors de leur conception. Depuis quelques décennies, le niveau magique a baissé car il est contaminé par des sangs impurs. »

« Même si mon père veut assurer la pérennité de la magie, penses-tu vraiment que tous ces meurtres soient nécessaires ? »

« Non. Non ce n'est pas nécessaire mais il n'a pas été écouté. »

Face à la perplexité du Survivant, Théo tenta de lui expliquer le peu qu'il savait sur cette période. Son père était assez discret même s'il ne lui avait jamais caché sa véritable allégeance. Au début, l'objectif de Tom Jedusor n'était pas de mener une guerre ou d'exterminer toutes les personnes au sang impur. À l'heure actuelle, faire cela était un risque pour la survie des sorciers. Les familles Sangs-Purs n'étaient plus assez nombreuses pour assurer le renouvellement de la population de chaque génération. Les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés étaient indispensables à ce jour.

Non le but premier de l'homme était de redonner un nouveau souffle à la magie. Par exemple, il voulait réformer l'enseignement des jeunes sorciers. Il lui semblait important de commencer la théorie de la magie plus tôt, notamment auprès des jeunes Nés-Moldus. Peu de personne savait ce qu'était la magie. Les enfants arrivaient à Poudlard et pensaient seulement avoir à agiter une baguette magique. Or, la magie est une substance plus complexe que cela. En plus de l'apprentissage théorique de la magie pure et de son histoire, Tom pensait important de créer des cours d'étiquettes et d'informations pour permettre aux plus jeunes d'évoluer en comprenant la structure de leur pays.

Ensuite, il est vrai qu'il avait développé une politique raciste, prenant une ampleur disproportionnée. Les Moldus étaient ses premières cibles. Tom était effaré que les sorciers soient contraints de se cacher. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre librement alors qu'ils possédaient quelque chose d'absolument stupéfiant. Ils étaient plus puissants que les Moldus et ils devaient se plier devant eux. Ce n'était pas normal. Ça devrait être le contraire. Mais la population sorcière était effrayée à l'idée de se dévoiler aux Moldus. Beaucoup s'étaient donc opposés à cette idée commençant à naître au Ministère de la Magie.

Harry l'écouta attentivement, sentant son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Présenté ainsi, cela semblait être totalement incroyable et génial. Il signait tout de suite pour le programme politique de son père. Il avait l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de capital sur sa famille. Son père avait une réelle idéologie. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire sans conscience. Visiblement, il s'était trompé … Son souffle se coupa et il secoua la tête d'un air buté. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le matin il découvrait tous ces clichés terrifiants puis là Théodore tentait de l'endoctriner.

« Tes parents t'ont seulement bourrés le cerveau avec ces conneries quand t'étais petit. »

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard mauvais, vexé. Il se redressa et arracha la cape des épaules de Harry. Il l'enfila rapidement et se plaça devant le jeune homme.

« Ton père a dérapé lorsque Dumbledore l'a condamné comme Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a seulement retenu son programme contre les Moldus. Et Voldemort cherchait à repousser les limites de la magie et de sa propre magie. Il s'est perdu et a oublié tout ce qu'il voulait faire de bien, concentrant seulement sa haine sur les Moldus et les sangs impurs. Mon père connaît très bien le tien : ils étudiaient ensembles à Poudlard. Tu devrais être fier d'avoir un père aussi intelligent que le tien. »

« Ta mère est heureuse de savoir que ton père a sûrement tué pour le mien ? »

Le regard que lui lança le Serpentard le gela sur place. La colère le faisait même trembler.

« Ma mère est morte alors j'ignore ce qu'elle pense, crétin ! »

Le choc s'étala sur le visage de Harry. Oh Merlin … il l'ignorait totalement ! Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur vie familiale. C'était la première fois que Théodore se montrait aussi ouvert envers lui. Il lui avait avoué sans détour que son père était un Mangemort, un fidèle de son propre père. Il ignorait totalement que la mère de son ami était morte. Jamais il ne se serait permis de dire une telle chose s'il connaissait ce détail ! Il se redressa et tenta de retenir son ami. Toutefois, celui-ci s'était déjà enfoncé dans l'escalier pour rejoindre le pied de la tour. Encore hébété par toutes ces révélations, il s'appuya contre la rambarde de la tour, le souffle court.

Dès le lendemain, il présenterait ses excuses à Théodore. Peu importe s'il devait le faire devant tout le monde. Il se sentait si coupable. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien c'était blessant d'entendre parler d'un parent défunt. Ensuite … Ensuite, il raconterait cette soirée étonnante et toutes ces révélations à sa meilleure amie, en omettant d'évoquer la mère de Théodore. Elle seule réfléchirait posément. Il pourrait savoir si le Serpentard lui disait la vérité ? Le meilleur moyen de le découvrir était d'interroger directement ses parents. Or, il n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment. Faire face à son père dans l'immédiat ? Non merci ! La seule personne qu'il voulait contacter était Adam. Mais son frère était encore très jeune à cette époque. Connaissait-il réellement les projets de l'homme ? Savait-il pourquoi il avait dérapé comme le disait Théodore ?

Un peu hagard, le Survivant attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs. La plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans les dortoirs. Les professeurs étaient toujours dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Snape bougeait même nerveusement, faisant des cercles autour des personnes présentes. Tel un vautour, songea Harry. Il repéra rapidement où se trouvait les préfets et le chemin à prendre pour les éviter. Il prononça le contre-sort et rangea le parchemin dans sa poche. Il fourra également sa cape d'invisibilité dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il hésita un moment mais récupéra finalement le petit livret qui traînait au sol. Il éteignit la lanterne laissée par Théodore mais ne la prit pas. Elle lui serait utile pour une prochaine fois. Il quitta ensuite le balcon de la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors.

Il marchait rapidement, encore bouleversé par sa journée et tous les récents évènements. Malgré lui, la culpabilité d'être allé sans autorisation à Pré-au-Lard l'enveloppa. Non seulement il prenait des risques mais en plus de cela, ses parents pourraient le punir pour ça. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, une douleur fulgurante à la tête le fit tomber au sol. Ses genoux heurtèrent durement une marche et il poussa un cri bruyant, plaquant ses deux mains contre son front. Un vif sentiment de colère lui tordit l'estomac et la rage se déversa avec force dans son corps, le brûlant comme un poison. Aussi vite que cette sensation apparut, elle disparue et la douleur reflua progressivement. Essoufflé, sous le choc, Harry resta un moment prostré sur la marche d'escalier. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une douleur aussi intense. Il réalisa alors qu'elle ne provenait pas de l'ensemble de sa tête mais seulement de sa cicatrice. D'un doigt tremblant, il toucha la marque brûlante.

Le bruit d'un craquement derrière lui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'empressa de se relever, craignant l'arrivée d'un préfet. Les jambes tremblantes, il courut pratiquement jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ralentit en voyant trois élèves se tenir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Que faisaient-ils là ? Il reconnut Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor massif en quatrième année. Les deux autres étaient des garçons de la même année que Fred et George mais il ignorait leurs prénoms. Un peu étonné par leur présence, Harry pressa le pas en les ignorant. Les trois garçons lui bloquèrent le passage, se plaçant juste devant la Grosse Dame.

« Eh, Jedusor ! Pas si vite ! » l'arrêta McLaggen.

Harry serra les dents. Ok … Est-ce qu'ils l'attendaient ? Il tourna sur lui-même mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Personne n'approchait. Il faisait la moitié de la taille du garçon plus petit et certainement le tiers de son poids. Il avait à peine un gramme de muscle sur le corps ! La Grosse Dame dormait et laissait échapper quelques ronflements disgracieux.

« Toi aussi tu lis ça ? Tu es fier des actes de papa ? »

Sans pouvoir se défendre, un garçon aux cheveux blonds lui arracha le livre des mains. Harry serra les poings le long de son corps. Il n'était pas assez fort pour se permettre de leur sauter dessus. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, agacé de les entendre railler son père. Assez grand, la tête constellée de boutons rouges et blancs, l'adolescent ouvrit le carnet puis lui lança au visage. Les deux autres ricanèrent et félicitèrent leur camarde. Ainsi, Harry apprit le nom du deuxième garçon : Kenneth Towler. Mais leur rire s'éteignit en voyant la rapidité avec laquelle le plus jeune sortit sa baguette magique. Il la pointa droit sur eux en reculant d'un pas.

Le premier coup partit si vite que Harry ne le vit même pas arriver. Une douleur fulgurante explosa dans son nez. Il lâcha bêtement sa baguette magique pour plaquer sa main contre son nez. Il se courba en deux en sentant un flot de sang couler sur ses mains. Le troisième Gryffondor, en cinquième année, le poussa et il tomba lamentablement sur les fesses. McLaggen lui balança un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes. Il poussa un cri douloureux mais Kenneth s'empressa de plaquer une main moite sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se tortilla dans tous les sens, espérant se libérer de la prise puissante du garçon. Les deux autres continuaient à le frapper avec hargne.

« Ton père a fait du mal à au moins une personne de notre famille. C'est à toi de souffrir, maintenant ! » Tonna Patrick Stimpson.

« J'aurai honte d'avoir une telle famille ! » susurra à son tour Kenneth dans son oreille. « Ton père est un monstre et ta mère doit sûrement être une trainée ! »

La douleur était si forte qu'il commença à sangloter pitoyablement. Des hématomes allaient recouvrir l'ensemble de son corps. Un craquement sordide se fit entendre suite à un coup de pied particulièrement violent dans les côtes. Le sang continuait de jaillir de son nez, coulant sur son menton et tâchant ses vêtements et le sol. D'une main, Towler entravait férocement ses deux bras. De l'autre, il l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. La rage habitait les trois Gryffondors.

Lui-même sentait la colère l'envahir avec force. Ils ne devaient pas insulter sa mère ! Sa baguette magique se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, inutile. Malgré le raffut, la Grosse Dame dormait toujours. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'un autre coup de poing frappa sa tempe droite. Il continua à se débattre mais la force de Kenneth était incroyable. Il mordit alors la main posée sur sa bouche. Un goût désagréable de sueur et d'encre se répandit sur sa langue. Surpris, son tortionnaire le lâcha et le poussa en avant. Harry manqua de sa taper le front contre le sol. Il rampa quasiment pour attraper sa baguette magique. Merlin, il ne se laisserait pas faire une fois de plus par ces abrutis !

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

McLaggen chuta au sol, pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts. Assis au sol, Harry soupira de soulagement. Un de moins. Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur terrible à la jambe gauche l'en empêcha. Il serra les dents. Dans sa tentative, il ne vit pas Kenneth sortir sa propre baguette magique. Un sortilège fonça droit sur lui. Son corps se souleva du sol et rencontra le mur derrière lui. Il eut le temps de voir les trois garçons rentrer précipitamment dans la tour, profitant du lent réveil de la Grosse Dame pour échapper à son regard. Ensuite, il s'évanouit.

Ce fut des voix animées qui le réveillèrent. Lentement, il souleva ses paupières. La blancheur éclatante qui l'accueillit le fit grogner. L'infirmerie. Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps ! Une douleur lui vrilla le crâne et il posa une main dessus, tremblant. Oh Merlin, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes dansait dans sa tête. De son regard embué par la fatigue et la douleur, il vit deux femmes s'approcher d'un pas rapide vers lui. Mrs Pomfresh se pencha vers lui, tâtant son front avec douceur. Elle se redressa, dévoilant ainsi la personne l'accompagnant.

« Maman ? » articula t-il difficilement.

Pourquoi se mère se trouvait-elle ici ? Ayeline lui sourit avec douceur. Son joli visage était marqué par la fatigue. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte et un châle noir recouvrait ses fines épaules. Elle était encore plus blême que d'habitude. Harry se rappela avec douleur l'insulte des trois Gryffondors. Sa mère n'était certainement pas une _traînée. _La colère le saisit à nouveau. Il laissa Mrs Pomfresh lui fourrer une fiole au bord des lèvres. La potion s'écoulant dans sa gorge avait un goût affreux et il grimaça.

« Bonjour Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a contacté dès qu'ils t'ont trouvé dans le couloir hier soir. »

Hier soir ? Le regard stupéfait de Harry se tourna vers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Le soleil était déjà haut. Il devait être pas loin de dix heures du matin. Il devrait être en cours de botanique à cet instant. Harry soupira. Quelle journée … Ça s'était fini en beauté. Il tâtonna son nez. Un énorme bandage le recouvrait. Oh Merlin, il ne sortait pas de l'infirmerie avec un tel truc sur le visage ! Il tenta de soulever sa jambe gauche mais la douleur le fit grincer des dents. L'infirmière s'empressa de l'examiner. Une bande était également attachée autour de son membre gonflée par la douleur et les coups.

Après quelques recommandations, Mrs Pomfresh les laissa seuls. Elle s'approcha d'un autre lit dans lequel se trouvait Fred. Le garçon avait le teint verdâtre et il ne cessait de vomir dans une bassine. À côté de lui, George s'extasiait tandis que Ron ricanait doucement. Harry était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience des jumeaux. De temps en temps, une explosion secouait la Tour des Gryffondors. Plus personne ne s'interrogeait sur sa provenance. Il s'agissait de Fred et George à la recherche d'une nouvelle farce et attrape. Les trois Weasley évitaient sciemment de regarder Harry et Ayeline.

« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? » chuchota cette dernière.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et caressa doucement sa main. Elle paraissait attristée. L'inquiétude grimpa en Harry qui se mordilla la lèvre.

« C'est de la faute à papa ! » finit-il par marmonner. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité. « Ils voulaient se venger de lui et ils ont raison ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! »

La douleur marqua un instant le visage d'Ayeline avant qu'elle ne masque cette émotion. À la place, elle soupira doucement et attrapa quelque chose sur la table de chevet. Harry tourna la tête. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait sa baguette magique, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, heureusement inactive.

Sa mère venait de prendre le journal anti-Voldemort. Poudlard n'était pas le seul lieu de distribution de ce livret. Toutes les familles sorcières avaient reçu le même courrier. Tom était entré dans une colère noire. Sa magie s'était échappée, détruisant une partie de la salle à manger d'hiver du Manoir. Juste avant que Dumbledore ne la contacte, il s'était de nouveau mis hors de lui, éprouvé par sa journée. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, durant _toute la journée ! Elle contempla un moment la couverture avant de la pointer du doigt._

« Là-dedans, il y a tout le mal causé par ton père. Mais pas tout ce qu'il a fait de bien. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de bien ? » siffla Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Je n'arrive pas à trouver. »

Ayeline mit de côté le petit livre et posa une main sur une joue de son fils. Ses propres yeux étaient humides mais elle savait contrôler ses émotions. Chaque fois qu'un bond en avant était fait avec son fils, ils en refaisaient deux en arrière. L'incertitude d'Harry ne faiblissait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à leur faire confiance. Ni à elle, ni à Tom. Encore moins à Tom. Le garçon souffrait de cette situation. Voir cela la faisait également souffrir. Elle voulait offrir le bonheur à son fils cadet.

« Il nous aime. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

La voix étranglée de Harry retentit dans l'infirmerie. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux mais le plus jeune n'y fit pas attention.

« Si, Harry. Ton père t'aime. Tu peux me croire. »

« Mais il a fait tellement de mal, » balbutia le Gryffondor.

« Je sais, » chuchota t-elle en embrassant le front de son fils. « Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait. »


	17. Chapitre XVI : Premières rencontres

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses et j'ai très apprécié l'écrire. En ce qui concerne les reviews, je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde car j'ai eu un contre-temps personnel qui m'a beaucoup occupé depuis le début de la semaine. Je m'en excuse mais sachez que je fais mon maximum pour être présente et vous remerciez comme il se doit de l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire !

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong>_: Premières rencontres_

La première fois que Harry rencontra Amélia Bones, il se sentit intimidé. C'était une femme massive et très grande. Vêtue d'un simple tailleur noir, elle laissait apercevoir une grande sévérité. Cette impression était accentuée par les cheveux gris coupés courts de la femme ainsi qu'un monocle. Elle portait de hauts talons, si bien que son père et elle avaient la même taille. D'après sa famille, elle dirigeait le Département de la justice magique et était à la tête du Magenmagot, une institution judiciaire essentielle en Grande-Bretagne. Tenant un gobelet de café fumant à la main, elle feuilletait silencieusement un dossier.

Harry et Mrs Bones se trouvaient dans une salle d'interrogatoire du deuxième étage consacrée au Département de la justice magique. L'immense étage regroupait la division des aurors, les policiers sorciers ainsi que les services du Magenmagot et celui des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Si Harry ne se trompait pas, Mr Weasley y travaillait. Le jeune homme observa autour de lui. La salle était étriquée et carrée. Une seule torche éclairait faiblement la pièce. Une table en métal trônait au centre ainsi que deux chaises se faisant face. Une large vitre teintée occupait un pan de mur. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait les voir, comme dans les films Moldus ? C'était vraiment froid et sordide. Il avait l'impression d'être un meurtrier sur le point d'être jugé.

C'était la première fois que Harry se rendait au Ministère de la Magie. C'était un bâtiment magnifique, notamment la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, mais il était si angoissé qu'il avait à peine observé la décoration. Il s'était empressé de suivre ses parents, craignant d'être englouti par les centaines de fonctionnaires grouillant dans l'Atrium. Il aurait préféré que cette visite se fasse dans d'autres conditions. Ses parents s'étaient assurés de faire oublier le livre s'opposant farouchement à Tom. Comment ? En déposant plainte contre le professeur Dumbledore. Autant dire que toutes les spéculations sur ce livret tombèrent aux oubliettes. Les journaux s'arrachaient le scoop. Tout le monde parlait de ça à Poudlard. Les demandes d'interviews affluaient, autant du côté du directeur que de la famille Jedusor. Mais pour le moment, le silence restait la stratégie adoptée par les deux camps.

« Comment allez-vous Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, habitué au silence de la petite salle. Mrs Bones venait de poser son gobelet de café vide. Elle lui sourit gentiment mais la sévérité flottait dans ses yeux. Elle ressemblait énormément au professeur McGonagall. Le garçon lui fit un sourire incertain, tournant la tête vers la vitre teintée. Si la femme s'aperçut de ses interrogations à ce sujet, elle ne lui apporta aucune information supplémentaire. Il était certain qu'elle analysait son malaise. À la place, elle lui proposa un verre de jus de citrouille. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison habillé proprement apporte sa commande ainsi qu'un nouveau café pour la femme.

Suite à leur dépôt de plainte, un courrier du Département de la justice magique lui était parvenu à Poudlard. C'était une brève lettre qui confirmait sa plainte et l'informait de la procédure enclenchée. Les différents termes juridiques étaient vraiment complexes à comprendre. Même Hermione avait froncé le bout de son nez avant de noter tout le vocabulaire inconnu sur un parchemin. Elle s'était ensuite enfermée à la bibliothèque durant quelques heures. Cependant, la lettre le conviait également à cette entrevue. L'information succincte lui donnait seulement l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Par la suite, il avait appris que ses parents et même son avocat avaient reçu une lettre semblable davantage détaillée. Le fait qu'il soit mineur compliquait beaucoup la procédure judiciaire.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Heureusement qu'il le savait. Au regard perçant de la femme, il comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse verbale de sa part. Il plaça ses mains autour de son gobelet de jus de citrouille, fixant la table métallique usée. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

« Nous avons porté plainte contre le professeur Dumbledore, » murmura t-il, espérant que ça suffirait.

Mrs Bones lui sourit avec douceur. Elle l'encouragea d'un mouvement de main à poursuivre et il la regarda bêtement. Il avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille afin de rester muet. Elle profita de ce silence pour sortir un rouleau de parchemin de son sac en cuir ainsi qu'une jolie plume dont la pointe était en or.

« Connais-tu les termes exacts de cette plainte ? »

Par Merlin, elle le testait ! Il se redressa légèrement, la tête haute. Il n'allait pas faire d'erreurs à ce sujet.

« Usurpation d'identité, enlèvement et séquestration, » récita t-il.

Il se souvenait encore de sa conversation avec Mr Samson, l'avocat de la famille. D'ailleurs, l'homme les attendait près d'une des nombreuses cheminées de l'Atrium à leur arrivée. Il lui avait serré la main d'un geste sec en lui donnant une flopée de conseils déjà oubliés. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il devait être naturel, poli et sincère. Ce n'était pas difficile. Il ne mentait pas. Même si les Dursley n'étaient responsables en rien de cela, il était plutôt bien élevé. L'impolitesse ne le caractérisait pas vraiment. Sauf dans la classe du professeur Snape. Il avait tendance à être sensible dans cette matière.

Mrs Bones resta silencieuse, le fixant calmement. Elle prit à nouveau quelques notes. Elle lui demanda alors de donner une définition de ces mots. Un peu embarrassé, il lui présenta quelques explications maladroites. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire mais c'était difficile d'expliquer ça de manière simple ! Il fronça le nez, tentant d'être le plus clair possible. Malgré sa tentative de rester stoïque, elle sourit lentement en le voyant s'empêtrer dans ses définitions, bougeant nerveusement ses mains autour de lui.

La femme patienta jusqu'à ce que l'enfant face à elle achève ses explications nébuleuses. Il était nerveux et cela se ressentait affreusement. Il était loin de l'impassibilité et de la froideur dont faisait preuve ses parents. Malgré elle, le jeune garçon l'attendrissait. Cependant, elle se devait d'être objective. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire au Ministère de la Magie. Elle méritait amplement son titre de présidente du Magenmagot. Ses dures années de travail payaient enfin. Cependant, elle savait que ce cas était l'affaire de sa carrière. En aucun cas, elle n'allait se permettre d'expédier rapidement ce dossier ou de commettre une erreur. C'est pourquoi elle voulait s'assurer des intentions du Survivant. Avait-il conscience de ce qu'un tel procès engendrait ? Ce que de telles accusations provoquaient ? Savait-il simplement ce qu'il faisait ?

L'inimité entre Tom Jedusor et Albus Dumbledore n'était un secret pour personne. La vie d'un enfant était en jeu dans ce procès. Il était déjà évident pour tout le monde que la stabilité ne caractérisait pas vraiment la vie familiale de Harry Potter. Cependant, elle devait être certaine que les Jedusor n'utilisaient pas leur propre fils pour évincer le professeur Dumbledore de la scène politique. Il était clair que la popularité du vieil homme allait chuter si les accusations étaient véridiques. Elle était aussi très réaliste : cela arrangeait clairement Mr Jedusor. Mais cette plainte ne devait pas aller uniquement dans ce sens ! Elle devait être importante pour Harry. Normalement, ce travail d'investigation ne lui était pas confié. Dans ce cas, la confidentialité était de mise et les personnalités les plus importantes du Magenmagot travaillaient déjà sur le dossier.

« J'imagine que vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre enlèvement, » supposa t-elle. Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête avant de poursuivre. « C'est pour cette raison que je vais vous demander de me parler des Moldus qui se sont occupés de vous. Les Dursley, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Les yeux bleus du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas que le sujet serait abordé si tôt et de manière si directe. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cet entretien. Il pensait que cette première entrevue serait constituée de quelques questions banales. Et non pas qu'ils entreraient directement dans le vif du sujet. Mr Samson l'avait averti : son enfance serait passée au crible par les enquêteurs. Tous les détails devaient être réunis pour analyser au mieux la situation. Ils pouvaient faire pencher la balance en faveur d'un parti ou d'un autre. Dans ce cas, il était évident que ce serait de nouveaux éléments à charge contre Dumbledore.

Lors de la préparation du procès, l'avocat l'avait déjà interrogé à propos de son oncle et sa tante. Il devait tout savoir pour prendre une longueur d'avance. L'avocat du directeur ou les membres du Magenmagot ne devaient pas connaître en avant-première des choses que lui-même ignorait. Malgré cela, Harry était resté très vague malgré l'insistance de l'homme. Samson ignorait même l'existence du placard lui ayant fait office de chambre pendant dix années. Au bord des larmes, il avait quasiment supplié sa mère pour aller au lit. Inquiète, elle avait accédé à sa requête, ignorant les protestations véhémentes de Tom et Edward. Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était … ça lui rappelait trop son passé. À présent, il était choyé par sa mère. Même Narcissa, sa tante, était adorable avec lui. Son frère était loin d'être comme Dudley. Bref, c'était quasiment parfait en occultant la présence dérangeante, voir terrifiante, de son père.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, tentant d'afficher un air confiant. Cependant, Mrs Bones sembla remarquer son malaise. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. À la place, elle agita sa baguette magique et son verre de jus de citrouille se remplit à nouveau. Il s'efforça d'avaler le liquide froid, anxieux. Il n'en parlait déjà pas avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas pour en parler avec une inconnue. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais maltraité. Bon, il n'était pas très bien nourri et sa chambre était un placard. Il n'avait pas le droit à des soins chaque fois qu'il était souffrant. Bien sûr, son oncle avait parfois la main leste. Il avait même reçu quelques raclées douloureuses mais elles se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Ce n'était vraiment rien et il était encore tout petit à cette époque. À mesure qu'il grandissait, sa famille l'ignorait et s'éloignait de lui. Seules les corvées s'étaient alourdies. Ils étaient effrayés qu'il se défende grâce à la magie.

Bref son enfance, sans être merveilleuse, n'était pas catastrophique. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un orphelinat. Ça avait été sa plus grande hantise. Ça n'était pas arrivé. Encore aujourd'hui, il remerciait ses Moldus pour lui avoir évité l'orphelinat. Donc, il ne voulait pas se plaindre de sa famille. Mais dans le fond, rencontrer la famille Weasley, vivre chez les Granger puis avec les Jedusor lui avait fait comprendre que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais bien traité. Il tentait toujours de minimiser les faits mais … il était blessé par ce fort rejet. Il souffrait d'avoir grandi dans un placard miteux et poussiéreux. Sa gorge se serra et il s'efforça de refouler ses émotions pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un crétin.

« Mon oncle s'appelle Vernon Dursley. Il vend des outils. Ma tante, Pétunia, ne travaille pas. Elle s'occupe de mon cousin. »

« Elle s'occupait de vous également ? »

« Oui ! » s'empressa t-il de répondre.

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Edward Samson secoua la tête, dépité. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire. Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, il commandait une plume à papote. Cet objet ensorcelé était très pratique. La plume écrivait entièrement l'interrogatoire. Ça n'allait pas. Le garçon ne devait pas défendre les Moldus. Le fait qu'ils soient de mauvais tuteurs était un mauvais point pour le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait confié un nourrisson à des personnes n'étant pas de sa famille. Ils ne partageaient aucun lien. Et en plus de cela, des mauvais traitements étaient à noter. Harry ne devait surtout pas mentir et applaudir l'éducation de la famille Dursley.

L'avocat était en compagnie d'Ayeline et Jedusor. Tous les deux, assis côte à côte, suivaient attentivement la conversation entre Mrs Bones et Harry. Ils étaient soulagés que la présidente du Magenmagot s'en occupe elle-même. Elle était réputée pour son objectivité et sa rigueur. Même si ce procès risquait de mettre à mal une des personnalités importantes du pays, elle soutiendrait leur famille malgré tout. L'instinct maternel d'Ayeline se réveilla en voyant le malaise de son fils. Elle hésita un instant, tentée de mettre un terme à l'interrogatoire. Elle soupira faiblement. Tom, Harry, Adam et elle étaient conscients des conséquences de ce procès. Ça ne serait facile pour personne, surtout pas pour Harry. De plus, l'auror qui gardait la porte de la salle l'empêcherait d'intervenir.

Ils avaient déjà de la chance de pouvoir assister indirectement à cet entretien. Harry était mineur. Ça avait à la fois des inconvénients et des avantages. Ils étaient ses tuteurs légaux. Leur présence était donc requise pour chaque entretien, chaque interrogatoire ou chaque audience. Mr Samson était également chargé d'apporter un accord signé du garçon à chacune de ces rencontres. Ainsi, Ayeline ne voulait pas se faire remarquer en débarquant comme une furie dans la salle.

« Il faut aller chez les Dursley, » murmura Edward. « Nous devons recueillir quelques souvenirs pour prouver qu'ils ne sont pas de bons tuteurs. »

« Je pense que c'est nécessaire, » approuva Tom. « Harry ne révélera jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé au sein de cette maison. S'il est aussi hésitant, il nous cache certains détails. »

oOo

Harry quitta le vestiaire des Gryffondors en grimaçant. Olivier était un tortionnaire. C'était le pire capitaine de Quidditch au monde. Il regarda avec un certain amusement Alicia et Angelina s'éloigner en direction du château en marchant de travers. Les deux adolescentes traînaientleurséquipements derrière elles, les épaules affaissées. Ils étaient tous restés juchés sur leurs balaisdurant deux heures et demi. Sincèrement, c'était insupportable. Pourtant, il adorait voler. L'Eclair de Feu était d'un confort incroyable mais son postérieur le faisait douloureusement souffrir. Il ne serait pas étonné d'y trouver des bleus dès le lendemain ! Encore et encore, Olivier l'avait forcé à attraper le Vif d'or. Par chance, il travaillait en solitaire donc le capitaine s'était davantage acharné sur l'équipe des poursuiveurs. L'entendre lui hurler dessus qu'il était nul était déjà assez agaçant et humiliant !

Le garçon atteignit rapidement la porte d'entrée du château. Il s'arrêta un moment sur les marches pour observer autour de lui. Il frissonna en sentant la présence des Détraqueurs. Les créatures flottaient une centaine de mètres plus loin, encadrant le domaine. Un brin de fraîcheur entourait toujours les étudiants, comme pour leur rappeler la proximité des immondes créatures. Le couvre-feu était raccourci cette année. C'était l'unique raison qui avait poussé Olivier à cesser l'entraînement du jour. Merlin merci ! Un soupçon de colère lui tordit pourtant l'estomac en songeant au responsable de cette protection. Peter Pettigrow. Il ignorait totalement où se trouvait l'homme et à quoi il pensait. Lui voulait-il vraiment du mal comme le prétendaient ses parents ? Pour lui, tout cela était irréaliste. Il n'y croyait guère. Il ne se sentait pas en danger. Il était insouciant, en fait. Il ne se rappelait plus du fugitif. Sans les photographies régulièrement publiées dans les journaux, il n'aurait aucune idée de son apparence ! Il soupira doucement et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le château.

Toutefois, un mouvement près de la ForêtInterdite le figea. Rapidement, il dégaina sa baguette magique, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son balai. Il balaya d'un regard inquiet les alentours. Était-ce simplement un coup de vent ? Il sursauta lorsque un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre à sa droite. Il se mit à trembler. Quelque chose le traquait. Il en était certain. Au lieu de rentrer dans le château, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna près du lac noir. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Il risquait de se faire attaquer en voulant pénétrer dans la sécurité du bâtiment. Il avait l'impression d'être encerclé par une présence menaçante. Brandissant toujours sa baguette devant lui, il se sentait nu, en danger. Son souffle s'accéléra et il recula encore de deux pas.

« Qui est là ? » balbutia t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Toutefois, le calme semblait être revenu. Il lâcha un soupir tremblant en se traitant d'imbécile. Bon sang, une petite créature devait seulement courir dans la pénombre du parc. Comment pouvait-il être si angoissé ? Quelques instants plus tôt, il affirmait se sentir en parfaite sécurité ! Il relâcha la tension dans ses épaules et abaissa son arme. Il se hâta néanmoins de rejoindre la porte d'entrée en chêne. Alors qu'il allait la pousser, une vive lumière l'éblouit et il tomba au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Son balai lui échappa des mains tout comme sa baguette magique, tous les deux perdus dans l'herbe assombrie par ce début de soirée.

Aussitôt, il se releva, prêt à faire face à son agresseur. Depuis que ses camarades l'avaient attaqué, il était méfiant envers les autres étudiants. Il brandit les poings pour se défendre mais resta scotché en découvrant un homme de taille moyenne, grassouillet. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et la panique s'insinua dans son corps. Pettigrow. Pettigrow se tenait devant lui. Baguette à la main, le fugitif le détaillait d'un air narquois. La folie habitait ses petits yeux marrons. Les jambes de Harry tremblèrent violemment. Il fit alors volte-face et courut en direction de la cabane éclairée de Hagrid. Un sortilège le rata de quelques centimètres et il se mit à hurler comme un forcené. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et il s'étouffa dans ses propres sanglots.

Le garde-chasse n'apparaissait toujours pas. Pourtant, sa cabane était éclairée ! Le Survivant continua à hurler, entendant les pas précipités de Pettigrow proche de lui. Sans baguette magique, il était incapable de se défendre face à ce meurtrier. De plus, il sentait la présence des Détraqueurs l'envelopper de plus en plus. Un froid intense le saisit et lui retourna l'estomac. Un vertige le fit ralentir et son traqueur en profita pour l'attaquer. Un sortilège le frappa dans le dos. Il chuta au sol, stupéfixié. Le nez enfoui dans l'herbe, il était incapable de bouger. Sa poitrine semblait prête à exploser et ses larmes coulaient sur son visage figé. Des doigts crochus s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et le retournèrent. En premier, il ne vit que le ciel étoilé. Ensuite, le visage affreux de Peter se dessina devant lui.

« Alors Potter, que ressens-tu maintenant ? » L'homme appuya ses propos d'une caresse presque tendre sur le visage encore enfantin de Harry. « Comment vis-tu l'impuissance ? À ta naissance, tout s'est dégradé. Tu es un véritable poison, Harry Potter Jedusor ! »

Pour compléter cela, il éclata d'un rire sombre. Oh oui, toute sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'échecs depuis la naissance de Potter ! Après avoir perdu volontairement ses amis, il n'avait trouvé aucune place chez les Mangemorts. Tout le monde le raillait. Il était un simple Gryffondor. La gloire s'était présentée àlui en devenant le GardienduSecret de la famille Potter. Or, l'échec de son maître l'avait contraint à fuir, à vivre comme un rat avant de se faire attraper par des Aurors. Personne ne l'attendait. Ni les Maraudeurs, ni les Mangemorts, ni même son Maître qui protégeait à présent le responsable de sa chute. La haine le traversa et il se mit à trembler.

Harry le fixait, terrorisé. Il était complètement fou. Aucune étincelle de lucidité n'habitait son regard. Était-ce de la faute d' Azkaban ou bien de lui-même ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter était effrayant. Encore plus que son propre père. Les larmes continuèrent à ruisseler sur le visage de l'enfant, immobile. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens mais son corps resta aussi dur que la pierre. Ses lèvres scellées l'empêchaient d'appeler à l'aide. Où était Hagrid ? Les Détraqueurs? Et ces foutus professeurs ? Est-ce qu'il allait le torturer ou le tuer ? Cette idée lui révulsa l'estomac et une nausée s'empara de lui.

L'homme face à lui se redressa. À son grand étonnement, il le libéra du sortilège. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne retrouve l'usage de son corps. Engourdis, ses membres crièrent douloureusement. Il se mit à genoux pour se relever mais Pettigrow agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique. Des cordes apparurent et lièrent ses pieds. Il observa avec effroi l'individu qui l'attaquait au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard. Il continua à sangloter, ne ressentant aucun courage Gryffondorien pour le pousser à se défendre. Il tenta cependant de se relever mais il chuta lamentablement au sol, aux pieds de Pettigrow. Ce dernier le retourna d'un coup de pied douloureux et Harry recommença à hurler. C'était la seule idée intéressante qui lui venait à l'esprit pour alerter quelqu'un.

« ENDOLORIS ! »

Le sortilège le frappa douloureusement et ses cris redoublèrent. Il ignorait quel était ce sortilège mais il devait appartenir à une branche de magie très sombre. Des milliers d'aiguilles invisibles transperçaient son corps. Il avait l'impression que des flammes brûlaient à l'intérieur de lui. Des spasmes douloureux agitaient ses membres. Les larmes ne cessaient de rouler sur son visage et il se tordait dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir fou d'échapper au sortilège. Perdu dans les affres de la douleur, il mouilla son pantalon. Il ne le remarqua même pas, continuant à rouler dans l'herbe. Ses poings martelaient le sol.

La sensation de froid remplaça la chaleur insoutenable du sortilège impardonnable. Le brusque changement de température le fit frissonner. Presque inconscient, Harry aperçut des silhouettes noires les entourer. Ses yeux embués l'empêchèrent de réaliser que les Détraqueurs s'étaient approchés, attirés par sa peur et sa douleur. Le sortilège cessa enfin et la douleur reflua lentement. Des spasmes continuaient à secouer le corps de l'enfant et bouger était effroyable. Il essaya de se relever mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'efforça d'essuyer ses yeux et fixa avec effroi Pettigrow. Celui-ci ne lui prêtait plus la moindre intention. Il émit un couinement craintif et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« On se reverra ! »

La menace sonna comme une promesse. Pettigrow disparut subitement. Harry eut à peine le temps de voir un phénix argenté voler vers lui avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

oOo

Hermione et Drago étaient chacun assis sur une chaise d'un côté du lit où se reposait Harry. Le blond, un livre posé sur les genoux, afficha un sourire mauvais auquel Hermione répondit par un regard noir. Les deux camarades ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot. Drago était parfois un véritable crétin sans cœur. Hermione se demandait encore comment Harry et le Serpentard pouvaient s'entendre après leurs antécédents. Dans un coin de la pièce, Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par cette tension. Néanmoins, elle resta muette. Le professeur Dumbledore avait autorisé la présence de ces deux élèves auprès du jeune Jedusor. Ainsi, il ne serait pas seul à son réveil. Cela assurait également une certaine tranquillité aux deux étudiants. Ils n'avaient pas à subir les questions des autres élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle.

Le réfectoire s'était transformé en un gigantesque dortoir. Toutes les tables et les bancs s'étaient envolés contre les murs, remplacés par des sacs de couchage et des oreillers. Si l'inquiétude n'avait pas été si forte, les élèves auraient sûrement apprécié cette nuit hors de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tous les préfets se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, jetant un œil sur leurs condisciples. Ils faisaient régulièrement l'appel pour s'assurer de la présence de tout le monde. Certains professeurs patrouillaient dans les couloirs et dans le parc. Les autres étaient dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec le Ministre de la Magie, Fudge, et les parents du Survivant. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'infirmière en songeant qui étaient les parents du Gryffondor.

Tom Jedusor s'était présenté, furieux, aux portes de Poudlard. Sa femme et lui avaient rapidement été prévenu de l'attaque de leur fils cadet. En apprenant le nom du responsable, les deux puissants sorciers avaient immédiatement exigé à voir le directeur de l'école. Depuis, ils étaient enfermés dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La conversation s'éternisait. Pomfresh était certaine qu'elle était explosive. Fudge faisait l'arbitre pendant que Snape soutenait son ancien Maître. Cette loyauté posait d'ailleurs de nombreuses difficultés au Maître des potions avec le reste de ses collègues.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle-même était furieuse. Comment Peter Pettigrow avait traversé les barrières de protection de Poudlard ? Il était parvenu à attaquer le Survivant ! Bon sang, Poudlard était censé être le lieu le plus protégé et sécuritaire du pays en dehors de Gringott's. Les professeurs de l'établissement savaient que Harry Jedusor était la cible du fugitif. Les raisons en étaient inconnues mais même Dumbledore leur avait demandé d'être particulièrement vigilant à propos de la sécurité du garçon. Comment une telle chose pouvait s'être produite au sein même du château ? Par chance, seul un sortilège Doloris faisait souffrir le garçon. Si les Détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas approchés, Pettigrow en aurait lancé plus d'un !

« Harry ! Mrs Pomfresh, il se réveille ! »

La voix inquiète de la jeune Gryffondor la tira de ses pensées sombres. Elle délaissa immédiatement sa tasse de thé fumante sur son bureau. Elle attrapa une fiole bleue et s'empressa de rejoindre le lit de son unique patient. Le visage pâle, le garçon reprenait lentement conscience. Il gigota doucement, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Il gémit douloureusement en portant une main à son crâne douloureux. Évidemment, ce sortilège impardonnable laissait des séquelles plutôt importantes pendant quelques heures. Elle glissa la potion entre ses lèvres, le forçant à avaler le breuvage. Aussitôt, les spasmes qui secouaient son corps s'espacèrent.

En lui faisant avaler plusieurs potions, elle le rassura d'une voix douce. Il sembla un moment désorienté par sa présence à l'infirmerie. Toutefois, le visage pâle du garçon blêmit alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se redressa vivement. Oh Merlin ! Pettigrow s'était juste volatilisé après l'avoir torturé ! Juste comme ça. C'était si douloureux ! Ses membres engourdis semblaient peser une tonne. Il s'aperçut seulement à ce moment là de la présence de son cousin et de sa meilleure amie. Le visage pâle, les yeux remplis de larmes, Hermione lui serrait la main avec douceur.

« Jedusor, restez calme ! » ordonna l'infirmière. Si elle pouvait éviter une crise de panique en ce moment, ça serait parfait. « Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien. La douleur va s'estomper progressivement. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, retrouvant son calme. Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas tort. Paniquer était inutile. Maintenant, il était en sécurité à l'intérieur du château et Pettigrow pouvait être sûr que jamais il ne retournerait dans le parc aux dernières lueurs du jour. Olivier avait intérêt à terminer les entraînements plus tôt !

« De... eau, » plaida t-il.

Aussitôt, l'infirmière accéda à sa requête. Une fois sa soif étanchée, il assura à tout le monde qu'il allait bien. Mrs Pomfresh lui jeta un regard courroucé, toujours inquiète à son sujet. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retourna dans son bureau, gardant un œil sur son patient. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pendant que Hermione lui relatait les derniers évènements. Hagrid revenait de la ForêtInterdite avec Crockdur alors que les Détraqueurs l'encerclaient. Au même moment, Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés. Le premier avait fait fuir les gardiens d' Azkaban d'un sortilège. Cependant, les trois adultes étaient sûrs d'eux : Pettigrow était bien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Une fois le Survivant en sécurité, Dumbledore avait chargé ses professeurs de ratisser le parc, la Forêt Interdite et le château. Les tableaux s'étaient gracieusement offerts pour apporter de l'aide. Encore maintenant, tous les adultes fouillaient le domaine de Poudlard. Pour le moment, Pettigrow était seulement introuvable. Quant aux élèves, ils étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle au cas où le fugitif s'était réfugié dans une Tour. L'effervescence était donc à son comble.

« Ayeline et Tom sont ici, » prévint Drago. Il ignora le regard noir de Granger qui souhaitait ménager le cousin. « Ils sont furieux. Dumbledore a des ennuis. »

« Mes parents sont là ? » répéta bêtement Harry. « Ils sont avec Dumbledore ? Mais le procès … »

« Interdit tout contact entre eux mais c'est une situation exceptionnelle, » assura le blond. « Ils vont passer un coup après leur entretien. »

Un sourire soulagé traversa le visage du plus jeune. Il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son lit, encore épuisé. Il était évident que ses deux amis trépignaient d'impatience. Ils voulaient absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement se reposer. Il était certain qu'il allait répéter son récit une bonne dizaine de fois avant la fin de la nuit !

« D'après les rumeurs, ils demandent à ce que la sécurité soit renforcée, » ajouta Hermione, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien pour le moment. « Ils envisagent de placer quelques Aurors dans le château mais ça ennuie le Ministre. »

Harry grimaça. À présent, il ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité dans le château. Savoir que quelques Aurors se baladaient dans les couloirs le rassurerait. Lui qui pensait que Pettigrow ne lui voulait rien, que ses parents se trompaient ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide !

« Il pense qu'ils ont mieux à faire, » renifla Drago en roulant des yeux. « Ils recherchent Pettigrow mais visiblement il est ici. Autant continuer à le chercher dans le château. »

Harry soupira. Son cousin répondait à ses questions sans réaliser l'impact de cela sur lui. Il venait de se faire torturer par le fugitif ! Il pourrait avoir un minimum de délicatesse et tenter de le rassurer. Visiblement, son amie partageait ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards furibonds au Serpentard. Il leur demanda alors comment ils savaient tout cela alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans l'infirmerie, avec interdiction d'en sortir sans une étroite surveillance. Hermione rosit doucement et confia que le professeur Sinistra apportait régulièrement des nouvelles à l'infirmière. Cette dernière était coincée dans son bureau car elle le surveillait. Drago et Hermione suivaient donc discrètement les débats entre les deux sorcières.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans l'infirmerie. Ils parlèrent de la journée qui venait de s'écouler, évitant habilement le sujet Pettigrow. Drago lui fit néanmoins remarquer qu'à cette heure là, il devrait au moins se trouver à l'intérieur du château. Il ajouta même d'une voix perfide que Tom et Ayeline étaient sûrement furieux de son insouciance. Harry ignora ses mensonges. Il connaissait assez bien son cousin à présent. Celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire peur. Mrs Pomfresh farfouillait dans son bureau et Hermione se leva innocemment pour vérifier qu'elle ne parlait pas avec le professeur Sinistra. Apparemment, elle classait des dossiers. Harry avalait des chocogrenouilles offertes par l'infirmière. Le chocolat était incroyablement bienfaiteur. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps tandis qu'il retrouvait des forces.

« Quel est le sortilège qui a éloigné les Détraqueurs ? » demanda t-il d'une voix faible.

Hermione soupira d'un air frustré en haussant les épaules. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Quelques rumeurs affirmaient qu'un phénix argenté s'était envolé de la baguette magique de Dumbledore. Ce n'était donc pas Fumseck avec ses plumes rouges et or. Harry confirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas du compagnon du Directeur. Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises, comme dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il détailla le plus précisément possible ce qu'il avait vu. Cependant, il s'était évanoui quelques secondes après l'apparition du phénix. Hermione souffla puis lui promit d'aller chercher la réponse dès le lendemain à la bibliothèque.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago, satisfait de la déconfiture de la Gryffondor. Pour une fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tortiller sur une chaise, la main pointée vers le plafond pour donner une réponse parfaite et apprise par cœur dans un bouquin. C'était jouissif. Son sourire s'élargit. Peu importe ce que Dumbledore affirmait, les Sangs-Purs, et même les Sangs-Mêlés, étaient avantagés par rapport aux Nés-Moldus. Vivre aux côtés de parents sorciers lui apprenait des choses apprises plus tard à Poudlard. Il avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur les élèves comme Hermione qui devait doublement travailler pour avoir les mêmes connaissances que lui. Il se racla alors la gorge d'un air pompeux, attirant les regards sur lui.

« Il s'agit du sortilège de Patronus, » expliqua t-il. « C'est un sortilège complexe qui permet de repousser les Détraqueurs. Papa et maman peuvent le faire. Tes parents aussi. »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama aussitôt Hermione. « En quelle année l'apprenons-nous ? »

« On ne l'apprend pas à Poudlard, » rétorqua Drago en haussant les épaules. « Il est trop complexe. Je sais que quelques septièmes années l'apprennent chaque année avec le professeur de DéfenseContre les Forces du Mal. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et protesta immédiatement. Les professeurs devraient apprendre ce sortilège aux élèves ! Ils pouvaient se retrouver face à un Détraqueur à tout moment. Leur apprendre un tel sortilège était essentiel. Drago la coupa efficacement en lui faisant remarquer que la présence des créatures était exceptionnelle. Habituellement, ils étaient les gardiens d' Azkaban.

Quant à Harry, il resta silencieux. C'était intéressant. Il allait approcher Remus à ce propos.


	18. Chapitre XVII : Discordes

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine intitulé Discordes. J'espère que vous alle l'apprécier autant que les autres. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'y répondre. Si aujourd'hui j'ai rendun un rapport d'une trentaine de pages sur un projet social de 5 mois, je me mets à réviser pour mes concours ... Comme vous le voyez, je suis débordée. Je n'ai ni le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, ni le temps d'écrire... C'est terrible, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus de vacances. Bref, tout cela pour vous dire que je suis navré d'être une auteur peu présente alors que je déteste ça. Toutefois, je lis chacune de vos reviews et vous remercie très fort ! _

_Bonne lecture, patmol25_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre : Discordes<strong>_

L'incident se déroula durant le cours de Hagrid. Le nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques avait invité les élèves à le suivre jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Peu rassurés, les gamins s'étaient pliés à l'ordre jusqu'à atteindre un enclos vide. Ensuite, le demi-géant s'était éclipsé. Une joute verbale avait alors opposé Drago et Ron. Tous les élèves jetaient des regards en coin à Harry, observant s'il allait intervenir en faveur de son cousin ou de son ancien ami. Impassible, le Survivant s'était détourné de la scène pour interroger Hermione sur un devoir de sortilèges. Il ne voulait pas prendre part à leur chamaillerie. Ron et lui étaient déjà assez fâchés pour ne pas aggraver cette situation. L'ambiance tendue du dortoir pesait sur tout le monde et le plus jeune se sentait coupable. Ensuite, sa relation avec Drago était encore fragile. Il ne voulait pas la compliquer en défendant Ron.

Hagrid était alors revenu, tirant derrière lui une immense créature. Les deux garçons étaient aussitôt redevenus silencieux, impressionnés. Il s'agissait d'un Hippogriffe du nom de Buck. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle créature. C'était un mélange d'aigle et de cheval tout à fait majestueux. Le haut de son corps était celui du rapace tandis que le bas était un cheval. C'était un peu le même principe que les centaures, un mélange d'homme et de cheval, mais les Hippogriffes n'étaient pas dotés d'intelligence humaine. Les yeux oranges de l'Hippogriffe étaient déstabilisants mais il le trouvait magnifique, imposant. À la fois effrayés et excités, les étudiants s'étaient tous tournés vers Hagrid, réclamant des explications. L'homme leur avait alors donné plusieurs informations sur ces créatures.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient tour à tour rapprochés de la créature pour le saluer poliment. Buck, comme tous les Hippogriffes, était très à cheval sur la politesse. Il ne devait sentir aucun mépris de la part des humains face à lui au risque de les attaquer. Or, là … un problème était survenu. Harry s'apprêtait à chevaucher Buck pour une balade improvisée malgré ses protestations. Hagrid tentait de le convaincre d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant de lui. Le reste de la classe suivait avec attention leur échange, heureux de ne pas être la cible du professeur. Cependant, la discorde entre Ron et Drago avait repris, tous deux près de l'animal. Alors, le blond avait fini par insulter le Gryffondor. Buck, se pensant viser par l'insulte, avait chargé avant de foncer droit sur le jeune Malefoy.

« Mr Malefoy ! Cessez de geindre ainsi et dîtes-moi où vous avez mal ! »

La voix de Mrs Pomfresh tonna dans l'infirmerie. Le blond se redressa dans son lit, furieux et il lui cracha que ça lui paraissait plutôt évident puisque son _bras _était en sang. Outrée par le ton de son patient, la vieille dame lui lança un regard menaçant. Elle disparut un moment avant de revenir, plusieurs fioles dans la main. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître le sang maculant la robe noire du Serpentard puis elle exécuta plusieurs mouvements complexes.

Anxieux, Harry regardait la scène légèrement en retrait. Pansy était assise au pied du lit de son ami, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Elle ne cessait de demander à l'infirmière si tout irait bien pour Drago. Cette dernière lui lança un coup d'œil furibond avant de forcer le blond à avaler toutes les potions nécessaires à sa guérison. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était confortablement allongé dans son lit, le bras en écharpe. Il n'était pas grièvement blessé hormis son bras cassé mais la scène avait été impressionnante. Harry frissonna. Il avait hurlé en voyant Buck attaquer son cousin et il s'était stupidement jeté en avant pour arrêter l'animal. Heureusement, Hagrid l'avait devancé. Avec sa force colossale, il avait réussi à éloigner la créature du Serpentard, couché au sol et le bras en sang.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Blaise et Théodore apparurent alors en compagnie de Lucius. La présence de son oncle étonna Harry qui coula un regard vers son cousin. Celui-ci semblait au contraire très soulagé de voir son père. Toutefois, Lucius était furieux. Malgré son air froid, ses yeux gris étincelaient de colère. Pansy lui serra la main d'un geste nerveux, apparemment impressionnée par la carrure de l'homme. Ce dernier salua poliment Mrs Pomfresh qui, méfiante, retourna malgré tout dans son bureau. Ensuite, il adressa un bref signe de tête à son neveu avant de porter son attention sur son fils.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« C'est douloureux, » confia Drago à mi-voix. « Il s'est jeté sur moi sans raison ! »

Malgré lui, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement, Hagrid leur avait demandé d'être particulièrement polis au cours de la séance. Très sensibles, ces créatures pouvaient devenir dangereuses si elles se sentaient menacées ou en position d'infériorité. Ce n'était pas comme si Drago avait respecté cette règle ! Il était certain que son cousin allait profiter de cet incident pour amadouer son père. Qu'allait-il réussir à obtenir cette fois ?

« Ce benêt va payer. »

Les propos de Lucius sonnèrent comme une promesse. Harry frissonna. Son oncle paraissait menaçant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était si respecté. Drago soupira de soulagement, remerciant à mi-voix son père. Il tentait de ne pas le montrer mais cet événement l'avait effrayé. Même Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureuse de l'intention de l'aristocrate. Aussitôt, une sueur froide coula le long du cou du Gryffondor. Il se redressa avant de s'exclamer que Hagrid n'était pas responsable. Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui et il lutta contre un rougissement impromptu de ses joues. Non, il ne laisserait pas Lucius faire du mal à Hagrid ! Le demi-géant était si sympathique !

Théodore sourit doucement, baissant la tête pour que personne ne le remarque. Franchement, Harry était le seul inconscient à défendre le garde-chasse devant Lucius Malefoy alors que son précieux fils était blessé. Mais il était impressionné par son courage. Le visage fermé, le Gryffondor se redressa au maximum pour gagner quelques centimètres. Ainsi, il serait presque impressionnant. Pourtant, il arrivait à peine à la poitrine du blond dont le regard noir se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Sans ciller, Harry lui tenait tête.

Le Serpentard échangea un regard amusé avec Blaise avant de détailler son ami. Oui, il pouvait le considérer comme tel à présent. Même s'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis quelques semaines. Presque trois à présent. C'était stupide qu'il fasse toujours la tête au Gryffondor à présent. En réalité, il n'était plus fâché. Harry n'avait pas voulu le blesser en évoquant sa mère décédée. Il ne le savait même pas. Cependant, c'était toujours très dur pour lui. Il soupira faiblement. Harry tentait de lui parler quelques fois mais il était trop mal à l'aise, embarrassé pour accepter ses excuses. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Tout cela était inconnu au Serpentard qu'il était. Quand il se disputait avec Grégory à propos d'une futilité, leurs excuses silencieuses mettaient fin au conflit. Avec Harry, c'était tout de suite plus … brut et sentimental. Tout ce qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise !

« Évidemment qu'il est responsable. Son rôle de professeur est d'éviter une telle situation, » siffla dangereusement Lucius en toisant son neveu. « S'il est incapable de protéger ses élèves, il ne doit pas être enseignant. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire ? » cracha Harry.

Drago roula des yeux, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son cousin. Franchement, avait-il conscience que _Lucius Malefoy _était en face de lui ?

« Le faire renvoyer évidemment ! » rétorqua Lucius. Sans davantage de détails, il se tourna vers son fils, ignorant son neveu. « Bien, comme tu te portes bien, je vais rendre visite à Dumbledore. »

Il embrassa le front de son fils. Drago rosit doucement et ignora le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Lucius salua tout le monde d'un vague geste de la tête, adressant un dernier regard sombre à son jeune neveu. Ensuite, il fit volte-face, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

« C'est pour mon père ? »

La voix de Harry résonna dans l'infirmerie. Du mouvement se fit entendre dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh mais la vieille dame resta cachée dans la pièce. Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Drago était très discret sur la relation entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant. Ils étaient tous curieux à propos de ça. Seul Théodore avait reçu quelques confidences de Harry. Cependant, il ne les avait partagées avec personne. Il ne désirait pas trahir la confiance du jeune garçon. Ainsi, ils ignoraient s'ils s'entendaient bien ou non. Les quelques apparitions de la famille Jedusor pouvaient être surjouées pour laisser penser à tout le monde qu'ils étaient tous unis. Lucius se tendit légèrement et se tourna vers le Gryffondor, l'agacement clairement visible sur son visage. Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre, signe de son anxiété.

« Vous essayer de faire renvoyer le personnel de Poudlard pour arranger les affaires de mon père ? » demanda t-il.

Et ça finirait certainement par le renvoi du professeur Dumbledore.

« Je fais seulement mon devoir de père, » siffla le blond d'une voix menaçante. Il jeta un regard à la porte ouverte du bureau de l'infirmière. Il allait devoir inculquer la discrétion à son crétin de neveu. « Tom agirait probablement de la même manière. »

**oOo**

Le milieu du mois de Mars approchait et les températures grimpaient lentement. La neige avait totalement disparu du paysage britannique et les premières fleurs du printemps apparaissaient. Severus resserra pourtant le col de sa cape autour de son cou. Le vent frais était désagréable en ce début de soirée. L'homme habillé de noir jeta un dernier coup d'œil pensif à la maison qu'il venait de quitter. La soirée était riche en nouvelles informations. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant une lumière s'allumer dans la maison voisine. Il fit volte-face et traversa plusieurs rues jusqu'à atteindre un petit parc vide et silencieux. Il se cacha derrière un arbre puis transplana.

Il atterrit devant les grandes grilles du Manoir Serpentard. Même s'il connaissait bien la demeure, il était toujours impressionné par sa grandeur et sa beauté. Il prit un instant pour englober du regard l'imposant manoir et remettre ses barrières mentales en place. Il tenait toujours à être impassible en rencontrant son ancien Maître. Ensuite, il remonta sa manche gauche et posa son bras, tatoué par la marque des Ténèbres, contre la grille froide. Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent et il traversa le chemin de cailloux menant jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Il jeta un regard intéressé aux plantes qui poussaient dans le parc. Il demanderait à Ayeline de l'accompagner pour faire un petit détour dans ses serres.

« Bonjour professeur Snape ! » brailla l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

La créature s'inclina respectueusement avant de récupérer sa cape. Silencieusement, elle disparut. Ayeline sortit alors de la cuisine, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Elle l'accueillit poliment et l'invita immédiatement à la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Tom. Elle fit rapidement la conversation, s'enquérant de sa journée de travail à Poudlard. Severus n'était pas dupe. Il s'agissait de pure politesse à cet instant. La femme pensait à tout autre chose qu'aux différentes potions concoctées - et ratées - par ses élèves. Ils gravirent les étages et arrivèrent au bureau de l'homme.

Ce dernier était assis derrière son imposant bureau en bois. Il lisait un courrier, les sourcils froncés dans un signe de contrariété. Il ne leva pas immédiatement la tête vers eux. À côté, Severus entendit Ayeline renifler d'un air amusé en s'approchant de son fils aîné. Le Maître des potions garda pourtant les yeux rivés sur Lord Voldemort. Dans son esprit, il était et resterait toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le voir à présent comme Tom Jedusor était complexe. Tous les autres Mangemorts ressentaient le même embarras. Ne plus l'appeler _Maître _était … agréable mais étrange. De toute manière, _il _avait plutôt intérêt à revoir sa position envers ses fidèles. Seuls les plus fanatiques – et ce n'étaient jamais les meilleurs – acceptaient de revivre le même traitement. Les punitions collectives, les humiliations, la guerre, les blessures et les meurtres à tout va. Peu de personnes avaient répondu à l'appel. En revanche, il s'était assuré d'un nouveau soutien plus solide en devenant plus … humain.

« Mon Seigneur, » salua t-il poliment en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui croquait dans une pomme. « Mr Jedusor. »

Adam lui répondit par un bref sourire, concentré sur un livre de droit. Sa mère lisait par-dessus son épaule et lui pointa une ligne du doigt. L'étudiant soupira et annonça à mi-voix que la fatigue devait lui jouer des tours. Tom abandonna enfin son courrier. Il serra la main à Severus qui tressaillit discrètement. Les contacts physiques étaient nouveaux également. Tom se leva de son fauteuil et invita tout le monde à prendre place dans le coin salon du bureau. Un elfe de maison apparut, un plateau à la main. Severus accepta avec plaisir le verre de whisky tendu par la créature tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans un siège confortable.

« Je reviens de Privet Drive. J'ai rencontré Mr et Mrs Dursley comme vous me l'avez suggéré. »

Tom hocha lentement la tête en retenant un sourire amusé. Comme il l'avait suggéré. Il avait fait un peu plus que le suggérer à Severus. C'était une mission et non pas une demande. Il resta néanmoins silencieux sur le choix des mots de son serviteur. Il agita la main et un rouleau de parchemin vola jusqu'à lui. Il appela également une plume et un encrier.

« Ce sont deux Moldus tout à fait antipathiques, » confia Severus. Il but une gorgée d'alcool avant de jeter un regard en coin à Ayeline. La suite de la conversation allait blesser la femme. « J'ai obtenu quelques souvenirs éloquents qui peuvent être utilisés lors du procès. »

« Ils vous les ont donnés volontairement ? » demanda Adam.

Severus se tourna vers le jeune homme assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool entre les mains. Il l'observa longuement. C'était un beau jeune homme qui lui rappelait Voldemort dans sa glorieuse jeunesse. Là encore, ils partageaient une ressemblance troublante. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, il connaissait l'existence d' Adam bien avant cet hiver. Elle avait été dévoilée par les journaux suite à sa journée à Pré-au-Lard avec son petit frère. Severus avait côtoyé le garçon les six premières années. Il lui avait même enseigné quelques notions de magie à la demande de Voldemort qui voulait l'initier bien avant ses onze ans. Suite à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait jamais revu le garçon ou Ayeline. Il savait simplement que les Malefoy les accueillaient de temps à autre. Il n'avait jamais les dates précises. Ayeline et Lucius n'étaient pas sûrs de sa fidélité envers Tom. Ils préféraient donc éviter de soumettre Adam à des risques. En réalité, le jeune homme ne risquait rien avec lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé d' Adam avec Dumbledore.

Finalement, le Maître des Potions répondit positivement à la réponse du jeune homme, sentant l'impatience des trois personnes face à lui. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres en relatant sa rencontre avec la famille de Lily Potter. Au début, Vernon et Pétunia s'étaient montrés très réticents à sa visite. Ils vivaient loin du monde magique depuis le départ de leur neveu. Et ils en étaient très heureux. Ils avaient reçu une simple lettre de Harry dans laquelle ils apprenaient que le garçon avait retrouvé des membres de sa famille. Ils s'étaient contentés de cette explication, acceptant avec joie la disparition du gamin dans leur vie quotidienne. Ainsi, ils avaient rechigné à lui parler, à remettre un pied dans le monde magique. Mais quelques menaces suffirent à délier les langues et à partager quelques souvenirs.

Tom sourit avec satisfaction et enjoignit son serviteur à développer. Il vit le visage de l'homme se fermer totalement, un air soucieux flottant malgré tout dans ses yeux sombres. Le mage noir soupira intérieurement et se redressa. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir ? Était-ce si grave que cela ? Harry s'était montré très vague à ce sujet. Chaque semaine, Mrs Bones tentait de l'interroger sur sa vie familiale durant ces dernières années. Il était toujours très réticent à répondre. Il n'écoutait pas les recommandations de leur avocat, Samson, qui lui conseillait d'être franc. S'ils pouvaient donner une mauvaise image des Dursley, le procès tournerait en leur faveur. Harry hochait vigoureusement la tête mais se renfermait aussitôt sur lui-même.

« Il n'a pas été maltraité au sens propre, » assura l'homme. Les sourcils froncés d' Ayeline le convainquirent de s'expliquer rapidement. « Son oncle avait la main plutôt leste mais il ne l'a jamais réellement battu. »

« Harry nous a déjà parlé de cela. N'as-tu rien découvert d'autre ? » demanda calmement Tom.

Severus choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas minimiser les mauvais traitements du garçons mais il ne désirait pas non plus créer un cataclysme chez les Jedusor. Voir Ayeline s'effondrer et Tom rechercher la vengeance ne l'attirait guère.

« Je dirais que votre fils a été traité tel un elfe de maison. Il devait réaliser de nombreuses corvées ménagères pour sa tante et son oncle. La cuisine, le ménage, le rangement mais aussi le jardinage. »

Le visage pâle d'Ayeline blêmit. _Un elfe de maison _? Harry était traité comme un elfe de maison ? Sincèrement, la femme n'avait rien contre les créatures. Mais c'était des serviteurs. Des esclaves. Ils répondaient à tous les désirs des sorciers et réalisaient toutes les tâches dégradantes. Severus n'utiliserait jamais ce terme si les tâches confiées au garçon étaient raisonnables. Elle-même demandait à Adam de ranger sa chambre lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle lui avait appris à cuisiner quelques plats basiques. Arracher les mauvaises herbes était une punition. Mais si Severus comparait cela au travail d'un elfe de maison, ça devait être vraiment grave.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Bon sang, l'émerveillement de Harry face aux elfes de maison ne l'étonnait plus à présent. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il passait l'ensemble de sa journée à jouer à l'extérieur. Hormis le jardinage, il était sûrement confiné chez lui à répondre aux besoins de sa famille. Malgré son émotion, elle s'efforça de garder un visage impassible. Lentement, elle remit en place toutes ses barrières mentales pour ne présenter qu'un masque de froideur. Elle laisserait ses émotions prendre place après le départ de Severus. Elle appréciait l'homme mais pleurer sa peine et sa rage devant lui n'était pas envisageable.

« Est-ce que cela peut être utilisé au procès ? »

La question de Tom brisa l'ambiance pesante.

« Oh oui. Les souvenirs permettent même de condamner les Dursley pour exploitation. Il travaillait dur et très tard le soir. Ensuite, il pouvait quitter la maison à sa guise tant que ça n'attirait pas l'attention des voisins. »

Ah. Ayeline et Tom échangèrent un regard entendu. Voilà qui expliquait la crise du garçon en début de vacances. Furieux d'être interdit de sortie en raison d'un rhume, il avait hurlé sur ses parents. Harry ignorait réellement ce qu'était une vie de famille. Durant douze années, il exécutait les ordres de son oncle et sa tante afin d'obtenir une certaine tranquillité. Ayeline soupira doucement. Avec ces nouvelles informations, comprendre son fils serait plus facile !

« Il dormait dans un placard, » ajouta Severus avec hésitation. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive son courrier pour Poudlard. Il a alors déménagé dans la deuxième chambre de son cousin. »

« Un placard ? » s'étrangla Adam, jusque là silencieux. « Ils l'ont fait dormir dans un placard pendant dix ans ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui s'était redressé, le choc visible sur son visage. Severus hocha lentement la tête, conscient de l'horreur de cette information. Lui-même était resté bouche bée en découvrant le petit placard sous l'escalier. Il avait rit nerveusement, observant l'étroit réduit où se trouvait encore un petit matelas abîmé. Franchement, il pensait découvrir une petite famille parfaite attristée par le départ de l'enfant chéri. Trois heures plus tôt, il était encore plein de mauvais préjugés envers le Survivant. Élevé comme un roi et pourtant, les époux Jedusor réclamaient davantage d'informations sur la vie merveilleuse de leur rejeton ? Il s'était trompé. Lourdement trompé. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait ressenti aucune émotion en écoutant les Dursley raconter l'enfance de Harry. Mais en découvrant le minuscule placard, une rage sans nom lui avait tordu les entrailles. Peu importe l'insolence du garçon, Severus ne supportait pas la maltraitance envers les enfants.

Adam se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cents pas devant eux. Il ne cessait de passer une main dans ses cheveux marrons, les décoiffant. Ayeline tenta de le rassurer en l'attrapant par le bras mais le jeune homme se dégagea violemment. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et la colère brûlait au creux de son estomac. Son petit frère dormait dans un placard. Il jeta un regard haineux à son père qui l'observait tranquillement.

« C'est de ta faute, » siffla t-il rageusement.

Severus tourna poliment la tête vers la cheminée de la pièce. Bien. Allait-il assister à une dispute entre Lord Voldemort et son fils aîné ?

« _Ne recommence pas avec tes accusations idiotes, _» rétorqua Tom en Fourchelangue. Il se leva pour faire face à Adam. « _Je n'ai pas placé Harry chez ces individus ! Maintenant, disparais puisque tu es incapable de te contrôler devant un invité. » _

Même si l'homme parlait le Fourchelangue, la sévérité et la menace était parfaitement audible pour les deux autres personnes. Sans un mot de plus, Adam quitta le bureau en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

« Nous t'écoutons Severus. »

**oOo**

Remus s'étira en soupirant. Il écouta ses os craquer sinistrement. Merlin, il avait l'impression d'être un vieux croûton de cinquante ans ! Saleté de lycanthropie. Il soupira à nouveau, songeant que le retour à la maison s'approchait. Il venait tout juste de terminer la correction d'un tas de copies des cinquièmes années. Il préférait le faire à Poudlard plutôt qu'à la maison. Une fois rentré, il s'occupait exclusivement de Sirius. Bien sûr, son ami râlait de toute cette attention. Mais dans le fond, ça le rassurait. Alors Remus rentrait le plus souvent possible à la maison. Ils cuisinaient ensemble, sortaient faire un tour dans un champ ou un parc pas loin, ou rentraient dans une boutique Moldue. C'était encore difficile à faire pour Sirius mais les progrès de l'ancien prisonnier l'impressionnaient. Quelques fois, ils préparaient ensemble un de ses cours. Les connaissances de l'homme en tant que ancien Auror et fils d'une famille noire étaient très intéressantes.

Un bref coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa pour apparaître convenable et autorisa le visiteur à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la frêle silhouette de Harry apparut dans l'encadrement. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Vous étiez absent la semaine dernière. »

Les premiers mots du Gryffondor surprirent le professeur. Il y trouva un mélange de reproche et d'inquiétude. Les reproches provenaient sûrement du fait que Snape l'avait remplacé durant ces quelques jours d'absences. Si les relations entre le professeur de potion et Harry s'amélioraient progressivement, cela venait seulement du fait que Snape travaillait, pour ne pas dire servait, Tom Jedusor. Et honnêtement, l'homme n'était pas assez fou pour s'en prendre régulièrement au fils cadet de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'inquiétude marquant le ton de Harry le toucha mais il hocha lentement la tête avant de déclarer qu'il était malade.

« Vous êtes souvent malade, » s'inquiéta Harry.

Remus ne lui répondit pas. Il lui lança seulement un regard perçant, suffisant pour l'intimider. Harry ne devait pas se lancer dans une enquête périlleuse à son sujet. Il n'imaginait même pas les conséquences désastreuses s'il venait à tout découvrir. Quelques rougeurs colorèrent les joues du gamin puis le professeur l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Le silence dans le bureau s'allégea et Remus prépara deux tasses de thé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Le couvre-feu était dans une demi-heure. Ça leur laissait largement le temps de passer un moment ensemble. Maintenant qu'une dizaine d'aurors patrouillaient quotidiennement dans les couloirs, il était encore plus risqué pour les élèves de quitter leur dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Remus lança un regard soucieux au garçon silencieux. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, c'était la première visite de Harry dans son bureau. Pour ne pas entendre parler de favoritisme, l'adulte s'était refusé de montrer toute forme de sympathie particulière avec l'adolescent. Harry lui-même semblait vouloir éviter une telle confrontation avec ses camarades. Ils discutaient parfois au détour d'un couloir ou une poignée de minutes à la fin d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais c'était véritablement la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, dans ce bureau. Ainsi, cette initiative du Gryffondor l'inquiétait.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Autant commencer par une question banale et sans ambiguïté.

Pourtant, le garçon sursauta. Il leva un regard confus vers son professeur, le rouge aux joues. Remus tenta de le rassurer avec un sourire. Il reprit place derrière son bureau, leur servant du thé. Harry serra ses poings dans les poches de sa robe. Sa venue était totalement stupide. Sur le moment, se présenter ici semblait une excellente idée. Il se voyait difficilement taper à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Depuis que le nom Jedusor remplaçait celui de Potter, la vieille dame se montrait froide avec lui. Ça s'était même aggravé depuis que tout le monde était au courant du procès en cours, l'opposant au directeur de Poudlard. Mais là, il était ridicule. Son professeur allait se moquer de lui en apprenant la raison de sa présence. Il se leva d'un bond et balbutia des excuses pour le dérangement sous le regard ébahi du professeur. Ce dernier l'appela d'une voix forte pour le retenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-il sans ambages cette fois-ci.

Une sorte de détresse apparut sur le visage du Survivant. Il baissa les yeux sur ses souliers noirs, triturant la manche de sa robe.

« Je … Je me suis disputé avec Neville. »

Si c'était possible, le visage de Harry s'enflamma davantage. Remus retint un sourire malvenu. L'embarras de son élève était attendrissant. Il semblait bouleversé par une dispute entre amis, et encore plus à l'idée de se confier à lui. Il savait combien une telle dispute pouvait être blessante. Chaque fois que Sirius, James, Peter et lui se chamaillaient, il se sentait mal. Toutefois, il fut surpris du choix de Harry. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tourné vers Hermione ou encore son cousin ? Drago se ferait une joie de se moquer du jeune Londubat, ce qui permettrait à Harry de se détendre. À la place de rire, il l'obligea à reprendre place. Pour effacer cette idée de relation professeur-élève, il se leva et attrapa son fauteuil. Il le traîna jusqu'à être de l'autre côté du bureau, à côté du jeune homme.

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

Harry hésita encore une fois. Toutefois, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un magazine. Remus se tendit en reconnaissant le bouquin attaquant Tom Jedusor. Lui-même était resté un long moment à détailler la liste des victimes, les photographies des champs de bataille, des ruines laissées par les Mangemorts. Comme tout le monde, ça avait été un choc. Un choc de retrouver Lord Voldemort. Lui aussi s'était efforcé de distinguer Tom Jedusor de Lord Voldemort. Or, ils étaient une seule personne. La culpabilité l'avait assailli et il s'était rendu sur la tombe de James et Lily, accompagné de Sirius. Les deux amis étaient longtemps restés silencieux, agenouillés devant la tombe en marbre blanc. Ensuite, l'ancien prisonnier s'était relevé en déclarant que Harry méritait tout leur soutien. Soudainement, la situation du Gryffondor ne l'amusa plus. Ce n'était pas une simple dispute d'adolescents. C'était bien plus que cela.

À mi-voix, Harry commença le récit de leur conflit. Il rentrait de son entraînement de Quidditch, balai à la main. Après son attaque par Pettigrow, les sorties à la tombée de la nuit étaient interdites. Olivier avait donc adapté leur planning d'entraînement, jetant des regards accusateurs à Harry. Visiblement, ses camarades de dortoir ne s'attendaient pas à son retour si tôt. Il les avait entendu se chamailler. Curieux, il s'était collé contre la porte pour écouter la conversation.

« Ils discutaient à propos de ce livre. Chacun partageait ses idées, son opinion à propos de mon père. »

« Tout n'était pas positif, » supposa Remus.

Harry grimaça. C'est le moins qu'il puisse dire. À sa grande surprise, Dean l'avait soutenu. Depuis le début de l'année, Dean n'évoquait pas sa situation familiale. Il ne s'y intéressait guère et ne prenait pas part aux débats dans les couloirs. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que Harry l'entendait le défendre. Après tout, sa mère et son beau-père étaient des Moldus. Son vrai père, un sorcier, les avait quitté peu après sa naissance. Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il était donc moins concerné par ce combat idéologique. Voldemort, Tom Jedusor … Ça lui importait peu tant qu'il ne courrait aucun danger.

Alors le garçon l'avait défendu face à Ron. Le rouquin s'était exprimé sur son lien familial avec Voldemort. Il avait alors déclaré que ça ne l'étonnait pas dans le fond. Il était Fourchelangue. Le Choixpeau magique avait probablement hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dumbledore s'était sûrement arrangé pour qu'il évite la famille de son ascendant. Harry ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'avoir conservé le secret de sa répartition. Il était sûr que Ron aurait été fâché de savoir qu'il avait manqué d'atterrir à Serpentard ! En même temps, son père était responsable de la mort de Ginny. Cette situation devait encore être très dure pour son ancien meilleur ami. Il pouvait comprendre sa réticence à accepter tout cela.

Quant à Seamus, il avait feuilleté le livre jusqu'à tomber sur le nom de sa tante et son oncle. La sœur de sa mère ainsi que son mari avait été tué lors d'un raid de Voldemort. Ça remontait à longtemps et il avait à peine quelques semaines. Pourtant, cet événement avait marqué leur vie de famille. Quelques temps après son anniversaire, chaque année, la famille se réunissait sur la tombe de sa tante et son oncle. En entendant cela, Harry s'était plaqué la main contre sa bouche, tentant de rester discret. Le Gryffondor faisait donc preuve d'une certaine neutralité même s'il n'approuverait jamais les idées politiques de Voldemort. Il n'était pas fâché après Harry car finalement, il était le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire.

« Forcément, je découvre que toute ma vie est un mensonge ! » s'exclama le Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'agita sur son siège, pointant du doigt le livret sur le bureau. « Et _ça, _ça me permet de ne pas oublier que mon père est un monstre ! Un assassin. »

« Neville a été blessant ? » demanda calmement Remus.

« Il a dit … Il dit que chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, il fait tout pour oublier que mon père est Voldemort ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait croire que tout lui était indifférent si ce n'est pas le cas ? » accusa Harry. « Il s'affiche à côté de moi puis insulte mon père dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Ron a au moins la politesse d'être franc. »

Remus grimaça doucement, observant l'enfant perturbé face à lui. Harry ignorait sûrement l'état des parents de Neville. Ils étaient confinés à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste depuis des années à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus fidèle lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Neville … et bien, il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Il allait régulièrement leur rendre visite mais il rencontrait seulement des coquilles vides. Leur esprit était si affaibli par le sortilège Doloris qu'ils ne savaient plus parler. Ils prononçaient seulement quelques syllabes, incapable de reconnaître Augusta ou Neville. À vrai dire, le professeur s'était étonné du soutien de Neville.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Ils étaient surpris en me voyant débarquer dans le dortoir ! » cracha l'adolescent, furieux. « Neville était embarrassé mais il s'est rapidement énervé en me reprochant d'oublier qui était mon père. Que c'était dur pour tout le monde d'accepter ce revirement de situation. Surtout que mon père était en train de gagner du terrain. Il … il m'a reproché d'avoir intenté un procès contre Dumbledore ! »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune garçon s'énerva en sautillant sur son siège, les sourcils froncés. Il ne cessa de répéter que _évidemment non, _il n'avait pas oublié les actes de son père. Non, il n'oubliait pas parce qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars de la mort de Ginny ou du Basilic qui fondait sur lui pour le tuer. L'image du cadavre froid de la jeune fille le hantait de jour comme de nuit. Non, il n'oubliait pas parce que Ron, son meilleur ami, refusait de lui parler. Non, il n'oubliait pas parce que _tou__s__ les jours il feuilletait ce maudit livre. Non il n'oubliait pas parce qu'on l'accusait de mettre la faute sur Dumbledore alors qu'en réalité, le seul responsable était son père. _

« Comment est-ce que je peux seulement accepter de parler à mon père ? » hurla finalement Harry, bondissant du fauteuil. « C'est un assassin, un meurtrier, un monstre et moi … moi, comme un crétin je fais tout pour ne pas y penser mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents ! Personne n'en parle mais tout le monde me regarde de travers. »

« Harry. Calme-toi, » chuchota Remus.

L'adulte se leva et posa deux mains fermes sur les épaules tremblantes du garçon. Le contact apaisa Harry alors Remus l'attira contre lui avec douceur. Les jambes flageolantes, Harry s'accrocha au-devant de sa robe, sanglotant. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, Remus agrandit le fauteuil pour en faire un canapé. Délicatement, il s'assit dessus et entraîna Harry contre lui. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'excuser entre ses larmes, tremblant violemment. Bon sang, il n'avait même pas une potion calmante sous la main !

« Tout va bien, » rassura l'homme. « C'est compliqué pour toi. Tu es tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments : suivre tes amis, retrouver une famille, ton passé. Tu as une famille qui t'aime. Tu peux leur tourner le dos ou compter sur eux comme soutien. »

« Je veux pas être encore orphelin, » pleura Harry. « C'est tellement étrange de jouer avec un grand frère, de laisser maman m'embrasser ou de parler quelques fois avec papa . Mais j'aime bien. J'aime bien tout ça et je me sens coupable. »

Bon sang, c'était si agréable d'avoir une famille. Même Hedwige était heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé ! Auparavant, il recevait seulement des lettres de Hagrid. Maintenant, ses parents et même son frère lui envoyaient au moins un courrier par semaine. Chaque mois, il recevait un lourd colis rempli de friandises.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, » rétorqua Remus. Merlin, bien sûr que non, il ne devait pas se sentir coupable ! Pauvre gosse. « C'est normal de vouloir être avec sa famille, Harry. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère. Il n'y a pas de guerre ou de mage noir terrible à combattre. Les gens doivent s'y habituer et vivre autrement. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et Remus songea qu'il devait absolument parler à Ayeline et Tom Jedusor. Savaient-ils combien leur gosse était perturbé ?


	19. Chapitre XVIII : Procès

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 18 intitulé "procès". Je sais - et je comprends - que la partie juridique n'est pas très intéressante mais nécessaire pour venger les Jedusoret permettre à la suite de l'histoire de s'installer. J'essaye de plus de rendre cette partie intéressante en jouant sur les émotions, le passé ...

Dans les reviews, plusieurs m'ont demandé l'intitulé de mes études. Je suis en 2ème année de DUT Carrières Socials où je fais plusieurs projets sociaux (ex : en ce moment je travaille avec d'anciens jeunes SDF en réinsertion professionnelle). Bref, comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews (tout mon temps libre est consacré au concours que je prépare chaque jour ... ), je réponds à cette question récurente. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais je pense que vous comprenez tous les raisons. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité

Merci à ma bêta et à la semaine prochaine !  
>patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre : Procès<strong>_

Tom ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir fâché ou satisfait par la présence envahissante des journalistes. Les flashs des photographes l'éblouissaient mais il s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible, les yeux rivés devant lui. Il n'avait pas ordonné à Fudge d'éviter la horde de journalistes. Même avec le titre de Ministre de la Magie, contenir ces personnes assoiffées de nouveautés et de ragots étaient impensables. Cependant, leur famille était ainsi mise en avant et le nom Jedusor n'allait pas s'effacer des esprits si facilement. C'était l'occasion parfaite d'apparaître comme une famille soudée, unie. Même si la vérité s'éloignait légèrement de cette image utopique. N'était-ce pas Lupin lui-même qui l'avait rappelé à Ayeline et Adam ? Il plaça une main ferme mais rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils cadet, le guidant ainsi.

Ce dernier préféra fixer son regard bleu sur ses pieds, les joues empourprées. Il avança d'un pas rapide, faisant confiance à son père pour le mener jusqu'à la bonne salle d'audience. Le crépitement des appareils photos bourdonnait désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Les journalistes n'hésitaient pas à hurler son prénom ou celui de son père pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il serra les poings le long de son corps, les dents serrés. Ils étaient tous fous, avides d'étaler sa vie privée aux yeux de tous. Est-ce que l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore s'était faite de manière aussi remarquée ? Avait-il accordé un regard, un sourire ou un mot aux journalistes ayant investi l'Atrium mais également le Département de la justice magique dans le bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie ? Lui s'était vu interdit de prononcer le moindre mot devant les professionnels de la presse.

Enfin, deux gardes ouvrirent la porte de la salle d'audience 10 du Département. Aussitôt, les journalistes, placés jusque là sur le côté, se massèrent devant la petite porte ouverte, espérant attraper une capture de la salle avant que les portes ne se referment. Le soudain silence qui enveloppa Harry l'angoissa mais il releva enfin la tête. La salle était grande, impressionnante et froide. Presque plus que cette petite salle d'interrogatoire où il avait passé tous ces vendredis derniers en compagnie de Mrs Bones. Les gradins circulaires encadrant le parterre où plusieurs sièges se trouvaient étaient pratiquement vides. Enfin, la totalité des membres du Magenmagot se trouvait derrière un large bureau en bois dominant la fosse. Amélia Bones était surélevée, au centre de ses collègues, dans un fauteuil semblable à celui de Dumbledore à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle.

La main de son père dans son dos le sortit de sa torpeur. Il le laissa le guider jusqu'à un imposant siège, face aux membres du Magenmagot. Il salua faiblement son avocat, Mr Samson, qui se tenait rigidement à ses côtés. Une fois assis, Harry tourna la tête à sa gauche. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis dans un siège semblable au sien. Le vieil homme lui lança un bref sourire. Il ne semblait pas fâché ou écœuré. En fait, il paraissait détendu. Ensuite, le directeur reporta son attention sur son avocate, une jeune femme sublime. Elle souriait jovialement, peu inquiète visiblement par la suite de cette journée. Elle était vraiment jeune malgré son tailleur strict de haute couture. Son diplôme devait être très récent. Au regard mauvais d'Edward, Harry comprit que la beauté de l'avocate pouvait être un avantage auprès des hommes du Magenmagot.

« À la demande de l'accusation, l'ensemble de ce procès se fera à huis clos, » proclama Mrs Bones.

Oui, prendre en photographie la famille Jedusor unie en entrant et en ressortant de la salle de tribunal était bénéfique pour eux. Cela pourrait attiser la sympathie, la compassion voir la pitié de certaines familles et institutions sorcières. Cela allait probablement entacher la popularité de Dumbledore mais donner un nouvel essor à celle de Tom. En revanche, rendre public les révélations que pouvait faire le directeur de Poudlard sur l'ensemble de la famille Jedusor n'était pas envisageable. Même s'il répugnait à le reconnaître, Tom était conscient que le vieil homme le connaissait très bien. Il l'avait longuement observé durant ses études et n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à former une organisation secrète pour se dresser contre lui. Sans oublier qu'avant le mois de Septembre dernier, Harry et lui étaient très proches. Tom ne savait pas toutes les confidences de son fils faîtes au vieux fou.

Un jeune greffier à lunettes nota précautionneusement chaque mot prononcé par Mrs Bones. La femme, présidente de l'audience, indiqua toutes les règles à suivre au cours de ce long procès. Elle insista lourdement sur l'idée de confidentialité de chacune de ces séances. Personne n'était autorisé à divulguer la moindre information confidentielle au public sans l'accord de la moitié des membres du Magenmagot. Elle lança un regard menaçant à la fois à Dumbledore et à Tom. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, promettant de respecter cette règle. Ensuite, elle exigea à chacun de faire fi de leur possible rancune envers l'ancien mage noir repenti. Un membre du Magenmagot renifla dédaigneusement à cette idée et Amélia le fusilla du regard. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle précisa que tout manquement à cette neutralité se verrait récuser.

Pendant cette longue introduction, Harry observa distraitement autour de lui. Il ignora délibérément les chaînes présentes aux accoudoirs et aux pieds de son siège. Elles étaient certainement magiques, prêtes à se dérouler et à attaquer en cas de fuite. Dans les gradins, au premier rang à sa droite, se trouvait toute sa famille. Froide, impassible, droite, les trois Jedusor écoutaient attentivement Mrs Bones. Ayeline lui adressa un bref clin d'œil avant de redevenir placide. Au deuxième rang, Harry reconnut avec incrédulité Brieuc, le gobelin à l'origine de l'ouverture du testament de James et Lily Potter. Allait-il témoigner en sa faveur ? À sa grande surprise, il rencontra le regard chaleureux de Sirius. L'homme et lui s'étaient rencontrés à seulement deux reprises. Même s'il semblait sympathique, il le regardait toujours de manière étrange. Harry détourna le regard à sa gauche, du côté de Dumbledore. Les gradins étaient vides même s'il reconnut à son effroi le professeur McGonagall. Secoué à l'idée de se mettre encore plus à dos sa directrice de maison, il reporta rapidement son attention sur les différents juges.

« Ai-je été suffisamment claire ? » s'assura la présidente en regardant chaque personne présente dans la salle. Elle laissa planer un léger silence pour appuyer son propos. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Harry qui rosit. « Nous laissons la parole à l'accusation. »

Edward Samson s'avança en toussotant doucement. Il était habillé richement. En réalité, tout en lui transpirait l'argent et le pouvoir. Son costume flamboyant semblait être fait de diamants tant il brillait. Harry jeta un regard nerveux à sa famille. Son frère leva le pouce en signe de soutien et un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face au professeur Dumbledore. Jusque là, le procès était resté une idée abstraite en suspens. Il se contentait de parler avec Mrs Bones tous les vendredis après-midi, profitant ainsi de cette plage horaire libre dans son emploi du temps. Être là, assister à cette première audience, était angoissant. Tout devenait beaucoup plus réel, plus dangereux.

« Comme convenu avec la défense, nous évoquerons aujourd'hui l'enlèvement de Harry Jedusor à sa famille. Comme premier témoin, j'appelle Ayeline Jedusor. »

Le visage fermé, la femme se leva de son siège. Harry était réjoui pour le moment de ne pas avoir à parler. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ça allait forcément arriver mais il préférait retarder ce moment. Ayeline se plaça sur un siège près des membres du jury. Elle soutint fermement leur regard, cillant à peine lorsque l'un d'entre eux renifla dédaigneusement. Une fois la première tension passée, elle récita le serment magique qui la liait à la vérité. D'après Hermione, il était tout à fait possible de mentir malgré ce serment. Ce n'était pas un contrat magique ayant le même effet que le Véritaserum. Cependant, c'était punissable de parjure.

« Quand est né Harry ? »

« Le dix-sept février 1981, » répondit simplement Ayeline.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au greffier qui s'empressa de noter ses mots, le nez pratiquement collé contre son parchemin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Si le procès devenait ennuyeux, ce jeune greffier allait être une source de distraction particulière.

« Quel jour Harry a -t-il été enlevé ? » demanda cette fois-ci l'avocat.

« Le seize juillet 1981 en milieu d'après-midi. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a donc, selon vous, kidnappé votre nourrisson de seulement cinq mois. Pouvez-vous nous avancer vos preuves. »

« J'étais présente à cet enlèvement puisque mon enfant m'a été arraché des bras, » répondit froidement Ayeline. « Enfin, le testament magique laissé par la famille Potter ne laisse place à aucun doute. »

Durant les dix minutes suivantes, l'avocat s'appuya sur le testament de James et Lily pour prouver l'implication du professeur Dumbledore dans son enlèvement. Les paroles, la tenue, les gestes de l'avocat prouvaient son expérience et son habilité à manier les mots pour partager une idée, une conviction. Au grand embarras de Harry, il en fit la lecture publique. Bon sang, c'était _intime_ ! Son avocat connaissait-il le sens de ce mot ? Ce fut seulement à cet instant là que le Survivant réalisa qu'il ignorait tout à propos de ce procès. Il connaissait les chefs d'accusation à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Cependant, il ne s'était pas davantage intéressé à la manière dont son avocat et sa famille allaient convaincre le Magenmagot de condamner le vieil homme. S'il avait sut que la lettre de ses faux parents serait ainsi dévoilée, il aurait protesté !

Différentes émotions traversèrent la salle lors de la lecture. De la compassion, de la pitié, de la compréhension. Samson jouait donc sur la corde sensible. C'était ingénieux d'utiliser la douleur d'une mère dont le jeune enfant venait de décéder. Ayeline resta parfaitement impassible durant toute la lecture, sûrement fâchée de découvrir tant de gentillesse et de chaleur dans le courrier de Lily Potter. Harry préféra étudier le bout de ses chaussures mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil vers le directeur de Poudlard. Tout comme ses parents, il était placide. Mais ce n'était pas la même impassibilité froide, glaciale. Il découvrait sûrement la lettre de sa complice pour la première fois. Et elle l'accusait sans détours.

Une fois la preuve du testament épuisée, il annonça que plus tard, il appellerait Brieuc à la barre des témoins. Ensuite, il attaqua une nouvelle fois la défense.

« Pour finir avec ce témoin, vous présenter le souvenir même de cet enlèvement semble pertinent. Mrs Jedusor a d'ores et déjà accepté de partager ce souvenir avec vous. »

« Martinez, apportez une pensine le plus rapidement possible ! » ordonna Mrs Bones en signe d'accord.

Pendant ce temps là, un de ses collègues utilisa sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître un écran blanc magique. Cela ramena Harry à la première fois qu'il avait vu Ayeline Jedusor, lors de sa célèbre conférence de presse représentant le drapeau blanc de la paix. Qui aurait pensé, à ce moment là, qu'il se retrouverait dans ce tribunal quelques mois plus tard ? En attendant l'arrivée de la pensine, quelques murmures inaudibles traversèrent le jury. Leurs regards alternaient entre Harry-le Survivant, Tom-le mage noir et Ayeline-la mère éplorée. Cette observation était dérangeante mais les trois Jedusor firent comme si de rien n'était. Tom se permit même de se pencher vers son fils aîné et de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

Le dit Martinez, un sous-fifre du Département, revint en courant, faisant léviter une énorme pensine devant lui. Il la déposa sur une table apparue suite à un sortilège de Samson. Ensuite, il exécuta un mouvement de baguette magique. Aussitôt, un filament doré apparut pour relier la pensine à l'écran. Au bout de quelques secondes, le lien devint invisible. Harry observa l'objet magique près de lui. Il n'en avait jamais vu jusque là. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de vielle coupelle en pierre assez imposante. Elle était vide mais l'avocat sortit une fiole étiquetée de la poche de sa robe. Il en versa le contenu à l'intérieur. Le liquide bleuté resta immobile un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward y trempe le bout de sa baguette magique, comme pour touiller une tasse de thé.

Aussitôt, toute la salle retint son souffle en se sentant aspirée. Harry s'agrippa fermement aux accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il réalisa seulement un instant plus tard qu'il n'avait pas bougé. En revanche, l'écran s'était animé. Une image apparut lentement et quelques membres du Magenmagot lancèrent un regard noir à Martinez pour son sort imparfait. De sa place, le Gryffondor entendit même son père claquer la langue contre son palais dans un geste impatient. Embarrassé, le jeune homme prit place derrière le greffier. Finalement, l'image se fit nette.

L'émotion coupa le souffle de Harry. La scène se déroulait devant le Manoir Malefoy. Il reconnut les grandes grilles encadrant la demeure de son oncle. Il s'y était rendu une fois lors des vacances de Noël. Même si la bâtisse était moins belle et impressionnante que l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard, un tel faste le chamboulait encore. Vraiment, comment une si petite famille pouvait vivre dans une maison aussi grande ? Il n'imaginait même pas le bonheur des Weasley s'ils venaient à acquérir un tel domaine. Il se concentra davantage sur les deux personnages constituant la scène.

Ayeline et lui. Il était si minuscule, bon sang ! Un fin duvet de cheveux recouvrait sa tête. Ses joues rebondies, ses jambes potelées, ses yeux bleus. Merde alors, il avait été un bébé; comme tout le monde. Il ne s'était jamais vu. ainsi. Pétunia conservait des centaines de photos des premiers mois de la vie de Dudley. Mais lui n'en avait jamais vues. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il s'efforça de cligner des yeux pour repousser ses larmes, son émotion. Il jeta un discret regard à son père et son frère. Si ce premier était impassible, Adam était à présent blême et il fixait l'écran avec attention, presque avec avidité.

Enfin, Harry détailla sa mère. Elle était plus jeune et ses cheveux plus courts. Pourtant, elle avait peu changé en quelques années. Hormis l'apparition de quelques rides. Elle portait, comme à son habitude, une très jolie robe ainsi qu'un sac griffé. Le plus perturbant était sûrement de la voir si détendue. Un sourire tendre éclairait son visage alors qu'elle tenait le nourrisson contre elle. Ce dernier gigotait dans tous les sens, ses petites mains et ses petits pieds s'agitant dans l'air. Une tétine changeant de couleurs toutes les dix secondes fourrée dans la bouche, il tenait d'attraper les cheveux de sa mère.

_« On rentre à la maison, Harry. Adam est sûrement en train de rendre fou ton père. Tu sais comment est ton frère chaque fois qu'il est malade. »_

Quelques gazouillis indifférents lui répondirent. Elle sourit d'un air affecté, semblant penser quelque chose du genre : _bien sûr, tu te fiches complètement de ce que je viens de te dire tant que tu peux tirer sur mes cheveux. _Harry sentit son estomac remuer étrangement et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Il était si ému. Sa mère semblait tellement l'aimer. Certains jours, il doutait de l'amour de sa famille. N'était-il pas un outil parfait pour redorer le blason de la famille Jedusor ? Après tout, il était le Survivant. Mais là, là en regardant cette image de sa mère et lui, il ne pouvait plus douter. Elle l'aimait. Oui, sa mère l'aimait sincèrement ! Il serra les poings contre l'accoudoir, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

La scène de l'enlèvement se déroula si rapidement que le jury demanda à la revoir plusieurs fois. Même Harry resta abasourdi. Sa mère le replaçait correctement dans ses bras pour le préparer au transplanage. Au même moment, deux hommes vêtus de noir, le visage masqué, jaillirent des arbres entourant le domaine de la famille Malefoy. Ils prirent Ayeline par surprise. Si bien que l'un des hommes n'eut aucune difficulté à arracher l'enfant des bras de la femme, stupéfaite par la brusque apparition. Cependant, elle dégaina aussitôt sa baguette magique, jetant un sortilège vert en direction du sorcier tenant Harry contre lui. Celui-ci l'esquiva habilement, resserrant fermement le corps du bambin contre lui. Ensuite, il transplana. La souvenir s'arrêta au moment où le complice jeta un sortilège à la femme horrifiée qui chuta au sol, immobilisée.

Horrifié par cette scène, Harry resta muet, livide. Il n'osa même pas jeter un regard au professeur Dumbledore. Comment se sentait-il en revoyant cela ? Méchamment, le Gryffondor espéra qu'il s'étouffait de culpabilité. Bon sang, il était bouleversé !

La rapidité de son enlèvement le laissait pantois. Parfois, il craignait que sa mère ne se soit pas battue pour le défendre. Or, c'était le contraire. Elle avait tenté de le faire ! Malgré sa puissance, elle était impuissante face à une action si rapide.

« Je n'ai plus de questions, » termina l'avocat, le regard attristé, la voix lourde.

L'homme reprit sa place à côté de Harry, affichant une mine fermée. Malgré la situation, Harry applaudit silencieusement ses talents. Avec une telle séquence, il espérait attendrir le Magenmagot. La majorité des membres était sûrement parent. Assister à un tel événement était bouleversant. Surtout pour les membres féminins. Le silence dans la salle d'audience resta pesante un moment. Enfin, Mrs Bones se tourna vers l'avocate de Dumbledore et l'invita à prendre la parole. Harry apprit enfin son nom : Tamara Osbourne. Celle-ci se leva, un joli sourire aux lèvres. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux blonds. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit son frère la reluquer d'un air appréciateur jusqu'à rencontrer le regard noir et menaçant de leur père.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à faire face à Ayeline. Elle lui présenta poliment ses regrets face à cette histoire. Remarqua t-elle la lueur de haine qui s'alluma dans le regard de la femme Jedusor ? En tout cas, Harry la perçut immédiatement. Durant tout le temps du souvenir, sa mère était restée imperturbable. Elle fixait l'écran, neutre, comme si ce souvenir ne la concernait pas.

« Le testament des Potter ne laisse aucun doute sur l'implication de mon client dans cette affaire, » commença t-elle. Harry ouvrit largement les yeux : Dumbledore allait-il plaider coupable ? « Il est accusé d'avoir enlevé le jeune Harry Jedusor. Cependant, dans ce souvenir, rien n'indique qu'il s'agit du professeur Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez-vous Mrs Jedusor ? »

« Il me semble plutôt évident, au regard de ce testament, que le professeur Dumbledore a accordé beaucoup d'importance à notre fils. Aurait-il prit le risque de voir échouer son objectif ? Je ne pense pas. »

« Mais les deux ravisseurs sont masqués, » contesta l'avocate d'une voix innocente.

L'avocat des Jedusor bondit pratiquement de son siège, les sourcils froncés. Harry sursauta, surpris par sa vive réaction. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son père et son frère.

Tous les deux avaient le visage fermé, visiblement irrités par la défense de l'avocate de Dumbledore.

« Objection : pertinence ! Le testament laisse parfaitement supposer que le professeur Dumbledore est l'un des ravisseurs de mon client. »

Mrs Osbourne lança un regard satisfait à son rival. Elle siffla entre ses dents que le terme supposition n'avait pas sa place dans un tribunal.

« Vous l'accusez d'avoir pratiqué cet enlèvement. Mon client et moi le contestons : il l'a seulement organisé. Il en est le commanditaire et pas l'exécuteur. Il n'a pas agit seul. »

« Retenue, » rétorqua un membre du Magenmagot, Mr Tomason. « Continuez, Miss Osbourne. »

Edward jura entre ses dents en reprenant sa place. Le droit magique ne laissait pas la possibilité d'ajouter ou de modifier un chef d'accusation du moment où le procès était enclenché. Ainsi, Dumbledore n'était plus vu comme l'unique personne impliquée dans cette affaire. Mais il était impossible pour eux de modifier leur accusation contre le vieillard. Dumbledore n'était plus le ravisseur de l'enlèvement. Il était le complice d'un kidnapping. La peine était moins forte. L'avocat prononça un autre juron, prêt à se défendre bec et ongles contre cette crétine.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry était épuisé. Il retint un bâillement, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il shoota dans un caillou sur son chemin puis le regarda rouler jusqu'à s'écraser contre le Saule Cogneur. Aussitôt, les branches de l'arbre se déroulèrent et fouettèrent l'air avec force. Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur depuis son réveil. L'audience de la veille avait duré quatre heures. Quatre putain d'heures à rester assis, à écouter ses parents, Dumbledore et les avocats se disputer et se regarder méchamment. C'était un monde horrible et froid. Il n'était pas intervenu, à son grand soulagement. Comme cette séance se concentrait sur son enlèvement - et qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir -, il était plus ou moins inutile. Mais son avocat lui avait assuré qu'il interviendrait rapidement.

La semaine prochaine, l'audience se consacrerait aux raisons du professeur Dumbledore d'avoir commandité cet enlèvement et d'avoir choisi les Potter comme nouveaux gardiens. Ça serait aussi durant cette séance qu'ils aborderaient une partie des conséquences de cet incident dans sa vie. Dans un sens, Harry avait hâte d'arriver à la semaine prochaine. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais clairement expliqué les raisons de son kidnapping. Oh bien sûr, il voulait le sauver des griffes du méchant Voldemort, de son influence négative et de ses méthodes d'éducation douteuses. Mais le Gryffondor pariait que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Le directeur ne pouvait pas décider d'arracher un enfant à sa famille seulement car cette dernière s'avérait dangereuse. S'octroyer de tels droits était déplacé. Surtout que lui-même était inconscient de tout cela lors de son enlèvement. Il n'avait pas fait ce choix !

Il soupira doucement, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid. Ainsi, il manqua le regard inquiet de Hermione. Comme toujours, son amie était synonyme de soutien et de pilier. Dès la réception de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle l'avait conduit hors de la Grande Salle avant de lui proposer une visite auprès du garde-chasse. Sans grande surprise, Harry, sa famille et Dumbledore faisaient la Une du célèbre quotidien sorcier. Deux photographies étaient placées côte à côte. La première montrait l'arrivée joviale du professeur Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres. La seconde réunissait l'ensemble de sa famille. Contrairement au directeur, ils étaient tous impassibles même si lui fixait le sol d'un air anxieux. Le titre indiquait en gros **« DUMBLEDORE – JEDUSOR : Qui sera le grand gagnant ? » **Un long article relatait les derniers évènements connus. Tout le monde regrettait le huis clos décidé. Pour combler les vides, plusieurs avocats donnaient leur avis sur les plausibles condamnations proposées à Dumbledore tandis que d'autres s'insurgeaient de permettre à la famille Jedusor de bénéficier d'un procès. Et oui, quelques sorciers pensaient que leur enlever leur fils cadet était une peine méritée. Par chance, quelques personnes se détachaient du lot et les défendaient, accusant le professeur Dumbledore d'un acte barbare.

« Harry, je sais que tu es anxieux à cause de toute cette histoire de procès, » soupira Hermione. Après tout, il était plongé là-dedans depuis un peu plus d'un mois. « Essaye de te vider l'esprit aujourd'hui. »

« Ça va Hermione, » assura t-il en affichant un sourire. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Les deux amis franchirent les derniers mètres jusqu'à la hutte du demi-géant. Harry gloussa en voyant Pattenrond dormir comme un bienheureux sur une énorme pastèque du potager de Hagrid. Il se promenait toujours dans l'ensemble du château et Hermione était forcée de lui courir après. L'énorme chat roux ronronnait bruyamment, profitant des rayons de soleil frais de ce mois de Mars. Être un chat devait être sympathique quand même. Se dorer au soleil ou se rouler en boule près de la cheminée. Recevoir à manger et un peu de lait chaque jour. Ne pas aller en cours. Bref, c'était sûrement la meilleure vie à avoir !

Hermione frappa fortement contre la porte en bois. Il y eut du mouvement à l'intérieur de la cabane et les aboiements de Crockdur retentirent. Le bruit réveilla en fanfare Pattenrond. Le chat feula de mécontentement avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. La jeune fille l'observa courir vers le lac avec inquiétude mais le chat disparut bientôt de leur vision. La porte s'ouvrit alors et le chien se faufila entre les jambes de son maître. Il se jeta sur Harry, reniflant ses vêtements. Le Gryffondor s'empressa de l'éloigner en voyant un filet de bave dépasser des énormes babines du chien. Sa robe était toute propre !

« Hermione ! Harry ! Entrez, » invita Hagrid, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il se déplaça pour leur laisser le passage libre. « Ron et Neville viennent d'arriver également. »

Et en effet, leurs deux camarades étaient assis autour de la table en pierre de Hagrid, deux tasses vides devant eux. La bouilloire sifflait d'ailleurs derrière eux. Hagrid s'empressa de la prendre. Il sortit deux nouvelles tasses de thé et poussa Hermione à prendre place. Ron se renfrogna en rencontrant le regard de Harry mais les deux garçons restèrent muets. Un peu à contrecœur, le Survivant s'installa à côté de Neville. Son ami lui adressa un sourire un peu tordu, incertain. Ils se parlaient beaucoup moins souvent depuis leur dispute. Harry était trop blessé et inquiet pour agir comme si de rien n'était. Neville lui faisait croire que sa situation familiale ne le dérangeait pas depuis des mois. Et il apprenait du jour au lendemain qu'il s'agissait d'un grotesque mensonge !

Hagrid ne sembla pas remarquer l'ambiance tendue entre les quatre adolescents. Personne ne parla pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Neville demande à Hermione si elle avait bien dormi. Surprise mais soulagée, la jeune fille entama la conversation. Quant à Hagrid, il remplit les cinq tasses de thé. Il ajouta une rasade de Whisky dans la sienne et Hermione se racla la gorge d'un air désapprobateur. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de Harry. Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, Harry et Ron échangeaient des regards féroces. La colère saisit encore plus le plus jeune en voyant l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier posé au centre de la table.

Et subitement, leur hôte fondit en larmes. Les quatre Gryffondors se lancèrent un regard alarmé.

« Ça ne va pas Hagrid ? » s'enquit immédiatement Harry.

« C'est … C'est Bucky ! » sanglota le garde-chasse. « Malefoy a contacté … il a contacté la Commission d'examen des créatures magiques ! Bucky va être jugé. »

Harry retint son souffle et toutes les couleurs de son visage disparurent. Sa main, qu'il tapotait contre l'énorme bras de Hagrid, se crispa et il tenta d'ignorer les regards accusateurs de Ron. Merde, Lucius s'était alors vraiment mêlé de l'affaire. Son intervention avait été inutile. Son oncle, et parrain, ne s'était même pas soucié un instant de ses états d'âmes. D'accord, son fils chéri était blessé mais deux jours plus tard, Drago était déjà de retour en cours. Il devait garder son bras en écharpe pendant deux semaines. Il se plaignait de terribles souffrances mais même Harry ignorait si c'était la réalité ou pas. Son cousin était un excellent comédien après tout.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil, mal à l'aise. Hagrid avait-il conscience que Harry était le neveu de Lucius Malefoy ? Elle se leva et chercha un mouchoir dans la maison. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en trouvant un tissu de la taille d'une nappe. Hagrid la remercia entre ses larmes, attrapant le bout de tissu. Il le passa sur son visage couvert de barbe, essayant ainsi de reprendre contenance. Toutefois, des larmes ne cessaient de jaillir hors de ses yeux sombres. Il était véritablement désemparé par la situation.

« Que va t-il se passer ? » demanda gentiment Hermione.

Hagrid se moucha bruyamment, faisant pratiquement trembler les murs en bois de la cabane. Neville grimaça, légèrement dégoûté.

« La commission va venir étudier Buck pour déterminer s'il est dangereux, » expliqua Hagrid. Il se tut un moment, retenant ses larmes. Il inspira faiblement. « Ensuite, ils décideront de son sort. Mais Lucius Malefoy est le genre d'homme à toujours obtenir le pire possible. »

Et le _pire possible _dans ce cas là était l'exécution de la créature. Harry frissonna, la culpabilité enserrant sa gorge. Bon sang, quand arrêterait-il d'être coupable pour les actes de sa famille ? Hagrid leur expliqua rapidement que Buck était caché dans un enclos de la forêt. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était porté garant pour assurer la défense de l'hippogriffe. Cependant, le directeur l'avait déjà mis en garde : il y avait peu de chance que l'animal soit autorisé à rester à Poudlard. Il se pouvait très probablement qu'il soit exécuté.

Ensuite, le garde-chasse se lamenta un moment en décrivant avec force la gentillesse et la docilité de Buck. Il insista sur l'inconscience et le mépris de Drago à l'encontre de ses règles. Durant ce petit discours, Harry gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise. Franchement, il reconnaissait lui-même que le blond était parfois un vrai crétin égoïste et prétentieux. Si Ron et lui s'étaient tenus tranquillement durant le cours, un tel accident ne serait pas à déplorer. Pourtant, le Serpentard était son cousin. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fâché d'entendre le garde-chasse le critiquer ainsi. Était-ce son esprit de famille qui se manifestait enfin ? Étant donné la situation, il resta silencieux et écouta son premier ami du monde magique critiquer avec force toute la famille Malefoy.

« Il y a peut-être un espoir ! » s'exclama Ron. Harry songea à le remercier pour arrêter ce massacre de sa famille. « Nous pouvons témoigner en faveur de Buck. Harry l'a apprivoisé ! »

« Ron, Mr Malefoy est l'oncle de Harry, » rappela Hermione à mi-voix. « Sa famille ne le laissera sûrement pas s'opposer ainsi à son oncle. »

Pourtant, Hagrid tourna ses grands yeux humides vers Harry, plein d'espoir. Celui-ci déglutit. Il n'imaginait même pas la tête de son père s'il venait à défendre un demi-géant au lieu de son cousin. Même si Tom se montrait plutôt compréhensif avec lui, il ne serait pas aussi clément dans une telle situation. Un instant, il fut tenté de rire à la réaction évidente de son père mais il se retint, conscient que ce geste risquait d'être mal interprété. Il soupira intérieurement, impuissant face à la tristesse de son ami. Il n'y avait aucune chance : il ne pourrait jamais pousser Lucius à changer d'avis. Surtout que le processus était enclenché à présent. Et sincèrement, le Gryffondor était persuadé que l'homme allait tirer profit de cet incident.

« J'ai parlé avec Lucius, » déclara t-il tout de même. Il devait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible à tout ça ! « J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher mais … vous le connaissez Hagrid lorsqu'il est déterminé. Il m'a à peine écouté ! »

Les sanglots du garde-chasse redoublèrent et Harry grimaça en signe d'excuse. Bon sang, il se sentait si mal. Il croisa le regard sombre de Ron. La même mine déçue s'affichait sur le visage de Hermione. Elle-même avait espéré qu'il puisse convaincre Lucius de laisser Buck et Hagrid tranquilles. Neville détourna habilement la tête, se concentrant exclusivement sur leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Les lèvres de Harry se pincèrent. Comme au début de l'année, il était seul avec Hermione comme seul soutien.

« Le directeur m'a prévenu de pas t'embêter avec ça ! T'as assez d'soucis, » s'excusa Hagrid. « Lucius est malin. Il t'écoutera j'mais! »

« Et ton père ! » attaqua Ron. Le roux se redressa dans son siège, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Tu peux très bien le convaincre. Malefoy est son esclave. Il doit bien lui obéir, non ? Comme tous les Mangemorts ! »

Neville s'étouffa avec sa salive, embarrassé. Il vit le visage de Harry se décomposer et il se sentit mal. Leur conflit était survenu une semaine plus tôt. Lui qui s'était tant rapproché de Harry et Hermione s'était brusquement éloigné d'eux. Il traînait parfois avec Dean, Seamus ou Ron. Il avait également quelques amis à Serdaigle. Mais cette année, Harry et lui étaient vraiment proches. Son ami lui manquait. Il ne pensait pas être autant attaché au jeune Jedusor mais il l'admettait à présent. Il s'ennuyait durant les cours de Binns et ne pouvait plus lui demander de l'aide dans le cours de Lupin ou encore de McGonagall. Il passait ses soirées dans la salle commune tandis que Harry s'isolait dans le dortoir ou rejoignait son cousin.

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été franc avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il menti en assurant que le nom de ses parents ne le dérangeait pas ? C'était faux. Chaque fois que Harry évoquait un membre de sa famille, il repensait à ses propres parents. Bien sur, Harry n'était pas au courant de ce détail dans sa vie privée. Il ignorait à quel point Voldemort avait détruit la famille Londubat. En voyant son nom de famille dans la liste des victimes, Harry l'avait interrogé. Neville avait seulement répondu que ce n'était rien de grave, juste des blessures superficielles lors d'un raid. Curieux, son ami s'était permis de lui demander pourquoi il vivait avec sa grand-mère et non pas ses parents. Il avait prétendu un conflit familial. Alors, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si horrifié par le nom de son père.

Il s'était efforcé de distinguer Harry à sa famille. Sa grand-mère lui avait souvent répété qu'un nom de famille ne faisait pas une personne. Passer de Potter à Jedusor ne faisait pas de Harry un monstre. Il l'avait toujours apprécié même si ce dernier passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Ron. Alors le voir seul et désemparé l'avait inquiété. Mais pourquoi Ron ne lui parlait plus ? Ne le regardait quasiment plus ? Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave ! Il s'était rapproché de lui, acceptant seulement en façade son nouveau nom de famille en découvrant la vérité. Il déglutit, perdu dans ses propres sentiments. Harry lui manquait mais ce dernier ne renierait jamais sa famille. Pourraient-ils agir comme si le nom Jedusor n'avait aucune signification particulière ? Pour avoir la réponse, il devait déjà briser la glace instaurée entre eux.

« Mon père n'a pas d'esclave, » chuchota férocement Harry. « Néanmoins, je peux lui envoyer un courrier. Mais Hagrid, je préfère vous prévenir, mon père ne s'intéresse probablement pas à ce sujet en ce moment. »

« C'est faux, » insista son ancien meilleur ami. Hermione tenta de lui couper la parole mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un regard noir. Il voulait entendre les prochains mots de Ron. « Ton père va s'en servir pour faire renvoyer Hagrid. Comme il essaye de virer Dumbledore avec ce procès ridicule. »

Sous le choc, Harry bondit de son siège. Il ne prêta pas attention à Hagrid qui se moucha à nouveau, horrifié à l'idée d'être renvoyé comme le prédisait Ron. Ce dernier fit le même mouvement que lui, repoussant avec force le siège sur lequel il se trouvait. Ébahie par la discussion en face d'elle, Hermione tapota amicalement l'épaule de Hagrid, les yeux rivés sur les deux garçons face à face.

« _Procès_ _ridicule ?_ » répéta Harry, incrédule. « Mais bon sang, Dumbledore m'a enlevé à ma famille ! Il m'a kidnappé. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça signifie ? Mon frère pensait que j'étais mort ! Seule ma mère espérait encore me retrouver ! Il a détruit toute mon enfance et ma famille ! »

Ses propos semblèrent sidérer tout le monde. Hagrid arrêta même de pleurer silencieusement, dévisageant ouvertement le garçon tremblant. Les yeux de Hermione s'étaient remplis de larmes. Harry ne lui avait jamais confié cela. Elle savait qu'il était bouleversé par toute cette histoire avec Dumbledore. Après tout, il lui faisait aveuglément confiance auparavant. Il agissait comme un gardien bienveillant auprès de lui. Le goût de la trahison s'en trouvait exacerbé après une telle relation. Toutefois, elle ignorait totalement les sentiments d' Ayeline et Adam. Harry restait assez vague à leur sujet. Elle se doutait que l'enlèvement de Harry était une souffrance pour eux. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu' Adam n'avait plus aucun espoir.

Ron ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, choqué. Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. C'était le premier affrontement entre Harry et lui depuis des mois. Habituellement, ils s'ignoraient. Là, Harry le prenait directement à partie. Il l'avait mérité mais il se sentait affreux de ressentir une pointe de tristesse, de compassion pour la famille Jedusor. Non, il ne devait pas. Pas après la mort de Ginny.

« Vous voulez savoir, Ron et Neville ? Et bien, mon père a peut-être fait des choses horribles, » reprit Harry la voix de plus en plus forte, incluant le petit génie en botanique. « Mais aujourd'hui, il se rattrape auprès de tout le monde en construisant des villages sorciers, des orphelinats ou encore en faisant des dons essentiels pour notre communauté. Mais surtout, il essaye d'être un bon père. Pour Adam et moi. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'il a disparu après avoir tenté de me tuer ? Il pourrait me détester pour cela mais non, il essaye seulement d'agir comme un père ! Et je n'ai jamais eu de famille ! »

Suite à son discours, Harry était essoufflé. Il inspira fortement, regardant toujours Ron dans les yeux. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Neville et fut satisfait d'y voir de la culpabilité. Son rêve le plus cher était de fonder une famille, d'avoir des personnes à aimer et qui l'aimeraient en retour. Pourquoi personne n'était capable d'accepter cela ?

« Il ne te fait pas de mal ? » demanda Hagrid à voix basse, visiblement choqué à cette idée.

« Non, » promit Harry. Est-ce que le garde-chasse pensait que son père le torturait à chacune de leur rencontre ? « Il est même plutôt cool avec moi. »

Bon, cool n'était pas vraiment le synonyme parfait pour décrire Tom Jedusor mais il voulait vraiment faire entrer cette idée dans la tête de Ron et Neville.

« J'y vais. Je vais envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour leur parler de Buck mais ils sont très occupés à gérer ce _procès_ _ridicule. _Je ne te promets pas d'obtenir un quelconque résultat.»

Dans un silence embarrassé, Harry quitta la petite maison. Il répondit au salut un peu hébété de Hagrid par un geste de la main. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il retrouva l'air frais de ce mois de Mars. Il soupira faiblement et se dirigea vers le château. Maintenant, il s'était engagé auprès du demi-géant. Il allait au moins envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Enfin, il l'adresserait plutôt à Ayeline. Elle était davantage susceptible d'accéder à sa demande que Tom. Elle pourrait ainsi le convaincre directement ! Ça serait merveilleux mais il n'était pas dupe. Ses parents étaient réellement occupés avec le procès, la vie politique et sociale de Tom dans la société. Mais ils ne prendraient jamais le temps de venir en aide à un simple demi-géant. Il était horrifié de penser ainsi mais ses parents avaient probablement ce genre d'idées.

« Jedusor ! »

Surpris, Harry fit volte-face et rencontra le joli regard bleu de Théodore. Il rosit doucement. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots à l'infirmerie, juste après l'incident avec Buck, mais ils s'évitaient toujours. Sa relation avec le Serpentard lui manquait. Il était d'un calme surprenant à toute épreuve, sauf quand sa mère était évoquée visiblement. Il était parfois un véritable serpent agressif et mesquin. À d'autres moments, il était un ange. Bien sûr, il n'oserait jamais le dire au jeune homme ! C'était différent de son amitié avec Hermione ou avec Neville. Et Théodore était le seul à connaître un minimum sa famille, et surtout Drago. C'était toujours enrichissant et amusant de discuter avec lui.

Le Serpentard échangea quelques mots avec une de ses camarades avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Millicent Bulstrode s'il se rappelait bien. Ensuite, il s'approcha de lui, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés !C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient côte à côte, en pleine journée. Ils étaient toujours confinés dans la tour d'astronomie auparavant. Un Auror passa à côté d'eux, leur lançant un regard étrange. Harry l'ignora. Il avait l'habitude d'être le centre des regards.

« Salut. »

« Salut, » répondit timidement le Gryffondor.

« Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. »

Harry jeta un regard torve à son ami avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures. Il ne se permettrait pas de faire la moindre remarque. Après tout, il l'avait blessé. Il s'excusa vivement de sa maladresse. Il ignorait totalement que sa mère était morte. Il savait parfaitement qu'entendre parler d'elle pouvait être difficile. Après tout, il avait vécu la même chose avec Lily, avant de découvrir qu' Ayeline était sa mère. Et non pas Lily. Théodore le laissa s'empêtrer dans ses excuses un moment, un sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il le rassura alors en prononçant des excuses voilées. Après tout, réagir aussi excessivement était inutile pour lui apprendre le décès de sa mère.

La tension entre eux disparut subitement et les deux amis reprirent la route vers le château, marchant côte à côte. Harry lui confia qu'il se rendait à la volière. Théodore se proposa pour l'accompagner. Harry sourit discrètement, soulagé que leur différent soit enfin réglé. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur les derniers cours, critiquant allègrement Binns et se chamaillant sur le comportement partial de Snape envers les autres maisons que les Serpentards. Théo défendit bec et ongles son directeur de maison, assurant que le professeur de potions était la personne la plus sincère et droite dans cette école. Harry roula des yeux et lui demanda les raisons poussant l'homme à le haïr ainsi. Ne trouvant aucun accord, ils laissèrent le silence planer entre eux.

« Comment se passe le procès ? »

« C'est épuisant, » confia Harry. Il se tourna vers lui, soucieux. « Dans quelques semaines, nous devons apporter des témoins pour appuyer tous les propos de mon avocat. Je suis censé trouver des personnes prêtes à témoigner. Pour prouver à quel point je suis perturbé par toute cette histoire. »

Merlin, il ne pensait pas … il ne pensait pas que ses amis seraient concernés par ce procès. C'était assez angoissant. Il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Hermione si elle acceptait de témoigner en sa faveur. C'était autre chose que prendre position à côté de lui dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le nom Granger serait alors associé à celui des Jedusor. Selon les prochains évènements, ça pourrait lui porter préjudice ou au contraire, lui être bénéfique pour l'avenir. Qui sait quelle serait la place de Tom dans la société, dans quelques temps ?

« Granger sera sûrement ravie de venir à te rescousse. Ça te fait déjà une personne. Et Londubat ? »

Harry grimaça avant d'ironiser que Neville sauterait de joie à l'idée de le défendre face au professeur Dumbledore. Surtout après leur dispute ! Voyant le malaise de son ami, le Serpentard énonça les noms de Seamus et Dean. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. Il appréciait les deux garçons même si Seamus était assez réfractaire envers son père. Pourtant, il doutait qu'ils veuillent se présenter au tribunal pour ses beaux yeux. Ça ne leur apportait rien. Il fut soulagé que Théo s'abstienne de proposer le nom de Ron. À la place, il lui assura que Drago ferait sans aucun doute partie de cette liste. Il pourrait raconter à tout le monde comment les deux ennemis étaient devenus des cousins qui s'entendaient plutôt bien !

« Tu peux m'ajouter dans ta liste. Même si on se connaît depuis pas longtemps, je peux affirmer haut et fort que tu es devenu complètement cinglé ! »

« Hé ! » protesta Harry.

Il accompagna sa protestation d'un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami. Ils rirent tous les deux. Harry songea un instant que Théodore n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait l'impression que ça le rendait cinglé. Le procès. Les regards noirs. La tension avec ses amis. En silence, les deux garçons grimpèrent le corridor menant à la volière. Ils croisèrent les frères Weasley. Fred et George lui firent un clin d'œil, tenant chacun un colis suspect entre les mains. Quelque chose se préparait à Poudlard et si les jumeaux étaient concernés, ça allait sûrement faire des étincelles. Le Gryffondor apprécia beaucoup le silence de Théo. Chaque fois qu'il croisait un ami à lui, issu de Gryffondor, Drago faisait une remarque désobligeante.

Hedwige vola aussitôt vers lui, heureuse de le voir. Elle n'avait pas eu de travail depuis quelques jours. Elle mordilla son oreille droite sous les yeux effarés du Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi proche de sa chouette. Harry attrapa un parchemin et une plume, toujours disposés dans la volière afin d'écrire son courrier dans la pièce remplie de hiboux et de chouettes. Un sortilège anti-vol était placé sur les instruments. Harry commença son courrier, tentant de faire sa demande avec douceur.

« Dans six jours, c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère, » annonça soudainement Harry. « Je n'ai toujours aucun cadeau pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter tout en sachant que je ne peux pas me rendre à Pré-au-Lard. »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant que seul un Gryffondor s'y prendrait à la dernière minute pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Ses cadeaux sont à chaque fois vraiment bien. Les miroirs à double sens pour Noël sont super cool. Pour mon anniversaire, il m'a offert un kit de soin pour balais. J'ai l'air ridicule à côté ! Je lui ai offert un an d'abonnement à un magazine de droit. »

« C'était un cadeau utile, » rétorqua gentiment le Serpentard. Il avait rencontré Adam à seulement quelques reprises. Il ne le connaissait donc pas très bien mais il savait quelques trucs à propos de lui. « Il aime beaucoup voyager. »

« Comment veux-tu que j'offre un voyage à mon frère ? »

« Harry, » soupira Théodore, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Ta mère est une Malefoy. C'est une famille qui fait partie des dix plus riches d' Angleterre, si ce n'est pas du monde. Ton père est un descendant de Serpentard. Toute sa famille a fructifié son héritage avant lui. »

Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Harry resta muet, hébété de découvrir que sa famille – et donc lui – était riche !


	20. Chapitre XIX : Prophéties

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le chapitre 19 que je poste rapidement car je suis très pressée par des devoirs d'anglais et des révisions de concours -) Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font toutes plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain,  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre : Prophéties<strong>

Avril arriva enfin et le projet de Tom faisait discrètement son chemin dans la société sorcière. L'homme sourit lorsque tous les flashs des appareils photos l'assaillirent. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son épouse, heureux de sa présence à ses côtés. Elle était un pilier stable dans son existence. Le seul. Les sentiments d' Adam fluctuaient trop. Parfois, il était heureux et souriant en sa compagnie. À d'autres moments, il le haïssait. Harry était trop peu présent. Leur relation restait tendue, ambiguë. Ils agissaient comme deux collègues prêts à sceller un contrat durant la préparation du procès contre Dumbledore. Lucius le considérait comme un Maître, un Seigneur. Pas vraiment comme son beau-frère. Seule sa femme ne changeait pas à ses côtés. Ça aidait à garder sa magie sous contrôle. Et il devait être sincère, après tant de solitude, rentrer chez lui chaque soir en sachant qu'il était attendu par quelqu'un était salvateur. Bon sang, depuis quand était-il niais ?

Il relâcha Ayeline et attrapa la paire de ciseaux tendue par le Ministre de la magie. Lorsqu'il coupa le ruban rouge devant lui, plusieurs sorciers agitèrent leur baguette magique. Des étincelles multicolores jaillirent tandis qu'une salve d'applaudissement se faisait entendre. À nouveau, les flashs crépitèrent. Tom donna les ciseaux à un assistant et regarda la bâtisse flambant neuve devant lui. Une fierté sans nom l'envahit et il s'efforça de n'afficher qu'un sourire charmeur. Un bâtiment à l'allure baroque se trouvait sur une route de campagne, à proximité de plusieurs champs. Le premier orphelinat exclusivement réservé aux sorciers ouvrirait dès le lendemain. Il échangea un bref coup d'œil avec son épouse dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. Il reconnut un mélange d'émotion et de fierté. Son cœur gonfla étrangement dans sa poitrine.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers un homme élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir. Les yeux de son Mangemort scintillaient de joie. C'était un honneur de diriger cette nouvelle institution. Tous les grands journaux étaient présents pour l'ouverture officielle. Les orphelins arriveraient d'ici une heure pour déguster un buffet gracieusement offert par la famille Jedusor. Tout le monde approuvait ce projet inédit dans le pays et de nouvelles problématiques émergeaient au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Quelques sorciers osaient déjà aborder l'idée de la mise en place d'une politique familiale, jusque là inconnue dans la communauté sorcière anglaise. Alors, son soldat se trouvait dans une position avantageuse et en plein essor. Tom l'invita à approcher, posant une main chaleureuse mais ferme sur son épaule droite. « N'oublie pas, abruti, que tu es ici grâce à moi. Et que je continue à tout diriger. »

« Je vous présente le nouveau directeur de ce premier orphelinat sorcier : Charis Yaxley, » présenta t-il. Il laissa les applaudissements polis s'interrompre. « Aidé de professeurs et de nurses, il viendra en aide aux enfants orphelins et défavorisés jusqu'à leur majorité. »

À nouveau, des applaudissements retentirent, des journalistes prirent de rapides notes et une rafale de photographiefurentprises. Tous ces rituels agaçaient Tom mais il resta souriant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de râler, d'afficher une mauvaise mine. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il apportait une aide à la société. Les mères de familles approuvaient qu'une aide soit donnée aux orphelins. À la grande satisfaction du Ministère de la Magie, de nouveaux emplois étaient créés.

« À présent, » intervint Fudge, soucieux de ne pas être invisible lors de cette journée. « Nous vous invitons à pénétrer dans le bâtiment afin de le visiter. Ensuite, Mr Jedusor, Mr Yaxley et moi-même ferons un discours au cours d'un brunch. »

Tom lança un sourire complaisant à Cornelius, songeant que bientôt, il aurait le même insigne accroché au devant de sa robe.

oOo

Harry soupira faiblement, désespéré. Il laissa tomber sa plume sur la table devant lui, prenant un instant de pause. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors qui était bondée. Comme d'habitude, elle était bruyante et animée. Fred et George se chargeaient de présenter quelques uns de leurs nouveaux produits à leurs camarades. Ils étaient en train de mettre au point des sucreries farceuses. Ils parvenaient difficilement à leur objectif et les autres élèves, notamment les plus jeunes admiratifs, servaient de cobaye. Malgré le bruit, il tentait d'achever ses deux rouleaux de parchemins pour le cours d'astronomie. Il n'avait pas le courage de descendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il sortait d'un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement douloureux. Olivier ne cessait d'être exigeant avec son équipe.

Il jeta un regard amer à son devoir. Il lui restait une semaine pour le faire mais il était particulièrement complexe. Le professeur Sinistra augmentait graduellement la difficulté des exercices pour les préparer à la quatrième année. Hermione n'était même pas là pour l'aider ! Sa meilleure amie se trouvait encore à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel. Mais depuis quelques semaines, la Gryffondor rosissait chaque fois qu'il l'interrogeait à ce propos. Pourquoi était-elle si embarrassée alors qu'elle se trouvait seulement dans l'antre de Mrs Pince.? Il ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange. À vrai dire, il préférait ne pas se mouiller en faisant quelques suppositions à son amie. Pourquoi ? Pour risquer une colère ? Oh Merlin non !. Il se contentait de ses retours tardifs et de son sourire satisfait.

Il soupira à nouveau en reprenant sa plume. Il devait terminer ce devoir ce soir ! Il ne le repousserait pas encore ! Il devait travailler le plus rapidement possible sur l'examen du professeur Lupin. L'homme allait les noter sur l'ensemble des leçons étudiées depuis la rentrée du mois de Janvier. C'était assez angoissant. Il comptait sur son amie pour coacher leurs révisions. Il avait hâte que la troisième année s'achève. Elle était intense. En même temps, ses deux premières années avaient été assez chamboulées. Entre le mystère de la PierrePhilosophale et l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, il avait mit un peu de côté ses études. Cette année était plutôt tranquille …

Hormis la présence inquiétante de Peter Pettigrow. L'homme s'était fait discret depuis son attaque à Poudlard, contre lui. C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant ! Où se trouvait-il ? Que préparait-il ? La présence des Aurors dans le château était sécurisante mais celle des Détraqueurs laissait planer un amer goût de tranquillité. Par une lettre, ses parents lui rappelaient d'être prudent. Extrêmement prudent. Harry n'avait plus l'intention de se rendre en fraude à Pré-au-Lard grâce à la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Oh non, il était encore trop soucieux, trop angoissé à l'idée de recevoir un nouveau sortilège Doloris ! Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Son père lui avait alors présenté les trois sortilèges impardonnables. C'était terrible. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à l'un d'entre eux !

« Bonsoir Harry. »

Le Survivant fit un bond immense sur sa chaise. D'un geste brusque, son encrier manqua de tomber au sol. Il le rattrapa in extremis, le souffle court. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées que son environnement s'était totalement effacé. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard embarrassé de Neville. Le jeune homme se tenait nerveusement devant lui, deux verres de jus de citrouille à la main. Gêné, il lui en tendit un. Harry se redressa, le regard légèrement froid. Il ignora ostensiblement la boisson. Leur rencontre dans la cabane de Hagrid datait de deux semaines. Ils avaient échangé une poignée de mots depuis. Cette tension perpétuelle dans le dortoir était pesante. Personne ne la supportait. Dean et Seamus fuyaient souvent la pièce, préférant se retrouver dans la salle commune.

« Ça va ? » demanda Neville. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Ensuite, il reporta son attention sur son devoir. « Je … écoute, nous devons parler ! »

Sans formuler la moindre question, le garçon tira une chaise et se plaça devant son ami. Ils restèrent muets un moment. Le bruit de la salle commune résonnait sourdement autour d'eux mais ils décidèrent de ne pas y prêter attention. Bien que réticent, Harry était curieux. Il afficha une mine butée mais tendit ses oreilles. Neville était si fuyant depuis quelques semaines ! Il serait soulagé si tout s'arrangeait entre eux. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Après tout, c'était son ami qui était hypocrite. Lui était franc au moins !

« Je suis navré pour tout ça, » annonça le plus âgé, clairement embarrassé. « Je suis certain que ton père n'est pas … horrible. Tu l'as dit la dernière fois, il te traite correctement. Mais personne ne peut oublier ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il a causé. »

Harry resta silencieux, le regard glacial. Tout d'abord, il voulait que Neville poursuive son petit discours. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. D'autant plus qu'il le faisait en abordant directement son père. Bon sang, parfois, il détestait l'homme. Il avait chamboulé tellement de choses dans sa vie depuis le mois de Septembre dernier. Tout serait plus simple si seule la famille Malefoy était mêlée à cette histoire. Personne ne lui laissait le temps de s'habituer à l'homme. Tout le monde analysait déjà son comportement, écrivait des articles, prenait des photographies de son frère ou du reste de sa famille. Il était le plus blessé dans cette histoire alors oui, Neville méritait de patauger un peu !

Ensuite, il était franc. Jusqu'à présent, il connaissait peu Lord Voldemort. Il l'avait rencontré à deux reprises avant l'ouverture du testament des Potter. Il avait possédé Quirrell, ce qui était horrible. Tout cela pour obtenir une PierrePhilosophale et trouver l'immortalité ! Ensuite, il avait utilisé le corps de Ginny pour retrouver des forces à travers un journal intime. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent mais à mesure que le temps s'écoulait dans la Chambre des Secrets, ses traits vieillissaient. À présent, il était un homme charismatique. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces deux rencontres avaient été terribles. Angoissantes. Avec le temps, il oubliait un peu cela. Il préférait se concentrer sur le présent et le futur.

Mais c'était quasiment impossible. Il regardait souvent ce petit livret qui accusait son père. Il observait les photographies glauques, sombres et angoissantes à chaque page. Il imaginait la douleur, la peur des victimes. Les Mangemorts prenaient-ils du plaisir à détruire des quartier entiers ? À tuer des familles ? Il était horrifié à cette idée. Il lisait aussi la liste des victimes. Voir le nom des Potter le faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Une nausée soulevait son estomac face au nom de Ginny. Celui des Londubat l'intriguait. Il comprenait la haine, la colère de certains à l'encontre de son père mais … et bien, c'était son père ! Oui, il l'aimait ! Par Merlin, c'était incroyable. Pour la première fois, il reconnaissait aimer son père.

« Mais ça ne nous concerne pas, » ajouta Neville. Harry sursauta légèrement, perdu dans ses pensées. « Ce sont des conflits d'adultes. Je suis sûr qu'on a pas besoin de se chamailler pour ça. Nos parents le font bien assez pour nous. »

« Ça me concerne, » contra Harry d'une voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge. « Dumbledore et moi sommes opposés dans un procès. Je suis concerné par ces histoires. Il est difficile d'agir comme si rien ne se passait. »

Personne ne connaissait l'issue de ce procès. Comment allait-il finir ? Qui allait gagner ? Et perdre ? Sa famille et son avocat ne criaient pas victoire trop tôt. Mais ils espéraient obtenir des peines considérables à l'encontre du vieil homme. Les preuves contre lui étaient accablantes. Le déclarer non-coupable serait de l'injustice pure et simple. Pour le moment, Samson n'avait pas encore réclamé de sanction contre Dumbledore. D'après Adam, ça viendrait suite aux témoignages des proches de chaque parti. Alors, il ignorait totalement ce qui allait découler de ce procès. Mais il en serait responsable.

« Si … si le directeur est vraiment responsable de ton enlèvement, je trouve normal que tes parents et toi l'attaquiez en justice, » confia son ami. « Mais tu n'as pas tenu la baguette magique de ton père chaque fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un. Le confondre avec toi était stupide. Je m'en excuse. »

Harry hocha la tête, heureux. Il était satisfait que son ami comprenne que Tom et lui n'étaient pas la même personne. Neville ajouta qu'il était prêt à laisser une chance à Voldemort de se repentir. Après tout, il faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne. S'il continuait à le détester, leur amitié ne tiendrait guère longtemps. Alors, il essayait d'être neutre et de simplement observer l'évolution de Tom dans la communauté. Ce fut sûrement ces mots qui firent le plus plaisir à Harry. Il ne pensait pas que le Gryffondor ferait un tel effort pour lui. Il apprécia sa franchise. Neville ne lui promit pas d'être à l'aise avec les membres de sa famille. Cependant, il pouvait lui en parler sans problème.

Le Survivant laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage et Neville soupira de soulagement. La tension entre eux s'évapora et ils retrouvèrent leur complicité d'avant. Il attrapa le verre de jus de citrouille offert par son ami et en but une gorgée. Il reboucha son encrier, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu as raison. Ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment, » approuva Harry. « Tous ces conflits sont externes à notre relation. Maintenant, j'ai conscience que tu es gêné par cette situation et nous agirons en conséquence. Ça me suffit. On a pas besoin de s'étendre dessus. Soyons simplement amis. »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et commencèrent à discuter des dernières semaines. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Ils rirent un moment de la chute de Diggory durant le match de Quidditch opposant Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ça avait été hilarant bien qu'impressionnant. Le Poufsouffle était pourtant un attrapeur exceptionnel ! Il avait été remplacé par l'attrapeur remplaçant mais Serdaigle avait profité de la confusion pour gagner le match. Ensuite, ils échangèrent sur les derniers ragots courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il semblerait que plusieurs filles tournaient autour de Drago. Le jeune homme ignorait laquelle choisir. Harry promit à son ami de partir à la pêche aux informations. Il n'avait rien remarqué jusque là mais il était parfois aveugle !

Harry lui raconta à mi-voix ses leçons privés avec le professeur Lupin. Elles étaient plutôt espacées en raison des emplois du temps chargés des deux garçons. Le professeur assurait ses cours, les préparait, corrigeait des devoirs et assurait des tours de garde dans le château. Il n'était donc pas disponible chaque soir de la semaine. Harry était également occupé entre ses devoirs et les entraînements de Quidditch. Ses parents avaient donné leur accord pour ces cours. Le plus frustrant était sa lente progression. Remus utilisait un Épouvantard pour faire apparaître un Détraqueur. Le sortilège du Patronus était véritablement complexe et épuisant. Il ne repartait jamais sans avoir englouti une tablette entière de chocolat.

Remus lui assurait que sa puissance lui permettrait bientôt de réaliser parfaitement ce sortilège. Pour le moment, seuls des filaments argentés jaillissaient hors de sa baguette magique. Cela créait à peine un mur opaque devant le Détraqueur. En quelques secondes, la créature passait au travers et Harry entendait inlassablement le cri de Lily Potter. Seul son professeur connaissait l'impact des gardiens d'Azkaban sur lui. Il ne voulait pas en parler à ses parents, craignant de les embarrasser. Il ne voulait pas blesser sa mère en la comparant à une autre femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. Face à son propre père. Remus était toujours très inquiet au début de ces séances, sachant combien elles étaient difficiles pour lui. Néanmoins, l'homme le soutenait. Selon lui, le souvenir qu'il choisissait n'était pas assez heureux, assez puissant. Il puisait dans sa mémoire mais n'en trouvait aucun empli d'un bonheur sans faille.

Retrouver une famille l'emplissait de joie. Pourtant, il pensait toujours au passé de son père. À la douleur de sa mère, de son frère par rapport à son absence. Son amitié avec Ron et Neville était faussée par leurs différends concernant sa famille. Hermione et lui s'entendaient à merveille mais Remus ne pensait pas que c'était suffisant pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Ni son succès en Quidditch, ni ses bonnes notes en DéfenseContre les Forces du Mal, ni même le plaisir d'être un sorcier. Neville et lui réfléchirent un long moment pour trouver un souvenir adéquat. Ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment puissant. Ils rirent un moment en faisant des propositions farfelues.

« Tu as trouvés des témoins ? » demanda le futur botaniste lorsque le silence s'installa.

Harry grimaça. Neville s'empressa de lui expliquer qu'il avait récemment reçu une lettre de la part de sa grand-mère. Augustalui interdisait formellement de prendre part à ce procès, et encore moins pour le défendre contre le professeur Dumbledore. Elle connaissait la procédure. Elle avait donc anticipé la recherche de témoins de Harry pour interdire à son petit-fils de le faire. Harry hocha la tête d'un air las. Il comprenait parfaitement la position de Mrs Londubat même si c'était blessant. Il était encore embarrassé à l'idée de l'envoyer à ses parents. Il lista les quelques noms présents dessus. Hermione. Drago. Théodore. C'était vraiment maigre. Non, ridicule même. Son ami afficha une mine contrite. Réalisait-il pour la première fois combien il était seul ? Combien personne ne voulait les soutenir, lui et sa famille, face au professeur Dumbledore ?

« Nott ? Théodore Nott ? » s'étonna Neville. « Depuis quand es-tu ami avec lui ? »

Le Survivant fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il si choqué ? Était-ce parce qu'il était à Serpentard ? Depuis quelques temps, Harry avait dépassé cette guerre entre les maisons. Il n'appréciait toujours pas tous les Serpentards mais il reconnaissait que certains étaient sympathiques. Lorsqu'on le connaissait, Drago n'était pas qu'un crétin égocentrique et pourri-gâté. Et contrairement à son cousin, Théodore ne leur avait jamais fait le moindre mal. Il les ignorait la plupart du temps. Voilà pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec le garçon : il n'y avait pas de réel passé houleux entre eux.

Néanmoins, Harry n'hésita pas à reconnaître son amitié avec le jeune Serpentard. Il était le seul à le soutenir sans hésitation, à défendre sa famille. Bien sûr, Drago était présent. Mais son cousin était un membre de sa famille. Ses propos n'avaient pas le même impact que ceux de Théodore, extérieur à la famille. Il s'était rapproché de Drago mais ils passaient rarement du temps ensemble à Poudlard. Ils avaient été davantage proches auxvacances de Noël, tous les deux au Manoir Malefoy ou au Manoir Serpentard. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés à cerner réellement son cousin. Il annonça alors à Neville que Théodore et lui s'étaient rapprochés lors de rencontres nocturnes dans le haut de la tour d'astronomie.

« Le soir ? Malgré le couvre-feu ! » s'exclama t-il, surpris. Il baissa la voix lorsque plusieurs étudiants se tournèrent vers eux. « Tu es inconscient, Harry ! Non seulement, tu risques une punition mais en plus de cela, tu prends des risques. Pettigrow t'a attaqué dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. »

Harry frissonna au souvenir mais roula des yeux, essayant d'avoir l'air serein. Évidemment, si un professeur ou un Auror l'attrapait, il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis. Non seulement avec le corps professoral de l'école mais également avec ses parents. Ils ne cessaient de lui rappeler d'être prudent et de se plier au règlement strict de l'école. Il n'imaginait même pas la colère du professeur McGonagall.

« Avec la carte des Maraudeurs, je peux t'assurer que Pettigrow ne se trouve plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

Tous les matins et tous les soirs, il ouvrait la carte des Maraudeurs. Il était sincèrement heureux du cadeau de Fred et George. Il l'observait un long moment, analysant chaque nom. Il s'assurait quotidiennement que Pettigrow ne se cachait pas dans le château. Malgré les Aurors, malgré les Détraqueurs, malgré les tours de garde des professeurs égrenés dans la journée, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Jusque là, l'ancien Mangemort se faisait discret. Mais Harry était persuadé qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il avait pris le risque de pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, de le torturer malgré la présence des gardiens d'Azkaban et de Dumbledore. Il voulait sûrement le tuer.

Voyant le teint verdâtre de son ami, Neville s'empressa de changer de sujet. Il était très inquiet de l'intérêt de Pettigrow envers le Survivant. Comme beaucoup de monde, il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet engouement. Après tout, il était un serviteur de Voldemort. Même si Harry était le Survivant, il était à présent le fils de son ancien Maître. Peter ne devrait pas lui vouloir de mal ! Parfois, Neville se demandait si Voldemort n'utilisait pas Pettigrow pour atteindre Harry. Ainsi, il gardait l'image lisse du bon père de famille. Il avait évoqué cette hypothèse à Hermione. La jeune fille l'avait longuement dévisagé avant d'éclater de rire. Elle lui avait assuré qu' Ayeline ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire. Elle n'avait pas contredit l'idée que Jedusor pourrait blesser Harry. Évidemment, le jeune Londubat se garda d'émettre une telle idée.

À la place, ils parlèrent de l'anniversaire récent d' Adam. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans les appartements de Snape un vendredi soir, après une audience particulièrement houleuse au Ministère de la Magie. Chaque fois, Harry se demandait si Dumbledore était au courant de la présence de sa famille dans les murs de Poudlard. Si c'était le cas, il était impuissant. Mrs Bones exigeait que sa scolarité se poursuive le plus naturellement possible. Toutes les audiences étaient prévues le vendredi après-midi, une plage horaire libre pour les troisièmes années. Elle avait donc autorisé la présence des Jedusor dans le château pour préparer le procès sans que Harry ne doive se déplacer jusqu'au manoir familial régulièrement.

Organiser un rapide anniversaire familial à Adam était donc facile. Snape s'était éclipsé après de brefs vœux. Un elfe de maison était apparu avec un gâteau et Adam avait déballé le cadeau de son frère avec quelques jours de retard. Il n'avait pas payé un voyage à son grand frère comme lui avait proposé Théodore. Il n'était pas aussi fou ! À la place, il s'était penché pour deux livres de droits, choisis avec l'aide de Drago, ainsi qu'une simple chevalière. Son frère avait été très touché par ses deux présents et il l'avait serré dans ses bras, visiblement ému par son premier anniversaire en compagnie de toute sa famille. La soirée s'était achevée tranquillement sans que le procès ou tout autre sujet délicat ne soient évoqués. Ça avait été superbe ! Il espérait que d'autres soirées se passeraient de la même manière.

« Tu veux venir jouer aux échecs avec Ron, Dean et moi ? » proposa alors Neville.

Harry leva un sourcil, se demandant si son ami se moquait de lui. Il lâcha un rire nerveux. Sérieusement, Ron et lui ? Dean, OK. Il était plutôt sympathique avec lui. Il ne lui posait aucune question et ne cherchait pas à blâmer son père pour tout et rien. Contrairement à certains étudiants, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de le regarder avec dégoût. Ou de le frapper comme McLaggen et ses compères. Il l'avait même défendu, à son grand étonnement, face aux autres garçons du dortoir. Mais Ron … le rouquin le détestait littéralement. Ce sentiment s'était accru après l'échec de sa plaidoirie en faveur de Hagrid.

La réponse d' Ayeline n'avait pas tardé. Sa mère s'était excusée de ne pouvoir accéder à sa demande. Elle lui expliquait que Buck avait attaqué Drago, même si les insultes prononcées par celui-ci n'étaient pas dirigées contre la créature. L'accident aurait pu être plus grave et dangereux. Il était normal que Lucius intervienne pour éviter la répétition d'une telle situation. Harry savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis les membres de sa famille. Il l'avait annoncé au garde-chasse en larmes. Sa culpabilité avait redoublé, sincèrement touché par la tristesse de son premier ami dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et Ayeline n'avait pas tort, Drago avait été blessé par Buck. Les conséquences auraient pu être plus graves. Forcément, Ron pensait que sa famille causait encore une fois du mal aux autres dans leur propre intérêt.

« Je ne pense pas que Ron soit heureux à cette idée, » grimaça t-il. Il reprit sa plume en haussant les épaules. « Mais merci quand même. »

« Ron ne te déteste pas réellement ! » s'exclama Neville. Il se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui confier un secret important. « Il … il souffre de la mort de Ginny. Personne ne peut lui reprocher. Mais dans le fond, il se soucie de toi. Il me demande parfois comment tu vis tout ça. »

« Seulement pour mieux me critiquer ! » rétorqua Harry. Devant le regard déconfit de son ami, il soupira. « D'accord. Allons jouer aux échecs. »

**oOo**

Tom serra chaleureusement la main du directeur du Département des Mystères. L'homme lui sourit d'un air crispé, inquiet de mettre sa réputation en danger. Andrew Petterson était le directeur depuis une dizaine d'années. Il avait sous ses ordres une grande équipe de Langues-de-plomb. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient était secret. Même le Ministre de la magie avait connaissance de seulement une partie de leurs travaux. Sans aide, il n'arrivait pas à se repérer dans le dédale de couloirs et de salles qui composaient le Département. Habillé d'un sombre costard, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui. Introduire quelqu'un sans autorisation préalable, et la nuit par surcroît, n'était pas fondamentalement interdit. Après tout, il était le directeur. Cependant, cela pouvait être mal vu si quelqu'un le découvrait. Surtout en compagnie de l'ancien mage noir.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au neuvième étage, le plus bas du Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient au centre d'une pièce circulaire, entourés d'une douzaine de portes noires closes. Quelques torches éclairaient faiblement les murs de pierres. Le silence et la pénombre réconfortaient Tom. Il préférait cette intimité à l'agitation du jour. Le bâtiment grouillait toujours de fonctionnaires pressés et débordés. Être tranquille et pouvoir apprécier la beauté du lieu était très rare. Tous les Langues-de-plomb étaient rentrés chez eux. Pratiquement tout le bâtiment était vide, hormis quelques gardes chargés de la surveillance nocturne.

« Je souhaite seulement aller à la Salle des Prophéties, » assura Tom d'une voix doucereuse. « J'oublierai tout ce que je vais voir. »

Mr Petterson hocha la tête, soulagé. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à l'homme. Cependant, il devait se contenter de cette promesse. Il osait espérer que Tom avait conscience de la confidentialité de leurs travaux. Les mettre entre de mauvaises mains pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Mais en acceptant l'accord proposé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Jedusor allait lui faire parvenir gratuitement des ingrédients extrêmement rares et chers essentiels à la poursuite de l'un de leur projet confiné dans la Salle du Temps. C'était la seule opportunité pour le Département d'obtenir ces ingrédients. Il avait alors accédé à la demande incongrue de l'homme. Andrew sortit sa baguette magique et exécuta un mouvement complexe, psalmodiant des mots en grecs anciens. Les torches s'éteignirent et une porte s'illumina, les aveuglant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'intensité de la lumière diminua. La pénombre des autres portes était tout de même évidente. Seuls les Langues-de-plomb connaissaient et maîtrisaient ce sortilège spécifique. L'exécuter leur évitait de traverser toutes les salles du Département pour arriver à leur destination. Il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à visiter l'ensemble de l'étage en compagnie de Jedusor. Minuit résonna dans le bâtiment, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Inquiet, Andrew incita l'homme à le suivre puis éclaira le bout de sa baguette.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Salle des Prophéties. La porte noire se referma derrière eux dans un grincement sonore mais Petterson y était habitué. L'obscurité les enveloppa un moment. Enfin, quelques torches disséminées ici et là s'éclairèrent, projetant un faible éclairage. L'autre source de lumière provenait des étagères. Toute la salle était aménagée avec de grandes étagères noires. Dessus, il y avait des sphères dont l'intensité lumineuse différait. Certaines éclairaient toute une allée tandis que d'autres étaient pratiquement invisibles. Ainsi, les prophéties étaient toutes conservées dans ces sphères magiques. Tom s'arrêta un moment et engloba du regard la Salle des Prophéties. Elle était tout aussi sombre que la pièce précédente. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, malgré tout impressionné. Les étagères étaient si hautes que le sommet était invisible.

« Celle qui vous concerne se trouve au bout de l'allée 97, » annonça le directeur.

Tom resta muet. Il préféra observer autour de lui avec attention. Ils marchaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse lire un nom ou une date. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa baguette magique mais il retint sa pulsion. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer l'homme. Les soupçons se dirigeraient forcément sur lui. Les Langues-de- plomb connaissaient sûrement un sortilège pour retrouver sa trace. Il était déjà chanceux : Petterson s'était montré assez réceptif à sa proposition malgré les risques encourus pour sa carrière. Il se devait d'être courtois. Un sourire rapide traversa son visage. N'étaient-ce pas les mots répétés quotidiennement par sa femme ? Ayeline lui rappelait sans cesse la nécessité d'être agréable et courtois avec son entourage. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait plus de pouvoir que jamais depuis qu'il appliquait ce conseil. Si auparavant il était puissant en terrorisant et en dirigeant, là, il en gagnait en évoluant dans les différentes sphères du Ministère de la Magie. C'était très intéressant.

« Je suppose que toutes les prophéties ne se réalisent pas. »

Petterson tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Il se demanda un moment s'il devait lui répondre. Enfin, il hocha brusquement la tête. Il accéléra en même temps le pas, soucieux de révéler quelques petits détails au puissant sorcier.

« Beaucoup de prophéties ne sont jamais entendues par les personnes concernées. Certaines se réalisent quand même car il s'agit du destin de ces sorciers mais d'autres datent de l'époque des Fondateurs. Elles ne sont plus que des reliques historiques. »

La soif de connaissance de Tom se réveilla. Il avait toujours été intrigué par les travaux du Département des Mystères. Des rumeurs, des plus inquiétantes aux plus folles, se murmuraient sur le réel travail des Langues-de- plomb. Il était impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. En découvrir une partie était un réel plaisir. Même si les Langues- de -plomb agissaient seulement comme des gardiens dans cette salle, ces sphères pouvaient être déterminantes dans l'avenir de leur communauté. Ils tenaient un grand pouvoir entre leurs mains. Il eut presque envie de demander à l'homme de le laisser explorer la pièce. Est-ce qu'une prophétie concernait ses ancêtres ? Une personne de ses connaissances ? Il retint néanmoins son désir. Pour se consoler, il se promit de prendre le temps d'explorer la Département des Mystères une fois Ministre de la magie.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'allée 97. Un frisson d'excitation traversa Tom alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le chemin. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais Petterson le fit traverser l'ensemble de l'allée. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin tout au bout du chemin. Du bout de sa baguette magique, son guide lui indiqua la position exacte de la prophétie qui l'intéressait tant. Même sans le signe de l'homme, il l'aurait immédiatement reconnue ! Ses yeux virèrent au rouge alors qu'il la détaillait. C'était un globe semblable aux autres présents dans la pièce, recouvert de poussière. Pourtant, il brillait d'une incroyable lumière. Comme s'il l'appelait. Il dirigea son regard sur l'étiquette jaunie par le temps et son cœur rata un battement.

« Qui a écrit ça ? » demanda t-il.

_S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D_

_Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_et ( ? ) Harry Potter_

Il savait qui était S.P.T. C'était la vieille professeur de divination de Poudlard : Sybille Trelawney. D'après Drago, cette femme était complètement cinglée et fantaisiste. Pourtant, elle était capable d'énoncer une prophétie de temps à autre. Quant à ce A.P.W.B.D, c'était ce crétin de Dumbledore. Le professeur Trelawney avait prononcé la prophétie lors d'un entretien avec l'homme. Severus ne lui en avait apporté que la première partie. Il ignorait toujours la fin de cet oracle. Mais « Harry Potter » . Bon sang, son fils ne s'appelait certainement pas Harry Potter. Pourquoi le nom Jedusor ne remplaçait pas celui de James et Lily ? Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être un Jedusor !

« La prophétie a été énoncée avant la naissance de votre fils. L'étiquette s'est inscrite magiquement le lendemain de votre …. disparition, » déclara le directeur d'une voix tremblante. Il hésita avant de poursuivre. « La Magie l'a reconnu à cet instant comme un Potter et non comme un Jedusor. »

Tom étouffa son sentiment de colère. Bien sûr, le gamin pensait être un Potter. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa baguette en bois d'if. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la Magie le nomme ainsi. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour laisser place à sa colère ou sa jalousie d'avoir été remplacé par la famille Potter. À la place, il se concentra sur la luminosité de la sphère poussiéreuse.

« Incroyable, » chuchota Tom.

Il tendit la main pour l'attraper, la toucher.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » souffla l'autre homme. Il tressaillit face au regard perçantde l'ancien mage noir. « Si vous la prenez, le Ministère considère qu'elle ne lui appartient plus. Ça sera inscrit dans un dossier. »

Il fronça des sourcils, sentant le doute s'installer à lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

« Et qui peut lire ce dossier ? »

Sa voix grinçante était menaçante. Inconsciemment, Petterson recula d'un pas en grimaçant. Très peu de personnes avait accès à ce document. Seulement une dizaine. À vrai dire, seul lui et un de ses collègues prenaient la peine de le consulter de temps à autres. Rares étaient les sorciers qui savaient qu'une prophétie étiquetée à leur nom se trouvait ici. Les changements étaient donc très rares.

« Le professeur Dumbledore compte sur Fudge pour le consulter régulièrement, » avoua t-il. « Le seul moyen pour qu'il n'existe aucune trace est de venir avec votre fils. Lorsque les deux individus concernés par la prophétie viennent la chercher ensemble, la Magie considère qu'elle est revenue à ses légitimes propriétaires. »

Ses yeux flamboyèrent et un vive sentiment de colère brûla dans son corps. À nouveau, ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette magique et il s'efforça de concentrer son regard sur la petite sphère devant lui.

« J'en suis le propriétaire », cracha Tom. « Mon nom est inscrit dessus. »

« Certes mais la Magie considère le risque que votre fils ne soit jamais au courant de cette prophétie. Or lorsque tous les individus concernés par l'oracle viennent retirer la prophétie ensemble, la Magie estime que tous sont placés sur un pied d'égalité. Aucune trace n'est nécessaire. »

Et la Magie était impossible à contourner. Seul, il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir sans que Dumbledore ne le sache. Venir avec Harry posait problème. Il ne pouvait pas informer le gamin du contenu de la prophétie. D'ailleurs, il n'était même plus certain qu'elle le concerne lui. Et non pas un autre enfant. Plusieurs plans, tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres, emplirent son esprit. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour chasser la migraine qui l'assaillit. Il pouvait très bien prendre l'objet mais il était certain que le dossier comportant le nom de toutes les prophéties récupérées étaient indestructible, bardée par des centaines de sortilèges de protections. Et d'attaque.

« Monsieur, regardez ! »

Il tourna son regard menaçant en direction du sorcier, prêt à le tuer mais sa pulsion disparue en le voyant figé à quelques mètres de lui. Le nez pointé en l'air, il fixait avec effarement une lignée de prophéties. Tom s'empressa de le rejoindre en quelques pas et suivit son regard. Et là, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine et il poussa un halètement surpris.

_S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D_

_Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_et Harry Jedusor _

Bon sang, une seconde prophétie ! Et concernant Harry Jedusor cette fois-ci. La clé se trouvait là. Juste devant lui. Il en était persuadé ! L'enlèvement de son fils s'expliquait probablement sur cette seconde prophétie. Il devait absolument récupérer les deux oracles. Sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant !


	21. Chapitre XX : Nervosité

_Un peu rapidement, voici le chapitre 20. Je suis en pleine révision pour mes concours. Je lève seulement la tête des bouquins pour vous faire partager ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews._

_A très bientot, Patmol25._

_Chapitre 20 : Nervosité_

Amos Diggory posa une main nerveuse sur le devant de sa robe noire, tendue par son ventre arrondi. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant les mimiques de Cornelius, le Ministre de la magie. Chaque fois, il s'efforçait de paraître affairé et important. Bien sûr, il l'était. Il était le gouverneur de la communauté sorcière en Angleterre après tout. C'était un rôle intense mais franchement, pourquoi perdait-il autant de temps alors à parcourir des yeux des dossiers jaunis par le temps tout en s'assurant de mettre en évidence sa chevalière en or ? Ses entretiens seraient beaucoup plus rapides s'il s'occupait immédiatement de ses invités au lieu de s'asseoir sur son pouvoir. Néanmoins, le fonctionnaire garda le silence et laissa le plaisir à l'homme d'affirmer son rôle dans la société.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cornelius referma un vieux dossier datant de quatre mois et le posa sur une pile de parchemins vacillante. Amos mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Son supérieur pourrait au moins faire l'effort de prendre un dossier plus récent ! Vraiment, c'était hilarant. Il adorait pouvoir assister à ce petit manège. Il espérait tout de même que Fudge était plus malin lors de ses rendez-vous officiels. Un elfe de maison apparut subitement, un plateau en argent scintillant à la main. Les deux hommes restèrent encore silencieux un moment, buvant avec lenteur le thé chaud.

« Que se passe t-il Amos ? »demanda aimablement Cornelius. « Nous n'avions pas de rendez-vous. »

« Je suis soucieux, » confia le fonctionnaire. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour appuyer ses propos. « Beaucoup pense que Jedusor se sert de vous pour s'emparer de votre poste. »

Les yeux marrons de Fudge s'élargirent démesurément puis, il pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire. Il essuya une larme imaginaire et ricana doucement.

Mr Diggory soupira intérieurement, loin de se vexer de l'amusement de son supérieur. Il prenait un gros risque en venant dans son bureau et en le mettant en garde contre Voldemort. Fudge et lui travaillaient main dans la main à présent. Pour le moment, le Ministre surfait littéralement sur tout l'argent donné par le mage noir. Grâce à ce dernier, toutes les grandes institutions sorcières se refaisaient une beauté ou innovaient dans un nouveau domaine. Un nouvel étage était en construction à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et le récent orphelinat ouvert était applaudi par tout le monde. Tous étaient émerveillés par tant de générosité. Mais cette vénération ne durerait pas ! Voldemort allait en tirer profit en éjectant Fudge du pouvoir.

Cornelius n'était pas un méchant bonhomme. Comme beaucoup de monde, il était attiré par le pouvoir, l'argent et la reconnaissance. Tout le monde rêvait d'accéder à cela. Pour ce faire, il n'hésitait pas à se tourner vers certaines personnes influentes. Alors, inévitablement, il était manipulé. Oui, Fudge était un peu niais. Il était Ministre de la magie depuis si longtemps seulement parce que la population s'était installée dans une douce routine, craignant le changement depuis Voldemort. Le gouvernement de Fudge était le symbole de l'après-guerre et tout le monde s'y complaisait. Il n'était pas un mauvais gouverneur mais il n'était pas le meilleur non plus. Or, Amos préférait largement voir Fudge conserver le pouvoir encore une décennie au moins si cela permettait à Voldemort de ne pas accéder au poste de Ministre de la magie.

Mais le mage noir travaillait justement dans ce but là. Alors, il lui paraissait important de venir mettre en garde son supérieur.

« Allons Amos, » réprimanda ce dernier avec douceur. « Mr Jedusor est une personne tout à fait exceptionnelle. Il rachète ses fautes à merveille et dans l'ombre. »

« Dans l'ombre ? Il fait la Une d'un journal environ trois fois par semaine. »

La confiance de Cornelius parut s'ébranler face aux ricanements d' Amos. L'homme n'avait pas tort. Jedusor et sa famille était la principale source de conversation des sorciers depuis quelques mois. L'engouement ne se dissipait pas. Loin de là. Chaque semaine, un nouvel événement retentissant faisait couler l'encre. Son lien avec Harry Potter. Son deuxième fils, Adam. Ses dons financiers. L'ouverture d'un orphelinat. Tout cela suscitait l'attention des journalistes. Tom assurait que la lassitude viendrait remplacer cet enthousiasme à propos de sa vie privée. Dès la fin du procès contre Dumbledore, les gens cesseraient de l'épier. Son sourire disparut et l'inquiétude fit briller ses yeux marrons. Il se racla la gorge pour dissimuler son malaise.

« Jedusor est très sympathique et il apporte énormément de bienfaits à notre communauté, » rétorqua le ministre.

« Certes mais il a commis tellement de meurtres ! Vous allez rencontrer une franche opposition s'il gagne son procès contre le professeur Dumbledore. »

Si le procès était assez secret, Fudge en suivait l'intégralité grâce à Tom. L'homme le mettait dans la confidence. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire mais pour le moment, le Directeur de Poudlard paraissait en mauvaise position. Les membres du Magenmagot étaient silencieux quant à leur jugement mais Tom espérait remporter ce procès. Et le sorcier lui assurait que dans ce cas, il en tirerai lui-même des bénéfices. Après tout, le professeur Dumbledore tenait une place importante dans la communauté magique. Peut-être trop importante. À côté de lui, il était toujours éclipsé. Dumbledore discrédité, il pourrait gagner un nouveau public et une nouvelle popularité. Alors sincèrement, il espérait également que les Jedusor soient les vainqueurs de ce jugement.

Toutefois, la remarque d' Amos n'était pas complètement stupide. Comment pouvait-il être certain que ceux qui allaient se détourner de Dumbledore le soutiendraient lui. Il n'avait pas de certitude.

« Il est … Il est avec le Survivant ! » protesta Cornelius. « Est-ce que vous avez idée du symbole que représente cet enfant ? »

D'ailleurs, si tant de sorciers acceptaient le retour de Lord Voldemort, c'était lié à Harry Potter. Si le Survivant s'était dressé contre le mage noir, personne n'aurait accepté ses excuses. Personne n'aurait accepté ses dons ou son soutien. Mais là, l'adolescent légitimait totalement la présence de Tom Jedusor.

« Le Survivant n'existe plus ! » s'esclaffa Amos d'un rire amer. « Le Survivant doit combattre les Forces du Mal et pas encenser l'homme responsable de ce titre ! »

« Écoutez Amos, j'apprécie votre inquiétude mais elle est totalement infondée. Maintenant, beaucoup de travail m'attend. »

Le fonctionnaire accepta le renvoi de son supérieur. Il déposa sa tasse de thé presque pleine sur le bureau et sourit doucement à Fudge. Ensuite, il fit volte-face et quitta le bureau, retenant difficilement un large sourire sur les lèvres. Un premier pas dans sa mission venait d'être réalisé : il avait fait douté Fudge de la sincérité de Tom Jedusor.

oOo

Hermione fixa la haute salle avec ébahissement. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne cessait de détailler le moindre recoin de la salle d'audience du Département de la Justice Magique. C'était magnifique et bien plus impressionnant que les tribunaux Moldus. Son regard s'était d'abord fixé sur les lourds sièges en bois qui étaient placés au centre d'un socle, dominés par les gradins. Le plus choquant était probablement les chaînes enroulées aux pieds des deux chaises. Un instant, elle avait songé aux vieilles chaises électriques Moldues utilisées en Amérique pour la peine de mort. Heureusement, ni Harry, ni Dumbledore n'étaient attachés. À côté de chacun d'eux se trouvaientleursavocats, assis sur de simples chaises.

En dehors des sièges impressionnants de prisonniers, la pièce transpirait de froideur. Elle était totalement impersonnelle. Les murs en pierre grise lui donnaient des frissons. Elle avait le sentiment de se trouver dans une prison ! Il y avait un large bureau où se trouvaienttous les membres du Magenmagot. Mrs Bones était surélevée par rapport aux autres, installée au centre de l'espace. Elle dominait totalement l'endroit où Harry, le professeur Dumbledore et les avocats étaient. Les gradins en bois étaient pratiquement vides. Il y avait la famille Jedusor et les Malefoy d'un côté. Ils étaient accompagnés du professeur Lupin et de Sirius Black, le parrain invisible de Harry. Il y avait également, à sa grande surprise, Théodore Nott. Le garçon blond écoutait attentivement la séance, le visage fermé. De l'autre côté, le professeur McGonagall, Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'une vieille femme étrange les observaient froidement. Hermione était mortifiée de s'opposer si clairement à sa directrice de maison. Allait-elle lui en tenir rigueur pour ses notes ?

Elle inspira doucement et se sermonna. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle avait fait un choix et devait l'assumer. De plus, elle était certaine que le professeur McGonagall était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas la dénigrer pour son soutien à Harry. Elle grimaça en songeant à l'impartialité de Snape envers les Gryffondors. Elle soupira silencieusement, inquiète. Peu importe les conséquences, elle soutiendrai Harry jusqu'au bout de ce procès et encore après. Ses parents l'avaient même félicitée pour son choix difficile.

« Miss Granger, veuillez rejoindre la barre des témoins. »

La voix de Mrs Bones retentit dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Le précédent témoin, Drago Malefoy, se leva et rejoignit ses parents dans le public. Le Serpentard lui adressa un rictus qui s'apparentait à un sourire d'encouragement. Hermione prit le geste de sympathie avec soulagement. Drago Malefoy ne se comportait pas toujours comme un horrible crétin. Rougissant face à toute cette attention, la jeune fille quitta son siège inconfortable. Elle apprécia le clin d'œil encourageant de Mrs Jedusor mais fut incapable de lui répondre, le ventre tordu par l'anxiété. Malgré son embarras, elle se redressa fièrement et traversa la salle d'audience pour rejoindre la haute chaise placée à côté du bureau du Magenmagot.

« Vous confirmez vous appeler Hermione Jane Granger ? » demanda Griselda Marchebank.

Hermione leva la tête pour apercevoir la femme à droite de Mrs Bones. Hermione s'était renseignée sur les membres du Magenmagot. Mr Samson les avait briffés, Théodore, Drago et elle, pour qu'ils se comportent convenablement durant cette audience particulière. Il les avait donc informés sur les particularités des sorciers présents. En plus d'être Présidente de l'Académie des Examinateurs Magiques, Mrs Marchebank faisait partie de cet élite judiciaire depuis des années ! C'était une personne très respectée et considérée comme redoutable. Mais surtout, elle était très proche du professeur Dumbledore. Le savoir était encore plus angoissant, contrairement à ce que pensait l'avocat de son ami.

La Gryffondor rosit doucement et se racla la gorge avant de répondre positivement. La vieille dame lui posa quelques questions d'ordre administratif et elle s'efforça de répondre le plus clairement possible, sans laisser transparaître son angoisse. Elle voulait paraître crédible ! Le Magenmagot ne devait pas penser qu'elle s'était laissée manipuler par les Jedusor. Son statut de Née-Moldue était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Les sorciers prendraient sûrement en considération que Voldemort s'appuyait sur un témoignage d'une Née-Moldue. Cela pouvait n'être que positif étant donné ses antécédents avec les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. À l'inverse, certains pouvaient émettre un doute quant à sa participation dans le procès. Et si elle était forcée de le faire ? Et si elle avait été manipulée ? De telles questions seraient forcément posées.

Une fois les conventions respectées, l'avocat des Jedusor se leva de son siège, un sourire charmeuraux lèvres. L'homme était sûr de lui et il le faisait savoir à son adversaire, l'avocate Osbourne.

« Commençons les questions, Miss Granger. Depuis quand êtes-vous amie avec mon client ? »

« Depuis notre première année à Poudlard en 1991, » répondit-elle d'un ton confiant. « Nous nous sommes rapprochés lors du banquet d'Halloween. »

Elle connaissait toutes les questions que l'homme allait lui poser. Ils avaient pratiquement répété les réponses pendant deux jours entiers ! Samson était un bon avocat mais c'était aussi un homme tyrannique. Il avait répété toutes les questions unes à unes jusqu'à ce qu'elle formule des réponses claires et précises. Parfois, il lui demandait d'instiller un peu d'ambiguïté dans ses réponses. Ce n'était donc pas cette partie de son témoignage qui l'angoissait. Elle était beaucoup moins confiante en ce qui concernait l'avocate du Directeur.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle était très compétente. Elle avait probablement obtenu son diplôme haut la main ! Elle maniait la langue anglaise avec dextérité. À l'entendre parler, Hermione s'était même demandée si Lucius Malefoy ne lui avait pas enseigné quelques ficelles dans l'art de la manipulation. Elle avait presque fait dire des choses à Drago qu'il n'avait jamais dites. Le blond était resté muet un long moment avant de rétorquer qu'elle se trompait totalement sur le sens de ses propos. Il l'avait pratiquement tournéeenridicule mais elle s'était reprise merveilleusement bien, souriant avec douceur. Installée près de Lucius, Hermione avait vu l'homme sourire discrètement, satisfait de la réplique acérée mais polie de son fils unique. Pourtant, elle restait une femme redoutable.

« Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons évoquer les récents évènements dans la vie de votre ami. Comment avez-vous appris qui étaient ses parents ? »

« Le lendemain de notre visite à Gringott's. Harry était rentré tard et épuisé. Nous n'avons pas discuté à ce moment là. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu au Terrier le lendemain pour expliquer la situation à tout le monde. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a donc pris la responsabilité de cet enlèvement sur lui ? »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil au vieil homme. Il souriait avec douceur, les mains croiséessur son ventre. Il portait une robe bleu nuit où scintillaient des étoiles jaunes. La jeune fille détourna le regard lorsqu'il lui adressa un clin d'œil, totalement serein.

« Oui. Il a ensuite eu une conversation avec Harry en ma présence. Il s'est alors excusé pour l'enlèvement et le mal qu'il lui a fait. »

Tandis que la jeune fille continuait ses explications, Harry garda les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Il écouta à peine les questions pointues de son avocat. Toutes étaient destinées à enfoncer le professeur Dumbledore. Avec cela, l'homme avait-il la possibilité de s'en sortir sans sanctions ? Il écouta la voix de sa meilleure amie, douce mais sûre d'elle, répondre à une cinquième question. Le Survivant soupira intérieurement, essayant de rester discret. Il se sentait coupable. Hermione était là, trahissant ses professeurs, la famille Weasley. Tout cela pour lui. Avait-elle conscience des risques qu'elle prenait ?

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement. Il était bien heureux de n'avoir rien avalé lors du déjeuner. C'était une preuve d'amitié inestimable. Après cela, il ne pourrait jamais dire le moindre mal sur Hermione. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il inspira doucement. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, là où se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme écoutait attentivement la séance, les yeux fixés sur Hermionela jeune fille. Son visage ridé n'exprimait rien, à part un semblant de sérénité. C'était étrange. Harry passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Parfois, il préférait le temps où il portait des lunettes. Il pouvait se cacher derrière la monture. Ses yeux étaient moins expressifs et visibles tant les verres étaient épais.

Son regard bleu se tourna vers les gradins. Comme d'habitude, le visage du professeur McGonagall était strict et fermé. Pourtant, il sembla à Harry que ses yeux étaient absents, comme si elle fixait sa meilleure élève sans la voir réellement. Quant à Mrs Weasley, elle pleurait silencieusement, un mouchoir plaqué contre sa bouche. Elle observait Hermione, l'air ravagé par la tristesse. Mr Weasley était pâle. Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de son épouse. Ils avaient été les seconds à témoigner, juste après le professeur de métamorphose qui avait soutenu honorablement le vieil homme, insistant sur le fait que jamais il ne prenait une décision sans réelles raisons.

« Pouvez-vous nous parler de la famille Dursley ? »

Harry reporta son attention sur son amie. Il serra les dents. Parler de la famille Moldue l'irritait toujours autant. Souvent, ses parents tentaient d'aborder le sujet mais il esquivait habilement la conversation. Pourtant, il n'était pas dupe. Un jour, il devrait s'asseoir et simplement répondre aux questions de ses parents. Même s'il n'aimait pas Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley, il ne leur souhaitait aucun mal. Or, sa famille était plus que connue pour ses pensées extrémistes envers les Moldus. Il ne voulait pas que son père tente de le venger en leur faisant du mal. En les torturant ou pire … en les tuant ! Il frissonna violemment et ses mains se resserrèrent autour des accoudoirs du siège.

En plus de cela, il était horriblement mal à l'aise au sujet de son enfance. Privet Drive était un de ces petits quartiers des classes moyennes avec ses jardins parfaits et leurs familles parfaites. Or, lui était la tâche qui salissait ce tableau. Son oncle et sa tante s'étaient acharnés à le lui faire comprendre en lui donnant un placard miteux comme chambre, en l'ensevelissant de corvées et en le privant de nourritures à chacune de ses bêtises. Ou même sans raison. C'était bien loin du majestueux Manoir Serpentard qui suintait de richesse. Il n'avait jamais autant possédé de jouets ou de vêtements chez les Dursley. Il récupérait tout de son cousin Dudley. Il était censé être le Survivant, le fils de Lord Voldemort, un membre de la famille Malefoy, un Sang-Pur, un descendant de Salazar Serpentard et pourtant … son enfance était loin de ce standing. Il voulait oublier cette période. Pourquoi ses parents, et notamment sa mère, voulaient lui tirer des confidences ? Ils savaient déjà tout. Ils avaient été enquêter pour apporter des preuves dans le procès.

Probablement consciente de son malaise face aux Dursley, Hermione lui jeta un bref regard avant d'inspirer bruyamment. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité assaillit le jeune homme qui baissa la tête sur le bout de ses souliers brillants.

« Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés directement, » expliqua la Gryffondor. « Je les ai seulement aperçus à la gare King's Cross à notre retour de Poudlard. Cependant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué leur comportement envers Harry ! Ils sont si méprisants et froids envers les sorciers ! »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres sèches de Harry. Le ton enflammé de Hermione donnait encore plus de véracité à ses propos. Elle était vraiment indignée par ces mauvais traitements ! Harry perdit le fil des propos de son amie lorsqu'elle évoqua les barreaux condamnant sa fenêtre. Elle insista particulièrement sur le fait que trois Weasley étaient venus le chercher.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Mrs Weasley lorsque ses sanglots résonnèrent lugubrement dans la salle d'audience. Voir la femme si malheureuse retourna l'estomac de Harry. Il appréciait sincèrement Mrs Weasley. Elle l'avait toujours chaleureusement accueilli. Elle le nourrissait et le logeait une grande partie des vacances scolaires avant tout cela. Même si elle était radicalement différente de la mère aimante et froide qu'était Ayeline, c'était une femme formidable. Qu'elle soit si opposée à lui était affreux. Il cligna des paupières pour refouler ses larmes. Il devait attendre la fin de cette audience particulière pour laisser place à la tristesse et aux larmes.

Le témoignage du couple avait ému absolument tout le monde. Harry s'était efforcé de regarder ses pieds pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ils avaient évoqué la mort de Ginny avec tant de douleur ! Ça ne pouvait pas être simulé. Loin de là. L'ensemble du Magenmagot avait accueilli le témoignage avec beaucoup d'émotion. En se basant sur ce meurtre d'une adolescente innocente, ils appuyaient la raison principale de cet enlèvement : sa propre sécurité. Que lui aurait-il fait à lui, son propre fils ? Tout le long de leur témoignage, Harry avait évité de regarder sa famille. Car lui aussi se posait la même question … Qui serait-il en ayant été élevé par Lord Voldemort ?

« Harry a t-il déjà fait part de ces mauvais traitements à un adulte ? »

Le Survivant sursauta pratiquement en entendant la voix de Mrs Osbourne retentir dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'avocate de Dumbledore avait pris la place du sien tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se redressa dans son siège, attentif. Mr Samson avait tant fait répéter les réponses de chacun qu'il connaissait l'intégralité de son intervention par cœur. En revanche, celle de l'avocate du directeur était une découverte totale.

« Non. En fait, … »

« Harry vous en a t-il parlé à vous personnellement Miss Granger ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille se troubla mais elle tenta de rester impassible.

« Non mais … »

« Donc vous affirmez une forme de maltraitance suite aux propos tenus lors de ce procès et non pas en raison de confidences de votre ami ? »

Deux heures plus tard, la séance s'acheva sous les soupirs de soulagement des personnes présentes. C'était la première fois qu'une audience durait si longtemps ! Presque cinq heures avec seulement une courte pause vers dix-sept heures. Avant d'autoriser le départ des sorciers, Mrs Bones déclara le procès clos. Plus aucun témoignage ou preuve supplémentaire ne seraient acceptés. Elle précisa que les deux partis se retrouveraient la semaine suivante pour que l'avocat Samson dépose les peines réclamées par les Jedusor. Ensuite, le résultat du procès serait communiqué et seulement à ce moment là, les médias pourraient prendre connaissance du contenu de cette affaire judiciaire.

Le professeur Dumbledore quitta le premier le salle d'audience avec son avocat et ses témoins. Toujours assis sur son siège, Harry suivit du regard le cortège du Directeur. Son regard s'attarda sur Mrs Figgs. La voir dans les gradins avait été un véritable choc pour le jeune homme. Depuis quand la voisine des Dursley était-elle une sorcière ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit sur sa condition de sorcier ? Au cours de son témoignage, il apprit que la vieille femme était en réalité une Cracmolle. La connaissant, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui à Privet Drive. L'amertume saisit à nouveau Harry. Ainsi, la folle des chats le recevait chez elle uniquement pour le surveiller ? Durant le procès, elle avait reconnu que l'éducation des Moldus laissait à désirer. Cependant, Harry ne s'était jamais plaint de cette vie. Ensuite, elle ignorait que le comportement des Dursley allait si loin !

Harry sursauta lorsque son avocat posa une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête vers lui, étrangement épuisé avant de se lever. Les membres du Magenmagot sortaient lentement de la salle en parlant rapidement. Plusieurs se retournèrent vers eux pour les observer une dernière fois. Mrs Bones autorisa sa famille à investir la salle d'audience une dizaine de minutes pour ne pas se retrouver immédiatement devant la foule de journalistes et de curieux qui se déplaçaient chaque semaine. Le Survivant soupira de soulagement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rémus quitter la salle en compagnie de Théodore et Hermione. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal les ramenait au château. Mr Black les suivit avec hésitation, jetant un long regard à Harry avant de finalement faire volte-face.

« Tout va bien ? »

La voix soucieuse d' Adam le sortit de ses pensées. Son frère s'était approché de lui sans bruit. Il assistait le plus souvent possible aux différentes audiences. Il parvenait toujours à moduler son emploi du temps pour être libre le vendredi après-midi. Son professeur référant était conciliant et lui permettait d'être auprès de sa famille durant cette épreuve. Sa présence rassurait toujours le Gryffondor. Il se sentait inexplicablement proche de son frère même si leurs rencontres étaient rares. Ils échangeaient souvent des lettres. Tous les deux avaient hâte que les vacances d'été débutent car ils avaient déjà un programme d'activité chargé !

Harry hocha la tête avec un faible sourire mais ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de larmes. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi émotif ? Il était plutôt serein au début de la journée ! Il prit une inspiration tremblante, espérant être discret. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter l'ensemble de sa famille ou se ridiculiser devant son avocat ou Drago. Son cousin était près de ses parents, échangeant quelques mots avant leur retour à Poudlard. Toutefois, Adam attrapa son bras droit, inquiet. À ce contact, il fondit en larmes. Il pressa ses mains contre son visage, horrifié par les vagues d'émotions déferlant en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma son grand frère.

L'avocat les regarda avec des grands yeux avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il fit semblant de rassembler quelques parchemins pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Harry rit nerveusement entre ses larmes, épuisé.

« Ce n'est rien, » sanglota t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

Visiblement aussi surpris que lui, Adam le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Malgré l'étreinte rigide, Harry enfonça sa tête dans la robe de son frère, soulagé. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme l'étreignait ainsi. Lui aussi ressentait-il la même chose ? La même émotion ? C'était étrange mais agréable. La fatigue fit trembler ses jambes et il s'accrocha encore plus fort à un pan de robe d' Adam.

Ses parents les rejoignirent rapidement. Mrs Bones venait seulement de les quitter. Les joues de Harry rougirent violemment lorsque Ayeline le tira délicatement des bras d' Adam. Était-il devenu totalement fou à pleurer ainsi ? Il accepta néanmoins son étreinte avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il s'accrocha fermement à elle, se fichant totalement de la présence des Malefoy. Il imaginait déjà les regards soucieux de Narcissa et ceux dégoutés de Lucius. Drago se moquerait probablement de lui le lendemain mais pour le moment, il voulait seulement se fondre dans les bras de sa mère. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser qu' Ayeline lui posait des questions. Tom se tenait légèrement en retrait. L'homme le fixait du regard et Harry tressaillit en voyant ses yeux se poser un moment sur sa cicatrice rougeâtre.

« Harry, réponds-moi ! » pria Ayeline.

L'inquiétude fit trembler sa voix. Elle salua d'un geste de la main distrait Mr Samson qui quitta la salle par une porte discrète, à l'opposé du lieu où s'amassaient les journalistes. Eux étaient forcés de passer devant les appareils photos pour ne pas laisser le professeur Dumbledore gagner le combat médiatique.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Je suis fatigué ! Aujourd'hui ça a été … »

Il ne trouva pas le mot adéquat pour décrire cette journée horrible. Entendre ses amis évoquer les impacts du mensonge de Dumbledore sur sa vie était terrible. Ainsi, ils pensaient tous qu'il était profondément perturbé par cette histoire. Par cet enlèvement inexplicable. Cruel. Même Théodore affirmait son trouble face à son père. Ce témoignage était prévu mais entendre son ami l'énoncer avec tant de sincérité était affreux. Il se sentait ridicule, minable et coupable. Coupable de ne pas réussir à être un fils parfait et aimant. Coupable de ne pas savoir ce qu'était être une famille. Coupable de faire du mal à tant de personnes.

La main de Tom serra une de ses épaules avec douceur et Harry tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

« Ça va aller gamin, » chuchota son père.

Malgré le malaise évident de Tom, Harry reconnut la sincérité de sa voix. Et ce fut probablement les mots qui l'encouragèrent le plus à rejoindre Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres.


	22. Chapitre XXI : Buck

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici avec un jour de retard le chapitre de la semaine intitulé " Buck". J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent, surtout qu'il annonce de l'action.

Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais ça fait un mois que je révise pour mes concours ( j'ai passé le dernier hier après-midi OUF, plus que les résultats des écrits à attendre ...) et j'embraye dès lundi avec mon stage, la préparation de mon rapport de stage, de mon mémoire et de ma soutenance orale.

C'est à cause de cet emploi du temps chargé que j'ai malheureusement décidé de modifier le rythme de publication : **un chapitre sera publié toutes les 2 semaines.** Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas écrit un mot depuis la fin de l'année 2011 pour cette histoire. Ma priorité est mes études pour l'instant. Cependant, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et je préfère ralentir le rythme de publication plutôt que de le suspendre pour une durée indeterminée, une fois arrivé au terme de mon petit stock ...

Bref, j'espère que vous comprenez tout ceci et je m'en excuse ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas que je vous remercie énormement pour vos reviews et que rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'en lire !

Bon fin de semaine à tous et à dans deux semaines,  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 21 : Buck<strong>_

Une tasse de thé entre les mains, Ayeline observait le parc du Manoir Serpentard d'un air distrait. Le jardin était son lieu préféré du domaine. L'herbe verdoyante, les plantes végétales rares, les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions qui poussaient, les serres, la fontaine. C'était un ensemble merveilleux. Reposant. Même l'hiver, elle se recueillait dans la véranda chauffée par une cheminée. Elle pouvait alors observer le tapis de neige recouvrant le paysage. Maintenant les fleurs avaient éclos ici et là sous le soleil de ce mois de Mai. Le temps ensoleillé réjouissait tous les sorciers et tout le monde prédisait un été caniculaire. Les températures étaient encore un peu fraîches mais d'ici la fin du mois, il serait très agréable de se promener en tee-shirt ou en robe légère. Pour le moment, elle se contentait de fins pantalons et de sous-pulls.

Elle sourit doucement en songeant aux vacances d'été. Elle avait hâte que le mois de Juins'achève. Pour la première fois, Harry allait passer deux mois entiers au Manoir. Les vacances de Noël avaient filé si vite ! Elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils cadet et apprendre à mieux le connaître. Parfois, elle avait encore le sentiment de ne rien savoir du Gryffondor. Sa crise de larmes lors de la précédente audience l'avait bouleversée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué son état de fatigue ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas les petits gestes de son fils qui indiquait une lassitude, de la colère, de la joie ? Elle déchiffrait parfaitement le comportement d' Adam, un Occlumens plutôt doué. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de faire de même avec Harry qui ne savait pas comment masquer ses émotions ? Un soupir frustré traversa ses lèvres. Parfois, elle avait le sentiment d'être une mère affreuse !

Adam était tout autant enthousiaste. Non seulement ses vacances débutaient à la mi-Mai mais il savait qu'Harry serait présent durant deux mois. Il avait promis à son frère qu'ils visiteraient quelques monuments sorciers. Les deux garçons s'entendaient merveilleusement bien à la joie de leurs parents. Ayeline avait craint qu'Harry soit récalcitrant à l'idée de connaître son grand frère. À l'inverse, Adam était perturbé par le retour inattendu de Tom,et celui totalement fou d'Harry. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour rien. Le petit s'épanouissait sous la protection d' Adam. Les plaisanteries de ce dernier arrivaient toujours à lui arracher un sourire, un rire. Quant à son fils plus âgé, il s'était rapproché de l'ensemble de la famille. Même de Tom.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? » demanda t-elle subitement.

Tom détacha son regard marron du ciel bleu. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui et s'enfonça profondément dans son siège. Ayeline et lui étaient dans le jardin, assis autour d'une table. Ils prenaient tous les deux une pause méritée autour d'une tasse de thé et de quelques biscuits. Son épouse s'occupait de nettoyer entièrement le Manoir depuis quelques jours. Elle faisait le tri dans leurs affaires personnelles. Elle avait prévu de se rendre à Gringott's dans la semaine pour entreposer tout ce qui était inutile dans le Manoir. Elle s'assurait également de sécuriser totalement la demeure. Harry était un Gryffondor curieux et avide d'aventures. La maison s'apparentait à un terrain de jeu merveilleux pour un adolescent de treize ans. Alors, ils préféraient faire disparaître les objets dangereux et renforcer les charmes de protection autour de quelques pièces.

De son côté, il continuait à tracer son petit chemin dans la vie politique du pays. C'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Après une période d'hésitation, Fudge était à nouveau ouvert à ses propositions. Il avalait son or avec concupiscence, sans se douter de l'influence qu'il gagnait chaque jour. Tom déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, observant la masse de fonctionnaires qui y travaillait. Il en repérait quelques uns, les observait, surveillait leurs familles. Enfin, il les approchait et établissait un premier contact avec eux. Ce n'était pas difficile. Ses voyages lors de sa jeunesse lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses. Il avait non seulement consolider ses connaissances magiques, mais il avait également appris à connaître l'homme. La gloire. Le pouvoir. L'argent. Ces trois éléments constituaient les désirs de 95 % des populations sorcières et Moldues confondues. Il leur proposait l'un d'eux, les faisait rêver puis il repartait avec la certitude d'être contacté d'ici quelques temps par ces sorciers.

Le puissant sorcier observa longuement son épouse sans prononcer un mot. Ayeline était une jolie femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en une queue de cheval tombaient gracieusement sur ses fines épaules. Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques. Elle se disait souvent jalouse de la couleur mercure du regard de son frère, Lucius, mais Tom préférait largement sa couleur ensorcelante.

« Je ne sais pas. »

L'avouer lui écorcha pratiquement la gorge. Ayeline sembla le remarquer car un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Le silence s' installa à nouveau entre eux. Il sursauta lorsque son épouse attrapa sa main avec douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi liés, sans parler. Tom prit de profondes inspirations pour ne pas briser le contact. Il était toujours très mal à l'aise face à ces gestes d'affection. Il était plus ouvert pour embrasser ses fils et sa femme. Il avait des relations sexuelles tout à fait normales avec elle. D'ailleurs, tous les deux avaient largement rattrapé leurs années d'abstinences, profitant de l'absence des garçons pour inaugurer une partie des pièces du Manoir. Malgré cette intimité normale, il était toujours très froid vis-à-vis de ces gestes. Ayeline l'acceptait. Elle ne le lui reprochait jamais mais répétait toujours ces petites attentions de couple. Pour l'habituer disait-elle.

« Pourquoi ne laissons-nous pas seulement ces prophéties là-bas ? Nous pouvons parfaitement les oublier. »

Ayeline tressaillit en rencontrant le regard impassible de son époux. Bien. Il était totalement opposé à cette idée. Depuis son détour auDépartement des Mystères, Tom était obnubilé par ces deux oracles. La femme avait l'impression de revenirquelques années en arrière, lorsque son époux avait appris qu'un enfant était capable de le détruire. Il était rentré alors dans une folie totalement paranoïaque. Il avait longuement cherché le bambin si puissant qu'il pouvait défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les familles sorcières étaient surveillées, notamment celles proches de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ça avait pris des proportions démesurées qui l'avait mené à sa perte.

Cependant, il était plus mesuré cette fois-ci. Il était moins paranoïaque. La curiosité le tiraillait affreusement. Il faisait des suppositions à longueur de journée, essayant de comprendre la signification de ces deux prophéties. Pourquoi une portait le nom d'Harry Potter et l'autre celui d'Harry Jedusor ? Alors, il montait des plans, parfois farfelus, pour récupérer les deux sphères sans que son nom ne soit consigné dans le document qui se mettait à jour chaque fois qu'une prophétie était prise, sans l'accord des différentes personnes concernées par l'oracle.

« Enlever Trelawney est trop risqué, » chuchota Tom. Ayeline se retint de lever les yeux. Évidemment, elle était protégée par Dumbledore. « Je suis certain qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir prononcé ces prophéties. »

Oui, les plans de son époux étaient parfois vraiment farfelus.

« Tom, » pria t-elle à mi-voix. « Je suis inquiète pour Harry. Il semble si fragile. Je ne pense pas que l'amener au Ministère de la Magie pour retirer les deux prophéties soit une bonne idée. »  
>« Bien sûr que non, » renifla t-il. « Après, il nous casserait les oreilles pour en entendre le contenu. Il est hors de question qu'il soit mis dans la confidence. »<p>

Ayeline lui jeta un tel regard sombre qu'il tressaillit. Il tenta de briser le contact de leurs mains pour s'éloigner d'elle mais elle s'efforça de le retenir. Tom céda à se demande mais serra les lèvres, irrité. Elle-même ne voulait pas qu'Harry ait connaissance de l'existence de cette prophétie. Non pas pour protéger Tom mais bien pour protéger le garçon lui-même. Il était assez perturbé par leur situation familiale sans en ajouter avec des oracles magiques stupides et peut-être irréalisables ! Il était hors de question que Tom pense à lui avant de penser à son fils et au reste de sa famille.

« Tu as peur qu'il décide de s'opposer à toi ? »

« Je n'ai peur de rien ! » s'écria Tom. Il se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face d'un air menaçant. « De toute manière, Harry n'est pas l'enfant de la première prophétie ! »

« Qui est-ce alors ? »

Ayeline se leva à son tour. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du désir de domination de Tom. Il voulait toujours être au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'acceptait plutôt facilement car c'était une condition de la bonne marche de leur couple. Cependant, elle refusait qu'il soit menaçant envers elle. Elle l'avait laissé l'être lors de la première guerre et elle s'était sentie totalement oppressée, soumise. À présent, elle apposait des limites pour ne pas laisser son époux retomber dans une folie dominatrice.

Elle répéta sa question en serrant les dents, furieuse. Tom avait toujours refusé de lui donner le contenu précis de la première prophétie. Elle savait simplement qu'il en connaissait une partie et qu'elle désignait explicitement Harry Potter. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, consciente qu'il aimait garder quelques secrets pour lui. Elle connaissait les conséquences de la prophétie. L'entendre mot pour mot était inutile. Bon sang ! Tom était de retour depuis le mois de Juin dernier, soit presque une année. Harry était revenu au sein de leur famille depuis le mois de Septembre dernier. Il lui avait déjà clairement dit qu'un autre enfant était concerné par cet oracle ! Le Jour de l'An plus précisément ! Mais Tom n'avait jamais laissé supposer qu'il avait une idée du nom de l'autre enfant ? Elle ne s'en était pas réellement souciée. Elle était plus inquiète à propos de la sécurité de son fils cadet. Tom renonçait à lui faire du mal et Harry n'avait pas de pouvoir susceptible de le détruire. Elle avait alors mis de côté cette prédiction pour se concentrer sur l'avenir. Tant qu'Harry ignorait que son père l'avait désigné dans une prophétie, tout allait bien.

Sauf si Tom décidait de poursuivre ses recherches concernant cette première prophétie !

« Harry Potter est bien né en Juillet mais il est mort trop tôt pour être l'enfant de la prophétie. Harry Jedusor est né en Février. Il ne correspond pas à l'enfant, » expliqua Tom avec colère. L'homme lui tourna le dos pour fixer le parc qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Ayeline retint de lui répliquer froidement qu'elle le savait déjà. « Dumbledore ne l'a pas enlevé parce que je risquais d'en faire un monstre. Il ne l'a pas non plus enlevé parce qu'il est capable de me détruire. Il l'a enlevé pour cette autre prophétie. »

« Qui est cet enfant alors ? » demanda Ayeline à mi-voix.

Elle était certaine que Tom s'était déjà renseigné dessus. Un frisson de peur la parcourut. Qu'allait-il faire s'il avait un nom ? Tenter de détruire une famille pour se protéger ?

« Neville Londubat. »

« Londubat ? » répéta t-elle incrédule. « C'est un très proche ami d'Harry. Tu ne peux rien lui faire. Il ne doit même pas connaître l'existence de la prophétie. »

« Lui non. Mais Dumbledore, si. Il est peut-être en train de l'entraîner pour me détruire ! Black sait qu'une prophétie existe mais il pensait qu'elle concernait Harry Potter, mais le gosse ne serait pas mort si c'était le cas. »

« Non ! Tu ne peux rien faire à cet enfant, bon sang ! Il est innocent. »

« Peu importe. Je dois récupérer ces deux prophéties ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, Tom transplana.

À présent seule, Ayeline poussa un profond soupir et s'effondra sur sa chaise. Elle ne ressentait plus la magie de son époux. Il avait quitté le Manoir, probablement hors de lui. Elle claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut, une nouvelle tasse de thé à la main. Elle prit la boisson avec soulagement et ferma les yeux, se laissant embaumer par l'odeur paisible de la boisson.

Comment Tom comptait-il prendre ces prophéties sans se faire remarquer par Dumbledore ? Est-ce que le vieil homme attendait qu'il les récupère pour lancer une offensive contre lui, contre eux? Allait-il faire du mal à Neville Londubat ? Quel avenir était destiné à Harry dans cet oracle ?

Salazar, elle avait tant de questions.! Et si peu de réponses.

oOo

Mai marqua son arrivée par un soleil éclatant et de douces températures. Tous les étudiants profitaient du parc de Poudlard pour se détendre ou même étudier. En cette matinée, Hermione terminait de se coiffer face au grand miroir de la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle grimaça lorsque sa brosse arracha une poignée de cheveux emmêlés. Par-dessus son épaule, elle vit Lavande rouler des yeux en l'observant. Sa camarade terminait de s'étaler du vernis à ongle sur les pieds. Hermione garda le silence même si une vague d'irritation la frappa face aux mimiques idiotes de sa camarade. Elle devait reconnaître que sa coupe de cheveux était défraîchie. Elle qui passait tant de temps à étudier devrait songer à trouver quelques sortilèges capillaires. Depuis tant de siècles, les sorcières s'étaient forcément démenées pour créer des enchantements pour améliorer leur vie !

Elle abandonna finalement sa brosse au bord de l'évier et commença à se brosser les dents. Le silence lourd dans la salle de bain la mit mal à l'aise. Même au bout de trois années de scolarité, aucune amitié particulière ne s'était développée entre elle et ses camarades. Elle passait la majorité de son temps en compagnie de Neville et Harry. Elle était heureuse que son amitié se soit solidifiée avec le Survivant et de découvrir un vrai ami en Neville. Mais la vie au sein même de son dortoir n'était guère réjouissante. Lavande et Parvati passaient leur temps ensemble, sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Elle-même ne faisait rien pour arranger cette situation. Les trois filles se complaisaient dans cette cohabitation polie. Depuis que Ron l'évitait, Lavande ne voyait plus d'intérêt spécial à lui parler. À l'inverse, la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de Dean. Cette observation confirmait ses pensées précédentes : Lavande portait un regard autre que amical sur Ron !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment, la tirant de ses songes et alla s'écraser contre le mur en pierre. Parvati, un crayon à lèvres en main, déboula, l'air furieuse. Un épais trait rose partait du coin inférieur droit de sa lèvre et remontait jusqu'à ses pommettes. Les deux filles dans la salle de bain la regardèrent avec surprise et Lavande éclata de rire. Hermione tenta de masquer son amusement mais un sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage pâle. Elle finit de se brosser les dents alors que Parvati s'approchait d'elle, menaçante. Elle pointa son doigt près de sa poitrine et la regarda méchamment.

« Harry hurle comme un dément en-bas ! Il veut absolument te voir ! »

Surprise, et à présent inquiète, la Gryffondore s'empressa de quitter la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas le genre de son ami de se faire remarquer ainsi ! La situation devait être urgente. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce à propos de ses parents ? Quelques jours plus tôt, Ayeline avait prévenu Harry par courrier : le procès contre le professeur Dumbledore arrivait à son terme. Les deux partis s'étaient réunis une dernière fois pour réclamer les peines. le jeune homme ne savait pas précisément ce que ses parents avaient demandé contre le Directeur mais la réponse serait donnée dès que le Magenmagot trouverait une réponse.

Elle attrapa le grimoire qu'elle devait rendre à la bibliothèque dans la journée et sortit du dortoir. Elle avait un jour de retard mais Mrs Pince était très compréhensive avec elle. Elle s'était déplacée jusque'à la bibliothèque pour demander à la femme si elle pouvait garder le bouquin une soirée de plus pour le terminer. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle commune bruyante et animée. Les étudiants retardataires se levaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils prenaient leur temps, profitant du premier jour de week-end. Le rythme effréné de ces dernières semaines s'était enfin apaisé et les élèves prenaient plaisir à se détendre.

Elle repéra Harry, près d'une cheminée. Il agitait sa main vers elle, l'air impatient. Elle se précipita vers lui, légèrement essoufflée par sa précipitation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
>« Hagrid a reçu le résultat du procès de Buck ! » répondit Harry. « Il faut que nous allions le voir ! »<p>

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent largement et elle acquiesça. Elle remonta précipitamment dans son dortoir sans un mot. Elle laissa tomber le livre sur son lit et prit sa cape pour affronter la fraîcheur matinale. Elle redescendit ensuite et attrapa Harry par le coude, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Les deux amis passèrent le trou du portait de la Grosse Dame et traversèrent les couloirs au pas de course. Il était évident qu'Harry s'obligeait à ralentir pour ne pas la semer.

Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Fred et George. Les deux garçons imitèrent la voix courroucée de Percy, leur frère préfet en chef, en leur interdisant de courir dans les couloirs. Harry leur grimaça un étrange sourire mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il était bien trop angoissé et pressé d'entendre Hagrid. À plusieurs reprises, Harry avait insisté auprès de sa mère, et même une fois vers son père, pour qu'ils interviennent en faveur du garde-chasse et de l'hippogriffe mais chaque fois, soit ils esquivaient sa question, soit ils affirmaient ne rien pouvoir faire. Au bout de longues hésitations, Harry s'était finalement résigné à contacter sa tante, Narcissa. Il se doutait bien que son parrain se ficherait probablement de son courrier. Narcissa paraissait plus ouverte et sympathique que son époux. Sa tante s'était montrée très douce en lui répondant que Buck aurait pu blessé très grièvement Drago ou un autre élève. Ainsi, il était de son devoir de mère de protéger son fils.

Franchement, que pouvait-il contredire dans une telle réponse ?

« Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a une condamnation ? »  
>« Non ! Hagrid m'a seulement envoyé un mot pour me préciser qu'il avait reçu un courrier du Ministère. »<p>

Ils ralentirent finalement le pas en arrivant dans le parc, le souffle court. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de courir autant et surtout dans les longs couloirs du château ! Beaucoup d'étudiants se trouvaient déjà autour du Lac Noir pour profiter du soleil malgré la température encore fraîche. À une cinquantaine de mètres, Harry aperçut son cousin et ses amis. Ils étaient assis en cercle et riaient bruyamment. Drago tenait Pansy Parkinson par les épaules et la jeune fille semblait particulièrement ravie. Le Survivant ne s'attarda pas sur le groupe de Serpentards et reporta son attention sur Hermione dont la voix tremblante imaginait différents scénarios sur le résultat du procès. Au loin, les silhouettes morbides des Détraqueurs encadraient l'établissement.

En arrivant devant la cabane d'Hagrid, l'estomac d'Harry se tordit de crainte. Et si l'issue du procès était mauvaise ? Il se connaissait trop bien : il se sentirait indéniablement coupable de cette situation. Pourtant, il avait tout tenté pour empêcher le procès d'avoir lieu mais les Malefoy avaient tenu bon. Un frisson le traversa lorsque sa meilleure amie frappa bruyamment contre la porte close. Les habituels aboiements de Crockdur résonnèrent et le chien fonça contre la porte, provoquant une détonation assourdissante. Il y eut du mouvement à l'intérieur de la petite maison en bois et Hagrid leur ouvrit enfin.

« Harry ! Hermione ! »

En jetant à peine un coup d'œil au demi-géant, Harry put immédiatement affirmer que le résultat du procès était négatif. Son visage bouffi était rougi et des larmes énormes roulaient sur ses joues pour se perdre dans sa barbe broussailleuse. Hermione suivit le même raisonnement que lui puisqu'elle poussa un petit cri aigu et se précipita contre Hagrid. L'homme entoura ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la souleva pratiquement de terre alors que de lourds sanglots faisaient trembler son corps. Harry resta sur le pas de la porte, livide. Il fixa son regard bleu sur le bout de ses souliers, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hagrid reposa Hermione au sol et s'approcha d'Harry. Il le serra également contre lui et les os du garçon craquèrent misérablement. Crockdur sautait sur lui, essayant de lui lécher le visage. Le chien se détourna vers Hermione qui couina et tenta de le pousser, en vain, loin d'elle. Harry fut incapable de prononcer un mot, se questionnant sur la gravité de la sentence. Pourquoi le garde-chasse était-il dans un tel état ? Hagrid se recula et les invita à entrer.

Un autre choc frappa Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore était assisautour de la table en pierre. Une tasse de thé fumante était posée devant lui. Il les regarda longuement, sans prononcer un mot, un sourire aux lèvres. Une sueur froide traversa le Survivant qui s'efforça de détourner le regard. Il ne devait pas regarder le vieil homme dans les yeux. Son père le lui répétait chaque fois et Drago le faisait de manière régulière. Trouver des informations sur l'Occlumencie était très compliqué dans les livres. Hermione n'avait pas osé demander de l'aide à Mrs Pince, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne magie ou non. Durant les vacances de Noël, Ayeline lui avait simplement expliqué que c'était une forme de magie pour protéger son esprit des autres. C'était complexe à comprendre, et à utiliser, et pourtant, Drago était bien plus informé que lui.

« Bonjour professeur, » salua Hermione.

Depuis la dernière audience dans le procès qui affrontait les Jedusor à Dumbledore, la Gryffondore rougissaittoujours en croisant le vieil homme. Elle était gênée de s'être ainsi fermement opposée à lui. Elle craignait que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall lui en tiennent rigueur. Pour le moment, leur directrice de maison ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire. Mais son regard strict l'observait souvent, pensive.

« Harry, Miss Granger, » répondit poliment le Directeur, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Que va t-il se passer pour Buck ? » demanda immédiatement Hermione, impatiente.

Hagrid qui sortait deux tasses renifla bruyamment. Il laissa tomber la vaisselle sur la table mais Dumbledore réagit rapidement. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il les immobilisa à quelques centimètres de la pierre et les posa en douceur sur la table. Il se chargea ensuite de leur servir du thé alors que le demi-géant se mouchait dans un tissu de la taille d'une nappe ! Il balbutia des mots incompréhensibles et ses larmes redoublèrent lorsque le Directeur le consola en lui tapotant le bras.

« Buck va être exécuté le huit Mai, dans trois jours. »

Hermione blêmit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège inconfortable, une main tremblante plaquée contre sa bouche. Elle jeta un regard horrifié à son meilleur ami avant de se pencher près d'Hagrid pour le consoler.

« Exécuté ? » articula difficilement Harry. « Il va être tué ? »

Sa question ne s'adressait ni à Hagrid, ni à Hermione qui pleuraient tous les deux mais au professeur Dumbledore. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le vieil homme ne soupire d'un air las. Il ôta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes et frotta ses yeux d'un bleu clair. Là, aucun pétillement n'animait son regard.

« J'en ai bien peur, malheureusement. »  
>Le choc fit trembler les jambes d'Harry. Buck allait être tué. Assassiné. Exécuté. C'était horrible ! Il avait seulement blessé le bras de Drago ! Il ne lui avait pas coupé une jambe ou provoquer des lésions durables ou graves. De plus, il avait considéré l'insulte du blond pour lui-même. Drago n'avait pas respecté la consigne du demi-géant d'être particulièrement poli face à ces créatures magiques. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il prit une grande inspiration tremblante.<p>

« Je… Je suis désolé ! »

Sous le regard surpris des trois personnes présentes, il bondit de son siège et fonça vers la sortie. Il s'acharna un moment contre la poignée avant de réussir à l'actionner. Ses mains tremblantes manquèrent de laisser échapper la porte. Hermione et Hagrid l'appelèrent d'une même voix mais Dumbledore leur demanda de le laisser seul. Harry fut intensément reconnaissant de son intervention. Pour l'instant, il désirait seulement être seul. Il claqua bruyamment la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna rapidement de la cabane, incapable de regarder derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas voir le potager d'Hagrid par lequel il fallait passer pour rejoindre l'enclos de Buck. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de larmes et la tristesse, la colère et la culpabilité enserrèrent sa poitrine.

Comment … comment pourrait-il regarder Hagrid dans les yeux après ça ? Il ne pourrait jamais dormir en sachant que Buck allait être exécuté.! Comment le bourreau allait-il s'y prendre ? Une nausée souleva son estomac et il regretta d'avoir mangé tant de toasts au petit-déjeuner.(J'adore)Un plan dangereux et insensé se forma dans son esprit pour venir en aide à l'hippogriffe mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Ce serait serait se dresser directement contre sa famille. Il serra rageusement les poings, une brusque envie de frapper quelque chose le titillant. Il en avait assez d'avoir une famille ! Il ne voulait plus se sentir concerné parquelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il s'en fichait. Il avait vécu des années sans père, sans mère et sans frère ! Il pourrait très bien reprendre sa vie d'avant. Après tout, il ne vivait avec les Dursley que deux mois dans l'année. C'était tout à fait supportable. Il en avait assez. Ça ne l'amusait plus.

Être une familleétait bien trop compliqué, difficile à gérer. Il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait veiller à ne pas froisser son cousin, son oncle et sa tante. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait incapable de parler avec son père. L'homme l'impressionnait toujours autant et ils semblaient incapables d'avoir une conversation détendue et normale. Tout était faux et hypocrite dans leur relation.

Il ne pensait pas non plus que sa mère serait si gentille, son frère si ouvert et amusant. Il ignorait que Drago n'était pas qu'un con fini'). Il l'était avec les autres mais il semblait être une personne tout à fait différente auprès de ses amis et de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour, il porterait de l'attention au regard de Lord Voldemort sur lui. Pourquoi voulait-il rendre l'homme fier de lui? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, au point d'accepter de perdre Ron, de supporter les regards accusateurs et parfois envieux des sorciers ? Pourquoi était-il soulagé lorsque sa mère le serrait contre elle avec une douceur infinie et réconfortante ? Pourquoi avait-il hâte de partager quelques sorties avec son grand frère ? Il ne se comprenait plus. Ou plutôt il refusait d'admettre la vérité : il aimait sa famille. Autant sa mère que son frère. Et il aimait son père, Lord Voldemort.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à taire cette culpabilité d'être lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Au bout de neuf mois, il aurait dû accepter cette situation. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il était totalement perdu.

« Harry ? »

Le Survivant s'arrêta, surpris de se faire héler. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et croisa le regard soucieux de Théodore. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait près du groupe d'amis de son cousin. Ce dernier tenait toujours Pansy par les épaules, un air charmeur sur le visage. Les joues de la jeune fille ne cessaient de rougir et elle gloussait stupidement. Zabini et Goyle s'affrontaient à la Bataille Explosive. Goyle et une autre fille, Bulstrode, lisaient chacun un livre en éodore, comme à son habitude, dégustait des confiseries sorcières. Drago lui lança un sourire narquois et la rage d'Harry refit surface. Son regard s'assombrit mais Théodore répéta son prénom, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le Serpentard se leva et rangea sa baguette magique avec laquelle il créait des bulles de savon colorées. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, sous le regard surpris et méfiant de Drago. Le blond s'éloigna légèrement de son amie et se leva à son tour pour les rejoindre.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Je … » Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver le contrôle de sa voix tremblante. « Je vais bien. Que fais-tu ? »

A sa grande surprise, les joues du brun rougirent violemment et Drago ricana. Harry leur lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« Je dois aller quelque part, » répondit brièvement Théo en haussant les épaules.

« Il a un rendez-vous ! » révéla Drago d'un ton excité.

Derrière les deux garçons, Zabini plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla stupidement. Goyle et Crabbe éclatèrent de rire. Le visage de Théodore, encore plus rouge, se ferma et il jeta un regard mauvais à ses amis. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, furieux. Millicent Bulstrode roula des yeux face aux pitreries de ses camarades mais ne fit aucun commentaire, toujours concentrée sur sa lecture. Harry observa un moment son ami, interloqué avant de comprendre les sous-entendus stupides des deux Serpentards.

"Avec une fille ? »

Sa voix résonna étrangement à ses propres oreilles et un indescriptible sentiment lui tordit le cœur. Un mélange de colère et … de jalousie ? Sa poitrine brûla un moment alors qu'il fixait Théodore dans les yeux, l'air interdit. Son ami hocha brièvement la tête, embarrassé. Drago ricana encore une fois, comme s'il était capable de n'émettre que ce seul son. Un moment, Harry fut tenté de le faire taire en lui décrochant un coup de poing mais il se contenta de dévisager le brun devant lui.

« Pourquoi faire ? »  
>Son incompréhension était telle que Blaise, le noir, roula des yeux en le fixant comme s'il était particulièrement stupide. Harry sentit la honte se propager en lui. Il se doutait bien des futures activités de Théodore et sa merveilleuse petite amie mais pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'avoir une copine ? C'était stupide et inutile. Lui se contentait très bien de ses amis ! Il n'avait pas envie d'imiter les septièmes années qui se cachaient dans les placards à balai du château pour se bécoter ! Il trouvait ça totalement absurde, ridicule et niais !<p>

« Quelque chose que tu ne connaîtras pas avant de nombreuses années, Harry. Tu es trop jeune et … pas assez séduisant pour le moment ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? » se moqua Drago. « Le sexe ! »

« Ferme-la Drago ! » s'énerva finalement Théodore. Le garçon jeta un regard noir au blond avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry. « Désolé, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ! »

Un peu hébété par cessentiments inconnus, Harry le regarda partir sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Théodore Nott, totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Son ami se moquait toujours de Drago qui mettait tout en œuvre pour impressionner Pansy Parkinson. S'il le critiquait, pourquoi agissait-il de la même manière auprès d'une autre fille ? Il entendit à peine Bulstrode dire à ses amis combien ils étaient stupides et méchants.

« Fais pas cette tête ! »

« La ferme ! » rétorqua Harry. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler, Drago ! Ce n'est pas le moment. »  
>Le visage pâle de son cousin rosit de colère et toute sa jovialité disparut. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, fâché par son ton froid et la dureté de ses propos. Au lieu d'émouvoir Harry, sa réaction le mit encore plus en colère.<p>

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Monsieur le Survivant ? »

« Parce que tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Par ta faute, Buck va être exécuté. Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? »

Sans un mot, il se détourna de lui. À présent que sa stupeur s'était effacée, toute sa colère et sa peine précédente le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sans écouter les rires de Blaise et Grégory. Les deux garçons se moquaient probablement de lui.

« Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire oiseau ! » cria Drago d'une voix tremblante de colère. « Et toi, qu'un pauvre crétin de t'en soucier. »

Harry se tourna vers lui tout en continuant à marcher en direction du château. Il leva la main droite et fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur au garçon dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent largement sous le choc. Satisfait, le Gryffondor fit volte-face et s'enfonça dans le château.

Parfois, il détestait vraiment sa famille. Peu importe combien il l'aimait !

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ron étaient réunis dans la cabane exiguë d'Hagrid. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel et bientôt, la lune se lèverait. Les quatre Gryffondors étaient muets. Ils buvaient sans conviction une tasse de thé. Pour une fois, personne ne fit l'effort de prendre un gâteau du demi-géant pour lui faire plaisir. Il était peu probable que ce geste lui soit d'un quelconque réconfort. Seuls les sanglots de leur hôte brisaient le lourd silence. Hermione ne cessait de tamponner ses yeux marrons avec un mouchoir mais elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes. Légèrement verdâtre, Neville fixait un point de la table avec tristesse. Quant à Ron, il avait les yeux rivés sur son thé. Ses mains serraient fermement chaque côté de la tasse pour masquer leurs tremblements.

Pour sa part, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard bleu de Buck. Il le voyait depuis la petite fenêtre de la cabane en bois. La créature se trouvait dans le petit potager de son maître. Il se dressait régulièrement sur ses pattes arrières pour attraper un oiseau en vol. Il ratait souvent sa cible, freiné par la lourde chaîne métallique qui l'attachait. Il secouait sa tête en déployant ses ailes, comme s'il désirait suivre les oiseaux et voler avec eux. L'hippogriffe rêvait probablement de liberté. Avait-il conscience de la mort qui le prendrait, d'ici une poignée de minutes ? Ses mains tremblèrent brusquement et il manqua de renverser sa tasse. Il ignora le regard soucieux de Neville, extirpé de sa torpeur en raison de son geste maladroit.

« Il faut y aller ! » s'exclama Hermione.

La jeune fille s'était redressée et regardait à présent par la fenêtre. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues mais elle les fit disparaître rapidement. Le silence sembla s'alourdir davantage dans la petite maison. Harry la rejoignit et s'efforça d'éviter de tourner les yeux vers Buck. Il grimaça en reconnaissant au loin la silhouette du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. Il le voyait assez souvent dans les journaux pour le reconnaître. L'homme s'était montré très avide de lui parler lors de la soirée du réveillon de l'An organisée par le Ministère de la Magie. Le politicien était encadré par le professeur Dumbledore à droite et par un homme inconnu et sombre à sa gauche. Ils avançaient lentement vers la cabane. Le vieil homme faisait de larges gestes comme s'il décrivait le parc de Poudlard.

Hagrid se leva en remarquant également l'arrivée des trois hommes. Il s'empressa de débarrasser la table. Sous le coup de l'émotion et de la précipitation, il fonça dans la table et fit tomber une tasse qui se brisa au sol. Il poussa un bruyant juron et Neville sauta sur ses pieds pour ramasser les dégâts. D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry murmura Tergeo, un sort de Nettoyage qu'il avait appris en observant sa mère. Le liquide chaud qui maculait le sol pavé disparut et Hagrid le remercia en bégayant. Il vida ensuite l'assiette de gâteaux dans la gamelle de Crockdur. Le chien releva la tête mais resta immobile, comme s'il sentait le désarroi de son maître.

« Nous restons, » grogna Ron, l'air déterminé.

« Sortez! Dépêchez-vous. Vous ne devez pas assister à ça ! » aboya Hagrid.

Il attrapa le rouquin par l'épaule et le propulsa pratiquement contre la deuxième porte qui permettait de quitter la maison par derrière. Ron protesta mais le garde-chasse ne cessait de répéter qu'ils ne devaient pas assister à un tel spectacle. Il ajouta que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait dangereusement et qu'ils auraient des ennuis s'ils croisaient un professeur. Hermione gémit et s'approcha d'Hagrid pour l'enlacer maladroitement. Elle finit par rejoindre le rouquin qui avait ouvert la porte. Neville attrapa Harry par le coude et le tira en avant pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir répété ses mots une bonne dizaine de fois depuis trois jours. Mais il le savait : s'excuser ne serait pas suffisant pour effacer la douleur causée par la perte de Buck. Hagrid lui fit un étrange sourire tordu, un peu forcé puis l'obligea à sortir de la maison. La porte claqua derrière lui et il cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes.

Il fut alors très heureux de la présence de Neville. Son ami se chargea de le guider. Le groupe des Gryffondors remonta la lisière de la forêt pour contourner Dumbledore et les deux autres hommes. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Buck, de la maison d'Hagrid où venaient de pénétrer les trois sorciers. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises et Neville le sauva d'une belle chute en lui tenant fermement le bras. Il ne pensa même pas à se dégager de la poigne presque douloureuse. Son cœur se serra et de nouvelles larmes embuèrent son regard. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent près des portes du château, un peu en retrait vers l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite.

« C'est Macnair, » marmonna Ron. « Mon père est certain qu'il s'agit d'un Mangemort. »  
>Harry blêmit à ces mots et sa culpabilité doubla. Bon sang, son cousin et son oncle étaient à l'origine de l'exécution de Buck. Le bourreau était un Mangemort. Il laissa échapper un hoquet tremblant, incapable de retenir son émotion. Neville attrapa sa main et la serra à la fois avec force et douceur. Son soutien parut indispensable au Survivant sur le moment. Ron lui lança un bref regard, visiblement embarrassé par son désarroi évident. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur la cabane d'Hagrid, visible depuis leur poste d'observation.<p>

Au début, Ron ne devait pas les accompagner. Hermione avait promis à Hagrid de lui rendre visite juste avant la mort de Buck. Harry et Neville lui avaient proposé de venir avec elle. Tous les deux appréciaient le garde-chasse et Harry se sentait affreusement coupable. S'il pouvait soutenir l'homme au moins quelques minutes, il le ferait. Peu importe sa honte et sa propre tristesse. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle commune, Ron avait demandé à Neville où ils se rendaient à cette heure si tardive. Après un moment d'hésitation, le génie en botanique lui avait avoué leur destination. Ron exigea immédiatement de venir. Incapable de lui refuser, Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras, tremblante. C'était la première fois que le rouquin faisait un geste amical envers elle. Bien sûr, il venait surtout pour soutenir Hagrid mais le fait qu'il vienne malgré la présence d'Harry était une amélioration considérable.

Les quatre adolescents restèrent un long moment debout l'un à côté de l'autre. Personne ne parla et le silence les entoura. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à nouveau. Hermione prit une inspiration bruyante et elle attrapa la main de Ron. Les joues du rouquin rosirent doucement mais il fixait également la porte ouverte. Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore apparut dans sa sombre robe bleu nuit. Pour une fois, sa tenue n'avait rien d'excentrique. Hagrid fut le second à sortir d'une démarche titubante, harassé par la tristesse.

« C'est horrible, » chuchota Neville d'une voix tremblante.

L'exécution se déroula en une poignée de secondes. Le bourreau prit une seconde pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de la bonne créature. Une fois certain, il leva la lourde hache et l'abattit sur le cou de l'animal. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien et Harry espéra que l'exécution ait été un échec. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, la tête se détacha du cou et roula au sol. Hermione poussa un cri bruyant et s'effondra dans les bras de Ron. Le garçon la serra contre lui avec force, le visage blême.

Le silence perdura un long moment entre eux. Ils regardèrent sans vraiment voir les sorciers s'affairer autour du corps raide et sans vie de l'hippogriffe. Bien qu'ils étaient à une centaine de mètres de la scène, les pleurs d'Hagrid étaient audibles. Les adolescents semblaient tous anesthésiés par l'émotion et le choc. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots d'Hermione s'apaisèrent mais elle ne quitta pas les bras protecteurs et chaleureux de Ron.

Harry tenait toujours la main de Neville mais sa poigne forte se desserrait progressivement alors que son esprit se vidait de toutes émotions et de toutes pensées. L'ensemble de sa famille était responsable de ce massacre. Pourtant, il rêvait d'être en leur présence à cet instant. D'être dans le cocon protecteur et chaleureux de sa famille. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et effaça d'une main les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Il aimerait être au Manoir Serpentard, dans son lit confortable, doux et chaud. Il n'avait pas à se poser de questions lorsqu'il s'y trouvait. Il pourrait se détendre et oublier l'exécution injuste de Buck.

« Pattenrond ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, sortant de ses pensées. Le jeune homme s'était éloigné d'Hermione et il tournait le dos à Hagrid, au cadavre de Buck et aux autres. Les autres Gryffondors, interloqués, tournèrent également sur eux-mêmes. Ils virent l'énorme chat roux de leur amie passer en courant devant eux, visiblement concentré sur sa proie. Pattenrond était rarement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il dormait toutes les nuits avec sa maîtresse mais la journée, il gambadait dans l'immense parc du château.

« Pattenrond ! » appela Hermione d'une voix inquiète. À cette heure-là, son chat devrait déjà être dans son dortoir. « Il s'approche du Saule Cogneur ! »

Sous le coup de la panique, la jeune fille courut derrière son chat pour le rattraper. Elle hurla qu'elle ne laisserait pas une deuxième créature innocente mourir ce jour-là ! Ron poussa un cri puissant pour la retenir mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Les trois garçons partirent alors à sa poursuite. Pattenrond arriva finalement au pied du Saule Cogneur qui s'anima. Une branche fouetta l'air et passa à quelques centimètres de l'animal. Hermione hurla et fut contrainte de reculer d'un pas pour ne pas se trouver en travers du chemin des branches de l'arbre

« Pattenrond ! Reviens ! » supplia Hermione.

« Regardez ! On dirait Croûtard ! Il poursuit un rat ! »

À ses mots, Harry se gela sur place. Depuis l'attaque de Pettigrow, il était légèrement paranoïaque chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un rat. Il sortit sa baguette magique d'une main tremblante, rapidement suivi par Neville. Harry avait mis son ami dans la confidence : Peter Pettigrow était un animagus qui se transformait en rat. Si toute la société connaissait le secret de l'homme, elle ignorait la forme de son animagus. Le Ministère de la Magie voulait éviter de déclencher une psychose en dévoilant l'animagus de Pettigrow.

Soudainement, les branches s'immobilisèrent et l'arbre sembla se rendormir. Le rat était appuyé contre une épaisse racine et semblait être à l'origine du calme soudain. Un creux apparut au bas du tronc de l'arbre et Pattenrond sauta dans le trou pour poursuivre le rat. Hermione mit à peine une seconde à réagir et courir derrière son animal de compagnie. Seulement une seconde après, l'arbre se mouva à nouveau et Ron les tira chacun en arrière pour les empêcher de se faire harponner par une branche.

« C'est un passage secret, » chuchota Neville, sous le choc. « Est-ce qu'il est indiqué sur la Carte duMaraudeur ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » balbutia Harry. Il était en réalité incapable de s'en souvenir. « L'ouverture semble être ce nœud près des racines. »

« Il faut aller chercher Hermione. Ramassez toutes les pierres autour de vous ! » commanda Ron.

Le rouquin se dirigea immédiatement vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour prendre toutes les pierres qu'il rencontrait sous le regard surpris de ses deux camarades. Malgré lui, un sourire glissa sur le visage d'Harry. Il avait le sentiment d'être revenu en Juin dernier lorsque Ron et lui se préparaient pour rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets et sauver Ginny. Ou encore, quand ils essayaient d'empêcher son propre père de mettre la main sur la PierrePhilosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Il était encore fâché et déçu par la réaction de son ancien meilleur ami mais l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait était incroyable.

Au bout d'un moment, Neville et Harry rejoignirent l'autre Gryffondor et ils ramassèrent de nombreuses pierres. Pas un moment ils ne pensèrent à alerter le professeur Dumbledore qui se trouvait à deux cents mètres de là. Il était de retour dans la cabane d'Hagrid mais aller le prévenir aurai pris moins de temps que de réunir des pierres. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Pourtant, aucun Auror n'était présent à l'extérieur du château. Ils patrouillaient souvent à l'intérieur de la Forêt Interdite mais étaient plus rares aux abords. Ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas trop perturber la vie quotidienne du château.

Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, ils lancèrent chacun leur tour une pierre mais chaque fois, les branches étaient bien trop rapides et puissantes. Les cailloux explosaient et étaient projetés autour d'eux. Neville s'en prit d'ailleurs un bout sur le bras et il poussa un cri bruyant sous la douleur. Il laissa tomber toutes ses pierres au sol et sautilla sur place, une main autour de son poignet. Malgré son inquiétude, Harry fut soulagé que Neville cesse de lancer des pierres pour atteindre le passage secret : il n'avait pas l'âme d'un poursuiveur !

Contre toute attente, ce fut Ron qui parvint, par le coup du hasard, à toucher la racine qui menait au passage. Il lança une pierre qui fut brisé en morceaux par une branche. Un débris alla s'écraser contre les racines et l'arbre s'immobilisa immédiatement. Après une seconde d'hésitation, les trois garçons se ruèrent dans le trou avant que le Saule Cogneur ne reprenne vie. Jamais plus Harry ne s'approcherait de cet arbre ! Il allait tuer Hermione pour son inconscience !

« C'est … morbide ! »

D'un grognement, Neville approuva la remarque du rouquin. Harry était en tête. Avec un Lumos, il projetait un peu de lumière du bout de sa baguette magique. Il observa autour de lui avec inquiétude. Les murs en pierres du chemin étaient vaseux et humides. Alors que la température était encore douce à l'extérieur, un froid glacial régnait dans le passage. Ron trébucha sur une énorme pierre au milieu du passage et il poussa un juron bruyant. Ils débouchèrent sur des escaliers miteux et pratiquement en ruine.

« Hermione ? » appela Harry.

« Non, Harry ! Ne viens pas ! Pars d'ici ! »

Sans plus aucune hésitation, le Survivant se mit à courir en direction de la voix d'Hermione. Ron et Neville le suivirent plus prudemment, inquiets par la voix tremblante de leur amie. Un nuage de poussière se souleva d'un vieux meuble en bois à leur passage. Harry toussa bruyamment et essuya ses yeux humides. Il déboula finalement dans une pièce étrange qui ressemblait à une ancienne chambre. Toutes les fenêtres étaient obstruéespar des planches de bois et la poussière était telle que le parquet était à peine visible. Hermione était assise sur un vieux lit défoncé, l'air effrayé. Elle tenait Pattenrond contre sa poitrine. Elle fixait un point un peu à la gauche du Survivant et quand elle le vit, son visage se décomposa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Pars Harry ! C'est lui ! Le rat, c'est lui ! »

Harry, Neville et Ron suivirent du regard la direction pointée par le doigt de la jeune fille. Juste derrière la porte se trouvait un sorcier bien connu depuis quelques mois. Ils se reculèrent tous sous le choc, se rapprochant ainsi d'Hermione. La jeune fille commença à sangloter en s'excusant de son inconscience mais tout le monde l'ignora. Ron tremblait mais il dressa immédiatement sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant, tout comme Neville. En revanche, Harry sembla être paralysé en rencontrant le regard marron et fou de l'homme devant lui. Un frisson de peur le traversa mais il s'efforça de garder sa baguette magique pointée sur lui.

« Pettigrow ! » cracha t-il.

« Bonjour Harry, » ronronna l'animagus. « Je suis heureux de te revoir si vite! »

Et Pettigrow avança de sorte à se placer devant la sortie.

Ils étaient coincés avec un fou furieux dans une maison défoncée et abandonnée.


	23. Chapitre XXII : La cabane hurlante

Bonjour,

Je suis navrée pour cette semaine de retard pour ce chapitre ! Tout d'abord, ma bêta a rencontré des problèmes personnels assez importants et n'a donc pas pu assurer la correction de ce chapitre pour mercredi dernier. Quand elle me l'a renvoyé, j'ai moi-même rencontré des soucis, d'ordre de santé cette fois-ci, et j'ai seulement trouvé le temps de vous le publier ce jour là.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.  
>Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, votre soutien et vos encouragements.<br>Patmol25.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : La Cabane Hurlante<strong>

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Il pensait que sa voix serait puissante et impressionnante. En réalité, elle résonna sourdement dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Elle tremblait tant qu'il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Harry resserra ses doigts moites autour de sa baguette magique et s'efforça de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il prit une grande inspiration et répéta sa question d'une voix un peu plus confiante. La présence derrière lui de Ron et Neville était rassurante mais il craignait de ne pas faire le poids face au sorcier devant lui.

Peter Pettigrow était devant la porte, leur seule issue. Il tenait une baguette magique d'un air menaçant. Il était toujours aussi petit et grassouillet qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Le fugitif paraissait complètement fou. Il souriait comme un bienheureux en observant autour de lui avec tendresse. Harry fit un pas sur le côté, envisageant l'idée de pousser l'homme pour permettre à l'un d'entre eux d'aller chercher du secours. Malgré l'attitude distraite du meurtrier, Harry vit parfaitement l'arme se relever doucement pour se pointer juste au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante, » informa Pettigrow d'une voix absente. « Avec James, Sirius et Rémus, nous venions régulièrement ici. »

Une vague de colère brûla à l'intérieur du Survivant et sa main trembla violemment. Il ne songea même pas à se soucier que Peter évoque le professeur Lupin et Black, ou qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Cabane Hurlante, la maison hantée de Pré-au-Lard.

« NE PARLEZ PAS DE LUI ! VOUS L'AVEZ TRAHI ! »

Peter le dévisagea étrangement avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant et sombre.

« Voyons, il n'est pas ton père ! » pouffa Peter. « Ton père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et alors ? Quand il va arriver, il va vous tuer ! » cracha Harry.

En réalité, le Gryffondor ignorait totalement quand son père allait arriver et même s'il allait venir ! Mais il espérait effrayer le sorcier face à lui. Après tout, Tom Jedusor était encore Lord Voldemort, l'effroyable mage noir ! Pour la première fois de son existence, il pria de toutes ses forces pour que son père vienne. Dans combien de temps quelqu'un remarquerait leur absence dans la Salle Commune ? Et combien de temps mettrait cette personne à fouiller le château avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient en danger ? A ce moment là seulement, Harry pouvait espérer que son père soit appelé.

En réalisant le temps à passer avec Pettigrow, les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux d'Harry. Il inspira doucement et n'osa pas faire un mouvement en voyant la main de l'homme face à lui se resserrer encore une fois autour de sa baguette magique. Comment un prisonnier pouvait-il posséder une arme ? Même à lui ça lui paraissait logique qu'une baguette soit arrachée à son propriétaire à son entrée à Azkaban ! Il ne pouvait même pas espérer faire un mouvement sans se faire désarmer, ou pire, par Peter.

« Et il me félicitera, » chuchota le Mangemort, les yeux brillants. « Je n'ai pas réussi à le contacter avant ce jour alors j'ai décidé de te retrouver. Tu allais forcément me mener à lui. Je vais réaliser ce qu'il tarde à faire et alors, il redeviendra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Encore une fois, l'animagus pouffa. Il paraissait euphorique à l'idée de revoir prochainement son Maître. Il applaudit ses propres paroles sans pour autant baisser son arme. Il ferma les yeux un moment et Ron en profita pour se décaler vers la droite. Il couvrit ainsi Hermione de son corps et fit un geste de tête à Neville. Les deux Gryffondors s'approchèrent pour encercler Harry et tenter de neutraliser l'adulte face à eux mais ils furent tous les trois pris par surprise. Pettigrow ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, comme s'il avait entendu le bruit de leurs pas pourtant étouffés par la couche de poussière.

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Impedimenta ! » rétorqua Harry.

Son sortilège n'eut pas le temps de quitter sa baguette magique. Les trois étudiants se retrouvèrent sans arme. Leurs baguettes magiques volèrent dans la main fripée et sale de Pettigrow et Hermione poussa un hurlement strident. Elle jeta un regard nerveux à sa propre baguette, à quelques mètres de là. Dès son arrivée dans la Cabane Hurlante, Pattenrond s'était arrêté, surpris de ne plus voir sa proie. Elle s'était penchée pour le récupérer tout en le sermonnant sur son inconscience, la tête encore remplie de l'exécution de Buck, puis s'était avancée silencieusement dans la maison, intriguée par les bruits dans la pièce voisine. Un rat courait à toute vitesse de long en large, semblant chercher une autre issue.

À présent, elle comprenait qu'elle s'était faîte manipulée à merveille par l'homme. Il n'était pas si stupide qu'elle le pensait ou que Black le disait. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait préparé son coup depuis des semaines. Depuis quand voyageait-il librement dans le château sous la forme d'un animagus ? Il y avait tellement de sorciers à Poudlard qu'il était pratiquement impossible qu'Harry puisse remarquer un point noir portant le nom du fugitif sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Surtout si celui-ci se trouvait dans un endroit particulièrement fréquenté. Ou alors, il se cachait depuis longtemps dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle n'était pas détaillée sur la Carte. La jeune fille inspira doucement à cette constatation : quel autre genre de monstre résidait dans cette forêt ?

Dans tous les cas, elle était tombée dans le piège la tête la première, comme une Gryffondore exemplaire. Et stupide. Le rat avait attiré son propre chat en apparaissant comme une proie appétissante. Pattenrond était loin d'être un chat stupide. Il avait probablement senti que l'objet de sa chasse n'était pas un animal comme les autres. Il l'avait suivi pour, peut-être, découvrir le secret de ce rat. Il devait connaître Harry, l'avoir observé pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à venir la chercher si elle venait à disparaître sous un arbre. Finalement, Ron avait réagi le premier en voyant Pattenrond mais à présent, ils étaient tous enfermés dans la Cabane Hurlante. Avec un meurtrier.

« Pourquoi vous-êtes vous caché chez les Weasley tant de temps ? »

Sa voix était affreusement aiguë et tremblante de larmes. Elle espérait seulement gagner un peu de temps. Au moins, elle réussit à surprendre tout le monde. Ron se tourna d'un bond vers elle, la bouche largement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il la dévisagea un moment avant de faire volte-face pour fixer à nouveau Pettigrow. Harry n'avait pas fait un geste, craignant de tourner le dos à l'adulte mais son corps s'était tendu un peu plus et il jetait des coups d'œil en coin à Neville. Quant à ce dernier, son regard voguait à toute vitesse entre chaque personne présente dans la pièce, semblant incapable de fixer ses yeux sur quelqu'un.

« Tu m'as toujours semblé très intelligente pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Ne prononcez pas ce mot ! » tonna Harry.

Si une baguette magique n'avait pas été pointée sur lui de manière si menaçante, il se serait probablement jeté sur Pettigrow. À la place, il serra les poings le long de son corps, le regard rivé sur son arme dans la main gauche de son ennemi.

« Pourquoi ? Es-tu un défenseur des Moldus ? » rétorqua Peter, les yeux noirs. Il le regarda d'un air sévère, presque comme un père. « Ce n'est pas bien, Harry. Qu'en pense ton père ? »

« Il est complètement fou, » articula difficilement Neville.

Ron hocha la tête avec violence mais n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Le Mangemort semblait totalement instable. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

À la place, il jeta un bref regard à Harry, son ancien meilleur ami. Le voir si désemparé et blême le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait le sentiment de partager une nouvelle aventure rocambolesque avec le Survivant. Ça lui avait manqué tout au long de l'année. Ils n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard par les airs en conduisant la Ford Anglia de son père. Ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés lors de leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Ils n'avaient pas non plus cherché quel monstre pouvait reposer au fond de la Chambre des Secrets ni quel objet merveilleux avait créé Nicolas Flamel.

L'année avait été plate, chargée en émotions négatives. Dean et Seamus étaient tous les deux des garçons très sympathiques et marrants. Mais … mais ils n'étaient pas Harry. Tous les trois ne partageaient pas la même amitié. De toute manière, arriverait-il un jour à remplacer Harry ? Il en doutait. Toute l'année, il s'était efforcé de le haïr. Au bout d'un moment, la colère et la rancœur s'était évanouie pour ne laisser que la douleur de la mort de sa petite sœur. Comment Hermione pouvait lui reprocher son comportement ? Harry était le fils de l'assassin de Ginny, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas occulter cet élément ! C'était bien trop douloureux !

« Alors ? Pourquoi chez les Weasley ? »

L'insistance d'Hermione ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Peter perdit son visage grossier de sévérité avec lequel il fixait toujours le Survivant. Il se tourna alors avec un doux sourire vers la jeune fille sans pour autant cesser de les menacer avec sa baguette magique. La Gryffondore s'efforça de paraître calme. Elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque sursaut de colère de son meilleur ami, Pettigrow perdait son sourire et apparaissait encore plus menaçant. Il voulait être ménagé ? Croire qu'elle était vraiment intéressée par son histoire ? Soit, elle le ferait même si pour cela elle devait lutter contre ses émotions et ses larmes. Elle répéta sa question en tentant d'afficher un sourire serein. Elle n'eut pas le sentiment de réussir mais l'air effaré de ses trois amis fut suffisant pour convaincre Pettigrow.

« Ils étaient sur ma route, » renifla Peter, amusé. « Ensuite, Harry est arrivé dans la famille ! Je ne pouvais plus partir alors que je côtoyais le Survivant. »

« Vous êtes vraiment Croûtard ? »

Une nouvelle flamme de colère alluma le regard marron de l'adulte, fâché que le rouquin doute de son discours. Hermione poussa un couinement aigu et s'empressa de poser une autre question pour attirer l'attention de nouveau sur elle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti alors ? »

« Je voulais trouver mon Maître ! » écuma Pettigrow, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Hermione hocha rapidement la tête dans l'espoir de le rassurer. « Il est plus important que ce garçon ! Mais il est trop bien caché et quand il sort, il est trop entouré alors … »

« Alors tu pensais que trouver son fils t'amènerait à lui ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la voix de velours de Snape résonna dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les yeux de Pettigrow s'arrondirent. Avait-il reconnu le professeur de potions ? Pour une fois, Harry ressentit un réel soulagement en entendant son professeur honni. Pourtant, l'homme était invisible. Il répéta sa question et Peter s'éloigna de la porte, apeuré. Connaissait-il Snape ? Forcément s'ils étaient tous les deux des Mangemorts !

Harry en profita alors pour se jeter sur l'homme, sans réfléchir un seul instant. Neville et Ron le suivirent dans un même mouvement, ce qui leur permit de provoquer un vrai choc au sorcier. Ils tombèrent tous dans un beau fatras au sol. Harry grogna lorsque Ron lui enfonça involontairement un coude dans le bas du dos mais le roux s'appuyait sur lui pour attraper la gorge du Mangemort. Neville roula loin d'eux pour attraper leurs baguettes magiques qui roulaient à présent sur le sol. Snape et Rémus apparurent, maintenant que Pettigrow ne bloquait plus la porte. Le professeur Lupin s'empressa d'éloigner Ron et Neville qui tentaient de maîtriser l'homme. Il attrapa ensuite Harry par le bras et l'éloigna, le mettant en sécurité, à quelques mètres de l'homme.

« Je l'ai appelé. Il arrive. »

Snape était impressionnant dans ses longues robes noires. Le visage pâle, il pointait de sa baguette la poitrine de Peter, couché au sol à ses pieds. Il paraissait pourtant échevelé, comme s'il avait couru pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. Ses manches étaient relevées, révélant une chemise blanche. Pourtant, Harry vit parfaitement une marque noire ressortir étrangement sur son bras gauche. Le tissu transparent ne cachait en rien le tatouage qui le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage disgracieux et il toucha du bout du pied le bras droit de Peter.

« Est-ce que tu imagines sa colère en apprenant que tu as voulu tuer son fils ? »

Les yeux marrons de Pettigrow brillèrent de colère.

« Il va me féliciter ! » enragea l'homme. « Il ne peut pas vouloir le protéger. »

« La preuve que si ! » cracha Harry.

Le Survivant contourna Rémus avec rage et se précipita vers Neville pour lui arracher sa baguette magique des mains. Il se sentait plein de puissance maintenant que deux sorciers puissants étaient présents pour maîtriser Pettigrow. Il se sentait pratiquement invincible en sachant que son père serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Il était si excité qu'il ignora totalement la faible douleur qui pulsait dans sa cicatrice. Snape tenta de l'arrêter d'un mouvement de main mais il ne pouvait faire plus, tenant Pettigrow sous le joug de sa baguette magique.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer un sortilège mais Pettigrow le devança. Il se tordit sur le sol pour récupérer son arme et en un mouvement de bras, il fit retentir une détonation. Le juron poussé par Snape résonna dans toute la Cabane Hurlante mais le silence sembla subitement envahir la pièce. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Harry comprit qu'en réalité, il n'entendait plus rien. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait plus rien. Il se sentit simplement soulevé du sol et frapper un mur avec force.

Puis la douleur explosa dans son ventre et il poussa un hurlement. Sa vue et son ouïe revinrent subitement et il écouta son propre cri être étouffé par l'atmosphère oppressante de la maison en bois. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il ne voyait quasiment rien. Il respirait difficilement et sa poitrine était brûlante comme si un feu embrasait son corps. La poussière avait envahi l'espace réduit et il mit un moment avant de réaliser que la Cabane Hurlante s'était effondrée.

« Ron ? Ron ! Il est blessé ! Professeur Lupin, il est blessé ! »

La voix d'Hermione résonnait sourdement dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pourquoi il ne voyait rien ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Il avait l'impression d'être totalement isolé dans un coin de la pièce, comme si un mur le séparait des autres. Des planches en bois jonchaient le sol tout autour de lui ainsi que des pierres. Le piano poussiéreux était à présent réduit en miette. Le chaos régnait dans la maison. Harry tenta de se redresser mais il poussa un autre cri et il réalisa alors qu'il était blessé au ventre. Il baissa les yeux vers sa blessure et se mit à trembler violemment.

Une poutre en bois qui soutenait le plafond s'était détachée et le bout écrasait son ventre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il respirait si difficilement et de manière si douloureuse. Il tenta de bouger mais la douleur était trop intense. Il grogna et étendit son bras au maximum pour attraper sa baguette magique. Les larmes affluèrent rapidement en voyant qu'il était incapable de récupérer son arme. Peu importe la manière dont il se contorsionnait, le bout de bois se trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Qu'est-ce que son père fichait, bon sang ? Ne devrait-il pas être déjà là ?

« JEDUSOR ? JEDUSOR ? » aboya Snape.

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux du jeune Gryffondor, le souffle coupé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son professeur mais il avala un nuage de poussière. Ce n'était pas son père mais il accueillait le Maître des Potions avec joie. Il s'étrangla à travers ses larmes. Bêtement, il tenta de repousser la poutre qui comprimait son estomac mais ses maigres forces semblaient s'être envolées. Ses mains s'écorchèrent contre le bois usé mais il ignora la nouvelle douleur qui se propageait dans ses doigts. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter pour si peu ! Il grogna rageusement, essayant de dégager sa gorge pour appeler son professeur au secours. Toutefois, sa voix resta coincée et il continua à se débattre contre le lourd morceau de bois, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il y eut du mouvement vers sa droite mais il se concentra uniquement sur la poutre. S'il se déconcentrait, la douleur le ferait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il relâcha sa respiration et regarda sa blessure. Il ne voyait pas grand chose en raison de toute la poussière mais il sentait un liquide poisseux couler le long de son flanc gauche. Il tenta de respirer calmement mais sa respiration était suffocante, bloquée par le morceau de bois. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Quelqu'un allait venir d'ici une seconde. Ils ne quitteraient pas la Cabane Hurlante en le laissant là. Même si elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Severus utilisa sa baguette magique pour déplacer les débris qui lui barraient la route. La maison en ruine était à deux doigts de s'écrouler, provoquant une deuxième détonation. Avec fébrilité, il tâta les draps du vieux lit qui étaient tombés au sol. Jedusor ne s'y trouvait pas. Il avait laissé les Gryffondors à la charge de Rémus. Son collègue tentait de soigner la jambe cassée de Weasley tout en rassurant l'hystérie de Granger. Londubat était accroupi sur le sol et il tentait de retrouver Pettigrow.

Lui avait une charge bien plus importante à surveiller. Où était ce foutu gamin ? Merde ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait arriver dans une poignée de secondes. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu son précieux fils dans les décombres de la Cabane Hurlante ? Il déplaça le siège qui était auparavant placé devant le piano et escalada un vieux fauteuil auquel il manquait un pied. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en trouvant enfin l'objet de sa recherche.

« Jedusor ! »

Les yeux bleus embués par les larmes et la douleur brillèrent d'espoir et de reconnaissance en le voyant. Dans une autre situation, il se serait amusé de voir ces deux émotions chez le garçon à son arrivée. Là, il paniqua un bref moment en voyant la lourde poutre de bois qui était tombée sur l'adolescent. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et agita sa baguette magique autour d'eux. Une bulle d'air les entoura et toute la poussière qui obstruait leur respiration se dissipa. Harry prit une grande inspiration salvatrice mais ses larmes redoublèrent sous la douleur.

« Restez calme. Votre père arrive, » chuchota Severus.

Un moment, Severus se demanda qui il essayait de rassurer ? Jedusor ou lui ?

Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder les larmes de l'enfant. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'attendrir devant la morve d'un gamin mais il ne supportait pas les voir souffrir de cette manière. À la place, il se concentra sur la poutre. Il examina un moment ce qu'il pouvait voir de la blessure sans toucher le morceau de bois. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le déplacer dans l'immédiat et aggraver les blessures d'Harry. Un flot de sang s'écoulait mais il ne pouvait pas voir réellement d'où il provenait. Severus se retrouva dans une situation quasiment inconnue pour lui : il ne savait pas comment agir. L'endroit était très sale et il craignait d'infecter la blessure avec toute la poussière et les débris autour d'eux. Il posa une main fraîche mais douce sur le front fiévreux du jeune homme. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son visage et il sanglotait toujours, les yeux à demi-clos.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée bruyante et colérique de Tom Jedusor. L'homme semblait voler au-dessus du sol, sa robe noire traînant sur le parterre poussiéreux. Il les rejoignit immédiatement, sans s'enquérir de leur emplacement dans la Cabane Hurlante. Severus ne s'interrogea même pas sur cette arrivée impromptue et confiante. Lui-même avait cherché l'enfant durant quelques minutes avant de le trouver et son Maître le faisait en une poignée de secondes.

Tom sentit son cœur s'arrêter un bref moment en voyant l'état de son fils. Il paraissait vraiment petit à cet instant. Harry tendit immédiatement la main pour attraper la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Avec un mouvement d'hésitation, il accepta de lui offrir ce réconfort malgré la présence de son serviteur. Il resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique en bois d'if et analysa la situation plus calmement. Il n'allait pas paniquer pour quelques bouts de bois et un peu de sang, n'est-ce pas ? D'un sortilège informulé, il déplaça lentement la poutre de bois et la réduisit en poussière. Harry prit une grande inspiration salvatrice et s'empressa de vouloir mettre sa main sur sa blessure. Snape le prit de vitesse en attrapant le bras du gamin pour l'en empêcher.

« Pettigrow ? Où est-il ? »

« Il s'est enfui. Il a provoqué une explosion et en a profité pour prendre la fuite sous sa forme d'animagus, » expliqua Severus, le dos raide.

Les yeux de Jedusor rougeoyèrent et une moue de colère traversa son visage. Est-ce que tous ses serviteurs étaient des imbéciles ? Il jeta un regard menaçant au Maître des Potions qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Ils en parleraient plus tard. Pour le moment, la priorité était Harry. Tom se pencha plus en avant et releva le tee-shirt rouge de son fils qui révéla une plaie ouverte. Le bois avait sûrement écorché profondément sa peau. Le sang coulait abondamment. Les murs de la Cabane Hurlante tremblèrent et les voix des autres résonnèrent.

« Il faut le déplacer jusqu'au château, » ordonna Tom. « J'appelle Ayeline. »

Severus approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Il ignorait combien de temps la cabane allait encore rester debout. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège de lévitation au Gryffondor lorsque le mage noir passa un bras en dessous des genoux du garçon et un autre au niveau de ses épaules. Il le souleva du sol, provoquant un cri aigu d'Harry, et le serra dans ses bras avec douceur. Il lui murmura quelques mots mais Severus crut entendre des sifflements. Du Fourchelangue. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il avait oublié que les deux enfants Jedusor avait hérité de cette capacité propre aux descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Malgré le comportement surprenant du plus vieux, le professeur de potions ouvrit la marche et déplaça de nouveau tous les débris pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante.

Avec un soupir soulagé, Rémus se redressa en les voyant. Il s'occupait de Ron, blessé au niveau de la jambe. Ce n'était rien de grave, seulement une foulure provoquée par sa chute mais il devrait l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait invoqué une attelle provisoire mais rien ne serait mieux que les soins de Mrs Pomfresh. Ses yeux ambres s'agrandirent de crainte en voyant Harry, à peine conscient dans les bras de Tom mais il s'efforça de rester calme. La priorité était de quitter la Cabane Hurlante avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur eux. Il posa une main douce mais ferme sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour la retenir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à foncer sur Jedusor.

Dans un silence pesant, le petit groupe quitta la maison hantée. Neville et le professeur Lupin soutinrent Ron. Snape marchait en avant, sa baguette magique allumée pour éclairer le passage sombre et étroit. Hermione tenait toujours son chat serré contre elle, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle était clairement secouée et quelques égratignures marquaient son visage et ses bras. Harry ouvrait et refermait ses yeux à intervalles réguliers. Son père avait fait apparaître un linge qu'il avait serré autour de son estomac. Pourtant, la douleur faisait trembler ses jambes. Il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à marcher.

« Que faisiez-vous dehors ? » grogna Lupin, essoufflé par le poids de son élève. « Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps ! »

« Nous étions chez Hagrid, » répondit Neville, livide. Lui-même était sous le choc de tous ces évènements. « Pour Buck et après, Pettigrow a entraîné Pattenrond et Hermione dans la Cabane Hurlante. »

« On savait même pas qu'il y avait un passage secret ici ! » ajouta Ron.

« Gryffondor ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! » rétorqua Snape de sa voix menaçante.

Harry écouta à peine Ron répliquer avec force. Il se blottit davantage contre la poitrine de son père, épuisé. Il sentait toutes ses forces s'écouler hors de lui en même temps que son sang. Pourtant, la douleur semblait s'estomper, comme remplacée par un sentiment de chaleur et de réconfort. C'était très étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'un agréable sentiment prenait forme au niveau de son front avant de couler dans tout le reste de son corps. Il attrapa le devant de la robe de l'homme, plus heureux que jamais de sentir sa présence à la fois rassurante, puissante et menaçante.

« Papa ? » chuchota t-il, à bout de souffle. « Pettigrow ? »

« Il est parti, » répondit Tom en lui jetant un bref regard. Ses pupilles marrons avaient viré à un rouge terrifiant. « Nous en parlerons plus tard, sois en sûr. »

Malgré la menace évidente, un doux sourire apparut sur le visage du Survivant. Son père s'inquiétait pour lui. Oh, il ne le disait pas clairement mais il le tenait dans ses bras. C'était déjà une preuve explicite à ses yeux. Il continua à sourire un peu stupidement, une main posée sur le linge qui couvrait sa blessure. L'écoulement de son liquide vital était affaibli grâce à la pression du tissu. Il sentit l'air frais l'envelopper alors qu'ils regagnaient la surface de la terre. Le Saule Cogneur les laissa passer, les branches immobiles, avant de s'agiter de nouveau dans la nuit silencieuse du parc de Poudlard.

« Quand tu touches ma tête, j'ai moins mal, » souffla t-il, les yeux clos.

Tom se raidit et regarda le visage blême de son fils. Il le soutint de manière à pouvoir poser ses doigts sur le front du garçon, et plus précisément sur sa cicatrice. Aussitôt, le visage d'Harry se détendit et Tom ressentit une profonde douleur au niveau de l'estomac. Il laissa échapper un souffle bruyant, surpris par la souffrance nouvelle. Il éloigna vivement ses doigts de l'éclair célèbre, bouleversé par cet échange de sentiments. Communiquait-il son bien-être physique à Harry ? Et ce dernier lui envoyait-il la douleur de sa blessure ? Il perçut le regard étonné de Rémus sur lui et celui totalement effrayé des trois Gryffondors. Il s'efforça de recomposer son masque impassible, établissant une connexion mentale avec son épouse pour l'appeler d'urgence au château. Il ne voulait pas paraître confus devant trois stupides adolescents.

« Nous arrivons bientôt à l'infirmerie. Reste éveillé, » ordonna t-il.

Avec incertitude, il replaça ses doigts sur la cicatrice et accueilli à bras ouverts la douleur de son fils. Il lui insuffla en échange toute sa sérénité. Il se mordit les dents pour rester impassible face à la souffrance. Contrairement à Harry, il n'était pas aux portes de l'inconscience. Il n'en était pas moins sensible à la douleur comme l'était à cet instant l'adolescent. Un bruit rauque le sortit de ses pensées et il attrapa immédiatement sa baguette magique. Il s'aperçut alors que ce grognement provenait de Lupin.

Rémus s'arrêta subitement, le visage tordu par la douleur. Sans aucune douceur, il lâcha Ron qui s'écroula de tout son poids contre Neville. Les deux garçons chutèrent au sol et Hermione se précipita à leur rencontre pour les aider. Ron poussa un cri en ramenant ses deux mains sur sa jambe blessée. Tom leva un regard nerveux vers le ciel sombre. La pleine lune, belle et éclatante, scintillait sur le Lac Noir.

« Lupin. Dis-moi que tu as pris ta potion, » demanda Snape d'une voix tendue.

Le Maître des Potions, baguette à la main, était blême. Il menaçait son collègue avec son arme mais Lupin ne répondit pas. Il était courbé au sol, le souffle rauque et saccadé. Il tremblait violemment et se courbait à intervalles irréguliers.

« Quelle potion ? » s'alarma Neville.

Hermione poussa un petit cri, observant avec effroi l'adulte.

« Je le savais ! C'est un loup-garou ! » cria t-elle.

La jeune fille tentait de relever Ron d'une main, tenant toujours Pattenrond dans l'autre. Son ami roux éclata d'un rire inquiet, les yeux rivés sur le corps tremblant de son professeur. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Même si Lupin était un professeur sympathique et compétent, Dumbledore n'aurait certainement jamais autorisé un loup-garou à côtoyer des étudiants quotidiennement pendant une heure. Ces créatures sombres étaient très mal vues par les sorciers. Un homme avait particulièrement terni la réputation des loups-garous : Fenrir Greyback. Après un moment d'hébétude, Neville tira violemment sur le bras de Ron pour le redresser, complètement paniqué à l'idée d'assister à la transformation de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Entre un rat et un loup-garou, je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ces bestioles ! » cracha Severus. « Maintenant que vous avez découvert le petit secret de votre professeur, il serait temps de déguerpir d'ici ! »

« Prends Harry. Je me charge de Lupin. »

La dernière chose dont Harry eut conscience avant de s'évanouir fut d'être changé de bras. De l'étreinte puissante et rassurante de son père, il se retrouva dans des bras plus fins mais tout aussi chaleureux. Snape. Il n'eut même pas le courage de protester, se laissant emporter par la douleur et la fatigue.


	24. Chapitre XXIII : Conversations

Bonjour à tous,

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voilà enfin le chapitre 23 qui marque la fin de l'année scolaire pour Harry et ses camarades ! Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour tout ce retard accumulé. Je pense que vous comprenez tous que parfois la réalité prend le pas sur l'écriture - bien malheureusement à mes yeux ! - et j'ai été absolument débordé ! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! C'est vraiment encourageant !

Néanmoins, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire ce chapitre que j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire. Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le** mercredi 22 août ! **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt, Patmol25 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 23 : Conversations <strong>_

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il eut l'impression de flotter dans un champ de coton. Son corps entier était engourdi. Il tenta de bouger ses orteils mais ils restèrent immobiles, indifférents à sa volonté. Il garda les yeux clos, incapable d'affronter la lumière dans l'immédiat. Une douleur sourde pulsait au niveau de son ventre. D'une main tremblante, il tâtonna sa blessure. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu rêche d'une bande médicale. Il était soulagé de ne plus se sentir déchiré, comme si son estomac était en vrac. Sa tête était également douloureuse. Il laissa tomber sa main sous la couette, épuisé. Les dernières brumes de sommeil s'envolèrent et il réalisa que deux voix résonnaient à sa gauche. Il reconnut immédiatement les voix de ses parents. Comme il leur tournait le dos, il en profita pour simuler le sommeil, les yeux fermés.

Il savait qu'écouter les conversations était interdit et répréhensible. Cependant, il était touché de les savoir tous les deux à son chevet. Il entrouvrit une paupière et la luminosité le fit presque grogner. Il serra les dents pour retenir tout bruit suspect et attendit quelques secondes avant de rouvrir un œil. Sans grande surprise, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Des rideaux bleus encadraient son lit moelleux. Cette intimité était un privilège rarement accordé par Mrs Pompresh. Il leva les yeux, sans bouger la tête, vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, éclatant. Quelle heure était-il ? Aucune horloge ne lui indiquait et il ne voulait pas bouger.

Ses parents étaient sûrement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur les chaises inconfortables de l'infirmerie, à la gauche de son lit. À priori, ils discutaient de la fuite de Pettigrow. Harry frissonna en entendant la colère dans la voix de son père. Il était angoissé par la nouvelle fuite du Mangemort. Pourtant, le professeur Snape le tenait en joug ! Certes, il n'appréciait pas du tout le directeur des Serpentards mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était un sorcier puissant et talentueux. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper l'animagus ? Bien sûr, Harry avait distrait tout le monde en voulant attaquer Pettigrow et ce dernier avait répliqué en faisant exploser une partie de la Cabane Hurlante. Mais le sorcier était complètement fanatique de son père. C'était effrayant. Il était totalement lunatique également. Ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux aux yeux du Survivant.

Quelle serait la prochaine étape du plan sombre de Pettigrow ? Il l'avait d'abord attaqué au milieu du parc de Poudlard avant de l'attirer, ses amis et lui, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il voulait le tuer. L'homme le lui avait avoué explicitement. Alors quoi … que prévoyait-il pour la suite ? Sa respiration se coupa à ses pensées et il s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter dans l'immédiat alors qu'il était en sécurité au sein de l'infirmerie.

Il y eut un long silence confortable entre les deux époux et Harry commença à somnoler. Il aurait suffisamment de temps plus tard pour s'interroger sur cette étrange soirée.

« Pompresh t'as dis quand il allait se réveiller ? »

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent subitement lorsque la conversation se dirigea vers lui. Il referma les yeux et tâcha d'être immobile. Il frissonna malgré tout lorsque sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fut tenté de se retourner pour lui faire face mais il se battit contre son instinct. La discussion pouvait être intéressante alors il ne devait pas la couper.

« Non, » répondit Ayeline avec douceur. Elle renifla et se racla la gorge. « Tout va bien aller pour lui mais je suis inquiète. Chaque année, il fait face à un danger. »

« Je ne suis plus un danger pour lui, » rit Tom.

Sa femme accompagna son rire en roulant des yeux. Évidemment, Lord Voldemort ne souhaitait plus détruire le Survivant. Fait incroyable, il le protégeait. Qui l'aurait cru un an plus tôt ? Sûrement pas elle qui vivait encore en Roumanie, attendant qu'Adam passe ses ASPIC. Elle ne pensait pas que Tom reviendrait. Oh, elle l'avait à la fois craint et espéré bien sûr. Mais elle n'imaginait pas que ça finirait pas arriver. Et Harry … comment pouvait-elle se douter qu'elle retrouverait son petit garçon ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle avait tellement souffert de l'absence d'Harry. Entre sa culpabilité et sa tristesse, elle était perdue dans un océan d'émotions négatives. Elle sourit avec douceur et attrapa la main de son époux qu'elle serra. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses allaient mieux même si de nombreux problèmes persistaient.

Ayeline continua d'observer son fils endormi. Tom et elle partageaient un lien mental complexe né lors de le cérémonie de leur mariage. Créer une telle connexion était une tradition désuète des familles de Sangs-pures mais elle avait accepté de le faire pour rassurer son époux. Tom était contre le mariage et leur histoire. Il trouvait cela stupide. Il avait mis des mois à accepter qu'il l'aimait. Il avait fallu encore patienter quelques mois pour qu'il envisage un lien aussi puissant que le mariage. Elle ne parlait même pas de son désarroi en apprenant qu'elle était tombée enceinte par mégarde. Il n'avait confiance en personne et il craignait qu'elle le trahisse. Alors, elle s'était pliée à cette exigence. Bien sûr, le lien n'était pas ouvert continuellement. Ils le faisaient seulement aux moments importants ou pour communiquer à distance.

Alors quand son mari l'avait appelé de toute urgence en lui annonçant qu'Harry était blessé, elle avait tout simplement paniqué. Après le kidnapping du gamin, elle avait développé un léger – ou plutôt énorme – instinct de protection envers Adam, au risque de parfois l'étouffer. Ce qui, évidemment, était absolument insupportable pour un adolescent. Elle reproduisait le même schéma avec Harry. Encore plus avec lui ! À l'appel de Tom, elle s'était aussitôt rendue à Poudlard par poudre de Cheminette en arrivant dans l'appartement de Severus. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle avait rencontré Dumbledore qui avait finalement été alerté par les évènements se déroulant dans la Cabane Hurlante. Sans échanger le moindre mot, les deux sorciers s'étaient dirigés vers le parc à grandes enjambées. Ils avaient pratiquement foncé dans Severus et les quatre Gryffondors. Elle ne s'était intéressée à personne d'autre qu'à son fils, inconscient dans les bras de son ami. Heureusement, Pompresh était une sorcière talentueuse et elle s'était empressée de soigner l'adolescent. Maintenant, il allait bien, hormis une cicatrice douloureuse qui resterait visible un long moment.

« Tu n'es plus un danger mais tu n'es pas encore un père pour lui. »

Elle risqua un regard vers Tom, consciente de l'impact de ses paroles. L'homme s'était tendu et il la dévisageait froidement. Dès qu'il se sentait menacé, il se fermait totalement et redevenait un sorcier sombre. Son visage si ouvert une poignée de secondes plus tôt était à présent glacial et impassible. Il retira sa main de son étreinte et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je veux dire par là que ta relation avec Harry est plutôt plate et elle stagne depuis quelques mois. »

La femme s'efforça d'utiliser une voix sereine et régulée. Elle ne voulait pas déclencher une des colères mémorables de son époux. D'autant plus qu'Harry se trouvait à seulement une vingtaine de centimètres d'eux.

« Il est à Poudlard, » rétorqua t-il d'une voix froide. « Comment veux-tu que j'agisse avec lui ? »

Harry avait à présent les oreilles grandes ouvertes, intrigué par la tournure de la discussion entre ses parents. C'était vraiment terrible de rester immobile dans un lit de cette manière. Tout son corps fourmillait, le démangeait pour le pousser à gigoter. Il serra les poings sous la couette, se répétant tel un mantra de ne pas bouger. Ses parents étaient tous les deux très observateurs et au moindre mouvement, ils risquaient de s'en apercevoir immédiatement.

Et il était bien trop curieux pour prendre le risque de se faire attraper en train d'écouter leur discussion. Il était plutôt d'accord avec sa mère. S'il avait lié une relation étroite avec sa mère et son frère, il avait le sentiment d'être toujours aussi distant, froid et formel avec Tom. Il ne savait pas s'il se satisfaisait de cette situation ou non. À certains moments, il se rappelait _qui _était son père. C'était difficile de l'oublier en raison de ses camarades. Si ses amis les plus proches avaient accepté cette situation inattendue, le reste de ses camarades restaient méfiants, parfois moqueurs ou haineux. Les Serpentards étaient les plus neutres. Il était donc difficile d'occulter le passé de son paternel dans de telles conditions.

À d'autres périodes, il regrettait cette tension perpétuelle entre Tom et lui. Même les baisers de son père pour le saluer étaient rigide et maladroits. Le malaise de Tom était évident et il préférait certainement être à un autre endroit à chaque fois. C'était blessant mais en même temps, il comprenait l'adulte. Il ressentait la même confusion dans ses émotions. Il aimait le rendre fier de lui. Il aimait discuter avec lui. Mais ces instants étaient rares. Bien trop rares. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée. Pour la première fois, il réalisa alors vraiment que son père lui manquait.

Théodore avait raison en lui reprochant à plusieurs fois sa dureté, sa méchanceté envers Tom. Il critiquait souvent l'homme en compagnie de son ami car il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir à convaincre de la légitimité de la présence de Tom dans la société sorcière. Théodore soutenait clairement son père et ses actions. Il affirmait sans hésitation que Tom Jedusor était le futur Ministre de la Magie. Personne ne tiendrait le rôle aussi bien que lui. Il était la personne la plus adéquate pour jouir d'un tel pouvoir. Alors Harry ne ressentait aucun embarras à être franc quant à ses sentiments. Auprès de Neville, il ne voulait pas le blâmer car son ami était déjà réticent par rapport à l'homme. Le pousser dans cette direction serait une stupidité de sa part. Hermione ne le jugerait probablement pas mais c'était difficile d'aborder un tel sujet avec sa meilleure amie. Drago paraissait alors être la personne la plus appropriée pour recevoir ses confidences. Malgré leur rapprochement, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Non pas qu'il le révélerait aux autres mais Harry avait peur qu'il rapporte ses propos à leur famille. Drago était vraiment proche de ses parents. Alors s'il venait à les mettre dans la confidence, Narcissa et Lucius iraient forcément en informer ses propres parents.

« Tu ne lui envoi jamais aucune lettre. Pour le procès, tu as travaillé avec lui. Tu l'as préparé mais sans jamais partager un seul moment de complicité avec lui. »

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas approuver les propos de sa mère d'un mouvement de tête. À chaque courrier, elle lui indiquait que son père le saluait et l'embrassait. Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle lui mentait pour le rassurer ? Pour le consoler ? Pour lui donner l'impression d'être aimé ? C'était horrible comme idée. Il n'en avait jamais douté jusqu'à ce jour mais à présent, elle mettait en valeur le fragilité de leur relation. Tom lisait-il seulement les lettres qu'il leur renvoyait ?

« Où veux-tu en venir Ayeline ? » siffla Tom.

« J'aimerai qu'Harry et toi agissiez comme un père et un fils le font normalement, » expliqua t-elle. « Adam et moi faisons les intermédiaires entre vous. Tu … Harry fait toujours le premier pas pour engager une conversation et c'est vraiment rare. Ne me dis pas que tu te satisfais de ce lien. »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

« C'est un enfant. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. »

Ce fut comme un coup de poing qui frappa Harry. Il serra les dents, blessé. Alors c'était ça, il n'était qu'un enfant ? Malgré son jeune âge, l'homme devrait savoir quoi lui dire. En fait, il ne devrait même pas se poser la question : il était _son _père. Est-ce que tous les pères s'interrogeaient avant d'entamer une conversation avec leur enfant ? Est-ce que Mr Weasley préparait toutes ses conversations avec ses enfants ? Est-ce que Lucius trouvait inutile de partager du temps avec Drago seulement parce qu'il avait treize ans, presque quatorze ? Alors pourquoi Mr Granger passait toutes ses soirées à leur raconter sa journée, à les interroger sur la leur lorsqu'il résidait chez Hermione ? Pourquoi seul Tom Jedusor semblait considérer cela comme stupide et improbable ?

« Je t'en prie, Tom ! Je sais que tu considères Drago comme un adolescent inutile mais ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'intéresses pas à Harry. »

Un mince espoir apparut chez l'adolescent. Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que son père s'intéressait vraiment à lui ? Ses parents croyaient qu'il dormait : sa mère n'essayait donc pas de le rassurer en prétendant un quelconque intérêt de Tom pour lui. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il avait envie de croire qu'il était aimé par son père. Il se sentit brusquement ridicule. Depuis quand voulait-il être autant aimé ? Bon sang, depuis quand était-il devenu un Poufsouffle niais ? Il se portait bien avant, sans famille. À présent, toute sa vie tournait autour des Jedusor ! Ou des Malefoy ! Il était déjà aimé par sa mère et son frère ? De quoi se plaignait-il alors ? Ce n'était pas parce que l'homme était trop insensible pour ressentir le moindre sentiment qu'il devait en être triste !

Une mine butée apparut sur le visage froid de Tom. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, furieux d'être aussi transparent envers son épouse. Évidemment qu'il ne se fichait pas de son fils. Son neveu, Drago, n'était pas totalement inintéressant. C'était un adolescent calme dont la puissance magique se révélait progressivement. Mais il n'était pas son fils. Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il laissait Ayeline se charger de s'enquérir du bien-être de leur neveu.

À l'inverse, il était beaucoup plus fébrile en ce qui concernait Harry. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Il s'inquiétait chaque fois que Snape lui annonçait que le garçon paraissait fatigué ou qu'il était maltraité par ses camarades de classe. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la crainte pour le bien-être du gamin, plutôt une inquiétude par rapport à sa propre réputation. N'était-ce pas là un mensonge grossier ? Peu importe, il en informait seulement sa femme qui se chargeait alors de prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Quand la réponse arrivait au Manoir Serpentard, il ne la consultait jamais. Il savait qu'Ayeline lui énoncerait les grandes lignes du courrier. Il était aussi soucieux que le garçon montre une bonne image de lui. Être le descendant de Serpentard ne lui permettait pas de se comporter comme un sorcier du bas peuple. Son épouse ne voulait toujours pas entamer son apprentissage des mœurs et des rites sorciers, préférant que le garçon s'épanouisse déjà auprès d'eux. Mais il ne montrait jamais rien de ses soucis.

« Bien, bien ! Je lui parlerai pendant les vacances. Ça te va ? »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ayeline. Oh, elle était certaine d'avoir à répéter cette conversation à l'homme dans l'avenir mais c'était déjà un premier pas.

« C'est parfait. »

« Maintenant, si tu le permet, je vais rendre visite à Severus. J'ai quelques explications à recevoir. »

Tom se leva d'un pas raide, fâché d'avoir perdu cet échange avec son épouse. Il se drapa de sa cape et fit volte-face.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il a pensé en premier à sauver Harry, » rappela Ayeline alors qu'il tirait le rideau bleu pour quitter le petit espace.

« C'est honorable de sa part, » reconnu Tom. « Mais je refuse que les hommes que j'entraîne moi-même soient incapables de sauver mon fils et d'arrêter son tortionnaire. »

Face à tant de prétention, Harry sourit doucement, les yeux alourdis par le sommeil. Finalement, son père ne se fichait pas de lui. C'était si agréable à réaliser. Il se laissa bercer par le silence et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait à nouveau profondément.

**x x x **

Une semaine plus tard, Harry quittait les cachots à la fin de son cours de potion. Il poussa un soupir fatigué, irrité par toutes les remontrances de son professeur. Snape ne s'était pas acharné sur lui depuis longtemps mais il s'était largement rattrapé pour le coup ! Il mettait sa main à couper que l'homme se vengeait. Son père l'avait sûrement engueulé pour avoir laissé échapper Pettigrow la semaine précédente. En tout cas, il l'avait supposé n quittant son chevet à l'infirmerie. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du Survivant. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son Tom s'était montré particulièrement méchant avec son Mangemort.

Il était sorti de l'infirmerie deux jours après cette étrange soirée. Il devait rendre visite à Mrs Pompresh tous les deux jours pour subir un contrôle de sa blessure. Elle était bien refermée et elle cicatrisait lentement. Il avait enlevé la bande seulement la veille et une vilaine cicatrice rougeâtre et boursoufflée marquait son ventre. C'était horrible mais Snape était en train de lui préparer un baume particulièrement complexe, et cher, pour atténuer le plus possible la marque. En réalité, il était persuadé que le professeur de potions avait reçu l'ordre de préparer cette crème. Il ne le faisait sûrement pas de gaieté de cœur ou par charité !

Tous ses amis étaient sortis de l'infirmerie avant lui, hormis Ron. Sa cheville foulée nécessitait une nuit supplémentaire de repos. À présent, il gambadait très bien, toute douleur oubliée. Toute la famille Weasley s'était entassée dans l'infirmerie, sauf Bill et Charlie, tous les deux à l'étranger. Ça avait été très étrange pour Harry d'assister à de telles retrouvailles. Arthur lui avait sourit faiblement avant de se détourner rapidement de lui, le visage tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Seuls Fred et George étaient venus s'enquérir de son bien-être. Ses propres parents étaient déjà repartis, à présent certains qu'il se portait bien. Il avait été contrarié par ce départ, furieux de devoir rester à l'infirmerie, seul. Cependant, en voyant arriver les Weasley, il avait été plus soulagé que jamais. Comment allaient-ils réagir devant le meurtrier de Ginny ?

Neville lui lança un regard en coin, à la fois énervé par le comportement du directeur des Serpentards et heureux de ne plus être la cible de tous les cris de ce dernier. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Snape l'avait littéralement ignoré. Il lui avait seulement adressé un regard noir alors qu'il s'installait à sa table habituelle. Qu'était un regard noir comparé à toutes les moqueries et méchancetés habituelles ? Il acceptait de recevoir ce regard à chaque séance tant qu'il n'était plus humilié ! Même si cela signifiait laisser Harry être maltraité à sa place. Franchement, en ce qui concernait Snape, l'amitié n'existait pas.

« Je vais prévenir mon père de son comportement exécrable avec moi, » annonça Harry, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. « Snape ne pourra plus s'acharner sur moi de cette manière ! »

« Ne profite pas de la position de ton père ! » sermonna Hermione, souriant malgré tout.

« Je suis toujours surpris que Dumbledore accueille un Mangemort au sein de l'école, » confia Neville, les sourcils froncés. « Je suis d'accord que ton père ne veut plus tuer tout le monde mais ça ne signifie pas que tous les Mangemorts sont d'accords avec ça ! »

« La preuve vivante est Pettigrow ! » renifla Ron.

Hermione approuva les propos de l'adolescent d'un mouvement de tête tandis que Neville grimaçait au souvenir de l'homme. Harry resta silencieux quant à lui. Il observa Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Hall pour rejoindre le parc. Ils profitaient de leur après-midi de libre. Le roux rosit doucement, enchanté par l'approbation de la Gryffondore. Ils s'étaient beaucoup éloignés depuis qu'Hermione le soutenait haut et fort contre le reste des étudiants de Poudlard. Ron ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle le trahisse de cette manière. Après tout, elle protégeait le fils du meurtrier de sa petite sœur. Harry comprenait sa réaction même s'il en souffrait. Mais depuis leur affrontement avec Peter Pettigrow, Ron reprenait progressivement sa place au sein de leur groupe. Oh, Neville était maintenant une personne forte et plus seulement un camarade de dortoir. Pour le moment, Ron était dans cette position et c'était à lui de tout faire pour exister en quelque sorte.

Ce rapprochement ne s'était toutefois pas fait naturellement. Tous les deux confinés à l'infirmerie, ils avaient finalement échangé quelques paroles cordiales. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait eu aucun regard noir, aucune insulte. Seulement des silences embarrassés et quelques coups d'œil gênés. Ils s'étaient interrogés sur la suite d'une telle soirée, sur les lieux où pouvaient se trouver Pettigrow, sur la dangerosité du sorcier et la manière dont Tom Jedusor comptait retrouver son ancien serviteur. Ils commentèrent également sa folie, sa fascination pour Lord Voldemort et sa haine démesurée pour le Survivant alors que ces deux entités étaient étroitement liées. L'ennui avait beaucoup joué dans ces conversations loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Mrs Pompresh l'avait autorisé à se déplacer pour qu'il soit dans le lit juste à côté de Ron.

Ces moments de calme n'avaient pas duré. Dans chacune de leur conversation, une phrase jetait un froid ou un malaise. De manière très mature, Harry s'était décidé à aborder le sujet de sa famille. Il avait alors expliqué à Ron comment s'était passé ses vacances de Noël auprès de ses parents et de son frère, sous le regard éberlué de l'autre Gryffondor. Décrire ces deux semaines passées avec eux lui permit de montrer à Ron que pour la première fois de sa vie, il partageait un instant familial. Il lui raconta combien c'était merveilleux de pouvoir remercier sa mère pour un cadeau de Noël. Comme c'était amusant de farfouiller dans les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard avec son grand frère pour trouver des présents à offrir à sa famille. Il en profita pour parler de la chambre merveilleuse d'Adam, décorée par ses propres dessins.

Étrangement, Ron était resté silencieux tout le long de son récit. Harry avait bien sûr occulté les moments les plus intimes partagés avec sa famille. Il avait déjà des difficultés à s'ouvrir à ce sujet avec Neville et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de trop s'ouvrir au rouquin et que celui-ci le trahisse en révélant cette conversation à tout le monde. Exactement comme il l'avait fait en début d'année, rendant son lien avec Voldemort évident pour la communauté sorcière entière.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix de Neville le sortit de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés dans le parc ensoleillé et bondé. Tous les élèves profitaient de la chaleur estivale avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Les quatre Gryffondors s'installèrent près du Lac Noir. Il soupira face à la beauté du lieu. Les Aurors étaient toujours présents ainsi que les Détraqueurs. Ils étaient tenus éloignés. Leur crédibilité s'était effondrée en raison des derniers évènements. Un vent de panique avait soufflé sur Poudlard à l'annonce de la présence de Peter Pettigrow au sein du domaine. Les professeurs et les élèves étaient méfiants en ce qui concernait la capacité des gardiens de Poudlard. Voir les créatures et les Aurors moins présents dans le décor du château était agréable.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Ron qui murmurait à l'oreille d'Hermione. Son amie rayonnait, heureuse de la présence de Ron. Leur dernière journée passer à parler et rire ensemble remontait à des mois. La journée était belle et chaude. Il ne voulait pas penser à son amitié fragilisée avec le plus jeune Weasley. Ils allaient peut-être se rapprocher dans l'avenir mais Harry savait une chose : rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Ils étaient tous les deux, l'un comme l'autre blessés par cette année scolaire.

« Aux vacances qui approchent, » sourit doucement Harry, conscient de mentir sciemment à son ami. « Adam a bientôt terminé ses examens de fin d'année. Il est en vacance avant nous et me nargue à chaque fois à propos de ça ! »

« Justement, nous devons réviser cette après-midi ! » s'alarma Hermione. « Nous ne devons pas accumuler de retard ! »

« On ne va pas s'enfermer à la bibliothèque ! » s'insurgea Ron.

Harry et Neville hochèrent vivement la tête, désapprouvant l'idée d'être confinés à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque sombre et poussiéreuse par ce temps ensoleillé. Au bout de quelques minutes d'argumentation acharnée, Hermione soupira et accepta de travailler près du Lac. Elle savait qu'ils seraient tous plus facilement distrait à l'extérieur mais pour ce jour, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux de la part des garçons. Elle-même était heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ce soleil.

Le groupe continua à rire et parler tranquillement. Le déjeuner allait être servi dans une vingtaine de minutes. Les joues rosies par le plaisir, Hermione écoutait Ron lui raconter quelques anecdotes amusantes sur tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Elle appris ainsi la récente blague des jumeaux, les blagues vaseuses de Seamus, la passion ridicule de Dean pour le football, un sport qui se jouait au sol et le nouvel objet Moldu trafiqué par Mr Weasley : un sèche-cheveux.

Harry et Neville commencèrent une partie de Bataille Explosive. S'il perdait souvent aux échecs, le Survivant se rattrapait largement à ce jeu de cartes. Il se souvenait encore de sa fascination en découvrant les jeux sorciers. Les pions des échiquiers se battaient et étaient détruits en morceaux. Les cartes explosaient. C'était surprenant quand on venait du monde Moldu où tout était programmé de manière électronique et marchait grâce à l'électricité, un courant inexistant chez les sorciers. Il était trop peu patient pour apprendre toutes les stratégies aux échecs alors il s'était concentré sur l'apprentissage des règles à la Bataille Explosive. Contrarié, Neville regarda sa troisième carte exploser, risquant de lui brûler un sourcil.

« Harry ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la voix du professeur Lupin résonna derrière eux. Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'adulte. Il remarqua immédiatement ses traits tirés, la cicatrice récente sur le visage, ses cernes violettes et ses habits trop larges sur ses maigres épaules. Le sorcier souriait pourtant d'un air doux.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? Je dois te mener jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. »

« Dumbledore ? » répéta t-il, surpris.

Rémus hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Confus, Harry laissa tomber ses cartes au sol et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Le professeur salua les trois autres Gryffondors et ils se mirent en route vers le château. Harry hésita un moment à le questionner. Conformément aux règles énoncées par ses parents, il évitait au plus possible de rencontrer le Directeur de Poudlard. C'était assez difficile puisqu'ils vivaient tous les deux dans le château mais le vieil homme ne cherchait plus à communiquer avec lui. Avec le procès, il serait malvenu qu'ils entretiennent une quelconque relation. Ça risquait de retomber sur l'un comme sur l'autre.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, Harry perçut les regards horrifiés, peureux voir dégoutés de certains élèves. Il redressa le menton, fièrement en jetant un regard en coin à son professeur. Son visage était chaleureux et soupirant mais Harry le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un masque. Il pouvait voir le corps tendu de l'homme sous sa robe alors qu'une vague de chuchotements les accompagnaient. Embarrassé par tout ce remue-ménage autour d'eux, Harry se pencha vers le professeur.

« Vous vouliez-me parler ? »

Un sourire crispé lui répondit ainsi qu'un mouvement de tête. Une Serdaigle de première année ouvrit de grands yeux et se plaqua contre un mur en pierre à leur passage.

« Tout le monde sait à présent que je suis un loup-garou. »

Harry grinça des dents à ces mots. Il hocha furieusement la tête, consterné par le revirement de situation. Lupin était auparavant l'un des professeurs le plus apprécié de Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient d'accords pour reconnaître qu'il était talentueux, compétent et impartial. Même si les Serpentards étaient encore réticents par son apparence miteuse et perpétuellement fatiguée, ils ne lui cherchaient plus des noises comme en début d'année. Toucher l'héritage des Potter et vivre avec Sirius Black permettait à l'adulte de s'habiller convenablement. Grâce à ça, il avait convaincu les derniers élèves récalcitrants à l'avoir comme professeur.

Mais tout cela semblait ne jamais avoir existé depuis la venue de Pettigrow à Poudlard. Alors inconscient et blessé à l'infirmerie, il avait raté l'agitation provoquée au château par les récents évènements. Ses parents étaient venus immédiatement. Dumbledore s'était vu forcé d'appeler le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que quelques Aurors. Les Détraqueurs et les fonctionnaires du Ministère avaient ratissé tout le domaine pour retrouver le meurtrier. Tous les acteurs, hormis lui, présents durant cette soirée avait été interrogé jusqu'au petit matin. Quelques journalistes étaient déjà sur place. La Gazette du Sorcier avait sorti un article dans la nuit où tous les événements étaient rapportés, accompagnés d'une description de chacun. Face à l'absence de Rémus Lupin, les premières questions avaient éclot jusqu'à ce que sa réelle condition soit révélée ouvertement par Fudge.

Ça avait été un véritable cataclysme. Comment Dumbledore pouvait accueillir un loup-garou, une créature sombre, dans un lieu où résidait des centaines d'enfants ? Les Aurors râlaient à mi-voix, soucieux pour leurs enfants tandis que les journalistes tentaient de recueillir quelques mots du Directeur. Alors que Lupin se reposait à l'infirmerie après une nuit éreintante, tout le monde pouvait lire qu'il était un loup-garou dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait oublié de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup, occupé à chercher quatre Gryffondors à travers le château. Inquiets, Dean et Seamus étaient venus souligner leur absence. Tom s'était chargé de le diriger jusque dans la Forêt Interdite grâce à quelques sortilèges, douloureux pour la plupart. Aucun élève n'avait donc été blessé mais tout le monde connaissait à présent sa réelle condition. Et il n'était plus considéré comme un excellent professeur mais comme un paria.

« Sans grande surprise, les parents se plaignent de l'inconscience du professeur Dumbledore à m'avoir embauché. »

« Mais vous êtes un bon professeur ! » s'exclama Harry, outré de telles réactions.

Évidemment, il avait été choqué d'apprendre une telle chose ! Tout d'abord, il ignorait l'existence des loups-garous. Ils existaient dans les contes Moldus mais il ignorait qu'ils étaient réels pour les sorciers. Ensuite, Rémus était un homme si doux et calme. Il était difficile de l'imaginer comme une bête sanguinaire une fois par mois ! Cependant, une fois le choc passé, il avait simplement accepté la nouvelle. Rémus était gentil tous les jours du mois sauf durant une nuit. Snape lui confectionnait une potion pour apaiser le loup en lui et il était enfermé chaque soir de pleine lune dans la Cabane Hurlante. Toutes les mesures de précautions nécessaires étaient prises pour assurer la sécurité des habitants du château !

« Je te remercie Harry mais il faut comprendre ces parents soucieux pour la sécurité de leur enfant. De telles réactions sont le lots quotidien de la vie d'un loup-garou, » rassura Rémus, le visage un peu pâle. « Malgré nos discordances, Albus a été assez gentil et ouvert pour m'offrir un poste de professeur. Je l'en remercie sincèrement aujourd'hui. »

« Vous partez ? » glapit l'adolescent.

Un étrange sentiment de tristesse se répandit en lui et il baissa les yeux au sol pour dissimuler son regard brillant.

« Je reste le temps de vous faire passer vos examens. Embaucher un professeur à quelques semaines des vacances scolaires est inutile et quasiment impossible. Ensuite, je quitterai en effet Poudlard, » répondit Rémus.

Harry s'apprêtait à … il ne le savait pas trop. À remercier Rémus pour le soutien dont il avait fait preuve à son égard ? Pour sa gentillesse ? Pour l'année scolaire merveilleuse passée en sa compagnie ? Ou allait-il se blottir contre lui pour échanger une étreinte ? Il n'eut aucun choix à faire car ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Un silence maladroit s'étira entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'adulte posa une main ferme et rassurante sur son épaule droite.

« Nous avons encore quelques semaines à passer ensemble, » promis Lupin, les yeux brillants. « Et je suis certain que nous nous reverrons rapidement. Maintenant, Fizwizbiz. »

L'adolescent tourna la tête pour voir la gargouille hocher la tête et basculer vers la droite pour révéler l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le submergea et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il se retourna pour interroger son professeur mais il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques mètres. Harry l'observa un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Il se retrouva alors seul face à la gargouille, déplacée vers la droite, qui l'observait silencieusement, visiblement impatiente de reprendre sa place.

Avec réticence, il gravit les quelques marches. Il avait totalement confiance en son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul avec le Directeur s'il devait s'en méfier. Il allait seulement éviter de croiser son regard bleu pétillant. Il l'avait fait toute l'année, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, chaque fois que leurs regards s'entrechoquaient dans la Grande Salle, à chaque audience au tribunal. Là, ils allaient se rencontrer dans son bureau. Sa dernière visite dans cette pièce remontait au jour de la rentrée scolaire pour lui transmettre son autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard signée de la main de son père.

Une fois devant la porte en bois, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa contre. Un instant plus tard, la voix de Dumbledore l'autorisa à pousser la cloison. Il eut alors la grande surprise de croiser le regard bienveillant de Mrs Bones, la présidente du Magenmagot. Elle se tenait debout près de la porte pour l'accueillir. Elle tenait un dossier dans la main ainsi qu'un café, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Intrigué par sa présence, il fit le tour du bureau d'un regard. Il remarqua alors que ses parents étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, face à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme n'était pas à sa place habituelle, derrière son bureau. Il avait tiré son lourd fauteuil de sorte à être face aux Jedusor sans qu'un meuble ne les sépare.

« Bonjour Harry. Entrez, » invita Amélia. Elle lui serra la main et l'invita à entrer dans la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Prenez place près de vos parents. »

« Bonjour, » balbutia t-il. « Que faîtes-vous là ? »

Tom lui adressa un mouvement de tête un peu sec, visiblement nerveux. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et détacha à peine son regard du visage serein de Dumbledore. Harry s'aperçut alors que Mrs Osbourne, l'avocate du vieille homme était présente. Elle était appuyée contre le bureau en bois, un biscuit sec dans la main. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue mais elle l'accueillit poliment. Mr Samson, son propre avocat, était également là. Il était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, derrière le fauteuil de son père. Seule sa mère lui sourit franchement avec la même douceur que toujours. Elle lui demanda s'il se sentait bien, faisant évidemment référence à sa récente blessure. Il porta inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre en hochant la tête.

Le silence pesant dans le bureau s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe dans le large fauteuil à côté de sa mère. Il rosit doucement lorsque ses pieds frôlèrent le parquet usé sans le toucher.

« Une tasse de thé, Harry ? » proposa Dumbledore, tenant son propre gobelet entre ses mains ridées.

Harry refusa la proposition, perturbé. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir ses parents à Poudlard. Normalement, ils se revoyaient dans quelques semaines, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il était encore plus interloqué qu'ils soient _avec_ Dumbledore et non dans les appartements de Snape. Ensuite … que faisait Mrs Bones ? C'était une bonne femme sympathique mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Habituellement, ils se rencontraient tous les vendredis après-midi au tribunal, certainement pas au château.

« Le jugement du procès a été rendu, » annonça t-elle en ouvrant la chemise du dossier qu'elle tenait. « Le reste du Magenmagot et moi-même nous sommes accordés afin de vous le dévoiler en toute discrétion avant qu'il ne soit révélé au grand public. »

Oh. C'était donc ça.

**x x x **

Le soir-même, Harry se trouvait à contrecœur dans la Grande Salle, plus bruyante que jamais. Le visage blême, il ignora les coups d'œil soucieux de ses amis. Hermione et Neville étaient assis face à lui et ils ne cessaient de se lancer des regards interloqués. Harry garda son regard rivé sur la table des professeurs, attendant que Dumbledore commence son discours. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, une annonce avait résonné dans les couloirs du château et à l'extérieur, demandant à tous les étudiants, sans exception, de se présenter à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Tout le monde s'était plié à cette exigence, même Mrs Pompresh qui avait fermé l'infirmerie pour le souper. Les tables étaient rarement remplies durant les repas. Les élèves allaient et venaient dès que les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation.

Le jeune homme soupira doucement, une migraine martelant son crâne. Son ventre se tordit de faim mais les plats demeuraient vides. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas pris son déjeuner. Après son entretien avec Mrs Bones, il était bien trop bouleversé pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Harry détourna les yeux lorsque Dumbledore l'observa un moment. Il préféra le tourner vers la table des Serpentards. Drago le regardait également, le visage impassible. Son cousin haussa un sourcil interrogatif, lui demandant comment il se sentait. Touché par cette marque de sollicitude, un sourire glissa sur le visage du Survivant. Il hocha doucement la tête et Drago reporta son attention sur Théodore et Grégory qui semblaient se chamailler à mi-voix.

Au moment où Hermione allait lui poser une énième question, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de son amie mais pourquoi se montrait-elle si insistante ? D'accord, son absence était suffisamment inquiétante pour intriguer la jeune fille. Après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur, il s'était baladé dans le château, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de ses amis dans l'immédiat. Il avait ainsi évité habilement tous les autres étudiants. S'il n'avait pas autant craint la menace représentée par Pettigrow, il se serait rendu jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour jouir d'une tranquillité parfaite.

Le silence s'installa au bout de quelques secondes lorsque tout le monde s'aperçut que le professeur Dumbledore était debout, attendant tranquillement que le calme revienne dans la Grande Salle.

« Je vous remercie d'être tous venus et vous promets que mon discours sera court pour vous permettre de rassasier vos estomacs affamés. »

Quelques rires secouèrent les tables mais Harry sentit seulement sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Ses yeux le brûlèrent désagréablement et il cligna rapidement des paupières pour ravaler ses larmes. Il n'allait certainement pas pleurer devant l'ensemble des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. Malgré lui, il ne put détacher son regard de Dumbledore. Il souriait presque avec tendresse en observant les quatre tables.

« Comme vous le savez tous, la famille Jedusor et moi-même nous opposons au cours d'un procès assez délicat, » reprit le vieil homme, son sourire amusé disparu. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle mais McGonagall se racla la gorge d'un air menaçant. « Depuis quelques semaines, nous attendions les résultats de ce procès et ils sont arrivés à l'heure du déjeuner. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle rosit doucement en jetant un regard surpris à Harry. Elle s'apprêtait à lui reprocher son silence quand elle remarqua son teint pâle et torturé. Elle contint sa colère, à la fois soucieuse et irritée. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourtant, elle lui avait tendu plusieurs perches pour la mettre dans la confidence !

Toute la Grande Salle s'était brusquement animée et les regards jonglaient entre Harry et Dumbledore. Évidemment, le procès intenté par les Jedusor contre Dumbledore était un des sujets de ragot depuis le mois de février. Beaucoup essayait d'interroger Harry à ce sujet mais le Gryffondor ne faisait pas confiance à ses camarades. Hermione, Neville, Théodore et Drago étaient les seuls à savoir ce qu'il se déroulait lors de ses audiences. Cependant, il ne parlait jamais de la préparation d'une séance avec eux, hormis Drago. Ses parents le lui en avaient interdit, craignant qu'une fuite n'atteigne les oreilles du professeur Dumbledore. Aucune déclaration à la presse n'était faite et les seules preuves de l'existence de ce combat judiciaire étaient les innombrables photographies montrant les différents acteurs du procès pénétrer dans la salle d'audience. Ainsi, les rumeurs les plus folles courraient sur le procès sans que personne ne les confirment.

« S'il vous plaît, les enfants ! » demanda Dumbledore. Aussitôt, le silence revint. « Il me semble important de vous informer des conséquences de ce jugement moi-même avant que vous ne les lisiez demain matin dans La Gazette du Sorcier. »

Un murmure excité traversa tous les étudiants.

« Chaque homme fait des erreurs. Comme tout le monde, je suis un homme. J'ai commis des fautes et toutes les fautes sont un jour à payer. »

Dumbledore laissa planer un court silence durant lequel chacun étudia ses propos. Hermione écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Elle interrogea du regard son meilleur ami mais celui-ci fixait le visage pâle du vieil homme.

« Les peines à mon encontre sont multiples et vous les découvrirez demain matin. Je veux principalement vous parler de celle qui me brise le plus le cœur. »

Un reniflement triste de McGonagall résonna sourdement dans la Grande Salle et elle s'empressa de dissimuler ses yeux derrière un mouchoir en tissu. Ils échangèrent tous des regards consternés. La directrice des Gryffondors avait habitué tout le monde par sa sécheresse. La voir si émue était étonnant pour beaucoup de monde. Cela fit sentir Harry encore plus mal. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant et plus personne ne souhaita émettre des hypothèses sur le résultat de ce procès. Il était à présent clair que le professeur Dumbledore avait perdu contre les Jedusor.

À la table des Serpentards, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, le regard rivé sur le visage défait de son directeur. Il connaissait déjà le résultat du procès du puissant sorcier. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un courrier pour lui demander de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que tout soit révélé. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui en fanfaronnant, au risque de mettre en péril la réputation de son oncle. Par mesure de précaution, ils n'avaient rien indiqué dans la lettre, lui conseillant d'aller voir son parrain, Severus Snape. Ce dernier lui avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait, au moment même où Harry quittait ses parents.

Albus Dumbledore s'était plus que brûlé les ailes en kidnappant le fils de Lord Voldemort. Il avait d'abord perdu son titre au Magenmagot, la plus prestigieuse institution judiciaire du pays. C'était si difficile à y entrer ! Y sortir était seulement inconcevable ! En plus de cela, douze année d'emprisonnement avec sursis flottait au-dessus de sa tête. S'il n'avait pas été aussi connu, il serait probablement déjà enfermé à Azkaban comme le prévoyait le code pénal sorcier. Drago était d'ailleurs estomaqué par ce traitement de faveur mais il reconnaissait que la célébrité et le pouvoir aidaient beaucoup dans une telle situation. Severus lui avait même rappelé que lui-même bénéficierait sûrement d'un tel traitement avec le nom des Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas tout ! Il devait également dédommager financièrement les Jedusor, même si c'était inutile compte tenu dans la fortune du descendant de Salazar Serpentard et celle de son épouse, une Malefoy. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore devait leur donner 137 936 gallions et 16 noises ( = 1 million €). Selon Severus, cette somme était dérisoire par rapport à d'autres cas similaires. En tout cas, cette peine était bien plus élevée que celle réclamée par les Jedusor ! Tom et Ayeline avaient demandé à recevoir seulement 110 344 galions, 14 mornilles et 2 noises ( = 800 000€). Severus lui avait expliqué que cet écart, positif pour les Jedusor, compensait en quelque sorte le refus des dix années d'emprisonnement demandées. La famille d'Harry et son avocat savaient parfaitement qu'il y avait pratiquement aucune chance que Dumbledore fasse un tour à Azkaban. Ainsi, le Magenmagot tenterait de équilibrer cette demande avec de l'argent.

« Le Mangemagot a décidé de me retirer le titre de Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, » déclara Dumbledore, la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Il y eut un moment de silence où tout le monde digéra l'information.

« Oh Merlin ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Diverses exclamations secouèrent alors la Grande Salle et une cacophonie sans nom prit place. Le professeur McGonagall resta figée sur sa chaise, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour ramener le calme. Ses yeux brillants montraient combien elle luttait contre ses larmes et son émotion. Elle tapota avec douceur la main de Mrs Chourave. Le visage de sa collègue était rougie et elle pleurait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur son assiette dorée. Hagrid se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. Depuis la mort de Buck, il assistait rarement aux repas et n'assuraient plus ses cours. Sa présence était donc exceptionnelle ce soir là.

Harry sentit tout le monde converger vers lui et la culpabilité l'assaillit. Il pouvait lire l'accusation dans tous les regards de ses camarades. Il croisa les yeux de Rémus et l'homme lui fit un bref hochement de tête en guise de soutien. Le Loup-garou était plutôt pâle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Oh, toute son admiration pour l'homme s'était nettement réduit en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry. Toutes ces découvertes de maltraitance dans l'enfance du gamin lors du procès avait solidifié ce sentiment. Pourtant, le vieil homme ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son choix. En réalité, il lui souriait toujours avec bienveillance comme s'il l'encourageait à prendre position et à ne pas s'effacer comme il le faisait si souvent auprès du reste des Maraudeurs. Le pire était sûrement de tourner le dos à l'homme qui l'avait tant poussé à vivre normalement malgré sa lycanthropie. Il lui avait offert une place à Poudlard à ses onze ans puis un poste de professeur quelques années plus tard. Il lui devait beaucoup mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui !

« Bon sang ! Dumbledore est un excellent Directeur ! » s'écria Neville, choqué.

« À qui le dis-tu ? » rétorqua Fred, les yeux écarquillés. « Comment peuvent-ils le renvoyer ? C'est un symbole de Poudlard ! »

« Il a enlevé un enfant, » murmura Hermione d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants de larmes.

À ces mots, le silence revint autour d'eux alors que l'ensemble de la Grande Salle continuait à commenter cette nouvelle. Le bout des oreilles de Ron étaient roses et il semblait avoir avaler quelque chose de travers. Il jeta un regard à Harry, incapable de décrocher un mot. Il était furieux de savoir que Dumbledore était forcé de quitter son rôle de Directeur. Comme Fred le disait, il était un symbole de Poudlard. Il enchantait les lieux avec sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, son regard pétillant, ses accoutrements excentriques et ses bonbons au citron ! Quel remplaçant allait être choisi par Tom Jedusor ? Sans conteste, c'était le père d'Harry qui tirait les ficelles à présent !

Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Ses mains tremblaient violemment et il les dissimula sous la table. Tout son appétit s'était envolé pour ne laisser qu'un mal de ventre dû à l'angoisse. Une nausée lui retourna l'estomac et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il avait horriblement chaud alors que des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Hermione lui demanda pour la troisième fois s'il allait bien mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Alors, il hocha la tête discrètement, espérant tenir les autres questions loin de lui.

Il était horrifié par la vive émotion dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards étaient les plus silencieux mais les autres maisons débattaient vivement sur cette nouvelle. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front moite. Fred avait raison. Dumbledore avait une personnalité atypique qui rendait Poudlard encore plus … magique. Dès son arrivée au château, il avait été impressionné par ce puissant sorcier à la longue barbe. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il craignait de revenir à Poudlard sans voir Dumbledore assis dans son trône en or à la table des professeurs. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce sentiment. Il avait l'impression que sa vie à Poudlard allait prendre un tournant encore plus mauvais que ces derniers mois. Même Neville était choqué par cette décision du Magenmagot.

« Harry est livide. »

La voix de Théodore sortit Drago de ses pensées. Il dirigea son regard gris vers la table des Gryffondors. Son cousin se tenait penché vers sa table, les épaules affaissées et le dos courbé. Son visage blême affichait une détresse lisible pour tous. Même de sa place, le Serpentard pouvait voir ses yeux brillants. Il jura faiblement en secouant la tête. Seul son cousin pouvait être aussi ému dans de telles conditions ! Il devait jubiler et non pas être terrassé comme s'il avait perdu le procès. Une irrésistible envie de se lever et de lui mettre une claque le traversa mais il resta assis, les poings serrés posés sur ses cuisses. Il allait devoir attendre que le repas soit servi et que les premiers élèves quittent la Grande Salle. Alors, il pourrait récupérer son cousin et l'attirer loin de l'attention de tous.

« Je quitterai mon poste en fin de semaine prochaine. Le professeur McGonagall assurera la direction jusqu'à ce qu'un remplaçant soit désigné, » reprit Dumbledore. « Je sais que vous l'aiderez dans ces nouvelles fonctions. »

L'ensemble des professeurs applaudirent la directrice des Gryffondors dont les yeux brillaient et les mains tremblaient. Harry réalisa alors que les adultes étaient probablement déjà au courant de tout cela. Face à ces maigres applaudissements, quelques élèves se risquèrent à les imiter. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, tout le monde les imita. Même Harry qui était sur le point de s'effondrer. Les compliments étaient si forcés que les applaudissements s'éteignirent rapidement. McGonagall s'efforça de les remercier d'un mouvement de tête mais elle les regarda à peine.

« Toutes ces années passées dans un endroit aussi merveilleux que Poudlard ont fait de moi un homme comblé. J'espère que tous les élèves qui passent entre ces murs ressentent le même plaisir en pensant à cet endroit si chaleureux, si doux et agréable. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il enleva ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Il releva la tête vers les étudiants, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques élèves sanglotaient déjà. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient également humides.

« Vivre auprès de jeunes gens tels que vous est enrichissant. Vous m'avez permis d'apprendre chaque jour une nouvelle chose. »

Drago roula discrètement des yeux, irrité par la longueur de ce discours. Il était franchement inquiet pour son cousin ! Oh, il se fichait qu'il se ridiculise devant la Grande Salle entière en fondant en larmes. Cependant, il humilierait les Jedusor et par extension les Malefoy, donc lui-même ! Il était _hors_ _de_ _question_ qu'il subisse un tel affront. De plus, Tom Jedusor, son effrayant oncle, ne lui pardonnerait jamais et Drago ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Quel crétin le voudrait ?

Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui continuait son discours sur le bienfait d'être auprès d'adolescents pour des vieillards comme lui. À présent, le sorcier allait devoir trouver de la chaire fraîche ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ! Et il devrait attendre au minimum trois ans. Le Magenmagot lui avait interdit de travailler auprès d'enfants pendant trois années. S'il voulait trouver un emploi, il ne pourrait pas redevenir professeur ! C'était une sanction humiliante pour un enseignant reconnu comme lui. Drago était persuadé que toute sa famille se frottait déjà les mains de la mauvaise réputation nouvelle du puissant sorcier ! Même si tout le monde ne soutenait pas les Jedusor, les regards changeaient sur le vieil homme !

« Je vous remercie pour toutes ces belles années passé à vos côtés et vous souhaite de réussir tout ce que vous entreprenez, d'apprendre de vos échecs et de toujours faire les bons choix. »

L'ancien Directeur sourit doucement avant de se rasseoir. Les plats se remplirent de nourriture mais personne n'y prêta attention. Quelques applaudissements choqués et hébétés retentirent dans le silence pesant puis se répercutèrent dans la Grande Salle. Après un instant de flottement, l'ensemble de la table des Serdaigles se leva et applaudit bruyamment le vieil homme. Ils furent rapidement suivis par les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards restèrent pour la plupart assis, les bras croisés contre leur poitrine, affichant clairement leur soutien pour les Jedusor. Les regards noirs et menaçants de Drago éteignirent la velléité de ses quelques condisciples. Les professeurs de Poudlard se levèrent également et Dumbledore laissa librement couler ses larmes d'émotion, s'essuyant rapidement le visage avec sa serviette.

Drago captura le regard bleu d'Harry et lui sourit lentement, espérant ainsi le rassurer sans pour autant apparaître niais au milieu de la Grande Salle. Son cousin était le seul membre de sa maison à être resté assis. L'acclamer dans un tel moment aurait été incohérent et Drago était satisfait qu'Harry n'ait pas fait cette erreur. Forcément, de nombreux regards convergeaient vers le Survivant et le blond y voyait déjà de l'amertume et de la colère. Il allait rester proche de son cousin un certain temps pour lui éviter tout problème. Harry était parfois trop gentil. Il n'avait révélé à personne qui l'avaient passé à tabac durant l'année, peu de temps après la publication d'un pamphlet contre Tom Jedusor. Il avait protégé ces crétins d'un possible renvoi !

Quelques minutes après ce long hommage, le calme revint dans la Grande Salle et tous entamèrent le repas, la gorge nouée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Seul le bruit des couverts tintant contre la vaisselle résonnait sourdement. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot et quelques élèves étaient toujours en larmes, bouleversés par cette nouvelle inattendue. Ils espéraient tous apprendre l'échec du procès pour la famille Jedusor. Drago était incapable de ressentir la moindre nostalgie face au départ de Dumbledore. C'était un juste retour des choses. Beaucoup de personne avait souffert de cet enlèvement. Alors, c'était au tour d'Albus Dumbledore de connaître la souffrance !

« Vous pensez que Poudlard va changer ? » demanda Pansy.

La jeune fille observait pensivement Hagrid qui continuait à sangloter bruyamment. Le garde-chasse avait le visage d'un rouge éclatant et des larmes énormes roulaient sur ses joues hirsutes. Le professeur Sinistra ne cessait de lui tapoter le bras d'un air qui se voulait réconfortant mais elle fixait

« Probablement, » répondit doucement Blaise. « Dumbledore est sûrement le Directeur de Poudlard le plus apprécié. Son successeur va sans cesse être comparé à lui. Ça ne va pas être une position simple pour lui. »

« Ça dépend de la personne choisie, » rétorqua Théodore en haussant les épaules. « Les Serpentards se plaignent depuis des années de l'excentricité de Dumbledore. C'est l'occasion de découvrir une autre forme de direction. »

Même les Serpentards restèrent pour la plupart silencieux. Ils étaient bien plus discrets sur leurs sentiments et sauter de joie dans la Grande Salle risquait de leur poser des problèmes. Les tensions entre les Maisons étaient toujours très présentes et animaient la vie de Poudlard. Il valait mieux éviter de les aggraver en se mettant à dos les trois autres maisons.

Drago avala rapidement son repas, jetant des coups d'œil rapides à Harry. Il ralentit le rythme lorsque son ventre se tordit de protestation. Il lança un regard à son parrain. Severus observait discrètement le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme mangeait à peine, un verre à la main. Il contemplait le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Dès que les premiers étudiants quittèrent la Grande Salle, Drago bondit de son siège. Il demanda à Blaise de lui ramener un dessert au dortoir. Il voulait bien écourter son dîner pour sortir son cousin de cet enfer mais il était hors de question qu'il se passe d'un succulent dessert ! Il s'essuya la bouche avant de se diriger calmement vers la table des Gryffondors, sentant les regards sombres de ses camarades sur lui. Il lança un regard narquois à Weasley dont le visage rougit de colère mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son cousin qui jouait avec sa nourriture au lieu de la manger ! Le Gryffondor sursauta de surprise et leva un regard soulagé vers lui.

Sous les regards et les murmures de tous, les deux cousins quittèrent la Grande Salle. Harry, encore perturbé, ignora la question de Granger et Drago lui adressa un rictus. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux dans un bruit sourd et le silence les entoura. Le blond inspira profondément, profitant de ce calme momentané. Si les Serpentards avaient à peine réagi à l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore, ils allaient le faire dans l'intimité de leur Tour. Il devait aussi se préparer à répondre à quelques questions sans entrer dans les détails. Être le cousin d'Harry Jedusor était un boulot à plein temps et il allait demander à sa tante d'être rémunérer pour cela !

« Ça va ? »

Une grimace tordit le visage du plus jeune et il haussa les épaules. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard épais depuis sa rencontre avec Mrs Bones. Il était satisfait d'avoir remporté le procès. Dumbledore payait pour ses torts. Pourtant, un goût amer lui restait en travers de la gorge.

« C'est juste étrange. Je me sens juste si … confus, » avoua t-il à mi-voix.

En percevant la détresse de son cousin, Drago soupira. Il attrapa la main moite d'Harry et la pressa avec douceur, en signe de soutien. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le remplaçant de Dumbledore.

_* Alors ?_


	25. Chapitre XXIV: Tensions

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comment y croire, trois ans après ma dernière publication, qu'un chapitre d'Être une famille allait de nouveau voir les jours ? Je dois vous avouer que moi-même, je n'y croyais plus. Est-ce lié à un manque d'inspiration ? Que nenni ! J'ai toujours eu plein d'idées pour cette histoire qui me tenait très à cœur mais... beaucoup, beaucoup de mouvements et de changements dans ma vie. Des expériences positives comme négatives qui m'ont demandé un certain temps, un certain recul avant de réaliser qu'écrire - oui, écrire ! - faisait partie de moi, de ma vie ! C'est en recevant régulièrement des reviews me demandant quand apparaîtrait un prochain chapitre que l'idée de me remettre à écrire à de nouveau germer dans mon esprit ! Je me suis alors attelée à la tâche avec un grand plaisir, me remettant dans la fabuleuse famille Jedusor.

C'est avec un réel plaisir -teinté d'une certaine angoisse- que je vous propose le chapitre 24. Je ne pense pas que faire un résumé des 23 précédents chapitres vous permettra de vous remémorer entièrement l'histoire. Je vous invite plutôt à parcourir de nouveau ou à découvrir tout simplement l'histoire. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi de l'écrire. Pleins d'idées bouillonnent déjà dans mon esprit pour le chapitre 25 : à vous de me dire si vous souhaitez que je poursuive évidemment :D A très, très bientôt !

Patmol25

x x x

**Tensions**

Tom, un verre de whisky à la main, était posté devant la grande fenêtre de son bureau au Manoir Serpentard. Son autre main caressa du boit des doigts le bord de la fenêtre en vieux bois massif, finement ouvragé. Son cœur se tordit étrangement en songeant à son enfance. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer posséder une telle richesse alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre gamin de l'orphelinat Wool à Londres ? Un rictus mauvais apparut sur son beau visage en songeant que Dumbledore s'était bien gardé de lui parler de sa fortune. Comme l'exigeait la réglementation, les gobelins lui avait envoyé un courrier l'invitant à se rendre dans la majestueuse banque de Gringott's pour découvrir son héritage à sa majorité. Il avait vécu dix-sept foutues années sans le moindre sou, se bataillant avec la misérable bourse offerte aux étudiants pauvres de Poudlard. Il s'était battu pour toujours cacher à ses camarades son lieu de résidence d'été, ses habits miséreux et son passé dans le monde Moldu. Par chance, ses extraordinaires capacités en magie avaient vite remplacé les remarques sur son ascendance de sang-mêlé au sein de la maison Serpentard.

Sentant une rage dévastatrice l'envahir, il avala une grande gorgée de whisky, laissant l'alcool enflammer sa gorge et descendre jusque dans son estomac. Il n'allait pas noircir sa journée en voyageant dans le passé. Il reporta son attention sur l'immense parc qui encadrait le Manoir. Le soleil était éclatant en ce mois de juillet. Sa femme entretenait le jardin avec application, dorlotant ses fleurs et arbustes comme de précieux bijoux. Sous les deux petites serres se trouvaient des fleurs rares, venant des quatre coins du monde. Elles coûtaient une petite fortune et de nombreux férus de botanique se battraient simplement pour les approcher ! C'était un endroit magnifique où il appréciait venir se promener, notamment en compagnie de son épouse. Il adorait l'entendre parler avec passion de ses fleurs ! Elle pouvait alors alimenter la discussion pendant des heures.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant Harry apparaître dans le parc, son balai à la main. Le garçon était revenu quelques jours plus tôt de Poudlard pour deux mois de vacances scolaires. Il s'était bien remis de sa blessure suite à sa rencontre avec Pettigrow dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il devait reconnaître que Mme Pompresh faisait un travail exceptionnel : la cicatrice était quasiment invisible. Il n'avait plus de soins ni de potions à prendre.

Une rage sans nom l'envahit en songeant à cet épisode. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet imbécile de Snape avait pu laisser échapper Pettigrow ! Le maître des potions l'évitait, à raison, depuis qu'il lui avait passé une soufflante magistrale. Sa baguette magique l'avait titillé, un impardonnable au bord des lèvres, mais Lucius avait plus ou moins réussi à le résonner. Il avait alors dirigé sa colère sur une autre source : s'il attrapait ce misérable rat, il allait le réduire en poussière. Cette pensée traversa à peine son esprit qu'un flot de magie coula dans ses veines. Il frissonna face à sa magie qui se réveillait, se laissant happer par cette incroyable sensation.

« Tom. »

Le sorcier se tourna lentement vers la porte de son bureau. Ayeline, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres, était appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte. Vêtue d'une robe légère d'été, elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux blonds si caractéristique des Malefoy tomber le long de ses épaules. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint se placer à ses côtés, près de la fenêtre. Ensemble, ils regardèrent leur fils jucher l'éclair de feu. Aussitôt, il décolla du sol et monta en flèche à une quinzaine de mètres. Tom se raidit légèrement. Ce n'était pas sur un balai qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise ! À Poudlard, il s'était guère intéressé au Quidditch. Évidemment, il avait ardemment défendu l'équipe de Serpentard durant ses années d'études. Il avait même participé à certaines expéditions contre les autres équipes pour en réduire le nombre de joueurs mais il n'avait jamais voué une passion comme tous ces camarades de son dortoir.

« Harry possède un don incroyable, » souffla Ayeline.

En effet ! Tom ne pouvait que le reconnaître : le garçon enchaînait des figures incroyables. De là, il était impossible de percevoir le visage de l'adolescent mais Ayeline était persuadée d'y trouver un large sourire et des yeux bleus pétillants. Il piqua une pointe vers le sol et prit une brusque embardée, à quelques centimètres de l'herbe. Tom observa sa femme du coin de l'œil, retenant son sourire en la voyant se crisper face à la dernière figure du gamin. Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, lui-même n'était pas rassurer de le voir voler ainsi.

« Comment avance l'enquête à propos de Pettigrow ? »

« Un rat dans la nature est aussi facile à trouver qu'une aiguille dans une botte de foin, » répondit Tom, embarrassé de cette réponse. « Fudge a laissé les Aurors détachés pour cette traque mais j'ai mis quelques hommes dessus. »

« As-tu essayé de l'appeler par la marque? » demanda t-elle.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de se détourner de la fenêtre. Elle en avait assez de le voir prendre des risques inconsidérés tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement son balai. En le voyant voler ainsi, elle comprenait mieux la rage de Drago face au talent du Gryffondor. Il avait indéniablement un avenir dans le Quidditch s'il venait à le souhaiter.

Elle ouvrit un des buffets de la pièce et se servit également un verre de whisky. Elle n'était pas une grande adepte des alcools forts comme celui-ci mais de temps en temps, elle appréciait déguster une des excellentes bouteilles de son mari.

« Évidemment ! » répliqua ce dernier. « Tant qu'il n'appuie pas dessus, il ne transplanera pas à mes côtés. »

« Comment ce sorcier, aussi intelligent qu'un veracasse, peut déjouer tous les Aurors du pays et tes propres hommes ? »

Ayeline savait que ce genre de propos allait mettre son mari hors de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter que son fils court davantage de danger ! Il avait fait face à deux reprises à Peter Pettigrow et en ressortait chaque fois en piteux état. Il fallait agir et vite ! Elle ignora la colère qui se dessina sur le visage de Tom : rien, plus rien, ni personne ne se mettrait en travers du chemin de son fils. Après avoir vécu tant d'années sans lui, se faisant doucement à l'idée qu'il était mort, elle n'accepterai plus cette mise en danger.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, » cracha Tom. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, s'approchant de son bureau. « Crois-tu que je ne travaille pas autour de cette question? Regarde cette pile de dossier : ce sont des témoignages, des photos de différents lieux ! Mais que veux-tu : la moitié de mes Mangemorts sont à Azkaban ! »

« Bien évidemment, ils ont tous commis des meurtres ! Tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas t'être retrouvé auprès d'eux dès ton retour. » répliqua Ayeline. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Qui veux-tu libérer ? Bellatrix qui a terrorisé toute la population sorcière et décimé quasiment toutes les familles ?»

« Ne recommence pas avec elle ! »

Les yeux d'Ayeline se voilèrent face au ton sec et autoritaire de son époux. Elle sentit sa colère se réveiller immédiatement et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son verre. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter lorsqu'il lui parlait ainsi, comme une moins que rien. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix. La sœur de Narcissa avait toujours été un sujet de conflit au sein du couple. Elle n'avait jamais pu accepter la relation ambiguë entre Tom et sa Mangemort favorite. Ce n'était clairement pas une relation saine – autant que celle entre le mage noir et ses serviteurs pouvaient l'être !

Bellatrix avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Elles s'étaient à peine côtoyées durant deux années à Poudlard. Bien qu'elles aient été dans la même maison durant ce temps, elle était bien trop jeune et insignifiante pour la jeune Black. Elle était bien plus proche de Lucius. À ce moment là, Tom était déjà en pleine ascension, connue sous le nom de Lord Voldemort dans tout le pays. Sa véritable apogée s'était faite quelques années plus tard mais la propagande de son idéologie était déjà enclenchée. Lucius et Bellatrix, à travers leurs familles respectives, travaillaient déjà à devenir Mangemort et à endoctriner d'autres élèves de Poudlard.

Pour ainsi dire, Ayeline avait longtemps été simplement la petite sœur de Lucius aux yeux de Bellatrix. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Tom pour la première fois l'été de ses seize ans. Restée jusque là assez éloignée des activités de son frère, déjà diplômé et actif au sein du Ministère de la Magie, elle avait rencontré le Lord au cours d'un repas privé organisé par leurs parents. Comme tout le monde, elle avait été impressionné par la puissance qui se dégageait du mage noir. Tom était un bel homme, sûr de lui, entouré par une aura de confiance et de puissance écrasante. Elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, certes une Malefoy, mais son père, Abraxas, avait profité de cette soirée pour la présenter à l'homme, espérant lui offrir une nouvelle recrue. Finalement, ils s'étaient mariés quelques années plus tard. Son père, mort avant de célébrer cette union officiellement, avait été enchanté de les voir entamer une relation discrète et complexe malgré leurs nombreuses années d'écart.

Bellatrix, mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange, papillonnait déjà constamment autour de Tom, espérant se gorger un peu de la puissance de l'homme ! Comme beaucoup de monde, elle n'avait jamais imaginer voir Lord Voldemort s'accoquiner d'une jeune femme, entamer une relation sérieuse avec elle puis l'épouser. Même Lucius, sans l'avouer à l'homme, s'était farouchement opposé à cette union, craignant clairement pour sa sœur. Il avait beau soutenir et admirer Tom Jedusor, il en restait très réaliste sur la puissance et la dangerosité de celui-ci. Pourtant, Ayeline était persuadée de pouvoir vivre une histoire d'amour intense avec le plus puissant sorcier de ces dernières décennies. Et il avait été insupportable pour Bellatrix d'assister au développement de cette relation qui l'éloignait de Tom. Une rivalité s'était immédiatement engagée entre les deux femmes. Bien que Tom se refusait à l'avouer, Ayeline était persuadée qu'il avait eu des relations – au moins physiques – avec la femme de Rodolphus avant leur rencontre. Et elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce fait au regard de la passion dévorante de la femme à l'encontre de son époux.

« Narcissa a été la voir et elle trouve sa sœur toujours aussi dangereuse, » rappela la blonde, tentant de rester sur des faits rationnels.

« Bellatrix a toujours été dangereuse. Penses-tu qu'un passage à Azkaban peut atténuer cela ? » rétorqua Tom d'un ton méprisant. D'autant plus que ce passage durait depuis plusieurs années à présent ! « Mes Mangemorts les plus puissants sont à Azkaban. Ton frère est un lien avec le Ministère. Snape, malgré son évidente incapacité à protéger Harry, est positionné à Poudlard. Accueillir et former de nouvelles recrues, en masse, est bien trop risqué ! »

« A quoi penses-tu ces derniers temps, Tom ? » souffla Ayeline, en colère. « À reformer une armée ? À quoi sert toute cette mascarade politique si tu as l'intention de tout terrasser de nouveau dans notre société ? »

Tom resta muet, préférant avorter la dispute. Il avait véritablement l'impression que son épouse était incapable de comprendre les sentiments qui l'assaillait inlassablement. Il était un sorcier puissant, extrêmement puissant. Sa magie pulsait constamment en lui. Enfermé dans son propre corps pendant une décennie, il avait un trop plein de magie en lui. Parfois, il s'enfermait dans une des nombreuses pièces du Manoir, invoquait du mobilier et les détruisait en évacuant toute cette énergie magique. Il utilisait alors des sortilèges qu'il avait, par le passé, l'habitude de jeter à des mécréants, des Moldus, des Mangemorts à punir...

En toute honnêteté, Tom ne se satisfaisait pas de sa vie actuelle. Il aimait le pouvoir. Il aimait la domination. Il aimait la soumission des autres devant lui. Il aimait ressentir le respect et la peur face à lui. Il était un sorcier bien trop puissant et intelligent pour avoir le même statut que tous les autres. Il aimait la force et les combats. Il aimait être sur le terrain et mettre en application les centaines de sortilèges appris au cours de ses études, recherches et voyages.

Or, aujourd'hui, sa vie ne répondait pas du tout à ces critères. Il faisait de la politique et de l'apparence. Auparavant, il se fichait totalement d'être apprécié car il arrivait où il voulait et prenait par la force ce qu'il voulait. En fait, il avait l'impression de revenir à ses débuts lorsqu'il avait attiré et séduit ses premiers Mangemorts. Au début, c'est lui qui les avait séduit. Ensuite, toutes ses nouvelles recrues s'étaient présentées volontairement vers lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être dans la force. Il avait une image à tenir. Une popularité à gagner. Une famille à protéger et faire vivre, autant que possible, dans la sérénité.

« Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, » chuchota soudainement Ayeline.

Elle posa son verre vide sur un coin du bureau qui croulait sous les parchemins. Son regard attristé balaya du regard le nom des différents dossiers. _Poudlard. Ministère de la magie. Orphelinat. Prophéties. Département des mystères. Patrimoine. _

« Ça fait un an maintenant que tu es de retour après toutes ces années d'absence... J'ai ce sentiment effroyable que nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à construire notre famille avec les deux petits mais que nous nous sommes trop concentrés sur ton retour sur la scène publique, » poursuit-elle. « Tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends à l'extérieur. Dumbledore a été renvoyé de Poudlard. Fudge te mange dans la main. Tu contribues au développement de notre société. Mais qu'en est-il de notre famille ? »

Le silence perdura dans la pièce. Ayeline soupira intérieurement. Elle était peut-être dure avec Tom. Il avait fait d'incroyables efforts depuis son retour mais se rendait-il compte des sacrifices qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait accepté son ascension sanguinolente. Elle avait accepté de vivre dans son ombre, de supporter ses colères dévastatrice, sa paranoïa étouffante, sa froideur blessante. Elle l'avait attendue une dizaine d'années, élevant seule leur premier enfant. À son retour, au cours duquel il avait tué une jeune fille dans la chambre des secrets de Poudlard, elle était revenue au Manoir Serpentard, quittant la Bulgarie, rapatriant Adam avec elle.

Préoccupée, elle se détourna de son époux pour quitter le bureau. Ces derniers temps, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur sa vie, son histoire avec Tom, le fonctionnement de sa famille... Elle avait une multitude de questions sans réponse et elle devait s'atteler à les trouver.

« C'est bientôt notre anniversaire de mariage. »

Ayeline ne se tourna pas vers lui, la main posée sur la poignée, mais un doux sourire émue apparut sur son visage. Depuis quand Tom faisait-il l'effort de se souvenir de cette date ?

x x x

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était allongé sur son lit, un livre de Quidditch à la main. Tout en lisant, sa main voyageait régulièrement d'un paquet de Dragées de Bertie-Crochue à sa bouche, se souciant peu de l'heure qui approchait du dîner. Il avait trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, une énorme pièce qui ferait fondre d'envie Hermione. Il se promit de l'inviter au Manoir durant les vacances scolaires afin qu'elle puisse voir où il habitait et fouiner dans la bibliothèque. Adam lui avait même dit que de nombreux livres étaient protégés et dissimulés de leurs regards par de puissants sortilèges. Harry se doutait que ces ouvrages ne devaient pas être des plus anodins mais pour le moment, il ne cherchait pas à en savoir davantage.

En réalité, il avait d'autres priorités dans ses découvertes à réaliser au sein du Manoir Serpentard. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en songeant que Ron aurait adoré vagabonder avec lui dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure. Depuis son retour de Poudlard, voilà une dizaine de jours, il s'était amusé à ouvrir et farfouiller dans toutes les pièces du troisième étage, là où se trouvait les chambres. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu pénétrer dans celle de ses parents, bloqués par un sortilège. Son frère fermait aussi sa chambre chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit à l'extérieur – ce qui arrivait régulièrement. Il avait réussi à rentrer une fois dans la pièce mais un elfe de maison était subitement apparu pour l'informer que sa mère le cherchait. Il avait alors reporté son exploration et s'était concentré sur d'autres chambres et pièces aménagées et remplies de toute sorte d'objet.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait bien le Manoir et s'y repérait plutôt bien, il avait la ferme intention d'aller explorer le sous-sol. Il était persuadé qu'il allait y découvrir des choses incroyables !

« Hedwige ! » s'exclama t-il soudainement.

Sa magnifique chouette venait d'entrer par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Elle se posa sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau. Harry sauta de son lit en posant le livre et s'approcha de Hedwige. Elle hulula doucement et se frotta avec plaisir contre la main de son Maître. Tout en détachant le parchemin roulé du bout de sa patte, il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Hedwige avait été le premier vrai cadeau qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie. Un sourire triste ourla ses lèvres en songeant à Hagrid, effondré depuis l'exécution de Buck.

L'adolescent ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et en sortit des friandises pour chouettes et hiboux achetés à Pré-au-Lard. Il en donna un peu à Hedwige dans une coupelle qui se précipita dessus. Depuis qu'il avait réintégré la famille Jedusor, sa chouette n'avait jamais eu autant de travail mais elle était loin de s'en plaindre ! Auparavant, ses voyages se limitaient aux alentours de Poudlard. Il envoyait quelques courriers à Hagrid ou permettait à Ron de s'en servir.

Il déroula le parchemin et ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître l'écriture de Neville en réponse à son dernier courrier.

_ Bonjour Harry, _

_ Tu as vraiment envoyé un ballon sur les fleurs de ta mère et écrasé tout un massif ? Mon pauvre, quand elle va le voir, elle va te TUER ! Non, non, je ne veux pas t'angoisser ou te faire peur… Je suis sûre que ta mère n'est pas du genre à protéger ses fleurs ! _

_ Je n'ai pas trop le temps de te raconter mais grand-mère et moi allons peut-être partir quelques jours en Irlande ! Elle ne m'en a pas dis plus pour le moment : elle est assez mystérieuse ! Mais je partirai dans deux semaines. Il faut absolument qu'on se voit avant. Que dirais-tu de mercredi ou vendredi prochain ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver pour manger une glace au Chemin de Traverse. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione pourrait aussi venir si on lui propose._

_ Tiens-moi vite au courant ! _

_ Neville. _

Harry eut un large sourire à la fin de la lecture de la brève lettre de son ami. L'idée lui plaisait terriblement ! Auparavant, il était toujours enfermé chez les Dursley et il pouvait simplement se promener dans Privet Drive, sans voir ses amis, jusqu'à ce que les Weasley l'accueille. Toutefois, il pouvait à présent continuer à vivre dans le monde sorcier même durant l'été !

Emballé par la proposition de Neville, il jeta le mot sur son lit et quitta précipitamment sa chambre. Arrivé près des escaliers qui lui donnaient une vue sur tous les étages, jusqu'au hall d'accueil au rez-de-chaussé, il se demanda vers qui devait-il se tourner. Sa mère ou son père ? Lequel était le plus susceptible d'être ouvert à cette idée ? Il s'arrêta très rapidement sur sa mère, probablement plus à l'écoute que son père. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était _encore _en réunion de travail - quel travail franchement ? Sa mère devait probablement être en salle à manger comme le dîner allait bientôt être servi.

Toujours très enthousiaste, il dévala les trois étages, se souciant peu du raffut qu'il faisait. Il trouvait que le Manoir Serpentard était bien trop souvent silencieux. Il arriva dans l'immense salle à manger. Les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes donnaient sur la terrasse et laissaient entrer un petit courant d'air agréable en cette fin de journée. Comme il l'avait prédit, sa mère se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et semblait trier différents papiers avec sa baguette magique. Elle lui sourit doucement et haussa un sourcil en le voyant débouler ainsi dans la pièce.

« Harry. Tout va bien ? »

Il s'installa près de sa mère en hochant la tête en guise de réponse. Il tenta de canaliser son excitation afin d'aborder le sujet de la meilleure façon avec sa mère. Même s'il ne voyait pas de réelles raisons pouvant l'empêcher de rejoindre son meilleur ami au Chemin de Traverse, il préférait y aller prudemment. Ses parents étaient parfois un peu rabat-joie.

« Neville va bientôt partir en vacances, » commença l'adolescent. « Avec sa grand-mère. »

« Ah oui ? Où ça ? » demanda t-elle, sincèrement intéressée : elle préférait garder la famille Londubat à l'œil.

« En Irlande ! Il part dans deux semaines ! C'est un peu en dernière minute, » répondit-il. « Il m'a proposé qu'on se voit la semaine prochaine, mercredi ou vendredi, au Chemin de Traverse. »

Bon... pour la prudence, il avait encore du travail à faire.

Ayeline soupira doucement et d'un mouvement de baguette magique, elle ferma les dossiers face à elle. Les papiers de Gringott's attendraient. Elle avait l'impression que le sujet allait être délicat à traiter. Il était inutile de proposer à Harry d'inviter son ami à la maison. La grand-mère Londubat soutenait bien trop Dumbledore pour qu'ils puissent se permettre d'accueillir Neville ici. Le Manoir Serpentard était bardé de protections et il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque. C'était également probablement pour la même raison que le jeune homme proposait à Harry de se retrouver au Chemin de Traverse et non pas chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable, » commença t-elle lentement en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Pettigrow court toujours dans la nature et le Chemin de Traverse est littéralement bondé avec les vacances scolaires. »

« Oui mais justement, il se passera rien ! » rétorqua Harry, persuadé de tenir un contre-argument exceptionnel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire au Chemin de Traverse alors que tout le monde y est ? »

« Car il peut penser très justement que tu t'y trouves également. De plus, il ne s'agit pas simplement de Peter Pettigrow, » répondit Ayeline. « Harry, tous les journalistes seront à tes trousses si tu te retrouves seul au Chemin de Traverse. Tout le monde souhaite t'approcher, te parler, te questionner ou tout simplement te voir. Ce n'est pas raisonnable que tu sortes seul. »

Harry resta quelques secondes muet de stupéfaction. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son statut de « Survivant – fils de Lord Voldemort » lui donnait une célébrité dont il se passerait bien ! À son entrée dans le monde magique, sa cicatrice était devenue le premier détail que les gens remarquaient et observaient ouvertement chez lui. L'attention à son égard s'était décuplée avec la reconnaissance de sa filiation avec l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres et le procès contre Dumbledore. Toutefois, les murs du château le protégeaient encore du reste de la population.

« Mais, s'il vient à avoir un problème, je pourrais me défendre, » assura t-il. « Maman, s'il te plaît ! Ça serait trop bien que je sorte avec Neville. Hermione sera peut-être là. J'ai treize ans ! Je peux quand même voir mes amis un après-midi ! »

« Je comprends ta frustration, mon chéri, » soupira Ayeline. « Ton père et moi avons déjà discuté d'une telle éventualité. Nous nous doutions bien que tu souhaiterai voir tes amis à l'extérieur au cours de tes vacances mais se retrouver dans un lieu aussi fréquenté que le Chemin de Traverse est loin d'être une bonne idée. »

« Mais... c'est pas juste ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

Furieux, il se leva et se plaça droit devant sa mère, les poings serrés. Était-ce de sa faute si Pettigrow n'avait toujours pas été attrapé par les Aurors ? Était-ce de sa faute si son nom déclenchait des réactions stupides ? Il n'allait pas subir toute sa vie le fait de s'appeler _Jedusor _? Il le refusait

Adam sortait bien librement. Harry n'était pas stupide : son frère passait une bonne partie de ses nuits à l'extérieur. Parfois, il rentrait très tôt le matin. D'autres fois, il revenait bien plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner sous le regard courroucé de leur mère. Harry n'avait rien dit ni à ses parents, ni à son frère mais il l'avait entendu rentrer il y a trois nuits, ivre ! Donc, Adam semblait passer des nuits très agités et lui n'avait même pas le droit de passer une après-midi avec son meilleur ami ?

« J'ai _treize ans_, » répéta t-il, hors de lui. « Je vais pas rester enfermé deux foutus mois ici ! »

Ayeline fronça les sourcils face au ton et aux propos de son fils. Elle se leva à son tour et prit sa voix la plus autoritaire possible.

« Harry, calme toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre me parler ainsi ! Nous pouvons envisager de… »

« Je m'en fou ! » coupa t-il.

Le Gryffondor était incapable d'expliquer la rage qui l'envahissait. Elle était si puissante qu'il se mit quasiment à trembler. Il s'éloigna de sa mère et balança un coup de pied enragé à un fauteuil près de lui. C'était insupportable pour lui d'être confronté au refus de sa mère. Pourtant, le « non » avait longtemps fait partie de son quotidien chez les Dursley. Il s'y était habitué, s'y était plié et avait même accepté de subir cette réponse quasi permanente de son ancienne famille Moldue.

Aveuglé par la colère, Harry ne vit pas le regard surpris de sa mère. Celle-ci resta d'abord figée et silencieuse, observant l'adolescent en face de lui qui bouillonnai de rage. Depuis quand réagissait-il aussi excessivement ? Elle savait qu'il avait parfois un tempérament de feu. Il avait déjà eu quelques colères à la maison et, comme tout adolescent, s'était amusé à la titiller mais là... là, il s'était braqué dès son refus, sans lui laisser le temps de lui proposer des solutions alternatives.

« J'ai le droit de vivre ! De respirer ! » hurla t-il. « Qui es-tu pour tout m'interdire ? J'EN AI ASSEZ. ADAM EST TOUJOURS DEHORS ET MOI... MOI, JE DEVRAI RESTER ENFERME ICI ? »

« Harry, stop ! » ordonna t-elle.

Évidemment, son ordre n'eut aucun effet sur l'adolescent qui continuait d'arpenter la pièce en agitant les bras autour de lui. Malgré elle, Ayeline frissonna en sentant la magie de son fils emplir la salle à manger. Elle semblait sortir du corps du garçon, l'entourer puis se répandre partout, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Écrasante. Une seule personne était capable de provoquer cet effet : Tom. Oh oui, Harry ressemblait étrangement à son père à cet instant précis.

Bon sang, quelle puissance !

Comment était-ce seulement possible à treize ans ?

« Ça me fait chier, tu comprends ! » continua Harry, complètement inconscient de la force de sa magie. « Ça me fait chier d'être ici ! Je n'y comprends plus rien ! TU COMPRENDS ? JE SAIS PAS QUI EST MA MERE ? JE SAIS PAS SI C'EST TOI OU LILY ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE ME DEMANDER... ET TOI TU ME LAISSES MEME PAS ALLER AVEC NEVILLE ! »

Tout en parlant, Harry se rendit compte à quel point son discours était incohérent. L'angoisse le frappa de plein fouet. Ses yeux étaient à présent remplis de larmes et il réalisa à quel point il était perturbé. Il eut l'impression de revivre, de façon beaucoup plus violente, sa précédente colère envers ses parents au mois de décembre. Il se rappela de son angoisse terrible après avoir été confronté à l'Epouvantard pendant le cours du professeur Lupin où il s'était senti complètement perdu par rapport à sa situation familiale.

Était-il si confus que ça ? Chaque jour, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait très bien accepté les différents événements survenus durant cette année. Pourtant, toute petite colère se transformait en rage colossale ces derniers temps et il se sentait alors rempli de peurs, d'angoisses et de doutes. Pourquoi n'en parlait-il jamais ? Pourquoi attendait-il si longtemps et ne cherchait-il pas à se confier ? Ne sachant plus contre qui et pourquoi il était en colère, Harry frappa de nouveau le fauteuil face à lui et poussa un cri déchirant de douleur.

« Harry, tu mélanges tout ! » tenta Ayeline. « Calme-toi et nous pourrons discuter de toutes ces choses, point par point. »

« NON ! NON ! NON ! » hurla t-il comme réponse, les larmes jaillissant finalement de ses yeux bleus. « VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! J'AURAI VOULU JAMAIS VOUS CONNAÎTRE ! »

Tout à sa colère et ses questionnements, Harry ne vit pas la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir. Son père apparut, accompagné par Lucius, Remus et Sirius. Les quatre hommes venaient tout juste de sortir de quatre heures de travail acharné dans son bureau. Si Tom resta impassible, laissant apparaître seulement un léger froncement de sourcils face au vacarme de la pièce, les trois autres sorciers échangèrent un regard soucieux. En quittant le bureau de Tom, protégé par un sortilège de silence, ils avaient immédiatement repéré les hurlements du jeune garçon sans réussir à déchiffrer ses propos.

« NI TOI ! NI PAPA ! » poursuivit Harry ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. « VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER ! C'EST QUI MA MERE ? TU CROIS QUE JE NE L'AI PAS VU MOURIR, TUE PAR VOLDEMORT ? ET TU CROIS QUE VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE ME DIRE NON POUR SORTIR ? »

« Harry ! » tenta à nouveau Ayeline, la détresse clairement audible dans sa voix cette fois-ci.

Sirius fut frappé par la douleur qu'il étendait dans les hurlements de Harry. L'adolescent s'acharnait de nouveau sur un fauteuil en criant qu'il ne devrait pas être ici mais ailleurs, qu'il n'y comprenait rien. D'ailleurs, personne dans la pièce ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais tous s'accordaient probablement pour dire que la situation semblait inquiétante.

L'ancien prisonnier fut ébranlé de voir l'adolescent dans cet état. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé durant toute sa détention à Azkaban, il n'avait pas pris sous son aile Harry. Un an après avoir appris que celui qu'il pensait être son filleul était en fait le fils de Voldemort, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait -plus ou moins- accepté cette idée et s'était fait à la situation. Toutefois, il ne s'était toujours pas véritablement rapproché de l'adolescent, ne sachant toujours pas avec certitude comment se positionner par rapport à lui. Existait-il seulement dans la vie du gamin ? Il avait également acquis l'idée que pour le bien de l'enfant, il devait revoir son opposition à Voldemort. Alors même s'il n'avait pas vraiment fait de pas directement vers Harry, il en avait quelques uns vers son ancien -?- ennemi.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas les raisons de cet éclat chez son fils, Tom se décida à agir rapidement. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle jusqu'à atteindre le garçon. Tout comme son épouse, il sentit la magie du gamin, puissante, partout dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut d'angoisse : était-il si puissant que cela ? Il attrapa Harry par les épaules et le tourna sèchement vers lui pour qu'ils se fassent face. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à être à hauteur des yeux du gamin qui, en le voyant, s'agrandirent en grand. Harry grogna et cria, tel un animal sauvage, et commença à se débattre pour s'échapper de la prise de son père.

« _Arrête-toi immédiatement ! »_

L'ordre claqua froidement dans la pièce et tout le monde, hormis Harry, frissonna. Ayeline reprit ses esprits lorsque le silence tomba enfin dans la salle, les cris de Harry s'arrêtant. Elle retint un grognement rageur en reconnaissant le Fourchelangue. Elle était la seule de la famille à ne pas avoir cette capacité à parler la langue des serpents et ça l'énervait d'être exclue ainsi de certaines conversations ou d'un moment aussi intense que celui-ci. Pourtant, elle prit sur elle en voyant Harry figé et silencieux, fixant de ses grands yeux bleus Tom.

« _Ne hurle pas ainsi, »_ poursuivit l'adulte. Il sentit Harry tressaillir entre ses mains mais il resserra sa prise, parfaitement conscient de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son fils. « _Un Jedusor, un héritier de Serpentard ne hurle pas d'une telle façon pour s'exprimer. Tu peux parler calmement pour te faire entendre. Est-ce clair ? »_

Harry resta muet, tétanisé par les mots de son père. Toute sa rage sembla fondre immédiatement et il se sentit brusquement épuisé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sentant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair se réveiller doucement, semblant même pulser. Son père le secoua brièvement jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce. Ce mouvement s'accompagna d'une vive douleur à sa cicatrice qui acheva de faire disparaître sa colère. Il déglutit et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de son oncle Lucius, du professeur Lupin et de Sirius Black.

« _Je ne veux plus jamais, peu importe la raison, t'entendre parler aussi vulgairement à ta mère, » _continua Tom d'un ton glacial.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, la honte l'envahissant brusquement en se remémorant ses propos à l'encontre de sa mère. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? À nouveau, un lancement vif traversa sa cicatrice et il ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa cicatrice, cachant difficilement la douleur.

_« Tu as mal ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? » _demanda avidement Tom.

« _Un peu, » _répondit faiblement Harry en Fourchelangue de manière automatique.

Le mage noir voulut poser une autre question à son fils mais la présence des autres hommes et le regard intense de sa femme sur eux l'en empêcha. Il détacha son regard de la cicatrice qui avait rendu Harry si célèbre et soupira doucement. À nouveau, ses questions attendraient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'interroger dans l'immédiat, même en Fourchelangue, avec la présence des autres au regard du dernier incident. Il lâcha lentement les épaules de son fils qui tourna lentement la tête vers les autres personnes de la pièce.

Harry se sentit terriblement mal en croisant le regard soucieux et attristé de sa mère. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Comment expliquer sa rage et sa colère ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un tel état ? Ça ne pouvait pas simplement être l'impossibilité de retrouver Neville au Chemin de Traverse ! Il avait dévoilé bien plus de choses que cela !

« J'me sens pas bien, » balbutia t-il, le corps parcouru de frissons. « J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Ton oncle va te conduire jusque dans ta chambre, » intervient Ayeline d'une voix douce

Elle ne se sentait pas prête dans l'immédiat à grimper les trois étages la séparant de la chambre de son fils puis à l'affronter. Tom eut un bref hochement de tête à l'encontre de son beau-frère. Celui-ci acquiesça et tendit sa main à l'adolescent qui, pour une fois, l'accepta sans tressaillement. Tout deux quittèrent la pièce silencieuse. Lucius passa un bras ferme et réconfortant autour du jeune garçon, autant pour le rassurer que le soutenir.

« Hum, » commença Remus, mal à l'aise, toujours dans l'entrée de la salle à manger. « J'ai peut-être une idée. »


	26. Chapitre XXV : Promenades

**Hello les amis :D **

Waouh, c'est incroyable... Comment vous faire partager mon émotion en voyant _tant _de reviews pour un seul chapitre, posté après 3 ans d'absence ? Je vous assure que je suis ... sous le choc et vraiment très heureuse ! Alors, je suis contente de vous proposer aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre. Tant que possible, j'essaierai de maintenir un rythme régulier. J'ai plusieurs idées pour les prochains chapitres: il suffit de les rédiger à présent -ce qui n'est pas le plus simple !- Un chapitre plutôt calme mais pourtant riche en informations ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes les reviews. Pour que vous ayez une petite idée : je suis en dernière année d'études, tout le temps en stage (et je fais des semaines à rallonge !), mon mémoire de fin d'études, 2 autres dossiers, des écrits sur table à préparer pour les temps de regroupement à l'école ! Bref, je suis un peu débordée ... Alors quand je rentre le soir, j'ai parfois le temps d'écrire mais pas forcément de répondre aux reviews... J'espère que vous comprenez ?

Patmol25

x x x 

**Chapitre 25 : Promenades**

Deux jours plus tard, Ayeline n'était plus sûre que l'idée de Remus soit si bonne que cela en voyant son fils cadet partir avec le loup-garou et son ami Sirius Black. Avant d'arriver devant le grand portail du Manoir, Harry se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un signe de la main hésitant. La blonde s'empressa de lui répondre en tâchant de masquer son inquiétude. Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre puis les trois garçons disparurent derrière les barrières magiques. Ils transplanèrent, disparaissant aussitôt du regard de la mère de famille.

Avalant une grande bouffée d'air frais lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre, Harry manqua de trébucher. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la poigne réactive de Sirius. L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire soulagé et tenta de reprendre ses esprits : il détestait le transplanage ! Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils pratiquer quotidiennement ce moyen de transport ? C'était absolument insupportable !

« Ça va aller ? » demanda doucement Remus.

Harry resta muet quelques secondes puis hocha lentement la tête. Il observa autour de lui. Remus, Sirius et lui venaient d'apparaître au centre d'une petite place de village. Derrière lui se trouvait une jolie fontaine en pierre. Il repéra la poste où une vieille dame tenant un petit chien en laisse en sortit. Elle leur jeta un regard curieux mais quitta doucement la place en marchant à petits pas. Deux enfants traversèrent comme une fusée la place en pédalant à toute vitesse sur leurs vélos. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'étal du primeur coincé entre le pub du village et la boulangerie. Les enfants, riant aux éclats, entrèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique. Face aux trois sorciers se dressaient une petite église.

« Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow, » souffla Sirius, la gorgée serrée par l'émotion. « James et Lily ont vécu ici quelques mois après leur sortie de Poudlard. »

L'idée de Remus était simple : amener Harry sur le lieu de vie -et de mort- de James et Lily Potter. L'esprit de l'adolescent était clairement embrumé par les différents chamboulements dans son existence depuis l'an dernier. Il ne fallait donc pas espérer que le temps l'apaise et réponde à ses questions. Sa dernière crise de colère au Manoir Serpentard était suffisamment révélatrice de ses inquiétudes et incompréhensions. Revenir au sein du village dans lequel il avait vécu quelques mois pourrait l'aider à éclaircir son esprit et à tourner une page de son histoire.

Tom Jedusor avait catégoriquement refusé de participer à cette petite escapade « stupide et inutile » selon lui. Fort heureusement, Ayeline avait réussi à résonner son époux. Il était normal qu'Harry se questionne au sujet des deux personnes qu'il avait considéré comme ses parents pendant une décennie. Les exclure ainsi de sa vie n'était pas la solution et laissait leur enfant dans de nombreuses interrogations.

Pour autant, Ayeline ne se sentait pas prête à assumer cette promenade à Godric's Hollow. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer déambuler dans le petit village en compagnie de son époux et de Harry. Si, rationnellement, elle comprenait l'attachement de son fils aux deux puissants sorciers tués par son époux, elle était blessée de partager son rôle de mère avec Lily Potter. Tentant de faire preuve de maturité, elle avait proposé à Lupin et Black d'endosser cette responsabilité. Après tout, l'idée était de Rémus et ils connaissaient mieux le village et les Potter qu'elle ou Tom.

« Nous pouvons te raconter un peu l'histoire du village pour commencer, » proposa Remus.

« C'est un village sorcier ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, c'est un village Moldu mais de nombreuses familles sorcières habitent ici, » expliqua Sirius. « Comme son nom l'indique, il rend hommage à Godric Gryffondor. Il est né ici. »

Les trois hommes se mirent en marche afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils empruntèrent une petite allée, préférant contourner pour le moment le cimetière ou le chemin les menant à la maison des Potter.

Dans un village aussi petit, l'arrivée de trois inconnus était très vite repéré et suscitait de nombreuses questions. Remus et Sirius s'étaient régulièrement promenés à Godric's Hollow mais cela remontait à une décennie. Les habitants ne devaient plus s'en souvenir !

« La famille Dumbledore a vécu ici et je suis sûr que tu connais Bowman Wright ! » poursuivit l'ancien prisonnier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« L'inventeur du vif d'or ? » s'exclama Harry, impressionné.

Sirius hocha la tête et Remus s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Devait-il être étonné que les deux garçons partagent cette même référence ?

« Nous sommes dans le West-Country, » expliqua Remus. « Au Sud-Ouest du pays. Tout autour du village se trouve la campagne. James et Lily souhaitaient vivre dans un endroit calme et convivial. Comme Lily venait d'une famille Moldue, elle voulait mêner à la fois une existence Moldue et sorcière. »

« James a adoré cette idée. Il... il est issu d'une grande famille de sorcier, » continua Sirius. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et apprécia le regard réconfortant que Remus lui adressa. « Avec tes parents et les Malefoy, tu as pu un peu repérer les côtés traditionnels -et un peu rigide- de la vie des Sang-Purs. Ça a éclaté James de découvrir une maison Moldue et de vivre dans un village où il devait éviter les robes de sorciers et de sortir sa baguette magique ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire en songeant qu'en effet, ça devait être un sacré dépaysement pour un sorcier Sang-Pur. Il avait vécu l'inverse : venir du monde Moldu et s'acclimater à la société sorcière. Lui et Hermione partageaient cette même innocence du monde sorcier et ils appréciaient découvrir de nouvelles choses faisant partie du quotidien des sorciers !

Il observait les maisons familiales autour de lui. Se sentait-il prêt à se retrouver face à la tombe de James et Lily Potter ou face à la maison qui les avait vu tomber ? Après tout, c'était le programme de l'après-midi ! Quand ses parents lui avaient proposé de passer quelques temps dans le célèbre village de Godric's Hollow, il avait estimé que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il avait tellement de questions par rapport aux Potter que c'était l'occasion de trouver des réponses !

« Pourquoi le professeur Snape me détestait autant ? » demanda t-il, de plus en plus à l'aise et déterminé à comprendre davantage son histoire. « Il me comparait toujours à mon père ! »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

« Disons que... lorsque nous étions étudiants à Poudlard, nous ne nous sommes pas toujours bien comportés, » commença Remus, préférant ne pas laisser la parole à son ami. « Pour que tu comprennes mieux, il serait peut-être intéressant de commencer par le début. Nous allons te parler des Maraudeurs. »

L'adolescent détacha son regard d'une maison biscornue et dévisagea les deux hommes face à lui avec de grands yeux.

« Les Maraudeurs ? Comme la Carte des Maraudeurs ? »

« Comment la connais-tu ? » s'écria Sirius, sincèrement surpris. « Nous l'avons laissé Poudlard à la fin de nos études pour les futures générations d'étudiants ! »

Harry hésita à répondre, conscient que cela pouvait lui attirer des problèmes. Hermione et lui s'étaient suffisamment disputés au sujet de l'artefact magique. Sa meilleure amie ne cessait de lui dire d'aller la donner au professeur Mc Gonagall : elle pouvait être utile pour retrouver Pettigrow !

Trop conscient des avantages apportés par la Carte des Maraudeurs, Harry avait toujours refusé de s'en séparer. Elle lui avait permis de quitter la Tour des Gryffondors tout en s'assurant de ne pas risquer de croiser Pettigrow ou des professeurs. Est-ce que Sirius et Remus allaient le dénoncer à ses parents ? Il était certain que ça allait lui apporter de grosses difficultés !

« Fred et Georges me l'ont donné l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas exactement où ils l'ont trouvé mais ils ont décidé de me la léguer... »

« Et tu n'as pas estimé nécessaire de la transmettre à un des professeurs au regard de la situation à Poudlard ? » demanda sévèrement Remus, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, Lunard, laisse-le tranquille, espèce de vieux rabat-joie ! » s'esclaffa Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Ce gamin n'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien ! »

« C'est vrai, je ne suis plus professeur à présent, » consentit Rémus.

Harry jeta un regard reconnaissant à son ancien professeur et se tourna avidement vers Sirius, attendant d'en savoir davantage sur ces fameux Maraudeurs ! Toute l'année, Neville et lui s'étaient interrogés sur ces noms étranges : Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudever et Lunard ! S'il comprenait bien, Lunard était donc Remus Lupin ?

« Alors, c'est vous les Maraudeurs ? » demanda Harry, impatient d'en savoir plus.

x x x

Pendant que Harry découvrait une partie de la vie de James et Lily Potter à Godric's Hollow, Neville soupira, las. Il jeta un regard morne à la maison biscornue face à lui : le Terrier. En cette mi-juillet, le Gryffondor était déjà venu à trois reprises chez la famille Weasley depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Oh, il appréciait cette famille de sorciers très accueillante. Fred et Georges étaient deux jeunes hommes pleins d'énergie et d'humour. Ron, beaucoup moins cinglant depuis l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, discutait souvent avec lui. Percy passait des heures enfermé dans sa chambre et Neville le croisait rarement. Les parents Weasley étaient toujours accueillants. Chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la maison, une odeur alléchante de biscuits et de gâteaux l'entourait.

Cependant, il en avait assez de passer la moitié de ses vacances ici ! Sa grand-mère et lui devaient partir une dizaine de jours en Irlande la semaine prochaine ! Ce départ en vacance était quelque peu précipité, ce qui était inhabituel chez sa grand-mère ! Toutefois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Changer d'air et découvrir un nouvel endroit ne pouvait que lui convenir.

« Tu penses qu'ils fabriquent quoi ? »

Neville sursauta, surpris de l'arrivée silencieuse de Ron et des jumeaux. Depuis quand ses camarades étaient-il aussi discrets ? Il ferma son livre de botanique sur lequel il était de toute manière incapable de concentrer. Les quatre adolescents étaient assis à l'ombre d'un arbre et ils dévisageaient le Terrier qui accueillait en ce moment même une dizaine de sorciers.

« J'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Neville, haussant les épaules. « C'est la première fois que Dumbledore est présent à une de ces réunions. »

« Il veut probablement participer à tout ça... » commença Fred.

« Maintenant qu'il n'est plus directeur de Poudlard, » acheva son frère jumeau.

Neville grimaça à ces mots. Même s'il ne tolérait pas les actions de Dumbledore à l'encontre de Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la rentrée de septembre. Qui allait remplacer Dumbledore ? Le château serait-il le même sans la personnalité excentrique du vieil homme ? Sa grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de hurler au scandale. Neville ne supportait plus d'entendre parler à longueur de journée de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de manigances politiques et de guerres ! La haine que Augusta Londubat vouait à Voldemort et tout son entourage se décuplait de jours en jours.

« Vous pensez qu'ils préparent quelque chose contre Voldemort ? »

« Ça me paraît plutôt évident Ronny ! » Rétorqua Georges. « Mais que vont-ils faire ? Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus le directeur, il va sûrement être remplacé par quelqu'un de l'entourage de Voldemort. »

« Harry a une idée de cette personne ? »

La question de Fred prit Neville au dépourvu.

« Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé, » répondit-il

Son amitié avec Harry le mettait dans une situation délicate. Sa grand-mère ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur le Survivant. Neville restait volontairement le plus vague possible, répondant souvent : « je ne sais pas ». Il avait proposé à son ami de se rencontrer au Chemin de Traverse, sans en informer sa grand-mère évidemment, mais Harry avait du décliner sa proposition en raison de « _tous ces crétins décidés à lui gâcher ses vacances ! _». Le Survivant lui avait promis de réessayer de convaincre de nouveau ses parents après son retour d'Irlande. Il lui avait proposé de se retrouver du côté Moldu, pour éviter la horde des sorciers s'intéressant uniquement à son statut -le Survivant fils de Lord Voldemort, hériter de Serpentard réparti à Gryffondor, ça en faisait !- mais Neville était embêté : comment rejoindre le côté Moldu sans éveiller les soupçons de sa grand-mère ?  
>Le Gryffondor soupira à nouveau, inquiet. Il était loin d'accepter que Lord Voldemort prenne une place si importante dans la société. Toutefois, il refusait de mettre en danger Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans l'entre deux. Suite à leur dispute au cours de l'année scolaire, les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas laisser les conflits des adultes s'insérer entre eux... mais combien de temps cela allait-il être possible ?<p>

« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils feraient quelque chose contre Harry ? » demanda Ron.

Le rouquin se mordit les lèvres, espérant avoir laissé transparaître peu d'émotions dans ses propos. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Harry. Tous ses souvenirs avec son ancien meilleur ami ne cessait de l'assaillir. Comment pouvait-il oublier leur quête après la pierre philosophale ? Leur rencontre avec Norbet le Dragon ou Touffu, le chien à trois têtes ? Leur arrivée à Poudlard avec la Ford Angelina de son père ? Leur rencontre avec Aragog ? L'utilisation du Polynectar et la transformation ratée de Hermione ? Leur entrée dans la Chambre des Secrets ? La mort de Ginny ? Leur rencontre avec Pettigrow ? L'effondrement de la Cabane Hurlante ?

Tous ces moments les liaient à jamais, peu importe les tensions entre eux. Passer à nouveau du temps avec Hermione et Harry l'avait profondément chamboulé. Pendant quelques moments, il arrivait alors à oublier que son meilleur ami était en fait le fils de Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de sa sœur. Il avait vraiment aimé passer ces quelques moments avec eux... avant d'être rapidement rattrapé par la réalité. Tout ceci était bien trop compliqué !

« Je n'espère pas, » confia doucement Fred.

« Il ne le mérite pas, » ajouta son jumeau.

« Peut-être qu'ils vont s'en prendre directement à Voldemort ? » supposa Neville.

« Ça risque d'être tout autant difficile pour Harry ! » souffla Georges.

x x x

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, Tom était de retour au Manoir après une journée entière à déambuler dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Bon sang, que c'était épuisant de serrer des mains et discuter avec d'insignifiants sorciers en leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient une quelconque importance dans son existence.

Assis derrière son bureau, il était concentré sur différents parchemins regroupant les dernières informations concernant Petiggrow : autant dire qu'elles étaient plutôt minces !

Il leva la tête de ses dossiers lorsqu'une alarme résonna dans son bureau pour lui indiquer que quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer dans le Manoir Serpentard. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et le haut portail de la demeure. Aussitôt, un _pop_ se fit entendre dans la pièce et un elfe de maison tremblant apparut à ses côtés. La créature s'inclina devant lui jusqu'à ce que son nom proéminent s'écrase sur le sol.

« Le jeune Maître Harry, accompagné de M. Lupin et M. Black, est devant le portail. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et chassa l'elfe de maison d'un mouvement de la main. Il prononça une incantation qui arrêta l'alarme et ouvrit le portail. D'un coup de baguette magique, il ferma et rangea tous les dossiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau. Il quitta la pièce en pensant bien à la verrouiller derrière lui.

« Messieurs, Harry, » salua Tom en arrivant dans le hall d'accueil où venait d'apparaître les trois sorciers. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Très bien ! » affirma Remus d'un ton doux. « Nous avons fais le tour d'une bonne partie des questions de Harry. »

« Et il sait que nous sommes prêts à lui fournir d'autres réponses s'il en ressent le besoin », ajouta l'ancien prisonnier.

Harry leur lança un sourire maladroit, ébranlé par cette après-midi à Godric's Hollow en compagnie des deux amis proches de la famille Potter. Ils avaient visité le village, profitant du soleil pour se dégourdir les jambes et évoquer un peu plus en profondeur James et Lily Potter. Harry connaissait à présent une partie de l'histoire des Maraudeurs, de leur rencontre et leurs frasques à Poudlard à la trahison de Peter Pettigrow qui avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort. Il en savait également davantage sur l'histoire tumultueuse du couple, du mépris de Lily envers James à la force de leur amour.

Au cours de la conversation, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la maison des Potter, un peu à l'écart des maisons de la rue principale de Godric's Hollow. Harry s'était senti flanché en arrivant face à la demeure dont le premier étage était complètement en ruine. Le jardin était rempli de mauvaises herbes qui commençaient à s'étendre sur les murs de la maison. Une plaque commémorative était apparue dès que Sirius avait posé sa main sur le portail en fer forgé gardant l'entrée de la maison.

L'émotion qui l'avait alors saisi avait été intense. C'était étrange de se retrouver devant cette maison, dont la moitié était effondrée, en sachant que deux personnes y étaient mortes et que lui-même l'avait frôlé !

« Ayeline souhaite votre présence au dîner de ce soir, » invita Tom.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Remus, sachant que la sorcière désirait probablement être rassurée sur leur après-midi avec son fils. « Nous reviendrons vers 19H00. »

« Comme je n'ai pas le choix, je vous dis à tout à l'heure, » rit Sirius en sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Remerciant les hommes du bout des lèvres, Tom leur serra les mains et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il indiqua à Sirius qu'il lui ferait parvenir une lettre par hibou pour la date de leur prochain entretien. Il referma la porte derrière les deux sorciers et se tourna vers son fils cadet qui semblait bien pâle. Ses yeux brillants révélaient l'avalanche d'émotions subis par le gamin dans la journée.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Tom.

« Je n'avais jamais été dans un cimetière, » confia Harry.

Et c'était une expérience franchement désagréable ! Harry frissonna à nouveau, se sentant quelque peu confus. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise, presque fiévreux, dans le cimetière, marchant entre les différentes tombes. Certaines étaient joliment entretenues, avec de belles fleurs et aucune mauvaises herbes. D'autres semblaient à l'abandon, disparaissant derrière des f Malgré le beau soleil et la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juillet, l'ambiance était morne et glaciale.

Pour autant, il s'était presque senti apaisé face à la pierre tombale de James et Lily Potter. Enfin, il donnait une existence physique aux Potter. D'un élégant geste de baguette, Remus avait fait apparaître une couronne de fleurs fraîches ainsi qu'une lys blanche magnifique. Sirius avait reniflé bruyamment, se retenant visiblement de fondre en larmes.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes. La main de Sirius posée sur son épaule lui avait procuré une agréable chaleur, le rassurant, le réconfortant. Il s'était laissé aller en confiant aux hommes sa confusion entre ses deux familles. Est-ce qu'il ne trahissait pas la mémoire des Potter qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour lui en réintégrant sa famille d'origine, les Jedusor ? Ne blessait-il pas sa famille en considérant encore James et Lily Potter comme une part entière de son existence, en ressentant un certain attachement à leur encontre malgré son absence de souvenirs avec eux ?

« Je crois, Harry, que ni les Potter, ni les Jedusor n'ont jamais souhaité te mettre dans une telle position, » avait alors dit Sirius d'un ton hésitant mais doux. « Pourtant, la réalité est celle-là. Tu as considéré James et Lily comme tes parents pendant onze ans. Tu as détesté ton père avant de te rendre compte de qui il était pour toi. Tu as finalement découvert que James et Lily, malgré leur amour, n'étaient pas tes parents. Ça fait partie de toi, de ton histoire. »

« Alors, j'ai le droit de les aimer tous les quatre ? » avait-il demandé, la voix tremblante.

« Évidemment, » souffla Remus. « Évidemment. Tu ne peux pas étouffer tes sentiments : ils existent. »

Tom retint un soupir en percevant la détresse dans la voix de son fils. Bon sang, pourquoi Ayeline était-elle absente ? Adam était également à l'extérieur, probablement avec ses amis ! Il se rappela alors de la _« promesse » _faite à son épouse à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après l'incident avec Pettigrow. Ne s'était-il pas engagé à

« Suis-moi ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils face à l'ordre inattendu de son père mais le suivit lorsqu'il tourna les talons. D'un mouvement de la main, Tom ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il s'engagea dans le parc. Harry s'empressa de le suivre, excité : où son père l'amenait-il ?

« C'est de la magie sans baguette ? » demanda t-il en le voyant marmonner et effectuer un geste de la main pour ouvrir le portail du Manoir.

Tom hocha la tête en guise de réponse, un léger sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres. Né et élevé dans le monde Moldu, tout ce qui touchait à la magie l'avait toujours passionné. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était mis en tête d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cette source de pouvoir qui lui donnait une force, un atout incommensurable par rapport aux Moldus. Il avait toujours voulu en savoir plus, aller plus loin pour comprendre cette magie qui coulait en lui et la renforcer pour devenir le plus puissant possible. Il avait avalait des dizaines de livres avant de les mettre en pratique, travaillant des heures sans relâche. Il espérait sincèrement que ses enfants partageaient le même amour de la magie que lui.

« Comment tu fais ? »

« Ça demande des heures d'entraînement, » répondit Tom, fier d'impressionner le gamin. « J'avais seulement un an de plus que toi le jour où j'ai réussi mon premier sortilège sans baguette ! »

« Ah bon ? » s'exclama Harry. « Je vais l'apprendre à Poudlard cette année ? »

« Oh non, Poudlard semblait, jusque là, se refuser à élever décemment les sorciers d'Angleterre, » rétorqua t-il d'un ton méprisant. « C'est un travail que je me suis imposé seul et qui, à force d'acharnement, à abouti. Peut-être que tu pourras y parvenir un jour. »

Tom sourit en remarquant les yeux de son fils devenir pétillant. Oh, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'un jour, Harry serait en mesure de faire de la magie sans baguette. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la crise de colère de son fils et de sa puissance magique qui s'était alors révélé à ce moment là. Le gamin était puissant et il allait falloir être vigilant à accompagner le développement de ses compétences en sorcellerie.

Le père et le fils, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, ne transplanèrent pas et n'utilisèrent pas à un Portoloin. Ils continuèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre dans la campagne environnant le Manoir. Tom en profita pour lui expliquer qu'ils étaient les seuls à voir le Manoir au-delà des limites de protection. Harry se retourna plusieurs fois, s'attendant presque à voir la maison et le parc immense disparaître subitement pour se cacher des regards mais Tom lui assura que seuls les personnes ignorant l'adresse ne pouvait pas voir leur demeure.

« Où va t-on ? » demanda Harry, impatient d'en savoir plus.

Ils grimpaient une colline assez raide et bien que la fin de journée approchait, Harry commençait à être en sueur. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre des forces et jeta un regard torve à son père qui ne paraissait pas ressentir la moindre fatigue face à la fatigue. Comment faisait-il pour être en si bonne forme malgré son âge ?

« Un endroit que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. »

L'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer de joie à cette réponse. Son père venait-il vraiment de se confier à lui ? Il retint son sourire stupide : s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il partageait un tel instant avec l'homme. Le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et le peu de fois où cela était arrivé, ils n'avaient jamais partagé véritablement quelque chose !

Le silence s'installa entre eux, confortable. Au regard de l'effort physique imposé par la montée de la colline, parler aurait été une fatigue supplémentaire qu'ils préféraient s'épargner. Pourtant, Harry ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était probablement l'une des premières fois où il se sentit pleinement en confiance avec l'homme. Était-ce lié à sa visite à Godric's Hollow qui avait permis d'apaiser nombreuses de ses inquiétudes ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude mais il arrivait davantage à rationaliser ce qu'il s'était passé dans son existence. Oui, Voldemort avait voulu le tuer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Pour autant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus cette crainte de voir son père, Tom Jedusor, dégainer sa baguette magique et achever ce qu'il avait commencé voilà onze ans !

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, » indiqua Tom.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres de Harry : il se pensait beaucoup plus endurant que cela, notamment avec le Quidditch ! Faire davantage de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le Gryffondor essuya les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, refusant de se plaindre pour impressionner son père qui commençait également à montrer quelques signes de fatigue.

Quelques minutes de marches plus tard, Tom et Harry arrivèrent en haut de la colline et là... l'adolescent resta bouche-bée. Devant lui s'étendait une campagne immense et magnifique. Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien, si ce n'est des champs à perte de vue. Ici et là se dressaient quelques arbres fruitiers bien garnis en cette saison.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, sans voir le regard presque tendre de Tom posé sur lui. Il réalisa qu'il voyait le Manoir Serpentard -si petit d'ici !- de l'extérieur pour la première fois. La demeure du fondateur de Poudlard se trouvait en fait dans une sorte de cuvette, entourée par de nombreuses collines.

« Parfois, il ne faut pas aller loin pour toucher la beauté du bout des doigts. »

En guise de réponse, Harry adressa un sourire à l'homme, touché par ses belles paroles. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son père appréciait venir se ressourcer ici. Cet endroit procuriat une sensation d'immensité qui lui donnait presque le vertige.

Harry l'ignorait mais Tom n'avait pas choisi cette colline au hasard. Il aurait pu se diriger vers n'importe laquelle mais, lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler, il se dirigeait toujours dans la même direction. C'était sur le haut de cette colline qu'il avait découvert pour la première fois le Manoir, son héritage lui revenant de droit à sa majorité. Les gobelins de Gringott's lui avaient seulement transmis l'adresse en lui assurant que la maison saurait le reconnaître comme l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Revenir ici lui permettait de se souvenir de cette émotion si puissante qui l'avait assailli.

« Asseyons-nous, » proposa Tom.

Ensemble, ils prirent place dans l'herbe et se contentèrent de regarder en silence l'horizon qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Est-ce qu'aller à Godric's Hollow t'as permis de t'éclaircir l'esprit ? »

La question de Tom surprit Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme prenne la parole. Il se tourna vers lui, quelque peu embarrassé à l'idée de s'ouvrir à lui. Cependant, son père avait fait un véritable effort en partageant ce moment et cet endroit avec lui. Il devait également participer à la construction de leur relation.

« Je crois. Je... je n'arrivais pas jusque là à... à dire tout ce que j'avais en moi, » répondit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Je... je savais pas trop comment vous considérer toi, maman et James et Lily. »

Les lèvres du puissant sorcier se pincèrent en entendant les prénoms du couple. Il avait beau prendre sur lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre parler des Potter. C'était eux qui avaient kidnappé son fils, le faisant passer pour le leur ! À cause d'eux, il avait failli tuer son propre fils ! Et puis, ce satané Potter et sa Sang de Bourbe s'étaient toujours dressés face à lui, tentant de lui barrer la route !

« Après tout, ils ont été comme mes parents pendant onze ans ! C'est la sœur de Lily qui m'a élevé chez elle » s'enflamma Harry, dérouté par le silence de son père. « Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça ! »

« Non, en effet, » rétorqua Tom entre ses dents. « Tu n'étais pas destiné à grandir dans un foyer Moldu mais c'est ainsi et à présent, nous avons beaucoup à faire pour rattraper ces onze années. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux Jedusor. Harry ferma les yeux, laissant son visage être caressé par les doux rayons du soleil. C'était incroyable ! Il se sentit subitement reposé, léger.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce silence, Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil à son père. Ses yeux marrons fixaient l'horizon et il faisait tourner distraitement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. Même ainsi, il avait l'air impressionnant. L'adolescent passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Sirius et Remus m'ont expliqué beaucoup de choses cet après-midi mais... mais ils sont restés très vagues sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à venir nous tuer tous les trois. »

Tom se tendit, regrettant immédiatement cette escapade improvisée avec son fils. Oh Merlin, pourquoi s'était-il risqué à passer du temps avec lui : ça ne pouvait que lui porter préjudice !

« C'est un peu compliqué, » commença t-il prudemment, tentant de trouver les bons mots. « A ce moment là, nous étions véritablement en guerre. Il y avait deux camps : d'un côté Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, de l'autre mes Mangemorts et moi. »

« L'Ordre du Phénix ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom ! À vrai dire, sa sortie avec Remus et Sirius lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il en savait très peu sur cette fameuse guerre à laquelle il avait, involontairement, mis un terme.

« La ridicule organisation secrète créée par Dumbledore dans l'espoir de stopper mon ascension, » cracha l'adulte d'une voix méprisante.

Tom inspira profondément, faisant appel à toutes ses capacités d'occlumens pour rester impassible. Il devait _convaincre _son fils qu'il n'était pas l'unique fautif de cette guerre.

« Les Potter en faisaient partie, tout comme Lupin et Black, » ajouta t-il, préférant taire les actions de l'Ordre _contre _lui. « L'opposition d'idées et de valeurs font qu'à un moment donné, la haine apparaît. »

« Jusqu'à se tuer ? »

Harry n'était pas stupide : il savait que ce passage de l'histoire allait bien au-delà d'opinions divergentes. Il y avait eu des centaines morts. Des grands blessés. Des orphelins. Des veufs. Des combats. Des bâtiments officiels et des maisons détruites. Des villages avaient été rasé des cartes. Il se rappelait parfaitement du livret magique livré le 14 février à tous les étudiants de Poudlard mais également à tous les sorciers d'Angleterre qui lisait toutes les victimes et les différentes attaques menées par Lord Voldemort, son père. Alors, il attendait davantage de réponses pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et qui mieux que son père, premier acteur de la guerre, pour les lui fournir ?

Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux, tiraillé entre deux possibilités. Il pouvait être franc et affirmer au gamin qu'il ne regrettait sûrement pas ses actions. Il avait des valeurs, de vraies idées et il se battrait contre tout ceux qui se dresseraient devant lui. Les sorciers n'avaient pas à se cacher des Moldus. Ces moins que rien n'avaient pas une once de magie coulant dans leurs veines et pourtant, c'était les sorciers qui se cachaient ? Oui, Tom voulait le pouvoir. Il voulait dominer les Moldus, les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-Mêlés qui venaient entacher la pureté de la magie. Et même s'il s'était engagé à agir dans -la limite- de la légalité, il y parviendrai.

Ou alors, il tenait son rôle de père...

« Parfois, nous commettons l'irréparable. Lorsque la mort s'abat sur quelqu'un, il ne faut plus espérer d'autres issues, » répondit alors Tom, choisissant la voix de la raison. « Certaines... méthodes nous permettent d'atteindre plus rapidement notre objectif mais alors, nous prenons de gros risques, faisons du mal autour de nous et certaines fois, nous perdons même de vue notre but. Une fois la guerre enclenchée, faire marche arrière devient alors très compliqué. »

Harry laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, se questionnant sur les propos de son père. Disait-il la vérité ? Regrettait-il ses actes ? À aucun moment, un regret n'avait traversé les lèvres de son père mais il était suffisamment vague pour qu'il s'interroge dessus. Il avait le sentiment que comprendre réellement tout ce qui s'était joué au cours de cette guerre allait lui demander un certain temps pour que les différents acteurs lui en parlent franchement.

« Ma cicatrice est magique. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Tom dévisagea ouvertement le gamin, satisfait de le voir changer de sujet de discussion. Il s'abstint tout juste de ne pas plonger dans son esprit pour en savoir plus. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'inviter ainsi dans l'esprit de son fils. Il n'était probablement pas l'homme le plus intègre qu'il soit mais il avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir agir ainsi, surtout si Harry s'en apercevait.

« Je le pense aussi, » approuva le puissant sorcier. « Que ressens-tu ? »

Harry haussa d'abord les épaules, hésitant à se confier à son père. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa cicatrice. Elle attirait tellement les regards ! Il avait toujours été très réticent à en parler, même avec ses amis. S'il s'en souvenait bien, seul Ron et Hermione savaient que son éclair se rappelait parfois à lui. Inconsciemment, il la frotta du bout des doigts sans remarquer le regard vif de son père dessus. Il tenta de se rappeler les différents moments où il s'était questionné sur sa cicatrice.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes croisés dans la Forêt Interdite, elle était très douloureuse, » confia t-il, revenant pour la première fois sur cette épisode survenue au cours de sa première année à Poudlard. « Des fois, elle me brûle et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Ça tape alors très fort sous mes doigts. »

Tom sentit son esprit se mettre en alerte, impatient d'en savoir plus. Il tenta de contenir son excitation. Lors de la colère de son fils, ce dernier lui avait confirmé que sa cicatrice était alors douloureuse. Pourquoi ? Comment l'expliquer ? Comment le comprendre ?

« As-tu repérer des moments où elle était douloureuse ? »

« Au début, je pensais que c'était lorsque... lorsque tu étais près de moi mais finalement, ce n'est pas le cas. »

_Et heureusement_, songea Harry. Avec le temps qu'il passait dans la même demeure que l'homme, il ne s'imaginait pas subir cette douleur constamment !

« Et quand je la touche ? »

Bon sang, ça faisait un an que Tom se questionnait au sujet de cette cicatrice, seul vestige de sa confrontation avec son fils, voilà onze ans ! Pourtant, il avait contenu son impatience et ses questions, les gardant au fond de lui-même. Il avait effectué des recherches seuls concernant les marques magiques. Cependant, la situation du Survivant était exceptionnelle et unique. Tout du moins, il n'avait trouvé aucun témoignage similaire.

L'insistance de son épouse l'avait convaincu de ne pas mêler Harry à toutes ces recherches et questionnements. Ayeline souhaitait préserver l'enfant et Tom reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. À vrai dire, il était plutôt soulagé d'être seul dans ses recherches : il en gardait alors le contrôle et l'exclusivité, tout en se doutant parfaitement que Dumbledore devait également mener sa propre enquête.

« Ça dépend des moments, » répondit Harry. « J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est lié à certaines émotions. Ce n'est pas anodin. »

Tom enregistra le moindre mot énoncé par son fils. Plusieurs hypothèses lui traversèrent l'esprit et il se promit de les écrire dès son retour au Manoir Serpentard afin de pas les oublier. Les propos de Harry appuyaient certaines de ses idées et il était soulagé d'être sur la bonne voix.

« Je sais que ça nous lie, » poursuivit l'enfant, prenant confiance en lui. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une cicatrice comme une autre. C'est comme si elle était... vivante. »

« Je pense en effet qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple cicatrice, » confirma l'adulte, sans en dire davantage.

En toute honnêteté, il était impressionné par le gamin face à lui. Jusque là, Harry avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'émotivité. Il lui avait paru être un adolescent comme les autres : superficiel et geignard. Pourtant, là, son fils se montrait très fin et intelligent. L'image du petit entouré de sa magie lui revient à l'esprit. Oui, il ne devait pas oublier que Harry était le Survivant et un puissant sorcier.

« Mais tu pensais que j'étais mort et tu as quand même voulu nous tuer les trois, » chuchota ce dernier, revenant à leur sujet de conversation précédent.

Pour la première fois, Tom fut frappé par les propos de son fils et il prit alors conscience de l'ampleur de ses angoisses et questionnements. Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, il en était le principal responsable. Il soupira doucement avant de passer un bras autour des épaules frêles de Harry, l'attirant contre lui. Il sentit le gamin se tendre dans ses bras et lui-même se sentit mal à l'aise. Tous les deux passèrent toutefois au-dessus de ce ressenti et se détendirent.

« Tu es mon fils Harry, je ne veux pas te voir mort, » répondit-il, incapable de formuler de réels regrets.

Harry était loin de se douter que derrière tout ça se cachait une prophétie.

_* Alors ?_


	27. Chapitre XXVI : S'entrechoquer

Bonjour à tous !

Oh, 3 chapitres en 3 semaines ? Et les vendredis ? Suis-je en train d'instaurer un nouveau rythme? Je ne préfère pas dire officiellement que je posterai un chapitre hebdomadaire tous les vendredis mais tant que possible, j'essaierai :D Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes pour les reviews laissées : c'est toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire et d'y répondre ! Vos questions et vos commentaires m'aident aussi à envisager la suite de l'histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre 26 va vous plaire. J'ai beaucoup apprécier l'écrire. Vous en apprenez davantage sur le quotidien de la vie sorcière et puis, vous verrez combien rien n'est ni noir, ni blanc. C'est très important dans mon histoire. Je ne veux pas que les personnages soient tout noir ou tout rose, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ils sont tous humains, avec leurs capacités et leurs difficultés, avec leurs secrets, leur part d'ombre ... L'ambivalence ne fait-elle pas partie de chacun d'entre nous ?

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 26 en espérant lire de nombreuses reviews !

Patmol25.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXVI : S'entrechoquer<em>

Adam était surexcité, trépignant sur place comme un enfant. Pour la troisième fois, il s'assura d'avoir sa baguette magique dans sa poche de pantalon et d'être présentable. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Le jeune homme jeta un regard mauvais à son père qui -il en était sûr- prenait tout son temps simplement pour le rendre furieux. Évidemment, celui-ci l'ignora sciemment, finissant calmement un scones qu'il avait attrapé dans la coupelle posée sur la table du salon.

« Chéri, ce n'est pas la peine de presser ainsi ton père : vous devez encore attendre Harry ! » lui rappela sa mère, souriante.

« HARRY ! »

Le hurlement de Adam résonna dans tout le Manoir. Il tressaillit sous les regards noirs de ses parents : comment, à vingt-ans, pouvait-il être encore si sensible à de tels regards ? Même Lilas, l'elfe de maison, s'éclipsa silencieusement, un chiffon à la main. Elle avait appris à fuir dès que les voix s'élevaient au sein du Manoir Serpentard !

Soudain, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit à la volée et s'écrasa contre le mur. Harry apparut, échevelé. Ses cheveux, pourtant lisses et plats, partaient dans tous les sens. Son tee-short était de travers, dévoilant une partie de son ventre. Une trace de chocolat s'étalait sur sa joue, le trahissant sur ses précédentes activités.

Il s'attira trois regards dubitatifs et Tom ne put s'empêcher d'observer le décalage entre Harry et le reste de la famille. Sans vraiment pouvoir mettre des mots sur son ressenti, il n'en était pas dérangé et presque... ému de voir son petit dernier toujours si différent.

« Je suis là ! Je terminais juste ma lettre pour Théodore ! »

« Par Merlin ! » s'écria Ayeline en même temps. « Êtes-vous obligés d'être aussi bruyants ? »

La mère de famille roula des yeux, soulagée que la porte ne se soit pas décrochée de ses gonds sous la force de son cadet.

« C'est le bonheur d'avoir des enfants, » rétorqua Adam, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous te laissons le Manoir pour quelques heures, » intervient Tom, se levant enfin de son fauteuil.

Ayeline sourit doucement, heureuse. Oh oui, elle était satisfaite : à la fois parce qu'elle avait profiter d'être seule au Manoir pour organiser une soirée avec Narcissa où elles videraient ensemble une bonne bouteille de vin et parce que son mari et ses deux enfants sortaient seuls, pour la première fois.

Ses trois hommes se mirent enfin en route et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Tom lui déposa un bref -mais doux- baiser avant de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre. Elle embrassa le haut de la tête de Harry qui sautilla jusqu'à son père, s'essuyant la joue lorsque celui-ci lui désigna la trace de chocolat, un sourcil levé. Adam esquiva habilement son geste affectif, marmonnant qu'il était _grand_. Ayeline leva les yeux au ciel mais elle les regarda disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes, émue.

Une fois seule dans la salle à manger, elle soupira doucement. C'était étrange de se retrouver ainsi seule. Elle avait pris l'habitude de revivre avec son mari. Les allers et retours de son fils aîné faisaient partie de son quotidien. Harry était de retour depuis presque un mois au Manoir : le mois de juillet arrivait bientôt à son terme. Les vacances scolaires s'écoulaient si rapidement ! Elle était tellement heureuse de voir partager les trois garçons ensemble : elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer entre eux !

Ces derniers sortirent au même moment d'une autre cheminée, arrivant dans une petite pièce blanche et absolument vide.

« Je déteste la poudre de cheminette, » grogna Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour ôter les cendres qui s'y étaient déposées.

« Mis à part sur un balai, tu es incapable de prendre convenablement un moyen de transport sorcier, » gloussa Adam.

Malgré lui, Tom serra les dents. Évidemment, son fils ne pouvait être à l'aise que chez les _Moldus _! Il resta malgré tout silencieux, pressant les garçons vers la porte de la salle avant que quelqu'un ne déboule par l'âtre de la cheminée, les bousculant.

« Tâchons de ne pas prêter trop attention aux sorciers qui se presseront autour de nous », souffla Tom avant de pousser la porte.

Harry grimaça doucement, conscient que les Jedusor attirait bien trop la curiosité des autres. Toutefois, il était bien trop enjoué à la perspective de cette soirée pour s'embêter avec cela !

Pour fêter les excellents résultats de Adam à ses examens de première année d'études de droit, Tom leur avait proposé de se rendre au vernissage d'une nouvelle galerie d'art sorcière qui ouvrait en plein cœur de Londres. Adam avait sauté de joie, toujours aussi passionné par le dessin ! D'ailleurs, de nouveaux dessins recouvraient les murs de sa chambre.

Avec sa famille, Harry avait le sentiment de découvrir tout un nouveau pan du monde sorcier, resté inconnu jusque là. Auparavant, sa vie sorcière se limitait à Poudlard, au Chemin de Traverse et au Terrier. Il avait apprivoisé le monde sorcier dans ces quelques lieux ! Depuis qu'il vivait dans le Manoir de son ancêtre, Harry avait découvert d'autres endroits magiques comme le Ministère de la Magie, d'autres maisons sorcières, un restaurant sorcier... Alors, il était excité à l'idée de passer cette soirée en compagnie de sa famille ! Bon sang, qu'il aimait la magie !

« Oh putain, c'est magnifique, » souffla doucement Adam, émerveillé.

Harry devait reconnaître que son frère avait tout à fait raison. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce circulaire dont la lumière était légèrement tamisée. Des toiles étaient accrochées sur les murs. Certaines étaient animées, d'autres fixes. Il y avait des peintures, des dessins, des découpages en parchemin...

Le plus impressionnant se trouvait néanmoins face à eux. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une immense sculpture magique représentant un Phénix de sa naissance jusqu'à son embrasement puis sa renaissance. La sculpture s'animait, se consumait -éclairant la pièce par les grandes flammes qui l'avalait- puis se reconstruisait en boucle. C'était absolument fascinant !

« Monsieur Jedusor, bienvenue à la galerie Frenchy's art, première galerie sorcière britannique inspirée de l'art français. »

Tom sourit froidement à l'homme qui venait de surgir devant eux. Ils se serrèrent la main et plusieurs flashs de photographes crépitèrent aussitôt pour immortaliser l'instant. À n'en pas douter, la galerie d'art venait de gagner une publicité gratuite avec la présence inattendue de la puissante famille sorcière.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter, » ajouta t-il avec un fort accent français. « Antoine Lefèvre, je suis le propriétaire de la galerie. Nous ne pensions pas accueillir une personnalité aussi importante ce soir. C'est un plaisir. »

« Enchanté Monsieur Lefèvre. Je vous présente mes deux fils : Adam et Harry Jedusor. Adam est un féru d'art. »

Harry tenta de cacher son malaise. Les yeux du sorciers s'étaient immédiatement fixés sur lui avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. Il vit, inévitablement, le regard remonter le long de son visage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Toutefois, l'adolescent avait saisi la fascination morbide des sorciers pour sa marque depuis ses onze ans. Il avait pris l'habitude de la dissimuler habilement derrière ses cheveux.

« C'est un grand plaisir ! »

Adam étouffa la pointe de jalousie qui le traversa en voyant le sorcier fondre sur son petit frère pour lui serrer la main. C'était toujours ainsi. C'était Harry qui attirait les regards, provoquait les murmures et créait une fascination chez les autres. Lui ? Il n'était que le premier fils des Jedusor, caché pendant des années au reste de la population britannique.

Malgré son nom, son quotidien à l'université sorcière et dans sa résidence étudiante avait peu changé. Sa tranquillité était toujours semblable, hormis quelques journalistes qui osaient parfois s'aventurer et questionner certains de ses camarades. Mais son appartement était protégé par des dizaines de sortilèges puissants pour conserver toute son intimité. Il était plutôt content d'ailleurs d'avoir pu conserver le même rythme de vie et de ne pas être poursuivi par des hordes de journalistes mais, parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir frustré d'être tant invisible.

« Comme je vous le disais, Adam, mon fils aîné, n'est pas seulement un étudiant en droit magique, » asséna froidement Tom.

En même temps, il passa un bras ferme autour des épaules du Survivant pour le rapprocher de lui et l'éloigner de l'homme.

« Il passe des heures à dessiner et à déambuler dans les galeries d'art, les expositions et les musées. Je suis sûr que vous apprécieriez son talent. »

Malgré sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie, les joues de Adam rosirent. Il était touché par l'attention de son père. En matière de relations sociales, Tom Jedusor s'améliorait à n'en pas douter !

Une fois son intérêt pour le Survivant estompé, Antoine Lefèvre prêta -enfin_- _attention aux propos de l'ancien mage noir. Il tourna un regard intéressé vers Adam, revenant à sa préoccupation principale : l'art.

« Vraiment ? Que dessinez-vous précisément ? »

« Toutes sortes de choses, » répondit Adam. « Des portraits, des paysages mais ce que je préfère reprendre, ce sont les instants du quotidien. »

« Si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, jeune homme, ayez _toujours_ des exemplaires de vos travaux sur vous ! » s'écria Antoine. « Notamment lorsque vous venez à la rencontre d'autres amateurs d'arts. Comment voulez-vous être connu sinon ? Quelle technique utilisez-vous ? »

Tom et Harry se retirèrent discrètement, laissant les deux sorciers s'engager dans une discussion passionnée autour de l'art. Les invités, environ une cinquantaine de personnes, s'étaient totalement désintéressés par les différents tableaux et objets d'arts présentés dans la salle pour les suivre du regard.

« Merci, » chuchota Harry à son père.

« Je vais simplement faire une brève déclaration aux journalistes présents afin que nous soyons tranquilles par la suite, » répondit Tom, légèrement mal à l'aise par le remerciement du gamin. « Ensuite, nous essayerons de comprendre certaines de ces œuvres. Je n'ai jamais eu une grande affinité avec l'art. »

Pour apaiser l'excitation et la curiosité des journalistes, Tom prononça quelques mots et les laissa le prendre en photographie. Il refusa néanmoins que ses enfants apparaissent sur le cliché. Harry, en retrait -mais toujours sous le regard attentif de son père- en fut soulagé. Il regarda avec fascination comment son père, d'une voix polaire, ne laissa guère le choix aux journalistes présents. L'un d'entre eux tenta de protester faiblement -alors même qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un tel scoop en venant dans cette galerie ce soir là !- mais le regard meurtrier de son père le fit tressaillir et Harry se retint de pouffer, amusé.

Ensuite, ils purent enfin se concentrer sur la découverte de la galerie française. Adam était toujours dans une conversation enflammée avec Monsieur Lefèvre et d'autres férus d'art s'étaient joint à eux.

« Je sens que nous n'allons pas le revoir de sitôt, » s'amusa Tom, satisfait de voir son fils aîné évoluer si facilement en société.

Certains sorciers courageux tentèrent de s'approcher d'eux mais le regard glacial de Tom les fit battre en retraite. Harry en était à la fois satisfait et soulagé : il était content que son père privilégié ses enfants et qu'il n'entre pas dans un de ces énièmes jeux politiques !

Ainsi, Tom et Harry restèrent en retrait, découvrant les différentes œuvres.

Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une galerie Moldue. Ce n'était sûrement pas les Dursley qui l'aurait emmené ! Toutefois, il était persuadé que les galeries sorcières étaient radicalement différentes de celles Moldues !

Il sursauta lorsqu'une musique s'enclencha subitement face à un immense tableau. La musique n'était audible que devant cette œuvre ! Harry s'intéressa particulièrement à un autre tableau animé qui imageait tout le processus de création d'un dessin. Ils passèrent à un autre tableau. Des carrées multicolores peints se mirent en mouvement une fois qu'ils furent bien placés en face de la toile. La vitesse des mouvements s'accéléra, la toile ne devenant alors qu'un amas de couleurs vives jusqu'à une sorte d'explosion et tout devint noire. Les couleurs, les carrés disparurent, laissant simplement le vide et le noir.

« Ça donne mal à la tête ! » s'exclama Harry, s'attirant le regard étrange de deux sorciers près d'eux.

Un plateau flottant dans l'air passa près d'eux et Tom attrapa une coupe de champagne. Il prit également un macaron -une douceur française- qu'il tendit à son fils. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, cherchant bêtement un serveur. Tom retint son sourire moqueur, tentant de se rappeler sa propre stupéfaction lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde sorcier.

Ils découvrirent une autre œuvre tout à fait étrange. Une sorte de _monstr__e _en parchemin était installé sur un haut tabouret. Avec ce qui ressemblait à ses bras, il déchirait des livres installés de part et d'autres de lui puis portait les bouts de parchemins à sa bouche. Il sembla alors les avaler et Harry eut une exclamation étouffée en voyant le monstre grandir et s'épaissir.

« C'est absolument étonnant ! »

Adam venait de se glisser entre eux, les yeux brillants de joie et d'excitation. Harry et Tom échangèrent un regard un peu perdu. À part quelques jolis tableaux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris les différentes œuvres présentées ce soir !

Les trois Jedusor observèrent encore un instant le monstre et au moment où ils allaient se détourner, celui-ci recracha sur eux un amas de petits bouts de parchemins, les faisant sursauter. Il retrouva alors sa taille initiale et recommença à se nourrir des livres dont les pages avaient mystérieusement réapparus.

« Incompréhensible, » grogna Tom, se détournant de l'œuvre.

Harry gloussa doucement. Il était certain que le grognement de l'homme dissimulait surtout sa surprise et sa colère d'avoir été arrosé de papiers !

« Merci pour cette sortie papa, » glissa Adam, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son paternel de faire part de ses sentiments.

« Oh oui, c'est parfait ! » approuva Harry.

x x x

Harry et Drago s'observaient silencieusement en échangeant des regards noir. Entre eux, un échiquier magique attendait le dernier coup du blond qui signerait sa victoire -ou non. Harry était fébrile, souhaitant de tout son cœur mettre une raclée au Malefoy ! Il avait rarement remporté une partie face à Ron alors il espérait avoir davantage de chance avec son cousin. Pourtant, le blond se montrait très fort à ce jeu de stratégie et le hurlement des pièces magiques le déstabilisait toujours.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce silence terrible, Drago bougea lentement son dernier cavalier et saisit la reine de son cousin. Aussitôt, les pions du blond se mirent à crier de joie, félicitant le garçon. Harry soupira dépité et rangea rapidement ses propres pièces qui commençaient à l'insulter. Non mais franchement, qui avait un jour décidé d'animer les différentes pièces d'un échiquier ? C'était stupide !

« Yeah ! » hurla subitement Drago, faisant sursauter les adultes présents dans le grand salon. « Tu vois ce que je t'ai mis petit Gryffondor ! Et ce n'est que le début, espèce de Veracasse ! »

« DRAGO ! »

La voix sèche de Narcissa claqua froidement dans l'air, faisant taire d'un coup le Serpentard dont les joues rosirent. Visiblement, emporté par la victoire, il avait oublié où il se trouvait et surtout, _qui _était présent ! Il se tourna d'un air navré vers sa mère, tentant de se défendre mais cette dernière le réduisit au silence d'un regard.

« Vraiment Narcissa, je regrette que Drago sache si peu se tenir en société, » susurra doucement Harry, satisfait.

Adam, dos au deux adolescents, laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, amusé par leurs chamailleries. Appuyé contre la baie vitrée ouverte du grand salon du Manoir Serpentard, il observait le gigantesque parc. Une cigarette à la main, il expira lentement la fumée. Le parc du Manoir de ses ancêtres était magnifique. Pourtant, même au bout d'un an, il se sentait encore comme un étranger en Angleterre.

Sa mère et lui avaient énormément voyagé après la disparition de son père. Il se rappelait à peine de son enfance au Manoir Serpentard, le temps où sa famille était réunie. Dès la disparition de son père, sa mère avait quitté le pays, l'emmenant avec lui. Elle avait alors ratissé différents orphelinats sorciers comme Moldus, dans plusieurs pays, dans l'espoir de retrouver Harry. Elle avait le fol espoir que Dumbledore l'avait peut-être simplement abandonné après l'avoir retiré à sa famille. Adam n'y avait jamais cru mais sa mère avait été incapable de l'entendre, se rattachant à ses vaines recherches.

Alors, ils s'étaient installés dans différentes maisons de la famille de sa mère -les Malefoy- ou avaient construit différentes demeures dans plusieurs pays jusqu'à son entrée à Durmstrang. À partir de là, sa mère s'était installée définitivement en Bulgarie. Mais Adam savait parfaitement que la sorcière profitait de son temps à l'école pour voyager. Toutefois, il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance en Bulgarie alors il se sentait davantage chez lui qu'en Angleterre !

« Comme tu le vois Harry, quelques bases de l'éducation de Drago sont encore à travailler, » soupira Narcissa, amusée.

Il était rare que son neveu entre aussi facilement en relation avec elle alors elle n'avait pas l'intention d'avorter cet échange ! Depuis que le Survivant avait réintégré sa véritable famille, Narcissa avait passé peu de temps avec lui. Avec la scolarité des garçons à Poudlard, les temps où ils se retrouvaient ensemble étaient plutôt rares. Elle le regrettait sincèrement, notamment en comparant leur relation avec celle, exceptionnelle, qu'elle partageait avec son premier neveu, Adam.

« Les Malefoy ont toujours été un peu trop laxiste, » intervient Tom à voix basse.

« Oh je vous en prie, Tom, Drago se sent seulement un peu trop à l'aise ici, » se permit Lucius, un sourire traversant son visage. « C'est plutôt une bonne chose ! »

« Te rends-tu compte, Père ? Tu arrives à accueillir _chaleureusement _le reste de notre famille ! »

La moquerie de Adam fit glousser Harry qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son énorme fauteuil vert. Il fit tourner distraitement sa baguette magique entre ses mains. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le mois de juillet arrivait bientôt à son terme.

« Tu vas le regretter, espèce de sale Gryffondor ! » marmonna furieusement Drago, s'assurant de ne pas être entendu par les adultes.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, » rétorqua Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Même s'il commençait à s'habituer à cette vie de famille, il y avait toujours des moments où il était surpris de vivre de tels instants ! Il avait passé la journée avec son cousin. Au regard de leurs antécédents, c'était étonnant que Drago et lui arrivent à s'entendre. Ils s'étaient littéralement haïs dès leur première rencontre ! Mais, lorsque tous les deux faisaient un effort, ils arrivaient à se supporter et même à passer des moments agréables ensemble. Après avoir volés dans le parc du manoir sur leurs Éclair de Feu, ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de la demeure, profitant un peu de la fraîcheur qu'elle leur offrait !

À présent, ils étaient réunis dans le grand salon du Manoir. Tom et Lucius étaient revenus du Ministère de la Magie il y a une heure. Harry se demandait ce que les deux hommes pouvaient faire pendant tant de temps au Ministère mais il n'obtenait jamais de réponses. À présent, les deux hommes étaient penchés sur un énorme dossier, une bouteille de vin ouverte devant eux.

« Drago organise une soirée avec ses amis à la maison dans quelques jours, ça serait sympathique que tu viennes, » annonça soudainement Narcissa. « Si tes parents sont d'accords, évidemment ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Drago. « Mais maman ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, secouant vivement la tête en direction de sa tante.

« Cesse de geindre ainsi ! » grogna Lucius, un verre de vin à la main.

Drago serra les lèvres, en colère. Toutefois, il n'osa clairement pas tenir tête à son père et Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre. Bien que moins impressionnant que son propre père, son oncle Lucius n'était pas la personne la plus... rassurante au monde ! Mais pour une fois, il était tout à fait d'accord avec son cousin : il en était hors de question ! D'où venait cette idée de sa tante ?

« Je pense que ça ne posera pas de soucis, » intervient Tom, peu concerné par la conversation.

« Mais papa ! » rétorqua à son tour Harry, horrifié à l'idée de passer une soirée dans l'antre des Serpentards. « Drago et moi passons suffisamment de temps tous les deux ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de passer _encore _des soirées ensemble ! »

Tom jeta un regard perçant à son fils. Il se fichait bien de toutes ces frivolités adolescentes mais il songea que cela pouvait être intéressant que son fils s'éloigne un peu de ses amis. Londubat, un empoté de première ! Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Les Weasley, des traîtres à leur sang ! Il ne s'agissait pas de sorciers très fréquentables. Le cercle d'amis de Drago était bien plus avantageux et respectable que celui de son propre fils.

« Je croyais que tu t'entendais très bien avec ce garçon, Théodore Nott, » intervient Adam.

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à son grand frère. N'était-il pas censé le soutenir ? Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire, pas le moins du monde inquiet de sa colère.

Soudainement, la colère de Drago fondit et un sourire retors apparut sur son visage. Il se tourna vers son cousin, une idée germant dans son esprit.

« Effectivement, » chuchota le Serpentard, ses yeux gris pétillants. « Tu pourras alors directement poser ta question à Théo et ainsi savoir s'il est toujours avec sa petite amie. Ça te questionne tellement ! »

La porte du salon s'ouvrit vivement, coupant la réponse étranglée de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son cousin se moquait de lui pour _une seule _question posée au sujet de Théodore !

Ayeline apparut, inconsciente du drame en train de se dérouler pour son fils cadet. Aussitôt, Adam jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle adressa un sourire à tout le monde, plusieurs sacs de grands couturiers sorciers à la main. Tom haussa un sourcil désapprobateur que son épouse ignora sciemment.

« Adam, il est inutile de brasser bêtement l'air autour de toi pour faire disparaître toute cette fumée : je sais pertinemment que tu fumes ! »

« Non, c'est faux ! » répliqua le jeune homme, buté.

Ayeline roula des yeux mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Elle s'était suffisamment battue avec son fils lorsqu'elle l'avait attrapé à fumer une cigarette alors qu'il avait quinze ans ! À présent qu'il avait vingt ans, que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus ? Au moins, elle se réjouissait qu'il ne se soit pas tourné vers les cigarettes Moldues, bien plus nocives !

Les Moldus l'ignoraient mais le tabac avait d'abord été cultivé et commercialisé par les sorciers au milieu du XVIème siècle. Les cigarettes sorcières apparurent, conçues par des botanistes qui mélangèrent différentes plantes avec du tabac. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe, avec leurs allées et venues dans le monde Moldu, avaient attiré l'attention sur ces cigarettes et les Moldus avaient commencé à en fabriquer, remplaçant les plantes sorcières par diverses cochonneries novices !

« Pourquoi sembles-tu si dépité Harry ? » s'inquiéta Ayeline tout en servant un verre de vin.

Le garçon choisit soigneusement ses mots, conscient que sa mère pouvait devenir une alliée précieuse. Il se leva du fauteuil, jouant toujours nerveusement avec sa baguette magique.

« Narcissa m'a convié à une soirée avec Drago et ses amis au Manoir Malefoy. C'est très gentil de sa part mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Les amis de Drago et moi ne nous apprécions pas tellement et je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un malaise. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté le traverser alors qu'il fermait les différents dossiers face à Lucius et lui, l'heure du dîner approchant. Son fils cadet maniait de mieux en mieux la langue anglaise. Il se montrait de plus en plus subtil et enjôleur. Le temps passé au sein de leur famille faisait des miracles auprès du gamin.

« Voyons Harry, il me semble que les amis de Drago sont très gentils. Je suis sûre que tu peux passer un temps exceptionnel avec eux ! »

« Mais... »

« Et puis, tu les croiseras probablement à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il serait dommage que tu ne t'entendes pas davantage avec eux. »

L'argument de Ayeline balaya toutes les protestations de l'adolescent. Il était tellement excité depuis que ses parents avaient offerts à Adam et lui des tickets pour la finale de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulait en Angleterre ! Il en trépignait d'impatience : attendre jusqu'au 25 août allait être très long ! Ayeline avait bien compris son enthousiasme et était bien décidée à s'en servir pour contrer toute tentative de velléité de son enfant pour les prochaines semaines !

« La deuxième demie finale se joue dans deux semaines ! » s'exclama joyeusement Adam, venant s'installer autour de la table du dîner.

« Je me demande qui va l'emporter et jouer contre la Bulgarie, » intervient Drago. « L'Irlande ou le Portugal ? »

Narcissa et Ayeline échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant tous les hommes présents, sauf Tom, s'engager dans une discussion animée autour de cette 422ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Au moins, Harry avait cessé de protester à l'idée de passer une soirée chez les Malefoy.

Ayeline serait rassurée de voir son fils passer du temps avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Il n'avait pu vu voir aucun de ses amis : son amie Granger était en vacances avec ses parents et l'organisation d'une après-midi avec Londubat s'avérait très compliquée. Les lettres ne suffisaient pas et Ayeline s'inquiétait de voir son fils si seul !

Tous se mirent autour de la table, continuant leur conversation. Divers mets, confectionnés par les deux elfes de maison de la famille Jedusor, apparurent. Narcissa s'intégra à son tour dans la conversation, commentant la dernière Coupe du Monde en 1990 ayant opposée l'équipe d'Allemagne et celle d'Argentine. Harry ignorait que sa tante s'y connaissait aussi bien en Quidditch !

« Je n'en reviens pas que nous avons des billets dans la loge officielle, » s'enthousiasma Drago.

« Enfin Drago, je ne comprends pas ton étonnement, » s'agaça Lucius. « Tu sais bien que les Malefoy et les Jedusor sont deux familles très importantes dans notre société. Nous méritons amplement d'avoir les meilleures places pour cet événement ! »

« Évidemment Père, » s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent, les joues rosies d'excitation. Il se tourna vers son cousin. « Tu crois qu'on aura l'occasion d'aller en loges rencontrer les joueurs ? »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, n'ayant pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il coupa joyeusement son poisson.

« Oh ça serait génial ! » s'exclama t-il. « Il faudra avoir un parchemin et une plume pour des autographes, juste au cas où ! »

Et brusquement, alors que la soirée débutait dans une ambiance chaleureuse, tout bascula.

Harry sentit une vive douleur traverser sa cicatrice qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Par Merlin ! Il lâcha ses couverts et poussa un cri, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti déjà une telle douleur à sa cicatrice.

En même temps, Tom poussa un gémissement terrible, le souffle court. Ses couverts tombèrent également dans son assiette, résonnant lugubrement dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Son masque de froideur habituel se fissura et il plaça une main sur sa poitrine, semblant chercher à reprendre sa respiration.

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'écria Adam.

Drago jeta un regard stupéfait à son cousin avant de se tourner vers sa mère, alarmé. Tous les adultes se levèrent, sauf son oncle Tom, semblant également souffrir. L'atmosphère s'était subitement épaissie, devenant étouffante.

« HARRY ! »

Ayeline, affolée, fit le tour de la table et accourut auprès de son fils qui se tordait de douleur, une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle tira d'un geste vif la chaise sur laquelle le gamin était assis et l'éloigna de la table, lui permettant ainsi de s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle tenta d'éloigner les mains du garçon qui cachaient sa cicatrice mais il se tendit davantage, se griffant presque le front.

« Maman, » gémit-il, les larmes remplissant ses yeux. « C'est te... terrible... »

« Tom, qu'avez-vous ? Et Harry ? » demanda Lucius, maîtrisant avec peine sa voix.

Tom ne répondit pas, le visage contracté par une douleur évidente. Il se leva doucement, prenant visiblement sur lui pour tenir sur ses jambes. Il ignora Narcissa qui s'approcha de lui, soucieuse et s'avança jusqu'à son épouse et son fils cadet. Sans ménagement, il poussa Ayeline qui manqua de tomber au sol. Il attrapa Harry par les épaules, le soulevant de sa chaise pour le mettre debout avec une aisance déconcertante.

« Regarde-moi ! »

L'ordre claqua dans la salle à manger. Harry, quasiment plié de douleur, leva ses yeux bleus jusqu'à rencontrer le regard glacial de son père. Il frissonna en remarquant les reflets rouges dansant le regard noir de l'homme. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se souvint qu'il se trouvait face à Lord Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » souffla Harry.

La douleur sembla refluer doucement mais il avait l'impression qu'un étau enserrait son crâne et que celui-ci allait exploser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » répéta t-il.

Il frissonna lorsque son père posa deux doigts sur sa cicatrice et la douleur le frappa de nouveau de plein fouet. Il poussa un autre cri, se tordant pour échapper à la poigne de son père mais celui-ci resserra ses mains autour de lui.

La vision de Harry devint floue et le son autour de lui s'atténua, devenant juste un murmure. Il saisit néanmoins l'affolement autour de son père et lui. Le cri de sa mère. Puis celui de son frère. Les questions empressées et inquiètes de Drago. Puis la voix de Lucius qui tonna, demandant le silence.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria Harry.

Il était à la fois apeuré et en colère. Il se sentit aspiré et le décor de la salle à manger disparu. Des images floues défilèrent rapidement devant ses yeux. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une sorte de grotte. Poudlard. Une bague. Était-ce la mer ? Une maison en ruine. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Hormis Poudlard, il ne reconnaissait rien ! La douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ou à se débattre réellement de la prise de son père.

« Laisse le ! » demanda Ayeline d'un ton suppliant.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de son époux, tentant vainement de le faire lâcher Harry. Cependant, l'homme se tourna vers elle et elle frissonna en croisant son regard effrayant, dangereux. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rencontré ce regard dangereux et meurtrier ?

Peu importe, seule l'inquiétude pour Harry l'habitait. Elle essaya encore d'éloigner Tom de leur fils mais le puissant sorcier fit un mouvement rageur du bras en sa direction. Le sortilège informulé l'éloigna violemment, la faisant chuter douloureusement au sol.

« Maman ! » hurla Adam.

Il accourut vers sa mère pour l'aider à se relever, vite rejoint par Lucius. L'aristocrate, le visage tourmenté, demanda à sa sœur comment elle se sentait, remarquant le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Cependant, Ayeline l'ignora, la colère semblant remplacer sa peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? » cria t-elle sortant sa baguette magique. « Laisse-le, c'est _ton fils ! » _

Drago, toujours assis sur sa chaise, assistait à la scène irréaliste qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il fut rassuré par la présence de sa mère qui s'était rapprochée de lui, baguette magique à la main, dans l'intention de le protéger si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Harry se tordait toujours de douleur, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Il tentait vainement de s'éloigner de son père dont les doigts semblaient presque s'accrocher à la cicatrice du Survivant. Drago remarqua que la seule personne osant pointer sa baguette magique sur le puissant mage noir était l'épouse de celle-ci. Son propre père avait bien sorti sa baguette tout comme Adam mais ils semblaient hésiter à tenir Tom en joue, effrayés.

« Foutu Dumbledore, » enragea Tom, poussant un hurlement colérique.

« Lâche-moi ! » répéta Harry,

Sa propre colère gagna tout son esprit et son corps, se déversant en lui comme de la lave brûlante, dévastatrice. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il savait juste que c'était anormal et qu'il souffrait terriblement.

« Lâche-moi. »

Son père continua cependant à le maintenir alors Harry, des larmes de douleur brûlant toujours ses yeux chercha aveuglément sa baguette magique d'une main. Des images floues défilaient de plus en plus rapidement devant lui, lui faisant perdre pied avec la réalité du Manoir Serpentard.

Harry se concentra néanmoins de toutes ses forces pour éloigner ses images inexplicables et soupira de soulagement lorsque ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent autour de sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur la table du repas.

« Expelliarmus ! » hurla t-il, utilisant le premier sortilège lui venant à l'esprit.

Harry sentit un flot de magie puissant le traverser puis bouillonner au bout de sa main droite avant de _fondre _dans sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet son père.

Celui-ci, bien que n'ayant pas sa baguette en main pour être désarmé, fut soulevé du sol et projeté avec force dix mètres plus loin. Il heurta l'un des murs de la salle à manger puis retomba par terre. Au même moment, tous les verres sur la table explosèrent, faisant crier Drago qui sauta de sa chaise. Les grandes baies vitrées se mirent à trembler, sur le point de se fendre.

« Harry calme-toi, » pria d'une voix douce et apaisante Ayeline.

Tom prit quelques secondes avant de se relever, son regard inquiétant toujours fixé sur son fils cadet. Il embrassa du regard la pièce, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Il remarqua alors l'air effrayé de Adam. Le sang coulant doucement sur le visage de son épouse. La magie brute et puissante entourant Harry. La pâleur de Narcissa. La colère de Lucius. Les larmes apeurées de Drago. Puis, il disparut dans un _crac _sonore.

« Harry. »

Le Survivant, tendu à l'extrême, relâcha toute la pression lorsque les mains rassurantes de sa mère se posèrent sur ses épaules. La poigne était douce et chaleureuse, bien plus que celle de son père. Il prit une grande inspiration, exaltant presque de sentir la magie courir si librement en lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » osa demander Adam, ébranlé.

« Aucune idée, » souffla Narcissa.

Lucius s'approcha de sa sœur et de son neveu, soucieux. Comment Harry allait-il réagir en le voyant s'approcher de lui ? Les vitres tremblotaient encore légèrement. Sa magie semblait s'être apaisée mais elle était visiblement très instable. Par Merlin, le gamin avait-il toujours été aussi puissant ? S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry détourna son regard des yeux de sa mère, se sentant à présent plus calme. Il regarda son oncle Lucius dont le visage était tordu par l'inquiétude. Harry reprit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les vitres cessèrent de trembler et sa magie sembla refluer en lui, s'endormir doucement.

« Maman, » chuchota t-il, choqué. « Tu saignes. »

Ayeline fit un mouvement de la main pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes et elle attira son fils contre elle, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Harry se fondit avec plaisir dans ses bras. Il sécha ses larmes, en colère contre lui-même de s'être ainsi laissé emporter par la douleur.

« Les garçons, allez préparer quelques unes de vos affaires avec l'aide des elfes, » ordonna Ayeline d'une voix douce, s'éloignant un peu de son fils. « Nous partons.»

_* Alors ?_


	28. ChapitreXXVII: Partir,découvrir, trouver

Bonjour les amis,

Bon sang, que c'est plaisant de réussir à tenir mon délai et de publier 1 chapitre par semaine, tos les vendredis :D Savez vous ce qui m'aide ? Vos reviews ! Alors MERCI. de croire en moi et mon histoire ! J'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite de l'histoire, certaines dont je ne suis pas encore sûre, hésitant sur le fil conducteur à donner à mon histoire... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir par me décider et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes vos reviews cette semaine mais je ne peux pas concilier écriture et réponses aux reviews toutes les semaines ! J'essaierai de me rattraper pour ce chapitre ci :D

Le précédent chapitre a suscité beaucoup de questionnements et de débats. Plusieurs intrigues se mélangent, s'accumulent mais ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes trouvent une issue à un moment donné :D Soyez juste... patient ! L'une d'entre elles va d'ailleurs arriver à terme dans ce chapitre! En tout cas, je suis contente que vous appréciez les personnages et leurs évolutions. Je n'aime pas les fics irréalistes où les personnages changent du tout au tout en 2 chapitres ou sont complètement OCC. Voldemort restera Voldemort. Harry restera Harry. etc... Mais nous les découvrirons davantage, dans d'autres contextes qui feront changer notre vision d'eux.

O la la, quelle piplette ! Bonne lecture :D

Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXVII : Découvrir<em>

Le paysage s'étendant devant Harry était magnifique. Devant lui, une étendue d'eau s'offrait à lui. La Mer Noire. L'horizon laissait place à un ciel bleu qui veillait l'eau calme de la mer, seulement agitée par quelques vaguelettes. Harry vit au loin un bateau de croisière avancer lentement, s'approchant des côtes qui se trouvait derrière lui. Pieds nus dans le sable, il laissa avec plaisir l'eau fraîche en ce début de matinée lui lécher la peau.

« Je crois que nous devons parler. »

L'adolescent sursauta lorsque la voix douce de sa mère résonna subitement derrière lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Il détourna son regard de la mer avec regret pour se tourner vers Ayeline. Il frissonna en voyant la fine marque laissée par sa blessure à la lèvre pourtant soignée par une potion cicatrisante. Adam était également là, assis autour d'une table de jardin installée sur la terrasse d'une jolie maison construite toute en pierre blanche.

À contrecœur, il suivit sa mère et rejoignit son frère, s'installant autour de la grande table en bois. Celle-ci agita sa baguette magique et un plateau rempli de rafraîchissements lévitant dans l'air passa par la porte-fenêtre ouverte et se déposa devant eux.

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? »

Hier, avant que sa mère ne lui fourre un Portoloin créé sans autorisation du Ministère de la Magie entre les mains, elle lui avait seulement indiqué qu'ils se rendaient en Bulgarie. Encore secoué, il n'avait eu ni le temps, ni le courage de poser davantage de questions. Il s'était laissé emporté par le Portoloin, envahi par les effets désagréables du voyage. Harry était toujours impressionné par les moyens de transport sorciers qui permettait de parcourir des kilomètres et des frontières en une poignée de secondes !

« En Bulgarie, » répondit Adam.

Un léger sourire détendit son visage crispé. Il fit un geste de la main comme pour englober l'espace autour d'eux. La maison, construite à partir de l'architecture traditionnelle du pays, se trouvait au bord de l'eau d'un rocher d'environ 500m² de superficie. À quelques kilomètres des côtes, le rocher était recouvert de végétation. Harry, sans trop s'éloigner de la maison, était persuadé d'avoir même aperçu des cactus en fleurs !

« Nous sommes sur l'Île aux Serpents, à seulement quelques kilomètres des côtes bulgares, » ajouta t-il. « La ville que tu vois de ce côté là est Sozopol. Les Moldus voient bien l'îlot mais ne peuvent pas remarquer notre présence. Dès que l'envie leur prend de venir explorer ce petit rocher, un sortilège les détourne et leur rappelle une légende assez effrayante. »

« Des pirates auraient caché des trésors dans les différentes grottes mais auraient aussi investi l'île alors le sortilège leur rappelle de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, » poursuivit Ayeline.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il aurait suffisamment le temps de découvrir l'île. Il savait où il se trouvait, c'était l'essentiel. Dans l'immédiat, d'autres questions devaient être abordées !

Voyant le silence s'étirer entre eux, il attrapa son verre rempli d'un breuvage étrange et le goûta du bout des lèvres. Il ne reconnaissait pas la boisson ! Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'agréable liquide ! Il leva un regard surpris vers les deux adultes qui souriaient, amusés.

« C'est de l'ayran, » expliqua son frère. « De l'eau salée mélangée avec un yaourt bulgare. C'est une boisson traditionnelle ici ! »

« C'est bon ! » s'exclama t-il, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson.

Ayeline observa avec douceur son fils cadet vider son verre avec un plaisir évident. Un sourire éclaira son visage marquée par la fatigue. Elle avait seulement dormi quelques heures agitées.

Pourtant, elle avait retrouvé cette maison appartenant à la famille Malefoy depuis des siècles avec un réel plaisir. Adam et lui avaient vécus ici durant sept ans, le temps des études de son fils aîné à Durmstrang. Elle avait réellement apprécié cette maison atypique, plantée sur un rocher.

« Je pense que nous allons rester ici quelques temps, » commença t-elle en tentant de prendre une voix rassurante.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? » demanda Adam, d'une voix grave.

L'heure n'était plus à la découverte des spécialités locales du pays mais bien à la conversation. Harry reposa son verre qu'il venait de remplir et son visage se ferma, fixant sa mère dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » répondit leur mère.

Harry se retint de soupirer, dépité. Il pensait que la sorcière allait pouvoir lui apporter des réponses claires -et rassurantes. Visiblement, ça ne serait pas le cas.

« Tout s'est passé extrêmement rapidement. Je crains ne pas avoir toutes les réponses en ma possession. Votre père a parfois des réactions excessives et sa lecture des événements diffère souvent de la nôtre. »

« Es-tu en train de le défendre ? » cracha Adam.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Harry dévisagea son frère, l'estomac tordu par l'angoisse. Adam était toujours ce jeune adulte souriant et jovial. Il était certes discret et peu bavard mais une fois que ses barrières tombaient, il se révélait très agréable et gentil. Là, son frère semblait véritablement hors de lui et Harry crut voir sa magie crépiter doucement autour de lui. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Je ne le défends pas. Je n'approuve certainement pas son comportement d'hier, » répondit avec force Ayeline. « Cependant, les choses ne sont pas si simples que vous pouvez le croire, les garçons ! »

« Alors, dis-nous ! » s'écria Harry. « Maman, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais qu'il y a un lien entre lui et moi. Un lien plus fort que notre sang. Lui et moi en avons déjà parlé mais il ne m'a pas donné davantage de réponses. »

Ah, vraiment ? Tom ne lui en avait pas parlé ! Ayeline soupira doucement en regardant son fils cadet. Elle posa un bras sur la table, jusqu'à atteindre la main du gamin assis face à elle. Ses doigts pâles s'emmêlèrent à ceux de Harry. Le garçon voulut s'éloigner mais elle resserra sa prise, lui demandant silencieusement d'accepter le contact.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il ressemblait indéniablement à Tom. Beaucoup plus qu'Adam, même si tous les deux avaient hérité des cheveux bruns de leur père. Le visage de Harry était fin et délicat, quelques traits enfantins résistait à son entrée dans l'adolescence. Ayeline était pourtant sûre que la mâchoire du gamin deviendrait plus carrée. Son petit nez retroussé rappelait celui du puissant mage noir tout comme ses lèvres, fines, rosées. D'elle, il avait reçu ses yeux bleus, lui ajoutant une pointe de beauté ensorcelante. À n'en pas douter, Harry deviendrait un jeune homme tout aussi charismatique que son père.

« Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais parlé de cela auparavant, » regretta t-elle, jetant un regard à Adam pour l'inclure dans l'échange. « Mais n'oublions pas qui vous êtes, Tom et toi. Il est ton père mais il est aussi Lord Voldemort. N'oublions pas que tu es le Survivant, Harry. Tu es la seule personne jusque là à avoir résisté au sortilège de la mort. »

L'atmosphère, déjà lourde, sembla s'épaissir. Harry frissonna malgré le soleil éclatant dans le ciel bulgare. Il n'était pas près à oublier ce détail qui le rendait si célèbre chez les sorciers !

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Adam à mi-voix.

« Tom et moi avons entamé des recherches, » avoua t-elle, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de son fils cadet. « Jusque là, nous n'avons trouvé aucun élément de réponse satisfaisant. Ton cas est unique, Harry. Votre confrontation, aussi regrettable soit-elle, s'est achevée sur l'apparition de cette cicatrice. »

Inconsciemment, Harry porta une main à son front et frissonna en sentant les bords rugueux de la marque sous ses doigts. Il caressa distraitement l'éclair qui attirait tant les regards et les murmures autour de lui.

« Cette cicatrice les lie, » souffla le jeune adulte, le regard fixé sur sa mère. « Ils ont tous les deux ressentis une douleur similaire au même moment. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible pour lui, » murmura Harry d'un air concentré, songeant à la soirée de la veille.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent sur le visage de sa mère jusqu'à rencontrer son regard. Sans pouvoir véritablement l'expliquer, Harry était certain que la femme en savait davantage qu'elle ne leur disait. Pourtant, il réussit à contenir la colère tapie au fond de lui. Il avait compris le fonctionnement des grandes familles sorcières comme les Malefoy ou les Jedusor : les secrets faisaient partie du paysage. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec et chercher ses propres réponses de son côté.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible, » répéta t-il. « La douleur que nous avons ressentie n'était pas anodine et ça l'a mis hors de lui, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Il m'a montré des images en touchant ma cicatrice. »

Ayeline et Adam froncèrent les sourcils, surpris par cette déclaration. La mère de famille sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir en réalisant l'ampleur des éléments contenus dans ces quelques mots de son fils cadet. Elle tenta de contrôler l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait.

« Je me doute bien qu'il ne voulait pas que je vois ces images ! » ajouta l'adolescent, d'une voix colérique. « Voulait-il vérifier l'intensité de notre lien ? Je sais qu'il est furieux de partager quelque chose avec moi ! Mais croit-il qu'il peut ainsi me faire souffrir en touchant ma cicatrice ? »

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas normal ! » s'exclama Ayeline. « La situation d'hier a dérapé et nous veillerons à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je pense que votre père... Il a probablement été perturbé par tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce court laps de temps : il a ressenti une douleur importante, tout comme toi, et visiblement, ta cicatrice s'est avérée douloureuse. Tout cela l'a inquiété. Il a réagi excessivement, comme à son habitude ! »

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Harry serra les dents afin de retenir les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il avait bien compris que les réponses ne viendraient pas ce jour. Il trouverait par lui-même ce qui le liait réellement à l'homme. Les mensonges et les secrets faisaient tellement partie du fonctionnement des adultes que la confiance qu'il plaçait en eux était relativement faible.

Dumbledore ne s'était-il pas enlisé dans des secrets en lui donnant l'identité d'un Potter ? Le professeur Snape ne lui vouait-il pas une colère irraisonnée ? À présent que son père n'était plus James Potter mais Lord Voldemort, auquel il avait juré allégeance, Harry était persuadé qu'un autre secret attisait la colère du professeur de potions à son encontre. Lister les secrets de ses parents lui prendrait bien trop de temps ! Et il était certain de pouvoir associer cette idée avec tous les adultes faisant partie de son entourage !

Une pensée fugace traversa son esprit : à quel moment précisément son esprit Gryffondor s'était-il assoupi pour laisser une place à ses traits de Serpentard ?

« Sait-il où nous sommes ? » demanda subitement Adam.

« Je ne lui ai donné aucune indication, » répondit Ayeline. « Toutefois, il connaît cette maison et peut traverser les protections sans difficultés. Il se doute que nous sommes ici. Nous ne nous cachons pas de lui. Faire retomber la pression était indispensable. »

Harry hocha brièvement la tête, approuvant ainsi la décision de sa mère. Il était plutôt soulagé d'avoir quitté la demeure familiale en Angleterre. Comment aurait-il pu prendre le petit-déjeuner avec l'homme qui s'était montré si ... fou -le mot prenait ici tout son sens!- la veille ?

« Songe t-il encore à me tuer ? »

La question de Harry fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Ayeline qui inspira brusquement une bouffée d'air, le souffle court. Ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent, incapable de contrôler son émotion malgré sa grande maîtrise de l'occlumancie. Il n'y avait rien d'anodin ou de normal à la question de son fils. Leur vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple ?

« Harry, je regrette sincèrement de voir que cette idée t'interroge toujours, » souffla t-elle. « Je sais que Tom doit faire ses preuves auprès de vous deux, les garçons, et que vous avez du mal à... à lui faire confiance et à juste titre. Cependant, il ne souhaite pas mettre en danger l'un d'entre vous. »

Et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était certaine que Tom ne prendrait jamais un tel risque. Au contraire, elle pressentait que son époux allait faire preuve d'un instinct de protection sur-développé à l'encontre de son fils cadet.

« J'ai usé de magie en dehors de Poudlard ! » s'exclama soudainement ce dernier, son visage devenant livide. « Je vais être renvoyé ! Il est interdit de faire de la magie pendant les vacances scolaires ! »

Adam rit doucement, brisant enfin la tension. Harry lui jeta un regard perdu : en quoi était-ce marrant ? Par Merlin, il venait seulement de se souvenir d'avoir jeté un sortilège -très réussi d'ailleurs- à son père ! Et s'il était renvoyé de Poudlard ? Et pire, s'il était enfermé à Azkaban ? Ayeline se détendit également et laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. Elle tapota la main de son fils cadet d'un air rassurant et s'installa correctement contre sa chaise.

« Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre un petit détail que les parents évitent de dire à leurs enfants tant que possible, » rit légèrement Ayeline. « T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi la majorité sorcière est à dix-sept ans et pas à dix-huit ans comme chez les Moldus ? »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air confus, ne comprenant pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

« C'est vers l'âge de dix-sept ans que ta magie arrive à maturité, » expliqua t-elle. « Avant cela, elle est davantage instable, voir incontrôlable à certains moments. L'interdiction d'utiliser la magie à sa guise en dehors de Poudlard permet de s'assurer que les enfants n'utilisent pas à tort et à travers leurs pouvoirs sans la surveillance d'un adulte. Reprendre eux-même le contrôle de leur magie au cas où serait très difficile. »

« C'est notamment le cas pour les sorciers vivant du côté Moldu où la présence de la magie est moins forte et ne peut pas les canaliser, » ajouta Adam, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres. « Le Ministère de la Magie est davantage soucieux de l'utilisation de la magie chez ces enfants que chez les grandes familles sorcières. Chez nous, il s'agit davantage d'une tradition. Mais comme tu le vois, cette règle subsiste par _précaution_. »

Adam cracha quasiment son dernier mot, s'attirant un regard noir de sa mère. Harry fut persuadé que ce sujet avait été l'objet de nombreuses discordes entre les deux. Un sourire éclaira son visage, émerveillé par ces explications.

« Alors, je peux utiliser ma baguette magique à ma guise ? Je ne serai pas renvoyé de Poudlard ? »

« Non, tu ne seras pas renvoyé de Poudlard mais je refuse que tu utilises à tout bout de champ ta baguette, » ordonna fermement Ayeline, le regard devenu sérieux. « Si cette règle existe, elle a un sens et elle est très importante. Les enfants sorciers ne contrôlent pas aussi bien leur magie que des adultes et les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses. Est-ce clair? »

« Oui, oui ! »

Néanmoins, Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de fendre son visage.

x x x

La journée s'était écoulée dans une ambiance morose pour Tom. Ses yeux rougeoyants trahissaient son état. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes l'ayant croisées ce jour s'étaient calfeutrées -là où ils pouvaient!- à son passage. Sauf Lilas, l'elfe de maison, qui s'était tordue de douleur quelques instants sous un sortilège doloris, sans raison apparente. Après tant de temps sans avoir lancé un sortilège impardonnable, la puissance de l'incantation l'avait presque grisé.

Chaque fois que sa colère semblait s'apaiser, un regain de fureur le saisissait et sa magie se rappelait de nouveau à lui. Il avait brisé une étagère en verre dans son bureau avant de réduire en un amas de bois une vieille commode inutilisée dans la salle de peinture de son épouse. Ça l'avait soulagé. Quelques minutes.

Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs du Manoir Serpentard, sa longue robe noire claquant derrière lui dans un bruit sec. Une fois arrivé dans l'immense hall, il alla près de l'escalier en colimaçon qui ouvrait l'espace sur toute la demeure. Il posa sa main droite sur un minuscule serpent gravé sur le mur en pierre blanche.

« _Ouvre-toi »_

Ce fut un sifflement qui traversa ses lèvres. Une porte apparut sur le mur puis s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement. D'un mouvement de la main, il alluma les torches, éclairant un étroit escalier en colimaçon descendant au sous-sol du Manoir. Tom s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il descendit rapidement la volée de marches, déboulant dans une grande salle circulaire sombre.

« Mon Seigneur. »

Tom, agacé d'être interrompu dans son flot de pensées, se tourna rageusement vers Severus. Le maître des potions, installé dans un siège, un livre à la main, s'était levé respectueusement à son entrée. Ce dernier tressaillit face à la baguette magique pointée sur lui mais réussi néanmoins à conserver son masque d'indifférence, ses yeux noirs glacés. Le professeur de potions ignorait la raison de la fureur du puissant sorcier mais il espérait pouvoir se retirer rapidement.

« Quoi ? » aboya Tom.

Il traversa à grandes enjambées la salle puis s'installa dans un trône qui lui était réservé. Il inspira profondément, tentant de contrôler ses émotions négatives. Il engloba du regard la salle de réunion où il recevait ses hommes pour travailler. Officiellement, le terme « Mangemorts » n'était plus utilisé, connoté bien trop négativement auprès de la société sorcière. Toutefois, Tom considérait toujours ses hommes comme tels.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci se définissaient ainsi et avaient bien conscience de leur statut auprès de lui. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air encore plus dangereux. Ses méthodes s'étaient simplement adoucies... pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

La salle circulaire était d'une grande superficie, faiblement éclairée. Sous terre, elle ne disposait d'aucunes ouvertures sur l'extérieur et Tom avait refusé de mettre des fenêtres ensorcelées. À droite se trouvait un espace de travail composé de chaises, d'une large table rectangulaire et de quelques fauteuils. Le reste de la salle était vide, hormis son énorme trône richement orné sur lequel il s'installait pendant que ses fidèles qui ne l'avaient pas trahis se réunissaient devant lui, debout.

Severus s'approcha à pas feutrés et s'arrêta devant lui, prenant une pose respectueuse. Bien qu'il masquait habilement son hésitation, Tom ressenti la crainte émanant de l'homme. Malgré lui, un léger soulagement l'envahi : il impressionnait toujours ses Mangemorts. Comment pourrait-il continuer à travailler correctement si ce n'était plus le cas ? Il leva son regard froid vers le talentueux occlumens qui le fixait calmement, froidement. Brave Serpentard.

« Il me semble t'avoir posé une question, » susurra t-il.

« Navré mon Seigneur, » répondit précipitamment Snape, baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Il semblerait que Greyback ait retrouvé le rat. »

Aussitôt, Tom se redressa dans son fauteuil, en alerte. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette magique et quelques étincelles vertes

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Aux abords de la forêt d'Abernethy, en Écosse. Greyback peut venir ici seulement si vous l'appelez par la Marque. »

« Je sais comment il peut venir ici ! » tonna Tom, sentant l'excitation poindre en lui. « Ton bras ! »

Severus souleva la manche de sa robe et tendit immédiatement son bras gauche à Tom. Celui-ci regarda un instant la Marque des Ténèbres, ce serpent jaillissant de la bouche d'un crâne. Il émit un sifflement de contentement avant de poser un doigt sur la Marque. Il visualisa le visage de Fenrir Greyback et la Marque se mouva doucement sur le bras du Maître des Potions.

Une minute s'écoula avant qu'un _pop_ ne retentisse. Cependant, Severus eut l'impression que cette minute ne s'achèverait jamais ! Le silence dans la salle sombre était étouffant. Ni Tom, ni lui, ne firent un effort pour combler ce vide. En réalité, la tension chez le puissant sorcier face à lui était palpable et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de laisser son esprit divaguer plus longtemps. L'arrivée de Greyback et de sa proie le délivra de cette insoutenable tension. Il se recula de quelques pas, dévisageant les deux hommes avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Autant l'un que l'autre était en piteux état !

« Lâche-moi, loup-garou ! »

La voix stridente de Peter Pettigrow fut couverte par un grognement animal. Greyback, un loup-garou à la carrure impressionnante, avait ligoté l'ancien Gryffondor. Il le tenait à bout de bras mais, agacé par ses jérémiades et son agitation, il le jeta au sol. Peter poussa un couinement plaintif en heurtant le sol dur.

Les yeux de Tom avaient totalement viré au rouge, toute trace de son regard habituel absente. Les derniers événements, l'excitation de tenir enfin Pettigrow et son besoin grandissant d'utiliser la magie prenait le pas sur sa raison. Il avait besoin d'exploser pour que sa magie puisse enfin revenir sous son contrôle.

« Peter, mon cher Peter. »

Et Peter Pettigrow lui offrait cette opportunité. À point !

« Maître ! » s'écria ce dernier.

Malmené par le loup-garou, l'ancien ami des Potter n'avait pas prêté attention à l'endroit où ils venaient de transplaner. Toutefois, il reconnu immédiatement la voix de Tom et son corps se figea. Il se tourna lentement vers lui et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il resta paralysé par la terreur lorsque le sorcier leva sa baguette vers lui. Mais Tom fit simplement disparaître la corde le retenant, le laissant libre de ses mouvements.

« Oh mon Maître, vous êtes là ! Quel plaisir et quel honneur d'enfin pouvoir vous revoir ! D'enfin pouvoir vous toucher ! »

A présent libéré de ses liens, Pettigrow rampa jusqu'aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tremblotant. Son corps était secoué de sanglots bruyants. Il s'accrocha à la robe de Tom et le regarda avec dévotion.

« SILENCE ! »

La voix de Tom tonna dans la salle. Le loup-garou se tint en retrait mais ne put empêcher un large sourire édenté d'éclairer son visage barbu. Oh oui, il était celui qui avait ramené le traître au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait probablement gagner en grade auprès de lui, pouvant _enfin_ réduire en silence Snape et ses éternelles remarques cinglantes à son égard !

Il sursauta bêtement lorsque le mage noir s'approcha brusquement de lui. Il le laissa prendre son bras gauche et ignora le ricanement moqueur de Snape. Une vive brûlure traversa sa Marque des Ténèbres mais s'atténua dès que le Lord s'éloigna de lui. Aussitôt, Snape et lui se positionnèrent à leur place habituelle, sans même que Tom n'ait à prononcer le moindre ordre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des _pop _retentirent dans toute la pièce. Pas un mot, pas un regard n'étaient échangés entre les sorciers qui apparaissaient. Le visage découvert mais malgré tout vêtu de leur robe noire de Mangemorts, ils rejoignirent tous une place très précise qui leur était attribuée. Seuls les sanglots de Pettigrow accompagnèrent ce ballet sordide.

Tom attendit que le cercle soit complet, laissant ses hommes s'installer silencieusement. Il se mit de l'autre côté, laissant Pettigrow agenouillé au sol entre eux.

« Mes chers condisciples, je suis heureux de vous accueillir en ce jour pour vous présenter un de nos très chers amis. »

Lucius, le visage impassible, dévisagea son beau-frère, une sourde colère bouillonnant en lui. Lorsque sa marque s'était mise à chauffer, l'appelant auprès de l'homme, il avait hésité quelques minutes avant de se présenter devant lui. Toutefois, son épouse -toujours si rationnelle- lui avait conseillé de s'y rendre et de retenir sa colère pour essayer de comprendre plutôt ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Céder à la colère ne menait à rien. Et contre Tom Jedusor, il avait peu de chance d'en sortir indemne !

Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à rejoindre le groupe des Mangemorts quasiment au complet, soit une vingtaine de personnes. Bien sûr, seuls les sorciers ayant déjà prouvé leur véritable fidélité à l'homme connaissaient cette pièce secrète où se déroulait diverses réunions. Et encore ! Severus et lui étaient les seuls à savoir que cette salle se trouvait en réalité au sous-sol du Manoir Serpentard.

« Peter, Peter, quel dommage, » soupira Tom d'un ton faussement navré. Une vague de murmure et d'excitation traversa le groupe. « Il a donc fallu que Fenrir te retrouve, toi qui te faufilait si discrètement comme un rat là où tu te rendais ! »

« Maître, pardon mon Maître, » chouina Peter, son visage repoussant couvert de larmes. « Je voulais venir ! »

« Pourtant, je t'ai appelé, » susurra le puissant mage noir.

Lucius observa attentivement le jeu malsain que son beau-frère mettait en œuvre avec Peter Pettigrow. Un frisson glacé le parcouru. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien entre le départ de sa sœur et ses neveux de la maison et cette réunion qui s'annonçait très probablement punitive. Était-ce ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres libérait sa colère et son inquiétude ?

Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il n'avait plus assisté à une telle réunion de Mangemorts. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir. Est-ce que Tom refaisait marche arrière ? Est-ce que Ayeline, sa tendre sœur, était le garde-fou de l'héritier de Serpentard ? Si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-il vivre le fait de la savoir dans une telle situation ? Il avait déjà eu bien de mal à le faire une décennie plus tôt alors, comment revivre cela ?

Les larmes de Pettigrow redoublèrent. Il se répandit en excuses mais son flot de parole était interrompu par des hoquets étranglés, provoquant quelques rires moqueurs chez les hommes de Voldemort.

« Voilà ce qui arrive à quiconque approche un membre de ma famille, » chuchota Tom. Pourtant, sa voix résonna sourdement dans la pièce. « Endoloris ! »

Et la menace à peine voilée dans les propos de l'homme était clairement audible dans son ton, faisant frissonner tous les Mangemorts présents alors que les cris de Pettigrow envahissaient la pièce.

x x x

Le lendemain, Harry s'était réveillé après une nuit beaucoup plus sereine. Sa migraine qui l'assaillait depuis deux jours s'était enfin retirée, lui laissant un peu de répit. Après cette arrivée fracassante dans la maison familiale des Malefoy et une première journée étrange, il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu et reposé.

Malgré la gravité des récents événements l'ayant conduit ici, il souhaitait voir le positif de toute cette histoire. À présent, il allait profiter pleinement de ses vacances improvisées en Bulgarie ! La première découverte avait été culinaire. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'elfe de maison et c'était, à sa grande surprise, sa mère qui se mettait aux fourneaux. Il lui arrivait de cuisiner à la maison mais le plus souvent, les deux elfes de la famille prenaient le relais ! Au grand plaisir de l'adolescent, elle s'attelait alors à lui faire découvrir des mets traditionnels du pays ! Et c'était ex-ce-llent !

« Tu sais pourquoi on l'appelle l'Île aux Serpents ? »

La voix de son grand-frère le sortit de ses pensées. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils s'étaient tous les deux éclipsés de la maison pour partir à la découverte de la petite Île. Bien sûr, Adam la connaissait comme sa poche et lui avait promis de lui transmettre ses connaissances !

Ayeline leur avait simplement rappelé de ne pas dépasser les barrières de protection entourant une grande partie du rocher.

« Bien sûr, tu sais, j'ai aussi vécu ici pendant sept ans ! » rétorqua Harry, un brin amusé. Son frère lui mit une taloche amicale derrière la tête. « Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Mon rôle de grand-frère, » gloussa Adam, fier de pouvoir _enfin_ cingler une telle remarque. « Je vais te montrer pourquoi un tel nom ! »

Les deux frères continuèrent à se promener sous le soleil écrasant de Bulgarie. Harry ignorait qu'il faisait si chaud dans cette partie d'Europe en été ! Le silence s'étira entre eux, paisible. Harry resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique, profitant pleinement de cet instant privilégié avec son frère. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble ! Et puis, il avait l'impression de partager avec lui quelque chose de vraiment fort à cet instant. L'attachement d'Adam à l'endroit était palpable. Alors, il se sentait honoré de bénéficier d'une visite guidée !

L'Île était rocheuse, couverte de végétation basse. De gros rochers et des arbustes permettaient toutefois de jouer et de se dissimuler ! Ici et là, des cactus en fleurs se dressaient fièrement mais Adam l'avait dissuadé de s'en approcher de trop près. D'autres fleurs et plantes magiques poussaient grâce au climat particulier de l'Île. C'était absolument magnifique ! Harry songea un bref instant à Neville : son ami serait émerveillé à l'idée de découvrir tout un pan de sa discipline préféré, la Botanique.

« Son vrai nom est l'Île Saint-Thomas, » expliqua Adam d'un ton docte. « Mais elle a été rebaptisé par l'Île aux Serpents en raison de ceci. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son frère lui désignait par _ceci_. Ils venaient de quitter l'herbe asséchée, se retrouvant les pieds dans le sable. Ils avaient traversé toute l'Île !

Puis, il les vit. Au sol.

Des dizaines de petits serpents gris sillonnaient sur les rochers s'éparpillant sur la plage, s'enfonçaient dans de minuscules terriers construits dans le sable, glissaient jusque dans la mer. Ils s'approchèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Harry rangea sa baguette magique dans sa poche arrière et s'accroupit, observant de plus près huit petits serpents, d'environ une cinquantaine de centimètres de long.

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Harry, n'osant pas les toucher. « Ils sont dangereux ? »

« Pas avec nous. Ils reconnaissent les propriétaires de la maison. »

Oh. Voilà qui était -plus ou moins- rassurant.

Harry, malgré l'épisode dramatique de la Chambre des Secrets, était beaucoup plus en confiance avec les serpents depuis qu'il côtoyait Nagini. L'animal de son père avait un caractère bien trempé mais acceptait parfois de jouer avec lui, le chatouillant avec sa langue rêche !

Sa faculté de parler le Fourchelangue prenait tout son sens maintenant qu'il connaissait son ascendance avec la famille Serpentard. Ce don était bien moins effrayant que durant sa deuxième année !

« _Bonjour ! » _siffla t-il.

Les serpents qui, jusque là, n'avaient pas montré le moindre intérêt aux deux visiteurs semblèrent se figer. Ils se regroupèrent, glissant l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à former un petit tas. L'un d'entre eux, probablement le chef, se dressa fièrement dans un long sifflement. Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer lorsque le serpent se retrouva à seulement une dizaine de centimètres de son visage.

« _Bonjour petit humain. Qui es-tu nouveau sorcier de cet Île ? Je reconnais ton sang mais ne t'ai jamais vu. »_

Adam ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour laisser ses pieds profiter de l'eau fraîche de la mer. Il secoua ses chaussettes pour enlever les grains de sables qui s'étaient faufilés dans ses baskets. Il s'assit à côté de son frère, complètement rassuré par la présence des serpents autour de lui. Il observa Harry froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner au reptile qui attendait patiemment. Le jeune adulte admira le courage évident de son frère qui s'efforçait de rester immobile, près du serpent.

« _Alors, qui es-tu ?_ » demanda Adam, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui, craignant visiblement que le serpent fonde brusquement sur lui. Mais Adam ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. Le sang des Jedusor coulait dans les veines d'Harry. C'était suffisant pour lui assurer une protection vis à vis des reptiles de l'Île.

Le Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire, incertain. Là, il devait absolument envoyer un courrier à Neville pour lui raconter son arrivée en Bulgarie. Son ami n'en reviendrai pas ! Il reporta son attention sur le serpent, se promettant d'écrire une lettre à son meilleur ami dès son retour à la maison.

« _Harry Jedusor, fils de Tom et Ayeline Jedusor. Je suis le frère d'Adam,_ » répondit-il d'une voix sûre et affirmée.

Et ces mots, ces simples mots, remplirent de joie Adam qui n'essaya même pas de masquer son émotion.

*Alors ?


	29. Chapitre XXVIII: Lâcher prise

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai répondu à toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site! Quant aux reviews anonymes, je l'ai lis avec un plaisir certain, soyez en sûr.**

**Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire, notamment la deuxième partie. Je pense que vous allez découvrir et comprendre davantage de choses sur les différents personnages de cette histoire. Et vous allez surtout découvrir Ayeline sous un autre angle. Moins d'actions dans ce chapitre mais quand même beaucoup de choses qui s'y passe. Alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Patmol25.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXVIII : Lâcher prise<em>

Narcissa, un léger sourire aux lèvres, écouta d'une oreille distraite les chamailleries des deux enfants à ses côtés. Elle malaxa une boule de pâte à biscuits puis attrapa un rouleau à pâtisserie en bois. Avec application, elle fit des va et viens sur la pâte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étalée sur environ deux centimètres d'épaisseur.

« Ce n'est pas marrant ! » gronda la voix de Harry, ses yeux bleus se voilant de colère. « Je m'en fiche, je dirai à tes amis comment tu as hurlé de peur face à Nagini ! »

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit un 'o' parfait, trahissant son hébétement face à la menace de son cousin. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, serra les lèvres et pointa un doigt menaçant vers Harry. Ce dernier affichait un sourire vainqueur. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à répondre à sa répartie.

« Je n'ai certainement pas hurlé de peur, » cracha le Serpentard, agitant son doigt de colère. « J'ai simplement été... surpris par son arrivée impromptue ! Redis ça encore une fois et... »

« Bien, bien, les garçons, » intervient-elle d'une voix douce pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère. « Vous n'avez sûrement pas envie d'être punis jusqu'à l'arrivée de vos amis ? »

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Ce sont juste des …»

La réponse vive du Gryffondor fit haussa un sourcil à Narcissa. Le garçon eut le bon sens de fermer la bouche bien que ses poings se serrèrent le long de son corps. Au bout de quelques instants, la tension redescendit et un silence paisible s'installa.

Depuis l'arrivée de Harry, elle était effarée par les chamailleries constantes entre les garçons : allaient-ils réussir à rester cinq minutes sans se titiller ? Ils étaient incroyables car ils s'étaient finalement tous les deux enthousiasmés de passer les deux jours à venir ensembles mais malgré tout, ils devaient se chicaner sans cesse. Il s'agissait probablement de leur mode de communication...

Les deux adolescents se remirent au travail sous son regard. Tous les trois préparaient des biscuits pour la venue des amis de Drago. Si Narcissa s'occupait de la pâte, Drago et Harry étaient chargés de découper des formes à l'aide de différents emporte-pièces : un dragon, une représentation de Poudlard, un balai...

« Je peux aller prendre ma douche pendant que les biscuits cuisent ? » demanda Drago une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une fois les derniers biscuits déposés sur la plaque du four.

« Bien sûr. Je vais veiller à la cuisson. »

Drago sourit à sa mère, excité à l'idée de recevoir ses amis à la maison. Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, il s'agissait d'une sorte de tradition. Lors des vacances d'été, ils se retrouvaient tous chez Drago et passaient la nuit à s'amuser, discuter et grignoter des cochonneries ! Ils seraient tous là, hormis Vincent, en vacances chez sa famille près d'Oxford. Même s'il ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde, il se réjouissait de la présence de son cousin.

Ce dernier l'observa quitter l'immense cuisine des Malefoy en sautillant. Il retint la réplique moqueuse qui lui brûla les lèvres, ne souhaitant pas voir son cousin se renfermer. Drago pouvait être vraiment marrant et gentil lorsqu'il faisait un effort ! La porte se referma, laissant un doux silence derrière lui.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

La question de Narcissa le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna un regard incertain vers sa tante, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. C'était l'une des rares fois où il se retrouvait seul avec elle ! Hereusement, Narcissa incarnait toute la douceur et la gentillesse manquant parfois à son époux. Si à l'extérieur, elle paraissait être un glaçon, elle était bien plus ouverte et chaleureuse dans l'intimité de leur famille. De ce fait, Harry était beaucoup plus serein et détendu en sa présence qu'en celle de Lucius.

« Ça va, » assura t-il.

Cependant, sa propre voix lui sembla fausse à ses oreilles. Il émit un léger grognement, provoquant un rire chez sa tante. Il avait encore du travail à faire pour dissimuler ses émotions ! Il devrait peut-être demander à Adam de lui enseigner quelques rudiments dans ce domaine.

Narcissa admirait le sang froid de son neveu. Comment faisait-il pour rester si calme et si agréable, comme à son habitude ? À sa place, elle en aurait ras le chaudron de toutes ces histoires ! À treize ans, Harry faisait preuve d'une maturité étonnante, parfois même inquiétante. Comment vivait-il son passage de Survivant à celui de fils de Lord Voldemort ? Elle savait que le gamin s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow avec son cousin et Lupin, le loup-garou, mais était-ce suffisant pour apaiser ses angoisses ?

Elle soupira doucement, attristée de voir son jeune neveu entremêlé dans tant de difficultés.

« Ton père ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, » annonça t-elle, répondant à sa question silencieuse qui le taraudait depuis son arrivée au Manoir Malefoy. « Il sait que tu es ici mais ce n'est peut-être ni le lieu, ni le moment idéal pour vous rencontrer. »

« Oui, c'est sûr, » murmura Harry.

Il était à la fois soulagé et blessé. Soulagé car l'idée de faire face à son père l'angoissait. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable pour l'instant. Il serait davantage rassuré avec sa mère à ses côtés. Toutefois, il ne put empêcher une vive pointe de tristesse le traverser. Cela faisait presque une semaine que sa mère, Adam et lui avaient quitté en trombe le Manoir Serpentard. Ne ressentait-il pas le besoin de le voir et de lui fournir des explications quant à leur dernière altercation ? Visiblement, non.

« Je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu sois là ce soir, » ajouta Narcissa en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns du garçon. Il s'empressa alors de se recoiffer. « Et Drago également, même s'il ne le dira pas. »

Les mots de sa tante lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Par Godric et tous les autres, c'était si doux de se savoir apprécié et chaleureusement accueilli à un endroit ! Bien qu'il n'avait pas vu les Dursley depuis un an, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir à quel point il était peu désiré et apprécié au 4 Privet Drive. C'était toujours agréable de se sentir... aimé.

« Merci, je suis aussi content ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était n'était plus sûr d'être aussi content que cela ! La nuit étai tombée en ce début du mois d'août. Il était allongé sur le ventre dans l'herbe du jardin des Malefoy. Installé entre Théodore et Blaise Zabini, il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, regrettant son choix de venir ! Lorsque sa mère lui avait reparlé de la soirée de son cousin, elle s'était montrée moins catégorique que la dernière fois : il avait le choix d'y aller ou pas. Elle ne l'obligerait pas. Dans la maison de l'Île aux Serpents, il avait ressenti le besoin de passer un moment avec d'autres adolescents de son âge. Malgré les efforts de son frère et sa mère, l'ambiance était parfois morose dans leur maison familiale de l'Île aux Serpents. Adam était souvent à l'extérieur, renouant avec d'anciens camarades de ses années scolaires à Durmstrang. Avec son retour en Angleterre, il n'en avait pas vu certain depuis longtemps ! Ils passaient néanmoins beaucoup de temps tous les deux, Adam essayant de sortir surtout le soir lorsqu'il se couchait. Mais Harry l'enviait de quitter à sa guise le rocher, se rendant dans la ville côtière à quelques kilomètres de là.

Alors, il avait pensé que voir Drago, Théodore et leurs amis n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée au regard des circonstances actuelles. Aurait-il dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre si précipitamment à l'invitation de son cousin ?

« C'est vraiment une superbe idée de camper, Drago ! » s'exclama Grégory Goyle pour la troisième fois.

Enfournant un biscuit dans sa bouche, Harry songea que le garçon avait raison. En rentrant de sa journée au Ministère de la Magie, Lucius avait dressé une tente dans un coin du jardin. Suffisamment loin pour leur laisser une certaine intimité mais suffisamment près pour garder un œil sur eux. Un feu magique leur offrait un peu de lumière et de chaleur, bien que la température soit encore très douce et agréable !

« Évidemment, je savais que ça allait vous plaire, » répondit pompeusement le blond.

Théodore arqua un sourcil devant les simagrées de son ami. Il roula des yeux : Drago ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher ! Il échangea un regard moqueur avec Harry, secrètement heureux de sa présence. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques lettres au cours du premier mois de vacances mais tous les deux restaient intimidés dans leur relation. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensaient si bien s'entendre !

« A votre avis, qui va remplacer Dumbledore ? » demanda Blaise, tirant Théodore de ses pensées.

« La vieille Mc Go ! »

« N'importe quoi Grégory, » rétorqua Drago d'une voix raillante. « Tu crois que le père d'Harry s'est battu pour éjecter Dumbledore afin qu'il soit remplacé par une de ses alliées ? »

La réponse de Drago était censée et réfléchie mais après tout, elle était la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ! Elle avait d'ailleurs remplacé le vieil homme à la direction de l'école les dernières semaines de cours avant les grandes vacances ! Est-ce que son père avait tant de pouvoir et de marge de manœuvre pour intervenir directement sur l'élection du nouveau dirigeant de l'école sorcière ?

« Le professeur Snape ? »

La supposition de Théodore provoqua un cri étranglé chez l'unique Gryffondor du groupe. Ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, horrifié à cette idée. Il secoua vivement la tête, ignorant les rires des garçons autour de lui.

« Impossible ! » s'écria t-il. « Être à Poudlard deviendrait un cauchemar ! »

Oh par Merlin ! C'était inconcevable ! Il espérait sincèrement que le choix du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard se porterai sur tout le monde sauf sur l'horrible Maître des Potions. S'il était raisonnable, il admettait volontiers que l'homme avait diminué ses attaques envers lui. Il l'avait même protégé face à Pettigrow dans la Cabane Hurlante mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Il était toujours aussi glacial et méprisant envers lui !

« Pas pour nous, les Serpentards, » répliqua le métisse, un sourire aux lèvres. « Snape est un excellent professeur et directeur de maison ! »

Un air sceptique s'afficha sur le visage du Survivant ! Oh vraiment ? Certes, Snape était peut-être un bon directeur de maison pour les Serpentards. Mais... de là à dire qu'il était un excellent professeur... Il en était moins sûr !

« Il vous avantage toujours ! »

« C'est parce qu'une grande majorité des autres professeurs nous dénigrent, » répondit calmement Théodore. « Il contrebalance cela, tout simplement ! »

« Et bien, il contrebalance très bien ! » rétorqua Harry. « S'il pouvait faire classe et voir que des élèves de Serpentards, ça lui irait très bien. Vous n'avez qu'à rester enfermés dans votre salle commune sous le lac avec lui ! »

Les garçons autour de lui rirent, amusés. Harry fronça les sourcils en marmonnant que ses propos n'étaient pas une blague. Si Snape souhaitait réellement s'occuper seulement des Serpentards, libre à lui. Personne ne le retiendrai !

« Attends... Comment sais-tu que notre salle commune se trouve sous le lac ? » s'exclama subitement Drago, surpris.

Les entrées des quatre salles communes étaient tenues secrète et gardées entre les élèves d'une même maison. Comment Harry pouvait-il savoir cela ? Les Serpentards froncèrent les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux et dévisagèrent ouvertement l'autre garçon, suspendus à ses lèvres dans l'attente d'une réponse. Les joues d'Harry rosirent légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse pour fournir une explication.

« Euh... comment dire ? »

« Tu y es déjà venu ? » le pressa Théodore.

Oh, après tout, cette aventure dans la salle commune des Serpentards datait de leur deuxième année à Poudlard maintenant ! Il pouvait bien dévoiler quelques uns de ses secrets. Il y avait prescription, non ? Même si Snape venait à avoir vent de cette histoire, il ne pourrait plus les punir ! N'est-ce pas ? Harry était certain d'impressionner Drago et ses amis avec cette anecdote !

« Vous souvenez-vous de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ? » demanda t-il inutilement. Évidemment, _tout_ _le_ _monde_ la gardait en mémoire. « A un moment donné, nous avons soupçonné Drago d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard. »

« Moi ? » s'exclama son cousin, sincèrement flatté.

C'était assez ironique à présent puisque finalement, Harry se révélait bien être l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

« Qui ça vous ? » demanda en même temps, Blaise, soupçonneux.

« Ron, Hermione et moi, » répondit-il, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage à ce souvenir. « Alors nous sommes venus chercher quelques informations directement chez vous ! »

Un silence effaré accueilli l'anecdote d'Harry. Il rit bruyamment en voyant les quatre Serpentards le dévisager d'un air ébahi. Ah, _ça_, ils ne s'y attendaient pas ! Blaise lui demanda d'une voix stupéfaite s'il avait conscience d'avoir frôlé le renvoi de Poudlard avec la concoction d'une potion aussi puissante que le Polynectar. Harry haussa doucement les épaules, arguant que trouver l'Héritier de Serpentard et arrêter la pétrification des victimes était bien plus important.

Un léger malaise s'installa en songeant au dénouement de cette ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets : le décès de Ginny Weasley et le retour de Lord Voldemort. Si les Serpentards n'avaient jamais véritablement parlés à la Gryffondor, ils savaient tous l'amitié forte unissant auparavant Harry et la famille de rouquins. Une amitié ayant volée en éclat avec la découverte des véritables origines du Survivant.

« C'est pour ça que Greg' et Vincent semblaient si étranges ! » s'écria alors Drago, les souvenirs de cette soirée refluant.

« Et tu nous avais gueulé dessus comme un Scrout à Pétard car nous nous étions soi-disant enfuis de la salle commune, » lui rappela Grégory, le regard noir. « Tu n'as pas voulu nous croire quand on t'as dis qu'on s'était réveillé dans un placard ! »

« Et Granger ? Où était-elle ? » demanda Théodore.

Une grimaça déforma les traits du Gryffondor. À présent, l'anecdote était hilarante. Mais sur le moment, ni lui, ni ses amis ne s'étaient esclaffés en voyant Hermione recouverte de poils ! La prise du Polynectar avec des poils d'animaux pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse. D'ailleurs, Harry était convaincu que Mme Pompresh avait deviné les mésaventures de sa jeune patiente. Pour la soigner, elle avait probablement eu besoin de découvrir ce qui l'avait transformé ainsi. Pourtant, elle les avait couvert, agissant comme si elle ignorait tout !

« Disons que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, » éluda t-il.

Il ne voulait pas risquer la colère de sa meilleure amie si elle venait à apprendre que les Serpentards connaissaient ce passage de l'histoire !

« Êtes-vous au courant de la dernière une de la Gazette ? Pettigrow a été retrouvé mort, bouffé par des animaux d'une forêt ! » s'exclama soudainement Grégory.

« Balivernes ! » souffla Drago. « Il s'est caché pendant des mois et des mois, évitant les Détraqueurs. Il a même integré Poudlard à deux reprises. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il a simplement rencontré des animaux ? »

Le regard gris de Drago s'accrocha à celui de son cousin qui secoua lentement la tête. Pour une fois, il était entièrement d'accord avec son cousin. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à croire l'article publié ce matin là par la Gazette des Sorciers... Il était certain que quelque chose se cachait derrière la découverte de ce corps. Et il avait le sentiment que son père n'y était pas innocent.

« Tu dois être soulagé, » murmura Théodore en se tournant vers lui. « Après tout, il en avait vraiment après toi ! »

« Oui, » grimaça t-il en songeant à sa dernière rencontre avec le dernier des Maraudeurs. « C'est bien qu'il soit mis hors d'état de nuire mais jusqu'à le tuer... »

L'article avait provoqué une onde de choc chez les Jedusor en Bulgarie. Avec le décalage horaire, ils avaient eu l'information quelques heures après le Royaume-Uni. Ayeline, en lisant l'article, s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise, atterrée. Elle avait soufflé le nom de son époux, puis celui de son frère, visiblement en colère d'apprendre la nouvelle via les médias. Ensuite, elle avait décrété d'une voix glaciale que c'était mieux ainsi en repliant le journal puis avait quitté la cuisine.

« Ah, ton âme Gryffondor réapparaît ! » s'esclaffa Grégory. « Il a essayé de te tuer. »

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre. Merci mais il s'en souvenait très bien ! Il s'évertua néanmoins à garder son calme. Durant cette soirée, la personnalité de Grégory était celle qui le sidérait le plus. Ce garçon enrobé et empoté qui suivait Drago à la trace dans les couloirs de Poudlard s'avérait en fait être un adolescent manquant de confiance en lui, accentué par cette image de benêt qui lui collait à la peau ! En réalité, il était beaucoup plus sympa qu'Harry ne l'imaginait !

« Tuer des gens ainsi n'est pas normal, » chuchota Harry en haussant les épaules. « Il méritait de retourner à Azkaban. »

« Ton père l'a tué pour te protéger. »

Harry tourna ses yeux bleus vers Théodore. Une chocogrenouille à la main, son ami lui adressa un sourire doux et... presque rassurant ! Oui, bien sûr, il en avait conscience. Et visiblement, tout le monde était persuadé que l'auteur de ce meurtre n'était autre son père. Aucun doute ne subsistait. Harry fut parcouru d'un léger frisson à cette idée. Tuer était-il aussi simple pour son père ?

Face au regard insistant de son ami, Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Il répondit à son sourire, embarrassé. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-il si chaud d'un coup ? Il n'entendit même pas Blaise, Grégory et Drago pouffer bêtement.

« C'est pas juste quand même, » marmonna t-il, gêné.

« Alors, Théo, comment ça se passe avec ton amoureuse ? Harry m'a harcelé de questions à ce sujet. C'est le moment de lui en dire davantage ! »

Les propos de Drago résonnèrent subitement, prenant par surprise les deux concernés. Théodore s'étouffa avec sa chocogrenouille qu'il avala de travers alors que les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent sous le choc.

« C'est faux ! » cria t-il, embarrassé.

Il se tourna vers les amis de son cousin, tentant de rester impassible. Cependant, son visage devint d'un rouge si vif que même Narcissa ou Lucius, depuis le Manoir, pourraient le voir ! Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, bien décidé à se défendre et à les faire taire mais Blaise le devança.

« Oh. Voyez-vous ça ! Harry Jedusor s'inquiète des histoires de cœur de Théodore Nott. Incroyable ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » se défendit-il encore une fois, sous le gloussement des trois autres garçons. Théodore, toussant encore, regardait droit devant lui d'un air embarrassé. « Vous dîtes vraiment que des conneries ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui, » l'ignora le blond en échangeant un coup de coude amusé avec Grégory. « Alors, lâche le morceau, Théo. T'es toujours avec cette Serdaigle ? »

x x x

Deux jours plus tard, Ayeline était assise sur un banc en bois installé contre l'un des murs de la maison. Son regard bleu fixait vaguement la mer qui s'étendait devant elle. Le paysage était magnifique. La nuit était tombée et des étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, rendant le tout féerique. Parmi les différentes maisons et résidences appartenant à sa famille, l'Île aux Serpents était l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi de s'y installer durablement aux dix ans d'Adam, elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant de faire le bon choix.

Un verre à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait... ailleurs. Oui, voilà, c'était le bon terme pour décrire son ressenti. Elle s'était efforcée toute la journée de maintenir son masque, son sourire et sa jovialité. Toutefois, elle avait eu l'étrange impression d'être vide et remplie à la fois. Se sentant terriblement seule mais également étouffée d'angoisses. Tant étouffée qu'elle se sentait compressée, le souffle coupé à certains moments. À présent seule, elle s'autorisa à relâcher ce souffle qui lui avait tant manqué dans la journée. Ses mains légèrement tremblantes révélaient son mal-être.

« Penses-tu reprendre Adam sur sa consommation de tabac sorcier si tu en fais de même ? »

La voix derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître par la baie vitrée de la maison. Elle sourit légèrement et laissa Lucius s'installer à côté d'elle, un verre également à la main.

Après la soirée-pyjama de Drago, Ayeline avait proposé à son neveu de rentrer avec Harry dans leur maison familiale afin de passer quelques jours de vacances en Bulgarie. L'adolescent avait immédiatement accepté, enthousiaste à cette idée. Il était bien sûr déjà venu quelques fois sur l'Île aux Serpents mais bien souvent, c'était Adam et elle qui retournaient en Angleterre pour les voir ! Alors, Lucius était venu déposer les deux garçons en début de soirée.

« C'est bien pour cela que j'attends son départ de la maison, » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle tendit sa cigarette sorcière à Lucius qui la refusa d'un geste sec de la main. Il comprenait et savait le pouvoir apaisant que le tabac procurait mais il s'était toujours refusé à y céder. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire à sa sœur qui utilisait ce produit vraiment très rarement. C'était mauvais signe.

Un silence néanmoins confortable s'installa entre eux. Ils observèrent le paysage autour d'eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Après avoir dîné tous les cinq dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue, Adam s'était retiré sans donner d'indications précises sur sa soirée. Pourtant agacée de le voir de nouveau disparaître à l'une de ses nombreuses soirées, Ayeline était restée silencieuse, prenant sur elle. Lucius et elle avaient fait une partie d'échec sorcier avec Drago et Harry avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

C'était le premier instant que le frère et la sœur partageaient tous les deux depuis le départ précipité de Ayeline du Manoir Serpentard.

« Il a retrouvé Pettigrow. »

Il ne s'agissait pas véritablement d'une question mais Lucius hocha néanmoins la tête. La Gazette des Sorciers avait dévoilé à la population sorcière que le corps de Peter Pettigrow avait été retrouvé aux abords d'une forêt écossaise, le corps couvert de blessures animales non soignées.

Cette mise en scène, orchestrée par Greyback et lui-même, comportait quelques défauts. Comment parvenir entièrement à faire passer des heures de torture pour des morsures animales ? Mais le Ministre, Fudge, ne poserait pas trop de questions, bien trop heureux de voir l'ennemi numéro 1 disparaître du paysage.

« Il l'a torturé ? »

Lucius grimaça, ne pensant pas un instant à mentir à sa sœur. Pourquoi faire ? Elle connaissait déjà les réponses à ses questions. Elle avait simplement besoin de les entendre pour qu'elles prennent sens pour elle.

« Existe t-il un terme plus fort pour décrire ce carnage ? J'ignore comment les Aurors ont pu l'identifier clairement, » répondit-il.

« C'est une menace en moins, » murmura t-elle en portant sa cigarette à la bouche. « Après ses multiples attaques contre Harry, c'est plutôt rassurant de le savoir inoffensif. »

Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Tom ne s'était pas contenté de le rendre inoffensif. Il l'avait littéralement détruit. Massacré. Ça avait été un déchaînement de violence inouïe. La séance de torture avait duré des heures avant que Tom ne se décide _enfin _à lui porter le coup fatal. Les hurlements de Pettigrow étaient devenus intolérables et tous les Mangemorts s'étaient silencieusement réjouis lorsque ses cordes vocales s'étaient enfin brisées.

Eux, n'avaient pas été simples spectateurs. Ils avaient été convié par Tom à participer à la punition de l'homme qui s'était attaqué à la famille du Lord. Le choix ne leur avait guère été laissé et une ambiance encore plus malsaine s'était propagée dans la salle de réunion. La magie noire, douce et violente à la fois, avait des effets apaisants pour celui qui la pratiquait. Chaque Mangemort, dont lui, s'était senti électrisé d'utiliser à nouveau des sortilèges devenus absents depuis la fin de la première guerre.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé… perdre le contrôle ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il lui lança simplement un regard perçant. La réponse était plutôt évidente. En se permettant une vulgarité, il pouvait clamer haut et fort que Tom avait complètement pété un câble.

« Je maintiens notre lien fermé, » glissa Ayeline. « Ça ne doit pas… aider. »

Pour l'instant, Ayeline se refusait d'ouvrir son esprit à son mari. Cette connexion mentale était une exigence de Tom lors de leur mariage. C'était une tradition ancestrale chez les familles de Sang-Purs bien qu'elle commençait à se faire désuète. Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas contracté ce lien par exemple.

Mais ça avait été une des rares conditions de l'homme au moment de la rédaction de leur contrat de mariage. Ayeline avait accepté tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur ce lien : ils pouvaient communiquer ensemble par l'esprit mais libre à chacun d'eux de fermer cette connexion si nécessaire.

Et là, elle en ressentait vraiment le besoin.

« Narcissa et moi partons quelques jours en France comme tu t'occupes du petit. »

Elle apprécia l'attention de son frère pour la détourner de ses sombres pensées. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

« J'espère que vous en profiterez bien, » souhaita t-elle. « Tu as été quelque peu absent ces derniers temps auprès d'elle. »

Lucius arqua un sourcil agacé en sa direction mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Oh, est-ce que sa femme s'était plainte auprès de sa propre sœur ? Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas réellement contredire Narcissa. Il passait son temps à frayer un chemin à Tom au Ministère de la Magie. Les réunions avec les politiciens s'enchaînaient, les coups de communication de l'homme également. La gestion des entreprises et de la fortune familiale lui prenait également un temps considérable.

« Ai-je tout raté ? Est-ce que ma vie est un échec ? »

La voix douce d'Ayeline brisa le silence de la nuit. Lucius tourna lentement la tête vers sa sœur. Il prit le temps de l'observer de ses yeux gris. Elle était magnifique. Ayeline avait toujours eu une beauté brute, ensorcelante. Une beauté n'ayant besoin d'aucun artifice pour se révéler. Elle avait toujours été gracieuse et délicate. Elle n'était pas tellement grande, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-cinq. De corpulence normale, elle s'était toujours parée d'atouts plus raffinés les uns que les autres, dévoilant une luxure impertinente. Ses yeux, légèrement en amande, étaient d'un bleu translucide insoutenable, pouvant soit émerveillée, soit mettre mal à l'aise la personne face à elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, si caractéristiques des Malefoy, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Ce soir, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude, la souffrance marquant clairement son visage. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon, attaché par d'autres mèches blondes. Tout en simplicité. Et pourtant, c'était dans ces moments là que Lucius admirait le plus la beauté de sa sœur. Âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle, son rôle de grand frère avait pris une place importante au cours de ses études à Poudlard. Il s'était attelé à repousser tous les prétendants de sa sœur, quittant le château à sa septième année avec une sourde angoisse. Pourtant, même à l'extérieur de Poudlard, il avait réussi.

Sauf à en repousser un.

« Quel échec entrevois-tu dans ta vie ? » chuchota t-il.

Un ricanement lui répondit et l'amertume qu'il perçu lui serra le cœur. Il inspira longuement, se rencognant dans son siège.

« Un mari sanguinaire et fou. Un fils élevé sans repères fixes qui cache sa souffrance dans des soirées, croyant que je ne remarque par toutes ses nuits d'ivresse. Un autre fils disparu puis revenu comme ça, sous le nom du Survivant, sans que je m'y attende. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de si mal pour en arriver à dresser ce tableau ? »

Évidemment, les éléments mis bout à bout ainsi offraient un constat affligeant. Glacial même. Lucius laissa quelques secondes de silence s'installer, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Malgré tout, l'atmosphère n'était pas désagréable ou tendue entre eux. Seulement mélancolique. Ayeline s'interrogeait sur son parcours de vie. Et à juste titre.

« Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autre ? »

Le regard de sa sœur se tourna vers lui. Elle tira sur sa cigarette sorcière puis expira une bouffée de fumée en sa direction, les yeux embués. Comment avait-il pu la laisser s'enfoncer ainsi ?

« Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où je l'ai rencontré ? »

La conversation était décousue, ne suivant pas une suite logique mais Lucius s'adapta à l'état de sa petite sœur. Il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas besoin de lui demander de _qui_ elle parlait. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait.

Leur père, Abraxas Malefoy, était fier comme un paon de présenter sa fille au Seigneur des Ténèbres, persuadé de la faire entrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts. L'homme espérait secrètement qu'Ayeline intéresse suffisamment le mage noir pour qu'elle prenne la place si privilégiée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Oh, ça s'était passé mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Bien au-delà de ses espérances.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Oui, je me souviens que tu venais à peine de fêter ta majorité. »

« Et tu m'as mis en garde. Alors que tu étais déjà un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, tu m'as alerté sur sa puissance et son tempérament incontrôlable. »

Lucius hocha à nouveau la tête, avalant une gorgée de son verre. L'alcool répandit une douce chaleur dans tout son corps, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'il avait émis quelques réticences à voir sa sœur, sa chère tendre sœur, s'accoquiner du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa conviction en l'idéologie de l'homme et son admiration envers sa puissance n'altéraient pas sa capacité de jugement !

« Que te reproches-tu au juste ? De t'être mariée avec lui ? Votre mariage vous a offert deux enfants. »

« Deux enfants qu'il ne voulait pas, » lui rappela Ayeline, laissant enfin quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. « Tout comme ce foutu mariage pour lequel j'ai du insister. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais Lucius à m'acharner ainsi en pensant que je le ferai devenir bon ? »

« Ayeline, il... tu sais qu'il... »

Par Merlin, il lui arrivait rarement de perdre ses mots ! Il se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à employer les bons mots pour ne pas causer plus de douleur à sa sœur. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Lord Voldemort n'est pas une bonne personne, » dit-il enfin. « Tu gardes nombreux de ses secrets alors j'ignore quasiment tout de son passé mais... d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, sa haine a une source bien précise. »

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres sèches de la femme qui acquiesça aux propos de son frère. Elle avait toujours réussi à conserver en elle les sombres et tristes secrets de son époux, bien consciente que son silence préservait la confiance placée par Tom en elle. Et bon sang, elle avait œuvré pour obtenir cette confiance ! Elle n'envisageait pas un seul instant de la mettre en échec.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne personne mais malgré tout, tu l'as attiré. Il a voulu te séduire. Puis, vous vous êtes mariés et avez eu deux enfants. Tu l'as attendus une dizaine d'années. Ce n'est peut-être pas la vie dont tu rêvais mais c'est déjà une vie bien remplie, non ? »

Effectivement, Lucius n'avait pas tort. Elle avait réussi à escalader le mur derrière lequel Tom Jedusor, devenu Lord Voldemort s'était barricadé. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ignorait comment elle avait réussi cet exploit. Cet homme qui dirigeait une véritable armée, sans foi, sans amour, s'était finalement épris d'elle jusqu'à construire une famille.

Pourtant, il avait résisté. Il avait même voulu qu'elle devienne une Mangemort, portant sa marque au début de leur relation. Ayeline avait refusé, tenant tête jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et s'ouvre, _enfin_ ! N'était-ce pas là déjà un succès ? Mais jusqu'où s'était-elle sacrifiée pour cela ?

« N'aurais-je pas du reconstruire ma vie après sa chute ? » s'exclama t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Bien sûr, j'ai rencontré des hommes en dix ans mais... mais Lucius, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pourtant, ça aurait offert un cadre rassurant pour Adam. Et j'aurais eu une vie davantage saine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Le Mangemort imagina un bref instant ce qu'il se serait passé si, à son retour, Tom aurait découvert que sa femme l'avait remplacé avec un autre homme. Oh, le discours d'Ayeline devant la population sorcière en juin dernier n'aurait sûrement jamais eu lieu et un véritable bain de sang aurait éclaté en Angleterre. L'homme aurait été torturé avant d'être tué. Et encore, Lucius n'était pas certain que ces deux mots soient adéquats pour décrire ce qu'il aurait subi !

« Tu savais qu'il reviendrai, » rétorqua Lucius. Sa sœur n'en avait jamais douté, pas un jour. « J'ignore comment cela est possible mais tu savais qu'il n'était pas mort. Probablement un de vos innombrables secrets. Tu savais pertinemment qu'il reviendrai. »

Oui. Bien sûr. Car Tom vivait. Vivait plusieurs fois même. Mais cela, elle était la seule à le savoir jusque là. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait percé ce secret. Il avait même été au-delà de découvrir ce pan de l'histoire de son époux : il tentait même d'y mettre un terme. Jusqu'où était-il parvenu ? Elle l'ignorait puisqu'elle n'était pas entrée en contact avec Tom depuis une semaine mais dans tous les cas, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard cheminait, avançait dans cette guerre officieuse.

Un frisson glacial la parcouru en faisant le lien avec son fils cadet. Elle s'empressa d'avaler une grande gorgée d'alcool. Pas ce soir. Pitié, pas ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter à sa tristesse et son angoisse ses pensées qui ne cessaient de tourbillonner autour de Harry. Pas ce soir. Ça lui occupait déjà l'esprit tellement de temps !

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer à tout ce à côté de quoi je suis passée, » reprit doucement Ayeline, toujours ce sourire triste sur le visage. Ce sourire que Lucius voudrait arraché ! « J'étais une si bonne élève à Poudlard. Te souviens-tu des éloges des professeurs à mon égard ? Les parents étaient si fiers de nous deux. Une sorcière si puissante. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas été à l'université sorcière. J'ai eu mes ASPICS et je l'ai rencontré. Et j'ai tout arrêté pour lui. J'aurai tellement voulu étudier davantage les sortilèges et les runes. »

Lucius détestait ce type de conversation où la personne face à lui partait dans tous les sens, sans cohérence apparente. Il se sentait bien trop impuissant face à la tristesse de sa sœur. Ne pas maîtriser la situation était enrageant. Habituellement, il fuyait ces moments là mais en cet instant, la détresse d'Ayeline était écrasante. Il ne pouvait certainement pas faire preuve de lâcheté et l'abandonner dans sa solitude.

Alors, que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien peut-être, à part écouter et la rassurer. Car finalement, n'était-ce pas cela qu'elle voulait ? Être rassurée ?

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à la place ? Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? » continua t-elle de sa voix tremblante. « Une idiote de sorcière qui s'occupe de ses deux enfants et de son mari. Et même ça, _même_ _ça_, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire correctement ! »

Il passa un bras fort autour des épaules frêles d'Ayeline et l'attira contre lui en lâchant un soupir las. Sa sœur se laissa faire et ses épaules tressautèrent sous ses sanglots. Lucius espéra qu'Adam n'allait pas rentrer -d'il ne savait où- ou qu'un des gamins n'allait pas se réveiller avant que sa sœur ne se soit apaisée. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage de gérer plusieurs crises et lots d'angoisse en même temps.

« Je voulais voyager ! Mais pas voyager pour les quêtes démesurées de Tom. Non, simplement profiter et découvrir d'autres pays, d'autres coutumes, d'autres personnes. »

Elle avait besoin de se déverser, de vider toute sa rage, sa rancœur et sa tristesse. Alors, Lucius la laissa s'effondrer. Il l'écouta pleurer ses regrets et ses craintes. Il avait parfaitement conscience que parfois, les murailles avaient besoin de s'effriter, de tomber pour se reconstituer, plus fortes. Il l'écouta silencieusement, appréciant la chaleur apportée par son corps et par l'alcool.

« Lorsque tu m'as prévenu qu'il était un sorcier dangereux, j'aurai dû t'écouter... Toi qui était sous ses ordres, tu ne pouvais que le savoir. S'en prendre à son fils... Comment a t-il fait ? »

Ses propres pensées vagabondèrent bien qu'il garda une oreille attentive aux propos de sa sœur. Ayeline avait une force et une détermination qui forgeait l'admiration. Quelques fois, il s'était amusé à la comparer à une Gryffondor. Ne défendait t-elle pas trop ses convictions parfois ? Pendant dix années, elle avait assuré que son mari reviendrai. Pendant dix années, elle avait recherché son fils cadet, disparu. Et puis finalement, avait-elle eu tort d'y croire ? N'étaient-ils pas revenus tous les deux ?

Lucius avala difficilement sa salive, lui aussi rattrapé par ses émotions. Il s'était souvent disputé avec sa sœur pendant cette décennie de souffrance. Alors que l'Angleterre se reconstruisait et revivait après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait vu sa propre sœur s'effondrer lentement. S'effondrer de la disparition de son mari et de son fils. Et pourtant, elle était restée vaillante, tentant tant bien que mal d'accompagner Adam dans sa construction, son éducation, son évolution.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la voix d'Ayeline s'éteignit, laissant le silence de la nuit regagner ses droits. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent pour ne devenir que des soubresauts irréguliers. Elle s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir, posa son verre vide au sol à ses pieds et jeta le mégot de sa cigarette dedans. Enfin, elle se redressa, quittant lentement l'étreinte de son frère. Elle se sentait... épuisée à présent.

« Ne pense pas à ta vie en terme d'échecs, » chuchota soudainement Lucius, la voix grave. « Tu as réussi à atteindre un homme intouchable. Tu as consacré ta vie à tes deux enfants. Et même si Harry n'a pas été là pendant de longues années, tu t'es battue pour lui. »

Ayeline le fixait, écoutant attentivement chacun de ses mots. Lucius se racla la gorge afin de faire disparaître l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

« Aujourd'hui, ils sont là, vers toi. Adam accumule les conneries ? Harry est confus par rapport à sa propre histoire ? Quoi de plus normal. Mais pourtant, ils restent auprès de toi et ont besoin de temps. Ils se construisent doucement, lentement en s'appuyant sur toi. N'est-ce pas déjà un immense succès ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un vrai sourire qui éclaira le visage fatigué d'Ayeline. Elle cligna de nouveau des yeux, provoquant une grimace chez Lucius qui craignait de la voir s'effondrer une seconde fois. Elle rit doucement, amusée et serra la main de son frère avec force.

« Merci Lucius. »

_* Alors ?_


	30. Chapitre XXIX: Se questionner, se heurte

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Oh, voyez-vous ? Je maintiens le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine posté tous les vendredi :D Le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu et j'espère bientôt dépassé le cap des 1 000 reviews ! Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et votre engouement pour cette histoire pour laquelle j'ai encore de nombreuses idées. J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews des personnes inscrites sur le site, pour les autres, sachez que c'est avec un grand plaisir que je les découvre.**

**Je suis certain que le chapitre qui suit va vous plaire, notamment la fin :D Vous allez découvrir un nouveau personnage, j'espère que vous me direz comment vous le trouvez ! Je n'en dis pas davantage, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Patmol25**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXIX : Se questionner, se heurter<em>

La nuit était tombée sur Little Hangletton en cette mi-août. Le petit village, situé dans une vallée, s'était endormi, laissant place aux animaux de la forêt le traversant. Les températures étaient étouffantes et tous les habitants du village avaient gardé leurs fenêtres ouvertes, espérant attirer un léger vent frais dans les résidences.

Voir toutes ses propriétés de Moldus si facilement violables, pénétrables était terriblement excitant pour Tom. S'il aimait soumettre les gens à ses pieds, il appréciait encore davantage que la porte lui soit ouverte. Devant la porte de la maison tombée en ruine des Gaunt, Tom s'empressa de chasser ses sombres pulsions et finit par entrer dans la demeure, suivi par Nagini dont il ne se séparait quasiment plus.

Un frisson le traversa en songeant qu'en quelques jours, il était davantage venu ici que durant le reste de son existence. Le bout de sa baguette magique éclairée, il avança dans la maison dont l'intérieur était en ruine. Laissée à l'abandon, la maison -déjà en piteux état lorsqu'elle accueillait des hommes- s'était peu à peu effondrée. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, aidé par les humains qui étaient venus piller et dégrader le peu de mobiliers appartenant à la famille Gaunt.

Tom plissa le nez lorsqu'une nuée de poussières vola autour de lui, l'étouffant. Malgré la lumière projetée par sa baguette magique, il trébucha sur une poutre en bois rongée par l'humidité et la moisissure qui traînait au sol. Il grommela de rage et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette lorsque des couinements précipités lui parvinrent. Des rats. Des bruits de pattes et de griffes résonnèrent sur le parquet abîmé mais Tom n'eut pas l'occasion de voir passer un de ces rongeurs devant lui. Nagini lâcha un sifflement excité en se mouvant autour de lui, prêt à attaquer !

« Dégoûtant. Salazar, mon cher ancêtre, ne t'effraie pas en voyant l'héritage laissé par tes descendants, » cracha t-il à haute voix.

Mérope Gaunt, sa mère, était une misérable sorcière, à peine plus puissante qu'une Cracmol. De ce fait, l'héritage magique de Salazar Serpentard ne s'était pas ouvert à elle et au reste de la famille Gaunt. Le célèbre fondateur de Poudlard s'était montré perspicace, sachant parfaitement que ses descendants n'honoreraient pas toujours son nom. S'il ne pouvait pas empêcher la transmission de son don, le Fourchelangue, il s'était assuré d'apposer des limites. Alors, il avait lié son héritage à une très ancienne sortilège. Le droit à l'héritage, se composant du Manoir Serpentard, d'objets rares et précieux, d'une bibliothèque et d'une quantité astronomique d'or, se débloquait uniquement lorsque la Magie s'estimait satisfaite des choix de vie des descendants.

« Voilà qui explique pourquoi ton Manoir a si longtemps été inhabité, Salazar, » soupira t-il, effaré par la misère l'entourant. « Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour redorer notre nom, notre lignée. »

_« __Tu le feras, »_ répondit Nagini, s'enroulant autour de ses pieds.

Se répéter ce discours procurait une sorte d'apaisement à Tom, l'empêchant ainsi de détruire la maison et le village de Little Hangleton, ayant longtemps appartenu pour la moitié à son père. Ou plutôt, son géniteur. Sentant une rage dévastatrice l'envahir, Tom fit appel à toutes ses capacités d'occlumens pour gérer ses émotions. Sa colère occultait bien souvent sa raison et Tom était décidé à ne plus se laisser aveuglément guider par cette émotion nuisible. Amèrement, il songea un instant que son épouse serait probablement fier de lui en le voyant si prudent.

Le puissant sorcier poussa un soupir et se concentra. Il déploya sa propre magie, sentant un flux de puissance se réveiller et parcourir son corps. Une douce chaleur, rassurante et agréable, se propagea en lui et sembla s'étendre autour de lui. La trace magique de Dumbledore commençait à s'affaiblir, rendant bientôt son passage dans la maison des Gaunt invisible.

Voilà quinze jours qu'une douleur atroce les avait frappé, Harry et lui. Quinze jours que sa femme et ses deux enfants avaient quitté la maison familiale. Deux semaines qu'il était à présent évident que Dumbledore avait compris. Oui, le vieux fou avait compris pourquoi il n'était pas mort suite à son affrontement avec Harry en 1981. Il avait compris comment, grâce à un simple journal intime, Tom s'était nourri de l'essence de vie de Ginny Weasley pour reprendre une enveloppe charnelle concrète.

« Bravo Dumbledore, » siffla t-il à haute voix. « Mais tu ne connais pas la moitié de mes secrets. »

Dumbledore avait peut-être découvert l'existence de ses Horcruxes et en avait même détruit un mais il ignorait où se trouvait les autres. Il ignorait le nombre d'Horcruxes créés. Il ignorait le terrible lien l'unissant à Harry. Oh oui, Dumbledore ignorait beaucoup de choses.

Enfin, Tom essayait de s'en convaincre. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard, derrière son comportement loufoque, était un grand sorcier doté d'une intelligence et d'une connaissance surprenante. Tom n'était pas leurré par les grandes robes bariolées de l'homme. Non, Dumbledore était plus dangereux et sournois que tous se plaisaient à le croire. Alors, même si Tom ignorait ce que Albus Dumbledore savait exactement de ses Horcruxes, il préférait continuer à croire qu'il détenait une longueur d'avance.

Malgré tout, il s'était empressé de revenir sur les différents lieux où il avait caché les objets magiques. Enfin, certains endroits comme le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringott's lui était inaccessible mais ce n'était pas pour celui-là qu'il s'inquiétait. Si lui ne pouvait pas passer, Dumbledore ne le pouvait pas non plus. Seul la bague, cachée dans les ruines mêmes de cette demeure, avait disparu. Oh, Tom devait l'admettre : ce n'était pas l'Horcruxe le plus protégé. La symbolique autour de ce lieu était également trop forte et si facilement compréhensible pour Dumbledore, très au fait de son histoire familiale.

« Bien. Je vais déplacer les autres. »

Réfléchir à haute voix l'avait souvent aidé. Revenir dans ce lieu lui permettait de se recentrer. Réflechir. Se recentrer. Il s'agissait exactement des deux choses dont il avait besoin ces derniers jours. S'il s'était hâté de visiter ses Horcruxes les plus accessibles, il ne s'était pas précipité à les changer de place. Autant laisser croire à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la destruction de son Horcruxe. Et puis, s'il voulait les dissimuler ailleurs, il devait réfléchir et envisager différents endroits possibles. Et surtout, comment les protéger au mieux ?

Sans parler d'Harry, son fils cadet.

« Foutues prophéties ! » cria Tom aux murs.

Sa voix résonna lugubrement dans la maison en ruine et il reprit immédiatement le contrôle de sa respiration. Beaucoup trop d'éléments tourbillonnaient dans son esprit en ce moment. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois qu'il avait visité le département des mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Là, il s'était aperçu que deux prophéties le concernaient.

« _Pourquoi ne pas aller les chercher? »_

La question de Nagini le fit tressaillir et il jeta un regard sombre à son serpent. Lui qui était parfois d'un tempérament si impatient, il enrageait de savoir les deux globes en verre l'attendre sagement sur une étagère.

« _La magie du département des mystères le saura immédiatement_, » répondit-il rageusement. « _Et Dumbledore s'en rendra compte. Si je veux les prendre sans laisser une trace, je dois m'y rendre avec l'autre personne concernée. »_

_ « Harry ? »_ demanda Nagini.

Oui, bien sûr, Harry. Harry Jedusor, son fils. Cette seconde prophétie qu'il avait découvert au hasard. Comme si une seule ne suffisait déjà pas à compliquer son existence. Si Tom connaissait quelques bribes de la première prophétie, il ignorait tout de celle-ci. Ainsi, Harry et lui étaient encore plus liés qu'il ne l'imaginait. Un frisson désagréable le traversa en songeant à ces différents liens se multipliant entre son fils et lui : le sang, de la magie et à présent, une prophétie. Tout ceci était bien trop dangereux et dérangeant.

Mais comment se saisir de cette prophétie sans en informer son fils ? Il était hors de question de le mêler à cela. De plus, il devait être le seul à connaître le contenu de l'oracle. Au moins dans un premier temps. Malgré tout, il n'oubliait pas qu'Harry était loin de soutenir son idéologie, son dessein. Qu'il était le Survivant. Le gamin était encore trop perturbé pour s'opposer franchement à son ascension. Toutefois, Tom ne pouvait pas nier la puissance dégagée par son fils. Il avait réussi à l'envoyer valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres avec un simple Stupéfix !

Même au-delà de cet épisode, Tom avait suffisamment affronté l'enfant pour reconnaître sa puissance. Le 31 octobre 1981, c'était bien son fils qui l'avait privé d'une enveloppe corporelle ! Harry l'avait également privé de la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Il avait découvert l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Si -par chance- il n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de vider Ginny Weasley de son essence de vie pour reprendre des forces, Harry avait malgré tout tué le basilic abrité depuis des siècles dans la Chambre des Secrets créée par leur ascendant, Salazar Serpentard. Oh oui, Harry Jedusor était indéniablement un sorcier très puissant.

Prendre un risque, même minime, serait inconsidéré.

_ « Et Neville Londubat, _» ajouta t-il à destination de Nagini.

Le fils d'Alice et Frank Londubat, concerné par la première prophétie. Il s'était lourdement trompé en se tournant vers la famille Potter il y a un peu plus d'une décennie à présent. Harry Potter était déjà mort, trop affaibli dès sa naissance. Bien sûr, il était loin de se douter que derrière Harry Potter se cachait Harry Jedusor. Il était sûr que l'enfant concerné était le fils de James et Lily mais il avait compris qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de Londubat.

Comme il avait enclenché la magie de la prophétie ce 31 octobre 1981, l'étiquette sur le globe en verre s'était modifiée, indiquant ainsi le nom « _Harry Potter_ ». Mais c'était simplement parce que lui avait désigné l'enfant. Or, il était persuadé que c'était le meilleur ami de son fils. Quel était donc ce pouvoir détenu par Neville Londubat, cet adolescent semblant si empoté ?

« _Vas-tu le tuer ?_ » demanda Nagini.

«_ J'ignore s'il s'agit de la meilleure option,_ » répondit Tom songeur. « _C'est délicat de l'assassiner et de poursuivre ma marche vers le poste de Ministre de la Magie. __Il doit sûrement avoir un lien entre Londubat, Harry et moi. __Et prendre le risque de l'affronter sans savoir quel est son pouvoir est trop dangereux. »_

Même s'il était rongé par l'impatience, Tom ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il saurait attendre et découvrir ce qu'il ressortait exactement de ces deux prophéties. Il était inconcevable de prendre le moindre risque sans connaître exactement cette prophétie le liait -davantage encore- à son fils cadet.

Le plus frustrant était que Dumbledore avait assisté à la révélation des deux prophéties par Sybille Treawnley. Comme à son habitude, le vieux fou avait tout anticipé. Avant son renvoi de Poudlard, l'ancien directeur s'était empressé de renvoyer le professeur de Divinations. Et de -probablement- la mettre en sécurité. Tom n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mettre la main sur le contenu de ces deux prophéties allaient se révéler encore plus compliqué, lui qui pensait se faciliter la tâche en évinçant Dumbledore de Poudlard.

Mais l'ancien Gryffondor avait donc une longueur d'avance sur lui. Encore une fois !

x x x

Un soupir de contentement traversa les lèvres d'Adam. Le jeune adulte était allongé dans un énorme lit double, son corps nu recouvert par un fin drap en flanelle bleu nuit. La couette était roulée en boule à ses pieds et un des oreillers traînait au sol à quelques mètres de là. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était absolument magnifique. Trois murs étaient d'une jolie couleur mauve tandis que le dernier, contre lequel était appuyé le lit, était recouvert d'une tapisserie noire et blanche avec des motifs d'inspiration baroque. Les imprimés de la tapisserie se retrouvaient sur une large frise scindant en deux les murs mauves.

Une jeune femme apparut soudainement de la pièce d'à côté, un cookie entre les dents. Vêtue d'un long tee-shirt lui arrivant mi-cuisse, elle agita sa baguette magique et aussitôt, une douce musique s'éleva, rompant le silence de l'appartement. Elle avala son biscuit et se mit à chantonner, se dandinant au rythme de la musique. Elle ouvrit la grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon, laissant entrer une légère brise dans la chambre.

« Tu veux un cookie ? Je les ai préparé cette après-midi, » proposa t-elle en bulgare.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, affichant un sourire étincelant. Elle ramena distraitement ses cheveux bouclés en un chignon, dévoilant son joli visage. Bon sang, quelle jeune femme pétillante ! Bien que leurs ébats se soient achevés une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, Adam sentit son corps se réveiller à nouveau. Il poussa un léger grognement et se dépêtra du drap, quittant le lit. Il enfila rapidement son boxer qui traînait au sol.

« Si c'est toi qui les a fais, j'hésite... Tu ne cherches pas à m'empoisonner ? » s'amusa t-il en s'approchant d'elle, parlant également en bulgare.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui donna une légère claque sur le bras. Elle secoua la tête et d'un nouveau mouvement de la baguette, elle fit venir jusque dans la chambre une assiette remplie de cookies. Adam lâcha un rire sonore. Il attrapa un biscuit et croqua dedans avec un plaisir évident. Il s'approcha de la commode en bois massif et ouvrit une bouteille de vodka posée parmi plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Il attrapa deux verres, les remplit et en tendit un à la jeune femme.

« Y ch'ont délich'ieux ! » la félicita t-il sincèrement, la bouche pleine.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le balcon de la chambre, il attrapa un nouveau biscuit. Il tressaillit légèrement en quittant la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir de cette belle nuit d'août. Adam jeta un regard pensif à la lune, presque pleine. Les loups-garous allaient bientôt hurler !

Il observa la rue calme sous ses yeux. Ils étaient en plein cœur d'une ruelle étroite du côté Moldu de Sozopol. L'appartement respirait la luxure et la richesse avec ses deux terrasses immenses et prenait tout le troisième et dernier étage du petit immeuble. Bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Un sourire tendre ourla ses lèvres : son amie avait un grand besoin d'espace, comme à son habitude ! Dès que l'appartement fut acheté par la famille de son amie, celle-ci s'était empressée de faire disparaître toute trace d'objets et fonctionnements Moldus comme l'électricité. Malgré tout, elle avait accepté d'aménager du côté Moldu, lui assurant davantage de discrétion et de sécurité. L'immeuble n'avait aucun vis à vis et seulement une piste cyclable le séparait de la plage de sable fin. Le paysage était magnifique mais pas autant que celui entourant la maison familiale des Malefoy !

« Tu rêvasses ? »

La voix amusée de son amie bulgare le tira de ses pensées. Il eut un petit ricanement et l'observa s'installer à côté de lui. Son propre verre de vodka à la main, elle observa également la rue endormie, traversée par quelques fêtards se rendant sur la plage.

Adam continua à l'observer discrètement. Elle avait de jolis cheveux bruns bouclés. Quelques reflets dorés apparaissaient toujours à cette période de l'année grâce au soleil éclatant de l'été. Ses yeux, tout aussi bruns que ses cheveux, dévoilaient une multitude d'émotions. Une douce chaleur se propagea en lui en songeant qu'elle avait abaissé ses barrières mentales en sa présence. Sur sa peau pâle, ses fines lèvres rosées semblaient éclatantes.

« Je me suis mise à la pâtisserie ! » annonça t-elle fièrement. « Depuis quelques mois, je passe mon temps à faire des gâteaux, des biscuits, des desserts... Qui l'eut crû ? »

Irina Yordanov.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Depuis le début de leur scolarité à l'Institut Durmstrang en fait. Bien que se trouvant également dans un château, l'école sorcière bulgare avait un fonctionnement radicalement différent de Poudlard. Oh oui, la Bulgarie était encore un pays très traditionnel avec des coutumes ancestrales. Les enfants nés de parents Moldus n'étaient pas acceptés, contraints d'étudier dans d'autres écoles peu réputées ou, parfois, de renoncer à un enseignement !

Les étudiants n'étaient pas répartis dans différentes maisons. Ils étaient séparés en fonction de leur sexe. Les dortoirs des sept années se trouvaient au quatrième étage du château. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Au réfectoire, la disposition était identique. Ils étaient également séparés lors des cours alors que le contenu était les mêmes. Les interclasses, les récréations et les temps libres avant le couvre-feu étaient les seuls moments où les filles et les garçons étaient réunis. Forcément, séparer des adolescents était le meilleur moyen pour les pousser à se retrouver ! D'autant plus que les nombreux hectares et les montagnes encadrant le château représentaient un véritable terrain de jeu pour s'échapper des règles strictes de Durmstrang !

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama Adam, sincèrement surpris : c'était loin des centres d'intérêts habituels d'Irina. « Si j'avais su, je serais revenu plus tôt faire un petit tour en Bulgarie. »

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire et tous les deux retournèrent à leurs songes. Adam repartit dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Irina et lui étaient tout de suite devenus amis. Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser l'année de leur treize ans. Ensuite, ils étaient sortis ensembles. S'étaient séparés. Étaient de nouveau sortis ensembles. S'étaient encore séparés. Puis remis ensembles. Et... enfin bref, leur amitié était marquée par ce ballet incessant de ruptures.

Leur relation fluctuait en fonction des périodes. Parfois amis, parfois amants, parfois perdus de vue. Tout cela sans que ça ne provoque de tensions irrémédiables entre eux. Il y avait quelque chose comme une évidence entre eux. Qu'ils se soient vus la veille ou trois mois plus tôt, tout était naturel entre eux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils s'étaient adonnés à leur activité favorite…

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Un simple constat. Et Adam n'avait pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir à quoi Irina faisait allusion. Il hocha subrepticement la tête, ses yeux plongés dans la vague. Il avala une gorgée, laissant l'alcool brûler l'intérieur de son corps. Furtivement, il songea que sa consommation d'alcool était quelque peu excessive ces derniers temps. Il devrait veiller à cela prochainement.

« C'était assez compliqué, » répondit-il à mi-voix. « Le moins de monde possible devait savoir que mon père était Lord Voldemort. Nous disions simplement qu'il avait disparu. Ce qui n'était pas faux. »

Irina lui jeta un long regard impassible.

« Ça fait à présent un an qu'il est revenu. C'est la première fois que nous en parlons. »

A présent, le reproche était légèrement palpable dans la voix d'Irina. Adam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, n'ayant aucun argument pour se défendre. Au retour de son père, il s'était isolé, s'éloignant de ses amis. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul pour accepter cette situation. Le retour d'Harry dans leur vie de famille l'avait davantage bouleversé. Tous ses repères s'étaient écroulés, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de les reconstruire progressivement.

Sa propre existence avait été révélé aux journaux quelques mois après mais ses connaissances n'avaient pas eu besoin d'attendre. Ils avaient reconnus sa mère lors de la conférence de presse. Alors, il avait mis des mois avant de reprendre contact avec Irina. Et comme d'habitude, son amie l'avait accueilli sans un mot, sans questions.

« Pas étonnant que Karkaroff te mangeait dans la main ! » s'esclaffa t-elle d'un coup. « Moi qui pensait qu'il en pinçait pour ta mère ! En fait, c'est simplement parce qu'il est un Mangemort. »

« Hé, tu peux parler ! Il vouait une véritable adoration à la princesse Irina Yordanov. »

Ah oui ! Irina Yordanov était la fille du roi de Bulgarie. La société bulgare était toujours sous le régime de la monarchie et la famille Yordanov régnait depuis quatre décennies sur le pays. Si son frère aîné était l'héritier direct du trône, Irina faisait partie de la famille royale et portait le titre de princesse.

De ce fait, elle était constamment sous les flashs des journalistes ! Dès qu'elle mettait un pied à l'extérieur, une horde de sorciers s'amassait autour d'elle. Elle apparaissait dans les journaux et magazines people au moins une fois par mois. Tout comme le reste de sa famille, Irina ne se déplaçait jamais sans -au minimum- un garde du corps. À Durmstrang, le roi et la reine de Bulgare s'étaient assurés d'offrir la sécurité. D'ailleurs, deux sorciers en alerte étaient positionnés devant la porte de l'appartement pour assurer la sécurité.

Adam était étonné qu'Irina ait convaincu ses parents de la laisser emménager dans un appartement hors du palais royal de leur famille. Normalement, seul un mariage lui aurait permit de quitter la résidence royale comme son frère l'avait fait. Comment avait-elle réussi cet exploit ? Oh, il y avait bien sûr certaines contraintes : l'obligation d'être suivie constamment par son garde du corps personnel, la surveillance permanente de l'entrée de son appartement par deux sorciers, emménager dans un appartement du côté Moldu pour éviter la foule de sorciers espérant approcher leur princesse… Malgré toutes ces exigences, Irina découvrait avec plaisir la joie de vivre seule !

« Tu te souviens quand on a mis le feu dans les cachots ? » demanda son amie, le tirant de ses pensées.

Elle éclata de rire, brisant toute la tension entre eux. Elle s'essuya le bord des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Adam se mit à rire également, amusé à ce souvenir. Oh oui, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier ! Irina, lui et deux amis s'étaient amusés à se retrouver en cachette dans une des nombreuses salles vides des cachots lors de leur sixième année. Ils avaient appris de nouveaux sortilèges et s'étaient affrontés en duel. Mais... tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu. L'un de leurs amis avait lancé un sortilège lance-flamme qui, mal maîtrisé, avait embrasé une table en bois. Le feu s'était propagé à la vitesse de l'éclair, réduisant en cendres une salle entière.

« J'ai cru que tu allais te faire dessus lorsque ton oncle est arrivé, » pouffa Irina.

Ah oui, effectivement ! Lorsqu'elle était dépassée par ses frasques, sa mère appelait Lucius à la rescousse. Dans le bureau du directeur de Durmstrang, Adam, Irina et leurs amis avaient attendus leur famille respective. Adam ne s'attendait pas à voir sa mère arrivée accompagnée de son oncle !

« Évidemment, Karkaroff ne t'aurait jamais renvoyé ! Mais, même en étant le fils de Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas me couvrir éternellement. »

« Nous nous en sommes bien tirés finalement : juste un avertissement et un mois de retenue ! » lui rappela Irina. Karkaroff avait été contraint d'en informer le conseil d'administration, ne pouvant pas laisser sous silence un tel incident. « Ton oncle Lucius s'est montré très subtil pour te sauver la peau. »

« Mais tu n'as pas idée de la raclée qu'il m'a mis une fois sortis de la place publique, » grimaça Adam.

C'était le problème d'appartenir à la haute société sorcière ! En publique, il fallait faire front et se soutenir ! Par contre, une fois dans l'intimité de la famille, les conflits pouvaient être réglés.

« Ça aurait probablement été pire si ton père était présent ! »

Oh oui. Adam préférait même pas imaginer ce scénario !

Peu vêtue, Irina frissonna en sentant l'air rafraîchi de la nuit caresser doucement sa peau. Même si l'été était exceptionnellement chaud cette année, il faisait toujours frais à deux heures du matin ! Adam s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il se mit derrière elle, l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, respirant l'odeur d'Irina.

Peu importe qu'ils ne soient pas un vrai couple, le simple fait de passer cette nuit avec elle le comblait pour l'instant. C'était cela dont il avait besoin : aucune prise de tête !

« Comment est-ce que tu vis tout ça ? »

À cette question, Adam se tendit légèrement, ses bras se contractant autour du corps d'Irina. C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient ouvertement. Ils s'étaient vus ponctuellement, comme à leur habitude, au cours de l'année scolaire venant de s'écouler. Tous les deux étaient pris dans leurs études : Adam en droit sorcier, Irina en sortilège avancé. Mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé les grands changements dans le vie familiale d'Adam.

« Oh allez, Adam ! Je te connais par cœur. C'est inutile de te cacher derrière un mur de béton. Laisse-toi aller. »

« C'est étrange, » confia t-il finalement : il pouvait lui faire confiance. « J'ai à la fois l'impression d'être pris dans tout ça et en même temps, d'être à côté. Tu vois ? Le retour de mon père, d'Harry. Moi j'ai l'impression d'être quelque peu absent. »

A ces confidences, les jours d'Adam s'empourprèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait des mots sur son ressenti. Et pourtant, ça lui faisait du bien !

« Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant dans ta famille, ça ne doit pas être simple de trouver ta place. Tout tourne autour d'eux. »

« Ce n'est pas que je souhaite être constamment poursuivi par les journalistes comme Harry ou mon père. Bien au contraire, je suis content d'avoir un appartement universitaire sans trop subir toute cette pression médiatique ! Mais… »

« Tu as l'impression d'être insignifiant ? » supposa Irina.

Il hocha lentement la tête, sachant à quel point sa meilleure amie pouvait le comprendre. Elle, la sœur de l'héritier du trône. La seconde. Oh bien sûr, elle intéressait les sujets de la famille royale. Toute photographie volée valait son pesant de galions. Mais, elle était toujours moins intéressante que ses parents ou son frère. C'était une sensation ambiguë partagée par les deux jeunes adultes : ils chérissaient de conserver une part d'intimité tout en se sentant quelconque.

« Il y a énormément de mystères autour de mon père et Harry. Je crains que ça finisse mal. »

Toujours dans ses bras, Irina pencha la tête en arrière pour que leurs regards se croisent. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase.

« Comment cela ? »

Adam resta silencieux un moment. Que pouvait-il dire ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? Bien qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Irina, il avait conscience que ses secrets de famille devaient -justement- rester des secrets. Il soupira doucement, agacé de ne jamais pouvoir se livrer entièrement à quelqu'un pour se décharger du poids constamment présent au creux de son estomac.

« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Tu te doutes que je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il en ressort exactement pour le moment, » souffla t-il. « C'est juste... il y a un lien indescriptible entre eux ! Je m'interroge sur l'impact du sortilège de la mort reçu par mon frère alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. »

Irina fronça les sourcils et se tourna de sorte à faire face à son ami. Elle frissonna lorsqu'une légère brise s'engouffra sous son tee-shirt, lui léchant le corps. Elle caressa tendrement le visage d'Adam, frissonnant quand ses doigts passèrent sur sa barbe naissante. Son majeur s'attarda sur les lèvres rouges et pleines du jeune homme. Ses yeux bruns reflétaient une tempête d'émotions. Elle put en saisir quelques unes : l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la colère. Depuis quand paraissait-il si... adulte ? Si mature ?

« Même si je suis étudiante en sortilège avancé, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'aider à ce sujet. Ton frère est le premier sorcier à avoir survécu à ce sortilège » déclara t-elle. « Tes parents doivent avoir entamé des recherches, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment, » grogna Adam. « Mais, comme tu t'en doutes, Harry et moi en sommes exclus ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde surprise par la réponse de son ami. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, sentant l'inquiétude se propager en elle. Si elle remarquait pour la première fois la nouvelle maturité d'Adam, elle perçut également son désarroi dans l'imbroglio familial des Jedusor.

« Et comment veux-tu que je t'aide avec 2 000 kilomètres qui nous séparent et deux heures de décalage horaire ? »

Oh, elle ne refusait pas d'aider Adam. Loin de là ! Tous les deux s'étaient toujours entraidés. Mais ils devaient également garder la tête sur les épaules. D'un point de vue matériel, les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour un véritable travail de fond : la distance, leurs études respectives… Ensuite, est-ce qu'Adam lui fournirait suffisamment d'éléments pour que leurs recherches aboutissent ? Est-ce que ses interrogations concernaient uniquement Enfin, elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante. Elle avait encore quelques années d'études avant de décrocher son diplôme ! Elle était loin d'être la plus compétente pour aider Adam.

« La Grande-Bretagne serait très honorée d'accueillir la princesse de Bulgarie ! »

Ils rirent ensemble bien que, silencieusement, ils se dirent tous les deux que ce n'était pas forcément l'idée la plus incongrue qu'il soit !

x x x

Le lendemain soir, Drago et Harry se trouvaient dans le lit de ce dernier, un paquet de friandises pour lequel ils se battaient entre eux. Ils pouffèrent mais malgré leur souhait d'être silencieux, leur rire sembla résonner dans toute la maison silencieuse. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec de grands yeux et s'empressèrent de se donner des petits coups pour imposer le silence à l'autre. Ils s'emmêlèrent dans le drap et Drago poussa un grognement sonore lorsque son cousin lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Hé les mioches, si maman sait que vous n'étiez pas encore couchés à cette heure-ci, vous réglerez ça avec elle ! »

La voix d'Adam résonna subitement de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir. Oh ! Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu grimper les escaliers ! Les adolescents s'étaient figés en entendant le son de sa voix. En entant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ils firent aussitôt semblant de dormir, gardant leurs yeux clos. Pourtant, leurs corps étaient secoués de rires silencieux. Adam entra dans la pièce, le bout de sa baguette magique éclairée pour guider ses pas, et roula des yeux.

« Vous avez quand même conscience que je vous entends rire comme des elfes de maison ayant avalé un litre de potion d'Hystérie depuis le salon ? »

À cette phrase, Harry ne put plus retenir son rire et le laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, faisant sursauter Drago qui conservait bien mieux que lui un air impassible. Le blond renifla dédaigneusement et se redressa dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son cousin. Ayeline avait installé ses affaires dans l'unique chambre d'amis de la petite maison mais Drago s'endormait souvent dans le lit d'Harry après qu'ils aient partagé un dernier jeu ou une dernière discussion.

Harry se mit également assis dans son lit et regarda son frère, pas le moins du monde effrayé par leur gardien de la soirée. Leur mère s'était absentée pour la soirée. Elle était sortie dîner dans un restaurant sorcier de Sozopol avec une amie de longue date. Harry et Drago avaient grommelé, mécontents d'être les seuls à ne pas avoir pu quitter les protections entourant la résidence familiale. Toutefois, ils s'étaient réjouis d'avoir la maison pour eux seuls. Avec Adam comme chaperon.

« Les sucreries avant d'aller se coucher sont déconseillées, » s'exclama le susnommé chaperon. Il attrapa le sachet de Dragées de Bertie Crochue traînant sur le lit et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, ignorant les regards outrés des gamins. « Maintenant, dormez ! Et je ne rigole plus. »

Pour la forme, Harry bougonna légèrement. Après tout, il avait treize ans, Drago, quatorze. Ils étaient tous les deux en vacances ! Ils pouvaient bien veiller un peu quand même ! Toutefois, il s'allongea de nouveau, reconnaissant silencieusement que la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Sous le regard attentif d'Adam, Drago en fit de même, sans manquer de donner un coup de pied à Harry. Celui-ci tenta de répliquer mais le claquement de langue glacial de son grand frère l'en dissuada.

Ah, finalement, Adam pouvait être effrayant !

Sans la moindre gêne, celui-ci sortit de sa poche le paquet de friandises qu'il venait de leur confisquer et attrapa une dragée qu'il jeta dans sa bouche. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en sentant un merveilleux goût de chocolat se répandre dans sa bouche. Il avala la sucrerie avec plaisir et arqua un sourcil sarcastique à l'encontre de son frère qui l'observait d'un air effaré. Harry grommela quelque chose entre ses dents mais lui tourna le dos et ferma _enfin_ les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, » chuchota t-il alors, une fois sûr que l'excitation des deux garçons s'était endormie.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sa baguette magique toujours à la main lorsque la terre se mit subitement à trembler dans un grondement bruyant. Surpris, Adam fut déséquilibré et il poussa un cri en se rattrapant à la chambranle de la porte. Les murs semblèrent trembler et deux livres posés sur le bureau d'Harry tombèrent et, aux quatre coins de la maison, des objets semblèrent également chuter au sol, se brisant dans un fracas assourdissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » couina Drago

« Adam ! » cria Harry en même temps, bondissant hors du lit.

Pied nu, il attrapa sa baguette magique, toujours glissée sous son oreiller la nuit. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, donnant sur la mer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, n'ayant jamais rien vu de tel ! La maison était entourée par une sorte de dôme d'un vert pâle qui étaient lézardés par de grandes fissures rouges. À nouveau, le sol de mit à trembler pendant une dizaine de seconde. À l'étage en-dessous, de la vaisselle tomba au sol et se brisa. Harry s'agrippa au bord de son bureau et vit de nouvelles estafilades strier le dôme.

« Qu'est-ce... »

« Restez ici ! » aboya Adam, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'achever sa question.

Évidemment, Harry ignora l'ordre. Il glissa ses pieds dans ses baskets traînant dans un coin de la pièce puis attrapa le bras de Drago pour le faire sortir du lit. Le blond semblait effrayé et son teint, déjà pâle, paraissait translucide. Il attrapa néanmoins sa baguette magique et la serra fermement entre ses doigts. Les deux garçons s'élancèrent à la suite d'Adam qui s'était précipité hors de la chambre.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, Harry dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, Drago sur ses talons. Ils durent néanmoins s'arrêter et se maintenir à la rambarde des escaliers lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de secousse traversa la demeure. Adam, déjà sorti à l'extérieur de la maison, prononça un juron sonore et Harry le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

Depuis la terrasse de la maison, le spectacle était encore plus impressionnant. Harry avança de quelques pas et observa autour de lui, ébahi. Le dôme était énorme et semblait englober une grande partie de l'Île aux Serpents. Il étincelait, éclairant la mer par des reflets verdâtres. Les stries rouges donnaient l'impression que le dôme saignait.

« Quelqu'un attaque les protections ! » geignit Drag, apeuré.

Harry fronça les sourcils à ces mots et sentit le panique le gagner. Ainsi, le dôme était en réalité les multiples protections entourant le domaine. Qui pouvait bien tenter de pénétrer dans la demeure ? Une liste si longue se déroula dans l'esprit d'Harry qu'il secoua la tête. Évidemment, bien trop de monde devait souhaiter les atteindre ! Qui avait pu les trouver ?

Il resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique et se tourna vers son frère. Mais celui-ci affichait une mine contrariée. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de rieurs. Ils étaient glaciaux, implacable et Harry se surprit à frissonner tant la ressemblance avec leur père était frappante à cet instant. Ses lèvres remuaient à toute vitesse, sa baguette magique pointée vers le ciel noir.

Un éclair vert quitta précipitamment sa baguette et se heurta à une des parois qui sembla l'avaler. Un instant, le dôme redevint totalement vert, effaçant toute trace rouge. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de gerbes verte explosèrent et retombèrent faiblement en direction du sol avant de disparaître.

« Bordel, je ne peux pas contrer l'attaque ! » s'écria subitement Adam.

« S'ils attaquent ici, » commença Drago d'une voix tremblante, « c'est qu'ils ont... »

« Notre mère, » coupa Adam.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit largement mais sa gorge se serra si fort qu'il ne put produire aucun son. Adam lui jeta un regard inquiet et tourna bêtement sur lui-même, à la recherche d'une solution. Le réseau de Cheminette, par mesure de précaution, était fermé. Il lui était impossible de transplaner avec les deux adolescents. Il n'avait aucun portoloin sous la main.

« Elle est la gardienne de la maison, » expliqua Drago à Harry en voyant son cousin atterré, ne comprenant pas les derniers mots d'Adam. « Seule elle peut défaire toutes les protections. »

La réalité sembla frapper de plein fouet les deux Jedusor. Harry eut un halètement et se tourna de nouveau face à la mer, l'angoisse le submergeant. Non ! Pas sa mère ! Personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à sa mère ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre _encore_ une fois une maman.

Ses pensées paniquées furent coupées par une nouvelle secousse, bien plus forte que la précédente. Faisant confiance à ses instincts, Harry se jeta au sol afin de ne pas chuter brutalement et Drago en fit de même. Adam réussit à se tenir à un des poteaux en pierre blanche du porche de la maison. La table de jardin tomba lourdement et un de ses pieds se brisa, roulant quelques mètres plus loin.

« Harry. Il faut que tu appelles papa. Maintenant, » annonça d'une voix rauque Adam lorsque la secousse cessa enfin, faisant apparaître de nouvelles fissures dans le dôme.

« Mais... comment ? »

La réponse lui parut subitement évidente et il porta une main à sa cicatrice. Il la caressa lentement, retraçant du bout des doigts l'éclair. Adam hocha la tête, pas du tout sûr que son frère puisse réaliser une telle chose. Néanmoins, c'était leur seul espoir. Les protections magiques allaient tomber d'une minute à l'autre et ils allaient devoir affronter des adversaires inconnus ! Qui étaient-ils ? Combien étaient-ils ? Comment leur faire face en étant trois sorciers, dont deux étudiants de Poudlard ?

Se relevant du sol, Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, deux doigts appuyés sur sa cicatrice et se força à penser de toutes ses forces à son père. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes où rien ne se passa, il commença à fulminer entre ses dents, persuadé de jamais parvenir à prendre contact avec son père de cette façon. Leur lien était peut-être étrange et puissant mais il ne leur permettait sûrement pas de communiquer, surtout en étant séparés par des milliers de kilomètres !

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, des picotements traversèrent sa cicatrice. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas douloureux ! Presque agréable. Il garda les yeux fermés et eut un halètement lorsque l'image du bureau de son père apparue devant lui durant deux secondes. Il eut l'impression qu'une porte s'ouvrit en lui et Harry n'hésita plus, espérant de toute son âme que son père l'entendrait !

« Papa, viens vite ! On a besoin de toi ! Quelqu'un attaque la maison. Ils ont maman. Viens papa ! »

Au même moment, un bruit sourd gronda dans la nuit et le dôme devint d'un rouge vif. Avant de s'effondrer. Laissant apparaître une dizaine d'hommes au visage masqué, baguette magique à la main.

Mais Harry remarqua surtout sa mère, agenouillée au sol et encadrée par deux sorciers, les mains maintenues par des liens magiques.

« PARTEZ ! » hurla t-elle.

Et son cri déchira alors le silence de la nuit.

_* Alors ?_


	31. Chapitre XXX: Se confronter

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 30 en temps et en heure ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews car je suis partie en camp avec les enfants de mon stage ! LA semaine a été mouvementé et épuisante. Toutefois, j'ai lui vos reviews avec un plaisir immense et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai aimé l'écrire même si je crains que l'action ne vous plaise pas trop... J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas intéressant... Je vous laisse à votre lecture :D

A vendredi prochain,  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre XXX : Se confronter<p>

Sans réellement comprendre ce qui se déroulait exactement sous ses yeux, Harry se retrouva subitement à courir au devant du danger, baguette magique à la main dans la seule idée d'éloigner sa mère de ses sorciers étranges dont le visage était recouvert d'un simple masque blanc. Pas noir, évidemment. Pour se démarquer des Mangemorts. Il perçut le halètement surpris de Drago dans son dos mais l'ignora, la rage l'aveuglant.

« HARRY ! »

Le hurlement effaré et inquiet d'Adam ne stoppa pas sa course folle. Ses jambes tremblantes lui crièrent pourtant de s'arrêter, de ne pas se mettre ainsi en danger. Mais Harry sentait son cœur cogner durement contre sa poitrine, son souffle se précipiter et un bruit sourd bourdonnait dans son esprit, lui ôtant toute capacité de réflexion.

Non ! Il ne pouvait _pas _accepter de voir sa mère en danger. Perdre _encore _une fois une maman ? Inenvisageable ! Peu importe s'il devait prendre des risques inconsidérés, il le ferait. Il tenterai le tout pour le tout. Être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ne l'empêchait pas de se conduire comme un parfait Gryffondor

« HARRY ! NON ! » cria à son tour Ayeline.

Agenouillée au sol, elle observa, impuissante, son fils cadet se précipiter dans sa direction. Suite à une soirée avec une amie de longue date, Ayeline avait transplané à la limité des protections entourant le grand domaine de la famille Malefoy sur l'Île aux Serpents.

Aussitôt, elle avait été assailli par un groupe d'une dizaine de sorciers. Légèrement éméchée et surprise par l'attaque inattendue, elle avait été bêtement désarmé avant que des liens magiques, entravant ses pouvoirs, ne l'immobilisent. Alors, faire céder les protections magiques n'était plus qu'un jeu d'enfants pour les sorciers. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre possibilité d'alerter quelqu'un du danger se profilant pour ses fils et son neveu. Pas même Tom car les liens magiques obstruaient la connexion avec son époux.

L'élancement subit d'Harry sembla prendre par surprise tout le monde ! Durant une poignée de secondes, il y eut un vague instant de flottement où tous les regards étaient fixés sur l'adolescent se précipitant vers eux, en pyjama. Ayeline qui, jusque là, avait réussi à contenir son angoisse se sentit envahie de toute part par la crainte et elle poussa un autre cri affolé, espérant arrêter son fils.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle !

« Expelliarmus ! » hurla Harry, la voix tremblante.

Un jet rouge quitta sa baguette magique et un des sorciers s'empressa de dresser un bouclier pour contourner le sortilège. L'attaque d'Harry donna alors le départ à la bataille. Deux sorciers se jetèrent en avant, baguette magique pointée sur Harry. Trois autres se détachèrent du groupe et se dirigèrent droit vers la maison. Une explosion retentit, faisant trembler le sol. Aussitôt, un feu se déclara et de grandes flammes rougeoyèrent, éclairant ce paysage nocturne. Adam fut présent aux côtés de son frère en quelques secondes et Drago, livide, les rejoignit. Il trébucha, marchant difficilement dans le sable. Des grains de sable s'invitèrent aussitôt dans ses chaussures, provoquant une désagréable sensation qui le déséquilibra à nouveau.

« Impedimenta ! » attaqua le blond, listant tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait.

« Protego ! »

Aveuglé à la fois par la colère et la crainte, Harry jetait des sortilèges droit devant lui, sans prendre le temps d'essayer de reconnaître un seul de ses adversaires. Son unique pensée était tournée vers sa mère. Il devait la détacher et l'éloigner des sorciers. Cependant, à trois contre dix, ils étaient déjà en mauvaise posture. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son cousin, glapissant légèrement en voyant une large coupure sur le bras gauche de celui-ci. Déjà blessé ? Oh Merlin ! Adam était quelques mètres devant lui, maniant sa baguette magique avec grâce, affrontant sans relâche trois sorciers ! Il dégageait une puissance incroyable mais qui ne suffirait bientôt plus ! De plus, combattre dans le sable n'était pas aisé et rendait leurs mouvements maladroits.

Harry sentait la magie couler en lui, l'envelopper et cette impression était plus agréable que jamais. Il prit une grande inspiration, espérant se repaître de cette sensation salvatrice. Il avait l'impression que sa magie, brute et puissante, picotait sous sa peau, parcourait ses veines, coulait dans son sang jusqu'à se fondre dans sa baguette magique.

« PARTEZ ! PARTEZ ! »

Toujours enchaînée, Ayeline ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement mais elle continua à hurler cet ordre, espérant que ses enfants et Drago prendraient _enfin_ conscience de l'ampleur du danger. Elle assistait, impuissante, à la bataille éclatant autour d'elle. Des larmes de rage brillèrent dans son regard bleu. Un homme, à la poigne ferme, la maintenait immobile si bien qu'elle s'épuisait plus qu'autre chose à se tortiller dans tous les sens dans le vain espoir de se libérer de ses liens.

Harry se plia soudainement en deux, sentant une vive douleur traverser sa cicatrice. Il eut le réflexe de dresser un bouclier magique autour de lui afin de le protéger le temps que la douleur s'estompe. Une seconde sensation de colère, encore différente de la sienne, sembla l'envahir. Il frissonna et la douleur se transforma en une chaleur agréable. Il relâcha sa respiration, soulagé de ne pas être paralysé de douleur. Il se redressa et jeta un regard à son frère dont le visage était crispé par la concentration.

« Il arrive ! » souffla t-il, faisant disparaître le bouclier le protégeant.

Et en effet, une demie seconde plus tard, un _plop_ retentit sur la plage et la silhouette de Tom Jedusor apparut. Son visage était impassible, fermé. Il embrassa d'un regard la scène, analysant le moindre détail : le feu qui commençait à se propager sur le côté droit de la maison, sa femme maintenue prisonnière au sol, son neveu blessé, son fils aîné aux prises avec trois sorciers et Harry se dressant courageusement devant un homme.

Aussitôt, plusieurs _plop_ se firent entendre et des sorciers, tout de noir vêtu, firent leur apparition autour de lui. Contrairement à leurs adversaires, ils n'avaient pas le visage masqué par le costume habituel des Mangemorts. Aucun mot, aucun regard ne fut échangé. Tom fit seulement un mouvement de la main et ils s'élancèrent tous d'un seul mouvement auprès des trois jeunes sorciers afin de leur venir en aide.

« Merde, que fait-il là ? » s'écria une voix, légèrement paniqué.

Harry sentit un rictus lui tordre les lèvres. Ironiquement, il songea que l'inquiétude des sorciers en blancs grimpa en flèche en apercevant le puissant mage noir et ses fidèles apparaître et prendre part à la bataille. Ah, ça ils ne l'avaient pas prévu !

« Stupéfix ! » cria t-il à son adversaire qui détourna habilement son sortilège.

Non, effectivement ! Ils savaient que Tom Jedusor n'était pas présent dans la demeure en Bulgarie. Ils savaient également qu'une fois attrapée, Ayeline Jedusor ne pourrait pas appeler à l'aider son mari. Alors, comment avait-il pu apprendre l'attaque en cours ?

« Jedusor, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous fourrer dans les ennuis ! »

Jamais Harry ne fut aussi soulagé d'entendre la voix sifflante de Snape. Il jeta un regard narquois à son professeur de potions qui venait de se glisser près de lui, se dressant entre un sorcier et lui. L'apparition de Snape -sûrement sa garde rapprochée- lui permit de reprendre sa respiration et de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit avec effroi un des arbres près de l'entrée de la maison se consumer, dégageant une importante fumée noire.

L'adolescent croisa alors le regard carmin de Tom. Le père et le fils se fixèrent un instant, occultant le combat faisant rage autour d'eux. Harry déglutit lentement, conscient qu'il avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, appelé son père pour le faire venir jusqu'ici. Tom lui adressa un léger hochement de tête puis se détourna, se lança à son tour dans les combats. Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, il avait pleinement confiance en Snape pour assurer la sécurité de son cadet.

« Avez-vous fini de rêvasser ? » cracha Snape à l'encontre de l'adolescent, l'obligeant à se jeter au sol pour se protéger d'une explosion qui retentit à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Tom traversa la plage sans jeter le moindre regard à quelqu'un. Il agitait simplement sa baguette magique d'un mouvement distrait lorsque quelqu'un se tournait vers lui, désarmant le sorcier ayant simplement _pensé _l'attaquer. Son regard resta fixé, accroché à celui de son épouse, la colère le consumant davantage à chacun de ses pas. Voilà trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas croisé le joli regard bleu de sa femme. Et comment la retrouvait-il ? Agenouillée au sol, enchaînée et privée de ses pouvoirs ! Qui osait faire subir cela à son épouse, Ayeline Jedusor ? C'était tout simplement inconcevable !

« Endoloris ! »

Le sortilège de Tom claqua froidement dans la nuit et aussitôt, des hurlements déchirants traversèrent le champ de bataille, faisant frissonner tout le monde. L'utilisation d'un sortilège Impardonnable donna alors une toute autre dimension au combat. Il ne s'agissait plus simplement d'une action d'intimidation envers la famille Jedusor ! Les enjeux et les risques venaient de s'élever un peu plus. Bien que sa rage était réelle, Tom savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décimer les sorciers s'étant attaqués à sa famille : il devait en apprendre plus sur eux.

L'homme maintenant son épouse était toujours à terre, hurlant de douleur. Tom consentit finalement à lever le sortilège doloris, un rictus mauvais ourlant ses lèvres. Sans se préoccuper davantage du sorcier, il continua à s'approcher d'Ayeline, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Un frisson parcourut Tom en remarquant à quel point les yeux bleus de son épouse étaient brillants. Même dans cette position avilissante, elle était... magnifique. Une fois près d'elle, il agita à nouveau sa baguette magique et les liens cédèrent, rendant _enfin_ tous ses pouvoirs à la Sang-Pur.

Tom lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa aussitôt. Il la serra fermement, espérant lui insuffler silencieusement une vague de courage et de chaleur. Il l'aida à se relever et Ayeline lui adressa un léger sourire, reprenant ses esprits. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot mais, détournant enfin leurs regards, ils s'élancèrent côte à côte dans la bataille.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Un jet de lumière quitta la baguette magique d'Adam et frappa de plein fouet un homme. Le corps de celui-ci devint entièrement rigide puis tomba lourdement au sol. Adam poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, cherchant du regard son frère et son cousin. La fumée, de plus en plus épaisse, se propageait sur l'Île aux Serpents. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement en voyant un des poteaux du porche de la maison s'effondrer, provoquant un nuage de poussière blanche. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir davantage en voyant la maison de son enfance disparaître lentement sous ses yeux : un sortilège le frôla, déchirant le côté de sa robe de sorcier.

« Je vais vous faire transplaner en sécurité, Jedusor ! Ordre de votre père. »

Snape venait de fondre sur Harry. Le visage aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé, il venait de faire apparaître une mini-tornade de sable qui manqua d'étouffer son adversaire. Ce dernier fut contraint de lâcher sa baguette magique pour se couvrir le nez et la bouche. Proche de l'étouffement, il finit par s'effondrer au sol et la tornade s'estompa d'elle-même. Le Gryffondor, en sueur, fronça les sourcils et n'hésita pas à pointer sa baguette magique en direction de son professeur. Comment ? Espérait-il l'extirper de cet affrontement ?

« Si vous osez seulement m'approcher, » siffla subitement Harry, ses yeux bleus voilés par l'adrénaline, « je vous assure que je vous le ferai regretter durant toute l'année scolaire. »

Sous le choc de le menace évidente de l'avorton, Snape resta muet. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, apercevant du coin de l'œil un sortilège se diriger droit sur le gamin. Il dressa aussitôt un bouclier autour de Harry qui avala immédiatement le jet de lumière, à son grand soulagement. Jedusor avait été clair : s'il arrivait la moindre chose à Harry, il en serait tenu responsable !

Snape fut cependant obligé de se détourner de l'enfant, se mettant face à lui afin d'affronter le sorcier s'approchant d'eux. La stature massive de Snape protégeait Harry, lui bouchant également la vue.

« Arthur Weasley. Qui l'eut crû ? »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les mots de Snape. Il contourna le directeur des Serpentards et reconnut, malgré le masque blanc dissimulant son visage, le crâne légèrement dégarni de Monsieur Weasley. Le souffle lui manqua subitement et il se sentit chanceler un moment. Ainsi, Mr Weasley faisait partie de cette attaque ? Madame Weasley participait-elle également à cette vague de violence ?

Il déglutit difficilement mais ses pensées furent interrompus lorsqu'une voix le héla. Il se détourna de Snape mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger sur l'identité de son adversaire : celui-ci retira son masque. Harry observa la sorcière devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Il recula d'un pas, se heurtant à Snape mais ce dernier, occupé à éloigner Arthur, ne le houspilla pas !

« Madame Londubat ? » s'exclama t-il, sincèrement surpris.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré officiellement la grand-mère de Neville mais il l'avait déjà croisé sur le quai 9 ¾ au départ du Poudlard Express. Et puis, comment oublier l'épouvantard de Neville qui grâce à son sortilège avait ridiculisé Snape en l'accoutrant comme la vieille dame ? Mais... que faisait-elle ici ?

« Harry Jedusor, prétendu meilleur ami de mon petit-fils. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, percevant parfaitement la haine suintant dans la voix de la vieille dame. Sa baguette magique était pointée sur elle, un sortilège au bord des lèvres. Pourtant, il resta muet, s'éloignant de Snape qui affrontait toujours Arthur Weasley. Se connaissant depuis des années, les deux hommes ne cherchaient visiblement pas à se blesser ou se tuer alors le duel tirait en longueur.

« Comment … Neville ? »

« Est-ce que Neville sait que je suis ici ? » supposa la vieille dame, se tenant fièrement devant lui. « Évidemment que non mais c'est grâce aux courriers que vous avez échangé que nous avons appris l'existence de cette... magnifique demeure. »

Pour appuyer ses propos ironiques, elle fit un mouvement de la main en direction de la maison où le feu se propageait, laissant apparaître de longues flammes éclairant la plage où se déroulait le combat.

Alors que sa colère s'était amenuisée en voyant son père libérer sa mère de ses liens, Harry la sentit réapparaître alors qu'un amer goût de trahison l'envahit. Si le soulagement se propagea en lui de savoir que Neville n'avait pas _volontairement _transmis cette information à sa grand-mère, une réalité, qu'il refoulait jusque là, le frappa de plein fouet. L'amitié entre Neville et lui ne pourrait jamais survivre à ces divergences, ces conflits, ces idéologies contraires !

« Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? » demanda alors Harry. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. « Vous ne tuez personne. Vous détruisez simplement la maison. Vous causez des blessures légères. Vous n'avez enlevé aucun membre de ma famille. Alors... pourquoi ? »

Harry se sentit subitement fatigué et démuni. L'absurdité de la situation lui sauta alors au visage. Il ne comprenait pas réellement l'intérêt de cette attaque. Il nageait en pleine incompréhension. Il frissonna face au regard dédaigneux et plein de haine que Mme Londubat chargea à son égard. Par Merlin, que lui avait-il fait ?

« Neville vous a déjà raconté l'histoire de ses parents ? »

Il secoua la tête, pressentant que le récit de Neville concernant de simples blessures était loin de la réalité. Il s'en était toujours douté sans pour autant oser interroger davantage son ami. Souhaitait-il respecter son désir de silence ou préférait-il fermer les yeux sur la dure réalité ?

Harry était toutefois consterné par la discussion entre la sorcière et lui alors que la bataille continuait à faire rage autour d'eux. De nouveaux sorciers masqués de blanc étaient apparus ainsi que des hommes de son père qu'il n'avait jamais croisé. À présent, une trentaine d'hommes s'affrontaient. Certains, à terre, étaient blessés. Harry n'avait pas revu Drago depuis un moment mais il avait reconnu, au loin, Lucius. N'était-il pas censé être en vacances en France avec Narcissa ?

« Ils ont été torturé ! Pendant des heures, par les Lestrange ! Et maintenant, ils sont fous, enfermés à Saint-Mangouste. »

Le choc fit trembler les jambes de Harry qui recula d'un pas comme frappé par la souffrance palpable dans la voix de Mme Londubat. Il sentit une nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Merde. Pourquoi Neville ne lui avait rien dit ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son ami était si discret sur sa vie avec sa grand-mère et concernant ses parents !

« Alors, on vient vous rappeler qu'on n'oublie pas, qu'on ne vous oublie pas. On est pas là pour vous détruire ou vous attraper. Pour l'instant. Ce n'est qu'une mise en garde. »

La menace était clairement audible dans la voix de la sorcière.

« Je vous remercie personnellement pour cette mise en garde. »

La voix de Tom Jedusor claqua froidement près de Harry qui sursauta bêtement, n'ayant pas perçu son arrivée près de lui ! Serrant convulsivement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers l'homme. Hébété par les propos de la grand-mère de Neville, il sentait un malaise grandissant l'envahir. Il prit alors seulement conscience de sa fatigue. Non, en réalité, il était épuisé. Littéralement vidé de toutes ses forces, de toute son énergie.

Il regarda avec une certaine fascination Mme Londubat se redresser fièrement pour faire face au mage noir. Cette vieille dame n'avait visiblement peur de rien pour pouvoir se venger !

« Et croyez-moi, je n'oublie aucun membre de votre famille. Pas un seul Londubat n'échappe à mes pensées, » poursuivit Tom d'une voix sifflante. Il leva sa baguette en direction de la vieille dame, une lueur carmin dansant dans ses yeux sombres. « Avada Ke... »

« Non papa, non ! » hurla Harry.

Son cri résonna dans toute la plage et il se jeta entre son père et Madame Londubat. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les combats cessèrent d'eux-mêmes. Harry tressaillit à peine devant le regard flamboyant de son père qui ravala la fin de son sortilège. Il entendit la sorcière haleter derrière lui, visiblement surprise par son intervention.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Neville ! » chuchota Harry.

Il supplia du regard son père, espérant que celui-ci entende sa supplication. Les lèvres de ce dernier se pincèrent et ses yeux perdirent de leur impassibilité, dévoilant une colère sourde. Harry vit la jointure blanche des doigts de son père apparaître alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort sa baguette. Ce temps d'hésitation fut suffisant pour qu'un des attaquants fasse apparaître une gerbe de lumière rouge dans le ciel noir. Aussitôt, le groupe de sorciers se retira, disparaissant dans une vague de _plop._Il ne resta plus que les hommes de Tom.

Le silence se fit soudainement sur la plage alors qu'Harry et Tom continuaient à se fixer silencieusement. Tout le monde était tourné vers eux, attendant que la tension palpable n'explose. Pourtant, très -très- lentement, l'adulte abaissa sa baguette magique.

« Harry ! »

L'apparition de sa mère à ses côtés l'obligea à détourner le regard de son père. Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle paraissait, hormis quelques éraflures et traces de sciures sur le visage et dans ses longs cheveux blonds, en bonne santé. Il expira un grand coup et se laissa fondre avec plaisir dans l'étreinte ferme de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue le frapper de nouveau. Il était totalement décontenancé par les événements de cette nuit.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » gronda Ayeline en murmurant à son oreille. Elle agrémenta sa remontrance d'un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. « Quel stupide enfant es-tu pour te jeter ainsi au devant du danger ? »

« Un Gryffondor, » répondit Harry en un chuchotement, laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Harry se laissa complètement aller dans l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère. Bon sang, que c'était agréable ! Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses aventures en première et deuxième année à Poudlard quand il n'avait pas de mère pour l'étreindre. Après l'affrontement avec Quirrel et son père, c'était Dumbledore qui avait été présent à son réveil. À la sortie de la Chambre des Secrets, effondré et transportant le corps de Ginny, c'était de nouveau le vieil homme qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie. Mais rien ne remplaçait l'étreinte solide et rassurante d'une mère.

Il entendit vaguement derrière lui les hommes de son père et celui-ci s'agiter. De nombreux « Aguamenti » retentirent dans le silence de la nuit, tentant d'arrêter la propagation des flammes qui léchaient tout sur leur passage, détruisant la jolie maison de la famille Malefoy de l'Île aux Serpents. À nouveau, une sourde douleur le transperça de toute part en songeant au désastre de cette incendie, refusant de tourner la tête vers la maison qui disparaissait en fumée.

« Comment va t-il ? »

Il reconnut dans ce chuchotement la voix d'Adam. Une chaleur agréable se répandit en lui lorsque celui-ci posa une main rassurante sur une de ses épaules. Cela lui donna le courage suffisant pour s'extirper des bras de sa mère et tourner la tête vers le jeune adulte qui était livide. Ils échangèrent un sourire triste et se tournèrent tous les trois vers les flammes qui commençaient à se tasser grâce aux nombreux sortilèges de la quinzaine d'hommes.

« Drago ? »

« Va bien. Seulement quelques blessures, » répondit Adam d'un ton rassurant. « Oncle Lucius a créé des portoloins pour rapatrier tout le monde en Angleterre. Ils sont déjà rentrés chez eux. »

« Oh Narcissa qui a du rentrer de France dans la précipitation ! » songea soudainement Ayeline en soupirant tristement.

Tous les trois restèrent debout, l'un contre l'autre, à observer Tom prendre en main la situation. Il donnait des ordres à tout-va. Des hommes furent chargés d'arrêter l'incendie de la maison. D'autres se dispersèrent sur l'Île pour s'assurer que tout étranger ait disparu. Il organisa les premiers soins, chargeant Snape de revenir avec des fioles de potions. Certains sorciers rentrèrent en Angleterre avec diverses mission à accomplir.

Harry admira l'esprit clair et rationnel de l'homme. Malgré les récents événements, il ne s'autorisait pas une seconde de répit, comme si l'attaque surprise ne l'avait pas ébranlé le moins du monde. Pourtant, la colère de l'homme était palpable et sa voix était tranchante, glaciale. Avoir été pris par surprise était visiblement insupportable pour Tom. Ses hommes hochèrent la tête et s'empressèrent de répondre à chaque ordre, disparaissant le plus rapidement possible.

Enfin, une fois que tout sembla être sous le contrôle de Tom, ce dernier se tourna vers eux, le visage grave. Même si son regard était impassible, Harry perçut son hésitation à s'approcher d'eux. Tous se rappelaient de leur dernier temps partagé ensemble, au Manoir Serpentard. Harry sentit sa colère à l'égard de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis environ trois semaines s'effriter tant il était rassuré d'avoir un père. Un père rassurant qui prenait sous son contrôle la situation, qui s'assurait de leur sécurité, qui était puissant. Un cadre protecteur et rassurant qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Adam une fois que Tom se soit approché d'eux.

Tom dévisagea lentement chaque membre de sa famille, réfléchissant soigneusement aux mots à utiliser. Il lâcha un bref soupir et fixa son épouse qui l'observait. Impassible. Froide. Fermée. Sa grande maîtrise de l'occlumencie l'empêcha de laisser apparaître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Oh, la trêve avait donc été bien courte entre eux. Il se concentra sur leur lien conjugal, sentant la porte de l'esprit de sa femme s'ouvrir.

_« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. »_

La pensée d'Ayeline glissa jusque dans son esprit et il arqua un sourcil ironique. Oh, vraiment ? Il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour s'en douter. Cette jeune Malefoy perfide ! Elle n'était pas femme à pardonner simplement parce qu'il lui était venu en aide. Ils continuèrent à se fixer, leur esprit se heurtant doucement, jouant à ouvrir et fermer le lien. Jusqu'à ce que Tom cède. L'aveu silencieux -et si rare- résonna pourtant clairement dans l'esprit d'Ayeline.

_«_ _Je t'aime. » _

Harry et Adam, inconscients de ce qu'il se passait entre leurs parents, échangèrent un regard confus et gêné. Ils furent d'autant plus décontenancés lorsqu'un léger rire traversa les lèvres d'Ayeline, se répercutant clairement dans cette ambiance lugubre. _«_ _Merde, sont-ils devenus fous ? »_ songea Harry, _« encore plus fous que d'habitude ? » _

« La guerre nous a été déclaré, » répondit enfin Tom en se tournant vers ses fils, l'air grave. « Une guerre officieuse, évidemment mais le message a bien été reçu. »

Harry frissonna. Une détermination implacable et tranchante résonnait dans les propos de l'homme. Contrairement à son habitude, Ayeline n'émit aucun mot pour apaiser la fougue de son époux. Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, fixant calmement Tom.

« Comment ont-ils découverts la maison ? » demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Dans leurs babillages incessants, ils n'ont pas été très clairs. »

Oh. Oh.

« C'est... c'est de ma faute, » chuchota Harry.

La honte le traversa alors et il baissa les yeux au sol. Oh Merlin, son inconscience l'avait conduit à mettre en danger sa famille !

« J'ai... Neville et moi, on s'est échangé des lettres. Je lui ai raconté combien c'était génial ici et... sa grand-mère a intercepté les courriers, » déclara t-il piteusement. « Je ne pensais pas... Je n'y ai pas songé et... »

« Bien, » le coupa Tom, se contrôlant visiblement pour ne pas céder à la colère. « Échanger des courriers demande toujours à rester concis et lapidaire. »

Harry s'empressa d'approuver d'un hochement de tête, intégrant parfaitement l'ordre dissimulé derrière ce conseil. Ayeline lui pressa doucement l'épaule droite pour le rassurer silencieusement et une partie de sa culpabilité s'estompa à ce geste.

« As-tu évoqué nos récents différents à Londubat ? ».

La voix de Tom était calme et posée, ne semblant pas le moins du monde embarrassé parce qu'il nommait leurs _« récents différents »._ Harry secoua la tête. Non, évidemment ! Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cet épisode l'avait bien trop secoué pour en parler dans une simple lettre.

De plus, il s'était longuement demandé s'il pouvait en parler à Neville, craignant que son ami juge à nouveau son père. Avec cette attaque, il était plutôt évident que son ami ne serait pas informé de cet incident dans sa famille. Hermione n'en savait rien non plus. Il attendait de la voir pour en discute avec elle, espérant trouver des éléments de réponses ensembles.

« Bien, » répéta son père, satisfait de sa réponse. Il se tourna ensuite vers Adam. « Ta sécurité dans ton appartement à la faculté sorcière n'est plus assurée. Tu vas récupérer tes affaires et quitter cet appartement. »

Adam acquiesça, ne songeant même pas à protester à l'idée de perdre cette part d'indépendance. La sécurité de la famille primait sur tout le reste ! De toute manière, il avait peu investi son logement dans les résidences pour étudiants sorciers. Il s'en servait principalement la journée entre deux cours ou lors de soirées avec ses camarades. Ou lorsqu'il s'entendait bien avec une jeune femme. Il devrait simplement trouver un autre endroit pour son temps libre.

« Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est à la tête de tout cela ? » demanda Harry.

Malgré la colère qu'il avait pu par le passé ressentir à l'égard de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Harry se sentait mal à l'idée qu'il soit responsable de ce carnage. Avant... Avant tout ça, ils étaient si proches. Leur relation dépassait largement celle liant habituellement un directeur et un étudiant. Certes, il l'avait arraché à sa famille, contraint à vivre chez les Dursley et mentit sur son existence même mais Harry savait qu'un lien particulier le reliait à Dumbledore. Était-ce vraiment le début d'une guerre ?

« Nous ne pouvons rien avancer avec certitude pour l'instant, » répondit Ayeline.

Le visage de Tom s'était crispé à la simple entente du nom de Dumbledore. Si bien qu'il avait semblé incapable de répondre à la question d'Harry, une nouvelle vague dévastatrice de rage semblant prête à déferler. Harry songea brièvement que son père avait _vraiment _un problème au niveau de la gestion de ses émotions ! Bien sûr, il enterra cette idée avant que les mots ne la formulant roulent hors de sa bouche.

« Nous allons entreprendre des travaux pour reconstruire la maison, » annonça alors le puissant sorcier.

Tous les quatre jetèrent un regard à la bâtisse dont la moitié s'était écroulée au cours de l'incendie. Les hommes de Tom venaient d'éteindre les dernières flammes, empêchant le feu de ravager toute la demeure.

« Super », remercia Adam.

La voix enrouée par l'émotion, il était secoué de voir la maison de son enfance disparaître ainsi. Par l'œuvre de sorciers inconscients n'ayant probablement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils venaient de déclencher.


	32. Chapitre XXXI : Se retrouver

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comme le joli ciel ensoleillé, me voilà tout aussi rayonnante ! Avant de poster ce chapitre, j'ai répondu aux reviews postés sur le chapitre 30 et j'ai regardé le nombre de reviews sur la totalité de l'histoire. En 1 prologue et 30 chapitres, vous avez posté 1 048 reviews, soit une moyenne de **33 reviews par chapitre**. Je ne trouve pas de mots suffisants pour vous remercier. Sachez juste que c'est un véritable moteur pour continuer à écrire, imaginer et voyager en votre compagnie dans ce monde merveilleux :D

Le chapitre précédent, plus court que les autres, a marqué un tournant dans l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre 31 correspondant aux derniers instants des vacances scolaires vous plaira tout autant. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire (d'ailleurs, il fait 19 pages sur WORD ! ) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Mais je suis certaine que la fin vous... intriguera ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture,

A la semaine prochaine,  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXI : se retrouver<em>

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour s'insuffler un peu de courage. Pour la énième fois, elle s'assura que sa jupe était droite, que tous les boutons de son chemisier d'été étaient fermés, que ses cheveux qu'elle avait tenté de discipliné étaient présentables. Elle émit un grognement de frustration en voyant une mèche quitter la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était appliquée à faire. Elle s'empressa de la remettre à sa place en attrapant une épingle à cheveux de sa mère traînant dans une coupelle à fleurs posée sur le vaisselier du salon.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. »

La voix de son père, pourtant très douce, la fit sursauter. Elle se détourna du miroir dans lequel elle s'observait et lui fit face, un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres. Elle lissa _encore _son chemisier puis soupira, laissant sa main glisser le long de son flan. «_ Un peu de rationalité Hermione ! _» s'admonesta t-elle intérieurement. Elle était une Gryffondor par la barbe de Merlin ! Pourquoi angoissait-elle autant à l'idée de se rendre chez les Jedusor ?

« Merci papa, » chuchota t-elle, les joues rosies par le compliment. « Où est maman ? »

Monsieur Granger roula des yeux et, d'un mouvement de la main, lui indiqua la porte close de la cuisine.

« Tu sais comment elle est chaque fois que tu pars ! »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, sentant sa propre gorge se serrer à l'idée de quitter ses parents pour de longs mois. Oh, elle adorait Poudlard et le monde magique ! Mais il n'était jamais simple de monter à bord du Poudlard Express en ignorant combien de mois allaient s'écouler avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa chambre dans sa petite maison avec ses parents. Elle avait grandi ici. Alors même si elle s'enthousiasmait d'explorer un autre monde -le sien- et de découvrir une autre façon de vivre, l'éloignement familial était parfois pesant. Heureusement, elle avait la présence d'esprit de ne pas informer ses parents de _toutes _ses péripéties à Poudlard. Sinon, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé y faire même une deuxième année !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître sa mère. Elle tenait dans ses mains un large tupperware rempli de biscuits fait maison. Ses parents avaient fermé leur cabinet dentaire pour la journée afin d'être là à son départ. Harry l'avait convié au Manoir Jedusor pour les dix derniers jours de vacances. Ils iraient même ensemble à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Même si Hermione n'était pas une véritable amatrice de ce sport, elle se réjouissait à l'idée de participer à un événement magique d'une telle ampleur !

« Tu n'oublieras pas de remercier les parents de Harry pour leur accueil ! » lui rappela sa mère, les sourcils froncés. « Es-tu sûre que tu auras toutes tes affaires d'école pour la rentrée ? »

« Oui, maman. Harry m'a assuré que nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse ensemble, » promit Hermione dans l'espoir de rassurer sa mère. « Il n'a pas non plus été faire ses courses pour la rentrée ! »

« Bien, bien, bien. Ton père t'a donné l'argent à changer dans votre banque pour... »

« Jeanne ! » l'interrompit l'homme d'une voix amusée. « Je crois que nous pouvons avoir pleinement confiance en notre Hermione ! »

Jeanne Granger se figea un instant puis relâcha sa respiration, laissant un léger rire enroué traverser ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle fondit sur sa fille pour l'attirer dans une étreinte. Hermione glapit, surprise, mais se laissa faire, appréciant la chaleur et le réconfort des bras de sa mère. Son père, cet homme un peu bourru et maladroit, se joignit également à l'étreinte familiale.

Quinze heures arriva, annoncé par l'énorme horloge à coucou disposée dans un coin du salon. Son père s'éloigna doucement de son épouse et de sa fille, les laissant mettre un terme à leur câlin. Il se racla doucement la gorge puis tira l'énorme malle de la jeune fille jusque dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la demeure. Il souleva le panier de Pattenrond, ignorant le miaulement agacé de l'énorme chat roux et le plaça à côté de la malle.

« J'sais pas comment ça marche votre truc, » déclara t-il, embarrassé.

Hermione se détacha de sa mère et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elles échangèrent un sourire ému. Alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers son père, sa mère posa le tupperware sur le haut de sa malle. La jeune fille échangea un regard complice avec son père puis se hâta de l'embrasser. Ensuite, elle sortit de la poche de sa jupe un petit sachet contenant une poudre argentée. Harry lui avait envoyé un petit colis quelques jours plus tôt contenant sa dernière lettre ainsi qu'une portion de poudre de Cheminette.

« Les Jedusor ont connecté notre cheminée à la leur pour une durée de cinq minutes, » dit-elle en se plaçant au centre de la cheminée. Elle attrapa le panier de Pattenrond qu'elle serra contre elle. « Je ne dois pas tarder. »

« Envoie-nous des lettres ! » ordonna Jeanne.

Celle-ci se voulait sévère mais les tremblements de sa voix la trahissait. Hermione lui lança un sourire rayonnant et lui promit de leur envoyer un courrier pour leur raconter la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ce sport intriguait énormément son père ! Elle regarda une dernière fois ses parents, essayant d'inscrire dans son esprit tous les détails de leur visage puis lâcha la poignée de Poudre de Cheminette à ses pieds.

« Manoir Jedusor, » annonça t-elle distinctement.

Des flammes vertes jaillirent du sol de la cheminée et l'englobèrent. Dès que ses parents disparurent de son champ de vision, elle ferma les yeux, ses mains se resserrant autour de l'anse du panier de Pattenrond, espérant atténuer les mouvements brusques du voyage.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses pieds heurtèrent de nouveau le sol. En ouvrant les yeux, elle prit une brusque inspiration pour chasser la nausée qui l'envahit. Par Merlin, elle détestait ce moyen de transport ! Les feulements agacés s'élevant du panier qu'elle tenait contre elle lui confirmèrent que Pattenrond partageait son avis. Elle le déposa à ses pieds et se retrouva subitement nez à nez avec Harry. Heureuse de revoir son ami après presque deux mois loin de lui, son anxiété s'envola et elle se précipita dans les bras de celui-ci, riant avec légèreté.

« Hermione ! » s'écria t-il avec enthousiasme. « Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Aussi bien que possible lorsqu'on utilise le réseau de cheminette, » répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Un rire cristallin résonna à sa droite et Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Toute à sa joie, elle en avait oublié les bonnes manières ! Elle s'éloigna d'Harry puis se tourna et fit face... aux trois autres Jedusor. Elle déglutit doucement mais tenta de conserver un visage serein. Elle évita soigneusement pourtant les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

« Hermione, quel plaisir de vous accueillir ! »

Ayeline s'était approchée d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, elle paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise ! Elle lui tendit une main fine et élégante, sertie de bagues étincelantes, que la jeune fille s'empressa de serrer. Elle se hâta vers sa malle et récupéra le tupperware -_énorme!_- préparée par sa mère et le tendit à Ayeline, un brin embarrassé.

« Mes parents et moi vous remercions Madame Jedusor ainsi que votre mari de m'accueillir jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, » déclara t-elle d'un ton poli et révérencieux. « C'est un vrai plaisir de venir dans votre demeure et de pouvoir voir Harry avant Poudlard. »

« Oh ! Que c'est gentil ! » s'extasia Ayeline en s'emparant du tupperware. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils aîné et son époux. « Tu entends ça, Tom ? De délicieux biscuits ! Voilà qui conviendra parfaitement pour le thé de ce soir ! »

« Merveilleux, » lâcha Tom du bout des lèvres.

« Et Hermione, appelez-moi Ayeline ! » ajouta la sorcière, ignorant l'ironie suintant dans le ton de son époux.

Harry resta dubitatif devant l'enjouement de sa mère. À quoi cela rimait-il ? Oh, sa mère était une femme accueillant toujours les invités de la famille avec sympathie et respect mais il ne l'avait jamais vu si... enthousiasTe ! Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et il interrogea du regard Adam mais celui-ci dissimulait son sourire amusé derrière une main.

Harry extirpa de la cheminée la malle de son amie ainsi que le panier de Pattenrond. Pouvait-il l'ouvrir et laisser le chat vagabonder dans le Manoir ? Il aurait peut-être dû prévenir Nagini de ne pas fondre sur l'animal s'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir. Il hésita un instant avant de décider sagement qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à s'entretenir auparavant avec le serpent de son père. Il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant ce temps-là, sa mère guida Hermione jusqu'à son père. L'homme ne s'était pas levé, restant confortablement assis dans un énorme fauteuil en cuir, les jambes croisées. Son regard était impassible même s'il consentit à se lever sous le regard insistant de son épouse. Il tendit finalement une main réticente à Hermione. Leurs mains se frôlèrent à peine, se touchant brièvement comme si Tom craignait de se brûler au contact. À l'inverse de son épouse, il n'invita pas l'adolescente à l'appeler par son prénom et ne lui souhaita pas la bienvenue dans la maison de son ancêtre -un sang pur !-, Salazar Serpentard.

« Salut ! » s'exclama Adam, intervenant afin de briser la malaise. « Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter davantage que lors du procès ! »

« Oui, bon, on peut y aller ? » demanda Harry, mettant un terme aux convenances sociales. « Je vais te montrer ta chambre, Hermione ! »

« Bien sûr, allez-y ! » autorisa Ayeline, son même sourire excessif sur les lèvres. « Lilas, notre elfe de maison, se chargera de monter votre valise dans votre chambre, Hermione. J'enverrai un courrier à vos parents pour les remercier de leur chaleureuse attention ! »

Harry, impatient de retrouver son amie, tira celle-ci par le bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre à sa mère. Hermione attrapa seulement le panier de son chat au passage. Le Survivant poussa un soupir lorsque la porte du salon se referma derrière eux. Les deux amis échangèrent un large sourire.

« Désolé, c'était un peu... »

« Étrange ? » acheva Hermione en riant doucement.

En guise de réponse, Harry grimaça et l'invita à le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée du Manoir Jedusor. Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le sol en marbre blanc qu'elle était en train de fouler. Elle leva la tête vers le haut, découvrant l'escalier en colimaçon ouvert sur tous les étages de la demeure. Le plafond haut -vraiment très haut- donnait une vague idée de l'immensité de la maison.

« Je crois que ma mère voulait que ça soit... parfait, » expliqua Harry, légèrement gêné. « Tu vois, ils accueillent une enfant de Moldus alors... ils voulaient faire _bien. _»

Les propos de son ami la tira de sa contemplation. Elle secoua doucement la tête, effarée par ce luxe et cette richesse qui transpirait dans chaque centimètres carrés autour d'elle !

« Finalement, c'est un peu comme des Moldus accueillant pour la première fois des sorciers chez eux, » plaisanta t-elle.

La comparaison fit éclater de rire Harry qui imagina un instant son père entrer dans la maison des Granger. Oh par Merlin et tous les autres grands sorciers de l'Histoire, il payerait volontiers un petit tas de gallions pour assister à une telle scène !

Depuis que ses parents l'avaient autorisé à convier Hermione pour la fin des vacances scolaires, il trépignait d'impatience. C'était la _première _fois qu'il pouvait inviter une amie à la maison. Chez lui. C'était probablement ce constat qui l'avait bouleversé, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il avait vraiment un « chez lui ». Cette maison était la _sienne_ alors il était extrêmement fier de pouvoir y inviter sa meilleure amie et la lui faire visiter.

Il était également touché du geste de ses parents, conscient que son père se mordait probablement les doigts à l'idée d'accueillir une sorcière née de parents Moldus sous son propre toit. Oh, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme soit réellement chaleureux, se contentant sûrement de simplement _tolérer _la présence d'Hermione ! Mais Harry s'en réjouissait malgré tout.

« Je te ferais visiter davantage les différents étages après, » promit Harry en souriant. « Tu vas halluciner en voyant la bibliothèque de ma famille. Elle est énorme ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent à cette idée. Elle gravit les marches de l'escalier avec son ami, observant tout autour d'elle avec empressement. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en croisant plusieurs tableaux animés, semblables à ceux de Poudlard. N'était-ce pas étrange que des personnages puissent se balader librement d'un tableau à l'autre dans sa propre demeure ? Elle aurait la désagréable sensation d'être constamment observée !

Arrivant au troisième étage du Manoir, Harry lui indiqua que les chambres se trouvaient ici. Il indiqua d'un geste de la main sa propre chambre puis celle de son frère. Il lui montra également la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Adam. Il lui assura qu'une salle d'eau était réservée dans cet étage pour les invités. Elle regarda avec stupéfaction l'énorme double porte menant à la chambre conjugale. Par Godric, où était-elle tombée exactement ? Sa stupéfaction s'accentua encore lorsque Harry lui désigna une porte close.

« Voici ta chambre ! »

Avec ravissement, Harry vit les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'écarquiller lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Lilas l'avait préparé pour Hermione dans la matinée, changeant les draps, ouvrant les fenêtres pour laisser entrer un peu d'air dans la chambre. Harry eut un léger sourire en voyant un paquet de Patacitrouilles posé sur l'un des oreillers. Il s'agissait bien d'une attention de l'elfe de maison !

Hermione déposa Pattenrond au sol et ouvrit le panier. Le matou sauta aussitôt hors du panier et s'ébroua. Il fit quelques pas sur la moquette beige, observant autour de lui avec intérêt. Sa maîtresse resta un moment silencieuse, regardant l'énorme lit à baldaquin trônant au centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un ton pastel, neutre mais chaleureux malgré tout. Un petit bureau en bois, une armoire et une table de chevet complétait le mobilier.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami. Avait-il conscience de l'endroit merveilleux dans lequel il vivait ? Oui. Évidemment que oui. Après avoir vécu une bonne décennie chez les Dursley, Harry avait développé un sens aigu de la valeur de l'argent et de la modestie. Son ami était toujours resté très discret et réservé concernant ses conditions de vie chez les Moldus mais Hermione avait parfaitement saisi qu'il se passait bien plus de choses dans cette maison qu'Harry ne voulait l'avouer.

« L'endroit est magnifique, » remercia t-elle, émue de voir un sourire extatique étirer les lèvres de son ami. Elle fronça les sourcils, se jeta sur l'énorme lit puis regarda fixement Harry. « Bon. Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es resté très vague dans tes dernières lettres ! »

Harry grimaça puis entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et s'installa à côté de son amie. Effectivement, il avait retenu la leçon : les lettres pouvaient être interceptées et donc tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il était à présent très vigilant sur le contenu de ses courriers ! Il avait simplement dit à Hermione qu'il était rentré en Angleterre après des événements... particuliers, lui promettant de lui en dire plus dès son arrivée au Manoir Jedusor. Des propos qui, visiblement, n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde !

Sans aucune gêne, il s'étala confortablement sur le lit puis attrapa le paquet de Patacitrouilles dont il déchira l'emballage avec ses dents. Hermione protesta faiblement, arguant qu'il s'agissait de son présent mais elle prit avec plaisir une friandise dans le sachet.

« Je commence par où ? » grommela t-il. « Par l'attaque de notre maison par des sorciers dont Mr Weasley ou la grand-mère de Neville ? Par notre fuite dans cette maison après que mon père ait pété un plomb ? »

Ah.

Oui, effectivement.

La conversation allait être longue !

x x x

Comme Harry l'avait promis à son amie, il s'était empressé de lui faire découvrir la bibliothèque familiale. Depuis, il avait beaucoup de mal à déloger Hermione de la pièce. Le matin, elle se levait tôt et attendait le réveil de Harry, un livre à la main, confortablement installée dans son lit moelleux. Lorsque Harry prenait sa douche, s'assoupissait, volait sur son balai, discutait avec un membre de sa famille ou terminait son devoir d'été de métamorphose, elle lisait. Elle passait également une bonne partie de ses nuits à dévorer des ouvrages qu'elle empruntait.

Le Gryffondor était toujours impressionné par la rapidité de lecture de sa meilleure amie ! En quelques jours, elle avait avalé des centaines et des centaines de pages ! Toutefois, il comprenait sa boulimie littéraire. La bibliothèque des Jedusor était extrêmement bien fournie. Elle offrait des livres très anciens et poussiéreux, écrits dans des langues étrangères ou encore, des ouvrages très récents. Sa famille s'assurait de toujours mettre à jour les étagères de la pièce.

Lui-même s'était subitement découvert un intérêt à la lecture. Un intérêt qu'il avait quelque peu mit de côté depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Oh, à présent il expliquait facilement son désintérêt pour les livres durant ses trois premières années scolaires. Les livres avaient longtemps été son seul échappatoire chez les Dursley.

À l'école du quartier, la petite bibliothèque lui servait souvent de refuge lors des récréations pour se mettre à l'abri de Dudley et ses amis. Là-bas, il avait développé un goût certain pour la lecture, appréciant se plonger dans l'histoire d'autres personnages afin d'oublier la sienne. Alors, à son entrée à Poudlard, il avait souhaité marquer une rupture en s'éloignant de ce loisir !

À présent, il reprenait progressivement plaisir à se plonger dans un bon bouquin. D'autant plus qu'il découvrait chaque fois d'incroyables secrets sur la magie ! La dernière fois, il avait avalé un livre sur les traditions sorcières se perpétuant au sein des familles de Sang-Pur de génération en génération. Il avait découvert de nombreuses convenances sociales propres à la communauté sorcière, redécouvrant sous un autre angle ce monde découvert seulement quatre années plus tôt !

« Où est-il ? » grogna t-il, farfouillant dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Harry s'était d'ailleurs échappé de la bibliothèque du Manoir quelques instants, laissant Hermione entourée de bouquins. Il s'était élancé dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'un paquet de Chocogrenouilles ! Il savait qu'il en avait un mais ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait rangé ! Une grimace déforma ses traits en avisant le bazar autour de lui. Pourtant, sa mère lui avait ordonné de faire un peu de rangement dans la pièce. Il allait devoir y remédier ce soir avant de se faire sermonner !

« Ah ! » lança Harry d'un ton triomphal lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur un énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

Il lui avait été offert, à son grand étonnement, par Sirius Black. Remus et lui venaient parfois au Manoir Jedusor et s'enfermaient de longues heures dans le bureau de son père avec ses parents. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce mais il n'était pas rare que des éclats de voix retentissent avant qu'un sortilège de silence ne soit posé, assourdissant tout bruit. Harry avait déjà tenté de s'approcher du bureau de son père mais, étrangement, Lilas apparaissait toujours à ce moment là, un air désapprobateur son son hideux visage d'elfe de maison. Alors, il s'éloignait en bougonnant, croisant les deux sorciers lorsqu'ils quittaient _enfin_ ses parents. Souvent, Sirius et Remus prenaient un peu de temps pour discuter avec lui, lui apportant parfois quelques cadeaux !

Satisfait, l'adolescent quitta précipitamment sa chambre, excité : les livres de la bibliothèque leur fournissaient également une incroyable source de sortilèges à découvrir ! Hermione avait tout autant été surpris que lui en apprenant qu'utiliser de la magie hors de Poudlard ne leur vaudrait pas un renvoi ! Après avoir demandé confirmation auprès de sa mère, Hermione se servait de sa baguette magique tout autant que lui !

« Ça y est Hermione ! Je les ai, » s'écria t-il, agitant son paquet de friandises devant lui après avoir ouvert à la volée la porte de la bibliothèque. « Après un sortilège du Patronus, le professeur Lupin insistait toujours pour que j'en pre... »

Harry se tut subitement, ravalant les derniers mots de sa phrase. Son regard croisa celui de son père, surpris. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas censé être à l'un de ses nombreux rendez-vous à l'extérieur du Manoir ? Inutilement, il cacha derrière son dos le paquet de sucreries et lui adressa un sourire hésitant. L'homme, un rouleau de parchemin dans les mains, le dévisageait d'un air imperturbable.

L'adolescent coula un regard vers Hermione, clairement mal à l'aise. Ils se trouvaient dans l'espace de travail. Au centre de la bibliothèque, ses parents avaient aménagé un coin avec quelques fauteuils pour lire, une table ronde pour travailler. Un large espace, délimité par un tapis couleur pourpre, était laissé libre. Hermione et lui s'étaient installés ici, pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit idéal pour s'exercer.

Son père s'était-il montré désagréable avec elle ? Si sa mère et Adam ne semblaient vraiment pas dérangés par la présence de son amie, son père faisait très peu d'efforts, la saluant chaque matin du bout des lèvres. Lors des repas, il s'efforçait d'échanger quelques mots avec elle. Oh, Tom était _toujours _poli et respectueux envers Hermione. Le contraire était inimaginable ! Toutefois, ses dents serrés, ses froncements de sourcils étaient suffisamment révélateurs de ses pensées à l'encontre des sorciers nés de parents Moldus.

« Le sortilège du Patronus ? » demanda lentement Tom, un sourcil s'élevant doucement.

« Je... Tu sais que le professeur Lupin avait commencé à m'apprendre à l'utiliser, » expliqua Harry, embarrassé. « On a pas... terminé. Alors, on s'était dit que... enfin, tu vois... »

« Non, pas vraiment, » rétorqua l'adulte, retenant le sourire menaçant d'apparaître sur ses lèvres face à l'embarras de son fils. « Mais je suppose que tes bégaiements signifient que tu souhaitais t'y exercer sans la présence d'un adulte, avec seulement un... paquet de Chocogrenouilles. »

Ce n'était pas une question alors Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il maudit le léger rosissement de ses joues et haussa les épaules, tentant d'aborder un air détaché. Que son père soit d'accord ou non, il était bien décidé à réussir ce sortilège ! Avec les différents événements ayant jalonnés la dernière année scolaire, les cours privés de Remus s'étaient espacés, ne lui donnant pas l'opportunité de s'entraîner régulièrement.

Après l'attaque de leur maison de Bulgarie, Harry s'était décidé à se reprendre en main. Au cours de cet affrontement, il s'était aperçu que sa connaissance en sortilège était restreinte. Son répertoire limité le contraignait à user bien trop souvent des mêmes sorts, bien inoffensifs ! Hermione s'était montrée à la fois réticente et excitée à sa proposition. Sa détermination l'avait convaincu et ils avaient décidé de mettre à profit ces derniers jours de vacances afin de redresser leur niveau !

« C'est un sortilège particulièrement complexe que Lupin a souhaité t'enseigner avec notre accord au regard de ta sensibilité aux Détraqueurs, » ajouta Tom en sortant sa propre baguette magique. « Il n'est pas étonnant que son enseignement n'ait pas abouti. »

Il s'agissait clairement d'une provocation pour défier Harry. À vrai dire, Tom avait suivi de près les progrès de son fils en se renseignant régulièrement auprès du loup-garou. Sans le montrer, il avait été étonné d'apprendre que le gamin faisait déjà apparaître des filaments argentés du bout de sa baguette magique. Son patronus n'avait pas encore prit de forme corporelle et les filaments étaient trop maigres pour réellement éloigner un Détraqueur mais ce progrès révélait déjà la grande puissance du gamin.

Si Hermione remarqua immédiatement la provocation, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son ami froncer les sourcils, vexé. Elle roula discrètement des yeux lorsqu'il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette magique, prêt à lancer le sortilège du Patronus sans se concentrer, uniquement pour répondre à la provocation de l'homme. Celui-ci leva cependant une main ferme, empêchant Harry de lancer son sort.

« Concentre toi, » ordonna Tom.

Il posa à ses côtés son rouleau de parchemin puis se plaça à côté de son fils. Celui-ci se tendit imperceptiblement mais cette raideur résonna douloureusement en Tom, à son grand étonnement. Il s'empressa de chasser cette sensation puis rectifia la position des doigts fins du gamin autour de sa baguette magique. Il attrapa les Chocogrenouilles que Harry tenait dans son autre main et les jeta à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de les attraper.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise par la proximité physique avec son père. Celui-ci se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres derrière lui, imposant et écrasant. Il croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui lui sourit doucement, d'un air encourageant. Alors, Harry s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur.

« Pense à un souvenir heureux. Le plus heureux qui te vienne à l'esprit. »

Répondre à une telle demande n'était pas aisée. Harry tenta de se concentrer mais se laissa envahir par de nombreux souvenirs. La découverte de sa véritable famille lui permettant de tirer un trait sur son statut d'orphelin. Sa première rencontre avec Adam. Son premier Noël. Ses incroyables aventures avec Hermione et Ron. Son arrivée à Poudlard. La découverte de ses pouvoirs magiques. Il les tria méticuleusement, pointant malgré lui toujours une ombre pour assombrir ses moments. Il déglutit bruyamment à cette constatation, un frisson glacial le parcourant.

« S'il ne s'agit pas d'un souvenir, il peut s'agir d'un souhait. D'une émotion. D'un état, » ajouta Tom, ressentant la difficulté de son fils.

Harry, les yeux toujours clos, se laissa doucement bercer par la respiration apaisante, à peine perceptible de l'homme derrière lui. Il s'abandonna finalement, mettant de côté ses craintes et ses interrogations. Il repensa alors à cette douceur découverte en rejoignant sa famille. Sa famille certes bancale mais qui lui apportait cette chaleur si agréable. Il appréciait quand... Non, il aimait quand sa mère l'embrassait doucement le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il aimait les gestes plus discrets mais tout autant affectifs de son père : une main dans les cheveux, une pression sur l'épaule... Adam et son rire enthousiaste, partageant avec lui ses nombreuses frasques.

Pour la première fois, Harry s'autorisa à se laisser envelopper par ces petits plaisirs, frissonnant de plaisir quand une chaleur agréable se propagea dans son corps. Il rouvrit alors subitement les yeux.

« EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »

Sa voix était claire, puissante. Harry sentit la magie déferler en lui puis jaillir hors de sa baguette magique. Effaré par la force qu'il ressentait, il observa la brume argentée prendre forme. Une patte, deux pattes. Non ! Quatre pattes ! Un corps massif, puissant. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et il trépigna sur place, ému.

« Un cheval », chuchota Hermione, impressionnée. « Magnifique. »

Oh oui, il était magnifique. L'animal fit le tour de Harry, au trot. Il secoua la tête, faisant bouger sa magnifique crinière argentée. Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescent, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son regard. Harry hocha lentement la tête et le cheval se mit à nouveau au pas. Puis, il trotta et fonça droit dans une étagère, s'engouffrant dedans et disparu dans un éclat argenté.

Le silence retomba dans la bibliothèque. Ils restèrent tous les trois muets, un certain temps. Harry détacha enfin son regard de l'endroit où se tenait son patronus quelques instants plus tôt puis se tourna, les yeux écarquillés vers son père. Ce dernier le dévisageait ouvertement, froissant son masque d'impassibilité habituellement si lisse.

« Oh bordel ! » s'écria Harry, essoufflé. « J'ai réussi ! »

« Les chevaux sont le symbole de la puissance et de la liberté, » récita Hermione d'une voix assurée.

Harry se sentit incroyablement flatté par cette signification. Excité, il sautilla sur place mais fut vite rattrapé par une vague de fatigue. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler et son père le retint fermement lorsqu'il manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Ce dernier le conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil. Il s'effondra dedans, savourant la délicieuse fraîcheur du cuir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« _Bravo gamin, _» chuchota Tom en Fourchelangue, lui fourrant une Chocogrenouille dans les mains. « _Voilà un patronus magnifiquement exécuté qui te correspond. » _

Le compliment de son père provoqua une nouvelle vague d'émotions à Harry qui le regarda avec de grands yeux bleus brillants. Il croqua avidement dans la Chocogrenouille, laissant le chocolat fondre sous sa langue avec un plaisir évident.

« Tu peux me montrer le tien ? » demanda t-il.

Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son père pouvait réaliser un Patronus. L'homme hocha la tête. Il s'éloigna de lui et prit place au centre de l'espace de travail. Il eut quelques secondes d'immobilité avant d'agiter sa baguette magique. Bien que l'incantation soit murmurée, Hermione et Harry ressentirent la puissance de l'homme, se sentant presque étouffés par celle-ci.

Contrairement à Harry, la brume prit immédiatement forme, laissant apparaître un immense serpent. Un basilic. Il eut involontairement un mouvement de recul, se rencognant dans le fauteuil alors qu'une image de la Chambre des Secrets traversa son esprit. Il s'empressa de détourner ses pensées et observa le serpent ramper au sol avec une grâce incroyable.

« Magnifique, » chuchota Harry, impressionné.

x x x

Albus Dumbledore ne s'était pas sentit aussi fatigué depuis bien des années. Merlin, il n'avait plus l'âge pour tout cela ! Il soupira intérieurement, s'appliquant à garder un visage impassible. Ses yeux bleus, cachés derrière ses célèbres lunettes en forme de demies-lunes, ne pétillaient pas. Loin de là, ils étaient mêmes froids, glaciaux. Pourtant, personne autour de lui ne s'en était encore aperçu. Ça n'allait pas tarder. Assis sur une chaise en bois, le vieil homme observa l'agitation autour de lui en caressant distraitement sa longue barbe.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que toutes les personnes conviées ce jour-ci au Terrier furent présentes, il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le silence tomba immédiatement dans le petit salon étriqué des Weasley. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le regardant respectueusement. Certains étaient assis sur des chaises, d'autres étaient entassés sur le canapé et les fauteuils de la pièce. Les derniers avaient préféré rester debout, ne souhaitant pas s'entasser les uns sur les autres.

« Merci de vous être déplacés jusque là, » commença t-il d'un ton bien moins bienveillant qu'à l'accoutumée. « Je remercie à nouveau Arthur et Molly de nous accueillir dans leur chaleureuse demeure et de prévoir notre venue avec de délicieux biscuits et du thé. »

Les joues de Madame Weasley prirent une teinte écarlate et elle haussa les épaules, marmonnant que c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire ! Des remerciements s'élevèrent dans le salon alors que des assiettes de biscuits passaient de main en main. Minerva Mc Gonagall, se tenant fièrement debout à la droite de Dumbledore, roula des yeux et retint un grognement, ayant l'impression de faire face à une bande d'étudiants incapables de garder le silence.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé en Bulgarie il y a maintenant cinq jours est une aberration. »

La voix de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard résonna sourdement dans la pièce. Il posa son regard froid sur chacune des personnes présentes, s'assurant que chacun se sente embarrassé et mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait _absolument_ _pas_ permettre qu'une telle chose arrive de nouveau ! Lorsqu'il avait apprit ce que certains sorciers avaient fait -derrière son dos-, il avait été furieux. Comment avaient-ils pu prendre librement un tel risque ?

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna Hestia Jones, les sourcils froncés. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Une expédition en Bulgarie a été secrètement organisé afin de détruire la maison des Jedusor où se trouvait Adam Jedusor, Ayeline Jedusor ainsi qu'Harry. »

Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la pièce. Certains sorciers eurent la décence de paraître gênés, visiblement très au clair sur l'incident évoqué par Dumbledore. D'autres en revanche paraissaient sonnés et, les sourcils froncés, réclamaient davantage d'explications.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria d'ailleurs un sorcier, surpris. « Nous n'avons rien entendu de cela, professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Évidemment ! » grogna sourdement Maugrey.

L'homme provoquait toujours une vague d'embarras chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Alastor Maugrey, un célèbre Auror s'étant retiré du Ministère de la Magie, avait le visage et le corps marqué par ses rencontres régulières avec des malfrats. Son œil de verre tournait dans son orbite à une vitesse folle, retournant l'estomac de plusieurs personnes présentes. Oh, il avouait lui-même jouer souvent de son allure pour intimider les autres !

« Nous n'avons pas invité la Gazette des Sorciers à nous suivre ! » ajouta t-il d'une voix rocailleuse et forte. « Jedusor, cette pourriture de Voldemort, est en train de gagner du terrain. Et vous le laissez faire ! »

L'accusation se répercuta contre les murs du salon et sembla frapper le portrait de Ginny Weasley, toujours accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée des Weasley. Albus, pas le moins du monde touché par ce reproche, fronça légèrement ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Nous devions faire quelque chose, » approuva Augusta Londubat d'une voix rêche.

La vieille dame, affublée d'un énorme chapeau jaune criard, soutint froidement le regard du professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard. Mc Gonagall, les lèvres pincées, renifla bruyamment d'un air dédaigneux, montrant son soutien infaillible à Albus Dumbledore.

« Avez-vous conscience d'avoir ouvert une guerre ? » demanda froidement Mc Gonagall. « Jedusor et son fichu sens de l'honneur digne du plus grand Serpentard ne restera pas les bras croisés après cet affront ! Vous avez failli tuer sa famille. »

« Nous n'allions tuer personne ! » s'exclama Arthur Weasley.

L'homme sembla scandalisé par les propos de la directrice des Gryffondors. Quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son front dégarni. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et jeta un regard à son épouse. Sa chère et tendre Molly qui avait tant changé depuis le décès de Ginny. Elle s'occupait toujours aussi bien de leurs six enfants, de leur maison, de lui mais... elle avait tant perdu. Oh oui, sa jovialité s'était flétrie. Les instants où ses yeux pétillaient s'étaient fait rare.

« Nous n'allions tuer personne, » répéta t-il d'une voix plus calme. « Cependant, Alastor n'a pas tort. Cela fait maintenant quatorze mois que Voldemort est revenu et tout lui réussi. »

« Il n'a pas été condamné pour tous les actes horribles commis pendant des années. Combien de personnes a t-il tué ? Combien de famille a t-il détruit ? Il se pavane au Ministère de la Magie comme s'il lui appartenait. Fudge lui mange dans la main. Lucius Malefoy tire les ficelles des relations magiques internationales et le met en contact avec de nombreux chefs d'états et de gouvernements étrangers, » intervient Amos Diggory. « Il vous a évincé de Poudlard. »

A nouveau, un flot de paroles se déversa dans le salon. Albus serra les dents, conscient que les adultes face à lui avaient probablement besoin de s'épancher et de s'agiter un moment avant de se recentrer. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instants, songeant aux adolescents Weasley qui jouaient au Quidditch dans le jardin à son arrivée. Ah, la magie de l'enfance et de l'adolescence ! Tout cela lui semblait si loin.

« Silence ! » tonna t-il subitement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il attendit que le silence soit complet dans le salon avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vos ressentiments sont tout à fait compréhensibles. Cependant, agir aussi impulsivement et s'attaquer à la famille de Tom est loin d'être une idée brillante. Tom protégera sa famille de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. »

Au début, Albus en avait douté. Tom avait-il _enfin_ développé ce sentiment qu'est l'amour ? S'était-il _enfin_ autorisé à s'ouvrir à l'autre et à aimer comme il lui avait conseillé pendant toutes ses années d'études à Poudlard ? Il n'en était pas sûr au début. Oh bien sûr, il avait toujours su que Tom s'était marié à la sœur de Lucius Malefoy, Ayeline. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage de convenance et de raison. Il connaissait également l'existence d'Adam Jedusor. Il avait alors songé que Tom s'était empressé de concevoir un héritier afin de perpétuer la lignée Serpentard. Puis, l'arrivée inattendue d'Harry, quelques années plus tard l'avait désarçonné. Il s'était décidé à fragiliser l'équilibre familial à l'entente de la prophétie liant si fortement Tom à son dernier fils.

À présent, Albus Dumbledore était persuadé que Tom ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour maintenir l'existence de sa famille. Après tout, son enfance dans un orphelinat l'avait suffisamment marqué pour qu'il souhaite recréer une cellule familiale. Certes, à son image, mais une famille malgré tout.

« Minerva a tout à fait raison : Tom Jedusor n'a, à présent, plus aucune raison de jouer sur un plan officiel et légal. Nous l'avons attaqué. Il ripostera. »

« Et alors ? » aboya Maugrey. « Il nous entourloupe déjà ! Ses actes sont légaux ? Vous vous foutez de qui Dumbledore ? Vous savez aussi bien que nous que derrière tous ses jolis orphelinats, commerces et habitations sorcières qu'il construit, il s'impose partout et pas dans les règles de l'art ! Nous devons frapper. Et fort ! »

Quelques voix approuvèrent les propos de l'ancien Auror. Effectivement, Tom Jedusor apposait progressivement son nom dans tous les lieux sorciers. Il avait ouvert le premier orphelinat sorcier de l'Angleterre. La nouvelle aile construite à Saint-Mangouste pour accueillir les parents d'enfants sorciers hospitalisés avait été inauguré en mai dernier. La construction d'un village sorcier semblable à Pré-au-Lard avait pris du retard mais les premiers commerces devraient ouvrir d'ici Halloween. La famille avait fait de généreuses donations à différentes œuvres caritatives du pays et Ayeline Jedusor s'assurait d'assister à de nombreux galas, en présidant même certains d'entre eux !

« Souhaitez-vous réellement une guerre, Alastor ? » interrogea Albus d'un ton glacial. « Souhaitez-vous réellement envoyer toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce sur des champs de batailles ? Souhaitez-vous réellement voir des morts et des blessés, des familles détruites, encore une fois ? C'est ce qui arrivera si nous affrontons de plein fouet Tom Jedusor. »

Un malaise envahit le salon et un homme toussa, brisant le silence désagréable. Dumbledore ne fit rien pour rompre cette ambiance dérangeante. Cette discussion était plus que nécessaire.

« Comment l'empêcher alors d'accéder au pouvoir ? » demanda Andromeda Tonks. « Je rejoins vos propos, Albus. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de revivre cette terrible période d'il y a dix ans et c'est probablement pour cette raison que nous avons laissé Voldemort reprendre tant de place dans notre communauté. Mais comment nous dresser face à lui ? »

Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à Andromda Tonks, sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix Black. La ressemblance avec cette dernière était d'ailleurs frappante. Et pourtant, les deux sœurs étaient si différentes ! Déshéritée par ses parents, Cygnus et Druella Black après avoir épousé Ted Tonks, un sorcier d'ascendance Moldue, Andromeda ne s'était pas contentée de tourner le dos à la noble famille Black. Elle s'était engagée avec son époux dans l'Ordre du Phénix dès la première guerre des années 1970. Elle était une sorcière puissante et loyale, marquée par ces durs événements familiaux. Sa fille, Nymphadora, avait à présent 21 ans.

« Ne sous-estimons pas Tom et ses hommes, » répondit-il d'un ton grave. « Ses Mangemorts sont toujours en activité. Sa femme, Ayeline Jedusor, est bien plus redoutable qu'elle n'y paraît. Avoir une épouse aussi charmante et puissante avantage réellement Tom. Tout comme vous, je souhaite mettre un terme à son ascension et je reconnais que des affrontements officieux entre lui et nous sont déjà en cours. »

Le procès des Jedusor à son encontre en était un exemple criant -et une victoire triomphante pour eux. Tom, grâce à ses nombreux contacts au sein du Ministère de la Magie et principalement aidé par Malefoy, prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir. Des nombreuses lois, peu signifiantes pour le moment, étaient validées par le Magenmageot. Les gros projets de lois sujets à controverse ne tarderaient pas à sortir de l'ombre.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait également riposté en diffusant ce petit journal rappelant tous les actes de Voldemort aux sorciers. Même si la grande majorité de l'Ordre l'ignorait, la destruction d'un des Horcruxes de Tom Jedusor leur donnait un avantage certain et déstabilisait probablement le sorcier même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître jusque là. Enfin, Dumbledore connaissait les deux prophéties tandis que Voldemort avait accès à seulement la moitié d'une d'entre elles.

« Nous devons jouer sur le même tableau que lui et reprendre notre place au sein du Ministère de la Magie, » poursuivit-il. « Vous avez raison Andromeda, il a pris énormément de place. Fudge ne restera pas longtemps au pouvoir. »

« Voilà qui sera regrettable ! » ironisa quelqu'un de l'assemblée.

Quelques rires secouèrent les personnes présentes.

« Fudge est peut-être incompétent et aussi désagréable qu'une bande de Doxys mais son départ laissera la porte ouverte à Jedusor ! » rétorqua vivement Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror.

Aussitôt, les rires s'étouffèrent. Kingsley, un grand sorcier noir, portait son uniforme d'Auror. Il avait réussi à dégager une heure de son emploi du temps chargé pour répondre à l'invitation de Dumbledore. Kingsley était certain que Rufus Scrimgeour, chef du service des Aurors, se doutait de ses agissements et ne lui mettaient aucun bâtons dans les roues pour les réaliser. Au contraire, Kingsley était persuadé que son supérieur viendrait bientôt s'enquérir de l'endroit où se trouvait Dumbledore et de ses intentions.

« Nous devons sérieusement réfléchir _ensemble _à une stratégie pour empêcher cela, » indiqua Minerva. « Même si Fudge n'est plus qu'une marionnette entre les mains de Malefoy et Jedusor, il freine encore un peu leur accès au pouvoir. »

Ses propos furent approuvés par un hochement de la tête de Dumbledore.

« Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? » murmura Molly Weasley d'un ton éteint.

Plusieurs idées fusèrent dans l'assemblée, des débats s'ouvrant entre les différentes personnes présentes. Albus les laissa échanger, écoutant soigneusement les différentes idées traversant la pièce. Certaines étaient totalement farfelues mais d'autres étaient intéressantes et méritaient d'être étudiées davantage.

« Harry Jedusor est un sorcier précieux et puissant, » déclara t-il d'une voix sonore.

Ses propos imposèrent -à nouveau- le silence dans la pièce. Une nouvelle vague de malaise se répandit. Harry Jedusor était un sujet sensible au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Certains vouaient une véritable colère à l'encontre de l'adolescent, se sentant probablement trahis par la révélation de sa filiation. La représentation que chacun avait du jeune sorcier avait en effet volé en éclat. D'autres étaient plus mesurés, partagés entre la crainte de voir le Survivant tant lié à Voldemort et la compréhension de savoir que le gamin souhaitait _enfin _rayer son statut d'orphelin qui lui collait à la peau !

« C'est seulement un gamin, » grogna Alastor. « Le rejeton de Voldemort. »

« Un gamin qui a malgré tout défait son père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » répliqua sèchement Andromeda, les sourcils froncés. En colère, elle pouvait presque être confondue avec Bellatrix. « Il est peut-être le fils de Voldemort mais il n'en reste pas moins un sorcier très puissant pour avoir réussi cet exploit en 1981 ! »

« C'est pourquoi je rappelle que je ne cautionne pas du tout ce qui a été fait aux Jedusor en Bulgarie, » rappela férocement Dumbledore. Il se leva de sa chaise pour appuyer ses propos. La température sembla chuter de quelques degrés dans la pièce. « Harry Jedusor est bien plus important que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer et son père l'a parfaitement compris. Il est le sorcier qui fera basculer notre communauté d'un côté ou de l'autre. »

Ses mots étaient énigmatiques et provoquèrent une certaine confusion. Lorsque des murmures s'élevèrent dans le silence pesant, le professeur Dumbledore s'empressa de lever sèchement la main, mettant un terme aux échanges. Il clôtura la séance du même ton polaire, jetant un regard particulièrement menaçant à Maugrey. Il espérait néanmoins que son message avait été suffisamment clair.

« Amos, puis-je vous parler un instant en privé ? »

Monsieur Diggory hocha la tête, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Les autres sorciers quittèrent la chaleur étouffante du salon dans un silence morose et déboulèrent avec soulagement dans le jardin des Weasley, chacun avalant une goulée d'air frais. La porte se referma derrière le dernier sorcier, laissant Dumbledore et Amos seuls.

« Votre grand gaillard, Cédric, va entrer en septième année, n'est-ce pas ? »

x x x

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi exceptionnel. Bouche-bée, il tourna sur lui-même pour être certain de ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés une demie-heure plus tôt mais le temps que son père serre la main et discute avec de nombreuses personnalités, ils avaient à peine avancés dans la foule !

À présent, ils grimpaient marche par marche les escaliers en ferrailles des tribunes, coincés dans une foule immense et un brouhaha incessant. Cependant, Harry prenait un réel plaisir à cette ambiance survoltée. Tout était coloré et magique autour de lui. Il échangea un regard émerveillé avec Adam. Le jeune homme rit légèrement et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux bruns de son frère, le décoiffant.

« Oh merci Mr et Mme Jedusor pour votre invitation à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, » s'extasia Hermione, remerciant les parents de son ami pour la troisième fois. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient de joie. « C'est incroyable. »

« Évidemment, en tant que Moldue, vous ne pensiez pas avoir l'honneur de participer à un tel événement. »

Les propos de Tom firent pouffer Drago et Théodore même si Harry leur jeta un regard sombre. Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent mais elle resta silencieuse, n'offrant pas le plaisir à Tom Jedusor de la voir s'insurger de ses insinuations. Elle n'était _pas _une Moldue, elle était une sorcière ! Elle avait toutefois très rapidement compris que l'homme ne cesserait pas de la titiller à ce sujet. Ainsi, elle avait opté pour le silence et le regard sombre. Est-ce que cela marchait ? Aucune idée mais ça permettait au moins d'atténuer les tensions !

« Tom, un peu de tenue. »

Le ton désapprobateur d'Ayeline fit sourire Harry. Sourire qui s'élargit en entendant le grognement de son père en guise de réponse. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils, son inquiétude revenant au galop. Au début de l'été, lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils iraient ensemble à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditich, sa mère ne devait pas être présente. Ni Narcissa ! Ils devaient y aller seulement avec son frère, son père, son cousin et son oncle !

Or, toute sa famille était présente ! Oh, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Les moments où ils étaient tous réunis ainsi étaient suffisamment rares pour être précieux. Notamment après les récents événements. L'ambiance au Manoir Jedusor était particulière. Ils avaient eu une conversation tous les quatre où les tensions s'étaient apaisées. Tom s'était, à demis mots, excusés pour son comportement excessif envers Harry. Il s'était défendu en appuyant sur sa surprise et son inquiétude de le voir souffrir au même moment que lui. Harry était resté dubitatif mais avait néanmoins hoché la tête. Il avait eu le loisir d'apprendre que parfois, il valait mieux garder le silence puis chercher soi-même les réponses.

La relation entre ses parents était difficilement définissable. Au premier regard, tout semblait comme avant. Cependant, Harry s'était vite aperçu qu'ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps tous les deux. Elle se montrait aussi plus froide à l'égard de l'homme. Or, Ayeline était sans conteste un moteur au sein de leur famille pour mettre un peu de chaleur et de douceur dans leur quotidien et leurs relations !

« Incroyable, » répéta Hermione d'une voix excitée. « Et pourtant, je n'aime pas le Quidditch. »

« On s'en fout Granger, » rétorqua méchamment Drago à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendu par ses parents. « Nous on adore, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Hermione s'était donc ajoutée au cortège ainsi que Théodore, au grand plaisir de Drago et Harry. Lorsque les deux cousins avaient appris que leur ami ne participerait pas à la finale pourtant attendue par tous en Angleterre, ils s'étaient insurgés. Mais le père de Théodore se décrétait trop vieux pour ces « _frivolités _». Harry, avec tout son courage issu de sa maison Gryffondor, avait osé -oui, oui, il l'avait fait !- demander à son père si son ami pouvait se joindre à eux ! L'homme avait accepté d'un haussement d'épaules mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Être vu en public avec Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott ferait du bien à l'image de Tom : une sortie avec le fils du veuf et la Née Moldue !

« C'est stupéfiant ! » souffla Théodore, les yeux brillants. « Tu crois que la Bulgarie va gagner ? »

« Avec Krum, il y a de fortes chances ! »

« N'en sois pas si sûr Harry, » intervient Lucius. « L'Irlande joue magnifiquement bien depuis le début de la compétition ! »

Harry renifla et indiqua à son oncle qu'il disait cela _uniquement _pour aller à son encontre ! Le sorcier blond sourit sans répondre puis se détourna des adolescents, les laissant à leur discussion. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, la ramenant dans un geste possessif près de lui. Il ignora son regard noir et échangea un sourire amusé avec sa sœur. Celle-ci, vêtue très élégamment, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents serrés, pressée d'atteindre la tribune officielle où ils étaient attendus pour le début du match !

« Monsieur Weasley. »

Harry se tendit en entendant la voix venimeuse de son père retentir avec force à quelques mètres de lui. Il se détourna de Théodore et, sur la pointe des pieds, tenta d'apercevoir l'homme qui piétinait quelques marches plus haut qu'eux. Harry croisa alors le regard de la famille Weasley au complet, surpris de ne pas avoir prêté attention jusque là à toutes les chevelures rousses près de lui. Seule Mrs Weasley était absente.

Aussitôt, Lucius et Ayeline l'encadrèrent dans un geste protecteur. Adam et Narcissa se chargèrent d'entourer les autres adolescents, prêts à dégainer leur baguette magique si nécessaire. Cependant, Arthur Weasley n'eut aucun geste à leur égard. Il les regarda un à un, entouré par ses deux plus grands fils, Bill et Charlie. Ceux-ci protégeaient par leurs corps massifs les jumeaux, Ron et Percy.

« Monsieur Jedusor, » répondit le père de famille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent fixement un long moment avant que le rouquin ne détourne le regard et que ses yeux s'écarquillent en apercevant Hermione, deux marches en dessous de Drago. Son visage prit une teinte rouge et il se détourna d'eux, visiblement bouleversé. Harry lui même se sentit étrangement nauséeux, sa joie s'envolant aussi vite que son éclair de feu ! Les récents événements se rappelèrent à lui de plein fouet et son angoisse de la rentrée revint.

« Je vois que l'argent versé par ma famille vous a permis d'offrir des places convenables à vos nombreux enfants. J'en suis ravi. Passez un excellent moment. »

Tom ne laissa pas l'occasion à Monsieur Weasley de répondre : ils venaient d'atteindre l'entrée de la tribune officielle. Il tourna le dos à l'homme dont le visage devint écarlate. La rage déforma ses traits et Harry se surprit à frissonner. Son père, visiblement peu inquiet de ce que pourrait faire Arthur, resta dos à lui et tenant la porte de la tribune les fit rapidement entrer. Avant de pénétrer dans l'immense tribune officielle où les personnalités les plus importantes se réunissaient, Harry embrassa du regard la famille Weasley, apercevant le sourire maladroit que lui adressait Fred et Georges.

« L'argent versé ? » répéta Harry dans un murmure surpris à sa mère.

Cette dernière lui jeta un long regard avant de soupirer.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que les Weasley n'ont pas entamé un procès pour la mort de leur fille comme nous l'avons fait contre Dumbledore ? » demanda t-elle. « L'argent est un incroyable facteur de paix sociale. »

Le malaise d'Harry s'accentua aux propos de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce détail ! Et, connaissant sa famille, ce facteur de paix sociale ne devait pas être des moindres !

Il fut détourné de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, entouré par quelques fonctionnaires bombant fièrement le torse. Un large sourire éclaira son visage couvert de sueur en voyant la famille Jedusor et Malefoy au complet. Il s'approcha d'eux, les bras grands ouverts comme s'il allait tous les serrer dans ses bras. Il s'assura du regard que les journalistes étaient présents dans la tribune officielle avant de serrer fiévreusement la main de Tom. Les flashs crépitèrent aussitôt, les aveuglant. Fudge se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec une avidité à peine dissimulée. Harry grimaça intérieurement lorsque l'homme emprisonna sa main poisseuse dans la sienne.

« Monsieur le Ministre, » intervient une jeune femme, mortifiée à l'idée d'interrompre Fudge. Elle avait un miroir à Double Sens dans les mains et semblait communiquer avec d'autres organisateurs grâce à l'artefact magique. « Le spectacle va commencer dans 45 secondes. Vous devez lancer l'ouverture du match. »

Fudge émit un léger grognement agacé mais se reprit immédiatement, se souvenant de la présence des journalistes.

« Sonorus, » chuchota t-il, sa baguette magique pointée sur sa gorge. « Bienvenue à la 422ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »

Sa voix amplifiée magiquement retentit dans l'immense stade de Quidditch et des hurlements de joie assourdissants retentirent de tous les côtés, accueillants ainsi les propos du Ministre de la Magie.

A partir de là, Harry se laissa totalement emporter par l'euphorie du moment.

Ce fut seulement deux heures plus tard, lorsque Krum referma ses doigts sur le vif d'or, octroyant ainsi la victoire à la Bulgarie, qu'un fonctionnaire du Ministère arriva. Livide, il se pencha près de Fudge.

« Une évasion vient d'avoir lieu à Azkaban. De nombreux Mangemorts, » chuchota le fonctionnaire en jetant un regard effrayé à Tom qui resta impassible. « Dont les Lestrange. »

Et même si l'homme chuchota, son annonce fut entendue de tous et provoqua une onde de choc dans la tribune officielle alors que tout autour d'eux, les supporters hurlaient et acclamaient les joueurs de Bulgarie.

Aussitôt, Harry comprit la raison de la présence de sa mère et de Narcissa. Présentes, elles ne pouvaient pas être à Azkaban.


	33. Chapitre XXXII : Rentrée

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre XXXII d'Être une famille. J'espère qu'il suscitera tout autant d'enthousiasme et de questions que le chapitre précédent. Il fait 20 pages WORD. Bon sang, ils sont de plus en plus longs ! Dans celui-ci, un moment entre Ayeline et Tom qui répondra à certaines de vos interrogations et en fera émerger d'autres ainsi que la rentrée à Poudlard avec l'arrivée du nouveau directeur. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions face à ce nouveau directeur :D Je suis sûre que peu d'entre vous doivent s'y attendre ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience. Evidemment, un immense merci pour vos reviews se glisse ici ;D

A la semaine prochaine, Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXII : Rentrée<em>

Le 1er septembre arriva rapidement, amenant avec lui l'effervescence habituelle de la rentrée scolaire pour tous les sorciers de Poudlard. Le soleil était encore éclatant en ce début du mois de septembre malgré la légère baisse de température. Le Poudlard Express s'était ébranlé, quittant la gare de King's Cross, quatre heures plus tôt à onze heures pile, comme tous les ans.

À présent, Harry, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers à la main, était confortablement installé dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Il avait libéré Hedwige, lui permettant de faire le trajet à l'air libre dans le ciel plutôt qu'enfermée dans sa cage. Hermione faisait un tour dans le couloir du train, prenant ainsi le temps de saluer leurs camarades. Harry avait décliné sa proposition de la suivre, préférant profiter du calme salutaire de son compartiment plutôt que d'affronter les regards et murmures des autres étudiants.

Et Merlin, ils étaient nombreux depuis l'évasion magistrale de la prison d'Azkaban de plusieurs Mangemorts puissants, dont les Lestrange. Il y avait également un certain Antonin Doholov dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. En tout, cinq Mangemorts s'étaient fait la malle !

Évidemment, tous les regards soupçonneux s'étaient tournés vers la famille Jedusor après cet incident lors de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cependant, accuser directement les Jedusor était délicat puisqu'ils étaient _tous _dans la tribune officielle avec le Ministre de la Magie au même moment, tout comme les Malefoy. Les adultes de la famille avaient néanmoins été interrogé par les Aurors, même Adam comme il était majeur ! Rufus Scrimegeour, le chef des Aurors, les avait reçu un à un avec un rictus narquois aux lèvre durant des heures ! « _Par mesure de précaution__s,_ » selon Fudge qui s'était répandu en excuses, embarrassé par la colère de Tom au sein même du Ministère de la Magie. Un scandale qui avait tenu en haleine tous les sorciers du pays !

**Multiples évasions d'Azkaban : renforcements des mesures de sécurité **

Depuis le 25 août, les gros titres étaient consacrés à cet événement. Même quand il n'y avait rien de nouveau à annoncer, les journalistes trouvaient matière à faire des articles. La direction d'Azkaban était d'ailleurs calomniée par la presse et la communauté sorcière. Après la fuite de Pettigrow l'an dernier, voilà que d'autres sorciers dangereux faisaient de même !

« Foutus Mangemorts, » grogna Harry en refermant sèchement le journal.

Il balança l'exemplaire du quotidien sur le siège devant lui et mordit rageusement dans un Fondant du Chaudron, une délicieuse friandise sorcière qu'il avait acheté à la dame poussant le lourd chariot de sucreries et friandises dans le long couloir du Poudlard Express.

« Ça ne va pas arranger mes affaires ! » ajouta t-il, son regard bleu se perdant dans le paysage extérieur.

Même si sa famille avait convaincu les Aurors de son innocence, Harry savait pertinemment que cette évasion était savamment orchestrée par son père et ses hommes. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien confirmé officiellement afin qu'il ne puisse pas être mis en cause si les doutes à leur égard venaient à s'alourdir. Mais il était loin d'être stupide ! « _L'innocence de __ne __rien savoir _», songea amèrement Harry.

Or, c'était justement cette ignorance qui le rendait si irascible. Il voulait savoir mais surtout, comprendre ! Comprendre comment, à distance, Tom avait pu organisé cette évasion ? Comment mais surtout, _pourquoi _avait-il choisi de libérer ces Mangemorts, en particulier ? Pourquoi les plus dangereux ? Que prévoyait-il ? Une vengeance ? Comme toujours, rien n'était dit à la maison ! Un silence empli de non-dit flottait constamment dans l'air. Après une journée de travail, son père arguait vouloir se changer les idées et esquivait habilement ses questions.

Comment devait-il se positionner par rapport à cet acte ? Il n'en savait rien ! Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Il se pencha en avant afin de retourner le journal et, ainsi, ne plus voir la photographie des fugitifs Il en entendrai suffisamment parler à son arrivée à Poudlard : autant s'accorder encore quelques heures de répit !

« Salut Harry. »

Le Gryffondor quitta à regret ses pensées lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un bruit sonore. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Neville. Il eut un bref sourire en direction du garçon et un malaise perceptible s'installa entre eux. Son ami soupira bruyamment puis entra dans le compartiment, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait du laisser ses bagages dans un autre compartiment, probablement avec les Gryffondors de leur année. Harry avait préféré les éviter pour le moment. Neville se laissa tomber face à lui, à quelques centimètres de La Gazette des Sorciers.

« Grand-mère m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fait. »

Parler avec un Gryffondor était toujours intéressant : il allait dans le vif du sujet, contrairement aux Serpentards qui avaient tendance à tergiverser longuement, à se faufiler tel un serpent, avant d'aborder le réel problème.

Le visage fermé, Harry resta muet et se contenta de le fixer d'un air -presque- impassible : ses parents seraient fiers de ses progrès !

« Je n'étais pas au courant, » ajouta Neville, perdant de son assurance. Il poussa un nouveau soupir puis passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Je suis navrée qu'elle ait utilisé ainsi nos lettres ! »

Son ami semblait dépassé par la situation. Harry remarqua que Neville avait commencé à perdre ses rondeurs d'enfance et paraissait plus mature, plus adolescent. Son visage s'était affiné. Ses sourcils froncés et les cernes apparaissant sous ses yeux le vieillissaient davantage, durcissant son visage. Harry sentit sa propre colère fondre aussitôt et un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres.

« On arrivera jamais à être amis. »

Les mots d'Harry résonnèrent telle une sentence dans le compartiment. L'estomac du Survivant fit un bond dans son ventre, semblant vouloir remonter jusqu'à sa gorge : Neville avait été, avec Hermione, le seul à le soutenir à l'annonce de sa filiation avec Lord Voldemort. Alors que Ron lui avait tourné le dos, Neville était resté et l'avait soutenu. Il n'avait pas pu témoigner en sa faveur lors de son procès l'opposant à Dumbledore mais il comprenait cette action en justice, contrairement à de nombreux étudiants de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir aussi complices qu'il ne l'était avec Ron auparavant.

Pourtant, cette vérité flottait entre eux depuis des mois. Comment être amis alors que les hommes de son père avaient brisé la vie de toute la famille de Neville ?

« Ta grand-mère a eu tout le loisir de me confier ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, » ajouta t-il d'un ton grinçant. « Je l'ignorais totalement. Elle hait tout ce qui a un lien avec mon père. »

Le souffle de Neville se coupa à ses mots. Ainsi, sa grand-mère avait eu le temps d'échanger avec Harry alors qu'ils s'affrontaient sur un champ de bataille ? Il avait du mal à s'imaginer clairement ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette Île bulgare. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi ressemblait un combat entre sorciers !

« Ce n'est pas mon cas, » assura Neville bien qu'il était livide.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire attristé, rattrapé par la dure réalité du monde extérieur. Poudlard ne pouvait pas les épargner de tous ces conflits.

« Des sorciers se réunissent et s'organisent pour se dresser contre mon père, » poursuivit Harry. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet là. « Comment devons-nous nous positionner alors que ma famille est d'un côté, la tienne de l'autre ? »

Évidemment, Neville n'avait pas non plus de réponses à apporter. Que pouvait-il dire à cela ? Harry, en une question, avait résumé la situation délicate dans laquelle leur amitié se trouvait.

« Il a fait libérer les Mangemorts responsables de l'attaque de mes parents. »

A présent, Harry était certain que cette évasion avait un double sens. Premièrement, elle permettait de remettre au service de son père certains de ses Mangemorts les plus puissants et dangereux. Ensuite, c'était un affront personnel, une réponse à l'attaque subie deux semaines plus tôt en Bulgarie !

La douleur dans la voix de Neville le fit tressaillir et il sentit une vague de culpabilité le frapper de plein fouet. La situation devait être horrible pour l'adolescent. Savoir les tortionnaires de ses parents en liberté devait être éprouvant !

« Ce n'est pas lui, » le défendit pourtant Harry. « Leur innocence a clairement été établi par les Aurors, sous le contrôle du Ministre de la Magie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont des anciens Mangemorts que mon père est l'auteur de cette évasion. »

Les sourcils de son ami se froncèrent davantage et il laissa échapper un rire rauque, chargé d'émotions. Harry déglutit bruyamment et soutint son regard. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas prétendre savoir quelque chose au sujet de cette fuite. Il ne pouvait pas confirmer les propos de Neville sans mettre toute sa famille dans une situation délicate. Même s'il était loin d'approuver cet événement. Oh par Godric et tous les autres, _où _devait-il se placer ? Du côté de sa famille et soutenir inévitablement les choix et l'idéologie de celle-ci ou de l'autre côté mais se dresser contre les siens ?

« Harry, sois sérieux, » chuchota Neville en prenant la Gazette des Sorciers à côté de lui. Il le déplia et montra la Une affichant la photographie des Mangemorts. « Innocent ? Tout le monde ici sait que ton père a libéré ses Mangemorts. Monsieur Fudge est en adoration devant lui. Sa parole n'a _aucune_ valeur ! Voilà qui annonce des temps sombres. Ce sont des meurtriers. Des assassins. »

Harry, malgré la tempête de ses émotions en lui, garda le silence et tenta de conserver un visage lisse, serein. L'atmosphère au sein du petit compartiment était chargée de tensions et les éclats de rire, les bruits de pas de courses des étudiants s'amusant de l'autre côté de la porte paraissaient dérisoires. Au bout de quelques secondes, Neville détourna le regard et se leva. Il lissa d'un geste tremblant de la main sa robe de sorcier et s'approcha de la porte, mettant ainsi un terme à leur échange.

«_ Non, reste !_ » hurla l'esprit d'Harry. Comment allait-il faire au sein de la Tour de Gryffondor s'il se retrouvait seul, si Neville lui tournait le dos ? Hermione n'était pas constamment à côté de lui ! Elle avait tissé des relations avec d'autres étudiants de Poudlard, au sein même des différentes maisons. Elle participait à des activités extra-scolaires et passait un temps incroyable à la bibliothèque. Et puis, il aimait Neville. Il l'adorait ! C'était son meilleur ami, tellement plus posé et réfléchi que Ron malgré sa grande maladresse !

« Je ne te déteste pas. Loin de là, » déclara Neville d'un ton peiné, les yeux brillants. « Mais tu as raison, nous ne pourrons jamais être les meilleurs amis que nous souhaitons être sans se détourner de nos idéaux et de nos familles. Laissons juste le temps faire les choses. »

Et malgré son esprit qui lui hurlait de réagir, de retenir Neville, il resta silencieux, figé. L'autre Gryffondor ouvrit la porte, laissant le compartiment être envahi par les bruits du couloir. Neville sortit puis referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier poussa un juron sonore en se rencognant dans le fond de la banquette rouge.

Voilà un début d'année scolaire prometteur !

**x x x **

Agréable.

Non, exquis !

Oui, voilà, exquis était le terme adéquat. Les yeux fermés, Ayeline était plongée dans une baignoire immense, le corps recouvert par une épaisse mousse violette. Son esprit était cotonneux, endormi par les effluves du savon parfumé et la vapeur envahissant la pièce qui recouvrait l'énorme miroir suspendu au-dessus d'un lavabo en marbre d'une buée.

La salle de bain privée de Tom et elle était probablement l'une des pièces qu'elle chérissait le plus dans le Manoir Jedusor. Elle en était d'ailleurs la conceptrice. À son emménagement dans la demeure, elle s'était imposée pour apposer sa présence ci et là, espérant faire comprendre à son époux et le rassurer sur la sincérité de son engagement près de lui. Auparavant, il s'agissait d'une salle de bain banale, semblable aux cinq autres dispersées dans l'ensemble de la maison.

À présent, une baignoire carrée immense était encastrée dans le sol. Plusieurs robinets permettaient de régler la température de l'eau, l'intensité du jet, l'apparition de bulles savonneuses ou non, la diffusion d'un parfum agréable... Un plan de travail en marbre gris anthracite où se trouvait deux lavabos courrait sur tout un pan de mur recouvert d'une tapisserie écrue. Un seul mur, couvert d'une fausse végétation, faisait figure d'exception et donnait vie à la pièce. Elle s'était inspirée du plafond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard et, lorsqu'elle levait la tête, protégée par une verrière magique, son regard tombait sur le ciel extérieur.

« Vous permettez Madame ? »

Ayeline sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son regard bleu et légèrement endormi se posa sur son époux. Depuis quand était-il là ? Perdue dans ses songes, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le lavabo d'un air nonchalant, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. À côté de lui flottait une bouteille de champagne, deux flûtes et une assiette de mini cupcakes confectionnés par Lilas dans la matinée.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Tom desserra sa cravate d'un vert forêt. Il passa sa robe de sorcier noir au-dessus de sa tête puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Ayeline, l'observant se dévêtir calmement, resta impassible mais ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le bas de son corps lorsqu'une fois torse nu, il commença à se débarrasser de son pantalon à pince noir.

« J'admire tes efforts pour m'éviter depuis une quinzaine de jours, » ajouta l'homme, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. « Tu as merveilleusement réussi à étouffer toute conversation ne s'arrêtant pas aux garçons ou à des points fonctionnels de notre quotidien. »

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton neutre, espérant dissimuler sa surprise.

En guise de réponse, Tom lui adressa un sourire charmeur et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation. Elle fit néanmoins appel à ses capacités en occlumencie pour rester impassible et se contenta de hausser un sourcil désapprobateur lorsqu'il ôta son caleçon, dernier rempart à sa nudité. Il ne sembla éprouver aucun embarras à se retrouver ainsi, nu, sous son regard attentif. Au contraire, cette situation parut l'amuser, voir l'exciter.

« Ne travailles-tu pas ? »

« J'ose croire que Fudge peut pavaner une journée seul au Ministère de la Magie sans que ma présence ou celle de ton frère ne soit indispensable. »

Tout en lui répondant, Tom s'approcha de la baignoire puis se glissa dedans, tressaillant lorsque l'eau chaude lui mordit la peau. Il s'installa confortablement face à son épouse puis attrapa la bouteille de champagne qui l'avait suivi. Il l'ouvrit, son regard toujours accroché à celui d'Ayeline puis versa la délicieuse boisson dans les deux flûtes. L'assiette de pâtisseries flotta à quelques centimètres du bord, entre eux deux.

« En ce jour de rentrée, il me semblait important d'être près de ma famille, » ajouta t-il en lui tendant une coupe de champagne. « J'ai pu saluer les garçons au moment de leur départ à l'école. N'ai-je pas le droit de prendre soin de ma femme en fin d'après-midi ? »

Ayeline laissa _enfin_ apparaître un léger sourire joueur, touchée par l'attention de Tom. Elle se redressa dans la baignoire, faisant apparaître sa poitrine hors de la mousse violette. Le regard de braise de son mari s'attarda sur sa peau blanche même s'il eut la décence de relever la tête pour retrouver ses yeux. Affichant un air candide, elle avala une gorgée de champagne, laissant avec plaisir les bulles pétillantes rouler sur sa langue avant d'avaler la boisson.

En effet, Tom faisait preuve d'une délicatesse rare avec ces petites attentions ! Jamais un 1er septembre n'avait été aussi éprouvant pour Ayeline. Pour la première fois, elle voyait ses deux enfants quitter la maison et entamer une nouvelle année scolaire en même temps. L'an passé, Harry s'était rendu à King's Cross en compagnie des Granger. Elle l'avait donc accompagné, avec Tom, pour la première fois sur la quai 9 ¾.

« Harry vient d'arriver à Poudlard, » lui assura Tom comme s'il suivait le fil de ses pensées. « Adam va rentrer dormir comme nous avons mis un terme au bail de location de son petit appartement étudiant par souci de sécurité. Il doit probablement prendre le repas avec certains de ses camarades. »

Même si elle le savait, l'entendre de la bouche de Tom la rassurait. Lorsqu'elle était devenue une jeune mère, elle s'était promise de ne pas être aussi étouffante et agaçante que sa propre mère. Être une fille issue d'une famille aussi noble et puissante que les Malefoy ne lui avait pas toujours facilité la vie, notamment au moment de son adolescence. Tellement de pressions, de convenances sociales et de rôle à assumer pour assurer l'honneur de la famille de Sang-Pur. Elle ne voulait pas imposer cela à ses enfants !

Cependant, Harry avait disparu, enlevé, arraché de ses propres bras. Aussitôt, elle, qui se moquait toujours des élans maternels trop étouffants de Narcissa à l'encontre de son chérubin, avait vu son instinct de protection envers Adam s'exacerber. Voilà qui avait posé de nombreuses difficultés lors de l'adolescence de son fils aîné. Le retour d'Harry, aussi réjouissant soit-il, avait alors multiplié ses angoisses, craignant de voir un nouveau malheur s'abattre sur sa famille. Alors, les voir, partir tous les deux ce matin là avait été plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'imaginait !

« La présentation du nouveau directeur de Poudlard au banquet va faire couler beaucoup d'encre, » chuchota t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tom grogna doucement et avala son cupcakes à la framboise avant de répondre. Le glaçage rose surmontant le gâteau fondit doucement sous sa langue, répandant un agréable goût sucré dans sa bouche. Les framboises, juste une pointe acide, craquaient sous ses dents. Délicieux ! Leurs deux elfes de maison pouvaient vraiment être utiles à certains moments !

« Que Salazar me préserve d'avoir écouté les conseils de Narcissa et toi en mettant cet homme à la tête de Poudlard ! »

« Je lui accorde toute ma confiance pour assumer ce rôle. »

Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, chacun sirotant doucement leur champagne et dégustant avec délectation les pâtisseries. Le repas n'était pas très équilibré mais, gourmands tous les deux, ils appréciaient parfois se nourrir exclusivement de mets sucrés. Il songea un instant à l'article tapageur que Sorcière Hebdo rédigerait pour commenter ce mode de vie, à l'encontre de l'image si lisse portée par la famille Jedusor.

« J'ai eu une idée, » annonça Tom, brisant le silence. Il ignora le regard moqueur de son épouse qui lui reprochait souvent de multiplier les idées et nouveaux projets. « Et je pense que tu peux m'être d'une aide bénéfique. »

« Oh. Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle.

Ayeline assumait nombreuses des « idées » de Tom. Elle apportait la douceur et la chaleur manquant parfois cruellement à son époux. Elle était la seule femme si constamment présente auprès de lui. Elle l'accompagnait aux différents galas et soirées sorcières, s'assurant de faire du lien entre Tom et les autres sur des sujets ne concernant pas uniquement les affaires. Elle palliait ainsi aux difficultés relationnels du sorcier. Son statut d'épouse et de mère assouplissait le regard craintif des sorciers à l'égard de Tom.

De plus, elle se rendait régulièrement dans l'orphelinat sorcier financé par le couple, se souciant réellement du bien-être de ces petits chérubins. Il lui arrivait de présider certains galas de bienfaisance ou de se rendre seule à des soirées lorsque Tom, occupé à d'autres projets, n'était pas disponible. Certaines femmes seraient outrées de n'apparaître que comme une image aux yeux de tous mais Ayeline, loin de ces récriminations inutiles, savait à quel point sa présence auprès de Tom était indispensable pour l'aider à gagner une place respectable et appréciée au sein de leur communauté.

« Lucius et moi y travaillons depuis plusieurs semaines et le projet de loi a été déposé aujourd'hui au Magenmagot. Il sera adopté à la prochaine commission de vote dans une dizaine de jours. »

Ayeline ne put retenir son sourire face à la confiance inébranlable de son époux. Il n'envisagea pas un seul instant que ce projet de loi puisse être rejeté par le Magenmagot. La destitution de Dumbledore de cette institution magique en juin dernier, suite au verdict du procès, devait lui insuffler encore davantage de confiance !

« Avec le changement de direction à Poudlard, le moment est propice pour repenser le système d'éducation des enfants sorciers dans notre pays, » expliqua t-il. « Il n'y a pas suffisamment de liens entre les différentes institutions scolaires. La préparation à l'entrée à l'université magique est quasi-inexistante à Poudlard. Nos écoles sont trop fermées, trop peu ouvertes pour aider nos enfants à se construire et à réfléchir. »

Les propos de Tom étaient rodés, révélant combien il s'était investi dans ce projet. Ayeline l'écouta attentivement malgré le léger tournis qui, avec la chaleur de la pièce et l'alcool, la plongeait dans un état quelque peu vaporeux.

« De nombreux enfants arrivent à Poudlard sans avoir connus un enseignement magique, » ajouta t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Comment espérer proposer une bonne éducation alors qu'un tel écart était déjà creusé entre les élèves ? « Je me souviens de mon ennui, notamment en première année, de revoir toutes les bases et fondamentaux de la magie normalement enseignés par des précepteurs ! »

Tom songea un instant que lui-même s'était retrouvé propulsé à Poudlard en ayant pour seules connaissances, ce qu'il avait eut le temps de lire avant la rentrée. Il hocha néanmoins vivement la tête, heureux de voir sa femme suivre le fil de sa pensée.

« Avec la multiplication des enfants nés de parents Moldus ou de sang-mêlés, le niveau de l'éducation porté par Poudlard s'est considérablement amenuisé. Il est plus que nécessaire de redorer le nom de nos institutions magiques. »

« Que proposes-tu ? »

Tom resta un instant silencieux, choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour présenter le projet à son épouse. Lucius et lui y avaient travaillé durement pendant de longues semaines, faisant de l'éducation leur nouveau combat. Ils s'attaquaient à un sujet de société pouvant résonner en chaque parent qui, légitimement, souhaitait offrir le meilleur à ses enfants. Inévitablement, il serait suivi et soutenu dans ce nouveau projet.

« Le Ministère de la Magie est aujourd'hui composé de sept départements, tous dépendants du département de la Justice Magique. Il est temps de donner un nouveau souffle à notre organisation gouvernementale et de créer une huitième institution : le département de l'Enseignement Magique. »

Ayeline resta soufflée par la proposition de son époux. Elle garda le silence un instant, tournant la question dans tous les sens dans son esprit. L'idée était merveilleuse et réfléchie. La mission première du Ministère était de s'assurer de garder l'existence de la magie et de leur monde secrète et invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Tous les efforts s'étaient concentrés sur cet objectif, délaissant certains domaines méritant pourtant d'être pris au sérieux.

« As-tu conscience que le Ministère de la Magie fonctionne depuis des siècles et des siècles autour de sept départements ? » demanda t-elle néanmoins prudemment. « Notre société est parfois réfractaire à ce type de changement, aussi intéressant soient-ils ! »

« Je m'attends en effet à cette critique, » rétorqua Tom. « Je pense incarner à la fois la tradition avec la remise en valeur des traditions sorcières dans le quotidien de tous et la modernité en proposant de nouvelles mesures en faveur de notre jeunesse, de notre avenir. »

L'intérêt de tenir une telle position était de permettre à chaque sorcier de s'y retrouver un peu, que ce soit dans la tradition ou la modernité. Ce serait un nouveau pas pour décoller l'étiquette du radicalisme qui, malgré leurs efforts réunis, collait encore à la peau de Tom et freinait sa popularité. Même si, à n'en pas douter, chaque mesure proposée et engagée par son époux répondait à son idéologie première. Ses intentions étaient seulement moins... flagrantes.

« Encourager une ouverture de Poudlard sur le monde sorcier serait en effet pertinent, notamment durant cette année scolaire qui sera quelque peu exceptionnelle, » réfléchit Ayeline à haute voix, quelques projets se dessinant déjà dans son esprit. « Il serait possible d'envisager des journées de découverte des différentes facultés pour les septième années. Oh, et puis, pourquoi ne pas proposer des cycles de conférence sur des sujets d'actualité afin de guider les jeunes dans leur entrée dans la vie d'adulte et de citoyen sorcier, dans leur positionnement politique ? »

« _Et de les convaincre de me soutenir, _» songea silencieusement Tom en hochant la tête, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres roses. Il pouvait presque voir les idées affluer dans l'esprit de son épouse. Voilà pourquoi il prenait le temps de discuter avec elle en profondeur de ce projet qui serait examiné sous peu par le Magenmagot. Il termina sa coupe de champagne, la reposa sur le bord de la baignoire et détendit ses muscles, profitant de la sensation agréable de l'eau enveloppant entièrement son corps.

« Proposer des lieux de scolarisation magique pour les enfants avant leur onze ans permettrait de concevoir un programme commun et d'amorcer l'apprentissage des fondamentaux de la magie avant l'entrée à Poudlard ! » ajouta Ayeline d'un ton enthousiaste.

« Et de multiplier les lieux d'accueils sorciers afin d'implanter notre communauté sur tout le territoire, » renchérit Tom. « Nous seuls, sorciers, obligeons les Moldus à vivre librement et à s'imposer partout pendant que nous, nous nous terrons ici et là dans le pays avec seulement quelques points de ralliement. »

Ayeline secoua la tête en signe d'approbation, rejoignant totalement l'idée de son époux. Les sorciers s'étaient pliés à la crainte de la différence des Moldus, vivant cachés après les nombreuses chasses aux sorciers ayant jalonnées l'histoire. Les lieux purement sorciers étaient encore bien trop rares comparés au développement fulgurant de ceux Moldus. Les liens entre les familles sorcières étaient épars, se confortant avec les différentes dispositions permettant l'échange : le transplange, le réseau de Cheminette, la poste sorcière et les chouettes et hiboux personnels, les miroirs à Double-Sens... Si toutes ces possibilités étaient essentielles et facilitatrices du quotidien pour chacun, elles ne devaient pas remplacer la proximité physique et la cohabitation permettant de s'implanter durablement dans un lieu, un territoire. Elle ne pouvait que rejoindre l'avis de son époux !

« Et en quoi puis-je jouer un rôle dans tout cela ? »

« Je pense que tu as déjà répondu à cette question, » sourit Tom. « Qui de mieux qu'une sorcière puissante et intelligente, qu'une mère de famille pour prendre la direction de ce département novateur ? »

Elle le regarda, abasourdie, s'attendant presque à voir l'ironie chez Tom. Cependant, elle ne décela aucune once de moquerie chez lui et elle lui sourit doucement, touchée par la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Un léger rire traversa ses lèvres : ses parents se retourneraient dans leur tombe en apprenant qu'elle était en passe de devenir directrice d'un département au Ministère de la Magie -certes, encore inexistant mais tout de même !-.

« Qu'en est-il de l'éviction de Fudge ? » demanda t-elle subitement.

En posant cette question, Ayeline réalisa alors à quel point Tom et elle s'étaient évités ces derniers jours. Elle soupira face à son propre comportement puéril. L'attaque de leur maison de vacances avait précipité le retour des enfants et elle au Manoir auprès de Tom. Elle ne pensait pas y rentrer si tôt, surtout sans avoir eu une conversation sérieuse avec l'homme. Cependant, le destin jouait parfois de drôles de tours et elle n'avait guère eut le choix de retrouver leur demeure. Elle en avait été soulagé suite aux récents événements. Pour autant, le malaise et le silence avaient pris place entre les deux époux.

« Oh ton frère a un don inné pour encourager les autres à dépenser l'argent public sans laisser une seule trace de ses conseils, » répondit légèrement Tom, souriant. « Quant à moi, mes recherches sur les actes politiques officieux de notre respectable Ministre de la Magie ont porté leurs fruits ! »

« Je n'en doute pas..., » murmura t-elle. « Bella va bien ? »

Ayeline ne put s'en empêcher. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Sa voix était acide et ses yeux bleus se voilèrent de colère. Elle se fustigea immédiatement de ne pas avoir su retenir son mépris et sa rage envers la fugitive. Ses lèvres roses se pincèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une mince ligne.

Face à elle, Tom cligna des yeux, surpris par le brusque changement de conversation. Il arqua un sourcil, s'amusant silencieusement de voir les joues pâles de son épouse s'empourprer. N'avait-il pas le droit de s'amuser de la jalousie d'Ayeline ?

« Je crois qu'elle va bien mais tu sais, ça ne m'intéresse guère, » répondit-il calmement. « Son état d'esprit m'importe peu. »

Tom et son incroyable considération de l'autre dans toute sa splendeur !

« Elle doit certainement te remercier encore et encore d'avoir permis sa libération, » cracha Ayeline.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait cautionné silencieusement cet acte en se rendant à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qu'elle s'en réjouissait ! Une rivalité hargneuse unissait les deux femmes depuis des années. Oh, au début de la relation entre Narcissa et Lucius, elles se respectaient et pouvaient communiquer poliment. Aux yeux de Bellatrix, elle n'était qu'une insignifiante jeune fille qui allait devenir la belle-sœur de Narcissa. Elle n'avait aucun raison de lui prêter attention.

Jusqu'à ce que Tom et elle se rencontrent et qu'elle attire l'attention du puissant sorcier, le détournant de Bellatrix. Malgré son mariage avec Rodolphus, la puissante Mangemort était persuadée de pouvoir charmer Tom et développer une relation plus charnelle et sensuelle. Quand elle, la petite sœur de Lucius, avait réussi si facilement à séduire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle l'avait détesté. Une haine partagée par Ayeline, ulcérée de voir Bellatrix continuer ses tours de charme à l'égard de Tom sous ses yeux !

« Je dois t'avouer que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu tant de « merci Maître », ce titre n'est pas pour me déplaire comme tu le sais, » sourit Tom, toujours aussi flatté de voir les deux femmes se détester pour lui. « Elle est frustrée pour l'instant d'avoir à se cacher alors je vais rapidement lui confier une mission. »

Ayeline faisait tout pour éviter la sorcière. Elles ne s'étaient croisées que deux fois. La tension avait été si électrique que certains sorciers présents avaient craints de voir les fondations de la maison s'effondrer !

Au moment de l'organisation de l'évasion massive de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban, Tom et ses hommes avaient également investi une vieille maison du patrimoine de Salazar Serpentard afin d'y programmer des réunions et d'offrir un lieu de repli pour les fugitifs. Le couple Jedusor s'était accordé pour ne prendre aucun risque si le Ministère de la Magie, et notamment Scrimgeour, se mettait en tête de venir fouiller le Manoir ! Même si la salle utilisée par Tom dans les sous-sols de la demeure était fortement protégée, ils étaient plus rassurés de distinguer les activités de l'homme d'un côté et leur vie de famille de l'autre.

« Profite en pour l'envoyer loin, » grogna t-elle.

Tom rit bruyamment puis le couple laissa un silence confortable s'étirer entre eux. Ayeline observa son époux se détendre. Il s'enfonça davantage dans la mousse violette et parfumée qui sembla lui créer une auréole pourpre autour de la tête ! Il étira ses jambes jusqu'à les entremêler aux siennes. Distraitement, il caressa sa jambe droite avec un de ces pieds, les faisant frémir face au doux contact. Les yeux fermés, son visage aux traits fins et aristocratiques se détendait, laissant tomber ce masque dont il avait tant de mal à se défaire. Une vague de tendresse envahit Ayeline et elle sentit ses dernières rancœurs s'envoler.

Parfois, elle se haïssait de tant l'aimer !

« Est-ce que Harry est un de tes Horcruxes ? »

Aussi douce sa voix fut-elle, elle sembla provoquer une tempête en Tom qui rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le visage se vidant subitement de toutes ses couleurs. Ayeline posait pour la première fois des mots sur l'inquiétude qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis leur dernière dispute, depuis l'incident avec Harry. Le voyant se renfermer sur lui-même, elle plongea sa main dans l'eau chaude, la faisant disparaître sous la mousse violette puis caressa avec douceur la peau de son époux, espérant l'apaiser.

« Tu me reproche de te fuir, » ajouta t-elle dans un murmure. « Faire comme si de rien n'était m'est impossible, Tom. Il s'agit de notre fils. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Les yeux bruns de Tom virèrent doucement au rouge mais ça ne l'effrayait plus depuis longtemps. Les premières fois où son regard devenaient semblables à des braises rougeoyantes, notamment lors de leur... rapprochement physique, elle avait constamment un mouvement de recul. Une crainte qui s'était dissipée avec le temps, ayant de plus en plus de facilité à comprendre et interpréter ce changement de couleur. Au contraire, elle s'était habituée à cette lueur dangereusement envoûtante qui le rendait si unique.

« Comment en être absolument et fermement certain ? » répondit finalement Tom d'une voix rauque. « Cependant, je le crains. »

Même si Ayeline s'attendait à cette réponse, elle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine et ses doigts qui caressaient la peau tendre de son époux se crispèrent violemment. Son esprit se vida quelques instants de toutes pensées, l'angoisse l'envahissant totalement. Elle toussota, espérant dégager sa gorge de la boule d'inquiétude qui s'y était logée.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je sais parfaitement que tu ne t'es pas rendu chez les Potter dans l'intention de transformer l'enfant que tu pensais être leur fils unique en un des tes Horcruxes te permettant de déjouer le cycle de la vie ! » s'écria t-elle, retenant une grimace face à sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

Le regard de Tom se voila légèrement alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs de ce 31 octobre 1981. Oh non, il n'était clairement pas venu rendre une visite de courtoisie à James et Lily Potter afin de transformer leur fils en un Horcruxe.

« Il s'est probablement passé beaucoup de choses cette nuit-là. Il est encore difficile pour moi de déchiffrer exactement ce qu'il s'y est produit, » déclara Tom en reprenant pied avec la réalité. « Ce pouvoir mystérieux que j'attribuais à Harry concerne en réalité le fils Londubat. Toutefois, nous ne pouvons pas mettre de côté le fait que notre enfant a en lui une puissance magique... surprenante. »

A un autre moment, Ayeline aurait souri face au choix des mots de Tom. Disons que la magie de Harry était bien plus que simplement surprenante. Elle était étouffante, écrasante, puissante. Probablement tout autant que celle de Tom au même âge. Mais à l'instant même, elle ne trouva pas cela amusant. Non, elle était glacée de l'intérieur malgré la chaleur étouffante de la salle de bain.

« Si détruire ton Horcruxe revient à blesser Harry, il en est hors de question, » chuchota Ayeline. « Est-ce possible de le déloger ? »

Le mutisme de Tom lui donna la réponse : il l'ignorait. Elle émit un grognement, partagée entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Contrairement à son époux, elle ne connaissait que peu de choses sur les Horcruxes. Ces artefacts magiques permettaient de partager son âme en plusieurs morceaux et de placer ceux-ci dans des objets afin d'éloigner la mort. Tom, ivre de pouvoir et de connaissance, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette quête improbable avant même que leur histoire ne débute. Elle n'avait eut aucun pouvoir pou l'en empêcher ou le raisonner.

« Court-il un danger en vivant avec une partie de ton âme en lui ? »

Tom savait que, peu importe ce qu'il pensait, il devait d'abord rassurer son épouse, apaiser ses craintes légitimes de mère.

« Voilà treize ans qu'il vit avec une partie de moi et hormis quelques colères liées à l'éducation déplorable de ces misérables Moldus et de son entrée dans l'adolescence, Harry me semble en pleine possession de ses moyens. »

Silencieusement, Tom songea que, contrairement à l'accoutumée, il avait fait preuve d'une délicatesse rare. Une once de fierté puérile le traversa : même dans l'art d'apaiser son épouse, il progressait et excellait !

« Mais votre douleur commune ne laisse aucun doute sur le sort d'un tes Horcruxes ! »

Bien. Il n'avait peut-être pas été aussi convainquant que cela !

« Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, a détruit la bague des Gaunt ! » cracha t-il, une sourde colère grognant à l'intérieur de lui. « La maison était détruite lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas ! Je n'ai pas déplacé les autres pour le moment afin de ne pas l'alerter s'il a déjà des idées des lieux où ils sont dissimulés. J'ai renforcé les protections mais... »

Le puissant sorcier se tut, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles afin de heurter le moins possible son épouse. Cette dernière, le visage contracté par l'inquiétude, le fixait calmement. Néanmoins, Tom sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir devant les reproches silencieux qu'il lisait dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

« Harry n'est pas un objet inanimé à simplement enfouir dans un endroit et à couvrir de sortilège de protection, » poursuivit-il. « Il ne peut pas rester enfermé au Manoir comme Nagini. »

« Évidemment que non ! » s'exclama Ayeline d'un ton tranchant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas lui assurer une protection optimale mais Poudlard sera sûr pour lui cette année. Je me suis assuré qu'il soit entouré de sorciers compétents, m'étant fidèles ou l'appréciant, » l'apaisa Tom de sa voix la plus douce et chaleureuse dont il pouvait faire preuve. « De plus, rien ne nous indique que Dumbledore sache qu'Harry a un Horcruxe en lui ! »

« _Pour l'instant !_ » songea silencieusement Tom, ayant la décence de garder en lui cette réflexion. Ses propos semblèrent à peine rassurer Ayeline. Évidemment, comment pourrait-elle l'être alors que lui-même ignorait comment assurer une sécurité à Harry et son Horcruxe ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, faisant bouger la mousse violette. La baignoire déborda mais un ingénieux sortilège fit simplement s'évaporer l'eau s'échappant du rebord. Il se glissa derrière Ayeline, l'obligeant à se redresser doucement pour qu'il puisse l'entourer de ses jambes. Leurs corps nus semblèrent s'emboîter naturellement alors qu'elle s'appuya contre lui, ses longs cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le visage et le torse. Tom enfouit son nez dans ces derniers, tenant de se repaître de l'odeur naturelle de son épouse malgré les effluves des différents produits de beauté utilisés dans le bain.

« J'espère un jour Tom que tu songeras à te requestionner sur l'intérêt de tes Horcruxes, » murmura t-elle, frémissant lorsque l'homme déposa de légers baisers dans le creux d'une de ses clavicules. « Je finirai par vieillir inexorablement puis par disparaître. Les garçons me suivront. Et tu seras seul ici. Puissant, immortel mais sans tes proches. »

Comme Ayeline s'y attendait, Tom resta muet et son corps entier se tendit. Cependant, il ne fuit pas, contrairement aux rares fois précédentes où elle avait osé abordé le sujet. Le fait qu'ils soient dans la baignoire n'était probablement pas anodin à cela !

« Est-il toujours prévu que Lucius prenne la place de Croupton à la tête du département de la coopération magique internationale ? »

La question soudaine d'Ayeline désarçonna Tom qui hocha la tête en acquiesçant, continuant à déposer des baisers sur le haut du corps de son épouse. Évidemment. La chute de Croupton ne tarderait pas à arriver. Tom et Lucius s'appliquaient à faire un peu de ménage, en toute discrétion, au Ministère de la Magie.

Et son beau-frère correspondait parfaitement à ce poste de directeur de la coopération magique internationale. Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, l'homme possédait une habilité manifeste en matière de relations sociales, de flatteries et d'influence. Son élégance, sa puissance, son nom, son argent et ses flatteries charmaient tout le monde, sorcières comme sorciers, anglais ou non ! Il maniait avec une aisance stupéfiante plusieurs langues étrangères, un atout indéniable pour faire affaire avec les différents gouvernements sorciers !

« Y a t-il une chance que je sois directrice d'un département au Ministère _avant _Lucius ? » demanda Ayeline. « J'imagine déjà mon frère pâlir de rage en me voyant obtenir un tel titre avant lui ! »

Derrière elle, son mari cessa brusquement ses caresses légères et, sans même avoir à se retourner, elle imagina parfaitement son regard effaré.

« Je ne cesserai jamais d'être étonné par les enfantillages et les querelles incessantes entre ton frère et toi, » soupira Tom, amusé.

Puis il repartit à l'assaut du corps de sa femme avec davantage de fougue.

**x x x**

Au même moment, le dernier élève de première année, un certain Johan Ziegler, était chaleureusement accueilli par la maison Serdaigle. Les applaudissements s'estompèrent et le silence retomba dans la Grande Salle au bout de quelques secondes. Se tenant dans l'ombre près de la table des professeurs, Rusard trottina jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait le Choixpeau et le tabouret en bois. Il attrapa les deux objets et remonta l'allée jusqu'à la double porte massive de la Grande Salle, jetant des regards noirs à tous les étudiants autour de lui.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur elle. Elle se tenait à l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait le Choixpeau Magique. Vêtue d'une longue robe écossaise et d'un chapeau noir de sorcière, elle prit le temps d'observer longuement les quatre tables d'étudiants sous ses yeux.

« Je me sens toute excitée ! » chuchota d'une voix aiguë Pavarti Patil.

Harry détourna le regard de sa directrice de maison et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa camarade. À ses côtés, Lavande Brown hocha vigoureusement la tête. L'excitation était d'ailleurs palpable dans toute la Grande Salle. Il déglutit silencieusement puis observa la table des professeurs. Hormis le fauteuil directorial vide depuis le début de la cérémonie de répartition, quelques changements étaient déjà perceptibles.

« Bon, quand est-ce que Mc Go' se décide à donner le nouveau nom du directeur ? » grogna à mi-voix Angelina Johnson. « On a bien comprit que ce n'était pas elle puisque sa place habituelle, à côté de l'ancien fauteuil de Dumbledore, est vide ! »

L'enseignante de divination, Sybille Treawnley, avec ses grandes lunettes lui mangeant une partie du visage et ses cheveux ébouriffés n'était pas présente. À l'inverse, un homme que Harry n'avait encore jamais rencontré se tenait à côté du professeur Snape. Un peu plus petit que le directeur de Serpentard, il semblait être dans la même tranche d'âge. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts étaient parsemés de reflets roux. D'un air calme et serein, il regardait Mc Gonagall de ses yeux bleus. Ses traits aristocratique et sa tenue révélaient une certaine prestance et un rang social indéniablement élevé. S'agissait-il du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

« Nous voilà réunis pour une nouvelle année scolaire, » commença t-elle d'une voix émue. « Comme vous le savez tous, le poste de directeur de notre magnifique école Poudlard était vacant et le Conseil d'Administration, après mûre réflexion, a fait son choix. Mais avant de l'accueillir, il m'a demandé de vous faire part de quelques informations concernant cette nouvelle année scolaire. »

Harry retint de justesse un trépignement sur sa chaise, pressé de voir le nouveau directeur apparaître ! Ses parents, pourtant parfaitement au courant de son identité, avaient refusé de lui en dire plus. Cela les avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé ! Certaines de ses propositions leur avaient d'ailleurs semblé si farfelues qu'ils s'étaient contentés d'éclater de rire ! Drago avait également tenté de soutirer des informations à ses parents, sans plus de succès. Ils avaient seulement créée plus de confusion en eux, évoquant une année scolaire _exceptionnelle _sans leur donner davantage d'explications !

Quelques élèves partagèrent son désappointement puisque certains soupirs et grognements s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Mc Gonagall jeta un regard particulièrement sévère aux jumeaux Weasley qui s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la bouche, un large sourire éclairant leur visage. Fred ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' parfait, faussement outré par la menace perceptible de leur directrice de maison alors que Georges s'amusa à mimer une révérence respectueuse.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, le professeur Treawnley n'est pas présente auprès de nous ce soir. Elle s'est retirée de ses fonctions et après moult débats, le Conseil d'Administration n'a pas estimé nécessaire de reconduire la divination dans l'offre de formation au sein de Poudlard, » annonça le professeur Mc Gonagall. « Les étudiants ayant suivi ce cours jusque là seront individuellement vus par leur directeur de maison afin d'envisager l'intégration d'une autre classe pour remplacer cette option. »

La voix de la vieille femme était grinçante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était vraiment en accord avec cette décision. Est-ce que son père ou son oncle avaient une responsabilité dans la disparition de cette matière ? Il ne suivait pas le cours de Treawnley mais il avait déjà entendu Ron et Dean s'indigner régulièrement des stupidités que l'enseignante déblatérait !

« Mrs Burbage, anciennement notre professeur d'Études des Moldus, devient professeur des Civilisations Moldues et Sorcières afin de vous offrir une vision complète de ces deux communautés. »

Une vague d'applaudissement polie retentit dans la salle alors que quelques murmures se firent entendre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Harry et Hermione, suivant tous les deux ce cours depuis l'an dernier, échangèrent un regard surpris. Mrs Burbage allait probablement leur expliquer le changement d'intitulé de sa matière lors de leur premier cours.

« J'ai l'honneur d'accueillir Aurélius Selwyn qui remplacera le professeur Snape au poste d'enseignant de potions ! »

Le silence dans la Grande Salle devint assourdissant et Harry sentit l'intérieur de son corps se glacer. Non, non, non ! Non ! C'était impossible. Il avait du mal entendre ! Snape ne pouvait pas être... professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Après tout, il s'agissait de l'unique poste disponible !

Les joues de Mc Gonagall s'empourprèrent face au silence gênant mais le professeur Selwyn n'eut pas l'air de s'offusquer de cette absence de réaction à l'annonce de son nom. Il se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire et d'adresser un hochement de tête aux étudiants. Fort heureusement, le professeur Flitwich s'empressa d'applaudir, rapidement suivi par le professeur Chourave puis par Hagrid. Enfin, tous les professeurs les imitèrent. La table des Serpentards s'extirpa la première de sa surprise et accueillit poliment l'homme, enjoignant les autres maisons à en faire de même.

« Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, le professeur Snape devient votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, » poursuivit Mc Gonagall.

Aussitôt, les Serpentards nourrirent chaleureusement leurs applaudissements et affichèrent de grands sourires en soutien à leur directeur. Snape, le visage aussi fermé qu'à l'accoutumé, leur adressa un mouvement sec de la tête avec un léger rictus. Son regard froid s'attarda sur les trois autres maisons où seuls les premiers années -quelle _adorable_ innocence- applaudissaient avec plaisir. Snape se délecta de cette vision.

« Je me dois également de vous informer que la coupe de Quidditch des quatre Maisons ne se déroulera pas cette année et... »

La professeur de métamorphose n'acheva pas phrase, coupée par les cris et l'agitation résonnant dans la Grande Salle. Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et jeta un regard alerté à Fred et Georges dont toute once de plaisanterie semblait s'être envolée de leur visage !

Même les Serpentards perdirent leur calme et leur réserve. La voix de Flint, capitaine de l'équipe, s'éleva férocement, vite rejoint par Olivier Dubois. Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent du regard, froidement, avant de s'unir pour aboyer sur Mc Gonagall. Hermione, indifférente à cette effervescence, roula des yeux et grommela quelque chose entre ses dents.

« Ceci pour une raison exceptionnelle qui vous sera expliquée en temps voulu ! » tonna la vieille dame.

Sa voix puissante eut le mérite de faire revenir le silence dans la Grande Salle. Harry, effaré de voir un de ses plaisirs principaux à Poudlard s'envoler ainsi, fulmina silencieusement. Il eut néanmoins un sourire amusé en voyant quelques premières années échanger vivement, visiblement surpris par l'agitation au banquet de début d'année !

« A présent, je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement notre nouveau directeur. »

Alors que l'ensemble des professeurs applaudit, vite rejoint par les élèves sous le regard noir de Mc Gonagall, la porte se tenant derrière la table des enseignants s'ouvrit. Un homme en sortit et Harry en resta... bouche-bée. Il fut si surpris qu'il resta bêtement les mains en l'air, son geste suspendu. Mc Gonagall se décala de deux pas afin de laisser le nouveau directeur s'avancer et prendre sa place.

« Monsieur Sirius Black, » présenta t-elle.

La présentation était néanmoins futile, hormis pour les premiers années nés de parents Moldus !Qui ne connaissait _pas _Sirius Black ? Celui-ci adressa un large sourire à Mc Gonagall. Elle vacilla sous l'émotion comme si elle prenait pleinement conscience à présent qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était plus le directeur de Poudlard. Les deux sorciers échangèrent une poignée de main ferme, si longue que de nombreux mots silencieux semblèrent passer de l'un à l'autre.

« Je vous remercie professeur Mc Gonagall pour votre accueil et votre fidélité à cette belle institution qu'est Poudlard, » déclara Sirius de sa voix grave. « Je suis sincèrement honoré à l'idée de diriger cette école à vos côtés, vous qui assumez si droitement votre rôle de directrice adjointe depuis de longues années. »

Ahuri, Harry observa Mc Gonagall lâcher _enfin_ la main de Sirius et contourner la longue table des professeurs, rejoignant son habituelle place à la droite du fauteuil directorial. Sirius la suivit du regard avant de se tourner et de faire face aux étudiants qui le dévisageaient silencieusement, tous sous le choc. Son regard gris s'attarda sur chacune des tables.

Harry eut l'impression de redécouvrir l'ancien prisonnier. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, habituellement laissés libre, étaient attachés en catogan. Cela lui donnait un air beaucoup plus mature et sévère. Son teint hâlé était bien loin de celui émacié qu'il avait au moment de sa libération d'Azkaban. L'air torturé que Harry lui voyait souvent lors des quelques soirées partagées ensemble au Manoir Jedusor était absent. Son visage, sans être fermé, était plus strict. Il respirait la sérénité et la confiance en lui. Quelques instants, l'image de Lucius traversa l'esprit d'Harry. S'il ne l'avait jamais décelé jusque là, il était évident que Sirius était issu d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur et qu'il avait reçu une éducation sorcière traditionnelle et noble.

« Mes chers étudiants, » commença Sirius en ouvrant grand les bras comme s'il souhaitait tous les serrer contre lui. « C'est avec un plaisir immense que je me trouve devant vous aujourd'hui. »

Il marqua un temps de pause, laissant chacun s'imprégner de ses mots. Harry échangea un regard à Hermione, assisse face à lui. Elle semblait tout autant stupéfaite que lui. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien ! Si Sirius voyait parfois son père au Manoir Jedusor, l'homme ne s'était _jamais_ caché qu'il s'opposait aux idées parfois extrémistes et au passé de Tom. La première guerre et plus particulièrement la mort de James et Lily Potter, flottait constamment entre les deux sorciers. Harry n'était pas stupide. Il avait parfaitement conscience que la nomination de Sirius était une décision de son père, amenée officiellement par le Conseil d'Administration grâce à l'un des membres les plus influents : son oncle Lucius. Alors, malgré l'affection qu'il portait à Sirius, pourquoi _lui_ ?

« En devenant directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, je souhaite accompagner chacun d'entre vous vers le chemin de la connaissance, de l'apprentissage et du monde adulte, » ajouta l'homme.

Les mots semblaient rouler dans sa bouche avant de traverser ses lèvres, faisant glousser quelques adolescentes. La surprise de voir Sirius Black occuper le poste de directeur s'estompait progressivement, laissant place à des pensées plus... triviales. Harry songea qu'en effet, Sirius était un bel homme séduisant. Il vit d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil deux jeunes filles de septième année à l'autre bout de la table de Gryffondor échanger un regard concupiscent.

« Vous êtes ici dans des lieux ancestraux où quatre des plus grands sorciers de notre Histoire se sont unis pour offrir à chaque enfant de ce pays un lieu d'apprentissage. Mais ici, vous vivrez également des moments qui marqueront votre existence, » poursuivit Sirius dont le discours semblait parfaitement rôdé. Il laissa quelques secondes de silence flotter, donnant l'impression de se replonger dans ses propres souvenirs. « Poudlard est reconnu dans le monde entier et ensemble, nous devons poursuivre ce chemin vers l'excellence et honorer l'héritage des quatre fondateurs. Cette année marquera un tournant décisif dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Vous en saurez davantage dans quelques semaines mais sachez que vous allez tous contribuer à ce changement. »

« Ingénieux, » chuchota Hermione.

Elle s'attira plusieurs regards surpris et malgré le rosissement de ses joues, elle se pencha en avant pour répondre aux interrogations muettes de ses camarades.

« Il sous-entend qu'un événement va se dérouler à Poudlard mais fait taire les questions avec habilité. Et puis, il nous intègre pleinement dans la vie de l'école. C'est une stratégie de communication... astucieuse. »

« Il doit probablement avoir un ou plusieurs... conseillers. »

L'intervention de Ron était hésitante même si son regard bleu accrocha celui d'Harry. Ce dernier resta muet, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu du rouquin. Les conseillers qu'il évoquait ne pouvaient être autre que Tom Jedusor et Lucius Malefoy. Seamus Finnigan acquiesça aux propos de leur camarade mais n'eut pas le temps de le soutenir.

« Nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance au cours des prochains temps et je vous remercie d'avance de la confiance que vous placerez en moi. Je suis certain que nous avons tous en commun l'amour de ces lieux prestigieux, l'amour de la magie et que nous ferons tout pour écrire ensemble une page de l'histoire. »

Sirius maniait la langue anglaise avec une habilité insoupçonnée jusque là ! Harry se sentit lui même très touché par ses paroles, retrouvant la sensation agréable l'ayant envahi lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. En effet, les lieux étaient prestigieux. La magie était simplement un cadeau, un pouvoir à chérir. Les mots de Sirius avaient une résonance particulière pour lui !

« Je laisserai le soin à vos directeurs de Maisons de vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires du règlement de l'école, » ajouta t-il. « Cependant, je me dois de rappeler à vos esprits que l'évasion récente de cinq criminels de la prison d'Azkaban demande à ce que chacun d'entre nous fasse preuve de bon-sens et ne se mette pas inutilement en danger. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit. »

Une slave d'applaudissement accueillit la fin du discours de Sirius Black. Des sifflements enthousiastes résonnèrent dans toute la Grande Salle. Même les Serpentards semblèrent se réjouir de la présence de l'homme. Ils avaient probablement fait le lien entre Black et Tom Jedusor. Harry aperçut Snape rouler des yeux d'un air agacé alors qu'il applaudissait le nouveau directeur du bout des doigts avec une réticence évidente.

Sirius adressa un hochement de tête aux étudiants et laissa apparaître un petit sourire chaleureux sur son visage, le rendant moins sévère. Il se détourna ensuite des tables des quatre maisons puis prit place dans l'énorme fauteuil du directeur. Poudlard l'ayant reconnu comme le nouveau directeur, il put, comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore, taper deux fois de sa main et les plats vides débordèrent en un instant de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Certains premières années poussèrent des cris surpris, émerveillés par la soudaine apparition ! Harry le dévisagea quelques instants puis Sirius se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un discret clin d'œil, à peine visible, avant de se pencher vers le professeur Chourave et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Quel début d'année ! » souffla Ron, coincé entre Hermione et Dean.

Et même si les deux garçons n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, Harry ne put qu'approuver ses propos d'un mouvement de la tête.

_* Alors ?_


	34. XXXIII: 1ers questionnements et échanges

Chers lecteurs !

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews concernant le prochain chapitre : je n'ai pas eu le temps avec mes études, mon stage, l'écriture de mon mémoire de fin d'études ... Je ne peux malheureusement pas toujours répondre à vos reviews même si je les apprécie toujours autant et espère en lire autant pour ce chapitre qui pose les bases de nombreux éléments pour la suite de l'histoire.

J'en profite également pour vous parler de l'histoire d'une amie qu'elle vient de publier sous le pseudo **Khayd** : The Legend of the Virgin dont je vous livre le résumé

_" UA. Etre enceint rend toujours heureux ... sauf quand on ne connait pas le second père mais surtout qu'on est encore vierge ! Maintenant, il fallait l'annoncer à sa famille ... ! "_ Il s'agit d'un **Tom Jedusor / Harry Potter **très, très prometteur!

Je ne vous la recommande pas parce qu'elle écrit par une amie mais surtout parce que je trouve l'histoire originale, bien écrite et je vous assure, vous serez surpris par la suite de l'histoire car j'ai eu la chance d'en lire quelques chapitres :) N'hésitez pas à vous laisser embarquer dans cette histoire, vous ne le regretterez pas !

A présent, je vous laisse à votre lecture du chapitre 33 "Premiers questionnements et échanges". J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que les reviews seront toujours aussi nombreuses et enthousiastes :D

A la semaine prochaine, Patmol25.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXIII : Premiers questionnements et échanges<em>

Harry avait l'impression que la rentrée datait de la veille et pourtant, la moitié du mois de septembre s'était déjà écoulée ! Le seul élément indiquant le temps qui filait si vite était la météo qui s'était brusquement dégradée. Le soleil de la fin de l'été laissait place à une atmosphère grisâtre et humide.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir silencieux et se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il avait hâte que cette journée de cours s'achève et que le week-end débute, _enfin_ ! Il jeta un regard dépité à l'énorme horloge de la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans laquelle il se trouvait avec le reste de sa classe : le cours de Snape se terminait dans une vingtaine de minutes.

S'était-il vraiment plaint de la charge de travail donné par les professeurs en troisième année ? Et bien, la quatrième année était pire ! Ajouté à cela son manque de sommeil et Harry se sentait prêt à s'effondrer, épuisé. Il dormait peu ces derniers temps. Son esprit était constamment envahi par des pensées et questions auxquelles, malheureusement, il ne trouvait pas réponse.

« Salut ! »

Surpris, Harry se détourna du rayon de la bibliothèque de Poudlard concernant les êtres aquatiques. Il garda en main un ouvrage qu'il venait de tirer du rayon. À la grande surprise de tous les étudiants, le professeur Snape faisait preuve d'innovation pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Un temps considérable était consacré à la partie pratique. Snape utilisait le manuel pour la théorie mais il proposait également des travaux de groupe au sein de la bibliothèque, l'antre de Mrs Pince. « _Pour remédier à votre pitoyable capacité de recherche et de réflexion ! » _avait sifflé Snape de son éternel temps méprisant.

Lors du premier cours de l'année, Snape leur avait présenté le programme de l'année scolaire dont le premier trimestre était consacré aux êtres maléfiques. Il avait ensuite établi cinq groupes d'études mélangeant des élèves des deux maisons : Gryffondors et Serpentards. Chaque groupe devait réaliser un dossier en présentant une catégorie d'êtres maléfiques et les sortilèges de défenses possibles. Une fois le dossier rendu à Snape, une mise en pratique de certains sortilèges proposés serait mise en place. Chaque semaine, deux heures étaient consacrées à ce travail de recherches. Le second cours hebdomadaire de défense contre les forces du mal s'axait sur l'apprentissage de sortilèges de défense concernant des êtres maléfiques non étudiés par les différents groupes.

Par chance, Harry s'était retrouvé avec Théodore ! Lavande et Grégory Goyle faisaient également partis de leur groupe ! Si Snape avait lui-même composé les groupes d'étudiants, il avait proposé que les sujets d'études soient tirés au sort. Lavande avait tiré un bout de parchemin où l'écriture penchée de Snape indiquait : « les êtres aquatiques ».

En ce moment même, son groupe et lui poursuivaient leurs recherches parmi les nombreux ouvrages proposés dans la bibliothèque. Cette façon d'étudier était une première à Poudlard et Harry félicitait intérieurement le professeur Snape pour cette innovation.

Oh, le maître des potions était toujours aussi irascible, cynique et glacial, notamment à l'encontre des Gryffondors ! Cependant, il proposait d'autres méthodes d'enseignement, radicalement différente de celles auxquels les étudiants étaient habitués dans l'humidité des cachots de Poudlard ! Est-ce que monter dans les étages du château réchauffait l'esprit de Snape ? Harry l'ignorait mais, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, il appréciait ces nouveaux cours.

« Salut, » répondit-il enfin au jeune homme face à lui.

Un Poufsouffle s'il se fiait à l'écusson cousu sur le devant son uniforme. Harry reconnut l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de cette maison. Il en était d'ailleurs le capitaine ! Ils s'étaient déjà affrontés à plusieurs reprises sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard mais son nom lui échappait. Il était plus âgé que lui, probablement déjà en septième année.

Le jeune homme était plutôt grand, notamment comparé à Harry ! Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient soigneusement coiffés même si certaines mèches tombaient devant ses yeux gris. Harry était certain que cet effet était soigneusement recherché ! Il avait une carrure assez massive, révélatrice des nombreuses heures qu'il devait passer sur son balai ! C'était un garçon séduisant. Son regard fixait Harry avec calme et sympathie. D'ailleurs, tout son corps transpirait la gentillesse.

« Cédric Diggory, »

Oh oui ! À présent, le prénom de son camarade lui revint à l'esprit. Harry dévisagea un instant la main qu'il lui tendait. Depuis la rentrée, le Gryffondor se montrait de plus en plus méfiant à l'encontre des autres étudiants de Poudlard. Les murmures soupçonneux à son encontre ne s'estompaient toujours pas, notamment parce que les cinq Mangemorts -dont les Lestrange- étaient toujours en cavale ! Il avait habilement déjoué le piège tendu par deux Serdaigles de cinquième année, désireux de venger la mort de certains membres de leur famille lors de la première guerre.

À l'inverse, d'autres étudiants l'appréhendaient dans un but précis : approcher Tom Jedusor. Certains semblaient vouer une fascination inquiétante à l'encontre de son père. Un Gryffondor de sixième année avait même osé lui demander si de nouveaux Mangemorts étaient recrutés et formés par l'homme ! Ils paraissaient penser qu'Harry était le lien avec l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors, Harry préférait faire preuve de… prudence. Finalement, il serra fermement la main tendue par Diggory, sans le lâcher du regard.

« Harry Jedusor. »

Sa réponse était davantage une politesse d'usage puisque toute présentation était absurde. Cédric sembla partager sa pensée car un air amusé traversa son visage légèrement hâlé, dernier vestige des vacances d'été.

« Cours avec Snape ? » supposa t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de l'enseignant qui, penché au-dessus d'une table, semblait vociférer sur Neville et Seamus. « Il a l'air moins horrible que l'an dernier. »

« Oui, Snape reste Snape mais il semble être plus mesuré dans ses actes et ses propos, » approuva Harry, intérieurement satisfait de ne pas être à la place de ses deux camarades. « C'est toujours mieux que rien ! »

Cédric acquiesça, songeant que la haine de Snape à l'encontre des Gryffondors avait quelque chose de malsain, voir de pathologique tant elle était vibrante ! Il avait toujours eu envie de s'appliquer un sortilège de désillusion et d'intégrer un des cours de Snape réunissant les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. D'après les folles rumeurs parcourant les couloirs du château, il fallait y assister au moins une fois !

« Il paraît que Snape convoitait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, » lui susurra Diggory en se penchant vers lui pour rester discret. « Dumbledore lui a toujours refusé. Certains disent que c'est par crainte que son attrait pour la magie noire réapparaisse. »

Les sourcils froncés par ces révélations, Harry se tourna vers Snape qui, tel une chauve-souris, s'était déplacé à une autre table. Il toisait à présent Parvati Patil et Dean Thomas. Bien qu'ils fassent équipe avec Drago et Milicent Bulstrode, ces deux là semblaient s'amuser follement de voir leur directeur de maison les houspiller avec tant de hargne.

« Voilà qui doit le satisfaire de voir Monsieur Black à la tête de Poudlard, » déclara t-il d'un ton distant.

Cédric hocha la tête en souriant, détaillant davantage le jeune adolescent devant lui. Comme tout le monde, son regard s'était souvent attardé sur le Survivant depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Chaque année, celui-ci se retrouvait projetait au cœur de difficultés et scandales, faisant qu'il était impossible de l'oublier ! L'an dernier, quelques Poufsouffles s'étaient amusés à faire des paris concernant les prochaines mésaventures du fils de Lord Voldemort.

Cependant, Cédric remarqua pour la première fois qu'Harry Jedusor avait bien grandi ces derniers mois. L'an dernier semblait avoir été une année de transition entre l'enfance et l'adolescence pour Harry. À présent, il était entré pleinement dans l'adolescence. En deux mois de vacances, il avait pris quelques centimètres. Son regard s'était quelque peu assombri et ses traits étaient plus fermés, moins enfantins. Que s'était-il passé pour le marquer autant ? Hormis tout les événements qui faisaient régulièrement la une des journaux évidemment...

« Je suppose que tu es tout aussi frustré que moi de voir la coupe des quatre Maisons être annulée ! »

Harry hocha vivement la tête, ses sombres pensées s'envolant. Non, il n'était pas frustré : il était scandalisé ! Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de jucher son Éclair de Feu. Olivier n'avait pas remis en place les entraînements de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais il ne cessait de tournoyer autour de leur directrice de maison, la harcelant pour en savoir davantage. Après l'avoir suivi dans les couloirs du château pendant une heure en la suppliant de revenir sur cette décision, Mc Gonagall avait menacé de le métamorphoser en un souaffle et d'emprunter la batte d'un des jumeaux Weasley pour faire quelques exercices. Autant dire que Dubois avait battu en retraite ! Pour quelques jours bien évidemment !

« C'est une aberration ! » cracha Harry, les yeux flamboyants. « Ça fait deux semaines que Mc Gonagall nous a annoncé ça et ni elle, ni Black n'ont pris la peine de nous en expliquer la raison ! »

« Ils nous font mijoter, » renchérit le Poufsouffle avec la même véhémence. « C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, j'espérais mener mon équipe en tant que capitaine encore une fois ! »

« La septième année doit être éprouvante, » souffla Harry, quelque peu impressionné qu'un étudiant de dernière année prenne la peine de lui adresser la parole pour lui parler de Quidditch. « Quand je vois déjà combien les devoirs mangent la moitié de mes soirées ! »

Le rire de Cédric résonna bruyamment dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son embarras s'accentua lorsque le regard noir de Mrs Pince à quelques mètres d'eux les transperça. Elle semblait prête à s'étrangler, horrifiée par le comportement léger du Poufsouffle.

« Et bien, lorsque tu auras une soirée disponible, nous pourrions aller faire un petit tour sur le terrain de Quidditch, » proposa t-il gaiement. « Je suis sûr qu'un des vifs d'or de Mrs Bibine n'attend que d'être libérés ! »

« Quelle excellente idée, je pense que sam... »

« Monsieur Diggory. »

La voix sifflante de Snape coupa la réponse d'Harry. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, semblant se rappeler soudainement que le Gryffondor était censé être en cours. Ils se tournèrent vers leur professeur qui s'était approché silencieusement d'eux, les toisant d'un regard mauvais. Harry tressaillit, s'attendant déjà à recevoir une retenue pour le week-end.

Par dessus l'épaule de Snape, il put voir que l'ensemble de la classe s'était tournée vers eux, se délectant de la moindre source d'agitation pour se détourner de leur travail. Harry croisa le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie alors que Drago mimait des gestes grossiers, s'assurant de ne pas être vu par leur professeur.

« Lorsque vous aurez cessé de charmer l'un de mes étudiants, » poursuivit-il de sa même voix tranchante qui les fit frémir tous les deux, « je vous prierai de déguerpir avant que je ne sois contraint de vous octroyez quelques soirées en compagnie de Mr Rusard sur lequel vous pourrez tester vos aptitudes de séducteur. »

Cédric grimaça à la menace évidente du directeur de Serpentard. Il remit correctement son sac à dos d'un mouvement d'épaule puis adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Il s'empressa ensuite de s'échapper de la bibliothèque en agitant la main en direction de Mrs Pince. Les lèvres de la bibliothécaire se pincèrent rageusement et elle fulmina doucement, se replongeant dans un épais grimoire.

« Votre insupportable confiance en vos capacités ne vous dispense pas de votre travail scolaire Monsieur Jedusor, » déclara sèchement Snape. « N'espérez pas que Messieurs Nott et Goyle compensent votre incroyable méprise de l'effort, à vous et votre partenaire Miss Brown. »

Loin de s'offusquer du ton cinglant de son professeur, un large sourire amusé éclaira le visage de l'adolescent. Il se sentait bêtement rassuré par l'irascibilité de Snape. Dans tous les multiples changements de son existence ces derniers temps, Severus Snape était probablement la seule personne à toujours le regarder de la même manière. Il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant pour lui que de se voir rappeler que le nom Jedusor ne faisait pas de lui une personne totalement différente de celle qu'il avait été pendant douze ans !

« Bien professeur, » répondit joyeusement Harry sous le regard effaré de l'adulte. « J'ai justement trouvé un livre concernant les êtes maléfiques aquatiques ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il agita un ouvrage sous le nez crochu de Snape puis, d'un pas léger, il s'approcha de la table où son groupe de travail était installée. Il ignora les regards circonspects de ses camarades et se laissa choir sur la chaise à côté de Théodore. Le blond daigna à peine lui jeter un regard noir, lui arrachant le livre des mains.

« Quand tu auras fini de draguer, merci de te concentrer ! »

Un ricanement à la table d'à côté leur indiqua que Drago avait parfaitement entendu la réplique cinglante de Théodore. Harry l'ignora, son visage virant à l'écarlate. Il tenta d'attraper le regard de Grégory mais ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur un parchemin vide, cachait son sourire derrière unes de ses mains. Lavande, embarrassée, évita également son regard même si elle semblait également amusée par la situation.

« N'importe quoi ! » s'écria t-il, son visage virant à l'écarlate. « Je discutais simplement avec Cédric Diggory ! Quel est le problème ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, » répondit le Serpentard, les dents serrées.

Sans un mot de plus, Théodore se plongea dans le bouquin ramené par Harry. Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant, confus, avant de se jeter sur une plume lorsque Snape le darda d'un nouveau regard noir. Même s'il se réjouissait de voir Snape si constant avec lui, il n'allait pas le tenter alors qu'il avait échappé de justesse à une retenue quelques minutes plus tôt !

Toutefois, l'adolescent n'avait plus du tout la tête à travailler. Il attrapa un livre trouvé par Lavande sur les sirènes, ces êtres de l'eau à la peau grisâtre et aux long cheveux. Il feuilleta distraitement l'ouvrage, perdu dans ses pensées. Son ami Théodore était parfois vraiment incompréhensible ! Un éclat de voix à une table voisine le tira de ses songes.

Ron et Pansy Parkinson étaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils travaillaient ensemble sur les géants. À cet instant, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, prêt à se sauter à la gorge. La jeune fille ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par la carrure bien plus massive que la sienne de Ron ! À ses côtés, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et réclama calmement le silence, ajoutant d'une voix perfide qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de passer une partie de son week-end avec Weasmoche parce qu'un temps considérable avait été perdu en querelle ! Cet argument fut suffisant pour faire retomber la colère de son amie qui afficha un sourire dédaigneux à l'encontre du rouquin.

« Vos talents de médiateur offrent deux points à Serpentard Monsieur Zabini, » susurra Snape avec un plaisir évident tandis que le visage de Ron devenait rouge de rage.

Harry observa ce dernier à la dérobée, les propos de ses parents à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch lui revenant à l'esprit. Il fit alors attention aux vêtements de Ron et un détail passé inaperçu jusque là lui sauta aux yeux : ils étaient beaucoup moins usés et rapiécés qu'auparavant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, une sensation de malaise l'assaillant. Ainsi, les Weasley avaient véritablement accepté une somme d'argent en guise de réparation de la mort de Ginny ?

Avec le recul, l'offre de ses parents ne l'étonnait pas du tout, loin de là. Il était même certain que la somme devait être particulièrement coquette. Voir, indécente. Sans pouvoir être réellement précis là-dessus, Harry avait parfaitement saisi la richesse de sa famille. Non, ce qui le désarçonnait était plutôt l'accord de Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Comment, eux qui étaient si droits, avaient-ils pu accepter cet argent et ainsi, renoncer à toutes poursuites judiciaires de Tom Jedusor pour le meurtre de Ginny Weasley ?

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, et le début du week-end, retentit dans tout le château, provoquant immédiatement un brouhaha sonore. Harry détourna le regard de son camarade et commença à ranger précipitamment ses affaires, euphorique à l'idée de ces deux jours sans un seul cours !

« Souvenez-vous que malgré votre inaptitude à m'offrir un devoir digne de ce nom, vos écrits sont attendus le 24 octobre sur mon bureau ! »

Ce furent les mots de salutation de leur professeur qui, sans un regard de plus à l'égard de ses étudiants, fit vole-face, son éternelle robe noire tournoyant autour de lui. Il quitta à grandes enjambées la bibliothèque, faisant claquer la lourde porte derrière lui. Les étagères les plus proches de l'entrée vacillèrent dangereusement. Mrs Pince devint si livide qu'Harry craignit un moment qu'elle ne s'effondre de rage.

« Bon week-end professeur Snape ! » s'amusa Drago sous le regard noir des Gryffondors.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Théodore qui se tourna vers Harry, sa précédente colère semblant s'être évaporée. Il se leva joyeusement, sifflotant un air des Bizzar's Sister. Il ferma son sac à dos et l'observa en faire de même.

« Allons nous promener. »

Un instant, par pur esprit de contradiction, le Gryffondor voulu décliner sa proposition puis son regard tomba sur Neville. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque accompagné de Pavarti et Dean. Le désagréable sentiment de solitude qui étreignait Harry depuis la rentrée l'enveloppa de nouveau alors il hocha vivement la tête en direction de Théodore. Se changer un peu les idées loin de la Tour des Gryffondors ne pourrait que lui faire du bien !

« On se retrouve plus tard, Mione ! »

Son amie lui adressa un geste de la main avec un grand sourire puis reprit sa conversation avec une Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass. En passant à côté d'elles, Harry entendit sa meilleure amie proposer à son groupe de travail de prévoir une heure de travail en commun la semaine prochaine. Daphné se contenta de grogner tandis que Vincent Crabbe tentait de s'échapper discrètement.

« Granger est une tortionnaire, » lui souffla Théodore.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put décemment pas défendre son amie. Il se contenta alors de hocher vivement la tête ! Les deux garçons quittèrent à leur tour la bibliothèque, rejoignant le flot d'élèves excités par cette fin de de journée.

Après avoir été enfermés durant deux longues heures dans la bibliothèque sombre du château, ils décidèrent de prendre un peu l'air malgré le temps maussade. Harry en profita pour observer discrètement son ami. Théodore était plus grand que lui, le dépassant de presque dix centimètres. Il avait encore grandi en deux mois de vacances scolaires ! Cet été, il avait décidé d'abandonner ses cheveux courts, laissant quelques mèches blondes cacher ses yeux bleus. Ses traits étaient durs et froids. Cependant, Harry savait qu'ils cachaient la douleur de Théodore, marqué par le décès de sa mère, emporté par une grave maladie sorcière. Ce drame et l'éducation rigide de son vieux père, un Sang-Pur respectueux des traditions, expliquait cette apparente dureté. Or, plus il le découvrait, plus Harry pouvait affirmer que Théo se révélait être un ami loyal et sympathique.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Diggory ? »

La voix enthousiaste de son ami le tira de sa contemplation. Son cœur s'affola, espérant que Théodore ne se soit pas aperçu de son observation minutieuse !

« As-tu déjà songé à consulter un psychomage pour lui parler de tes changements d'humeur ? »

Le regard noir de son ami le fit davantage pouffer qu'il ne l'effraya ! Non mais sérieusement, son conseil semblait plutôt judicieux au regard du comportement ambivalent de Théodore ! Harry ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui : une blague ? Un sarcasme ? Une colère ? Théo passait d'une émotion à une autre sans réelle explication ! Si parfois cela était agaçant, c'était également agréable : ça faisait partie de la personnalité de Théodore. C'était sa particularité.

« Rien de spécial, on s'est juste croisé et il s'est présenté. »

« Oh et ça ne t'intrigue pas qu'un Poufsouffle de septième année s'intéresse subitement à toi, Harry- Saint Potter - le Survivant - Jedusor - fils de Lord Voldemort ? »

« N'as-tu pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? » demanda ironiquement Harry. « Cédric Diggory m'a seulement proposé de jouer un peu au Quidditch ! Pour l'instant, il n'a fait aucune mention des différents titres que tu m'attribues. »

Théodore renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Ils passèrent près des sabliers comptabilisant les points des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Serdaigle avait une légère avance. La grande double-porte d'entrée du hall du château s'ouvrit à leur approche, laissant entrer une bourrasque de vent. Les arbres ployaient sous la force du vent mais les deux garçons s'engagèrent malgré tout à l'extérieur. Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, sentent avec plaisir ses poumons se gorger d'un oxygène pur. Après l'atmosphère poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque, c'était foutrement agréable !

« Il avait quand même l'air de te dévorer du regard ! » soutint le Serpentard.

Harry sentit l'agacement commencer à poindre en lui. Pourquoi Théodore était-il aussi insistant ? Bon sang, il ne s'était rien passé ! Il avait simplement parlé avec un autre étudiant. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

« Mais enfin, nous sommes deux garçons ! » protesta t-il en roulant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Oh j'ignorais que deux mecs pouvaient pas s'embrasser, » ironisa Théodore en lui lançant un regard surpris. « Dans quel monde vis-tu ? Tu es si innocent ! »

Harry resserra le col de sa robe de sorcier autour de lui, regrettant à présent d'être seulement vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué par les propos du Serpentard. Lui, innocent ? Sottises !

« Ah, j'oubliais que tu as grandi chez des Moldus et donc que ton esprit s'est développé de manière aussi étriqué que le leur. L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare chez les sorciers. Elle est relativement bien acceptée. »

La bouche du Gryffondor s'ouvrit largement, à la fois choqué de s'entendre dire que _lui_ était étriqué que d'apprendre ce détail sur la communauté sorcière. Premièrement, il ne pensait pas que les Moldus avaient davantage de préjugés que les sorciers. Après tout, le mépris de nombreux Sang-Purs à l'égard des Moldus et sorciers nés Moldus ou de Sang-Mêlés était assez révélateur d'une certaine étroitesse d'esprit !

Deuxièmement... Bon d'accord, sur ce point là, il rejoignait Théodore : il se sentait totalement ignorant sur le sujet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux bruns, se décoiffant. Il se sentit si nerveux d'un coup qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains !

« Tu veux dire que... mais, comment... Enfin, je n'ai jamais vus de couples homosexuels chez les sorciers ! »

« L'hétérosexualité est tout de même majoritaire. Et dans tous les cas, je pense que se découvrir attiré par le même sexe que soi n'est jamais simple à encaisser. C'est simplement que l'homosexualité ne dérange pas comme ça peut être le cas chez les Moldus, » expliqua le blond d'un ton docte. « Tu vois, je trouve que les cours de civilisations Moldues et sorcières prend davantage de sens que la simple étude des Moldus. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Depuis la rentrée, le cours de Mrs Burbage que Hermione et lui suivaient avait pris une toute autre dimension avec ce changement d'intitulé ! Leur professeur ne se contentait plus de leur présenter les coutumes des Moldus, leur vie quotidienne et leurs inventions pour pallier à leur absence de pouvoirs. À présent, un comparatif avec le monde sorcier était constamment établi. Quel sortilège était utilisé pour faire la vaisselle alors qu'un lave-vaisselle dans le monde Moldu s'en chargeait ? Combien de fêtes nationales existaient ? Certaines étaient-elles communes ? S'en suivait toujours de nombreux débats animés entre les étudiants.

Harry trouvait regrettable que si peu d'élèves choisissent ce cours. D'autant plus que cette matière était suivie par de nombreux étudiants ayant déjà une bonne connaissance du monde Moldu : c'était l'assurance d'avoir de bonnes notes ! À présent, Harry découvrait de multitudes détails sur la vie sorcière qu'il n'avait encore jamais approché jusque là ! Il prenait un véritable plaisir à suivre ce cours, espérant secrètement combler ce fossé qui le séparait parfois des membres de sa famille !

Il appréciait également la dimension donnée à ces comparatifs et débats impulsés par Mrs Burbage. En voyant l'intitulé et les attentes de son cours modifiés, elle s'était inquiétée d'avoir à mépriser le Monde Moldu et d'encourager ses étudiants dans une perception supérieure et hautaine de la communauté sorcière. Or, même si Harry était certain que des personnes comme son père ou Lucius s'attendaient à ce type de cours, Sirius l'avait laissé libre d'interpréter les nouvelles attentes décidées par le Conseil d'Administration !

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il songea un instant qu'il devrait peut-être soumettre le thème de la sexualité à Mrs Burbage pour un des prochains cours ! À cette simple idée, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Non seulement il n'oserait jamais approcher son professeur pour lui faire part de cette idée mais en plus de cela, il serait mortifié de participer à un tel cours. Ça devait être si gênant !

« Depuis que j'ai quitté Lisa, elle n'arrête pas de me regarder avec des yeux humides chaque fois qu'on se croise dans les couloirs. C'est insupportable. »

Un large sourire amusé traversa le visage d'Harry aux mots de son ami, soulagé de voir la conversation dévier. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'attarder davantage sur sa propre représentation de l'homosexualité. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question mais à présent que Théodore l'avait soulevé, il se sentait vraiment confus.

« Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si je m'ennuyais avec elle ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ses jérémiades. Et mes cheveux, blablabla, et ma nouvelle robe, blablabla, et Michael Cornor qui a quitté Morag MacDougal, blablabla, » singea t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Harry éclata de rire, secrètement touché des confidences de son ami. Théodore avait guère évoqué sa relation avec Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle de leur année, avec lui. Ils n'étaient restés que trois mois ensemble, en sachant qu'ils ne s'étaient que très peu vus durant les vacances scolaires.

« Recevoir les doléances n'est-il pas le rôle d'un petit ami ? » pouffa Harry.

Théodore grogna en guise de réponse. Leurs pas les avaient mené inconsciemment jusqu'au stade de Quidditch.

« Ce qui est bien avec une petite amie c'est... que tu peux l'embrasser, » grimaça Harry.

Il était si embarrassé de tenir ses propos qu'il fit semblant de fixer avec une attention déconcertante l'une des tribunes vides du stade !

« Mouais... En fait... c'est pas si sensationnel que ça, » avoua Théodore, ses joues pâles s'empourprant. « Drago est aussi fier qu'un hippogriffe en racontant _combien_ de filles il a embrassé et _combien_ c'est exceptionnel mais je suis sûr qu'il ment ! »

Ah, Théo faisait référence à la soirée-pyjama chez Drago durant les vacances ! Son cousin s'était vanté haut et fort d'être un pro des baisers... même si personne ne l'avait jamais vu en action ! Ça avait été vraiment agaçant et rien ne semblait déconcerter le blond : il maintenait ses propos !

« On verra bien demain soir à l'anniversaire de Milicent ! Le professeur Snape nous a autorisé à organiser une petite soirée d'anniversaire. Je vais le mettre au défi et voir s'il en est vraiment capable. »

« Une soirée d'anniversaire ? » s'exclama Harry, surpris. « Snape a vraiment autorisé ça ? »

« Oui, c'est courant. Nous fêtons toujours nos anniversaires à Serpentard ! Il demande aux elfes de maison des cuisines de préparer un gâteau. On se cotise tous pour acheter quelques boissons et on met un peu de musique. Les préfets sont chargés de maintenir l'ordre et d'assurer le respect du couvre-feu. L'heure est exceptionnellement repoussée ! Plus on vieillit, plus on peut veiller tard, » expliqua Théodore un air excité prenant place sur son visage. « C'est trop cool à chaque fois ! »

Un soupçon de jalousie saisit Harry en songeant qu'il devrait en informer Mc Gonagall. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à se montrer plus laxiste avec les élèves de sa maison !

« Et vous dansez ? » demanda bêtement Harry.

« Évidemment ! Tu ne sais pas danser ? » Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules : à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. « Je suis sûr que Snape t'autorisera à participer à ma soirée d'anniversaire ! Je t'apprendrai à danser. Je pourrai aussi t'apprendre à embrasser ! »

Et Théodore fit comme si sa proposition était la plus naturelle du monde, se détournant subitement de Harry, un brin gêné par son audace.

**x x x **

Quelques heures plus tard, Théodore et Harry arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils étaient restés à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'un crachin glacial ne se mette à tomber, les glaçant jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes ! Ils étaient rentrés au château en courant, déboulant dans le hall les pieds couverts de boue. Heureusement, ils n'avaient croisé ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne.

« Monsieur Jedusor ! »

Harry se retourna, surpris d'être hélé ! Il se retrouva alors face au professeur Selwyn, le remplaçant de Snape. Si ce dernier avait donné une nouvelle impulsion au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Selwyn avait fait de même avec le cours de potions ! Oh, Harry ne se découvrait pas une passion subite pour cette matière mais Selwyn ne lui hurlait pas dessus à longueur de temps, ne le paralysait pas dans ses gestes et n'embrouillait pas son esprit avec une flopée de reproches insultants. Alors, ça lui permettait de se mettre plus sereinement face à un chaudron et de se concentrer davantage.

Le professeur Selwyn s'approcha d'eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, il souriait toujours mais... c'était constamment léger, comme si ce sourire flottait sur son visage. L'homme avait toujours l'air... énigmatique. Théodore et lui échangèrent un long regard perçant avant que le Serpentard ne fasse volte-face, poursuivant son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

Harry sourit à son professeur, appréciant sa sympathie. Selwyn et lui se remirent en route, marchant lentement alors que de nombreux étudiants commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez pour partager le dîner.

« Lorsque j'ai aperçu vos notes en potions ces dernières années, j'ai crains que vous ne soyez en grande difficulté ! » commença t-il. « Mais finalement, votre niveau est plutôt correct. Toutefois, si vous ressentez le besoin d'être davantage accompagné, sachez que je peux vous accorder un peu de mon temps. »

Les sourcils du Gryffondor se haussèrent à cette proposition, partagé entre la flatterie de voir son professeur s'intéresser à lui et la suspicion de ce soudain intérêt. Comment dire ? Sa confiance en ses enseignants restait limitée après Quirrel et Lockart. Seul Remus s'était montré digne de confiance !

« C'est très gentil ! » remercia l'adolescent. « Je pense avoir du retard à rattraper en effet. Disons que je ne brillais pas particulièrement avec le professeur Snape. »

« Oh, nous savons tous combien Severus peut être parfois imposant. »

Harry le dévisagea un instant, surpris par la familiarité résonnant dans la voix de Selwyn. Connaissait-il Snape ? Une rumeur courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard et affirmait qu'une rivalité tiraillait Snape et Selwyn. Les deux hommes se fixaient souvent froidement, semblant vouloir faire ployer l'autre sous un simple regard. Selwyn, avec ses cheveux blonds éclatant et son éternel petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, paraissait moins maussade et grincheux que Snape. Mais Harry avait déjà remarqué qu'il possédait une très bonne maîtrise de lui-même et que son ton pouvait devenir aussi tranchant et glacial que celui de Snape.

« Vous semblez bien le connaître. »

Selwyn hocha doucement la tête, s'assurant d'un regard que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les accompagnaient pas sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

« En effet, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble suite à des... allégeances communes. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Selwyn glissa doucement une main sur son avant-bras gauche et le frotta, ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux de son élève. Harry n'eut pas besoin de davantage de mots pour comprendre le sous-entendu de son professeur. Il inspira brusquement, s'attendant presque à voir la Marque des Ténèbres transpercer le tissu noir de la robe de sorcier de Selwyn. Pourtant, la Marque resta invisible, cachée sous les vêtements.

« Monsieur Black le sait-il ? » demanda Harry en tentant de conserver une voix calme.

A présent, l'intérêt porté par Selwyn à son égard prenait tout son sens. Encore une façon d'approcher son père et d'obtenir ses grâces.

« Oh, disons que ma loyauté envers votre père n'est pas inconnue mais la discrétion semble toujours de mise, » répondit joyeusement Selwyn. Ils arrivèrent vers la double-porte de la Grande Salle où un fracas assourdissant résonnait déjà. « Bien sûr, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit plus nécessaire de taire cette... allégeance. »

Les mots du professeur de potions restèrent en suspend dans l'air, semblant contenir de multiples sens encore imperceptibles pour Harry. Selwyn lui fit un clin d'œil puis accéléra le pas afin d'entrer le premier dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant droit vers la table des professeurs. Harry resta un instant immobile, le suivant du regard. Il se tourna ensuite vers la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard soucieux de son cousin. Drago était-il au courant de la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras du professeur Selwyn ?

Hermione était déjà attablée, un énorme grimoire posée sur son assiette vide. Sans détacher son regard du livre, elle porta un gobelet rempli de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres et avala lentement le liquide, sans en faire tomber une goutte ! Harry soupira fortement en se laissant tomber face à elle. Hermione lui adressa à peine un regard, plongée dans sa lecture.

Trop habitué à cela, Harry ne s'offusqua pas et laissa son regard voyager dans la Grande Salle. La table des professeurs était quasiment au complet. Sirius et Mc Gonagall n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Neville, assis à côté de Parvati et Lavande, le dévisageait silencieusement. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Oh, ils se parlaient au dortoir tout comme avec Seamus et Dean. Même si ses échanges avec Ron restaient sur le strict minimum, ils pouvaient se dire quelques mots sans s'écharper. Mais perdre cette complicité avec Neville avait largement terni sa rentrée en quatrième année. Il se sentait parfois bien seul au sein de la maison Gryffondor !

« Bonsoir à tous ! »

La voix grave de Sirius résonna, imposant immédiatement le silence dans la Grande Salle. Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée. Il était debout, devant son siège. Il dévisagea un instant le nouveau directeur de l'école. Même si Sirius était imposant et assurait sa place de directeur avec une habilité surprenante, Harry avait toujours du mal à le voir en tant que tel. Black et lui avaient tissé une relation particulière tout au long de l'année précédente alors le voir propulser ainsi en tant que Directeur de Poudlard était déroutant.

« Avant l'arrivée tant attendue de notre repas, il me semble à présent propice de vous donner davantage d'explications sur l'annulation du tournoi de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons ! »

Quelques exclamations approuvèrent les propos de Black ! Le regard assassin de Mc Gonagall se porta sur Olivier Dubois dont les protestations semblèrent prête à jaillir de ses lèvres. Sagement, le septième année ferma la bouche.

« Poudlard va en effet accueillir un autre tournoi, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

L'annonce de Sirius provoqua un grand fracas dans la Grande Salle. Tous les étudiants s'agitèrent et se mirent à parler avec animation, le choc se propageant à travers les quatre tables ! Harry, les sourcils froncés, resta médusé par cette agitation et fut rassuré de voir plusieurs élèves se questionner tout autant que lui !

« Comme certains semblent l'avoir compris, » reprit Sirius, faisant retomber un silence excité dans la Grande Salle, « nous avons l'honneur d'organiser cette année une nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y a 700 ans que fut organisé le premier tournoi affrontant trois champions de trois des plus grandes écoles de sorcelleries du continent : l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, l'Institut Durmstrang et l'école Poudlard. »

Commençant à comprendre tout ce qu'impliquait l'annonce de Sirius, Harry sentit la même excitation que ses camarades le gagner. Même les yeux noisettes d'Hermione s'éclairèrent d'une lueur intense, buvant les paroles de l'homme.

« Une compétition magique qui s'est étiolée au cours des décennies jusqu'à disparaître après les nombreux candidats morts, » poursuivit Sirius, son ton prenant une tonalité encore plus grave. Quelques halètements choqués traversèrent les étudiants. « Oui, des morts. Participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers permet de toucher du bout des doigts la gloire et la richesse éternelle que le vainqueur obtiendra mais c'est également se confronter à de grands risques. »

Un malaise s'étira dans la Grande Salle aux propos de Sirius Black. Des morts ? Des grands risques ? Cependant, l'autre aspect d'une telle participation faisait déjà apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de certains sorciers. La gloire et la richesse. Deux éléments qui, à coup sûr, feront oublier la prudence et l'instinct de préservation de nombreux étudiants.

« Ainsi, le Ministère de la Magie, le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, les professeurs et moi-même avons réfléchi à de nouvelles règles. Nous ne parlerons plus du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais du Tournoi des Trois Écoles, » déclara Sirius d'une voix distincte pour que tout soit bien compris et assimilé par les élèves. « En effet, il n'y aura en effet pas trois champions mais six !»

« Hein ? » s'écria une Poufsouffle, révélant ainsi la pensée de tous.

« Six champions ? » demanda son voisin de droite.

De sa place, Harry vit le professeur Snape lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par toutes ces discussions. Alors que tous les enseignants se réjouissaient de cette annonce, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal porta à ses lèvres son verre, d'un air ennuyé.

« Ça augmente peut-être notre chance d'être choisi ! » s'exclama un autre étudiant de Gryffondor, l'excitation faisant trembler sa voix.

« Chaque école sera représentée par deux étudiants. Ce binôme, cette équipe aura l'honneur de représenter Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Les étudiants des deux autres écoles arriveront à Poudlard le 31 octobre afin de participer au banquet d'Halloween. Ces deux délégations seront composées des meilleurs étudiants des écoles et susceptibles d'être désignés comme les champions. Ils resteront à Poudlard jusqu'à la finale du Tournoi, prévue en juin ! »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations et les élèves de Poudlard avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à contenir leur excitation. Les regards sombres de Mac Gonagall et la voix grave et posée de Sirius étouffaient pourtant les premiers murmures.

« Les étudiants composant ces trois équipes seront choisis par la Coupe de Feu lors d'une cérémonie quelques jours après l'arrivée de nos concurrents ! » ajouta Sirius.

En quelques mots, il expliqua ce qu'était la Coupe du Feu. Harry vit l'esprit d'Hermione enregistrer chaque mot du directeur : elle allait probablement se précipiter à la bibliothèque dès la première heure le lendemain pour en apprendre davantage sur cette compétition plusieurs fois centenaires ! Lui-même buvait les paroles de Sirius avec avidité, essayant d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait réellement le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ou plutôt des Trois Écoles !

« Seuls les élèves majeurs auront l'autorisation de s'inscrire au Tournoi et pourront espérer être désignés comme les champions de Poudlard. »

« Comment ? » hurla un Serpentard de sixième année, le visage rougissant de colère.

« C'est injuste ! » s'écria Georges.

Harry secoua vivement la tête en guise d'approbation. À quelques places de là, Ronald appuya les propos de son frère aîné en l'applaudissant, vite rejoint par d'autres élèves. Harry était certain que son ancien meilleur ami s'était déjà probablement projeté en tant que champion de Poudlard.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » ajouta Fred.

Hermione grommela quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents, peu surprise par la condition d'âge décidée pour cette compétition.

« Une aberration ! »

« SILENCE ! » tonna Sirius.

Même Harry qui commençait pourtant à bien connaître l'homme frissonna, surpris par la puissance contenue dans sa voix. Aussitôt, le silence retomba dans la Grande Salle et s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir presque étouffant.

« Comme je le disais, seuls les étudiants majeurs pourront s'inscrire à cette sélection dont les modalités vous seront précisées à l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. »

« Après tout, s'il y a eu des morts, ce n'est pas étonnant, » murmura Neville.

Un cinquième année jeta un regard venimeux à Neville, visiblement pas en accord avec lui ! Harry songea un instant à le remettre à sa place avant de se reprendre : c'était les affaires de Neville, sûrement pas les siennes !

« Être hôte de cet événement international implique que chacun d'entre nous se montre à la hauteur de la réputation et honore donc l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. L'accueil de nos invités devra être bienveillant et chaleureux afin que cette aventure, avant d'être une compétition, soit une rencontre entre trois écoles, trois cultures ! »

Voilà qui risquait d'être très intéressant !

**x x x**

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius Black se laissait tomber lourdement dans l'énorme fauteuil trônant derrière son bureau directorial. Distraitement, il caressa le bois vieilli de son bureau, appréciant le contact rêche sous ses doigts. Il apprécia le silence l'entourant, remerciant intérieurement les portraits des anciens directeurs décédés de l'école de sorcellerie de lui laisser ce temps de répit. Qui aurait pensé que ces tableaux étaient si bavards et agaçants ?

Comme souvent depuis ces dernières semaines, la constatation qu'il était le directeur de Poudlard le frappa de plein fouet. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Qui l'aurait un jour imaginé remplacer le professeur Dumbledore ? Oh, sûrement pas lui ! Un sourire attristé traversa son visage en songeant à ce qu'en aurait pensé James !

Il s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil moelleux, sa main se déplaçant jusqu'à son visage qu'il frotta, fatigué. Progressivement, ses traits se détendirent en songeant que la journée était _enfin_ terminée. Il avait répondu à la pile de lettres qu'il recevait quotidiennement, échangé quelques mots avec Fudge, annoncé l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Écoles, reçu les deux Serdaigles de sixième année qui s'étaient battus la nuit dernière dans leur dortoir, écouté calmement les doléances de Hagrid au sujet de son refus d'accueillir les Acromentulas de la Forêt Interdite pour le cours des septièmes années, et les remarques acides de Snape sur ses actes de directeur.

Être le supérieur hiérarchique de Snape lui faisait toujours oublier l'épuisement de ses longues journées de directeur !

« Je souhaiterai un verre de vin. »

Sa voix résonna dans le bureau silencieux. Il ignora le regard désapprobateur de Dippet Armando, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore. Quelques secondes plus tard, un verre d'un excellent vin français qu'il affectionnait particulièrement apparut dans un _pop_ presque inaudible devant lui. En devenant directeur, le château l'avait reconnu comme le gardien des lieux et il était le Maître des Elfes de Maison des cuisines. Voilà qui était bien pratique lorsqu'une fringale le prenait soudainement. Ou l'envie d'un bon verre pour terminer sa journée.

Sirius retraça ces dernières semaines, essayant de se souvenir comment il était passé du statut d'ancien prisonnier à celui de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Un rire étranglé traversa ses lèvres et il s'empressa d'avaler une gorgée de vin, laissant l'alcool descendre doucement en lui, réchauffant l'ensemble de son corps. Avait-il vraiment la carrure et le charisme pour assurer la direction d'une école si réputée ? Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était imaginé endosser un tel rôle. Mais, quand sa vie s'était-elle déroulée selon ses projets de jeunesse ? Il avait passé une décennie enfermé à Azkaban avant que son honneur ne soit rétabli, avant qu'il ne soit définitivement innocenté ! Elle était loin la carrière d'Auror qu'il embrassait à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Deux coups brefs à la porte de son bureau le tirèrent de ses souvenirs et il se redressa vivement dans son fauteuil, posant son verre de vin au sol pour le cacher. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer le raclement de gorge accusateur de … Merde, sa journée n'était-elle pas censée être terminée ?

« Entrez, » autorisa t-il d'une voix ferme.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette du professeur Mc Gonagall. Sirius fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à un étudiant et d'avoir à faire des remontrances. Même s'il travaillait dur pour tenir son rôle de directeur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à certains moments d'être amusé par les frasques des élèves, se remémorant ses propres bêtises ! Heureusement, l'éducation rigide de la famille Black lui permettait de maîtriser ses émotions, son regard et sa posture. Tout ce qu'il avait rejeté ardemment lors de son adolescence !

« Professeur Mc Gonagall », salua t-il poliment en se détendant légèrement. « Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? »

La vieille dame hocha brusquement la tête et prit place dans le siège face à lui. Elle scruta attentivement la pièce vidée de tous les objets loufoques de Dumbledore. La décoration de Sirius était beaucoup plus sobre, raffinée et moderne. Il s'était contenté d'encadrer quelques photographies, de ranger certains de ses livres et de réunir quelques objets décoratifs sur le Quidditch comme une représentation miniature de son premier balai : un Nimbus 1974. Son passage à Azkaban ne lui avait de toute manière pas permis d'amasser des objets et des souvenirs pour remplir le bureau !

« Comment vous sentez-vous après l'annonce officielle du Tournoi des Trois Écoles ? » demanda avec sollicitude Minerva, s'arrachant de sa contemplation. « Les élèves sont vraiment excités par cela même si je pense que certains se hâteront d'essayer de s'inscrire au Tournoi, peu importe s'ils ne sont pas majeurs ! »

« J'espère que tout se déroulera comme prévu, sans embûches. Je suis en contact régulier avec Ludo Verpey du Ministère de la Magie concernant l'organisation, » répondit Sirius.

Son ton était calme et mesuré. En réalité, la panique déferlait en lui, craignant d'avoir à assumer un rôle international dès sa première année de direction. L'organisation d'une telle compétition lui prenait un temps considérable sur ses journées déjà chargées. Tous les regards allaient être fixés sur Poudlard et donc, sur lui. Ses compétences en tant que directeur de l'école hôtesse seraient évaluées, jugées par ses condisciples. Serait-il en mesure de maintenir la réputation de Poudlard ?

Minerva le connaissait pourtant bien après tant d'années en tant que sa directrice de Maison et à se côtoyer au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle sembla percevoir ses craintes silencieuses. Ses traits se détendirent doucement et elle lui adressa un léger sourire réconfortant. Davantage à l'aise, Sirius se pencha et récupéra son verre de vin. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à l'enseignante face à lui.

« Voulez-vous un verre ? » proposa t-il. « Je suis sûr que vous adorerez le vin français. »

« Sirius, franchement, » souffla t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais compris votre intérêt pour les vins français alors que nous avons de si bons whiskys ici mais, je veux bien vous faire l'honneur de goûter. »

Le directeur de Poudlard laissa échapper un rire clair, appréciant la réponse taquine de Mc Gonagall. Il commanda un second verre aux elfes de maison et le tendit à son invitée lorsqu'il apparut. Minerva l'attrapa et avala une petite gorgée, affichant une moue déçue. Elle but néanmoins une seconde fois avant de planter son regard dans celui de Sirius. Son air sérieux réapparut, durcissant de nouveau son visage.

« Pomona, Filius et moi souhaitions démissionner et quitter le château... mais laisser les enfants et Poudlard à Voldemort était inconcevable pour nous. »

La déclaration de Minerva frappa Sirius de plein fouet qui manqua de s'étouffer avec le vin. Il se reprit néanmoins et dévisagea la vieille dame face à lui avant de pousser un bruyant soupir. Cette conversation avait été repoussé suffisamment longtemps ! Ils ne pouvaient plus l'ignorer. Ni elle, ni lui !

À vrai dire, Minerva s'était montrée d'une aide précieuse à son arrivée à la tête de Poudlard. Elle avait organisé la première réunion pédagogique pour annoncer sa nomination en tant que directeur à l'ensemble des professeurs. Malgré la destitution de Dumbledore, elle avait conservé son poste de directrice-adjointe. Elle lui avait expliqué tout ce dont il devait s'occuper quotidiennement en tant que directeur. Elle s'était chargée de partager avec lui les plus hauts secrets de Poudlard, lui assurant que certains étaient impossibles à révéler car liés à la Magie du château.

À présent, ils devaient enfin avoir la conversation qui planaient entre eux depuis des semaines. Mettre les choses au clair devenait de plus en plus indispensable. La tension s'épaississait de jour en jour.

« J'apprécie que le professeur Flitwich, le professeur Chourave et vous soyez restés. Vous faîtes partie intégrante de Poudlard, » confia t-il, sincèrement soulagé. « Cependant, je vous rassure : ni l'école, ni les enfants ne sont aux mains de Tom Jedusor. »

Le reniflement dédaigneux de Mc Gonagall fut révélateur du fond de sa pensée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une mince ligne stricte. Elle fixa Sirius et un silence chargé de non-dits gonfla entre eux.

« Allons Sirius, faisons preuve de franchise et de réalisme. À qui pensez-vous devoir votre nomination par le Conseil d'Administration à la tête de Poudlard ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur. « Lucius Malefoy a, comme à son habitude, su habilement jouer de son influence pour convaincre les membres du Conseil à soutenir votre candidature. Savez-vous que trois sorciers-membres ont abandonné leur siège, arguant ne pas vouloir faire taire leurs pensées ? »

Sirius acquiesça. Oui, il était effectivement au courant de ce point là. Il savait également parfaitement que seul le soutien important de Lucius avait permis à sa candidature de se détacher et d'être sélectionnée par l'ensemble du Conseil d'Administration. Encore aujourd'hui, Sirius préférait fermer les yeux sur les méthodes employées par le Sang-Pur. Certaines fois, il était plus judicieux de ne pas tout savoir. Même s'il se doutait de certaines d'entre elles : quelques pots de vins, quelques belles paroles et promesses, voir quelques menaces.

Il se rappela du jour où l'époux de sa cousine et Jedusor l'avaient convié au Manoir de ce dernier pour une conversation. Il s'y était rendu, une boule logée au fond de son estomac : il n'était jamais très à l'aise et rassuré de se rendre chez les Jedusor même si cela lui permettait de voir un peu Harry ! Habituellement, Remus l'accompagnait mais cette fois-ci, son ami se remettait de la dernière pleine lune, épuisé.

Une fois dans le bureau de Tom avec Lucius, une bonne bouteille de Whisky débouchée, Tom lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait soutenir sa candidature au poste de directeur de Poudlard. Sirius avait d'abord dévisagé les deux hommes d'un air interdit avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, semblant presque aboyer ! Finalement, les deux puissants sorciers l'avaient convaincu après de nombreux échanges et débats enflammés. Il avait pu imposer certaines de ses conditions, assurant qu'il garderait une certaine liberté et marge de manœuvre. Dès qu'il avait accepté cette proposition, Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il venait de s'engager dans un projet fou : sa candidature ne pouvait être qu'acceptée, Lucius et Tom feraient le nécessaire.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un pion, Sirius, » ajouta Minerva d'une voix attristée.

Sa colère parut disparaître. En réalité, elle était véritablement peinée de voir son ancien élève dans une telle situation. Sirius Black avait toujours été si intelligent et indépendant. C'était un sorcier puissant et loyal. Il s'était si farouchement dressé contre sa famille, contre les préceptes de celle-ci jusqu'à les défier et quitter le domicile familial. Alors, comment pouvait-il aujourd'hui agir ainsi, dans l'intérêt de Voldemort ?

« Je le sais parfaitement, » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Mais rassurez-vous professeur, je ne suis pas qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. Je peux aussi bouger certaines pièces. »

Il se pencha légèrement par dessus le bureau comme pour confier un grand secret à la vieille dame. Celle-ci eut, inconsciemment, le même mouvement.

« Je ne laisserai personne dicter le moindre de mes faits et gestes, » confia t-il à mi-voix, les yeux sombres. « Pensez-vous que j'ai passé seize ans lié à ma famille, onze ans enfermé à Azkaban pour m'attacher de nouveau ? »

Minerva resta un moment silencieuse, semblant choisir soigneusement ses mots. Finalement, elle se recula de quelques centimètres. Son regard était toujours rivé dans celui de Sirius, impassible.

« Seuls les inconscients pensent pouvoir échapper à Lord Voldemort. Je pensais que vous le saviez, Sirius. »

Malgré lui, l'ancien Gryffondor frissonna, glacé par les paroles de Minerva. Avait-elle raison ? S'était-il trompé en pensant pouvoir garder une certaine liberté ?

« Je sais bien que Jedusor souhaite utiliser mon nom et mon histoire, tragique mais tellement belle, sur la place publique, » ajouta t-il d'un ton amer.

Pourrait-il un jour se débarrasser de la rancœur qui l'étreignait en songeant à ce temps perdu à Azkaban, entre les mains des Détraqueurs ?

« Je suis particulièrement attaché à Poudlard comme vous le savez, professeur. Le château m'a offert un souffle de liberté, une porte vers mon indépendance loin des manigances tordues de ma famille. »

En effet, Minerva connaissait parfaitement l'histoire familiale de Sirius. L'histoire tragique des Black. Sirius et sa bataille _contre_ sa famille. Regulus et sa bataille _avec _sa famille. Tant de gâchis !

« Je ne laisserai rien entacher ce lieu. Comme vous professeur Mc Gonagall, je ne souhaitais pas voir un vulgaire Mangemort prendre la tête de Poudlard. Je suis là pour les étudiants et sûrement pas pour Tom Jedusor ou Albus Dumbledore. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'auront la main sur Poudlard. »

Sirius semblait, à travers ses mots, se faire une promesse. La vieille dame plissa des yeux, tentant de saisir et interpréter les sous-entendus flottant derrière ses paroles. Elle avait l'impression que certaines choses lui échappaient sans réussir à les attraper.

« Vous savez qu'il n'est pas James ? »

La question de Minerva fit tendre Sirius qui sembla se refermer immédiatement. Son visage se ferma et toute once de sympathie disparut. Ses traits devinrent impassibles. Il se recula et se redressa vivement.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

Sa voix était glaciale, tranchante. La confusion qu'il avait un moment fait entre James et Harry s'était estompée. Oh oui, elle s'était rapidement envolée. Comment pourrait-il continuer à confondre le père et le fils alors que finalement, aucun lien de sang ne les unissait ? Comment pourrait-il voir James en Harry alors que les traits de Lord Voldemort semblaient prendre davantage de place sur le visage de l'enfant ?

Cette douleur qu'il tentait d'ignorer depuis plus d'un an battait en lui. Sourdement. Continuellement. Quotidiennement. Furieusement. Violemment. Parfois, elle était si forte, si brûlante que sa gorge se serrait horriblement alors que son âme hésitait entre hurler ou s'effondrer.

« A votre avis, que peuvent penser James et Lily de tout ça ? »

L'estomac de Sirius se tordit davantage, faisant apparaître un goût désagréable dans sa bouche. La douleur sortit de son ombre et attaqua. Vivement. Durement. Ses dents serrées grincèrent bruyamment dans le silence pesant du bureau.

« Il est difficile de supposer les pensées de James ou Lily. La situation a tellement changé, évolué depuis leur décès, » répondit-il calmement.

Minerva savait-elle que, chaque jour, cette question le heurtait ? Chaque fois qu'il se levait, son esprit était envahi d'interrogations. Avait-il fait le bon choix en se détournant de Dumbledore sans véritablement rejoindre Voldemort ? Est-ce que James lui pardonnerait de simplement parler avec son assassin ? Et Lily, comment vivrait-elle le fait de voir Harry, le fils accueilli en silence, revivre chez les Jedusor ?

Remus et lui se soutenaient, se conseillaient, se rassuraient. Le plus important n'était-il pas qu'ils assument leurs choix ? Quels qu'ils soient ? Lorsque l'un baissait les bras, l'autre l'aider à remonter. Et inversement. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs encore en vie faisaient front face aux hommes de Voldemort qui les méprisaient et face à ceux de Dumbledore, les percevant comme des traîtres. Ni blanc. Ni noir. Gris peut-être.

« Si vous souhaitez tellement soutenir Harry, vous ne pourrez pas éternellement rester dans un entre-deux, entre l'Ordre du Phénix de Dumbledore et les Mangemorts de Voldemort. »

Oui... Sirius le savait parfaitement. Tout comme Remus. Pour l'instant, les deux amis s'affairaient à tisser des liens avec plusieurs sorciers, tenant de rester indifférents aux allégeances des uns et des autres. Ils préféraient voir le sorcier avant de voir l'adepte d'un camp ou d'un autre.

« N'en soyez pas si sûre Minerva. Le monde sorcier ne se résume pas à ces deux hommes fort heureusement. »

A nouveau, le professeur de métamorphose eut l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.


	35. Chapitre XXXIV : Les invités

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs ? Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et je crois avoir répondu à chacun d'entre vous :D Vous rendez-vous compte que le cap des 1100 reviews est dépassé. C'est juste incroyable et votre fidélité est vraiment touchante ! J'espère que ce chapitre du jour vous plaira tout autant !

A la semaine prochaine, Patmol25

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre XXXIV : Les invités<strong>_

« C'est un très grand honneur d'inaugurer en ce jour Salazar Street. Après des mois de travaux, voilà qu'à émergé de terre un nouveau lieu dédié à la vie quotidienne des sorciers. Quelle joie de voir de nouvelles habitations et de nouveaux commerces qui vont permettre à notre communauté de prospérer ! »

Des applaudissements bruyants accueillirent la fin du discours de Tom. Environ une soixante de personnes se pressaient à la place du village. Des hommes. Des enfants. Des femmes. Des couples. Des vieilles dames. Tout le monde s'était réunis, impatient d'assister à un tel événement.

Debout sur une estrade en bois installée pour l'occasion, Tom Jedusor surplombait la foule sous ses pieds. « _Bienvenue à Salazar Street_ » inscrit sur une banderole flottait dans l'air juste derrière lui. Deux grosses boules lumineuses brillaient d'un côté et de l'autre de la banderole.

Tom souriait, un bras nonchalamment passé autour de la taille de son épouse. Celle-ci affichait un large sourire, les traits beaucoup plus détendues que ceux de Tom. Elle était visiblement plus à l'aise que lui dans ce genre de situations. Des flashs crépitèrent et immortalisèrent le puissant sorcier qui agitait sa baguette magique. Un jet de lumière jaillit du bout de bois et coupa un ruban en tissu vert. Aussitôt, les deux boules lumineuses explosèrent en une pluie de confettis colorés, provoquant quelques exclamations surprises dans le public.

Harry, quelques pas derrière ses parents, se joignit aux applaudissements. Adam, tout aussi élégamment vêtu que l'ensemble de la famille, était également présent. Il se tenait, droit et fier, à côté de lui. Harry observa la foule de sorciers sous leurs pieds. Toutes ces personnes présentes pour applaudir la famille Jedusor. Pour la première fois, Harry sentit le goût exaltant du pouvoir se propager en lui. Comment ne pas être impressionné et emporté par cette effervescence sous ses pieds ? Par ces regards brillants et émerveillés posés sur lui et sa famille ?

« En tant que fondateur de Salazar Street, je vous invite à découvrir ce merveilleux village ! »

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent et la foule, d'un même mouvement, contourna l'estrade et se dispersa dans la place principale de Salazar Street. Le village entièrement sorcier était construit autour de cette place. Au centre, juste derrière l'estrade, était dressée une immense statue en pierre blanche de Salazar Serpentard. Le co-fondateur de Poudlard était représenté debout, pointant fièrement sa baguette magique devant lui. Deux serpents s'enroulaient autour de ses pieds, leur langue pointue passant à travers leurs crocs acérés.

Tout autour de la place se dressait différents commerces : une épicerie, l'échoppe d'un herboriste et potionniste, un magasin de chapeaux sorciers et un petit café : _Le chat toqué. _La devanture était bleu turquoise et il jouissait d'un grand espace pour dresser des tables à l'extérieur. La poste Sorcière avait également installé un de ses bureaux, espérant développer ses offres sur le territoire anglais. Une cheminée permettait aux résidents n'en possédant pas dans leur habitation de se connecter au réseau de cheminette pour une poignée de mornilles. À l'intérieur, un bureau était réservé à un gobelin de Gringott's qui tiendrait, deux fois par semaine, une permanence afin de répondre aux interrogations des résidents de Salazar Street. Certaines locaux étaient vides mais des pancartes invitaient les futurs investisseurs potentiels à prendre contact avec le gobelin chargé des comptes de la famille Jedusor -propriétaire de l'ensemble des bâtisses publiques du village-

« Après le retard des travaux, que ressentez-vous en voyant votre projet aboutir ? »

La question d'un journaliste de La Gazette des Sorciers tira Harry de sa contemplation. Il se détourna de l'entrée du Chat Toqué dont la porte ne cessait de s'ouvrir et se fermer, laissant passer de nouveaux clients avides de découvrir ce nouveau village. De la place centrale partaient plusieurs ruelles étroites encadrées par des petits bâtiments de quelques étages. Aucun immeuble ne se ressemblait. Certains étaient en pierre blanche avec des volets bleus. Quelques uns, en briques rouges, paraissaient bancals mais ils étaient soutenus par d'autres bâtiments verts. Parfois, des balcons se détachaient. Les ruelles menaient à des maisons, de tailles différentes, où la verdure était plus présente.

« Une joie et une fierté immense de voir les sorciers apposer une nouvelle fois leur présence dans notre cher pays, » répondit Tom d'une voix doucereuse, faisant rouler les mots sur sa langue. Il laissa planer un silence de quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « De nombreux jeunes sorciers, couples et familles ont déjà loué ou acheté les appartements ou maisons disponibles à Salazar Street mais certaines habitations sont encore à la recherche d'occupants ! »

Le Gryffondor continua à sourire d'un air absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Légèrement en retrait par rapport à ses parents, Adam et lui attendaient patiemment la fin de l'inauguration. Sirius l'avait autorisé à quitter exceptionnellement Poudlard pour deux heures ce samedi après-midi afin d'assister à cet événement officiel. Alors que Salazar Street devait être inauguré en juillet dernier, les travaux avaient pris du retard, repoussant l'ouverture officielle en cette mi-octobre !

« Quelle idée fabuleuse ! » déclara une journaliste aux cheveux blonds bouclés vêtue d'une épaisse robe de sorcier jaune qui manqua d'éblouir Harry. « Qui aurait crû que Vous-Savez-Qui reviendrait et ferait de telles miracles ? »

Harry resta soufflé par l'audace de la journaliste. Comment osait-elle dire une telle chose ? Il jeta un regard anxieux à Adam dont le visage resta impassible. Il sentit alors subitement une vive douleur -de quelques secondes uniquement !- au niveau de sa cicatrice. Par réflexe, il leva sa main pour toucher l'éclair qui se réveillait mais s'empressa de laisser retomber son bras contre son flanc, ne souhaitant pas attirer les regards sur lui. Est-ce que cette brûlure soudaine s'accordait avec l'agacement de Tom ?

Un léger malaise s'installa entre les journalistes et les Jedusor, les seuls à ne pas s'être précipités à la découverte de Salazar Street. L'adolescent perçut les doigts de son père se crisper autour du manteau beige d'Ayeline mais aucun trait de son visage ne trahit son irritation. Il continua à sourire, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement en se posant sur la jeune femme.

« En effet Madame Skeeter, n'est-ce pas merveilleux d'assister aux rebondissements de la vie et de se laisser ainsi surprendre ? »

Tom se détourna d'elle sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre. La douleur reflua jusqu'à disparaître. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer silencieusement en voyant la petite blonde s'offusquer, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un grand 'o' parfait ! Son père se concentra alors pleinement sur un autre journaliste, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le ventre bedonnant. De grosses lunettes juchées sur son nez proéminent, l'homme se délecta de l'attention du couple Jedusor et fit des gestes empressés à son photographe pour qu'il immortalise la scène !

La femme, une certaine Mrs Skeeter, s'empourpra et ses dents se serrèrent de rage. Elle se détourna de Tom et Ayeline, ses boucles blondes rebondissant à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ignora le ricanement moqueur d'un de ses condisciples derrière elle, les yeux plissés. Les traits de son visage, crispés jusque là, se détendirent brusquement lorsque son regard tomba sur les enfants Jedusor, silencieux et en retrait.

_ « __Braves petits sorciers Sang-Pur ! »_ songea t-elle.

« Adam et Harry ! » s'exclama t-elle d'un ton chaleureux en s'approchant d'eux, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Comment allez-vous mes chers garçons ? Vous devez être très fiers de vos parents ! »

Ses dents blanches étaient étincelantes, presque autant que les nombreux bijoux qu'elle portait ! Elle était accompagnée par son photographe qui se tenait derrière elle, son énorme appareil photo dans les mains. Devant la journaliste se trouvait un rouleau de parchemin dont une vingtaine de centimètres était déjà recouvert d'une écriture ronde ainsi qu'une Plume à Papote. La plume magique frétillait d'impatience !

Adam lui adressa un regard mauvais, le visage fermé. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son petit frère, sa main droite disparaissant dans l'intérieur de la veste de son costume, prêt à se saisir de sa baguette magique au cas où. Harry se tendit également en le voyant réagir de la sorte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa mère se détacher de son père, prête à intervenir. Harry n'avait jamais vu cette Skeeter mais son père connaissait son nom. Elle devait être connue dans le monde du journalisme.

« Nous nous réjouissons en effet de la participation de notre famille à l'expansion de la communauté sorcière, » répondit froidement Adam.

Judicieusement, Harry choisit de garder le silence. S'il maîtrisait davantage la langue anglaise et ses propres réactions, il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment confiant pour répondre aussi aisément que son frère. Adam semblait avoir fait cela toute sa vie !

« A présent, si vous le permettez, Harry et moi allons nous promener dans Salazar Street afin de découvrir ce magnifique village ! Vous devriez en faire de même, » conseilla t-il, le visage toujours impassible.

D'un geste protecteur, Adam passa un bras autour des épaules frêles de son petit frère et le guida jusqu'aux escaliers permettant de descendre de l'estrade. Il échangea un regard avec Tom au passage mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne laissèrent transparaître une émotion. Respectueusement, les journalistes réunis autour de leurs parents et qui buvaient littéralement les paroles d'Ayeline concernant l'impact d'un tel village -création d'emplois, encourager le tourisme...-, les laissèrent passer. Le jeune étudiant en droit leur adressa un mouvement de la tête en guise de remerciement puis jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard narquois à Mrs Skeeter qui fulminait.

Harry se laissa guider à travers la place par son frère, observant autour de lui avec intérêt. Il avait suivi de très loin les travaux ayant permis à Salazar Street de sortir de terre. Il sursauta lorsqu'un enfant d'environ cinq ans déboula devant eux, juché sur un balai miniature. Une jeune fille, probablement sa grande sœur, lui courrait après et s'égosillait en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Le chenapan se contenta d'éclater de rire et de continuer à filer à toute vitesse, une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Rita Skeeter est une journaliste indépendante qui fournit de nombreux articles à la Gazette des Sorciers. Elle est prête à tout pour décrocher un scoop, même à enchaîner les calomnies, les ragots et les mensonges, » lui apprit Adam en s'engageant dans une petite ruelle – Wizard's Road-. « Méfie-toi en autant qu'un Pitiponk ! »

En voyant le regard confus de son petit frère, Adam se fustigea mentalement et se rappela que les connaissances de Harry sur le monde magique, élevé par des Moldus, étaient modérées.

« Les Pitiponks sont des affreuses créatures qui n'ont qu'une patte. Ils tiennent toujours une lanterne et feront tout pour t'attirera dans le fond des marécages ! » expliqua Adam en grimaçant d'un air dégoûtant. « Skeeter te jettera dans le marécage de la honte sociale ! »

« Charmant, » répondit Harry d'un ton grinçant. « Je pensais que ça serait davantage intéressant comme journée ! »

Adam haussa les épaules, tout autant ennuyé que lui par l'inauguration de Salazar Street. Il soutenait pleinement ce projet, satisfait de voir les lieux sorciers se développer. Cependant, assister aux discours et flagorneries sociales de ses parents n'était pas le plus passionnant ! Son père avait tenu en haleine les personnes présentes en début d'après-midi, assurant un discours rodé au mot près et à présent, sa mère prenait le relais en valorisant -_encore-_ l'homme ! Pour un samedi après-midi, d'autres activités plus alléchantes l'appelaient !

« Tu es pressé que les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arrivent ? »

Harry hocha vivement la tête. La date d'arrivée des deux écoles arrivait lentement, lançant bientôt officiellement le Tournoi des Trois Écoles. La compétition était sur les lèvres de tous les étudiants. Les suppositions concernant les futurs champions de Poudlard et les épreuves enflammaient les conversations. Une chose était sûre : l'imagination des étudiants était sans limite ! Évidemment, les enseignants refusaient de communiquer davantage à ce sujet et le directeur Black restait également muet, leur demandant simplement d'attendre patiemment l'arrivée de leurs invités !

« Fred et George travaillent tous les soirs sur un moyen de s'inscrire au Tournoi même s'ils ne sont pas encore majeurs ! » déclara Harry, un rire le secouant. Chaque soir, les jumeaux se retrouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et, à haute voix, tentaient de trouver comment détourner l'interdiction magique éloignant les étudiants mineurs. « Ils ne savent même pas comment la sélection va être faîte et ils espèrent mentir sur leur âge ! »

« Il y a peu de chances qu'ils y parviennent, » rit Adam. « Les sortilèges qui seront mis en place seront très puissants et difficilement contournables ! »

Les deux frères venaient de déboucher sur un chemin de terre, loin de l'agitation de Salazar Street. Quelques maisons étaient sorties de terre. Harry fut stupéfait d'apprendre qu'une majorité du village était déjà habitée ! Les sorciers s'étaient apparemment précipités pour louer ou acheter les habitations avant même le démarrage des travaux. D'autres maisons étaient d'ailleurs encore en travaux.

« Je ne crois pas que j'aimerai participer au Tournoi, » confia Harry d'un air détaché. « Sirius n'a pas cessé de répéter combien les épreuves étaient difficiles et dangereuses. J'aurai trop peur de me ridiculiser devant toute l'école. »

« Penses-tu vraiment que tu te ridiculiserai ? Et puis, tu as déjà la richesse et la célébrité, » rétorqua l'adulte en passant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune pour les ébouriffer. « Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Harry roula des yeux aux propos de son grand frère. C'était bien une réponse de Sang-Pur bourgeois ! Bien sûr, Adam n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de l'argent. Et il savait parfaitement que son nom ouvrait de nombreuses portes. Cependant, était-ce une raison pour se reposer sur ces deux éléments ? Parfois, Adam lui faisait atrocement penser à Drago et son air pompeux. Heureusement que derrière ce masque d'arrogance se cachait deux garçons sympathiques et charmants !

Le Gryffondor retint la remarque acerbe qui lui brûla les lèvres, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment exceptionnel entre Adam et lui ! Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer un temps privilégié avec son frère. Rien que pour cela, il était triste d'avoir à retourner à Poudlard !

« Comment se passe ta quatrième année ? »

« Très bien, » répondit automatiquement Harry.

Tout en s'assurant que personne ne les suivait, Adam arqua un sourcil circonspect qui eut le mérite de faire rougir son petit frère. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur un rocher face à l'entrée de Salazar Street. Des bruits du village leur parvenaient mais ils étaient suffisamment à l'écart pour avoir une conversation tranquille, loin des oreilles indiscrètes ! Le ciel était maussade mais les lourds nuages gris ne s'étaient pas encore mis à jeter leur crachin sur eux !

« Vraiment ? Avec tous les chamboulements de la rentrée, je pensais que... ça te perturberai un minimum ! » insista Adam d'une voix posée.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa, rigide. Que racontait son frère ? Tout allait parfaitement bien ! Certes, cette année débutait sur les chapeaux de roue mais finalement, c'était ainsi depuis son entrée à Poudlard ! Il avait même vécu davantage de bouleversements en arrivant à Poudlard en deuxième année avec la voiture volante du père de Ron ! Au contraire, cette année était relativement calme et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses parents l'avaient mené jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Il y a encore deux ans, Harry n'aurait jamais osé imaginer une telle chose !

En réalisant qu'il tentait lui-même de se convaincre, son assurance se flétrit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. L'adolescent baissa finalement les yeux sur ses mains qui se tortillaient nerveusement. Il s'amusa à frotter les cailloux au sol avec le bout de ses chaussures. Un instant, il songea à sa mère qui hurlerait de le voir jouer ainsi avec ses chaussures de cérémonie.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué, » croassa t-il finalement, la voix rauque. Il garda les yeux rivés au sol, n'osant pas regarder Adam. « Tout le monde me dévisage toujours comme si d'un coup, j'allais péter un plomb et tous les tuer ! Ils savent tous que papa a recommandé Sirius en tant que directeur et surtout, que c'est lui qui a fait évader les Mangemorts d'Azkaban. »

L'étudiant en droit hocha lentement la tête alors qu'il dévisageait son petit frère. Harry, qui allait fêter ses quatorze ans dans quelques mois, avait bien grandi cette été. Même s'il restait petit, il avait poussé de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux bruns foncés s'étaient un peu allongés et quelques mèches commençaient à tomber devant ses yeux. La position d'une mèche de cheveux était savamment travaillée pour masquer sa célèbre cicatrice. Ses traits étaient plus matures même si des traces de l'enfance persistaient encore.

Il poussa un soupir bruyant, comprenant parfaitement le malaise de Harry. À l'université, il était confronté à la même situation. Sa rentrée était également difficile. Il était heureux, chaque soir, de quitter les couloirs de la faculté de droit. Il avait bien sûr quelques amis mais il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en l'un d'entre eux pour développer une vraie relation ! Certains osaient l'approcher uniquement dans l'espoir de se frayer un chemin auprès de Tom Jedusor alors que les autres l'évitaient, apeurés. Rien ne remplacerait les véritables amis rencontrés au cours de sa scolarité à l'Institut Durmstrang. Ils lui manquaient terriblement et sa solitude le poussait régulièrement à sécher les cours. Et à accumuler les conneries... L'essentiel était que tout cela reste loin des oreilles de ses parents !

« Lorsque l'on porte un nom comme le nôtre, il est très difficile d'avoir de vrais amis sur lesquels s'appuyer et avoir confiance, » déclara sagement Adam en sortant de ses pensées. « C'est une réalité avec laquelle nous devons apprendre à composer. Rien ne t'empêche de passer du temps avec des élèves avec qui tu ris ou tu t'amuses. Le plus important est qu'au fond de toi-même, tu saches exactement en qui tu peux avoir confiance et quelles personnes sont là simplement de passage dans ton quotidien, pour te distraire. »

Harry enregistra chaque mot du conseil de son frère. Il trouva alors cette réalité bien triste. Ainsi, il allait _constamment_ devoir jauger les personnes face à lui ? Il allait _constamment_ devoir rester seul même s'il s'entourait d'autres personnes ? Il allait _constamment_ devoir être sur la défensive et se protéger ? Et comment pourrait-il s'assurer de la confiance des sorciers l'approchant ? Aussi triste trouvait-il cette réalité, Harry savait que son frère avait entièrement raison.

« Ton amie Hermione est remarquable, » ajouta Adam. « Je n'ai jamais vu une sorcière si jeune et d'ascendance Moldue aussi futée et passionnée par la magie. Que dire de son courage à se tenir fièrement devant papa alors même que son mépris pour elle est évident ? Elle est une amie précieuse. »

Effectivement, Hermione était indispensable pour Harry. Lui-même était ébahi par la fidélité de son amie à son égard. Alors même que ses parents étaient des Moldus, elle osait le soutenir devant tout le monde. Il n'était pas très à l'aise pour les confidences mais chaque fois qu'il la remerciait pour son soutien, la jeune fille rosissaient. Alors, elle lui répondait clairement savoir _qui_ il était. Un nom et une filiation ne le changerait pas en un monstre comme tout le monde le pensait.

« Je sais, » souffla t-il un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Son regard resta néanmoins attristé. « C'est simplement que dans le dortoir, je me sens seul. Dean et moi jouons parfois aux Bavboules mais il est toujours fourré avec Seamus. Ron m'évite comme la dragoncelle et c'est étrange puisque encore en juin dernier, on était ensemble pour faire face à Pettigrow dans la cabane hurlante ! »

Merde, c'est vrai ça ! Quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient alliés pour affronter Peter Pettigrow. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait être arrivé. Comment ses relations avec Ron pouvaient être aussi compliquées ? Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Ginny ! Il avait même tout fait pour empêcher ce drame d'arriver ! Comment Ron pouvait-il oublier qu'il s'était mis en danger pour tenter de sauver sa petite sœur ? Croyait-il que son combat acharné avec le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets ne le hantait pas ? Pensait-il que le corps translucide et glacial de Ginny ne le pourchassait jamais dans ses rêves ?

« Et le fils Londubat ? » interrogea Adam, sachant combien les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés l'an dernier. « Je suppose qu'avec l'attaque de l'île aux serpents, vous avez dû vous éloigner. »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on soit amis ? » grogna Harry, frustré.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les mains, refoulant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Finalement, il n'était plus sûr de tant aimer Poudlard !

« Surtout avec ces Mangemorts en fuite ! Il y a toujours quelque chose pour rendre la situation pire ! Pourquoi papa a t-il fait ça ? Je n'y comprends rien. Je pensais qu'il voulait agir droitement ? »

La colère faisait trembler la voix du Gryffondor. Les émotions commençaient à le submerger et il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir embarrassé de se laisser tant aller devant son grand frère. Il s'exhorta au calme en prenant de grandes inspirations mais l'angoisse des premières semaines de cours le frappèrent de plein fouet.

À ses côtés, Adam resta muet un moment, songeur. Lui-même s'était longuement interrogé sur cette évasion qui allait à l'encontre de l'image de son père. Il n'avait pas réellement compris cette décision. De leur côté, ses parents avaient attendu que les doutes du Ministère de la Magie s'estompent pour lui en dire davantage. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque qu'il soit soumis au Véritasérum et accusé de complicité !

« Papa et maman ont besoin d'assurer les arrières de l'ensemble de la famille, » expliqua lentement Adam, détachant chacun de ses mots. Il inclut volontairement Ayeline, actrice dans cet événement. « Avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, il est évident que l'Ordre du Phénix se reforme dans le but de faire tomber papa. Et ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à notre famille. »

« L'Ordre du Phénix ? » demanda Harry, confus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le jeune adulte se demanda un instant s'il était le mieux placé pour répondre aux interrogations de son frère. N'était-ce pas le rôle de ses parents ? Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non à Harry ! Qu'en penseraient-ils d'ailleurs ?

« Une société secrète créée par Albus Dumbledore lors de la Première Guerre, » lâcha t-il finalement. Après tout, Harry était plus que concerné par tout cela ! « Il a réuni tous les opposants de papa : des Sangs-Purs opposés à ses idées, des sorciers nés Moldus, des Sangs-Mêlés et même des Cracmols. Chacun, à sa façon, participait à se dresser contre papa et les Mangemorts. »

Harry ne fut guère étonné d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait organisé en cachette une rébellion face à son père lors des années 1970. En fait, il se sentait même stupide de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Il resta silencieux un moment, retournant les paroles de son frère dans son esprit. L'Ordre du Phénix était donc l'auteur de l'attaque de l'île ? Et les Potter, faisaient-ils partie de cette association ? Probablement. Non, il en était même sûr ! Cela expliquerait donc pourquoi son père souhaitait tant les anéantir : ils lui étaient nuisible. Un frisson le traversa et il s'empressa de chasser la famille Potter de son esprit.

Bien sûr, une partie de sa culpabilité s'était envolée suite à sa visite au cimetière de Godric's Hollow avec Sirius et Remus durant l'été. Toutefois, il se sentait toujours nauséeux en étant confronté aux deux noms qui le caractérisaient : Potter et Jedusor. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré l'envie et la douleur de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se considérer encore – au moins une petite partie de lui – comme un Potter. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Son nom avait été celui-ci pendant douze ans ! Dans leur testament, James et Lily Potter lui avaient légué l'entièreté de leur fortune et de leur patrimoine, tout en connaissant parfaitement son lien avec Lord Voldemort ?

« Beaucoup sont morts durant la Première Guerre, » ajouta Adam d'un air songeur. « J'étais encore jeune quand tout ceci est arrivé. Je n'ai que des bribes de souvenirs mais il y avait beaucoup de combats. Papa n'était quasiment jamais à la maison. Je voyais davantage Oncle Lucius ou Severus ! Mais les raids se multipliaient, quotidiennement et tant chez les Mangemorts, chez les Aurors que dans l'Ordre du Phénix, beaucoup sont morts. »

« Il faut donc recruter de nouvelles personnes aujourd'hui, c'est cela ? » demanda Harry, la gorge serrée. « Si tous ces groupes se reforment et commencent à attaquer, ils doivent aussi recruter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Probablement, » répondit Adam. « Tu sais... je tente de garder une certaine distance avec tout cela. C'est le combat de papa et maman. Pas le mien, pour l'instant. Alors évidemment, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dans le quotidien, je suis informé de beaucoup de choses mais … les recrutements, les entraînements, les Mangemorts et tout ça... ça ne me concerne pas. »

Harry jeta un regard ahuri à son grand frère. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se sentir concerné par tout cela ? Lui-même était constamment envahi par des questionnements et des doutes. Pourquoi son père avait organisé l'évasion de cinq puissants Mangemorts ? Quand aurait lieu l'explosion qui planait au-dessus dans la communauté sorcière ? La tension était si forte qu'elle commençait même à envahir les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Mais... comment faire ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça même si personne n'ose s'adresser directement à moi ! Et même moi je m'interroge tout le temps ! » s'écria t-il.

Et Sirius ? Et Remus ? Étaient-ils également des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Lors de la Première Guerre, ils étaient farouchement opposés à Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Sirius s'était dressé contre sa famille, les Black. Aujourd'hui, la position des deux hommes était bien plus floue, bien plus indistincte. À présent, le professeur Lupin et Harry ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Le loup-garou lui manquait. Il regrettait de ne plus le voir déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Quant à Sirius, tous les deux s'étaient silencieusement accordés pour garder une certaine distance. De trop nombreux murmures les poursuivaient déjà dans les couloirs du château, les accusant d'être extrêmement proches et de faire partie du cercle très intime de Lord Voldemort. Autant Sirius que Harry estimaient préférable de rester à distance un moment !

« Je ne t'ai pas parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix pour t'inquiéter davantage ou que ça occupe ton esprit constamment » répondit Adam, les sourcils froncés. Avait-il eu raison d'en parler à son frère ? « C'est simplement car, même si cette guerre est celle de nos parents et de l'Ordre, tu te retrouves propulsé dedans sans pouvoir rien y faire. Même si tu dois te distancier de tout ça, tu dois quand même avoir un certain regard sur les menaces t'entourant. »

Harry frissonna, à la fois inquiet par la gravité résonnant dans la voix de son frère et touché par l'inquiétude qu'il y percevait. Adam le considérait comme suffisamment mature et intelligent pour lui confier des éléments essentiels comme l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout en lui conseillant de prendre une certaine distance avec tout cela.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Dumbledore aujourd'hui ? »

Depuis la fin du procès, le vieil homme s'était montré plus que discret. Il n'avait donné aucune interview ou conférence aux journalistes. Aucune photographie de lui, même prise à la dérobée, n'avait été publié. Cette question taraudait Harry depuis son retour à Poudlard. Adam secoua la tête, ignorant totalement où se trouvait Dumbledore. Harry soupira de frustration, se demandant comment interpréter cette absence : était-ce bon signe ou pas ?

« Tu dois essayer de te détacher de tout cela au maximum pour... pour te protéger et profiter de ton adolescence, » ajouta le jeune homme.

Son ton était sérieux. Son regard se voila d'inquiétude et il soupira doucement. Il se montrait volontairement insistant, conscient que ses précédentes paroles ne s'étaient pas imprimées dans l'esprit de Harry. N'était-ce pas son rôle de grand frère de le protéger, de le conseiller et de le mettre en garde ?

« Nous n'avons pas la même place, ni la même histoire. J'ai pu bénéficier d'une adolescence plus ou moins normale. Je me suis éclaté à Durmstrang. J'ai fais plein de conneries. J'ai fais hurler maman. J'ai fais enrager oncle Lucius mais tante Narcissa intervenait toujours lorsqu'il pensait à me mettre une bonne correction. Et ça me faisait mourir de rire, les rendant encore plus dingue. »

Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres d'Adam alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

Subitement, Harry l'envia et une pointe de jalousie le transperça. C'était la première fois qu'un tel sentiment à l'encontre de son frère l'envahissait. Mais, pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il avait l'impression d'être à milles lieux de l'adolescence dont lui parlait Adam. Il rêvait de faire enrager ses parents avec des bêtises dignes de n'importe quel adolescent ! Il voulait s'amuser, être léger, ne penser à rien de grave !

« Je sais que ça te paraît improbable mais... essaie juste autant que tu le peux, » le conseilla une dernière fois Adam. « Retournons vers les parents. Tu vas bientôt devoir rentrer à Poudlard. »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Tom et Harry apparurent à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. En cette fin d'après-midi, le village sorcier était peu fréquenté.

Harry émit un léger grognement, le corps parcouru de fourmillements après le transplanage. Il jeta un regard confus à son père : ne devait-il pas le raccompagner à l'école ?

« Le trajet nous permettra de discuter, » expliqua Tom en avisant son regard. « Allons-y. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Tom se mit en route. Harry trottina derrière lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Si Tom n'en sembla pas mal à l'aise, Harry se tritura les mains nerveusement et laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du village. En silence, ils prirent la direction du château.

« Comment se passe tes cours ? »

Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu jusque là, heureux que son père brise ce silence. Il se détendit et son malaise de se retrouver seul avec son père s'allégea. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un temps juste tous les deux et il y avait toujours un instant de flottement, de malaise entre eux.

« Ça va, » assura t-il avec un sourire contrastant avec la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Adam. « Sirius est plutôt pas mal en tant que directeur même si je le trouve trop sérieux ! J'ai pas l'habitude ! »

Tom laissa échapper un rire amusé, comprenant parfaitement l'étonnement de son fils. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient d'ailleurs insurgées le lendemain de la rentrée scolaire lorsque l'annonce de la nomination de Sirius Black à la tête de Poudlard avait été relaté dans tous les journaux. Comment un homme inexpérimenté dans l'enseignement pouvait prétendre diriger Poudlard ? Est-ce que Black, après une décennie enfermé à tort à Azkaban, était suffisamment sain d'esprit pour s'occuper d'enfants ? Cependant, Tom souhaitait partager la croyance et la confiance de son épouse et Narcissa en l'homme, peu importe sa méfiance naturelle envers les autres.

« Snape s'améliore, » ajouta Harry, taisant les dix points qu'il avait fait perdre à sa maison après avoir adressé un doigt d'honneur mérité -même si Snape refusait de le croire- à Pansy Parkinson. « Selwyn est chouette comme professeur de potions. J'ai même eu deux efforts exceptionnels ! Ça ne m'est _jamais _arrivé avec Snape ! »

Le sourire satisfait qui étira les lèvres de son père remplit Harry de fierté. Son visage s'éclaira. Évidemment, il ignorait que ses parents suivaient de près ses résultats et sa scolarité en générale.

« Selwyn... Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce que c'est vraiment un Mangemort ? »

Harry se fustigea silencieusement de son hésitation. Il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin à bégayer ainsi. Pas étonnant que Drago ne cessait de se moquer de lui à longueur de temps ! S'il conservait davantage son aplomb, il en était toujours incapable face à son père.

Ce dernier continua à marcher à grandes enjambées. Par habitude, il jeta un regard vif autour d'eux, tentant d'apercevoir si quelqu'un pouvait les avoir entendu. Évidemment, le chemin caillouteux reliant Pré-au-lard à Poudlard était vide. Seul le froncement de ses sourcils indiqua son étonnement. Il dévisagea silencieusement son fils quelques secondes avant de hocher brièvement la tête. Visiblement, Aurélius Selwyn n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'approcher son fils pour l'informer de son allégeance à son égard. Il lui en toucherai deux mots prochainement.

« Effectivement, Aurélius Selwyn est un... collaborateur de longue date. »

Un ricanement bref lui répondit. Harry était amusé par le choix du mot « collaborateur ». Est-ce que les Mangemorts étaient des collaborateurs ? Est-ce que les Mangemorts existaient encore d'ailleurs ?

« Me voilà satisfait de savoir que le professeur Selwyn et toi développez une relation apaisée, » ajouta t-il. « Connais-tu l'occlumancie ? »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Drago n'arrêtait pas de me dire de ne jamais regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. »

En fait, son cousin ne cessait de lui _hurler _de ne pas croiser le regard bleu de l'ancien directeur ! Apparemment, le contact visuel lui permettait d'entrer dans son esprit et d'y lire ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais fait de recherches approfondies concernant cette forme de magie. Face à son père, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait : encore une brèche entre eux.

« Le vieux fou pratique en effet la légilimencie, l'autre versant de la magie de l'esprit, » expliqua Tom, sa mâchoire se crispant à la simple évocation du puissant sorcier. « Il y en a deux sortes : la légilimencie, une porte d'entrée dans l'esprit des autres et l'occlumencie, un bouclier protégeant son propre esprit. »

La voix de son père était basse mais puissante alors qu'il lui expliquait en quelques phrases le principe de ces deux magies de l'esprit. Harry l'écouta attentivement, tentant d'enregistrer le moindre de ses mots. La connaissance et la puissance semblaient flotter autour de lui ! Il songea un instant que l'homme aurait été un professeur passionnant ! Bien qu'un peu trop sérieux et strict. Le château commença à apparaître au loin et Harry se surprit à vouloir retarder son retour à Poudlard.

« Le professeur Snape est l'un des plus puissants occlumens et legilimens de cette époque, » poursuivit Tom. « Il me semble important, au regard de la position de notre famille dans la société, que tu puisses protéger toi-même ton esprit de certains... sorciers nuisibles. »

Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer en interprétant les paroles de son père. Snape ? Protection ? Est-ce que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal allait l'entraîner à protéger son propre esprit, à pratiquer l'occlumancie ? Oh Merlin, même si ses relations avec l'homme étaient plus apaisées, il n'était pas certain de supporter des cours privés au sujet de _son _esprit avec lui !

« Beaucoup n'hésiteront pas à pénétrer dans tes pensées les plus profondes afin de découvrir tes secrets les plus dérangeants et sombres et les mettre à la portée de tous. Malheureusement Harry, tu dois avoir conscience de ce danger qui plane autour de notre famille. »

L'adolescent déglutit bruyamment, son regard bleu rivé sur son père dont le pas s'était ralenti. Son inquiétude grimpa en lui face aux propos de son père. Tom Jedusor était loin d'être rassurant ! Encore plus que d'habitude…

« Snape va m'enseigner l'occlumencie ? » supposa t-il alors.

« C'était mon idée première mais ta mère et moi pensons que pour réaliser un tel travail, tu dois être en confiance. Nous avons songé au professeur Selwyn. À partir de la semaine prochaine, il pourra t'enseigner les rudiments de l'occlumencie un soir par semaine. »

Évidemment, ce n'était pas une proposition. Harry n'avait guère le choix d'accepter ce cours privé avec le professeur Selwyn. Il hocha inutilement la tête, l'esprit plongé dans ses pensées. Malgré tout, voir ses parents se démener pour lui offrir une protection le rassurait. Comme pour son Patronus, il devait travailler plus dur pour devenir autonome et indépendant. Être capable de se protéger seul, que ce soit son corps ou son esprit !

Tom lui annonça que Selwyn avait -évidemment- accepté de lui transmettre cet enseignement particulier. Il l'approcherait au cours de la semaine suivante pour convenir d'un jour et d'une heure pour un premier cours. Harry acquiesça, excité malgré lui de faire de nouvelles découvertes !

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, alors que l'immense portail du château n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il s'arrêta avant que le portail magique, les reconnaissant, ne s'ouvre. Son arrêt surprit Tom qui se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« As-tu avancé dans tes recherches concernant ma cicatrice et notre lien ? »

Sa question eut le mérite de désarçonner Tom dont le visage, pourtant détendu jusque là, se ferma à nouveau. Oh, il n'était pas hostile ou glacial comme il savait si bien l'être mais Harry put presque voir une barrière invisible se dresser entre eux. Lui-même se redressa, son regard bleu se faisant plus dur, plus mature. S'il voulait que l'homme le prenne au sérieux, il devait tout faire pour cela !

Hermione et lui avaient profité de leur retour à Poudlard pour fouiller dans la bibliothèque du château afin de trouver eux-mêmes leurs réponses ! Cependant, face aux milliers de livres, ils s'étaient sentis quelque peu démunis, ne sachant pas comment orienter leurs recherches. Demander l'aide de Mrs Pince était inenvisageable afin de n'attirer aucun soupçon. Son amie, toujours si sérieuse, tentait de le dissuader de se faufiler dans la réserve grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle souhaitait trouver une solution afin de passer par la voix officielle. Pour le moment, Harry la laissait se triturer les méninges mais il envisageait de plus en plus de faire une promenade nocturne dans cette partie de la bibliothèque !

Muet, Tom se détourna de lui. Il murmura entre ses dents une phrase inaudible pour Harry et, dans un grincement, le portail s'ouvrit, leur laissant le passage libre pour pénétrer dans Poudlard. Une vague de colère traversa Harry qui serra les poings le long de son corps. Il s'efforça néanmoins de garder son calme, la mâchoire crispée. Il emboîta le pas à l'homme qui était entré dans le domaine de l'école.

« Malheureusement, notre histoire est exceptionnelle et les recherches s'avèrent encore plus complexes que je ne l'imaginais, » lui répondit finalement Tom, brisant le silence pesant. « Les recherches que ta mère et moi effectuons prendront beaucoup de temps, sans certitude de les voir aboutir. Nous te tiendrons informé lorsque nous en saurons davantage. »

« _Mais bien sûr papa, persuade-toi de la stupidité des Gryffondors ! » _songea amèrement Harry. Pourtant, un large sourire barra soudainement son visage. Ces recherches, il les ferait seul. Compter sur ses parents pour en savoir davantage était stupide alors il allait apprendre à se débrouiller seul. L'atmosphère tendue entre eux s'envola et Harry vit les épaules de son père s'affaisser légèrement, visiblement soulagé.

Le silence entre eux était serein bien que Harry soit ballotté entre sa colère d'être pris pour un idiot naïf et sa joie d'être seul avec son père, de passer un temps privilégié avec lui. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall de Poudlard et quelques étudiants les dévisagèrent ouvertement, les yeux ronds. Harry se tint bien droit alors que le regard de Tom se faisait froid et distant. L'homme devait rendre visite à Sirius Black afin d'échanger quelques mots. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'en une dizaine de minutes, tout le château soit informé de la présence de Tom Jedusor.

« Hé, Harry ! »

Surpris d'être ainsi hélé, Harry se retourna et vit Cédric Diggory s'approcher de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Tom Jedusor se tenir à sa droite. Il ralentit même, songeant probablement à fuir mais à présent qu'il l'avait interpellé, il pouvait difficilement s'échapper. Derrière l'étudiant, deux de ses amis échangèrent un regard soucieux mais restèrent en retrait, le regard rivé sur eux.

Tom, le visage impassible, fixa froidement le jeune homme qui avait interpellé son fils. Probablement un sixième ou septième année s'il se fiait aux traits de son visage. Un beau jeune homme qui, loin de lui, devait respirer la confiance et la sérénité. Son regard brun s'attarda sur l'écusson de sa robe de sorcier. Poufsouffle. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, se demandant comment Harry et lui se connaissaient.

Son regard coula sur son fils dont les joues pâles s'étaient empourprées. Harry sembla avoir complètement oublié sa présence, ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette de l'étudiant qui s'approchait d'eux. Tom arqua un sourcil étonné.

« Salut Cédric ! » dit timidement Harry.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns, les décoiffant légèrement. Sans lâcher du regard le Poufsouffle, il désigna Tom d'un mouvement distrait de la main. Si le puissant mage noir n'avait pas un si bon contrôle de lui-même, il aurait affiché un air ahuri !

« Je te présente mon père, Tom Jedusor, » déclara le plus jeune d'une voix fébrile. « Papa, voici Cédric Diggory, un… »

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation, ne sachant comment désigner sa relation avec Diggory. Depuis leur premier échange à la bibliothèque, ils s'étaient reparlés quelques fois, souvent au détour d'un couloir ou durant un temps d'étude. Ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs, autre que le Quidditch !

« Un ami. Je suis un ami de Harry, » acheva Cédric.

Le jeune homme, malgré sa gêne évidente, soutint le regard de Tom et lui tendit une main assurée. L'adulte l'attrapa et la serra fermement, y mettant un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Pourtant, l'étudiant n'afficha aucune grimace. Juste un tressaillement à peine perceptible des lèvres. Tom le dévisagea ouvertement, faisant le lien entre lui et Amos Diggory. Ainsi, il avait sous les yeux le fils du fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie ! Intéressant. Il n'était pas sans savoir que Amos Diggory était un proche de Dumbledore.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Jedusor, » ajouta poliment l'étudiant, visiblement habitué aux convenances sociales. « J'espère ne pas vous avoir importuné en interpellant Harry de cette façon peu délicate. »

« Oh, c'est rien, » gloussa Harry, les joues toujours aussi rouges !

Tom se retint de renifler d'un air dédaigneux mais adressa malgré tout un regard sombre à son fils. C'était à lui de répondre à Diggory, certainement pas à Harry. Et pas pour glousser de cette manière si stupide !

Cependant, le plus jeune sorcier était entièrement concentré sur Cédric. Il ne remarqua même pas avoir enfreint les règles sociales. Un air presque attendri traversa le visage du Poufsouffle dont le regard se détourna de Tom pour se poser sur le Survivant. Tom se racla bruyamment la gorge, ramenant l'attention des deux jeunes adolescents idiots sur lui !

« Je souhaitais proposer à Harry de profiter de l'accalmie météorologique et de se retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voler ensemble, » expliqua poliment Cédric.

« Oh oui ! C'est une superbe idée ! » s'exclama Harry, l'excitation le gagnant. « Tu devais aller voir le professeur Black de toute façon. »

Inconscient du regard noir que son père darda sur lui, Harry lui adressa un sourire éclatant et s'éloigna de lui, s'approchant de Cédric. Il lui fit un geste de la main et s'empressa de tirer le Poufsouffle par la manche de sa robe. Ce dernier sourit niaisement et le suivit avec un plaisir évident. Il prit néanmoins le temps de lui adresser un mouvement de la tête respectueux en guise de salutation. Bien éduqué le gamin !

Stupéfait, Tom les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au bout du couloir.

« _Bien, bien, bien, _» murmura t-il en Fourchelangue. « _Nous allons apprendre à nous connaître davantage jeune Diggory. _»

**x x x **

Quelques jours plus tard, l'ensemble des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard trépignaient d'impatience, tous réunis devant le château. Les étudiants et directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, lançant officiellement le Tournoi des Trois Écoles ! Harry, comme ses camarades, scrutait le parc qui commençait à s'obscurcir. En cette fin de mois d'octobre, le soleil laissait déjà place à la nuit et un vent frais s'infiltrait à travers les uniformes.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait exigé que chaque étudiant porte son uniforme le plus propre et le mieux repassé en cette soirée d'accueil ! Elle avait été intransigeante, demandant à ce que chacun porte également son chapeau de sorcier. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de l'avoir sur la tête alors il ne cessait de le replacer, essayant de l'empêcher de tomber sur ses yeux ! Il poussa un énième grognement, ignorant le roulement des yeux amusé de sa meilleure amie.

« Je crois que la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! » lança Sirius d'un ton léger, installé au dernier rang avec les autres professeurs.

Aussitôt, une vague d'excitation réveilla les étudiants. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose au-dessus des têtes de ses camarades. Pourquoi était-il si petit ?

« Où ça ? » s'écria une voix surexcitée. « Je ne vois rien ! »

« Regardez dans le ciel ! » hurla un Serpentard de troisième année, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le regard noir de Snape lui fit immédiatement reprendre une posture plus digne et il se redressa, le dos droit. Pourtant, il n'eut aucun contrôle sur le rougissement de ses joues.

Cependant, personne ne fit attention à cet échange silencieux. Tous observaient d'un air ébahi une forme gigantesque qui filait droit sur eux, semblant transpercer le ciel sombre. Au fur et à mesure que la forme approchait, des suppositions plus farfelues les unes que les autres volaient à travers les étudiants.

« Un carrosse ! »

« Regardez-moi ces chevaux immenses ! » souffla Dennis Crivey, un élève de Gryffondor.

À présent que la forme était éclairée par les lumières du château, Harry distingua à son tour un carrosse immense d'un bleu pastel. Le plus impressionnant restait néanmoins la dizaine de chevaux ailés géants qui le tirait. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais vu de tels chevaux ! Même les Sombrals tirant les carrosses menant les étudiants de la gare de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard n'étaient pas si impressionnants.

Le carrosse fit soudain une embardée puis fonça droit vers le sol, provoquant quelques exclamations effrayées. Pourtant, la délégation ralentit à une vingtaine de mètres du sol puis se posa doucement sur la terre ferme. Aussitôt, un mouvement de recul traversa l'ensemble des étudiants de Poudlard. Certains manquèrent de se faire piétiner par les premiers rangs qui tentèrent de s'éloigner du carrosse. La porte portant les armoiries de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons s'ouvrit aussitôt. Un marche-pied de couleur or jaillit du dessous du carrosse puis se déplia.

« Oh purée ! »

L'exclamation de Ron était parfaitement choisie pour exprimer la surprise de Harry. La bouche grande ouverte, le jeune Jedusor fixa un instant les énormes chaussures qu'il percevait de sa place puis remonta son regard le long de deux jambes immenses. Jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un joli visage pâle dont les yeux noirs transperçaient la foule des étudiants de Poudlard.

Harry n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne aussi grande : Hagrid. Elle était absolument gigantesque et semblait encore plus impressionnante que le garde-chasse, peut-être car il s'agissait d'une femme ! Il tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers le demi-géant qui, sous l'injonction du professeur Mc Gonagall, avait également revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la nouvelle arrivante et une sorte d'émerveillement y pétillait !

« Madame Maxime ! » salua Sirius d'une voix forte.

Le directeur de Poudlard fendit la foule d'étudiants stupéfait et s'approcha de la demie-géante, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendit la main. Harry retint son souffle en voyant la main fine de Sirius disparaître, littéralement engloutie, dans celle de Madame Maxime. Pourtant, aucune grimace de douleur ne traversa les traits de Sirius.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, » ajouta t-il. « J'espère que vous et vos étudiants avez fait bon voyage jusqu'à notre Écosse pluvieuse ! »

« Oh quel honneuuur de vous rencontrer euffin Meussieuuur Black ! » s'exclama Madame Maxime avec un accent anglais effroyable. « Le voyageu était spleudideuu! Laissez-moi présenteu vous mes euleuves ! »

Elle fit un geste par dessus ses épaules d'une de ses mains immenses. Harry remarqua alors une vingtaine jeunes hommes et femmes – tous âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ! - qui se tenaient silencieusement derrière leur directrice. Sirius inclina la tête en leur direction. Il fit ensuite un signe de la main à Hagrid, lui demandant d'approcher.

« Hagrid, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques est entièrement qualifié pour s'occuper de vos chevaux durant votre séjour à Poudlard ! »

« Waouh, » chuchota Drago, les yeux grands ouverts. « Tu as vus ces nanas ? Elles sont magnifiques! »

Harry jeta un regard torve à son cousin dont les yeux gris étaient rivés sur quelques filles se tenant en retrait, presque cachées par la silhouette massive de leur directrice. De là, Harry n'apercevait pas grand chose. Elles portaient un uniforme du même bleu que le carrosse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était beaucoup moins conventionnel que celui de Poudlard. Les jupes bleues étaient plus courtes, arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux. Leur chemise blanche était cachée par un blazer bleu ciel.

« Je veux bien les accueillir dans la Tour de Serpentard, » ajouta Blaise, le même air absent sur le visage. « Nous avons de la place dans notre dortoir. »

« Les étudiants de Beauxbâtons vont probablement dormir dans leur carrosse ! » rétorqua Hermione d'un air agacé.

Alors que le directeur Black allait convier les invités à entrer dans le château, un bruit sonore retentit dans le parc, imposant le silence. Le surface lisse et noire du Lac Noir attira l'attention de tout le monde : des bulles énormes apparurent subitement, brisant le sommeil apaisé de l'eau !

« Karkarrof arriveu, » annonça Madame Maxime, se tournant en direction du Lac Noir, les yeux plissés. « Toujours aussi pompeuuuux. »

Distraitement, Harry songea que l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons était loin d'être sobre et discrète ! Mais son attention resta rivée sur la surface du Lac dont les remous étaient de plus en plus importants. Un tourbillon apparut et une forme commença à émerger lentement de l'eau sous le regard effaré de tous.

« Un bateau ! » souffla Harry, impressionné.

Un vaisseau monumental apparut alors hors de l'eau. La coque était faite en bois et, un immense drapeau représentant fièrement les armoiries de l'Institut Durmstrang, flottait au bout du mât. Le bateau, à la fois majestueux et inquiétant, semblait avoir survécu à de nombreux naufrages. Une sorte de porte en pont-levis s'ouvrit et aussitôt, une vingtaine de personnes en jaillit. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'énormes capes en fourrure sombres et portaient un chapka d'un noir jais avec quelques filaments argentés à sa base.

Harry sentit un souffle d'excitation le traverser en songeant qu'ils étudiaient à Durmstrang, là où Adam avait lui-même réalisé l'ensemble de ses études secondaires. Il eut l'impression, un instant, de se rapprocher de son frère ! Il fut surpris de ne voir aucune étudiante dans la délégation mais les quelques anecdotes rapportées par Adam lui revinrent en mémoire. La place des femmes dans la communauté sorcière bulgare et donc à Durmstrang était à l'inverse de celle en Angleterre !

« Sirius Black. »

Un homme s'était détaché du groupe. Il était grand et mince, presque dégingandé. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et parsemés de quelques mèches brillantes. Il portait un bouc de la même couleur. Les traits de son visage étaient creux et durs. Ses yeux noirs brillaient pourtant chaleureusement lorsque son regard se porta sur l'ensemble des étudiants au pied du château.

« Igor Karkaroff. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, se fixant longuement. Si l'empoignade paraissait chaleureuse, Harry connaissait à présent suffisamment Sirius pour se sentir mal à l'aise par cet échange. Il lui sembla que ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes se rencontraient. Sirius détourna finalement le regard afin de porter attention à la vingtaine d'étudiants se trouvant derrière Igor Karkaroff.

« Deux de mes étudiants sont légèrement enrhumés, » ajouta Karkaroff en faisant un signe de la main à ses élèves.

Deux garçons se détachèrent du groupe. Harry fut certain qu'ils n'étaient nullement malades mais que Karkaroff souhaitait simplement les mettre en avant ! Quelques exclamations étouffées retentirent chez les étudiants de Poudlard et Beauxbâtons en reconnaissant un des deux jeunes hommes. Sirius resta impassible mais inclina la tête poliment en leur direction.

« C'est Viktor Krum ! » s'extasia Ron, les yeux exorbités. « Viktor Krum est ici ! »

« Viktor Krum, le merveilleux attrapeur de notre équipe nationale de Quidditch et Nikolaï Iordanov, le fils cadet du roi de Bulgarie, » présenta Karkaroff d'une voix suave.

Brandir ces deux étudiants semblait remplir le directeur de Durmstrang de fierté ! Harry, les sourcils froncés, se demanda si Adam connaissait de près Krum ou la famille royale Iordanov. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé !

Oh, ce Tournoi des Trois Ecoles promettait d'être … intéressant !


	36. Chapitre XXXV : L'intrus

Chers lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre 35, nommé_ L'intrus_. Ce titre renvoit à plusieurs passages de ce chapitre. Il n'y aura pas un intrus mais bien plusieurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aimerez la tournure que prend l'histoire. En tout cas, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et à lire vos reviews. J'ai répondu à toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site il me semble :) J'ai remarqué une baisse du nombre de reviews par chapitre alors je me questionnais : est-ce que l'histoire plaît toujours autant ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ( chapitre trop long, intrigue ennuyante...) ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques évidemment !  
>Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine n'est toujours pas entamé mais j'espère bien qu'il arrivera en temps et en heures :D<p>

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine, Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXV : L'intrus<em>

« Souvenez-vous Monsieur Jedusor, vous ne devez, à aucun moment, oublier combien vous souhaitez me faire quitter votre esprit. Nous devons, tant que possible, rester en contact visuel. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Harry acquiesça, l'anxiété grimpant en lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement autour de sa baguette magique même si le professeur Selwyn lui affirmait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

À la demande de ses parents, son professeur de potions était venu le trouver durant le week-end précédent, après l'arrivée des étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Ensemble, ils avaient convenu d'une date pour leur premier cours d'occlumencie.

À présent, ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du professeur Selwyn. Comme Snape, ses quartiers se trouvaient dans les cachots. Les professeurs de potions devaient-ils tous s'enfermer dans la partie la plus froide et humide du château ? Les murs en pierres de la pièce circulaire n'étaient en effet recouverts d'aucun tissu ou tapisserie permettant de réchauffer l'atmosphère !

« Comment dois-je faire ? » redemanda Harry pour la troisième fois.

Le professeur Selwyn pencha la tête sur le côté, observant attentivement l'adolescent face à lui. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait chargé de prendre en charge l'apprentissage en occlumencie de son fils cadet, Selwyn s'était senti défaillir. Cette mission était révélatrice de la grande confiance que l'homme lui accordait !

Évidemment, sa récente nomination au poste de professeur de potions, ajoutée à ces cours privés avec le jeune héritier Jedusor suscitait beaucoup de questionnements et de jalousie auprès des partisans de Tom Jedusor. Tous ses... collègues le dévisageaient suspicieusement, attendant le moindre faux pas de sa part pour le descendre auprès des Jedusor. Ces cours avec Harry Jedusor étaient donc d'une importance capitale !

« Si vous vous détendiez, m'éjecter de votre esprit n'en sera que plus simple, » conseilla calmement Aurélius de sa voix suave. « Je vous réexplique comment cela va se dérouler. Vous allez d'abord vous concentrer sur quelques souvenirs anodins pour qu'ils soient à la porte de votre esprit. »

« _Est-ce qu'un esprit a vraiment une porte ?_ » songea distraitement Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'angoisse le rendait stupide et fébrile.

« Ce seront les premiers que je verrais en vous lançant le sortilège de légilimancie. La légilimancie me permettra d'extraire certains de vos souvenirs et les émotions y étant rattachées, » poursuivit le Mangemort. « Il faudra alors vous concentrer de toutes vos forces afin de me faire quitter votre esprit. Vous devrez vider votre esprit de toute émotion, de tous souvenirs à partir de là et seulement vous concentrer, avec force et volonté, à me faire quitter votre esprit afin d'y protéger ce qui s'y trouve. »

Harry émit un son étranglé, signifiant ainsi avoir écouté et enregistré les mots de Selwyn. Il ferma finalement les yeux, triant le flot de souvenirs qui inondait son esprit. Il en choisit quelques uns sans importance et se les remémora rapidement, espérant que Selwyn n'aurait pas l'occasion de voyager plus loin dans son esprit ! Il s'efforça ensuite de se concentrer sur sa respiration, essayant d'annihiler ses émotions et ses pensées. Déterminé, il rouvrit les yeux et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de l'homme.

Celui-ci se redressa et inclina la tête en sa direction avant de pointer sa baguette magique sur lui. Harry inspira bruyamment mais s'efforça de faire taire son instinct de préservation qui lui hurlait de rouler en boule et de se défendre. Rester immobile face à une arme brandie lui demandait un effort considérable.

« Legilimens ! »

Le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et Harry sentit son esprit s'ouvrir, se déverser. Des images jaillirent sous ses yeux et il recula de quelques pas, choqué par la sensation désagréable de sentir ses souvenirs se répandre ainsi. Les souvenirs défilèrent alors sous ses yeux, se sentant impuissant pour en arrêter le flot ! Son dernier fou rire avec Hermione. Sa dernière confrontation avec Snape. Son dernier vol avec Cédric. Ce tourbillon de lumières et de sons étouffés s'arrêta au bout d'une demie-minute, se figeant sur un souvenir en particulier.

_« Hé Pot-du-Sort ! » _

Harry se revit alors sursauter alors qu'il était planté devant la Coupe de Feu, installée dans le grand hall du château. Cet artefact magique dont la puissance ne faisait aucun doute allait, comme leur avait expliqué Sirius à l'arrivée des deux écoles concurrentes, désigner les six champions qui allaient s'affronter lors du Tournoi. Les inscriptions, réservées aux étudiants majeurs, étaient ouvertes et chaque candidat devait déposer son nom dans la Coupe de Feu avant le 15 octobre.

Impuissant, il s'observa dévisager d'un air interloqué les jumeaux Weasley qui venaient d'apparaître derrière lui. Quel était ce nouveau surnom délirant ? Un mélange de Potter et Jedusor ! Malgré lui amusé par l'imagination des deux rouquins, il avait alors éclaté de rire, s'attirant quelques regards. Seuls Fred et Georges étaient suffisamment courageux pour venir lui sortir une telle bêtise en face !

_ « Fred, Georges. C'est la première fois que j'entends un tel surnom m'être affublé ! Que faîtes-vous ?» _

Hermione apparut à son tour, un énorme grimoire dans les bras. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil dubitatif en voyant Fred brandir sous leur nez une fiole de potion. Une quinzaine d'étudiants se réunirent autour d'eux en remarquant l'excitation des deux Gryffondors de sixième année.

_ « Nous ne sommes pas d'accord... »_ commença Fred.

_ « ...Avec les mesures prises par notre cher directeur, Sirius Black ! » _poursuivit son jumeau.

_ « Nous sommes tout à fait capable... » _

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour revivre votre souvenir ! Faîtes-moi sortir ! »

La voix de Selwyn le ramena à la réalité et il secoua la tête, s'efforçant de penser à combien il voulait le voir quitter son esprit. L'image de Fred et Georges avalant une gorgée de leur potion de vieillissement se troubla un instant, les sons devenant étouffés avant de redevenir plus claire.

« Je n'ai pas à voir cela ! » ajouta d'une voix forte Selwyn. « Battez-vous. Allez ! »

« _Allez, Harry !_ » s'ordonna t-il. Pourquoi Selwyn aurait-il le droit de venir se promener dans son esprit ? Ses souvenirs étaient personnels ! À lui ! Même si la mésaventure des jumeaux Weasley transformés en vieillard après avoir traversé la ligne d'âge entourant la Coupe de Feu avait fait le tour de l'école !

Mais en même temps... Harry se sentit subitement épuisé. Pourquoi était-ce si fatigant de protéger son esprit ? Après tout, ce souvenir avec Fred et Georges était si anodin et pourtant, il arrivait à peine à brouiller l'image.

« Cessez de réfléchir ! »

« Vous croyez que c'est facile ? » aboya t-il entre ses dents serrés.

La faible concentration du jeune garçon vola alors en éclat et il y eut une explosion de lumières, de couleurs et de sons alors que ses souvenirs traversaient en cascade son esprit, les partageant involontairement avec Selwyn. Il tenta d'endiguer le flot d'images mais réussit seulement à le faire ralentir, rendant les images plus nettes et perceptibles pour Selwyn.

Sa dernière dispute avec son cousin.

_« Tu m'emmerdes Drago ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi méchant avec Hermione ? C'est ma meilleure amie. » _

La cabane hurlante. Snape. Pettigrow.

« _Est-ce que tu imagines sa colère en apprenant que tu as voulus tuer son fils ? » _

_ « Il va me féliciter ! Il ne peut pas vouloir le protéger ! » _

La crise familiale traversée l'été dernier avec son père.

_ « Maman ! » _hurlait Adam.

Impuissant, Harry observa avec effroi sa mère tomber au sol, projeté au loin par son père alors que celui-ci resserrait sa prise autour de lui, le faisant suffoquer de douleur.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? Laisse-le, c'est _ton _fils ! » _

« Voulez-vous vraiment que je vois tout ça ? »

La colère gagna Harry qui poussa un cri de rage et agita sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, les images s'effondrèrent et le bureau de Selwyn réapparut devant ses yeux. Le silence dans la pièce était lourd, seulement entrecoupé par le souffle précipité et rauque du Gryffondor. Ce dernier, en sueur, se pencha légèrement en avant, tentant d'apaiser sa respiration. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et se frotta les yeux, bouleversé par cette expérience. Il ne pourrait jamais apprendre l'occlumancie et laisser un parfait inconnu effleurer ainsi ses souvenirs. C'était impossible. À quoi pensaient ses parents ?

« C'est un bon début. »

La voix posée de l'homme le fit se redresser. Son regard bleu s'accrocha à celui de son professeur. Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement un instant et Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de fatigue le heurter de plein fouet. Il remarqua enfin que ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Il tituba jusque contre le mur pour s'appuyer dessus, appréciant la fraîcheur et l'humidité des pierres froides contre son dos trempé de sueur.

« Bien sûr, vous ne devriez pas utiliser votre baguette magique pour vous protéger mais vous avez réussi à brouiller certains souvenirs, » félicita Selwyn en s'approchant de son bureau. Il en sortit un paquet de Patacitrouilles. « La faculté à vider votre esprit vous permettra de pratiquer l'occlumancie. Dès que vous avez recommencé à réfléchir, vos souvenirs nous ont envahi. »

Harry attrapa distraitement la friandise que lui lança l'homme, démontrant ainsi ses aptitudes en tant qu'Attrapeur ! Il déchira l'emballage avec les dents et enfourna goulûment la confiserie entre ses lèvres, laissant avec plaisir le chocolat se répandre dans sa bouche.

« Comment contrôler les souvenirs qui arrivent ? »

« Ce sont souvent ceux qui vous... touchent le plus qui apparaissent les premiers, » répondit l'adulte.

Oh. Ça allait donc être compliqué de dissimuler certains éléments à Selwyn… Ses parents devaient avoir véritablement confiance en son professeur pour l'avoir désigné comme la personne fouillant son esprit ! Même si Snape et lui étaient loin de s'entendre à merveille, au moins Harry le connaissait depuis quatre ans ! Là, il avait du mal à être autant en confiance avec le professeur Selwyn. Mais après tout, ne devait-il pas avoir confiance au jugement de ses parents ?

Il termina de manger sa Patacitrouille en réfléchissant, un air songeur sur les traits. Il remercia silencieusement le professeur Selwyn de respecter son silence. L'homme fit apparaître deux verres et une cruche de jus de citrouille. Il remplit les verres et en fit léviter un jusqu'à son étudiant qui l'attrapa en le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête. Harry le vida d'une traite puis se décolla du mur qui le soutenait.

« Recommençons, » déclara Harry d'un ton décidé.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune Jedusor parcourait les cachots d'une démarche fébrile, pressé de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors et de se glisser dans son lit après une douche brûlante. Selwyn avait multiplié les attaques contre son esprit. Il l'obligeait à se dépasser de plus en plus, le houspillant, le provoquant pour le faire réagir. À la fin de cette première séance, il avait à peine réussi à détourner et à brouiller quelques images de certains de ses souvenirs.

Selwyn avait cependant eu le loisir d'assister à sa crise d'angoisse à Gringott's lorsque le gobelin chargé du coffre-fort des Potter lui avait transmis la lettre de James et Lily lui révélant sa véritable filiation. Cet épisode l'avait tant bouleversé qu'il s'était totalement laissé envahir par ses émotions, rendant le souvenir plus net que jamais.

Même si l'enseignant se réjouissait de cette première séance, Harry se sentait complètement désarçonné, à la fois épuisé et dubitatif. Comment pouvait-il vraiment repousser une telle attaque mentale ? Comment vider son esprit alors que ses souvenirs ne demandaient qu'à déferler et à s'ouvrir à l'assaillant ? Cette forme de magie lui paraissait insaisissable, comme si elle coulait entre ses doigts.

« Harry Jedusor ! »

Sur la défensive, Harry glissa aussitôt sa main droite dans la poche intérieure de sa robe pour attraper sa baguette magique. Il fit volte-face puis se détendit en rencontrant le regard de deux étudiants de l'Institut Durmstrang. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longuement avant de les reconnaître : Viktor Krum et Nikolaï Yordanov. Igor Karkaroff ne cessait de les brandir comme des trophées depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, au grand agacement des autres étudiants bulgares qui se sentaient complètement mis de côté !

Harry observa les deux jeunes hommes s'approcher de lui, fébrile. Comme ses camarades, il admirait Krum pour ses talents en tant qu'Attrapeur de Quidditch. Sa dernière prestation à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait démultiplié sa célébrité. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était encore étudiant !

Nikolaï Yordanov était plus discret mais pas moins célèbre en Bulgarie du fait de son statut de prince. D'ailleurs, il était constamment accompagné d'une autre personne, ne déambulant jamais seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était plus petit et fin que Krum mais paraissait tout autant athlétique. Son visage pâle était encadré par des cheveux bruns coupés courts sur le côté mais avec une longueur sur le devant, ce qui donnait un certain volume et style à l'ensemble. Ses yeux légèrement en amande étaient d'un brun brillant et quelques tâches de rousseurs s'étalaient discrètement sur son nez et sur le haut de ses joues.

« Bonsoir, » salua Harry d'une voix qu'il espéra ferme. « Vous rejoignez votre bateau ? »

« Oui, nous … avons étiez... avec des élèves de Serrrpentard » répondit Krum avec un fort accent bulgare, cherchant ses mots. « Ils sont sympathiques. »

« Drago Malefoy est ton cousin ? »

L'accent de Nikolaï était encore plus marqué et Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Bon sang, ça ne devait pas être simple de se retrouver dans un pays sans en maîtriser la langue ! Au moins, il était avec sa famille durant le mois passé en Bulgarie. Il avait appris beaucoup de vocabulaire bulgare durant ces vacances mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation difficile comme celle-ci. Il acquiesça, affirmant que Drago Malefoy était en effet son cousin.

« Un numérrro … étrrrange ! » s'exclama alors Nikolaï, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se demanda alors comment Drago et son habituel goût pour la démesure avait accueilli deux célèbres étudiants de Durmstrang au sein de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard ! Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire entendu et les trois garçons reprirent leur route, s'engageant dans les escaliers mouvants de Poudlard. Excité de se retrouver en compagnie de Krum et Yordanov, il était loin de s'imaginer que ceux-ci ressentaient exactement la même chose en sa présence !

« Ton frrrère a fait son école dans la nôtrrre, » poursuivit Krum. « Il est plus vieux. »

« Vous connaissez Adam ? » s'exclama t-il, enthousiaste. « Comment était-il à l'école ? »

Les deux bulgares échangèrent un regard, surpris par l'enjouement du Survivant. Si les événements au Royaume-Uni avaient un impact moins fracassant en Bulgarie, ils avaient tout de même traversé la Manche et secoué l'ensemble de l'Europe ! Tous savaient, qu'un jour ou l'autre, la question du retour de Tom Jedusor dépasserait les frontières anglaises. Notamment à Durmstrang où les questions liées au passé flou de Karkaroff étaient toujours en suspend !

« On peut dirrrre qu'il était … connu ! » répondit Nikolaï.

« Il a toujourrrs eu des ennuis, » ajouta Viktor en riant bruyamment. « Ses amis et lui ont explossserr un salle d'école de potion. »

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche en dévisageant les deux garçons. Sérieusement ? C'était donc ce genre de frasques dont lui parlait Adam la dernière fois ? Il n'espérait quand même pas qu'il profite de sa propre adolescence en faisant exploser un des cachots de Snape ? Même s'il n'était plus le professeur de potions, il le massacrerai ! Même Sirius ne pourrait rien pour lui !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant qu'il avait face à lui deux sources potentiels d'informations au sujet de son frère ! Il était certain de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur ses années de scolarité et gagner ainsi certaines anecdotes compromettantes. C'était toujours utile à posséder, non ? Enfin, s'il arrivait à déchiffrer l'anglais bancal des deux étudiants !

« Il était adepte à ce genre de bêtises ? » demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

« Il avait tendance à fairrre des affronts de duel, » répondit Nikolaï. « Du coup, les professeurrrs surveillaient toujours Adam et ses copains. »

« Tu te rrrapelles quand il a eu... s'est disputé avec le prrrofesseur Karkaroff ? »

En réponse, Nikolaï éclata de rire. Ils émergèrent alors des cachots et la température augmenta sensiblement de quelques degrés. Les deux bulgares s'attelèrent alors à partager cette anecdote avec Harry avec leur anglais boiteux. Le Gryffondor buvait leurs paroles, heureux de voir un nouveau pan de la vie de sa famille se révéler. Il avait l'impression que chaque mot comblait ce trou d'une dizaine d'années qui le séparait d'Adam.

« Et il n'a jamais été renvoyé ? » s'étonna t-il, effaré.

Sa mère et lui avaient déjà évoqué quelques fois l'adolescence compliquée d'Adam mais Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que son parcours scolaire avait été semé de tant de difficultés de comportement.

« Il est dit que le dirrrecteur Karkaroff est proche beaucoup de ton... père, » répondit Viktor en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns. Il jeta un regard autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre. « C'est une rumeurrr, on en sait pas plus ! »

Harry resta silencieux un moment alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée du château, presque vide à l'approche du couvre-feu. Par Merlin, les Mangemorts étaient-ils partout ? Il ne pensait pas en croiser autant sur son chemin ! Snape. Les Malefoy. Le professeur Selwyn. Igor Karkaroff. Qui serait le prochain sorcier autour de lui à se révéler être un Mangemort ?

« Et il est sorrrrti beaucoup avec ma soeurrr, » ajouta Nikolaï avec un sourire en coin.

« Ta sœur ? » s'exclama Harry. « Qui est-ce ? »

Bon sang, Adam n'avait jamais rien laissé filtrer au sujet d'une ancienne petite-amie ! Et le superlatif « beaucoup » utilisé par Nikolaï était plus qu'intriguant. En tout cas, aucun nom n'avait jamais été prononcé même s'il se vantait régulièrement de séduire de nombreuses jeunes sorcières de bonnes familles !

« Irina Yordanov, princesse du royaume de Bulgarie, » présenta fièrement le jeune homme. « Elle a son âge et ils font toujours que de se... coupler ensemble et de se quitter et se recommencerrr encorrre ! Il t'a jamais parlé d'Irina ? »

« Si, si, bien sûr ! » mentit précipitamment l'adolescent. « Je ne savais juste pas qu'il s'agissait de ta sœur ! »

Maintenant qu'il avait un nom, Harry était bien décidé à en savoir davantage au sujet de cette mystérieuse Irina !

« Messieurs. »

Sirius Black sortit subitement de l'ombre, faisant sursauter les trois garçons qui s'étaient arrêtés près des sabliers comptabilisant les points des maisons pour achever leur conversation. Il était vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier noire. Il tenait entre ses mains un épais rouleau de parchemin rempli d'une écriture fine et penchée.

« Monsieur le Directeur, » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Toutefois, l'accent bulgare de Krum et Yordanov rendirent le tout hilarant et Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sirius et lui échangèrent discrètement un coup d'œil complice.

« La soirée est agréable ? »

« Trrrrès Monsieur. Il fait encorrre chaud parrr ici ! » s'exclama Viktor.

Harry grimaça, ne s'accordant pas vraiment aux propos du joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Si les étudiants de Durmstrang étaient arrivés vêtus d'épaisses capes en fourrure, ils les avaient vite rangé dans leurs valises, appréciant _« les températures encore agréables »_ de ce début du mois d'octobre. Sous le regard effaré de tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui commençaient à sortir leur cape d'hiver, ils se baladaient en fin sous-pull.

« Je me réjouis de vous voir apprécier votre séjour à Poudlard ! » déclara Sirius. « Harry, pourriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau avant que le couvre-feu ne tombe ? »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, à la fois surpris et heureux de la proposition de Sirius. Avait-il quelque chose de précis à lui dire ? Il adressa un geste de la main aux deux étudiants, sincèrement heureux d'avoir pu partagé une discussion avec eux. Il se sentait si seul dans la tour de Gryffondor que la moindre occasion d'échanger et de discuter était à saisir ! Ils lui répondirent en souriant. Harry emboîta le pas à Sirius, prenant la direction du bureau directorial.

« Méfaits accomplis. »

Un sourire amusé traversa le visage de l'adolescent, songeant à la carte des Maraudeurs cachée au fond de sa valise. Alors que les gargouilles se mouvaient, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon, Harry tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans ce bureau. Alors qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard il s'y était rendu plus régulièrement que n'importe quel étudiant, ses visites dans ce bureau avaient disparu au début de sa troisième année !

Un léger choc le traversa en entrant dans le bureau bien plus sobre que celui aménagé par le professeur Dumbledore. Il tourna la tête vers les tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs de l'école, s'attendant presque à voir le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche. C'était stupide puisque Dumbledore n'était pas mort. À nouveau, il se demanda un instant où se trouvait le puissant sorcier et ce qu'il faisait à présent.

« Assieds-toi, » proposa Sirius d'un ton chaleureux.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il fit léviter son siège jusqu'à se retrouver du même côté du bureau qu'Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire, secrètement heureux de voir Sirius mettre entre parenthèse son rôle de directeur. Ils s'installèrent face à face et Sirius commanda d'une voix forte du thé. Quelques secondes plus tard, une théière fumante et deux tasses apparurent sur un plateau doré.

« Je sais que le professeur Selwyn a commencé à te donner des cours d'occlumancie ce soir, » commença le directeur. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux et le dévisagea longuement avant de poursuivre. « Comment te sens-tu après cette première séance ? Ce n'est pas l'apprentissage le plus agréable. »

Harry grimaça et toute la fatigue qui s'était envolée au cours de sa discussion avec les étudiants de Durmstrang le frappa de nouveau de plein fouet. Il s'enfonça avec plaisir dans l'énorme fauteuil.

« C'est vrai que c'est... fatigant, » souffla t-il. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et laissa les effluves l'envahir. « Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai ! Ça a l'air tellement compliqué ! »

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, comprenant parfaitement les doutes du gamin face à lui. Même s'il était rarement poussé aussi loin que chez des experts comme Snape ou Jedusor, l'apprentissage des bases de l'occlumancie était courant dans les familles Sang-Pur. S'il s'était vaillamment opposé à sa famille au cours de sa jeunesse, Sirius savait également tirer profit d'être issu d'une lignée si importante que les Black. Malgré les nombreux conflits, Sirius avait suivi cet entraînement avec son père, Orion. Tout comme Harry, il avait été persuadé de ne jamais parvenir à protéger ne serait-ce qu'une partie infime de son esprit !

« L'occlumancie est une forme de magie longue à comprendre et à apprivoiser. Elle requiert énormément de travail et de patience, » rassura t-il. « Laisse-toi le temps et suis les conseils du professeur Selwyn. »

« Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était essentiel que j'apprenne à protéger mon esprit, » confia Harry. « Mais à présent, je sais que je ne veux plus que quelqu'un soit capable de partir fouiller dans mes souvenirs ! »

« C'est souvent lorsque l'on est confronté à cela que l'occlumancie prend tout son sens, » souffla Sirius avec un sourire. « Aimes-tu la décoration de mon bureau ? »

Harry jeta un regard à la pièce. La décoration était loin d'être affreuse ! Elle était même plutôt élégante et raffinée bien que certaines étagères demeuraient désespéramment vides. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius dont le rire, si semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien, résonna bruyamment dans le bureau. Le personnage d'un tableau grogna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Ton goût de la décoration est beaucoup plus moderne et sobre que celui du professeur Dumbledore, » répondit sagement Harry. « Comment c'est d'être directeur de Poudlard ? Je n'avais pas du tout penser à toi. Papa et maman ont refusé de me donner le moindre indice ! »

« Peu de gens ont pensé à moi je crois, » s'amusa Sirius en s'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil, se détendant. « Si j'avais su que ça représentait tant de travail, j'aurais peut-être réfléchi davantage avant de proposer ma candidature. »

L'ancien prisonnier lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Amusé par ses singeries, Harry pouffa. Même si Sirius paraissait davantage fatigué qu'à la rentrée, son visage rayonnait. Ses yeux pétillants étaient même déstabilisants pour Harry. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné au cimetière de Godric's Hollow et de la souffrance quasi permanente flottant autour de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry eut l'impression de ne pas avoir à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas avoir à assumer un rôle, un statut. Il se détendit complètement et avala une gorgée chaude de thé avant de reposer la tasse sur le bureau en chêne. Ses muscles raidis par sa séance avec Selwyn se relâchèrent alors que son corps se fondait dans le coussin moelleux du fauteuil.

« Comment va le professeur Lupin ? » demanda t-il timidement.

Il appréciait grandement le loup-garou. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'étaient révélés passionnants pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Lupin lui avait également enseigné le sortilège du Patronus même s'il n'avait pas encore pu lui montrer le cheval argenté qui apparaissait au bout de sa baguette magique !

« Remus va bien, » répondit Sirius en insistant sur le prénom. « Il me demande souvent de tes nouvelles et regrette de ne pas te voir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterai. »

Harry hocha la tête en retenant un soupir. Même s'il appréciait le professeur Selwyn, il avait une relation particulière avec Remus. Un lien qui lui manquait particulièrement en cette quatrième année !

« Travaille t-il ? »

« Malheureusement, beaucoup d'emplois sont refusés aux loups-garous, » grimaça Sirius, une pointe de colère faisant vibrer sa voix. « Mais, une place ne devrait plus tarder à lui être offerte au sein du Ministère de la Magie. »

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Au Ministère de la Magie ? Certes, il s'agissait du premier employeur de la communauté sorcière mais comme le disait Sirius, les loups-garous n'étaient les bienvenus nulle part ! D'un geste empressé de la main, il invita Sirius à en dire davantage.

Cependant, le directeur de Poudlard laissa apparaître un sourire malicieux, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage pour le moment. Mais, personne ne pouvait croire qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Jedusor de devenir le directeur de Poudlard sans imposer certaines de ces conditions ?

Aider Remus, et la cause des loups-garous en générale, lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Son meilleur ami était actuellement en négociation avec le département de contrôle et régulations des créatures magiques pour un poste au sein de la section de gestion des loups-garous afin de travailler pour l'intégration de ces derniers, et non plus être seulement dans une politique répressive de contrôle. Sirius suivait de très près l'avancée de son ami, jouant même de sa position pour faciliter les échanges !

« En parlant du Ministère de la Magie, tes parents m'ont demandé de te transmettre une information importante qu'ils ont préféré taire dans leurs précédents courriers, » ajouta Sirius. « Comme tu le sais, même avec de nombreuses protections, les lettres peuvent être interceptées ! »

Harry se tendit aussitôt et l'état cotonneux dans lequel il s'était plongé disparu. Il se redressa dans son siège, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il restait suspendu aux lèvres de l'adulte, attendant d'entendre le message de ses parents. Était-ce grave ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas déplacés jusqu'à Poudlard ? Leur dernière rencontre lors de l'inauguration de Salazar Street s'était bien déroulée. Depuis, ils avaient seulement échangé un courrier.

Sirius retint un soupir dépité en percevant tous ces signes d'angoisse apparaître. Il se sentit coupable d'en être le responsable même si, rationnellement, Harry n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Mais... était-ce normal de voir tant d'anxiété chez un adolescent de treize ans ? Non, définitivement, non !

« Ce n'est rien de grave, » assura t-il en prenant sa voix la plus apaisée. « Ton père a déposé un projet de loi au Magenmagot pour créer un nouveau département au Ministère de la Magie, le département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique. »

Comprenant le contenu de la conversation, Harry relâcha sa respiration et se détendit. Ce n'était rien de grave. Ses parents lui avaient effectivement touché deux mots sur ce projet de loi leur tenant particulièrement à cœur. Lui-même était convaincu du bien fondé de cette nouvelle institution sorcière ! Si Sirius l'évoquait avec lui, il y avait de fortes chances que ce nouveau département voit bientôt le jour !

« Mon père va diriger ce nouveau département ? » supposa Harry.

Sirius rit légèrement en secouant la tête. Non, évidemment que non. Tom Jedusor se destinait à un poste plus important, plus élevé que directeur d'un département magique du Ministère de la Magie. Celui de Premier Ministre. Même si Sirius avait encore des doutes légitimes à l'idée de le voir accéder un jour à ce poste !

« Suite à un vote des membres du Magenmagot, ta mère a été désigné comme directrice, » corrigea t-il.

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama Harry, surpris.

Ce détail là, ses parents s'étaient bien gardés de l'en informer ! Mince alors, sa mère allait être directrice d'un département magique ? Ce n'était pas rien !

« L'ouverture officielle du département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique et la promotion de ta mère sera annoncée dans deux jours dans un communiqué de presse officiel, » poursuivit Sirius. « Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de t'en informer par courrier et ils sont tous un peu débordés pour venir jusqu'à Poudlard mais ils voulaient quand même que tu l'apprennes avant. »

Harry fut touché par cette attention de la part de ses parents. Il comprenait parfaitement que l'emploi du temps de chacun des membres de sa famille était chargé. Même Adam, débordé par ses cours de droits selon ses dires, utilisait moins régulièrement le Miroir à Double-Sens qui leur permettait de communiquer à distance ! Alors, mêmes si sa famille ne pouvait venir à Poudlard, il était heureux d'être mis dans la confidence et de ne pas découvrir ce fait dans les journaux comme ses camarades.

« De ce fait, Ayeline ou un des employés de ce département sera souvent présent à Poudlard avec le Tournoi des Trois Écoles pour représenter le Ministère de la Magie. Il faut t'attendre à la voir souvent mais dans la peau d'une directrice de département du Ministère. »

« C'est cool ! »

Sa propre spontanéité le fit rosir et il fut embarrassé de se réjouir de voir plus régulièrement sa mère. Heureusement, Sirius eut le bon goût de ne pas se moquer de lui même s'il dut serrer les lèvres pour ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire, attendri par l'enthousiasme du garçon.

« Veux-tu jouer une partie d'échec avant le couvre-feu ? »

La proposition de Sirius, qui brisa le silence apaisant dans le bureau, fit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du garçon qui s'empressa d'acquiescer vivement. Le directeur attrapa sa baguette magique et fit léviter jusque sur le bureau un magnifique échiquier magique en verre.

« Je prends les noirs ! » s'exclama joyeusement Harry, le cœur léger.

**x x x **

Quelques jours plus tard, une grande cacophonie régnait au sein de la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient si bruyants que Sirius, d'un mouvement de baguette, avait fait apparaître des étincelles vertes, rouges, bleues et jaunes pour quémander le silence. Un rappel à l'ordre qui avait été respecté seulement une poignée de minutes avant que l'excitation palpable ne reprenne le dessus.

Le dîner venait de s'achever. Les derniers plats et couverts disparurent, laissant les tables vides. Aussitôt, un silence entrecoupé de murmures excités tomba dans la Grande Salle. Sirius se leva et contourna la table des professeurs. Il se mit au centre de l'estrade sur laquelle était installée la table des professeurs. Son déplacement réduisit au silence les derniers élèves animés. Tous les regards brillaient et étaient rivés sur l'homme qui avait vêtu une tenue de cérémonie très élégante. L'ensemble des professeurs, des étudiants de Poudlard, de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons étaient réunis dans la Grande-Salle.

« J'espère que chacun d'entre vous est rassasié après cet excellent repas servi par les elfes de maison de Poudlard, » commença Sirius, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Il est vrai que les elfes s'étaient surpassés, leur offrant un repas exquis ! « Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nombreux invités qui ont tous participé à l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Écoles. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il désigna d'un mouvement élégant de la main les nombreuses personnalités s'étant ajoutées à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Flitwich avait d'ailleurs été obligé de l'agrandir à l'aide d'un sortilège. Hagrid et Madame Maxime occupaient déjà à eux deux cinq places ! Une slave d'applaudissements ponctua la fin de la phrase du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier inclina respectueusement la tête vers les invités. Harry reconnut entre autre Bartémius Croupton, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, Ludo Verpey, directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques et Cornélius Fudge, le Ministère de la Magie.

« Je laisse à présent la parole à Mrs Jedusor, nouvelle directrice du département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique.

Harry sentit une grande fierté l'emplir en voyant sa mère se lever de la table des professeurs et rejoindre Sirius sur le devant de l'estrade. Son visage pâle était impassible même si elle adressa un sourire poli à Sirius en s'approchant de lui. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir sérieux et était juchée sur de grandes talons. Son apparence stricte était assouplie par les nombreux bracelets argentés qui habillaient son poignet gauche.

Des applaudissements bruyants l'accueillirent alors que de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier resta impassible et continua à applaudir, les yeux rivés sur sa mère. Il contrôla l'immense sourire qui menaça de barrer son visage. Il était si fier de voir sa mère tenir un tel statut ! Les applaudissements moururent, laissant un sourire impatient s'étendre dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de la directrice de ce nouveau département : il s'agissait de sa première visite officielle hors du Ministère de la Magie.

« Chers étudiants de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, c'est avec un immense honneur aujourd'hui que je me présente à vous, » commença Ayeline d'une voix forte et posée. Par Merlin, elle était impressionnante. « Comme vous le savez, le département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique fait ses premiers pas et s'attelle à tout mettre en œuvre pour vous offrir la meilleure scolarité possible afin de vous guider dans l'entrée du monde adulte. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause, laissant ses mots être imprégnés par son auditoire. Elle balaya de son regard bleu les quatre tables d'étudiants et laissa un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres. Harry, aussi fier qu'un hippogriffe, se redressa sur le banc et continua à ignorer les fréquents coups d'œil jetés par ses camarades.

Il se souvenait encore de leur réaction à l'annonce de la création de ce nouveau département. Un communique officiel avait été publié en une de La Gazette des Sorciers. Certains s'étaient enthousiasmés de voir le Ministère de la Magie se moderniser, d'autres avaient grommelés qu'un nouvel échelon s'était ajouté au labyrinthe administratif de l'institution sorcière ! La plupart s'accordait toutefois pour dire que les Jedusor étaient de plus en plus présents dans la sphère publique.

« Mon équipe et moi-même travaillons durement pour que l'enseignement transmis dans un lieu tel que notre merveilleuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, mais également hors de ces murs, soit adapté et permette à chacun d'entre vous de s'y retrouver et de s'y construire un avenir épanouissant. »

Harry sourit légèrement, se remémorant la réplique cinglante de Drago qui avait résonné le matin de cette annonce officielle : « _Incroyable tout ce que font certaines familles pour notre société tandis que d'autres resteront toujours... invisibles. _» Auparavant, Harry aurait trouvé son cousin arrogant et pompeux. À présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en accord avec lui. Sa famille était... partout !

« Mais nous sommes réunis ce soir pour lancer officiellement le Tournoi des Trois Écoles et voir les six champions être désignés ! » reprit Ayeline.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall sortit alors de l'ombre, faisant léviter devant elle la Coupe de Feu. Elle posa religieusement l'artefact magique sur le pupitre derrière lequel s'était installée Ayeline. Une vague de murmures traversa la Grande Salle. Tous pouvaient percevoir la puissance magique entourant l'objet ! Ayeline remercia le professeur de métamorphose d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui s'était mis en retrait, la laissant s'adresser aux étudiants et invités de Poudlard.

« Monsieur le directeur, je vous invite à révéler le nom d'un des champions de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. »

La tension sembla monter d'un cran dans la Grande Salle. Madame Maxime se redressa, ses yeux plissés étaient rivés sur la Coupe de Feu. Harry chercha du regard les étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Leur uniforme bleu ciel détonnait avec les robes noires des étudiants de Poudlard ! Certains étaient attablés à la table des Serdaigles et d'autres étaient à celle des Serpentards.

Un léger sourire traversa son visage en voyant Drago et son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, fixer avec une certaine dévotion quelques étudiants françaises. Depuis l'arrivée des invités de Poudlard, son cousin ne cessait de tourner autour de quelques filles de Beauxbâtons, multipliant les tentatives pour les impressionner. D'ailleurs, quelques unes semblaient particulièrement touchées et attendries par les efforts du Serpentard.

« Bien sûr, » répondit chaleureusement Sirius.

L'homme se rapprocha d'Ayeline et les deux sorciers échangèrent un long regard silencieux. Ensuite, l'homme posa une main sur la Coupe de Feu. Aussitôt, une gerbe de flammes bleues jaillit hors de la coupe et une vague de magie traversa la Grande Salle. Harry resta soufflé par la puissance qui se propagea autour de lui et il vit, dans une volute de fumée, une ombrelle en papier sortir de la Coupe de Feu. Sirius la saisit délicatement. Il la déplia, semblant s'amuser à prendre son temps et à voir les étudiants de Beauxbâtons se tendre, le souffle coupé.

« Le premier champion de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons est … Fleur Delacour ! »

Un groupe de filles poussa des cris enthousiastes à la table des Serpentards et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la Grande Salle. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se leva alors du banc. Elle lissa la jupe de son uniforme, un large sourire éclairant son pâle visage puis elle se mit en marche vers Sirius et Ayeline. Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione lorsque l'attraction de la française, aux origines Vélanes, commença à agir sur les étudiants. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la jeune fille ne cessait de faire tourner des têtes ! Le Gryffondor retint un éclat de rire en voyant les joues de Drago s'empourprer alors que son regard gris se fixait sur le postérieur de Fleur. Son cousin était littéralement était subjugué par la marche gracile de la première championne de Beauxbâtons.

« Toutes mes félicitations Miss Delacour, » s'exclama Sirius en lui serrant la main avec douceur. « Mrs Jedusor va à présent appeler votre camarade, le deuxième champion de Beauxbâtons ! »

La nouvelle directrice du département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique serra à son tour la main de Fleur dont le visage était resplendissant. La française échangea un regard pétillant avec la directrice, Madame Maxime avant de faire un pas sur le côté. L'attention de tous se concentra à nouveau sur la Coupe de Feu. Ayeline reproduisit les mêmes gestes que Sirius et la magie de la Coupe de Feu se fit à nouveau ressentir dans toute la Grande Salle.

« Sarah Joly ! »

De nouveau, des applaudissements retentirent et une élégante jeune sorcière se leva de la table des Serdaigles, les joues rosies par l'excitation et la fierté. Son teint était hâlé et ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Elle avait de beaux yeux marrons dissimulés derrière de grandes lunettes rondes originales. Même si elle n'avait aucune origine Vélane, elle attirait probablement de nombreux regards ! Elle rejoignit à grandes enjambées sa camarade, Fleur.

Les deux championnes de Beauxbâtons furent une nouvelle fois applaudies. Sirius leur demanda ensuite de se rendre dans la pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle. Elles s'empressèrent de s'y rendre, passant par une porte discrète se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la Grande Salle et Karkaroff se redressa dans son siège, aux aguets.

« Le premier champion de l'Institut Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum ! » annonça Sirius d'une voix forte.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut des hurlements et des sifflements enthousiastes qui accueillirent la nomination du célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Même les élèves de Poudlard le félicitèrent joyeusement. Depuis son arrivée, Krum suscitait beaucoup d'excitation parmi les étudiants, toutes écoles confondues ! Le jeune homme, installé au bout de la table des Gryffondors près des jumeaux Weasley et d'Olivier Dubois, se leva. Il se dirigea avec sa démarche de canard jusqu'à Sirius et Ayeline, leur serrant la main d'un air émerveillé. Karkaroff émit une sorte de cri animal, littéralement euphorique de voir son célèbre étudiant représenter son école !

Ayeline attendit que le silence revienne dans la Grande Salle avant de faire à nouveau appel à la magie de la Coupe de Feu. Un parchemin jaillit soudainement de l'artefact magique. Ayeline l'attrapa au vol et le déplia lentement, laissant planer volontairement un temps de suspense, d'attente !

« Nikolaï Yordanov ! »

Harry se joignit aux applaudissements enthousiastes, sincèrement heureux de voir Krum et Yordanov représenter Durmstrang. Depuis leur dernière conversation, il n'avait pas échangé de nouveau avec les deux jeunes hommes. Cependant, ceux-ci prenaient toujours le temps de le saluer, même par un simple geste de la main, au détour d'un couloir ! Harry n'avait pas encore interrogé son frère au sujet de la grande sœur de Nikolaï, la princesse de Bulgarie. Il attendait d'être face à Adam pour ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de se dérober. Il avait hâte d'en savoir davantage concernant sa relation avec cette jeune femme !

Comme Fleur et Sarah, les deux champions de Durmstrang quittèrent la Grande Salle après avoir été félicité par le directeur de Poudlard et la directrice du département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique. La tension sembla s'épaissir davantage : Poudlard allait bientôt avoir ses propres champions !

Harry se redressa, tout aussi excité que ses camarades. Il connaissait le nom de quelques étudiants ayant déposé leur candidature dans la Coupe de Feu : Angelina, John Derrick, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, Olivier Dubois, Cédric Diggory. De leur côté, Fred et Georges n'étaient pas parvenus à contourner le sortilège de limite d'âge malgré leurs multiples tentatives !

« Le premier champion de Poudlard, » commença lentement Sirius, un sourire éclatant étirant ses lèvres, « est... Cédric Diggory ! »

D'un même mouvement, les quatre tables de Poudlard se levèrent en sifflant et en criant. Les applaudissements battirent à tout rompre dans la Grande Salle alors que le Poufsouffle se levait, le rouge aux joues. Harry, participant à l'excitation générale, regarda son récent ami se diriger d'un pas droit et assuré vers sa mère et Sirius.

« Avec Diggory, on peut gagner ! » s'écria joyeusement Ron à quelques places de lui.

« Reste à voir son coéquipier, » rétorqua sagement Neville.

Un coéquipier dont le nom allait bientôt être révélé ! Cédric disparut par la porte, comme ses prédécesseurs. Il marchait légèrement, les yeux brillants, grisé par l'excitation et les encouragements de ses camarades.

« Il te reste encore une chance Angelina, » souffla Fred d'un air encourageant.

Pour la dernière fois, Ayeline posa sa main contre la Coupe de Feu. De nouvelles flammes bleues jaillirent et elle attrapa au vol un bout de parchemin plié en deux. Elle laissa volontairement durer le suspense, faisant s'accroître la tension dans la Grande Salle. Finalement, elle le déplia et...

Le choc marqua son visage ! Elle, qui était restée si calme et souriante depuis le début de la cérémonie, écarquilla les yeux. Son visage devint livide et elle resta quelques secondes figée. Sirius, remarquant son trouble, se pencha légèrement vers elle pour lire. La même incrédulité se peignit sur son visage et les premiers murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota Hermione, les sourcils froncés. « Ils ont l'air abasourdis ! »

« Je dirais plutôt sur le cul, » renchérit Seamus.

D'un coup, le visage d'Ayeline se ferma. Tout le monde put voir ses longs doigts fins se serrer autour du parchemin, le froissant. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur l'ensemble des étudiants devant elle, aucune émotion ne marquait ses traits. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacials et durs. Harry se surprit à frissonner, se demandant ce qui arrivait à Sirius et sa mère. Pourquoi le nom du deuxième champion de Poudlard provoquait-il tant de réactions ?

« Harry Jedusor ! »

En entendant son nom traverser les lèvres de sa mère, la première réaction d'Harry fut de rire nerveusement. Dans la soudain silence de la Grande Salle, son rire résonna sourdement alors que tous s'étaient retournés d'un même mouvement dans sa direction. Son esprit se vida de toutes pensées et il resta bêtement figé sur le banc de la table de Gryffondor, ses grands yeux bleus rivés sur sa mère.

« Harry Jedusor, » l'appela cette fois-ci Sirius d'une voix puissante.

Le silence fut soudainement brisé par les murmures gonflants dans la Grande Salle. Même la table des professeurs s'agita. Le visage rouge, Madame Maxime se leva brusquement, faisant bouger dangereusement la table en bois qui manqua de s'écrouler. Le professeur Flitwich couina sous la surprise et Mc Gonagall, dégainant sa baguette magique, remit la table sur ses quatre pieds.

« Approchez Monsieur Jedusor. Vous êtes le deuxième champion de Poudlard, » insista Sirius en le dévisageant.

« Allez Harry, lève-toi, » l'incita Hermione à mi-voix.

Sous la table, elle lui serra la main pour l'encourager. Harry sortit de sa torpeur et mit ses jambes en mouvement de manière mécanique. L'esprit obscurci par le choc, il enjamba le banc et fut douloureusement conscient de tous les regards rivés sur lui. Il déglutit bruyamment et perçut le regard hébété de ses camarades.

Alors que les murmures de ces derniers résonnaient bruyamment dans son esprit, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, Harry s'avança jusqu'à la Coupe de Feu. Son regard flou ne se détacha pas de sa mère. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius allait soudain s'esclaffer, se moquant d'eux tous d'y avoir cru, non ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une ridicule blague ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il atteignit sa mère et Sirius, ceux-ci l'invitèrent d'un geste de la main abasourdi à passer dans la pièce accolée à la Grande Salle. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler et il s'empressa d'obéir. Il poussa la porte lentement, tombant sur les cinq premiers champions du Tournoi des Trois Écoles. La porte se referma derrière lui, étouffant les bruits agités de la Grande Salle.

La pièce était remplie d'objets en or, de fauteuils et d'une bibliothèque débordant de livre. Un feu ronflait dans une énorme cheminée en marbre. Mais Harry était si choqué qu'il ne prêta guère attention à l'endroit, se contentant de rester immobile au pas de la porte.

« Ah, Harry ! » s'exclama joyeusement Cédric en s'approchant de lui. « Il y a un problème ? On ne voit toujours pas arriver le deuxième champion de Poudlard ! »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de le regarder d'un air absent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son ami. Son regard bleu coula sur les champions de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons qui s'étaient approchés d'eux.

« Tout va bien, Harrrry ? » s'inquiéta Viktor, les sourcils froncés.

« T'es tout pâle, » ajouta Fleur Delacour d'un ton pincé.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant comment formuler ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne réussit pourtant à émettre aucun son, complètement tétanisé par la situation. La porte s'ouvrit subitement à la volée, laissant apparaître l'ensemble des juges du Tournoi, le professeur Snape, Selwyn, Mc Gonagall et sa mère.

« C'euuu n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Madame Maxime. « C'euuu est encore un enfant ! »

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Nikolaï d'une voix soucieuse.

Sentant la colère et la surprise de nombreuses des personnes présentes, Harry recula sagement, s'éloignant du groupe. Son souffle était coincé dans sa gorge et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front et il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, essayant de recouvrer ses esprits. Alors que Sirius tentait d'apaiser les invectives colériques de la directrice de Beauxbâtons et les questions empressées de Karkarrof, Ayeline s'approcha de son fils à grandes enjambées. Elle se pencha vers lui, serrant ses épaules entre ses mains avec douceur.

« Harry, as-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

Un halètement s'échappa de la gorge de Harry alors que ses yeux bleus s'embuaient. Autour d'eux, la cacophonie se poursuivait mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours autant.

« Non maman, je te le jure, » assura t-il, espérant de tout son cœur la convaincre. « Je n'ai jamais mis mon nom dans la Coupe ! Je ne veux pas être un champion de Poudlard ! »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Cédric, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, s'était approché discrètement d'eux. Harry tourna un regard absent vers son ami alors que sa mère se raidissait, le visage impassible.

« Je ne veux pas être un champion, » répéta t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Qui a fais ça ? Qui a mis mon nom ? »

« Le contrat magique reliant Monsieur Jedusor à la Coupe de Feu ne peut pas être brisé. »

L'intervention soudaine de Snape mit fin aux cris outrés de Madame Maxime et le silence retomba brusquement dans la pièce. Monsieur Croupton hocha vivement la tête, ses doigts se serrant compulsivement dans le vide. À ses côtés, Verpey ne cessait de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains, se décoiffant. Avec le Tournoi des Trois Écoles, le directeur du département des sports et jeux magiques était sous haute tension : la moindre erreur pourrait ternir sa réputation !

« Mais Severrrus, il n'a que quatorrrrze ans, » intervient Igor Karkaroff, ses épais sourcils broussailleux froncés. « Harrry Jedusorrr ne peut pas parrrticiper ! »

« A vrai dire, Igor, il n'a encore que treize ans, » rectifia Ayeline d'un ton glacial. « Quelle est la nature de ce contrat magique ? »

Ludo Verpey commença à expliquer la magie se cachant dans la Coupe de Feu. Les lèvres d'Ayeline se pincèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les explications de l'homme rendaient la situation réelle. Harry sentit sa tête commencer à lui tourner et il s'appuya contre une étagère remplie de bibelots.

« C'est une trompeuuurie ! » s'indigna Madame Maxime en reniflant dédaigneusement. « Le fils de Voldeumort est un champion ! C'est pas une coïncidence ! »

Cédric serra avec douceur l'une des épaules d'Harry face à la dureté des mots de la directrice de Beauxbâtons. L'atmosphère se fit encore plus lourde lorsque sa filiation avec Voldemort se fit entendre pour la première fois. Ayeline se tourna violemment vers la demie-géante, prête à bondir et à défendre sa famille.

« Madame Maxime, je vous en prie, » s'interposa calmement Sirius. « Cette situation plus qu'inquiétante doit être pris le plus calmement possible pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

Madame Maxime poussa un grognement féroce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle s'approcha de ses deux étudiantes, Fleur et Sarah. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient debout l'une contre l'autre, observant la scène avec une certaine fascination.

« Le fait que Harry Jedusor soit le fils de Tom Jedusor n'entre en rien dans l'examen de cette situation et de la participation de cet élève dans le Tournoi, » insista le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton imposant.

Tout son visage était dur et fermé. Il ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Madame Maxime secoua la tête, son visage cramoisi par la colère. Viktor et Nikolaï ne cessaient d'échanger des regards inquiets, restant muets.

De son côté, Igor Karkaroff sembla vouloir protester mais il resta muet. Il dévisageait fixement Harry puis se détourna de lui pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Selwyn et Snape. Si aucun ne parla, ils échangèrent de longs regards lourds de sens.

« Harry, es-tu formellement certain de ne pas avoir mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton calme.

L'adolescent inspira longuement avant de se redresser, le dos droit, le visage fermé. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par qui que ce soit ! Harry tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours autant mais ses vertiges s'étaient espacés.

« Je vous assure Monsieur le Directeur que je n'ai rien fais de tel, » assura Harry d'une voix ferme. « Je refuse de participer au Tournoi des Trois Écoles. Demandez à la Coupe de choisir un autre champion pour Poudlard. »

« C'est impossible Monsieur Jedusor, » intervient Mc Gonagall doucement, les yeux plissés par l'inquiétude. « Comme l'expliquait Monsieur Verpey, chaque champion est relié par un contrat magique à la Coupe du Feu et ne peut pas se dérober aux différentes épreuves du Tournoi. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Harry, » souffla sa mère.

A ce moment là, le ton de sa mère lui sembla résonner comme une sentence. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix.

_* Alors ?_


	37. Chapitre XXXVI: Faire face

Bonjour les amis !

Je suis contente d'avoir vu que le précédent chapitre vous a bien intéressé même si la nomination d'Harry n'était pas forcément la plus grande surprise de l'année ^^ Evidemment, de nombreuses péripéties vont suivre et j'espère que la façon dont je vais traiter le Tournoi des Trois Ecoles va vous plaire !

A présent, voilà le chapitre XXXVII intitulé Faire face. Je ne sais pas s'il va vous plaire car vous attendez tous impatiemment la réaction de Tom après la désignation d'Harry comme champion au Tournoi des Trois Ecoles. Or, ce chapitre ne sera pas forcément concentré sur lui ^^

J'avais une petite question "pratico-pratique". Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, je postais auparavant mes chapitres le mercredi. A présent, il s'agit du vendredi. Avez-vous une préférence pour une de ces deux journées ?

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ay répondu à tout le monde il me semble :) Je suis en pleine écriture de mon mémoire de fin d'études, d'autres dossiers + préparations d'examens sur table ! Alors, je fais mon maximum pour écrire les chapitres et répondre aux reviews ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous dit à très bientôt!

Patmol25

* * *

><p>Chapitre XXXVI : Faire face<p>

Sa tête allait exploser.

Son cœur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine.

Presque à bout de souffle, Harry se sentit défaillir. Sa vision se troubla un instant, faisant disparaître le mobilier de la salle de classe où il se trouvait. La voix grave et excitée de Cédric parvenait à peine à ses oreilles. Son regard était rivé sur le Poufsouffle qui, face à lui, s'agitait. Ses lèvres roses bougeaient rapidement mais le plus jeune sorcier était incapable de saisir le sens de ses paroles. Il déglutit bruyamment, sentant sa migraine s'accroître.

« Harry. »

Ses lèvres étaient si sèches que passer sa langue dessus pour les humidifier était douloureux. Le Gryffondor passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns, se décoiffant. Il remarqua alors le tremblement parcourant son corps. Depuis une semaine, il avait l'impression de traîner un virus refusant de le laisser tranquille. Face à l'insistance de sa meilleure amie Hermione, Harry s'était présenté à Mrs Pompresh en lui détaillant ses symptômes.

L'infirmière l'avait dévisagé longuement -comme l'ensemble des personnes résidant à Poudlard-. Ensuite, elle avait simplement pousser un léger soupir dépité en le questionnant sur son sommeil et son alimentation. Un simple sortilège de diagnostic plus tard, elle écartait toute suspicion de grippe. Lui qui pensait repartir après avoir avalé une fiole de Pimentine entendit Mrs Pompresh pointer son mal : l'angoisse.

« Harry, tu es avec moi ? »

Voilà. Il était donc si angoissé que son corps faisait des siennes. Il dormait peu. Son appétit était aléatoire, souvent stimulé par Hermione. Parfois, il était recouvert de sueur et sa respiration s'accélérait brusquement sans qu'il ne soit en train de faire le moindre effort ! Tous ces petits signes trahissaient donc son anxiété grandissante depuis la désignation des champions du Tournoi des Trois Écoles.

« Harry ! »

L'adolescent laissa enfin la voix inquiète de Cédric l'atteindre. Il sursauta et cligna des yeux, surpris d'être ainsi tiré de ses pensées. Il reprit pied avec la réalité, s'efforçant de contenir son angoisse. Cédric, l'inquiétude clairement lisible sur son visage, était penché vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Étonné de se retrouver si proche de Cédric, Harry se recula, son dos heurtant le mur en pierre.

« Ça va. »

Sa réponse automatique ne sembla pas convaincre Cédric. Celui-ci se recula alors. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur des pupitres en bois, les jambes étalées devant eux. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Ils étaient dans une salle abandonnée du château. Quelques chaises et tables, cassées pour la plupart, traînaient ci et là. Un morceau du tableau vert s'était détaché de ses gonds et pendait lamentablement. À leur arrivée, un nuage de poussière s'était soulevé du sol et des meubles, les étouffant. Cédric avait alors utilisé un sortilège de nettoyage mais la poussière était si importante que le sort avait à peine rendu l'air plus respirable !

« Je ne peux pas le faire. »

La voix d'Harry résonna doucement, brisant le silence. Cédric se tourna vers lui, restant muet. Son regard gris détailla le Survivant. Harry avait cette particularité de sembler à la fois fort et fragile. Il était probablement inconscient de cette aura de puissance qui l'entourait constamment. Ses traits perdaient progressivement leur aspect enfantin, se durcissant. À certains moments, son regard bleu devenait implacable, tranchant comme s'il s'inspirait du professeur Snape ! Ou plus probablement de son père !

Mais à d'autres moments, Harry transpirait l'angoisse et la fragilité. Les traits de son visage semblaient alors s'effondrer, révélant toute son appréhension. Parfois, il paraissait même rapetisser comme tassé par tous les événements fracassants dans son existence.

« Tu peux le faire. »

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête, les larmes montant à ses yeux. Il inspira brusquement.

« Tu n'as pas choisi de le faire mais tu peux le faire, » continua Cédric d'une voix plus forte, plus assurée. « Tu es l'un des étudiants les plus brillants et les plus puissants qui a traversé ces murs ! »

Harry resta silencieux, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. Il avait l'impression que s'il desserrait les dents, il allait juste... s'effondrer. Ou exploser. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il être un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Écoles ? Par Godric, il avait beau retourner encore et encore la question dans son esprit, il n'y trouvait pas de réponses. Toutes ses hypothèses se révélaient impossibles ou farfelues, le laissant simplement davantage frustré de jour en jour.

« Tu n'en as pas conscience mais depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, les professeurs parlent constamment de toi et de ta puissance magique, » révéla Cédric. « Tout le monde sait que tu n'as jamais travaillé plus que nécessaire en cours mais tout le monde sait aussi que tu as été confronté à de nombreuses choses ! »

Et le Tournoi des Trois Écoles allait s'ajouter à son palmarès ! Bien malgré lui ! Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les flammes de la Coupe de Feu avaient craché un morceau de parchemin avec son nom écrit dessus. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça ! Étudiants comme professeurs. Le sujet avait traversé les murs du château et agitaient toute la communauté sorcière. Par chance, Sirius interceptait toute demande d'interview ou lettres suspectes venant de l'extérieur.

Cependant, le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait pas empêcher ses camarades de réagir face à sa nomination plus qu'étonnante. Comment un gamin de treize ans avait-il pu déjouer les sortilèges de limite d'âge apposés autour de la Coupe de Feu ? Poudlard était partagé en deux clans. D'un côté ceux qui croyaient en l'innocence d'Harry. De l'autre, ceux persuadés qu'il avait déposé sa candidature, sûrement pour mettre les Jedusor en avant. Dans les deux cas, les murmures et les regards prolongés accompagnaient chacun de ses déplacements dans le château !

« Oh vraiment ? » ironisa Harry.

« Malgré tous ses efforts, Dumbledore n'a pas pu tout cacher, » ajouta le Poufsouffle. « Tu crois qu'il n'avait aucun compte à rendre sur les événements survenant ici ? Quirrel qui disparaît. La Chambre des Secrets ouverte et toi qui fait face à... ton père. Il a bien dû expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé impliqué là-dedans, comment tu as trouvé l'entrée ! »

Effectivement, Harry ne s'était jamais interrogé sur les explications données par Dumbledore pour justifier toutes ces péripéties au sein même de Poudlard. Pendant longtemps, il avait pensé que le vieil homme était tout puissant dans cette institution. Qu'il dirigeait l'école de sorcellerie comme bon lui semblait et qu'il ne laissait personne interférer dans ses décisions.

« Et Pettigrow. Tout le monde sait qu'il t'a attaqué au sein même de Poudlard ! On a peut-être pas les détails mais on sait tous que tu as déjà réalisé beaucoup de choses ! »

« Je n'avais jamais songé à tout cela, » confia Harry, un brin gêné.

Son regard bleu se posa sur ses mains croisées nerveusement. Elles étaient moites. Il les essuya sur son jean. Cédric avait raison. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas pu tout dissimuler, tout passer sous silence. Le fait que son ami soit au courant de ces détails de ses années à Poudlard le perturbait. Il était à la fois embarrassé et flatté d'entendre l'admiration et la sincérité dans la voix du plus âgé !

« Si tu es encore vivant aujourd'hui avec tout ça, et je suis certain de ne pas en connaître la moitié, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le Tournoi des Trois Écoles ! »

Cédric semblait si sûr de lui qu'Harry éclata de rire, se sentant soudainement plus léger. Il se frotta les yeux afin de faire disparaître les dernières larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Le jeune homme n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout. Il avait surmonté tellement d'épreuves, probablement davantage que la plupart des septièmes années !

« Comment on est censé s'entraîner ? »

Une nouvelle détermination marquait sa voix. Il se redressa, une lueur de colère flottant dans les yeux. Quelqu'un avait décidé de le projeter contre son avis dans ce Tournoi et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de traverser les épreuves. Certes, il n'avait pas le choix mais il était à présent déterminé à montrer qu'il ne se laisserait plus envahir par ses émotions négatives. Malgré son lien de sang avec Salazar Serpentard, Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien : il était courageux.

« Tu n'as pas encore suivi les cours de la quatrième à la septième année, » commença doucement Cédric, étonné par son revirement. « Je pense qu'il faut qu'on balaye déjà les principaux sorts offensifs et défensifs pour être capable d'agir. »

« D'agir contre quoi ? » demanda ironiquement Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la nature de la première tâche du Tournoi ! Comment et contre quoi s'entraîner ? Serait-ce un duel ? Un combat contre une créature magique ? Ni Cédric, ni lui n'avaient la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient envisager n'était qu'un ensemble d'hypothèses. Évidemment, les enseignants avaient l'interdiction de leur souffler le moindre indice concernant la première épreuve. Par mesure de précaution, il était dit que seul les membres du jury savaient ce qui attendaient les champions !

Même sa mère, en qualité de directrice du Ministère de l'Enseignement et de l'Éducation Magique, ignorait de quoi il en retournait. Évidemment, Harry avait tenté d'en savoir davantage auprès d'elle mais Ayeline, sous la tension, s'était énervée en aboyant qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Harry ne s'était pas offusqué de sa brutalité : elle était seulement le miroir des émotions, des inquiétudes de sa mère. La voir si soucieuse au sujet de sa participation forcée au Tournoi des Trois Écoles avait contribué à sa propre anxiété.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Cédric en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. « C'est ça qui est marrant ! »

« Marrant ? » grogna Harry entre ses dents. « Je ne comprends toujours pas _pourquoi_ tu t'es volontairement inscrit à ce Tournoi ! »

Cédric lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. Le Poufsouffle passa une main taquine dans les cheveux bruns de son ami, le décoiffant. Harry émit un nouveau grognement, plaquant aussitôt ses mains sur sa tête pour discipliner à nouveau ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il pouvait se coiffer, il prenait un véritable plaisir à ne plus avoir une touffe ébouriffée sur le haut de la tête !

« On va tous les écrabouiller, » ajouta t-il rageusement. « Peu importe celui qui a voulu m'humilier ou me piéger en me forçant à me participer au Tournoi des Trois Écoles ! Je lui montrerai que je peux gagner cette compétition. Mettons-nous au travail. »

« Voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! » s'exclama joyeusement Cédric.

Le plus vieux sauta de la table sur laquelle ils étaient installés, sa baguette magique à la main. Il invita Harry à le rejoindre en souriant. Pourtant, si Harry s'était montré davantage attentif, il aurait perçu une once de culpabilité et de tension dans les yeux gris de son nouvel ami !

Deux heures plus tard, c'était avec un véritable soulagement qu'Harry donna le mot de passe de la Tour des Gryffondor à La Grosse Dame. Ses muscles étaient raidis par l'effort et il était persuadé qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain avec des courbatures ! Il était épuisé et en sueur après un entraînement intensif avec Cédric. Son corps était poisseux et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Cependant, il se sentait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une semaine ! C'était une bonne fatigue, celle qui engourdissait à la fois son corps et son esprit. Plutôt que d'aller voir Mrs Pompresh, il aurait dû extérioriser son angoisse en s'exerçant un peu à la magie !

Utiliser la magie apaisait toujours Harry. Il avait alors l'impression que sa magie s'infiltrait en lui par chaque pore de se peau avant de parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Puis, elle explosait dans un tourbillon de lumières, jaillissant hors de sa baguette magique avec force. Chaque fois, Harry songeait que réaliser de la magie sans baguette comme ses parents lui procurerait probablement davantage encore d'émotions.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Harry est l'un des nôtres ! »

Le bien-être ressenti par Harry jusque là sembla s'évanouir d'un coup alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. La salle était bondée et bruyante, si bien que personne ne remarqua son arrivée. Harry en profita alors pour se glisser vers les tentures rouges couvrant les murs de la Tour de Gryffondor, se dissimulant dans l'ombre de celles-ci.

Hermione, debout devant l'énorme cheminée de la pièce, avait les mains posées sur les hanches et dardait d'un regard sombre l'ensemble des étudiants de leur maison. Par Merlin, depuis quand était-elle si impressionnante ?

« Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est foutrement étrange, » chuchota alors Lee Jordan. « Sa mère devient directrice d'un nouveau Ministère, son père est partout et lui devient l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Écoles. »

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Hermione roula des yeux et fusilla du regard trois étudiants de première année qui gloussaient, brisant l'ambiance solennelle de la discussion. Aussitôt, les trois jeunes sorciers se turent, rougissant.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un parent souhaiterait mettre en danger son enfant en l'inscrivant à une compétition interdite aux sorciers mineurs ? » demanda froidement Hermione en haussant les sourcils, incrédule. « Harry a treize ans et tous ses concurrents en ont dix-sept ! Pourquoi ses parents voudraient le voir participer au Tournoi ? »

Bonne question ! Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'étudiants étaient persuadés que sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Écoles était une manigance de sa famille ! Sa mère était mortifiée et son frère, grâce au miroir à double-sens, lui avait confié que son père avait hurlé de rage au Manoir en apprenant l'incident !

« Car Harry et Diggory ont autant de chance de remporter le Tournoi que Dursmtrang ou Beauxbâtons, » répondit Alicia Spinett.

« Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry dépasse largement de nombreux étudiants sur bien des points, » ajouta Ron d'un air gêné.

Le visage du rouquin rougit violemment et il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux désordonnés. De sa place, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le malaise de sa meilleure amie, perturbée par l'échange direct avec Ron. Hermione, par son soutien à son égard, s'était considérablement éloignée de Ron même s'ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots.

« C'est vrai, » concéda Hermione en évitant le regard de son ancien meilleur ami. « Pourtant, je pensais qu'au bout de quatre années à côtoyer Harry, vous seriez tous suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas participer à ce Tournoi. »

Les propos de la jeune fille firent mouche. Certains bougonnèrent, appréciant peu d'être ainsi piqués ! Harry laissa éclore un sourire ému sur ses lèvres, sincèrement touché par la fidélité constante de sa meilleure amie. Avait-elle conscience que son soutien indéfectible à son égard risquait, un jour ou l'autre, de lui retomber dessus ?

« Es-tu formellement certaine qu'Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? »

La voix forte de Neville imposa le silence dans la salle commune. Le quatrième année, assis dans un des fauteuils rouges de la pièce tentait de contrôler le rougissement menaçant d'envahir son visage à l'idée d'avoir ainsi pris la parole devant tant de monde ! Il se redressa pourtant, son regard rivé dans celui d'Hermione.

« J'en suis absolument certaine, » répondit solennellement Hermione en balayant du regard l'ensemble de la salle commune. « Harry a souhaité se retirer du Tournoi mais comme vous le savez, un contrat magique lie chaque candidat désigné par la Coupe de Feu. »

Neville hocha lentement la tête, son regard se perdant dans les flammes brûlant dans la cheminée. À nouveau, les mots d'Hermione résonnèrent en chacun des étudiants et un silence songeur s'installa dans la salle commune. Harry retint son souffle, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Nous te croyons Hermione ! » déclarèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux Weasley.

Fred et Georges étaient négligemment installés côte à côte dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Sur les genoux du premier se trouvait un énorme paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Hermione leur adressa un sourire satisfait et amicale.

Une douce chaleur se répandit en Harry, songeant à la gentillesse permanente des jumeaux à son égard. Ils étaient les seuls Weasley, malgré la mort de Ginny causée par son père, à lui adresser régulièrement la parole. Leurs liens s'étaient évidemment distendus mais ils restaient malgré tout très proches !

« Je crois qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses qui nous échappe. »

L'intervention soudaine de Neville surprit tout le monde et ramena l'attention sur lui. L'adolescent se leva alors de son siège avec des gestes emprunts, hésitant visiblement sur la démarche à suivre. Pourtant, il osa aller jusqu'au bout de son mouvement et rejoignit en quelques enjambées Hermione. Celle-ci ne masqua pas sa surprise de voir Neville se mettre à côté d'elle, observant l'ensemble des Gryffondors.

« Oui, je crois que beaucoup de choses se déroulent sans que nous n'imaginions les tenants et les aboutissants, » reprit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Cependant, Harry est l'un des nôtres, un Gryffondor. Tous les Poufsouffles fanfaronnent de voir Diggory nommé champion du Tournoi. Nous ne pouvons pas tourner le dos à un étudiant de notre maison sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas l'âge légal pour participer à ce Tournoi. »

Le choc traversa Harry face aux propos de son ami. Neville et lui s'étaient plus qu'éloignés après les événements de cet été. Ils ne passaient quasiment plus de temps ensemble. D'ailleurs, Harry fuyait le dortoir tant que possible, ne supportant plus l'ambiance morose et lourde entre Neville, Ron et lui. Alors, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Neville prenne ainsi position en sa faveur auprès de la maison Gryffondor. Depuis quand le garçon maladroit et timide s'était transformé en un adolescent capable de se positionner ? Il était là dans les balbutiements de cette prise de position mais bientôt, Harry était certain que les rougissements, les tremblements et l'air gauche de son camarade disparaîtraient.

« Je suis d'accord avec Neville, » intervient Seamus d'un ton plus léger, un sourire aux lèvres. « Nous devrions tous être fiers qu'un Gryffondor ait été choisi par la Coupe de Feu. Choisi alors qu'il est bien plus jeune que tous les autres candidats ! »

Neville appuya les propos de son camarade de dortoir d'un grand mouvement de la tête, soulagé de voir certains élèves se rallier à Hermione et lui. Cette dernière lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard reconnaissant.

« La loyauté est peut-être l'un des traits des Poufsouffles mais je crois que cette valeur existe également chez les Gryffondors, » ajouta Olivier Dubois de son habituel ton bourru. « Depuis qu'Harry ne s'appelle plus Potter, la moitié d'entre vous lui a tourné le dos ! »

A présent, les reproches étaient palpables dans la voix du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Quelques uns détournèrent le regard, embarrassés par l'accusation du septième année tandis que d'autres marmonnaient à mi-voix des phrases incompréhensibles.

Hermione était stupéfaite par la tournure de la conversation. Cependant, elle resta judicieusement en retrait, impatiente d'observer l'évolution de cette situation. Elle regrettait l'absence de son meilleur ami, ignorant que les étoffes décorant la salle commune le dissimulaient.

« Vous démentez ? Vous niez ? » s'exclama Dubois en fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un regard noir à l'ensemble de ses camarades. « Vous êtes tous là à éviter son regard, à fuir sa présence comme s'il allait d'un coup vous lancez un sortilège doloris ! »

« Il est quand même le fils du Tu-Sais-Qui ! » s'écria une jeune fille en sixième année.

« Tu-sais-qui n'existe plus, » rétorqua Dean. « Je suis peut-être né chez les Moldus et n'ai pas vécu la première guerre mais... ça fait un an maintenant qu'Harry sait qu'il est le fils des Jedusor. Au début, nous étions évidemment tous sous le choc mais maintenant... ça fait un an ! »

Tout allait si vite que parfois, Harry oubliait que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela qu'il était un Jedusor ! Il avait été plus longtemps un Potter avant cela !

« On s'y est habitué, » reconnut Fred.

Georges hocha vivement la tête avant de jeter en l'air une dragée. Le bonbon atterrit dans sa bouche et il afficha un air triomphant. Il croqua dedans avant de le recracher dans sa main, marmonnant un « vomi » à mi-voix.

« Perso, j'ai l'habitude de ne plus le voir avec son nid d'oiseau sur la tête, » ajouta t-il en laissant tomber la dragée à peine mâchée dans un mouchoir.

« Et sans ses horribles binocles rondes, » renchérit Fred.

Quelques rires secouèrent les étudiants. Même Hermione laissa apparaître un sourire amusé et son corps se détendit sensiblement. Dans l'ombre, Harry grimaça, s'accordant parfaitement avec la description de ses anciennes lunettes.

« On a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de s'y habituer, » intervient Ron d'un ton grinçant.

La douleur était palpable dans la voix du rouquin et des regards gênés furent échangés. Personne n'avait été aussi durement touché que les Weasley par le retour de Tom Jedusor. Le fantôme de Ginny Weasley, décédée presque un an et demi plus tôt flottait encore en permanence dans l'esprit de la famille sorcière. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher son deuil et sa colère à l'égard des Jedusor.

« C'est vrai mais moi, je vois toujours Harry comme un putain d'Attrapeur de Quidditch, » rétorqua Olivier. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez lui ? Ses cheveux sont devenus bruns ? Il n'a plus besoin de lunettes ? Ses yeux sont bleus ? »

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, » approuva Lavande Brown.

Hermione sentit l'émotion la traverser alors qu'elle gardait le silence, laissant ses camarades cheminer ensemble. La conversation avait débuté par une confrontation. Lassée d'entendre des propos virulents à l'encontre de son ami, elle avait bondi de son fauteuil, faisant voler devant elle livres et parchemins. Faisant apparaître des étincelles au bout de sa baguette magique, elle avait contraint tous les étudiants présents à se réunir autour d'elle près de la cheminée !

« Vous êtes tous là à reprocher son rapprochement avec Malefoy mais vous oubliez que c'est son cousin ? Vous vous faîtes tous mener par le bout de la baguette par vos préjugés, » reprit le capitaine de Quidditch. « Nous savons tous ici qu'Harry n'avait pas de famille auparavant. N'aurions-nous pas fais la même chose en découvrant soudainement des membres de notre famille ? »

« On s'agace de le voir se rapprocher tellement des Serpentards mais il les côtoie probablement en dehors de Poudlard, » ajouta Seamus d'un ton doux. « C'est normal. Et puis... il ne doit pas se sentir très accueilli ici alors, je comprends qu'il préfère leur présence ! »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement en assistant silencieusement à cette conversation. Il découvrait là des camarades prêt à le soutenir, à l'accepter tel qu'il était ! Pourtant, il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Olivier l'appréciait tellement ! Ou même que Seamus avait ainsi réfléchi à son sujet ! Une émotion nouvelle, celle de ne pas être totalement rejeté, l'assaillit et il ressentit le besoin de bouger, de parler, de prendre l'air.

Ne souhaitant pas se dévoiler, il profita de l'agitation provoquée par les paroles de Seamus et passa à nouveau à travers l'ouverture de la Tour de Gryffondor. Alors que le tableau de la Grosse Dame basculait derrière lui, il ne vit pas le regard mélancolique de Neville le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt jeune homme ! » prévint La Grosse Dame d'un ton sévère.

« Je serai de retour, » répliqua t-il machinalement.

Par précaution, la Carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité se trouvaient dans la poche arrière de son pantalon ! Il se mit en marche sans destination précise. Un courant d'air frais traversait les couloirs du château et s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son corps encore poisseux de ses précédents efforts avec Cédric. Cependant, il apprécia cette sensation de fraîcheur, conscient malgré tout que c'était le meilleur moyen de tomber malade !

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au grand hall. Marcher lui permit d'apaiser son esprit en ébullition. Ainsi les Gryffondors commençaient à revoir leur regard à son sujet... Tout en ayant conscience que rien ne serait plus jamais comme auparavant, il fut soulagé de voir ses camarades cheminer et capable de dépasser certains préjugés ! Bien sûr, Harry ne serait plus jamais complètement à l'aise avec eux. Il savait aussi que la ferveur de voir un Gryffondor désigné comme un des champions de Poudlard les remplissait de fierté, peu importe

Autour de lui, quelques étudiants se hâtèrent de profiter de la dernière demie-heure avant le couvre-feu. Il croisa quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons qui lui jetèrent un long regard indéchiffrable avant de murmurer entre eux en français. Rusard jaillit subitement de l'ombre, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Il houspilla un groupe de Serdaigle de deuxième année venant de passer la double porte du château. Avec la pluie torrentielle à l'extérieur, leurs chaussures étaient maculées de boue !

« Monsieur Jedusor. »

Harry sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par une ombre imposante derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Snape. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal portait ses habituelles robes noires. Son visage pâle n'affichait aucune émotion mais ses yeux noirs le transperçaient silencieusement, semblant vouloir sonder en lui.

« Professeur Snape, » répondit poliment Harry.

Sa relation avec le Mangemort était toujours aussi perturbante pour Harry. L'homme s'acharnait beaucoup moins sur lui. Ses compétences indéniables en défense contre les forces du mal donnaient moins matière à Snape pour l'humilier et le houspiller ! Bien sûr, son lien avec Tom Jedusor lui donnait une certaine tranquillité. Mais ce nouveau calme dans leur relation les perturbait autant l'un que l'autre. Ils ignoraient comment se comporter ensemble et leurs échanges étaient souvent maladroits, voir gauche.

« Comment se passe vos cours avec le professeur Selwyn ? »

La question de Snape désarçonna l'adolescent. Le ton de la voix de l'homme ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature des cours qu'il évoquait. Il ne parlait certainement pas des cours de potions ! Ainsi, Snape connaissait l'existence de son apprentissage de l'occlumencie avec Selwyn. Il resta un moment muet, s'attirant un reniflement exaspéré de l'homme. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant combien de personnes exactement étaient au courant de son apprentissage !

« Très bien, Monsieur. »

Rêvait-il ou Snape paraissait agacé par ses cours ? Il avait craché le nom du professeur de potions avec tant de dédain qu'il se surprit à frissonner. Rarement la voix de Snape était aussi sifflante et menaçante ! Que se passait-il entre Selwyn et lui ?

De nombreuses rumeurs parcouraient les couloirs du château. Comme lui, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient remarqué cette inimité entre les deux hommes. La majorité pensait que Snape était jaloux de voir Selwyn réussir là où il avait échoué : réussir à faire apprécier un minimum l'art des potions aux élèves. Cependant, Harry était persuadé que la nature de cette tension entre les deux hommes était loin de s'expliquer ainsi. Snape était bien au-dessus de ces conflits professoraux.

« Se pourrait-il que le professeur Selwyn soit capable d'enseigner le moindre principe d'occlumencie ? » cracha froidement Snape.

Harry fut presque surpris de ne pas être l'objet de la médisance de Snape.

« Mon père m'a affirmé que vous étiez un excellent occlumens, » déclara Harry d'un ton neutre.

Il vit avec plaisir une certaine surprise se peindre sur les traits du professeur mais cette émotion traversa son visage seulement une demie seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. Snape arqua un sourcil d'un air moqueur.

« Évidemment, mes compétences dépassent largement celles de votre enseignant, » siffla l'adulte.

« Pourtant, c'est lui qui a été nommé mon professeur. »

Harry prit volontairement un ton naïf. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut dupe. Il remettait à demi-mots en question la position de Snape auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les lèvres de Snape ne furent bientôt plus qu'une mince ligne serrée et il se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant. Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer, ne souhaitant pas offrir ce plaisir à l'homme.

« Je me ferai un plaisir de confirmer à vos parents votre évolution en occlumencie le jour où je déciderai d'évaluer votre capacité à déjouer certaines de mes attaques mentales, » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Face à la menace évidente de Snape, Harry tressaillit. Selwyn et lui avaient eu leur troisième cours deux jours plus tôt. Le garçon se sentait bien incapable d'affronter les assauts de Snape sur son esprit. Il serait bien en difficulté à essayer de se protéger face au directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

« Votre insupportable présence dans le grand hall éclaire chacun d'entre nous sur votre envie à retourner au sein de votre dortoir avant le couvre-feu, » ajouta l'homme d'un ton cassant. « Sachez que les serpents attachent une importance fondamentale à la noblesse et la fierté. »

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur Snape se détourna de lui, sa robe se gonflant autour de ses pieds dans un mouvement élégant. Harry resta stupéfait quelques secondes, cherchant le sens des mots de l'homme. Son visage s'éclaira brusquement et il se retint de justesse pour ne pas courir derrière l'enseignant afin de le remercier.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le tableau dissimulant la porte d'entrée de la Tour de Serpentard. Planté devant le tableau, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas meilleur temps de se dissimuler sous sa cape d'invisibilité et d'entrer discrètement dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Même si Snape lui avait transmis le mot de passe pour y entrer mais cela ne signifiait pas que l'accueil en serait chaleureux. Et si Drago ne s'y trouvait pas au moment où il entrait, il risquait de devoir affronter certains étudiants peu amènes avec lui !

L'adolescent se balança sur ses deux pieds, en proie à la réflexion. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa cape d'invisibilité. La sensation fluide et fraîche du tissu glissant entre ses doigts le rassurèrent. Il songea un instant à James Potter qui, dans son testament, lui léguait officiellement l'ensemble de ses affaires, dont la cape d'invisibilité.

« Oh et merde ! Je suis Harry Jedusor et je vais leur montrer que je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Il se plaça, le dos droit et le menton relevé devant le mur en pierre cachant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

« Noblesse et fierté. »

Aussitôt, le mur en pierre bascula et lui ouvrit l'accès à la Tour de la maison Serpentard. Son assurance faiblit un instant en entendant l'animation dans la salle commune. Le couvre-feu approchant, la majorité des étudiants était réunie dans la longue pièce souterraine aux murs en pierre brute. L'atmosphère y était aussi humide et sombre qu'à son souvenir.

« Jedusor ? »

Le ton surpris d'une étudiante de septième année dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom attira l'attention sur lui. Tous les élèves se turent et se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement. Les plus âgés, dans un geste presque mécanique, s'emparèrent de leur baguette magique. Les regards étaient méfiants, les positions sur la défensive. Harry lutta contre son envie de fuir et, se tenant toujours aussi fièrement, fit quelques pas en avant, laissant l'entrée de la salle commune se refermer derrière lui. Voilà, il était dans l'antre des serpents.

« Que fais-tu là ? C'est la salle commune des Serpentards ici ! » siffla froidement Adrian Pucey. « Et il me semble que tu es un Gryffondor. »

Harry afficha un rictus ironique. Oh, vraiment ? Il était chez les Serpentards ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il prit le temps d'observer la salle autour de lui qui n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite lors de sa deuxième année. Le plafond était toujours aussi bas, donnant une impression étouffante à Harry. Un feu brûlait dans une énorme cheminée sur laquelle était gravée de nombreuses figures compliquées. Des lampes rondes diffusant une lumière verdâtre étaient suspendues à des chaînes.

« Je suis peut-être réparti dans la maison Gryffondor, » commença lentement Harry en détachant chacun de ses mots, « mais, je suis également l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. »

Quelques halètements se firent entendre. Harry ne sut pas d'où lui vient cette réplique. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à se vanter de ses origines, s'attribuant même certains droits grâce à elles. C'était même la première fois qu'il reconnaissait son ascendance avec Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard. Pourtant, les mots jaillirent hors de sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Mon père m'a longuement parlé de cet endroit, » mentit-il.

C'était faux, évidemment. Son père et lui ne s'étaient encore jamais aventurés sur le terrain glissant de sa répartition à Gryffondor alors que le sang de Serpentard coulait dans ses veines. Cependant, l'évocation de son père eut l'effet escompté. La plupart des étudiants devinrent pâles. Certains se raclèrent la gorge, mal à l'aise tandis que d'autres souriaient doucement, d'un air fier. Harry avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps et de son esprit. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il … comme un Serpentard ?

« Je cherche Drago Malefoy. »

Son ton glacial se répercuta contre les murs humides et ne soufflait aucune protestation.

« Je suis là, cousin. »

Certains élèves se déplacèrent pour révéler l'adolescent blond au regard d'Harry. Drago, un livre sur les genoux, était confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils verts posés près de la cheminée. Harry et lui échangèrent un long regard perçant et une lueur d'amusement flottait dans le regard gris du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci referma d'un geste sec son bouquin puis se leva gracieusement.

« Allons dans ma chambre. »

Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de son cousin, tous les regards accompagnèrent ses pas. Il tenta de rester impassible et droit même si l'envie de courir jusqu'au dortoir de Drago afin de s'y cacher était de plus en plus puissante. Il rejoignit en quelques enjambées son cousin et tous les deux, dans un silence assourdissant, se glissèrent à travers la porte menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Contrairement à chez les Gryffondors, une volée d'escalier ne montait pas pour rejoindre les espaces de vie mais descendait un peu plus profondément sous terre.

« Parfois, le calamar géant s'approche très près des fenêtres magiques, » raconta Drago en désignant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres faisant penser à des hublots. « Comme tu le sais déjà, nous sommes sous le Lac Noir du parc. Alors, il s'approche comme pour s'amuser à nous surprendre et à effrayer les plus jeunes. »

Harry resta silencieux mais grimaça. Lui était habitué aux lumières vives et criardes de la Tour de Gryffondor. Chez les Serpentards, tout était sombre et humide. D'ailleurs, malgré le feu ronflant dans la salle commue, la température y était encore plus basse que dans n'importe quelle autre partie du château.

« Voici le dortoir des quatrièmes années. »

Drago semblait particulièrement fier de lui faire découvrir de plus près la Tour de sa maison. Des serpents y étaient gravés partout et même à des endroits surprenants où personne ne s'y attendait. Il se demanda un instant quel serait l'effet s'il venait à parler en Fourchelangue à ces nombreux serpents gravés dans la pierre. Réagiraient-ils comme c'était le cas dans la chambre des secrets ?

Harry laissa son cousin pousser une simple porte en bois close. Son dortoir était organisé de la même manière que le sien. Seules les couleurs changeaient.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

La voix de Drago était excitée et joyeuse. Cette légèreté lui permit de mettre entre parenthèse ses questionnements et le malaise permanent qui l'accompagnait ces derniers jours.

« Je voulais juste... pas dormir avec les Gryffondors, » confia t-il en évitant son regard. « Je sais qu'ils commencent à revoir leur... regard à mon sujet mais... »

« C'est trop tard ? » supposa Drago.

Harry hocha lentement la tête en évitant son regard, soudain gêné. Oui, c'était peut-être cela : il était trop tard. D'un geste maladroit, Drago lui pressa l'épaule en guise de soutien mais s'empressa de se détourner de lui, les joues rosissant. Il se jeta sur son lit et l'invita à se joindre à lui.

« Tu as fais ton petit effet en rappelant tes origines. Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, fils de Lord Voldemort. »

Harry pouffa, lui-même ébahi par le culot qu'il avait eu !

« C'est Snape qui m'a donné votre mot de passe, » confia Harry. « Mais tes camarades n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Ils peuvent s'imaginer que mon statut d'héritier me donne libre-accès à votre Tour ! »

L'idée sembla particulièrement plaire à Drago puisqu'il éclata de rire.

« Aussi futé qu'un serpent. »

La voix de Théodore les fit sursauter et coupa leurs rires. Le blond venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il leur jeta un regard dubitatif tout en continuant à se frotter les cheveux avec une serviette verte. Harry adressa un large sourire à son ami, songeant que cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'échanger et de passer du temps ensemble. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois que cela lui manquait !

« Je pense que c'est une idée géniale pour les effrayer, » approuva Théodore en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Harry s'enfonça confortablement dans le matelas moelleux de son cousin en songeant qu'il devrait tout de même prendre une douche. Peu importe. Pour l'instant, il se sentait juste... Bien. Qui l'eut crû ? La maison Serpentard arrivait à l'apaiser là où tous échouaient.

x x x

La musique était assourdissante. Elle résonnait si fort qu'elle faisait vibrer le sol, les tables et les corps se pressant dans le bar. Un coin du bar était transformé en piste de danse où de nombreux sorciers se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Les corps s'effleuraient, se collaient, se fondaient les uns dans les autres. Un nuage de fumée envahissait l'air, obscurcissant encore davantage la pièce. L'atmosphère était poisseuse, moite. Une odeur d'alcool, de fumée, de sueur s'élevait et frappait de plein fouet chaque personne poussant la porte du bar sorcier. Le troquet était situé dans une bourgade près de Londres mais dissimulé par de nombreux sortilèges repousse Moldus

L'atmosphère bruyante et étouffante ne dérangeait pas Adam. Loin de là. En réalité, il en avait à peine conscience. Le monde autour de lui ne semblait être plus qu'un amas de couleurs, de tourbillons de lumières et de sons. Sa vision était floue, rendant imperceptible tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quelques fois, une phrase, une voix traversait la brume obscurcissant son esprit mais le reste du temps, il était plongé dans sa propre conscience, son propre univers. Rien ne l'atteignait réellement et c'était exactement l'effet recherché.

Le jeune homme était avachi sur une banquette en cuir bleu roi déchirée à certains endroits. Devant lui se trouvait une table ronde en bois dont l'un des pieds était branlant, rendant tout mouvement autour du meuble dangereux. De nombreux verres, vides ou pleins ainsi que des bouteilles traînaient dessus. Des mégots de cigarettes étaient écrasés dans des cendriers ou plongés dans des fins de verres. Des petits sachets de poudre violette passaient de main en main.

« Adam ! Tout est ok pour toi ? »

« J'me sens... »

Merde. C'était si fatigant d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre. Son regard bleu papillonna un instant alors qu'il tentait de fixer son attention sur la jeune femme face à lui. Elle était penchée près de lui, ses longs cheveux noirs chatouillaient son visage. Qui était-elle déjà plus ? Jess ? Eloïse ? Sue ?

Oh par Merlin, il n'avait plus la moindre idée d'avec qui il était venu dans ce bar. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir accepté de participer à une soirée pour fêter l'arrivée du week-end après une semaine de cours intense. Leurs enseignants s'étaient acharnés à instaurer une certaine pression, les enjoignant à chercher dès à présent un lieu susceptible de les accueillir en stage à partir du mois de février. Cela semblait si lointain, si abstrait pour Adam pour qui ses études de droit perdaient progressivement de leur sens. Il s'était alors empressé d'accepter la proposition de ses camarades. Pour eux comme pour lui, tout était prétexte à faire la fête, à profiter de leur vie étudiante.

« Adam ? Ça va ? »

La voix inquiète d'un jeune homme traversa les brumes entourant son esprit. La fille s'était éloignée, poussée par son camarade. Adam tenta de se redresser sans y parvenir et se laissa aider par le sorcier. Sa vision se stabilisa un instant et il reconnut Marcus Flint. Un ancien Serpentard, diplômé de Poudlard en juin dernier. Il avait entamé des études de droit à la rentrée alors même qu'il avait des difficultés scolaires. Il avait raté ses ASPICS une première fois, l'obligeant à refaire une septième année ! Ce n'était pas un garçon idiot mais il ne s'y retrouvait simplement pas à l'école. Cependant, il s'était plié à la volonté de ses parents, entamant une faculté magique de droit alors même que tout le monde savait que cette orientation était vouée à l'échec.

« Flint ? » croassa Adam d'une voix éraillée. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Presque trois heures du matin, » répondit le plus jeune. « Tu es aussi pâle que le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. »

Un rire secoua Adam à ces mots, tentant de s'imaginer en fantôme. Cette image l'amusa davantage mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge serrée. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et s'aperçut alors qu'il était en sueur. Le bien-être ressenti en début de soirée, lorsqu'il avait commencé à fumer et à consommer de l'Apathia. L'Apathia était une nouvelle drogue sorcière se présentant sous la forme d'une petite poudre violette. Elle était arrivée récemment sur le territoire britannique, provenant du sud de l'Amérique mais elle avait rencontré beaucoup de succès chez les jeunes sorciers. Dont Adam.

Un verre d'eau apparut soudainement sous ses yeux et il l'attrapa d'un geste tremblant, manquant de se le renverser sur lui. Il avala une gorgée rafraîchissante qui le fit frissonner. Bon sang, il avait chaud et froid en même temps. L'Apathia, qui promettait de ressentir une insensibilité et une légèreté, avait perdu ses bienfaits et semblait le plonger droit dans les effets secondaires. Adam songea un instant à ôter sa chemise mais se contenta d'essayer faiblement de déboutonner les premiers boutons.

« Tout va bien ? »

Un étudiant en sorcellerie cette fois-ci avec lequel Adam s'entendait plutôt bien s'était approché d'eux. Flint grimaça et fit un mouvement hésitant de la main. Adam resta muet, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chaleur. De ce raffut. De ce monde. Il se sentait lourd et agressé par cet environnement bruyant et mouvementé.

Pourtant, ils jouissaient d'un espace privé dans le bar sorcier. Des paravents magiques entouraient les trois tables réservées par la vingtaine d'étudiants s'étant réunis ce soir là. Ils avaient ainsi une vue imprenable sur le reste de la salle alors même que ceux de l'autre côté ne voyaient que des paravents blancs, ne pouvant percer ce qu'il s'y passait derrière.

« Il faut le sortir d'ici. »

La voix de Flint était inquiète. Il hurlait dans les oreilles d'Adam afin de couvrir le son assourdissant de la musique. Adam grogna, enserrant son crâne entre ses mains. De ce fait, il laissa tomber son verre d'eau au sol. Lorsqu'il se brisa, répandant son contenu et des morceaux de verre tout autour d'eux, personne ne le remarqua. Marcus Flint et l'autre étudiant, un certain Thomas Hoover, l'attrapèrent chacun par une aisselle et entreprirent de le mettre sur ses pieds.

« Merde, Jedusor, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? »

Les deux sorciers s'affairèrent alors à rassembler leurs affaires et celles d'Adam. Ils quittèrent ensuite l'espace privé leur étant réservé. Ils s'assurèrent que le visage d'Adam soit à peine visible, conscient que l'état du premier héritier des Jedusor susciterait bien trop d'intérêt chez les autres personnes présentes !

« J'sais plus, » balbutia t-il avec un temps de décalage.

En fait, il avait complètement déconné. Oui, c'était cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prit ? Il ne pouvait plus s'en souvenir tellement il y en avait. Mais il en avait juste eu... besoin. Il ne pouvait plus rester avec ce sentiment effroyable d'avoir la poitrine comprimée en permanence par sa colère et son angoisse. Il se sentait si... perdu. Si fragile. Si inutile. Tout lui échappait. Chaque fois qu'il osait effleurer l'idée que les choses s'amélioraient, tout se cassait de nouveau la gueule !

L'air glacial du mois d'octobre le frappa de plein fouet d'un coup et eut le mérite de stopper le flot de ses pensées. Il se pencha en avant alors que son estomac se révulsait. Marcus et Thomas s'éloignèrent sans pour autant le lâcher, craignant de se faire asperger de vomi ! Pourtant, rien ne se passa et Adam se redressa, groggy. Tout son corps était lourd et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de stabiliser sa vue mais tout tournait autour de lui. Il laissait ses deux acolytes le traîner jusque contre la façade du bar contre laquelle il s'y appuya avec plaisir.

« On ne peut pas transplaner alors qu'il est dans cet état, » fit remarquer Thomas en tentant de cacher Adam de la vue des gens qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux. « Le magicobus ? »

« Tu es cinglé ? » grogna Marcus. « S'il prend le Magicobus, il va nous rester entre les bras car il se sera étouffé dans son vomi avant même qu'on puisse réagir ! »

L'image fit glousser un instant Adam mais il s'empressa d'arrêter tout mouvement. Marcus avait raison : son corps ne supporterai pas le moindre choc physique. Lui-même n'avait jamais pris le Magicobus mais la réputation du transport violet n'était plus à refaire !

« Ça va, ça va, » marmonna Adam en se concentrant sur sa respiration. « Seulement, un coup de chaud. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Le jeune homme face à eux était livide. Son corps, en sueur, était parcouru de spasmes et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ses yeux bougeaient sans donner l'impression de voir pourtant quelqu'un ! Il était dans un état complètement apathique, cotonneux.

« Tu es sérieux, Jedusor ? » demanda l'ancien Serpentard. « Tu sais qu'il n'y avait pas que du tabac dans tes cigarettes ce soir ? Et que tu as beaucoup aimé la petite poudre qui apparaissait des fois devant toi ! »

« J'vais... mon oncle... j'vais aller... »

Oui, il ne pouvait aller que chez Lucius et Narcissa. Où pourrait-il se rendre d'autre ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer au Manoir Jedusor et prendre le risque d'être vu ainsi par ses parents. Il n'avait plus d'appartement dans lequel se réfugier ! Aller dormir chez un de ses camarades ? Non, il n'avait clairement pas suffisamment confiance en l'un d'entre eux.

Après tout, ses parents le tannaient quotidiennement sur les précautions à prendre pour éviter de tomber dans un piège quelconque destiné à nuire à la famille Jedusor ! Son esprit complètement drogué ne songea pas un instant que de consommer des substances illicites dans un lieu sorcier public ne répondait pas vraiment au principe de précaution souhaité par ses parents.

« Les Malefoy ? » demanda prudemment Thomas.

Même si Adam et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien et travaillaient parfois ensemble à la bibliothèque de la faculté magique, il en savait très peu sur l'aîné des Jedusor. Adam était aussi discret qu'une ombre et savait se faire oublier avec une facilité déconcertante. Il écartait patiemment les questions dérangeantes. Il s'en sortait avec des pirouettes remarquables, révélant ainsi sa grande aptitude à manier la langue !

« Onc' Lucius, » répéta Adam d'un air absent.

« On ne peut pas t'amener chez les Malefoy, » grimaça Flint. « Leur Manoir est sûrement l'un des plus protégés du pays ! Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve. »

Cependant, Adam resta indifférent aux propos de son camarade. Avec une force insoupçonnée, il se décolla du mur en pierre. Le monde autour de lui tangua et il mit inutilement les mains devant lui dans l'espoir de retrouver l'équilibre.

« J'vais... »

Il avança d'un pas tremblant, bousculant les deux étudiants. La nuit était glaciale et un fin crachin de pluie tombait et s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Adam ne portait qu'une fine chemise sombre. Marcus s'était chargé de récupérer son manteau dans le bar avant leur départ. Il commença à claquer des doigts !

« Non ! Adam ! » aboya Thomas en comprenant son intention.

Sans pouvoir intervenir, Hoover et Flint virent avec anxiété Adam tourner sur lui-même puis disparaître dans un _pop_ audible.

« Oh le con ! » s'écria Marcus.

Il poussa un autre juron, à la fois inquiet et furieux. Dans quel état le jeune homme allait-il arriver chez les Malefoy ? Saurait-il assurer un transplanage sans risque avec tant de drogues dans le corps ? Et si il se désartibulait ? Alors que les deux sorciers échangeaient un dernier regard soucieux, ils ne virent pas un scarabée se déplacer lentement le long du mur humide en pierres.

L'arrivée d'Adam au Manoir Malefoy fut pour le moins fracassante. S'il avait réussi miraculeusement à ne pas se désartibuler, il transplana directement dans le grand salon d'hiver du Manoir de son oncle et sa tante. Heureusement, il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir traverser les sortilèges de protection dressés autour de la demeure.

Aussitôt, ses genoux franchirent sous lui. Il atterrit au sol, emportant avec lui un guéridon en verre sur lequel reposait un vase de fleurs. Le tout se brisa dans un fracas ahurissant, répandant de l'eau, des fleurs écrasées et des morceaux de verre partout autour de lui.

« Monsieur Jedusor ? »

La voix incrédule d'un elfe de maison résonna à ses côtés. Tremblant, Adam tourna la tête vers la créature qui l'observait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il ouvrit la bouche et voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa langue lui semblait subitement lourde et épaisse, l'étouffant presque !

L'elfe de maison hésita un instant sur le comportement à adopter, ses mains se tortillant dans le vieux drap usé et sale qui le couvrait. Puis, il disparut silencieusement. Adam regarda l'emplacement vide où se trouvait l'esclave quelques instants plus tôt. Il tenta de se redresser mais son corps s'était soudain vidé de toutes ses forces. L'eau qui était dans le vase mouilla ses vêtements et il resta pitoyablement à genoux parmi les éclats de verre.

La porte du salon d'hiver s'ouvrit à la volée et Lucius, baguette magique à la main, vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire en soie, apparut. Les sourcils froncés, il resta un instant au pas de la pièce et contempla son neveu d'un air interdit. Narcissa et lui s'étaient couchés quelques heures plus tôt. Après avoir passé la soirée à supporter son insupportable belle-sœur, Bellatrix, qui ne cessait de se vanter d'avoir traversée les frontières pour ramener de nouveaux fidèles à Tom, il ne s'était pas attendu à être tiré de son sommeil en fanfare par son serviteur !

« Adam, c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir au sein du Manoir Malefoy, » salua t-il calmement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et l'observa d'un air absent, les yeux embués. Lucius entendit les pas feutrés de sa femme approcher et bientôt, elle fut à ses côtés. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent en voyant Adam prostré au sol, complètement apathique et absent. Narcissa se précipita vers lui, évitant avec justesse les morceaux de verre qui entouraient le garçon. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main soucieuse sur son front brûlant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Plus prudent, Lucius analysa la situation et avança à pas lent dans la pièce. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il rassembla les morceaux de verre dans un coin. Il se chargerait de remettre en état le guéridon choisi par Narcissa quelques années auparavant et qui leur avait coûté une fortune ! Reconstituer le vase ne lui demanda qu'une poignée de seconde. Il nettoya l'eau et fit disparaître les fleurs écrasées.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Narcissa d'un ton pressant. « Qui t'as fais cela ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelqu'un qui l'ait fait se sentir mal, » murmura froidement Lucius sentant la colère poindre en lui. « Je pense qu'il est seul responsable de son état, n'est-ce pas Adam ? »

« Je... Je suis... désolé, » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton pitoyable.

« Mais il ne me semble pas avoir bu ! » rétorqua Narcissa.

Son neveu ne sentait pas l'alcool ! Oh, ses vêtements puaient la transpiration et le tabac. Son teint blafard était plus qu'inquiétant. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir bu d'alcool.

« _Revelio Diagnosis. » _

Un jet de lumière jaune quitta la baguette magique de Lucius et heurta le corps de son neveu. Aussitôt, le sortilège de diagnostic se mit en œuvre. Un halo de la même couleur apparut et engloba l'ensemble du corps d'Adam. Au bout de quelques secondes, le halo se résorba jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une mince ligne jaune. La ligne se déplaça devant Lucius et commença à écrire plusieurs mots d'une écriture élégante.

« De la drogue ? » haleta Narcissa.

Le transplanage semblait avoir fait basculer Adam dans un autre état d'esprit. Il commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Ses pensées étaient moins embrumées et il distinguait de mieux en mieux son environnement. À l'inverse, il se sentit brusquement écrasé par une tristesse insoutenable. Celle-là même qu'il tentait d'éloigner en début de soirée. Une souffrance effroyable le traversa puis se propagea en lui. Le choc qu'il lut dans les yeux de sa tante la colère et la déception dans ceux de son oncle brisèrent ses dernières barrières.

Il s'effondra.

En pleurs.

Et Adam eut l'impression qu'il attendait de s'autoriser cela depuis des mois !

« Oh Adam ! » souffla la blonde d'un air inquiet.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard alarmé. Lucius poussa finalement un soupir désabusé, partagé entre l'inquiétude, la déception et la colère. Il rangea sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe de chambre puis se pencha vers son neveu. D'une poigne puissante, il le releva et le mit sur ses pieds. Il le mena ensuite jusqu'au canapé en tissu blanc écru et l'aida à s'allonger dessus. Adam se laissa guider sans protester, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles et creusées.

« Que se passe t-il ces derniers temps ? »

Par cette question, Lucius réussit à capter l'attention de son neveu. Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés afin d'être à sa hauteur. Le jeune héritier Jedusor rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son oncle. Ainsi, Lucius avait perçu son mal-être ? Lui qui pensait que personne n'était capable de voir à quel point il se sentait mal et gauche ces dernières semaines. Ces derniers mois, plutôt !

« Je... Je... Je trouve pas... Je sais pas où je suis. Ma place, » balbutia t-il. « C'est trop dur. Tout. J'y arrive plus... L'école... La maison... C'est pas moi. »

Légèrement en retrait, Narcissa sentit son corps se serrer douloureusement aux propos décousus de son neveu. L'abattement du jeune homme était si poignant que Lucius et elle s'en sentirent transpercés. Depuis quand Adam était-il aussi... mal ? Oui, mal était le mot approprié pour décrire la douleur qu'il exprimait à travers ses mots, son visage et son comportement.

Un sourire triste traversa son visage et elle s'approcha des deux hommes. Elle attrapa un plaid bleu ciel qui était plié sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils. Elle l'agita pour le déplier et l'étendit le long du corps d'Adam sans un mot.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lucius en dégageant une mèche brune tombant sur les yeux brillants du jeune homme. « C'est régulier. »

« Avec tout... tout ça, j'en peux plus, » croassa le jeune homme, ses paupières lourdes se refermant doucement. « Harry et papa. Quand j'étais... la Bulgarie c'était mieux. Et le droit, c'est pas moi. J'aime pas. »

La voix d'Adam se fit de plus en plus basse alors qu'il continuait à marmonner entre ses dents. Finalement, il se tut et quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormit. Les époux Malefoy restèrent un long moment côte à côte, silencieux à observer leur neveu.

« Devons-nous prévenir Ayeline et Tom ? » demanda prudemment Narcissa, brisant le silence.

Lucius ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard gris rivé sur le corps parcouru de tremblements d'Adam. Il soupira bruyamment, partagé ente plusieurs sentiments. Si Drago venait un jour à se présenter dans cet état au Manoir Serpentard, il souhaiterai évidemment en être informé. Cependant, il n'avait pas le rôle de père auprès d'Adam même si durant des années, il avait plus ou moins remplacé Tom à cette place. Que devaient-ils faire ?

« Attendons déjà d'en savoir plus demain, » proposa Lucius en se tournant vers son épouse. « Réveiller ma sœur et Tom à cette heure-ci n'a pas de sens alors qu'Adam s'est endormi. Nous essayerons d'en savoir plus à son réveil. »

* Alors ?


	38. XXXVII: D'une promenade à l'autre

Bonjour les amis!

J'espère que vous allez bien, surtout avec l'immense soleil que nous avons eu toute la semaine mais qui s'est carapaté pour le week-end. Le précédent chapitre a suscité beaucoup de réactions et d'inquiétudes pour ce jeune Adam et ses déboires :) J'espère que la façon dont je vais traiter cette "intrigue" vous plaira, tout comme le reste de l'histoire d'ailleurs !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews très encourageantes et agréables à lire ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous lire chaque semaine ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture :D

Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXVII : D'une promenade à l'autre ...<em>

Harry et Cédric échangèrent un dernier regard anxieux avant que le Gryffondor ne frappe à la porte en bois de la cabane du garde-chasse de Poudlard. La voix bourrue de Hagrid retentit aussitôt mais fut couverte par les aboiements de Crockdur.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Un soupçon d'angoisse traversa Harry en entendant la voix du professeur d'études et de soins aux créatures magiques. Sans grande surprise, Harry et Hagrid s'étaient considérablement éloignés depuis l'exécution de Buck demandée par Lucius. Pourtant, le garde-chasse ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ! Mais la fluidité dans leur relation semblait s'être évaporée avec cet incident. Harry n'osait plus rendre visite à Hagrid, craignant toujours de le déranger ou d'être en trop. Seule Hermione arrivait à le convaincre d'oser l'accompagner boire un thé dans la cabane de leur ami.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant apparaître l'immense silhouette du garde-chasse. Il occupait toute l'embrasure de la porte, empêchant Crockdur de passer et de leur sauter dessus. Hagrid observa les deux étudiants qui se tenaient devant lui, emmitouflés dans d'épaisses capes d'hiver pour affronter le froid mordant de ce début du mois de novembre. La nuit était déjà tombée et seuls quelques pièces et couloirs éclairés par des torches flamboyantes étaient allumés dans le château. À l'extérieur, quelques rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur l'eau calme du Lac Noir.

« Quelqu'un nous a conseillé de passer la soirée avec vous, Hagrid, » déclara Harry d'une voix timide.

Le demi-géant le dévisagea un instant, silencieux. Cédric le salua poliment mais Hagrid ne lui accorda aucun regard, toute son attention fixée sur le jeune Jedusor. Ce dernier soutient son regard, un léger sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Finalement, Hagrid attira Harry dans une étreinte bourrue contre lui. L'adolescent entendit ses os craquer mais il ne fit rien pour s'éloigner de l'accolade de l'homme.

« Entrez, » proposa finalement Hagrid. « Nous devons attendre encore une vingtaine de minutes. »

En même temps, il s'écarta de la porte d'entrée, laissant le champ libre à Crockdur. Harry fut traversé par un sentiment de joie intense lorsque l'énorme chien lui sauta dessus, le couvrant aussitôt de bave. Sous la force de l'animal, il recula de quelques pas et ne dut son salut qu'au corps de Cédric qui l'empêcha de chuter. Le plus âgé passa machinalement ses bras autour de son torse pour le maintenir sur ses pieds. Brusquement conscient de leu rapprochement physqiue, Harry se sentit rougir et il s'empressa d'éloigner Crockdur afin de mettre un peu de distance entre Cédric et lui.

« Tu as ta cape ? » demanda Hagrid, inconscient de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. « Personne ne doit vous voir si nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. »

« Oui, » affirma Harry.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il tapota la poche de sa cape d'hiver. Hagrid hocha la tête d'un air satisfait même s'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre de sa cabane. Il craignait probablement que quelqu'un le surprenne avec les deux champions de Poudlard et l'accuse de tricherie. N'était-ce pas plus ou moins le cas ?

« J'ai une cape d'invisibilité, » ajouta le Survivant en remarquant le regard confus de son camarade.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Cédric d'un air émerveillé. « Je peux la voir ? »

Harry rit doucement et sortit le fin tissu de sa poche. Il la déplia délicatement avant de la tendre à Cédric. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec douceur, observant l'objet magique presque religieusement. Il s'amusa à se couvrir le corps avec, laissant seulement sa tête être apparente. Harry s'amusa des expériences de son ami, songeant qu'il avait réalisé les mêmes en découvrant pour la première fois la cape !

« C'est un artefact magique très rare et précieux, » souffla le Poufsouffle, impressionné. « Où as-tu eu une telle cape d'invisibilité ? Elle est parfaite ! »

« Cadeau de James Potter, » répondit-il laconiquement.

Embarrassé par le nom de l'homme, Hagrid se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il se détourna d'eux et mit de l'eau à chauffer dans une marmite. Un léger malaise traversa le regard gris de Cédric mais il eut la décence de le dissimuler aussitôt. Au contraire, il adressa un doux sourire à son ami avant de lui rendre avec délicatesse l'étoffe magique. Harry la replia puis la glissa de nouveau dans la poche de sa cape, à côté de la Carte des Maraudeurs et de sa baguette magique.

« Où allons-nous alors ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur une des énormes chaises en bois de la cabane. « Monsieur Black a dit... »

« Chut ! » l'interrompit Hagrid d'un ton abrupt.

De ses yeux noirs, il se précipita à la fenêtre de sa cabane et inspecta la parc du château plongé dans la pénombre. Ne remarquant aucun mouvement, il soupira de soulagement et se détourna de la fenêtre. Il prit le temps de tirer les lourds rideaux avant d'éteindre les flammes chauffant l'eau.

« Personne ne doit savoir que... vous savez qui vous a conseillé de venir me trouver, » insista Hagrid. « Nous serions tous sévèrement punis ! »

Harry et Cédric hochèrent solennellement la tête, comprenant tous les deux l'importance de rester discret. La veille, Sirius était venu le trouver au détour d'un couloir. Hermione et lui venaient de quitter la bibliothèque. Ils marchaient côte à côte sans échanger le moindre mot, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Autant elle que lui étaient frustrés de voir leurs recherches stagner. Ou plutôt, ne donner aucun résultat. Ils s'étaient penchés sur les quelques livres évoquant les liens magiques, les sortilèges maléfiques et même les serments sorciers. Cependant, rien ne faisait écho à la situation d'Harry et son père. Leur lien passant par sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair semblait être unique. En tout cas, aucun cas similaire n'apparaissait dans un bouquin !

Sirius les avait alors interrompu dans leur marche silencieuse. Discrètement, il s'était assuré que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Un instant, Harry s'était demandé si tous les directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie avait cette capacité à se déplacer aussi furtivement qu'un chat en semblant savoir exactement où se trouvait chaque personne présente dans le château ! Sirius s'était alors penché vers lui.

« Hagrid souhaite vous guider à un endroit, Monsieur Diggory et vous demain soir à la tombée de la nuit, » lui avait-il soufflé dans l'oreille. « Bien sûr, votre discrétion à tous les deux est indispensable. »

Sans un mot de plus, le directeur de Poudlard s'était éloigné à grandes enjambées. Harry avait voulu le rejoindre pour l'interroger sur ses paroles plus que mystérieuses mais Hermione l'en avait très justement empêché. À la place, il était parti à la recherche de l'autre champion de Poudlard afin de lui transmettre cette information. Hormis Hermione, personne n'était au courant de leur escapade programmée avec Hagrid.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa dans la petite cabane du garde-chasse. Cédric n'avait jamais échangé plus de quelques mots avec l'homme jusque là. Pourtant, Hagrid agit naturellement, tant avec lui qu'avec Harry. Il leur servit une tasse de thé fumante et fit glisser jusqu'à eux une assiette remplie de biscuits. Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse en voyant Cédric se jeter dessus avec enthousiasme, tentant de croquer dedans. Évidemment, il se heurta à la dureté des biscuits maison d'Hagrid !

« Dans quelle galère te retrouves-tu encore ? »

La voix d'Hagrid avait une tonalité affectueuse qui fit sourire Harry. Cédric resta silencieux, trempant désespérément le biscuit dans son thé brûlant afin de le faire ramollir. Il observa l'échange entre les deux autres, remarquant l'amitié indéniable qui les liait.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, » répondit à mi-voix Harry, la gorge subitement serrée. Il s'efforça à afficher un air détaché. « Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Le directeur a entrepris des recherches pour essayer de débusquer celui qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dis, » s'étonna Cédric, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Est-ce que ça donne quelque chose pour l'instant ? »

Harry secoua la tête en regardant son thé faire de petits tourbillons avec le mouvement de sa cuillère qu'il s'amusait à tourner dans la tasse. Perdu dans ses pensées, il loupa le regard troublé de son ami. Sirius, avec l'aide du professeur Snape, tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la candidature de Harry soit acceptée par la Coupe de Feu. Les sortilèges autour de l'objet magique étaient si puissants que seul un sorcier aguerri et exceptionnellement doué aurait pu contourner les protections mises en place !

« Beaucoup pense qu'il s'agit de... ton père, » confia Hagrid.

Voilà ce qu'appréciait Harry chez le garde-chasse : sa franchise. Certes, il pouvait se montrer maladroit mais le demi-géant ne s'embarrassait pas des convenances sociales et lui disait en face ce que beaucoup murmurait derrière son dos. D'un air désabusé, Harry acquiesça en haussant les épaules.

« Je sais même si je trouve cela absurde. Quel serait son intérêt de me voir être l'un des champions de Poudlard ? Je risque plus de ridiculiser le nom des Jedusor que de le valoriser ! Si le Tournoi est interdit au moins de dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas anodin. »

« Tu... tu le connais mieux que nous, » marmonna Hagrid en évitant son regard.

C'était une façon maladroite de lui assurer son soutien mais Harry en fut particulièrement touché. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à son ami puis se tourna vers Cédric qui observait la scène d'un air concentré.

« Mais Cédric et moi avons décidé de passer au-dessus de ce piège et de nous battre, » ajouta t-il d'une voix déterminée. « Nous allons tout faire pour gagner ce Tournoi, pas vrai ? »

« Évidemment ! Je me suis inscrit dans cet objectif et le fait d'avoir Harry comme coéquipier ne représente pas une difficulté, loin de là, » approuva Cédric d'un air enjoué. « Nous ne cessons pas de nous entraîner deux soirs par semaine et le week-end. »

« Mais ça sera encore plus simple de le faire en sachant autour de _quoi _nous devons nous entraîner ! »

L'anxiété qui avait déserté les traits d'Hagrid fit son retour aux mots d'Harry. Il jeta un regard nerveux à la vieille horloge suspendue au-dessus de son énorme lit. Vingt et une heure quinze approchait. Il avala d'une traite le reste de sa tasse de thé qu'il avait refroidi avec une ration de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

« Allons-y. Nous devons prendre la Forêt Interdite. »

Cédric et Harry échangèrent un regard excité. Ils se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter. Plus grand que Harry, Cédric dut plier les genoux afin que leurs pieds ne soient pas visibles ! Les deux garçons pouffèrent, amusés de voir le plus âgé pendre une démarche de canard.

« Allez viens, Crokdur ! » grogna Hagrid en refermant la porte derrière eux. « Restez bien cachés jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la forêt. »

Une lanterne à la main, le garde-chasse se mit en route et s'approcha de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Le chien gambadait joyeusement devant eux, courant après quelques oiseaux qui s'empressèrent de déployer leurs ailes en le voyant se précipiter sur eux ! Il revenait toujours auprès d'Hagrid, jappant. Ils s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans la Forêt Interdite, laissant l'obscurité les envelopper totalement.

« Vous pouvez vous découvrir, » autorisa Hagrid. « Nous avons environ dix minutes de marche avant d'arriver. »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Cédric ôta la cape d'invisibilité. Il se redressa, une grimace traversant son visage. Harry lui lança un sourire complice et manqua de trébucher sur une épaisse racine sortant du sol. Heureusement, la carrure massive du demi-géant l'empêcha de s'étaler de tout son long sur un tapis de feuille. Les joues rougissantes, Harry se massa le front où il avait heurté le dos de Hagrid.

« Est-ce que ça va vraiment nous aider pour la première tâche ? » demanda Cédric d'un ton sceptique. « Normalement, les professeurs n'ont pas à nous mener sur des pistes. »

Le visage de l'adulte se tordit, partagé entre l'angoisse de contourner les règles de la compétition et celle d'être attrapé par quelqu'un !

« Le professeur Selwyn m'a assuré que la tricherie était une habitude, presque une coutume du Tournoi ! » renchérit Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Selwyn, » observa Cédric.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air distrait. Il reporta son attention sur le chemin s'ouvrant devant eux, essayant de se guider à la seule lumière de la lanterne qu'Hagrid balançait d'un mouvement régulier de droite à gauche. Même s'il s'entendait très bien avec le Poufsouffle, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage sur sa relation avec le professeur de potions. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il apprenait l'occlumencie !

Alors que les arbres s'épaississaient de plus en plus, l'obscurité de la nuit se fit davantage oppressante autour d'eux. Pourtant, Harry s'en sentit presque rassuré. La présence d'Hagrid n'était probablement pas anodine à cela ! Il se rappela un bref instant sa rencontre avec Aragog, l'Acromentula géante et l'ensemble de sa famille lors de sa deuxième année avec Ron. Un frisson le traversa à ce souvenir, se rappelant combien Ron et lui avaient été effrayé à l'idée de finir comme repas à l'ensemble de la famille d'Aragog !

Un grognement bruyant le tira de ses pensées et il sursauta. Les sourcils broussailleux de Hagrid se froncèrent et il se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

« Remettez la cape, » souffla t-il nerveusement. « Ne faîtes aucun bruit ou mouvement et... ne vous approchez surtout pas ! »

Harry et Cédric sentirent une vague d'anxiété les envahir mais ils obéirent sans un mot à Hagrid. À nouveau, ils devinrent invisle etsuivirent l'homme, collés l'un à l'autre. Les grognements se multiplièrent accompagnés de cris humains. Cependant, il était encore impossible pour eux de voir d'où cela provenait ! Harry sursauta lorsqu'une explosion de lumière et de chaleur se fit voir droit devant eux. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui était prévu pour cette première tâche ?

Crokdur geignit doucement et il resta collé aux jambes de Hagrid. L'animal semblait également ressentir le danger qui s'approchait.

« Doucement ! Doucement ! » hurla subitement une voix. « Le trajet l'a excité ! Ça ne sert à rien de la secouer ainsi ! »

Harry et Cédric, à la fois excités et craintifs, accélèrent le pas tout en veillant à ne pas trébucher. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'une nouvelle gerbe de flammes grimpa dans le ciel. Le souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et il regarda avec effarement le haut des arbres prendre doucement feu. Une vague d'eau vint immédiatement éteindre la cime des sapins, laissant une forte odeur de brûlé ! Oh Merlin, mais où Hagrid les avait mené ?

« Nous voilà arrivés, » chuchota Hagrid.

Les deux étudiants contournèrent le garde-chasse. Ils étaient tous les trois dissimulés derrière des bosquets épais qui entouraient une énorme clairière. Harry ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait dans la clairière ! Une dizaine de sorciers, baguette magique à la main, se déplaçait en courant d'un bout à l'autre de la clairière. Vêtus de vêtements en peaux de dragons, ils hurlaient des sortilèges et des ordres en s'éparpillant dans tous les sens.

« Des dragons ! » s'écria Cédric.

Sa voix fut cependant couverte par de nouveaux cris des dragonniers. Quatre énorme dragons étaient attachés au sol par d'épaisses chaînes magiques qui se renfermaient autour de leurs pattes. Des cages magiques étaient ouvertes et attendaient de recevoir les animaux !

« Oh bon sang, » lâcha Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Un dragon pour chaque équipe, » déclara Hagrid d'une voix absente.

Ses yeux noirs pétillaient d'émerveillement en observant les quatre dragons qui s'excitaient, enfermés dans des immenses cages magiques. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur pour retenir la remarque acerbe qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Comment Hagrid, même avec tout son amour pour les animaux, pouvait-il sembler si émerveillé ?

« Le plus dangereux est celui-ci, » ajouta le demi-géant en pointant du doigt un des dragons. « Le magyar à pointes. »

comme pour confirmer les dires de Hagrid, le dragon ouvrit la gueule en grand et cracha une immense gerbe de flammes qui frôla de quelques centimètres deux dragonniers. A ce moment là, Harry reconnut la touffe de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant de Charlie Weasley, le frère de Ron. Il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler davantage puisque le magyar poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler le sol. La queue de l'animal était recouverte d'imposantes épines qui fit frissonner Harry de sa place.

La boule au ventre, il se tourna vers Cédric dont le teint était livide. Lui-même semblait bien moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir à faire face à des dragons pour la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Écoles. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle découverte.

« Ça sera en effet plus simple d'orienter nos entraînements, » croassa le Poufsouffle en lui rendant son regard anxieux.

Oh Merlin et tous les autres, comment allaient-ils combattre des dragons ?

**x x x**

Adam laissa le vent frais s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant légèrement. Appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, il observait attentivement les sorciers s'agitant devant lui. Il tira un peu plus fort sur sa cigarette, laissant le tabac envahir ses poumons. Il recracha la fumée lentement, s'amusant à former des cercles distraitement avec les volutes blanches.

Une dizaine de jeunes sorciers s'affrontaient en duel dans le grand jardin de la demeure. Il commençait à faire relativement froid en ce mois de novembre mais, heureusement, la pluie s'était arrêtée deux jours plus tôt. Le sol était néanmoins toujours boueux et glissant, rendant les pas des sorciers maladroits. Bellatrix et Lucius passaient auprès des binômes et rectifiait d'un ton cinglant leur position, la tenue de leur baguette magique ou leur aboyait des conseils.

« C'est intéressant ? »

Adam tourna la tête vers son père qui s'était approché de lui discrètement. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir, Tom venait de quitter la petite maison derrière eux. La demeure servait de nouveau lieu de réunion et d'entraînement aux hommes de Tom Jedusor. Bien sûr, le terme « Mangemort » était politquement incorrect donc pas utilisé officiellement. Cependant, les sorciers étaient très fiers de se désigner eux même comme tels ! D'ailleurs, la Marque des Ténèbres était apposée partout sur le domaine, notamment sur la porte d'entrée !

Il s'agissait d'une maison de taille moyenne composée de quelques chambres, de commodités, d'une cuisine, d'un bureau, d'un laboratoire de potion, d'une infirmerie et d'une immense pièce destinée à accueillir les rassemblements des Mangemorts ainsi que les entraînements. Ce jour-là, Lucius avait décidé d'organiser un exercice à l'extérieur. Le jardin n'était pas aussi grand que celui du Manoir Serpentard mais la taille respectable permettait d'organiser des duels ! Oh bien sûr, ils étaient loin du faste de la maison du fondateur de Poudlard mais, après l'attaque de la maison en Bulgarie et l'évasion d'Azkaban, Ayeline avait refusé de continuer à recevoir des Mangemorts chez eux. Par mesure de sécurité, rien ne devait les relier aux Mangemorts !

« Très intéressant, » répondit-il finalement à son père. « Bellatrix va faire fuir un bon nombre de tes hommes. »

En effet, la puissante sorcière était une vraie harpie ! Elle aboyait à tout va des ordres et des remarques acerbes. La dizaine de sorciers, âgés entre dix-huit et vingt-sept ans à vue d'œil, la suivait du regard avec crainte. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce, presque sur la pointe des pieds, d'un groupe à l'autre. Ses longs cheveux bouclés descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules même si elle en avait relevé une grande partie.

La plupart des sorciers perdait leurs moyens en la voyant s'approcher d'eux, ce qui donnait évidemment de la matière à la femme pour les houspiller. Néanmoins, personne ne pouvait nier ses talents et sa puissance !

« C'est une furie, » ajouta t-il. « Maman la déteste. Je me demande ce qu'un duel entre elles donnerait ! »

Adam avait appris à côtoyer Bellatrix Lestrange depuis quelques semaines. Ses parents lui avaient d'abord dissimulé l'existence de cette maison. Finalement, ils l'avaient mis dans la confidence avant de l'y amener. Adam avait eu besoin d'un temps avant d'accepter de visiter la maison, secoué par la signification de cet élément. Bien qu'ayant parfaitement conscience que ses parents réunissaient les Mangemorts, connaître un lieu physique concrétisait véritablement la situation !

Alors, Adam avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques Mangemorts célèbres dont la sœur de sa tante Narcissa. Elle l'avait dévisagé de ses grands yeux noirs avec une sorte d'émerveillement et de respect. Bellatrix lui avait affirmé l'avoir déjà vu à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Cependant, Adam n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir.

« C'est pour cela que je requière de temps à autre la présence de Lucius, » confia Tom en souriant légèrement. « Il est tout aussi dur qu'elle mais son statut et son calme arrondit légèrement les angles. »

Le jeune homme resta sceptique. Certes, son oncle hurlait moins que sa belle-sœur mais il restait tout de même un sorcier puissant et impressionnant.

« Tu les entraînes à devenir des soldats, » observa Adam en portant une nouvelle fois sa cigarette aux lèvres.

Même si ses propos sonnaient comme une affirmation, une question s'y dissimulait derrière. Son ton était neutre et pourtant, des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Adam ne savait pas comment se positionner face à cela. Une part de son esprit lui hurlait de fuir loin de toutes ces histoires, comme il l'avait conseillé à Harry. Combien de fois avait-il maudit Tom et ses Mangemorts ? Après tout, l'homme avait davantage consacré de temps à ses partisans plutôt qu'à sa famille ! C'était son goût immodéré pour le pouvoir qui l'avait détruit, privant ainsi Adam de son père pendant dix ans !

Mais une autre partie de lui acceptait cette idée de voir de nouveaux Mangemorts suivre son père. Après l'attaque de leur maison en Bulgarie, Adam s'était efforcé de reconsidérer son positionnement. La guerre, bien qu'officieuse, n'était-elle pas déjà lancée ? Son père devait-il attendre ou réagir ? L'évasion de puissants Mangemorts était déjà une réaction de la part de l'homme... Merde, voilà qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées contradictoires et angoissantes !

« L'Ordre du Phénix ne va pas rester les bras croisés. Ils ont déjà agis en faisant de Harry un champion du Tournoi des Trois Écoles, » expliqua Tom d'une voix tranchante. « Nous devons parer toute attaque et être en mesure de riposter. »

« Es-tu certain que l'Ordre du Phénix est responsable de la nomination de Harry ? »

Le regard de Tom se voilà un instant d'une lueur rouge qui fit frissonner Adam. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'habituer un jour de ce changement de couleur en fonction de l'émotion ressentie par son père ! C'était foutrement impressionnant.

« J'en suis absolument certain, » siffla t-il entre ses dents. « Celui qui a osé lier Harry à la Coupe de Feu payera cher. »

Les mots de Tom sonnèrent comme une promesse. Le mage noir s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration et de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ses traits étaient impassibles malgré la rage qui l'agitait de l'intérieur. Ses doigts se crispèrent en songeant à son fils cadet et à cette incroyable histoire. Il était toujours effaré de ne pas avoir pu empêcher sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Écoles. Cependant, même lui ne pouvait rien contre un contrat magique !

« Harry est effrayé, » confia Adam. « Je lui ai parlé hier soir à travers notre miroir à double sens. Diggory et lui ont découvert la nature de la première tâche. Ce sont des dragons. »

« Black m'a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de les en informer, » déclara Tom, les sourcils froncés. « Je vais aller faire un tour à Poudlard pour leur donner des pistes sur la manière dont affronter ces créatures. »

Severus était déjà informé de son intention et lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait accueillir Harry dans ses appartements le temps de leur rencontre. Évidemment, Cédric n'était pas convié. Tom était certain que son fils serait en mesure de lui transmettre les informations le lendemain. Il voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec Harry sans la présence dérangeante du jeune Poufsouffle.

« Est-ce que ce Tournoi est vraiment dangereux ? »

L'inquiétude était palpable dans la voix d'Adam même s'il se contraignit à garder un visage neutre. Tom arracha son regard de ces nouveaux soldats apprenant à se battre pour se concentrer sur son fils aîné. La pâleur du jeune homme le frappa alors de plein fouet. Il remarqua qu'Adam avait perdu du poids. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et des cernes noires marquaient le dessous de ses yeux. Inconscient d'être inspecté ainsi par son père, l'étudiant en droit tira une dernière fois dans sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot au sol, l'écrasant du bout de ses chaussures.

« Nous allons accompagner Harry pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne et peut-être même pour qu'il soit le vainqueur du Tournoi, » répondit-il d'un ton confiant.

Ce serait un pied de nez magnifique à ceux ayant comploté ainsi contre leur famille !

« Si l'Ordre du Phénix voulait le tuer, ils auraient pu choisir une autre option que le Tournoi, » observa Adam, les yeux toujours rivés sur les duels se déroulant devant eux. « C'est bien trop long et pas suffisamment certain d'aboutir dans ce sens. Quel est l'objectif de tout cela ? »

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions, » grogna Tom en sentant la colère le traverser à nouveau, « mais il est possible qu'ils essayent d'approcher Harry pour le rallier à leur cause. »

« Par quel moyen ? » demanda Adam. « Comment l'approchent-ils ? »

« Par qui veux-tu dire, » corrigea l'adulte. « Même si Dumbledore n'est plus là, certains de ses plus fidèles partisans sont encore à Poudlard. Minerva Mc Gonagall. Rubéus Hagrid. Filius Flitwich. L'infirmière. Chourave, le professeur de botanique. Et _Diggory_. »

« Cédric Diggory ? Son coéquipier ? »

Tom acquiesça. Un rictus traversa rapidement son visage en voyant Bellatrix fondre sur un jeune homme, Marcus Flint. Elle lui attrapa violemment le bras, lui tordant pratiquement le poignet afin de l'obliger à tenir autrement sa baguette magique. L'ancien Serpentard serra les dents, prenant sur lui pour ne pas répliquer vivement face à la femme. Non seulement il n'avait aucune chance face à elle mais en plus de cela, prendre le risque de se la mettre à dos serait une douloureuse épreuve !

« Diggory est le fils d'un fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie qui a toujours léché les bottes de Dumbledore. Pour avoir été choisi par la Coupe de Feu, il ne doit pas être le dernier des crétins. Et ton frère paraît grandement l'apprécier. »

Adam haussa les sourcils, surpris par les propos de son père. Harry et lui essayaient de discuter au moins une fois par semaine à l'aide de leur miroir à double sens. Il l'avait bien évidemment interrogé sur Cédric Diggory mais son frère restait plutôt vague sur le jeune homme. Bien sûr, ils étaient forcés de bien s'entendre puisqu'ils faisaient partie d'une même équipe et représentaient Poudlard ! Ils s'entraînaient régulièrement le soir afin de se préparer à la première tâche du Tournoi mais Harry n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec l'autre étudiant.

« Ils sont amis ? »

« Je suis certain que ton frère va bientôt commencer à se questionner sur sa sexualité et connaître ses premiers béguins. »

L'indifférence avec laquelle Tom prononça ces mots sidéra Adam. Il roula des yeux en reniflant bruyamment. Même s'il avait visiblement remarqué quelque chose concernant Harry, son père avait vraiment peu de considération pour ce genre de détails prenant une importance pourtant capite dans la vie de tout adolescent ! Le tact n'était décidément pas de l'apanage de Tom pour ces sujets.

« Il faudra donc être particulièrement vigilant à l'évolution de sa relation avec ce Poufsouffle. »

Tom lui lança un regard lourd de sens qu'Adam n'eut pas besoin d'interpréter. En étant l'un des confidents privilégiés de son frère, il serait l'un des premiers à pouvoir suivre cette relation et son évolution ! Il hocha lentement la tête, conscient que la protection de Harry restait la priorité de tous dont lui-même ! Sans songer à trahir son frère, il veillerait à ce que Diggory ne se montre pas trop entreprenant !

« Petit imbécile ! Vaurien ! »

La voix stridente de Bellatrix résonna dans tout le jardin. Adam et Tom reportèrent leur attention devant eux. Tous les duels s'étaient arrêtés comme figés par les insultes de la puissante Mangemorte. Aussitôt, Lucius se glissa jusque vers elle et le jeune homme sur lequel elle s'acharnait. Ce dernier était tétanisé et la dévisageait la bouche grande ouverte, un air ébahi peint sur le visage.

Adam ne put s'empêcher de souligner les talents de médiateur de son oncle. Celui-ci était vraiment doué pour désamorcer les situations de crise. Bellatrix, un sortilège au bord des lèvres, se détourna finalement du jeune sorcier. La tête haute, elle s'approcha de deux autres sorciers, dont une jeune femme et entreprit de leur donner de nouveaux conseils. Lucius remit au travail le sorcier puis s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées, visiblement furieux.

« Bellatrix est intenable, » siffla Lucius entre ses dents. « Elle était prête à lui lancer un sortilège doloris. Ça ne sera pas possible, Tom, avec ces nouvelles recrues. Même si elle a été cherché la plupart d'entre eux, dont certains en France et en Bulgarie, ils n'accepteront jamais cela. »

Sincèrement, Tom ne voyait pas où était le souci avec les méthodes d'apprentissage de Bellatrix. Lui-même avait longtemps utilisé les mêmes ! Certes, elle n'était guère patiente mais utiliser un sortilège doloris de temps à autre permettait souvent d'apaiser les esprits rebelles et de resserrer les rangs entre les élèves. Après tout, ils étaient les premiers de cette génération à bénéficier d'un entraînement intensif et complet de cette envergure. Ils étaient, comme l'avait souligné Adam, de futurs soldats faisant partie du même camp. Parfois, il était nécessaire d'encourager la fortification des liens entre eux.

« Je me chargerai d'avoir une petite discussion avec Bella, » rassura t-il néanmoins d'un ton las. « Nous ne pouvons pas nier ses talents d'enseignante. Ces jeunes gens ont véritablement progressé en quelques semaines. »

« Difficile de ne pas faire autrement, » souffla Adam.

Lucius resta muet et jeta un regard perçant à son neveu qui l'ignora ostensiblement. Cela faisait à présent cinq jours qu'Adam avait débarqué au Manoir Malefoy dans un état lamentable. Le lendemain, le jeune homme s'était éclipsé bien plus discrètement qu'il n'était arrivé. Depuis, il ignorait délibérément Lucius et Narcissa. Son comportement avait déjà éveillé les soupçons de sa mère qui s'était tourné vers lui, l'interrogeant sur un possible malaise entre lui et son oncle ou sa tante.

Évidemment, Adam avait nié, prétextant simplement être surchargé ces derniers temps par ses cours. Heureusement, Ayeline s'était contentée de cette réponse et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Cependant, Adam continuait à éviter les Malefoy. Il était néanmoins stupéfait de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas informé ses parents de sa mésaventure. Chaque jour, il craignait de voir son père ou sa mère le harponner pour lui remettre les idées en place concernant ses consommations... Cette situation l'angoissait tellement qu'il avait déjà construit des arguments pour se défendre au cas où Lucius et Narcissa venant à en parler avec ses parents !

« Comment se passe tes cours Adam ? »

Le jeune homme garda une maîtrise parfaite de ses émotions et de ses pensées. Hormis le pincement de ses lèvres, rien ne vint trahir son embarras ou sa surprise d'être ainsi questionné par son oncle.

« Parfaitement bien, Lucius, merci de t'en soucier. »

Son ton était froid et distant. Même Tom lui lança un regard interloqué, peu habitué à ce comportement de sa part. Adam et Lucius avaient toujours été très proche. Tom n'était pas sans savoir que le frère de son épouse avait assumé certaines parties de son rôle de père durant son absence. Il était plusieurs fois intervenu dans l'éducation d'Adam afin de soutenir Ayeline, parfois débordée durant son adolescence. À certains moments, Tom était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir développer avec Adam une complicité similaire à celle l'unissant à Lucius !

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, le visage lisse de toute émotion. Son regard bleu était pourtant rivé sur son neveu qui fixait Bellatrix, l'air indifférent. Lucius retint un grognement, ne souhaitant pas susciter des questionnements chez Tom. Narcissa et lui avaient longuement réfléchi ensemble le lendemain, après la fuite misérable d'Adam : devaient-ils en informer les parents de ce dernier ?

Après une conversation houleuse, le couple était parvenu à s'entendre. Pour le moment, rien ne servait de le signaler à Tom ou Ayeline. Ils devaient d'abord en savoir davantage. La souffrance d'Adam exprimée au cours de cette soirée était bien réelle et à prendre en compte. En réalité, tous les deux espéraient protéger Adam des foudres de ses parents. Ils souhaitaient pouvoir intervenir avant d'alerter Ayeline et Tom. Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, combien d'oncle et de tante tentait de protéger leur neveu ? Ils n'étaient sûrement pas les premiers à prendre une telle décision !

« Messieurs. »

La voix posée du professeur Selwyn tira Lucius de ses pensées et de ses interrogations. L'homme, vêtu de sa tenue de professeur, s'était approché d'eux silencieusement. Tom lui adressa un regard perçant, semblant sonder son esprit d'un coup d'œil. Aurélius Selwyn, parfaitement conscient de l'examen minutieux du puissant sorcier, resta droit mais hocha respectueusement la tête dans leur direction.

Profitant de son arrivée impromptue, Adam se redressa, se décollant du tronc. Il resserra sa fine écharpe verte autour de son cou.

« Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée, » déclara t-il poliment.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il remonta l'allée jusqu'à la maison. Ses chaussures crissèrent sur les cailloux alors qu'il s'empressait de rejoindre la porte d'entrée afin de se rendre à la zone de transplanage de la demeure. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et fut soulagé de ne pas voir Lucius le suivre. Cependant, son oncle le suivait attentivement du regard, ses yeux gris le transperçant.

Le souffle coupé par la force du regard de l'homme, Adam relâcha sa respiration seulement lorsque la porte de la maison se referma derrière lui. Avant de transplaner, il glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste, s'assurant ainsi de sentir le plastique du sachet de poudre violette, l'Apathia, sous ses doigts.

« Allons à l'intérieur, » ordonna Tom. « Lucius, je te laisse poursuivre la fin de cet entraînement. »

Sans un mot, Tom se mit en marche. Il ne s'assura pas que les deux hommes lui obéissent. Il savait qu'ils allaient le faire. Selwyn se précipita aussitôt derrière lui, silencieux alors que Lucius rejoignait Bellatrix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Selwyn et Tom entrèrent dans un grand bureau. La pièce n'était pas aussi grande et majestueuse que celle au Manoir Serpentard. Cependant, elle était bien suffisante pour ce qu'il en faisait ! Tom se plaça derechef derrière l'énorme bureau et invita Selwyn à s'asseoir face à lui. Sans un mot, le professeur de potions lui obéit et attendit silencieusement que Tom prenne la parole.

« Comment se déroule l'apprentissage en occlumencie pour Harry ? »

La voix de Tom était posée et sereine. Cependant, Aurélius savait que l'homme attendait beaucoup de lui et de ses cours privés avec son fils cadet.

« Très bien, Monsieur. Il progresse, » assura t-il. « Votre fils est épatant. Cependant, son manque de confiance en lui influe directement ses capacités à vider son esprit. Avec de l'entraînement, il y arrivera de mieux en mieux. »

« Bien. »

Selwyn ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu déçu par le manque de réaction de l'autre homme. Son bilan était plutôt positif et encourageant, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il connaissait Tom Jedusor depuis la première guerre. Il ne pouvait pas en espérer davantage ! Aurélius soupira silencieusement, gardant sous contrôle ses pensées afin que Tom ne les intercepte pas.

« Les autres professeurs t'apprécient-ils ? »

« Il me semble que la vieille Mc Gonagall baisse sa garde, » confia t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Elle mène ceux qui soutiennent encore Dumbledore alors dès qu'elle aura mis de côté toute sa méfiance, l'ensemble des professeurs sera rassuré par mon arrivée ! »

« Et bien, hâte-toi de la convaincre de ton désintérêt pour moi ! »

Respectueusement, Selwyn hocha vivement la tête. Il se garda bien de s'offusquer du manque de reconnaissance et de compliment du sorcier face à lui. Un silence lourd et chargé de tensions s'installa dans le bureau. Tom, d'un mouvement élégant de la main droite, fit léviter jusqu'à eux deux verres. Sans lui demander, il les remplit tout les deux de Whisky-pur-feu et en fit lentement glisser un vers lui. Selwyn n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'en saisir. « _Ce que Tom Jedusor veut, Tom Jedusor a_, » songea t-il.

« Tu sais que Severus, en affirmant son soutien à mon égard, n'a pas pu reprendre son rôle d'espion auprès de Dumbledore et sa misérable association de sorciers ridicules ? »

Tom le regarda fixement tout en portant son verre aux lèvres. Il avala lentement une gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu et Aurélius se sentit forcé d'en faire de même. Il laissa l'alcool glisser le long de sa gorge puis eut un mouvement de la tête sec pour acquiescer aux propos de Jedusor.

« J'ai songé à une nouvelle mission pour toi, » ajouta Tom calmement.

Selwyn contrôla le sourire qui menaça d'éclore sur son visage. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que tout allait de mieux en mieux !

**x x x**

Harry plia la lettre de ses parents, un léger sourire aux lèvres et la glissa sous son oreiller. Pour une fois, son père avait même participé à l'écriture, ne se contentant pas d'apposer sa signature au bas du parchemin ! Ce genre de petits détails, certes niais, l'emplissait toujours de joie. Il donna une dernière caresse à Hedwige qui s'était posée sur le bord de sa table de chevet. La chouette hulula doucement avant de déployer ses ailes. Harry quitta la chaleur de son lit et lui ouvrit la fenêtre du dortoir. Hedwige lui lança un dernier regard perçant avant de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ses camarades dormaient déjà comme l'indiquaient le léger ronflement de Ron. Seamus marmonnait dans son sommeil. Harry pouffa doucement en voyant l'immense sourire barrant son visage. Visiblement, l'adolescent faisait un rêve très plaisant !

Se demandant quelle pouvait être la nature du songe de son camarade, Harry se glissa à nouveau dans son lit en songeant avec plaisir que le week-end était enfin là ! Le lendemain, Cédric et lui avaient prévu de s'entraîner toute la journée à lancer des sortilèges spécifiques pour se défendre et attaquer des dragons. Son père lui avait transmis une liste intéressante et exhaustive de maléfices ! C'était une véritable aide pour leurs entraînements !

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Le Survivant sursauta lorsque la voix douce de Neville s'éleva dans le dortoir. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son camarade. Neville était recroquevillé en position fœtale, s'endormant toujours ainsi. Son regard embué de sommeil était rivé sur lui et il semblait prêt à plonger dans le sommeil. Harry le dévisagea un instant avant de se détendre et de lui adresser un sourire amical.

« Bonne nuit Neville. Fais de beaux rêves, » répondit-il.

Le garçon grommela quelque chose entre ses dents avant de se retourner, s'enfouissant un peu plus profondément sous sa couette. Harry, le cœur plus léger depuis que les tensions au sein de la salle commune des Gryffondors s'était apaisée, tira les épais rideaux rouges autour de son lit. Le noir l'envahit alors totalement.

« Lumos, » chuchota t-il.

Aussitôt, une faible lumière éclaira le bout de sa baguette magique, brisant la noirceur l'entourant. Il la posa près de sa tête, derrière lui. Il soupira de contentement puis s'allongea confortablement.

Alors, le garçon s'appliqua à réaliser les exercices donnés par Selwyn pour vider son esprit. Il se concentra d'abord sur sa respiration, essayant de repérer le mouvement de l'air entrant et sortant de son corps. En quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de ré oxygéner son cerveau, faisant taire ainsi bons nombres de ses pensées. Un sourire presque absent se dessina sur son visage. Il ne pensait pas que se concentrer ainsi sur sa respiration pouvait être tant agréable !

Le flot de ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit s'apaisa lentement pour presque s'arrêter. Le professeur Selwyn lui assurait que cette exercice deviendrait de plus en plus facile avec de l'entraînement. Selon lui, il finirait par réussir à vider son esprit en seulement quelques secondes ! Harry avait encore du mal à y croire même s'il devait reconnaître ses progrès en occlumencie !

Oh, il était encore loin de jeter Selwyn hors de son esprit. Cependant, il arrivait de plus en plus à l'éloigner, à le repousser. Chaque fois que cela devenait trop dur, trop éprouvant pour lui, ses doigts trouvaient mécaniquement sa baguette magique. Il mettait alors un terme à l'attaque magique de son enseignant en lui lançant un sortilège sans même que son esprit n'en prenne conscience avant qu'il ne soit soudain libéré de sa présence envahissante ! Selwyn avait, plus d'une fois, manqué de s'écraser violemment contre le mur de son bureau !

Harry se demanda un instant ce que l'homme transmettait à ses parents concernant ses progrès. Lui-même leur donnait parfois quelques informations. Quelques jours plus tôt, son père et lui avaient passé la soirée ensemble dans les appartements du professeur Snape. Ils avaient pu discuter de vive voix de son évolution mais Harry avait eu le sentiment de ne pas avoir pu transmettre réellement ses ressentis et ses progrès concernant cette matière particulière !

Une image apparut subitement devant les yeux de Harry qui sursauta violemment, tiré de son sentiment de bien être. Un plafond se dessina dans son champ de vision mais sa vue était saccadée, floue. Du bruit parvenait à atteindre ses oreilles. Pourtant, le son était grésillant comme s'il avait mal réglé la station d'une radio !

« _C'est pas... le Ministère se penche pas encore... hors de danger._ »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de vrais mots qui le heurtèrent. S'ils étaient entrecoupés, arrivant par bribes à ses oreilles, il n'eut besoin que d'une demie-seconde pour reconnaître la voix dont ils provenaient : son père. Fébrilement, Harry, toujours les yeux clos, toucha de la main droite sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il remarqua alors qu'elle pulsait doucement sous ses doigts et qu'une légère chaleur en émanait. Il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, inspirant et expirant fortement comme le lui conseillait Selwyn.

Aussitôt que sa concentration fut à nouveau pleine, l'image devint plus nette. Le plafond qu'il fixait sans pouvoir en détourner le regard ne lui était pas inconnu mais il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait ! Ses doigts toujours appuyés profondément sur sa cicatrice, il continua à suivre le mouvement de l'air entrant et sortant de ses poumons. Son esprit vide et sa cicatrice brûlante -mais pas douloureuse- semblait rendre l'image plus claire.

Sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait, sa vue se tourna vers la droite et il sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec le visage de sa mère. Son champ de vision élargi, il reconnu alors la chambre de ses parents au Manoir Serpentard. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'immense lit. Harry s'attendit presque à la voir hurler de surprise en le reconnaissant mais Ayeline ne sembla pas étonnée de le voir soudainement apparaître à ses côtés !

« _Tu crois que cela sera suffisant pour assurer le poste de directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale à Lucius ? _»

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche et répondre à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de ce dont elle lui parlait ! Il était plutôt tétanisé à l'idée de se retrouvait soudainement hors de Poudlard, dans un lit autre que le sien ! Pourtant, aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres désespérément close. Le Gryffondor voulut bouger mais son corps semblait comme emprisonné. Ses tentatives pour parler et remuer firent fondre l'image de sa mère et il s'empressa de se calmer, rendant sa vision à nouveau nette et claire !

Sans avoir aucun contrôle sur lui-même, sa bouche s'ouvrit et une voix posée et grave en jaillit.

« _Bartemius Croupton Junior est prêt à entrer de nouveau sur la scène._ _Son père va se retrouver aussitôt à Azkaban lorsque la vérité éclatera. Ton frère va aussitôt pouvoir reprendre sa place._

Un frisson traversa Harry lorsqu'il comprit que la voix venant de quitter sa bouche était celle de son père. Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi sa mère ne semblait pas ahurie de le voir soudainement apparaître à ses côtés alors qu'il était censé être à Poudlard. Il n'arriva pas à contrôler son corps mais il était persuadé que s'il pouvait voir sa main, c'est celle de son père qu'il verrait !

Son choc emplit à nouveau son esprit de questionnements et il se retrouva à nouveau propulsé à Poudlard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il eut presque l'impression de tomber dans son propre lit. Le souffle saccadé, il fixa le haut de lit à baldaquin, tentant de contrôler les tremblements traversant son corps !

« Oh Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-il à voix haute.

Il laissa retomber son bras contre lui, ressentant pourtant parfaitement la chaleur se dégageant de sa marque. Harry n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre que son esprit avait été rendre visite à celui de son père sans que personne ne le remarque – ou ne le contrôle, d'ailleurs !

« Purée, c'est impossible ! » ajouta t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Malgré sa panique, Harry rassembla les différents éléments de manière logique afin d'en tirer une explication. Que faisait-il avant de se retrouver projeté dans le corps de son père au Manoir Serpentard ? Il vidait son esprit. Se concentrait sur sa respiration. Et... il se remémorait sa dernière soirée passée en compagnie de son père ! Est-ce que le simple fait de penser à lui l'avait catapulté dans son corps et son esprit ? Non, toucher sa cicatrice lui avait permis de stabiliser l'image floue l'envahissant alors !

Son souffle se coupa douloureusement dans sa poitrine, le laissant suffoquant, lorsque la réalité le frappa de plein fouet : il avait la possibilité d'entrer dans l'esprit de son père grâce à leur lien !

Oh

Bon

Sang

!

_* Alors ? _


	39. Chapitre XXXVIII: La première tâche

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez du beau soleil comme chez moi ! Mais, malheureusement ça ne va pas durer pour ce week-end ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent. C'est toujours un immense plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ! Oh, et je tiens à rectifier une erreur soulignée par dans le précédent chapitre: il y aura bien 3 dragons et non pas 4 comme je l'ai écris ^^  
>J'espère que le chapitre du jour va vous plaire :) Je voulais montrer deux faits dans celui-ci : Harry a une famille pour le protéger à présent et non, il ne va pas accumuler toutes les couilles possibles et inimaginables comme dans l'histoire originale ! Vous comprendrez davantage à la lecture ;-) Il n'a pas été simple à écrire pour moi car j'ai eu assez peur de ne pas m'en sortir au niveau du déroulement de l'action mais <strong>Khayd<strong> m'a rassuré (donc tenez la responsable si c'est faux :D ) alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine,  
>Patmol25<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXVIII : La première tâche<em>

Harry était dépassé par toute cette agitation autour de lui. Le bruit, les lumières, les voix précipités et les pas hâtifs des sorciers l'entourant. Tout était trop désarmant pour lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'un flash aveuglant éclaira la pièce. Il pivota sur lui-même, rassuré de voir que le photographe tournoyait autour de Viktor en faisant de grands mouvements de la main. Que faisait-il là, franchement ?

Planté au milieu de la pièce, il regarda d'un air absent Fleur Delacour et Sarah Joly, les deux championnes de Beauxbâtons arranger leur coiffure et maquillage. Sarah ne cessait d'apposer un gloss brillant sur ses fines lèvres roses, persuadée que la différence se verrait sur les photos ! La française aux origines Vélanes secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux blonds dans un mouvement gracieux qui attira tous les regards sur elle.

« Ça va, mon grand ? »

Le Gryffondor leva la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son père. Tom, toujours vêtu aussi élégamment qu'à l'accoutumé, n'affichait aucune émotion particulière. Les traits de son visage étaient figés et ses yeux insondables. Pourtant, Harry sentit son estomac tressauter de joie face au surnom affectueux de son père.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua t-il d'une voix lente, jetant un regard perdu autour de lui. « Je ne suis pas habitué à tout cela. »

Tom lui tapota maladroitement une épaule, évitant consciencieusement de croiser son regard. Harry sourit légèrement, amusé par l'embarras de son père. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque afin de ne pas le brusquer davantage. Au contraire, heureusement que l'homme s'était déplacé jusqu'à Poudlard pour cette matinée !

La première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Écoles approchait à grands pas et une présentation officielle des six champions allait être publié dès le lendemain dans l'édition de La Gazette des Sorciers. Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'en avait informé au début de la semaine, le conviant à participer à une interview avec une reporter du quotidien le samedi matin. Il avait été mortifié à l'idée de rencontrer un journaliste. Il s'était littéralement liquéfié en reconnaissant _la _journaliste assignée à cette tâche !

« Maman n'a pas pu venir ? » demanda t-il à son père.

« Il est délicat pour elle de venir régulièrement à Poudlard alors qu'elle est à présent directrice du département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique. Il faut veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion dans ses fonctions entre son rôle de directrice de département ministériel et celui de mère, » expliqua Tom en lui adressant un regard désolé. « Mais, elle passera la semaine prochaine dans les appartements de Severus. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius déboula soudainement devant eux en lançant des regards noirs à Madame Maxime par dessus son épaule. Malgré tout leurs efforts respectifs, Sirius et la directrice de Beauxbâtons ne se supportaient pas ! Bien sûr, ils dissimulaient habilement leur agacement mais les professeurs assistaient régulièrement à leurs joutes verbales autour de la table des repas ! Du fait de la barrière de la langue, la demie-géante se retrouvait le plus souvent la bouche entrouverte, cherchant ses mots pour répliquer vertement au directeur de Poudlard dont le sourire resplendissant la mettait hors d'elle.

« Cédric a bientôt terminé. Ça va être à ton tour, » annonça Sirius à mi-voix. « Tom, tu pourras évidemment te joindre à eux. »

« J'y comptais bien, » souffla l'ancien Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. « Combien de temps toute cette mascarade médiatique va encore durer ? »

Sirius répondit à son père en cachant à peine sa propre irritation face à cette tradition de présenter officiellement les champions du Tournoi. Être l'hôte du Tournoi des Trois Écoles lui prenait un temps magistrale alors qu'il devait encore apprendre à composer avec son nouveau rôle de directeur ! Chaque jour, il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle tâche à réaliser, une nouvelle responsabilité à porter en tant que directeur de Poudlard. Et ce fichu Tournoi qui, déjà avec la nomination d'Harry, tournait au désastre et était chronophage !

Se laissant porter par la discussion des deux adultes, Harry dévisagea d'un air songeur Tom. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il avait pénétré l'esprit de son père. Il s'était presque attendu à recevoir un courrier ou voir son père débouler au sein du château pour lui soutirer des aveux concernant sa petite promenade psychique. Face à son silence plutôt angoissant, il avait alors pensé que son père se chargerait d'en savoir davantage au cours de cette matinée. Pourtant, Tom n'avait pas fait le moindre sous-entendu, n'avait rien laissé transparaître à ce sujet.

Ainsi, Tom n'avait rien remarqué ?

Malgré lui, son esprit se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Même s'il parvenait à le masquer brillamment, Harry savait pertinemment que ses parents savaient davantage de choses qu'ils ne voulaient bien lui partager. Ce lien si particulier. Protecteur d'un côté, comme lorsqu'il avait pu appeler Tom durant l'attaque de la maison de l'Île aux Serpents. Dangereux et douloureux de l'autre côté. Les plans de son père pour parvenir à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. Ceux pour empêcher l'Ordre du Phénix de renaître de ses cendres. Tout cela occupait constamment ses pensées et à présent, Harry avait trouvé une _arme _afin d'obtenir des réponses. N'était-ce juste pas exactement ce qui lui fallait ?

Néanmoins, de nombreuses questions restaient encore floues pour lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir se servir de cette possibilité sans se faire repérer par son père ? Si lui parvenait à pénétrer l'esprit de son père, ce dernier devait pouvoir en faire de même avec le sien. Si c'était le cas, Tom le savait-il ? Utilisait-il cette possibilité ? S'il connaissait l'existence de ce lien, probablement... Le connaissant, Harry doutait de la grande éthique de son père ! Alors, comment percevoir sa présence si c'était le cas ? Comment s'en protéger en étant aux premiers balbutiements de l'occlumencie alors que lui-même parvenait à traverser les épaisses barrières d'occlumens de son père ?

« Monsieur Jedusor, » roucoula subitement Rita Skeeter en apparaissant devant eux. « Harry. C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. J'espère que le déplacement ne vous a pas trop dérangé, Monsieur Jedusor. »

Harry se redressa aussitôt et s'empressa de chasser ses pensées. Tom, le visage glacial, haussa un sourcil en direction de la journaliste. Celle-ci était affublé d'une veste en cuir rouge de laquelle son opulente poitrine menaçait d'en jaillir ! Ses cheveux blonds bouclés étaient relevés. De grandes plumes multicolores pendaient au bout de ses oreilles et volaient dans tous les sens au moindre mouvement de sa tête.

« A vrai dire, vous ne devez pas ignorer que vous avez l'interdiction d'interviewer un jeune sorcier mineur sans l'autorisation de ses responsables légaux, » siffla lentement Tom d'un ton menaçant.

Le Gryffondor laissa apparaître un sourire moqueur sur son visage en voyant les yeux de la journaliste s'ouvrir largement, visiblement surprise de la réponse de l'homme. À n'en pas douter, elle avait espéré pouvoir interroger Harry sans la présence d'un de ses parents ! Elle fit rapidement disparaître son étonnement et se détourna de Tom afin de faire face à Harry. Son regard bleu le détailla avec une avidité faisant frissonner l'étudiant.

« Notre champion inattendu, » dit-elle d'un ton surexcité. « Venez avec moi, Messieurs. Le directeur m'a aménagé un petit coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Elle appuya ses mots avec un clin d'œil appuyé en direction de Sirius dont le visage resta entièrement impassible. Au contraire, il se détourna d'elle et, après avoir adressé un hochement de tête respectueux à Tom, s'éloigna d'eux pour rejoindre Cédric Diggory. Le trouble marqua un instant le regard de Rita Skeeter puis elle fit volte-face. Aussitôt, sa plume à papote pivota sur elle-même et flotta derrière elle. Harry et Tom échangèrent un dernier regard avant d'emboîter bien malgré eux le pas à la journaliste.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un paravent rose fuchsia. De nombreuses plumes violettes étaient dispersées ci et là sur la séparation et Harry grimaça face à tout ces froufrous ridicules. À leur approche, le paravent se replia de lui-même sur eux, leur permettant de rejoindre un petit espace composé d'une table ronde et de chaises. Une théière et des tasses trônaient sur un plateau en argent au centre de la petite table basse.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, » les invita t-elle avec son sourire étincelant. Elle-même s'installa sur une chaise et croisa les jambes élégamment, son regard fixé sur Harry. « Incroyable comme nous pourrions encore vous prendre pour un Potter. »

Elle souligna ses propos par un regard narquois à l'encontre de Tom qui s'était brusquement raidi.

Le visage de Harry se vida de toutes ses couleurs à ces mots. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et disciplinés, bien loin de ceux qu'il avait sous le nom des Potter. Ses yeux bleus voyaient parfaitement bien, de près comme de loin, sans nécessiter d'épaisses et ridicules binocles ! Sa mâchoire était plus carrée et son nez était davantage pointu, le faisant davantage ressembler à un Malefoy qu'à un Potter.

« Votre statut de journaliste indépendante ne vous donne certainement pas le droit de manquer de respect à l'un des membres de ma famille, » susurra dangereusement Tom en se penchant vers elle. « Je sais tout de vous, Mme Skeeter. De vos plus grands succès à vos sordides secrets. Vos articles à scandales ne vous ont pas qu'octroyé des amis alors croyez-moi, peu de personnes vous viendraient en aide si, malencontreusement, un accident vous arrivait. »

Il accentua sa menace par une vague de magie qui heurta de plein fouet la blonde. Sous le choc, celle-ci fut repoussée durement contre le dossier de sa chaise. La pince retenant ses cheveux se détacha et glissa lamentablement dans ses boucles alors que ses lunettes se tordaient sur son visage. Sa plume à papote bondit en arrière et se cacha derrière sa propriétaire. Rita Skeeter haleta, les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

Harry lui-même se sentit tressaillir par la puissance magique envahissant le petit espace qu'ils occupaient. Il s'attendit presque à voir débouler quelqu'un mais le paravent magique les avait véritablement séparé du reste des sorciers présents. Un élément que Skeeter sembla également se rappeler au vue du regard paniqué qu'elle lança à la séparation rose et violette.

« A présent, je vous accorde trois minutes pour interviewer mon fils et réaliser un de vos meilleurs articles. Un billet qu'évidemment j'approuverai avant sa parution, » ajouta l'homme d'une voix toujours aussi basse et puissante. « Bien sûr, vous soulignerez que l'ensemble de la famille Jedusor est encore sous le choc de sa participation forcée et inattendue et qu'elle compte bien percer à jour les responsables de cela. »

Le silence dans le petite espace réservé aux interviews était effroyable. Harry s'efforça de garder un visage impassible et de ne pas se montrer ni impressionné, ni effrayé par la démonstration de force de son père. Celui-ci laissa apparaître un rictus narquois et se rencogna contre sa propre chaise, les doigts croisés. Son regard brillait d'une lueur carmin et était accroché à celui de la journaliste.

« Deux minutes cinquante-huit, » déclara t-il d'un ton léger.

Le plus dignement possible dans une telle situation, Skeeter se redressa. Elle ôta ses lunettes de travers pour les jucher de nouveau correctement sur son nez. Elle chercha des doigts sa pince à cheveux qu'elle posa, les mains tremblantes, sur ses genoux. Elle se racla la gorge puis claqua des doigts, contraignant sa célèbre plume à papote à sortir de sa cachette.

« Bien, » commença t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de maîtriser. « Comment... comment appréhendez-vous la première tâche Monsieur Jedusor ? »

**x x x **

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était assis sur un lit de camp absolument inconfortable. Il sauta à pieds joints sur le sol, se mettant à faire les cents pas d'un air nerveux. Il fit un bond majestueux lorsqu'une vague de hurlements à l'extérieur se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête vers son camarade et lui jeta un regard anxieux.

Cependant, Cédric était tout aussi livide et silencieux que lui. Le corps raide, il était assis sur le même lit de camp, le souffle saccadé par l'angoisse et l'excitation. Les deux champions de Poudlard se fixèrent longuement sans prononcer un mot jusqu'à ce qu'une petite reproduction d'un Magyar à Pointes posée sur les genoux de Cédric crache des flammes. Lentement, les deux garçons baissèrent leur regard vers le dragon miniature et Harry laissa échapper, à son grand embarras, un couinement épouvanté.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tenais tant à participer à ce Tournoi ? » demanda nerveusement Harry. « Moi, j'y suis contraint par la force des choses mais toi... toi tu l'as choisi et malgré toute ma sympathie pour toi, je ne te comprends pas ! »

Cédric grimaça en réponse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Incapable également de trouver une réponse valable et censée dans l'immédiat !

La première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Écoles était enfin arrivée à la grande joie de l'ensemble des étudiants. Sauf celle des champions. Harry était littéralement liquéfié même si Cédric et lui avaient élaboré tout un plan afin d'affronter le dragon. Cependant, avec leur chance incroyable, ils avaient choisi le plus dangereux d'entre eux : le Magyar à Pointes dont l'épaisse queue était recouverte d'écailles et de pointes acérées.

Bon sang, comment aurait-il réagi en découvrant le jour même devoir se mesurer à une telle créature ? Il avait été étonné de ne voir qu'une fausse surprise, la même que la sienne d'ailleurs, se dessiner sur le visage de leurs concurrents. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu connaissance des dragons _avant _l'épreuve !

« Ton balai va nous être incroyablement précieux pour récupérer l'œuf, » murmura Cédric d'une voix rauque.

« Et si je rate mon sortilège d'attraction ? » souffla Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Impossible ! » assura son camarade en affichant une fausse confiance. « Tu t'es tellement entraîné ! Ça fait au moins une semaine que tu n'as presque plus besoin de te concentrer pour le réaliser. »

« C'est la première fois que je le lancerai en faisant face à un dragon ! »

Sa voix acerbe n'offusqua pas le Poufsouffle qui se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Cédric l'arrêta dans sa marche effrénée en posant ses mains sur ses deux épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ils se fixèrent ainsi silencieusement, le regard gris du plus âgé plongé dans l'océan bleu de celui d'Harry. Ce dernier se sentit subitement rassérénée par le bien-être qui se propagea en lui par ce simple contact physique et visuel.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements les sortit de leur échange. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les pans de la tente blanche réservée aux champions, s'attendant à voir Viktor Krum et Nikolaï Iordanov apparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

« C'est à notre tour, » chuchota Cédric d'une voix pourtant féroce. « On peut le faire. On en est tout aussi capable que les autres. Ça va bien se passer. »

Harry déglutit, espérant y croire autant que son camarade. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. La tente s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître Ludo Verpey, le directeur du département des sports magiques. Il entra, un large sourire excité traversant ses traits. Il ouvrit grand les bras dans leur direction puis pointa la sortie.

« A vous les garçons ! »

Dans les tribunes, Ayeline, Tom et Adam étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, droits et silencieux. Ils n'affichaient aucune émotion particulière pourtant tous les trois sentirent leur anxiété grimper d'un cran à la sortie de l'arène des champions du Durmstrang. Les étudiants de Poudlard, bien plus nombreux que ceux des écoles opposées, se mirent à hurler, siffler, applaudir afin d'acclamer leurs deux champions.

« Toute cette agitation est insupportable, » siffla Ayeline entre ses dents.

Elle savait pertinnement qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Étudiante, elle aurait adoré vivre un tel événement. Elle aurait probablement été tout aussi excitée que ses camarades dans les tribunes, agitant de grands drapeaux et banderoles à l'honneur de Poudlard.

« Et voici nous deux derniers mais pas moins impressionnants champions, Cédric Diggory et Harry Jedusor ! » lança la voix insonorisée de Lee Jordan, un Gryffondor se destinant à l'événementiel qui, avec l'accord des organisateurs, se chargeait d'animer la première tâche. « Un tonnerre d'applaudissements Messieurs dames pour eux ! »

La dernière phrase fut inutile tant les tribunes montraient déjà leur soutien aux deux étudiants de Poudlard. Sous leurs pieds, les trois Jedusor qui ne participaient à la liesse populaire sentirent le sol en bois de la tribune trembler, vibrer !

« Et le dernier dragon à affronter est bien sûr le Magyar à Pointes, l'un des dragons les plus dangereux encore existants ! » ajouta la Gryffondor.

Adam sursauta de surprise en sentant une main délicate se glisser discrètement dans la sienne sous le banc, la serrant avec douceur. Il tourna la tête vers sa voisine et rencontra le joli regard brun d'Irina Iordanov. Quelle ironie du sort que les frères cadet de l'un et de l'autre se retrouvent champion au Tournoi des Trois Écoles. À croire que, de là où il était, Merlin se foutait bien de leur gueule ! Si le roi et la reine de Bulgarie n'assistaient pas à la première tâche de la compétition, Irina et son frère aîné, l'héritier premier du trône, s'étaient déplacés jusqu'en Écosse pour représenter la famille royale officiellement. Ainsi, sous le regard des nombreux journalistes présents pour l'occasion dans la tribune officielle, ils s'étaient contentés de se saluer poliment.

En réalité, Irina et lui se voyaient plus ou moins régulièrement depuis son passage en Bulgarie durant le mois d'août. Ils profitaient d'être tout simplement ensemble lorsque l'occasion se présentait, sans se poser davantage de questions, ne cherchant pas à définir précisément la nature de sa relation. Sans que l'autre ne le sache, ni elle, ni lui ne s'était pourtant rapproché d'une autre personne depuis qu'ils se revoyaient régulièrement.

L'arrivée de Cédric Diggory et Harry dans l'arène provoqua encore davantage de hurlements et de sifflements, tirant Adam de sa contemplation d'Irina. Le léger apaisement qu'il avait ressenti s'évapora aussi vite et il chercha du regard la silhouette de son petit frère. Le stade de Quidditch de l'école de sorcellerie s'était transformé en une grande arène remplie d'énormes rochers escarpés, offrant ainsi un terrain de jeu magnifique aux trois dragons.

« Je me demande ce que contient ce foutu œuf, » siffla t-il entre ses dents.

« Ca va aller, » lui répondit en bulgare Irina à mi-voix, le regard droit devant elle. « Ton frère va probablement nous surprendre. »

De sa place, Harry en était bien moins certain. Cédric et lui avancèrent côte à côte en tenant fermement leur baguette magique. Ils marchaient prudemment derrière un épais rocher en espérant ne pas se faire repérer par le Magyar à Pointes. L'animal était au centre de l'arène, une de ses énormes pattes attachée à une épaisse chaîne. Alors que les tribunes s'attendaient à les voir attaquer immédiatement, ils se turent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, tous les deux s'étaient accordés pour ne pas foncer tête baissée affronter le dragon mais plutôt pour analyser la situation.

« Merlin, elle est énorme, » grogna Drago.

Le blond était appuyé contre la rambarde d'une des tribunes où s'était réunie la maison Serpentard. Ses camarades lui avaient laissé la meilleure place afin qu'il puisse suivre au mieux l'évolution de son cousin.

« J'espère qu'ils vont y arriver, » souffla Théo d'une voix anxieuse.

Il grimaça en voyant la femelle dragonne déployer ses deux grandes ailes, agacée d'être ainsi entravée dans ses mouvements. Par Merlin, où les organisateurs avaient-ils la tête ? Comment pouvaient-ils décider de mettre des dragons face à des étudiants de septième année ?

« Ça y est, ils bougent ! » s'écria Pansy à la droite Drago d'une voix suraiguë.

En effet, Harry et Cédric accélérèrent leurs foulées. Le plus jeune plia alors les genoux puis sauta en avant afin d'atteindre un second rocher à quelques mètres d'eux. Il était moins grand que celui derrière lequel il se cachait à l'instant mais ils n'avaient guère d'autres choix s'ils voulaient s'approcher, récupérer l'œuf et mettre un terme à cette foutue épreuve !

Tout le monde retint son souffle d'un même mouvement en voyant son acrobatie mais, aussi habile qu'un chat, Harry atterrit aisément sur ses deux pieds. Son mouvement attira pourtant l'attention de la Magyar à Pointes qui poussa un rugissement bruyant.

Cédric se hâta alors de bondir de la même façon que son coéquipier. Cependant, la dragonne, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sentit sa présence et cracha une énorme gerbe de flammes. Elle frôla Cédric et une désagréable odeur de brûlé les entoura subitement. Alors que les pieds du Poufsouffle se posèrent sur le rocher le mettant à l'abri, le bas de la cape de sa tenue officielle de champion s'embrasa et de grandes flammes apparurent aussitôt.

« Aguamenti ! » s'empressa de crier Harry.

Un épais jet d'eau jaillit hors de la baguette du Gryffondor et éteignit le feu de la cape de Cédric. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard reconnaissant puis se jeta sur lui afin de l'obliger à se mettre au sol. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, sous les cris horrifiés des spectateurs, une flamme passa à quelques mètres au-dessus de leur tête.

« Les œufs sont sous elle ! » ajouta Harry presque couché son son ami. « J'ai vu le gros œuf que l'on doit récupérer en sautant ! »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de voir quelque chose, » rétorqua Cédric. « Elle a l'air furieuse ! Je vais essayer de la distraire ! »

Harry hocha la tête. L'autre garçon se remit sur ses pieds alors qu'un nouveau rugissement faisait trembler le sol. Le Magyar à Pointes, comme leur avait dit Hagrid et rappelé Lee, était l'un des dragons les plus féroces ! Elle le démontrait particulièrement bien pour le coup ! Cédric se pencha alors vers la droite du rocher, se mettant à découvert, baguette magique pointée vers l'avant.

« Incarcarem ! »

« ACCIO ECLAIR DE FEU ! » hurla en même temps Harry.

Alors que des épaisses cordes jaillissaient de la baguette de Cédric, rien ne se passe pour Harry. Tout le monde se concentra sur les cordes que la dragonne réduisit en poudres en une fraction de secondes. De son côté, le Gryffondor resta pétrifié un instant, priant de toutes ses forces pour que le sortilège d'attraction soit parfaitement exécuté.

« Ils n'espèrent tout de même pas l'arrêter avec des simples liens ? » siffla Tom, effaré. « Je leur ai donné davantage de conseils que cela ! Et que fait Harry ? »

Cédric continua à lancer une vague de sortilèges qui rebondissait presque ridiculement sur la peau épaisse de la dragonne. Harry quant à lui était toujours accroupi derrière le rocher les protégeant et fixait l'exact opposé de là où se trouvait le Magyar à Pointes. Une vague de murmures posant la même question que Tom traversa les tribunes. Madame Maxime renifla d'un air méprisant en secouant la tête. De son côté, Igor Karkarrof, tout en veillant à ne pas être vu par Tom, laissa échapper un rictus soulagé.

« Il est hors de question qu'il participe à une seule épreuve de plus ! » trancha Ayeline d'une voix précipitée.

À l'instant, la nouvelle directrice d'un des huit départements du Ministère se fichait pas mal d'être en public et de risquer d'être entendue même si elle veillait à murmurer. Non, là, son cœur était tordue par l'angoisse. Son estomac était douloureux tant la frayeur la submergeait. Ses mains se mirent à trembler en voyant Diggory rouler au sol pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de l'animal. Il peina à se relever mais Harry détacha son regard du ciel qu'il fixait et se hâta pour l'aider.

« Un balai ! » s'écria la voix d'un journaliste derrière eux. « Regardez, un balai arrive ! »

Effectivement, un balai arrivait du château. Il fendit l'air dans un sifflement puissant et passa au-dessus d'une tribune. Les élèves, surpris, poussèrent des cris effrayés et se protégèrent la tête.

« Ingénieux ! » commenta Barty Croupton, les yeux écarquillés.

« Évidemment Monsieur Croupton, » rétorqua farouchement le professeur Mc Gonagall, « Harry Jedusor est probablement l'un des meilleurs Attrapeurs que Poudlard n'ait vu depuis cinquante ans ! »

Harry sentit la joie le transporter en apercevant son Éclair de Feu arriver à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Il se redressa en poussa un cri victorieux. Il fut presque tenté d'adresser un doigt d'honneur narquois à la dragonne qui continuait à pousser des rugissements effrayants, s'agitant afin de se défaire de sa chaîne.

« BRAVO ! » hurla Cédric.

Le souffle court mais le visage rayonnant, Harry se mit en position.

Les yeux rivés sur son balai qui approchait à toute vitesse.

Les genoux pliés.

Les pieds en pointe.

Les mains prêtes à attraper le manche.

Puis, il sauta.

Alors, il se retrouva soudainement embarqué sur son balai, peinant à croire avoir réussi à la fois son sortilège d'attraction et son saut. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se féliciter. Il s'installa correctement dessus, ses mains se resserrant autour du manche. Il redressa le manche et grimpa, en une poignée de secondes, d'une trentaine de mètres dans les airs.

Des hurlements à la fois apeurés et enthousiastes retentirent dans les tribunes mais Harry, envahi par ses propres émotions, ne les entendit pas. Non, sa concentration resta fixée sur l'animal. À présent qu'il était sur l'Éclair de Feu, il devait attraper l'œuf doré pendant que Cédric déconcentrait la Magyar à Pointes.

« Oh Merlin, il a réussi ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » hurla Hermione.

Ses yeux marrons étaient embués de larmes alors qu'elle sautillait sur place parmi ses camarades. Eux-mêmes étaient portés par la même ferveur. À ses côtés, Ron poussa un sifflement admiratif en voyant Harry faire une embardée magistrale, braquant soudainement sur la droite.

« Il est toujours aussi bon sur un balai ! » s'écria Ron d'un ton admiratif.

« Tu en doutais ? »

Alors que sa question sembla tranchant, son ton était en réalité affectueux. Elle détacha son regard du vol d'Harry et les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard complice. L'un comme l'autre connaissait parfaitement les talents incroyables de l'héritier de Serpentard sur un balai ! Encore plus sur son Eclair de Feu ! Les joues rouges, Hermione détacha son regard de celui de Ron lorsqu de nouveaux cris retentirent autour d'eux.

« Oh non ! Non ! Ça ne devait pas se passr ainsi ! » s'exclama t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ah non ! C'était clairement pas le plan de Harry de se retrouver pourchassé par la dragonne ! Qu'il se retrouve subitement dans les airs avait attiré l'attention de l'animal alors qu'elle était censée rester concentrée sur le Poufsouffle. Mais celui-ci ne l'intéressait visiblement plus. Elle leva sa gueule en direction du ciel et cracha une épaisse gerbe de flammes dans sa direction.

Parcouru d'un frisson effrayé, Harry accéléra encore, tirant sur son Eclair de Feu. Cependant, il ne put empêcher les flammes de lécher le bout du balai. Quelques brindilles de bois prirent feu mais Harry arrêta aussitôt le foyer avant que le feu ne se propage et l'engloutisse !

Alors qu'il faisait des cdercles dans les airs, essayant d'étourdir l'animal, il fouilla des yeux l'arène. Il repéra alors Cédric. Le Poufsouffle continuait à attaquer sans relâche la dragonne. Celle-ci restait pourtant fixée sur Harry, ne s'inquiétant guère des petites coupures apparaissant ci et là son épaisse peau !

« Conjectiva ! » hurla Harry.

Un jet bleu quitta sa baguette magique et frappa de plein fouet la dragonne qui poussa un cri redoutable. Si la douleur cuisante sembla étourdir quelques instants le Magyar à Pointes, Harry n'avait pas réussi à atteindre ses yeux. Il songea un bref instant à son père qui lui avait conseillé ce sortilège, très douloureux et aveuglant pour les dragons !

Cédric, voyant qu'il ne parvenait plus à attirer l'attention de la dragonne pour l'éloigner de l'endroit où elle couvait ses œufs, se mit à courir dans sa direction. Il profita de la voir tant attirée par la forme volante de son camarade. Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de récupérer l'œuf de cette façon ! Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu mais à présent, ni Harry, ni lui n'avaient le choix : ils devaient revoir leur plan et improviser !

« Immobilus ! » lança t-il, sautant d'un rocher à l'autre.

Harry sembla comprendre l'intention de Cédric. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de crainte en voyant le Poufsouffle glisser sur un amas de cailloux et pousser un hurlement. Son cri strident attira l'attention de la dragonne qui se retourna lourdement vers lui. Elle souffla bruyamment puis continua à tirer rageusement sur la chaîne la retenant au sol.

« Merde ! » hurla Harry. « Hé ! Regarde-moi ! Fais pas attention à lui ! »

Evidemment, l'animal ne lui prêta aucune yeux brillèrent dangereusement en avisant l'humain aussi proche d'elle et à terre. Elle ouvrit grand sa gueule et des flammes en jaillirent. Harry, les yeux écarquillés, poussa un hurlement puis fondit en direction de Cédric et du Magayar à Pointes. Tous les sorciers se levèrent d'un seul mouvement en voyant Cédric disparaître dans les flammes de l'animal.

A toute vitesse, Harry s'approcha d'eux, son cœur au bord des lèvres. Bon sang, il allait crever d'angoisse ! Il lança sortilèges sur sortilèges. Son attaque sans relâcha mit le Magyar hors d'elle. Elle tournoya sur elle-même en rugissant et Harry vit avec soulagement la silhouette de Cédric apparaître. Sain et sauf. Par chance, il avait réussi à dresser un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour le protéger des flammes du dragon.

« JE SUIS COINCE ! » hurla Cédric. « ATTENTION ! »

Harry accéléra, apssant à seulement quelques centimètres du dragon. Il piqua une pointe en direction du sol, provoquant une vague de cris dans les tribunes. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et, porté par l'adrénaline, son esprit était incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Il se pencha dangereusement en avant alors que Cédric faisait exploser les cailloux dans lequel son pied droit s'était enfilé. Et bloqué.

En se brisant, les pierres provoquèrent un épais nuage de poussière dans lequel Harry s'engouffra sans réfléchir. Aveuglé, il se mit à tousser bruyamment et fut contraint de ralentir sa course effrénée.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » s'écria t-il. « J'le vois plus ! »

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, épaississant davantage l'atmosphère. Harry fut soudain heurté par une multitude de morceaux de rochers et une vive douleur à son bras le fit serrer les dents.

Une nouvelle flamme traversa la brume de poussière et s'approcha dangereusement d'eux. Mais Cédric eut de nouveau le réflexe de dresser un bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux. Harry, arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, lui tendit la main, espérant que le Poufsouffle pourrait réussir à dégager son pied et à l'apercevoir dans la soudaine obscurité.

« JE SUIS LA ! »

Harry aperçut alors la silhouette de Cédric et fit une nouvelle embardée. Il tendit sa main droite malgré la douleur pulsant dans son bras. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ceux de Cédric. Un bref instant, il les sentit glisser entre les siens mais finalement, le Poufsouffle réussit à pousser sur ses jambes en poussant un hurlement de douleur et à sauter sur le balai, prenant place derrière lui.

Aussitôt, Harry accéléra et en à peine quelques secondes, l'Éclair de Feu prit une vitesse vertigineuse et les propulsa dans le ciel, loin de la poussière et du Magyar à Pointes. Furieuse, celle-ci rugit et s'agita davantage. Elle ne cessait de déployer ses ailes dans l'espoir de s'envoler et les approcher ainsi plus facilement.

« CONJECTIVA ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne rata pas sa cible. Le jet bleu frappa de plein fouet les yeux de la dragonne qui poussa un rugissement atroce. La fureur était encore perceptible mais c'était notamment la douleur qui s'en échappait ! Harry tressaillit, surpris de voir une telle souffrance chez l'animal. Pourtant, son père l'avait prévenu !

Alors que l'animal tournoyait sur lui-même en poussant des cris terribles, Harry fonça droit sur lui. Cédric poussa un halètement surpris et glissa ses bras autour de lui pour s'y accrocher fermement.

« IMPEDIMENTA ! » hurla le Poufsouffle. « CONFUNDO ! »

Tandis que Cédric s'occupait du Magyar à Pointes, Harry continua sa course folle et se dirigea vers les pattes énormes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Il fonça. Fonça. Fonça.

Puis attrapa l'œuf du bout des doigts.

Il serra contre sa poitrine l'épais œuf en or et remonta dans les airs. Pour signifier la fin de l'épreuve, il brandit fièrement l'objet, ce qui provoqua une clameur sans précédent. Aussitôt, les dragonniers envahirent l'arène pour immobiliser le Magyar à Pointes qui continuait à hurler de douleur et de rage.

Cependant, ni Harry, ni Cédric n'y prêtèrent attention. Toujours porté par l'adrénaline, le Survivant se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'arène et arrêta brusquement l'Éclair de Feu. Son balai, malmené depuis de longues minutes, n'apprécia pas le rude freinage. Les deux garçons volèrent par dessus le manche et allèrent s'écraser douloureusement contre sol rocheux.

Cependant, un large sourire barrait le visage des deux étudiants de Poudlard alors que les tribunes les acclamaient bruyamment. Ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, complètement vidés de toute leur énergie. Harry se sentait à la fois épuisé et surexcité. Son corps était endolori mais il n'arrivait même pas à s'inquiéter, restant simplement allongé sur le sol à fixer le ciel grisâtre.

« On a réussi, » souffla Harry.

Les yeux embués par des larmes de douleur, Cédric tourna la tête vers lui et se mit à rire. Le Gryffondor se plongea dans son regard gris et son rire se mêla au sien. Harry laissa glisser contre lui l'œuf si durement attrapé et le laissa rouler entre eux deux. Ils s'attrapèrent la main et se serrèrent fortement, ayant besoin de sentir l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient réussi. Qu'ils étaient entiers. Et vivants. Alors que le tumulte autour d'eux était assourdissant, Harry eut l'impression de s'accorder un moment de répit incroyable à simplement tenir la main de Cédric après une telle épreuve.

Cependant, cet instant s'effondra alors que les premières personnes arrivèrent près d'eux. Mme Pompresh déboula en faisant flotter derrière elle un brancard.

« Quel stupide Tournoi ! » aboya t-elle en tournoyant autour d'eux, sa baguette magique s'agitant dans tous les sens. « JE le répète depuis le dbéut ! Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de travail sans cela ! »

Harry sentit un sourire amusé éclairer son visage. Derrière les mots rudes de l'infirmière se cachaient en vérité une réélle inquiétude. Alors sans étonnement, ses récriminations contre Sirius Black, le Ministère et tous les autres redoublèrent lorsqu'elle diagnostiqua une cheville cassée à Cédric !

Alors que le Poufsouffle était lévité sur le brancard, Harry ferma doucement les yeux. Il se laisserait bien aller au sommeil. Ici et maintenant. Peu importe la foule. Peu importe le bruit. Peu importe l'endroit. Il était juste... éreinté. La chaleur traversant son corps avec le sortilège de diagnostic de Mrs Pompresh l'enfonça davantage dans son état cotonneux mais il fut soudain tiré de son presque sommeil par deux mains brusques. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

« Oh par tous les mages, » s'écria t-elle.

D'une poigne puissante, elle le redressa à demi puis le serras contre elle. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Harry se laissa faire. La chaleur et la douceur de l'étreinte de sa mère l'enveloppa littéralement et sa poitrine se gonfla sous les larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses yeux. L'après-coup d'une telle épreuve le gagna et il sentit son esprit passer d'une émotion à l'autre sans pouvoir le contrôler.

« Mrs Jedusor, puis-je terminer d'ausculter rapidement votre fils ? » demanda poliment l'infirmière.

Très dignement, Ayeline relâcha Harry. Elle se redressa, se composant à nouveau un visage impassible. À hauteur de l'infirmière, elle lui adressa un hochement de tête sec. Mrs Pompresh roula ouvertement des yeux mais elle semblait davantage amusée qu'agacée par l'attitude d'Ayeline Jedusor.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent en croisant le regard de Cédric, Harry se laissa examiner par l'infirmière sans prononcer le moindre mot. Mais son coéquipier lui adressa un clin d'œil chaleureux. Aucune trace de moquerie ne marquait son regard ou les traits de son visage ! Au contraire, il sembla même parfaitement comprendre son ressenti. Cédric s'effondra à nouveau sur le brancard alors qu'il se mettait à léviter jusqu'à la tente des champions.

« Une profonde blessure au bras. Des égratignures sur le corps. Une brûlure superficielle à la jambe, inhalation d'une grande quantité de poussières, » lista Mrs Pompresh d'un ton professionnel à l'encontre de la mère de famille.

« Très bien, » dit froidement Ayeline, remerciant intérieurement la femme de veiller à lui partager ces informations.

Alors que sa mère faisait un pas de côté, Harry aperçut son père et son frère, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux mais le fixant attentivement dans l'attente de savoir comment il se portait. Le jeune sorcier se laissa alors porter par cette vision rassurante et sombra dans l'inconscience, épuisé.

**x x x**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry avait encore le sentiment de flotter au-dessus de son propre corps. Son esprit était cotonneux mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Les potions de Mrs Pompresh avaient fait un travail admirable : il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur malgré l'épais bandage recouvrant son bras droit. Pendant une semaine, il devra appliquer un baume sur la brûlure de sa jambe qu'il n'avait même pas ressenti avant la fin de l'épreuve ! La plupart des éraflures marquant son corps avaient disparu grâce à un sortilège puissant de l'infirmière. Maintenant, il ne sentait plus qu'une fatigue agréable dans chacun de ses muscles, le faisant doucement somnoler.

À présent en sécurité et au chaud dans le château Harry n'avait pas l'impression que la première tâche s'était déroulée le matin même ! Il s'était passé tant de choses, par Merlin ! Quelques heures après la fin de la première tâche, il avait repris conscience au sein de l'infirmerie, entouré de sa famille. Cette simple constatation l'avait rempli de joie. Un enthousiasme qui s'était décuplé en apprenant que Cédric et lui avaient récolté le plus de points au cours de cette première épreuve ! Visiblement, ses prouesses sur un balai avaient suscité une franche admiration chez les jurys !

« Harry, mange un peu. »

La voix douce de sa mère le tira de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et tomba sur le regard narquois du professeur Snape. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, loin de là. Il était même prêt à remercier l'homme encore et encore pour avoir accueilli sa famille au sein de ses appartements professoraux pour le dîner ! Tout le monde était là : ses parents, Adam, Drago. Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient même déplacés, empruntant le réseau de cheminette ! Sirius avait même promis de passer prendre le thé lorsque le repas de la Grande Salle serait terminé.

De son côté, Severus avait voulu se retirer afin de leur laisser leur intimité familiale mais Ayeline s'était offusquée, l'enjoignant -ou plutôt l'obligeant- à s'installer autour de la table avec eux. Si Snape en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il s'était malgré tout tourné vers Tom afin d'obtenir son accord. Celui-ci obtenu, le profession de défense contre les forces du mal s'était contenté de hocher la tête poliment, la remerciant du bout des lèvres.

« Oui maman, » se contenta t-il de répondre, le visage éclairé par un sourire.

Il avala une fourchette de purée de carottes et s'efforça de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Severus et Lucius s'étaient engagés dans une conversation animée concernant la dernière convention internationale des potionnistes. D'après Severus, le titre avait injustement été remporté par une jeune bolivienne. Narcissa et Drago parlaient à voix basse. Son cousin avait les joues rouges de plaisir par le fait de passer un temps avec ses parents avant les vacances de Noël. Tom et Adam discutaient aussi vivement sur les différences primordiales entre l'enseignement à Poudlard et celui à l'Institut Durmstrang. Ayeline de son côté, perdue dans ses pensées, profitait simplement de la soirée en mangeant calmement.

Sentant son esprit vagabonder à nouveau, Harry se remémora le reste de la journée. Mrs Pompresh avait accepté, non sans grognements et mises en garde, de le laisser quitter son antre pour la fin d'après-midi. Tandis que ses parents rejoignaient Sirius dans son bureau afin d'échanger quelques mots et qu'Adam s'était éclipsé, Harry avait rejoint la Tour de Gryffondor dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche et d'enfiler des vêtements propres.

Pourtant, un véritable tumulte l'avait accueilli. L'ensemble des Gryffondors s'étaient réunis dans la Salle commune pour l'attendre. Les jumeaux et leur meilleur ami, Lee, avaient dégoté des banderoles pour décorer la pièce. D'autres étudiants brandissaient des drapeaux en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard ! Hermione l'avait serré contre elle, d'épaisses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle avait même aidé les jumeaux à ramener des friandises pour le goûter ! Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, elle lui avait promis de lui montrer ce fameux endroit à l'occasion, lui suscitant -évidemment- une incroyable curiosité.

Plus tard, dans les couloirs, Harry avait rencontré le professeur Mc Gonagall qui l'avait félicité d'un air ému, l'encourageant à toujours représenter aussi bien Poudlard. Toutes ces attentions l'avaient profondément touché et c'était avec un large sourire aux lèvres qu'il avait rejoint le bureau du professeur Snape afin de passer cette soirée en famille.

« Tu peux être fier de toi Harry, » déclara Narcissa en levant son verre de vin en sa direction. « Ta participation au Tournoi des Trois Écoles va probablement rester longtemps dans l'esprit des sorciers. »

Harry rosit doucement aux propos de sa tante et la remercia par un sourire rayonnant. La blonde lui adressa un clin d'œil. Lucius l'avait également félicité solennellement en déboulant de la cheminée de son vieil ami, Severus. Harry en avait été très touché malgré la retenue habituelle de son oncle. Il s'était habitué à ne pas retrouver les effusions sentimentales des Weasley dans sa propre famille.

Et ça ne le questionnait plus.

« Je me demande quand même ce que veulent dire ces hurlements stridents ! » déclara Drago d'un ton excité.

Cédric avait attendu qu'il reprenne conscience pour ouvrir l'œuf et découvrir l'énigme les menant à la deuxième tâche ! Tout le monde s'était alors réuni autour du lit du Poufsouffle dont le pied était encore immobilisé. Même Mrs Pompresh s'était approchée, curieuse. Évidemment, les parents de Cédric venus également pour l'occasion, et les Jedusor s'étaient affrontés du regard sans prononcer un mot.

Leurs fils, si excités d'en savoir davantage, ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à ce détail. Au contraire, Harry s'était assis à côté de son ami, trépignant d'impatience. Puis Cédric avait ouvert l'oeuf. Et d'horribles hurlements stridents s'en étaient échappés, faisant ployer toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie ! Harry avait sauté sur l'œuf pour le refermer d'un geste sec, laissant un silence ébahi prendre place.

« J'en sais rien du tout, » grogna le Gryffondor, « mais en tout cas, c'était terrible ! Je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore imaginé pour cette foutue deuxième tâche. »

Ses mots firent pâlir un peu plus sa mère qui s'empressa d'avaler une gorgée de vin pour reprendre contenance. Ayeline, encore secouée d'avoir assisté à la première tâche sans pouvoir venir en aide à son fils, préférait ne pas songer à la deuxième tâche prévue en février. Du moins pour l'instant.

« Cédric et moi allons nous voir dès lundi soir pour y réfléchir, » ajouta Harry en découpant sa tranche de rôti de bœuf. « On s'est accordé la fin de ce week-end. »

Et puis Cédric était toujours à l'infirmerie. Son pied cassé avait été réparé grâce à une potion de soins particulièrement ingénieuse. Cependant, Mrs Pompresh souhaitait le garder en observation pour la nuit. Les parents de Cédric avaient approuvé avec soulagement, ne laissant guère le choix au jeune homme.

« Tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec ton coéquipier, » remarqua légèrement Adam en croquant dans un bout de pain.

Sans en comprendre la raison, Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement négligeant en évitant le regard suspicieux de l'ensemble de sa famille posé sur lui. Même le professeur Snape afficha à nouveau un rictus moqueur. Certes, Cédric et lui s'entendaient bien. Ils s'appréciaient et avaient quelques points communs comme le Quidditch ou l'attrait pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Le Poufsouffle était sympathique et intéressant. Mais au regard des circonstances, ils n'avaient de toute manière guère le choix !

« Tu rigoles ? Il s'adore ! » s'esclaffa Drago, semblant particulièrement s'en amuser. « Et même plus que ça... Tout le monde en parle ! Ça rend Théodore dingue de les voir toujours fourrés ensemble. »

Harry jeta un regard mauvais à son cousin en se redressant dans son siège. Mais pourquoi Drago ouvrait-il la bouche pour dire cela ? Et puis, c'était faux ! Théo ne lui avait jamais fais la moindre remarque concernant son amitié avec Cédric. Au début, il avait un peu ronchonné mais après sa nomination inattendue au Tournoi, Théo s'était plié à accepter ce rapprochement. En tout cas, il n'avait plus râle à ce sujet !

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda d'une voix doucereuse Tom.

« Non mais c'est faux ! » se fâcha Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Cesse voir de raconter des âneries, Drago ! Cédric et moi sommes seulement amis. Rien d'autre. Tu as peut-être envie qu'on parle de Pansy ? »

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche d'un air offusqué et son visage, malgré la teinte rouge écarlate, se ferma. Il s'apprêta à répliquer vertement mais ravalant ses mots assassins en se rappelant la présence des adultes autour d'eux. Pourtant, il se promit de se venger de l'humiliation infligée par son cousin ! Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'irritation et il continua à fusiller du regard Harry.

« Boudes-tu, Drago ? »

Lucius appuya sa question par un haussement de sourcil. Narcissa rit doucement alors que Severus roulait des yeux, visiblement peu intéressé par ce type de conversations.

« Bien sûr que non, papa. Un Malefoy ne boude pas, » répliqua Drago, les dents pourtant serrés.

Son cousin, ce sale traître de Gryffondor, lui lança un regard victorieux. Comme pour le narguer davantage, il mordit avidement dans un morceau de pain, son regard bleu rivé dans le sien.

« J'en étais sûr que Diggory te tournait autour, Harry, » mentit Adam.

L'intervention faussement naïve du jeune homme eut le mérite de détourner l'attention du Gryffondor ! Il se tourna brusquement vers son frère aîné et pointa un doigt menaçant à son encontre.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est un garçon, » cracha le Gryffondor, la colère le gagnant de plus en plus. « Si on peut parler de Pansy et Drago, on peut aussi évoquer le fait que tu couches avec la princesse de Bulgarie ! »

Adam s'étrangla avec sa propre salive en entendant la réponse irritée de son frère. Il le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Harry croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en le défiant du regard. Bon sang, comment savait-il cela ?

« Tiens donc, revoilà notre jeune princesse ! » renifla Lucius, peu surpris.

Tom arqua un sourcil surpris. De son côté, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette jeune femme. Il l'avait rencontré ce matin même, ignorant absolument tout d'elle jusqu'à présent. Son fils et elle n'avaient en tout cas rien laissé transparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Les frivolités des uns et des autres ne sont pas une conversation convenable à table, » coupa Ayeline d'un ton sec en jetant un regard sombre à ses fils.

Harry conserva son sourire particulièrement agaçant en fixant son frère aîné. Achever une journée si riche en émotion en ayant une information su croustillante sur la vie d'Adam était absolument génial !


	40. Chap XXXIX: Réfléchir, encore et encore

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère qu'en ce 1er mai pluvieux -en tout cas du côté de chez moi-, tout va bien, que l'odeur du muguet a embaumé vos intérieurs et que vous profitez de votre journée à … ne rien faire, hormis lire des fictions (et laisser des superbes reviews :D)

Je suis très contente que le précédent chapitre ai été à la hauteur de vos espérances. La 1ère tâche m'angoissait beaucoup mais finalement, vous avez apprécié la manière dont je l'ai amené :) Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site il me semble. Pour tous les reviewers anonymes, merci milles fois de prendre le temps de mettre un petit mot.** Sachez tous, lecteurs, que ce sont vos mots et vos phrases qui me permettent de mettre des mots et des phrases bout à bout pour construire cette histoire :)** C'est vraiment essentiel pour tout auteur !

Dans le chapitre du jour, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'indices sur la suite de l'histoire, des petits détails disséminés ci et là dans les dialogues d'un personnage ou d'un autre, même dans les passages descriptifs ! Ouvrez l'œil, les événements vont commencer à s'accélérer d'ici peu ;-)

A la semaine prochaine, Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXIX : Réfléchir, encore et encore<em>

Harry regardait distraitement le plafond de la salle de classe dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa main droite faisait des allers-retours incessants entre sa bouche et un paquet de patacitrouilles. À n'en pas douter, il serait incapable d'avaler la moindre chose au dîner ! Mais peu importe, il avait bien trop envie de chocolat en cet instant !

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre autour de lui hormis le craquement du bois crépitant dans la cheminée. D'ailleurs, il était allongé tout près de l'antre sur une cape d'hiver moelleuse. La chaleur le chatouillait agréablement.

« Je crois que c'est foutu pour aujourd'hui. »

Las, le Gryffondor détacha son regard du plafond et se tourna lentement vers son ami. Cédric, un bras replié derrière l'arrière de sa tête, était allongé à côté de lui. Il avait ôté sa robe de sorcier et sa cape d'hiver afin de leur faire une sortie de couverture ! Le Poufsouffle semblait partagé entre la lassitude et l'agacement. Il grimaça doucement en mordillant dans une patacitrouille.

« Ce fichu œuf ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils attendent de nous ! » Aboya le septième année.

Harry haussa les épaules. Lui-même n'y comprenait rien !

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'indices ? » proposa-t-il. « Peut-être que les jurys nous ont lancé sur la mauvaise piste ? »

Le regard dubitatif de son coéquipier le fit sourire. Quoi ? Après tout, cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette vieille salle de classe qu'ils occupaient régulièrement pour leurs entraînements. Cette pièce était devenue leur lieu de ralliement. Ils l'aménageaient progressivement, la dépoussiéraient à chaque fois dans l'espoir de réduire définitivement la quantité de poussière dans l'air. Mais Harry s'était surpris à apprécier cette odeur un peu âcre et renfermée !

Ouvrir l'œuf. Supporter les hurlements. Le refermer. Le rouvrir. Subir encore ces cris. Le refermer. Les deux sorciers avaient fait cela pendant une heure et demie jusqu'à ce que Cédric pousse un cri colérique et ne balance un coup de pied aveuglé à une chaise traînant au sol. Il avait ensuite passé avec hâte son uniforme scolaire au-dessus de sa tête, se retrouvant ainsi en habits Moldus, pour l'étaler près de la cheminée.

« Il doit y avoir un sens, » insista Cédric. « Mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'on va le trouver ! »

« Fleur et Sarah se pavanaient dans les couloirs hier. Elles répétaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elles étaient sur le point de percer le mystère de l'œuf ! » Raconta Harry en un grognement.

« Quelles pimbêches ! » souffla rageusement l'autre garçon. « Je suis sûre que ce sont des mensonges ! »

Harry pouffa mais ne put qu'acquiescer aux propos de son ami. La première tâche s'était déroulée une dizaine de jours plus tôt ! Pouvaient-elle vraiment être aussi proches de découvrir ce que les hurlements de l'œuf doré renfermaient ? Impossible ! À moins que Madame Maxime ne leur mâche tout le travail ! L'Académie de Beauxbâtons était arrivée troisième à la première tâche, devancée par Durmstrang et Poudlard !

De son côté, Harry savait que ses parents travaillaient autour de ces hurlements afin d'en déterminer le message caché derrière ! Sirius était bien évidemment tenté de les guider dans leurs recherches mais en tant que directeur de Poudlard, il ne pouvait guère prendre ce risque. Ou tout du moins, de prendre le risque de le faire ouvertement ! Il en avait déjà pris un considérable en les orientant auprès de Hagrid pour la première tâche !

« Nikolaï et Viktor n'ont encore rien trouvé, » ajouta le Gryffondor d'un ton faussement enjoué. « Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à... brasser de l'air. On a encore deux mois complets pour y parvenir. »

« Tu n'as pas faux, » approuva Cédric après un court temps de silence. « Après tout, nous avons découvert les dragons seulement quelques semaines avant la première tâche ! Et nous nous en sommes remarquablement bien sortis. »

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil narquois. Oui, avec un pied cassé pour le Poufsouffle ! Mrs Pompresh avait réparé cela en quelques instants seulement grâce à des potions et autres sortilèges de soins mais ça n'en restait pas moins un impact douloureux pour le corps !

Les deux adolescents laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux, profitant seulement de l'instant présent. Autant que les circonstances le permettaient, bien sûr ! L'enjouement et l'effervescence lié à la première tâche s'était déjà évaporée, ne laissant place qu'à l'angoisse d'échouer à la seconde épreuve du Tournoi ! Leurs camarades étaient bien vite retournés à leur routine, se souciant peu d'accompagner les deux champions dans leurs recherches !

Harry tenta de se détendre. Il éloigna de lui le paquet de patacitrouilles, décidé à ne plus céder à la tentation ! Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder d'une pensée à l'autre, ne se fixant sur rien de précis. Il avait désespéramment besoin de calme et de répit. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette agitation permanente autour de lui à cause du Tournoi des Trois Ecoles. Les critiques, les murmures et les encouragements liés à sa participation inattendue s'atténuaient _enfin_, comme si la première tâche avait légitimé sa place dans le concours !

« C'était étrange à l'infirmerie, non ? »

La voix de Cédric le tira de ses songes. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Le Poufsouffle ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux gris étaient rivés sur le plafond et il paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Nos parents, » ajouta Cédric pour éclaircir ses propos.

Il se tourna enfin vers Harry, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien. Cédric poussa un lourd soupir avant de choisir soigneusement ses mots.

« C'était bizarre cette tension, » dit-il finalement. « Tu as vus comme ils se fusillaient du regard ? On sait bien qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment mais c'était étrange de se retrouver au milieu d'eux ainsi. Ils auraient pu se sauter à la gorge, ils l'auraient fait ! »

A ses mots, Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Cédric et lui s'étaient efforcés de ne pas évoquer les sujets... _délicats _jusque-là ! Ils s'étaient contentés de les ignorer, d'agir comme si rien ne les éloignait.

Cependant, après la première tâche ayant réunie leur famille respective dans la tribune officielle et à l'infirmerie, ils ne pouvaient plus espérer maintenir cette illusion ! Même si tous les adultes s'étaient efforcés d'agir respectueusement l'un envers l'autre... personne n'avait été dupe ! L'atmosphère avait été étouffante, voire angoissante !

« Disons qu'ils ne s'apprécient guère, » commenta le Survivant d'une voix lente. « Ton père croise souvent mes parents au Ministère de la Magie et pourtant, aucun massacre n'a encore eu lieu. »

Sa tentative d'humour n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ils se regardèrent fixement un long moment, laissant le silence s'épaissir entre eux. Harry sentit une angoisse le saisir et une vive douleur traversa son estomac à cette pensée. Non ! Allait-il devoir _encore _s'éloigner d'une personne qu'il appréciait à cause des différents entre leurs familles ? Ça avait été ainsi avec Ron. Puis avec Neville. Et maintenant, Cédric ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela encore une fois !

« Parfois, je me demande ce qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas prendre sur eux pendant même une heure, » lâcha finalement Cédric d'une voix frustrée. « Soyons clairs, ils ne s'apprécieront jamais mais... au vu des circonstances, ils pourraient faire l'effort de ne pas pourrir l'ambiance ainsi alors qu'on est les deux à l'infirmerie ! »

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtains, les faisant retomber devant ses yeux gris. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arriva, Harry se sentit étrangement perturbé à ce mouvement. Il se détourna brusquement de Cédric et s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau sur le plafond sombre de la salle !

« Je pense qu'on le sait Cédric, » soupira Harry en sentant la lassitude le gagner. « Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si on ne savait rien ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Cédric était effaré, secoué de voir Harry prendre les rennes de la discussion sous cet angle ! Il ne s'y attendait clairement pas ! Il pensait être celui qui allait _mener_ cette conversation ! Le plus vieux se redressa légèrement et se tourna sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête. D'un mouvement de la main, il enjoignit le Gryffondor à poursuivre.

« Ton père a participé à une attaque menée contre ma famille et moi en août, » déclara Harry d'une voix glaciale. « En Bulgarie. Mes parents m'en ont informé quelques temps après. On sait très bien que Dumbledore est à la tête de tout ça ! »

L'atmosphère si détendue jusque-là devint subitement plus fraîche. Cédric sembla vouloir un instant démentir l'implication de son père dans cette attaque. Il songea même à dire à Harry qu'il ignorait tout de cet événement. Mais quel en serait l'intérêt ? Tous les deux savaient pertinemment que cet incident était entre eux, invisible et muet mais pourtant bien présent !

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'il s'agit du professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda t-il alors d'un ton plus calme. « N'importe qui aurait pu... commanditer cet incident ! Quelles preuves tes parents ont-ils avancé pour désigner Dumbledore comme responsable ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et il sentit la colère poindre en lui. Pour qui se prenait Cédric ? Ses parents n'avaient pas à lui fournir de preuves ! Il n'avait même pas besoin d'eux pour se douter que Dumbledore était l'organisateur de tout cela ? Ses parents lui avaient simplement glissé de garder à l'esprit qu'Amos Diggory était un des sorciers présents sur l'Île aux Serpents en août !

« Qui d'autre ? » s'écria-t-il. « Il n'était peut-être pas là lors de l'attaque mais qui d'autre que lui aurait pu l'organiser ? »

« Plein de monde ! » rétorqua vivement Cédric. « Tu crois que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier à vouloir contrer les plans de ta famille ? Au Ministère, il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers qui ne souhaitent pas le voir arriver au pouvoir. »

« Tout d'abord, Dumbledore est quand même le sorcier qui a le plus... agit contre ma famille ! Tu crois que nous oublions tout ce qu'il a fait pour arrêter mon père ? Cette attaque serait juste un acte de plus dans ce sens, » répliqua le Gryffondor en plissant le nez d'un air agacé. « Ensuite, mon père n'est pas au pouvoir. Il faut arrêter de prétendre cela ! As-tu entendu quelque part que Fudge était sur la sellette ? Pour le moment, son statut de Premier Ministre ne semble pas être en danger ! »

À présent, une réelle colère faisait vibrer la voix du plus jeune sorcier. Les lèvres pincées, celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il était hors de question qu'il se tourne vers son ami et que celui-ci s'aperçoive de l'impact de cette conversation sur lui !

« C'est vrai, » reconnut Cédric au bout de quelques instants.

S'énerver à son tour était inutile et ne permettrait pas d'aboutir à une conversation posée et réfléchie. Il devait prendre sur lui et tenter d'expliquer calmement à Harry son point de vue.

« Tu peux comprendre que voir ta famille s'étendre dans tout le Ministère de la Magie peut être angoissant pour certains citoyens de notre communauté, non ? » ajouta-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux, excédé.

« Je trouve ces _citoyens _quelque peu excessifs ! Ma famille _n'_est _pas_ partout ! Tu sais combien de personnes composent ma famille ? Les Weasley sont bien plus nombreux que nous par exemple ! »

La dernière réplique de Harry surprit tant Cédric que ce dernier le dévisagea un instant, interloqué, avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire. La tension présente dans la pièce s'écroula en un instant et un léger sourire traversa également le visage du Survivant. La comparaison était peut-être trop loufoque !

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et la tension redescendit. Cédric resta allongé sur le flan, son regard gris perdu sur le visage de Harry.

Celui-ci eut du mal à se détendre à nouveau après cette conversation mouvementée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi vivement aux propos de Cédric. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé ainsi ? Était-il donc incapable de se maîtriser ? Comment les membres de sa famille arrivaient-ils à contrôler ainsi leurs émotions ?

Harry se tourna vers Cédric et se mit également sur le flanc. Les deux garçons restèrent allongés ainsi à s'observer en silence. Brusquement, les joues du Poufsouffle s'empourprèrent et il se racla bruyamment la gorge, rompant le silence dans la pièce. Il soupira exagérément et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos, brisant ainsi leur échange muet.

« Qu'est-ce que devient Dumbledore ? »

Cette fois-ci, la voix du Gryffondor était douce et aucune trace de colère n'était audible. Cette question le taraudait depuis tellement de temps... Il avait peut-être l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses, d'en savoir davantage.

« Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une ou deux fois, » confia Cédric en haussant les épaules d'un air gêné. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait ! Depuis la rentrée scolaire, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi et le peu que j'échange avec mes parents, on ne parle pas de ça. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Les propos de Cédric n'étaient guère étonnants ! La scolarisation en internat à Poudlard était parfois pesante. C'était évidemment un ressenti nouveau pour Harry depuis qu'il avait une famille. Auparavant, l'idée de rentrer chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année scolaire le rendait malade. À présent, savoir qu'aucun retour en famille n'était prévu entre le mois de septembre et de décembre l'attristait ! Comparé à ses camarades, il avait même eu la chance de voir les membres de sa famille à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On ne le voit nulle part. Je suis étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu profiter de ce changement de situation pour intégrer le Ministère de la Magie ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je sais que... c'est difficile d'avoir dû quitter Poudlard. Il y a travaillé pendant une cinquantaine d'années ! C'est énorme ! »

En effet. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais réellement songé à quel point Dumbledore avait marqué l'histoire de Poudlard. Malgré tous ses défauts et son excentricité, le vieil homme avait été une figure, un emblème de l'école de sorcellerie. Harry doutait, malgré toute sa sympathie pour Sirius, qu'un autre directeur traverse ainsi l'histoire de l'école ! En tout cas, pas avant de longues décennies.

Harry sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il était plus ou moins _le _responsable de la destitution d'Albus Dumbledore au poste de directeur de Poudlard. Bien sûr, sa famille avait largement contribué à l'atténuation de ses remords : Dumbledore l'avait arraché à sa famille, avait transformé son identité avant de le jeter au sein d'une famille Moldue le haïssant littéralement ! Le puissant sorcier devait assumer ses actes et y répondre devant la justice. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher cette insidieuse culpabilité de faire son chemin en lui.

« Je suppose que tu connais l'Ordre du Phénix, » chuchota le Gryffondor. « Vas-tu le rejoindre à ta sortie de Poudlard ? »

C'était étrange de jouer cartes sur tables, de parler sans se censurer, de poser les questions qui le taraudaient tellement ! Harry n'avait plus l'habitude de partager une conversation ouverte et sincère avec un camarade. Il avait également conscience que la franchise n'était pas l'une des valeurs fondatrices de sa famille ! Dans son entourage, seule Hermione agissait naturellement avec lui. Et avec sincérité. Ça serait si agréable de trouver une autre personne avec laquelle développer une relation similaire !

À côté de lui, Cédric soupira et sembla se plonger dans ses pensées, cherchant visiblement ses mots avant de lui répondre. Harry resta muet, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour formuler sa réponse.

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je veux faire après mes ASPIC, » confia finalement Cédric.

Ses joues rosirent doucement et il évita le regard de Harry. Oh. Cédric semblait embarrassé de ne pas être parfaitement au clair sur ses projets pour l'an prochain ! Pourtant, Harry n'en était pas choqué ! Il n'avait jamais songé un seul instant à ce qu'il pourrait faire après l'école. Quel métier souhaiterait-il exercer ? Lequel ne voudrait-il même pas envisager ? Il n'en avait aucune idée !

« J'hésite entre m'inscrire au concours d'entrée à la formation d'Auror ou poursuivre des études universitaires plus poussées en défense contre les forces du mal, » ajouta-t-il. « Les deux filières se ressemblent mais j'aimerai vraiment en savoir davantage, en apprendre encore plus sur cette matière avant de tout de suite me lancer dans une carrière. »

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il comprenait parfaitement l'envie de Cédric. Après tout, poursuivre ses études en défense contre les forces du mal lui permettrait d'acquérir une connaissance riche en cette matière ! Il pourrait probablement devenir enseignant par la suite. Postuler à un emploi d'Oubliator ! Ou même faire la formation d'Auror. Cela lui ouvrait de nombreuses pistes sans avoir à se décider entièrement dès la fin de ses ASPICS !

« C'est très intéressant, » commença lentement Harry. « Tu es brillant et peu importe le choix que tu feras, je suis sûr que ça sera le bon... Mais ça ne répond pas réellement à ma question concernant l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

« C'est vrai, » admit le Poufsouffle en lui lançant un regard d'excuse. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce que fabrique l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout cela est encore flou pour moi. »

« Dumbledore et ses hommes veulent nuire à mon père, » répondit Harry au tac-o-tac. « Ils ne souhaitent pas le voir gagner en popularité ou faire des propositions pour changer notre société. »

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas approuver l'entièreté de l'idéologie prônée par ton père et le reste de ta famille. »

Si les mots de Cédric lui tordirent l'estomac, Harry apprécia sa franchise. Les deux étudiants n'osèrent cependant pas se regarder, instaurant une certaine distance entre eux.

« La guerre. Harry, la guerre a été réelle. Elle a décimé des dizaines et des dizaines de familles. Sorcières comme Moldues. Je n'approuve certainement pas l'attaque menée contre ta famille en août ! Je trouve cela absurde et c'est ouvrir la porte au conflit. Il y a d'autres moyens pour s'opposer à une philosophie, une vision. »

« Tu n'as pas vécu la première guerre, » souffla Harry. « C'est du passé. Laisser une deuxième chance à mon père est-ce... trop demandé ? J'ai souffert aussi par cette guerre ! J'ai vécu des années en pensant ne pas avoir de famille ! En détestant mon propre père ! »

Cédric se redressa vivement et s'assit en tailleur. Harry en fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent face à face à s'observer.

« Je ne nie pas ta souffrance. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que tu as traversé et ce que tu vis encore aujourd'hui ! » S'écria le Poufsouffle. « Mais quasiment tout le monde ici a vécu la première guerre, de près ou de loin. La sœur de mon père a été tuée quelques mois avant la chute de... ton père. Mes deux cousines présentes ont été tuées ce même jour. Assassinées toutes les trois sauvagement par des Mangemorts en représailles à la prise de position de mon père et mon oncle. »

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à cette révélation. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que Cédric avait raison : beaucoup trop de monde avait souffert de cette première guerre !

« Alors même si je veux croire en la rédemption et en la seconde chance à accorder à tous, j'ai énormément de mal à le concevoir pour ton père, » avoua Cédric en évitant son regard. « Je ne peux pas croire que son idéologie envers les Moldus, les nés-Molus et les Sangs-Mêlés s'est complètement renversée. La pureté du sang sorcier n'est-il pas au cœur de son projet politique ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu, lu ou entendu ce critère dans un des propos de mon père ou d'un des membres de ma famille, » défendit Harry.

Du moins, officiellement.

Même si les membres de sa famille contenaient leurs propos critiques à l'égard de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Sang-Purs devant lui, Harry n'était pas dupe. Les Malefoy était connu pour leur fierté incommensurable du fait de leur statut. Quant à Tom, il n'y avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour connaître son ressenti à ce sujet. Il l'avait suffisamment partagé par le passé.

Et même si cela le rendait malade, Harry préférait souvent fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles chaque fois qu'une remarque désobligeante fusait au sein de sa famille ! Tournait-il le dos à ses principes et ses croyances ?

« Es-tu au clair sur les idéaux de ta famille ? » demanda Cédric.

Il n'y avait aucune once de jugement dans sa voix. Pourtant, Harry se retrouva sans voix, ne sachant que répondre à son ami. Oui, il pensait être plutôt au clair sur les valeurs et idées portées par ses parents ou même son oncle et sa tante ! Adam était plus discret à ce sujet-là mais il avait pu déjà laisser échapper à certains moments des éléments faisant penser à Harry qu'il partageait les mêmes opinions que ses parents.

Mais quelles opinions ? La suprématie des Sangs-Pur. Le mépris à l'égard des Moldus. La volonté de dynamiser le Ministère de la Magie. Celle de développer le pouvoir du gouvernement au-delà des frontières britanniques. La défense des traditions et valeurs sorcières.

Voilà peu d'éléments ! Il n'était même pas certain qu'ils correspondent tous aux réelles croyances de ses parents. Cette constatation lui fit réaliser qu'après tout, ses parents et lui, ne parlaient jamais de ses opinions. Harry s'était fait une _idée _de ces idéaux censés pourtant être portés par sa famille et animer leur positionnement politique.

« Évidemment ! » mentit alors Harry d'un ton faussement assuré.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, se remettant debout. Son brusque accès d'enthousiasme surprit Cédric qui l'observa, ses grands yeux gris ouverts.

« Allons-y ! Je dois encore passer à la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de botanique pour Mrs Chourave, » ajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire faux. « Tu gardes l'œuf ? »

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de garder l'œuf à tour de rôle pour que chacun puisse réfléchir de leur côté et l'avoir près de soi assez régulièrement ! Cédric acquiesça en se mettant également sur ses pieds. Il attrapa sa cape d'hiver au sol et la secoua en grimaçant face à la quantité de poussière qui s'envola !

« Avec plaisir ! Si jamais j'ai envie d'écouter un animal hurlant, » rit Cédric.

Harry se joignit à son rire. Avant que celui-ci ne s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Il se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cédric sembla avoir le même cheminement et ils

« Un animal, » répéta lentement Harry. « C'est peut-être un animal, Cédric ! »

L'excitation le gagna d'un coup et il laissa échapper un halètement.

« Ces cris sont peut-être la langue d'un animal ! » s'écria le Poufsouffle, son esprit tourbillonnant à toute vitesse. « Nous devons peut-être traduire ces cris et nous connaîtrons alors la nature de la deuxième tâche ! »

« Hagrid ! Hagrid est un expert des animaux et créatures magiques ! Il pourra peut-être nous aider ! »

Un nouveau souffle d'excitation et d'enthousiasme les traversa. Ils se hâtèrent de rassembler leurs affaires en émettant des hypothèses à voix haute. Cédric attrapa l'œuf doré traînant sur le sol puis ils s'élancèrent hors de la salle. Ils devaient absolument trouver Hagrid avant le début du dîner ! Ils étaient à présent si fébriles que l'idée de repousser leur rencontre avec le garde-chasse leur paraissait improbable !

« Comment on a fait pour ne pas y penser avant ? » demanda Harry, effaré.

Cela lui semblait si évident, à présent ! Ces cris ne pouvaient pas être que des cris ! Ils dissimulaient forcément un message, une information ! L'objectif pour se préparer à la seconde tâche était de _comprendre_ ces cris.

« Attends, nous ne sommes pas certains d'être sur la bonne piste, » modéra Cédric, le souffle court par leur course. « Ne nous emballons pas ! »

Évidemment, Cédric avait raison ! Ils avaient, en une dizaine de jours, émis tant d'hypothèses qu'il était probable que celle-ci se révèle encore fausse !

Cependant, Harry ne put contenir l'enthousiasme qui se propagea en lui. Ils déboulèrent dans le hall d'entrée du château, s'attirant des regards étonnés. Ils ignorèrent leurs camarades et se dirigèrent vers la double porte de l'entrée. À cette heure-ci, Hagrid se trouvait probablement dans sa cabane. En passant la porte, il manqua de foncer dans deux autres étudiants. Seuls les bras puissants de Cédric s'enroulant autour de son torse l'empêchèrent de les heurter de plein fouet.

« Harry ! »

La voix surprise de Hermione résonna et Harry croisa le regard de son amie. Il inspira fortement pour reprendre son souffle et les bras de Cédric glissèrent le long de son corps, faisant palpiter son cœur à toute vitesse.

« Viktor ? » répondit Harry d'une voix effarée en fixant la personne à côté de sa meilleure amie. « Qu'est-ce... où étiez-vous ? »

Que faisaient Viktor et Hermione ensemble une demi-heure avant le du début du dîner ? Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus chaudement et rentraient visiblement d'une balade à l'extérieur. Hermione, les joues écarlates, évita le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle joua nerveusement avec son écharpe rouge et or à l'effigie de la maison Gryffondor en fixant ses pieds.

« Salut, » lui répondit le bulgare lorsque le silence commença à se faire gênant. « Comment vous allez ? »

Son accent bulgare était toujours aussi profond mais il construisait de mieux en mieux ses phrases !

« Très bien, » assura Cédric en lui souriant largement. « La promenade était bonne ? »

Le ton taquin du Poufsouffle fit rougir les deux autres sorciers. Harry fronça les sourcils, le doute s'insinuant dans son esprit. Se passait-il quelque chose entre Hermione et le joueur de Quidditch professionnel ?

Non !

Elle lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ?

La cachottière !

« Que faisiez-vous ? » demanda Hermione en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Nous allons chez... » commença Harry.

« Nous promener également ! » le coupa vivement Cédric en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Il y a encore un peu de temps avant le dîner et on voulait prendre l'air, faire un tour autour du Lac ! »

Sans laisser le temps à quelqu'un d'ajouter un mot, Cédric entraîna Harry avec lui, un bras entourant toujours ses frêles épaules.

« N'oublions pas que Viktor Krum est un de nos adversaires, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « On ne sait pas exactement ce que Nikolaï et lui ont déjà découvert sur cet œuf. On ne peut pas leur donner le moindre indice ! »

« C'est vrai. Je n'y ai pas pensé, » s'excusa Harry.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et eut juste le temps de voir la porte d'entrée du château se refermer derrière son amie et Viktor.

« Hermione et Krum ! Qui l'eut crût ? » S'esclaffa Cédric, les yeux pétillants. « C'est génial ! »

Hébété, Harry le laissa le guider en direction de la cabane du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Hermione et Viktor ? Oh Merlin, il devait avoir une conversation avec sa meilleure amie ! Et la connaissant, elle allait probablement tenté de l'esquiver ces prochains jours mais Harry ne céderait pas. Il aurait ses réponses !

Dans l'immédiat, il devait se concentrer à nouveau sur l'œuf et la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Écoles. Hagrid fut plus qu'étonné de les voir à nouveau devant sa porte mais il les invita à entrer. Harry se sentit traversé par un sentiment de joie en songeant que sa relation avec Hagrid reprenait vie ! Rien ne pouvait plus l'enthousiasmer. Après tout, Hagrid était celui lui ayant annoncé – et prouvé – l'existence de la magie ! Un lien particulier les unissait.

« On a besoin de votre aide Hagrid ! » déclara Cédric en posant l'œuf au centre de la table en bois. « On a une piste et vous pourrez sûrement nous aiguiller ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être d'une grande aide, » s'exclama le demi-géant en leur lançant un regard dubitatif.

Harry le rassura avec un large sourire puis lui demanda de s'asseoir. Un sourire amusé ourlant ses lèvres, il lui conseilla d'écouter attentivement ce qu'il se passerait dès que l'œuf serait ouvert. Cédric pouffa sous le regard confus de l'adulte qui se laissa néanmoins choir sur une chaise autour de la table.

Cédric et Harry échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le Poufsouffle n'enclenche le bouton permettant à l'œuf de s'ouvrir en quatre. Aussitôt, les mêmes hurlements stridents entendus par les deux champions depuis dix jours retentirent dans la cabane, faisant sursauter violemment Hagrid ! Crockdur, effrayé, se réfugia sous la table en poussant des gémissements bruyants.

« Bon sang ! Ferme ça ! » Rugit Hagrid.

Cédric s'empressa de s'exécuter et le silence revient au sein de la cabane. Crockdur continua à geindre bruyamment mais personne ne fit le moindre geste pour le rassurer. Hagrid était plongé dans ses pensées, encore secoué par les hurlements. Les deux étudiants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant de voir où sa réflexion le mènerait.

« Le chant des sirènes. »

Le visage de Hagrid s'éclaira alors et il hocha vivement la tête avant de répéter.

« Le chant des sirènes ! Voilà ce que sont ces horribles cris ! » affirma-t-il d'un ton certain. « Il y en a dans le Lac Noir ! »

« Mais oui ! » hurla Harry en faisant sursauter les deux autres. « Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? J'ai fais un devoir sur les êtres aquatiques en plus avec Snape. Nous les avons étudiées pendant le premier trimestre ! »

Soudainement excités, les deux champions de Poudlard se regardèrent en affichant un large sourire. Harry, spontanément, sauta dans les bras d'Hagrid qui lui tapota maladroitement le dos, embarrassé. Le demi-géant parut néanmoins honoré par les remerciements du Gryffondor car de grosses larmes apparurent dans ses yeux sombres.

« On va donc devoir affronter des sirènes ? » supposa Harry d'une voix plus calme.

« C'est dans l'eau que vous pourrez comprendre ce qu'elles disent, » précisa Hagrid. « La langue des sirènes n'est compréhensible pour nous, humains, que sous l'eau ! »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller prendre un bain alors, » déclara Cédric en lançant un grand sourire à son coéquipier.

**x x x**

Remus jeta un regard agacé à sa montre pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Il grommela entre ses dents et tapota la table du bout des doigts, trépignant impatiemment sur sa chaise. Pourquoi Sirius était-il _toujours _en retard ? Son ami n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une très grande ponctualité mais cela s'était décuplé depuis sa nomination au poste de directeur de Poudlard !

« Monsieur, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

La voix d'une serveuse à sa droite le fit sursauter. Il tourna son regard ambre vers une jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés en un chignon strict. Elle tenait entre les mains un rouleau de parchemin et une plume.

« Je vais attendre mes amis, » remercia t-il en souriant doucement.

« Bien Monsieur. »

Respectueusement, elle inclina la tête en sa direction et s'éloigna aussi silencieusement qu'un chat ! Bon sang ! Sirius l'avait encore convié dans un de ces restaurants sorciers transpirant le luxe et la richesse. Il se sentait toujours en décalage dans ces lieux guindés et fréquentés par l'aristocratie sorcière. Comment _lui _pouvait-il y trouver sa place ?

Pourtant, son meilleur ami était friand de ces endroits où, en plus d'une nourriture esquisse, la discrétion était assurée. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Sirius avait renoué avec ses origines Sang-Pur et son statut social. Il appréciait la bonne nourriture, les bons alcools, les lieux confortables. Tout ce qu'il rejetait auparavant, prétextant que tout cela était ennuyeux, voire même protocolaire ! Mais, après tout ce que Sirius avait traversé, Remus le comprenait parfaitement

Distraitement, il observa son reflet dans la vitre du restaurant. Il trouva son apparence encore plus pitoyable qu'à l'accoutumée malgré sa robe de sorcier verte et flambant neuve. Fidèle à sa démesure habituelle, Sirius avait _entièrement_ renouvelé sa garde-robe à son dernier anniversaire. Remus en avait été mortifié, parfaitement conscient de la richesse de son meilleur ami. Il avait d'abord refusé le présent de son ami mais celui-ci savait se montrait très convaincant. Et surtout, très insistant.

D'une main nerveuse, Remus bougea ses cheveux, cherchant à dissimuler les mèches grisonnantes apparaissant ci et là. Par Merlin, il paraissait si vieux !

« Bonsoir Remus ! »

Il sursauta si violemment que ses genoux cognèrent contre la table, faisant bouger dans un tintement sonore la vaisselle posée dessus. Les joues brûlantes, il se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée. Il recula vivement son siège dans un raclement bruyant qui résonna dans toute la salle du restaurant. Il bondit hors du siège et manqua de trébucher.

« Bonsoir Nymphadora. »

La jeune femme devant lui détonnait particulièrement dans l'ambiance sobre et raffinée du restaurant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose fuchsia et encadraient son joli visage en forme de cœur. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean noir et de grandes bottes en cuir marron. Elle détacha sa cape d'hiver, dévoilant un tee-shirt avec des clous à l'effigie des Bizzar's Sister.

« Tonks ! Appelle-moi Tonks, Remus, » déclara-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Tu sais que je déteste mon prénom. »

« Toutes mes excuses Miss Tonks, » badina l'homme en s'inclinant exagérément devant elle. Il tira un siège élégamment. « Installez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Les joues de Tonks se colorèrent. Elle pouffa derrière sa main, amusée puis prit place dans le siège. Remus reprit sa place face à elle, espérant que toute sa maladresse précédente soit passée inaperçue !

« Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé. Il ne fait aucun effort ! Et puis franchement... » Elle se pencha vers lui avant de continuer à mi-voix. « C'est quoi ce restaurant ? J'ai cru que la serveuse avait un balai dans… enfin, tu vois ! »

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, à la fois ébahi et attiré par la spontanéité de la jeune femme, avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux et les observèrent d'un air désapprobateur. Ils se turent aussitôt et reprirent une posture droite et fière. Leur sérieux ne dura que quelques secondes mais ils rirent plus discrètement cette fois-ci.

« Nous connaissons Sirius, » soupira Remus en affichant un faux air agacé. « Comment... comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Il se fustigea de son bégaiement mais tenta d'afficher un air serein et détendu. Si Tonks le remarqua, elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Ils commandèrent un verre et commencèrent à discuter légèrement, s'amusant du cadre raffiné dans lequel ils se trouvaient !

Remus confia alors à Tonks qu'il travaillait de concert avec le département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques au Ministère de la Magie afin de repenser l'accompagnement des loups-garous dans leur communauté. Les négociations allaient, il l'espérait, aboutir sur un poste dédié à la prise en charge des personnes concernées par la lycanthropie !

« Madame, Monsieur, bonsoir ! »

Sirius apparut subitement devant eux, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Il se pencha vers sa petite cousine et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue puis ébouriffa d'un geste affectueux les cheveux de Remus. Celui-ci grogna et s'empressa d'arranger de nouveau sa coiffure.

« Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu ! » ajouta l'homme en se glissant sur un siège. Il se tourna vers une serveuse et lui fit un geste de la main. « Un whisky-pur-feu, s'il vous plaît ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un verre lévita jusqu'à leur table et se posa devant Sirius. Celui-ci ne parut pas le moins du monde embarrassé d'être arrivé avec quasiment une demie-heure de retard. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège insonorisant autour d'eux, leur permettant de jouir de toute l'intimité et discrétion possible. Depuis son entrée dans le restaurant, de nombreux regards curieux étaient rivés sur le directeur de Poudlard.

« Minerva et moi évoquions le bal de Noël prévu la veille des vacances, » expliqua l'homme en roulant des yeux. « On va l'annoncer aux élèves demain soir. On voulait retarder un peu le moment pour éviter de voir les hormones et les drames amoureux se répandre dans tous les couloirs du château ! »

« Les prochaines semaines vont être intéressantes, » s'amusa Remus. « J'ai l'intuition que Mrs Pompresh va avoir à gérer pleins de discordes amoureuses ! »

« Oh oui, quelle joie de voir cette _merveilleuse_ atmosphère que l'on ressent autour de la table entre vous deux se retrouver à Poudlard ! »

Le sous-entendu de Sirius fit rougir violemment les deux sorciers face à lui mais il fit mine de ne rien remarquer. À la place, il attrapa le menu écrit sur un parchemin et se plongea dedans, un air faussement concentré sur le visage.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Remus.

« Oui ? » demanda Sirius d'un air innocent.

Agacé par sa fausse candeur, Remus serra les dents et s'appliqua à balancer discrètement un coup de pied sous la table dans le tibia de son crétin de meilleur ami.

« Le métier d'Auror te plaît toujours autant, cousine ? » demanda Sirius.

Nymphadora était Auror depuis quelques mois seulement. Sa formation s'était achevée en juin dernier et elle avait décroché son diplôme haut la main. Son don de métamorphage l'avait grandement aidé dans certaines épreuves et lui donnait un atout considérable comparé à ses collègues.

« Scrimgeour est un crétin en ce moment, » grogna Tonks en secouant ses cheveux roses. « Il est d'une humeur massacrante ! La semaine dernière, deux Aurors ont été mis à pied pour avoir affirmé apprécier l'image de Tom Jedusor. Trois autres ont démissionné en se sentant persécutés pour les mêmes raisons. Certains craignent que cette défection soit l'occasion pour eux d'exercer _ailleurs _leur métier et leurs compétences d'Auror. »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un sombre regard à ces mots. Tonks poussa un soupir frustré et roula le parchemin où était écrit le menu. Elle passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux rose.

« L'ambiance est vraiment morose. Tout le monde se tire dans les pattes, » ajouta t-elle. « Scrimgeour est à la chasse aux Jedusor mais c'est délicat. Certains soutiennent Dumbledore, d'autres Fudge, quelques uns apprécient franchement Jedusor. »

« Avec la nomination d'Ayeline Jedusor à la tête du département de l'Éducation et de l'Enseignement Magique, elle doit souvent collaborer avec Rufus Scrimgeour pour la formation des Aurors, » fit remarquer Remus d'un air grave. « Ça va être difficile de simplement l'évincer. »

« Ou d'évincer tout ceux croyant en elle ou Tom, » souffla Sirius.

La serveuse mit un terme à leur conversation en s'approchant d'eux pour prendre leur commande. Sirius qui avait simplement fait acte de présence au repas à la Grande Salle de Poudlard était d'ailleurs affamé. La serveuse, toujours aussi discrète, repartit aussi vite à grandes enjambées en direction des cuisines.

« Tes parents ont reçu mon invitation ? »

Nymphadora était la fille de Ted et Andromada Tonks, la cousine de Sirius. Ils s'étaient côtoyés durant les premières années de vie de la petite fille avant la chute de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement de Sirius à Azkaban. À sa libération, Andromeda l'avait accueilli quelques jours, lui permettant de retrouver ainsi ses esprits, de reprendre pied avec la réalité et le monde extérieur. Il avait alors renoué avec sa petite cousine, sa cousine et son mari, un sorcier d'ascandance Moldue lui ayant valu d'être reniée par la famille Black à son mariage.

« Oui, nous l'avons bien reçu, » chuchota Tonks d'un air embarrassé.

Ensuite, Sirius était parti vivre avec Remus, son meilleur ami. Même si celui-ci était alors devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il rentrait régulièrement afin de ne pas le laisser seul à la maison trop longtemps. Les deux hommes se comprenaient tellement !

Après tout, ils avaient traîné chacun leur souffrance, leurs doutes et leurs échecs depuis la mort de James et Lily Potter. Être ensemble, notamment avec l'évasion de Pettigrow, leur avait permis de faire face et de tout simplement... recommencer à vivre !

Par la suite, à la démission de Remus à son poste d'enseignant, Sirius s'était lancé dans un nouveau projet : trouver une nouvelle maison. Ils avaient alors quitté la cage à lapin leur servant de demeure jusque là. Propriétaire de l'ancienne maison des Black, Sirius avait refusé d'y retourner. Cet endroit était encore trop douloureux pour lui. Il n'y avait pas encore remis un pied et évitait souvent d'y penser !

« Mais maman l'a directement jeté au feu. »

« Bien. »

La voix de Sirius était distante et froide pourtant ni Remus, ni Tonks ne furent dupe. Cette situation lui pesait énormément. Depuis l'achat de leur nouvelle maison, Sirius, un dimanche par mois, conviait Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora à un déjeuner en famille. Chaque mois, il envoyait une invitation à sa cousine. Chaque mois, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Chaque mois, seule Nymphadora venait. C'était ainsi que les trois sorciers avaient développé un lien très fort ! Mais l'absence silencieuse d'Andromeda et Ted était difficile à supporter pour Sirius.

« Je..., je songe à déménager, » avoua Tonks après quelques hésitations. « Maintenant que j'ai fini mes études et que j'ai un emploi, j'ai envie de me trouver un appartement. »

« C'est une très bonne idée ! » s'exclama Remus en lui souriant avec douceur. « Ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir un chez-soi. »

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent légèrement et son regard se plongea dans les yeux ambres de l'homme plus âgé. Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieusement.

« Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Sirius brisa leur échange silencieux. Il n'en parut pas le moins du monde gêné et se contenta d'avaler une grande gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu, laissant un sourire amusé éclairer son visage. Tonks se détourna alors du loup-garou et interrogea son cousin du regard.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la serveuse revint vers eux. À l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle faisait léviter trois assiettes recouvertes d'une cloche argentée. Les assiettes se posèrent devant chacun d'entre eux et les cloches disparurent en un discret _pop._

« Je vous souhaite bon appétit, » déclara poliment la serveuse. « Je suis à votre disposition pour la moindre question ou le moindre de vos désirs. »

« Merci, » remercia chaleureusement Remus.

« Nous prendrons une bouteille de vin, s'il vous plaît, » commanda Sirius. « Un de vos meilleurs rouges ! »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Elle se retira et ils se prêtèrent tous attention à leur assiette fumante d'où une odeur alléchante s'échappait. Ça semblait délicieux !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mal à la maison ? » demanda alors Sirius en jetant un regard insistant à sa cousine. « Il y a quelques mois, tu ne parlais pas de quitter la maison ! »

Tonks haussa les épaules en évitant de croiser son regard. Elle attrapa ses couverts et fit miner d'observer attentivement le beefsteak saignant, les morilles et les légumes nouveaux dispersés dans son assiette.

De son côté, Remus se racla doucement la gorge, embarrassé d'être présent au cours d'une telle conversation. Avait-il sa place ici ? Il n'était pas certain d'avoir à assister à cette discussion d'ordre familiale ! Il se concentra lui-même sur son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'une bouteille de vin fraîchement ouverte ne flotte jusqu'à eux. Il l'attrapa et remplit les trois verres à vin posés sur la table.

« Maman n'apprécie vraiment pas que je te parle, » soupira t-elle finalement en relevant la tête pour regard Sirius. « Elle est persuadée que tu défends ardemment Tom Jedusor et ses idéaux, que tu as rejoins ceux à qui tu avais tourné le dos il y a des années de cela, que tu renoues avec tout ce que tu as rejeté. »

Les traits de Sirius se durcirent soudainement et son visage, si jovial jusque là, se ferma. Sirius vida son verre de Whisky-pur-feu d'une traite. Sa main se serra si fort autour du verre que la jointure blanche de ses doigts apparut.

« Tu sais... » ajouta t-elle sans savoir comment formuler ses pensées. « Tu étais un membre phare de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu étais le symbole du Sang-Pur qui tourne le dos à sa famille pour ses valeurs, ses croyances. À ta sortie d'Azkaban, tous pensaient que tu les rejoindrai et continuerai ton combat. »

Remus entendit la voix de la jeune femme se mettre à trembler. Malgré la présence de Sirius et sa timidité naturelle, il posa une main douce sur celle de Tonks et tenta, par ce geste, de l'apaiser. La situation entre ses parents et elle était sûrement encore plus problématique qu'elle ne l'avait laissé sous-entendre jusque là ! Comment Tonks, par sa relation avec Sirius et lui, était-elle perçue par le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

« Des personnes qui n'ont pas hésité à m'accuser d'avoir trahi James et Lily ! » cracha alors Sirius entre ses dents. « Des personnes qui m'ont laissé pourrir à Azkaban pendant douze ans jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui-même livre Pettigrow au Ministère de la Magie et me rende ainsi ma liberté, ma dignité. »

Sa rancœur était si forte qu'elle frappa de plein fouet les deux autres sorciers. Remus devint livide, la gorge soudainement nouée. Il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. La honte et la culpabilité se répandit en lui. Une fois l'euphorie de sa libération atténuée, Sirius et lui avaient échangé à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet. Même si l'ancien prisonnier lui assurait ne pas lui tenir rigueur d'avoir cru, comme tout le monde, à sa culpabilité, Remus ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et Sirius... lui avait-il pardonné ? Il en était moins sûr !

« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc ! Andromeda est bien placée pour le savoir en étant une Black. Notre famille a ses bons côtés et ses mauvais, » poursuivit le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix furieuse. « Tout ne tourne pas autour de Tom Jedusor ou d'Albus Dumbledore. Comment dois-je faire si j'apprécie et reproche certains faits à l'un comme l'autre ? Suis-je obligé de prêter allégeance, de me _soumettre _à l'un d'eux ? »

« Notre prise de position, ou plutôt notre absence de prise de position, suscite de nombreux questionnements, » déclara Remus d'une voix calme, espérant ainsi apaiser la colère de son ami. « Patmol, tu sais bien que les gens ont encore du mal à penser comme nous ! Pour l'instant, que tu sois un Black, un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, un sorcier puissant, le directeur de Poudlard sont un ensemble d'éléments leur laissant croire que... tu es fidèle à Tom Jedusor. Il faut leur laisser le temps de comprendre que tu n'es fidèle à personne ! »

Sirius acquiesça d'un mouvement brusque de la tête et plongea rageusement sa fourchette dans le morceau d'agneau qu'il avait commandé. Un silence pesant s'étira jusqu'à ce que Remus ne réussisse à détendre l'atmosphère en laissant échapper une blague.

Si, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Narcissa fut surprise de voir Sirius débouler à la porte d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Lorsqu'il arrive au pas de la porte du salon d'hiver, guidé par un elfe de maison, elle se contenta de lui sourire avec douceur et de le convier à la rejoindre. L'homme hésita un instant puis s'approcha jusqu'à ce que se laisser tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils de la pièce décorée dans des teintes bleues et blanches.

« Sirius, » salua t-elle légèrement.

Elle était installée confortablement au fond d'un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Une tasse de thé fumante était posée sur un guéridon à sa droite.

« Lucius n'est pas là ? » s'étonna t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge accrochée à un des murs de la pièce. « Il est presque vingt-trois heures ! »

« Oh, tu sais, Lucius aurait dû épouser Tom. Après tout, il ne voit mon mari plus que je ne le vois moi-même. »

Sa voix était douce et légère. Presque teintée d'amusement. Pourtant, Sirius connaissait suffisamment sa cousine pour percevoir la pointe de tristesse et d'agacement s'y dissimulant. Il soupira mais resta muet. Que pouvait-il dire à Narcissa ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des activités de Tom et Lucius mais à n'en pas douter, cela leur prenait un temps considérable.

« Comment vas-tu Sirius ? »

Narcissa eut la décence et la gentillesse de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire sur son arrivée impromptue à une heure plus qu'avancée de la nuit ! Elle ne dit rien non plus sur son silence et lui permit, par cette simple question, de révéler la raison de sa présence.

Son impulsion de venir au Manoir Malefoy sembla subitement stupide à Sirius mais la bienveillance s'échappant de la grande femme blonde le rassura. Elle avait immédiatement perçu son angoisse, son mal-être et ne s'offusqua pas de sa spontanéité à venir pour la première fois chez elle sans en avoir été convié au préalable. Finalement, Narcissa le connaissait peut-être mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

« Ta sœur ne te manque jamais ? »

Narcissa pencha légèrement la tête en l'observant attentivement. Elle soupira puis referma son livre qu'elle posa à côté d'elle. La conversation ne s'annonçait pas aisée et détendue. Elle attrapa alors sa baguette magique et d'un mouvement vague, elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé devant Sirius. Celui-ci la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Mais, assis nerveusement au bord du siège et penché en avant, son regard sombre était accroché à celui bleu de Narcissa.

« Andromeda a été renié. »

« Comment fais-tu pour... pour supporter de ne plus la voir ? » s'écria soudainement Sirius en poussant un grognement sonore. « C'est _ta _sœur ! »

« Elle a trahi notre famille, nos valeurs pour épouser ce Sang-de-bourbe. »

Sa voix était calme. Froide. Implacable. Sirius en fut si frappé qu'il s'enfonça violemment au fond du fauteuil, sentant l'incompréhension et la colère lui tordre les entrailles.

« Mais elle l'aime ! » s'écria t-il. « Tu es tombée amoureuse de Lucius mais ça aurait très bien pu être un Né-Moldu ! L'amour ne se contrôle pas, Narcissa ! »

Elle arqua un sourcil mais ne parut pas gênée par la colère faisant trembler la voix de son jeune cousin. Sirius avait toujours été emporté et vif lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer.

« Je ne me serai jamais acoquinée d'un traître à son sang, » déclara t-elle posément. « Mon regard ne s'est jamais posé sur l'un d'entre eux. Ça aurait pu être un autre que Lucius, c'est vrai. Mais certainement pas un sorcier n'ayant pas le sang pur. »

Elle paraissait si sûre d'elle que Sirius s'en retrouva déstabilisé. Comment pouvait-elle être si catégorique ? Pouvait-elle contrôler ainsi ses sentiments et l'attrait pour une autre personne uniquement parce que son sang n'était pas pur ? Ils se fixèrent un long moment, silencieux. Seuls les craquements du bois brûlant dans la cheminée de la pièce rompaient ce silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Pourquoi ce statut de sang est si important ? »

La voix de Sirius était douloureuse et remplie d'incompréhension. Cette question qui l'avait tant traversé durant toute son enfance et sa jeunesse au sein de sa famille ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté.

« Nous avons un pouvoir inestimable : la magie. Elle est partout autour de nous. Dans notre quotidien. Elle permet tant de choses extraordinaires. Et surtout, elle est en _nous_, » commença lentement Narcissa.

Elle choisit lentement ses mots. Ses yeux se firent vagues alors qu'elle semblait _ressentir _cette magie en elle.

« Nous sommes de moins en moins puissants. La magie en nous est de moins en moins concentrée, brute. Les gènes Moldus se multiplient et édulcorent notre pouvoir, » ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Arrête toi seulement un instant sur les enfants de Poudlard. Hormis les Sangs-purs et les quelques sorciers ayant une ascendance Moldue, combien d'élèves ont une puissance magique époustoufflante ? »

Sirius resta muet. Il laissa les mots de Narcissa faire leur chemin jusque dans son esprit. Malgré lui, il se retrouva à secouer la tête pour signifier qu'en effet, peu de jeunes sorciers se démarquaient.

« Est-ce une raison pour les haïr ? » demanda t-il alors.

« Je ne les hais pas, Sirius ! » s'offusqua Narcissa en se redressant. « Je ne les hais pas. Leur vie m'importe peu. Je retiens seulement qu'ils affaiblissent notre communauté. Les sorciers sont en danger. Nous risquons, un jour ou l'autre, de nous éteindre et de voir nos pouvoirs disparaître. Oui, ça ne sera pas demain ! Mais ne devons-nous pas penser aux futures générations ? Aux enfants de nos enfants ? »

Son cousin poussa un soupir profond. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi _tout _était toujours aussi compliqué et ardu ? Rationnellement, Narcissa avait tout à fait raison. Il ne pouvait pas contredire ses propos : la puissance magique des sorciers ne cessait de décliner de générations en générations !

Cependant, la haine viscérale à l'égard de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Sang-pur animant sa famille avait bien trop marqué son enfance, sa jeunesse ! Tous n'étaient pas aussi mesurés que Narcissa. Son inquiétude pour la magie et la continuité des sorciers n'était pas toujours au cœur des débats et croyances de toutes les familles Sangs-Pur !

« Tom n'est pas un Sang-Pur, » rappela alors Sirius. « Vous l'avez tous suivi, vous l'avez tous soutenu alors qu'il défendait des valeurs dont il n'est même pas issu ! »

Évidemment, seule une poignée de sorciers avait connaissance de cette information. La grande majorité l'ignorait. Ou préférait l'oublier.

« C'est vrai, » admit Narcissa. « Mais Tom, en étant l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, a défendu des valeurs traditionnelles et respectueuses de notre statut de sorcier Sang-Pur. Il sait peut-être mieux que personne le danger de mélanger les Moldus et les sorciers. »

« Mais c'est _ta _sœur ! » insista Sirius, la tristesse perçant sa voix.

Sa cousine perdit finalement son calme olympien. Elle poussa un soupir agacé et reposa brutalement sa tasse de thé sur le guéridon, faisant tinter la vaisselle dans un bruit sonore. Elle jeta un regard noir à Sirius avant de se décomposer, laissant _enfin _ses sentiments ressortir et l'envahir. Ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent et elle serra les poings le long de son corps.

« Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas ? Crois-tu que j'ai oublié qui elle est ? » s'exclama t-elle. « Avec les années, le manque et la douleur s'estompe, Sirius ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Même après la chute de Tom, si j'avais voulu reprendre contact avec elle, tu sais très bien qu'Andromeda n'aurait même pas daignée me jeter un regard ! »

« Je sais mais... »

« Crois-tu que c'était simple pour moi ? J'ai épousé Lucius le lendemain de mes dix-sept ans alors que j'étais encore en septième année ! Andromeda n'était pas à mon mariage ! Bellatrix était présente mais soyons francs, elle a toujours eu de graves troubles psychiatriques ! Elle avait déjà complètement perdu l'esprit. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai soutenu l'adhésion de Bellatrix à Tom ? C'est la seule personne à réussir à contenir plus ou moins sa folie ! »

L'instabilité psychiatrique de Bellatrix, la sœur aînée des trois Black, avait toujours été un sujet tabou au sein de la famille. Alors la franchise de Narcissa sidéra Sirius. À côté de combien de choses était-il passé au sujet de sa famille ? Qu'avait-il compris d'elle ?

« Bellatrix et toi avez toujours été très... »

« Et toi, tu as refusé de venir, Sirius ! » coupa Narcissa, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Le reproche frappa de plein fouet l'homme qui haleta bruyamment, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Effectivement, avec l'aide de James, il s'était arrangé pour être en retenue le jour du mariage de Narcissa et Lucius. Dumbledore aurait évidemment pu déplacer sa sanction pour l'autoriser à participer à ce jour exceptionnel mais le vieil homme avait parfaitement compris son souhait de ne pas se rendre à cet événement.

Narcissa, alors étudiante en septième année, s'était toujours montrée très froide et hautaine à son égard. Dès sa répartition à Gryffondor et le développement de son amitié avec James Potter. Sirius avait même pensé la soulager d'un poids en ne faisait pas acte de présence à son mariage ! Et par Merlin, il apprenait tant d'années après que son absence avait blessé sa cousine !

« _Toute _la famille Malefoy était là mais la famille Black était bien mal représentée, bien mal présente _pour _moi ! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas souhaité ardemment être entourée par mes deux sœurs aînées ? » ajouta t-elle froidement.

Un silence lourd s'étira dans le salon d'hiver du Manoir Malefoy. Les deux cousins étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. La conversation avait pris un tournant inattendu, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre !

Sirius sentit ses entrailles remuer douloureusement en lui. Merde ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Narcissa avait pu être blessé par son absence à son mariage. Et avec tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux membres de sa famille, ce fait n'était probablement pas le seul où il avait blessé quelqu'un... Et à présent, il se retrouvait au milieu de la nuit chez elle, au Manoir Malefoy ! Quand avait-il tant changé ? Quand s'était-il rapproché de sa famille ? Il inspira fortement, sentant un vertige le saisir. Était-il prêt à faire face à tout ce qu'il refoulait concernant sa famille ?

« Et _ton_ frère à toi, Sirius ? Il est mort alors que tu refusais de simplement le regarder. Ne te manque t-il pas ? »

La voix de Narcissa n'était pas jugeant ou emplie de reproches cette fois-ci. Elle était simplement douce et chaleureuse. Sirius se tendit, son visage perdant le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Il releva la tête et ses yeux, remplis de larmes, s'accrochèrent à ceux de sa cousine.

« Regulus et moi... étions si différents, » souffla t-il d'une voix tremblante. « On passait notre temps à se disputer quand on ne s'ignorait pas. Ensuite, je suis parti de la maison. On a fait des choix différents. Il est devenu un Mangemort. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer faire ça. Reg... tuer des gens ? Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. »

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il mettait enfin en mots ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps ! Narcissa, émue, se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que sa main puisse se poser sur la cuisse de Sirius dans un geste discret mais réconfortant.

« Il s'est passé énormément de choses dont certaines que tu ignores encore, Sirius. Mais vous n'avez jamais cessé de vous aimer, » murmura Narcissa. « J'étais suffisamment proche de lui pour le savoir. »

* Alors ? Vos impressions ? :D


	41. Chapitre XXXX : Jeux de relation

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous **bien** pour ce week-end prolongé ! Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour vos **reviews**. Mes pensées vont également aux revieweurs anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre ! Vraiment, vous êtes d'une **fidélité** incroyable et j'ai l'impression -dîtes-moi si je me trompe- qu'une **relation** se tisse entre chacun d'entre vous et moi ! J'ai pris l'habitude de lire vos commentaires chaque semaine, reconnaissant votre façon de rédiger ce commentaire, voire même le moment où vous le poster :D

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher malgré tout de me sentir un peu **dépitée** en comparant le nombre de followers et visites sur mon histoire avec le nombre de reviews postés. Je n'aime pas réclamer de commentaires : chacun est **libre** de faire ce qu'il veut ! Sauf que parfois, c'est vraiment **frustrant** :( Je passe des **heures** (véridique ! ) à écrire des chapitres très **longs** (celui-ci fait 23 pages WORD !) postés chaque **semaine** (tous les vendredis !) tout en **répondant** aux reviews. En sachant qu'à côté de cela, je **mène** mes études (mémoire, écrits, examens et oraux à préparer!) de front et ma vie (Khayd peut en témoigner !) et j'ai parfois l'impression que tout ce **travail** n'est pas forcément reconnu par tous mes lecteurs :-( C'est un peu **démotivant**, je dois vous l'avouer...

Mais voici en temps et en heure le chapitre 40 intitulé « Jeux de relations ». J'espère que vous prendrez autant de **plaisir** à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire chacun des moments de ce chapitre qui met en place certaines choses pour la suite de l'histoire. Comme je vous l'ai dis au précédent chapitre : les choses **s'accélèrent**.  
>Trêves de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne semaine et vous dit à vendredi prochain !<br>**Patmol25**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXX : Jeux de relations <em>

Comme l'avait prédit le directeur Black, l'annonce du bal de Noël avait provoqué une vague d'effervescence dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tous les élèves, de la quatrième à la septième année, ne parlaient plus que de cela ! Les années inférieures râlaient de ne pas pouvoir participer à la soirée prévue le veille des vacances scolaires. Depuis, filles comme garçons ne cessaient de se tourner autour en gloussant bêtement, faisant exploser le taux d'hormones au sein du château !

Les quatrièmes années n'échappaient donc pas à cette excitation. En cette fin d'après-midi, quelques Serpentards s'étaient réunis au sein de la Grande Salle afin de faire leurs devoirs. Seule Pansy lisait un magazine de mode en épluchant distraitement une orange, prétextant avoir besoin d'une pause. Hermione et Harry s'étaient joints à eux.

Cependant l'heure n'était pas au travail ! Blaise ne cessait de fanfaronner d'avoir _déjà _trouvé sa cavalière. Daphnée Greengrass, une Serpentard de quatrième année, n'avait, selon ses dires, pas eu le moindre doute avant d'accepter son invitation ! Depuis, le Serpentard se pavanait comme un hippogriffe, la tête haute.

« Arrête voir de te vanter ou je vais lui répéter combien tu le fais, » lança allégrement Pansy en lui jetant un regard sombre par-dessus son magasine. « Daphnée est mon amie et je ne te laisserai sûrement pas te moquer d'elle ! »

« Je ne me moque pas d'elle ! » s'écria le garçon à la peau noire. « Je partage juste à mes amis ma joie d'être accompagné par une magnifique fille. Même s'ils ne disent rien, ils en meurent tous de jalousie ! »

« Pas du tout, » rétorqua Drago en redressant son menton pointu, « je prends simplement mon temps pour choisir ma cavalière. Je ne veux pas être vu au bras de n'importe qui ! »

Blessée de rester invisible pour le jeune aristocrate, Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Mais elle ravala finalement ses mots en secouant la tête, visiblement agacée par les propos de Drago. Elle se replongea dans son magazine en manquant le regard désolé adressé par Hermione. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre cavalier si Drago ne se décidait pas à l'inviter !

« Et toi, Harry ? »

La question de Drago obligea Harry à détacher son regard absent rivé jusque-là sur son livre de sortilèges. Il tentait d'écrire les trente centimètres de parchemins demandés par le professeur Flitwich mais toute cette agitation autour du bal l'empêchait de se concentrer. Même _Hermione_ semblait être prise d'une sorte de frénésie à ce sujet !

« J'en sais rien, » grommela le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas quelle fille inviter ! »

Et pour lui, en tant que champion de Poudlard, le bal revêtait une toute autre importance. Il _ouvrait _le bal avec les autres champions du Tournoi. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait été catégorique à ce sujet. Les six champions devaient absolument se présenter au bal avec un ou une cavalière et réaliser la première danse.

Sous les regards de tous.

Oh Merlin !

Peu importe combien il tentait de reléguer cette obligation au fond de son esprit, tout cela le rendait malade.

« Aucune ne t'intéresse ? » lui demanda doucement Théodore.

Hermione roula des yeux en voyant Blaise et Drago se donner des coups de coude peu discrets en échangeant de grands sourires.

« Non, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Ce foutu bal ne m'intéresse pas ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, » soupira Hermione d'un air inquiet. « Tu es sûr de ne pas être intéressé par quelqu'un ? »

Les joues du champion s'empourprèrent et il évita le regard de l'ensemble de ses amis suspendus à ses lèvres. Avoir ce genre de discussion au milieu de la Grande Salle était absolument indécent. Harry se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse. Hermione fit un geste de la main pour montrer les quelques élèves qui étudiaient également autour d'eux.

« Harry, n'importe quelle fille accepterait de venir avec toi au bal. Elles te regardent toutes avec adoration, » ajouta t-elle. « Tu peux très bien inviter l'une d'entre elle que tu apprécies. Même en tant qu'amie ! »

Pansy appuya ses propos par un hochement de tête. Harry n'avait qu'à venir faire un tour dans la Tour de Serpentard. Avec son statut d'héritier du fondateur et celui de fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toutes les Serpentardes se pâmaient devant lui. Et elle était certaine qu'il suffisait à Harry d'aller dans n'importe quelle tour du château pour attirer n'importe quelle sorcière, de la plus jeune à la plus vieille !

« Intéressée, Granger ? » cracha Théodore en la fusillant du regard. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas été invité par quiconque que tu dois obliger Harry à le faire ! »

« Théo ! » s'écria Harry, surpris par la méchanceté des propos de son ami.

Choquée, Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand. Son visage se ferma et ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère. Elle referma sèchement son livre de potions. Elle se pencha vers le Serpentard et pointa un doigt menaçant sur lui.

« Harry est mon meilleur ami et je ne suis certainement pas intéressée pour sortir avec lui. Je suis effarée que tu puisses être jaloux de moi, Théodore, » siffla t-elle. « Et sache que j'ai déjà été invité par un garçon et que j'ai accepté ! »

Le Serpentard ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné par la réplique cinglante de la jeune fille. Il se contenta de la fixer d'un air hautain en croisant ses bras d'un air moqueur contre sa poitrine. Hermione se leva d'un bond et rassembla ses affaires, prête à faire volte face.

Harry jeta un regard désapprobateur à Théodore et retient son amie, lui demandant d'un regard silencieux de rester auprès de lui. Les lèvres toujours serrées, elle se rassit lentement tout en continuant à défier du regard le Serpentard. Le silence s'alourdit entre eux.

« Du calme, du calme ! De toute manière, je ne suis pas sûr que Harry veuille aller au bal avec une _fille_, » intervient Drago d'un ton badin.

À ses côtes, Blaise ricana d'un air entendu. Même Pansy qui préférait garder le silence ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Hermione soupira légèrement et détacha son regard de Théodore.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » s'exclama Harry en reposant sa plume. « Je ne vais pas y aller avec Hermione. Elle a déjà un cavalier ! Je vais simplement proposer à une fille et voilà. »

Le dire paraissait si simple ! Passer à l'acte restait encore en suspend ! Pourquoi tout le monde lui mettait ainsi la pression ? Il restait une dizaine de jours avant le bal de Noël. Il avait encore le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

« Une fille ? » s'offusqua Drago en laissant échapper un grand éclat de rire. « Allons Harry, tout le monde sait que tu devrais y aller avec un garçon ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux dans l'espoir de faire taire le blond mais il loupa – ou préféra ignorer – son regard ! Théodore eut le même regard noir à l'encontre de son ami alors que Blaise dissimulait inutilement son large sourire derrière une de ses mains.

À ses mots, le visage de Harry se ferma totalement. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à son cousin, sentant sa gorge se nouer de colère. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il se redressa, prêt à attaquer.

« Ferme la Drago avec tes sous-entendus à la noix, » cracha t-il. « Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver avec ça ! Tu as déjà fais ça la dernière fois devant mes parents. Et tu recommence maintenant ! Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y aille avec un garçon ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils devant la virulence de son cousin. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Il n'y avait rien de grave ou de dramatique à cela ! Harry semblait prêt à s'évanouir chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un sous-entendu concernant sa préférence pour les garçons évidente pour tous – sauf pour lui visiblement – !

« C'est plutôt évident. Tu es bien plus à l'aise avec les garçons. Tout le monde peut le remarquer, » répondit calmement Drago en essayant de le calmer. « De nombreux étudiants parlent à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Mais... tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas grave d'être gay. Chez les sorciers, c'est très bien accepté ! »

Harry resta muet une poignée de secondes, son regard bleu rivé dans celui gris de son cousin. L'atmosphère au sein du petit groupe d'étudiants s'était subitement alourdie, devenant électrique. Hermione retint son souffle en voyant les joues de son meilleur ami pâlirent alors que les mots, pourtant délicats, de Drago se frayèrent un chemin jusque dans son esprit. Harry se leva finalement d'un bond et rassembla ses affaires de ses mains tremblantes. Il se ficha bien de froisser une bonne partie de ses parchemins qu'il serra presque convulsivement contre sa poitrine. Une fois toutes ses affaires dans les bras, il regarda d'un air meurtrier son cousin.

« Va te faire foutre, Drago Malefoy. Je suis pas gay ! Dis-le encore une fois et je te fais bouffer ta baguette magique ! »

Le choc et la douleur s'inscrivit sur le visage pâle du Serpentard qui ouvrit la bouche, surpris d'une telle véhémence mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il referma la bouche, sa mâchoire se contractant nerveusement. Il serra les poings et s'apprêta à se lever pour expliquer à Harry de ne pas lui parler ainsi. Mais Blaise eut le bon réflexe de poser une main à la fois ferme et apaisante sur une de ses épaules, l'obligeant à rester assis.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, inquiète de voir une telle colère tordre ses traits.

Son ami ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poursuivre. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il hurla sur un première année de Poufsouffle de se pousser de son chemin. Effrayé par l'aura de colère entourant le Survivant, le garçon bondit sur le côté en couinant.

« Drago, je crois que Harry ne se pose pas encore la question de son... orientation sexuelle, » dit doucement Hermione en affichant une mine soucieuse. « Peut-être que tu te trompes. »

« Oh allez Granger ! » s'écria Drago en la fusillant du regard. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce crétin ne veut simplement pas voir la vérité. Il fond littéralement devant ce bellâtre de Diggory ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? »

« Peut-être que tu devrais te souvenir de l'endroit où a été élevé ton cousin, » rétorqua d'un ton glacial la Gryffondor. « L'homosexualité ou la bisexualité, peu importe, n'est pas aussi bien acceptée partout, Malefoy ! Et tu le sais parfaitement. »

Une once de culpabilité traversa le visage de Drago qui se tourna vers la double porte de la Grande Salle par laquelle Harry venait de disparaître. Il oubliait souvent que son cousin avait grandi au sein d'une famille Moldue.

« En lui balançant ainsi cela, tu as ruiné les chances de tous les garçons souhaitant l'inviter au bal, » ajouta Pansy d'une voix calme.

Elle jeta un regard désolé à Théodore dont le visage n'affichait aucune émotion. Celui-ci, sans un mot, fourra son livre et son rouleau de parchemin dans son sac à dos avant de se lever. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blond en leur jetant un regard sombre. Puis, toujours sans desserrer les lèvres, il se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle d'un pas raide.

« Bravo Drago, » soupira la Serpentarde en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre leur ami. « Je crois que Théo va te remercier longtemps pour cela ! »

Harry marchait à grandes enjambées à travers les couloirs du château, sentant la colère lui tordre l'estomac. Il avait rendez-vous avec Cédric afin de percer le chant des sirènes mais avant cela, il avait une demi-heure à occuper. Il ne se voyait certainement pas retourner dans la Tour des Gryffondors et affronter le regard de ses camarades. Des larmes de rage s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux mais il cligna furieusement des paupières afin de les chasser. Il ne ferait certainement pas ce plaisir à Drago !

Merde !

Pourquoi est-ce que les sous-entendus de Drago le mettaient dans un tel état ? Pourquoi réagissait-il toujours aussi vivement ? Il ne supportait plus de l'entendre glisser une remarque sur sa soi-disant attirance pour les garçons à chaque occasion. Il avait l'impression que cela devenait même une blague au sein de sa famille, une taquinerie récurrente au sujet de son hypothétique homosexualité.

Il était un homme, par Merlin ! Il ne pouvait être qu'intéressé par les filles. La question ne se posait même pas. C'était juste que pour le moment... aucune fille n'avait attiré son attention ! Mais après tout, il était encore jeune ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un elfe de maison et le déclarer publiquement gay ! D'où venait cette rumeur ? Pourquoi Drago lui affirmait-il que les autres étudiants parlaient à ce sujet derrière son dos ? Qui parlaient ? Il allait les retrouver et leur faire ravaler leurs ragots !

Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir être _gay_. Toute son enfance, il avait entendu l'oncle Vernon mépriser les homosexuels ! Le vendeur de perceuses n'hésitait jamais à les insulter et les moquer lorsqu'il croisait un couple gay ! Bien sûr, Vernon Dursley n'était pas un homme faisant dans la demie mesure. Tout était blanc ou noir à ses yeux. Harry était plus mesuré et tolérant. En soi, l'homosexualité ne le dérangeait pas... chez les autres !

« Harry Jedusor. »

Une voix douce et rêveuse derrière lui le tira de ses pensées. Il fit volte-face, sentant toujours la rage le consumer de l'intérieur. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds emmêlés lui tombant jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus semblaient immenses sur son visage pâle et délicat. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard où l'écusson de Serdaigle était cousu.

« Quoi ? » aboya t-il.

La jeune fille ne parut pas le moins du monde désarçonnée par son agressivité. Elle continua à sourire d'un air absent et franchit les derniers mètres les séparant. Harry remarqua alors à ce moment là ses boucles d'oreille faîtes avec des capsules de Bièraubeurre. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce détail le fit sourire et une partie de sa colère s'effondra. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir été aussi abrupt avec la Serdaigle.

« Bonjour Harry Jedusor. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, » se présenta t-elle d'une voix légère, presque absente. « Il y a tellement de Joncheruines autour de toi ! »

« De Joncheruines ? » s'enquit Harry en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude mais il ne vit rien de particulier. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu ne connais pas les Joncheruines ? Ce sont ces créatures qui entrent par les oreilles des personnes et embrouillent leur cerveau ! Le tien paraît vraiment envahi en ce moment ! »

Luna Lovegood semblait véritablement scandalisée de l'ignorance du Gryffondor face à elle. Elle poussa un soupir déconfit et balaya l'air d'un mouvement de la main pour chasser ce fait.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas être gay pour le moment. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry.

Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que signifiait cette conversation complètement délirante avec Luna Lovegood ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette Serdaigle jusque-là. Pourquoi venait-elle l'aborder ce jour en prétextant voir des Joncheruines flotter autour de lui et lui parler de sa sexualité ? Oh non ! Qui d'autre avait entendu sa conversation avec Hermione et les Serpentards ?

« Tant que les Joncheruines embrouillent ton esprit, je veux bien t'accompagner au bal de Noël. Je suis seulement en troisième année et n'ai donc pas la possibilité de participer seule à cet événement. »

Harry resta pantois, essayant de déchiffrer les paroles énigmatiques de la jeune fille.

« Tu m'invites au bal ? » demanda t-il d'une voix lente pour être certain d'avoir bien compris ces propos. « Tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai voir comment cela se passe. Et comme les Joncheruines ne semblent pas décider à te laisser tranquille pour le moment, ça doit te rassurer d'y aller seulement avec une amie. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrons dire que tu m'as invité si cela te rassure. »

À quel moment exactement avait-il quitté la réalité ? À quel moment exactement s'était-il retrouvé dans le monde loufoque de Luna Lovegood ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de Joncheruines ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures ! Il devrait se renseigner auprès de Hagrid afin d'en savoir davantage.

Le Gryffondor resta stoïque quelques instants en observant attentivement la Serdaigle. Celle-ci le fixait également de ses grands yeux bleus. Harry remarqua à ce moment-là le radis pendant au bout d'un long collier autour du cou de la jeune fille. Ce bijou, ajouté à ses boucle d'oreilles excentriques, le convainquit plus que les paroles de Luna : il pourrait passer une soirée amusante avec la Serdaigle. Il n'aurait pas à rechercher une cavalière. Et plus que tout, il pourrait rabattre le caquet de son foutu cousin.

« Allons y ensemble alors ! » accepta t-il en affichant un large sourire à l'encontre de la jeune fille. « Nous devons ouvrir la première danse. »

« Je sais danser, » assura t-elle d'un ton confiant. « Papa m'a appris à le faire lors d'une de nos expéditions. Nous recherchions un Ronflak Cornu. A bientôt, Harry Jedusor. »

D'une démarche légère, presque flottante, Luna Lovegood le contourna alors et s'éloigna en chantonnant d'une voix douce. Un groupe de jeunes filles de Poufsouffles passa à côté d'elle et Harry les entendit distinctement se moquer de l'étudiante. Mais Luna passa à côté d'elles sans même leur accorder un regard, semblant totalement inconsciente d'être l'objet des quolibets des élèves plus âgées.

De son côté, Harry resta encore un instant immobile au milieu du couloir avant de secouer la tête. Il était absolument sidéré par son échange sans queue ni tête avec Luna ! Que s'était-il passé, par Merlin ? Il se détendit sensiblement en songeant que trouver une cavalière n'était plus un souci à présent ! Un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules ! Le sourire aux lèvres, plus détendu, il se mit en marche afin de rejoindre Cédric.

« Bonsoir jeune homme ! »

Cédric était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur en pierre, son sac à dos pendant à une de ses épaules. Harry se surprit à frissonner alors que la voix grave du jeune homme traversa son corps. Il s'efforça de chasser ce ressenti et s'approcha du sorcier en souriant.

« Salut Cédric. Alors, où allons-nous ? »

« Tu vas voir, c'est un endroit magnifique, » lui assura le jeune homme en se décollant du mur. « J'ai été dans les cuisines de Poudlard nous chercher des sandwichs. Nous pourrons manger là-bas au lieu d'avoir à se presser pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle ! »

Il tapota son sac à dos pour indiquer où se trouvait leur repas.

« Tu sais où sont les cuisines ? » demanda Harry, impressionné.

« Évidemment, » fanfaronna l'autre, ses joues rosissant de plaisir à l'idée d'impressionner le plus jeune. « Elles sont immenses et dirigées par des elfes de maison. Ça pourra être notre prochaine escapade, si tu veux ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, Cédric attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée une demi-heure avant le début du dîner. Mystérieux, son coéquipier lui avait assuré connaître l'endroit idéal pour plonger l'œuf sous l'eau et ainsi découvrir la nature de la seconde tâche. Cédric avait refusé de lui en dire davantage, prétextant que c'était une surprise !

Harry se laissa guider à travers le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard par l'autre étudiant. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Était-ce lié à leur marche rapide à travers le château ou à la chaleur se dégageant du corps de Cédric ?

À cette pensée, il retira vivement sa main devenue moite de celle de Cédric. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'alimenter les ragots à son sujet en se promenant main dans la main avec l'autre champion de Poudlard !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard interloqué. Le Gryffondor le rassura en lui envoyant un sourire étincelant alors même que le trouble se propageait dans son corps. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était simplement perturbé par sa dispute avec Drago ! Voilà ! C'était exactement cela ! Il n'était donc pas étonnant que son esprit s'amuse à lui jouer des tours.

« _Peut-être les Joncheruines ? _» songea t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Nous y voilà ! » déclara joyeusement Cédric.

Ils se trouvaient à présent au cinquième étage du château devant une porte près de la statue de Boris le Hagard. Harry lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à cette porte mais elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il y en avait tant au sein du château !

« Fraîcheur des pins ! »

La voix claire et distincte de Cédric résonna dans le couloir vide et un _clic _sonore indiqua que la porte s'était ouverte. Élégamment, il poussa la porte et fit signe à Harry de passer devant lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand en découvrant la pièce. Cédric entra à sa suite et referma la porte, les coupant du reste du château.

Ils étaient à présent dans une immense salle de bain recouverte de marbre blanc. En son centre se trouvait une énorme baignoire encastrée dans le sol. Elle faisait davantage penser à une piscine qu'une baignoire d'ailleurs ! Elle était reliée par une centaine de robinets en or qui étincelaient.

« Bienvenue dans la salle de bain des préfets ! »

La fierté scintillait de Cédric mais Harry, subjugué par la beauté du lieu, resta muet et tournoya sur lui-même afin de contempler l'espace et d'enregistrer tous les détails. Cet endroit était absolument magnifique.

« J'ai pensé que nous serions tranquille ici pour manger et découvrir ce que les sirènes veulent nous dire ! » ajouta le Poufsouffle en s'approchant des robinets. « Veux-tu choisir la couleur des bulles ? »

Hébété, Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier de choisir seul. Il s'approcha du banc en bois courant tout le long d'un des murs blancs de la pièce. Il y posa son sac à dos et s'approcha de Cédric qui d'un mouvement assuré du bout de sa baguette magique touchait différents robinets.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Tous les préfets et les capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch ont accès à cette salle de bain, » lui expliqua t-il alors. « Je viens parfois me détendre ici. Tu y es vraiment tranquille. Quand la pièce est occupée, personne d'autre ne peut y entrer sauf s'il y est autorisé. »

Cédric s'éloigna des robinets. Ceux qu'il avait touché de sa baguette se mirent aussitôt en marche dans un bruit assourdissant, telle une cascade. Harry recula et observa la baignoire se remplir d'eau chaude et moussante. Des bulles vertes, bleues et rouges apparurent et roulèrent sur la mousse blanche. Il observa ce spectacle, subjugué par les odeurs emplissant l'air. Une odeur de lavande. Une pointe de menthe également !

Il se détourna finalement de la baignoire et rougit furieusement en voyant Cédric se dévêtir en sifflotant. Le jeune homme venait de passer la robe de son uniforme par-dessus sa tête. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en envoyant valser ses chaussures à quelques pas de lui.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Cédric en le voyant figé. « Nous n'allons pas prendre un bain habillés ! »

La voix de Cédric était si naturelle et détendue que Harry s'efforça d'avoir l'air aussi serein que lui. Il acquiesça en affichant un faux sourire et s'approcha de lui sans oser le regarder. Il défit lentement ses propres chaussures, les yeux rivés au sol. Cédric continua à se déshabiller, dévoilant de longues jambes musclées lorsque son pantalon rejoignit sa chemise.

« Si tu aimes cet endroit, je pourrai te donner le mot de passe chaque fois qu'il change, » proposa Cédric. « Bien sûr, il ne faut pas que les autres l'apprennent. Ça pourrait me valoir des ennuis. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harry émit un son étranglé en guise de réponse. Il le remercierai plus tard lorsque la gêne se serait enfin évaporée ! Refusant toujours de tourner la tête vers lui, Harry ôta son uniforme et prit le temps de le plier convenablement. Ce qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais !

Vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, Cédric se pencha en avant et Harry hoqueta, se détournant immédiatement de cette vision. Le Poufsouffle, inconscient de son trouble, attrapa son sac à dos traînant au sol. Il en sortit plusieurs sandwichs emballés dans un film transparent ainsi que l'œuf doré gagné durement lors de la première tâche. Il alla le déposer au bord de la baignoire puis se tourna vers Harry d'un air inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? Si, si tout va bien ! J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées. »

Sa voix résonna fausse à ses propres oreilles. Il s'empressa de se débarrasser sa chemise d'un air faussement détendu et il espéra avoir réussi à duper Cédric. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire rayonnant puis ôta, le plus naturellement du monde, le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Harry, les yeux rivés sur le sexe de son ami, resta figé.

Cédric était évidemment plus âgé que lui. Après tout, il avait dix-sept alors que lui n'allait fêter que ses quatorze ans en février ! Alors, l'ensemble du corps du sorcier majeur était plus grand, plus musclé, plus masculin que le sien. Son sexe était également plus développé. La toison foisonnant autour de son pénis était d'un blond éclatant et bien plus fournie que la sienne. Harry déglutit, subitement gêné par rapport à son propre corps qui lui sembla alors terriblement enfantin.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si embarrassé d'un coup ? Au sein du dortoir ou même dans le vestiaire masculin de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions concernant son corps ! Il n'avait jamais été embarrassé à l'idée d'être vu nu par un autre garçon. Ça faisait partie de son quotidien avec ses camarades de dortoir !

« Elle est délicieuse, » soupira Cédric de contentement.

Visiblement inconscient de l'angoisse se propageant en Harry, il s'était assis au bord de la baignoire et une bonne partie de ses jambes plongeaient dans l'eau chaude. Cédric lui lança un grand sourire par-dessus son épaule avant de se laisser totalement immerger dans l'eau. Il ressortit la tête au bout de quelques secondes, s'ébrouant les cheveux. Puis, il se mit à nager dos à lui, profitant de l'immensité de la baignoire.

Harry en profita pour se dévêtir le plus rapidement possible. Il balança ses vêtements sur le banc et se précipita au bord de la baignoire, ses mains cachant son sexe. Il ne s'accorda pas le temps de goûter l'eau : il sauta dans la baignoire, ses pieds atteignant durement le sol en marbre. Il grimaça mais s'appuya contre le bord de la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au cou.

« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cédric en le rejoignant en quelques brasses. « J'adore l'eau ! »

« Merveilleux, » croassa Harry.

Il resta près du bord là où il avait pied. Il aimait l'eau également mais les Dursley n'avaient jamais pris le temps de lui enseigner à nager correctement. Il avait eu quelques cours de natation à l'école primaire mais ça ne lui avait pas permis de devenir un nageur hors pair !

Cédric vint s'installer à côté de lui, rayonnant. Il se détendit et posa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire. Ses yeux gris se fermèrent et il se plongea dans ses pensées, se détendant, appréciant simplement le moment. Harry le dévisagea un long moment, surpris de le voir si apaisé, si à l'aise ! Lui resta tendu, incapable de se prélasser totalement.

« On s'occupe de l'œuf ? » demanda Cédric au bout de quelques minutes, sa voix chargée de sommeil.

« Bien sûr, » bredouilla Harry en se tournant vers l'œuf pour l'attraper. « Je suppose que nous devons aller sous l'eau avec ! »

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient toujours assis côte à côte dans l'eau, silencieux. À un moment donné, Cédric avait de nouveau enclenché les robinets afin de faire remonter la température de l'eau. Heureusement que Cédric avait prévu un repas : ils n'auraient jamais pu être à l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle !

Ils venaient de passer une heure à plonger encore et encore sous l'eau et à ouvrir l'œuf. Alors, les horribles hurlements des sirènes s'étaient transformés en une voix douce et chantante. Après l'avoir écouté trois fois, Cédric et Harry connaissaient les paroles de la chanson par cœur mais ils avaient continué à l'écouter afin d'être sûrs de ne passer à côté d'aucuns indices ! Harry poussa un profond soupir et se répéta les paroles de la chanson.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol_

_À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché_

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

« Les paroles me semblent plutôt évidente concernant la nature de la seconde tâche, » déclara d'un ton pragmatique Cédric. « Maintenant, il nous reste à deviner ce qui peut nous être enlevé ! »

« Et comment respirer une heure sous l'eau ! » s'exclama Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à rester aussi calme et rationnel que son ami. Comment celui-ci faisait-il pour prendre le moindre plaisir à ce foutu Tournoi des Trois Écoles ? Le seul moment de joie qu'il avait connu jusque-là était à la fin de la première épreuve lorsqu'il s'était écroulé au sol, l'œuf dans les bras.

Sa respiration s'accéléra en songeant à cette foutue seconde tâche ! Heureusement, ils leur restaient environ deux mois pour se préparer ! Ils allaient entamer des recherches dès le lendemain ! À son retour au Manoir Jedusor, Harry demanderai de l'aide à sa famille. Rien ne lui interdisait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Que vont-ils bien pouvoir nous prendre ? C'est forcément quelque chose qui nous est précieux ! » Réfléchit à haute voix Cédric. « Mais qu'on peut risquer de perde si on ne le récupère pas avant l'heure écoulée ! »

« Est-ce qu'on aura chacun quelque chose à récupérer ou un objet pour nous deux ? » ajouta Harry. « Si nous avons tous les deux à sauver quelque chose ou... quelqu'un, ça risque de compliquer les choses ! »

« Quelqu'un ? » s'exclama l'autre étudiant, l'inquiétude marquant son visage. « Tu crois qu'ils pourraient vraiment mettre une personne importante pour nous sous l'eau pendant une heure ? Et que vont faire les sirènes si on n'arrive pas à les libérer ? »

Une boule d'angoisse se logea dans le creux de l'estomac du Gryffondor qui resta muet un instant. Qu'est-ce que les sirènes pouvaient-elles lui prendre ? À quoi tenait-il ? À sa cape d'invisibilité. À son Éclair de Feu. À la Carte des Maraudeurs. À chacun des membres de sa famille. Même ce foutu Drago Malefoy et ses remarques tordues ! Était-ce possible qu'un membre de sa famille soit kidnappé et plongé au fond du Lac Noir pendant une heure ? Oh Merlin ! Il devait absolument parler avec ses parents pendant les vacances de Noël !

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que le professeur Snape nous a fait étudier les êtres aquatiques ? » demanda t-il.

En guise de réponse, Cédric grimaça. C'était probable en effet !

« Je meurs de faim. De toute façon, on ne peut pas en faire davantage ce soir et on a bien avancé ! »

Alors qu'Harry acquiesçait, sentant la fatigue l'engourdir, Cédric se détourna et se mit face au rebord de la baignoire. Il banda ses muscles et, par la force de ses bras, se hissa hors de l'eau. En une demie seconde, il fut debout devant Harry, nu. Ce dernier inspira et détourna la tête, les joues brûlantes. Oh Merlin ! S'il levait la tête, il voyait parfaitement toute l'intimité de son ami !

Cédric se dirigea d'une démarche souple jusque vers leurs affaires et attrapa deux serviettes de bain. Il s'enroula dans l'une d'entre elle puis revient vers Harry. Il lui tendit la seconde serviette en souriant.

« Tiens. Il fait tout de suite plus frais quand on sort de l'eau. »

« Merci, » chuchota Harry.

Sa voix lui parut pitoyable. Il se saisit du tissu et resta bêtement dans l'eau, les bras en l'air pour ne pas tremper la serviette. Comment pouvait-il sortir de la baignoire sans se dévoiler entièrement devant Cédric ? Ce dernier se détourna de lui en continuant à se frictionner avec sa propre serviette.

Tout comme il était entré dans la baignoire, il s'arrangea pour en sortir en une poignée de secondes ! Il se précipita hors de l'eau, manquant de glisser et de s'étaler sur le carrelage dans sa précipitation. Il s'empressa de nouer la serviette autour de lui et frissonna alors que l'air le frappait de plein fouet.

« On mange ici ? » demanda t-il en enfilant son slip sur sa peau encore mouillée.

Cédric lui jeta un regard dubitatif en le voyant enfiler son sous-vêtement avec hâte sur sa peau encore mouillée. Harry, les joues toujours rouges, tenta d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible.

« Pourquoi pas ? À moins que tu veuilles retourner dans ton dortoir avec tes sandwichs ? »

« Non, on peut manger ensemble, » accepta Harry en souriant.

Ils terminèrent de s'habiller rapidement, laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre eux. Une fois habillé et -plus ou moins- sec, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit en tailleur au sol. Cédric vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, les bras chargés de sandwichs. Il avait également apporté une énorme fiole de jus de citrouille.

« J'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons plusieurs sandwichs comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes ou pas, » déclara Cédric un brin embarrassé.

« C'est super ! » assura Harry en attrapant un sandwich à la crème de concombre et au jambon cru. « Je suis soulagé qu'on en sache déjà plus ! Je me demande où en sont Krum et Iordanov. »

« Les filles de Beauxbâtons m'inquiètent aussi. Elles ont treize points de moins que nous alors elles vont redoubler d'efforts pour rattraper leur retard, » répondit Cédric avant de croquer dans un sandwich au thon et aux cornichons. « On a seulement une courte avance de sept points sur Durmstrang. Tous les champions sont doués ! »

Tout en continuant à manger, les deux garçons décidèrent de ne plus parler du Tournoi des Trois Écoles afin de faire redescendre la pression sommeillant en eux à cause de cette compétition ! La baignoire se vida lentement mais les effluves des différents savons continuèrent à embaumer l'air, créant une atmosphère agréable.

« Tu... Tu sais avec qui tu vas aller... au bal ? » demanda soudainement Cédric en bégayant.

Le plus vieux ne le regarda pas en disant cela alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Harry avala le dernier morceau de son sandwich avant de répondre, ne semblant pas remarquer l'embarras de son ami.

« J'y vais avec Luna Lovegood. Une Serdaigle de troisième année, » répondit-il fièrement.

« Oh. Bien. D'accord. »

« Et toi ? » questionna Harry avant d'avaler une grande rasade de jus de citrouille. « Tu y vas avec qui ? »

« Et bien... Je ne sais pas encore, » bredouilla le Poufsouffle en évitant son regard. « Je... Je pensais inviter une personne mais elle est... déjà prise ! »

Harry afficha une mine désolée puis tapota dans un geste se voulant réconfortant le genou droit de Cédric.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une autre personne te convenant parfaitement pour t'accompagner au bal ! »

Harry, certain de son bon sentiment, loupa la déception se dessinant dans le regard gris de Cédric.

x x x

Le jour du bal de Noël était enfin arrivé au grand plaisir des enseignants. Le taux d'hormones et d'excitation avait littéralement explosé. Les étudiants avaient été intenable, incapable de se concentrer sur le contenu des cours ! Le professeur Snape avait réussi à maintenir le calme dans sa classe en promettant de mettre en retenue tout élève déconcentré le soir du bal. Lui-même n'avait aucunement envie d'y participer alors il se ferait un plaisir de trouver une occupation ce soir-là. Ignorant s'il pouvait réellement exécuter ses menaces, tous les élèves s'étaient contenus durant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry était loin de partager l'effervescence de ses camarades. Alors que tous les garçons du dortoir se hâtaient de se préparer avec attention, il s'était contenté d'enfiler la tenue de soirée envoyée par sa mère. Ayeline lui avait proposé de lui faire parvenir de l'argent pour qu'il choisisse lui-même sa tenue de bal à Pré-au-Lard. Évidemment, Harry avait préféré que la femme choisisse pour lui !

Il n'avait pas eu tort ! Elle lui avait dégoté une étoffe d'une qualité incroyable. Ça avait dû coûter une petite fortune ! C'était une simple robe de bal noir qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue nuit. Des coutures bleutées, en accord avec ses yeux, parcouraient ci et là la robe. Seul un regard aiguisé verrait les armoiries de la famille Serpentard cousues sur le col de la robe. Après s'être habillé, Harry s'était coiffé. Il avait brossé ses dents et appliqué un peu de parfum dans son cou. Comme le lui avait conseillé Adam !

« Je suis à tomber ! »

Seamus venait de jaillir hors de la salle de bain avec un large sourire. Excité, il tournoya sur lui-même afin d'appuyer ses propos.

« Seam', je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu te calme sinon ta tête ne va pas passer la porte du dortoir ! » rétorqua Dean en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se joindre aux rires de ses camarades. Seamus se renfrogna puis se posta devant le miroir à pied accroché derrière la porte de leur dortoir. Il se regarda d'un air appréciateur alors que Dean prenait sa place dans la salle de bain. Neville finissait de lisser les plis de sa robe afin d'être le plus présentable possible. Il avait réussi, après de nombreux bégaiements, à inviter Hannah Abbot, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année !

« Je me sens ridicule pour ma part, » grommela Ron en tirant sur le col de sa robe pour mieux respirer. « Franchement, on serait plus à l'aise en pantalon ! Pourquoi mettre une tenue de cérémonie ? »

Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver les propos du rouquin. Ron avait également une robe de soirée magnifique. Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le coût de la tenue. Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient-ils offert cette robe grâce à l'argent versé par ses parents en guise de dédommagement du décès de Ginny ?

« T'inquiètes pas, Padma va fondre pour toi ! » le taquina Seamus.

Alors que les joues de Ron viraient à un rouge écarlate, Harry se replongea dans la lecture de l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. La une du quotidien avait provoqué une réelle agitation à l'arrivée du courrier dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là !

_Barty Croupton : renvoyé et interrogé pour haute trahison !_

_Que va devenir son fils, le tristement célèbre Mangemort ? - page 2 à 6_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry en songeant à la première fois où ce nom avait été prononcé devant lui : dans l'esprit de son père ! Visiblement, ce dernier était parvenu à ses fins et avait réussi à destituer Barty Croupton, l'un des jurys du Tournoi, de son poste de directeur de département de la coopération magique internationale.

Harry parcouru en diagonale l'article retraçant les faits. Cette histoire était complètement dingue ! Barty Croupton s'était acharné à poursuivre les Mangemorts lors de la première guerre, employant même parfois des méthodes douteuses pour les attraper et les faire parler. À la chute de Lord Voldemort, Barty Croupton Junior, son fils unique, avait été attrapé par des Aurors lors de la torture de Franck et Alice Londubat menée par les Lestrange.

Condamné à Azkaban, le jeune Mangemort avait été sauvé par ses parents après un coup de maître. Grâce à une simple fiole de Polynectar, sa mère, mourante, avait pris son apparence et sa place. Il était passé alors d'une prison à une autre, vivant caché et soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium par son père. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la fuite et retrouve Tom Jedusor.

_Interview exclusive de Tom Jedusor : quel avenir pour Barty Croupton Junior ? - page 8_

« C'est une histoire incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux de l'article et rencontra le regard absent de Neville. Celui-ci s'était posté devant lui, un air songeur sur le visage. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soirée sobre égayée par un bouton de fleur pourpre. Harry referma le journal, les pages se repliant sur la photographie animée de son père.

« En effet, c'est assez stupéfiant, » répondit prudemment Harry.

Il était difficile d'oublier que Barty Croupton Junior avait participé à l'attaque des Londubat. Ajouté à cela l'évasion des Lestrange à la fin du mois d'août, tout semblait être fait pour rappeler à Neville les événements ayant fait perdre la raison à ses parents.

« Certains pensent qu'avoir été ainsi dissimulé et soumis à un sortilège impardonnable pendant plus d'une décennie fait office d'emprisonnement. Qu'il faut à présent songer à sa rédemption et sa réinsertion. »

La voix du prodige en botanique était tremblante, presque vibrante de colère. Harry déglutit mais s'appliqua à n'afficher aucune émotion particulière sur les traits de son visage. Les cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Selwyn commençaient à porter leurs fruits !

Le terme « _certains _» utilisé par Neville taclait directement son père. Dans sa courte interview accordée à un journaliste de La Gazette des Sorciers, l'homme s'était appliqué à défendre son ancien Mangemort. Sans aucun embarras, il avait affirmé avoir compté Barty Croupton Jr dans ses rangs lors de la Première Guerre. Cependant, il lui semblait important aujourd'hui de ne plus être dans une mouvance répressive envers lui et, implicitement bien sûr, les autres Mangemorts.

« Le bal commence à vingt-heures ! » s'écria Dean en sortant de la salle de bain, ses yeux pétillants de joie. « Allons-y avant d'arriver en retard ! Surtout toi, Harry, qui ouvre le bal ! »

« Merci de me le rappeler, » grogna le Survivant d'une voix grondante. « Je vous assure que je vous laisse volontiers ma place de champion dans ce Tournoi ! »

Il fit mine d'être agacé mais le soulagement de ne pas avoir à répondre à Neville déferla en lui. Il bondit de son lit alors que sa réponse provoquait un rire bruyant chez Seamus. Ron grommela quelque chose entre ses dents. Harry préféra l'ignorer et déclara aller retrouver sa cavalière pour la soirée. Des sifflements l'accompagnèrent et il leva les yeux au ciel, loin d'être dans cette dynamique !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Luna et lui patientaient devant la double porte close de la Grande Salle. Tous les étudiants s'y trouvaient déjà et attendaient que les champions fassent leur entrée. Le professeur Mc Gonagall trépignait en jetant des regards agacés à sa montre. Sarah, Cédric et Krum et leurs compagnons n'étaient pas encore arrivés. L'ouverture du bal était prévue dans seulement deux petites minutes !

« C'est merveilleux. J'adore danser ! » déclara Luna de sa voix chantante.

Harry se tourna vers sa cavalière et réussit à afficher un sourire crispé malgré son anxiété. Luna était absolument magnifique. Harry avait été stupéfait de voir la jeune fille arriver vêtue d'une jolie robe d'un bleu roi. Sa tenue s'accordait parfaitement à la sienne ! Elle avait démêlé ses cheveux blonds et les avait relevé, les faisant tenir avec une... baguette magique à la réglisse venant probablement de chez Honeydukes ! Une plume en sucre faisait office de pendentif à un long collier descendant le long de son cou. Elle n'était pas maquillée contrairement à de nombreuses autres jeunes filles de Poudlard !

« Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à te faire bien danser, » souffla Harry en sentant la panique l'envahir. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment... »

« Tant que tu ne laisses pas les Joncheruines infiltrer ton esprit, ça devrait aller ! »

Harry eut du mal à être rassuré par les propos de la Serdaigle. Il se contenta de lui adressa un sourire nerveux et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres champions, beaucoup plus détendus.

Nikolaï Iordanov, le jeune prince bulgare, était élégamment vêtu et accompagné d'une Serpentard de septième année dont Harry ignorait le nom ! Quant à Fleur, elle était absolument renversante. Harry n'avait jamais fait attention à la jeune femme aux origines Vélanes. Mais là... elle était hypnotique dans une robe rouge. Le regard noir de Mc Gonagall ne cessait d'ailleurs pas de se poser sur son décolleté. Roger Davies était à son bras et pavanait tel un hippogriffe. Harry était certain que Drago allait s'étouffer en voyant le Serdaigle accompagner la jeune fille qu'il avait espéré inviter en secret. Sans oser franchir le pas.

« Comme elle est incroyable ! »

La voix de Luna le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna et sa bouche se décrocha de sa mâchoire. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il observa avec de grands yeux Viktor Krum avancer jusqu'à eux, Hermione à son bras. Dans une robe parme bouffante, sa meilleure amie était magnifique. Ses cheveux châtains étaient savamment ondulés ! Ce n'était pas la beauté fracassante de la française mais une beauté naturelle, simple, stupéfiante. Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et les joues de son amie s'empourprèrent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la complimenter et de saluer son compagnon. Sarah Joly, la seconde championne de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons venait d'arriver. Elle était accompagnée par un des étudiants de Dursmtrang. Harry leur sourit poliment mais son enthousiasme s'affaissa lorsque son regard tomba sur Cédric.

« Georges Weasley, » souffla t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oh, Cédric Diggory est accompagné d'un de tes camarades de Gryffondor, » énonça calmement Luna en papillonnant des yeux.

Cédric était accompagné de Georges Weasley. Il était venu au bal de Noël avec un _garçon_. Il avait un _cavalier_. Autour d'eux, personne ne sembla s'offusquer de les voir arriver, bras dessus, bras dessous en riant bruyamment. Seul le regard meurtrier de Mc Gonagall pour leur signifier leur retard les fit taire. Georges eut la décence de garder la bouche close même s'il adressa au professeur Mc Gonagall une jolie révérence.

Harry sentit ses entrailles remuer en lui. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Cédric ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il irait au bal de Noël avec un garçon ! Il lui avait parlé... d'une personne. Ce qui pouvait désigner à la fois une fille... ou un garçon ! Le Gryffondor croisa le regard soucieux de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, il fit appel à ses maigres compétences en occlumancie pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il se contenta d'adresser un hochement de la tête sec aux deux garçons qui approchaient puis se tourna vers Luna qui l'observait d'un air songeur.

« Les Joncheruines affluent. Attention Harry, » conseilla t-elle d'une voix inquiète. « Je suis sûre que Cédric Diggory t'apprécie toujours autant. »

« Je me fiche que Cédric m'apprécie ou pas, » répondit-il férocement à mi-voix.

« Bien, bien ! Puisque tout le monde, est là ! » s'impatienta le directrice de la maison Gryffondor, « Allons-y !»

Finalement, la soirée se déroula bien mieux que Harry ne l'avait imaginé. La Grande Salle avait été réaménagé et décoré sur le thème de Noël. Les quatre tables avaient disparu, laissant place à des tables rondes et des chaises. Un grand espace pour danser était laissé libre et une bonne partie des étudiants dansaient actuellement sous les chansons jouées par les Bizarr's Sister eux-mêmes !

Au bout d'un moment, le Survivant réussit même à se détendre et à s'amuser avec ses amis. Les elfes de maison des cuisines s'étaient surpassés et il s'était resservi à deux reprises de leur délicieuse tarte à la mélasse !

« Tu as plutôt bien assuré à la première danse. »

Harry rosit aux paroles de sa meilleure amie, peu certain d'avoir été si performant que cela en danse ! Dès la première chanson terminée, il s'était empressé d'entraîner Luna à une table et de s'asseoir !

Hermione était assisse à côté de lui. Tout en grignotant distraitement des chocolats de Noël dispersés dans des coupelles sur les tables rondes, elle observait Viktor qui avait été remplir leur verre.

« Je ne referai plus jamais ça, » grogna t-il malgré tout.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire bruyant, attirant quelques regards vers eux. Elle était resplendissante. Harry se sentit brusquement ému et heureux de voir son amie si détendue et joyeuse. Il était rare qu'elle se laisse ainsi aller !

« Luna est sympathique. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cavalière qui était partie faire le tour des tables près d'eux à la recherche d'une sucette de Noël à la cannelle ! Harry acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était d'une compagnie charmante malgré ses excentricités. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient moquées à demis-mots de son choix de cavalière mais Harry s'estimait en réalité chanceux d'être accompagné par une personne aussi agréable et gentille que la Serdaigle.

« Oui, elle est vraiment gentille, » confirma t-il. « Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontré ! Et alors... Viktor et toi ? »

Les joues de son amie s'embrasèrent. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air gêné, ne sachant que répondre. Viktor n'était pas le type de garçon avec qui Harry imaginait Hermione mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était très sympathique malgré son côté bourru. Il cachait en réalité une certaine timidité !

« J'ai trouvé une sucette à la cannelle. »

Luna venait d'apparaître entre eux, brandissant une sucette devant elle. Elle déchira l'emballage et enfourna aussitôt la sucrerie dans sa bouche. Son visage pâle s'éclaira de contentement et elle se glissa sur la chaise à côté de Harry. Hermione rit doucement et fut surprise de voir une grande main apparaître devant son visage.

« C'est bientôt la derrrrnièrrre chanson. Veux-tu dansssser une fois encorrrre avec moi ? »

Viktor était revenu. Il posa les verres remplis sur la table et regarda dans les yeux la Gryffondor.

« Bien sûr, Viktor ! » accepta t-elle, rosissant de plaisir.

Harry et Luna les observèrent se mêler à la foule et un sentiment de culpabilité remua le garçon. Il avait peu dansé avec la jeune fille. Il faisait un piètre cavalier ! Cependant, Luna semblait plutôt satisfaite de sa soirée au regard du grand sourire éclairant son visage. Où était-ce l'effet de sa sucette ?

Une soudaine douleur traversa Harry qui poussa un halètement bruyant. Sa main droite vola aussitôt vers sa cicatrice, se posant dessus alors qu'un tremblement le parcourait. Sa vue se brouilla.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Luna était étouffée alors que la jeune fille se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui répondre mais la Grande Salle disparut, remplacée par une pièce sombre et immense.

«_ … un an que j'attends... de ces prophéties ! »_

Le décor se fit plus clair, plus réel. Devant lui se trouvait un homme au visage livide et tremblant. C'était la voix sifflante et glaciale de son père qui venait de quitter ses lèvres. Harry eut seulement besoin d'une demie-seconde pour comprendre qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'esprit de son père. Sans même l'avoir souhaité !

_ « Si vous la prenez, les personnes concernées en seront immédiatement informées par un courrier, Monsieur Jedusor ! C'est un protocole établi par les Langue-de-Plombs ! Pourquoi ne pas le dire à votre fils et à ce jeune Londubat ? »_

L'homme avait tenté de paraître serein mais sa voix était aussi tremblante que le reste de son corps. Sur sa robe de sorcier se trouvait l'emblème du Ministère de la Magie.

_ « A qui crois-tu parler sombre imbécile ? Si je souhaitais qu'ils en soient informés, cela ne ferait pas un an que je chercherai à contourner ce sortilège ! »_

« Harry ? Ça va ? Que se passe t-il ? »

La voix de Luna était remplie d'angoisse et elle ne cessait de lui secouer l'épaule pour le faire réagir. Depuis combien de temps l'appelait-elle ? Sa vue se rétablit et la Grande Salle reprit vie autour de lui.

« Sortons, » croassa t-il, sa cicatrice pulsant douloureusement.

Il se leva d'une démarche tangente et dut son salut seulement à Luna qui passa ses bras fins autour de sa taille. À l'autre bout de la salle, Drago remarqua immédiatement le malaise de son cousin. Il se tendit, s'attirant un regard surpris de sa cavalière, Astoria Greengrass, une troisième année de Serpentard !

« Harry a un problème. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, devancée par un de ses camarades.

« Allons y ! Il a peut-être... »

Les mots de Théodore moururent dans sa gorge et une bouffée de rage l'envahit en voyant Diggory se lever brusquement. Le Poufsouffle fit un geste de la main à Georges Weasley pour lui indiquer son départ et il se hâta hors de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Pour rejoindre Harry à n'en pas douter !

« Laissons-le avec Diggory, » cracha alors Théodore en se détournant des portes de la salle. « Il semblerait que lui et Harry soient bien plus proches qu'on ne l'imagine ! »

« Ce Diggory commence vraiment à m'agacer, » souffla alors Drago d'une voix blanche. « Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de lui coller aux basques ? Quand le père de Harry va se décider à agir, Diggory fera moins le malin ! »

Astoria ne put s'empêcher d'être traversée par un frisson à la fois de crainte et d'émerveillement face à l'évocation de Tom Jedusor. Théodore, moins impressionné par la filiation de son ami, grogna bruyamment et reporta son attention sur la serviette en papier qu'il déchirait en lambeaux. Contrairement à ses amis, le blond n'était pas venu accompagné. Il avait préféré venir seul à cette soirée et il ne le regrettait pas !

_ « Mais, Monsieur Jedusor, je ne peux... »_

A présent dans le couloir, Harry se pencha en avant, appuyant ses mains contre ses cuisses. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Il se laissa alors totalement envahir par l'esprit de son père, incapable de le repousser davantage.

La colère de l'homme sembla alors traverser chaque parcelle de son corps, le frappant de plein fouet. Le couloir du château, les élèves autour de lui, les grands yeux bleus inquiets de Luna s'évanouirent et il fut à nouveau projeté dans cette grande pièce sombre. Il remarqua alors les immenses étagères l'entourant sur lesquelles des centaines et des centaines de globes lumineux étaient posés. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que des bruits traversent la brume de son esprit.

« … _avons déjà pu déjouer le sortilège d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui indiquait... »_

« Harry ! »

Il reconnut la voix de Cédric. L'image de la salle sombre s'effaça un instant mais revint vite. Partagé entre la crainte de se retrouver dans l'esprit de son père sans réussir à le contrôler et l'envie d'en savoir davantage, Harry resta parfaitement immobile, laissant les événements se dérouler devant lui.

_ « SILENCE ! Ton incompétence et ton insolen__ce __mériterait une correction. N'oublie pas qui je suis. Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant mon nom est Jedusor que je ne suis plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Suis-je bien clair ? »_

Harry la sentit. Oui. Il sentit parfaitement la peur de l'homme face à lui. Un sentiment intense de joie le traversa. C'était foutrement excitant. Jouissif de ressentir cette crainte. Une vague de magie grisa son esprit et son corps, prête à jaillir hors de la baguette magique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Inconsciemment, il songea que cette baguette n'était pas la sienne. Que ses doigts n'étaient pas les siens. Mais il relégua rapidement cette pensée, se concentrant sur l'incroyable sensation de puissance l'envahissant.

« _Maintenant, tu vas me trouver un moyen de sortir ces deux prophéties du Ministère de la Magie sans que mon fils, Harry Jedusor ou Neville Londubat ne l'apprennent, » susurra Tom. _

_ « Bien Monsieur Jedusor. Je travaillerai plus dur encore pour vous satisfaire, Monsieur, » chuchota l'homme d'une voix empressée._

_« Je l'espère bien. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Ce serait un drame que votre si charmante petite fille perde sa maman. »_

De grands yeux écarquillés et remplis d'effrois le regardèrent mais Harry ne sentit pas le moindre remord remuer ses entrailles. Au contraire, un éclat d'amusement le traversa puis, le décor autour de lui s'effondra alors que son corps semblait traverser un tuyau. Son père transplanait. À ce moment là, son esprit se détacha de l'homme et ses yeux embués se rouvrirent

« Harry ! Hé ! Où étais-tu ? Tu ne répondais plus et tu semblais complètement ailleurs ! »

La voix grave de Cédric finit de le ramener à la réalité. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air frais et remarqua alors qu'il était en sueur. Il se redressa et vit que l'ensemble de son corps tremblait violemment. Son ami et Luna, se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux, l'avaient probablement mené jusqu'au mur le plus proche, lui permettant ainsi de s'appuyer contre !

« Harry ? » appela Cédric d'une voix douce. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un... un petit étourdissement, » répondit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. « Un simple étourdissement. Je crois que je suis un peu... fatigué. »

Le regard dubitatif du Poufsouffle le fit tressaillir mais il tenta d'avoir l'air le plus convainquant possible. Il se retint de toucher sa cicatrice alors même que l'éclair semblait brûler au milieu de son front. La marque pulsait comme si... comme si elle vivait !

« Je vous laisse, » déclara subitement Luna. « Merci Harry pour cette merveilleuse soirée ! »

Et la jeune fille se détourna d'eux, ne semblant pas le moins du monde désarçonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Harry et Cédric l'observèrent disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, tous les deux surpris par son comportement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? C'était plutôt inquiétant, » murmura Cédric.

Harry déglutit bruyamment alors que des spasmes secouaient encore les membres de son corps. La pierre froide du mur contre lequel il était appuyé le rafraîchissait. Cédric était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry remarqua alors à quel point l'autre garçon était plus grand que lui !

« Je … ouais, ça va, » murmura-t-il, soudain embarrassé par cette soudaine promiscuité.

Cédric avait les joues rosies et il le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, complètement bouleversé par son voyage inattendu dans l'esprit de son père et par l'atmosphère étrange entre lui et son ami. Ce dernier approcha une main près de sa joue. Harry tressaillit puis rougit violemment lorsque les doigts de Cédric se posèrent sa joue droite, la caressant avec douceur. Son cœur s'emballa furieusement.

« Je crois que ton cavalier te cherche, Diggory. »

Harry et Cédric sursautèrent violemment lorsque la voix de Drago se fit entendre derrière eux. Harry devient encore plus rouge et son regard tomba sur le visage fermé et glacial de son cousin. Le regard de Théodore était encore plus noir alors qu'il fixait froidement le second champion de Poudlard. Celui-ci se reprit et se redressa. Il adressa à Harry un hochement de tête avant de repartir en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Ta cavalière t'a abandonné ? » supposa alors Théodore d'une voix traînante.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda en même temps Drago, partagé entre l'irritation et l'inquiétude. « Tu étais... translucide et on te retrouve dans les bras de Diggory ! »

Une foule d'émotions et de mots déboula alors dans l'esprit de Harry. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il avait cru s'effondrer de douleur au milieu de la Grande Salle alors que sa cicatrice semblait s'ouvrir, le plongeant directement dans l'esprit de son père. Qui, d'ailleurs, paraissait hors de lui et menaçait sans vergogne de tuer la femme d'un fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie s'il ne lui permettait pas de mettre la main sur deux prophéties. Le concernant ainsi que Neville.

Cédric était arrivé et s'était inquiété pour lui. Avant de... lui _caresser _la joue ?

Oh merde, à quoi rimait tout ce bordel ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Rien, » répondit-il finalement d'une voix faussement assurée en affichant un sourire tremblant. « Il ne s'est rien passé. »

*Alors ? :)


	42. XLI: Rien n'est jamais

Mes chers lecteurs,

J'espère que la semaine a été bonne pour vous ! Je vous remercie pour les nombreuses reviews postés pour le chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce mouvement n'est pas seulement en réponse à mon petit mot en début de chapitre et se poursuivra sur ce chapitre et les suivants :)

Cette semaine, nous retrouvons Harry auprès de sa famille pour les vacances de Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le précédent chapitre. Il est peut-être un peu plus calme. Cependant, beaucoup d'indices concernant la suite de l'histoire y sont glissés alors, ouvrez l'œil et partagez vos hypothèses et suppositions dans une review ;-) Je suis certain que la fin vous plaira tout particulièrement !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine,

Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XXXXI : Rien n'est dit ou fait au hasard<em>

Harry lui cachait quelque chose.

La façon dont le gamin évitait de croiser son regard. Celle de déjouer tout instant où ils pourraient se retrouver seuls, tous les deux. Ses joues qui s'empourpraient en rencontrant son regard inquisiteur. Tous ces petits signes étaient révélateurs.

Oui, Tom était certain qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Mais... il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Le garçon était rentré de Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt avec son habituel enthousiasme débordant. Il leur avait raconté le déroulement du bal de Noël en quelques mots, ne s'attardant guère sur la soirée. Tom avait seulement retenu que sa cavalière était la fille de cet illuminé de Xénophilius Lovegood, propriétaire du Chicaneur. Un journal loufoque et grotesque qui se dressait bien trop souvent contre ses actes ! Inconscient de cela, Harry avait également évoqué les avancées de Cédric Diggory et lui dans leurs recherches concernant la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Écoles. Il avait dressé un constat du premier trimestre de sa quatrième année à Poudlard.

Mais, Harry n'avait rien laissé transparaître concernant ce qu'il lui cachait.

« _La publicité de ton humanité marche à merveille auprès d'Harry_. »

Tom tourna lentement la tête vers son fils aîné qui venait de s'adresser à lui en Fourchelangue. Le jeune homme se tenait droit, le visage fermé, les traits tirés. Son teint était pâle et il regardait droit devant lui, refusant de rencontrer son regard. Il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis leur départ du Manoir Jedusor et ne se privait guère pour lui faire ressentir. Tom sentit l'agacement le traverser.

« _Il ne s'agit pas d'une publicité, »_ rétorqua froidement Tom.

Il reporta son attention sur la scène se déroulant devant eux. En ce 24 décembre, les Jedusor s'étaient rendus au premier orphelinat sorcier ouvert en Grande-Bretagne sous leur impulsion. La structure se trouvait au centre de Londres, protégé des Moldus, à quelques rues du Chaudron Baveur. L'orphelinat accueillait à ce jour seulement treize petits sorciers privés d'attaches familiales. C'était un petit bâtiment moderne et joliment décoré. Ayeline s'était assurée de créer un lieu convivial et coloré avec la compagnie de décoration sorcière engagée pour ce projet.

Aucun média n'était présent mais Charis Yaxley, le directeur de l'orphelinat – et Mangemort –, s'assurerait d'en informer les différents journaux sorciers afin de leur faire part de la visite inattendue, mais merveilleuse, de la famille fondatrice du lieu !

« _J'ignorais que le sort des orphelins sorciers te préoccupait tant, » _susurra Adam en se retenant de rouler des yeux. « _Tu fais cela uniquement pour amadouer Harry. »_

« _Les raisons sont-elles vraiment importantes ? _» siffla Tom. « _Ce qui compte, c'est que tout le monde s'y retrouve._ »

Adam renifla dédaigneusement et lança un regard meurtrier à son père. Celui-ci n'en parut pas le moins du monde bouleversé. Au contraire : il soutint même son regard ! Adam prit une inspiration profonde pour s'exhorter au calme puis se détourna de l'homme. Il fit un faux sourire à Harry qui s'était détourné des enfants un instant pour leur adresser un geste de la main chaleureux.

Celui-ci se sentait étrangement ému de se retrouver ainsi dans ce grand salon, entouré par les petits orphelins de l'établissement. Si Adam et Tom restaient plutôt en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise par l'enthousiasme et l'émotion des enfants, Ayeline et lui avaient décoré l'immense sapin de Noël apporté pour l'occasion avec les petits. Avant cela, les employés avaient organisé un goûter composé de sablés et de verres de lait !

« Est-ce que je vais aussi aller à Poudlard ? »

Une petite fille d'environ huit ans aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants s'était approchée discrètement de lui avant de lui marmonner sa question d'une voix inquiète. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et un sourire tremblant apparut sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans la crinière de la gamine puis se pencha vers elle.

« Bien sûr, » chuchota t-il à son oreille. « C'est un endroit magnifique. Tu t'y sentira comme chez toi. »

La petite fille lui lança un sourire rayonnant avant de rougir brusquement. Elle s'éloigna subitement en gloussant. Elle se faufila entre les autres enfants et adultes présents puis alla se dissimuler derrière les jambes d'une employée. Harry rit doucement puis sursauta lorsque la main fine et rassurante de sa mère se posa sur une de ses épaules. Ayeline lui adressa un sourire doux lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

« C'est bien que papa et toi ayez construit cet endroit, » déclara Harry à mi-voix en laissant son regard parcourir le groupe d'enfants s'animant autour du sapin avec émerveillement. « Je crois... J'ai toujours été terrorisé par l'idée de me retrouver dans un orphelinat chaque fois que Vernon m'en menaçait mais... Tu sais, j'aurai peut-être préféré atterrir dans un endroit comme celui-ci plutôt que de rester chez eux. »

A ces mots, Ayeline eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Les quelques informations concernant la vie de son fils chez les Dursley après une visite surprise de Severus Snape chez eux afin de préparer le procès contre Dumbledore lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle haleta doucement mais ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement autour de l'épaule noueuse de son fils. Sa gorge se serra et une douleur atroce se propage en elle.

Ce n'était pas normal ! Absolument pas normal que son fils de treize ans prononce de tels mots ! Une culpabilité bien connue se réveilla en elle. Ce sentiment qui s'était _enfin _tapi dans le creux de son estomac depuis un an et demi refit violemment surface, l'envahissant, l'étouffant !

« Je suis désolé Harry, » murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je suis désolée que tu ais du vivre chez cette famille qui n'a pas su t'accueillir, prendre soin de toi et t'aider à grandir. »

« Oh ! Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu t'excuses ! » s'horrifia Harry en lui lançant un regard alarmé. « Je voulais juste dire que... »

« Non, Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas,» l'arrêta Ayeline en l'entraînant à quelques mètres du groupe. « Je ne me suis que peu exprimée sur ce sujet et je le regrette. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su te protéger puis te retrouver. Je suis vraiment navrée que tu ais vécu chez ces Moldus. »

Harry bredouilla quelques mots indistincts puis referma la bouche. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à sa mère avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement. Lui-même refusait d'évoquer son passé chez les Dursley. Il n'avait jamais demandé de leurs nouvelles, tirant un trait définitif sur son existence chez eux. Peut-être qu'un jour, il s'en sentirai davantage capable ! Pour l'instant... il voulait juste oublier les années de brimades, d'insultes, de travaux forcés !

« Tout va bien ? »

Tom s'était approché d'eux discrètement. Sa voix froide et tranchante ne trompa ni Ayeline, ni Harry : l'homme avait perçu de loin leur échange maladroit et empli d'émotions. Et cela l'inquiétait ! Son épouse lui adressa un hochement de tête rassurant en souriant légèrement.

« Nous allons bientôt y aller, » ajouta alors le père de famille. « Nous sommes bientôt attendus chez ton frère. Et Adam est en train de devenir vraiment exécrable. »

Harry jeta un regard à son frère. En effet, l'agacement d'Adam était de plus en plus palpable. Il trépignait sur place, lançant des regards furibonds autour de lui. D'ailleurs, aucun enfant n'avait osé l'approcher jusque là !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Harry.

Pourtant, c'était le jour du réveillon de Noël ! Depuis son réveil, Harry se sentait léger et transporté par la joie ! Ils avaient décoré tous les quatre le sapin de Noël dans le salon. Tom s'était bien sûr contenté de grogner pour approuver l'emplacement des décorations mais il avait quand même fait l'effort d'être présent. Adam avait paru horrifié de ne pas pouvoir sortir hors du Manoir ! Et depuis, il était extrêmement nerveux ! Et exécrable !

« Oh, c'est sa façon de nous souhaiter un joyeux noël, » ironisa Ayeline en fronçant les sourcils. « Il est bien souvent nerveux en ce moment ! »

Une heure plus tard, la famille Jedusor venait de transplaner devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Le jour commençait déjà à décliner en cette fin d'après-midi. Harry grogna en bougeant tous ses membres pour se débarrasser de la sensation désagréable du transplanage ! Tom frappa à la porte du Manoir et ils attendirent qu'un elfe de maison vienne les accueillir.

« Bonsoir. »

Oh. Ce n'était pas un elfe de maison ! Lucius Malefoy lui-même se tenait devant eux en affichant une mine sombre. Tom arqua un sourcil surpris à son encontre alors qu'Ayeline s'esclaffait bruyamment. Elle s'approcha de son frère et le serra brièvement contre elle.

« Narcissa ? » demanda t-elle.

« Narcissa, » confirma t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'étrange dialogue entre le frère et la sœur. Lucius se décala et les invita à pénétrer dans l'immense Manoir Malefoy. La demeure, bien que plus petite que celle des Jedusor, était absolument magnifique et luxueuse. Il leur fit un geste de la main pour les convier à le suivre.

« Elle s'est quelque peu emballée dans la décoration et la quantité des plats, » confia l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer alors je vous prierai de ne faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet ! »

Narcissa était littéralement hystérique depuis la veille ! Elle était si enthousiaste de recevoir leur famille en ce réveillon de Noël ! L'an dernier, le repas avait été fait au Manoir Jedusor. Cette année, ils avaient décidé de le faire au Manoir Malefoy. Et Lucius le regrettait amèrement.

« Je trouve ça merveilleux, » le rassura Ayeline en souriant largement. « Noël est une fête de famille magnifique ! »

Le grognement d'Adam lui valut un regard sombre de sa mère mais même Tom se retint de grogner !

« En parlant de famille..., » commença prudemment Lucius en jetant un regard nerveux à sa sœur. « Narcissa a vu sa fibre familiale se réveiller subitement ces dernières semaines. Elle a proposé à son cousin de venir. »

« Oh Black sera présent, » commenta Tom d'un ton neutre.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry à cette idée. Super ! Il appréciait vraiment Sirius. Depuis qu'il était le directeur de Poudlard, ils s'étaient rapprochés, s'autorisant quelques moments privilégiés à jouer aux échecs, aux Bavboules ou tout simplement à discuter.

« Sirius a décliné. Il est obligé de faire acte de présence au dîner de Poudlard, » répondit Lucius en grimaçant. « Et puis, il va probablement rejoindre Lupin par la suite. »

Un soupçon de déception traversa Harry. Le professeur Lupin lui manquait également ! Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois ! Depuis les vacances d'été !

« Bellatrix ! »

La voix de Ayeline était devenue grondante et menaçante alors que les mots de son frère venaient de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Non ! Narcissa n'avait pas osé faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tom ne put retenir sa grimace lorsque le regard gris de Lucius parla pour lui. Si. Elle avait osé.

« Elle a culpabilisé à l'idée que sa sœur et son époux passent les fêtes seuls ! » justifia l'homme.

« Comme si Bellatrix et son imbécile de mari portaient la moindre importance à Noël ! » s'écria Ayeline en roulant des yeux. « C'est totalement absurde. »

« Bellatrix Lestrange ? » souffla Harry d'une voix faible.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne put masquer son malaise à l'idée de rencontrer la prisonnière évadée d'Azkaban ! Ses parents ne lui avaient pas caché être à l'origine de l'évasion de puissants Mangemorts de la prison sorcière. Mais rencontrer le couple Lestrange donnait une autre dimension à ce fait. Son estomac se tordit d'angoisse et son père, probablement dans un geste rassurant, posa une main sur son épaule. Cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dérober à ce contact.

« Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même, » répondit Adam d'un ton cassant. « Tu vas assister à la guerre que se livre notre mère et elle. »

« Adam, ça suffit, » siffla froidement Tom en lui lançant un regard sombre. « Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air irrité puis dépassa les membres de sa famille. Mais il n'entra pas dans le salon d'hiver : il poursuivit sa route en annonçant entre ses dents se rendre aux toilettes. Ayeline s'apprêta à le suivre mais Lucius la retint d'un bras.

« Si tu le permets, je vais aller le voir. Allez-y, Narcissa va vous accueillir. »

Tom et Ayeline échangèrent un regard déconfit, ne comprenant pas ce qui clochait avec Adam. Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il en ce jour pourtant si joyeux ? Harry, le cœur serré par l'angoisse de rencontrer les Lestrange et la tristesse du comportement de son frère aîné, observa son oncle emboîter le pas d'Adam.

Lucius attendit que la porte du salon se referme derrière ses invités. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappa contre la porte des toilettes closes dans lesquelles s'étaient réfugiés Adam. Évidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il roula des yeux en entendant des mouvements précipités dans la pièce.

« J'entre, Adam. »

D'un sortilège informulé, il déverrouilla la serrure dans un _clic _sonore. Lucius poussa la porte. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir son neveu se tenir figé devant le lavabo de la pièce, un air faussement innocent sur le visage.

« Oncle Lucius. »

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il apposa un sortilège de silence, secrètement satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi à avoir un moment seul où Adam ne le fuyait pas.

« J'ignorais qu'aller aux toilettes en toute intimité était impossible à présent au Manoir Malefoy, » continua le jeune homme d'un ton traînant.

Adam ne s'était pas tourné afin de lui parler. Il le fixait dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus de l'énorme lavabo en marbre. Lucius ne s'approcha pas et s'appuya contre le panneau en bois de la porte. Il laissa un silence pesant s'installer dans la petite pièce et put voir Adam serrer nerveusement le bord du lavabo.

« Ça t'a fait du bien ? »

« De pisser un coup ? » demanda Adam d'un ton provocateur. « Bien sûr, je me sens d'un coup plus léger. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par le comportement de son neveu.

« Etrange, n'est-ce pas, de voir combien ta nervosité et ta colère sont redescendues en un rapide passage aux toilettes ? » continua le puissant sorcier calmement. « Adam, cela fait trois semaines que tu nous évites, ta tante et moi. Nous n'en avons pas parlé à tes parents car il nous semblait important d'avoir une discussion d'abord avec toi. »

« C'était juste une fois ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

Courageusement, il continua à soutenir le regard gris de son oncle à travers le miroir. Cependant, ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage contre la bordure de l'évier. Son cœur s'accéléra et il eut l'étrange impression de sentir sa cuisse droite le brûler. Là où se trouvait un petit sachet rempli d'Apathia, cette drogue sorcière en vogue.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Adam, depuis combien de temps consommes-tu de la drogue régulièrement ? »

« C'était juste une fois ! » répéta t-il d'une voix à présent tremblante. « Fous-moi la paix, Lucius ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as toujours été qu'un aristocrate avec un balai coincé dans le derrière que je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de ma jeunesse !

« Oh ! Donc prendre de la drogue, se défoncer à longueur de journée et arrêter ses études sans le dire à personne, c'est profiter de ta jeunesse ? » rétorqua Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

Oh, il ignorait consciemment la provocation d'Adam à son égard : il ne tomberai pas dans son piège ! L'homme se décolla de la porte et s'approcha de son neveu. Le corps de ce dernier était rigide et tremblant. Il posa une main sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant mais Adam se détourna de lui d'un mouvement brusque.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté mes études ! » aboya t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. « Je m'apprête à passer mes examens à la rentrée de janvier ! »

« Je me suis rendu à ton université. J'ai parlé au responsable de ton cycle d'études, Adam. Il ne te voit qu'irrégulièrement assister au cours. Tu es majeur alors les parents ne sont pas informés des absences. Que se passe t-il ? »

Continuer à mentir était absurde et Adam en avait parfaitemen conscience. Lucius avait fait plus de recherches qu'il ne l'imaginait ! Il poussa un bruyant soupir et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Rien ! C'est juste... je ne suis plus sûr que le droit me plaît, » expliqua t-il. « Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur mon avenir mais je vais retourner en cours plus fréquemment si c'est cela qui t'angoisse. »

« Je crois que je m'en fiche un peu de tes études pour le moment, » confia Lucius. « Je suis davantage soucieux concernant ta consommation de drogue. Crois-tu que le Ministère ne sait pas quels types de drogues circulent en ce moment chez les sorciers ? »

L'inquiétude se reflétant dans la voix de Lucius mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise ? Rares étaient les moments où son oncle exprimait aussi ouvertement ses ressentis.

« Lucius, fais-moi confiance. Je te promets qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fois ! »

Sa voix plaintive résonna pitoyablement à ses propres oreilles et la honte se propagea en lui.

« Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance, » poursuivit-il pourtant en sentant les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. « N'en parle pas aux parents. Je vais retourner en cours. Je ne toucherai plus jamais de drogues. C'était une erreur. J'ai fais n'importe quoi, je le sais ! Mais je t'en prie, ne leur dire rien. »

« Adam, je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'un moment isolé, » soupira Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sembles... amaigri, fatigué, irritable. D'après tes parents, ton humeur est exécrable depuis le début de la journée et après quelques minutes, seul, dans les toilettes, tu es plus apaisé. Trop de signes trahissent... »

« Crois-moi, je t'en supplie ! » le coupa Adam d'une voix précipitée. « Oncle Lucius... je te jure sur ma baguette magique que c'était une erreur. Je suis simplement... fatigué en ce moment et tout tous ces... signes ne sont que l'expression de cette fatigue ! Certainement pas d'une consommation de drogues ! »

Adam avait rarement été aussi convaincant. Il vit le doute s'insinuer doucement dans l'esprit de Lucius bien que ce dernier ne laissa rien transparaître. Un silence chargé de sous-entendus s'étira entre eux.

« Bien. Bien, » lâcha Lucius en soupirant, dépité et confus. « Je suis enclin à te croire pour cette fois-ci mais, je te surveillerai de près Adam. Sois en certain ! »

Le jeune homme relâcha sa respiration retenue jusque là et il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait en direction de son oncle. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste de leur famille, la culpabilité liée à son mensonge s'insinua en lui. Et se logea dans son esprit déjà envahi par tant de sentiments et pensées confuses.

« Hé Adam, regarde ! » l'interpella Harry d'une voix excitée dès qu'il entra dans la grande pièce où une majestueuse table aux couleurs de Noël était dressée. « Il y a des photos de nous enfants dans le sapin ! »

Harry partageait probablement le même degré d'excitaiton que Narcissa. Noël n'avait jamais une fête joyeuse pour lui. Les Dursley ne s'étaient jamais donné la peine de lui offrir une soirée merveilleuse comme à Dudley. Alors que ce dernier savait qu'au réveil du 25 décembre, une petite montagne de cadeaux l'attendrait sous le sapin, Harry se contenterait d'un présent misérable. Rester à Poulard durant les vacances de Noël lui avait permis de redécouvrir cette fête et s'en émerveiller à nouveau. Cependant, son meilleur Noël restait sans conteste celui de l'an passé fêté au Manoir Jedusor.

Et Harry espérait de tout son cœur que cette année, cela serait encore mieux !

« Regarde, c'est moi ! »

Harry pointait du doigt une petite photographie encadrée dans une boule de Noël. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Adam en reconnaissant son petit frère âgé de seulement quelques heures, dormant confortablement dans un couffin.

« Et ça c'est toi ! » ajouta Drago d'un ton moqueur en désignant une photographie de lui dont une partie du visage était barbouillée de chocolat. « Tu avais une classe incroyable ! »

« Moque-toi Drago mais je suis certain que tes parents ont tout un tas de photos de toi aussi embarrassantes que cela, » grogna le plus vieux, amusé malgré tout. « Oh ! Mais n'est-ce pas toi, ici ? »

Sa fausse surprise provoqua les rires des adultes derrière eux qui les observaient. Drago fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la boule de Noël indiquée par son cousin. Harry se précipita vers eux afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la photographie. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Déjà en train de bouder ! » s'esclaffa Harry, les yeux pétillants de joie. « Tu n'as pas changé ! »

« Maman ! » s'indigna Drago en jetant un regard meurtrier à la coupable. « Pourquoi tu as mis une photo si ridicule ? »

Narcissa afficha un sourire innocent qui ne trompa personne. Néanmoins, elle s'était véritablement appliquée et donnée de la peine pour décorer le sapin -et l'ensemble de la pièce !- C'était un travail magnifique !

« Sûrement parce qu'il doit exister peu de photos de toi où tu ne boudes pas, » répondit perfidement Adam, provoquant de nouveaux rires.

Harry avait presque mal aux joues à force de sourire autant ! Il fut soulagé de voir Adam plus détendu et souriant après son bref échange avec Lucius. Comme depuis le début des vacances scolaires, il tenta de rester indifférent au regard perçant de son père posé sur lui. Il frissonna, espérant que ses faibles barrières mentales tiennent face à l'homme.

L'attention de Tom fut détournée par la porte du salon d'hiver du Manoir Malefoy qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Tous se tournèrent vers l'elfe de maison vêtu d'un tissu orange crasseux qui avait poussé la porte.

« Mr et Mrs Lestrange sont arrivés, » annonça solennellement la créature en s'inclinant.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se redressait droit, ses poings se serrant nerveusement le long de son corps. Adam posa une main rassurante sur une de ses épaules, le rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry rencontra Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Deux des Mangemorts les plus tristement célèbres se trouvaient au pas de la porte du salon. Rodolphus était un bonhomme à la carrure massive. Les traits de son visage étaient durs et sombres. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent un instant sur Harry mais il détourna rapidement le regard, adressant un hochement de tête respectueux à Tom.

Bellatrix détonait littéralement aux côtés de son époux. Elle portait une robe pourpre de laquelle son opulente poitrine ressortait. Juchée sur des hauts talons, elle avait un port noble et altier. Ses longs cheveux bouclés noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Bella ! » s'écria joyeusement Narcissa en ouvrant grand les bras en direction de sa sœur. « Rodolphus, entrez ! Bienvenue à la maison ! »

« Cissa, » salua Bellatrix en acceptant l'étreinte de sa petite sœur. « C'est un plaisir de participer au repas de Noël de notre famille. Ça sera toujours plus agréable que notre cellule d'Azkaban ! »

La tentative d'humour de Bellatrix fit sourire tout le monde, hormis Ayeline, Drago et Harry. Tous les trois étaient tendus et silencieux. Les deux cousins, côte à côte, échangèrent un regard anxieux. C'était également la première fois que le blond rencontrait sa tante et son oncle !

Rodolphus émit un grognement pour appuyer les propos de sa femme et Harry ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de son échine. L'enthousiasme de Narcissa permit d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde. Lucius endossa son rôle d'hôte et serra la main à la famille de sa femme, les invitant à pénétrer dans la pièce. Rodolphus tendit une bouteille de whisky particulièrement coûteuse à son beau-frère qui l'accepta d'un bref sourire.

« Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour trinquer ! » déclara le blond d'un ton léger.

Adam se déplaça et alla saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants d'une poignée de main ferme et assurée. De la façon dont ils se saluèrent, Harry put dire qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise. Drago et lui restèrent en retrait, près de l'énorme sapin décoré.

De sa place, il put voir l'admiration et le respect envahir les yeux noirs de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Tom. Elle ne lui serra pas la main mais lui adressa une révérence respectueuse.

« Bonsoir Bellatrix. »

La voix de Tom était basse et grave. Il inclina la tête en direction de sa fidèle Mangemort. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahi par le pouvoir évident de son père sur la sorcière. Il irradiait littéralement de puissance. C'était à la fois effrayant et... excitant.

Bellatrix se détourna lentement de l'homme, ignorant totalement son époux qui échangeait quelques mots rapides avec Adam.

« Ayeline. »

« Bellatrix. »

Les deux sorcières ne daignèrent même pas se serrer la main. Dressées l'une devant l'autre, elles se fixèrent froidement comme si elles communiquaient à travers leur regard. C'était impressionnant !

« Elles se détestent vraiment, » chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Harry. « J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une rumeur au sein de la famille mais... elles se haïssent littéralement. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le Survivant en un murmure.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Harry avait bien entendu lui aussi quelques échos concernant une inimité entre les deux femmes. Sans avoir jusque là une réelle raison. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions puisque Bellatrix se tourna vers Drago et lui. Son cousin referma aussitôt la bouche, reportant ses explications à un autre moment. La mangemort regarda à peine son neveu, toute son attention centrée sur Harry.

Celui-ci retint sa respiration mais s'appliqua à ne pas montrer combien il était impressionné et mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à cette sorcière. À quelques pas de lui, ses parents échangèrent un regard entendu, tous les deux surpris par la dureté et l'impassibilité des traits de leur fils cadet. Depuis quand parvenait-il autant à contrôler ses émotions et l'expression de celle-ci ?

« Harry Jedusor. »

La voix de Bellatrix était teintée de respect et d'émerveillement.

« Mrs Lestrange, » répondit-il poliment.

Sa main, plus petite et fine, se glissa dans celle, ferme et élégante, de la Mangemort. Il tressaillit intérieurement et l'image de Neville apparut un instant devant ses yeux. La colère à l'idée des actes de la femme à l'encontre des parents de son camarade se réveilla en lui et ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement autour de la poigne de la sorcière.

Mais Bellatrix ne s'en formalisa pas. De son regard sombre, elle détaillait chaque centimètre de son visage, enregistrant le moindre détail. Elle le regardait avec une dévotion qui le mit franchement mal à l'aise

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Comme de nombreux sorciers, » intervient fraîchement Ayeline.

La blonde s'approcha de son fils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'éloigna vivement de Bellatrix, leurs mains se séparant. La Mangemort sembla sortir alors de sa transe. Ses yeux perdirent leur flamme d'émerveillement et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se détourna d'eux puis salua Drago.

« Prenons un verre pour ouvrir officiellement le repas de Noël, » invita Lucius, soucieux de briser l'ambiance tendue dans le salon.

« Quelle charmante idée, » répliqua Ayeline en entraînant son fils avec elle auprès de son frère. « Une bièraubeurre Harry ? »

« Oui, maman, » accepta t-il d'une voix absente.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les convives étaient réunis près de l'énorme sapin de Noël, un verre à la main. Deux elfes de maison étaient apparus, les bras chargés d'amuse-bouches, de toasts et autres mets pour l'apéritif.

L'ambiance se réchauffa relativement rapidement alors que Lucius, un bras négligemment la taille de son épouse, énonçait quelques mots solennels. Harry, debout entre ses parents, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le petit discours de son oncle, encore ébranlé par la présence inattendue de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

Une fois le discours achevé, tout le monde but un coup. Harry se détendit sensiblement, espérant que ce réveillon de Noël serait aussi bien qu'il se l'était imaginé depuis le début de la journée. Adam et Narcissa commencèrent à discuter au sujet de la dernière chanson d'un groupe sorcier. Drago attrapa une assiette sur laquelle il déposa plusieurs amuses-bouches, affamé.

« N'aviez-vous pas convié mon cher cousin ? » s'enquit Bellatrix, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry jeta un regard à Lucius qui sourit d'un air entendu à sa belle-sœur. Il était évident que si Sirius avait pu se décharger de son rôle de directeur de Poudlard et assister au repas des Malefoy, les Lestrange n'auraient pas été invité. Harry remarqua que seul sa mère et lui paraissaient tendus, déstabilisés par la présence des Lestrange. Tout les autres étaient détendus et une bonne ambiance commençait à s'instaurer dans la pièce.

« Être directeur de Poudlard suppose des obligations, Bella, » répondit Tom.

La voix de l'homme était grave et posée mais Harry y perçut la note d'avertissement. Bellatrix ne devait pas faire d'esclandre ou de propos déplacés au sujet de Sirius Black et provoquer ainsi, un débat enflammé.

« Évidemment, » grogna Rodolphus avant d'avaler une gorgée de Whisky. « Il s'en sort pas mal celui-là. »

Harry sentit l'agacement poindre en lui en percevant la moquerie et le mépris dans la voix de l'homme. Rodolphus Lestrange n'était là que depuis une dizaine de minutes et pourtant le Gryffondor pouvait déjà dire que c'était un homme rustre et bourru !

« Vous le connaissez bien ? » le provoqua Harry.

Rodolphus arqua un sourcil à son encontre, étonné que le gamin s'adresse directement à lui. Il sembla ravaler la réplique cinglante lui venant à l'esprit puisqu'il se mordit les lèvres en jetant un regard inquiet à Tom. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air impassible mais son regard était pourtant imposant, étouffant même !

« Disons que nous avons partagé quelques années à Azkaban, » répondit simplement Rodolphus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en songeant aux gardiens de la prison sorcière, les Détraqueurs. Il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier le passé de Sirius et l'effroyable erreur judiciaire dont il avait été victime.

Lucius et Tom ne purent s'empêcher de rire légèrement à la réponse de l'homme. Un sourire un peu fou fit son apparition sur le visage de Bellatrix comme si évoquer cette période de leur vie lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Elle se tourna alors vers Ayeline avec un sourire faussement chaleureux.

« Et Severus, ne l'avez-vous pas invité ? » demanda t-elle en s'adressant directement à elle.

« Il ne me semble pas être l'hôte de ce soir, » répondit lentement Ayeline.

« Ce bon vieux Snape ! » intervient Rodolphus. « Il a su comment se protéger, ce vil serpent ! »

« Severus est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, » intervient Tom d'une voix posée. « Il a pu me livrer une source incroyable d'informations à mon retour. »

Un vertige saisit Harry alors que les paroles des uns et des autres se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit embrumé. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, dans ce groupe d'adultes. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que le professeur Snape avait réalisé pour son père. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna à petits pas du groupe dans l'optique de rejoindre son cousin. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la réplique enthousiaste de Bellatrix.

« Comme c'est dommage qu'il ait du rester à Poudlard ! Après tout, il fait un peu partie de la famille. »

Tout en disant cela, son regard noir était rivé à celui bleu d'Ayeline. Celle-ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement aux mots mystérieux de la fidèle de son époux. Elle se contenta de rester muette, le visage impassible puis avala une gorgée de champagne. Alors que les bulles de la boisson roulaient sur sa langue, pétillant dans sa bouche, Ayeline ne put empêcher la panique de la gagner. Tout ce qu'elle put songer alors à ce moment là, en sentant le bras ferme de son époux s'enrouler autour de sa taille, fut : « _Bellatrix sait. Elle sait. _»

Quelques heures plus tard, le ventre prêt à exploser, Harry et Drago s'étaient tous les deux isolés à l'extérieur. Depuis quelques jours, la neige s'était invitée dans le paysage britannique, recouvrant tout d'un épais manteau blanc !

« C'est absolument incroyable, » chuchota Harry pour la troisième fois, impressionné.

Son regard bleu tournoyait rapidement autour de lui afin d'enregistrer les moindres détails. « Maman et moi avons construit cette igloo il y a deux jours, » expliqua fièrement Drago. « Avec la magie, il ne fondra pas même si les températures remontent ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été dans un igloo jusque là, » pouffa le Gryffondor.

Il s'allongea sur l'épaisse couverture recouvrant le sol de l'igloo. Narcissa, grâce à la magie, avait avec son fils construit ce petit igloo dans un coin du jardin du Manoir. Au regard des paquets de confiseries traînant au sol, Drago y avait déjà trouvé refuge à plusieurs reprises !

« C'était plutôt pas mal comme soirée. Mieux que ce que j'imaginais en fait, » confia le blond à mi-voix.

Harry tourna la tête vers son cousin. Il était comme lui, allongé confortablement au sol. Sa robe de sorcier jonchait près de lui et il avait même déboutonné son pantalon afin de laisser son ventre gonflé respirer. Les bras repliés derrière la tête, le blond fixait le plafond blanc de l'igloo d'un air absent.

« C'est vrai, » approuva Harry en souriant. « C'était plutôt bien ! Bellatrix n'est pas si... horrible quand elle contrôle ses accès de colère. »

« Je n'aime pas la façon qu'à Rodolphus de grogner tout le temps. N'a -t-il pas appris à parler, franchement ? »

Harry éclata bruyamment de rire, profitant d'être loin du reste de sa famille. En effet, l'homme avait une propension à répondre et à s'exprimer par des grognements parfois difficile à déchiffrer pour son entourage.

« Je n'imagine pas du tout une personne comme Bellatrix avec quelqu'un comme lui. »

Oh, Harry n'arrivait pas à voir en la femme une bonne personne. Cependant, ce serait mentir de ne pas souligner la prestance et la puissance de celle-ci. À ses côtés, Rodolphus paraissait vraiment rustre ! Ils partageaient peut-être le même intérêt pour tout ce qui est sanguinaire mais peu d'autres choses semblaient les rapprocher, les réunir !

« Il y a cette rumeur dans la famille... comme quoi Bellatrix est véritablement amoureuse de ton père et voudrait prendre la place de ta mère, » répondit Drago en plissant le bout de son nez pointu. « Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est réellement passé... »

« Je ne sais pas si elle est amoureuse mais en tout cas, elle est en adoration devant lui ! »

Harry était encore bouleversé par les nombreux regards admiratifs et soupirs attendris de Bellatrix à l'encontre de son père. Il grimaça à cette idée. Si Tom ignorait ostensiblement tous ces gestes à son égard, Ayeline ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais aux deux protagonistes ! Heureusement, l'ambiance autour de la table avait été chaleureuse. Bien plus qu'Harry ne pensait l'imaginer en se retrouvant en compagnie de deux fugitifs d'Azkaban.

« Comme de nombreux Mangemorts. Ton père est... impressionnant, Harry. Il transpire la puissance et la confiance. Même lorsqu'il se laisse aller, il est toujours aussi... majestueux. Il prône des valeurs nobles et respectueuses de nos traditions. Je suis fier que papa le soutienne ainsi. »

Et en effet, la fierté transparaissait dans la voix de son cousin. Harry resta muet, incapable de démêler ses pensées embrouillées et de les analyser. Son père était peut-être un sorcier puissant avec des idées politiques intéressantes mais il était difficile d'oublier qu'il avait créé le mouvement des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, il encore bouleversé d'avoir partagé un repas avec deux dangereux Mangemorts.

À plusieurs reprises, l'image de Neville s'était imposée dans son esprit. En ce moment même, son camarade passait le réveillon de Noël en compagnie de sa grand-mère, privé de ses parents ! Certes, Augusta Londubat s'était révélée être une sorcière revêche et animée par la vengeance mais... mais Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher une petite part de lui-même de _comprendre _la femme.

Les deux cousins restèrent silencieux, se laissant bercer par les bruits autour d'eux. Drago ferma même les yeux, somnolant à moitié. Après l'énorme repas -ou plutôt festin- prévu par les Malefoy, les garçons s'étaient échappés du salon en s'habillant chaudement pour affronter l'extérieur. Le dessert était encore à prendre mais ils avaient tous décidé de faire une pause, incapable d'avaler encore une bouchée ! Et puis, Drago et Harry savaient pertinemment qu'un elfe de maison viendrait les chercher lorsque des cadeaux seraient apparus miraculeusement sous le sapin aux douze coups de minuit !

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Langue-de-plomb ? »

Harry se maudit en voyant son cousin ouvrir grand les yeux d'un coup, lui lançant un regard incrédule. Il avait tourné encore et encore ses questions dans son esprit mais il ne pensait pas que la première traverserait aussi brutalement ses lèvres. Il s'efforça néanmoins de garder un air détendu.

« Un Langue-de-plomb ? » demanda prudemment Drago en se surélevant pour l'observer. « C'est un des sorciers travaillant au département des mystères du Ministère. Leurs travaux et leurs recherches sont tenus secrètes. Ils travaillent sur de grandes énigmes et mystères de la magie. »

Le Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête, laissant son esprit enregistrer les informations de son cousin. Depuis le bal de Noël à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser la scène à laquelle il avait involontairement assisté entre son père et un sorcier dans une étrange salle. Il avait d'abord pensé entamer des recherches dans des ouvrages mais le départ du château était prévu le lendemain matin même !

Et rester ainsi, sans informations, sans éléments de compréhension, le rendait complètement fou. Il pensait constamment aux propos des deux hommes, tentant d'y trouver un sens. Surtout parce que cela le concernait. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'échanger avec Hermione. Et puis, il n'était pas certain de le vouloir dans l'immédiat.

Comment parler d'une chose dont il ignorait tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Langue-de-plomb. Une prophétie. Pourquoi son nom ainsi que celui de Neville avaient été prononcé ? Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse face à toutes ces interrogations le traversa et il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ce département se trouve donc au Ministère de la Magie si j'ai bien compris ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils et s'assit en tailleur, surplombant ainsi son cousin.

« Pourquoi ces questions ? »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air distrait et secoua la main pour indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'interrogations vagues. Ce n'était _évidemment _pas le cas mais il s'efforça de donner l'impression d'être serein.

« Le département des mystères suscite de nombreuses interrogations dans notre communauté. Certains disent qu'ils sont payés à ne rien faire. D'autres qu'ils complotent des plans pour prendre le pouvoir. Personne ne peut visiter ce département sans autorisation et sans y être accompagné ! » ajouta Drago d'un ton sec. « Alors pourquoi tu m'interroges soudainement là-dessus ? »

« Ce sont simplement des questions comme ça, » s'irrita Harry en se redressant à son tour. Il roula des yeux. « Pourquoi penses-tu toujours qu'il y a quelque chose ? J'en ai entendu parler comme ça et je m'interrogeais ! Mon père ne m'a jamais amené au Ministère de la Magie à plusieurs reprises, _moi_. »

Le blond arqua un sourcil circonspect à son encontre. Harry n'avait pas pour habitude d'exprimer une forme de jalousie à son égard. Il était vrai que Lucius l'avait régulièrement amené, notamment lorsqu'il était plus jeune, à vadrouiller dans les couloirs du Ministère. Là, les gens rencontraient l'héritier Malefoy et lui commençait déjà à prendre conscience de la puissance de sa famille dans cette institution !

« Ça m'interroge car tu aurais pu directement poser ces questions à tes parents ou Adam. Mais tu préfères t'adresser à moi en étant certain que personne ne peut surprendre notre conversation. Mais puisque ce sont simplement des questions sans importances, parlons d'autres choses. Après tout, nous sommes le réveillon de Noël. Pourquoi s'embêter avec de telles choses ? »

« Tu es vraiment un sale perfide Serpentard, » siffla dangereusement Harry en plissant les yeux d'un air colérique.

Merde ! Il n'allait pas attendre jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour en savoir davantage ! Il ne dormait déjà quasiment plus à cause de cela. Il maintenait ses barrières mentales constamment dressées même si cela l'épuisait. Il évitait le regard de son père, craignant que celui-ci ne se plonge dans son esprit comme lui arrivait à le faire dans le sien. Il fuyait tout moment où il pouvait être seul avec lui, craignant que Tom ne découvre qu'il connaissait l'existence de ces prophéties ! Après tout, il avait été assez explicite avec le sorcier : personne ne devait savoir. Pas même les deux autres principaux concernés : Neville et lui-même.

« Attention, tu parles de ton ascendant ! » s'amusa Drago.

« Ok. Une question chacun, » céda Harry, conscient de ne guère avoir le choix s'il voulait obtenir des réponses rapidement. « A ton tour. »

Après tout, il pourrait toujours mentir ou modifier ses réponses. Drago ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé. Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage du blond.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tellement au travail des Langues-de-plomb ? »

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et un sorcier que je ne connaissais pas. »

Ce n'était pas faux, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne disait simplement pas comment il avait surpris cet échange ! Drago le jaugea du regard, tentant de savoir s'il lui disait la vérité. Une fois satisfait, il lui fit un geste de la main pour entendre sa seconde question.

« Est-il difficile de pénétrer dans le département des mystères ? »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi anxieux, Harry se serait esclaffé de voir l'incrédulité se dessiner sur le visage de son cousin.

« J'ignore si tu as l'intention de t'y rendre mais de nombreuses rumeurs courent dans les couloirs du Ministère. Si nous pouvons nous balader librement dans tous les départements, accéder au département des mystères est, semble t-il, plus ardu. Mon père ne m'y a jamais amené. C'est le seul étage que je n'ai jamais visité. »

Par Merlin ! Ce département paraissait être vraiment... étrange ! Le doute et le malaise s'insinua à nouveau en Harry. Il avait espéré, tout au fond de lui-même, que cette vision était en fait sans importance. Sans enjeux. Sans danger. Que cela ne le propulserai pas dans une nouvelle aventure incontrôlable. Mais Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette histoire de prophéties paraissait très sérieuse.

Bon sang, à quoi rimait tout cela encore ?

« Que veux-tu aller voir au département des mystères ? » demanda à son tour le blond après quelques instants de réflexion.

Harry grogna intérieurement. Son cousin était véritablement malin. Il ne s'était pas précipité à poser la première question lui venant à l'esprit. Non, il avait pris le temps de la formuler et de poser le doigt sur ce qui dérangeait précisément Harry.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » avoua t-il franchement.

Sa réponse indécise provoqua un nouveau froncement de sourcil chez le Serpentard qui croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, attendant davantage d'explications. Harry soupira et prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

Jusque là, Drago s'était toujours révélé être un cousin plutôt sympathique. Évidemment, il était difficile de faire pire que Dudley. Cependant, les deux garçons n'avaient pas véritablement un passif très... amical avant que sa filiation avec les Jedusor et les Malefoy ne soit découverte ! Tous les deux avaient plutôt réussi facilement à dépasser leurs inimités passées pour se lier et même être soudés face à certains étudiants de Poudlard.

« Je me questionne sur ce qu'est une prophétie, » lâcha t-il finalement. « Je pensais que... comme tu as été élevé par une famille sorcière, tu en savais probablement quelque chose. »

La flatterie. Ça ne pouvait que marcher avec Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, quelque chose au fond de lui l'assurait de pouvoir faire confiance en son cousin. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer réellement. Était-ce l'instinct ? Peut-être. Jusque là, il s'était souvent laissé guider par son instinct même si depuis un an et demi, il s'efforçait d'être moins réactif et de réfléchir au préalable.

« Les prophéties ? » demanda lentement Drago. « Beaucoup de légendes courent à leurs sujets. Je ne sais pas énormément de choses mais... les prophéties font partie de l'art de la divination. C'était encore une magie très puissante il y a des décennies mais à présent, tout le monde rigole plus ou moins de la divination et parle de divagations, de fumisteries. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, songeant d'ailleurs à l'arrêt des cours du professeur Treawnley. Après sa démission à la rentrée de septembre, le cours de divination avait tout bonnement été supprimé, obligeant les élèves ayant choisi cette option à se diriger vers une autre matière.

« Mais elles ont longtemps régit la vie des sorciers, » ajouta Drago tout en réfléchissant. « Ma mère me faisait l'école à la maison avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Je me souviens d'un cours d'histoire de la magie. De nombreuses guerres, de nombreuses actions ont été réalisées sous prétexte de réaliser une prophétie. »

Un court silence s'installa entre eux alors que le blond fouillait dans sa mémoire afin de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre jusque là au sujet des prophéties.

« Après, j'ignore si la prophétie devait absolument être réalisée ou si les sorciers s'efforçaient d'y croire et donc de les mettre en œuvre. Il était certain qu'ils y croyaient mais étaient-ils pour autant obligés de les réaliser ? C'est une question qui n'a jamais vraiment trouvé réponse. »

Une pointe de jalousie traversa le Survivant en songeant aux connaissances de Drago sur la magie, la communauté sorcière et leur monde. En ayant été élevé avec des Moldus, il lui faudrait des mois et des mois de travail pour espérer avoir la même connaissance de la magie que son cousin. Et puis, il passerait à côté de tout ce qui ne s'apprenait pas à travers les livres !

« A moi, à présent. Pourquoi la divination et plus particulièrement les prophéties t'intéressent-elles soudainement ? »

Harry inspira bruyamment en réfléchissant à cette question. Devait-il dire la vérité à Drago ou lui mentir ? Le blond n'en saurait rien après tout !

« Je crois qu'une prophétie me concerne et je veux découvrir son contenu. »

Lorsque les mots traversèrent ses lèvres, ce fut une certitude.

Jusque là, Harry n'avait pas été très certain de comment comprendre et réagir à la vision de son père menaçant un sorcier au sein même du département des mystères. À présent, cela lui paraissait plus clair : il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait pas juste reléguer ce souvenir au fond de son esprit et continuer son quotidien sans y repenser. Le fait que son père s'acharnait à vouloir s'en saisir sans que personne ne le sache était encore plus questionnant. Lui se fichait pas mal que l'homme découvre qu'il s'était saisi de la prophétie. L'essentiel pour lui était de l'écouter.

« Et tu espères pénétrer dans le département des mystères, » supposa le blond d'une voix effarée. « Comment envisages-tu ça, stupide Gryffondor ? »

Pourtant, l'excitation transpirait de la voix de Drago.

« Nous sommes tous conviés à la grande soirée de fin d'année du Ministère de la Magie la semaine prochaine, non ? » demanda négligemment Harry.

Le plan se formait dans son esprit à mesure qu'il parlait avec Drago. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, ahuri par son audace. Pourtant, lui-même se laissa

« Si tu veux vraiment que nous parvenions à cela sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, nous devons réfléchir à un plan complet. D et qui ne laisse place à aucune improvisation, » déclara Drago d'une voix ferme.

Harry haussa les sourcils, clairement étonné de l'enthousiasme de son cousin. Il ne pensait pas un seul instant entraîner Drago dans ses recherches ! Il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être intéressé pour l'accompagner ! Une pointe de culpabilité l'assaillit : avait-il le droit de plonger son cousin dans tous ces questionnements et ces enjeux propres à la relation entre son père et lui ? Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir ces interrogations.

« Il est hors de question que nous fassions un plan à la Gryffondor comme tu l'as fais pendant toutes ces années, » ajouta Drago, ses yeux gris pétillants de joie. « Commençons par le commencement. Que savons-nous exactement de cette soirée ? »

C'est ainsi que Drago et Harry, à l'abri de l'igloo du Manoir Malefoy, élaborèrent un plan d'infiltration au département des mystères.

_* Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)_


	43. Chapitre XLII : Inattendu

Bonjour les amis !

Waouh... Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Ah, si : **MERCI** ! Il y a eu une explosion de reviews sur le chapitre précédent et vous savez quoi ? Ça m'a véritablement **ému** … Car j'ai eu une baisse de régime, m'interrogeant sur l'intérêt de poursuivre cette histoire, de m'imposer un rythme aussi soutenu, de répondre aux reviews des personnes inscrites sur le site... Mais finalement, quand je suis **récompensée** ainsi, ça balaye tous mes doutes... **1318** reviews à ce jour... C'est complètement fou. C'est pourquoi je réitère mes **remerciements,** encore et encore, est espère que cette **dynamique** se poursuivra avec ce chapitre.

Un chapitre qui, vous pourrez demander à Khayd – auteur de Legend of the Virgin – n'allait pas arriver à temps car j'ai passé mon premier examen cette semaine à 2h30 de chez moi et tout le tralala. Mais finalement, le chapitre 42 intitulé « Inattendu » est **LA** ! :D "Inattendu" car Harry va faire face à plusieurs instants auxquels il n'avait jusque là pas **envisagé** ... Par ailleurs, une question m'a souvent été posé concernant l'homosexualité : vous y aurez la réponse aujourd'hui. J'espère que mon explication vous semblera cohérente et intéressante. Je voulais proposer quelque chose d'un peu **différent** que ce que l'on voit d'habitude dans les autres histoires... Concernant la soirée au Ministère, je vous laisse … **découvrir.**

Bonne lecture et à très vite,

Votre dévouée **Patmol25** :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XLII : Inattendu<em>

« Bien, il faudra que tu penses à te détendre ! Sinon tes mouvements deviennent... chaotiques. »

Harry poussa un grognement bruyant aux mots de son père alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte carmin. Il haussa distraitement les épaules en tentant de paraître détendu. Cela faisait deux heures que son père et lui s'étaient rendus au Manoir Malefoy afin de profiter de la piscine couverte de la demeure. Enfin, Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser le terme « _profiter_ » pour désigner ce temps passé avec l'homme.

Sa famille était un véritable soutien dans la préparation à la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Écoles. Son père avait chargé Snape de lui fournir de la branchiflore, une plante permettant de respirer une heure sous l'eau. Son frère lui avait proposé de lui enseigner quelques sortilèges pour affronter les êtres aquatiques pouvant se trouver dans le Lac Noir de Pouldard. Sa mère coordonnait tout cela.

Et son père... Son père l'aidait à améliorer sa technique en natation.

« Je sais nager ! » rappela Harry pour, au moins, la dixième fois de la journée. « C'est juste que... je ne suis pas très à l'aise ! »

Tom lui adressa un regard indulgent mais eut la décence de ne pas lui faire la moindre remarque désobligeante. Ils quittèrent tout les deux la piscine, retrouvant la terre ferme au grand soulagement du plus jeune qui s'enroula aussitôt dans une serviette.

« Les Dursley ont encore manqué à un de leurs devoirs de tuteur, » cracha l'adulte en passant une serviette dans ses cheveux bruns.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris, presque choqué par la haine suintant dans sa voix. Son père haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu, l'invitant à défendre les Dursley. L'adolescent resta cependant muet, ne trouvant rien à dire pour plaider pour Vernon et Pétunia. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de prendre soin de lui. Lui apprendre à nager n'était clairement pas une priorité. Harry s'était contenté des quelques heures de natation proposées par son école primaire.

Un silence embarrassant s'étira entre eux. Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, se sécha lentement.

« Est-ce que tu détestes les Moldus à cause de ta vie dans un orphelinat ? »

Aussitôt que ses mots dévalèrent hors de sa bouche, Harry les regretta. Son père était dos à lui mais il put le voir se raidir. Tom fit volte-face et le regarda, impassible. Cependant, ses yeux bruns avaient une lueur rouge inquiétante.

Oh Salazar et tous les autres fondateurs, comment avait-il osé poser une telle question ? L'enfance de son père et son statut de Sang-Mêlé étaient deux sujets tabous au sein de sa famille. Personne n'en parlait jamais. Tout le monde agissait comme si cela n'existait pas. Tout ce que Harry savait à propos de cela venait, ou du professeur Dumbledore ou du journal intime de son père lorsqu'il faisait connaissance avec son alter-ego adolescent lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

« Mon enfance dans un vieil orphelinat Moldu à Londres ne m'a probablement pas aidé à les apprécier, » répondit lentement en Tom en tentant de maîtriser sa colère. « Cependant, leur faiblesse et leur inutilité nuisent à notre existence, à notre magie. »

Harry eut le souffle coupé par la puissance entourant son père à ce moment là. Sa question l'avait visiblement désarçonné et plongé dans un état de colère et de haine inquiétant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné par la magie qu'il pouvait presque percevoir autour de l'homme. Merlin, il était si puissant !

« Mais... ils n'y peuvent rien s'ils n'ont pas de magie, » osa Harry d'une voix hésitante. « Ils n'ont pas demandé à être des Moldus comme nous, nous n'avons pas demandé à être des sorciers. »

« C'est vrai, » reconnut l'homme même si les mots semblèrent lui écorcher la gorge. « Mais le destin étant ce qu'il est, nous sommes des sorciers et eux de misérables Moldus. En se reproduisant avec des Moldus, notre communauté s'est considérablement réduite de siècle en siècle avec la multiplication de Cracmols et de Sangs-Mêlés. »

« Mais nous sommes des Sangs-Mêlés ! »

La protestation d'Harry sembla provoquer un véritable cataclysme. L'adolescent vit les vitres entourant la piscine se mettre à trembler violemment. Oh Merlin, elles allaient céder ! Et ils se retrouveraient ensevelis sous des morceaux de verre dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy encore recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige !

« L'erreur de mon idiote de génitrice a sali notre statut mais nous nous devons de rétablir notre honneur. »

Les mots de l'homme étaient un sifflement très proche du Fourchelangue. Il s'approcha de lui, les sourcils froncés et son regard rouge braqué sur lui.

Harry prit sur lui afin de ne pas reculer. Il s'efforça de dissimuler la peur que lui inspirait à ce moment là son père. Il dressa aussitôt toutes ses barrières d'occlumencie comme le lui avaient appris le professeur Selwyn, tentant de construire un mur de pierres autour de ses pensées et ressentis.

« Je travaille depuis des années et des années afin que nous, descendants de Salazar Serpentard, retrouvions toute la gloire et la noblesse qui nous sont dues par notre lignée, » ajouta l'homme. « Les erreurs de parcours de certains de nos ancêtres ne doivent plus avoir de retentissements sur notre propre avenir. »

Harry déglutit et hocha lentement la tête, laissant les paroles de son père l'imprégner. La haine de l'homme à l'encontre de sa mère était clairement palpable mais il en ignorait la raison exacte. Après tout, elle l'avait peut-être abandonné dans un orphelinat. Ou bien, était-elle morte à la naissance ? Malgré ses questions, le Gryffondor avait tout à fait conscience que le moment était inapproprié pour les poser.

« Mais... s'agit-il de tuer tous les Moldus ? » demanda t-il néanmoins.

Si le passé de son père pouvait attendre pour être déterré, Harry était bien décidé néanmoins à en apprendre davantage sur ses idéaux afin de comprendre _enfin_ certaines de ses actions. Et savoir où et comment se positionner.

« Vois-tu des morts quelque part ? » demanda Tom d'une voix plus calme, se redressant. Les vitres cessèrent de trembler. « As-tu l'impression que je mène un génocide Moldu ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » répondit Harry en recommençant à se sécher. « Mais... tu ne les apprécies pas et dans le passé, tu as... tu souhaitais les tuer. Tous comme les Sangs-Mêlés ou les Nés-Moldus. »

« Il est vrai qu'à un moment donné, le mouvement des Mangemorts s'est durci et a davantage cédé à la violence, » reconnut Tom. « La guerre est une réalité dont tu n'as pas forcément conscience. Certains sorciers se sont acharnés à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, refusant de me laisser m'exprimer et évoluer sainement au sein de notre communauté. J'ai dû trouver une autre voie pour me faire entendre. »

« Mais de là à torturer et tuer ? » s'écria l'adolescent, laissant ses émotions le submerger de nouveau. « Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses mais je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter de regarder les Lestrange dans les yeux alors qu'ils ont torturé ainsi les parents de Neville. »

Tom resta un moment silencieux, le dévisageant ouvertement. Harry tenta de ne pas tressaillir devant son regard inquisiteur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la force de ses barrières d'occlumencie. Son père pouvait probablement les anéantir en quelques secondes. Alors, il s'appliqua à vider au mieux son esprit.

« Les Lestrange ont en effet mené une attaque lourde de conséquences pour la famille Londubat. Cependant, ma disparition les a ébranlée et ils souhaitaient obtenir davantage de réponses en approchant les membres parmi les plus influents de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Son air dubitatif fit rouler des yeux à Tom. Celui-ci attrapa sa chemise blanche et commença à la boutonner rapidement.

« Crois-tu que les Lestrange étaient les seuls à utiliser des méthodes aussi... drastiques ? » demanda t-il. « C'était la guerre, Harry. Tu trouveras des actes aussi répréhensibles d'un côté comme de l'autre. Crois-tu que Barty Croupton était tendre lorsqu'un de mes Mangemorts était capturé ? Lui et ses hommes utilisaient exactement les mêmes méthodes. Harry, la guerre laisse peu de place aux sentiments et à la justice. »

Le garçon se sentit bien naïf face aux propos de son père. Évidemment, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de la première guerre. Hormis la mort de ses parents. Enfin… de James et Lily Potter ! Il poussa un profond soupir, se demandant _quand _les choses deviendraient claires dans son esprit. Pourquoi tout était toujours tellement embrouillé et confus ?

« Mais... pourquoi les as-tu fais s'échapper d'Azkaban ? »

« Les sorciers que j'ai libéré de la prison sorcière sont parmi ceux en qui je peux avoir le plus confiance. Ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre hésitation envers moi. Ils ont sacrifié une partie de leur vie pour ma cause et moi en se retrouvant à Azkaban, » expliqua le puissant sorcier d'une voix posée. « Je ne pouvais décemment pas les remercier en les laissant croupir auprès des Détraqueurs. Et j'ai besoin d'eux. »

Oh ?

« Mais... »

« La guerre n'est peut-être pas officielle Harry mais oublies-tu que nous avons été attaqué en Bulgarie cet été ? Je ne l'oublie pas et crois-moi, eux non plus. J'ai laissé passer un peu de temps pour leur laisser espérer que je ne riposterai pas mais... il est hors de question que je ne réponde pas à cette attaque. »

Et Harry n'oubliait pas non plus ! Sa rancœur envers les sorciers venus mettre un feu à leur maison familiale sur l'Île aux Serpents était bien réelle. Celle d'Adam, qui avait vu la maison de son adolescence partir en fumée, était encore plus forte.

« Il s'agit d'une vengeance alors. »

« Pas seulement, Harry. Pas seulement. Notre mouvement emprunte des chemins légaux mais on tente de nous freiner lâchement. Et je ne laisserai personne vous mettre en danger, Adam, toi et ta mère. »

Malgré la gravité de la conversation, Harry sentit une douce chaleur se propager en lui à ces mots. Il adressa un sourire franc à son père, sentant son incompréhension diminuer légèrement. Il poussa un autre soupir, fatigué par tous ces questionnements.

« J'en profite pour te mettre en garde contre ton coéquipier, le jeune Diggory. »

Aussitôt, les joues de l'adolescent rougirent furieusement et il jeta un regard écarquillé à son père. Celui-ci resta impassible, se contentant d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur. Harry se racla la gorge bruyamment et s'empressa de se concentrer sur son pantalon qu'il était en train d'enfiler.

« Il est le fils d'Amos Diggory, un des proches de Dumbledore. Il est également très proche du directeur des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, qui a tendance à pinailler sur mes possibles soutiens. »

« Nous ne sommes qu'amis ! »

L'ambiguïté de ses termes le saisit au moment même où il les prononça. Harry rougit un peu plus en se rappelant la fin du bal de Noël. Cédric avait agi très étrangement en caressant sa joue avec une douceur incroyable. Qu'aurait-il fait de plus si Drago et Théodore n'étaient pas intervenus à ce moment là ?

« Je sais, » se contenta de répondre Tom.

Même s'il n'en croyait évidemment pas un mot.

« Méfie-toi de lui, » ajouta t-il. « Vous êtes forcés à travailler ensemble pour le Tournoi des Trois Écoles. Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de garder à l'esprit qui il est et d'où il vient. »

Harry se sentit incapable de répondre. Il évita sciemment le regard de son père en se concentrant sur les lacets de ses baskets. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Cédric représentait une menace pour lui. Le Poufsouffle était si gentil, amusant et prévenant avec lui ! La mise en garde de son père lui semblait... absurde !

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des Virus Magiques Sexuellement Transmissible ? »

A la question de son père, l'adolescent releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« QUOI ? »

« Ta mère souhaite que je t'en parle, » justifia Tom d'une voix calme. « Il semblerait que ce soit l'âge où tu dois en savoir davantage concernant cela. »

« Hein ? » répondit Harry, les joues cramoisies. « Je ne suis pas sûr que... ça soit nécessaire. »

« Elle a raison. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque stupide et apprendre à se protéger pour ne pas attraper un virus de cet ordre. Il existe des potions et des sortilèges pour se protéger au moment de chaque acte sexuel. »

« PAPA ! » s'écria Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. « C'est bon ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir... une relation ou quelque chose comme ça. Et si on rentrait ? »

Merde alors ! Pourquoi son père tenait-il à avoir une conversation comme celle-là avec lui ? Il se fichait pas mal des Virus Magiques Sexuellement Transmissible. Ça ne le concernait pas ! Il n'avait que treize ans, bon sang !

« J'espère bien que tu vas te préserver, » rétorqua Tom en lui jetant un regard sévère qui le mortifia. « Cependant, il vaut mieux en avoir conscience et savoir tout cela le plus tôt possible et éviter ainsi de se retrouver dans un situation délicate le moment venu. »

« Papa, » gémit Harry en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. « Nous allons être en retard pour le dîner. »

Tom l'ignora sciemment et leva les yeux au ciel, malgré tout amusé par l'embarras de son fils.

« Il existe donc des potions et des sortilèges spécifiques. Tu sauras que l'infirmerie met à disposition ces potions pour les étudiants afin d'éviter justement la transmission de maladies magiques très graves. »

« Chez Mrs Pompresh ? » s'exclama Harry, choqué. « Mais... C'est indécent ! »

Le mage noir ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. La pudeur de son fils était absolument hilarante.

« L'infirmière est tenue au secret professionnel, » rappela l'adulte. « Il s'agit également de protéger les élèves. Je pense que Mrs Pompresh préfère largement distribuer ces potions plutôt que de voir des étudiants développer ces maladies. »

C'était en effet très probable !

« Si ça t'angoisse trop, le jour où tu en auras besoin, tu pourras acheter ces potions. En parler à ton frère, ta mère ou moi-même. Ou te diriger vers le professeur Snape ou Selwyn. »

Harry ne comprenait pas comment son père pouvait être aussi détendu et à l'aise alors qu'ils parlaient tous les deux de sexe ! Il resta muet, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Cependant, il était _hors de question _qu'il aille toquer à la porte du bureau d'un de ces professeurs afin de lui demander de lui fournir une potion pour avoir des relations sexuelles ! N'importe quoi ! Non mais franchement, à quoi pensait son père en lui proposant cela ?

« Bien sûr, il existe également une potion de contraception pour éviter à ta partenaire de tomber enceinte, » ajouta Tom de la même voix calme. « Cette potion est à ingérer par la jeune fille avant chaque rapport sexuel. »

« Papa... je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale, » grogna Harry.

Il enfila sa veste pour bien signifier à son père le souhait de quitter enfin la piscine couverte des Malefoy et rentrer chez eux. Cependant, l'homme ne bougea pas et poursuivit.

« Il se peut qu'elle utilise déjà un contraceptif ne nécessitant pas l'absorption de la potion avant l'acte sexuel mais il est nécessaire de t'en assurer auparavant. Bien sûr... il doit s'agir d'une personne en qui tu as pleinement confiance. »

Harry hocha vivement la tête afin de montrer à l'homme qu'il écoutait bien ses conseils. Pourtant, il évita consciencieusement de croiser son regard.

« Aucune potion contraceptive n'est nécessaire si ton partenaire est un homme. »

Le Survivant se tourna vivement vers son père cette fois-ci, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne suis pas gay, » cracha t-il.

Oh non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Drago faisait à présent des efforts pour ne plus évoquer ce ramassis d'idioties que certains semblaient partager à son égard. Il était hors de question que son père prenne la relève !

« Je n'ai pas dis cela, » répondit l'homme très calmement, le faisant se sentir stupide par sa réaction bien trop vive pour être naturelle. « Il s'agit simplement de te donner les informations essentielles que chaque jeune sorcier doit avoir concernant la sexualité. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit pitoyablement Harry.

Pourquoi s'était-il ainsi emporté ? Il était encore suffisamment stupide pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de son père !

« Sais-tu pourquoi l'homosexualité est plutôt bien acceptée dans la communauté sorcière ? » demanda Tom d'un ton badin.

Harry secoua lentement la tête, indiquant ainsi à son père qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de cela avec l'homme. Le reste était déjà bien trop embarrassant et humiliant. Parler d'homosexualité, alors que cela ne le concernait pas, était encore plus dérangeant !

« La continuité de la lignée est véritablement essentielle pour chaque famille sorcière. Les couples homosexuels étaient forcés de se cacher, de se marier avec une personne de l'autre sexe afin d'enfanter une progéniture. »

« Hmm, » répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée, ne sachant que dire d'autres.

« Berny Le Gay était un sorcier issu d'une puissante famille de Sang-Pur de laquelle il a été renié pour son penchant pour les autres hommes. Il a alors consacré le reste de sa vie à élaborer une potion. »

« Pour que les hommes tombent enceint ? » s'exclama Harry, relevant vivement la tête.

Tom sourit légèrement, satisfait de voir son fils montrer enfin un peu d'intérêt à ses propos. Lui non plus n'était guère à l'aise pour ce genre de conversation ! C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il n'était pas présent lorsque cette question avait été abordée avec Adam ! Et... il en était soulagé !

« C'était bien l'idée première de Berny Le Gay. Mais, même si la magie permet beaucoup de choses, Harry, elle ne peut pas changer complètement la nature humaine. Vers 1350, il a élaboré une potion permettant à deux hommes de mélanger leur sperme et de l'inséminer chez une sorcière porteuse. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry. « Ça m'étonne un peu qu'ils mélangent... _ça _avec une inconnue ! »

Il était à présent sincèrement intéressé par la discussion. Son père avait un don indéniable pour conter les histoires et les rendre particulièrement intéressante ! Sa voix était basse et grave, attirant immédiatement l'attention sur lui.

« La semence du couple est bien inséminée dans l'ovule de la femme mais le patrimoine génétique de celle-ci n'est pas du tout pris en compte. Son corps est en quelque sorte seulement le lieu où va se développer l'enfant pendant neuf mois, » expliqua alors Tom. « Lorsqu'il s'agit de deux femmes, le sperme d'un homme peut être inséminé chez une des femmes afin de déclencher l'ovulation mais ici encore, son patrimoine génétique ne sera pas pris en compte grâce à la potion. »

« Alors, l'enfant qui né est bien un Sang-Pur issu des deux parents ? »

« Exactement. Mais, tout le monde ne peut pas devenir sorcière porteuse ou donneur de sperme. Le Ministère de la Magie contrôle les candidatures pour être certains qu'il ne s'agit pas de sorciers au mode de vie douteux et potentiellement dangereux ou indigne du futur héritier. L'appât du gain a en effet attiré de nombreux sorciers indécents et marginalisés, rendant la grossesse compliquée et dangereuse. »

C'était absolument fascinant ! Harry comprit mieux pourquoi personne n'était horrifié d'avoir vu Cédric arriver au bras de Georges Weasley au bal de Noël de Poudlard. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi l'homosexualité était davantage acceptée chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus : la lignée pouvait être perpétuée !

« Et Berny Le Gay a pu avoir des enfants alors ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Non. Son compagnon l'a quitté avant cela, épuisé de le voir consacrer toute son énergie sur cette potion. »

Par Merlin ! Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la réponse. C'était terrible pour ce pauvre homme !

Tom rit en voyant son air offusqué. Dans un geste incontrôlé, l'homme passa une main tendre dans les cheveux du gamin avant de se reprendre. Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé de voir le sourire rayonnant de son fils. Il lissa inutilement son épaisse cape d'hiver sombre avant de l'enfiler et de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la porte permettant de quitter la piscine couverte des Malefoy.

« Et toi, tu... tu as eu beaucoup de... petites copines ? »

La question timide de son fils le fit s'immobiliser. Il soupira et se tourna vers le gamin qui était toujours planté quelques mètres derrière lui, les joues roses. Tom n'était pas dupe. Par petites copines, Harry entendait plutôt partenaires.

« J'ai... un certain âge alors forcément, j'ai eu plusieurs _amies_ avant ta mère, » répondit Tom.

Le sourire fier sur le visage de son père détendit Harry qui pouffa. Plus décontracté après cette conversation horriblement gênante, il enfila sa propre cape et s'approcha de l'homme.

« Et maman, elle a eu beaucoup de copains ? » s'interrogea t-il.

« Ta mère était très jeune lorsque nous nous sommes mariés ! » aboya Tom d'un ton possessif.

Harry lui jeta un regard ahuri, surpris par sa virulence. Si Tom se rendit compte de sa propre véhémence, il n'en montra aucun signe. Harry fronça les sourcils, songeur.

« Mais tu as été absent dix ans quand même. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas avoir de copains ? » réfléchit-il à haute voix, ne remarquant pas le regard catastrophé de son père. « On y va ? »

**x x x**

Harry avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce que la culpabilité lui enserrait déjà la gorge ! Il prit une grande inspiration en s'appuyant contre la porte close derrière lui. Son regard bleu balaya la chambre de son frère dans laquelle il entrait rarement. Elle était plutôt bien rangée – mieux que la sienne en tout cas ! Une pile de livre se dressait dangereusement sur le bureau en bois, à côté de plumes et d'encriers. Le lit était fait même si quelques vêtements traînaient dessus. Harry était toujours aussi impressionné par le mur recouvert de dessins réalisés par Adam.

« Allez, tu n'as pas que ça à faire, » marmonna t-il à lui-même en se décollant de la porte.

Adam était dans le bureau de leur père. Harry devait avoir tout juste une dizaine de minutes devant lui. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit de son frère, pensant que c'était l'endroit le plus probable pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un exemplaire de _Sorcières et Sorciers Sexy_.

Après la conversation de son père, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se poser milles et une questions. Les sous-entendus dérangeants de Drago ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. Et son cousin n'était pas le seul à questionner ses préférences. C'était visiblement un sujet de ragots à Poudlard ! Puisque tout le monde semblait persuadé de son incapacité à s'émouvoir devant une fille, Harry avait décidé de trouver un des magazines de son frère et d'analyser ses ressentis.

« Je vais bien finir par en trouver un ! » grogna t-il en reposant le coussin sur le lit après l'avoir soulevé, en vain.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Ayeline avait surpris Adam dans le salon, un exemplaire de ce magasine à la main !

Oh Merlin ! Harry était mortifié à l'idée de commettre ce vol. Voler était déjà répréhensible et il serait humiliant que quelqu'un le découvre. Mais ça ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentirai si quelqu'un le découvrait en train de voler un magazine _érotique _!

« Oh bon sang, » gémit-il en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit de son frère. « Comment est-ce que je peux être en train de faire ça ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il farfouilla dans le tiroir, surpris de voir tant d'emballages de chocolat vide. Harry ignorait que son frère était un tel consommateur de sucreries ! Ses doigts tombèrent sur une photographie et il fut très surpris d'y voir son frère beaucoup plus jeune, tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille. Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour reconnaître Irina Iordanov. Les deux adolescents se tenaient dans les bras et riaient à grands éclats avant de commencer à se chamailler.

« Où peut-il cacher ça ? »

Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, ses genoux heurtant durement le parquet. Il se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir regarder sous le lit. Son nez se plissa lorsque la poussière lui chatouilla les narines. Rien ! Il n'y avait pas un seul magasine !

Il se redressa et se laissa tomber sur le lit, observant de loin l'énorme bureau rempli de paperasses d'Adam. Il n'aurait jamais rangé un tel magasine parmi ses cours de droit ! N'est-ce pas ? Il poussa un soupir agacé, continuant à observer autour de lui. Le temps passait ! Son regard fut alors attiré sur le haut de l'énorme armoire de son frère. Il y avait quelque chose ! Poussé par la curiosité, il sortit sa baguette magique.

« Accio ! »

Le sortilège d'attraction qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement depuis la première tâche amena jusqu'à lui une petite boîte en bois. Elle n'était pas très grande, tenant dans la paume d'une de ses mains. Harry caressa du bout des doigts le serpent gravé dessus. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais sans étonnement, la boîte resta fermée.

« Ouvre-toi, » chuchota t-il instinctivement en Fourchelangue.

À son grand plaisir, le serpent s'anima subitement. Dans un sifflement à peine audible, son corps ondula sur la boîte. Un clic se fit entendre puis l'animal se roula en boule sur le couvercle, semblant s'endormir. Les mains rendues moites par l'appréhension, Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la boite, se demandant ce que son frère cachait.

La déception le gagna en découvrant le contenu de la boite. Il y avait un simple petit sachet transparent. À l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de poudre violette. À vue d'œil, ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel mais Harry connaissait suffisamment la magie à présent pour rester méfiant. Il attrapa du bout des doigts le sachet et posa la boite sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » chuchota t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il leva le sachet en l'air, observant la poudre violette. Était-ce un ingrédient de potions ? Il n'en avait jamais vu un semblable dans les cachots du professeur Selwyn. Si ses notes s'étaient améliorées dans cette matière, Harry n'était pas encore devenu un excellent étudiant en potion ! Il y avait probablement beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait.

« Jeune maître Jedusor. »

La voix de l'elfe de maison venant d'apparaître devant lui le fit sursauter. Il poussa un cri surpris et la culpabilité marqua aussitôt les traits de son visage. Il glissa vivement le sachet dans la poche de son jean d'une main tremblante.

« Lilas ! J'attendais Adam, » balbutia t-il.

Le regard globuleux de la créature se plissa doucement mais elle resta muette, se contentant de l'observer d'un air suspect. Le silence s'étira pendant une dizaine de secondes jusqu'à l'elfe de maison acquiesce lentement. Harry relâcha alors doucement sa respiration, le cœur battant toujours à la chamade après la frayeur causée par l'arrivée de Lilas.

« Le jeune maître Adam est au rez-de-chaussé et s'apprête à partir avec les deux grands maîtres. Maîtresse Jedusor m'envoie vous chercher pour que vous les rejoigniez. »

« Bien sûr. Merci, Lilas ! »

L'elfe de maison le regarda une dernière fois d'un air inquisiteur puis disparut dans un _pop _silencieux. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux puis bondit sur ses pieds. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Tant pis pour son exemplaire de _Sorciers et Sorcières Sexy _! Il aurait peut-être une autre occasion d'en dégoter un.

Avant de partir, il referma précipitamment la petite boîte en bois et la replaça d'un coup de baguette magique en haut de l'armoire. Il jeta un dernier regard à la chambre d'Adam avant de se précipiter dans la sienne et d'enfiler sa tenue de soirée.

« Il y a un monde incroyable, » grogna Harry une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Sa famille venait de débouler hors d'une des nombreuses cheminées du hall du Ministère de la Magie. Ce soir avait lieu le traditionnel repas de fin d'année organisé par le Ministère. L'heure de rendez-vous approchait et le monde commençait à affluer petit à petit.

« C'est l'une des soirées les plus importantes de l'année, » expliqua distraitement Ayeline. « De nombreuses familles sorcières influentes y sont conviées. »

« Lucius est déjà là, » indiqua Tom d'un mouvement de tête vers la droite.

Harry sentit le soulagement déferler en en croisant au loin le regard gris et glacial de son cousin. Drago sembla partager le même ressenti que lui. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un rapide sourire complice qui passa inaperçu auprès des autres membres de leur famille.

« Quelle élégance, » félicita Narcissa en embrassant avec légèreté la joue d'Adam. « Tu me sembles bien stressé ce soir, mon cher neveu. »

Les joues d'Adam rosirent légèrement à la grande surprise d'Harry. Ayeline rit doucement et adressa un clin d'œil discret à sa belle-sœur.

« Je crois que la présence des trois enfants de la famille royale de Bulgarie n'est pas étrangère à cela, » chuchota Tom d'un air conspirateur.

Harry et Drago pouffèrent aussitôt en jetant des regards moqueurs au jeune homme. Celui-ci roula des yeux et adressa un regard assassin à son père qui se contenta de rester impassible.

« N'importe quoi », ronchonna Adam en se détournant d'eux. « On y va ? On ne va pas rester stupidement planté ici. »

C'est ensemble que la famille Jedusor et la famille Malefoy firent leur entrée dans l'immense salle de réception du Ministère de la Magie. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et quelques secondes de silence s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes dans la pièce. Harry reconnut quelques têtes familières mais l'angoisse de se retrouver ainsi sous le regard de tous l'aveugla un instant.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir, » salua poliment une jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux. « Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre. Vous êtes installés à la table d'honneur avec le Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Cornélius Fudge. »

La tête haute, le dos droit, le pas assuré, Harry suivit la réceptionniste visiblement impressionnée jusqu'à une grande table ronde près de l'estrade prenant tout un pan du mur de la pièce. La jeune sorcière s'inclina respectueusement en leur indiquant où s'installer. Harry rejoignit sa place, émerveillé de voir son nom écrit sur un petit chaudron noir faisant office de marque-places. Il était installé entre Drago et son frère.

« Bonsoirrr. »

Harry se tourna et fut surpris de croiser le regard de Nikolaï Iordanov. Son adversaire au Tournoi des Trois Écoles était vêtu très élégamment et accompagné de son frère et sa sœur. La même réceptionniste indiqua aux trois héritiers du trône bulgare leur place avant de se retirer silencieusement.

« Bonsoir, » répondit Tom en adressant un hochement de tête poli à l'égard des trois nouveaux arrivants autour de la table. « C'est un honneur de vous voir dans un autre contexte que le Tournoi des Trois Écoles. »

« L'honneur est encore plus grand pour nous, Monsieur Jedusor. Soyez-en certains, » répondit l'aîné des Iordanov avec un ton révérencieux.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était toujours peu adepte des grandes phrases alambiquées et pompeuses pour se saluer. Chaque fois qu'il sortait en compagnie d'un de ses parents, il avait l'impression que les autres sorciers en faisaient des tonnes pour simplement les saluer ! Sa mère appelait cela la bienséance. Harry songeait à un autre terme bien plus vulgaire mais il l'avait évidemment gardé pour lui.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père m'a dit qu'Adam serait heureux de cette soirée, » chuchota Drago à l'oreille du Gryffondor. « Il a réussi à placer sa petite-amie à côté de lui ! »

En effet, Irina était assise juste à côté d'Adam. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient remontés avec beaucoup de classe et elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu nuit. Elle souriait légèrement, visiblement détendue dans un tel contexte. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de participer à des événements mondains comme celui-ci ! Elle affichait pourtant une mine gênée, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard d'Adam en présence de ses frères.

Les invités arrivaient progressivement. Nikolaï adressa un clin d'œil à Harry avant de rouler des yeux lorsque son frère aîné l'interpella pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Le fond sonore ne cessait d'augmenter dans la pièce, mélangeant les rires, les voix, les crissements des pieds de chaises... Quand le dîner allait-il commencer ? Harry et Drago commençaient déjà à trépigner sur leur siège.

« Entre les différents plats, vous aurez la possibilité de vous rendre dans le coin de la salle là-bas, » murmura Ayeline en se penchant vers eux. Elle leur indiqua d'un mouvement de la main un espace laissé vide. « Il s'agit d'un lieu où les jeunes se retrouvent pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Bien sûr, vous resterez dans la pièce. »

La menace était à peine voilée dans la voix de sa mère. Harry sentit un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension le traverser à ses mots. Drago et lui avaient bien l'intention de quitter la salle de réception du Ministère de la Magie ! Ils devaient même se rendre au Département des mystères et récupérer une prophétie.

Oh Merlin, leur plan était complètement fou maintenant qu'il y songeait !

Pourtant, il adressa un hochement de tête solennel à Ayeline. Satisfaite, elle se détourna d'eux et entama une conversation mondaine avec un couple de brillants médicomages venant d'arriver et de rejoindre leur immense tablée. Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir et se rencogna dans son siège.

« Ça va bien se passer, » marmonna Drago en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le blond était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne devait guère avoir l'habitude de se lancer dans des escapades telles qu'ils l'avaient prévu. Harry n'était cependant pas d'humeur à se moquer de lui.

« Évidemment. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? »

En réalité des dizaines de scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit. Mais vu l'anxiété de Drago, Harry n'allait certainement pas les partager avec lui ! Il allait le rassurer lorsque son regard fut attiré par une robe violette criarde. Avec des étoiles jaunes. Une longue barbe blanche lui ôta tout doute sur l'identité de la personne venant d'entrer dans la pièce sous les regards de tous.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » chuchota Harry, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le vieil homme ! Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Depuis son renvoi de Poudlard. L'ancien directeur était accompagné par un petit groupe de sorciers qui se pressait autour de lui avec une fierté à peine dissimulée.

Une des réceptionnistes invita le petit groupe à la suivre. Elle les guida jusqu'à une table. Harry, comme une grande partie des invités, les suivit du regard. Ils se trouvaient à présent à environ cinq tables de la sienne ! L'adolescent eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre lorsque son regard tomba sur les cheveux blonds foncés de Cédric. Le Poufsouffle était accompagné de ses parents. Harry reconnut également le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu sa photo quelques jours plus tôt dans La Gazette des Sorciers. Et ses parents ne cessaient de fulminer contre cet homme !

« Mes invités d'honneur ! Me voilà ! »

La voix enjouée de Fudge ramena l'attention de la table de Harry sur lui. Le Ministre de la Magie venait d'arriver, vêtu d'un costume sombre un peu trop serré au niveau du ventre. Il était accompagné par son épouse, une petite femme replète aux cheveux bruns.

Harry resta malgré lui concentré sur le groupe de sorciers venant de provoquer une vague de murmures dans la salle de réception. Le vieil homme sembla sentir son regard sur lui puisqu'il se tourna dans sa direction. Harry tressaillit quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il eut l'impression de repartir quelques mois en arrière lorsqu'il avait le sentiment de plonger dans l'océan bleu des yeux de Dumbledore.

« Je suis étonné de la présence d'Albus Dumbledore. »

La voix de Tom était cassante. Glaciale. Harry détacha difficilement son regard de celui de Dumbledore en frissonnant. Il remarqua alors l'impact de l'arrivée du vieil homme sur les membres de sa famille. Le visage de son père, déjà si peu ouvert à l'accoutumé, était fermé et impassible. Sa mère s'était tendue, les sourcils à peine froncés. Lucius se tenait raide, fixant d'un air méprisant la table où se trouvait le sorcier et ses acolytes. Narcissa affichait le même air hautain et fermé. Adam avait les traits du visage lisses et impassibles, le menton relevé vers le haut et ses yeux étaient rivés sur Fudge.

Les mots de Tom glacèrent l'ambiance autour de l'énorme table ronde. Les Iordanov échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise. Si les affaires politiques de la Grande-Bretagne ne les avaient guère intéressées jusque-là, elles avaient toutefois traversées les frontières jusqu'en Bulgarie ! Le front de Fudge devint d'un rouge écrevisse et il évita consciencieusement le regard de Tom.

« Oh et bien, Monsieur Dumbledore a reçu une invitation comme toutes les personnes... éminentes de notre communauté » balbutia t-il d'une voix faible. « Et il est venu... »

« Accompagné de tous ses larbins visiblement, » renifla dédaigneusement Lucius.

Deux longues heures plus tard, des poufs de toutes les couleurs étaient apparus dans l'espace réservé aux enfants et adolescents. Les jeunes sorciers s'étaient tous avachis dessus, s'affrontant à des jeux et papotant. Harry et Drago ne tenaient quasiment plus en place sous le regard circonspect de Théodore et Blaise. Les deux Serpentards avaient également été convié à cette soirée du Ministère même s'ils ne se trouvaient pas à la table d'honneur.

« Diggory te mange du regard, Harry, » souffla Blaise d'un ton suggestif.

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer violemment et il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, tentant d'apercevoir Cédric. Le Poufsouffle, majeur, était resté assis à la table de Dumbledore avec ses parents. Il l'avait salué de loin d'un geste de la main. Harry, malgré son embarras inexplicable, s'était contenté de lui adresser un faible sourire. Même s'ils en avaient déjà parlé, le voir accompagner Dumbledore à un événement officiel le bouleversait plus qu'il ne le croyait.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » soupira Harry en haussant les épaules d'un air las. « Dans combien de temps sera servi le dessert ? »

« Tu as encore faim ? » s'étonna le métisse, assis sur un pouf, en étendant ses jambes devant lui. « J'ai le ventre qui va exploser tellement j'ai mangé ! »

En effet, le repas avait été gargantuesque. Le Ministère de la Magie s'était surpassé et Harry, qui avait pourtant pris l'habitude de manger de la nourriture d'une très bonne qualité, s'était régalé. Il y avait d'abord eu _deux _entrées, une froide et une chaude, puis un plat principal. Avec des pauses, plus ou moins longues, entre chaque plat.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit pour cela, » intervient Théodore d'une voix inquisitrice. « Je crois que Drago et Harry ont prévu quelque chose et qu'ils attendent juste le bon moment pour le faire ! »

Oh Merlin ! Comment savait-il cela ? Comment l'avait-il remarqué ?

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Nott ? » siffla dangereusement Drago.

Ah, et l'anxiété rendait Drago exécrable. Enfin... plus que d'habitude !

« Vous trépignez sur votre pouf depuis que la fin du plat principal en jetant des regards affolés à la montre de Drago, » indiqua le Serpentard d'un air victorieux. « Et le reste du temps, vous fixez soit la porte d'entrée, soit vos parents pour vérifier qu'ils ne vous surveillent pas. Manque de chance, ils ne cessent de vous regarder depuis que vous avez quitté votre table ! »

Harry soupira bruyamment. Le blond avait tout à fait raison.

« C'est faux, » répliqua Drago avec mauvaise foi.

« En fait..., » commença Harry, hésitant. « Nous avons besoin de quitter cette salle pour... disons, une quinzaine de minutes. »

Drago lui jeta un regard affolé à l'idée que leur plan soit dévoilé. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules d'un air contrit. Après tout, les deux amis de son cousin pouvaient être une aide dans leur périple dans les dédales du Ministère de la Magie.

« Nous attendons que la personnalité de l'année soit annoncée, » confia alors le blond. « Le temps de l'annonce de l'élu, de son discours et des blablas de chacun, nous avons le temps de faire ce que nous avons à faire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton pressant. « Vous savez quand même que votre famille est sur le qui-vive depuis l'arrivée de Dumbledore ! »

« Ce n'était pas exactement prévu dans notre plan ! » s'écria Harry.

La présence de Dumbledore le perturbait d'ailleurs suffisamment ! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Drago renifla d'un air méprisant, appuyant ainsi ses propos. Leur plan était élaboré soigneusement depuis une semaine ! Ils avaient environ une dizaine de minutes pour quitter discrètement la salle, prendre un des ascenseurs du bâtiment, se rendre au niveau neuf du département des mystères et trouver la prophétie le concernant. Ensuite, il devrait l'écouter avant que son père ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Puis revenir dans la salle tout aussi discrètement.

« Vous avez de la chance. C'est le moment où jamais pour que nous y allions. »

Harry lui jeta un regard confus mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Les torches de la salle s'atténuèrent, plongeant la pièce dans une douce pénombre. Seule la scène était vivement éclairée. Fudge, accompagnée de son épouse, grimpa sur l'estrade avec un large sourire sous les applaudissements des invités.

Comprenant que le prix de la personnalité de l'année allait être remis, Harry et Drago se mirent debout rapidement. Le temps leur était compté à partir de là ! Avec la pénombre, leurs parents ne pourraient pas veiller autant sur eux qu'au début de la soirée ! Le Gryffondor sortit discrètement la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait héritée de James Potter. Drago et lui pourraient se cacher dessous si nécessaire. Il attrapa également sa baguette magique.

« Que faîtes-vous ? » demanda froidement Drago à ses deux amis qui se levèrent à leur tour. « Vous ne pouvez pas venir. Être à quatre nous rendrait bien trop visible ! Surveillez plutôt que personne ne remarque notre absence. »

« Ferme là Drago, nous venons avec vous, » déclara Blaise d'un ton enjoué. « Je le savais qu'avoir un Gryffondor dans ta famille allait te rendre stupidement courageux mais ça me paraît intéressant pour rendre cette soirée davantage attractive. Tu ne trouves pas Théodore ? »

« Tout à fait ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Harry ? » demanda le blond d'un ton suave.

Théo eut une moue déçue face au silence du Gryffondor. Ce dernier semblait s'être éloigné de lui depuis quelques semaines et ce fait le touchait plus qu'il ne le pensait ! Il s'apprêta à l'invectiver vertement, espérant ainsi attirer son attention mais Théodore remarqua alors son regard inquiet.

En effet, Harry était en réalité figé, les sourcils froncés. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de se lever discrètement de sa chaise et il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle.

« Changement de programme, » souffla Harry.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui passa par la tête. La seule chose dont il fut certain était qu'il devait absolument parler à Dumbledore tant que cela était possible. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de l'homme depuis six mois. Il ne pouvait pas louper cette occasion.

« Hors de question, Harry, » siffla Drago en suivant le fil de ses pensées. « On peut aller où tu veux, braquer le département des mystères mais je ne te laisserai pas une seule seconde t'approcher de Dumbledore. »

Harry l'ignora, les yeux rivés sur le dos de Dumbledore. Le sorcier passa la porte qui se referma discrètement derrière lui.

« Drago, retiens mes parents ou n'importe qui voulant savoir où je suis, » demanda Harry d'un ton absent. « Dis que je suis aux toilettes ou je ne sais où, d'accord ? »

Sans laisser le temps à son cousin de répondre, le Survivant se mit aussitôt en marche. Quelque chose se réveilla en lui et sembla rugir au creux de son estomac : l'excitation. Oh oui, il avait une chance de parler à Dumbledore et lui poser toutes ses questions. La prophétie n'allait pas bouger mais il ignorait quand il pourrait revoir le vieil homme.

« Foutu Gryffondor, » grogna Drago. « Si on se fait attraper en train de parler à Dumbledore, tu en seras le seul responsable. »

« Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça mais j'adore le Survivant, » pouffa Blaise.

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier aux trois Serpentards qui le suivirent. Ils longèrent le mur de la pièce à toute vitesse alors que Fudge poursuivait son long discours, euphorique d'être le centre de mire de tous les regards des sorciers présents. Les flashs des photographes crépitaient bruyamment, immortalisant cette scène.

Les quatre étudiants s'approchèrent de la porte. Harry jeta un dernier regard à la table d'honneur. Sa famille n'avait pas bougé. Combien de temps avait-il avant qu'elle ne remarque leur disparition ?

« Je vous prie d'accueillir à présent la personnalité de l'année qui a été élu à la grande majorité des membres du Conseil d'Administration du Ministère de la Magie, » ajouta Fudge d'un ton qu'il voulait mystérieux. « Tom Jedusor. »

Harry inspira bruyamment en entendant le nom de son père résonner dans la salle. Une slave d'applaudissements bruyants s'éleva. Harry vit au loin son père se lever d'un air faussement surpris de son siège et s'approcher de l'estrade. Tom était un adepte des discours et des belles phrases pouvant impressionner les sorciers. Il allait profiter d'être au centre de l'attention pour mettre en marche un de ces plans de séduction.

Peu importe le temps lui restant : Harry devait trouver Dumbledore. D'un pas rapide, ils quittèrent la salle de réception et se retrouvèrent dans le long couloir vide et silencieux de l'étage. Où Dumbledore pouvait-il être aller ? Quittait-il déjà la soirée ?

« C'est avec un grand honneur, Monsieur Fudge, que je reçois ce trophée de la personnalité de l'année. Je remercie chacun des membres du Conseil d'Administration ayant voté pour moi et qui ont ainsi... »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Harry entendit avant qu'il ne soit trop éloigné de la salle de réception. Les quatre garçons s'étaient mis au pas de course. Blaise et Théodore pouffaient, visiblement amusés par leur escapade. Drago quant à lui était livide, conscient du risque qu'ils prenaient à poursuivre Dumbledore.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il a quitté exprès la salle dans l'espoir que tu le suives ? »

« Votre sens de l'analyse est toujours aussi excellent Monsieur Malefoy. »

Les étudiants firent volte-face, surpris d'entendre la voix de Dumbledore résonner. Harry, le cœur battant à la chamade, fit face à son ancien mentor. Le vieil homme était appuyé contre la chambranle d'une porte d'une des nombreuses pièces du long couloir.

« Professeur Dumbledore. »

Sa voix était froide et sèche mais Harry ne put empêcher son estomac de tressauter étrangement. Depuis la découverte de sa véritable filiation avec Tom Jedusor, il ne s'était plus retrouvé aussi proche de Dumbledore qu'à cet instant.

« Harry. Souhaites-tu que nous discutions ? »

« Restez-ici, » souffla t-il en se tournant vers les trois Serpentards. « Surveillez que... personne n'arrive. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard inquiet au ton glacial de leur meilleur ami. Ils comprirent subitement que la situation n'était pas aussi amusante qu'ils le pensaient au début. Harry tenta de rassurer Drago d'un regard mais ils virent tous ses doigts se resserrer autour de sa baguette magique.

Dumbledore se détourna d'eux et entra dans la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réfugié en sortant de la salle de réception. Harry prit une grande inspiration puis le suivit, ignorant Drago qui tenta de le retenir d'un geste. Il pénétra alors dans une pièce minuscule plongée dans la noirceur où trônait un simple bureau en bois au centre. D'un mouvement de la main, Dumbledore fit apparaître une flamme dans la torche suspendue à un des murs puis il s'appuya contre le bureau, lui faisant face.

Harry prit le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui, conscient de prendre un énorme risque et de se couper ainsi de Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Peu importe. Il sentait au fond de lui que Dumbledore n'allait rien intenter contre lui.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fais tout ça ? » demanda t-il alors d'une voix basse et tremblante.

_* Alors, que pourrait répondre Dumbledore à cela ? :)_


	44. XLIII : Au Ministère, les langues

Coucou mes petits lecteurs adorés :D

Comment allez-vous ? Moi, j'ai une pèche d'enfer ! Je suis en train de passer mon diplôme et, pour atténuer ce passage de stress, sachez que j'ai décroché ce matin même un contrat de 11 mois comme éducatrice spécialisée :) Je suis tellement heureuse que je voulais le partager avec vous ! Après tout, vous faîtes aussi un peu partie de mon quotidien car c'est avec un réel plaisir que je découvre chaque jour de nouvelles reviews ! Vous savez, vous êtes justes... PARFAITS :D Et je vous remercie, encore et encore. Ça me met dans une condition incroyable pour poursuivre cette histoire. Est-ce que cette dynamique magique va continuer ainsi ?

Trèves de blablas, j'espère que votre semaine a été bonne et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire le chapitre 43 intitulé Au Ministère, les langues se délient. Le titre ne me convient pas entièrement mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, sachez qu'il fait 18 pages et que je l'ai écris en 2 jours cette semaine après un examen...

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XLIII : Au Ministère, les langues se délient<em>

« Me voilà véritablement honoré de recevoir ce titre pour la première fois. La capacité des sorciers de notre communauté à pardonner montre bien que le passé est derrière chacun d'entre nous et que nous continuons à travailler ensemble pour l'avenir. »

Tom marqua une courte pause, un sourire aux lèvres alors que son regard sombre balayait le parterre de sorciers devant lui. Avec les nombreuses torches l'éclairant et le reste de la salle plongée dans l'obscurité, il ne voyait que les premières tables. Habitué à tout maîtriser, le puissant sorcier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée de ne pas avoir un œil sur l'ensemble de la salle. Cependant, il ne montra rien de son inquiétude et se contenta d'attendre que la vague d'applaudissement ponctuant ses propos meurt.

« C'est en pleine confiance de votre bienveillance que je profite de cette soirée pour partager avec vous l'ouverture imminente de l'Agence _Serpentia_, » poursuivit-il fièrement. « Il s'agit en effet de la première agence indépendante de sécurité et de prévention qui formera et emploiera l'élite des sorciers afin de les mettre au service de notre communauté. »

Après avoir appris sa nomination au titre de la personnalité de l'année, parmi d'autres sorciers et sorcières influents, Tom avait dès lors espéré rafler le trophée. C'était une reconnaissance comme une autre de sa puissance et de son importance pour la Grande-Bretagne ! Avec son épouse, ils avaient alors imaginé comment marquer de manière indélébile cette soirée s'il venait à remporter cette gratification.

Au regard des murmures choqués s'élevant dans la pièce, son annonce répondait tout à fait à ce souhait. Son sourire s'agrandit et son cœur s'accéléra en sentant le pouvoir parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps. Même s'il avait dans l'idée de créer cette Agence officielle depuis des mois, les récents événements dans le pays l'avaient aidé à légitimer ce nouveau projet.

« Évidemment, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une première organisation non-ministérielle pouvant surprendre mais cette nécessité s'est révélée lorsque certains Aurors sont venus me trouver en regrettant d'être mis de côté du fait de leur soutien envers mes convictions politiques. »

Les chuchotements se multiplièrent mais Tom conserva son visage serein. Il put voir Fudge à côté de lui devenir cramoisi alors qu'il sentait la soirée lui échapper. Le Ministre de la Magie se racla bruyamment la gorge, espérant mettre un terme au discours de la personnalité de l'année qui desservait complètement le ministère !

« Quelle triste surprise d'accueillir chez moi ces Aurors désireux de remplir les missions pour lesquelles ils ont été formé ! » ajouta l'ancien mage noir après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à Cornélius Fudge, l'incitant à se taire. « L'Agence Serpentia n'ira pas à l'encontre et ne se substituera pas au travail réalisé par les Aurors du Ministère. Loin de là. Le travail consistera à intervenir auprès de particuliers et de... »

« Foutaises ! »

Le cri s'éleva dans la pièce, couvrant les murmures des autres invités et la voix de Tom. Un homme s'était levé vivement, le visage teinté d'un rouge violacé. Les veines de son cou pulsaient dangereusement, révélant ainsi la rage dans laquelle Tom l'avait plongé.

« Comme vient de le partager avec nous Monsieur Scrimgeour, le directeurs des Aurors, sa tolérance à certains sorciers reste bien faible. Je ne pouvais concevoir de laisser ces jeunes sorciers pleins d'ambitions et de volonté désœuvrés et sans emploi. »

« Cessez donc vos mensonges grotesques, Jedusor ! Vous n'avez rien à faire de ces Aurors. Ils vous servent seulement de guerriers ! »

« Rufus, Rufus, un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît, » ordonna Fudge d'une voix forte, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage. « Chacun est libre dans notre monde de ses actes tant qu'ils ne nuisent pas à d'autres. »

Le ministre avait espéré éviter un esclandre supplémentaire pour que cette soirée ne devienne pas une véritable catastrophe. En réalité, Fudge venait juste à l'instant de légitimer et d'approuver l'Agence Serpentia. Encore inconscient de son méfait, l'homme soupira intérieurement lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour, la mâchoire contractée, se rassit lentement.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur Fudge. La liberté est en effet un des principes fondateurs de mes convictions, » reprit Tom d'un air narquois. « Et c'est dans cette lignée que j'ai nommé le futur directeur de l'Agence Serpentia, lui faisant pleinement confiance et lui permettant ainsi de prouver à tous son désir de rédemption : Barty Croupton Junior. »

Cette seconde annonce de la soirée provoqua à nouveau une véritable onde de choc dans la salle de réception. Seule la famille de Tom ainsi que ses proches Mangemorts s'empressèrent d'applaudir vivement, rejoint progressivement par d'autres sorciers.

Barty Croupton Junior ? Était-ce une blague ? Absolument pas ! Le Mangemort ayant vécu caché pendant des années, emprisonné par son père, avait été rejugé officiellement par le Magenmagot après qu'il se soit lui-même rendu au ministère de la magie. Tom Jedusor, son ancien Maître, avait été d'un soutien précieux pour lui assurer une certaine sécurité.

« Comme vous le savez-tous, Monsieur Croupton Junior est actuellement sous un régime de liberté conditionnelle soumis à diverses obligations. Dont celle de trouver un emploi. »

Adam essayait vraiment d'écouter le discours de son père. Vraiment, il essayait de toutes ses forces. Cependant, son corps était parcouru de spasmes violents. Il cacha ses mains tremblantes sous la table, tentant de fixer son attention sur l'estrade où son père prenait soin d'expliquer la manière dont il voulait aider Croupton à racheter ses précédentes actions, celle dont il avait conçu l'Agence Serpentia.

Mais le brouillard obscurcissant son esprit rendait ses tentatives de concentration vaines. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front recouvert de sueur et retint un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'un violent pic traversa son estomac. Sa respiration erratique attira l'attention d'Irina, assise à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » chuchota t-elle en bulgare.

Incapable de desserrer les dents, Adam hocha la tête et s'efforça de chasser les larmes brûlant subitement ses yeux. Le jeune sorcier savait pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait et il ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui arrive _maintenant. _Comment allait-il faire pour s'éclipser discrètement de cette pièce ? Il déglutit mais sa gorge était si sèche que cet acte le fit douloureusement souffrir.

« Adam, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, » le pressa Irina d'une voix inquiète.

La princesse bulgare posa une main réconfortante sur un de ces genoux sous la table. Elle fronça brusquement les sourcils en sentant les violents tremblements parcourant l'ensemble de son corps.

Que se passait-il ?

L'inquiétude la gagna alors. Adam était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Depuis la nomination de son petit frère Nikolaï au Tournoi des Trois Écoles, Irina avait une bonne excuse pour venir régulièrement en Angleterre sans révéler à tous le nouveau tournant de sa relation avec Adam Jedusor. Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas encore mis de nom sur leur relation qui s'était fortifiée de rencontres en rencontres, s'apparentant de plus en plus à une vie de couple alors même que cette idée les angoissait tous les deux.

« Ça va. Je dois prendre l'air, » croassa t-il à mi-voix.

Pourtant, le riche héritier Jedusor ne bougea pas. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Et puis, se lever et quitter ainsi la salle de réception, durant le discours de son père, serait très mal vu si quelqu'un le remarquait. Il ferma un instant les yeux et sursauta lorsque la main d'Irina commença à lui caresser la cuisse dans un geste apaisant. Il s'efforça de lui sourire d'un air rassurant mais elle n'était pas dupe.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle le questionnait sur son état de santé. Il paraissait étrangement épuisé, toujours très pâle. Les quelques nuits qu'ils partageaient dans la chambre de son hôtel sorcier dans le nord de l'Angleterre, Adam dormait peu. Ses vêtements commençaient même à être trop larges sur son corps. Il était parfois très nerveux, voire irascible et alors, il préférait la fuir afin de ne pas regretter son comportement grognon.

« Où sont Drago et Harry ? Je ne les vois plus, » murmura soudainement Lucius en regardant discrètement autour de lui. « Je suis certain de les avoir vu avec leurs amis i peine quelques minutes. »

A ces mots, Ayeline sentit son sang se geler et elle tenta de ne pas bondir de sa chaise pour retrouver son fils et son neveu. Elle se tourna calmement, sa main plongeant déjà à l'intérieur de sa robe pour attraper sa baguette magique. Elle plissa des yeux dans l'espoir de percevoir plus nettement les enfants s'étant réunis dans le coin leur étant réservé pour la soirée. Mais elle n'arriva pas à discerner la présence des garçons.

Ce qui aurait de toute manière été impossible puisque Harry était en ce moment même face à Albus Dumbledore. Enfermés dans un minuscule bureau du Ministère de la Magie, les deux sorciers se faisaient face. Si l'ancien directeur de Poudlard paraissait plutôt serein et affichait son éternel sourire, Harry était tendu et tenait fermement sa baguette magique.

« Certains de mes choix sont une... succession d'erreurs, » répondit enfin le vieil homme à sa précédente question. « Lorsque j'ai pris toutes ces décisions te concernant, j'étais alors persuadé du bien fondé de celles-ci. Je pensais agir pour le plus grand bien. »

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, observant attentivement le puissant sorcier. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en six mois. Il avait toujours un accoutrement excentrique, ses lunettes en demi-lunes, sa longue barbe. Distraitement, Harry remarqua que des cernes violettes encerclaient à présent les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Ses rides s'étaient multipliés, lui donnant l'air encore plus vieux qu'à son dernier souvenir.

« Vous parlez au passé. »

« Aujourd'hui, il m'est difficile d'être sur d'avoir fais que des bons choix. Tu as été malheureusement plongé avant même ta naissance dans une situation nous dépassant tous,» reconnut Dumbledore d'une voix basse en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Je ne pourrai jamais vous pardonner de m'avoir fait croire qu'être chez les Dursley était pour mon bien. »

Par Merlin ! Il venait _enfin_ de le dire à haute voix pour la première fois ! Il n'avait jamais partagé cette confidence avec qui que ce soit. Hermione s'en doutait évidemment mais elle n'avait jamais mis de mots dessus. Avec le reste de sa famille, le Gryffondor préférait ne pas évoquer Dumbledore afin d'éviter un cataclysme !

« Je comprends, » répondit douloureusement le vieil homme. « Je m'en excuse sincèrement, Harry. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais mes remords sont réels. Je ne peux qu'imaginer que Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, dans leur peur irrationnelle de la magie, n'étaient pas les meilleurs gardiens pour t'assurer une enfance confortable. »

« Mais vous l'avez quand même fait ! En sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas de bonnes personnes pour moi. En travaillant pour que je haïsse mon propre père. Que je me pense orphelin alors que mes deux parents sont en vie et que j'ai même un frère ! »

A présent qu'Harry avait ouvert la bouche, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de déverser toute sa colère à l'encontre du vieil homme. Celui-ci resta muet, acceptant de pleins fouets les reproches de l'enfant face à lui. Il les méritait après tout. Harry sentit sa magie s'éveiller en lui et parcourir son corps d'une agréable chaleur. À la fois rassurante et mordante.

« Je craignais véritablement que tu ne deviennes le prince des Ténèbres et cela aurait plongé notre monde dans un état catastrophique, » confia Dumbledore. « Ton père, Tom, était à cette époque incontrôlable. Rongé par son envie de pouvoir et sa haine. Rongé par la noirceur de la magie dans laquelle il s'est plongé. »

« Adam est né bien avant moi. Il aurait été le premier prince des Ténèbres, » contra froidement Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne connaissiez pas son existence. »

Un silence pesant s'étira dans la minuscule pièce étouffante. Harry s'efforça de maintenir ses barrières mentales tout en évitant sciemment de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il en savait à présent bien trop sur la légilimencie pour laisser l'homme pénétrer dans son esprit sans qu'il n'essaie de s'en protéger.

« C'est lié à la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un éclat de surprise éclaira le regard bleu de Dumbledore. Ah ! Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Harry l'évoque ! Ce dernier sentit son estomac tressauter de joie en remarquant l'étonnement de Dumbledore. Il s'obligea toutefois à ne rien laisser transparaître, hormis une fausse assurance.

« La prophétie ? »

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, » répliqua le Survivant en roulant des yeux, tentant de paraître détendu. « La prophétie concernant mon père et moi et que vous avez reçu. Je connais parfaitement son existence ! »

Passé l'incrédulité, un léger sourire ourla les lèvres de Dumbledore qui frotta le bout de sa barbe, pensivement.

« Je suis étonné que Tom l'ait partagé avec toi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » provoqua Harry.

« Tom connaît le danger des prophéties. Lorsque le contenu en est révélé, il devient impossible de ne pas souhaiter l'accomplir et de voir sa destinée être réalisée. Par son expérience passée, Tom sait combien les oracles peuvent le mener à sa perte. »

Comme à l'accoutumée, les propos du vieil homme étaient mystérieux et flous. De quoi voulait-il parler ? _Par son expérience passée _? Son père avait donc déjà été confronté à une prophétie... Etait-il normal qu'un même sorcier soit concerné par tant de prophéties ?

L'adolescent se fustigea pour sa fainéantise. Il s'était laissé tellement emporté par le Tournoi des Trois Écoles que ses recherches concernant les liens magiques et sa cicatrice étaient restées en suspend. Ces prophéties, liant Tom, Neville et lui-même, lui rajoutaient de nouvelles interrogations à éclaircir.

Malgré son angoisse de voir ses réponses s'éloigner un peu plus de lui, Harry s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible. Mais ses mains étaient moites et il resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique pour ne pas qu'elle glisse.

« Suis-je destiné à précipiter la perte de mon père ? » ricana t-il nerveusement.

Lui ? Franchement ! C'était une blague ! Certes, sa célébrité pour avoir mis un terme au premier règne de Lord Voldemort n'était plus à refaire. Cependant, il n'était qu'un nourrisson de quelques mois à cette époque là. Il n'avait absolument _rien_ fait pour cela. Il n'était pas responsable de la chute de son père. C'était arrivé et... voilà. Il n'y avait pas réellement d'explications !

Toutefois, le regard sérieux de Dumbledore eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle. Il devint encore plus raide, ses sourcils se fronçant. Les yeux bleus de l'homme ne pétillaient plus. Au contraire, ils étaient éclairés par une lueur de tristesse. Comme s'il était... Dépité. Harry inspira brusquement et secoua violemment la tête.

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire n'importe quoi. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que je suis le Survivant censé anéantir Lord Voldemort, » siffla Harry en sentant un tremblement parcourir son corps. « Mon père n'est plus cet homme et ce statut de Survivant est tout simplement ridicule. »

« Je n'ai rien dis de cela, Harry. »

Le ton calme de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard provoqua une vague de colère en Harry qui lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

« Alors dîtes-moi le contenu de la prophétie ! » s'écria t-il rageusement. « Elle vous a été adressé, non ? Ça vous amuse de me faire mijoter ainsi et me laisser me torturer l'esprit. »

« Ce n'est absolument pas un jeu. Je te l'assure, Harry. Je songe seulement que parfois, il faut peut-être retarder certaines découvertes et continuer à jouir des bienfaits de l'enfance. »

« Maintenant que j'en connais l'existence, qu'espérez-vous professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda amèrement Harry. « Que j'oublie l'existence de cette prophétie et m'en rappelle à ma majorité ? »

« Bien sûr que cela serait impossible et c'est bien regrettable. Je vois combien la vie de famille t'est bénéfique. Tu me sembles avoir tellement grandi et pris confiance en toi. »

Sans réellement en comprendre la raison, Harry se sentit touché et ému par les propos de Dumbledore. Ils avaient tous les deux créer une relation particulière depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, son entrée dans le monde magique à onze ans. Malgré toutes les mauvaises actions et choix douteux de l'homme, Harry s'était toujours senti... lié à lui.

Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit aussitôt qu'il songea à cela. Il devait être complètement déséquilibré pour avoir une once d'affection pour l'homme l'ayant propulsé dans une vie de mensonges pendant des années ! Et ses parents, sa famille, que penseraient-ils de cette honteuse pensée ?

Alors, Harry opta pour la meilleure défense : l'attaque.

« Est-ce Neville alors qui doit tuer Lord Voldemort ? Après tout, c'est ce que vous avez toujours essayé de me faire faire pendant mes première et deuxième année ! Peut-être que vous vous étiez trompé de « _Survivant_ » et que vous avez mal compris les deux prophéties. »

« Tom ignore que tu connais l'existence des prophéties, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit doucement et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, confirmant inconsciemment les doutes du puissant sorcier. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement, ses yeux pétillant à nouveau.

« S'il t'a peut-être mis dans la confidence de votre destinée commune énoncée par une prophétesse, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais partagé celle le liant au jeune Londubat. »

Le Gryffondor resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas berner Dumbledore aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait. Après tout, l'homme connaissait son père depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

Il soupira doucement en jetant un regard nerveux par dessus son épaule à la porte close. Il avait un peu de mal à quantifier le temps écoulé depuis son départ de la salle de réception. Quelqu'un s'était-il déjà aperçu de son absence et de celle de Drago ?

« Neville n'est pas une marionnette. Il ne mérite pas cela. Êtes-vous en train de l'entraîner ? De le montrer contre moi ? »

« Pas du tout, Harry. Pas du tout, » soupira Dumbledore, visiblement dépité de le voir penser ainsi. « J'aimerai tellement que tu comprennes que je ne souhaite nuire à personne. C'est bien pour cela que je suis heureux d'avoir cette conversation ce soir là. »

« Vous m'avez entraîné jusqu'ici seulement pour me dire cela ? » grogna Harry d'un ton dubitatif. « Je trouverai ce qui lie Neville et mon père. Ce qui me lie à lui. Même si personne ne veut me le dire, je trouverai. »

« Je souhaitais en effet te voir ce soir pour te transmettre mes sincères excuses et... je dois l'avouer, simplement te voir et savoir comment tu vas, » confia le vieil homme, un air doux peint sur son visage. « Mais je me questionne quand même au sujet de t'en dire davantage sur ces prophéties. Toi qui est encore si jeune, qui prend à peine tes marques en tant qu'héritier Jedusor, comment cacherai-tu le fait de connaître le contenu de ces oracles à ton père ? Que feras-tu une fois que tu sauras ce qu'elles contiennent ? »

Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Que ferait-il s'il venait à apprendre que lui seul pouvait anéantir Lord Voldemort, son _propre _père ? Que ferait-il si cette tâche venait à être attribuée à Neville ? Le Gryffondor en était-il informé d'ailleurs ? Probablement pas.

« Si ces prophéties sont si secrètes et importantes, j'imagine qu'elles doivent une importance pour l'avenir de mon père, » chuchota Harry en sentant son esprit entrer en ébullition, ses pensées s'entrechoquant. « Ne pouvez-vous juste pas accepter que Lord Voldemort n'existe plus ? Ne croyez-vous pas à la rédemption de mon père ? »

« Je crois aux deuxièmes chances, Harry. Évidemment que je crois en la rédemption. Et ton père peut probablement s'inscrire dans un tel processus. Mais son cheminement est freiné par une magie bien plus sombre, bien plus noire que tu ne peux le concevoir, mon enfant. »

Soudainement hors de lui par toutes les divergences et précautions de Dumbledore, Harry sentit les larmes affluer inexplicablement à ses yeux. Plutôt que de contenir sa colère et de tenter de donner un sens aux mots de l'homme, il céda à son ressenti et se mit à crier.

« Je ne suis pas votre enfant ! Vous avez organisé une attaque _contre _moi cet été ! Vous avez détruit notre maison ! Alliez-vous tuer ma mère ? Mon frère ? Mon cousin ? Je ne suis pas votre enfant ! »

« Oh Harry. Je crains ne pas être responsable de cet incident fort regrettable, » s'exclama Dumbledore en le regardant calmement. « Je n'ai appris cette attaque que le lendem... »

« Je sais que c'est votre foutu Ordre du Phénix qui est venu en Bulgarie, » le coupa Harry. « Ne me mentez pas encore une fois. Nous ne vous avons rien fait ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus nous faire du mal ? »

« Malheureusement, l'Ordre du Phénix prend ces derniers temps son envol, loin de moi. D'autres sorciers ont décidé par eux-mêmes de brandir l'étendard de l'Ordre du Phénix en se détournant de mes propres volontés et de ma philosophie. Cela est bien regrettable de voir que leur indépendance les mène à des décisions aussi terribles. »

Harry resta effaré par la réponse de Dumbledore. Il inspira bruyamment, son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes en train d'être évincé de votre propre organisation ? »

Dans la salle de réception, Ayeline sentit l'angoisse la paralyser complètement. Elle ne cessait de parcourir du regard l'ensemble de la pièce, tentant d'apercevoir Harry ou Drago. Lucius s'était aperçu de l'absence des deux gamins quelques minutes plus tôt mais chaque seconde écoulée était une véritable torture pour elle.

Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à son fils et son neveu ?

« Dumbledore n'est plus présent, » chuchota Narcissa d'une voix angoissée.

Totalement obnubilée par son fils, Ayeline n'avait plus prêté attention au vieux sorcier depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle tenta de contrôler le souffle de panique qui la traversa en remarquant qu'en effet, la place de Dumbledore était à présent vacante. Rufus Scrimgeour, le visage tordu par la colère, occupait d'ailleurs la place centrale de la table.

« Oh Merlin, il faut absolument aller les chercher. Je vais les tuer. »

« Tu me laissera cet honneur je te prie, » grogna Lucius en sentant la colère tourbillonner dans son estomac.

Lorsqu'il allait mettre la main sur son fils, Drago allait se rappeler la nécessité de respecter les règles imposées par ses parents.

« Maman, je dois prendre l'air. Je... j'me sens pas bien. »

Le chuchotement tremblant d'Adam attira tous les regards de la famille déjà nerveuse. Ayeline remarqua aussitôt que son fils ne se sentait pas bien.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle parla plus fort que prévu et attira le regard du couple de médicomage invité à la table d'honneur ainsi que les Iordanov. Irina, presque aussi pâle que son ami d'enfance, ne masqua pas son inquiétude face au malaise évident d'Adam. Ce dernier était livide et des perles de sueur roulaient sur son front, dégoulinant sur le long de son visage et se frayaient un chemin dans son cou, se perdant dans sa robe. Il avait la gorge sèche et les spasmes parcourant son corps étaient à présent visibles par tous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Adam ? » chuchota à nouveau Ayeline.

Son inquiétude se décupla en remarquant tous les détails soulignant l'état de fragilité de son fils aîné. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, ignorant totalement à présent le discours de son époux et posa une main soucieuse sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier, le regard embué, lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » gémit-il à mi-voix, les larmes aux yeux. « Je dois... »

« Je l'accompagne, » proposa alors Irina d'une voix se voulant rassurante. « Je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air. »

Adam paraissait à présent incapable d'aligner deux mots. Lucius et Narcissa, déjà mortifiés par l'absence des deux adolescents, échangèrent un regard entendu.

L'agitation à leur table commença à attirer l'attention des invités autour d'eux et plusieurs sorciers se détournèrent de Tom, toujours présent sur l'estrade. Le puissant sorcier fit mine de ne rien percevoir, poursuivant son discours. Cependant, il ne put que remarquer son fils aîné se levant discrètement de sa chaise, accompagné de la jeune princesse de Bulgarie.

« Oh Merlin, » murmura Ayeline, éberluée par l'absence d'Harry et le malaise d'Adam. « Je vais chercher Harry et Drago puis... »

« Hors de question, » siffla Lucius. « Tu es attendu sur scène d'un instant à l'autre. Je vais également être appelé pour être intronisé comme nouveau directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale. »

« Dumbledore a peut-être déjà kidnappé nos enfants ! » geignit-elle.

Déjà si pâle, Narcissa devint littéralement livide et elle s'apprêta à bondir de sa chaise. Elle fut retenue au dernier moment par la poigne ferme de son époux qui enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet.

« Bien sûr, cette réussite et ce nouvel élan dans mon existence aurait été impossible, » continua Tom, conscient que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait à sa table, « véritablement impossible sans la présence... »

Ayeline ouvrit aussitôt son lien mental avec son époux, sentant son esprit se déverser dans celui de l'homme.

« _N'appelle pas les garçons. Ils ont disparu ! N'appelle pas les garçons ! »_

Alors qu'elle hurlait ses mots dans son esprit, elle espéra que Tom percevrait son message à temps.

« … de ma merveilleuse famille et notamment, mon épouse, Ayeline Jedusor. Initiatrice et directrice du nouveau département de l'Enseignement et de l'Éducation Magique, je vous prie de l'accueillir sur scène pour partager avec vous quelques mots, » acheva t-il.

Tom acheva ainsi son discours en s'inclinant légèrement, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Alors qu'une vague d'applaudissements, et même quelques sifflements, s'éleva dans la pièce, le puissant sorcier jeta un regard complaisant à Fudge. Celui-ci, un faux sourire aux lèvres, n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté de Tom.

Toute l'attention de la salle se tourna alors vers Ayeline qui se recomposa en une poignée de seconde, une visage serein et chaleureux. Elle se leva gracieusement de son siège, soulagée que son mari ait perçu son message mental. Souriante, elle s'avança rapidement vers l'estrade et rejoignit Tom. Elle serra la main à Fudge et son épouse.

« _Où sont-ils ? » _pressa Tom d'une pensée mentale.

Il passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille alors que les applaudissements et les flashs des appareils photos des journalistes crépitaient avec enthousiasme.

« _Adam malade. Harry... Dumbledore a disparu »._

Sa réponse amena une crispation dans la poigne de Tom mais son visage ne laissa rien transparaître. Il s'inclina à nouveau puis descendit de l'estrade, toute l'attention se fixant sur sa femme. Il passa devant la table d'honneur, hochant brièvement la tête en direction de Lucius pour lui assurer qu'il s'occupait des garçons.

Puis quitta la salle de réception à grandes enjambées.

Drago, Blaise et Théodore trépignaient nerveusement devant la porte close de la salle où s'était retirée Dumbledore et Harry. Les trois Serpentards ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil à la montre du métisse, regardant les secondes et les minutes s'écouler à une vitesse effroyable.

« Est-ce qu'il risque vraiment quelque chose ? » chuchota Théodore pour la troisième fois.

Blaise et lui s'étaient d'abord amusés de leur petite escapade. Mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte de la gravité de la situation en voyant Drago se pétrifier littéralement lorsque Harry et Dumbledore s'enfermèrent ensemble dans un des innombrables bureaux du Ministère de la Magie.

« J'en sais rien, » cracha Drago. « Je sais juste qu'on risque très gros si nos parents s'en aperçoivent. »

Le jeune Malefoy était planté devant la porte, l'oreille collée contre le panneau de bois. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le moindre mot mais le son qu'il percevait le rassurait : Dumbledore n'avait pas kidnappé son abruti de cousin ! Drago n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il ne se contentait juste pas d'entrer dans la salle et de ramener Harry par la peau des fesses auprès de leur famille... Cela avait semblé tellement important pour Harry d'échanger quelques mots avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Dans la salle, celui-ci prit quelques secondes pour répondre à la précédente question de l'adolescent. Ses yeux se remirent à pétiller comme s'il paraissait quelque peu amusé par la situation. Pourtant, Harry perçut le pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Je ne dirai pas évincé mais mon attitude pacifique à l'encontre du mouvement politique de ton père qui s'accélère n'est pas du goût de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors, certains ont décidé de s'éloigner de mes directives. À mon grand regret. »

« Oh et vous n'arrivez pas à les tenir en laisse ? »

Harry était volontairement provocant. En réalité, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait pas remarqué la facilité avec laquelle il maniait à présent la langue anglaise, devenant de plus en plus rapide et acéré dans ses répliques ! Si le contexte avait été différent, il se serait presque félicité !

« Disons que mon influence perd de son poids suite à mon renvoi de Poudlard, » répondit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amusement. « Une très belle victoire d'ailleurs pour tes parents et toi-même mais la sentence a été juste au regard de … mes actes. »

Le regard noir du Gryffondor appuya les propos de Dumbledore.

« Et puis, je vieillis. »

« Vous avez toujours été vieux. »

Sa spontanéité le fit écarquiller les yeux alors que Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire franc et mélodieux. Harry rosit doucement, conscient de son manque de tact effroyable. Mais sincèrement, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Albus Dumbledore autrement que vieux.

« Mon grand âge se rappelle à moi et cela nécessite d'envisager de nouvelles dispositions pour la direction de l'Ordre du Phénix. Certains membres espèrent diriger notre petite organisation censée venir suppléer le travail des Aurors si nécessaire. »

Lorsque Dumbledore prononça cette phrase, Harry sentit une certaine tristesse transpirer de ses mots. Il eut le pressentiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement du fait de prendre une retraite. Non, Dumbledore n'était pas homme à se retirer. Cela cachait autre chose.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Mais Dumbledore n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Harry sentit une violente douleur traverser sa cicatrice puis se propager dans l'ensemble de sa tête. Inconsciemment, sa main gauche vola sur la marque en forme d'éclair et appuya fortement dessus. Il inspira bruyamment, des larmes de douleur aveuglant sa vision.

« Mon père arrive, » bredouilla t-il.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Harry ne douta pas un seul instant de l'arrivée imminente de son père. Il régula sa respiration puis laissa tomber sa main le long de son flanc, tentait de paraître détendu. La souffrance vivace se transforma en une pulsation douloureuse et chaude, lui donnant l'impression que sa cicatrice était vivante. Il se maudit d'avoir réagi aussi vivement mais la surprise l'avait terrassé. Il ne put manquer le regard curieux et éveillé de Dumbledore sur sa cicatrice.

« Ta cicatrice s'éveille toujours à proximité de Tom ? »

« Vous êtes... mourant ? »

Était-ce pour cela que Dumbledore évoquait son possible départ à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Son estomac se serra étrangement à cette idée. Il pensait que le sorcier allait à nouveau rire, se moquant gentiment de son hypothèse. Pourtant, Dumbledore resta incroyablement sérieux, une pointe de tristesse éclairant ses yeux bleus.

« J'ai toujours espéré que tu puisses prendre la relève de cette lutte pour la paix et la liberté. Ton courage, ta loyauté et ton sens pour la justice ainsi que ta puissance magique sont les qualités indispensables pour poursuivre ce chemin et permettre de trouver un équilibre entre les ténèbres de ton père et l'avidité corrompue d'une partie des fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie. »

Tiraillé par la douleur et l'inquiétude, Harry écouta les mots de l'homme sans prendre le temps d'en mesurer leur sens, leur impact.

« Vous êtes mourant ? » répéta Harry d'une voix pressante.

Sa cicatrice l'élança plus violemment et il siffla entre ses dents, tentant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la douleur.

Oh. Oh.

Tom Jedusor était probablement en prise d'une puissante émotion pour que sa cicatrice soit si douloureuse aussi subitement. À en juger la personne avec laquelle Harry se trouvait actuellement, il était certain que ce n'était pas la joie qui transportait actuellement son père.

« Je crains que la maladie ait bientôt raison de moi. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de laisser les mots de Dumbledore prendre sens dans son esprit. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et manqua de se détacher de ses gonds.

Tom Jedusor venait de pénétrer dans la pièce dans toute sa splendeur.

Harry se courba involontairement sous la douleur pulsant de sa cicatrice. Il serra les dents, essayant de ne pas plaquer ses mains contre l'éclair afin d'en apaiser la brûlure. Il ne voulait attirer l'attention ni de son père, ni de Dumbledore à ce sujet.

De toute façon, les deux hommes se regardaient froidement. Tom, sa baguette magique à la main, avait le visage fermé et les traits durs. Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges comme Harry l'avait rarement vu. Il les toisait tout les deux du regard.

« Tom ! » s'écria joyeusement Dumbledore.

Drago, Théodore et Blaise étaient livides et dissimulés derrière Tom. Ils avaient visiblement tenté -ou plutôt espéré- retenir l'homme mais celui-ci les avait poussé d'un sortilège informulé, les éloignant de la porte comme une vulgaire poussière.

« Ton anniversaire approche, » ajouta le vieil homme du même ton jovial, comme s'il retrouvait un ami de longue date. « Tu me parais toujours aussi jeune et vif. »

Harry eut l'impression que cette phrase, derrière sa banalité, était lourde de sens pour les deux hommes. Le visage de son père devint encore plus sombre et il s'approcha lentement d'eux. Harry tressaillit, ressentant la puissance étouffante de l'homme l'écraser. Il n'osa pas lui jeter le moindre regard, se contentant de fixer d'un air hébété son cousin et ses amis.

« Tais-toi vieil homme, » siffla dangereusement Tom et tout le monde, hormis le destinataire de cette injonction, frissonna. « Qu'espères-tu faire avec _mon _fils ? »

« Nous avions simplement une conversation sur le passé. »

« On a rien... »

« _Tais-toi. _»

L'ordre en Fourchelangue claqua sèchement dans l'air et le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement. Il avait conscience de s'être mis dans un beau pétrin. Drago, les deux Serpentards et lui avaient quitté la salle de réception à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il ne pensait pas que sa famille remarquerait aussi vite leur disparition.

« Harry n'est responsable en rien, » apaisa Albus, semblant conscient que l'enfant allait être en difficulté. « Je dois avouer l'avoir attirer jusqu'ici pour évoquer ensemble le passé et l'avenir. Nous ne faisions rien de répréhensible. »

« Crois-tu, vieux fou, que tu vas dresser mon fils contre moi ? Il est mon héritier. »

« Papa, je... »

Les mots d'Harry moururent dans sa gorge lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas et fut soulagé de sentir la présence rassurante des trois Serpentards qui s'étaient approchés de lui.

« Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, Dumbledore. Je ne te laisserai pas la moindre chance. Ni à toi, ni à ton misérable Ordre du Phénix. »

Des vagues de magie brute s'échappaient du corps du mage noir et emplissait l'atmosphère d'une puissance glaciale, violente, étouffante. Dumbledore avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, attrapé sa baguette magique même s'il souriait toujours d'un air tranquille. Lui seul ne paraissait guère impressionné par les menaces de Tom.

« Je n'en doute pas Tom. Il est bien regrettable que nous ne trouvions pas un terrain d'entente pour éviter toute confrontation. Tu sais, ça n'a jamais été mon but. »

Un ricanement mauvais traversa les lèvres de Tom et Harry sentit son corps se recouvrir d'une sueur froide. Son père était... effrayant.

« Ce n'est pas le message envoyé par vos petits chiens. Il faudrait peut-être penser à mettre une muselière à Scrimgeour. Il commence à m'être... Dérangeant. »

La menace était parfaitement audible dans la voix sifflante de Tom. Enfin, il serait peut-être plus approprié de dire, à cet instant, Lord Voldemort...

« Oh, Rufus est connu pour sa propension à réagir vivement. Ce n'est pas non plus le message envoyé par tes hommes, » rappela Albus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je suis navré que Horace Sulghorn ait dû quitter sa demeure après avoir refusé d'ouvrir sa porte à Bellatrix Lestrange et son époux. »

« Les gens ont malheureusement tendance à être effrayés par les Lestrange. Une regrettable erreur si je puis me permettre. »

« Le passé colle parfois à la peau. Veux-tu bien m'excuser de mettre un terme à notre charmante conversation ? Le dessert va bientôt être servi et je regretterai sincèrement de manquer cela. Je suis presque sûr d'y trouver une touche citronnée. »

Calmement, Dumbledore passa devant Tom et Harry, tous les deux muets. Il inclina respectueusement la tête dans leur direction puis adressa un sourire chaleureux aux trois Serpentards. Ceux-ci étaient collés les uns contre les autres dans un coin de la salle, fixant la scène avec attention. Albus leur tourna le dos sans la moindre crainte ou méfiance. Probablement savait-il que Tom ne prendrait pas le risque de l'attaquer au sein même du Ministère de la Magie.

La porte de la salle se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sonore. Mais la tension resta à son comble alors que le son des pas du vieil homme s'atténuait progressivement. Harry n'osa pas relâcher sa respiration alors que son regard se levait lentement vers son père, rencontrant les deux pupilles rouges.

De leur côté, Irina et Adam avaient emprunté une des cheminées du Ministère de la Magie afin de rentrer au Manoir Jedusor. Ils sortirent de l'âtre, à présent dans l'un des salons de la demeure familiale.

« Où es ta chambre ? Tu dois t'allonger. »

« Il faut que je trouve... quelque chose, » balbutia Adam.

Le jeune homme était courbé en deux par une violente douleur à l'estomac. Il se redressa et passa une main tremblante sur son front luisant de sueur. Irina le soutenait jusque là mais, dans un dernier élan d'orgueil, il s'éloigna d'elle et entreprit d'avancer seul.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda la princesse en fronçant les sourcils.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'ils quittaient le salon. Malgré son inquiétude pour Adam, la jeune bulgare sentit son estomac tressauter étrangement en songeant qu'il s'agissait de sa première visite au sein du Manoir Jedusor. Bien que le contexte ne prêtait guère à sourire, elle s'en sentait extrêmement heureuse.

Adam la conduisit le long d'un grand couloir puis ils grimpèrent un énorme escalier en marbre blanc. Le sorcier s'appuyait contre la rambarde, peinant à monter les marches. Il était essoufflé et sa tête tournait violemment.

« Adam, je crois que nous devons parler sérieusement, » déclara subitement Irina.

« Après ! »

Il ne ressentit aucun remord à rabrouer ainsi la jeune femme. Le manque le dévorait, le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que cette irrépressible envie à combler, ce vide à remplir. Et rien ne pourrait le soulager plus qu'un peu d'Apathia, la drogue sorcière en vogue actuellement.

Irina soupira mais resta silencieuse, consciente que son ami n'était pas en mesure de l'entendre. Ils parcoururent un nouveau couloir puis Adam poussa la porte de sa chambre. Sans un mot, il sortit sa baguette magique et exécuta un mouvement en direction de l'armoire. Irina jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, s'attardant quelques secondes sur le mur recouvert de dessins réalisés par la main d'Adam.

« Oh merde ! »

Une boîte avait lévité jusqu'au jeune homme et, après un bref sifflement, elle s'était ouverte. Sur... le vide. Le néant. Elle ne contenait absolument rien. Irina, sentant l'agacement monté en elle de n'obtenir aucune réponse à ses questions, s'approcha de son ami qui fixait d'un air horrifié la boîte.

« Que cherches-tu ? »

« Ça devrait être là ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'en reste ! »

Adam suffoqua et, vainement, tourna et retourna la simple boîte en bois. Évidemment, rien n'apparut et il poussa un cri rageur en la jetant sur son lit. Elle rebondit sur le matelas puis tomba dans un bruit sonore au sol. Il se laissa lui-même tomber sur le lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains, respirant bruyamment.

« Alors... tu te drogues vraiment. »

« JE NE ME DROGUE PAS ! »

Il hurla sa réponse, le visage torturé par le manque. Irina resta debout devant lui, ses yeux marrons envahis par la tristesse et l'inquiétude.

« J'ai tout fait pour donner une autre explication à tous les petits signes qui me faisaient douter mais ces derniers temps, tu as complètement perdu le contrôle. Tu en as eu besoin de plus en plus souvent et chaque fois que tu commençais à ressentir le manque, tu t'échappais. »

« Non c'est pas vrai, » nia Adam. « Ce n'est pas vrai... »

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Adam. Tu as besoin d'aide et je ne te laisserai pas une seule seconde de plus t'enfoncer dans une addiction. Je serais là. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin... j'avais encore... »

Ses phrases étaient décousues, perdant dans leur sens. Irina s'agenouilla devant lui et le força à la regarder. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez Adam. Ce constat la fit frisonner et elle se fustigea de ne pas avoir réagi avant, d'avoir fait taire ses doutes et ses questionnements. Elle caressa doucement sa joue râpeuse, appréciant la petite barbe apparaissant sur son visage.

« Peut-être consommes-tu tellement de drogues que tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir fini ce qu'il te restait, » supposa t-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé faire cela en ma présence. Tu vas te sortir de cela, d'accord ? Et je serai là. »

Adam resta muet, transpercé par les mots de son amie. Ou petite-amie. Il ne savait pas comment la désigner réellement. Un soulagement sans nom, malgré le manque physique le terrassant, le traversa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Était-il si accroc qu'il n'avait plus le souvenir d'avoir terminé la drogue en sa possession ?

Alors qu'Adam s'allongeait sur son lit, serrant Irina contre lui, Harry et Tom se faisaient face dans un silence étouffant.

Puis l'adulte bougea rapidement, fondant sur Harry avec une violence sans nom. Il poussa son fils contre le mur le plus proche sous le cri des trois autres adolescents présents. La respiration bloquée par le choc, le Gryffondor ne put émettre le moindre son.

« Que lui as-tu dis ? » siffla Tom en approchant son visage du sien. « Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Rien ! » assura Harry d'une voix paniquée. « On a juste évoqué... les Dursley ! »

Dos contre le mur, Harry sentit son père essayer de pénétrer dans son esprit. Son assaut mental était si violent que ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour le repousser, pour maintenir ses barrières mentales.

« _Oses-tu me trahir avec Dumbledore ? _» ajouta le puissant sorcier en Fourchelangue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs inquiétants. « _Mon propre fils ne me fera jamais le déshonneur de faire alliance avec un sorcier tel qu'Albus Dumbledore ! » _

_ « On a fait aucune alliance, » _promit Harry.

Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux alors que ses barrières d'occlumencie volaient en éclat. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour briser le contact visuel avec l'homme. Celui-ci attrapa son menton d'un geste brusque, provoquant une vive douleur dans sa cicatrice qui le fit gémir.

« TOM ARRÊTE ! TU LUI FAIS MAL ! » hurla Drago, réagissant enfin.

Le blond, porté par son instinct, se jeta sur son oncle et tenta vainement de l'éloigner de son cousin. Théodore eut à peine besoin d'une demie-seconde supplémentaire pour le rejoindre. Ils s'accrochèrent au bras droit de l'homme, espérant le faire lâcher sa poigne sur Harry.

Mais Tom, d'un mouvement de la main, éloigna les deux adolescents d'un sortilège. Harry poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Théodore et son cousin s'écraser contre le bureau de la pièce. Porté jusque là par l'hébétude et la crainte, il sentit une vague de colère sans nom l'envahir en voyant les deux garçons être ainsi malmenés.

« _Je ne te laisserai pas me blesser à nouveau, _» siffla t-il à son tour dans la langue des serpents, faisant ainsi écho à l'incident du mois d'août.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Harry se concentra sur sa magie. Il eut alors l'impression de la sentir se mettre en mouvement et parcourir l'ensemble de son corps dans un agréable picotement. Il la sentit alors s'échapper doucement de son corps, l'enveloppant de manière rassurante.

« _Oh. Et espères-tu me menacer ainsi ? »_

« _N'oublie pas que je suis le Survivant et que je t'ai déjà réduit en poussière une première fois ! » _

Ses mots surprirent les deux Jedusor. Oh Merlin ! Avait-il vraiment osé dire _cela _?

Puis la colère de Tom se transforma en une rage incontrôlable. Il leva la main et frappa la joue d'Harry. La gifle claqua froidement dans la pièce. Tom posa ensuite deux doigts sur la cicatrice de l'adolescent, lui provoquant une douleur considérable. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre mais ne plus se retenir plus longtemps : il cria.

« Arrêtez ! » supplia Théodore.

Le blond s'était relevé avec l'aide de Blaise. Il voulut à nouveau s'approcher de l'homme mais le métisse le retint d'une main, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi.

« Lâche-moi ! » protesta le Serpentard en jetant un regard meurtrier à son ami. « Harry ! »

« _Ne me touches plus ! _»

Le cri de l'adolescent se répercuta dans le bureau alors que Drago et Théodore s'approchaient à nouveau d'eux pour les séparer. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Une vague de magie brute quitta le corps du Survivant et frappa Tom. Celui-ci fut alors poussé par une force invisible et contraint de le lâcher. Tout comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt, l'homme heurta un mur violemment. Harry pointa aussitôt sa baguette magique dans sa direction, galvanisé par la poussée de sa magie. Ils se dressèrent l'un devant l'autre, se menaçant de leurs baguettes. Drago était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu une telle puissance entre deux hommes.

« Que se passe t-il ici ? » tonna soudainement une voix colérique. « Je vous entends depuis le bout du couloir ! »

Effarés, les cinq sorciers présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la porte et tombèrent sur Ayeline. La femme s'était éclipsée de la salle de réception dès la fin de son discours. Dumbledore était revenu dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant.

« Quittons le Ministère, j'ai salué Fudge de notre part ! » ajouta t-elle en jetant un regard suspicieux à son époux et son fils. « Drago, Messieurs Nott et Zabini, vos parents vous attendent dans la salle de réception. Ne les faîtes pas patienter davantage. »

Sans un mot, les trois Serpentards passèrent à côté d'elle puis se mirent en route en direction de la salle. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Ayeline reporta son attention sur Tom et Harry, les observant d'un air impassible.

« Que se passe t-il ? » répéta t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Harry détacha difficilement son regard de son père, secoué par leur confrontation.

« Rien, » croassa t-il. « On rentre ? »

_* Verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _


	45. XLIV: S'organiser

Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà de retour après une semaine d'absence. Le clavier de mon PC a soudain rendu l'âme et j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'en racheter un. Ce qui explique ce retard et l'impossibilité de répondre à vos précédentes reviews. Ce fut pourtant avec un réel plaisir que je les ai lu, vous vous en doutez ! Je vous fais un remerciement général et tâcherai de répondre individuellement à chacun -comme d'habitude- pour ce chapitre XLIV intitulé S'organiser.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine. Si, comme moi, vous êtes en pleine période d'examens, je vous envoie tout mon soutien !

Patmol25

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre XLIV : S'organiser<em>

« Inquiéter ta mère concernant la soirée d'hier me semble... inutile. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux, se contentant de fixer froidement l'homme devant lui. Son père se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, le visage lisse et impénétrable. Seuls les éclats rouges dansant dans ses pupilles trahissaient son agitation. Vêtu d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit, Tom fit quelques pas de plus dans sa chambre puis referma la porte derrière lui.

L'adolescent tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Pourtant, son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup et il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Étendu ainsi sur son lit, son livre de métamorphose dans les mains, il se sentait vulnérable face à l'autre sorcier. Pour se redonner une contenance, il ferma le grimoire et se redressa, cherchant du regard sa baguette magique.

« Tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'elle peut en dire ? » demanda t-il.

Il tenta de contrôler le tremblement dans sa voix en continuant à dévisager son père. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil narquois. Comme s'il était effrayé par qui que ce soit ! Et par sa femme en plus de cela !

« Ni toi, ni moi n'avons envie de plonger dans un drame familial qui nous épuiserait, » répondit calmement Tom. L'homme tira la chaise de son bureau et glissa dessus sans le lâcher du regard. « Nous sommes, je crois, capable d'avoir une conversation posée au sujet de cet incident. »

« Tu veux dire une discussion où tu ne me frappera pas ? »

« Ni un échange où tu ne me menacera pas. »

Face à cette répartie, Tom sentit un brin de culpabilité l'envahir. Quel âge avait-il pour répondre ainsi à son fils ? Il n'allait certainement pas entrer dans son jeu ! Il poussa un léger soupir et balaya du regard la chambre du gamin.

Depuis son arrivée, un an plus tôt, Harry avait bien investi l'espace. Quelques vêtements traînaient sur le dos de la chaise qu'il utilisait. Des bouquins et des rouleaux de parchemins étaient posés sur le bureau, signifiant ainsi que Harry s'était enfin attelé à ses devoirs de vacances. La petite figurine de Magyar à Pointes issue de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Écoles dormait tranquillement sur la table de nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'écharpe rouge et or de Gryffondor.

« Nous avons tous les deux été incroyablement stupide hier au Ministère de la Magie, » commença t-il en cherchant soigneusement ses mots. « Nous avons pris des risques inconsidérés en sachant pourtant que nous étions la cible de l'attention de nombreux sorciers présents. »

Harry essaya de ne pas se laisser borner par la voix de velours de son père alors qu'il se concentrait fermement sur ses barrières magiques. Il détourna le regard et le posa sur la grande fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur le parc du Manoir. Un mince tapis de neige recouvrait encore le sol et les arbres mais il commençait déjà à fondre.

« L'apparence est toujours si importante dans notre famille. »

Son intervention sembla plus lasse qu'il ne le souhaitait à l'origine. Pourtant, il ne regretta pas ses mots. Il entendit la robe de son père bruisser légèrement alors que l'homme changeait de position sur la chaise.

« Cela fait malheureusement partie du jeu de la popularité. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir un joueur de cette partie. »

Tom soupira à nouveau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Effectivement, Harry n'avait pas demandé à être le Survivant. Il n'avait pas non plus demandé à être l'Héritier de Serpentard. Cependant, les faits étaient ainsi. Quel était le sens d'aller contre le destin, contre ses origines lorsque cela pouvait aider à réaliser de grandes choses ?

« Bien sûr. Mais c'est ainsi, » rétorqua t-il alors fermement. « Au-delà du risque de voir notre échange se retrouver à la une de tous les quotidiens sorciers anglais, c'était encore plus dangereux de partir à la poursuite de Dumbledore. »

Le silence lui répondit. Même si le gamin était de profil, regardant ostensiblement l'extérieur, Tom put voir ses lèvres se pincer.

« Il est celui qui t'a enlevé, arraché des bras de ta mère quand tu avais quelques mois à peine. Celui qui t'a menti sur ton identité, ton origine. Qui t'a obligé à vivre chez des Moldus te méprisant alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas de ta famille. »

Pourtant, Harry ne regrettait en rien d'être allé à la rencontre du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses au cours de cet échange. Tout d'abord que l'homme n'était pas responsable de l'attaquer de leur maison familiale de l'Île aux Serpents en Bulgarie. Bien sûr, l'homme lui mentait peut-être mais, au fond de lui, Harry lui faisait pleinement confiance sur cette confidence. Ensuite, il semblait être en difficulté dans la direction de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et enfin, il était mourant...

« Je sais, » se contenta t-il de répondre.

« Il aurait peut-être pu te blesser, t'enlever, te faire du mal ! »

« Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore veuille me nuire. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'Harry sut qu'ils mettaient en colère son père. Il n'en ressentit pourtant pas la moindre once de remords. Après leur confrontation explosive de la veille au Ministère de la Magie, il le méritait bien ! À cette pensée, sa joue, là où son père l'avait violemment giflé, le picota et il sentit une autre émotion l'étreindre.

La tristesse. Au-delà de la colère, il était triste d'être arrivé à une telle confrontation avec son propre père. Tom et lui avaient peut-être des lourds antécédents mais leur relation commençait à trouver un certain équilibre qui le satisfaisait, le rassurait ! En quelques minutes, tout semblait s'être écroulé et Harry n'était pas certain qu'ils réussissent de nouveau à recréer ce lien. Il ignorait même s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme !

« Derrière ses accoutrements colorés et sa longue barbe, Albus Dumbledore n'en reste pas moins un sorcier intelligent et manipulateur, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. »

« Tout le monde dit que c'est le seul sorcier que tu crains. »

Un grognement guttural roula dans la gorge de Tom et traversa ses lèvres roses. Des crépitements magiques apparurent autour de lui. Même s'il en fut impressionné, Harry se contenta de tressaillir en ressentant pourtant la puissance étouffante se dégageant du sorcier.

« Je ne crains certainement pas ce vieux fou dont la démence finira par le rendre aussi inutile qu'un Scrout à Pétard mais, je tiens juste à te conseiller de ne pas te laisser berner par son apparence de papy gâteau. »

_ « Et je tiens à me conseiller de ne pas me laisser berner par ton apparence de père inquiet, » _songea t-il silencieusement en suivant du regard un oiseau sombre traverser le ciel gris de cette fin d'année.

« Je sais. »

Tom resta muet une poignée de secondes, dévisageant la silhouette de l'adolescent. Harry allait bientôt avoir quatorze ans. Il avait bien grandi ces derniers mois. Son année passée au sein de la famille lui avait permis de se remplumer. Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus longs qu'au début de l'année scolaire, descendant sur ses yeux bleus.

« Hier, je me suis emporté. C'est regrettable mais j'ai remarqué combien tu étais encore tenu à l'écart de mes projets. Tu me parais aujourd'hui suffisamment grand pour être informé de ceux-là. Cela fait partie de notre famille et tu es un membre à part entière de notre famille. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Le mage noir retint le sourire qui menaça d'étirer ses lèvres. Il était certain de réussir à susciter l'attention de son fils par ces mots. Comme il l'avait dit à Harry, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses actes au Ministère.

Aujourd'hui, Tom avait retrouvé son calme et réfléchi. Harry était son fils cadet. Un sorcier très puissant également. Et il devait s'assurer de garder suffisamment le contrôle du gamin en lui donnant une place dans ses projets. Prendre le risque de le voir se détourner de lui était bien trop dangereux.

« Je vais te montrer un endroit tenu secret et qui nous enverrai probablement à la prison d'Azkaban si quiconque du Ministère de la Magie le découvrait. »

Se laissant entraîner par sa curiosité, Harry suivit son père hors de sa chambre après avoir enfilé ses vêtements d'hiver. Une part de lui-même ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver seul _et _à l'extérieur avec son père ! Pouvait-il lui faire quelque chose ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes apparurent dans le jardin d'une petite maison. Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air intéressé, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Rien ne lui indiquait qui était l'habitant de la demeure. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser la moindre question, Tom se mit en route en direction de la porte d'entrée et l'enjoignit à le suivre d'un mouvement de la main.

« Comme je l'ai annoncé hier à tous, l'agence Serpentia va voir le jour et permettre de ne plus voir le pouvoir être uniquement détenu par le Ministère de la Magie. »

Si l'annonce avait été faite officiellement au Ministère la veille, Harry avait eut quelques échos de ce nouveau projet de ses parents durant les vacances de Noël. Même s'il lui paraissait évident qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une manière de recruter officiellement et légalement de nouveaux Mangemorts, Harry n'en dit rien, préférant ne pas provoquer un nouveau conflit.

« De trop nombreux sorciers restent rejetés par notre communauté, ce qui est bien regrettable, » ajouta Tom alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison. « Ton oncle, Lucius, a été nommé directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale hier soir après le renvoi de son prédécesseur, Barty Croupton. »

« Et son fils, le Mangemort qu'il a caché pendant des années ? »

« Il sera le directeur de Serpentia. La réinsertion de ce brillant sorcier emprisonné par son propre père pendant une décennie me paraît essentielle pour prouver à tous que la rédemption est possible. »

À nouveau, Harry resta muet. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Son père paraissait sincèrement convaincu par cela. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air intéressé alors qu'ils traversaient un long couloir vide.

« Comme tu le sais, ta mère est également directrice d'un département du Ministère de la Magie. Ton frère est au prémisse de sa vie d'adulte et je ne doute pas un seul instant de l'éclat qu'il va apporter dans notre société. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte close derrière laquelle émergeait un bruit indéchiffrable. Harry se tendit, le visage toujours fermé et sa main vola automatiquement à sa baguette magique. Si Tom perçut son geste, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

« Tu le sais, je souhaite prétendre à terme au poste de Ministre de la Magie même si je laisse le temps aux sorciers anglais de m'apprivoiser. Comme tu le vois, chaque membre de notre famille joue un rôle important au sein de notre communauté. Nous sommes puissants, riches et ambitieux. »

« _Sauf moi_, » songea amèrement Harry en se sentant brusquement complètement à l'écart du reste de sa famille.

Tom suivit le fil de sa pensée et un sourire légèrement satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres : il menait Harry exactement là où il le souhaitait.

« Il est vrai que tu es encore jeune. Pourtant, ta puissance magique est indéniable et tu es amenée à réaliser de grandes choses, Harry. »

Malgré sa colère, sa rancœur envers l'homme, l'adolescent sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Être reconnu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par son père était incroyablement salvateur.

« Même si, du fait de notre passé, tu vas probablement désapprouver dans un premier temps ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, garde à l'esprit que tout ceci t'appartient également. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua Harry, anxieux.

Tom lui sourit avec une douceur rare et le Gryffondor en fut troublé. Pourtant, cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes et l'homme s'empressa de se recomposer un visage impassible.

« Regarde ça et ne pose pas un jugement immédiat et définitif. »

Ensuite, il poussa la porte et Harry resta figé en découvrant une immense salle aux tons sombres et vide de tout mobilier. Une vingtaine de sorciers étaient réunis et s'entraînaient en duel. Harry et Tom profitèrent du court laps de temps avant que leur présence ne soit remarquée pour observer autour d'eux.

Bellatrix, son époux et Barty Croupton Junior évoluaient dans la pièce, passant d'un binôme à l'autre. Observer du pas de la porte les confrontations magiques était véritablement magnifique. Des étincelles, des éclairs lumineux traversaient la salle, se heurtaient et provoquaient une détonation. Parfois, des nuages de fumée obscurcissaient la visibilité des sorciers jusqu'à ce quelqu'un les dissipe d'un mouvement de baguette. Les plus habiles paraissaient littéralement danser en maniant leur baguette avec grâce.

« _Voici les fidèles sorciers qui se sont dévoués corps et âme à moi et donc, à notre famille et à toi, » _siffla Tom en Fourchelangue.

« _Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'avoir ton armée ? _»

Harry était passé inconsciemment dans la langue des serpents. Parler le Fourchelangue était aussi naturel que l'anglais pour lui.

« _Car le Ministère de la Magie et ses Aurors sont corrompus. Travailler en collaboration avec eux est impossible. Alors, tant que je ne serai pas à la tête du gouvernement, je veux assurer la continuité de notre mouvement politique_. »

La première à remarquer leur présence fut Bellatrix. Elle était en train de tournoyer sur elle-même, le bas de sa robe auburn se gonflant autour de ses jambes. Elle se figea dans son mouvement et ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent largement et pétillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle.

Harry s'empêcha de tressaillir en notant la pointe de folie se dessinant dans ce regard. S'obligeant à rester tout aussi impassible que son père, il resta debout à l'entrée de la salle. Bellatrix s'approcha d'eux d'un pas dansant, le visage éclairé par une tendresse étonnante sur ses traits alors qu'elle fixait avidement Tom.

« Maître ! »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un nommait son père ainsi devant lui. Au lieu d'en être choqué, Harry en fut curieusement intrigué. Un frisson de pouvoir malsain le traversa en songeant que c'était _son _père que Bellatrix Lestrange considérait comme son Maître.

« Bellatrix, » répondit calmement Tom. « Je suis venue voir l'évolution de nos chers partisans. »

Bien qu'elle fût basse, la voix de Tom attira immédiatement l'attention de toute la salle. Les duels s'arrêtèrent et tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux. Harry lutta violemment pour ne pas reculer d'un pas et rester impassible à toute cette soudaine attention.

« Ils font comme ils peuvent, » grogna l'évadée d'Azkaban.

« Allons, allons, Bella, ne sois pas trop dure. Ce ne sont encore que de jeunes sorciers inexpérimentés mais qui vont développer indéniablement leurs capacités en travaillant à nos côtés. »

De sa place, l'adolescent vit certains sorciers s'illuminer, voire même rougir, aux mots de l'homme ! Celui-ci posa une main ferme et rassurante sur son épaule gauche puis le guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Harry releva le menton et s'efforça à marcher d'un pas assuré et droit alors que tous les regards le dévisageaient.

La vingtaine de sorciers présents, dans une danse visiblement habituelle, se mit en rang devant eux, les observant avec une dévotion évidente. Seuls les trois plus fidèles de Tom restèrent près d'eux : Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Barty Croupton Junior.

« Vous avez déjà bien entendu tous parler de Harry Jedusor. »

Une vague de murmures gênés s'éleva et personne n'osa réellement regarder franchement Tom à ce moment-là. Pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte combien il devait également être difficile pour son père de faire face, en la personne de son propre fils, au Survivant, au nourrisson l'ayant réduit à l'état de quasi-fantôme pendant une décennie !

« Aujourd'hui, pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et de votre engagement auprès de moi, laissez-moi vous présenter officiellement mon fils cadet et mon deuxième héritier : Harry Jedusor. »

Et alors, d'une même voix, dans une coordination exemplaire, les sorciers présents répondirent tous en baissant la tête devant lui :

« Bonjour Monsieur Jedusor. »

Et Harry, dans toute sa courte existence pourtant mouvementée, n'avait jamais ressenti autant de pouvoir et d'excitation face au respect évident de vingt adultes prosternés devant lui.

La nuit était tombée et les rues se vidaient progressivement. En cette soirée du 31 décembre, les gens se retiraient chez eux avec leurs familles et amis pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année. Certains quartiers très animés de Londres étaient envahis par des centaines de fêtards prêt à passer toute la soirée à l'extérieur malgré le froid hivernal !

Aurélius Selwyn ne participait pas à l'enjouement général des Moldus et des sorciers à l'idée de basculer en 1995 dans quelques heures. Il marchait à grandes enjambées d'un pas nerveux. Vêtu d'un long manteau sombre, le visage caché par une épaisse écharpe, il ne cessait de regarder furtivement autour de lui afin de s'assurer de ne pas être suivi. Même dans le Londres Moldu, il lui était impossible de se sentir en sécurité.

Avant d'arriver à son point de rendez-vous dans un banal bar Moldu loin de toute civilisation sorcière, le professeur de potions retraça néanmoins l'année venant de s'écouler. Tout s'était accéléré pour lui à partir du moment où Tom Jedusor l'avait orienté sur le poste d'enseignant à Poudlard à la place de Snape. Ça avait été là une belle promotion. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il avait eu à partir du moment où il avait donné des cours privés d'occlumancie au cadet des Jedusor.

Tous les Mangemorts -même si ce terme était officiellement inutilisé- savaient combien le mage noir était prudent au sujet de son jeune fils. Peu d'entre eux pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Lui l'avait non seulement rencontré, lui enseignait les potions deux fois par semaine et le recevait dans son bureau pour lui enseigner une branche de la magie particulièrement délicate.

« Hé ! Faîtes attention ! »

Selwyn poussa un grognement guttural à l'encontre des deux Moldus qu'il venait de percuter, perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux hommes, soudainement effrayés, se reculèrent vivement en levant les mains en signe de paix. Le sorcier relâcha sa respiration et desserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer les Aurors pour une activité magique suspecte du côté Moldu !

« Il est malade celui-là ! » chuchota l'un des hommes alors qu'ils s'empressaient de reprendre leur route.

« L'a pas dû passer une bonne année, » grogna l'autre.

« _Au contraire_, » songea perfidement Selwyn en reprenant sa route d'un pas vif. Car après cela, Tom Jedusor lui avait encore donné une autre mission, témoignant ainsi de la confiance qu'il lui accordait !

Espion.

Oui, _lui_, Aurélius Selwyn, simple Mangemort depuis la première guerre avait pris la place du puissant et acariâtre Severus Snape ! Celui-ci avait définitivement perdu la mince confiance accordée par le camp de la « Lumière » en soutenant ouvertement le retour de Lord Voldemort. Or, ce dernier avait encore besoin d'un espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de déjouer les plans de Dumbledore et ses hommes pour l'anéantir.

L'année 1994 avait donc été une véritable consécration pour lui.

« _Et ce n'est que le début !_ » se promit-il en poussant la porte sombre d'un bar poussiéreux. Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à l'atmosphère enfumée par les Moldus tirant sur des cigarettes. Personne ne prêta attention à son arrivée. Une musique d'ambiance flottait dans l'air mais était le plus souvent masquée par le bruit des discussions et des rires. Il balaya du regard la petite salle et repéra rapidement son interlocuteur qui, assis seul à une table, le fixait d'un air glacial.

« Bonsoir. »

Il se glissa sur la chaise vide face à l'homme. Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant d'un air méfiant. Selwyn le laissa faire son inspection, se prêtant de toute manière au même rituel. Le regard de l'homme, bien que dissimulé derrière des lunettes cerclées de fer, était perçant et le glaçait de l'intérieur. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner par les traits durs et les quelques cicatrices balafrant le visage du sorcier. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur fauve malgré quelques traînées grises, témoins du temps qui passe, et lui donnaient l'air d'un lion prêt à bondir.

« Aurélius Selwyn. »

La voix était éraillée et abrupte. Les deux sorciers ne se serrèrent pas la main. Un serveur, le pas traînant, s'approcha d'eux afin de prendre la commande du nouvel arrivant. Distraitement, Selwyn commanda un whisky. La tension au-dessus de la table était palpable et détonnait par rapport à l'ambiance joyeuse du reste du bar.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se dévisageant d'un air menaçant, jusqu'à ce que le serveur dépose un verre de whisky devant le professeur de potions. Le jeune Moldu s'éloigna à nouveau d'eux d'un pas traînant et reprit sa place derrière le comptoir. D'un mouvement discret de la baguette magique, l'interlocuteur de Selwyn plaça un sortilège d'intimité autour de leur table.

« Puis-je savoir à présent pourquoi Aurélius Selwyn, le bon petit Mangemort de Voldemort souhaite me rencontrer moi, Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur des Aurors le soir de la nouvelle année dans un bar Moldu miteux ? »

Le ton était méprisant et Aurélius prit sur lui pour ne pas balancer son verre à travers la tête de Rufus Scrimgeour. Directeur du bureau des Aurors depuis quelques années, le sorcier était connu pour mener une lutte sans merci aux mages noirs. Il n'avait jamais cessé ce combat même si Lord Voldemort représentait son plus gros défi.

« Vous savez très bien qu'avant d'être l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis celui du professeur Dumbledore. »

Sa réponse provoqua un rire rauque et Selwyn ne s'en formalisa pas. Comme tout espion, la méfiance à son égard était pratiquement inévitable.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Dumbledore, même s'il est un puissant sorcier, a toujours eu tendance à accorder sa confiance au premier venu. Vous êtes un Mangemort depuis 1980. Vous avez échappé à Azkaban en prétendant avoir été soumis à l'Impérium. Vous êtes aujourd'hui l'un des Mangemorts les mieux placés dans le jeu de votre Maître. »

« C'est vrai, » reconnu t-il.

Ses mots surprirent Scrimgeour même si l'homme ne laissa paraître ce ressenti seulement une poigne de secondes dans son regard gris.

« Ce que vous ignorez visiblement, c'est que mon cher Maître, n'a pas hésité à tuer ma mère le 25 janvier 1981 pour me punir de ne pas avoir été suffisamment efficace lors d'un raid. »

« Et un tel geste ne se pardonne pas, » supposa le directeur des Aurors après quelques secondes de silence.

Si Dumbledore avait présenté son espion à quelques membres influents de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'était toujours gardé de leur communiquer les raisons de la confiance qu'il avait soudainement accordé à ce Mangemort. Voilà qui était beaucoup plus clair à présent même si d'autres recherches étaient inévitables pour confirmer ce discours.

« A cette époque, il était impossible de se détourner de Lord Voldemort. J'y réfléchissais jour et nuit. La solution vint, comme vous le savez, du Survivant, de son propre fils qui mit un terme à son règne. »

« Vous y êtes pourtant retourné. »

Selwyn hocha lentement la tête et une lueur de rage éclaira son regard bleu. Un rictus désabusé étira ses lèvres et il se pencha au-dessus de la table pour s'approcher de Scrimgeour. Combattant aguerri, Rufus se tendit et ses doigts se serrèrent violemment autour de sa baguette magique qu'il cachait sous la vieille table en bois.

« Car j'ai eu onze putains de longues années pour réfléchir à ma vengeance et à la place que je peux prendre pour détruire et anéantir définitivement ce foutu Lord Voldemort qui croit acheter sa rédemption et l'amour des sorciers en se faisant appeler Tom Jedusor, » susurra t-il.

Quelque chose dans sa voix ou son attitude sembla convaincre Rufus Scrimgeour. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés et il le dévisageait ouvertement, cherchant probablement à lire quelque chose dans son regard. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula dans le fond de son siège et avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de poursuivre.

« Nous faisons tous les deux partis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous nous croisons régulièrement aux réunions organisées par Dumbledore. Pourquoi demander à me voir pour me répéter que vous n'êtes pas dans le camp de Jedusor ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent le même sourire narquois à l'utilisation du nom de famille d'origine de Voldemort. Selwyn avala une longue rasade de whisky, laissant l'alcool descendre lentement jusque dans son estomac en laissant une traînée brûlante derrière elle.

« Parce que, pour une raison ou une autre, Dumbledore semble avoir changé sa baguette de main ces derniers temps. Et rien, absolument rien, ne me fera croire que Lord Voldemort peut trouver sa place dans notre société. Et vous semblez partager ce sentiment avec moi au regard de vos fréquentes disputes avec Albus Dumbledore. »

En regardant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse à bord du Poudlard Express le ramenant au château, Harry était partagé entre deux sentiments.

D'un côté, le soulagement. Le soulagement de pouvoir enfin relâcher la respiration qu'il retenait inconsciemment depuis quelques jours. Le soulagement de pouvoir enfin relâcher les barrières mentales qu'il maintenait autour de son esprit. Le professeur Selwyn allait être véritablement satisfait de ses progrès fulgurants réalisés au cours de ces vacances scolaires !

De l'autre, la tristesse. La tristesse d'avoir passé finalement peu de temps avec sa famille et que cela ait été entrecoupé par des moments si durs. La tristesse de s'être plus ou moins réconcilié avec son père en ayant conscience de s'être fait manipulé en beauté. L'homme lui avait fait toucher du bout des doigts une puissance et une position qui, à un moment ou un autre, attirait tout être-humain. La tristesse également d'apprendre, la veille au soir, qu'Adam mettait entre parenthèse ses études de droit et se retirait pour quelques temps en Bulgarie.

Malgré l'insistance et l'incompréhension de leurs parents, son frère n'avait pas donné de raisons particulières à ce choix soudain, hormis le besoin d'une importante remise en question de son avenir. Harry avait le sentiment que derrière ce soudain retrait en Bulgarie se dissimulait une autre raison mais qu'Adam ne souhaitait pas le partager avec le reste de la famille pour l'instant. Seuls Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient paru guère étonnés d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

« J'aurai vraiment voulu que tu passes des meilleures vacances que cela. »

La voix attristée de sa meilleure amie le tira de ses pensées. Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et se tourna vers Hermione. La jeune fille le regardait tristement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, son sourire n'atteignait pas son regard qui était étrangement voilé.

Se retrouvant sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ d la gare King's Cross, les deux amis s'étaient empressés de trouver un compartiment vide à l'écart de leurs camarades pour partager leurs vacances respectives au sein de leur famille. Si la jeune fille s'était enthousiasmée de ses propres vacances, son esprit s'était aussitôt mis en marche lorsque Harry avait retracé les différents événements marquant les siennes ! Il pouvait presque voir un plan d'attaque se dessiner dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor pour la guider dans ses futures recherches à la bibliothèque.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Même si ce que je t'ai raconté paraît assez... dramatique comme cela, j'ai quand même été content de fêter Noël au sein de ma famille. »

Et, il ne mentait absolument pas ! Harry savait que ses sentiments étaient ambivalents et que cette situation durait en fait depuis un an et demi à présent. Il savait également qu'il allait devoir prochainement faire des choix et se positionner, quitter enfin cette ambivalence. Ça l'effrayait quelque peu, parfaitement conscient que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il prenait de gros risques : celui de perdre quelqu'un. Sa famille. Ses amis. Son passé.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Viktor pendant les vacances ? »

Sa question eut le mérite de décharger l'atmosphère pesante dans leur compartiment. Hermione rougit violemment et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. S'en apercevant, elle prit une teinte encore plus écrevisse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je pense que cela veut dire oui, » pouffa Harry.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il prêta réellement attention aux changements chez sa meilleure amie. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux et emmêlés. Au contraire, ils étaient brossés et des petites pinces les coiffaient esthétiquement. Elle avait également perdu ses rondeurs propres à l'enfance. Il lui sembla même voir ses lèvres briller comme si elle s'était appliquée un brillant à lèvres ! Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être aussi majestueuse que lors du bal de Noël mais le fait qu'elle réitère ce soin d'elle-même dans un contexte quotidien signifia à Harry qu'elle avait véritablement... changé !

« Il est... vraiment très gentil, » confia t-elle en se reprenant, les joues toujours empourprées. « Il m'a envoyé régulièrement des lettres pendant les vacances. Même si son anglais écrit reste très approximatif, il a fait un véritable effort. Il s'intéresse vraiment à moi ! »

Harry perçut avec plaisir la joie qui faisait trembler la voix de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi insouciante et légère ! C'était peut-être même la première fois ! Il songea qu'il devrait remercier Krum à l'occasion pour cela. Et lui confier qu'il avait réalisé un véritable miracle en réussissant à sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque de Poudlard !

« Si il te plaît, profite en ! Ne te pose pas milles questions, » conseilla t-il en connaissant parfaitement son amie. « Vous vous êtes embrassés alors ? »

« Harry ! »

Il éclata de rire en voyant Hermione reprendre une teinte violacée. Elle lui jeta son bonnet rouge et or et Harry se pencha sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il s'apprêta à ajouter une autre taquinerie lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

« Salut ! »

Le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que Cédric Diggory. Le Poufsouffle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Surpris de le voir avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard, Harry sentit le trouble l'envahir même s'il tenta de le masquer.

« Je vois que ça rigole bien ici ! »

« Bonjour Cédric, » répondit calmement Hermione en voyant son ami rester muet. « Bonne année ! »

« Je te retourne les vœux, » rétorqua le Poufsouffle, galant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, toujours muet. « Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ? »

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée et il se maudit pour l'embarras se propageant en lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à quitter cette étrange impression l'envahissant chaque fois qu'il faisait face à Cédric ! Il s'était pourtant promis de faire des efforts pour être moins stupides !

« Excellentes. Les vacances sont toujours trop courtes même si j'adore retourner à Poudlard, » répondit le jeune homme. « Nous n'avons pas pu parler lors de la soirée du Ministère. »

Non. Effectivement. Harry, perturbé de le voir aussi proche d'Albus Dumbledore, l'avait sciemment évité. À présent qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux à Poudlard et que la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Ecoles approchait, il ne pourrait plus espérer éviter son partenaire.

« J'ai été assez étonné de te découvrir aussi proche de Dumbledore. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux, visiblement surprise par son audace. Pourtant, Harry l'ignora et se contenta de continuer à fixer le sorcier dont le sourire s'était amoindri.

« Mes parents sont assez proches de lui comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Nous étions tous conviés à cette soirée. »

« Tu seras alors en mesure de m'organiser une rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione, choquée. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Cédric sembla partager la pensée de la jeune fille puisque ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule puis, par sécurité, pénétra dans le compartiment. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre.

« Je n'ai pas de contact avec lui, Harry. »

Hermione inspira brusquement et s'apprêta sûrement à ajouter quelque chose mais Harry la fit taire d'un mouvement de la main.

« Je suis certain que si tu l'informes de mon souhait de le rencontrer, il est suffisamment proche de tes parents pour te prendre au sérieux. Et accepter cette entrevue. »

Le deuxième champion du Tournoi des Trois Ecoles était clairement déstabilisé par sa soudaine requête et son ton distant. Merlin, ils avaient été si proches avant les vacances de Noël ! Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'un tel fossé se creuse entre eux ? Était-ce simplement le fait de s'être affiché en public avec Albus Dumbledore ?

« Très bien, » répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Je te remercie. »

La voix du jeune Gryffondor était indéniablement distante et fraîche. Un silence gênant s'installa dans le compartiment. Embarrassée, Hermione se plongea dans la contemplation de Pattenrond qui dormait calmement dans son panier de voyage. Harry adressa un geste pour saluer Cédric qui mit une demie-seconde à réagir. Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier sourire légèrement attristé puis fit volte-face et quitta le compartiment sans un mot.

Aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière lui, étouffant les bruits provenant du wagon, Hermione se tourna précipitamment vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses exactement ? »

« Dumbledore et mon père sont tous les deux de très grands manipulateurs qui espèrent me garder sous leur pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, je suis suffisamment grand pour faire mes choix seuls et ne laisser personne, véritablement personne, décider pour moi ce que je dois savoir ou non. Dumbledore ne va pas avoir d'autres choix que, pour une foutue fois dans sa vie, être totalement franc et honnête à mon égard. »

* Alors, les amis, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
